SAGA BERRY-LOPEZ E FABRAY - UNIFICADA
by SeteEntediados
Summary: História 1 da trilogia "Saga". Retrata a juventude de Santana Berry-Lopez, Rachel Berry-Lopez e Quinn Fabray.
1. Introdução

**INTRO RACHEL.**

Toda vez que assinava o meu nome, colocava uma estrela dourada em seguida. Trata-se de uma metáfora. E metáforas são importantes. No caso da estrela, ela simbolizava o meu destino em ser uma grande atriz da Broadway. Para tal, tinha planos bem definidos desde os onze meses: eu me destacaria no colégio com notas estonteantes, faria atividades extracurriculares, teria treinamento qualificado em dança, dramaturgia e canto. Só precisaria ter um coral decente para poder ser descoberta pelos grandes diretores.

Acreditava que corais de escolas tinham alcance maior do que o teatro comunitário de Lima, que só se apresenta para a vizinhança do bairro. Por isso me dedicava tanto a ele. Posso dizer que sou uma pessoa benevolente, pois a única exigência que fazia para a maioria dos meus respeitáveis companheiros de clube é que cada um desempenhe bem os respectivos papéis e, mais importante, não me atrapalhassem.

O coral era também um meio de sair de Lima e viajar para outras cidades e até estados. Era a minha chance de mostrar aos diretores da Julliard o quanto o meu talento é ofuscante. Imaginava que um show bem realizado e, mais tarde, um convite para uma audiência regional deveriam bastar para poder carimbar a minha entrada na maior escola de artes do mundo. Claro que tinha um plano "B" caso Julliard, de algum modo bizarro, me deixasse escapar entre os dedos: iria ingressar na escola de artes de New York University. Minhas altíssimas qualificações não podem exigir nada menos do que isso.

No meu caminho ao estrelato iriam surgir diversas pessoas que gostariam conhecer a minha biografia. São tantos programas na TV e especiais na internet que precisaria realizar que, desde já, acho responsável e ponderado deixar tudo organizado a fim de facilitar a vida dos dedicados pesquisadores que terão a gloriosa missão de investigar a minha carreira desde os primeiros passos. Eu sou Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez. E esta é a história da minha juventude.

...

**INTRO SANTANA.**

Não pensava no futuro. O meu objetivo de vida era fazer com que minha melhor amiga Brittany sobrevivesse ao mundo cruel da escola infestada de adolescentes hormonais. Sejamos francos: escolas são como bombas-relógio. Algo semelhante à natureza selvagem onde, ao menos ali, os fortes esmagam os fracos. A inteligência não é apreciada, por isso invista nos músculos e entre em alguma equipe: qualquer uma. O importante é ter direito a um casaco de atleta para desfilar pelos corredores.

Se conseguisse atravessar este buraco caótico junto com Britt, então teria atingido o meu objetivo. Depois disso? Sei lá! Talvez me casasse com um jogador profissional de futebol americano para garantir uma vida de confortos. Tudo que precisava fazer era fingir ser burra, ter poucos escrúpulos, e me manter gostosa. Talvez isso fizesse de mim uma vagabunda. Tudo bem, desde que pudesse garantir o meu futuro e o de Britt longe de Lima, Ohio.

Talvez ainda pudesse sustentar a minha irmã gêmea caçula. Ela que é cheia de sonhos grandiosos que devem ser alcançados por etapas planejadas em uma agenda tola. Como se a gente pudesse controlar os acontecimentos na nossa vida. Se for bem-sucedida, será a mais insuportável e afetada entre os seres humanos. Se falhar, será a mais miserável. E não adianta dar choques de realidade, a cabeça dela não sai das nuvens.

No mais, só penso em sobreviver e garantir com que as pessoas que amo se mantenham de pé. Meu nome é Santana Berry-Lopez e esta é a história da minha juventude.

...

**INTRO QUINN.**

Precisava ser bonita, popular, casar com um homem rico e garantir com que a minha prole fosse criada de acordo com as tradições seculares da minha família. Esse era o objetivo de vida que me foi imposto desde o berço. Afinal: eu era uma Fabray e nós éramos tradicionalistas que faziam o que fosse preciso para manter o nosso status junto à sociedade branca e cristã do grandioso Estados Unidos da América.

Como poderia lutar contra o meu destino? Como poderia ir contra coisas que me são ditas o tempo inteiro, como uma lavagem cerebral. Com o tempo, a gente acaba acreditando que não existe vida digna além da tradição. Ou que isto não é tão ruim do que as alternativas, apesar de que no meu íntimo eu tenha a certeza de que jamais conseguiria me enquadrar por completo. Teria de esconder e empurrar muitas coisas do que realmente sou lá para o fundo, tão fundo que talvez chegasse um ponto que nem mesmo eu poderia resgatar. Isso seria um alívio, para dizer a verdade.

Meu nome é Quinn Fabray e esta é a história da minha juventude.

...

**AINDA A INTRODUÇÃO – Rachel**

Sou filha de dois pais que tiveram uma relação amorosa bonita e inspiradora. Papai, Hiram Joel Berry-Lopez, tinha origem judaica, era um botânico e se dedicava a ensinar cursos na universidade comunitária local. Ele era muito agradável, sensível e dividia comigo a paixão por musicais. Nossa única divergência era quanto Barbra Streinsand. Eu a considero um ser divinal, mas e ele é fã da Judy Garland. Quando nos desentendemos, papai coloca o dueto Barbra-Judy, "Happy Days Are Here Again", e fazemos as pazes.

Papai casou-se com um jovem médico que na época fazia o terceiro ano como cirurgião residente do Hospital Metropolitano de Cleveland: doutor Juan Ernesto Lopez. Não legalmente, pois o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo não era permitido em parte alguma nos Estados Unidos. Mesmo assim, eles realizaram uma cerimônia simbólica e trataram de tomar providências cartoriais que dessem direitos e garantias, por exemplo, a herança. Papai, inclusive, acrescentou o Lopez no nome. Foi uma surpresa não correspondida por meu pai.

Meu pai era quase o oposto de papai. Ele é alto, moreno, atlético, bem-sucedido e estranhamente conservador. É o tipo do homem que faz as mulheres suspirarem. Ele teve muitas namoradas, mas quis o destino que fizesse um casamento duradouro com um homem gay. Meu pai adora ver esportes na televisão, ele próprio é um ex-atleta de futebol americano: foi o wide-receiver de Carmel e depois jogou três temporadas como halfback nos Buckeyes em OSU. O esporte proporcionou a ele uma bolsa de estudos. Apesar pelo apreço por estádios, gramado e truculência, meu pai é extremamente culto e sofisticado. Foi ele que me ensinou apreciar tanto a fina arte da música clássica quanto ao que há de melhor do jazz, blues e rock'n'roll.

Meus pais decidiram que queriam ter uma família grande, mas não pensavam em adotar. O plano era ter os próprios herdeiros. Por isso pesquisaram uma mãe biológica inteligente e bonita. Foram dois anos de busca até encontrarem a mulher perfeita: uma que trabalhava como garçonete em Cleveland. Eles misturaram o sêmen porque não queriam saber quem seria o pai biológico. E pronto! O resultado disso nasceu no dia 19 de dezembro de 1994. Aqui estou! Hoje, somos tão bem integrados que não tenho idéia de quem seja o meu pai biológico.

Mas a operação _in-vitro_ teve complicações, pelo menos, no meu ponto de vista. Infelizmente, outro óvulo fertilizado acabou gerando a minha irmã gêmea má: Santana Berry-Lopez. Ela fazia parte do esquadrão de líderes de torcida da escola e era a imediata da capitã e abelha rainha, Quinn Fabray. Todo o esquadrão me odiava por alguma razão. Os ditos vencedores atiravam slushies no meu rosto quase todos os dias, me chamavam por apelidos. Quinn era a pior de todas e Santana não fazia nada para impedi-la. Minha irmã nunca jogou um slushie em mim, por outro lado, não se furtava em contribuir com a farta lista de apelidos além de me ignorar sumariamente pelos corredores da escola. Sei que a única exigência que fez em meu favor era de que ninguém na escola encostasse o dedo em mim. O motivo era nada nobre: dizia ser a única que podia me bater.

E ela me batia! Ou tentava. Estapeava as minhas costas e meus braços toda vez que me atrevia a entrar no quarto dela sem uma árdua negociação prévia. Eu não deixava barato e tentava me defender, contra-atacar. Mas Santana é mais forte fisicamente, e mais alta. Ela sempre vencia e me obrigava a pedir desculpas. Isso valia até mesmo quando entrava no meu quarto para pegar sem pedir o meu ipod, computador, câmera ou qualquer coisa em que precisasse no momento e estava com preguiça em pensar onde poderia ter deixado os dela. Na lógica de "Satan", por ser a mais velha (29 minutos), ela tinha esse direito. Só não pegava minhas roupas e sapatos porque os considerava horríveis.

Santana nunca se olhou no espelho. Verdade seja dita: o uniforme de cheerio a salvava de constrangimentos da moda. Em casa, ela usa camisetas com nomes de bandas e pijamas velhos. Quando sai para festas é sempre em roupas decotadas ou justas para se exibir, principalmente para Noah ou Brittany. Santana achava que não, mas várias pessoas da escola sabiam que as duas eram meio namoradas, só que ninguém tinha coragem de comentar muito alto porque ela estava no topo da pirâmide social. Brittany e Santana faziam sexo lá em casa, principalmente quando meu pai estava de plantão, porque papai fingia não ver. Vez ou outra, eu as flagrava no maior amasso na piscina.

Santana leva uma vida sexual tão ativa que os meus pais desistiram de repreendê-la e passaram a se preocupar em garantir que ela não engravidasse e nem pegasse DSTs. Meu pai exigia que ela fizesse teste de AIDS a cada seis meses. Era isso e a quantidade de preservativos que papai comprava todos os meses. Como se isso não bastasse, Santana ainda tinha um diafragma e um espermicida que carregava na bolsa em caso de última necessidade. Existiam também algumas regras. Uma delas é que garotos não dormiam lá em casa nem sobre súplicas (embora isso não se aplique a Brittany). Eu achava que era por isso que Santana só levava Noah lá em casa para "negócios" quando meus pais não estavam. Por outro lado, nunca a vi levando alguém diferente de Noah e Brittany. Tinha a teoria de que ela fazia sexo com outros garotos em casas alheias ou em motéis.

Meus pais não tinham esse problema comigo e se dependesse da minha disciplina em seguir o roteiro planejado, nunca teriam o desgosto. Claro que precaução nunca era demais e eu também tinha preservativos na gaveta do criado mudo do meu quarto e uma unidade na minha bolsa. Ganhava uma camisinha por mês "porque nunca se sabe e é preciso estar preparada" e por questões que envolviam prazo de validade. Um dos meus planos era perder a virgindade apenas para o meu primeiro grande affair na universidade. Deve ser um estonteante e charmoso estudante de artes cênicas que vou cruzar pelos corredores de Julliard. Isso estava decidido, embora não sacramentado. Alternativa seria perder a virgindade para um colega de elenco na noite que recebesse um Oscar.

A casa Berry-Lopez fica num setor de famílias abastardas financeiramente de Lima, Ohio. Santana gostava de jogar a conversa de que morávamos em Lima Heights Adjacent para estranhos e colegas que acabavam de conhecê-la só para ter imagem de uma pessoa durona que cresceu nas ruas de um lugar pobre. Conversa mole. O nosso bairro ficava literalmente no lado oposto da cidade e a gente só costumava passar próximo de lá quando visitávamos nossa abuela.

Minha casa não chega a ser uma mansão, mas é uma casa grande suficiente para abrigar três carros na garagem, uma enorme biblioteca, sala confortável de televisão, a suíte dos meus pais, o meu quarto e de Santana, mais um quarto de hóspede, banheiros, cozinha espaçosa, piscina aquecida e uma espécie de salão de festas com dependência para hospedes que fica no quintal. As festas dos Berry-Lopez são feitas todas ali, o que é bom, pois deixa a casa principal livre de estranhos e da bagunça. Preciso mencionar também a pequena estufa e o jardim maravilhoso que papai cuidava pessoalmente. Santana gostava de ajudá-lo nessa tarefa, mas se eu contasse pra alguém a respeito, estaria morta.

Apesar de vir de uma família católica, meu pai não segue nenhuma religião, mas respeitava as tradições de papai e não se importava em participar as festividades judaicas mais importantes. Santana e eu somos judias e falamos um pouco de hebreu, o suficiente para deixar nossos avós felizes. Santana fala espanhol perfeito. Ela e meu pai costumam conversar neste idioma. É uma coisa deles. Eu também falo espanhol com fluência, ou pelo menos, bem o bastante para acompanhar uma discussão e conseguir me expressar. Papai ficava perdido quando abuela e os outros Lopez se reuniam, principalmente nas festas de aniversário.

Em McKinley High, tirando os xingamentos e slushies quase que diários, minha rotina era bem comum. Meus amigos se resumiam aos meus companheiros do coral: Novas Direções. É um nome ruim, eu sei, e constantemente éramos chamados de "novas ereções" ou "sem direções" pelos garotos do time de futebol, de hóquei, de basquete por várias líderes de torcida e até pelo time feminino de vôlei. Eu, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie e Tina éramos os membros originais. Depois entraram Finn Hudson, Quinn, Santana e Brittany. Por último, vieram Mike, Puck e Matt.

Quinn entrou porque na época queria ficar de olho em Finn, o então namorado dela, e arrastou junto Santana e Brittany. É que Finn e eu fazíamos um dueto espetacular. Não que ele seja um cantor excepcional. Tem um timbre bonito, é verdade, mas revela muitas fraquezas quando faz solos. Comigo, Finn melhora substancialmente e a voz dele é um ótimo suporte para a minha. Nossa boa sintonia começou a ganhar força romântica, o que foi um impacto para o grupo. Quinn não aguentou a idéia de o namorado ter encontrado uma parceira mais interessante do que a líder de torcida clichê que era.

Tenho curiosidade de saber qual a ameaça Quinn usou para convencer Santana a entrar na sala de ensaios. Não é que as duas fossem amigas de verdade. Elas andavam juntas por conveniência, porque eram as garotas mais desejadas da escola: ambas top cheerios e estavam bem acima dos demais na hierarquia da popularidade. A verdadeira amiga de Santana sempre foi Brittany. Desde crianças! Britt passava as tardes lá em casa e a gente brincava de casinha: Santana era o marido, ela a esposa e eu era a filha. Quando a puberdade chegou, Santana passou a gostar de ficar a sós com a amiga e aí de mim se chegasse a menos de cinco metros de distância. Logo me mandava ir para o meu quarto fazer a tarefa de casa ou qualquer outra coisa. Demorei a entender a razão dessa ruptura. Passei algum tempo odiando Brittany por roubar Santana de mim. Mas a loira não tão esperta, academicamente falando, é uma criatura amável demais para se detestar. Passei a culpar e a odiar Santana na maior parte do tempo.

Ao contrário de Santana, nunca levei amigos para casa antes de integrar o Nova Direções. Às vezes penso que a grande quantidade de atividades extra-curriculares visando a minha carreira ocuparam minha vida a tal ponto que não tive tanto tempo assim para fazer amigos. Talvez tenha sido isso mesmo.

Mas antes de avançar nesta história, é bom contextualizar estes os acontecimentos corretamente. Acredito que tudo começou a criar forma quando estava entrando na adolescência.


	2. 28 de março de 2006 – Santana e a bala

**28 de março de 2006 – Santana e a bala de borracha**

"San, não estou entendendo esse jogo!"

"Bom, você só precisa tentar adivinhar a sequência de cores que escondi. Eu vou colocar o pino preto se você acertar uma das combinações e brancos se acertar as cores, mas no lugar errado".

"Ainda continua confuso. Não é melhor a gente jogar videogame? Eu gosto de Mário!"

"Você é boa demais em Mário Kart! É impossível te vencer!"

"Bom, se você chamar Rachel para brincar com a gente, não vai ficar tão frustrada porque você sempre ganha dela."

"Rachel está muito chata! Só quer saber dessas competições de dança e de canto. O pior de tudo é ser arrastada pelos meus pais para vê-la se esgoelar na frente das pessoas."

"Eu acho que Rach canta bem, mas eu danço melhor do que ela!"

"De acordo! Com a parte da dança... aliás, você é quase imbatível com os pés."

Quando Brittany não entendia um jogo de tabuleiro, mesmo depois que se tenha explicado as regras uma dúzia de vezes, então era melhor esquecer. Devia ter aprendido que o único jogo de tabuleiro que realmente a deixava feliz era o Jogo da Vida, porque era um lugar onde ela poderia sonhar em ser médica, ter seis filhos, um marido e muito dinheiro no bolso. Eu desejava, do fundo do meu coração, tudo isso à minha melhor amiga. Mas sabia que ela jamais seria uma médica como papi. No máximo, uma dessas pessoas que aprendiam com os avós quais eram as ervas certas para curar doenças simples.

Mesmo que ela não entendesse a lógica dos jogos de tabuleiro que eu mais gostava, ou que fizesse uma bagunça tremenda com o meu laboratório de química a ponto de criar alguma coisa maluca que fez um buraco no meu tapete, eu a adorava. Gostava mais de ficar com Britt do que com a minha irmã. Podia falar qualquer coisa com ela. Podia discutir situações na escola, falar sobre os garotos ou de como a série E.R era idiota. Tudo bem que conversava sobre televisão e escola com meus pais, mas nunca com Rachel. Depois que voltamos de uma viagem a Nova York, minha irmã que já estava chata, piorou. Antes ela gostava de musicais, de cantar e de dançar. Agora estava obcecada e eu sem a menor paciência para aturá-la. Rachel sequer gostava mais de brincar com os garotos do bairro ou com os meninos da sinagoga. Nem a molecada ligava mais para ela. Se não fosse por mim, ficaria isolada. Mesmo assim era duro.

Muitos dos garotos da escola enchiam o nosso saco porque tínhamos dois pais. Eu defendia a honra deles e Britt me ajudava às vezes. Rachel ficava ouvindo as barbaridades como se não se importasse. Odiava isso nela. Antes, pelo menos, ela reagia. Agora se faz surda. Era preciso eu arrastá-la para nossas aventuras e nossos atos de vingança. Mais uma razão para gostar mais de Britt. Ela me entendia, não me dava sermões e me ajudava.

Eu a conheci aos sete anos. Certo dia, a mãe de Brittany sofreu um acidente doméstico e a família Pierce correu para o hospital. Nesse mesmo dia, papai tinha viajado com alguns alunos e papi tinha de trabalhar. Acho que não tinha ninguém com quem nos deixar e a única babá que nossos pais confiavam estava doente. Por isso tivemos de ficar no centro recreativo do hospital. Eu não gostava daquele lugar porque era onde ficavam as crianças internadas que podiam sair da cama e outros filhos de médicos. Tinha sempre uma monitora por perto e eu também não gostava dela. Naquele dia, só eu e Rachel estávamos ali. Minha irmã brincava com as bonecas enquanto eu desenhava um castelo. Foi quando a vi.

Brittany era a menina mais bonita que tinha visto na vida. Ela tinha olhos azuis incríveis, cabelos loiros e parecia um anjo. O mais puro deles. Britt se aproximou e perguntou o que eu estava desenhando. Logo estávamos conversando sobre dragões. A imaginação dela era incrível. Desde então nunca mais nos separamos. Papi curou a mãe da Britt e nossas famílias se tornaram amigas.

"Puck me beijou!" – Brittany disse enquanto eu organizava o meu jogo. Não sei por quê, mas isso fez o meu coração parar.

"O quê?" – queria entender direito. Queria ter certeza que tinha ouvido direito.

"Na boca! Ele foi à minha casa e me beijou".

"Com a boca fechada ou foi um beijo francês?"

"Beijo francês?"

"Com a boca aberta! Igual naqueles filmes ou como naquele dia em que a gente flagrou os meus pais na estufa..." – senti o meu rosto ficar quente.

"Oh! Foi com a boca fechada" – senti um alívio, mas ainda não entendia por quê.

"Co-como foi? F-foi bom?"

"Foi esquisito. Posso te mostrar se quiser" – meu rosto ficou ainda mais quente se é que era possível, e senti algo estranho no estômago. Era como se ele estivesse infestado de borboletas que voavam tentando escapar lá de dentro, mas não sabiam onde estava a saída.

"Eu não sei..."

Brittany não esperou uma resposta. Ela se aproximou e encostou os lábios nos meus. Até aí nenhuma novidade porque eu dava selinhos nos lábios nos meus pais e em Rachel. Ou em abuela quando era menor, apesar de ela não aceitar mais esse tipo de carinho. Dizia que Rachel e eu estávamos velhas demais para isso no alto dos nossos 11 anos. Mas Brittany ficou ali parada e as coisas começaram a ficar diferentes. Ela começou a mover os lábios devagar contra os meus. Eles estavam molhados e era gostoso. Senti uma moleza boa no corpo e fechei os olhos. Nunca pensei que beijar alguém nos lábios pudesse ser tão bom.

Mas não durou muito. Ouvi batidas à porta e no susto, separei-me de Britt. Meu coração estava disparado.

"Santana!" – ouvi a voz de Rachel do outro lado – "Posso entrar?"

"Nem a pau, purgante. Sai daqui!" – fiquei revoltada com a intromissão de Rachel. Ela sempre aparecia nos momentos mais inoportunos.

"Mas é uma emergência!" – ela apelou. Parecia que ia chorar e isso chamou a minha atenção apesar de estar experimentando naquele momento um turbilhão de sentimentos. Levantei-me do tapete e abri a porta preparada para gritar com ela. Mas quando vi Rachel assustada e com os olhos umedecidos, fiquei preocupada.

"O que foi?"

"Acho que o papai brigou na rua. Ele voltou para casa com os lábios cortados e agora está lá na biblioteca. Acho que ele está falando com o advogado!"

Acho que o coração jovem devia ser muito resistente porque o meu havia disparado diversas vezes em poucos minutos.

"Precisamos descobrir o que aconteceu!" – tomei a liderança, como sempre fazia, e descemos as escadas.

A porta da biblioteca era reforçada para funcionar como um isolante acústico. A gente podia berrar lá dentro que ninguém em casa iria escutar. Também não se ouvia quase nada de barulhos externos lá dentro. A não ser perto da janela, que não era feita com vidros adequados para isolar o som. A porta estava fechada, então Rachel, Brittany e eu saímos pela cozinha – que dava para o jardim – e demos a volta pela casa até a janela da biblioteca. Ela estava aberta, por isso nos aproximamos engatinhando pelo gramado. Dali era possível escutar papai gritando ao telefone.

"... como não será possível processar esse cretino? Então agora é permitido que imbecis como Russell Fabray saiam provocando pessoas na rua sem punição? (...) Claro que revidei! (...) Você é pago para ser advogado dessa família, então por que não começa a agir como tal? (...) Não dá (...) Claro que estou de cabeça quente! (...) Tá... vou conversar com Juan (...) Certo... (...) Certo (...) Vou aguardar".

Ouvimos papai desligar o telefone. Devagar, ergui o corpo o suficiente para espiar no canto da janela. Papai estava sentado na poltrona com as mãos sobre os olhos, daquele jeito quando o polegar fica massageando uma das têmporas. Ele estava mesmo amassado. Quer dizer, papai era botânico e nós dois éramos os aventureiros da casa. Mas chegar com a camisa suja de barro depois de uma caminhada ou de visitas às estufas de cultivos que ficavam no condado era diferente e estar com a camisa meio rasgada na gola e os lábios sangrando. Papai era muito branco, tinha olhos claros, como os de bubbee, e os cabelos escuros. Naquele momento, estava vermelho como pimentão por causa de uma briga com o nojento do Russell Fabray. Era óbvio que foi com ele. Isso fez o meu sangue ferver.

Muitas pessoas em Lima olhavam atravessado para os meus pais. Quando Rachel e eu éramos menores, presenciávamos algumas cenas horríveis causados pelo preconceito de certas pessoas. Gente que literalmente cuspiam no chão, diante dos nossos pais. Mas em Lima, por mais que algumas pessoas virassem o rosto ou fizessem alguma grosseria, raramente alguém agredia a tal ponto que a discussão terminasse em briga. A não ser se Russell Fabray estivesse por perto, mais ainda se perto de alguém que valesse à pena uma demonstração de macho alfa e papai estivesse só. Até porque Fabray não enfrentava papi: ele apanharia feio.

Abaixei e fiz sinal para que as meninas me seguissem até a casa da piscina. Lá era um lugar seguro para a gente conspirar sem chamar atenção de papai ou de Clara, que estava fazendo uma faxina especial nos armários da garagem.

"É claro que aquele babaca do Fabray atacou papai! Aquela família é podre, Ray" – esbravejei enquanto andava de um lado para outro.

"Mas o que podemos fazer?" – Rachel estava resignada.

"O que a gente sempre faz!" – tínhamos algumas estratégias de vingança contra os Fabray.

"Jogar papel higiênico? De novo?" – Rachel revirou os olhos – "A gente já fez isso no mês passado".

"Não! Dessa vez vamos usar ovos!"

"Você vai jogar ovos na casa dos Fabray?" – Brittany se assustou. Eu nunca tinha jogado ovo em casas alheias, mas aquele bastardo merecia – "San, isso pode ser perigoso".

"Rachel e eu estamos acostumadas!" – passei a mão com carinho no rosto da minha amiga – "Não se preocupe, ok?"

"Mas San..."

"Britt, é uma coisa que a gente precisa fazer. É só você não contar... pra ninguém!" – procurei enfatizar. Tinha de ser assim ou ela contaria a travessura para os pais dela e eu não queria que eles dessem um tempo, como aconteceu uma vez e Britt passou quase três meses sem poder me visitar.

"Eu não conto!"

"Nem pro seu gato!"

"Mas San..." – Brittany estava aflita de verdade.

"Ok, Barão Frutchman pode saber. Mas só ele!"

Brittany ficou satisfeita em poder contar o segredo para o gato, mas sabia que isso não a deixaria menos preocupada conosco.

"Qual é o plano, Santy?" – Rachel devia estar com raiva, porque ela sequer tentou me fazer mudar de idéia.

Eu era a garota dos planos. Respirei fundo e tracei uma estratégia. Então nos movimentamos. Fingi que não sabia que papai estava em casa, por isso Rachel e eu pegamos as bicicletas e gritamos para Clara que estávamos indo ao mercadinho comprar algumas balinhas, o que era verdade, menos a parte das balinhas. Era neste lugar que ficava na avenida que dividia o meu bairro com o Country Club, o lugar das grandes mansões de Lima. Entramos e a senhora Spilter estranhou a nossa compra: duas dúzias de ovos: algo diferente dos costumeiros chocolates, chicletes, cup cakes (eram os melhores da região) e revistas. Agradeci silenciosamente por ela não ter feito perguntas. Isso deixava Brittany nervosa.

Voltamos para casa e deixamos o saco com os ovos perto das bicicletas, que ficaram na lateral da nossa casa em vez de na garagem, com era de costume. Assim não teríamos de abrir a porta da garagem na hora de sair, o que chamaria a atenção dos nossos pais. Entramos em casa e ficamos na sala de televisão jogando Mário Kart até o pai da Britt tocar a buzina para buscá-la. Coincidiu de papi chegar em casa do hospital. Ele mal falou conosco. Foi direto falar com papai, na certa já ciente de toda confusão. Melhor para mim e Rachel. Jantamos em silêncio, algo raro naquela casa, depois Rachel e eu subimos para o meu quarto e matamos um pouco mais de tempo fazendo as tarefas da escola. Depois fingimos adormecer em cima da minha cama.

Papi e papai passaram por lá e deram meia noite. Tinha chegado a hora. Assim que eles entraram no quarto deles e fecharam a porta, Rachel e eu vestimos roupas escuras e descemos as escadas. Saímos pela porta da cozinha, porque fazia menos barulho, pegamos nossas bicicletas, os ovos e só começamos a pedalar no fim da nossa rua. A casa dos Fabray estava a 20 minutos de pedaladas. Quando entramos na rua deles, eu "desci" a minha touca preta que tinha dois buracos para os olhos enquanto Rachel colocou o boné dos Browns. Colocamos nossas bicicletas em frente a casa vizinha e dividimos os ovos. Precisávamos agir muito rápido.

A casa dos Fabray era uma de dois andares pintada de branco com um jardim vem cuidado logo na entrada com uma macieira no mio. Podia sentir que Rachel estava com medo. Ela ficou ao lado da árvore como se pensasse se deveria ou não atirar. Eu não quis saber. Dei uma rápida espiada na casa. As luzes do térreo estavam apagadas e a porta da garagem suspensa talvez por causa de algum reparo. Seja por qual motivo, encarei aquilo como um presente. Jogar ovos no carro de Russell Fabray era um bom negócio. Não perdi o meu tempo. Esvaziei minha sacola com ovos em tempo recorde, estourei todos os meus doze mísseis orgânicos na lataria e nos vidros. Deveria ter tirado fotografia da minha obra de arte. Então ouvi movimentação e corri dali. O velho Russell era louco capaz de jogar o carro em cima de alguém.

Rachel ainda estava ao lado da árvore jogando alguns ovos o mesmo lugar da parede. Uma luz se acendeu e Quinn Fabray apareceu na janela. Ela não poderia nos reconhecer, por isso enfiei a mão no saco de Rachel e joguei um ovo na direção dela. Quase acertei na janela apesar de ter mirado para dentro do quarto, mas foi o suficiente para fazer aquela menina sair dali.

"Corre! Vai pra casa!" – tomei o saco de ovos de Rachel e ela obedeceu. Sempre obedecia. Minha irmã correu até a bicicleta e saiu em disparada. A gente tinha um ponto de encontro para essas situações.

O velho Fabray saiu de casa com uma pistola. Ele era louco. Um psicopata homofóbico e racista. Quando ele apontou a arma para mim, por instinto joguei a sacola com o resto dos ovos da direção dele, para acertar. Acho que fui bem sucedida porque isso me deu tempo de correr e pegar a minha bicicleta. Comecei a pedalar sem olhar para trás, até que, no final da rua senti uma ferroada nas costas. Aquilo doeu a alma e caí no gramado. Mas não tinha tempo para chorar. Subi de novo na minha bicicleta e continuei em disparada. Sabia que ele estava na minha cola porque ouvi outro tiro. Foi um alívio ele ter errado o alvo: eu.

As minhas costas ardiam e queria chorar. Só que não podia porque as lágrimas embaçariam minha visão e poderia cair novamente. Era melhor agüentar. Foi um alívio quando perceber que ele não estava mais na minha cola. Respirei fundo e diminuí o ritmo das pedalas até encontrar com Rachel na esquina da rua que antecedia a nossa. Só então pude chorar. Como minhas costas ardiam. Parecia que estava pegando fogo. Rachel levantou a minha blusa de frio e minha camiseta para ver o estrago.

"Não foi nada!" – ela disse com a voz trêmula e tinha certeza que estava mentindo – "Acho que só foi o impacto!"

"Ok!" – limpei minhas lágrimas e seguimos andando para casa.

Nossa casa estava com as luzes apagadas, menos o quarto dos meus pais, cuja janela dava para a rua. Rachel e eu tivemos o cuidado de deixar as nossas bicicletas novamente na lateral da casa para não levantar suspeitas. Entramos pela porta da cozinha, subimos as escadas com todo cuidado e nos trancamos no meu quarto. Não sei como conseguir fazer tudo sem fazer nossos pais nos flagrarem. Também não sei como sequer subi as escadas com as pernas bambas como gelatina. Sentei na minha cama e Rachel deu mais uma boa olhada no tiro que levei nas costas.

"Precisa fazer um curativo!" – Rachel alertou e correu para o nosso banheiro.

Papai tinha ensinado inúmeras vezes como desinfetar machucados e fazer curativos. Foi o que Rachel fez comigo enquanto eu mordia o travesseiro para não gritar. A bala furou a minha camisa e entrou na pele, mas não na carne. Só consegui relaxar quando Rachel colocou a gaze. Ela me puxou para a cama e me cobriu com o lençol e a manta por cima. Depois se movimentou para guardar todos os curativos enquanto fiquei quietinha, choramingando baixinho porque a dor nas costas ainda era considerável. Minutos depois, senti a minha cama balançando e Rachel deitou-se ao meu lado. Não me importei.

Amanheci com a minha irmã fazendo o papel de concha maior, mesmo sendo menor do que eu. Não me importei. Nos arrumamos em silêncio para mais um dia na escola. Pouco depois cruzei com Quinn Fabray nos armários. Ela fazia a mesma série que nós. Sei que ela jamais me reconheceria por causa da máscara, mas poderia ligar os pontos em relação a minha dor não disfarçada nas costas e o tiro que o pai dela possivelmente comentou. Também ela poderia ter reconhecido Rachel, que só usou o boné e o cabelo amarrado. Observei Quinn por uma semana na escola e ela, que era caladona, continuou sem comentar uma vírgula que fosse sobre o episódio dos ovos. Já tinha a ouvido conversar sobre os marginais que jogaram papel higiênico no jardim e na árvore. Ovos? Nada! Talvez ela não tivesse nos reconhecido. Se o fez, nunca mencionou.


	3. 28 de jan de 2007 – Rachel menstrua

**28 de janeiro de 2007 – Rachel tem o primeiro período**

A primeira menstruação costuma ser um divisor de águas na vida de qualquer menina. Muitas vezes ela confirma o que já está presente no corpo e nas atitudes: é a entrada sem volta para a adolescência. Eu entendia bem a inevitabilidade do amadurecimento do corpo. Podia ver a pelagem que invadia minhas partes íntimas e debaixo dos meus braços. Nunca fui uma criança peluda, mas as minhas pernas estavam diferentes. Olhava minha imagem no espelho e ficava frustrada com os dois caroços que cresciam por dentro das minhas auréolas e faziam com que elas ficassem estufadas e doloridas. Achava que meu quadril estava um pouco mais largo. Pelo menos mais do que o de Santana. E minhas pernas eram cumpridas e desproporcionais. Ainda assim, continuava a ser uma menina baixinha.

Brittany já tinha períodos. Ela menstruou aos 11 anos, mas este era um assunto que Santana evitava. Achava repugnante a idéia de que a nossa amiga poderia ter um bebê e que ela não podia cair na piscina ou vestir o biquíni em alguns dias do mês. Mas ainda tinha minhas dúvidas. Brittany tinha um corpo lindo e muito mais harmonioso do que o meu desengonçado. Minha voz estava difícil de controlar nas aulas de canto porque ela estava se modificando. Não era como a dos meninos, ainda assim uma pessoa com ouvido sensível para a música como o meu perceberia. Estava difícil domar certas notas musicais. Às vezes tropeçava no nada nas minhas aulas de dança e a professora da companhia comunitária de teatro tinha dificuldade de me enquadrar. Ou ela preferia Dolores, a menina de 14 anos, para os papeis mais velhos, ou as outras garotas de 9 anos para fazer literalmente as crianças. E eu ali naquele plano intermediário estranho.

Se menstruação significasse que toda essa angústia ia acabar, que assim seja. Por outro lado, Santana tinha razão ao dizer que era algo nojento sangrar entre as pernas. Imagine? Suspirei diante do espelho e terminei de vestir a minha roupa. Ainda tinha neve lá fora e precisava ir à escola, mesmo que não estivesse disposta. Encontrei Santana e meus pais na cozinha tomando café da manhã.

"Buenos días, mi estrellita" – meu pai foi o primeiro a me receber com um beijo na minha cabeça.

"Buenos días, pai" – forcei um sorriso – "Bom dia, papai" – sentei ao balcão da cozinha e tratei de me servir com frutas, pão integral, geléia e chá.

"Você dormiu comigo?" – Santana resmungou.

"Desde quando se importa se desejo ou não um bom dia a você?"

"Desde quando eu sou civilizada e você é uma toupeira."

"Muito inteligente! Interessante que a sua extraordinária habilidade com números não consegue se repetir com as palavras ou na capacidade de produzir um bom argumento. Seria isto um estranho bloqueio?" – a encarei e Santana apertou os olhos, daquele jeito que prometia volta e me fazia temer por minha integridade física.

"Vocês duas podem parar agora!" – papai advertiu – "Essa lengalenga todo santo dia é dose!"

"Aborrescentes!" – meu pai sorriu e bebeu um pouco do chá.

"Bem que avisaram que a gente ainda tinha visto nada" – os dois trocaram sorrisos e foi a vez da minha irmã e eu revirarmos os olhos – "Meninas... horário!" – apontou para o relógio. Eu sempre apressava o meu café, mas Santana ignorava. Apesar dos diários esforços dela, a gente não chegava atrasada a escola. Papai sabia a controlar.

Terminamos nossa refeição e eu só tive o trabalho de pegar a minha mochila em cima do sofá enquanto Santana sempre voltava ao quarto dela porque esqueceu alguma coisa. Entrei no banco de trás do jipe, sempre atrás do motorista, que era o meu lugar cativo. Santana, como sempre, tentava persuadir papai a deixá-la ir no banco da frente. Era uma luta perdida que ela insistia em travar todo santo dia. Acabou, como sempre, me fazendo companhia no banco de trás. Isso me dava alguma satisfação. Chegamos à nossa pequena Junior High School e Santana, como sempre, foi a primeira a descer sem falar com ninguém e a correr para longe do carro. Eu esperava para ver se papai tinha algo a dizer.

"Seu pai vem buscá-las, por isso não enrolem" – e me deu duas notas de dez dólares. Metade era da minha irmã e sabia que por volta da hora do lanche ela iria atrás de mim pelo dinheiro – "Tenha um bom dia, docinho."

"Obrigada, papai."

Não tinha muitos amigos na Junior High. A maioria dos colegas me achava chata ou simplesmente não entendia a razão por buscar sempre a excelência para tudo que me propunha a fazer. Com tempo aprendi a aceitar que era solitário ser perfeccionista. A primeira aula era de educação física. Odiava. Gostava de fazer exercícios, ginástica. Mas as minhas habilidades motoras não eram compatíveis a qualquer coisa que envolvesse uma bola. Eu sempre fui a pior jogadora do time de futebol que se reunia no parque e só era escalada porque Santana mandava. Ela sempre foi a craque da equipe. Ano passado, decretei a minha aposentadoria neste esporte e penso que essa foi uma das coisas, entre dezenas, que fez Santana começar a me ignorar.

A aula era uma dinâmica estranha com bolas de basquete. Resmunguei e pedi para a professora me deixar de fora. Ao menos a minha desculpa era real desta vez: estava sentindo cólicas. Ela me deixou de fora contanto que desse cinco voltas correndo pela quadra do ginásio. Cumpri minha parte e depois sentei no chão com as pernas cruzadas no canto da quadra. Santana e Brittany estavam concentradas no jogo. As duas pareciam animais prontos a degolar as outras garotas. A maioria estava envolvida com aquela coisa com bola. Algumas, no entanto, faziam companhia a mim. Entre elas, Quinn Fabray.

Ela não falava comigo ou com minha irmã a não ser que fosse necessário. Acho que era uma proibição do pai dela, Russell Fabray. Quinn parecia não ter muitos amigos na escola, assim como eu. Ela ficava sempre na dela lendo alguma coisa no almoço ou na biblioteca. Era um pouco gordinha, mas longe de ser obesa, e tinha um jeito tímido. O cabelo loiro estava cortado na altura dos ombros, os olhos eram incríveis. Quinn tinha tudo para se tornar a menina mais bonita da escola e tinha certeza que um dia ela iria. Voltei a minha atenção no jogo a tempo de poder desviar de uma bolada de basquete.

"Belo reflexo, nanica!" – ouvi minha irmã me cumprimentando. Não respondi. O jogo das meninas continuou.

"Sua irmã joga sempre bolas em cima de você?" – fiquei surpresa ao ver que era Quinn quem perguntava.

"Foi ela? Não prestei atenção."

"Não parece surpresa" – ela estava curiosa.

"Já me acostumei."

"Oh!" – e o diálogo terminou.

O resto do horário escolar aconteceu sem maiores problemas, apesar do contínuo no meu ventre. Aulas de história, desenho, inglês e matemática. Eu gostava das aulas de inglês, porém matemática era um drama. O livro de Santana estava todo resolvido. Nada de cópia. Ela mesma tinha aprendido tudo sem a ajuda da professora e isso era um problema. Santana só emprestava o livro dela para Brittany, ensinava algumas coisas a nossa amiga e passava o resto da aula desviando a atenção dos outros alunos. A minha, inclusive. Muitas vezes, a professora levava material extra para manter minha irmã quieta nem que fosse por meia hora. Costumava dar certo. Interessante que Santana era uma aluna normal que tirava notas boas nas outras classes. Colecionava B's e A's, assim como eu.

"Meu pai vem nos buscar" – avisei quando o sinal da aula tocou – "Não se atrase."

"Não enche!"

Era sempre assim. Ela ligava os pinkies com Brittany e saía para conversar com alguém. Ultimamente as duas se exibiam para os garotos. Santana achava que eu era uma boba, que não observava essas coisas. No fundo, torcia para que meu pai a flagrasse numa dessas exibições. Bravo do jeito que era, abaixaria a crista dela em dois tempos. Enquanto esperava meu pai, verificava minha agenda: hoje teria apenas aula de canto às 17h. Poderia ir de bicicleta, mas ainda estava escorregadio e frio demais para se arriscar em cima de uma. Teria de pedir a papai para me levar, embora soubesse que ele estava perfeitamente ciente do meu compromisso. Papai gostava de me ver ensaiar sempre que tinha a oportunidade. Dizia que um dia eu seria uma grande diva da Broadway.

"Rachel!" – meu pai gritou de dentro do Honda Civic recém adquirido. Olhei para os lados e como sempre minha irmã não estava por perto.

"Oi pai!" – entrei no carro no banco de trás.

"Cadê sua irmã?"

"Estou ligando para ela..." – peguei meu celular e disquei rapidamente.

Não precisava. Ela logo saiu de dentro do prédio e sentou ao meu lado no banco de trás sem dizer uma palavra.

"Como foi a escola hoje?"

"Proveitoso" – eu disse.

"Normal" – Santana disse.

Sentia que a minha cólica se apertava e desejava chegar logo em casa. Não tinha vontade de conversar com meu pai durante o trajeto. Quando o carro parou na garagem, fui a primeira a descer. Deixei minhas coisas e meu casaco grosso no meu quarto e segui para o banheiro. Queria me livrar daquelas roupas de frio e cochilar um pouco antes da aula de canto. Quando me sentei no sanitário e desci a roupa, minha respiração se alterou ao ver sangue na minha calcinha. Travei o xixi e fiquei com medo de me limpar com o papel higiênico. E se tivesse me cortado de alguma forma? E se fosse uma hemorragia? E se eu tivesse de operar, como nas dezenas de casos que meu pai pegava? Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se chorava, se pedia ajuda ou se desmaiava ali mesmo. Foi quando Santana invadiu o banheiro.

"Já terminou? Eu preciso..." – ela parou de falar quando me viu pálida. Então eu mostrei minha calcinha suja de sangue – "Você menstruou?" – ela sussurrou – "Que nojo!" – deu dois passos para trás até bater as costas contra a porta. Se tivesse poderes de atravessar a madeira, tenho certeza que o faria.

A palavra ressonou na minha mente: menstruação. Minha primeira. Comecei a chorar. Não estava psicologicamente preparada para ser mocinha. Tudo que tinha era um projeto de peito, não pensava ainda em garotos, namoros ou em coisas da adolescência. Como poderia ser uma mocinha? Brittany já era uma, mas e eu? Era muito cedo para isso. Não podia ficar assim primeiro que Santana. Ela nasceu primeiro. Ela era 29 minutos mais velha. Ela que tinha de passar primeiro por essas coisas. Não era para ser assim.

"Vou chamar papi..." – ela abriu a porta do banheiro e saiu correndo.

Eu fiquei ali sentada no sanitário, chorando, segurando a minha calcinha manchada de sangue. Meu pai chegou no minuto seguinte e a expressão dele me fez querer morrer. Era como se tivesse deixado de ser a bebê dele, a estrellita. Então se recompôs do choque e voltou a ser o dr. Juan Lopez, cirurgião do Lima Memorial Hospital.

"Rachel, você sabe o que aconteceu contigo?" – tudo que pude fazer foi acenar positivo – "Muito bem, estrellita" – se aproximou e passou a mão pelos meus cabelos – "Tudo isso é normal, ok. As meninas da sua idade passam por essas coisas. Quer dizer que o seu corpo amadureceu o suficiente para gerar filhos. Claro que você só vai fazer esse tipo de coisa depois dos 30..." – ele deu uma pausa. Meu pai nunca foi bom para falar dessas coisas com as próprias filhas – "Bom, faça o seguinte, estrellita, quero que você se limpe, troque de roupa e fique quietinha no seu quarto. Pode fazer isso que te pedi?" – acenei mais uma vez – "Ótimo. Eu preciso correr ali no mercado e volto logo."

Depois que meu pai saiu do banheiro (e não havia sinal de Santana), descartei minhas roupas e entrei no chuveiro. Não tive sequer coragem de olhar o sanitário. Não queria ver meu próprio sangue na água. Tomei um banho de cinco minutos passando a agonia de ver o líquido vermelho saindo de mim e escorrendo pela banheira branca até o ralo. Enrolei-me na minha toalha, dei descarga e caminhei até o meu quarto. Não tinha coragem de sentar na minha cama ou de pegar qualquer roupa. Parecia que tudo seria contaminado com sangue.

Meu pai chegou com um pacote em mãos. Eram absorventes. Quis morrer quando ele me entregou.

"Tudo que você tem a fazer é remover a tira de proteção e aderir o adsorvente à calcinha... preciso mostrar?"

"Por deus, não!" – já era embaraçoso suficiente ele ter ido ao mercado comprar essas coisas.

"Ótimo... ótimo!" – meu pai ficou aliviado – "Bom... faça isso. Eu vou estar te esperando lá embaixo para a gente conversar melhor. Eu não sou tão habilidoso para esse tipo de conversa como Hiram, mas posso esclarecer qualquer dúvida médica e biológica que tiver sobre o assunto."

"Obrigada."

Meu pai saiu do quarto. Ainda não havia sinal algum de Santana. Presumi que ela me evitaria pelo resto do dia. Talvez da semana. Sem mais, me vesti, coloquei o absorvente pela primeira vez na vida e guardei o resto do pacote num canto da minha gaveta com roupas por cima. Tinha vergonha daquilo. Tinha vergonha de alguém ver aquele pacote. Pensei dez vezes em sair do quarto e descer as escadas. Meu pai estava sentado à mesa da nossa biblioteca com o computador ligado. Infelizmente, ele me viu e o que se aconteceu na meia hora seguinte foi uma embaraçosa aula de ciclo menstrual e aparelho reprodutor feminino que tive em toda minha vida.

Mal sabia que o pior estava por acontecer. Quando papai chegou e soube da notícia, começou a chorar como se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido comigo. Esqueci até da aula de canto. Santana apareceu na hora do jantar, mesmo assim evitava olhar diretamente para mim. Minha família estava ali tentando me dar suporte, mas a verdade é que tinha a sensação de ter virado um dragão de três cabeças.

À noite, na segurança do meu quarto, me olhei no espelho. Não parecia que tinha mudado tanto assim. Minhas pernas ainda eram desproporcionais ao resto do corpo, minha voz continuava difícil de domar, havia pelos ralos debaixo o meu braço e também lá embaixo, e meus seios se resumiam a duas pedrinhas. Tinha 12 anos e um mês e estava menstruada. Deitei na minha cama e pensei na minha mãe. O que sabia dela era que era uma moça bonita e inteligente escolhida a dedo pelos meus pais para gerar a mim e a minha irmã. E que a identidade dela só me seria revelada aos 18 anos. Mesmo assim, mesmo sendo uma completa desconhecida, queria muito que ela estivesse comigo. Mães deveriam estar com as filhas em momentos como este. Abracei o meu travesseiro extra e fingi abraçá-la. Só então consegui dormir.


	4. 13 de abril de 2007 – Quinn e a dieta

**13 de abril de 2007 – Quinn começa a fazer dieta**

Apesar da professora de desenho insistir que tenho talento com um pincel em mãos, escolhi o projeto de fotografia na aula de artes. Eu tinha uma boa câmera e toda vontade do mundo para apontar meu equipamento e abusar do botão disparador. Quando tinha oito anos, meu pai me deu o que considero até hoje um dos melhores presentes: pagou um curso de fotografia analógica para crianças. Era uma atividade de dois dias sem nada aprofundado, mas ver a imagem aparecendo no papel mergulhado em químicos foi uma das coisas mais incríveis que presenciei. Desde esse dia, tornei-me uma apaixonada pela fotografia. Ano passado, meu pai me deu uma câmera semi-profissional que substituiu uma velha da Barbie que usei até quebrar.

Ainda fico confusa quando penso no que levou meu pai a me dar algo assim: logo ele que insistia em me ver rodeada de bonecas, bichos de pelúcias, saias e vestidos, além dos brinquedos de casinha: coisas que mocinhas precisavam ter. E mamãe sempre o apoiava. Também não me arriscaria em perguntar a ele. Meu avô costumava dizer que em cavalo dado não se olha os dentes. Seja lá a razão de ele ter me dado a máquina bem equipada em vez de algo mais simples, só posso agradecê-lo. A fotografia era uma paixão que eu não compartilhava com os colegas de escola. Acho que foi por isso que a professora estranhou quando escolhi um projeto diferente de fazer um quadro a tinta óleo. Gosto de desenhar por desenhar, não sou boa em fazer colagens, e não conseguiria envolver pessoas para fazer um filme de até cinco minutos.

"Vou fotografar a festa anual de caridade" – Kelly era uma das poucas meninas que conversavam comigo. Não achava que gostasse de mim. Ela só falava comigo porque nossas mães faziam parte da comissão organizadora dos eventos da igreja onde meu avô era pastor. Então ela tinha de falar comigo. Eu é que não fazia questão de falar com ela – "Não é uma idéia genial?"

"Acho que sim" – era obrigada a concordar. Ai de mim se achasse chato qualquer coisa que fosse feita em favor da nossa comunidade cristã. Poderia ser punida com a palmatória.

"E você?"

"Ainda não sei."

Eu sabia sim. Queria fotografar pessoas no parque de diversões, mas não diria isso a ela. Vai que ela desiste de fazer a festa da caridade só para roubar a minha idéia?

"Ainda estou surpresa por você não ter escolhido o projeto de desenho. A professora sempre elogia os seus trabalhos."

"Não desenho tão bem assim."

"Você é modesta, Quinn. E estranha."

As pessoas não costumavam me chamar de estranha. Talvez só a Kelly. Mas a opinião dela não me importava. Kelly era uma boba.

"Já te convidaram para o baile?" – ela perguntou.

"Ainda não."

"Brad me chamou para ser o par dele, e eu aceitei" – ela disse com os olhos sonhadores. Senti vontade de rolar os meus – "Mas não se preocupe" – tocou no meu braço como se estivesse me consolando – "Tenho certeza que alguém vai te chamar logo" – sorri por educação. Queria mesmo era acabar com aquela conversa boba e ir para o meu canto.

Parecia uma epidemia. De repente, todas as minhas colegas passaram a falar de garotos. Eu não tinha o que dizer a respeito, por isso só escutava as conversas entre elas, como se fosse um figurante nas pequenas rodinhas. Preferia não estar nelas, mas também não queria que chegasse aos ouvidos dos meus pais que eu era uma freak solitária e pouco popular na escola. Não quando era criada para ser o contrário disso. Então era melhor ficar com as meninas populares da minha igreja de vez em quando na hora do intervalo.

A verdade é que gostava mais da minha câmera fotográfica do que de garotos ou de pessoas em geral. Falando dos garotos, tirando Sean, não ligava para nenhum deles. Todos eram barulhentos, implicantes e cheiravam mal. Sean era o único passável: ele gostava dos Beatles, dos filmes do "Poderoso Chefão" e fazia imitações engraçadas dos outros colegas da escola e dos professores. Mas daí a pensar nele como meu par no baile ou mesmo como namorado era outra história.

Além disso, bailes pareciam pavorosos. Gostava de dançar. Ao contrário da minha irmã Frannie, não achava ruim ter de ir às aulas de balé quando era menor. O problema era dançar música lenta com um garoto num lugar cheio. Morreria de vergonha. E se ele quisesse me beijar? Deveria permitir? Será que ia gostar? Eu nunca tinha beijado na boca.

De qualquer forma, até o final do dia na escola, nenhum garoto me convidou para ir ao baile e Sean estava interessado em chamar Kate Bristol. Ele acabou conversando com ela no ônibus escolar na volta para casa e a resposta foi positiva.

Cheguei em casa pendurando meu casaco no armário da entrada e gritei por minha mãe, apesar de a única pessoa que tinha certeza estar em casa era Carmem, a empregada. Por que razão diria oi para ela? Não era o estilo Fabray fazer amizade com empregados, especialmente àqueles que tinham origem latina.

"Quinnie!" – mamãe apareceu na sala enquanto estava na metade do caminho escada acima – "Bom que você chegou, assim terei companhia para ir à manicure."

"Mamãe, não é que não gostaria... é que estou lotada de tarefas da escola" – tinha sim tarefas da escola, mas nem eram tantas assim. Estava com preguiça de ir ao salão com a minha mãe. A única coisa que se tinha pra fazer lá era folhear revista de fofoca enquanto a moça fazia o serviço dela. E a dona de lá sempre me perguntava se eu já tinha namorado, o que me deixava incomodada.

"Oh, é claro. Bom, se o seu pai chegar antes de mim, diga a ele que estarei em casa a tempo para o jantar."

Ela sempre estava em casa a tempo. Às vezes esperava papai com uma taça de vinho em mãos. Entrei no meu quarto e me joguei na cama. Era bom estar de volta ao meu universo seguro, onde nada de mal poderia acontecer. Minha mãe não era de bater a minha porta a não ser que quisesse alguma coisa. Se meu pai fizesse isso, significava que estava encrencada e que seria chamada ao escritório para uma punição. Frannie odiava meu quarto e nunca entrava lá. Era eu que tinha de ir ao dela quando chamada, principalmente para pintar as unhas dela. Poderia ser uma ótima manicure.

Fechei os olhos e pude relaxar um pouco. Então imaginei como faria o meu projeto de fotografia. Que imagens gostaria de obter e se teria finalmente coragem de enfrentar a roda gigante sozinha para tirar uma foto de Lima lá de cima. Acho que cochilei no processo porque quando dei por mim estava sendo sacudida por minha mãe.

"Hora do jantar, querida. Seu pai e sua irmã estão esperando lá em baixo."

Acenei. Corri ao banheiro para lavar as mãos. Tinha de ser rápida porque papai não gostava de esperar e eu não estava com espírito para ouvir as broncas dele. Desci as escadas correndo até a primeira metade, depois desacelerei para não me apresentar ofegante. Minha mãe insistia que isso era uma atitude desrespeitosa.

"Boa noite papai" – dei um beijo no rosto dele antes de me sentar ao lado da minha irmã.

"Boa noite, Quinnie. Dia cansativo na escola?"

"O normal."

"Achei que estivesse cansada para cochilar a tarde inteira. Talvez sentindo sintomas de gripe" – meu rosto começou a corar. Meu pai não via com bons olhos esses momentos de preguiça injustificável quando eu mesma havia dito que estava lotada de tarefas.

"Só queria descansar os olhos por alguns minutos. Peguei no sono" – me justifiquei e meu pai gesticulou como se aquilo não fosse grande coisa. Foi um alívio. Olhei para a mesa posta. Salada de entrada e espaguete ao alho e óleo com molho de queijo e manjericão para ser servido à parte. Era um dos meus pratos favoritos. Servi primeiro a salada, como mandava a etiqueta – "Falando da escola, vou fazer um projeto de fotografia e pensei em usar o parque de diversões como tema. Amanhã é sábado, será que um de vocês poderia me levar até lá?"

"O parque não é tão longe, por que não vai de bicicleta? Seria bom você começar a perder alguns quilos. Do jeito que está, está a caminho do encalhe, irmãzinha" – Frannie implicava com meu peso desde sempre. Reconhecia que estava um pouco fora de forma, mas ainda não era algo que me incomodava. Eu estava em fase de crescimento, afinal.

"Não! Ir ao parque de bicicleta é perigoso" – meu pai sentenciou – "Bem que a senhorita poderia fazer companhia a sua irmã."

"Papai! Não! Eu tenho um encontro com as minhas amigas" – Frannie esbravejou.

"Frannie pode me deixar lá, papai. A gente combina um horário para ela me buscar depois" – ainda não sabia por que facilitava a vida da minha irmã. Como caçula, eu deveria ser mais implicante.

"De acordo!" – Frannie entrou no jogo – "Eu vou ao shopping comprar uma roupa para a festa e não devo demorar. Vai dar tempo de eu resolver o meu problema e Quinnie o dela."

Papai bateu a mão de leve na mesa. Era um sinal de que ele aceitou a sugestão. Então se serviu com uma boa porção do espaguete. Quando fui fazer o mesmo, minha mãe deu um tapa na minha mão, que me fez largar o pegador de massas. Não entendi.

"Coloque menos, mocinha" – minha mãe determinou.

"Mas..."

"Frannie tem um ponto, Quinnie. Você vai fazer 13 anos e já não vai crescer tanto assim para cima, só para os lados. Está na hora de frear isso."

"Mas eu gosto de espaguete" – insisti. Salada não enche a barriga de ninguém e massas têm digestão rápida.

"Pegue apenas para provar... e não vai comer sobremesa. De hoje em diante, está de dieta, mocinha. Como vai arrumar um namorado com todo este peso?"

"Eu não penso em arrumar um."

"Não quer agora" – minha mãe insistiu – "Mas certamente vai querer daqui a alguns meses. Confie no que digo."

Resmunguei e me servi de uma porção reduzida da macarronada. Depois, enquanto a família se deliciava com uma mousse de limão, eu comia metade de uma maçã. Não era justo. Depois que papai dispensou a gente à mesa, fui para o meu quarto e me joguei na cama me sentindo humilhada. Muito mais do que no dia em que gostei de um vestido numa loja e quis experimentar a peça, mas a vendedora disse que infelizmente não tinha o meu número. Sequer permitiu que eu colocasse a roupa no corpo para ver com meus próprios olhos algo que imaginei que poderia se acomodar no meu corpo.

Não é que almejava crescer obesa. Sabia que teria de me cuidar em algum momento. Só nunca imaginei que a minha dieta começasse de forma forçada, súbita e mortificante. Chorei até dormir.

No dia seguinte, em vez do tradicional cereal ou das panquecas: uma banana e um copo de suco. Peguei a comida regrada sob risadinhas de Frannie e subi novamente para o quarto. Passei o tempo navegando na internet a procura de bons sites de fotografia para inspiração. Ao menos isso me distraía. Então veio o almoço e novamente tive de me contentar com as imposições da minha mãe. Não seria mais digno ela me mandar para um nutricionista ou um endocrinologista? Ao menos estaria lidando com as restrições ditadas por um especialista. Passei o tempo inteiro me remoendo enquanto me arrumava para ir ao parque.

"Vamos nessa, Quinnie!" – Frannie bateu à porta aberta do meu quarto.

Ainda estava terminando de passar um batom. Coloquei meu casaco por cima do vestido, peguei minha câmera e calcei meus sapatos no caminho até a garagem. Minha irmã ainda passou para buscar uma amiga cheerio da escola que morava na mesma rua do Dr. Jones, que era nosso dentista. Ele tinha uma filha da minha idade, Mercedes, mas ela estudava em outra escola e eu só a via em alguns eventos da igreja.

A partir do momento em que a colega de Frannie entrou, do silêncio, o assunto que imperou foi uma tal festa que aconteceria naquela mesma noite. Era só que falavam: festas, cheerios (minha irmã cogitava ser capitã no próximo ano letivo), e de como um determinado atleta bonitão iria comer na mão dela. Tudo aquilo era só da boca para fora. Eu já tinha a visto com um namorado e o que me pareceu era que minha irmã comia na mão dele. Felizmente não precisei suportar aquilo por muito tempo.

"Tome 20" – Frannie me deu o dinheiro e praticamente me enxotou do carro.

Não era preciso pagar entrada para o parque e ele não tinha atrações muito boas. O melhor brinquedo era uma montanha russa comum que nem looping tinha. Ainda assim fiquei parada na entrada sem saber por onde começar o meu projeto. Naquele horário havia crianças e adolescentes da minha idade circulando pelo espaço. Talvez pudesse fazer um ensaio desses muito coloridos com fotos de crianças segurando balões e bichos de pelúcia. Era uma boa idéia. Mas em vez de circular, preferi estabelecer base perto das barracas de tiro ao alvo e afins.

Achava tão divertido estar por trás de uma lente e de um excelente zoom. Era como brincar de espião: eu me escondia num lugar nem tão secreto usava o benefício da minha máquina para colocar o olho perto de alguém sem necessariamente se aproximar dela. Só precisava esperar pelo momento certo e, pronto, alguém estava capturado dentro do cartão de memória. Passei bons minutos por ali, até criar coragem para me arriscar sozinha na roda gigante. Logo vi que tirar foto panorâmica de Lima não era tão interessante quanto deveria ser à noite. A luz do dia denunciava a incômoda realidade do lugar em que morava: um grande subúrbio com um razoável centro que sobrevivia graças a uma refinaria era a responsável por movimentar a economia. De qualquer forma, não desperdicei a chance de tirar algumas fotos panorâmicas da cidade do próprio parque.

Meu estômago roncou. Poderia estar de regime forçado, mas naquele momento meus pais não estavam por perto, ou minha irmã, para me privar de todos os cachorros-quentes, pizzas, churros e pipocas. Comprei uma pizza de calabresa, churro e uma lata de coca-cola normal daquelas bem geladas. Minha mãe surtaria se me visse naquele instante com todas aquelas coisas gordurosas, mas aquela comida desceu tão bem... Tudo tão gostoso que nem senti culpa por desobedecer. Aproveitei para tirar mais algumas fotos de crianças que saiam da barraquinha de algodão doce. O açúcar com corante rosa conseguia produzir os maiores sorrisos.

Pouco antes de deixar a mesa em frente às barraquinhas de comida, vi as irmãs Berry-Lopez e Brittany Pierce atacando um monte de pizzas, principalmente Rachel. Confesso que senti um pouco de inveja ao ver as três magricelas, especialmente as Berry-Lopez, devorando toda aquela comida sem se importar com a balança e com a largura do quadril. Algumas pessoas tinham mais sorte do que outras.

Deixei elas para lá e estava disposta a continuar com o meu trabalho até que lembrei de consultar o relógio. Estava quase na hora combinada de Frannie me buscar, embora soubesse que ela chegaria meia hora atrasada. Liguei do meu celular para conferir e minhas suspeitas de atraso se confirmaram a partir do instante em que ela não atendeu. Como não tinha certeza de nada, resolvi ficar no ponto de encontro olhando as pessoas passarem por mim. Vendo pelo lado bom, ao menos fazia um dia lindo em Lima.


	5. 17 de maio de 2008 – Teatro amador

**17 de maio de 2008 – Teatro amador**

(Rachel)

"Bom dia."

"Será que você falou?" – procurei dar o melhor de entonação.

"Mas certamente. Como vai você?" – Santana continuou com o tom lacônico.

"Muito bem, obrigada. E você como vai?" – procurei gesticular.

"Eu não me sinto nada bem não é nada divertido passar uma calhada de dias enxotando um bando de ervas daninhas no meu corpo ou os corvos que querem almoçar a minha cabeça. Oh, como sou um estúpido burro e infeliz!"

"Santana!" – estava chocada com a atitude dela.

"O quê?" – ela me olhou com cinismo.

"Esse não é o texto" – como era difícil fazê-la ler um simples roteiro da maneira correta.

"Bom, isso se chama improviso."

"Você está improvisando de forma difamatória em um dos musicais mais importantes da história do teatro."

"Ray, eu não estou no raio desta peça, não acho o filme grande coisa e já repassei este texto umas mil vezes contigo!" – ela gritou comigo – "Dá um tempo!"

"Você não entende! Esta é a minha primeira protagonista no teatro, logo um ícone da literatura, e preciso ter um desempenho memorável."

"Ray, você será Dorothy numa série de três apresentações da turma juvenil do teatro comunitário de Lima em um lugar para 300 pessoas. Ninguém importante vai aparecer e tudo que os perdedores que gastarem 10 dólares vão fazer é torcer para que você desafine em Somewhere Over de Rainbow. Assim, eles terão assunto durante o verão!" – ela esbravejou – Eu já repassei esse texto contigo um zilhão de vezes. Decorei a fala de todos os personagens, inclusive o seu. Esse texto é imbecil. Não passa de uma cópia barata e resumida do próprio filme!"

Encarei Santana com perplexidade. Como ela podia ser tão cruel? Passei o último mês ensaiando esta peça duas vezes por semana e praticando as músicas em casa até a exaustão. Será que ele não entendia que esta era a minha primeira grande chance de brilhar? Essa peça ia ficar no meu currículo. Quando os meus biógrafos fossem pesquisar sobre minha carreira, citariam o palco do Teatro Reiner, de Lima, como o primeiro a testemunhar o talento da grande Rachel Berry-Lopez.

"Você não entende... Eu preciso chegar à perfeição."

"A estréia desse treco é hoje. Ou você está preparada ou não está!" – ela jogou o roteiro em cima da minha cama – "E depois, metade dos lugares vai ser preenchida por nossa família e a outra metade pela família dos outros atores. Ou seja: a sua atuação pode ser merda, mas todo mundo vai aplaudir no final."

Fiquei com vontade de pegar o primeiro objeto que alcançasse e atirá-lo na cabeça dela. Mas se fizesse isso, minha irmã ia revidar me estrangulando. Adeus voz e, possivelmente, adeus Rachel. Era melhor deixar Santana sair em paz se sentindo a senhora da verdade. O pior é que, lá no íntimo, ela tinha parte da razão. O texto não era grande coisa, nossa montagem era barata e o teatro era só um lugar mais ou menos em downtown de Lima. Até o auditório da minha escola era melhor e tinha mais lugares. Ainda assim, as condições não importavam e isso não era justificativa para ser menos do que perfeita. Decidi que se minha irmã não ia ajudar, então ensaiaria só. Recobrei a compostura e continuei.

"Você não pode descer?" – fiz uma pausa fingindo que o espantalho respondia – "Eu me chamo Dorothy e estou a caminho da Cidade das Esmeraldas. Vou pedir ao Grande Oz que me indique o caminho de volta ao Kansas" – outra pausa – "Não me diga que você não sabe!" – mais uma – "Oh, sinto muito."

Minha atenção foi desviada por papai, que passou em frente à minha porta e deu uma risadinha. Sei que não era intenção dele me desconcentrar. Até eu precisava admitir que ensaiar sozinha daquela forma era patético. Desanimei e sentei na minha poltrona deixando cair sobre ela todo o peso do meu corpo.

"Por que parou? Estava indo bem" – papai entrou no meu quarto e sentou-se na minha cama, ficando de frente para mim.

"É que... Santana tem razão: de que adianta ensaiar agora? Ou estou preparada ou não."

"Verdade!" – ele me encarou sério – "Por outro lado, se você não estivesse tentando se aperfeiçoar até o último segundo, não seria a minha Rachel."

"Papai... e se eu falhar? E se eu esquecer a letra de Somewhere Over de Rainbow?"

"Eu vou te amar da mesma forma."

"É sério!"

"Quem disse que não estou falando sério? Ou que estou fazendo pouco caso?" – ele se levantou da minha cama e deu dois paços em minha direção para me dar um beijo na testa. Fechei meus olhos – "Rachel, não importa o que aconteça hoje em cima daquele palco, eu e seu pai vamos ser os mais orgulhosos daquele teatro. E sabe por quê? – balancei a minha cabeça em negativo – "Porque seja lá o que acontecer, saberemos que você deu o seu máximo. Que você trabalhou duro. Você é maravilhosa, Rachel. Lembre-se sempre disto."

"Obrigada" – abri um sorriso fraco.

"Vou te deixar em paz, mas quando sentir que deve, Prudence preparou um lanche especial para você degustar antes de irmos ao teatro."

Acenei. Papai me deu outro beijo na cabeça antes de sair do quarto. Olhei o roteiro mais uma vez e decidi que era melhor deixar de lado meus temores, como travar e esquecer as falas. Melhor seria conferir o lanche que Prudence preparou. Havia um buquê de flores no vaso em cima do balcão da cozinha. Ao lado, um prato com biscoitos veganos assados, uma jarra com suco de morango e um hambúrguer vegetariano com alface, tomate, milho e ketchup. Era o meu favorito.

"Que horror!" – Santana veio por trás de mim. Estava de biquíni com uma toalha sobre o ombro. O desgosto dela por comida vegana não a impediu de roubar um dos meus biscoitos e enfiá-lo todo na boca antes de correr para o quintal e pular na piscina.

Provei o hambúrguer mesmo sem estar com fome. Forcei-me a comer por pura consideração ao trabalho de Prudence. Logo ela que teve de aprender um extenso cardápio vegano por minha causa e por papai, que era vegetariano. A estréia da peça me deixou numa pilha de nervos. Não sabia se queria sair correndo para longe ou se mal via chegar a hora de ir ao teatro. Terminei de engolir o hambúrguer e voltei a subir as escadas, desta vez para me preparar. Escolhi um vestido rosa e um sobretudo vermelho. Coloquei minhas meias três quartos e sapatos pretos. Penteei o meu cabelo com cuidado e não me preocupei com maquiagem. Diferente de Santana, não gostava de usar pintura. De qualquer forma, eu teria de fazer uma para a peça, então para quê me dar o trabalho?

Sentei na poltrona e fechei meus olhos até que papai me chamou. Estava na hora. Ele me levaria ao teatro duas horas antes da estréia. Era o tempo necessário para que todo o elenco se reunisse, se arrumasse e se concentrasse. Estava ciente que meu pai, Santana e demais convidados, como abuela, tia Maria, tio Pedro e meus primos, só chegariam na hora correta para a peça. Depois iríamos todos ao Breadstixs para celebrar. Fiz um esforço para não pensar neles. Precisava me concentrar na peça e só na peça.

Não tínhamos camarim exclusivo. Arrumei-me ao lado de Dolores, que faria o papel de Glinda. Às vezes pensava que o diretor só me deixou ser Dorothy porque Dolores, a preferida dele, não sabia cantar. Infelizmente para ela, eu era muito superior em voz e técnicas de canto. Então me esforçava para apagar esse tipo de pensamento. Eu era Dorothy e fiz por merecer. Vesti meu figurino e Lucy me ajudou com a maquiagem. Aqueci minha voz procurei relaxar. O diretor bateu à nossa porta e desejou merda para todo mundo. As luzes piscaram. Fechei os olhos. Chegou a hora. Rachel Berry-Lopez faria sua primeira protagonista icônica aos 13 anos de idade na peça "O Mágico de Oz", produzida pela Companhia de Teatro Comunitário de Lima, Ohio, no palco do Teatro Reiner. As cortinas subiram. Ouvi os aplausos. Estava nervosa a ponto de querer vomitar, mas tinha que abater este leão. Então entrei em cena. Que sensação! Tinha nascido para aquilo.

...

**18 de maio de 2008**

(Quinn)

"Mas eu detesto teatro!" – esbravejei.

"_Por favor, Quinn, em nome da nossa amizade._"

Amizade? A minha "amizade" com Amy se resumia a conversas casuais e educadas pelos corredores da escola.

"_Além disso, meu pai me deixaria sair contigo._"

Traduzindo: ele permitiria que a filha saísse à noite se acompanhada da filha de Russell Fabray. Para a sociedade de Lima, a família Fabray estava acima de qualquer suspeita.

O caso é que Amy estava apaixonada por Taylor Mitchell, um menino mais velho sophomore de high school envolvido com teatro amador. Ele fazia parte da companhia comunitária repleta de liberais democratas e libertinos, como diriam meus pais.

Não é que eles demonizassem o teatro em si. Apoiavam, por exemplo, o grupo juvenil da igreja que faziam tanto peças bíblicas quanto adaptações de alguns clássicos da literatura e se apresentava uma vez por mês no auditório da nossa comunidade cristã. Não achava que eram bons e as peças eram tediosas. Além disso, havia Mercedes Jones, a filha do dentista, que fazia questão de gritar todas as notas de "Amazing Grace". Era horrível. O fato incrível é que eles ainda conseguiam ser melhores do que o desastroso grupo de teatro da minha escola. Verdade que as minhas referências não eram boas, mas não achava que o grupo comunitário de Lima faria melhor dentro daquele lugar pulguento no centro da cidade.

Meu pai jamais permitiria que eu entrasse ali às sete horas da noite em companhia de uma garota de acabou de completar 14 anos A não ser que esta fosse a filha do dono do maior Shopping Center de Lima: um cliente que meu pai tentava fisgar a todo custo. Os pais de Amy, por sua vez, jamais a deixariam ir sozinha para ver uma peça musical num teatro amador no centro da cidade. Era aí que eu entrava. Se uma menina comportada e de boa família estivesse presente, era sinal de que a filha não aprontaria devido à boa influência.

"_Eu pago!_" – ela estava ficando desesperada.

"O quê?" – fiquei indignada.

"_Eu pago para você me dar cobertura._"

"Não sei o que você deve pensar de mim, Amy, mas dinheiro não é algo de que preciso. Eu não me venderia assim" – eu tinha o meu orgulho.

"_Tá, desculpe!_" – deu para ouvir o suspiro dela através do telefone – "_Erro meu_" – disse em tom mais baixo – "_Quinn, eu realmente gosto do Taylor e prometi a ele que iria ao teatro. Vá comigo que ficarei te devendo um favor. Poderá me cobrar depois na hora que quiser. Tem a minha palavra._"

Amy parecia desesperada e comecei a ficar com pena dela.

"Tudo bem" – cedi – "Vou ao teatro contigo e você vai ficar me devendo este favor. Um dia, quando precisar, eu cobrarei."

"_Justo. Podemos passar na sua casa às seis?_"

"Combinado."

Conversei com meus pais e depois de algumas ligações entre nossas mães para confirmar a história, ficou acertado que a mãe de Amy e ela passariam mesmo na minha casa. Meu pai ficou particularmente feliz por eu ter um compromisso com pessoas que valiam à pena se relacionar. Na ótica dele, era como se eu finalmente tivesse tomado jeito e começasse a seguir os passos da minha irmã. Frannie não apenas construiu um círculo social formado por vencedores, como também o dominava. Ela era a atual co-capitã das cheerios de Mckinley High e atual abelha rainha daquela escola. Meu pai não podia estar mais orgulhoso dela.

Fiz um lanche rápido antes de me arrumar. Uma vez que estava dentro da minha faixa de peso, minhas refeições já não eram tão regradas. Deliciei-me um sanduíche de pão de forma com presunto e queijo branco. Para beber: leite com chocolate. Depois coloquei um vestido azul e escolhi um casaco branco de linha para acompanhar. Penteei meu cabelo e passei uma maquiagem leve. Só coloquei meus sapatos quando ouvi a buzina do carro no horário marcado. Meus pais fizeram questão de me levar até o carro e cumprimentar a mãe de Amy. Entrei no banco de trás do confortável BMW e sorri com educação. Alguns elogios e recomendações depois, pegamos o caminho em direção a downtown.

"Meninas, estarei esperando aqui na porta às oito e meia. Mas se a peça terminar mais cedo, liguem no meu celular" – Amy não aprecia ligar muito para os avisos da mãe dela, mas eu fiz questão de acenar e repetir a informação como garantia de que havia entendido cada palavra.

Pelo programa, a peça tinha apenas uma hora de duração, o que significava que Amy teria pelo menos meia hora para namorar o ator de teatro. Acontece que chegamos cedo. Fomos as primeiras a comprar ingresso e a entrar. Eu me direcionei até a poltrona enquanto ela foi em direção aos bastidores. A minha maior distração era ver como o pequeno teatro enchia aos poucos. Era um ambiente simples e não tão pulguento quanto pensava. Havia certa dignidade ali. Olhei meu programa: nada mais do que uma folha A4 impressa dos dois lados. Um lado trazia a foto do elenco da peça e do outro os nomes dos atores, os atos e as canções. Fiquei surpresa ao ver Rachel Berry-Lopez como Dorothy. Ela era metida a ser cantora, mas não a conhecia tanto assim a ponto saber que também fazia parte da turma do teatro. Outra coisa surpreendente foi saber que a peça seria encenada pelo grupo infantojuvenil. Nem sabia que o pessoal do teatro comunitário tinha programa especial para jovens.

Dez minutos antes de a peça começar, todos os lugares estavam ocupados. Foi neste momento que Amy apareceu novamente sem batom. As luzes piscaram e se apagaram. As cortinas se abriram e as pessoas aplaudiram. Rachel Berry-Lopez apareceu junto a outros atores adolescentes em meio a uma produção modesta. A atuação dela não me impressionou. Nem ela e nem os outros garotos. O texto também não era bom. Dava para ver que havia mais boa vontade do que talento propriamente dito. Mas uma coisa me deixou boquiaberta: Rachel Berry-Lopez cantando "Somewhere Over de Rainbow" foi uma das coisas mais bonitas que ouvi e tive a sorte de presenciar. Ela cruzou os dedos das mãos na frente do corpo imitando movimentos de Judy Garland e soltou a voz delicada e poderosa ao mesmo tempo.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow/ Way up high/ And the dreams that you dream of/ once in a lullaby/ Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly/ and the dreams that you dream of/ Dreams really do come true._"

Juro que quase perdi o fôlego quando a ouvi cantar. Mas não fui cumprimentar o elenco ao final do espetáculo. Rachel era a filha dos homens que meu pai não aprovava. Amizade com ela era algo proibido. Por isso achei melhor ficar quieta num canto do teatro esperando Amy voltar dos bastidores com o homem de lata grudado nos lábios dela. Ela parecia feliz. Os dois estavam. Talvez essa coisa de namorar fosse mesmo bom, mas por que será que não conseguia ficar atraída por garoto algum?

"Ei, Taylor. Parabéns!" – forcei um sorriso.

"Valeu..."

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"Ok, Quinn. Obrigado."

Ele deu mais um beijo em Amy, desses de língua, e fiquei constrangida por estar ali imediatamente ao lado. Nem mesmo olhar para o chão, para o teto e para minhas unhas tiravam o constrangimento. Até que eles finalmente se desgrudaram e pude puxar Amy para fora do teatro. A mãe dela já estava a nossa espera.

"Então garotas, gostariam de passar em algum lugar para comer? Talvez no Breadstixs?"

"Pode ser" – Amy respondeu indiferente.

"Não me oponho, senhora Capra" – disse com mais ponderação.

"Ótimo!"

Breadstixs era o restaurante decente bom e barato de Lima. Íamos lá como alternativa às cadeias de lanchonetes, e aos chinês e mexicano. Se você quisesse impressionar, então tinha de ir ao Metrópolis, de comida cara e boa. Era onde o meu pai pagava almoço a clientes e a figurões de Ohio. Ao chegarmos, não fiquei surpresa ao encontrar algumas pessoas que estavam no teatro, como a monitora do meu colégio, a senhora Greenberg, e o garoto que interpretou Oz. O melhor é que pude aproveitar uma comida deliciosa, mito melhor do que o sanduíche de presunto.

De volta para casa, e com a barriga cheia, dei boa noite aos meus pais antes de subir ao meu quarto. A voz de Rachel não saia da minha cabeça e isso me levou a uma curiosidade. Liguei meu computador e googlei o nome dela. Para a minha surpresa, apareceu uma página do MySpace entre os poucos resultados. Havia duas faixas postadas: a primeira com três plays e a segunda com cinco plays. Rachel não era popular. Cliquei na música "On My Own", do espetáculo Os Miseráveis. Era uma faixa à capella numa gravação ruim, caseira. Não sei por que ela fez isso, mas até que gostei. Acho que me tornei uma fã da voz de Rachel Berry-Lopez.


	6. 5 de maio de 2009 – Carmel em pauta

**05 de maio de 2009 – Quinn considera Carmel**

(Quinn)

Era o último mês de aula no Junior High. Os estudantes estavam ansiosos com a High School que se iniciaria assim que terminasse as férias de verão. Os meus quase-amigos iam se espalhar em diferentes escolas. Não é que eles fossem fazer falta, mas eu perderia a referência de rostos familiares nos obscuros corredores de McKinley High. Era mais uma coisa que me prenderia à barra da saia de Frannie. Minha irmã estava determinada em fazer de tudo para que eu herdasse o reinado na colméia, desde que ela pudesse se despedir no topo, claro. Era isso que minha família e a sociedade esperavam de mim. Logo eu que só queria ficar quieta no meu canto. Meu futuro parecia desanimador.

Some o temor de um destino indesejado e inevitável com um dia tedioso na escola. Fomos obrigados a ir ao ginásio para assistir à palestra anual sobre primeiros socorros. Além de ouvir paramédicos falarem por meia hora e mostrarem vídeos grotescos, a gente ainda assistia alguns colegas selecionados ao acaso na platéia irem à frente tentar fazer massagem cardíaca e respiração boca a boca. Nâo há quem não fique nervoso sob os olhares de centenas às vezes indiferentes, às vezes curiosos, às vezes zombeteiros. O pior é que cada um deles falhou miseravelmente. O boneco morreu nas mãos dos cinco alunos-cobaias.

Após a palestra, fomos liberados para o intervalo e almoço. Eu tinha uma mesa cativa no refeitório. Gostava ocupar aquela que julgava ser a mais discreta no canto direito do salão. Os cantos eram sempre os últimos espaços ocupados. Conseguia pegar o meu canto porque costumava chegar cedo. Gostava dali. Era como se pudesse ver todo mundo sem que ninguém me notasse. Sentava sozinha na maior parte dos dias. Em outros, as meninas populares me faziam companhia, principalmente Kelly e Amy. Outras vezes era Sean que ficava por ali, especialmente quando precisava de uma ajuda qualquer. Às vezes garotos me abordavam e pediam para fazer companhia. Queriam um encontro ou algo assim.

Dois meses trás, aceitei sair com John Collins, que jogava no time de futebol. As meninas estavam pegando no meu pé porque todas namoravam, menos eu. Diziam que alguma coisa devia estar errada porque era impensável que uma menina bonita como eu (opinião delas, não minha) recusasse tantos garotos e fosse tão solitária. Então aceitei ir ao cinema com o primeiro cara que me pediu. Casou de ser John Collins, um sujeito bonito e corpulento para alguém de 14 anos. Ele pegou na minha mão no escuro do cinema e eu permiti. Depois, quando fomos tomar um sorvete, ele me beijou no roto e eu permiti. No final do encontro ele me deu um beijo nos lábios e eu permiti. Foi o meu primeiro beijo e senti nada demais. Marcamos um segundo encontro no outro fim de semana e mantivemos um namorico na escola: algo como pegar na mão, dar beijos no rosto e, às vezes, nos lábios.

No segundo encontro, para ver outro filme, John não pedia mais permissão para pegar na minha mão, para me abraçar ou para me dar beijos nos lábios. Em vez de sorvete, me levou até o parque onde ficavam alguns casais mais velhos. Ali, contra uma árvore, enfiou a língua na minha boca. Foi o meu primeiro beijo dessa natureza e não gostei. Passou a mão na minha bunda e também não gostei. O toque dele era duro e grosseiro. O corpo dele não se encaixava com o meu. Não conseguia sentir as famosas borboletas no estômago. Na segunda-feira seguinte ele pegava na minha mão e eu tinha vontade de puxar de volta, mas não fazia. Ele me beijava na boca e me esforçava para corresponder porque era isso que as pessoas esperavam. Ele colocava a mão na minha bunda e eu a puxava de volta as minhas costas. Até que, na quarta-feira, ele tentou tocar em um dos meus seios. Ganhou um tapa na cara e o meu primeiro namoro terminou ali: durou 10 dias.

Ao menos as meninas pararam de cogitar que havia algo de errado comigo.

Segui na rotina de sempre: bandeja, comida leve, caixinha de leite. Faltou a minha mesa. Vê-la ocupada por professores e convidados foi como se alguém tivesse roubado a minha almofada velha da sorte. Por alguns bons segundos, o chão desapareceu debaixo dos meus pés. Não sabia para onde ir. Amy e Kelly ainda não estavam no refeitório, não tinha vontade de sentar com as cheerios e Sean parecia entretido com os colegas. Entre o tumulto feito pelos alunos passando de lá para cá, vi Rachel Berry-Lopez. Acho que ela era a pessoa mais solitária da escola. Muito mais que eu. Os únicos amigos que via se aproximando dela na escola eram Santana e Brittany, se é que Santana contava já que era a irmã. Mas ali no refeitório, Rachel sempre estava só.

Não entendia como uma pessoa tão talentosa quanto ela não conseguia atrair amigos, ser popular. Tudo bem que ela falava muito em classe, era egocêntrica e determinada demais para o gosto geral. Peguei-me muitas vezes perdendo a paciência com os discursos que proferia. Isso a fazia ser chata. Por outro lado, aquela garota tinha talento genuíno. Não possuía beleza clássica. Não era loira dos olhos castanhos esverdeados que as pessoas julgavam ser perfeitos. Também não se vestia bem e parecia que usava o mesmo estilo desde quando tinha oito anos. Frente à irmã dela, com traços latinos graciosos e pele morena, Rachel ficava pálida. Mesmo assim, ela era uma gracinha, com um charme só dela.

Talvez ela não se incomodasse se eu ocupasse um lugar na mesa dela.

"Posso me sentar aqui?" – Rachel estranhou quando me aproximei. Não podia culpá-la: não tínhamos trocados mais do que três ou quatro frases durante todos estes anos. Além disso, eu era a filha de Russell Fabray, o homem que atacava e maldizia publicamente os pais dela sempre que tinha oportunidade. Rachel olhou para os lados como se quisesse ter certeza de que me dirigia a ela – "Ok... vou procurar outro lugar".

"Pode sentar, a mesa está vazia!" – Rachel se apressou em responder.

"Roubaram o meu lugar" – apontei para o meu canto e sentei-me quase que na outra extremidade do lado oposto em que Rachel se encontrava – "Que saco a reunião no ginásio!" – tentei puxar assunto.

"Primeiros socorros são importantes. Meu pai é médico e ele treinou pessoalmente eu e minha irmã a fazer todo tipo de procedimento: desde massagem cardíaca até um simples curativo. Se você tiver um problema repentino e for socorrida por alguém preparada como eu, isso elevará consideravelmente as suas chances de sobrevivência e/ou cura."

"Eu vou me lembrar disso!" – ergui uma das sobrancelhas. Aparentemente, Rachel era uma diva cheia de si em tempo integral.

"Você vai estudar aonde no próximo semestre?" – ela perguntou casualmente.

"McKinley. Minha irmã mais velha já estuda lá..."

"Oh! Ela ainda estará lá quando você entrar em William McKinley High School?" – e o mais engraçado é que ninguém falava o nome daquela escola por completo.

"Sim, ela será uma sênior. E você vai para qual escola?"

"Carmel High School, naturalmente. Não apenas é a escola que atende a minha vizinhança, como também é a que melhor desenvolve programas artísticos nesta cidade. O coral deles, o Vocal Adrenalina, é um time vencedor muitas vezes campeão nacional. Acho extremamente excitante o fato de que eles treinam três horas todos os dias: uma hora de técnicas vocais, uma hora de coreografia e uma hora dedicada ao número em si. Isso será perfeito como mais uma etapa do meu preparo para Julliard e, posteriormente, para a Broadway."

"Interessante!" – voltei a minha atenção para o meu prato e veio o silêncio. Cheguei a pesquisar sobre outras escolas e visitei o site da Carmel, mas não tinha encontrado ninguém para falar bem dela com tanto entusiasmo. E se Rachel Berry-Lopez estivesse lá, com certeza seria um atrativo a mais.

"E você? Seria inconveniente perguntar a que atividades extracurriculares pensa fazer quando ingressar a William McKinley?"

"Vou ser líder de torcida, como a minha irmã."

"Oh!" – imediatamente fiquei envergonhada. Ser uma cheerio parecia tão pobre e fútil. Ela me encarou de um jeito engraçado e adorável ao mesmo tempo – "Desejo boa sorte em sua empreitada, Quinn Fabray."

"Igualmente" – sorri ainda constrangida.

"Se me dá licença..." – Rachel se levantou da mesa com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto. Algo que sabia ser forçado.

Apenas acenei e ela virou as costas com a bandeja em mãos. Fiquei a observando. Santana estava sentada ao lado de Brittany e de outras duas pessoas numa outra mesa. Ela chamou Rachel. Elas conversaram rapidamente e Rachel logo seguiu para fora do refeitório. Senti os olhos de Santana pesados em mim. Ela me encarou de forma ameaçadora, como se eu tivesse atravessado o caminho dela por conversar com a irmã. Ela não confiava em mim só por ser uma Fabray. Ao contrário de Rachel, Santana nunca fez questão de ser educada comigo. Sabia muito bem que ela jogava papel higiênico no jardim e na árvore da minha casa. Tinha quase certeza que foi ela quem jogou ovos no carro do meu pai há alguns anos. Nós, os Fabray, éramos os inimigos dos Berry-Lopez. Balancei a cabeça e achei toda a situação hilária. Gargalharia se ali não fosse o refeitório da escola em horário de pico.

Voltei para casa de ônibus escolar ainda sorrindo com as cenas do refeitório. Poderia ser amiga das Berry-Lopez. Elas tinham uma dinâmica divertida. Pena ser impossível. Imagina se meu pai soubesse? Ficaria uma semana sem poder me sentar e ainda amargaria um castigo gigante enclausurada no meu quarto sem computador ou minha câmera.

Em casa, fiz o meu ritual e me apressei a fazer as tarefas. Queria ficar livre. Frannie chegou tarde da escola. As cheerios iam disputar as finais nacionais no fim de semana e ela estava treinando feito uma maluca. Sue Silvester fazia o esquadrão praticar as coreografias por três horas após as aulas. Quando papai chegou, foi o momento da família se reunir na mesa de jantar.

"Como estão os treinamentos, Frannie" – como sempre ele se direcionava primeiro a ela – "Será que vão conseguir o título neste ano?"

"Nosso time é tricampeão nacional, papai. Do jeito que treinamos, não temos adversários. Principalmente porque sou a capitã."

"É assim que se fala!" – sempre ficava entusiasmado com a confiança da minha irmã – "E você Quinnie? Como foi o dia na escola?"

"Nada de interessante. Assisti uma palestra sobre primeiros socorros" – meu pai parecia tão receptivo. Achei que talvez estivesse aberto a receber sugestões contrárias aos planos da família – "Conversei com uma colega na hora do almoço..." – não podia nem sonhar em citar o nome de Rachel Berry-Lopez dentro daquela casa – "ela vai para Carmel semestre que vem. Disse boas coisas de lá!"

"Bobagem!" – Frannie revirou os olhos – "Carmel é um buraco de novos ricos liberais".

"Ouvi coisas horríveis sobre aquela escola" – minha mãe tomou um gole de vinho. Ela bebia mais e mais nos últimos meses – "Eles mantém professores abertamente gays no corpo docente. Sem falar que a comunidade judaica está em peso naquela escola".

"Ouvi as mesmas coisas" – meu pai entrelaçou os dedos e me encarou – "Para essa sua colega querer ir para uma escola dessas, não deve ser boa companhia, Quinnie".

"Eu mal converso com ela" – forcei um sorriso confiante para desfazer o constrangimento – "Ela sentou à mesa comigo e com minhas amigas e começou a falar dos planos dela. Só isso!"

"Não se preocupe, maninha. No próximo semestre estaremos juntas em McKinley e vou poder te preparar bem antes de entregar a minha coroa a você. Vamos fazer a dinastia Fabray em McKinley durar quase uma década!"

Forcei um sorriso para a irmã antes de desviar minha atenção para meu pai. Ele tinha expressão de orgulho dispensado a Frannie. Pode parecer bobo e infantil, mas eu queria receber o mesmo tratamento. Mas como era difícil competir com Frannie. Ela era mais bonita, se vestia bem, mandava na escola, tirava boas notas, namorava o capitão do time de futebol, era eleita a rainha do baile, capitã das cheerios, comandava o clube cristão. Era duro! Foi por isso que decidi ser ninguém, pelo menos até a high school.

"Não tenho visto Harry por estes dias" – mamãe comentou casualmente.

Harry Morgan era o namorado. Mais do que isso, era filho de James Morgan, o dono de uma construtora que atuava em Ohio e membro ativo da comunidade da igreja.

"Harry andou mal-criado comigo. Estou dando um gelo para ele aprender" – o comentário provocou risadinhas nos meus pais. Tive vontade de revirar meus olhos, em vez disso, abaixei a minha cabeça e tratei de prestar atenção no meu prato.

"E você Quinn? Não tem algum namorado em vista?" – a voz da minha mãe era de cobrança. Nem mesmo o meu curto namoro com John a fez parar de me cobrar pela companhia dos garotos.

"Não há ninguém que vale à pena na escola. É melhor esperar entrar em McKinley".

Depois do jantar, já na segurança do meu quarto, fiquei brincando com a máquina fotográfica. Estava numa fase de inventar séries estranhas. A última era "Barbie no País das Maravilhas", feita com minhas bonecas, bichos de pelúcia e desenhos em folhas brancas comum para compor cenários. Depois de alguns disparos, consultei o relógio. Eram nove horas da noite. Fui ao computador acessar o MySpace. Havia o novo post semanal de Rachel Berry-Lopez. Peguei os fones de ouvido e cliquei no play. A música da semana era "Don't Know Why", da Norah Jones. Não era bem o estilo que Rachel costumava postar, mas foi uma boa mudança. Fechei meus olhos e procurei adormecer embalada pela voz doce.

...

(Santana)

"Itália é o país das botas" – Brittany disse contente em classe. Estava correta se a professora conseguisse interpretar de outra forma: Itália era o país em formato de bota. Ela sabia pegar o mapa e mostrar a Itália, dizer a língua oficial e que o Vaticano ficava em Roma – "Aliás, as botas italianas são as melhores, sem falar nos ternos, como vi na televisão. Só ainda não consegui encontrar qual é o país dos chinelos. Desconfio que seja Portugal. Ou aquela ilha da África."

A gargalhada foi geral. Mas eu nunca ria desses "complementos" de Brittany. Não conseguia porque não eram frutos de uma piada. Se existia um país em formato de bota, então, na cabeça dela, que funcionava por relação, fazia sentido ter país do chinelo, da calça, da camisa, do candelabro.

Os estudantes sabiam que Brittany era uma aluna com dificuldade no aprendizado. Ela era uma versão sexy e feminina de Forrest Gump. Eu procurava fazer a minha parte. Ajudei Britt a ler e a escrever, a ver as horas num relógio de ponteiros. Ensinava a usar as ferramentas básicas de um computador, a manusear o celular, a entender as matérias que ela podia fazer fora da classe especial. Mas aquilo era Junior high, onde as coisas nunca seriam tão intensas como aquelas que nos aguardavam no próximo semestre. Se eu temia não sobreviver àquela selva chamada high school, Brittany seria presa fácil. Não importava como, precisava ajudá-la a passar pela escola sem maiores traumas.

Meus pais queriam mandar Rachel e eu para Carmel, até por ser a escola que atendia as crianças do meu bairro e do country club. Lá tinha um bom programa de artes que Rachel se interessava e também classes especiais para pessoas como eu. Carmel me proporcionaria um preparo razoável em matérias exatas, e havia um programa de premiações aos alunos que participavam das olimpíadas da matemática. Eu poderia integrar esse time de nerds com os olhos vendados e ganhar regalias.

O problema era Brittany. Carmel não tinha lugar para alguém com as dificuldades dela. A única opção de Lima dentro do sistema público para minha melhor amiga era McKinley. Aquele buraco aceitava todo mundo. Os professores eram uma piada de mal gosto, o diretor era um idiota que pensava mais no que as cheerios poderiam arrecadar do que no sucesso acadêmico dos alunos. Por isso Mckinley possuía a maior população de cheerios talvez dos Estados Unidos da América. Brittany não teria a menor chance se ficasse só nesta selva.

Por isso que vinha pensando: se Brittany não podia entrar em Carmel, então que eu fosse até McKinley. Seria dureza convencer meus pais. Eles não gostavam da idéia de me separar de Rachel.

"No que está pensando, San?" – Brittany me sacudiu.

"O quê?"

"Você se desligou do mundo."

"Nada não. Bobagens."

Ela sorriu. Adorava quando ela sorria. Era como se o mundo se iluminasse.

A direção da escola mandou que todos os alunos da minha série e da anterior fossem até o ginásio para a palestra anual de primeiros socorros. Era uma bela perda de tempo. Particularmente porque fui treinada por papi em primeiros socorros. Sabia que eram técnicas aparentemente simples nos livros, mas na prática é que se percebia que massagem cardíaca não era apenas tentar afundar o peito do sujeito, ou dar murros. Respiração boca a boca não era só assoprar dentro da boca de alguém. Não seria uma palestra coletiva que capacitaria, de uma vez só, centenas de alunos.

"Vou dar o fora daqui."

"Mas e a palestra?"

"É perda de tempo, Britt."

"Eu gosto..."

"Faz o seguinte: você assiste e depois a gente se encontra."

Passei parte do tempo na biblioteca porque lá tinha algumas poltronas e a monitora não enchia o saco quando se matava aulas para ficar por ali. Peguei um livro de história e fingi estudar. Precisava de um tempo para articular um plano e bolar argumentos para convencer meus pais a me deixarem ir a McKinley. Rachel seria um problema. Ela ia espernear e gritar para não ir. Sempre poderia sugerir colégios separados, mas papai andava preocupado com o meu distanciamento em relação a minha irmã. Poderia dizer que colégios separados fariam bem para a nossa relação fraternal. Quando ficava neste estado de conspiração, os minutos passavam rápido. Estava quase na hora do almoço. Encontrei com Brittany na saída do ginásio e ela parecia feliz em aprender como salvar pessoas.

"Eu passaria nesta classe" – disse orgulhosa de si.

"Claro que sim!"

Caminhamos em direção ao refeitório e sentamos na mesma mesa em que estavam Jodi e Eric. Eles eram legais e tratavam Brittany com gentileza. Uma pena que os dois estariam em Carmel no próximo semestre. Eles e Brittany conversavam bobagens e eu continuava perdida em meus planos até que a visão de Quinn Fabray sentada ma mesma mesa que minha irmã chamou atenção. O que raios aquele filhote de cobra venenosa pretendia? Quinn nunca falou com Rachel ou comigo. Por que agora? Quis ir até lá para tirar satisfações, mas isso chamaria a atenção dos outros e eu não queria levar fama de paranóica ou ciumenta. Então Rachel se levantou e essa foi a minha deixa.

"Rachel!" – ela me ouviu e se aproximou – "O que ela estava fazendo ali?" – minha conversa fez com que os outros parassem curiosos.

"Quinn perguntou se poderia se sentar e eu permiti, até porque as mesas não são nossa propriedade. Tivemos uma agradável conversa civilizada."

"Só isso? Tem certeza que ela não está armando nada?"

"Ela já armou alguma coisa contra a gente?"

"Não, mas... Fabray!"

"Você é paranóica, Santana" – e Rachel virou as costas, me ignorando. Fiquei sem respostas. Só me restava encarar aquela filha de cobra. Rachel podia ser ludibriada. Eu não.

"O que foi?" – perguntei aos demais que me encaravam um sorrisinho no rosto.

"Nada!" – Eric levantou as mãos.

Papai me buscou na escola com atraso de mais de meia hora. Ele teve um problema a resolver na Community College. Rachel e eu estávamos sem nossas bicicletas e a volta a pé naquele calor e naquela distância era terrível, ainda mais por causa da cólica que suportava. Era melhor esperar pelo carro. Por causa do atraso, papai não teve tempo de me deixar em casa, então fui obrigada a acompanhar Rachel na aula de canto. Ela entrou na sala junto com a professora e outra aluna, e eu tive de esperar nas cadeiras desconfortáveis da recepção junto com papai. Normalmente xingaria, mas vi ali uma oportunidade para colocar meu plano em ação.

"O que foi, Santana?"

"Disse nada!"

"Tenho certos poderes no que diz respeito a você e sua irmã. Desembucha."

"É sobre a escola no próximo semestre."

"O que tem Carmel?"

"Aí é que está, papai. Não quero ir para lá."

"Como não?" – ele ameaçou levantar a voz – "Carmel é uma das melhores escolas públicas do oeste de Ohio. Melhor do que muitas em Dayton e Cincinnati. Você é felizarda por ir para lá sem precisar fazer testes ou entrar em listas de espera."

"Eu sei papai. Mas Carmel é uma escola forte para alunos excelentes."

"Sim, como você e sua irmã."

"Mas não como Brittany..." – papai me encarou como se tivesse crescido outra cabeça em mim. Então ele suspirou de forma audível.

"Eu amo Brittany, San. Você sabe que ela é como se fosse a minha terceira filha. Mas também tenho plena consciência de que ela não é minha responsabilidade. Muito menos sua. Brittany uma família amorosa e presente. Sabe disso."

"Os tios são legais, mas eles não estão dentro da escola. Não sabem como as coisas são duras. Brittany é especial e vai precisar de ajuda. Ela vai precisar da minha ajuda."

"Santana, Brittany não é uma imbecil incapaz. Ela sabe se defender e é muito inteligente a maneira dela."

"Sei que ela é capaz de dizer coisas mesquinhas quando preciso, e até de manipular, mas e as classes? Atitude não vai ajudá-la a entender a matéria de história."

"Bom, você pode ir a casa dela e dar algumas lições. No que estudar em Carmel vai te impedir?" – sentia que os meus argumentos eram furados frente a lógica de papai. Então era melhor partir para o desespero sincero.

"Não quero ficar sem ela! Eu a ajudo nas coisas de escola e a protejo. Mas a verdade é que o bem que ela faz a mim é muito maior. Britt me faz feliz, entende? Lembra daquela vez que eu aprontei e os tios não deixaram Britt falar comigo por quase dois meses? Papai, o senhor foi testemunha do quanto fiquei miserável. Tive até febre. Não estou preparada para deixá-la por causa de uma escola idiota e McKinley não vai me fazer ficar estúpida. Eu ainda vou saber somar e dividir bem o suficiente para, sei lá, ir a community college de Lima e fazer um curso de botânica só para o senhor ser meu professor."

"Ok..." – papai me abraçou – "Só que você está se esquecendo de um detalhe, docinho: e a sua irmã?"

"Ela pode estudar em Carmel!"

"Mas da mesma forma que não quer se separar da sua melhor amiga, nós não queremos que você se separe da sua irmã."

"Separadas já estamos. Não somos siamesas, certo? E a gente ainda vai viver sob o mesmo teto."

"Você sempre minimiza os problemas em relação a Rachel, não é? Sua irmã tem dificuldades de socialização e você não imagina o quanto é uma importante referência para ela. É um porto seguro. Sem você como referência, ela iria sofrer muito mais."

"Papai, Rachel e eu..."

"São parceiras e cúmplices, Santana. Sempre foram por mais que Brittany estivesse no meio. Vocês podem ter problemas de relacionamento agora por causa desses dramas adolescentes, mas vocês se amam profundamente e sempre vão procurar cuidar uma da outra. Cada uma a sua maneira. Não acha que sentirá falta da sua irmã na escola? E quem vai protegê-la em Carmel?"

"Rachel é forte... ela sempre soube se virar sozinha."

"Sei disso. Ainda assim, ela precisa de você."

"Então matricule Rachel em McKinley. Ela pode continuar a fazer as milhares aulas de canto e ficar no teatro amador. Sei lá. É possível fazer a própria agenda mesmo num lugar limitado. Tenho certeza que se o senhor disser as palavras certas, Rachel vai encarar tudo como um desafio irresistível."

"Está mesmo segura de que quer abrir mão de uma ótima escola para seguir a sua melhor amiga em algo duvidoso mesmo que isso signifique arrastar sua irmã para lá? Pense na sua responsabilidade!"

"Eu sinto que é o certo, papai."

"Vou conversar com o seu pai e depois teremos uma reunião em família antes de bater o martelo. Estou ciente da sua posição e respeito. Mas ainda não ouvimos Rachel. Também preciso saber o que Juan pensa desta história toda."

"E o que o senhor pensa?"

"Sua atitude é nobre, Santana. Mas pouco inteligente."

"Às vezes precisamos cometer erros. É o que o senhor sempre diz."

"Só que o meu papel é também fazer com que você evite muitos deles. Vamos discutir isso mais tarde, docinho. Em família."

"Promete?"

"Por um acaso eu já faltei com a palavra?"

Nunca. Papai estava dando ao meu plano uma chance real. Nunca pensei que seria fácil, mas era sim possível terminar esse embate em McKinley High.


	7. 31 de agosto de 2009 – William McKinley

**31 de agosto de 2009 – William McKinley High**

(Rachel)

Desde que a minha professora de balé disse que eu deveria ganhar força física para conseguir fazer melhor os movimentos, a minha rotina mudou. Pedi aos meus pais um cicling como presente por ter encerrado minha etapa na Junior high. O meu despertador foi programado para soar o alarme às seis horas da manhã, quando todos lá em casa ainda estão debaixo dos cobertores. Então vou até a cozinha e preparo em cinco minutos o meu shake de proteínas com banana para começar o dia. Visto minha roupa de ginástica e parto para uma jornada de 40 minutos de exercícios no meu cicling. Assim foram minhas férias, menos nas duas semanas em que estivemos no Chile junto com abuela para visitar os Lopez de lá.

Minha rotina inicial não mudou nem no primeiro dia de escola. Acordei cedo, tomei o shake, fiz exercício. A diferença é que nas férias a minha irmã só acordava depois das 10 horas da manhã. Mas agora com a escola, ela voltou a ser obrigada a acordar cedo e esse momento coincidiu com o fim da minha ginástica e a ida ao banheiro.

"Santy" – bati à porta – "Vai demorar?"

"Não enche!" – ela gritou lá de dentro.

"Posso tomar o meu banho?" – insisti. Ouvi a descarga e não muito depois o clique de destrave da porta. Santana saiu sorrindo.

"O banheiro é todo seu. Aproveite!"

O banheiro era todo meu agora que estava fedido. Como eu odiava a minha irmã. Por causa dela, eu estaria indo para o show de horrores de William McKinley em vez de Carmel. Usei o spray de bom ar e esperei cinco minutos antes de entrar para me higienizar. Tomei um banho rápido, escovei meus dentes, usei listerine. Tinha o hábito de colocar o roupão e só me vestir no meu quarto. Cruzei novamente com Santana na porta. Ao contrário de mim, ela tinha mania de se arrumar dentro do banheiro e não raro deixava o cabelo cair na pia. Era nojento!

Por mais que McKinley não fosse a escola ideal, ainda era importante causar boa impressão. Escolhi a minha saia xadrez, a minha blusa rosa lisa, meias três quartos e sapatos mocassins. Nada como ter estilo e conforto ao mesmo tempo.

"Que horror!" – foi o que ouvi quando cruzei com Santana pela terceira vez no dia e começava a achar que esses encontros estavam de bom tamanho.

"Que vulgar!" – não que ela estivesse vulgar. Estava bonita, como sempre. Eu só não achava que aquela saia, botas e jaqueta eram adequados para o ambiente escolar.

"Observe e aprenda, anã" – ela deu meia-volta – "Apesar de que, depois de todos estes anos, penso que você é uma causa perdida" – revirei os olhos.

Não estava com fome pela manhã e fiquei esperando Santana e meus pais tomarem o café. Despedimos do meu pai e entramos no carro de papai, que fazia questão de nos levar no primeiro dia de high school, mesmo que minha irmã julgasse ruim para a imagem que ela estava arquitetando construir desde o dia 1. Santana agora sentava no banco da frente sem discussões. Eu continuava no lugar cativo atrás do banco do motorista. Fui registrando o caminho até William McKinley quando o ideal seria o sentido contrário.

Papai parou em frente à escola. O movimento era intenso, e essa parte não era novidade. Só o tamanho das pessoas que si. Naquele ano, eu seria a menor delas e teria de começar a minha escalada social do zero.

"Então?" – falei com Santana antes de entrar na nova escola.

"Agora é cada uma por si, Ray."

"Desejo boa sorte."

"Fique viva."

...

(Santana)

Não era apenas high school. Era uma missão de sobrevivência cujo maior ganho era subir na pirâmide social, o que garantia desejável imunidade. Para tal, precisava identificar quem eram os principais jogadores e as melhores estratégias a seguir. A abelha rainha era Frannie Fabray. Não sabia muito a respeito dela, só de que, como todo Fabray, era uma bitch. Não me aliaria com ela por uma questão de princípios, mas a providência manda ter cautela. Nada de confrontos diretos. Eu e Brittany precisávamos entrar no esquadrão de cheerios para ascender socialmente, e procurar encrencas com a vira-lata loira não ia ajudar.

"Não sabia que estavam permitindo chicanos nesta escola" – ouvir ela comentar assim que passei no corredor. Meu sangue ferveu, mas tive o controle emocional para apenas acenar e seguir o meu caminho. Um a zero para mim, bitch!

Precisava me preocupar com Frannie por dois semestres. Ouvi dizer que as amigas dela não eram grande coisa e que muitas a detestavam, o que não me surpreendia. Logo, não tinha de me importar com elas. Havia Quinn Fabray, a herdeira natural de Frannie. Mesmo Quinn tendo se feito de sonsa em junior high, tinha certeza que ela mostraria algumas garras cedo ou tarde. Não cogitava amizade com ela, mas não buscaria confrontos por hora. A possível e mais provável escudeira dela era Amy Brams. A garota não era ruim e praticamente pensava com a vagina. Se ficasse longe dos homens que ela se interessava, estaria a salvo.

Dos homens, tinha de ficar longe de Harry Morgan, namorado da Fabray mais velha. Apesar de estar atrelado à bitch, tinha fama de mulherengo. Flertava até com quem não estava interessado, então era bom tomar cuidado. Andy Mastrantonio era outro senior popular que tinha fama de pegador. Não sabia bem o que pensar dele. Ethan Jones fechava o cerco popular dos seniors. Diziam que ele era uma figura tranqüila que não causava problemas. Pelo menos é o que garantiu Pukerman. Ele era um sophomore e me passou informações valiosas sobre McKinley depois de nossos encontros na sinagoga.

Infelizmente, não tinha tanto conhecimento assim sobre outros freshmen. Havia algumas pessoas óbvias a se evitar, como a minha própria irmã. Rachel era uma perdedora irritante em Junior high e isso não mudaria em McKinley. Também deveria desviar meu caminho sempre que visse Jewfro. Ele era feio, extremamente chato, fofoqueiro e obcecado pela minha irmã. Não tinha certeza quanto aos outros, mas eu naturalmente não falaria com o moleque na cadeira de rodas que tinha acabado passar por mim. Ele parecia com alguém que entraria na equipe de matemática ou de xadrez. Sinceramente, nem mesmo eu faria isso aqui nesta escola, o que me levava a outra questão fundamental: não poderia deixar transparecer meu bom desempenho acadêmico.

"Santana!" – Brittany me deu um abraço caloroso assim que nos encontramos no corredor da sala de música e ensaios.

"Britt Britt. Como está indo? Já conseguiu achar todas as suas classes?"

"Não. Acabei me confundindo e fui parar na cozinha da escola. Evite comer as batatas fritas. Tenho certeza que o óleo daquela fritura tem um milhão de anos!"

"Vou me lembrar disso" – sorri.

"Não entendo esses símbolos da minha grade. Tudo é muito confuso aqui."

"Deixa eu ver" – peguei o papel dela e procurei fazer o meu melhor. Também não entendia algumas das siglas da minha grade – "McKinley é uma escola dividida em dois prédios conectados: B. Nós estamos no B e todas as suas classes são daqui. A partir do próximo horário você só terá aula na classe especial e a sala fica no segundo andar."

"Como sabe que é no segundo andar?"

"Aqui diz B220. B significa bloco B, o número 2 quer dizer que é uma sala do segundo andar e 20, que é a vigésima de lá."

"Oh!"

"Ainda confusa?"

"Um pouco."

"Se quiser, eu te levo lá" – sorri – "É questão de costume. No final da semana você vai saber andar nesta escola de olhos fechados."

Brittany acenou e nós ligamos nossos pinkies.

"Ouvi dizer que o teste das cheerios é semana que vem. Eu coloquei nossos nomes na lista de candidatas que estava no painel de recados de frente para o refeitório."

"Não sei se quero ser cheerio, San. Elas são mesquinhas e aquelas meninas da nossa velha escola nem sabiam dançar."

"A técnica das cheerios daqui foi campeã nacional muitas vezes. A equipe é boa e soube que as coreografias são incríveis. Deveríamos tentar."

"Ok" – chegamos até a classe dela – "Te vejo mais tarde?"

"Vamos nos encontrar na hora do almoço. Fique na entrada do refeitório que eu te acho."

Brittany abriu um sorriso e beijou meu rosto antes de entrar na classe destinada a alunos que tinham algum problema de aprendizado. Havia gente de toda natureza ali: garotos com síndrome de down, gente com o Q.I um pouco abaixo do normal ou com severos desvios de atenção. Não gostava de pensar que minha amiga precisava freqüentar esse tipo de aula.

O sinal tocou e eu ainda precisava encontrar a minha classe. A sala não seria problema, mas não tinha conseguido decifrar a sigla e relacioná-la com nenhuma matéria que me lembrava ter me inscrito. O jeito era ir até lá para conferir. Corri o melhor que pude com as botas até o primeiro andar do bloco A. Esqueci a etiqueta e sequer bati a porta quando encontrei a classe. Entrei de uma vez e dei de cara com uma professora de meia idade cara de buldogue.

"Olá!" – sorri sem jeito e ela parecia considerar se me expulsava ou não.

"Você é?"

"Santana Berry-Lopez."

A professora foi até a mesa e retirou uma folha.

"Lopez, Santana. Matemática" – odiava quando as pessoas ignoravam o Berry.

"Sim?" – estava confusa. Então dei uma olhada nos alunos presentes. Eram apenas nove, contando comigo, e a classe parecia ser misturada. Havia um barbudo, por exemplo, que tinha certeza absoluta que era um sênior – "Que disciplina é esta?"

"Classe especial" – a professora respondeu.

"Mas achei que... não estou entendendo, não me lembro de ter pedido esta classe."

"Não posso responder este mistério por você, querida. Certo é que foi inscrita para cá."

"Sobre o quê é esta classe?"

"É destinada a alunos proeminentes em certas áreas disciplinares. No seu caso, aqui diz matemática. Isso procede senhorita Lopez?"

"Eu... sim... sou boa com números."

"Então tome o seu lugar" – me entregou uma folha com um questionário.

Lentamente fui passando pelos alunos. Eles me pareciam assustadores. Procurei sentar mais ao fundo, junto onde estava o barbudo. Ele abriu um sorriso de desdém.

"Bem-vinda ao mundo dos uber-nerds!"

Levei as mãos à cabeça quando sentei à carteira. Isso só podia ter sido coisa dos meus pais. Foi um duro golpe a minha caminhada para a popularidade que tornaria a minha vida e de Brittany mais fácil. Ninguém daquela escola poderia saber que estava presa ao mundo dos uber-nerds. Ninguém!

"Doc Adams" – o barbudo se apresentou.

"Tricia McMillian" – esnobei o cumprimento, mas o rosto do barbudo se iluminou e eu arregalei os olhos ao perceber a tremenda besteira que fiz. Deveria saber que em classe de super-nerds, O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias era bíblia.

...

(Quinn)

Dos muitos rostos que esperava encontrar no primeiro dia de aula em McKinley High, o de Rachel Berry-Lopez não estava na lista. Ela ia para Carmel, a escola de judeus, novos ricos, liberal e tolerante com gays. Mas tinha de admitir que fiquei feliz ao vê-la abaixada diante do armário checando a senha do cadeado. Nós, freshmen, sempre pegamos os armários inferiores.

"Droga!" – ela resmungou. Resolvi me aproximar.

"Problemas?" – ela olhou em minha direção e ficou surpresa. Depois voltou a sacudir o cadeado.

"A senha que me deram não bate. Típico."

"Posso ajudar, se quiser."

"Não sei dizer se este número é um 4 ou um 9. De qualquer forma, tentei os dois jeitos e não adiantou."

Peguei o papel com o código e ele estava desgastado e escrito à mão. Rachel tinha razão: não dava para ler direito.

"Isso aqui é um 6 ou um 5?" – mostrei a ela.

"Estou experimentando o 6..." – ela pegou o papel e procurou fazer novamente a combinação. Deu certo – "Era um 5!" – comemorou.

"Missão cumprida. Agora você tem o seu armário."

"Obrigada, Quinn."

"De nada" – fui me afastando.

"Você..." – ela disse um pouco mais alto, me fazendo voltar a atenção a ela – "Você gostaria de almoçar comigo? Aqui não tem ainda uma mesa cativa e a gente poderia dividir uma" – era a proposta mais estranha que recebi, mas Rachel não era uma menina de muitos amigos e talvez fosse lógico fazer abordagens deslocadas.

"Não é que não gostaria, mas é que combinei ficar com a minha irmã e as amigas dela" – preferia mil vezes fazer companhia a Rachel. Ao menos achava engraçados os ataques de diva que tinha. Era bonitinho. Mas estava sob vigia dos olhos de falcão de Frannie e seu esquadrão de subalternos. Alimentar uma amizade com Rachel quebraria a regra número 1: fique longe dos losers. Era óbvio que Rachel seria enquadrada nesta turma pelas roupas horríveis que vestia e pela atitude.

"Ah, cheerios. Você será uma assim como sua irmã, se me recordo bem."

"É isso aí" – lembrei da conversa que tivemos no refeitório meses atrás e me veio a curiosidade – "Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro!"

"Por que não está em Carmel?"

"Porque sou eu quem sofre quando minha irmã resolve ser altruísta. Ela está aqui para ajudar Brittany e meus pais pensam que eu também deveria participar desta experiência. Cá estou."

"Sinto muito."

"Família: há certas coisas que é melhor aceitar do que procurar entender" – acenei. Sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

"Bom, eu..." – apontei para o corredor vazio – "A gente se vê por aí."

"Certamente..." – e sorriu – "obrigada mais uma vez pela ajuda."

Uma vez estava assistindo na internet o episódio piloto de Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros. Gosto da cena em que ela é abordada por Cordélia Chase, a garota popular, e segue com ela pelos corredores. Willow Rosenberg aparece tomando água no bebedouro e é escorraçada por Cordélia. Mas Buffy e Willow trocam olhares significativos naquela cena que faz a caçadora escolher a nerd e, por conseqüência, a base da pirâmide social. Ela se torna uma outsider e não se arrepende.

Frannie é Cordelia Chase. Rachel é Willow Rosenberg. Mas ao contrário de Buffy, ao ver a minha irmã sorrindo com as amigas, eu escolho o caminho que leva ao topo da pirâmide. Eu era uma covarde.


	8. 23 de set de 2009 – O primeiro slushie

_23 de setembro de 2009 – O primeiro slushie_

(Quinn)

Ao contrário da opinião pública, achava que Rachel era uma pessoa legal. Só estava sem foco. O semestre em McKinley mal havia começado e ela ficava andando de um lado para outro pelos corredores como uma barata tonta. Circulava entre um clube e outro. O pior: todos não passavam de reuniões de losers. Não sei o que estava tentando provar ao fazer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Como se ela por si só não fosse uma presença marcante. As roupas cafonas e antiquadas caíram no radar de todas as garotas, não apenas das populares, que não se cansavam em fazer comentários maldosos. Nem mesmo eu evitava fazer piadas. Ontem ela estava com um vestido que só podia ter sido feito com a cortina da casa da avó, como no filme "A Noviça Rebelde". Juro por Cristo!

Às vezes pensava que Rachel deveria ser uma cheerio. A treinadora Silvester nos obrigava a usar os uniformes todos os dias. Para mim era uma boa forma de poupar minhas roupas, que no final representava economia. No caso de Rachel, usar uniforme seria a solução para o lapso de senso de moda. Por outro lado, tinha de ser realista: ela nunca entraria no time. Além de não ter o perfil e nem interesse, Frannie tentaria vetar, como quase conseguiu fazer no caso de Santana. É que a Lopez número 1 fez um dos melhores testes entre as novatas, perdendo apenas para mim e Brittany. Os anos de balé contaram ao meu favor. Se Rachel passasse no teste e por Frannie, tinha certeza que seria expulsa no dia seguinte por enlouquecer a treinadora.

Apesar de tudo, eu a admirava. Era só uma menina de 14 anos ainda desengonçada, mas que estava cheia de planos e certezas. Quantas pessoas naquele colégio podiam dizer o mesmo? Eu não conseguia fazer o simples exercício de me imaginar no próximo mês. Acredito que a determinação dela intimidava as pessoas e isso era um elemento a mais para pegarem no pé dela. E também tinha a altura. Rachel era a mais perfeita personificação da baixinha invocada que ninguém levava à sério. Santana não era muito maior que a irmã, embora tão magricela quanto. Mas ninguém a importunava: ela tinha séria tendência à delinqüência juvenil. O fato de também ser uma cheerio ajudava para que os alunos comuns ficassem longe da Lopez 1.

Impressionante como o uniforme vermelho e branco funcionava como um escudo protetor naquela escola. Brittany era um bom exemplo. Ela era uma pessoa peculiar e pouco inteligente. Os comentários dela causavam risos nas poucas classes normais que freqüentava. Aposto que se não fosse pelo uniforme, já teria sido presa em algum armário ou jogada numa lata de lixo, como aconteceu com o garoto afeminado logo na segunda semana de aula. Mas Brittany estava sob proteção de Sue Silvester. Além disso, era uma excelente dançarina. Pegava coreografias complexas num instante, para ódio de Frannie e deleite da nossa treinadora. Quando perguntei onde aprendeu a dançar tão bem, ela simplesmente respondeu que foi assistindo televisão e que o gato (além de Santana) eram o par principal.

"Ainda não entendo como a treinadora permitiu que aquele poço de estupidez pudesse fazer parte do nosso esquadrão" – Frannie estava sentada na cama enquanto eu a ajudava a pintar as unhas. Essa era uma das poucas atividades que costumávamos a fazer naturalmente juntas, como irmãs. A outra era cozinhar macarrão.

"Brittany é uma grande dançarina! Seria um desperdício se ela ficasse de fora."

"Você sempre olha as coisas por todos os ângulos, não é mesmo Quinnie? Isso é uma boa característica de capitã das cheerios. Tenho certeza que vai me substituir muito bem" – ela falava aquilo como se fosse o maior dos cumprimentos.

"Não é só com as cheerios. Vejo tanta gente talentosa. Rachel Berry, por exemplo..."

"Vá parando por aí, mocinha!" – Frannie levantou a voz – "Existem pessoas que valem à pena, pessoas que se pode fazer um bom uso, e pessoas que devem ser ignoradas. Eu até considero Santana como parte do segundo grupo, mas a irmã dela é uma alienígena. Deveria ser caso para o controle de pragas da escola."

Rachel nunca tinha sido assunto entre nós e, sinceramente, não esperava essa reação. Frannie era uma pessoa pragmática em seus objetivos, mas não imaginava que os preconceitos de papai estavam tão enraizados. Ficou ali me encarando, pedindo em silêncio uma explicação.

"Eu... eu... Rachel... bom... eu-acho-que-ela-é-até-legal!" – disse num fôlego só.

"Você está de brincadeira?" – até parou de fazer as unhas.

"Estou?"

"Maninha..." – Frannie colocou o esmalte em cima do criado mudo e voltou a atenção exclusivamente para mim – "quando digo que os Berry-Lopez não valem à pena, não me refiro ao que papai fala sobre aqueles homens. Estou pouco me lixando para eles. Não é meu problema se um gosta de comer o outro como não manda a bíblia. Eu sei que aquelas meninas são ricas e que deveríamos ter amigos da alta. Mas é preciso entender que dinheiro não dá o que é preciso: classe e berço. Santana ainda pode ser usada em nosso benefício. Ela é uma bitch, mas sempre recua quando Brittany é ameaçada de alguma forma. Não sei se você percebeu, mas ela tem um amor platônico homo-erótico por aquela estúpida. Rachel? É puro desperdício de oxigênio no mundo. É arrogante, prepotente, egocêntrica e perdedora. Principalmente, perdedora! Santana tem certo apelo, mas uma amizade com Rachel significa comprometimento na vida social. O que se faz com pessoas do tipo: se esmaga!"

"Concordo quanto a Santana, mas Rachel não me parece ser tão ruim... ela pode até ser divertida."

"Você gosta mesmo dela, não é?" – negar naquela altura parecia ridículo, por isso acenei – "Bom, maninha, para o seu próprio bem isso vai acabar! Prometo elaborar um jeito para fazer essa sua paixonite pela Lopez 2 evaporar em dois tempos".

"Só não entendo porque as coisas precisam ser assim" – resmunguei.

"Você só tem 15 anos. Muitas coisas ainda não ficaram claras, mas prometo que irão."

"Coisas que você, no alto dos seus 18 anos, já sabe muito bem, não é?" – tentei me impor, mesmo que timidamente.

"Muito mais que imagina, maninha. Acredite quando digo que estou fazendo de tudo para que o seu caminho ao topo seja o mais suave possível."

Acabou o clima para fazer as unhas como atividade lúdica praticada entre irmãs. Peguei o meu esmalte e saí para o meu quarto.

Frannie e eu chegamos às seis da manhã na escola por causa do treino das cheerios. Silvester queria que a parte física fosse aprimorada e tínhamos tempo durante a madrugada. E pensar que ainda teríamos treino na cama elástica e nos aparelhos de ginástica olímpica pela tarde. Aquilo era uma tortura. As meninas chegavam com cara de sono. Brittany estava usando a camisa de algodão para atividade física do lado avesso e Amy não conseguia parar de bocejar. A corrida ainda foi preguiçosa, mas todo mundo despertou para valer quando a treinadora chegou com o megafone nos mandando fazer suicídios, exercícios nas barras e abdominais com pesos em nossos tornozelos. Seis meses disso e eu teria uma barriga tanquinho.

Ir ao chuveiro após tal maratona foi um alívio. Coloquei o meu uniforme e me senti bem de um jeito todo estranho. Comecei a circular e nem estava prestando atenção no movimento crescente dos alunos pelos corredores. Acenei de forma automática quando Finn Hudson passou por mim e acho que virei o rosto para Puck e o colega chinês do time de futebol. Finn Hudson era um sujeito prestativo recém aceito no time de futebol. Era bonito e algumas meninas suspiravam por ele. Eu não, apesar de reconhecer que ele era mesmo gentil.

"Pensei em algo brilhante" – pulei de susto quando Frannie me abordou com um copo de meio litro de shushie em mãos.

"Beber slushie numa hora dessas? Que coragem!"

"É para você."

"Não quero, obrigada" – e Frannie colocou a palma da mão contra o armário para me fazer prestar atenção.

"É para você jogar na Lopez 2."

"Frann..." – fiquei assustada.

"Você quer ou não mandar nesta escola?" – acenei ainda incerta – "Então comece eliminando suas fraquezas!"

"Posso ficar encrencada se jogar isso nela."

"Garanto que não vai. Faça isso, Quinnie. Está mais que na hora de você libertar o seu lado Fabray e se tornar uma lenda."

Respirei fundo e peguei o copo de slushie. Não queria, mas era uma Fabray e nós fazíamos tudo que fosse preciso. Para quê, eu não tinha certeza. Ergui as costas e empinei o nariz. Levei uma das mãos à cintura e comecei a andar pelos corredores com olhos de falcão em busca da presa. Era estranho atrair a atenção de todos apenas pela forma como andava, mas a sensação também não era ruim. Alguns estavam admirados, outros intimidados. Esse era o gosto do poder?

Minha presa estava caminhando em direção ao armário dela quando me viu e ficou intimidada. Nem mesmo Rachel Berry-Lopez era imune ao poder e na confiança que emanava naquele instante. Parei diante dela.

"O que está olhando?" – disse com agressividade.

"Na-nada!" – Rachel parecia um filhote acuado e precisei lutar comigo mesma para manter a postura.

"Olha aqui, RuPaul, abaixe a cabeça quando eu passar. Não quero sentir esses seus olhos gays me perseguindo!" – e atirie o slushie no rosto da menina, que ficou em choque – "Loser!"

Continuei a caminhar como se nada tivesse acontecido diante de uma platéia perplexa de estudantes. Sequer olhei para trás. Não teria coragem. Joguei o copo no lixo e entrei numa sala de aula vazia para poder respirar.

Quase entrei em pânico. O que acabara de fazer foi grotesco e gratuito. Rachel nunca fez nada de mal para mim. Sempre procurou ser gentil e ponderada apesar do histórico de brigas entre nossos pais. Quis chorar de tanta vergonha. Quis chorar por humilhado Rachel. Eu me importava com ela. Muito mais do que imaginava. Tudo que queria era correr até ela, abraçá-la e pedir perdão. Queria limpar o rosto dela das prováveis lágrimas de humilhação. Por Cristo, eu realmente gostava de Rachel Berry-Lopez.

Precisava jogar água no rosto, mas não poderia sair correndo até o banheiro, até porque o mais próximo deveria estar ocupado por ela e eu não suportaria. A solução foi respirar fundo e balançar as mãos vigorosamente para relaxar.

"Não vou entrar em pânico. Não vou entrar em pânico!" – falei alto para mim mesma.

Controlei um pouco das minhas emoções e saí da sala. Ainda estava sob mira dos olhares de outros estudantes. Alguns estavam com medo. Medo de mim. Poder. Mas a que preço?

"RuPaul?" – Frannie me surpreendeu no horário seguinte com um sorriso estampado no rosto. As outras cheerios me cumprimentavam como se tivesse vencido um jogo de qualquer coisa – "Isso foi melhor do que poderia imaginar! Nem eu pensaria numa ofensa tão boa!"

"Você sabe... tem aquele programa do VH1."

"Vamos celebrar, maninha.

...

(Santana)

Como o previsto, eu odiava ser uma cheerio. Mas como também havia previsto, o uniforme me protegia e a Brittany. Estar sob cuidados de Sue Silvester era como pertencer a uma tropa de elite dentro de um quartel de idiotas. Os alunos comuns não tinham coragem de mexer conosco tamanha era a cultura enraizada em McKinley de supremacia dos casacos letrados. Adorava a sensação. O lado ruim era acordar às cinco e meia da manhã e estar naquele buraco as seis em ponto para fazer abdominais. Era o tipo da situação que poderia me transformar numa homicida.

"Estou me sentindo estranha, San. Acho que são os florais que a minha mãe está me dando" – Brittany estava com a camisa de treino pelo avesso. Só ela para me fazer sorrir àquela hora.

"Ou talvez seja porque você ainda não acordou."

"Mesmo? Isso não me parece um sonho."

"Tem razão. Está muito doloroso para ser um."

Não sei como dei conta de todos os exercícios. O estado zumbi ajudava. Ao menos o primeiro horário era de Cálculo 1, sinal de que poderia dormir a aula inteira e a professora ainda agradeceria. Como um zumbi, andava pelos corredores sem prestar atenção nas outras pessoas. Então vi Quinn Fabray andando como se tivesse o rei na barriga. Cruzei com ela e fiquei ali parada, a observando. Era como se hipnotizasse todo mundo. Ela parou diante da minha irmã e isso me colocou em estado de alerta. Elas trocaram umas três frases e no instante seguinte, Quinn atirou um copo de alguma coisa colorida, parecia slushie, no rosto da minha irmã. Minha irmã! Rachel!

Meu sangue borbulhou e eu estava pronta para colocar a majestade de Quinn Fabray no chão. Mas alguém segurou forte no meu braço e me emburrou contra os armários. O impacto me fez perder o fôlego. Era Frannie Fabray.

"Deixa estar, Lopez" – ela me segurou – "Ou eu expulso você e sua coleguinha das cheerios. O que vai ser daquela idiota sem a proteção do uniforme?"

Queria matar Frannie. Queria matar Quinn. Mas tinha de pensar em Brittany. Deixei de fazer pressão e a bruxa vira-lata me soltou. Olhei para Rachel. Minha irmã correu em direção ao banheiro. Passou por mim e eu não fiz nada. Brittany foi ajudá-la. Deveria ter sido eu, mas não estava em condições de me mexer. Frannie continuava na minha frente, me encarando, me testando. Que plano macabro essas duas tinham contra nós?

Passei o resto do dia com vergonha de mim mesma. Era horrível estar desconfortável na minha própria pele. Não conseguia nem mesmo encarar Rachel. Decidi matar o treino da tarde. Vomitaria se ficasse perto de Frannie, obedecer aos comandos dela e ainda sorrir. Me despedi de Brittany. Pedi para que ela avisasse a treinadora e a capitã de que não estava passando bem. Encontrei minha irmã no lugar que ela sempre esperava papai na saída da escola. Sem dizer uma palavra, fiquei ao lado dela.

"O que houve com sua roupa?" – papai perguntou assim que entramos no carro.

"Derramei suco num acidente" – ela disse e fiquei surpresa por ter optado por não contar a verdade. Se ela tivesse o feito, papai me passaria um sermão de uma hora além de me deixar de castigo. Seria perfeita punição para o meu sangue de barata.

Não quis descer para lanchar. Sequer fiz as tarefas. Geografia que se dane. Então ouvi batidas na porta.

"Santana?" – era Rachel. Estava demorando.

"O que quer?"

"Posso ficar aí um pouco?"

"Você sabe que não! Meu quarto tem alergia a você."

"Santy!" – a voz da minha irmã estava mais emocional, cheia de apelo.

Abri a porta e precisei colocar a minha máscara de durona para não chorar ou chutar alguma coisa. Rachel estava abatida e com lágrimas nos olhos. Era óbvio que aquela humilhação a afetaria mais do que a mim. Passei a me sentir o mais egoísta dos seres humanos por achar que estava mal. Dei as costas para ela e voltei a deitar na minha cama. Então dei duas batidas no colchão para que ela se deitasse ao meu lado.

"Feche a porta!" – ordenei e Rachel obedeceu antes de se juntar a mim.

Ficamos ali em silêncio, olhando para o teto. Rachel precisava de um tempo para absorver tudo e eu também. Até que ela se virou de lado e foi a minha deixa para me acomodar atrás, passando meu braço na cintura dela, formando a concha maior.

"Acha que Quinn vai fazer isso de novo?" – Rachel falou depois de contemplar mais minutos de silêncio.

"Acho!"

"E você não vai me ajudar?"

"Lembra do que falei, Ray? No primeiro dia de aula?"

"Cada uma por si!" – Rachel virou-se para ficarmos frente a frente. Meu braço permaneceu em volta da cintura dela – "Por que precisa ser assim?"

"São as regras do jogo! E está mais que na hora de você começar a se virar sozinha."

"Eu me viro sozinha faz algum tempo, Santy. Só achei que a gente pudesse ficar juntas nisso."

"Ray, escute bem: Mckinley vai ser um inferno para nós duas. O que não falta naquele maldito lugar é alguém para te derrubar. Mas você tem uma vantagem: é certo que vai sair deste buraco de cidade e triunfar em Nova York. Eu sei disso porque você é a estrela dessa droga de família. É a pessoa mais talentosa que existe naquele colégio. Os moleques têm raiva da sua determinação. Eles se sentem inferiorizados, intimidados. Por isso vão te atacar e vão te ofender igual Quinn Fabray fez. Talvez até pior. Mas você vai erguer a cabeça e vai passar por cima disso tudo. Você é uma Berry-Lopez e nós somos duronas."

"Como você pode ser assim?"

"Assim como?"

"Ser tão ruim e ao mesmo tempo tão legal?"

"Sei lá... Você me chateia, mas ainda é a minha irmã mais nova."

"Você e seus 29 minutos de diferença" – Rachel revirou os olhos.

"Fazem toda diferença!"

Sorriu fraco e aproximou o rosto para me dar um selinho nos lábios. Fazia tempo que não dispensávamos este gesto de carinho uma na outra.

"Às vezes eu te odeio... mas eu te amo, Santy."

"A recíproca é verdadeira."

Rachel aninhou nos meus braços. Ela acabaria dormindo no meu quarto. Não me importava. Precisava dela ali comigo.


	9. 1º de out de 2009 – Santana e Mercedes

_**1º de outubro de 2009 – Santana e Mercedes**_

Bem que gostaria de não sorrir. Queria ser capaz de passar por Quinn Fabray e não me deliciar com o olho roxo que ela procura desesperadamente esconder debaixo de uma grossa camada de maquiagem. A marca era uma pequena lembrança do meu poderoso punho esquerdo.

Tivemos um interessante encontro no dia anterior. Ouvi uma conversa entre Frannie e Quinn em que as duas discutiam se deveriam ou não bater em Rachel. Qual cabeça doentia pensaria em transformar minha irmã em saco de pancadas? A única pessoa que poderia encostar a mão nela, além dos meus pais, era eu. Claro que batia em Rachel. Não de socos e tapas na cara, claro. Quem não conhece irmãos com idades próximas que nunca tenham saído no tapa por motivo algum. Mas briga de um estranho com alguém irritante, mas incapaz de querer matar uma formiga? Sobretudo se esse alguém dividiu comigo o mesmo útero por oito meses? Sem chances.

Na primeira oportunidade, arrastei Quinn para debaixo da arquibancada sob olhares indiferentes das skanks, que era uma gangue tradicional de McKinley de mulheres mal-amadas. Perguntei por que ela e Frannie planejavam dar uma lição em Rachel? O que ela teria feito de tão grave para apanhar? Quinn não respondeu. Em vez disso, chorou envergonhada. O arrependimento e pedido de desculpas não impediram de ela levar um cruzado de esquerda naquele rosto bonitinho. Quinn desabou no chão com meu golpe e eu dei o meu recado. Poderia engolir milhões de slushies contra Rachel ou mesmo contra mim. Mas a partir do momento que alguém encostar um dedo contra a minha irmã, eu esqueceria cheerios, Frannie, Brittany e suspensões.

Papai tinha razão quando disse que sempre procuraria proteger Rachel ao meu modo. Faz parte de mim.

"Precisa de óculos de sol, Fabray?" – provoquei. Não dava para segurar.

"Não mais do que você precisa de outra vida e atitude."

"Disponha."

Meu espírito estava tão leve que pensava em poupar a sanidade da professora de cálculo. As primeiras classes foram dentro da normalidade. Tive aula de espanhol com o pior professor possível. Sr. Schuester mal sabia o básico. Quando eu perguntei em espanhol se estava tudo bem caso escrevesse receitas de bolo nas respostas das provas, ele respondeu que sim, perfeito. Inacreditável aquela escola. Só mesmo a minha alma-gêmea para me fazer ficar ali.

No terceiro horário, Brittany se apreçou a ir ao meu encontro.

"Você viu, San?" – ela me puxou pelo braço. Estava aflita. Havia cheerios amigas de Frannie ali por perto e começaram a rir alto. Franzi a testa para elas antes de voltar minha completa atenção a Britt – "Rachel levou um mega banho de slushie! Ela saiu chorando para o banheiro" – sabia que Quinn não ia deixar o soco passar barato.

"Ela sabe se virar!" – procurei conter qualquer sentimento.

"Mas San..."

"Rachel é esperta. Ela vai saber lidar com os problemas sem a nossa ajuda. Logo ela estará bem. O que você precisa fazer agora é esquecer a minha irmã se concentrar na próxima aula!"

"E você?"

"O quê?"

"Vai para a aula?" – Brittany me encarou. Com certeza não engoliu a minha calma – "Se você disse que Rachel sabe lidar com os próprios problemas e não vai ajudá-la, então tem que ir para a aula, certo?"

"Certo! Quer que eu te leve para a sua sala?"

"Queria te levar para a sua."

Brittany era esperta. Ela conseguia farejar quando pensava em me meter em encrencas e fazia de tudo para evitar. Por cima do ombro dela, vi Quinn e Frannie rindo e se cumprimentando. Depois, a Fabray mais velha cruzou com o namorado e deflagrou em público uma cena de beijo merecedora de um filme pornô. Os dois começaram a andar abraçados em nossa direção. No momento em que nossos olhares se cruzaram, Frannie piscou. Meu sangue ferveu. Respondi erguendo o meu dedo médio.

"Vou te deixar na sala, Britt Britt."

"San, não vá se meter em confusão!"

"Te prometo que não vou."

Brittany me encarou nos olhos, então desistiu. Unimos os pinkies e caminhamos até a sala. Depois, entrei no banheiro mais próximo da saída e esperei o sinal. Os monitores estariam preocupados em fazer com que os atrasados chegassem aos seus destinos e a saída ficava desprotegida. Não precisei fazer qualquer esforço para me esconder e correr em direção à saída. Procurei o Ford Fiesta 2007 preto com a placa "Queen F". Nada mais brega e clichê. Peguei uma caneta e me abaixei diante de uma das rodas. Olhei para os lados para me certificar de que ninguém se aproximava. Estava limpo. Então desenrosquei a tampa do pito e usei a caneta para esvaziar. O ar saiu forte.

"Ei! O que está fazendo?" – levei um susto tremendo que me desequilibrei e deixei a caneta cair. Meu coração foi à boca. Olhei para cima e vi uma guria negra e gordinha. Deu vontade de gritar para ela sair dali e me deixar em paz. Talvez ameaçá-la caso ela abrisse a boca. Mas meu instinto me levou para outra direção: conversar.

"O que acha que estou fazendo?"

"Esvaziando um pneu!" – revirou os olhos – "A questão é por quê?"

"Bom... esse é o seu carro?" – voltei a me concentrar na válvula do pneu.

"Não!" – a menina continuou ali parada.

"Então o problema não é seu!"

"Não sei se alguém te avisou, mas este carro é de Frannie Fabray."

"E daí?"

"Se Frannie descobrir, você está morta!"

"Você é amiga dela ou algo assim?"

"Pro inferno que não!"

"Então façamos o seguinte: você não conta o que viu aqui e ganha alguma risadas extras depois. O que acha?"

Para minha surpresa, a menina sentou-se no chão, diante do pneu ao lado, e começou a tentar esvaziá-lo. Logo vi que pequenos atos marginais não eram a dela. A gordinha se atrapalhou e desistiu. Então ela sentou-se no espaço do meio fio entre os carros, e ficou me observando. Não tinha o que conversar com ela, também não parecia uma pessoa que teria de me preocupar. Voltei a me concentrar no meu serviço e logo parti para o segundo pneu.

"Mercedes Jones" – ela se apresentou.

"Santana" – respondi sem olhar para ela.

"Você é a irmã da garota que é perseguida por Quinn, não é mesmo?"

"A escola toda já sabe, é?"

"As notícias voam por aqui. Mas então, você é ou não é irmã dela?"

"Infelizmente..."

"Quando Kurt me disse, não acreditei. Como podem ser tão diferentes? Digo, vocês não se parecem muito, a não ser na magreza, talvez nos cabelos lisos e em alguns detalhes aqui e acolá, como as maçãs do rosto. Alguma foi adotada?"

"Você é uma boa observadora pelo jeito" – ironizei – "Tenho uma história complicada que não vou dividir contigo" – Mercedes respeitou.

Logo o segundo pneu esvaziado estava no chão. Fui rapidamente para o outro lado do veículo. Comecei a tirar o pito da válvula quando alguém se aproximou sorrateiro. Levei um susto achando que fosse um guarda ou algum dedo-duro. Era Rachel. Tive de tampar minha própria boca para não gritar ou xingar alto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – gritei sussurrando. Mas depois senti um aperto no coração ao vê-la com os cabelos molhados e presos num rabo de cavalo improvisado. A blusa estava arruinada. O único lado bom dessa história era que a blusa era horrível e seria bom se Rachel a jogasse fora.

"Eu vi você fugindo e passei um bom tempo no impasse se deveria te seguir ou não. Aqui estou" – apontou para Mercedes e deu um tchau forçado para logo em seguida voltar a atenção para mim? – "De quem é este carro e o que pensa que está fazendo?" – bronqueou. "Se você for pega, vai ser suspensa e nossos pais vão te matar. Você vai ficar de castigo por meio século!"

"Melhora se disser que este carro é das Fabray e que isso se chama contra-ataque?"

"Das Fabray?" – Rachel estava reconsiderando – "E se elas souberem?"

"Só se uma de nós três contar..." – Mercedes estendeu a mão a Rachel – "Mercedes Jones".

"Rachel Berry-Lopez!" – minha irmã a cumprimentou rapidamente e passou para o outro pneu. Começou a esvaziá-lo com a mesma facilidade que eu. Sim, ela tinha experiência neste tipo de traquinagem: eu a forçava a me ajudar a esvaziar os pneus de bicicletas de alguns valentões e meninas chatas que cruzavam nosso caminho. Esvaziamos o pneu do carro do vizinho uma vez.

"Por que está disposta a guardar segredo?" – perguntei a Mercedes.

"Meu irmão, Ethan, estuda com Frannie. Ethan não a suporta, mas ela é namorada do Harry, o melhor amigo dele. Toda vez que Frannie vai lá em casa, apronta alguma grosseria. Ela é insuportável, me trata mal, não respeita nem o fato do meu pai ser o dentista dela e que freqüentamos a mesma igreja."

"Ethan Jones é o zagueiro do time de futebol da escola, certo?" – quis me assegurar.

"O próprio!"

"Legal! Você tem certa imunidade."

"Nem tanto. Ter irmão popular não adianta se as pessoas ainda te consideram uma loser."

Terminei mais um pneu e me sentei ali no asfalto esperando Rachel terminar com o dela. Foi questão de um minuto ou dois e nosso crime estava feito. O carro estava no chão e as Fabray teriam de voltar para casa de guincho. Só em imaginar a vira-lata nazista surtando no estacionamento já dava uma satisfação enorme. Mal podia esperar para ver ao vivo.

"Parece que o mal está feito" – Mercedes sorriu – "Hora de voltar meninas."

Como sempre, liderei o caminho de volta, tomando cuidado para que ninguém nos flagrasse. Entramos sorrateiras de volta ao prédio da escola e entramos no primeiro banheiro para nos lavar e também para esperar o próximo sinal de troca de classes.

"Pena que aqui não tem sabão em barra e um pouco de areia" – Rachel comentou.

"Para quê areia?" – Mercedes estava intrigada.

"Tira melhor a graxa das mãos" – completei a explicação.

"Algo me diz que esta não é a primeira vez que vocês fazem esse tipo de coisa."

"E isso não é da sua conta!"

"Santana, aqui" – Rachel me passou as toalhas de papel e terminou de se limpar, tentando tirar o grude do açúcar do slushie do corpo. Rachel devia estar agoniada. Mercedes ajudou arrancando mais papel-toalhas para minha irmã.

A gordinha parecia ser uma pessoa legal. Se não me engano, tinha duas ou três classes com ela neste semestre. Não costumava reparar bem em outros que não me interessavam. Mas amizade com ela era improvável. Mercedes se vestia como se quisesse imitar Miss Eliot, só que estava muito longe de ter algum apelo ou brilho próprio. Em outras palavras: loser. Ouvimos o sinal e fiquei aliviada por sair daquele banheiro de escola fedorento.

"Amigas?" – Mercedes estendeu a mão para se despedir.

"Parceiras neste crime" – retornei o gesto – "Isso não quer dizer que nós seremos amigas."

"É a coisa de ser cheerio, certo?" – apontou para o uniforme e me limitei a acenar – "Até qualquer dia!"

"Até!" – saí do banheiro, deixando as outras meninas às sós. Rachel iria tentar puxar assunto e propor amizade. Aposto. Quem sabe ela até iria propor entrar naquele coral de fracassados formado apenas por duas pessoas?

Encontrei Brittany novamente na hora do almoço. Ela estava conversando com Cherrie, Amy e outras cheerios novatas. Impressionante como ela conseguia fazer amizade. Era uma pessoa muito fácil de lidar. Uma pena que nem todos compreendiam o lindo mundo cor-de-rosa em que vivia. Ficaria mais tranqüila caso não houvesse tanta gente neste mundo disposto a tirar proveito dela, do talento que tinha, da inocência.

"San!" – ela acenou para que eu me aproximasse da mesa – "Viu Rachel?" – enrugou a testa.

"Sim. Eu falei com ela. Está tudo bem... você sabe... ela é durona. Ouviram que Richard Mason vai dar uma festa neste fim de semana?" – procurei desviar o assunto. Quanto menos as cheerios me associassem com Rachel ou que não visse nela uma fraqueza minha, melhor. Também evitava falar mal das Fabray. Frannie era detestada, mas Quinn tinha a simpatia de muitas. E Amy, que estava conosco, era o mais próximo que aquela amargurada tinha de uma amiga.

Não haveria atividade das cheerios após as aulas, por isso, aquele era o único dia da semana em que eu e Rachel voltávamos para casa juntas de bicicleta (quando não chovia). Minha irmã, como sempre, estava me esperando no estacionamento. Mas desta vez algo estava diferente. Ela olhava fixamente em direção do carro das Fabray. Frannie berrava que ia matar o delinqüente que esvaziou os quatro pneus do carro. As colegas próximas estavam correndo para emprestar estepes e alguns coitados se organizavam para trocar os pneus. Quinn permanecia encostada num outro carro qualquer olhando para o mundo como se fosse cool demais para aquele pandemônio. A cena era hilária!

"Vamos dar o fora daqui, Ray, antes que sobre para nós."

"Não posso apreciar mais um pouco?" – fazia muito tempo que não via Rachel ficar tão feliz com o mal-feito.

"A gente não tem a mesma cara dura do Comediante, que mata e ri."

"De quem?"

"Watchmen."

"O quadrinho daquele autor que escreveu o pornô que você baixou na internet escondido dos nossos pais?"

"Sou uma menina curiosa. E aquilo é arte" – tirei o cadeado e a corrente da minha bicicleta – "Vamos!"

Evitamos passar no meio do fogo cruzado. Frannie berrava e sacudia os braços igual uma louca histérica. Acho que estava prestes a se ajoelhar no chão e fazer um discurso ao estilo Scarlett O'Hara, de E o Vento Levou. Ela pegaria as pedrinhas do asfalto e juraria nunca mais ser ludibriada e humilhada. Sem falar nas juras de morte.

Francamente, querida, não dou a mínima.

Rachel e eu não éramos as únicas que estava apreciando o espetáculo com um doce sabor de vingança nos lábios. Um pouco mais afastados estavam Mercedes Jones e o garoto afeminado que era jogado na lata de lixo quase todos os dias. Rachel acenou para os dois e seguiu com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Será que ela vai contar a alguém?" – Rachel disse alto, para que eu pudesse escutar. Estava um pouco à frente dela, concentrada demais nos três quilômetros e meio de pedaladas que teríamos pela frente até a nossa casa.

"Sei lá! Acho que não."

"Você que gosta tanto de quadrinhos, deveria inventar um personagem para essas coisas. É importante deixar uma marca, sabe? Podemos chamá-lo de El Justo!"

"E vai marcar as paredes com um "z"?" – aquela era a idéia mais idiota do mundo.

Entendo que foi uma boa vingança, mas ela exagerava. Por que tinha de ser tão dramática em tudo? Aquilo só foi um dia. Amanhã e depois e depois, Frannie continuaria a pegar no meu pé nos treinos das cheerios e Quinn iria jogar slushies na cara de Rachel. Pneus esvaziados não mudariam isso. Mas quem poderia prever o que se passava na cabeça da minha irmã? Vai que agora ela acreditava mesmo ser a vingadora do colégio.

"Eu vou ser uma estrela da Broadway e ninguém vai me deter!" – Rachel anunciou assim que chegamos em casa e deixamos nossas bicicletas na garagem.

"Tanto faz!" – fiz pouco caso. Estava mais interessada no delicioso cheiro que vinha da cozinha. Aparentemente, Prudence fez rosquinhas.

"Você não entendeu, Santy" – fomos adentrando e eu peguei o detergente para lavar as mãos ali mesmo na pia – "Eu serei uma estrela! Nunca tive tanta certeza disso como agora!"

"Não se esqueça que estrelas também têm de lavar as mãos antes de comer, Rach" – advertiu Prudence – "Fiz uma receita vegan só para você!"

Abocanhei uma rosquinha e Rachel ficou olhando para o mundo da lua com o cabelo aquele cabelo grudado e blusa manchada. Dava até medo de saber o que se passava naquela cabeça. Mas a minha intuição dizia que era algo bom. Oxalá.

...

**RESPOSTA PARA TAINA**

Essa é a vantagem da publicação virtual: você pode modificar a obra o tanto que quiser, desde que se tenha os arquivos guardados. Acho a história do Asimov emblemática neste sentido. Na época que ele precisou republicar toda a obra dele com conexões de datas e etc, era tudo material impresso. Ele morreu em 92, quando muitos dos jornais brasileiros ainda trabalhavam na máquina de escrever, para você ter uma idéia. Fico imaginando o trabalho extraordinário que teve. Revisar a história aqui e lançar novas edições, com esta, é brincadeira de criança.

Mas essa coisa de revisar e republicar tem muito com a afinidade do autor com um determinado texto. Só colocando como exemplo as minhas próprias fics. A Saga tem um peso maior porque considero a minha versão particular oficial do universo Glee. Posso inventar trocentas fics com os personagens da série em outros universos, como fiz nos Botões, mas a Saga é o meu "Glee oficial". Assim como a fic "I'll Be", que é super famosa, pode ser a versão particular oficial de Glee do autor que a escreve. Isso passa pelo tamanho do texto, pelo trabalho, pela ligação afetiva. Você pode ter certeza que o cuidado que tenho em revisar, reescrever, etc, e só com esta.

Dá uma dor no estômago quando se percebe lapsos, como por exemplo, o fato de que as gêmeas visitaram a mãe "pela primeira vez" por duas vezes. Quinn não tem uma data de aniversário definida e que os capítulos do casamento de Juan e Shelby e a festa de aniversário de Quinn têm informações contraditórias. Coisas assim que aconteceram por conta do tamanho da história e pela falta de planejamento em se fazer algo deste tamanho. A Saga simplesmente aconteceu, nasceu de uma fic pequena sobre eu imaginando como seria uma determinada passagem do seriado caso Rachel e Santana fossem irmãs. De repente, a história cresceu para frente, para trás e para frente de novo! Deu nisso.

Pode reparar que a Saga Casamento é muito mais coerente. Tem mais erros de digitação e gramaticais do que de contexto. Falta a ela um pouco mais de detalhes aqui e acolá, mas é coisa simples. Foi mais fácil de manter a linha porque ela teve um planejamento. Escrevi numa folha branca uma lista de capítulos e sinopses. Depois desenvolvia o texto em cima daquelas idéias pré-estabelecidas.

Por tudo isso que acho justo e legítimo unificar numa edição definitiva. A Saga merecia esse carinho!


	10. 22 de jan de 2010 – 1ª vez de Santana

**22 de janeiro de 2010 – Primeira vez de Santana**

(Rachel)

Andy Mastrantonio era um dos jogadores mais populares do time de futebol da escola. Como o sobrenome sugeria, era descendente de italianos. A família possuía uma rede de padarias em Lima e Dayton, e era cliente do escritório de contabilidade de Russell Fabray. Havia alguns garotos com fama de garanhões em McKinley. Harry Morgan, Noah Puckerman, Andy, Jonas Lance, só para citar os principais. Harry Morgan era namorado de Frannie Fabray desde quando eram sophomore, mas fidelidade não era o forte entre os dois. Noah Puckerman, que pertencia à pequena mais unida comunidade judaica de Lima, fazia o tipo rebelde bom de cama que tratava bem as mulheres. Jonas Lance era o único conquistador famoso que não era um atleta. Ele tinha um site de poesias (lindas por sinal) e defendia a poligamia: circulava com duas namoradas fixas pela escola.

Andy Mastrantonio não era poeta, não tratava bem as mulheres e nem tinha a namorada dos sonhos ao lado para acender a cobiça de terceiros. Era um sujeito bonito e rico, fato, mas de talento duvidoso e que se achava dono da cidade. Considerava esta uma combinação das mais perigosas.

A população escolar de William McKinley estava ciente que Andy era mau-caráter. Por isso não entendia como uma pessoa como Santana pôde cair nas garras dele. Um dia cruzei com os dois no pequeno pátio interno da escola, que era ocupado nos dias de chuva e neve. Estavam conversando e rindo um para o outro. Achei plausível de os dois se falavam porque a companhia masculina das cheerios costumava a ser de atletas. No dia seguinte, Santana saiu com ele para ir ao cinema. Quem vai ao cinema em dia de semana (apesar da entrada mais barata)? Meus pais permitiram e apreciaram o fato de que Santana voltou no horário correto. Andy também foi o primeiro garoto que se apresentou propriamente lá em casa. Era como se as intenções em namorar minha irmã fossem as melhores possíveis.

Eu alertei, discuti, disse que esse sujeito não prestava. Disse palavras que se Santana estivesse presente, teria avançado no meu pescoço. Minha irmã só tinha 15 anos recém-completados e estava à mercê de um vampiro. Andy estava longe de ser como aqueles garotos bobos que levavam a gente aos bailes na época de Junior High. Meu pai disse que sempre estaria vigilante, mas papai me perguntou do jeito dele se estava com ciúmes de Santana. Claro que não estava! Mas confesso que fiquei mortificada ao vê-la com os lábios grudados nos dele. E assim foi por mais de uma semana.

"Eu odeio esse cara!" – resmunguei para Brittany. Ela foi ao meu encontro para me emprestar uma roupa extra depois de mais um ataque comandado por Quinn Fabray. Estava começando a pensar seriamente a levar uma muda de roupa para a escola e deixá-la no meu armário.

"Ele é do time de futebol e Santana é uma cheerio. Os dois têm de ficar juntos. São as regras, entende?"

"Não entendo. Essas regras não passam de uma tradição idiota baseada em puro comodismo e preconceito" – não agüentava mais ver aquele grude e fui em direção aos vestiários para trocar de roupa, Brittany continuou a me acompanhar – "Bem que você poderia ajudar!"

"Em que você quer ajuda? Coisas de escola é com a sua irmã. Eu posso te ajudar na sua dança... ainda é muito ruim, se quer saber".

"Britt, foca no problema aqui por dois minutos. Santana é inexperiente e Andy é um cretino. Ele vai fazer mal para a minha irmã, eu posso sentir. É o meu sexto-sentido potencializado com o fato de sermos gêmeas. Eu simplesmente sei" – Suspirei. Achava exaustivo ter de explicar sempre o óbvio a Brittany.

Tirei minha blusa arruinada e me limpei o melhor possível antes de colocar a emprestava. Tinha levado tantos slushies que desenvolvi boas técnicas de limpeza dentro de um banheiro público. Usava chuveirinho para lavar o cabelo, toalhas de rosto começaram a fazer parte do meu material escolar, assim como aquelas amostras grátis de condicionadores. Só não tive jeito de levar o secador. Pensava em comprar um pequeno exclusivamente para a escola e guardá-lo no armário. Vesti a blusa de frio de Brittany. Ficou um pouco grande e não combinava com o resto do conjunto, mas era melhor do que continuar ensopada.

"Santana não me escuta" – insisti no assunto quando saímos do vestiário – "Ela mal fala comigo dentro de casa, quanto mais aqui na escola. Mas ela te escuta. Tenho certeza que..."

"Oi Britt" – Finn Hudson passou por nós e eu me esqueci de terminar. Juro que ele era o garoto mais bonito de McKinley High – "Oi irmã da Santana".

"Oi Finn!" – respondi com entusiasmo e ele deu um meio sorriso que achava um charme.

Olhei para trás depois que ele passou por nós. Ele era um garoto muito alto para a idade. Tinha 15 anos e 1,80 m de altura. Treinava no time de futebol da escola e era o segundo reserva de Harry Morgan. O reserva imediato era Pete Jansen, mas ele também era um sênior, logo, Finn assumiria a posição mais importante do time de futebol da escola no próximo semestre. Era uma honra.

Notei Finn Hudson logo na segunda semana de escola. Ele estava ausente na primeira por causa de uma viagem com a mãe. Não consegui apurar isso muito bem pela ausência de fontes próximas. Na primeira vez que o vi, andava junto com Noah. Acredito que os dois eram amigos antes de McKinley. Noah não falava comigo nos eventos da nossa comunidade, pior ainda na escola, por isso não tinha como saber. Santana poderia ser outra fonte de informação, mas ela simplesmente descartou Finn do ciclo de amizades. Dizia que ele era tapado e cansativo.

Feliz fiquei quando percebi que ele estava em duas das minhas classes. Dificilmente Finn conversaria comigo pelos corredores por ser do time, e por eu ser alvo de slushies de Quinn Fabray. Mas sempre poderia me aproximar usando as aulas como desculpa.

"O que dizia?" – Britt me fez voltar à realidade.

"Bom..." – estávamos falando de Santana e Andy? Certo – "Que se você alertasse a minha irmã contra Andy, tenho certeza que ela te escutaria."

"Eles ficam bem juntos. Olha só!" – e o casal 20 apareceu se beijando. Quis vomitar.

Os dois se despediram e Santana andou em nossa direção. Ela me ignorou por completo e estendeu o pinkie para Brittany. Saíram para outro lado enquanto eu fiquei ali parada como uma boba. Desde que Santana deixou claro que me ignoraria na escola, comecei a fazer um treinamento mental intensivo para não ficar magoada. As coisas melhoravam com o tempo. Estava cada vez menos doloroso.

"Dá licença? Preciso usar o meu armário!" – era Artie Abrams, o garoto da cadeira de rodas.

"Oh, claro" – me afastei.

Tinha uma sensação ruim no meu estômago. Meu sexto sentido estava em alerta.

...

**23 de janeiro de 2010**

(Santana)

Vestido de estampa azul escuro e cinza colado no corpo. Estava frio, por isso era de manga três quartos. Para dar um pouco de charme, um casaco peludo claro. Botas nos pés. Santana Lopez, você estava sexy. Pisquei para a minha imagem no espelho e passei o batom. Precisava estar perfeita. Essa era a primeira festa em que apareceria como namorada de Andy Mastrantonio. A gente ficava a pouco mais de uma semana e, embora todo o colégio estivesse ciente que estávamos juntos, aparecer assim numa festa queria dizer que o jogo era para valer.

Foi Andy que me abordou na escola num momento em que não pensava em ninguém especificamente. Brittany estava indo bem em McKinley e bom que ainda podíamos ir para minha casa e trocar alguns beijos. Não é que fosse gay e não pensava nada de errado a respeito, afinal, tinha dois pais. Sentia atração pelos garotos e namorei com dois na Junior High. Nada muito sério. Terminei com eles porque sou uma grande bitch. Mesmo com um namorado ao lado, não abria mão da companhia de Britt. Era confortável ter a minha melhor amiga na escola e, em casa, ainda poder ganhar alguns beijos.

Mas quando Andy apareceu querendo sair comigo, encarei tudo com ceticismo, até porque ele fazia parte da turma de Frannie Fabray. Então me propôs uma ida ao cinema seguida de um jantar legal no Breadstix. Fui tão bem tratada que pensei: por que não? Ele era um cara popular, bonito e cheirava bem. Sabia da má fama com as meninas e pensei que talvez, se jogasse as fichas certas, poderia ter mais sorte. Poderia valer à pena. Quando as pessoas souberam que estava com ele, minha popularidade aumentou. Era a nova garota de Andy e tinha acesso a rodas que sequer sonhava em integrar.

"Você não deveria ir. Tenho mau pressentimento" – Rachel apareceu na porta do meu quarto. Como eu gostaria de esganá-la nesses dias.

"Eu também tenho um mau pressentimento" – a encarei – "que alguém será morto caso não desapareça em cinco segundos do meu quarto".

"Andy vem te pegar?"

"Claro!" – voltei a olhar para o espelho para colocar meus brincos e algumas bijuterias – "Já avisei papi e papai que vou dormir na casa da Britt".

"Até parece!" – o tom dela era insolente.

"Não é da sua conta!"

"Depois não diga que não avisei."

Tinha certeza que ela tinha feito o terror a respeito de Andy para nossos pais. Rachel era capaz de guardar muitos segredos caso fosse necessário, mas a partir do momento em que ela se interessava e ficava obcecada por algo, abria aquela grande boca. Do contrário, não teria recebido tantas recomendações de cuidado e prudência dos meus pais quando Andy veio me buscar.

Ele morava no bairro do country club e era mais um desses exemplos de alunos muito ricos que misteriosamente iam parar em McKinley em vez de Carmel. Em certos casos, a razão era pura falta de aguçada capacidade acadêmica. Muitas dessas pessoas queriam apenas passar pela high school, uma vez que não teriam de se esforçar muito pelo resto da vida. Era o caso de Andy.

O casarão dos pais dele estava lotado de carros. Não eram só os garotos da escola que estavam ali. deparei-me com pessoas mais velhas. Também estavam lá toda a turma de seniors populares: Frannie, Harry, Ethan... E também as pessoas mais próximas daquilo que poderia chamar de minha turma: Puck, Britt, Mike, Amy e Matt. Até mesmo Quinn Fabray e Finn Hudson estavam por lá. Pareciam que aqueles dois começavam a ensaiar uma aproximação que faria deles, no próximo semestre, o casal it.

Brittany se divertia na pista de dança, que era o lugar natural dela. Ela poderia dançar qualquer estilo sempre com movimentos precisos e até originais. Estava em companhia de Mike que, para minha grata surpresa, era um dançarino à altura. Puck estava em missão para ter algum de Amy. Eu dançava, bebia algumas cervejas e ficava com Andy. As coisas na festa começaram a evoluir com a presença da maconha. Andy não fumava, mas disse que não ligaria caso aceitasse. Não quis. Era melhor continuar tapeando com a cerveja.

A festa evoluiu um pouco mais. Podia ver alguns garotos experimentando outros tipos de drogas como êxtase e cocaína. Não tinha certeza sobre o êxtase, mas era difícil se confundir com a cocaína após assistir tantas palestras sobre drogas, seus efeitos e seus danos professoradas por especialistas. Meus pais tinham essa maneira nada sutil de fazer com que Rachel e eu ficássemos longe. Papai chegava a apelar para a experiência pessoal: fumou maconha quando jovem e experimentou cocaína e LSD na faculdade. Dizia para a gente não seguir os passos dele. Naquela noite eu não seguiria, por mais que as coisas se tornassem pesadas e convidativas. Em contrapartida, descobri que Andy tinha nada contra tomar algumas pílulas.

"Vamos embora?" – Britt me chamou – "Puck vai nos levar para casa. Tem vaga para mais um."

Brittany estava acompanhada de Puck, Quinn, Amy e Finn. Olhei o relógio e ainda não era meia noite.

"Fica mais um pouco. A festa ainda não chegou ao auge. Vai ser legal, Santana."

Concordei. Ele estava comigo e aquela era a casa dos pais dele. O que poderia acontecer de mal?

"Se eu fosse você, não perderia a carona" – Quinn veio até mim. Bizarro.

"Fica na sua, Fabray, que eu cuido da minha vida."

"Qualquer coisa me ligue, San. Vou ficar com o celular ligado!" – Britt me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu com a turma.

Andy me agarrou pela cintura e continuamos a dançar. Duas músicas depois, ele me puxou para fora da sala em direção às escadas. Meu coração disparou. Sabia o que significava esse momento: subir as escadas durante uma festa: ele queria transar. Eu nunca tinha feito isso na vida, mas já tinha me tocado inúmeras vezes para saber que poderia ser gostoso. Assistir pornô na internet me excitava, até mesmo as cenas de boquete, embora tivesse minhas dúvidas se gostaria de fazer aquilo. Também não tinha ilusões de ter a primeira vez perfeita. Achava que no negócio de popularidade, melhor seria perder logo a virgindade. Isso estava claro na minha cabeça, mas não me fazia ficar menos nervosa. Da teoria eu sabia. Como estimular meu clitóris eu sabia. Achava que sabia o que era ter um orgasmo. Talvez fosse bom estar com um homem pela primeira vez.

Entramos num quarto e Andy imediatamente me deitou na cama.

"Estou com tanto tesão" – sem a menos cerimônia levantou o meu vestido até acima da cintura e tirou a minha calcinha. Comecei a tremer. Ele não teria de me dar um pouco de carinho antes?

"Andy, você tem camisinha?" – ainda fui capaz de perguntar.

Ele me encarou engraçado, definitivamente irritado.

"Ok, eu vou usar, mas você vai ter que agüentar" – ele foi até o criado mudo e puxou a gaveta. Tirou de lá um pacotinho. Desabotoou a calça, abaixou o zíper e pude ver pela primeira vez o que era um pênis ereto. E o dele parecia grande. Enrolou o preservativo e se posicionou entre minhas pernas. Afastou meus joelhos e pude sentir como se todo o resto se abrisse – "Você está tão gostosa, Santana" – passou a mão no meu sexo e usou os dedos para pressionar o meu clitóris. Não era uma sensação nem boa e nem má – "Até está um pouco molhada. Você gosta mesmo disso, não é? Eu sabia que você era uma putinha" – penetrou um dedo na minha vagina. Doeu. Mas eu agüentei. Mordi meus lábios para não gemer alto – "Como é apertada!"

Então aconteceu. Ele esfregou o pênis no meu clitóris algumas vezes, o que não era ruim. Mas não durou. Logo senti a cabeça na minha entrada. Não estava confortável com aquilo, mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Andy entrou de uma vez e foi como se rasgasse meu corpo por dentro. Gritei e chorei com a dor aguda que não passava com as fortes estocadas.

"Tão apertada" – ele dizia enquanto continuava estocando forte.

Queria arrumar uma forma de fazer com que a minha mente escapasse do meu corpo. Queria deixar de ouvir aquele barulho nojento das estocadas que não se anulava nem com a música abafada vinda da sala. Presumi que Andy estivesse a ponto de terminar de vez com aquela tortura porque estocava dentro de mim muito rápido. Ele levantou uma das minhas pernas como se quisesse ir mais e mais fundo. Até que tremeu e gemeu alto. Andy estava satisfeito. Eu?

"Isso foi ótimo" – ele me deu um beijo no meu pescoço e se retirou. Foi um alívio quando finalmente acabou. Andy rolou de lado e olhou para o nada por algum tempo. Eu só queria morrer. Como era uma estúpida – "Vamos voltar para a festa?" – colocou o pênis já sem a camisinha que eu nem vi sendo descartada e se sentou – "Quer ficar aí? Se quiser posso chamar um amigo para se divertir junto com a gente."

"Eu preciso de um tempo sozinha" – minha voz saiu fraca, trêmula. Nem eu mesma me reconheci.

"Tudo bem! Problema é seu."

Assim que Andy saiu do quarto, me segurei para não chorar em desespero. Segurei minhas emoções, era durona, e liguei para Britt. Ela sempre cumpria o que prometia: o celular estava ligado e ela não demorou a atender.

"Alô?" – Brittany parecia sonolenta.

"Britt... você tem como vir me buscar na festa da casa de Andy?"

"San?"

"Por favor! Eu não posso ligar para os meus pais".

"Em dez minutos estaremos aí."

Foi um pouco mais de dez minutos, mas foi o tempo de tentar recompor um mínimo de dignidade. Arrumei o meu vestido, passei a mão nos meus cabelos e saí do quarto. A calcinha ficou no chão. Estava admirada em como ainda conseguia andar apesar da dor e das minhas pernas bambas. Cruzei com Frannie e Harry nas escadas. Ela estava tão bêbada que nem me reconheceu, ou simplesmente não me viu. Para Frannie, transar no quarto alheio não era novidade, mas eu tinha nada com a vida dela. Cheguei ao salão e a festa ainda estava quente, porém bem mais embriagada e chapada. Andy estava sendo cumprimentado por amigos, provavelmente se gabando por ter mais um V Card em mãos. Foda-se Andy. Foda-se o mundo.

Esperei por Brittany e pelo tio do lado de fora da casa. Passei dez bons minutos congelando, mas não ligava, era bom para anestesiar. Quando eles chegaram, não fizeram perguntas, o que agradeci com toda minha alma. Subi novamente as escadas, desta vez eram da casa dos Pierce e o simbolismo era de salvação. Brittany me emprestou um pijama limpo, mas eu também pedi para tomar uma ducha. Acabei vomitando quando entrei o banheiro, não por estar embriagada. Sentia nojo de mim mesma, da minha estúpida autoconfiança, de achar que dobraria Andy Mastrantonio. Meu enjôo chamou a atenção de Britt, que veio ao meu socorro.

"San... você está em seu período?" – Brittany perguntou quando viu um pouco de sangue escorrendo na minha perna.

"Não estou..."

"Então o que aconteceu?"

"Nós fizemos..." – respirei fundo – "Andy e eu fizemos aquela coisa que as cheerios e os jogadores fazem" – procurava ser ponderada com ela mesmo em momentos ruins. Nem sempre era fácil e deus sabe o quanto tinha vontade de gritar com toda força que tinha.

"E não foi bom?"

"Não!" – e cai no choro. Britt me amparou e me abraçou.

...

**28 de janeiro de 2010**

(Rachel)

Alguma coisa aconteceu com Santana. Ela não passava três dias calada e retraída daquele jeito se não tivesse acontecido algo sério. Na segunda-feira, ela e Andy Mastrantonio não eram mais um item. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre eles, mas era certo de que Andy aprontou para cima dela. Foi devastador para fazer com que minha irmã ficasse quebrada daquele jeito. Meus pais acharam que só foi um rompimento, mas eu intuía algo mais.

Por mais que Santana me rejeitasse, ela era a minha irmã e eu precisava ajudá-la. Fui até a cozinha, preparei um sanduíche quente com queijo e peito de peru. Coloquei o suco na caneca favorita, arrumei tudo numa bandeja e subi as escadas.

"Posso entrar?" – gritei à porta do quarto dela – "Trouxe um lanche".

"Não estou com fome!" – Santana respondeu irritada.

"E se eu começar a cantar todas as músicas de Rent na porta do seu quarto?" – esperei alguns segundos pela resposta. Como ela não veio, comecei – "_Take me for what i am/ Who i was meant to be/ And if you give a damn/ Take me baby or leave me._"

"Tá entra!" – Santana gritou – "Tudo menos essa tortura..."

Primeira parte da missão concluída. Entrei no quarto e a flagrei deitada na cama abraçada com um travesseiro. Não era a imagem que estava acostumada a ver de Santana.

"Fiz o seu favorito com peito de peru" – forcei um sorriso.

"Deixa aí no criado. Depois eu como".

"Vou esperar aqui até você comer um pouco".

"Ray..." – Santana parecia que ia brigar. Mas mudou de idéia e deu dois tapas no colchão. Sinal para que eu me deitasse também. Coloquei a bandeja no criado e me juntei a minha irmã. Ela descartou o travesseiro em meu favor e procurou se aninhar contra meu corpo. Estava tão frágil!

"Passei esses dias todos querendo matar Andy" – confessei – "Eu não estou certa do que ele fez, mas sei que te machucou."

"Sabe aqueles vislumbres idiotas que você tem a respeito da sua primeira vez?" – Santana virou a cabeça para me encarar nos olhos. Fiquei confusa. Não sabia aonde queria chegar.

"Sim..." – respondi.

"Bem... eles não são idiotas! Vou ficar muito feliz se você conseguir mantê-los."

Santana puxou meu corpo para mais perto de si. Trocamos um selinho nos lábios e ela fechou os olhos. Não demorou a dormir. Fiquei ao lado dela. Era uma das formas que tinha de cuidar da minha irmã.


	11. 20 de fevereiro de 2010 – Apendicite

**20 de fevereiro de 2010 – Apendicite**

(Quinn)

Passei um bom tempo observado Rachel para identificar cacoetes recorrentes da pequena diva. Percebi que alguns deles refletiam idéias e estados de espírito. Quando estava prestes a aprontar alguma coisa, olhava fixamente para o alvo e mordia tampa da caneta. Se não estivesse com uma, então mordia o canto dos lábios inferiores. Quando estava triste, usava calças. Quando estava melancólica, usava vestidos de cores escuras. O estado normal era com as saias horríveis e blusas que não tinha idéia aonde ela comprava. Por isso todo mundo pensava que só podia roubar aquelas coisas do guarda-roupa da avó. Ou era cliente de um brechó muito ruim.

Havia uma expressão nova que Rachel começou a fazer nas últimas semanas: franzia a testa acompanhada de um inacreditável olhar de filhote de cachorro. Cara de apaixonada e para identificar essa nem é preciso conhecer bem uma pessoa. Rachel direcionava tal olhar a Finn Hudson. Aquilo me enfureceu sem razão. Demorou a admitir para mim mesma que sentia ciúmes del, e por isso comecei a ter raiva contida do gigante paspalhão. Rachel jamais olharia da mesma forma para a maior torturadora da escola. Não mesmo! Mesmo um lento como Finn perceberia cedo ou tarde que havia uma menina adorável perdidamente apaixonada o observando pelos cantos da escola. E se ele a quiser? Pensar nisso me dava azia e dor de cabeça.

Era terrível conviver com Rachel sendo obrigada a torturá-la quando na verdade tudo que queria era poder falar normalmente com ela, ser amiga e, quem sabe, algo mais. Vê-la apaixonada por outra pessoa era pior. Parecia castigo divino. Não conseguia definir minha sexualidade, estava confusa, mas sabia muito bem o que sentia por Rachel Berry-Lopez. Por isso decidi agir. Não podia ficar com ela e não suportaria vê-la com outra pessoa. Então eu ficaria com Finn Hudson mesmo não gostando dele. Não seria difícil porque ele estava na minha. Bastava estalar os dedos. Quem sabe até ficar com ele poderia acabar com minha confusão e me libertar da agonia que era gostar de uma menina. A investida valeria a pena: ficaria em paz com minha família e comigo mesma.

"Algum problema Quinnie?" – Frannie estalou os dedos na frente do meu rosto, me fazendo voltar à realidade. Estava no refeitório junto com minha irmã, Harry e Ethan e mais algumas cheerios. Rachel estava solitária numa mesa olhando para Finn Hudson, que conversava com Puck, Mike e Matt. Maldito triângulo.

"RuPaul está olhando demais para o meu quase namorado" – disse em tom raivoso. Mal conseguia esconder o ciúme. Felizmente Frannie pensava que era por Finn.

"Que sina!" – Frannie sorriu – "Não podia ser outra garota de olho no seu futuro homem?"

"O destino não ajuda".

"Como eu te disse, maninha, todos os caras que valem à pena nessa escola vão se formar comigo em poucos meses. Finn Hudson é o único da sua idade que compensa investir, sobretudo porque ele vai assumir o time de futebol da mesma maneira que você será capitã das cheerios. Por isso, não dê sopa ao azar. Dê para ele, se for preciso."

"Dar para ele?" – meu estômago revirou – "Você está sugerindo para eu ter sexo com Finn só para eliminar a concorrência? Ainda mais uma quase insignificante como a da Lopez 2?"

"Você vai ter que fazer isso algum dia" – e sorriu com malícia – "De qualquer forma, se ainda não estiver pronta, há outros meios de manter um cara na sua sem precisar necessariamente dormir com ele".

"Aposto que sim..." – resmunguei baixinho.

"O que disse?" – Frannie disse em tom adversativo.

"Aposto que sim, e posso até imaginar esses métodos, mas você vai me dar umas dicas depois" – Quinn forçou um sorriso dissimulado.

"Agora levanta a bunda dessa cadeira e vai trabalhar no seu homem!"

Como uma predadora que estava me tornando, fixei os olhos na minha presa e fui em direção a ela. Rachel terminava a salada quando eu a surpreendi com um murro ao lado da bandeja de refeição. Ela levou um susto, mas rapidamente recuperou a compostura quando me viu.

"Você está olhando para algo proibido, RuPaul! É melhor você parar antes que eu acabe com a sua raça".

"Eu não sei do que está falando, Quinn" – Rachel não se fez coitada. Quanto mais eu a atacava com Slushies e xingamentos, mais ela aprendia a manter a cabeça erguida e a devolver com comentários certeiros.

"Não se faça de desentendida!"

"Não me venha acusar de qualquer coisa, ok? Estava aqui quieta na minha mesa, com o meu almoço. Não mexia contigo e nem com ninguém. Que direito você tem de vir aqui tirar a minha paz a troco de nada? Ou está entediada, Quinn Fabray? Desculpe, mas não estou disposta a servir de entretenimento por hoje" – foi se levantando e eu lá desconcertada – "E se me dá licença, fique aí com a sua paranóia que eu fico com a minha vida!"

"Vai se arrepender do que disse, RuPaul!" – gritei assim que me recompus, fui atrás dela e a puxei pelo braço. A bandeja caiu com o movimento. Aproximei o meu rosto e fiquei a centímetros do dela. Agia com ódio e paixão ao mesmo tempo. Tudo era confuso. Não gostei da resposta, ao mesmo tempo em que me deixou excitada – "Se você não desaparecer pelo resto do dia, prepare-se que vai ter o seu troco."

"Manda ver. Eu não levei slushie na cara hoje mesmo. Estou sentindo falta!"

Aquele sorriso irônico e confiante foi para me matar. Minhas orelhas esquentaram, assim como o resto do corpo. Estava por fio de perder o controle e beijá-la no meio de todo mundo. Mas a soltei e virei às costas. Precisava dar o fora dali, jogar água fria no rosto.

O confronto acintoso no refeitório surtiu pequenos comentários entre os alunos. Deve ter sido uma cena divertida para os demais. Aliás, era a função da eterna guerra entre os populares e perdedores: entreter a multidão que se encontrava entre os dois polos. Não podia demonstrar vergonha ou abatimento, logo empinei o nariz, caminhei como uma majestade e evitei ao máximo cruzar o caminho com Rachel. Fui bem-sucedida. Ou quase. O destino sempre prepara surpresas.

Cheguei um pouco mais cedo para o ensaio de coreografia competitiva que era sempre realizado às tardes. Coloquei meu uniforme de treino e dei algumas voltas correndo ao redor da quadra só para me aquecer um pouco antes de alongar. As meninas foram chegando dentro do horário, inclusive Frannie.

"Vamos lá, molengas, quero ver um pouco de suor" – a treinadora berrava no megafone.

Brittany estava se alongando. A flexibilidade dela era absurda e invejável, fora a força física. No meio de um grupo de garotas com corpos perfeitos, o de Brittany era o mais bonito. Santana era magricela embora forte, Frannie não era forte ou bem coordenada, eu tinha pernas grossas e um traseiro avantajado para uma menina branca. Minha irmã dizia que eram sinais da minha infância gordinha que jamais apagaria. Mas Brittany? Ela era escultural.

"Quer ajuda com os braços?" – ela ofereceu e eu aceitei.

Estranhei porque ela estava ali me ajudando e não Santana, a parceira tradicional. Então vi a pessoa em questão se aproximando. Estava assustadoramente pálida. Era como se fosse cair a qualquer momento.

"Santana?" – franzi a testa – "Você não me parece bem..."

"Não é..." – a fala foi cortada por um grito. Ela abraçou o próprio abdômen, se inclinou para frente e perdeu a força nas pernas. Primeiro caiu de joelhos diante de nós, em seguida tombou de lado. Brittany tentou apará-la no processo. Foi inútil.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – a treinadora abriu caminho entre as meninas que se amontoavam numa roda – "Santana..." – se ajoelhou ao lado da menina – "O que foi?"

"Dor!"

A treinadora Sylvester a examinou mais um pouco. Então a ergueu e a colocou nos braços. Fiquei preocupada. Como uma pessoa podia sentir uma dor tão forte a ponto de não conseguir andar? A treinadora abriu caminho para fora do ginásio com Santana nos braços.

"Vai levá-la para a enfermaria?" – Brittany correu atrás. Eu fui junto.

"Não... para o hospital! Frannie... você conduz o treino".

Brittany estava atordoada, sem saber o que fazer. Eu também estava confusa e surpresa. Nunca tinha visto alguém passar mal na minha frente daquela forma. De qualquer forma, procurei ajudar minha colega cheerio.

"Britt!" – procurei transmitir calma – "Está bem?"

"Sim... eu acho que sim. Mas Santana... e se acontecer algo com ela?"

"Não vai acontecer nada de ruim. Você vai ver. Santana logo vai chegar ao hospital e receber todo apoio da família dela."

Ao mencionar a família, veio o estalo. Rachel. Sabia que ela e a irmã costumavam voltar juntas para casa em alguns dias da semana. Havia, portanto, a possibilidade de Rachel ainda estar na escola esperando por Santana. Talvez estivesse na sessão de um dos clubes idiotas, ou na sala de ensaios, ou na biblioteca. De qualquer forma, achei por bem avisá-la.

"Você tem o celular da Rachel?"

"Não, só o meu!" – respondeu aflita.

"Digo, o número do celular dela."

"Sim, mas não sei de cor. Está gravado no meu celular..."

"E você sabe dizer se ela está hoje aqui na escola?"

"Eu... eu... ela ia voltar hoje com San, acho..."

"Então Rachel está na escola agora?"

"Sim."

"Temos de avisá-la, Britt."

Peguei firme na mão dela e fomos em direção à saída do ginásio.

"Aonde pensam que vão?" – ouvi a voz de Frannie. Paramos imediatamente.

"Avisar Rachel que a irmã dela foi para o hospital!" – respondi. Não era óbvio?

"Não senhora!" – Frannie bufou – "Vocês tragam suas bundas para cá e vamos continuar as nossas rotinas. Temos as regionais para pensar!"

"Mas Frannie..."

"Quinn..." – ela me agarrou pelo punho – "Concentre-se naquilo que vale à pena. Deixe Santana para lá, é carta fora do baralho. Volte a se concentrar em suas responsabilidades."

Aquela atitude desalmada me revoltou. Que tipo de imagem ela pensava que deixaria quando se formasse? Era esse o meu legado: faça o seu e os outros que se dane? Passe por cima das pessoas das piores maneiras? Porque era tudo que ela fazia naquele lugar. Entendia muitas coisas sobre o jogo de ser popular e mandar na escola. Agora eu não conseguia engolir falta de compaixão sobre algo realmente sério. Verdade que não se tinha como ajudar Santana, mas daí voltar a treinar como se nada tivesse acontecido e ainda se omitir em avisar um parente sendo que ela estava na escola? Isso era demais. Meu peito se encheu de fúria e revolta. Me libertei de Frannie e dei dois passos para trás.

"Vou avisar Rachel que a irmã dela está no hospital. Se der tempo, volto para o treino" – falei firme.

"Ou me obedece ou está fora!"

"Mesmo?" – forcei um sorriso. Se ela achava que me intimidaria com ameaças vazias estava muito enganada. Era mais inteligente e esperta que isso – "E como você vai explicar para a treinadora que uma das principais performers e figura chave da coreografia não vai se apresentar? Ou você se esqueceu que a treinadora incluiu eu, Santana e Brittany no grupo das principais performers, que aliás, você não faz parte? Como vai explicar para ela que expulsou algumas das pessoas chaves das apresentações apenas porque você quis se impor gratuitamente?"

"Eu sou a capitã dessa droga!"

"Você é uma bitch manipuladora que só não foi derrubada ainda porque essas meninas são acomodadas e covardes."

"Você não me desafiaria, Quinn Charlotte Fabray!" – o rosto dela estava a centímetros do meu. Podia sentir o hálito quente da minha irmã, toda raiva dela. Por um segundo pensei em recuar. Mas não. Eu também era uma Fabray e nós sempre fazíamos o que se tinha de ser feito.

"Um dia o aluno supera o mestre, Frannie Alice Fabray" – disse lentamente e virei minhas costas. Peguei a mão de Brittany e saímos do ginásio.

"Vocês estão fora do time!" – ela berrou.

Não respondi. Noutras circunstâncias recuaria e aceitaria o berro, a ameaça. Não mais. Frannie criou um monstro e que arque com as conseqüências. Mas não podia pensar nisso mais a fundo. Tinha outras urgências. Rachel precisava ser avisada. Andamos pela escola. Decidimos nos arriscar primeiro na sala de ensaios. Nada. Estranho Rachel não estar ali tentando atingir novas com o auxílio do piano. Passamos da biblioteca em seguida. Foi um alívio encontrá-la fazendo tarefas. Corremos até ela e provocamos uma reação inusitada. Assim que nos viu, levantou-se de supetão, completamente armada.

"Rachel!" – ergui o braço em sinal de calma e paz – "Não vim aqui para brigar, ok! É sobre a sua irmã".

"O que houve com Santana?" – o estado dela se alterou – "Ela passou mal? Eu sabia que ela ia passar mal... não estava bem hoje e eu disse que a gente deveria ir para casa."

"Ela passou mal sim e a treinadora Sue a levou para o hospital" – Brittany explicou.

"O quê?" – interessante como as pessoas agiam de formas diferentes diante da confirmação de algo que já suspeitavam. Rachel parecia que ia entrar em pânico. Pegou o celular dela com as mãos trêmulas e ligou para alguém. Não foi bem-sucedida. Tentou novamente. Não deu. Por fim digitou uma mensagem de texto, pegou as coisas e saiu apressada da biblioteca.

"Aonde vai?" – gritei correndo atrás dela.

"Interessa?" – respondeu agressiva.

"Rachel!" – agarrei o braço dela pela segunda vez num único dia – "Eu não estou aqui para brigar contigo. Quero ajudar. E Brittany é a melhor amiga da sua irmã. Não acha que ela gostaria de te acompanhar?" – ela parecia ponderar.

"Vou ao hospital. Minha bicicleta está lá fora. Meia hora de pedalada e estarei lá."

"Ou em 10 minutos se a gente for de carro. Venha!"

"Não sabia que você tinha carteira de motorista."

"Ainda não tenho" – fui em direção ao vestiário – "Só completo 16 em julho. Mas já recebo lições da minha mãe. Até que sou boa."

"Mas..." – senti que Rachel hesitou.

"Quer arriscar ou não?" – desafiei.

"Vamos!"

Entrei no vestiário e abri o armário de Frannie. Peguei as chaves e o documento do carro que ficava na carteira dela. Sequer tive a curiosidade para saber se minha irmã estava berrando ou não com as outras coitadas. Passei pelas meninas e partimos até o estacionamento. Desde o episódio dos pneus esvaziados por um engraçadinho, ficava aliviada sempre que encontrava o carro inteiro. Rachel entrou no banco de trás e Brittany ocupou o espaço ao meu lado. Achava uma droga dar a ré, mas por um milagre consegui de primeira. Talvez fosse a adrenalina ainda circulando forte no meu corpo.

"Não consigo falar com meus pais!" – ouvi Rachel desabafar frustrada.

Procurei dirigir com o máximo de atenção até para evitar a polícia. Ajudava o fato do carro de Frannie ser automático, assim como o da minha mãe. Era só acelerar e frear. Por sorte, não fomos paradas por nenhum policial e chegamos em segurança. Rachel mal esperou eu estacionar e correu até o hospital. Brittany foi junto. Eu não tinha a mesma necessidade para correr. Andei até a emergência e pedi gentilmente à recepção que me informasse se Santana Lopez estava naquele hospital. Era o mais provável por ser o mais próximo. E se não me engano, o pai dela era o chefe cirurgião dali.

"San? Sim, ela está sendo atendida. Rach correu para a emergência. Pode ir lá, mas não pode entrar na sala onde os médicos estão atendendo."

Ela indicou a direção e eu acenei agradecida. Quando cheguei ao local, vi Rachel discutindo com alguém do hospital com Brittany ao lado. A treinadora Sylvester observava tudo um pouco mais afastada.

"É uma surpresa te ver aqui, Q" – ela tocou no meu ombro.

"Trouxe Rachel para cá... e Brittany."

"Frannie permitiu?"

"Não. Ela expulsou a mim e Brittany das cheerios porque queríamos avisar Rachel."

"Oh... Não se preocupe com isso."

"O que houve com Santana?"

"Aparentemente é um caso de apendicite aguda. Estão preparando para operar."

"Isso é... é uma operação de risco?"

"Se ela não operar, morre pela infecção. Mas é um procedimento simples. Eu mesma não tenho mais meu apêndice... ou a minha vesícula."

Observei Rachel. Parecia que tinha conseguido negociar entrar em locais que estavam fora dos nossos limites. Ou talvez ela tivesse aceso livre uma vez que as pessoa daquele hospital a conheciam pelo apelido, como se fossem íntimos. Ao menos a minha missão foi cumprida.

"Acha que agi certo, treinadora? Em abandonar o treino?"

"Q, você desacatou a autoridade da sua capitã na frente do esquadrão inteiro. Isso nunca é certo."

"Mas você disse que não estou expulsa."

"Não está."

"Então?"

"Você ainda vai ser punida, Q. Com certeza será rebaixada na pirâmide. Mas... estou curiosa para ver até onde essa história vai."

"Treinadora..."

"Sim?"

"Deixei Frannie a pé e não tenho carteira de motorista" – Sylvester deu uma gargalhada que chamou a atenção dos demais ao redor.

"Ligue para seus pais, Q. Conte sobre sua travessura e trate de arrumar uma solução. Mas o certo é que não poderá sair daqui dirigindo. Frannie terá de pegar carona hoje."


	12. 25 de fev de 2010 – Começo da tríade

**25 de fevereiro de 2010 – Começo da tríade**

(Quinn)

"Você, Quinn Fabray, é a minha parceira no projeto de física?"

Acenei positivamente.

Depois da cirurgia para a retirada do apêndice, Santana estava em casa de atestado médico. Brittany ia visitá-la todos os dias e tinha certeza que Rachel ficou responsável por levar as tarefas de casa. A minha colega cheerio não era a pessoa que tinha o melhor senso de direção, mas foi ela quem me levou até a casa dos Berry-Lopez. Foi a primeira vez em que estive ali e me impressionei com a casa já do lado de fora: era maior que a minha, de arquitetura moderna. Minha casinha parecia ser tão americana perto da relativa ousadia dos Berry-Lopez.

Quem nos atendeu foi a empregada da casa: uma moça branca. Até nisso aquela família de distinguia da minha: meus pais gostavam de explorar latinos e asiáticos. Ela indicou onde Santana estava. Brittany puxou a minha mão e praticamente me arrastou até uma sala ampla e bem decorada (como todo resto) onde ficava uma televisão enorme e aparelhagem de home theater. O sofá era daqueles espaçosos, feitos para se espalhar, colocar as pernas para cima, deitar, dormir. Ou seja, ficar à vontade. Encontramos Santana sentada com as pernas esticadas em cima do sofá. Na televisão passava um episódio de Lost. Não imaginava que aquela bitch gananciosa gostasse de assistir essas coisas.

Brittany abraçou e beijou Santana no rosto assim que a viu. Imediatamente sentou-se ao lado. Senti que a fera não tirava os olhos de mim, e eu sem saber o que fazer, para onde olhar, onde colocar minhas mãos. Comecei pelo básico: perguntei como estava e em seguida expliquei a minha razão de aparecer na casa dela sem avisar: trabalho de escola.

"Posso me sentar?"

"À vontade" – percebi que Santana ainda estava chocada.

"A sua casa é muito bonita... e grande".

"Às vezes eu acho que ela é pequena demais para abrigar eu e Rachel".

"Percebi que você e ela não se dão bem".

"Não é que a gente não se dê bem. Só agimos como irmãs."

Agir como irmãs? Eu tinha uma irmã e a nossa relação era completamente diferente. Ao menos a gente estabelecia alianças, ao contrário das Berry-Lopez, que pareciam inimigas íntimas. Como não entendi a colocação e não cabia a mim perguntar, decidi que o melhor era ir direto aos negócios. Retirei o meu caderno da mochila e mostrei a ela do que consistia o projeto. Teríamos de construir uma estrutura em que pudesse mostrar de forma prática alguns conceitos de cinemática e fazer os cálculos afins. Brittany tentou acompanhar a discussão, mas acho que ficou entediada e começou a zapiar na TV antes de sair da sala. Para onde, não tinha idéia. Ela parecia íntima suficiente para ter a liberdade de circular como bem entendesse.

"Nossa apresentação é na próxima quarta?" – Santana reclamou – "Por que não escolheu uma data mais distante?"

"Foi sorteio e eu não tive sorte".

"A única coisa boa nisso é que a gente apresenta logo o projeto e não enrola... papai está em casa trabalhando na estufa. É a pessoa certa ajudar nesse tipo de projeto. Ele pode fazer a geringonça, você faz os slides, e eu cuido dos cálculos".

"Cada uma faz sua parte e depois juntamos tudo na hora? Não sei se isso ficaria bom e eu tenho notas a manter, Santana."

"A gente pode trabalhar aqui, se quiser."

"Santy!" – Rachel entrou na sala alheia de que estava ali, o que foi uma surpresa quando ela percebeu a torturadora sentada no sofá. Aquela era a casa dela, o ambiente dela. Em respeito, abaixei a minha cabeça. Ela parecia em choque, mas logo recobrou a compostura – "Não sabia que..."

"Quinn veio fazer um projeto de escola" – Santana explicou – "O que quer, tampinha?"

"Quiero saber donde lo dejó mi ipod" – Rachel começou a falar em espanhol. Sequer sabia que era fluente. Achei bonitinho. Está aí uma coisa que só se aprende com a convivência. Descobri que, em casa, Rachel se vestia como uma pessoa normal: usava short, uma camiseta com a estampa do musical Chicago e chinelo de dedo. Essa simplicidade a deixava ainda mais atraente.

"No tomé tu ipod" – Santana respondeu.

"Por supuesto que tuvo. Es lo que siempre hacen" – Rachel levou as mãos à cintura. Outro gesto adorável. Precisei morder os lábios para não sorrir.

"Bueno... La demanda em La casa de La piscina. Tal vez haya".

"Ok... Mi padre llamó y se quejó de que su telefono se desconecta o se desgarga, y didió que le advierten que no tome uma más anti-inflamatorios, que traerá outro de lo hospital."

"Los otros siguen siendo los mismos?"

"Él solo hablaba de La anti-inflamatorios. Liga y confirma!"

Rachel virou as costas e saiu da sala. Ainda não havia sinal de Brittany e isso me deixou curiosa, mas não perguntei. Não achei apropriado. Por outro lado, estava morrendo de vontade para sanar outra questão.

"Vocês conversam em espanhol em casa?" – entendi nada do diálogo. Sempre escolhi o francês na escola, mesmo sabendo que o espanhol poderia ser mais útil. Tinha um pouco do ranço preconceituoso do meu pai em relação aos hispânicos e isso contribuiu para diminuir meu interesse pelo idioma. Mas o principal motivo era a minha paixão pela França, a história do país e a beleza do idioma. Meu sonho era ir a Paris.

"Rachel e eu somos bilíngües" – Santana não queria dar maiores explicações. Era o jeito dela: toda vez que fazia uma pergunta, ela me respondia apenas o suficiente.

"E... Santy?"

"Apelido de infância. Só Rachel me chama assim" – Santana franziu a testa em advertência. Não era bom negócio continuar a fazer perguntas pessoais – "Vamos ao que interessa, Fabray."

Santana desligou a televisão e eu a ajudei a se levantar do sofá. Ela andava sem ajuda, mas se movimentava com cuidado, com suavidade. Existiam certas precauções no pós-operatório, apesar da simplicidade da cirurgia de apendicite. A treinadora Sylvester comentou que Santana teria de ficar um mês sem poder praticar com o time, isso significava que ela estava de fora da competição estadual em duas semanas e, talvez, das regionais. Só voltaria para a competição nacional. Isso, claro, se a gente se classificasse.

Quando faço trabalhos escolares em grupo na minha casa, uso a mesa da sala de jantar. Meu quarto só é usado em caso de um grupo de garotas. As Berry-Lopez não: tinham uma biblioteca. Fiquei admirada com o espaço. Era um sonho ter uma biblioteca particular que tivesse realmente muitos livros, fosse ampla e confortável. Chutei três mil títulos no acervo dos Berry-Lopez. Havia uma mesa redonda de quatro lugares num dos cantos, um sofá de dois lugares em outro e um aparador. Achei interessante os armários abaixo das prateleiras dos livros.

"Tem papel branco e canetas naquela porta ali" – Santana apontou para um dos armários. Apontei querendo confirmação, então me agachei e abri a porta. Tinham coisas normais de papelaria por ali, como régua, resma de papel, canetinhas, canetas, lápis de cor e etiquetas. Peguei algumas folhas brancas e canetas – "Acha que vamos precisar do computador?" – Santana pegou meu livro didático quando sentou-se à mesa.

"Talvez."

"O meu está em cima da minha cama. Você poderia buscá-lo? Tenho que subir e descer escadas o mínimo possível!" – gesticulei que sim, que faria – "Meu quarto fica na terceira porta à esquerda. É a última, para facilitar."

A escadaria ficava na sala de estar, que tinha uma boa visão da sala de jantar. Vi a mesma faxineira passando produto nos móveis. Acenei para ela, que retribuiu o sorriso. Achei curioso ainda não ver sinal de Brittany ou de Rachel.

"Onde estão as outras meninas?" – não segurei a curiosidade.

"Britt deve estar na estufa com o senhor Hiram. Acho que Rachel está lá na casa da piscina treinando ao piano."

"Estufa?"

"O senhor Hiram pesquisa plantas. Ele coleciona orquídeas também. Depois dá uma passadinha lá: são lindas."

"Obrigada."

Subi as escadas. A casa era tão bem dividia, com muitos espaços amplos, que não tive trabalho para encontrar o quarto de Santana. Havia um amplo hall no segundo andar que dividia cômodos à direita que ficavam na frente da casa, e à esquerda, cujas janelas davam para o quintal. A primeira porta a esquerda estava aberta. Era um quarto com decoração amarela e cartazes de musicais enfeitando as paredes. Pertencia a Rachel, sem dúvidas. Fiquei tentada a entrar e explorar, mas tive medo de ser flagrada ou de Santana desconfiar pela demora. A segunda porta parecia ser um banheiro e a última era o quarto de Santana. A decoração do quarto era escura e chique, mas não podia deixar de notar também a cama desfeita e a bagunça. Refletia bem a personalidade de Santana. Conforme ela disse, o notebook estava em cima da cama. Procurei voltar à biblioteca o mais rápido possível.

Passamos a hora seguinte adiantando tudo que fosse possível do projeto antes de cada uma sair com as tarefas individuais. Hiram apareceu para ajudar acompanhado de Brittany. Mas ela logo nos deixou. Disse que ia ajudar a fazer o lanche. Sobrou nós três na biblioteca. Hiram fazia esboços do aparelho que deveríamos montar e explicava como funcionaria. Santana prestava atenção quase solene enquanto eu procurava me concentrar, mas era grande a sensação de constrangimento e vergonha. Ali estava o homem que meu pai procurava agredir sempre que tinha oportunidade. E no lado oposto estava não apenas uma Fabray, como também a maior torturadora da filha dele. No entanto, Hiram ignorou tudo e apenas se preocupava em nos ajudar com a escola, algo que meu próprio pai nunca fez. Ou minha mãe.

Houve uma pausa para o lanche, que foi outro momento diferente. Os Berry-Lopez tinham comportamento diferente dos Fabray. Santana, Hiram e Rachel falavam desenvoltos sobre assuntos gerais: televisão, escola, pequenos acontecimentos em Lima. Até as duas empregadas participavam do papo, algo impossível na minha casa. Brittany explicava receitas com eloqüência que nunca imaginei que ela fosse capaz, e Rachel sorria fácil. Verdade que evitava olhar para mim, mas sorria e ria.

Doutor Juan Lopez chegou neste meio tempo. Beijou o esposo nos lábios e disse que precisava descansar antes de encarar uma maratona pesada no hospital. Foi a primeira vez que vi dois homens se beijando fora de uma tela de TV ou de computador. Estranhei, mas não era desagradável. Também foi a primeira vez que estive no mesmo ambiente com dr. Lopez. Reparei que Santana era a cópia feminina do pai médico. Era igual na cor da pele e dos cabelos, no formato dos olhos, nos lábios. Isso me fez observar melhor a fisionomia de Hiram: nem bonito e nem feio, branco, cabelo escuro e liso num comprimento mais longo, olhos claros, corpo pequeno. Rachel não se parecia com ele, a não ser no corpo miúdo; e nem com dr. Lopez, a não ser, talvez, por ter uma pele mais dourada. Era fácil identificar o pai biológico de Santana. O mesmo não acontecia com Rachel. E as duas tinham a mesma mãe biológica. Que genética era aquela?

Depois do lanche, Santana, Brittany e eu voltamos à biblioteca. Nosso projeto estava todo encaminhado e eu precisava ir embora por causa da hora avançada. Mais ainda precisava alcançar mais um objetivo.

"Tenho uma proposta para vocês duas" – disse enquanto arrumava os materiais para ir embora.

"Fala!" – Santana sentou-se à mesa. Não estava tão interessada em ouvir.

"Preciso que vocês duas fiquem ao meu lado na escola e com as cheerios, como escudeiras. Frannie perdeu a moral no esquadrão porque anda... surtada. A treinadora deu a entender ontem que estava insatisfeita com Frannie e que procurava alguém novo e mais equilibrado no comando. Nas entrelinhas, ela estava me dando a vez, mas eu preciso derrubar Frannie antes. Treinadora Sue é maquiavélica e isso é um teste, entende? Sei que as veteranas vão tentar me derrubar para dar o troco, por isso vou precisar de suporte."

"E por que eu te ajudaria?" – Santana esbravejou.

"Se eu assumir as cheerios, me torno a top bitch da escola. E se vocês estiverem ao meu lado, vão poder gozar de todo o prestígio. É um bom negócio para nós três. Eu preciso da cherrio mais durona e da mais talentosa ao meu lado para segurar o rojão. E a popularidade que vão alcançar, tornaria vocês duas intocáveis" – encarei Santana – "Você não estaria mais em desvantagem em relação a Andy. Poderia dar o troco."

Andy Mastrantonio era um nojento que tratou de espalhar entre os amigos como tirou a virgindade de Santana, de como ela gritou. Frannie fez pouco caso quando me contou semanas atrás. Disse que Santana era fraca, que não servia para o jogo. Minha conclusão foi contrária: ela sobreviveu às risadinhas, aos olhares e as fofocas. Portanto, Santana era forte.

"Sim... isso traria benefícios mútuos. Mas há alguns detalhes que precisamos deixar claro aqui, Fabray."

"Diga" – cruzei os braços e fiz minha melhor pose de bitch no comando.

"Eu não gosto de você, nem da sua família. Você quer derrubar a sua irmã, ótimo, isso me diverte e eu terei o maior prazer em ajudar. Mas nossa aliança começa e termina na escola. Não quer dizer que seremos amigas ou algo assim."

"De acordo. Britt?"

"Frannie é má e precisa de uma lição. Estou contigo."

"Tenho mais uma condição, Fabray" – voltei a minha atenção a Santana – "Você tem que parar de jogar slushies em Rachel."

"O quê?" – ela me pegou de surpresa.

"Não estou dizendo para gostar da minha irmã quando eu mesma tenho vontade de esganá-la todo santo dia. Ou que deva intervir junto às outras pessoas. Eu estou sabendo que vocês disputam a atenção daquele panaca do Finn Hudson e respeito a rivalidade. Mas você não vai jogar mais um slushie que seja nela. Faça isso, garanta que sejamos intocáveis naquela escola e você me terá como aliada. Eu serei a sua melhor amiga naquele curral de perdedores."

"Certo! Não mais slushies em Rachel" – ela não tinha idéia do quanto estava feliz com esta condição. Ter de jogar slushies em Rachel me deixava infeliz. O acordo me deu uma boa desculpa para acabar com isso e ainda protege minha pose.

"Os termos da nossa aliança ficam aqui entre nós" – Santana estendeu a mão esquerda para Quinn.

"Santana, você é canhota e o mundo é destro!" – ela trocou de mãos e me cumprimentou corretamente, com a mão direita. Fiz o mesmo com Brittany, mas ela teve uma idéia melhor: juntou as três mãos num pacto de jogo em equipe. Estava formada a tríade que lutaria para derrubar os velhos generais de McKinley.

"Agora entendi porque você quis fazer o projeto comigo" – Santana me ajudou com os materiais.

"Isso te incomoda?"

"Não... acredito que a sua vinda trouxe outros benefícios. Agora sabe que a minha família é tão normal quanto qualquer outra... Nós não somos amaldiçoados ou leprosos, como seu pai gosta de esbravejar".

"Seus pais são boas pessoas!" – disse baixinho, com sinceridade.

"São os melhores" – Santana não se furtou em sorrir. Ela amava mesmo aqueles dois.

Precisei ir embora. esperava pegar uma carona com Brittany, seja como fosse, mas ela decidiu dormir na casa dos Berry-Lopez. Pelo comportamento dela, tão íntima, devia ter uma gaveta própria no guarda-roupa de Santana. Pensei em voltar andando. Só precisava de um guarda-chuva para enfrentar a garoa. Mas Hiram foi gentil em me oferecer uma carona. Entrei no Ford Ranger com cheirinho de novo e fiquei em silêncio durante o trajeto.

"Senhor Berry-Lopez, com todo respeito, será que poderia me deixar na esquina?"

"Com receio do seu pai te ver comigo!" – afirmou categoricamente.

"Eu... eu..." – fiquei constrangida comigo mesmo.

"Não esquenta. Entendo a situação. Seu pai teria um enfarte se me visse contigo, isso poderia te causar problemas e Russell ainda ameaçaria me processar por tentativa de estupro ou coisa parecida" – parou a caminhonete na esquina da rua.

"Eu sinto muito por isso, senhor Berry-Lopez. De verdade! Queria que o senhor soubesse que não penso como meu pai."

"Sei que não. Boa noite, Quinn. Foi um prazer."

"O prazer foi todo meu" – desci do carro e sorri agradecida para o homem antes de virar as costas e seguir correndo os poucos metros que a separavam de casa.

Encontrei minha a família terminando o jantar mesa. Meus pais me olharam atravessados. Não gostavam que perdesse o momento mais importante em família sem ter uma boa justificativa. Frannie não estava interessada na minha desculpa. Disse que se arrumaria para se encontrar com Harry e subiu para o quarto dela.

"Trabalho demorado esse" – papai criticou, mesmo parecendo indiferente – "Quem era o colega mesmo?"

"Estava na casa de Brittany. Ela também pertence ao esquadrão das cheerios".

"Essa Brittany não é a garota estúpida que você mencionou uma vez?" – droga de memória seletiva, mamãe.

"Não... existem duas Brittanys no esquadrão. Brittany e Brittany Pierce. A gente usa o nome completo de uma para diferenciar" – era uma boa mentira.

"Oh!" – mamãe balançou os ombros e foi atormentar a empregada latina.

"Devia ter nos avisado que demoraria" – papai falou austero e tive medo de ele me ordenar à palmatória – "Sua irmã poderia te buscar".

"O pai da Britt me trouxe. Não foi problema."

"Não ouvi carro na frente de casa."

"Ele se distraiu e passou direto."

"Ok" – virou as costas – "Mas evite ao máximo ocupar os outros".

"Sim senhor!"

Suspirei aliviada. Meu estômago estava cheio depois do lanche/janta que aproveitei mais cedo. Tomei um banho e me joguei na cama. Estava com a mente ocupada, absorvendo os eventos do dia. Mal vi a hora passar. Quando dei por mim, eram dez da noite. Peguei o fone de ouvido e meu computador. Acessei o MySpace. Rachel nunca falhava: toda semana, no mesmo horário, atualizava com um novo post. A música da vez era "Eternal Flame", das Bangles. Apertei o play e fechei os olhos: "_Close your eyes, give me your hand, Darling/ Do you fell my heart beating/ do you understand/ do you feel the same/ Am i only dreaming/ is this burning an eternal flame..._"


	13. 6 de abril de 2010 – Autêntica Fabray

**6 de abril de 2010 – Autêntica Fabray**

(Quinn)

Quem são os Fabray? A sociedade de Lima sabe que minha família veio do Mississipi e que fez parte da política sulista. Poucos sabem que existe um livro escrito em 1992 por um membro da família: Jonas Logan Fabray, professor de História na Universidade do Arkansas. Jonas era primo de segundo grau do meu pai e um sujeito que não se orgulhava do legado. Na obra "Farm Far Fabray" – o título é, obviamente, uma brincadeira com a linguagem –, Jonas discute a pouco nobre posição da família na política em Mississipi. Meu pai proibiu que a gente tocasse no assunto, mas eu entrei em contato por e-mail com Jonas Fabray e consegui um exemplar.

"Farm Far Fabray" começa narrando fatos de pouco antes da Guerra Civil Americana. Jeremias Fabray era um dos grandes fazendeiros da região ao norte do estado. Ele mantinha a enorme produção de algodão e a criação de suínos com a força de trabalho escrava. Até aí não há como julgar mal o personagem uma vez que a força de trabalho escrava era uma das bases econômicas de todos os estados do sul. O problema é que Jeremias tinha a menor noção do que seria direitos humanos e foi apelidado de "O Disciplinador", por outros fazendeiros da região. Açoitava os negros e fez muitos filhos ilegítimos com as negras. O destino dos bastardos foi inserto e Jonas só conseguiu pistas de um deles: Dwyane Brown. A mãe fugiu para o norte e criou o filho mestiço em Boston trabalhando de lavadeira. Dwyane tornou-se um estivador condenado a morte pelo assassinato de um colega branco. Deixou um filho, mas não há mais pistas sobre a linhagem dele.

Enquanto isso, Jeremias foi um dos generais de tropas e, em 1864, perdeu a fortuna e os escravos, mas conseguiu manter boa parte das terras, depois divididas e administradas pelos quatro filhos que deixou.

Duas gerações depois, os Fabray já haviam se reestruturado economicamente e recuperado a força política na região do estado. Elegeram prefeitos e vereadores incontáveis vezes. O auge da influência política aconteceu no século 20, quando o herói de guerra Aaron Fabray, meu bisavô, foi eleito pelo Partido Democrata o mais jovem prefeito da cidade em 1949 e, nas eleições seguintes, foi senador. Mas a decadência política de Aaron não tardou. Começou a ruir depois do escândalo de um filho bastardo que tivera com uma negra. O ano era 1957, quando o movimento negro pelos direitos civis eclodia. May Lewis ameaçou ir ao tribunal pelo reconhecimento da paternidade. Ela o filho morreram em um acidente mal explicado. Boatos diziam que a Ku Klux Klan foi responsável pela tragédia que livrou o notório senador de um "constrangimento", como ele próprio dissera para amigos. As autoridades não levaram o caso adiante e a sociedade red neck de Tupelo parecia não se importar com a morte de dois pretos, mesmo envolvendo um respeitável cidadão branco.

O que Aaron não esperava é que a oposição dentro do próprio partido, que estava num processo de inverter os papéis em relação aos Republicanos, pudesse usar o escândalo para enfraquecê-lo. O mal-visto e pobre Mississipi não precisava da imagem de um senador racista, notório membro da KKK e envolvido em um escândalo. O caso rendeu a célebre frase: "Nunca se meta com o gueto". Aaron recuou da vida política à contra-gosto, embora ainda tivesse influência nos bastidores. Seu maior problema foi a continuidade. Lamentou-se por numa ter conseguido emplacar cargos políticos elegíveis a nenhum dos seus três filhos homens. Também tivera duas filhas: todas tiveram futuro assegurado em casamentos pré-acordados. Nancy Lee Thompson levou até o fim um matrimônio infeliz e Mary Lee Walter divorciou-se. A família virou as costas e ela manteve o nome do marido.

Aaron foi o último da família a manter e perder o poder político baseado no latifúndio. Mas os Fabray continuaram representados indiretamente quando Carl Friedlander, sobrinho de Aaron, começou uma respeitável carreira política em Hutsville, no Alabama, e foi bem-sucedido. A plataforma usada por ele era considerada progressista dentro do Partido Republicano. Essa é a parte onde termina o livro "Farm Far Fabray".

Jonas Fabray, em nossas trocas de e-mails, ainda foi cortês suficiente para dizer algumas informações "corrigidas" e não-publicadas daquilo que era dito para mim.

William "Bill" Fabray era o terceiro filho de Aaron. Supostamente ele era o filho mais interessado na vida pública. Estudou Direito na Universidade do Missouri. Ao sair da vida universitária, voltou à cidade natal onde exerceu pequenos cargos de confiança na prefeitura. Em 1962, Bill Fabray casou-se com Mirna Reynolds, uma notável senhorita da sociedade da cidade de Jackson, filha caçula do banqueiro Lincon Reynolds. Bill esqueceu a vida política na pequena e decadente Tupelo para começar a trabalhar nos negócios do sogro na maior cidade do Mississipi. Distante, ele acompanhou as notícias da rápida decadência dos bens dos Fabray, fruto da incompetência administrativa dos irmãos, uma vez que o pai já se encontrara incapaz após um AVC sofrido em 1965, ano de nascimento de Russell Lincon Fabray, segundo filho (sendo o primeiro homem) do casal Bill e Mirna.

Agora vem a parte da história da família que passei a vida inteira escutando, porque saiu da boca do meu próprio pai.

Russell Lincon Fabray cresceu alheio a toda turbulência política, social e econômica que atravessou as décadas de 1960 e 70 nos Estados Unidos. Ele era um garoto nascido em berço de ouro que estudou nas melhores escolas e freqüentou os melhores lugares. Ouviu a vida toda piadas racistas nos encontros na casa do avô e mesmo dentro da própria. Papai lembrava-se com certo prazer de quando o avô levava o primeiro neto macho, ele, para cavalgar na fazenda e lhe dizia lições valiosas de como ser um verdadeiro homem. Fazia discursos ferozes de como a migração, principalmente dos mexicanos molambentos, um dia arruinaria o país. De que as mulheres latinas e negras eram boas em três lugares: no tanque, no fogão e na cama. Diz a lenda que meu pai perdeu a virgindade aos 13 anos com uma prostituta venezuelana que costumava receber o próprio avô. Era história que papai contava aos amigos quando já estava embriagado.

Lincon Reynolds se matou em 1981 com um tiro na cabeça após perder a fortuna em sonegações e má administração.

Meu avô, Bill Fabray foi esperto e conseguiu proteger os bens que reuniu. Para a sociedade de Jackson, Bill Fabray era um trapaceiro de muita sorte. Como ninguém da região queria ter o nome relacionado a Bill ou ao restante dos falidos Fabray, não restou alternativa a não ser pegar todo dinheiro e se mudar. Ohio foi o destino, mais precisamente a grande Cincinnati. Bill foi atraído por uma oportunidade de sociedade em um pequeno banco. Papai tinha 16 anos nesta época. Ele serviu o exército como a maioria dos homens da família. Passou quatro anos fazendo trabalhos administrativos para os fuzileiros navais até desligar-se para estudar. Não foi aluno destacado, mas tinha certo faro para os negócios. Acabou fazendo a faculdade de contabilidade na Community College de Columbus que tinha convênio com a OSU. Papai queria acumular créditos e tentar entrar na faculdade principal, o que acabou não acontecendo. Mas concluiu todo o curso de contabilidade e, de quebra, conheceu Judy Penn, minha mãe, uma adorável estudante de Literatura Inglesa na OSU e também líder de torcida. Judy era natural de Lima. O pai era pastor e a mãe uma dama da sociedade.

Minha mãe conta que os dois se apaixonaram a primeira vista. Eles se casaram em Lima e depois mudaram-se para Cincinnati, onde Frannie e eu nascemos. Papai nunca escondeu a frustração em não ter um filho homem, e tentar um terceiro herdeiro ficou fora de questão depois que mamãe ficou impossibilitada de ter mais filhos após complicações enquanto me esperava. Papai nunca considerou adoção e acredito que ele não tenha outros filhos fora do casamento.

Os negócios com o banco não deram certo para Bill, que começou a ver a sua pequena fortuna escapar quando foi trapaceado pelo sócio e precisou decretar falência. Era muito pequena, tinha apenas sete anos, mas lembro que foi uma época pesada em que papai bebia muito e bateu em minha mãe uma vez. Não era para eu ter visto a cena, pois deveria estar no meu quarto dormindo. Os gritos deles acordaram eu e Frannie. Então vimos a cena, mas a gente precisava dar o fora dali rápido ou sobraria para nós. Minha irmã me levou ao quarto dela e tapou meus ouvidos.

Papai conseguiu ainda resgatar um bom dinheiro e a gente se mudou para Lima para um novo começo. Vovô Penn ajudou papai a montar o escritório de contabilidade e serviços associados. Vovô o apresentou à sociedade local e não demorou aos clientes aparecerem. Não ficamos ricos, mas nos tornamos membros destacados e influentes na sociedade. Algo que não é difícil acontecer quando papai tem informações da conta bancária de finanças de tanta gente. Mantemos um bom padrão de vida, temos uma casa em um bairro de classe média alta e, o mais importante, influência.

Os Penn, a família da minha mãe, tem origem mais simples e pouco excitante. Vem de uma tradição de pequenos comerciantes com um triunfo aqui e acolá. Vovô Penn tornou-se pastor e criou minha mãe, minhas duas tias e meu tio dentro da igreja e dos sonhos americanos comuns. Mamãe foi a garota mais popular na escola, a rainha do baile e líder de torcida. Minhas tias se casaram com os namorados de high school (nenhuma deixou Lima), e meu tio é militar carreirista.

Não foi difícil para Frannie e eu nos adaptarmos em Lima porque a minha família foi abrigada com rapidez pela sociedade. Eu brincava com as garotas da comunidade da igreja e com as filhas dos clientes que papai abocanhava. Freqüentávamos festas e fazíamos piqueniques em parques com as outras famílias da sociedade.

Lembrava de um piquenique em particular. Tinha dez anos recém completados e estava andando de bicicleta junto com uma colega da mesma idade de que não gostava, mas ela pertencia ao mesmo meio social. Parei de pedalar quando vi um grupo de crianças brincando de futebol. Fiquei ali observando a molecada chutar a bola para cá e para lá sem um objetivo aparente. Gostava de futebol, mas os meus pais não consideravam o esporte apropriado para meninas por ser físico demais. Então fazia balé. Mas aquela partida parecia estar tão divertida que fiquei ali parada desejando estar no meio da gritaria e das risadas.

Um garoto deu um chutão na bola e a menina menor que fazia o papel de goleira fugiu dela em vez de tentar agarrar. Um time comemorou o gol e o outro lamentou. Uma menina de traços latinos reclamou com a menor e correu para buscar a bola que havia parado próximo a minha bicicleta.

"Joga a bola!" – ela gritou de longe e eu queria retribuir, mas me atrapalhei com a bicicleta. Quando finalmente cheguei até a bola, fui surpreendida com a proximidade da menina – "Você demora demais" – ela reclamou.

"Desculpe!" – peguei a bola e joguei para ela, já numa distância menor.

"Quer jogar? Tem vaga para goleira!" – fiquei surpresa por ela ter me chamado e isso me emudeceu. Nunca tinha saído espontaneamente para brincar com crianças que não conhecia. Estava inclinada a aceitar, mas a minha colega (e eu até tinha me esquecido da presença dela) segurou meu braço.

"Quinn, a gente não pode falar com essa menina ou com essa gente!" – eu não sabia por que, mas não precisei perguntar.

"Por que não?" – a menina de traços latinos cruzou os braços.

"Porque você é amaldiçoada, filha de dois bichas".

"Você é amaldiçoada... pela sua estupidez! Burra!" – ela respondeu na lata.

"Repete o que disse!" – minha colega se zangou.

"B-u-r-r-a" – soletrou lentamente.

A menina se zangou e empurrou a de traços latinos. A resposta foi imediata e muito mais intensa. Fiquei assustada com a briga. A latina dominou rápido minha colega mais alta e pesada. Ela ia acabar com minha colega, se as outras crianças não tivessem corrido até nós. O menino forte que marcou o gol segurou a latina pela cintura e a tirou de cima da minha colega. A ex-goleira e uma outra loirinha imediatamente se colocaram entre as brigonas.

"Santana... pai e papai disseram para a gente não se meter em confusão" – a menor implorou apesar de algumas outras crianças estarem estimulando a briga.

Santana arrumou as roupas e olhou superior para nós, mas não disse nada. O grupo de crianças saiu falando alto, comemorando a vitória de Santana e voltaram a jogar bola. Aquela foi a primeira vez que cruzei com Brittany Pierce, Noah Puckerman, e as gêmeas Santana e Rachel Berry-Lopez.

A mim restou ajudar a colega e voltar para perto dos pais. A mãe dela correu para saber o que houve com a filha que estava suja de terra, descabelada e com os lábios cortados. A história foi contada de forma diferente e ela deu a entender tinha aceitado jogar bola com o grupo de crianças liderado pelas filhas do único casal gay casado e judeu de Lima (Juan era católico não-praticante, mas isso era ignorado). Papai ouviu tudo com atenção e não se manifestou na hora. Quando chegou em casa, ele me chamou ao escritório.

"Quinn, você conhecia aquelas meninas filhas de homens que riem e zombam das leis da bíblia e de deus?"

"Não senhor", respondi de cabeça baixa.

"O que falo sobre você dar atenção a essas crianças que vivem soltas no mundo?"

"Que não devo falar com elas. Podem ser má-influência."

"Mesmo assim, você quis se juntar a um grupo de crianças cheias de liberdade e más-influências" – não respondi. Apenas abaixei a cabeça – "Vire para a mesa e se incline."

Levei 15 naquele dia e foi ruim para sentar no jantar. O que diria meu pai se soubesse que as crianças más-influências formariam a minha base aliada para derrubar minha própria irmã do poder?

Reservei o dia "D" para observar a minha irmã como uma expectadora crítica. No espaço de vinte minutos, ela conseguiu dar beijos escandalosos no namorado, denegrir duas amigas, falar da campanha de rainha do baile e me tratar como uma vassala. Em seguida, Rachel leva um banho de suco de uva de Puck. Até aí, nada de novo. Mas no momento em que Rachel passa próxima a mesa dos garotos populares, Frannie deixa pé propositadamente para a menina tropeçar. Como disse: em 20 minutos!

Eu não ajudei Rachel a se levantar para manter a minha posição. Isso ficou a cargo do herói de meia-tigela Finn Hudson. Logo quem! Observei o meu quase-namorado ser gentil com Rachel e isso me enfureceu.

"Está vendo o que você fez?" – reclamei.

"Abaixa o tom quando falar comigo, mocinha!" – Frannie rebateu.

Saí da mesa dos populares veteranos e fui até onde Brittany, Santana, Mike Chang e Matt Rutherford conversavam. Na minha melhor pose bitch que poderia sustentar naquele instante, curvei-me até o ouvido de Santana.

"Está tudo armado?" – Santana acenou positivo.

Santana daria o sinal para os meninos isolarem Harry, Andy e Ethan. Não tínhamos nada contra Ethan Jones, mas ele era o melhor amigo de Harry e fiel escudeiro. Não queríamos derrubá-los, mas neutralizá-los o suficiente para que eles não pudessem tomar partido do que estava por vir. Além disso, Azimio, Karofsky e Puck, que eram mais velhos e estavam loucos para se tornarem os novos alfas da escola. Ainda tinha Mike e Matt, que eram menos expressivos, mas fiéis. E eles todos estavam comigo. Os meninos saberiam como agir.

Precisava concentrar minhas energias em Frannie e aquele era o momento certo.

As competições de cheerios aconteciam em quatro etapas. A primeira, local, reunia as equipes inscritas de escolas de alguns condados. As escolas de Lima concorriam com as de Findley e Marion e de outras cidades menores próximas, mas estas dificilmente inscreviam equipes e o número de competidores desta etapa variava a cada ano. Uma escola passava. Esta estava classificada para a competição estadual que reunia de oito a dez equipes de todo Ohio (o número varia de acordo com as divisões da organização naquele ano). Duas passavam para as regionais. O mapa americano foi dividido em dez grandes grupos de estados. As duas equipes de Ohio competiriam contra as dos estados do Michigan, Indiana, Ilinóis e Wisconsin. Uma equipe passava e se juntaria as outras nove vencedoras dos outros grupos. Essas competiriam nas Nacionais.

Vencemos as locais porque não tínhamos concorrentes fortes em Lima ou nas cidades próximas. Mas havia as garotas de Garfield Heights High School, Cleveland, e de West High School, Columbus. Essas eram as tradicionais concorrentes de McKinley nos estaduais. Ao contrários dos anos anteriores, terminamos a competição em segundo, perdendo para as garotas de Columbus. Classificamos para as regionais, mas a treinadora Sue Sylvester encarou aquilo como uma derrota. Do grupo das principais performers, Santana ficou de fora por licença médica, eu e Brittany fomos rebaixadas pela capitã. Linda e Cherrie quase não seguraram o rojão.

A treinadora passou um sapão na segunda-feira, passou os movimentos da próxima coreografia (extremamente complexa), e deixou a divisão e treino para comando da capitã. O cenário estava mais que favorável para a queda de Frannie.

"Meninas, vamos treinar a nova coreografia agora. Quero ver sangue e suor na cara de cada uma" – Frannie gritou.

"Quem serão as cabeças?" – perguntei.

"Jordan, Meg e eu. Lilly, Amy e Liz fazem a segunda linha" – as outras duas cabeças eram veteranas amigas dela e as meninas da segunda linha, tirando Amy, também. Aquela louca descartou quase toda equipe das principais performers selecionadas pela treinadora para colocar quem lhe interessava – "Vamos lá garotas. Nas posições. Um, dois e três."

Começamos a dançar nas primeiras marcações. Nenhuma das minhas garotas fez corpo mole e dançamos com seriedade. Deixei que a minha irmã naturalmente se sabotasse pela falta de talento. Mas a performance ruim dela passaria batido e as outras meninas do grupo ficariam em silêncio caso não houvesse um catalisador. Claro que isso foi pensado.

"Que lixo!" – Santana gritou da arquibancada. Ela ainda não poderia fazer atividades físicas, mas como ainda era cheerio, tinha a obrigação de ir aos treinos e ajudar de outras formas, como distribuir água e auxiliar no alongamento. Normas eram normas.

"O quê?" – Frannie parou imediatamente.

"Que lixo!" – Santana repetiu em alto e bom tom – "Eu nunca vi cabeças tão ruins e descoordenadas. As três da segunda linha são muito melhores."

"Lopez, desde quando eu pedi a sua opinião?" – Frannie rosnou.

"Todo mundo sabe que é verdade. Você não chega aos meus pés e olha que eu nem sou a melhor dançarina! Brittany é a melhor dançarina e está na base da pirâmide. Quinn é a segunda melhor e está na base. As meninas do grupo da frente foram colocadas atrás. Imagino que se eu não estivesse de licença, também estaria na base. E eu faço parte do grupo da frente instituído pela treinadora!"

"Você está seriamente querendo ser expulsa do esquadrão, Lopez?" – Frannie esbravejou. Era um risco real no meu plano, mas Santana estava ciente. Ela precisava ser a catalisadora. Então manteve a postura irredutível.

"Frannie, se liga! Você é uma droga de capitã, uma droga de dançarina e só está nessa posição porque nenhuma das outras meninas tem personalidade suficiente para te destronar. Quinn, que é freshman, tem mais jeito de capitã do que você. Ela liderou um ótimo treino de aquecimento nas estaduais com as meninas nos lugares em que deveriam ficar, mas tivemos de desfazer tudo por causa da sua droga de revanchismo. Quer saber? Estou de saco cheio. De que adianta ficar nas cheerios se a gente vai jogar para perder?"

Frannie tentou ir para cima de Santana, mas foi contida por algumas meninas. Isso só provocou risadas irônicas da outra.

"Saiba que eu levei esse esquadrão ao tricampeonato!" – Frannie esbravejou.

"Sério? Até onde sei, as cheerios dessa escola começaram a ganhar depois que a treinadora Sylvester foi contratada. E pelas fitas que vimos das competições, a única parte que você se destacava era ficando no alto da pirâmide... por causa do seu rostinho bonito. Não pelo talento!"

"Você está fora do esquadrão! Ouviu Santana Lopez?" – Frannie gritava feito uma histérica.

"Você esqueceu do Berry!" – Santana sorriu mais uma vez irônica.

Era a vez da Brittany.

"Se Santana sair, eu também vou embora" – ela disse alto e firme, para a surpresa de todas – "Você vai ter que achar outra menina que faça o triplo."

"Vai embora mesmo, quem vai notar a ausência de uma retardada?" – a ofensa era esperada, mas isso não fez o sangue de Santana ferver menos. Ela foi pra cima de Frannie. Ainda bem que Brittany era forte o suficiente para segurá-la.

"Bom, eu também não fico" – Amy bateu o pé. Ela me devia tantos favores que não teve alternativa a não ser participar da conspiração.

Era a hora da verdade. Eu joguei as minhas fichas e agora precisava da reação espontânea das demais meninas. Cherrie foi a próxima e eu contava com ela. Depois vieram mais três. Sete meninas rebeladas. Chegou a minha vez de atuar.

"Quer saber, Frannie. Vá para o inferno!" – andei para o lado das meninas rebeladas e tomei a posição de líder. Só por isso, mais quatro meninas passaram para o nosso lado. Isso representava mais da metade do time titular de cheerios, composto por 22 garotas, além dos rapazes ocasionais – "Aposto que com esse time que está atrás de mim, poderíamos fazer a mesma coreografia melhorar 100% em relação a que você escalou."

"Não se faça de ridícula, Quinnie!" – a voz dela era ameaçadora.

"Você queria Brittany fora, a nossa atual melhor dançarina, porque ela é a melhor amiga da Santana. E você queria Santana de fora, que é também uma das melhores dançarinas, porque ela é filha de um casal gay. Você é sem-visão e joga com seus preconceitos, não pelo que há de melhor para o time. Eu mereço estar aqui, você não."

"Você está aqui porque eu te coloquei no time."

"Eu estou aqui porque fiz por merecer. Santana tem razão quando disse que só está aqui porque todas as outras tinham medo. Mas quer saber?" – apontei para as meninas que estavam atrás de mim – "Isso mudou. Talvez seja melhor você ir embora."

"Não vai acontecer!" – praticamente rosnou.

"Na verdade..." – a briga foi interrompida pela voz de Sue Sylvester nos alto-falantes e isso foi uma surpresa. A gente sabia que ela costumava espionar alguns dos nossos treinos às sós para avaliar as capitãs. Essa era uma possibilidade e agradeci pela treinadora ter testemunhado – "Quinn mencionou que faria uma formação melhor na coreografia. Eu quero ver isso."

Cheque mate, Frannie. Olhei para as meninas rebeladas e selecionei as garotas para fazer a cabeça e a segunda linha. Só precisava de seis e já tinha as melhores. Eu, Brittany e Amy fizemos a cabeça. Coloquei Cherrie, Chloe e Melissa na segunda linha. Dançamos e fomos perfeitas. A treinadora desceu até o ginásio e chamou eu e Frannie para conversar em particular no escritório dela.

Minha irmã foi mortificada e eu quase senti pena dela. Mas estava numa missão. Sentamos nas cadeiras com a treinadora na nossa frente. Sylvester ligou o ventilador de rosto e começou a aproveitá-lo.

"Brigas pelo poder costumam me deixar tão excitada que começo a suar" – ficamos em silêncio – "Q, você fez a seleção que eu faria. Parabéns."

"Ela armou com as meninas para que a minha formação ficasse ruim, treinadora."

"Isso é verdade, Q?"

"Não senhora. Frannie seleciona pela amizade. Eu sou pragmática."

"Verdade" – a treinadora apontou para mim – "Esta é uma qualidade que aprecio, além do espírito de liderança. Vou fazer uma experiência. Quero colocar Q como co-capitã da equipe nas regionais. Acha que daria conta de ser o meu braço direito?"

"Farei o meu melhor" – disse solene.

"O quê!" – Frannie explodiu – "Vai me trair duas vezes? Não tem vergonha de cravar uma faca nas costas da sua própria irmã?"

"Estou pensando no time, não em você."

"Não pode fazer isso comigo, treinadora! Eu sempre venci com esse time. Não preciso de uma pirralha para dividir responsabilidades."

"Correção: EU sempre venci, duplo F" – a treinadora disse com voz baixa e calma – "Antes de McKinley, fui campeã com diversas outras equipes. Você ficou na posição integralmente como uma experiência e por falta de opções entre as outras mais velhas. Infelizmente começou a achar que estava acima do duro trabalho das outras meninas. Agora veja só: sua irmã aqui é uma grata revelação que tem real espírito de equipe. Não está orgulhosa por ela?"

"Quer saber?" – gritou na minha cara – "Que fique com essas drogas de cheerios. Eu estou fora!" – interessante é que a treinadora nem se afetou.

Levantou-se derrubando a cadeira no processo e depois bateu a porta. A treinadora e eu passamos alguns minutos em silêncio absorvendo o drama. Até que ela girou o pescoço, como se quisesse alongá-lo e me encarou.

"O que você fez é pouco honorável, Q. Armar com a metade do time para derrubar Frannie?"

"Treinadora, eu não armei."

"Ah, por favor, Q. Eu não nasci ontem."

"Quero dizer: eu não armei com metade do time. As outras meninas rebeladas não suportavam mais Frannie. Essa é a verdade."

"Mas você estava perfeitamente ciente disso."

"Correto" – Sylvester me encarou nos olhos. Ela era intimidadora, mas eu me mantinha firme.

"Como vai lidar com a outra metade?"

"Apenas duas além de Frannie vão sair, treinadora, isso eu te garanto. E essas duas podem ser perfeitamente substituídas pelas reservas. Nossa equipe ficará bem e vamos vencer as nacionais!"

"Volte ao ginásio, diga as novidades e dispense os treinos por hoje. Amanhã quero todas cedo, às seis da manhã."

"Sim, senhora."

Saí do escritório com outra aura e assim, me sentindo diferente, voltei ao ginásio. As reações foram de surpresa e de ânimo renovado. Eu seria campeã com aquelas garotas e me tornaria uma lenda sim, mas porque merecia. Deixava para trás naquele momento a minha síndrome de vira-lata e assumia de vez quem eu era: uma Fabray. E não importa o que os livros diziam: nós Fabray éramos vencedores.

Mas antes tinha de arrumar uma carona para casa. Frannie foi embora e me deixou à pé.


	14. 10 de abril de 2010 – Brittany e Santana

**10 de abril de 2010 – Brittany e Santana**

(Santana)

Os olhos de Brittany sempre foram as coisas mais bonitas e expressivas que poderia achar em qualquer ser vivo habitante do planeta Terra. Havia muitas lembranças remotas da infância: coisas que precisava fazer um enorme esforço para poder visualizar. Mas o primeiro dia em que vi Brittany não é um desses. Estava no hospital em um dia como outro qualquer naquele lugar, como ela e Rachel às vezes tinham de passar por uma razão qualquer. Minha irmã brincava com bonecas e eu comecei a desenhar. Foi quando uma menina loirinha se aproximou com olhos temerosos e ansiosos. Rachel não era muito de dividir brinquedos com estranhos, nem mesmo comigo. Ela deu de ombros, mas eu senti uma simpatia imediata pela menina loirinha de incríveis olhos azuis. Estendi o lápis de cor e silenciosamente a convidei a se unir.

"O que está desenhando?" – a pequena Brittany estava curiosa com aquele tanto de rabiscos na folha amarela.

"Um forte!" – respondi.

"O que é um forte?"

"É um lugar com paredes muito grossas onde os guerreiros se protegem contra os ataques dos dragões verdes."

"Há dragões de outras cores?"

"Sim. Os amarelos não atacam, mas podem expelir um veneno pelo cuspe. Os marrons vigiam os ninhos dos dragões, os verdes são os que atacam as cidades e os vermelhos são amigos dos guerreiros, mas não são muito fortes."

"Oh! Eu ouvi uma história que existiam dragões rosa!"

"Dragões rosa? Quem ficaria assustado com dragões rosa?"

"Eu ficaria! Eles podem girar que nem bailarina" – levantou-se da cadeira e rodopiou no ar num movimento perfeito. Fiquei impressionada e arregalei meus olhos – "assim eles desaparecem e depois aparecem de novo atrás de você pra te devorar."

"Quanta bobagem!" – Rachel resmungou – "Dragões não existem!"

"Existem sim!" – falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Muitos foram os olhares que Brittany direcionou a mim com o passar dos anos.

De piedade quando desobedeci aos pais e levei humilhantes palmadas por quebrar as (caras) telhas da estufa em construção. Eles me deram uma bronca na frente dela e, depois de ter apanhado, ela me abraçou e brincamos em silêncio no meu quarto porque estava de castigo e não poderia usufruir do quintal e da piscina.

De consolo quando as crianças no parque falavam dos presentes que tinham comprado para as mães no dia dedicado a elas. Eu emudecia nessas horas, assim como Rachel. Nós tínhamos uma mãe sem rosto, sem nome e que não sabíamos por onde andava. Rachel chorou abraçada a mim quando as crianças passaram e Brittany disse que poderia emprestar a dela um pouco se a gente quisesse.

De orgulho quando o nosso time ganhou o mini-campeonato de futebol contra o arqui-rival com um gol meu. Fui erguida como uma heroína e Brittany me deu um beijo no rosto como recompensa. De encantamento quando eu aprontava e saia ilesa durante as aventuras que a gente e Rachel vivíamos pela vizinhança.

Mas o olhar mais comovente que Brittany destinou a mim foi o de puro amor.

Estávamos deitadas em minha cama em plena manhã de sábado. Era cedinho e podia ouvir a movimentação na casa. Papai ia levar Rachel para a aula de dança, que ela fazia uma vez por semana e Papi só chegaria de um plantão depois do almoço. Papai bateu a porta e gritou que estava de saída. Eu estava com preguiça de abrir os olhos, então só resmunguei.

"Não se esqueça de fazer o café da Britt" – ele advertiu atrás da porta.

"Tá!" – falei alto.

Brittany estava acordada, sorrindo para mim.

"Bom dia!" – disse com preguiça.

"Dia..." – me deu um beijo gostoso nos lábios.

"Britt... nem escovei meus dentes!" – reclamei. Mil vezes ela dizia que não ligava, mil vezes eu dizia que era melhor lavar primeiro a boca. Foi o que fiz. Corri até o banheiro e enxagüei a boca. Aproveitei para usar todo o resto. Quando voltei, Brittany estava sentada na minha cama com jeito de zangada.

"Você demorou."

"Coisas matutinas" – a beijei com propriedade e sem timidez.

Beijar Brittany assim, na minha cama, não era incomum. A gente gostava de passar um bom tempo assim em nossos quartos: mais no meu do que no dela porque os tios desconfiavam e batiam toda hora à porta caso a gente enrolasse um pouco mais. Mas Brittany parecia estava com um espírito diferente. Era como se quisesse muito mais do que curtir nossos beijos e pequenas carícias. Ela tirou a camisola e ficou só de calcinha. Fiquei paralisada. Já a tinha visto nua inúmeras vezes, mas aquilo era diferente, a situação era diferente.

"San..." – Brittany segurou o meu rosto com carinho e ali estava mais uma vez os olhos de amor – "eu quero que você seja a minha primeira".

"Britt..." – comecei a tremer de nervoso – "Agora?" – ela acenou – "Por quê?

"Por que sinto que hoje é um dia bom. Um dia perfeito. E estou com vontade."

"Isso dói! Não quero te machucar!"

"Por favor..." – disse em voz rouca, suplicante – "eu preciso de você!"

"Mas..."

Ela me cortou com um beijo. Pegou uma das minhas mãos e a levou até os seios. Eu já tinha tocado os seios dela, mas só por cima da roupa. Sentir a pele era incrível. Eram tão macios e convidativos. Brittany me encorajou a seguir adiante e experimentei levar um deles até a boca. Gostei da sensação e Brittany pareceu apreciar muito mais. Gastei um pouco mais do meu tempo por ali e podia dizer que beijar os seios de Brittany já era uma das coisas favoritas a se fazer. Então a senti abrir as pernas e começar a se tocar por debaixo da calcinha. Fiquei observando fascinada até sair da hipnose e tomar uma atitude. Tirei a mão dela de lá, retirei a última peça de roupa e decidi eu mesma explorar a área. Brittany saltou os quadris quando a toquei. Ela estava tão molhada. Mudei minha posição para entre as pernas e, ali sentada a massageei o clitóris dela, assistindo as reações que provocava na minha melhor amiga.

Aquilo parecia ser muito melhor para ela do que era para mim. Senti que fazia direito, que ela estava tendo todo prazer e eu também, embora não estivesse recebendo nada.

"San..." – ela sussurrou – "Seja a minha primeira... por favor!"

Precisava fazer certo, direito. Mas tinha medo de machucá-la se colocasse meus dedos. Pensei em usar a boca, como nos vídeos que via na internet antes da minha primeira vez. Depois daquilo nunca mais assisti pornô escondida na calada da noite. Tomei raiva. Mas estar ali com ela... era bom. Experimentei ainda hesitante. Não sabia se ia gostar. O odor que Brittany exalava era convidativo. Respirei fundo e a toquei com a minha língua. Ela deu mais um salto nos quadris que me assustou.

"San... continua" – nunca a vi tão ofegante.

Repeti o gesto com mais firmeza e comecei a beijá-la ali. Brittany segurou minha cabeça. Pediu para não parar. Eu não parei. Mais um pouco e o corpo dela estremeceu forte, a respiração parou. Então ela relaxou de vez. Pensei que ela teve um orgasmo, mas ainda tinha dúvidas.

"San..." – ela estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios – "isso foi ótimo! Mas ainda falta..."

"Britt, por favor. Isso dói" – insisti. Depois de algo maravilhoso que tinha acabado de acontecer, não queria estragar tudo com penetrações dolorosas.

"Mas tem que ser você, San... eu te amo e a gente precisa fazer isso com quem mais se ama."

Ela me encarou nos olhos. Me beijou com paixão e eu respirei fundo. Num ponto ela tinha razão: a gente precisava fazer aquilo pela primeira vez com quem se amava. Eu não fiz e me arrependi amargamente. Escorreguei minha mão até o sexo dela e a penetrei devagar com um dedo. Ela respirou mais forte e eu me mantive estática. Depois inseri o segundo e aconteceu o mesmo. Sei que ela sentiu dor e incômodo, mas acreditava que não era tão ruim como aquilo que senti. Esperei que ela tivesse o tempo que não tive. Então Britt abriu os olhos e era incrível como aqueles azuis tão claros estavam escuros, pupilas dilatadas.

"Acho... acho que você... precisa mexer agora."

"Tem certeza?" – e Brittany apenas acenou.

Fiz o que ela pediu. Primeiro devagar, num ritmo constante. Era incrível a sensação de ter meus dedos lá dentro: quente, macio, pulsante e úmido. Ela pediu para fazer mais rápido. Obedeci e só parei quando o corpo dela se contraiu como na primeira vez para relaxar por completo depois. Retirei-me e a abracei. Será que tinha feito certo? Será que eu a machuquei? Estava cheia de dúvidas, mas não me atrevi a fazer perguntas idiotas naquele instante. Queria respeitar o tempo dela. Por isso fiquei em silêncio por bons minutos com ela em meus braços.

"Obrigada!" – os olhos de Brittany eram sinceros – "Obrigada por ter sido você" – e me beijou – "Foi incrível!"

"Mesmo?" – sorri de volta.

Fiquei surpresa com a forma enérgica que Brittany recomeçou as carícias. Fiz um esforço para afastá-la ainda que de forma gentil.

"Espera..." – estava ofegante

"Mas é a sua vez!"

"Eu... eu tenho medo!"

"Você confia em mim?"

"Com minha vida!"

"Então me deixa fazer você sentir a mesma coisa que eu! Foi lindo, Santana!"

Eu permiti. Não me arrependi. Foi um dos momentos mais lindos que trocamos.

...

Depois de um pequeno cochilo e uma chuveirada, Brittany e eu descemos as escadas de mãos dadas bem a tempo de atender a porta para papai e Rachel. Chegaram com sacolas do Subway: sanduíches de 30 cm e latas de refrigerante. Nem reparei que já tinha passado a hora do almoço.

"Tive de resolver um problema extra com um dos meus clientes, por isso nos atrasamos" – papai explicou – "Fiquei torcendo para que você e Brittany não tivesse se empanturrado de besteiras porque traríamos mais besteiras."

Comecei a inspecionar os sanduíches. Meu estômago estava roncando alto.

"Vegetariano?" – reclamei

"Esse é o meu!" – Rachel advertiu – "O seu é de frango e o da Britt é de rosbife".

"Lembrou dos picles?"

"Claro, Britt... e do queijo extra extra extra!" – papai falou com um sorriso. Brittany sempre pedia três vezes mais queijo no sanduíche e sempre se referia desta forma: extra, extra, extra.

Arrumamos a mesa com os jogos americanos, pratos, copos e guardanapos. Coca-cola para mim e papai, Sprite para Rachel. Brittany gostava de Fanta Uva.

"Como foi a aula, Willow?" – Rachel franziu a testa com a referência. Claro que estava me referindo a 'Willow na terra da magia', daquele do anão e do Val Kilmer no tempo que ele era bonito e magro.

"Foi... boa?" – Rachel parecia atordoada. Será que eu fui legal demais? Será que fazia tanto tempo assim que fiz a ela uma pergunta rotineira apenas para ser gentil? Estava me superando nesse negócio de ignorá-la.

Dei um beijo no rosto da minha irmã e ela arregalou os olhos como se eu estivesse maluca. Papai e Brittany começaram a rir. Estava de bom humor. Ficaria assim pelo resto da vida com Brittany ao meu lado.

...

**12 de abril de 2010**

(Quinn)

Finn Hudson estava no armário dele guardando duas baquetas. Ele tocava bateria, mas não pensava em montar banda. Que músico adolescente não pensa nisso? Um que desesperadamente quer ser popular, ser o herói da escola, ou mesmo tempo em que, desesperadamente busca ser o mais natural possível, como se o lado heróico fosse inerente a alma. Psicologia demais?

Seja como for, precisava dele para manter a minha posição como a nova topdog de McKinley. Finn era bonito, popular e estava no time de futebol. Era o perfeito escudeiro para potencializar minha imagem e fazer a escola esquecer a passagem quase grotesca de minha irmã. Claro que os demais esperavam que eu fosse uma bitch – não seria topdog se fosse boazinha –, mas que tivesse, no mínimo, bom senso: algo que Frannie perdeu.

Respirei fundo e grudei um sorriso no rosto. Andei até Finn e o surpreendi com um abraço e um beijo nos lábios.

"Oi!" – disse sedutora.

"Oi Quinn!" – Finn abriu o meio sorriso bobão que lhe era característico.

"Você vai me levar até a sala?" – ele acenou positivo e fez um gesto de cavaleiro para que segurasse o braço dele.

Finn e eu começamos a ser oficialmente um item no sábado. Ele me convidou para ir ao cinema assistir a releitura de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Adorava a obra de Lewis Carroll, mas o filme de Tim Burton não passava de uma fanfiction com produção muito cara. Essa história de colocar Alice como guerreira me pareceu boba, sobretudo porque a cena do clímax não correspondeu. Se for para investir numa batalha, que se tenha um mínimo de apelo épico. Não queria ver algo como Senhor dos Anéis, mas não custava nada um pouco mais de força e drama. Por outro lado: filme da Disney. Nunca se espera uma produção com temática um pouco mais forte vinda dos domínios de Mickey Mouse.

Finn gostou do filme. Disse que entrou no cinema achando que veria algo de garotas, mas ficou surpreso. Por ele, nós teríamos visto qualquer coisa na linha de Transformers que estivesse em cartaz, mas devo admitir que foi delicado suficiente para não impor tanta testosterona em nosso encontro. Comemos no Burger King, Finn escolheu o maior exemplar, e eu uma casquinha de sorvete. Pagou tudo. Saímos andando de mãos dadas pelo shopping fazendo perguntas do tipo "qual é a sua cor favorita". No final do encontro, veio o inevitável beijo e um informal acerto de namoro. Entrei em casa com o objetivo alcançado sob olhares de aprovação de minha mãe e de total desprezo de Frannie. Ela passou a me tratar como uma desconhecida que dividia o mesmo teto. Sofria com isso porque era minha irmã e eu a amava. Mas foi ela quem começou com a história do jogo e eu tinha minhas razões para alterar e surpreender nas regras.

"Como foi seu domingo? Eu te liguei, mas você não atendeu o celular" – Finn me perguntou na porta da sala.

"Estava sem bateria. Só o recarreguei hoje de manhã e vi suas ligações perdidas. Como sabia que iria te encontrar por aqui de qualquer forma..." – Finn sorriu satisfeito com a resposta e eu me inclinei para mais um beijo nos lábios.

Ali da porta, depois de Finn tomar o rumo, reparei em Rachel Berry-Lopez sentada em uma das cadeiras da frente. Ela não escondia a frustração por eu ter ganhado o garoto dos sonhos. Resolvi provocar. Sorri para ela e apontei para o meu pescoço insinuando que ali existia uma marca presumidamente feita por Finn. Rachel bufou alto e eu lutei para não explodir em gargalhadas. Se ela soubesse...

Depois da escola, fui comandar treino de rotinas das cheerios no campo de futebol. Era o mais tranqüilo e mais breve de nossa agenda porque só precisávamos recapitular o repertório, soletrar algumas palavras e, talvez, criar algo novo aqui e ali para os jogos. A treinadora Sylvester não se importava com o show das cheerios nos intervalos. Sinceramente? Gostava mais de treinar para as competições.

"Vamos lá, meninas. A rotina número cinco precisa de ajustes" – comandei.

As meninas com o auxílio de quatro homens da equipe começaram a se movimentar. Primeiro eu observava e depois fazia minhas críticas de onde teríamos de praticar mais. Repetíamos e, por último, fazíamos o movimento completo. Aprendi a ser uma capitã firme, racional, mas também tinha de me afastar da imagem tirana deixada por Frannie. O time respondia bem às ordens. Brittany auxiliava nas técnicas das demais e Santana me ajudava a manter a unidade. Elas estavam cumprindo o acordo com todas as honras.

Santana estava voltando aos poucos aos treinos, o que era uma excelente notícia para o time. Senhorita Beckley, que auxiliava a treinadora Sylvester no planejamento da preparação física, passou um plano de treinos leve especificamente para Santana. Beckley só aparecia na escola uma vez por semana, mas essa assistência era de fundamental importância para o nosso sucesso.

No entanto, algo estava diferente naquele treino. Reparei que em todas as pequenas pausas, Brittany e Santana se aproximavam e se tocavam mais do que o normal. Alguma coisa aconteceu entre as duas e aquilo começou a me incomodar. Era horrível, mas sentir inveja por elas parecerem felizes demais. Será que foi isso que tornou Frannie quase um monstro na escola? Será que ela sentia essa inveja da felicidade alheia? Por que ela seria infeliz? Frannie nunca me contou o que realmente queria. Nem eu a ela. Mas em minha defesa, como poderia me abrir e dizer que estava atraída por uma menina na escola. Pior: pela maior diva-loser que McKinley conheceu? Impossível.

Depois dos treinos, quando estava deixando os vestiários – costumava ser a última –, entendi porque Brittany e Santana estavam tão grudadas. Flagrei as duas se beijando no corredor da saída e aquilo me enfureceu. Brittany se despediu e correu para o estacionamento. Aparentemente a mãe foi buscá-la. Santana foi até as bicicletas. A minha também estava presa no mesmo lugar porque Frannie deixou de me dar caronas e meus pais não a obrigavam depois da minha "traição". Papai falou nas entrelinhas que eu deveria sofrer um pouco das conseqüências por ter destronado a filha predileta dele. Na prática, fiquei à pé, ou melhor, à pedais.

Alcancei Santana. Tinha sensação de o meu peito estar pressionado. Ia cometer um ato pragmático pelas razões certas e sentimentos errados.

"Santana!"

"O que foi agora?" – ela ficou imediatamente entediada com a minha presença.

"O que há entre você e Britt?"

"Nada que seja da sua conta, Fabray" – Santana se armou.

"Realmente não é da minha conta as coisas que acontecem fora desta escola. Mas aqui dentro, eu não vou admitir que duas das principais cheerios sejam alvo de fofocas por causa de... proximidade excessiva. Você está me entendendo?"

"É... entendo que se você não é feliz, ninguém mais pode ser."

"Aproveite o meu aviso, Lopez! Ainda não existem falatórios, mas se vocês continuarem próximas assim pelos corredores, atrairemos publicidade indesejável. Eu seria uma capitã irresponsável por permitir isso quando há dinheiro de patrocínio da minha igreja envolvido."

"Fique tranqüila, Fabray. Eu vou falar com a Britt e a gente vai evitar ficar assim... tão próximas dentro da escola."

"Ótimo!"

"Ótimo!"


	15. 17 de abril de 2010 – Sexo não é namoro

**17 de abril de 2010 – Sexo não é namoro**

(Santana)

Um detalhe sobre cheerios e atletas da escola: eles precisam ser homofóbicos. Não importa se entre quatro paredes, Ross e Clive do time de hóquei agiam como coelhos no cio ou se as cheerios Jenna e Hillary eram tão próximas quanto eu sou de Brittany. Por mais doloroso que o aviso de Quinn fosse, era preciso entender que ser gay e fazer parte das camadas mais populares da micro-sociedade de McKinley High eram coisas incompatíveis.

O pior é que não raro aparecia no noticiário algo para me lembrar disso. Na última quarta-feira, um escândalo que aconteceu na cidade de Marion. Um estudante se matou e deixou uma carta de despedida confessando ser gay e que era freqüentemente currado por bulliers. Currado. Os garotos machos alfas não mais deixavam bilhetes humilhantes em armários ou batiam: eles estupravam também. Que mundo doentio era esse? A reportagem dizia que as autoridades estavam investigando o caso e os promotores públicos queriam ver uma forma de identificar e punir os agressores, mas era complicado. Não havia uma linha na lei que pudesse condenar uma pessoa pelo suicídio do outro. Também não tinha provas do estupro: só uma carta que sequer citava nomes. O máximo que aconteceria dali adiante seriam campanhas anti-bulling que costumavam ser recorrentes de tempos em tempos nas escolas. Educar era fundamental, mas as mudanças demoram. Principalmente aquelas que visam mudança de mentalidade.

Eu vivia o preconceito e a discriminação quase todos os dias da minha vida por causa dos meus pais. Não era fácil para eles serem um casal assumido e casado na pequena e conservadora Lima, por mais que fossem bem integrados. Sempre haveria um Russell Fabray da vida para lembrar que as coisas não eram perfeitas. Muitas pessoas não estavam completamente ok em conviver com um homossexual em qualquer esfera. Como a senhora Spilter, do mercadinho. Ela sorria e era muito educada com meus pais. Sempre. Depois comentava com outra pessoa que morreria de desgosto se tivesse um filho gay, como ouvi uma vez.

Papi ainda tinha pequenas vinganças ocasionadas pela profissão. Como no dia em que operou de emergência e salvou a vida de Lars McTold, o valentão que ameaçava papai toda vez que ficava bêbado e os dois cruzavam na rua. Lars nunca mais abriu a boca contra minha família. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele mudou de idéia.

Olhava para o garoto Hummel, o melhor amigo de Mercedes Jones. Nem era preciso anunciar publicamente para as pessoas saberem que era gay. Era só olhar e pronto. Acho que ele era quem mais recebia slushies naquela escola depois de Rachel. Isso depois que o ataque virou moda e foi estendido a todos os losers de comportamento mais exótico, como aquele quatro olhos com orelhas de dumbo que andava em cadeira de rodas. Mercedes Jones só não havia levado slushie porque era irmã de Ethan Jones. Mas apostaria uma fortuna que isso mudaria depois do verão, quando Ethan estaria gozando a bolsa de estudos dele na OSU e Mercedes não teria mais o escudo protetor.

Havia Brittany. Se não fosse a simpatia que ela naturalmente irradiava, o uniforme de cheerio e nossa posição de top-bitches, tinha certeza que ela também seria vítima por ser aluna especial. E se alguém soubesse que Brittany e eu éramos mais que melhores amigas? Nem mesmo o uniforme nos protegeria. Eu era uma Berry-Lopez, afinal.

Sempre julguei Brittany como uma pessoa adorável, acima dessas questões. Fiquei a observando de longe enquanto conversava com outras cheerios. O sorriso dela era simplesmente luminoso. Seria um crime se o mundo fosse privado de tais belezas porque a parte dominante daquela escola estúpida tinha mentalidade de um neandertal.

"Oi San!" – Brittany sorriu e se inclinou para me dar um beijo na boca no meio do corredor, na frente de todo mundo. Precisei virar o rosto para que ela beijasse minhas bochechas e isso fez com que aquela testa linda se enrugasse em confusão.

"Preciso conversar contigo em particular" – ofereci o mindinho para que Brittany segurasse.

Entrei na sala de música e fechei as portas. Lá era um lugar perfeito porque ninguém aparecia a não ser a minha irmã com aquele coral de dois fracassados e os meninos da aula de música. Além disso, as paredes tinham revestimento acústico, o que tornava ideal conversar e até gritar sem correr o risco de alguém ouvir atrás da porta.

"Eu nunca vi essa sala antes" – Brittany ficou admirada.

"Semestre que vem você vai freqüentá-la uma vez por semana caso realmente pegue a aula para aprender a tocar flauta doce e a escaleta".

"Ainda não sei por que eles não chamam aquilo de teclado pequeno" – Brittany franziu a testa – "Ou micro-piano de sopro. Fica mais fácil visualizar se as pessoas usassem esses nomes. E por que a flauta é doce?" – não é que Brittany fazia sentido com as pequenas coisas?

"Acho que a flauta chama-se doce por causa do som dela... que é suave e rouco. Talvez teria sabor doce caso a gente pudesse comer o som."

"Mesmo?" – Brittany estava se divertindo com a conversa – "E que gosto teria uma guitarra?"

"Depende do estilo da música. Seria doce se fosse uma balada de Paul McCartney. Talvez meio azeda numa música do Iron Maiden, e salgada num rock de Hendrix."

"E que gosto tem isso?" – Brittany se aproximou e me beijou. Dessa vez, não houve rosto virado.

"Tem gosto de ambrosia!" – abri os olhos depois de aproveitar a boa sensação.

"Ambrosia?"

"Você sabe, a comida dos deuses gregos."

"Oh" – Brittany ficou vermelha, com sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"É sobre isso que precisamos conversar. Na verdade..." – o sinal interrompeu meu pensamento por um instante. Perderia a aula especial e Brittany também pularia uma classe. Que se dane. Era um assunto importante. Respirei fundo para criar coragem de continuar – "a gente não pode sair se beijando na frente das pessoas aqui na escola. Nem mesmo na frente das cheerios."

"Por que não? Você não é a minha namorada? Namorados fazem isso. É só o que vejo nessa escola."

"É aí que está o problema, Britt. Você é a minha melhor amiga... para sempre. Você é a pessoa que mais gosto nesse mundo! Mas você não é a minha namorada".

"Por que não? Se eu te amo e sei que você me ama. E a gente já fez sexo duas vezes."

"Porque sexo não é namoro!" – disparei frustrada, sem pensar. Quando processei o que havia dito pela expressão de desapontamento da minha Brittany, queria poder engolir aquelas palavras. Bosta de regras da física e da propagação do som que não me deixam capturar palavras antes que elas entrem no ouvido. Mas era tarde e só restava tentar explicar – "Algumas pessoas que se gostam muito, como nós, podem fazer sexo sem ser namoradas. Igual naqueles filmes! Mas elas não podem agir como namoradas em público porque não seria certo."

"Não é certo por que somos duas garotas?" – as palavras saíram duras da boca dela.

"Óbvio que não. Tenho dois pais e me orgulho deles. Mas isso é para outro momento: fora da escola. Enquanto estivermos aqui, será cruel se assumirmos um relacionamento. As pessoas não entenderiam e diriam coisas horríveis. Não sei se estou pronta para enfrentar isso nesta escola."

"Mas Santana..." – Brittany estava de coração partido.

"Eu te pedi em namoro alguma vez?" – já que o estrago estava feito, decidi ser mais dura.

"Não."

"Você me pediu em namoro alguma vez?"

"Não... mas..."

"Então nós não somos namoradas."

Brittany ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ela podia ter dificuldades para o entendimento de certas coisas, mas sabia o que era um fora e do que eu tinha medo. Diferente do consenso geral, Brittany estava muito longe de ser uma estúpida. De repente, ela me encarou de um jeito assustador.

"Então você não é a minha namorada!"

"Não!"

"Então quer dizer que estou livre para ficar com quem quiser!" – afirmava com convicção.

"Se assim desejar..." – não tinha certeza aonde Brittany queria chegar ao mesmo tempo em que não queria dar o braço a torcer.

"Brandon Smith, do time de futebol, me chamou para sair" – Brittany cruzou os braços – "Talvez eu aceite o convite."

"Britt..." – antes que tivesse a chance de alertá-la para tomar cuidado com as escolhas que estava fazendo, ela estava de costas para mim, deixando a sala e desaparecendo pelo corredor.

Nos primeiros minutos, minhas pernas não funcionavam. Eu queria ir atrás dela, mas não conseguia tirar a minha bunda da droga da cadeira. Quando o sinal tocou, me forcei ir para a sala. Se perdesse outra aula em seguida, correria o risco de tomar uma detenção tão logo o coordenador colocasse o olho no controle de freqüência. Mesmo assim tentei contatá-la pelo celular. Nenhuma resposta.

Só consegui vê-la novamente na hora do almoço. Brittany estava conversando com Brandon de um jeito que não gostei. Meu sangue ferveu e eu partiria para cima dele se alguém não tivesse segurado o meu braço. Virei para trás com raiva: era Quinn.

"Ela já sabe andar sozinha" – ela disse.

"Se você estiver por trás disso..."

"Apenas deixe ela ser" – Quinn suavizou as feições – "Ela é a sua amiga... não é a sua propriedade e você sabe o que está em risco."

"Você já fez estragos demais aqui, Fabray" – puxei meu braço para me libertar – "Essa escola já fez estragos demais. Quero ver chegar o dia em que você tiver de se privar da mesma forma que eu."

Quinn parecia não afetada. Por que estaria? Logo a bitch que conquistou o senhor príncipe freshman encantado. O gigante babaca com mentalidade de 10 anos que faz as menininhas se arrastarem, inclusive minha irmã.

Estava ofegante. Precisava correr dois quilômetros para poder melhorar, por mais estranho que soasse. A escola tinha o campo de futebol, mas soaria estranho se uma cheerio saísse dando voltas pelo gramado em pleno sol de meio dia com ainda mais um horário a cumprir. As pessoas me chamariam de maluca. Eu me chamaria de maluca. Precisava me isolar de tudo e todos, mas não voltaria àquela sala de ensaios tão cedo. Só tinha um lugar em que realmente poderia ficar sozinha: o auditório. Fui andando para lá, para poder me sentar numa poltrona qualquer e chorar, me lamentar, ou simplesmente ficar em silêncio.

Não deu.

No meio do caminho, recebi uma mensagem de texto.

...

(Rachel)

Santana e meus primos sempre dizem que eu quero demais as coisas. É algo que nunca ouvi da boca dos meus pais ou de abuela. Zaide e Bubbee não contam: só os vejo de duas a três vezes por ano. É errado ter sonhos e correr atrás deles? Eu quero ser uma estrela da Broadway, por isso fazia aulas de dança e canto para me qualificar. E fiz teatro comunitário por cinco anos até decidir que se apresentar duas vezes por ano era pouco para tanta confusão e chateação. Mas fiz e tenho noções de palco, demarcações, postura, tudo. Gostaria de entrar ou em Julliard ou na escola de artes de Nova York, por isso tratava de ser uma aluna impecável, porque currículo escolar também contava muitos pontos. Fazia tudo que era do meu alcance pelos meus sonhos.

O problema é que ultimamente tenho sonhado em bases muito mais primitivas: queria ter um namorado, um pouco de romance, ganhar beijos molhados nos lábios. Mais do que isso: eu queria Finn Hudson.

Penso que não valia à pena perder tempo ficando com pessoas por ficar. A gente pode se dar mal se não procurar escolher o certo desde o princípio. Tinha exemplos perfeitos dentro de casa. Papai ficou com vários homens até encontrar meu pai. Meu pai ficou com uma penca de mulheres até achar estabilidade afetiva com papai. Santana teve namoricos ridículos durante Junior high, dormiu com Andy Mastrantonio (toda escola sabia) e se arrependeu. Eu não queria passar por um mundo de gente até encontrar a pessoa certa. Meu tiro seria mais certeiro e tinha certeza que o centro do alvo era Finn Hudson.

Ele era bonito, alto, forte, charmoso, educado, usava uma loção gostosa e parecia ser muito higiênico. Mas eu não sabia ainda como transpor as barreiras para chegar até Finn. A primeira delas: popularidade. Ele era o freshman mais popular da escola e eu era o alvo de slushies. A segunda barreira: esportes. Ele jogava no time e eu tinha trauma de bola. A terceira barreira: intelectualidade: eu era uma das melhores alunas e ele colecionava notas "C". Finn também não aparentava ser adepto da leitura de jornais e revistas de notícias. Acho que ele até pensava que era preciso passaporte para entrar no Hawaii. Talvez tivéssemos alguma dificuldade para conversar. E daí?

Mas a pior barreira entre eu e Finn Hudson se chamava Quinn Fabray.

Como é que eu, a garota perdedora de sonhos grandiosos, poderia competir com a menina mais bonita da escola? Pior: a nova capitã das cheerios que destronou a própria irmã, a aluna nota "A", que tinha a escola inteira aos pés sempre que andava como uma majestade pelos corredores. Ela também devia usar de muitos artifícios para manter Finn feliz, porque ele sempre tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto depois que a beijava. Eu só beijei uma vez na vida: forçada por Jewfro num dos encontros da comunidade judaica. Foi um dos maiores erros da minha vida ter batido forte na cara dele em seguida, porque ele deve ter gostado.

Finn estava sozinho no primeiro intervalo, apenas brincando distraído com a bola de futebol americano. Era o momento certo para ir falar com ele. Talvez perguntar alguma coisa sobre uma das classes que fazíamos juntos. Respirei fundo, arrumei minha saia e minha blusa. Coloquei um sorriso estrelar no rosto e...

"Rachel!" – alguém me chamou.

Quando me virei, Noah Puckerman jogou meio litro de slushie em mim. Estava tão habituada que não chorava mais e nem corria para o banheiro como nas primeiras vezes. Ele saiu andando com Karofsky, fazendo high five, para em seguida ir ao encontro de Finn.

Não tinha o que fazer. Andei calmamente até o meu armário, tirei uma muda de roupa e comecei a minha rotina de limpeza no banheiro próximo a sala de dança, que ficava ao lado do auditório. A sala nem era usada pela escola. Era só um espaço alugado a um grupo que ensinava balé a crianças nos fins de semana. Eu mesma já fui aluna do projeto. Sabia que o banheiro mais próximo dali era pouco utilizado pela distância das salas e ideal para me arrumar.

Primeiro passo pós-slushie: retirar a blusa arruinada e separá-la dentro de um saco plástico. Depois tirava o excesso de açúcar com papéis toalha. Por último, os cabelos. Passava água com o auxílio do chuveirinho, colocava o condicionador e secava com a minha toalha. Ligava o secador e escovava até ficar com aparência aceitável. Vestia a nova roupa. Antes o processo levava quase uma hora, mas me especializei de tal forma que já conseguia me trocar em 20 minutos. Voltava atrasada para a aula e pronto. Os professores estavam até acostumados.

No quarto horário, vi Quinn e Finn juntos. Os dois estavam tocando beijos em frente aos armários. Significava que a minha chance de falar com ele era nula.

"Pervertida!" – ouvi alguém falar com raiva.

Mais um slushie. O segundo o dia. Desta vez, jogado pela cheerio Amy. Raramente levava dois e isso me desconcertava. Finn me ignorou, andou para o lado oposto. Quinn veio em minha direção. Fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que jogou um slushie em mim, mas para quê sujar as mãos quando se tem dezenas de vassalos para fazer por ela?

"Espero que tenha aprendido a lição. Não se deve olhar um casal em seus negócios. Isso te excita, Lopez 2? Me ver fazendo coisas com meu homem?"

"Deveria? Porque se afirmativo, tinha de ser avisada antes para poder me esforçar. A cena em questão só me deixa pensativa no quanto a vulgaridade adolescente tomou conta de nossas escolas, que deveriam ser um espaço de aprendizagem e reflexão acadêmica."

"Você é vulgar" – ela pegou na minha blusa suja e me empurrou contra os armários – "Usando as roupas da vovó de forma promíscua. Se uma pessoa vê as coisas erradas aqui, é você, Lopez" – ela disse a centímetros do meu rosto.

"Isso é uma boa coisa, sabe?" – sorri.

"O quê?" – Quinn ficou confusa.

"Você estar pegando um pouco da minha sujeira."

A mão dela e a barra da blusa de frio estavam sujos de slushie de uva. Ela bufou e me soltou. Saiu em direção a um banheiro e eu fui ao mesmo de sempre. Não tinha mais muda de roupa, por isso improvisei ficar só com o casaco que tinha guardado no primeiro horário, o que era ruim, pois o tecido pinicava minha pele suja.

Na hora do intervalo, não pensava em Finn ou em qualquer outro popular da escola. Estava apenas em frente ao meu armário dando uma olhada na música que deveria interpretar no coral de Sandy Ryerson, apear de ele só dar os solos ao junior Hank Saunders. Sandy era um sujo, gay predador da pior categoria. Um dia eu o pegaria de jeito como vingança por negligenciar meu talento porque eu era mulher.

Então veio outro slushie desferido por Frannie Fabray. Acho que ela só estava entediada porque jogou e passou por mim sem se vangloriar ou receber cumprimentos de outras pessoas. A questão é que teria mais uma classe e não tinha mais roupas a vestir. Era humilhante não ter sequer mais roupas para vestir. Aí sim, me entreguei. Fui para o banheiro mais próximo e pedi ajuda a última pessoa que pediria naquela escola.

"_Tem uma camiseta para emprestar?" __– eu_

Comecei a me limpar o melhor que podia sem os meus equipamentos, até porque estava desanimada demais para pegá-los. Meu celular vibrou.

"_**Qual banheiro?**__" – Santana_

_Foi uma surpresa a minha irmã ter respondido._

"_O que fica no 2º andar. Perto do meu armário" __– eu_

Ainda estava me limpando quando a porta se abriu. Essa era uma das desvantagens em usar um banheiro diferente do meu habitual: as pessoas entravam ali. Eram duas garotas, dessas comuns, que começaram a rir como se fossem superiores. Ser ridicularizada por Quinn Fabray era uma coisa. Por essas idiotas comuns já era demais. Empinei meu nariz.

"Framboesa é o meu favorito" – disse.

"Quem te perguntou, loser?" – uma das meninas desdenhou.

"Eu não sei. Do jeito que você está olhando para mim, deve estar muito interessada em saber qual o meu slushie favorito para, quem sabe, por jogá-lo na minha cara numa próxima oportunidade. Quem sabe já não esteja na fila depois de todos os garotos populares da escola, dos quais você e sua amiga não fazem parte do grupo. De qualquer forma, posso estar enganada sobre isso. Vai que você esteja, na verdade, interessada em mim. Minha figura te fascina para estar com este olhar tão intenso?"

Uma das meninas se sentiu ofendida e me empurrou. Por mais que tivesse horror de confusões envolvendo violência física, ainda era uma Berry-Lopez e tinha o sangue quente. Revidei o empurrão e a menina só não caiu porque foi amparada por outra. Ela se recuperou e me empurrou novamente. Minhas costas se choraram contra a parede, mas não podia me dar ao luxo de ser saco de pancada. Estava me preparando para me defender quando a porta se abriu novamente. Era Santana com uma camiseta em mãos.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – minha irmã disse autoritária.

"Não é da sua conta!" – uma das meninas esbravejou.

"Não é da minha conta?" – Santana foi para cima de uma e puxou o cabelo dela até ao chão e depois empurrou a outra para longe de mim – "Vocês!" – apontou para as meninas – "Fora antes que as coisas fiquem realmente feias!"

"Você não manda aqui, Lopez" – a menina que teve os cabelos puxados tentou se impor.

"Mais cinco segundos na minha frente e você vai saber quem manda e quem deixa de mandar. A dor que vai sentir quando seus doces melões forem rachados ao meio vai dar uma boa dica. Então? O que vai ser? Garanto que será muito ruim para vocês duas nos encarar. Depois de apanharem como nunca, ainda terão direito a um segundo round com um esquadrão de cheerios."

As meninas fecharam o rosto e deixaram o banheiro. Santana estava ofegante e demorou bons segundos antes de se mexer. Ela foi até a pia e pegou a camiseta que jogou na hora de me defender. Acabou molhando um pouco.

"Está usada" – só então me encarou e eu percebi que ela andou chorando – "Mas eu só fiz alongamento hoje de manhã."

"Pelo menos o seu desodorante é bom..." – achei por bem ignorar a razão do choro dela. Tirei o casaco arruinado e Santana me ajudou a me limpar antes de colocar a camiseta de treino das cheerios – "Não vai ter problema se alguém me ver com a sua roupa?"

"Até onde sei, não há nada ilegal nisso. Depois, este é um dos modelos de uniforme de educação física disponíveis na escola".

"Sério? Achei que só tivesse aquele vermelho horrível."

"A treinadora reserva os modelos mais moderninhos para as cheerios. Quantos levou hoje?" – se referiu aos slushies.

"Só foi um dia ruim."

"É, hoje foi um dia ruim... Estou pensando em faltar ao treino da tarde. Queria passar na casa de abuela".

"Pedalar sete quilômetros de bicicleta daqui até lá?"

"Isso não é problema para mim. Se ficar muito tarde, papai me busca com a caminhonete... ou peço para tio Pedro me levar de volta."

"Eu vou contigo!" – a ideia não era ruim – "Não estou com espírito de aparecer naquele coral de dois. E vai que hoje dou sorte e abuela faz aqueles bolinhos?"

"Os bolinhos não são vegans, Ray!"

"São a minha única exceção!"

Minha abuela, Miranda Lopez, residia em uma pequena casa no setor de chácaras próximo a Lima Heights Adjacent. Ficava do outro lado da rodovia estadual nos limites da cidade. A filha mais velha, tia Maria, e o marido, tio Pedro Antunes, residiam em uma das chácaras próximas e eram os integrantes da família que moravam mais próximos da matriarca Lopez. Tia Maria pediu inúmeras vezes que abuela fosse morar com ela e esquecesse aquela casa pequena e velha, mesmo que bem conservada e arrumada. Mas a velha chilena se recusava abrir mão do sentimento de independência. Era naquela casinha onde ela vivia desde que chegou aos Estados Unidos da América.

Meu avô foi convidado a ser professor de análise literária no campus da OSU em Lima, que era uma extensão do campus principal em Columbus. A vaga foi um favor de um colega que conheceu na Universidad de Chile. Não era grande coisa, mas meu avô agarrou a oportunidade com unhas e dentes, pois tinha mais quatro bocas para alimentar. Meu pai e meus tios fizeram high school em Carmel. Meu pai foi aceito na OSU de Columbus, onde jogou nos Buckeyes, e fez medicina posteriormente. Tia Maria, em vez de faculdade, se casou com tio Pedro e foi ajudá-lo na pequena fábrica de cerveja e na vinícola. Tia Rosa fez faculdade de educação em Louisville.

A história que se passou depois era conhecida. Meus pais se conheceram na OSU. Meu pai fez residência em Cleveland e papai o acompanhou. Os dois se casaram nesta época e resolveram ter filhos com a ajuda de uma doadora de óvulos e barriga de aluguel, que coincidiu ser a mesma pessoa. Eu e Santana nascemos em Cleveland e nos mudamos por causa de uma oferta de emprego que meu pai aceitou para integrar a equipe de cirurgiões do Lima Memorial Hospital. A gente tinha pouco mais de um ano de idade.

Morar em Lima também nos deu a oportunidade de adotar a chácara como o nosso porto seguro com gosto de infância. Era ali que víamos abuela receber os amigos e atuar como uma espécie de líder comunitária para os latinos que moravam em Lima Heights Adjacent e proximidades. Atrás da pequena casa havia um pomar e um roçado com plantas medicinais e de temperos. Santana e eu passamos muitos fins de semana naquele espaço, brincando debaixo das árvores e comendo frutas no pé.

Chegamos cansadas naquele cantinho confortável. Menos pelas pedaladas e mais pelo acúmulo de problemas da escola ao longo da semana. Era um alento visualizar a casinha azul com um jardim de rosas na frente. Abrimos o portão e levamos as nossas bicicletas até a garagem que abrigava o velho cadillac 84 que pertenceu ao nosso avô: uma antiguidade conservada com todo esmero por nosso primo Júlio, filho mais velho de tio Pedro e tia Maria.

O mais interessante é que abuela continuava a usar o veículo para cima e para baixo para ir à igreja ou fazer compras. Pouco ia à casa dos filhos porque julgava que eram eles que tinham a obrigação de vê-la. O carro e o cheiro de café eram indícios de que ela estava em casa. A única coisa que detestava neste ritual de rotina era ser recepcionada primeiro por Tody, o boxer velho e assustador. Eu e ele não éramos bons amigos, mas Santana o adorava.

"Ei niño grande!" – Santana passou a mão na cabeça, no pescoço e por último no torço de Tody – "Está buscando de abuelita?"

"Odeio esse cachorro!" – resmunguei e recebi um latido como resposta.

"No importa que La tonta" – Santana falou pro cachorro. Ela conversava com o cachorro! Só poderia revirar os olhos.

Nós e Tody circulamos a casa e encontramos a porta dos fundos, que dava para a cozinha, aberta. Abuela estava lá terminando de colocar o café recém coado na garrafa térmica. Ela adorava tomar café. Era um dos prazeres dela. Fui a primeira a abraçá-la. Estava com saudades. Fazia pelo menos dois meses que não aparecia na chácara, para a minha mais absoluta vergonha.

"Qué milagre!" – abuela sorriu depois de aplicar um beijo na testa de cada neta – "Que te pasó para visitarme?"

"Echaba de menos el café" – brincou Santana.

"Y galletas" – completei.

"Mi pequeña Rachel, tienes suerte" – foi até o forno e tirou uma bandeja cheia dos meus bolinhos favoritos.

Abuela mandaria alguns para uma amiga adoentada. Mas pelo jeito, a visita ficaria para o dia seguinte. Nós três sentamos à mesa e lanchamos enquanto conversamos sobre coisas caseiras, comentamos das altas cargas de trabalho que meu pai enfrentava como chefe cirurgião além de outras fofocas de família. Abuela reclamou da excessiva chatisse de tia Maria e ficava admirada como tio Pedro e Daniela (a nossa prima que ainda morava com os pais) conseguiam suportar a companhia.

"Este es el mal de lo que se está haciendo viejo. La manina están por encima de La convivência" – filosofou – "Ver a mi caso: yo me salvo la querida cuando me decidi a vivir solo".

"Sigo pensando que es peligroso para alguien de tu edad estar a solas com um perro loco" – dei a língua para Tody que estava deitado na porta da cozinha. O cachorro levantou a cabeça e fez um gesto de quem estava entendendo toda a conversa.

"Tu eres loca! Y mi abuela no tiene edad!" – Santana defendeu o amigo cão. A interação mereceu gargalhadas vindas de abuela. A gargalhada dela, alta e solta, era contagiante. Eu nunca sabia se ria dela ou da piada.

"Sólo ustedes dos para aclarar este viejo!"

Eu me candidatei a ajudar com a cozinha. Era a hora que Santana costumava correr para o quintal com a desculpa de que ia dar um jeito no mato que crescia entre as plantas da horta. Numa coisa dava crédito a minha irmã: era realmente gostava de mexer com plantas. Ela e papai. Era Santana que freqüentava a estufa e sabia de todas as espécies de planta por ali. Eu só entrava naquele lugar quando tinha de aguar as plantas por falta de outras pessoas para fazer o serviço. De um jeito ou de outro, abuela agradecia quando alguém chegava para ajudar a cuidar do roçado porque já não tinha o corpo tão bom para agachar, arrancar matos, levantar e fazer o mesmo processo ao longo de toda a horta.

"Santana no parece muy feliz" – abuela a olhava através da janela.

"Creo que Ella luchó com Brittany" – a velha chilena conhecia Brittany, que já estivera ali em mais de uma ocasião como nossa convidada em dias de festa. Dizia que estava em outro país porque era entrar na casa e começar a entender mais nada do que as pessoas diziam. A gente só falava em espanhol quando a família Lopez se reunia.

"Lo malo de ser joven es que los problemas del amor son siempre más intensa de lo que realmente son. Pero cuando pasan, pasan!" – sorriu – "Y tu?"

"Cuenta com um niño em La escuela que me gusta. Pero El ya tiene noiva".

"No se preocupe. Es imposible no te delietas!"

Será que Finn me notaria com uma Quinn Fabray ao lado? De qualquer forma, agradeci pela força e abracei minha avó. Só mesmo ela para me colocar para cima e me deixar com esperança nos olhos. Foi uma decisão mais que acertada vir para cá. Depois de cuidar do jardim, Santana foi assistir novela conosco. Folgada do jeito que era, ficava com a cabeça no colo de abuela e com as pernas para cima do sofá. A mim restava o outro lado e a sorte do sofá ter três lugares. Repousei minha cabeça nos ombros dela, o que era minha posição favorita porque sentia melhor o perfume bom que ela usava. Podia relaxar e me divertir com Santana e abuela discutindo sobre a última idiotice da protagonista. As mocinhas das histórias pareciam que choravam mais da metade do tempo, e eram muito burras.

Chegou um ponto que eu me deixei vencer pelo cansaço. Adormeci cheirando o perfume bom de abuelita e só acordei quando meu pai me cutucou para irmos embora. Dormir naquele sofá velho da pequena casa azul era um dos momentos mais relaxantes que podia desfrutar.


	16. 25 de abril de 2010 – Sobre sexo

**25 de abril de 2010 – Sobre sexo**

**(Santana)**

Abri os olhos e passei a mão pelo rosto. Tinha consciência de que estava acompanhada, assim como também sabia que dormi nua. Bebi durante a festa, mas não o suficiente para não me lembrar das coisas que fiz. Todas as coisas. O lençol era o único tecido que me cobria e isso me deixou constrangida por estar nestas condições ao lado de alguém que não amava. Sequer tive coragem de olhar para o meu companheiro. Sentei na beira da cama e pisei em algo estranho. Era uma camisinha descartada. Senti nojo. Puck era um nojento que descartava essas coisas no chão em vez de alguma lixeirinha. Até um saco plástico de supermercado poderia cumprir bem a função. Eu podia ser desorganizada com minhas coisas, mas passava muito longe de ser suja e porca.

Comecei a procurar pelas minhas peças de roupa. Achei minha blusa, sutiã, saia e casaco. Nenhum sinal da minha calcinha. Puck deve ter a roubado para integrar uma dessas coleções repugnantes. Ele era um nojento, um cavalheiro porco por assim dizer. Acho que nem seria capaz de trocar os lençóis depois do que fizemos. Coitada da mãe deste indivíduo.

Fiquei num embate interno para ver se usava ou não o banheiro. Devia estar nojento como o resto da casa após a festa. Aliás, o que deu na cabeça deste sujeito fazer uma festa entupida de gente numa casa pequena de um banheiro só? Desejo de ser popular? Mas ele já não era? Não pegava todas as meninas? Eu jamais daria uma festa nesses moldes na minha casa com todo espaço que disponho. Entrei no banheiro e procurei me concentrar apenas nos meus negócios. Lavei as mãos e saí o mais rápido que pude. Olhei a bagunça, a quantidade de copos descartáveis pelo chão, salgadinhos, o cheiro de cerveja. Problema dele. Puck que se virasse para arrumar tudo até a mãe dele voltar de viajem com a irmã caçula dele.

Voltei ao quarto. Ainda precisava de uma carona para casa. Ele estava acordado e sorriu quando me viu. Tentava ser adorável comigo, mas eu sabia perfeitamente que era apenas mais um nome na lista dele. Isso me servia de proteção para não me envolver emocionalmente. Ele me ajudou noite passada e foi bom. Fim.

"Bom dia" – disse encostada à porta.

"Dia..." – vi que ele estava esfregando a mão abaixo do ventre – "Santana..."

"Foi uma festa e tanto!" – comentei me sentindo estranha em ver um homem se tocando logo pela manhã.

"Foi sim..." – ele tirou o lençol sem a menor cerimônia, revelando o pênis ereto – "Não acha que se vestiu cedo demais?"

"Não vai rolar" – disse com convicção.

"Você está bem?" – Puck me encarou com sincera consideração.

"Estou!"

Sim, estava bem. Foi tudo surpreendentemente bem. Puck me tratou com consideração e fez o trabalho dele direito a ponto de me fazer desejar que as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, de que eu pudesse tê-lo encontrado em vez de Andy Mastrantonio, embora ainda preferisse que Brittany tivesse sido minha primeira. Era quem eu amava, afinal.

"Foi uma baita festa" – comentei mais uma vez. Não tinha muito assunto com ele.

"Não quero nem ver o estado da casa" – ele passou a mão pelo rosto – "Dá preguiça só em pensar que tenho de arrumar tudo antes que minha mãe e minha irmã cheguem hoje à noite."

"Bom... eu não ia oferecer a minha ajuda..."

"Está tudo bem. Já estou acostumado! Se bem que você poderia fazer um favor?"

"Já disse que não vai rolar."

"O que foi? Se me lembro bem, você gostou do puckssauro ontem."

"Ontem! Hoje é outra história"

"Santana Lopez, a cheerio durona, adorou o meu puckssauro, hum?" – Puck começou a andar com um sorriso no rosto em minha direção até passar a mão pela minha cintura. O pênis dele roçava na minha saia.

"Berry-Lopez... e pode parar de se gabar. Você foi bom, mas eu já vi melhor!"

"Quem? Com certeza não foi Andy Mastrantonio" – ele me beijou forçosamente e só suavisou quando eu correspondi. Mas depois o empurrei.

"Esse assunto não te interessa e eu quero ir embora."

"Fica mais um pouco" – Puck ainda não havia me libertado por completo – "Essa ajuda matinal é muito importante para me dar energia necessária para encarar a limpeza."

"Bom..." – eu me afastei. Puck estava em ponto de bala – "Você vai ter que resolver isso sozinho. Não estou afim."

"Eu só preciso de uma mão!" – ele sorriu de novo, tentando me convencer.

"Não hoje."

Puck podia ser um moleque hormonal, mas ele sabia e respeitava quando ouvia um "não", para o meu alívio.

"Então me dê cinco minutos, a não ser que você queria assistir" – e começou a se masturbar na minha frente sem a menor cerimônia. Idiota.

Virei as costas e caminhei até a sala. Pouco depois, Puck já estava com uma bermuda no corpo, camiseta e chaves do carro em mãos.

"Vamos?"

Acenei. Quanto menos tempo naquela casa, melhor. A primeira coisa que fiz ao entra no Ford velho de Puck foi ligar o som. Os carros desses moleques poderiam cair aos pedaços, mas o sistema de som era sempre de primeira. Coloquei numa rádio qualquer. Não estava tão interessada na música. Só não queria conversar. Puck sabia onde morava e era coisa boa não precisar sequer indicar o caminho. A gente se conhecia desde crianças por causa da comunidade judaica de Lima. Puck pertencia ao time de futebol da molecada que se encontrava no parque. Além disso, ele limpou a piscina lá em casa algumas vezes.

"Pronto" – parou o carro em frente a minha casa.

"Obrigada" – ele se inclinou para me beijar e eu não vi mal em corresponder – "Te vejo amanhã".

"Pode apostar!" – piscou para mim e eu saí do carro.

O relógio do celular me dizia que era quase meio dia. Disse aos meus pais que iria dormir na casa de Brittany, e eu imaginava que isso fosse acontecer. Mas fui pega de surpresa.

Fomos juntas para a festa, mas Brittany estava diferente comigo. Agia distante desde o dia em que disse a ela que não éramos namoradas. Ela logo tratou de se distanciar e dançar com outras pessoas: com os atletas do time de futebol na maioria. Fiquei triste, me sentindo rejeitada. Mas não ia dar o gostinho de mostrar que estava ferida.

Num certo momento, entrei na cozinha e flagrei um grupo de cheerios e outras meninas bonitinhas conversando enquanto bebiam. Brittany estava entre elas. Falavam de sexo e dos garotos populares, mais especificamente, dos atletas do time de futebol. Disseram quem tinha ejaculação precoce, pênis pequeno e outras coisas de diminuíam a moral. Esses, inclusive, costumavam ameaçar as meninas caso comentassem. Alguns outros tinham o hábito de fazer sexo oral na escola, especialmente no intervalo dos jogos. Uma das cheerios disse que gostava de chupar, outra odiava, mas fazia mesmo assim. Todas ali, menos eu e Britt já tinham transado com Puck e a ele foi reservado elogios. Então começaram a falar de outros. E Brittany opinou. Disse que Brandon Smith não foi muito bom. Mas que ela tinha feito depois com Max Robbins e gostou.

Fiquei sem chão. Brittany não era de falar mentiras ou contar vantagens. Ela estava ali afirmando que havia feito sexo com duas pessoas, dois caras, no espaço de uma semana. Quis gritar e chamá-la de vagabunda na frente de todas. Em vez disso, corri para fora da casa e chorei. Puck veio até mim.

"Um membro da realeza judaica de Lima chorando?" – primeiro desdenhou, mas depois mudou de idéia e passou a mão pelos meus ombros num gesto amigo – "Ei! Seja lá o que for não deve ser tão ruim assim!"

"Por que você não dá o fora e me deixa em paz?" – quis gritar, mas nem isso conseguia. Não tinha forças.

"Aqui está frio demais para chorar. Se quiser, posso oferecer o meu quarto... é mais quente!" – disse num misto de intenções. Acreditava que Puck quisesse ajudar sim, mas também não desperdiçaria a oportunidade. Atravessamos a sala transformada em pista de dança e entramos no quarto. Puck expulsou um casal de namorados que estavam fazendo uma rapidinha. Emburrados, eles saíram. Não iam brigar com o anfitrião. Sentei na cama com raiva e incerta. Então tomei uma decisão: se Brittany podia dormir com um homem e gostar, por que não eu? Quem sabe não seria a oportunidade de colocar uma pedra de uma vez por todas no trauma que tivera mais no início do ano. Fiquei confiante, então olhei para Puck.

"Você tem camisinha?"

"Não. Você não toma pílula?"

"Camisinha protege de muita coisa, não só de gravidez, sabia?"

"Mas eu não tenho. Você pode tomar aquelas pílulas do dia seguinte."

"Não, só transo contigo se você colocar camisinha."

Puck saiu do quarto com a promessa de que arrumaria uma em cinco minutos. Bastaram dois. Ele trancou a porta e nem se importou mais se havia um monte de gente estranha destruindo a casa. Começamos a nos beijar e Puck tomou a postura de dominador. Primeiro tirou a camisa dele. Depois concentrou-se em mim. Ao mesmo tempo em que me beijava e devorava meu pescoço, tirou minha blusa e sutiã. Só isso já o tornava melhor do que Andy. Procurou me estimular, sugando meus seios. A boca dele não era tão macia e cuidadosa quanto a de Brittany, mas era quente e me excitava. Tirou a minha saia e minha calcinha juntas. Abriu as minhas pernas e eu fiquei nervosa. Travei.

"Relaxa" – Puck sorriu – "Você vai gostar do trabalho."

Senti a língua dele no meu sexo. Dava para dizer que ele tinha mesmo experiência no que estava fazendo. Não era o toque de Brittany, não era a língua dela me acariciando, mas funcionava. Senti um dedo me penetrar e logo fazer o movimento de vai e vem enquanto a boca e a língua ainda trabalhavam no meu clitóris. Foram movimentos insistentes até que cheguei ao orgasmo. Puck me beijou na boca em seguida e retirou a calça.

"Agora é a sua vez de retribuir."

Fiquei com receio de colocar a minha boca ali. Nem mesmo Andy havia pedido aquilo e, sinceramente, a anatomia masculina me parecia agressiva.

"Você nunca?" – ele perguntou e eu confirmei a teoria – "Vem aqui" – pegou a minha mão e a levou até o pênis. Ainda temerosa, peguei o membro e Puck me ensinou o que eu tinha de fazer para dar prazer a ele – "Você poderia por a boca só na cabeça pelo menos?"

Eu não tinha certeza do que queria, mas fiz. Ainda trabalhando com minhas mãos, levei, pela primeira na minha vida, um pênis até a minha boca. Não gostei particularmente do gosto, mas também não achei repugnante. Pelas reações, acho que estava fazendo certo.

"Quero gozar dentro!" – ele disse, me fazendo parar.

Colocou a camisinha e voltou a me deitar na cama. Posicionou o corpo entre as minhas pernas. Puck era pesado, mas sabia se encaixar. Nos beijamos e ele ficou com uma mão entre nós passando o pênis em meu sexo como se quisesse lubrificar o preservativo. Então senti a cabeça na minha entrada. Ao contrário de Andy, ele o fez aos poucos, me dando tempo para me acostumar com o volume dentro de mim. Fechei os olhos com a sensação. Era boa. Sexo com homens podia ser bom. Talvez tão bom quanto estar com Brittany. Puck começou a se movimentar, primeiro num ritmo devagar, mas firme.

"Você é tão gostosa, tão apertada. Devia dar sempre para mim" – ele dizia enquanto me estocava. Era do tipo que falava sacanagens durante. Eu não – "Vou declarar essa bocetinha como oficialmente minha" – começava a aumentar o ritmo e a força – "Ela vai ficar viciada em meu puckssauro. Vai querer sempre que eu volte a ficar dentro. Depois, quem sabe, será a vez do seu traseiro. Aposto que também é todo apertadinho que nem vai dar para eu me mexer direito."

Odiava a conversa, mas o meu corpo reagia bem. Sim, eu estava sentindo prazer com o que Puck fazia dentro de mim. Uma onda percorreu o meu corpo quando as estocadas ficaram mais fortes e eu gozei pela segunda vez naquela noite. Puck ainda precisaria de mais algumas poucas estocadas até que também ele teve o pagamento pelo esforço. Ele se retirou e virou de lado. Depois descartou a camisinha.

"Não tem mais camisinha... posso fazer por trás."

"Não!" – fui enérgica.

"Noutro dia então."

"Vai voltar para a festa?" – perguntei.

"A festa que se dane!" – ele puxou um lençol e me beijou antes de dormir abraçado comigo.

Não iria mesmo para casa de Brittany depois que ela disse. Que ela fosse a busca de outros paus para se satisfazer. Quem sabe eles se tornariam os novos melhores amigos dela? Fiquei por ali, nos braços de Puck, naquele quarto estranho enquanto uma festa acontecia do outro lado da porta.

Por isso, lá estava eu saindo do carro de Puck e não do senhor Pierce com Brittany ao meu lado, como era de costume. Quando entrei em casa, papi estava me esperando na sala com o rosto vermelho de nervoso. Sabia que estava muito encrencada. Ele deve ter visto eu beijando Puck quando eu deveria estar com minha melhor amiga.

"No se iba a dormir en la casa de Brittany?" – papi perguntou tentando esconder o desgosto. Encarei o meu pai. Estava cansada demais para inventar desculpas.

"Lo haría, pero acabé durmiendo con Puck" – não disse com o intuito de provocar, mas saiu. Simplesmente disse e sabia que tinha mexido com vespeiro.

"Que salir de mi cara, perra!" – papi gritou, e chamou a atenção de papai e Rachel no processo. Os dois correram para saber o que estava acontecendo na frente da sala de casa – "Ahora!"

Papi estava tão nervoso, que por um momento temi apanhar e ser expulsa de casa. Não quis testar a minha sorte e corri para subir as escadas. Fechei a porta assim que cheguei à segurança do meu quarto. Deitei na cama, me encolhi e comecei a chorar. Meu pai nunca tinha me xingado de "puta", "perra" ou coisas correlacionadas. Isso me feriu profundamente.

Ninguém bateu à minha porta. Nem mesmo Rachel.

Estava escurecendo quando comecei a me mexer novamente. Peguei roupas velhas no meu guarda-roupas: um moletom desbotado e uma camiseta rasgada debaixo do braço que merecia lixo há algum tempo, e finalmente fui ao banheiro fazer minha higiene e tirar aquele cheiro de sexo. Não me importei pelo banho demorado e muito menos Rachel reclamou. Aliás, começava a sentir falta das intromissões da minha irmã. Querendo ou não, ela sempre me dava algum conforto.

"Santana!" – finalmente bateram à minha porta. Era papai – "Quero você na biblioteca em cinco minutos e não tem discussão."

Não teria escolha mesmo. Se não fosse por livre vontade conversar com papai, depois teria de lidar com papi. Aí seria muito pior. Praticamente me arrastei para fora da cama e do quarto. Encontrei com Rachel nas escadas e ela me lançou olhar estranho. Não é que ela desconhecesse que eu não era mais virgem, uma vez que toda McKinley sabia que Andy tirou o meu V Card. Aquilo era preocupação e acusação ao mesmo tempo. Acho que nem ela conseguia definir o que sentia por mim naquele momento. Entramos na biblioteca e nos acomodamos no sofá. Papai pegou uma das cadeiras da mesa para ficar sentado à nossa frente.

"Juan deveria estar aqui, mas vocês sabem o pai que têm" – acenamos – "Por ele, vocês parariam de crescer aos 10 anos de idade e morreriam virgens" – e sorriu nervoso – "Essa idéia me agrada também, só que sou um pouco mais realista" – começou a estalar os dedos, como fazia sempre que ficava nervoso – "Eu já tive um particular com o pai de vocês e hoje percebi que cometemos um erro em não ter essa conversa mais cedo".

"Papai..." – tentei falar, mas papai levantou a mão para que ela ficasse em silêncio por enquanto.

"Vocês adolescentes parecem que não sabem, mas nós pais também já fomos jovens e hormonais. Deus sabe o que aprontei na faculdade quando conheci o que era liberdade... o pai de vocês foi quem me deu um 'sossega', se é que me entendem."

"Oh, papai!" – Rachel reclamou enjoada – "Eu não preciso saber detalhes disso!"

"Aí é que você se engana. Você não precisa saber de detalhes, mas acho importante que aprenda com as minhas experiências e de Juan para não cometer os mesmos erros. Ou pelo menos que os evitem" – nos encarou com seriedade – "Eu sei o que é ter desejos na adolescência. Eu também era muito curioso, e na minha época não existia internet para acessar pornografia, entende?"

"Papai!" – Rachel reclamou.

"É verdade, Rachel, e não há vergonha nisso. A minha realidade não era tão distante assim com a do seu pai e nem era tão diferente quanto à de vocês agora, com esta idade. Juan tinha coleção de revistas Playboys quando era adolescente e passou muito tempo se masturbando trancado no banheiro olhando para algumas vaginas. Ele gostava das morenas. Quanto a mim? Revistas de mulher pelada não me atraiam, mas a minha imaginação era muito boa"

"Papai!" – agora eu reforcei a reclamação.

"Verdade! Eu tive de aprender tudo na prática porque o meu pai era homofóbico e eu tinha vergonha de procurar outros meios de me informar sobre o que era estar numa relação gay" – respirou fundo – "O que quero dizer é que hoje vocês têm muitos recursos para se informarem. Tantos que parecem que nem precisam dos seus velhos para perguntar coisas ou pedir orientações. Podem ler tudo na internet, ter o visual da coisa, e depois de umas masturbadas debaixo dos cobertores aqui e acolá, acham que estão prontos, que podem ir para cama com alguém."

"Pai... por favor..." – Rachel estava mortificada.

"O que eu quero dizer é que tudo isso é importante. Acho fundamental se auto-conhecer, buscar informações. É preciso ter experiências. Só que muito mais importante que isso tudo é ter a consciência de não se verem como objetos e aos outros, que é muito fácil acontecer. Sexo é muito mais do que pênis, dedos, vaginas e trocas de fluídos. Amar é essencial, entendem? É melhor fazer essa troca com alguém que se goste muito, que signifique algo. Porque, sem isso, um ato que deveria ser uma demonstração de amor e carinho, vira banalidade. O seu corpo não é máquina de construir orgasmos e muito menos uma boa relação têm esse fim. Há muitas coisas bem mais importantes envolvidas neste processo. Infelizmente, eu passei por um período achando que sexo era apenas sexo. Olha, minhas filhas, precisei levar alguns tombos para entender que com sentimento é muito melhor."

Papai respirou fundo mais uma vez e passou a mão pelos cabelos

"Minhas filhas, eu nunca coloquei cinto de castidade em nenhuma das duas. E agora que as coisas começaram a acontecer de fato, não serei eu quem vai julgar. Vocês sabem que não sou esse cara, e nem Juan é, apesar da ciumeira. Mas o que peço é que vocês gostem o suficiente de si mesmas na hora de fazer suas escolhas. Sei que o corpo pede, que o desejo é forte, mas vale bem mais à pena ficar sem ou fazer sozinho do que simplesmente dar o seu corpo para quem não merece. Não banalizem isso."

Papai suspirou fundo. Não deveria mesmo ser fácil para ele falar de todas essas coisas para nós duas. Ele me encarou. Eu era a razão para aquela conversa acontecer.

"Santana... Puckerman foi o primeiro?" – balancei a cabeça em sinal negativo e não tive coragem de olhar para papai. Não queria ver a expressão de decepção dele – "Ok! Você estava segura nas relações que já teve?" – ficou aliviado com meu aceno positivo – "Isso é importante. Camisinha não é só para evitar gravidez. Existem dezenas de DSTs que podem ser evitadas com o preservativo. Por favor, nunca aceite transar sem proteção. Especialmente com parceiros ocasionais, que eu sei que vão aparecer."

"Ok, papai" – disse baixinho com vergonha.

"Eu vou conversar com Juan sobre fornecer preservativos as duas".

"Mas papai! Eu não..." – Rachel começou a protestar – "Não penso em fazer isso até os 25!"

"Nunca se sabe, Rachel. Hoje você pode ter firme o seu plano de ter sua primeira relação aos 25, o que eu não me oporia, mas amanhã você pode conhecer o amor da sua vida e mudar de idéia." – Rachel, resignada, acenou positivo para papai – "Outra coisa, as duas vão começar a ter consultas no ginecologista!"

"Isso é tão embaraçoso!" – Rachel levou às mãos a cabeça.

"Não é fácil para vocês e muito menos é para mim, mas é preciso. Eu sou o seu pai e tenho a obrigação de zelar pela sua saúde. Além do mais, o ginecologista pode tirar todas as suas dúvidas. Juan mencionou uma colega que diz ser muito competente. E por ser mulher, talvez vocês fiquem mais à vontade. Ok?" – mais acenos positivos – "Vocês querem comentar alguma coisa? Tirar alguma dúvida? Algo não tão gráfico que eu possa responder?" – acenos negativos e ele silenciou por um tempo para ver se a gente mudaria de idéia. Não mudamos – "Ok... quem se candidata a me ajudar no jantar?"

"Eu me prontifico a encomendar uma pizza" – sorri timidamente.

"Perfeito, eu quero aquela pizza vegetariana que tem alcaparras" – papai sorriu de volta.

"Então é melhor eu pedir porque é possível que Santana sabote" – Rachel provocou e virou em minha direção – "Pizza de peito de peru com tomate e cogumelos?"

Confirmei a preferência. Ela provavelmente ia ligar para a Borg, que era uma pizzaria que fazia discos pequenos, individuais. Era como se você comece umas quatro fatias de uma pizza grande comum. Rachel se levantou e foi até a cozinha ligar na extensão do telefone fixo da casa. Papai ainda me segurou na biblioteca.

"Santana, quero que entenda a reação do seu pai. Não o julgue mal, ok?"

"Não julgo, papai. Mas doeu ser chamada de perra."

"Ele estava nervoso e vai desculpar. Você vai ver. Mas entenda que não é fácil para nós dois saber que você agora é sexualmente ativa. Você é a nossa menininha peralta. É difícil admitir que você cresceu. E seu pai... ele é um machão. Você sabe disso. Só tenha paciência."

"Obrigada" – não agüentei e comecei a chorar de novo.

Papai me abraçou. Foi um dos carinhos mais consoladores que tive na vida.


	17. 29 de maio de 2010 – Título nacional

**29 de maio de 2010 – Título nacional**

(Quinn)

O verão estava batendo à porta, só restava mais uma semana de aula em McKinley High. Haveria muitas mudanças lá em casa, a começar pela ausência de Frannie. Ela estava de mudança para Austin para cursar Negócios antes de ingressar na Escola de Direito da Universidade do Texas. Era uma das melhores do mundo e meus pais não poderiam estar mais orgulhosos. Eu também estava muito feliz por minha irmã, apesar de tudo que passamos. Para celebrar, a família passaria as férias na ensolarada Califórnia, apesar de ser um lugar cheio de latinos invasores, como papai gostava de frisar. Seriam duas semanas de paz para conhecer um lugar diferente e distante de Ohio, de Lima, de Finn, de Rachel e de todos os outros problemas que me afligiram durante o ano.

Antes disso, no entanto, teria o prazer de comemorar o meu primeiro campeonato nacional de cheerios como capitã. As meninas de Sue Sylvester deixaram os adversários no chão durante as finais realizadas em Miami, na Flórida, num evento televisionado para todo território. Até o meu pai esqueceu um pouco da bronca que ele estava comigo por ter traído Frannie para me parabenizar. Mamãe disse que eu estava ótima na televisão e que chorou quando recebi o troféu como capitã. Brittany ganhou um prêmio individual de melhor performance feminina (nossa coreografia dependia totalmente dela) e um garoto de uma escola de Nevada ganhou na categoria masculina. Fomos recebidas como heroínas, e o diretor quase teve um orgasmo diante do gordo cheque que conseguimos para McKinley.

Santana e eu conversamos sobre organizar uma festa só com as cheerios para comemorar. Uma em que a gente pudesse aproveitar a companhia e relaxar um pouco, sem garotos ou pessoas de fora. Era também uma forma de se despedir de algumas cheerios veteranas e de outras garotas que estavam de saída de McKinley, como Amy: a família dela estava de mudança para Cleveland. Ainda foi preciso debater qual casa abrigaria melhor a festinha. A minha estava descartada. Meus pais estariam em casa e eles são o tipo da pessoa que sugam atenção. Também seria desrespeitoso com Frannie. A casa de Amy era outra alternativa, mas ela tinha um pai e um irmão pouco confiáveis. Era capaz de duas ou três meninas terminassem nas camas deles e ela não estava afim de dramas e confusões. Nem nós.

Sobrou a casa de Santana, que era grande, tinha uma área privada do resto da casa, piscina e tudo mais que fosse preciso para passar uma manhã inteira de proveitos. O local só seria ameaçado porque Santana estava de castigo por ter brigado com Rachel na escola. As duas saíram nos tapas numa das cenas mais inusitadas da história de McKinley. Rachel começou a espalhar histórias nojentas sobre a irmã dela entre a população masculina da escola. Santana ficou furiosa e partiu para cima de Rachel. As duas se estapearam no meio do corredor. Uma jogava a outra contra o armário, com a vantagem sempre para o lado de Santana. As duas foram suspensas por dois dias e os pais as colocaram de castigo. A treinadora precisou conversar com os pais de Santana para deixá-la competir no fim de semana passado, porque nem mesmo a autorização eles queriam assinar por conta da confusão. O que sei é que o vídeo foi um sucesso interno no Youtube.

Felizmente, os pais de Santana liberaram a casa da piscina para a nossa festa. Eu, como boa capitã, me comprometi em ajudar na organização das coisas. Acordei cedo, coloquei mudar de roupa na mochila, peguei a minha bicicleta (estava contando os dias para tirar a carteira e herdar o carro de Frannie) e pedalei até a casa dos Berry-Lopez.

"Quinn?" – Rachel atendeu a porta com o rosto difícil de ler.

"Bom dia Rachel" – disse com formalidade.

"Você chegou cedo para a tal festa de cheerios" – comentou curiosa ainda sem ainda me deixar entrar na casa.

"Disse a Santana que iria ajudar a arrumar as coisas".

"Ok! Vou abrir a garagem para você colocar sua bicicleta."

"Não é preciso!"

"Não confie só porque o bairro é aparentemente tranqüilo."

Acenei. Rachel fechou a ponta e pouco depois a porta da garagem começou a se erguer. Era um espaço grande ocupado por dois carros. Encostei a minha bicicleta junto com duas outras das meninas. Rachel fechou a porta e nós passamos por uma porta lateral de acesso à casa. Saímos na área de serviço e depois entramos na cozinha, onde Santana e Brittany tomavam café. Fiquei feliz por aquelas duas teres feito as pazes pouco antes das nacionais.

"Oi Quinn" – as duas disseram ao mesmo tempo. Acenei.

"Rachel!" – vi Hiram Berry-Lopez segurando as chaves do carro – "Vamos nessa?"

Rachel acenou e correu até a sala de jantar para pegar alguma coisa que estava em cima da mesa. Os dois se despediram, restando apenas nós três e talvez o dr. Juan Lopez.

"Tomou café?" – Santana perguntou.

"Estou bem. Fique à vontade."

"Se quiser, sirva-se. Aproveite não ter mais de estar naquele regime ridículo que a treinadora impõe para as competições."

"Obrigada. Deixa para outra hora."

"Problema seu, Fabray!"

Santana comia quase uma bacia de cereais com leite e banana. Era uma quantidade insana de comida, algo que eu não poderia me permitir porque preciso cuidar da minha alimentação para manter o meu peso, mesmo quando o endocrinologista insistia que era uma pessoa com metabolismo normal e que minha infância mais cheinha significava apenas que eu comia demais e me movimentava de menos. Talvez a paranóia da minha mãe me contaminou. Dr. Juan finalmente deu o ar da graça. Ele me cumprimentou antes de beijar a cabeça de Santana e dar batidinhas nos ombros de Brittany.

"Querem ajuda nessa festinha?"

"Está tudo sob controle, papi."

"Espero que sim, senhorita" – o tom era de advertência.

Santana mostrou a casa da piscina, onde a gente poderia ficar in-door. Circular pela casa principal não era realmente uma opção, o que para mim não era problema. Nunca tinha visitado o quintal da casa das Berry-Lopez. Era um espaço bonito e grande. Tinha a piscina boa o suficiente para brincar, um tubo pequeno de hidromassagem, gramado bem cuidado. A única coisa que estragava era uma estufa destoante do resto da casa. A casa da piscina era bem arejada e de decoração simples. Tinha um bar/cozinha, um espaço elevado (palco, como Santana descreveu) com um piano e um jogo de sofá. A casa também abrigava um pequeno quarto, onde as meninas poderiam se trocar, e um banheiro. Era o suficiente para dar um festão. Começamos a decorar o lugar com balões vermelho e branco, arrumamos os descartáveis e os petiscos.

"Meus pais liberaram wine coolers com quantidade limitada: duas garrafas para cada" – Santana mostrou a geladeira com os coolers, água, refrigerante e suco – "Mandy disse que traria gelatina de vodca e espero que meu pai nem sonhe com isso. Não vai dar para sair daqui bêbado, mas também não será tão careta assim."

"Para mim é o suficiente!"

"É porque você é uma recatada, Fabray."

"Recatada? Não vê os beijos que eu e Finn damos na escola?"

"Vocês formam um casal PG. São tediosos" – Santana revirou os olhos com cinismo e desdém.

Arrumamos tudo rapidinho. Colocamos em cima da mesa de centro três jarros de vidro com balinhas e MM's. Era enfeite e uma atração a mais para consumo.

"Acho incrível como os seus pais não pensaram em instalar uma hidromassagem maior" – observei o pequeno espaço anexo à piscina que parecia mal caber três pessoas. A casa não era tão legal, mas a banheira de hidromassagem era enorme e muito usada.

"A gente mal usa, para dizer a verdade. Está faltando providenciar música. Trouxe o seu iPod?" – gesticulei que não – "Será o meu então..."

"Deixa que eu busco" – me ofereci – "Aproveito e deixo as minhas coisas no seu quarto. Onde está o iPod?"

"Em cima da penteadeira, acho. Se não estiver, pega o da minha irmã que tem um monte de músicas boas para festa" – ergui uma sobrancelha. Está aí uma informação que não esperava – "Rachel malha todos os dias pela manhã antes de ir para a escola e escuta essas músicas para ficar embalada... Ela sempre guarda o dela em cima do criado mudo."

"Ok."

"Ah, Fabray... meu quarto está extra bagunçado porque Britt dormiu aqui..." – ela me encarou com seriedade, como se quisesse garantir que eu entendesse bem o recado subliminar – "A gente fez as pazes... só não repare."

"Ok."

Extra bagunçado era eufemismo de Santana. O lençol estava remexido e os travesseiros no chão. Havia roupas em cima da poltrona e o quarto estava com cheiro forte, acho que era de sexo. Fiquei meio enojada com o cenário. Deixei a sacola num cantinho, abri a janela do quarto para ventilar aquele odor e desisti de procurar o iPod. Foi a própria Santana que disse que se eu não encontrasse, que buscasse o de Rachel. Então fui ao quarto dela. O ambiente era o oposto de Santana. Tinha decoração amarela brega, mas até que combinava com a personalidade luminosa de Rachel. Cartazes emoldurados decoravam as paredes: Chicago, Wicked, Anne e West Side Story. Os móveis eram brancos, a cama era tamanho solteirão. A única coisa que destoava era o aparelho de cicling.

Em cima da cômoda havia dois porta-retratos. Um de Rachel sozinha e o segundo com a família reunida. Era adorável e estranho ver Santana sorrindo largo abraçada de lado com Rachel, como se as duas estivessem se divertindo. Numa parede havia um quadro de metal com várias outras fotos presas a ímãs de florzinhas, bichinhos e notas musicais. Passei o olho em todas elas. Pareciam imagens de viagens e reuniões de família. Pessoas que deveriam ser tios, avós, primos. Havia também alguns de Rachel, Santana e Brittany.

"Eu adoro esse painel" – Brittany entrou no quarto de supetão, me fazendo saltar de susto – "Acho uma pena Santana não ter um no quarto dela porque aí eu não teria de ficar incomodando Rachel para olhar as fotos. Ela sempre coloca novas... acho que a cada dois meses ou a cada estação... bom, só sei que ela troca por outras."

"Você conhece todas essas pessoas?" – Brittany se aproximou e olhou com cuidado para o painel.

"A maioria..." – começou a apontar para rostos – "Esta é abuela" – apontou para a senhora de pele escura como a de Santana e traços latinos característicos – "Ela mora no final da cidade e não fala a nossa língua. Ah, esse aqui é o Júlio, o primo legal das meninas. Esta daqui é a Daniela, mas ela é um pouco chata. Esses aqui são os avós que moram em Cleveland, mas eu nunca os vi de perto" – apontou para o casal de idosos de pele e olhos claros – "Essa daqui é a tia Rosa, que é muito legal comigo. E esses meninos são os filhos dela. Essa outra foto é do pessoal da sinagoga. Olha o Puck aqui" – apontou para a imagem do garoto no meio de uns quinze adolescentes – "e o Jewfro também..."

"E essa de vocês três?" – apontei para uma foto em particular. Rachel parecia estar num dia especial ali, tamanho o sorriso. Não a via muito com esse tipo de sorriso aberto e genuíno na escola – "Não reconheço o lugar."

"Ah, isso foi no spring break do ano passado, que a gente viajou para Toronto."

"Você viaja com os Berry-Lopez?" – estava impressionada.

"Eles me convidaram para viajar umas duas vezes durante os breaks. Essa foi a única vez que fui pra fora dos Estados Unidos, embora não tenha certeza... eles falam inglês lá."

"Rachel e Santana parecem conhecer tantos lugares..." – estava admirada, de verdade. Eu mesma, com uma família de algumas posses, nunca saí dos Estados Unidos. Mal saía de Ohio. O lugar mais longe de casa que estava prestes a ir era a Califórnia.

"Eles viajam todas as férias de verão. Às vezes nos breaks. Até onde sei, tio Juan ganha muito dinheiro com uma pesquisa para curar diabetes, e o tio Hiram ganha muito dinheiro falando de plantas. Bom, na biblioteca tem um monte de álbuns de fotos. Nunca viu?" – Brittany sabia o que era diabetes? Estava impressionada.

Puxei pela memória da única vez que visitara a biblioteca da casa. Realmente vi algumas pastas grossas pretas ocupando um considerável espaço em uma das prateleiras das estantes. Só não imaginei que fossem álbuns de fotos. Todas aquelas imagens, funcionavam como tapas no meu rosto. Rachel podia ser miserável na escola, por outro lado, ela tinha muito mais que eu: família feliz, pais compreensivos. Imagine se meu pai fosse desperdiçar uma manhã de sábado para me levar a uma aula de dança? Aquilo era mais uma evidência de que o destino de Rachel estava longe de Lima. Quanto a mim? Papai investia tudo em Frannie e para mim o que restaria era OSU, de Lima, se tivesse sorte. Estava começando a me conformar em ser uma Lima loser, de que meu futuro seria um emprego de funcionária pública, talvez professora, casada com Finn e cheia de filhos. A não ser que me casasse com alguém rico.

"Ei!" – Santana entrou no quarto da irmã – "Vocês ficaram emperradas aqui! O que estão fazendo?"

"Estava mostrando as fotos a Quinn" – Brittany disse com um sorriso no rosto – "Ela não conhece Toronto!"

"Oh!" – Santana balançou a cabeça – "Amy e Cherrie chegaram" – mostrou o próprio iPod e entregou para Brittany – "Levem a música! Eu vou colocar o meu biquíni."

A música começou, a festa começou. Logo havia um monte de meninas dançando, pulando na piscina, falando alto, tomando as bebidas, comendo as gelatinas especiais e fatias de pizzas. A festa durou até o final da tarde e a única menina naquela casa que não participou e se divertiu foi justo Rachel. Não esperava mesmo que ela aparecesse. Ainda assim, ela foi convocada para ajudar a limpar: um trabalho em equipe, na verdade, em que Santana lavou o banheiro, Hiram varreu o chão, eu e Rachel catamos os descartáveis pelo chão, latas e garrafas vazias. Brittany foi arrumar o quarto de Santana: ela dormiria por ali mais uma noite. Era estranho observar os outros enquanto trabalhava. Santana, Rachel e Hiram falavam pelos cotovelos. Hiram e Santana falavam comigo. Mas Rachel não conversava comigo a não ser para falar de alguma coisa do serviço. De qualquer forma, era bom estar na companhia dela, mesmo que fosse catando sujeira.

No início da noite, estava me sentindo suja e cansada. Brittany insistiu para que eu tomasse banho ali, só para experimentar o incrível chuveiro das meninas. Não encontrei objeções, apesar dos olhares desconfiados das gêmeas. Aceitei. Era estranho ficar nua no mesmo lugar que Rachel Berry-Lopez também ficava nua. Mas o chuveiro era mesmo bom. Nada de especial, porém: era só uma ducha mais forte, que ajudava a relaxar. O que mais me chamou atenção daquele banheiro era a organização, mas podia apostar uma fortuna que Rachel era a responsável por manter o lugar daquele jeito. Coloquei uma roupa e desci as escadas. Estava na hora de ir. Agradeci aos donos da casa pelo ótimo dia e aceitei a carona de Hiram.

"Foi bom te ver mais uma vez na minha casa, Quinn."

"Obrigada, senhor Berry-Lopez" – estava sinceramente agradecida.

"Hiram, por favor."

"Hiram"

"Como vão as coisas na escola? Santana comentou uma vez que você tem um namorado."

"A escola foi melhor do que o esperado. Tirei boas notas e entrei para o quadro de honra."

"Oh, isso é maravilhoso. Queria que Rachel tivesse conseguido ficar entre os dez melhores, ela é muito inteligente, principalmente nas matérias de humanas, mas tem dificuldades nas matérias de exatas. Já Santana é praticamente um gênio, mas eu não sei o que acontece com ela nas matérias de humanas. Às vezes tenho impressão que tira notas razoáveis de propósito."

"Ela vive corrigindo a professora de cálculo. Praticamente chama a coitada de burra na frente da classe. Já levou inúmeras detenções por causa disso. Até onde sei, literatura inglesa não é o forte de Santana. Ela diz abertamente que odeia os clássicos. Não sei como ainda não xingou ainda o senhor Schuester, de espanhol. Acho que é a aula que ela aproveita para cochilar."

"Oh!" – percebi que Hiram não estava familiarizado com certos detalhes que aconteciam na escola. Fiquei com vergonha por ter dedurado Santana – "Não se preocupe, eu protejo as minhas fontes. E o namorado? Aposto que uma menina bonita como você tem um."

"Ele joga no time de futebol. É um cara legal!" – falei sem entusiasmo.

"Não é o que você esperava, certo?"

"A gente não pode ter tudo que deseja."

"Então seu coração pertence a outra pessoa?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim. Mas Finn é um cara que vale a pena investir."

"Espere... Finn Hudson é o seu namorado?"

"Sim."

"Não me admira que Rachel não seja a sua fã" – Hiram gargalhou – "Ela fala muito sobre este rapaz e destina palavras pouco nobres a você. Agora entendi a razão".

"Rachel e eu o disputamos no início" – não evitei o sorriso.

"Vou te dar um conselho, Quinn. Eu não sei da sua vida. Não sei de quem você gosta de verdade ou da razão por você não lutar por essa pessoa. Mesmo que as coisas não sejam possíveis no momento e você não possa lutar, pelo menos mantenha isso em mente: não desista! Um dia a oportunidade chega e você saberá aproveitá-la."

"Você não entende, Hiram. Essa pessoa é impossível por uma série de razões."

"Por que é mais velho e está se formando? É algo neste sentido?"

"Não. Longe disso. Vamos dizer que essa pessoa ama outro alguém e não dá indicativos de que vá mudar de idéia. Mesmo que mudasse, meus pais não aprovariam."

"Bom, contando um pouco da minha experiência, Juan era um cara virtualmente impossível para mim: ex-jogador do time de futebol, só tinha se relacionado com mulheres, machista... levei um ano para conquistá-lo a partir do momento em que ele quebrou o meu nariz."

"Oh!" – intuitivamente levei as mãos para o meu próprio nariz.

"E quanto aos seus pais. O meu não me aceitava. Levou alguns bons anos para ele fazer as pazes comigo. Hoje estamos todos bem... O que eu quero dizer é que se for para ser, vai acontecer de um jeito ou de outro. Apenas mantenha isso em mente".

"Obrigada".

"Parar na esquina, certo?"

"Por favor!"

Hiram encostou o carro e me ajudou a tirar a minha bicicleta da carroceria.

"Desejo boa sorte a você, Quinn. Falo sério quando digo que é uma boa garota."

"Eu gostaria de ter essa certeza dentro de mim!" – abaixei a cabeça e o abracei forte.

"Você merece ser feliz. Não ouse pensar menos de si!"

Separei-me de Hiram e fui em direção a minha casa. Meus pais tinham saído para um jantar e havia sons vindos do quarto de Frannie. Achei que ela estivesse transando com Harry, mas quando o rapaz desceu, e eu estava assistindo televisão na sala para não ouvir os gemidos, fiquei surpresa por descobrir que era Puck quem estava com Frannie.

"Ei Quinn!" – ele sorriu para mim – "Legal te ver fora da escola."

"Não posso dizer o mesmo" – falei bronqueada. Era muito cara-de-pau dele estar aqui com uma menina mais velha que tinha namorado. Pior, o capitão dele do time de futebol. Frannie, por outro lado, valia nada.

"Puck" – Frannie desceu as escadas – "Com quem voc..." – emudeceu quando me viu – "Quinn! Achei que fosse dormir fora."

"Na casa de quem?" – eu nunca dormia fora de casa. Frannie ficou sem resposta.

"Só... fique na sua!" – ela me advertiu – "E você também!" – direcionou o dedo para Puck antes de abrir a porta da rua para ele.

Continuei na minha.


	18. 10 de julho de 2010 – Sweet 16

**10 de julho de 2010 – Sweet 16**

(Quinn)

16 anos. Legalmente, já posso ter relações sexuais, desde que meu parceiro tenha menos de 18 anos. Posso sair de casa, desde que tenha uma fonte de renda e meus pais autorizem. Posso alugar um imóvel se meus pais forem fiadores e ainda me casar. Posso fazer um fundo de garantia, trabalhar com carteira assinada, servir o exército, beber cerveja ou cidra em restaurantes (embora ainda não possa eu mesma pedir e pagar pelas bebidas), jogar na loteria, ser processada e ir para a cadeia. A mudança mais significativa e esperada, claro, é poder tirar a carteira de motorista e o meu exame estava marcado para agosto. Significava que iria motorizada para escola desde o primeiro dia do meu ano de sophomore.

A principal atividade no meu aniversário era desfazer as malas depois de duas semanas em Los Angeles. Queríamos prolongar as férias, mas o meu pai precisava marcar presença num evento da prefeitura em Lima. Todos nós vamos. Meu pai não comenta ainda, mas ele anda namorando uma carreira política em Lima. Talvez vá se candidatar as eleições do conselho municipal que acontecem em dois anos. Política está no sangue dos Fabray, ele dizia. Eu não me sentia uma pessoa politizada. Era republicana mais por tradição do que por convicção. Também não achava que os democratas fizessem a diferença no poder. Não posso falar de Bill Clinton, pois era pequena. Admito que o governo de George Bush quase quebrou o país por causa do Iraque e do Afeganistão, mas o que o presidente Barack Obama está fazendo para resolver a violenta crise econômica? O parque de trailers de Lima nunca foi tão grande. Precisava parar de escutar os discursos do meu pai.

"Quinnie" – minha mãe entrou no meu quarto – "Feliz aniversário, querida."

"Obrigada" – sorri. Minha mãe já estava com bafo de vinho. Ela bebia cada vez mais e sempre colocava a culpa no estresse. O mais recente era a partida de Frannie.

"Sabe quem está aí embaixo para te fazer uma surpresa?" – ela disse excitada.

"Não."

"Que tal você dar uma olhada?"

Das pessoas que eu gostaria de receber uma surpresa, a primeira delas seria de Rachel Berry-Lopez. Isso só aconteceria em meus sonhos. Além disso, Brittany disse que elas iriam para o caribe só para tomar água de coco. Talvez fosse meu pai dizendo que em vez de herdar o carro de Frannie, ganharia um novo. Frannie dirigiria um Toyota Prius novinho por ter sido aceita na University of Texas de Austin. Eu tomaria posse do rodado Ford Fiesta. Desci as escadas.

"Oi Quinn."

Finn esperava por mim com um buquê de rosas em mãos. Por um segundo, brochei. Depois tratei de colocar um sorriso no rosto e fazer uma encenação. Corri e o abracei. Nos beijamos. Mesmo com três meses de namoro, Finn ainda não havia aprendido a fazer do jeito certo, mas paciência. Era com ele que tinha de ficar.

"Você lembrou!" – peguei o buquê e cheirei as rosas vermelhas. Ao menos eu gostava da flor.

"Posso me esquecer de muitas coisas, Quinn. Nunca do seu aniversário" – tinha que admitir que aquilo era adorável e puxei Finn para mais um beijo. Mas a aversão física que sentia e a falta de pegada dele quebravam o encanto – "Planejei uma programação especial para hoje, se me permite."

"Claro que sim!" – minha mãe entrou no meio – "A gente não tinha planejado para hoje mesmo, não é mesmo Quinnie" – até parecia que ela iria ao encontro. Precisava ter paciência com a minha mãe quando o assunto era o entusiasmo dela em relação ao meu namoro.

"Então não terei festa surpresa? Ou terei?" – resolvi brincar.

"Não que eu saiba" – Finn sorriu nervoso.

"Devo me arrumar para estes planos?"

"É só colocar alguma coisa para sair."

Acenei. Voltaria em alguns minutos. Voltei ao meu quarto e peguei um vestido azul de verão. Estava quente em Lima. Coloquei sandálias com saltinho e passei uma maquiagem leve no rosto.

"Então, vai dar para ele hoje?" – Frannie apareceu na porta do meu quarto.

"Obrigada pelos parabéns" – revirei os olhos.

"Parabéns, maninha!" – ela me abraçou – "Nem acredito que tenha 16 e já seja a top bitch que deveria. Estou orgulhosa."

"Vou considerar isso como um elogio."

"Deveria. Agora vá com seu homem e se divirta um pouco. Se ele não for de nada, arrume outra pessoa para resolver seu problema."

"Como você arrumou Puck?"

"Puck foi apenas um pouco de diversão. Deveria experimentar algum dia. Ele é bom."

"Tudo para você é poder e sexo?" – estava indignada com minha irmã.

"Eu tenho 18 anos. Claro que penso em sexo! E posso me dar ao luxo para desfrutar, uma vez que cumpro a minha parte: fui aceita numa ótima universidade e vou estudar Direito. Papai está feliz e abrindo a carteira. Pronto! Estranho é você, aos 16, ser tão reclusa mesmo com um namorado bonitinho e aceitável a disposição."

"Não acredito que ainda te escute."

"Eu sou sua irmã mais velha. Sei das coisas."

"Nem tudo... eu te derrubei."

"Sim, você me destronou antes de ter a chance de passar a coroa. Confesso que isso me deixou com muita raiva, mas agora fico feliz com isso."

"Como assim?"

"Sinal de que você vai continuar o legado Fabray com mais sabedoria."

Era o jeito dela de dizer que gostava de mim. Abracei a minha irmã e beijei o rosto dela. Frannie era uma bitch que eu amava apesar de tudo. Desci as escadas e encontrei Finn conversando com meu pai. Despedi da minha família e saí com o meu namorado na caminhonete velha que era usada pela mãe dele. Não tinha certeza o que Carole fazia para sustentar a casa. Acho que era do tipo que tinha vários empregos. Lembro de Finn comentar uma vez que ela era corretora de imóveis. Deve ser difícil vender casas em Lima. A cidade parece estagnada.

Sorria para Finn de vez em quando e fiquei a observar pela janela a paisagem monótona de casas americanas típicas, pequenos comércios e parques ocasionais. Lima ficava ainda menor quando se saia dela para os grandes centros. O pequeno encanto que ainda era possível sentir por ela se esvaía. Entramos em downtown e fiquei surpresa quando estacionamos de frente para o boliche.

"Nós vamos jogar boliche?" – nada contra o lazer. Até que gostava de jogar às vezes. Mas boliche era a última coisa que tinha em mente para o meu aniversário.

"É um lugar que a minha mãe costuma me levar em dias de aniversário. A gente se diverte muito e pensei dividir essa experiência contigo."

"Isso é... maravilhoso!" – forcei o sorriso. Era uma das razões mais estranhas e estúpidas de se fazer surpresa à namorada.

Entrei no boliche e imediatamente quis me esconder dentro do meu próprio vestido. Parecia que todos os fracassados estavam por lá, inclusive o pai alcoólatra de Cherrie e o time de boliche "Trovões Alados" formado pelos aposentados da cidade. Finn havia reservado uma pista. Colocamos os sapatos (meu namorado me deu uma meia de aniversário para a ocasião) e começamos a jogar. Se não tinha como fugir, o jeito foi tentar me divertir um pouco como essas esposas interioranas. Só faltou beber cerveja e comer amendoins. Eu era razoável no boliche. Finn até que jogava bem e era previsível que ele vencesse todas as três partidas.

Comemos um hambúrguer na lanchonete em frente e depois saímos para caminhar em downtown de mãos dadas. Aquilo parecia um pesadelo: eu, a namorada exemplar, sendo guiada pelo respeitável cidadão íntegro da cidade. Comecei a ficar curiosa comigo mesma: até quando ia agüentar fingir apreciar aquela mediocridade? Por outro lado: era melhor ir me acostumando pois o meu destino não parecia reservar coisa melhor.

"Quer tomar um sorvete?"

"Quero ir para casa" – disse de supetão. Finn me olhou surpreso, com a boca entreaberta, como se fosse um meninão. Decidi brincar um pouco e disse com voz sedutora – "A gente poderia aproveitar mais lá em casa..."

"Com os seus pais por perto?"

"Eu não disse que iria para casa para fazer aquilo. Não estou pronta, Finn. O que quis dizer é que gostaria de ir para casa para aproveitar um pouco do meu tempo com meu namorado num lugar confortável."

"Oh! Claro... eu não estou te pressionando, estou?"

"Não, Finn. Não está" – o beijei de leve.

"Bom. Ainda assim não acho que devemos ir para a sua casa."

"Por que não?" – Finn ficou desconfortável, como se tivesse me escondendo alguma coisa. Procurei me lembrar de coisas que poderiam fazer Finn ser cúmplice da minha família – "É uma festa surpresa? Você foi o encarregado de me manter fora de casa? É isso?"

"Sua mãe é que está organizando tudo. Disse que eu deveria manter você fora até as seis da tarde."

"Bom, eu não quero ficar tanto tempo assim na rua. Que tal a sua casa?"

Nunca tinha ido à casa de Finn e nem tinha tanto interesse assim em conhecer. O que queria era ter um lugar confortável para não ficar suando à toa. Além disso, se haveria uma festa surpresa, então eu teria a chance de me arrumar um pouco. Meu namorado morava numa residência térrea simples com porão reforçado em caso de alerta de tornados, assim como a maioria das casas da região. Entramos pela sala e encontramos Carole num dia de faxina. Ela me cumprimentou constrangida e não era para menos. A gente só tinha se falado uma vez na escola, quando Finn nos apresentou e qualquer mulher ficaria sem-graça se flagrada por um estranho com lenço amarrado na cabeça de um jeito nada sexy ou elegante.

A sala estava revirada por causa da faxina, então Finn disse que jogaria videogame comigo no quarto. Carole não se importava que o filho levasse garotas para o quarto. Ou confiava demais nele, ou não ligava para o que pudesse acontecer. Ele era um homem, afinal e Carole era dessas mulheres que, no máximo, advertiam os filhos sobre o uso de preservativos.

O quarto de Finn era pequeno, mas o espaço foi reduzido por causa da cama maior, dessas que se manda fazer para pessoas com dois metros de altura. Havia uma cômoda com uma televisão em cima e um xbox ao lado. Tinha um guarda-roupa pequeno, um tapete no chão e pôsteres de bandas de metal pregados na parede.

"Quer jogar?"

"Pode ser."

Não sabia jogar direito e o movimento quase que frenético na tela começou a me dar dor de cabeça. Passava das quatro.

"Quer lanchar?"

"Deve ter comida na minha festa surpresa. É melhor guardar espaço."

"Verdade" – ficamos sem assunto até que Finn teve a brilhante idéia – "Posso te beijar?"

Na falta do diálogo, comece a agarração. Beijar Finn era uma coisa, deixar que o corpo dele encostasse no meu fazia parte, mas as mãos deveriam ficar em lugares aceitáveis: nas minhas costas, talvez no meu pescoço. Pernas? Não. Nádegas? Não. Seios? Não. Ele até que respeitava os limites e pouco arriscava a sorte. Mas, como qualquer garoto, ele começaria a ficar frustrado, especialmente porque namorávamos há três meses, e ele nunca conseguia avançar porque eu sempre barrava. Nosso namoro era algo estagnado de sensações, e eu precisava de um longo termo com Finn. Seria fundamental começar a escola ao lado dele para manter minha posição. Pensei no que Frannie me dizia sobre ter outras formas de fazer os namorados alegres sem necessariamente ter sexo. Não gostava que Finn me tocasse, mas teria de fazer um esforço para tocá-lo. Hesitante, levei a minha mão até o volume da calça e apertei.

"O que está fazendo?" – ele saltou para trás.

"Não posso?"

"Claro" – ele fez o meio sorriso bobo – "Mas achei que você não quisesse."

"Eu não estou pronta, mas que namorada eu seria se não te desse um pouco de satisfação. Claro que tudo é dentro dos meus limites."

"Claro" – voltamos a nos beijar e eu me concentrei em fazê-lo feliz.

Depois de cinco minutos passando minha mão por cima, outro salto e Finn fez um movimento de corpo estranho, como se estivesse engasgado. Foi como se tivesse ejaculado nas calças. Ele olhou para mim constrangido. Bingo.

"O que aconteceu?" – sentei na cama.

"Eu... é que... às vezes eu chego cedo demais e o que você estava fazendo..."

"Oh" – isso quer dizer que meu trabalho estava feito, certo? Bom para mim.

"Às vezes eu treino para durar mais, sabe? Penso no dia em que estava aprendendo a dirigir. Minha mãe estava no banco do passageiro e as coisas pareciam bem. De repente, do nada, atropelei um cara dos correios. Foi horrível. Ele quebrou um braço e duas costelas. Desde então, pensar nesse dia esfria as coisas um pouco e eu consigo... Mas hoje, com você aqui e assim. Não consegui pensar mais em nada. Só em você."

Aquela era a história mais absurda que ouvi na minha vida. Mas eu era a namorada compreensiva. Beijei Finn e sorri discretamente.

"A gente vai pensar em algo depois. Talvez você queira se limpar, agora."

"Obrigado por entender."

"Tudo vai acontecer no tempo certo."

Estava com nojo das minhas mãos. Ao menos essa agarração durou o suficiente para dar o horário para voltar para casa. Usei o banheiro para poder me arrumar. Lavei o rosto, passei água na boca, passei um pente no cabelo e, por último, o batom. Estava apresentável. Despedi de Carole e entrei na caminhonete. Havia mais carros estacionados na minha rua do que o normal. Sinal de que a festa surpresa era verdadeira.

Finn pegou em minha mão e entramos juntos em casa. Minha família não era dessas que se escondia atrás dos móveis e gritava "surpresa". As pessoas (parentes e pessoas da comunidade da igreja) me cumprimentaram na medida em que ia passando. Era legal ser lembrada, mesmo que não fosse próxima das minhas tias por parte de mãe e não me importasse com os meus primos ou com a maioria das pessoas da igreja. Meus pais e Frannie ao menos chamaram alguns amigos. Estavam por lá Puck, Brittany e outras cheerios que não viajaram. Azar o deles. Morreriam de tédio na festa mais comportada que poderiam estar.

...

(Rachel)

"Você vai pegar uma insolação."

Santana me olhou por cima dos óculos escuros. Ela não estava preocupada com o sol ou com o que ele poderia fazer com a pele dela. Tudo que importava era chegar com um bronzeado matador em Lima.

"Rachel, você sabe onde estamos?"

Cozumel. Uma das ilhas mexicanas no mar do Caribe. Isso validava a minha advertência. O lugar era lindo demais para se perder tempo ficando parada e torrando na areia.

"Você poderia andar comigo e ainda se bronzear."

"Gastar energia?"

"Lembre do que papai sempre diz: a gente viaja é para se cansar."

Santana sorriu. Ela sempre ficava menos bitch e mais amigável comigo quando estávamos às sós, longe de Lima e de Brittany.

"O que quer fazer?" – ela se levantou da espreguiçadeira e amarou a canga em volta da cintura.

"Não sei... qualquer coisa, menos entrar no mar."

"Você precisa curar essa sua fobia o quanto antes. Como é que vai andar de lancha amanhã e fazer mergulho?"

"Tenho problema nenhum em andar de lancha e ficar nela."

Meus pais alugaram um chalé num resort gay-friendly próximo a San Miguel de Cozumel para que a gente passasse duas semanas sem fazer nada. Meu pai estava muito estressado com as coisas no hospital, por isso papai decidiu planejar nossas férias de verão num lugar lindo, calmo, e sem muita coisa para fazer. Se quiséssemos ir à cidade, que já não era grande coisa, teríamos de ir de carro.

Desde quando chegamos, há três dias, o plano de papai estava indo de vento em poupa. Tudo que fazíamos era ficar na praia ou na piscina do resort. Aos poucos é que planejamos visitas a outros locais e fazer atividades, como mergulho em alto mar. Algo me dizia que aquela era também uma quase segunda lua de mel para reacender a chama. Minha conclusão foi baseada em algumas observações que antecederam a viagem e por tudo que acontecia. Por exemplo: na noite anterior nossos pais chegaram de madrugada depois de terem ido ao bar gay. Eu vi porque não estava conseguindo dormir por causa do calor e Santana havia se espalhado de forma insana na cama de casal que dividíamos no chalé. Então fui tomar um copo de água, mas desisti e voltei para o meu quarto tão logo os vi chegar as três da madrugada aos beijos.

Até que gostei de vê-los assim. Às vezes ficava preocupada com o casamento dos meus pais. Não comentava com Santana, pois ela me chamaria de paranóica, mas às vezes achava que as coisas estavam mais frias entre eles.

Meu pai não gostava de bares gays. Dizia que não era ambiente para ele. Meu pai tinha uma coisa curiosa: ele adorava ficar com papai em público, tinha orgulho, mas não gostava de estar no meio gay. Foi uma surpresa quando ele topou se hospedar numa pousada gay friendly em vez de uma "normal", como seria de costume. Acho que ele estava cansado demais até para lidar com olhares de pessoas com mentes fechadas.

"A gente pode ir à cidade" – Santana sugeriu.

"De táxi?"

"De carro! Papi não alugou um?"

"Mas Santy..."

"Qual será o problema? Eu já sei dirigir e isso daqui é uma pimboca turística."

"Correção: você dirige com papai ao lado."

"É a mesma coisa. A diferença é que você vai estar ao lado."

"E se nossos pais flagrarem a gente? Pior: e se a gente for parada pela polícia?"

"Nossos pais estão lá dentro do chalé fazendo algo que eu não quero nem sonhar. E se a polícia parar, se é que isso existe aqui, será mais uma aventura. Temos coisas a contar sobre todas as nossas férias de verão. Essa não pode ser diferente."

"Ah claro, como no ano passado quando você provocou uma menina e quem pagou o pato fui eu."

"Foi uma bobagem."

"Ela enfiou o bastão de ski no meu pé!"

"Viu? Histórias para contar."

"Santy!"

"Ray!"

"Estou falando sério!"

"Você veio me amolar querendo fazer alguma coisa. Então vamos à cidade de carro."

Eu ia morrer. Eu, Rachel Berry-Lopez, ia morrer de acidente e carro numa pequena ilha mexicana no mar do caribe antes que tivesse a minha chance na Broadway. Adeus palco, adeus musicais. Adeus sonhos. Voltamos ao chalé e Santana tinha razão quando disse que nossos pais estavam aproveitando. Ela colocou um short e uma blusa antes de roubar a chave do carro. Eu, pelo menos, tive o cuidado de pegar nossos documentos, celulares e também o GPS. Corremos até o carro estacionado. Santana ria e eu estava morrendo de medo.

Minha irmã engatou a ré e logo de cara derrubou uma lata de lixo que estava muito atrás. Nesse momento, tive certeza que ia morrer. Ela fez o carro engasgar duas vezes antes de conseguir fazer a manobra e sair pelos portões do resort. Pegamos a rodovia Rafael Melgar, que acompanhava todo o litoral. Por sorte, não estava movimentada. Pelo tamanho do lugar, acredito que isso nunca aconteceria. Em "velocidade de cruzeiro", até que Santana ia bem na estrada. Meu drama começou novamente quando vimos a cidade se aproximar.

"Olha no mapa" – ela jogou o mapa no meu colo – "Vê se você acha alguma coisa interessante."

"A gente pode seguir nesta pista mesmo e estacionar no centro da cidade. Lá tem museus e lojinhas."

"Ir num lugar destes para visitar museus, Rachel?"

"Bom, pelo menos estaciona em qualquer lugar para a gente andar."

Chegamos à cidade onde a rodovia se transformava numa avenida tipicamente turística de cidade pequena, com canteirinhos, muitos taxistas e gente de bermuda e chapéu andando para lá e para cá. Santana precisou fazer baliza para estacionar. Foi outro sofrimento porque ela era péssima para fazer ré. Subiu na calçada, forçou o motor do carro e atraímos todos os olhares próximos. Mas ela estacionou. Deixou o carro torto, encostou no carro de trás durante a manobra, mas missão cumprida. Desci com o coração na boca e Santana parecia orgulhosa, cheia de si.

A orla da cidade era bonitinha. Tinha muitas lojinhas, uma inclusive chamada "Piranha Joe" que vendia camisetas de turismo local e também da marca. Santana amou. Acabou comprando uma camiseta laranjada com o símbolo da marca.

"Duvido que você vai usar isso em Lima, ainda mais deste tamanho."

"Não é para mim, é para Puck... olha só que canga linda" – foi até a parte de acessórios de praia.

"Você não está pensando em comprar este biquíni, está?" – digamos que o modelo mexicano era muito mais cavado do que o americano.

"Não. Mas aquela bolsa sim. Brittany vai adorar."

Tomara que ela não tenha mais namorados ou iria falir o cartão de crédito dos meus pais. Continuamos nossa caminhada e às vezes entrávamos em lojas para olhar as coisas. Como falávamos espanhol com fluência, os vendedores nos atendiam com mais educação e simpatia. Havia muitas joalherias pela orla com preços mais baratos do que nos Estados Unidos. Não resisti e comprei um brinco de ouro para mim, enquanto Santana se interessou por uma pulseira da amizade de prata. Disse que ia dar o outro par para Brittany.

Tiramos fotos em frente ao menor Hard Rock Café do mundo (pelo menos é o que dizia a placa), em frente à praia, nos mirantes e tudo mais que fosse interessante. Tiramos fotos até com um cavalo que puxava uma charrete colorida.

Escolhemos um restaurante grande e com boa movimentação para minimizar surpresas desagradáveis com alimentação. Meu telefone tocou enquanto esperávamos a comida. Era meu pai. Meu coração disparou.

"_Onde vocês estão?_" – ele disse nervoso.

"Na cidade" – respondi – "estamos bem, pai, viemos de táxi e não avisamos porque o senhor e papai estavam ocupados."

"_Fizeram errado! Deveriam ter nos avisado na primeira oportunidade antes de ser impulsivas. Estamos num país estrangeiro e vocês não conhecem as regras. Deveriam ser mais responsáveis. Especialmente você, Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez._"

"Olha, a gente vai almoçar e depois vamos pegar um táxi de volta. A gente só estava se divertindo um pouco. Nada demais."

"_Quero a bunda de vocês duas aqui antes das três!_"

"Sim, senhor" – e ele desligou sem dar a chance de dizer algo mais. Santana percebeu quem era – "Ele está furioso porque a gente saiu sem avisar."

"E o carro?"

"Falou nada a respeito. Acho que engoliu a história do táxi."

"É porque não deram falta."

"Você é louca" – levei a minha mão a testa – "Não sei como ainda me deixo levar por suas loucuras."

"Pelo menos, estamos nos divertindo."

"Isso não posso negar."

Almoçamos uma comida deliciosa e barata graças a diferença cambial.

Voltamos ao carro. Estava um forno. Abrimos todas as janelas e ligamos o ar condicionado só para ver se esfriava um pouco mais rápido. O drama para fazer a baliza se repetiu em menor escala. Pelo menos ela não encostou nos carros. A gente pegou a estrada de volta imaginando como seria a bronca dos nossos pais e como eles nos colocariam de castigo em plenas férias em um resort. Eu apostava no castigo, Santana dizia que ficaríamos só na bronca. Como nessas imprevisibilidades da vida, o carro começou a engasgar quando estávamos próximas ao resort até que morreu por completo.

"O que aconteceu?" – fiquei em pânico.

"Acho que ficamos sem gasolina."

"O quê?" – estiquei o pescoço para olhar o medidor no painel – "Como é que você não viu isso antes?"

"Não tenho culpa que nossos pais alugaram um carro com o tanque vazio."

"Caramba! O que a gente faz? Eles vão nos matar de vez!" – estava em pânico.

"Empurra e reza para que nenhum dos dois esteja no estacionamento."

"Empurrar?"

"Tem idéia melhor? A entrada está bem ali a menos de cinco jardas."

"Eu não vou empurrar carro!"

"Ou empurra ou a gente vai passar o resto das férias trancadas num chalé."

Santana tinha um ponto. Desci do carro a contragosto e me posicionei atrás do carro. Aquilo era humilhante. Empurramos, o carro pouco saia do lugar, e viramos atração com os vigias do resort.

"Podría dar una ayuda aqui?" – Santana falou para os garotos do resort.

Os meninos foram prestativos. Viramos quatro empurrando o carro até o estacionamento. Provocamos risadas de hóspedes e das pessoas que por ali estavam. Contanto que nossos pais não aparecessem, estava tudo bem. Demos cinco dólares para os garotos e corremos para o chalé. Eu estava exausta, suando feito uma porca e ainda tinha de me preparar para a bronca. Encontramos nossos pais dentro do chalé. Papai estava confortável no sofá, mas a expressão dele mudou assim que nos viu com duas palmas de língua para fora.

"Estamos vivas e inteiras" – Santana sorriu na maior cara de pau. Admirava minha irmã por esses momentos.

"Vocês nunca mais façam isso conosco!" – papai bronqueou.

"Querem arruinar as nossas férias!" – meu pai foi mais enérgico.

"A gente só queria sair um pouco. Não tem muita coisa a se fazer neste resort. Pelo menos, não para nós duas."

"Agora vai ter menos ainda. Vocês estão de castigo para o resto das férias!" – ele gritou e eu me encolhi.

"Como?" – Santana perguntou com estranha calma.

"Como o quê?" – meu pai gritou nervoso.

"A gente está num chalé dentro de um resort. Como exatamente vamos ficar de castigo?"

"Meninas, para o quarto agora" – papai ponderou – "A gente discute isso depois."

Puxei Santana pelo braço em direção ao nosso quarto. Não queria mais testar a nossa sorte ainda mais.

"Ficamos no lucro" – disse baixinho assim que fechei a porta

"Valeu à pena!" – Santana pulou na cama.

"Como pode dizer isso?"

"Porque foi ótimo, Ray. Agora imagine quando eles descobrirem que o carro não tem um pingo de gasolina" – começou a rir e eu tive a certeza que a minha irmã era louca. Daí pensei na cena e comecei a rir também. Evoluiu para gargalhadas. Tantas que atraiu a atenção de papai. Ele entrou no quarto.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Nada não, papai" – tentei parar de rir, mas era só olhar para Santana que disparava. Ele desistiu de entender e fechou a porta balançando a cabeça.

Santana tinha razão: férias de verão sem uma boa história para contar não valem à pena. Precisava disso para soltar um pouco o espírito e voltar melhor, mais forte, para tudo aquilo que me fosse reservado no novo ano letivo em William McKinley High.


	19. 23 de agost de 2010 – Clube da castidade

**23 de agosto de 2010 – Clube da castidade**

(Quinn)

Sexo. Eis uma questão delicada na minha vida. Como toda menina, tinha dúvidas e grilos sobre a primeira relação: se ia doer, qual era o momento certo, se sentiria confortável ao me expor, como falar em proteção com o parceiro? Por outro lado, existia toda a curiosidade em experimentar, especialmente depois do estímulo visual que recebia dos vídeos na internet que via escondida na calada da noite. Minha curiosidade por pornografia veio em função de Finn. Achava que alguma coisa estava errada comigo quando ficava com meu namorado, fazia coisas para que ele se sentisse bem, ainda assim, não ter tesão. Talvez fosse uma frígida, como Santana me acusava.

Comprovei que nada disso era verdade assim que me vi estimulada pelas imagens, principalmente as que mostravam duas garotas em ação. A maioria dos vídeos era grosseira em qualquer combinação. Porém, eu vi um que mostrava duas garotas fazendo tudo como se realmente gostassem uma da outra num desses chamados pornôs femininos. Parecia tão suave e prazeroso. Tornou-se o meu favorito neste tipo de segmento.

Se não havia nada de errado comigo, então Finn era o problema. Não queria ficar com ele. Não gostava dele. Não queria ser tocada por ele. Mas era preciso sustentar esse namoro por causa da minha imagem na escola e porque meus pais aprovavam. Meu relacionamento era um dos poucos pontos em que levava vantagem nas constantes comparações que meu pai fazia com Frannie. Desde que ela se mudou para Austin, ele ficou saudoso da filha predileta, mas ao menos gostava de conversar sobre esportes com Finn. Harry nunca teve paciência.

Não queria avançar as coisas. Não conseguiria. Finn não me pressionava, mesmo assim sentia que tinha de manter uma evolução. Chegaria um ponto que as coisas se tornariam inevitáveis, mesmo assim esse era o tipo de coisa que não tinha pressa para resolver. Pelo contrário, desejava adiar o máximo que pudesse o meu fim inevitável com Finn. Como? A resposta veio em uma das missas especiais destinadas aos jovens da minha comunidade em que o pastor estimulava e apoiava que se esperasse até o casamento para se ter relações. Defendeu criação de clubes e de pactos entre grupos de amigos para que esta atividade se fosse praticada apenas em matrimônio sob a benção de deus.

Precisei de uma semana para formular meu plano e despejei a novidade logo no primeiro dia de aula.

"Clube da castidade?" – Santana disse perplexa – "Para que diabos serve uma droga de clube da castidade? Não há nada mais idiota do que algo assim para adolescentes hormonais de 16 anos!"

"As cheerios têm fama de serem grupos de prostitutas para servir os atletas dos times da escola. Como capitã, eu quero mudar essa imagem. Por isso, nós vamos convocar as principais cheerios para integrar as reuniões. Eu ficarei a cargo de disseminar valores cristãos e estabelecer regras. Também podemos fazer reuniões com a participação dos garotos" – expliquei com calma.

"Eu sou judia..." – Santana continuava perplexa – "e deixei de ser virgem há muito tempo! Aliás, eu não sei se percebeu, mas você deve ser a única cheerio sophomore virgem do esquadrão."

"Isso não quer dizer que você não possa integrar o grupo e renunciar a uma vida de pecados."

"Você ficou louca?"

"E se você não fizer isso, faço pressão frente a treinadora Sylvester para revogar o seus direitos de segunda no comando. O que acha de perder a câmera de bronzeamento?"

"Quinn Fabray voltou a jogar sujo..." – Santana cruzou os braços – "já faz algum tempo!"

"Posso contar contigo ou não?"

"Depois de pedir tão educadamente, como poderia recusar?"

"Ótimo!" – forcei um sorriso – "Eu sabia que você entenderia o meu ponto de vista."

"Você sempre tem bons argumentos."

"Hoje, enquanto eu ajudo a treinadora para organizar a seleção das calouras, você vai convocar as demais meninas. Nossos encontros vão acontecer duas vezes por semana imediatamente após a última classe."

Sei que Santana estava me odiando naquele instante. No lugar dela, eu também estaria. São coisas que vêm com o poder. Ela só não me contesta e me ignora porque a popularidade dela e os atuais privilégios estão atrelados à minha liderança. Ao menos por hora. Enquanto tiver a total confiança da treinadora à frente das cheerios e manter as minhas alianças, estarei protegida. Enquanto ela for o meu braço direito dentro da escola, conforme foi no nosso acordo, também estaria. Era como funcionava o jogo da popularidade e do poder em McKinley High.

"Olá deliciosa" – Puck se aproximou maliciosamente e beijou Santana. Não sei o que aconteceu com esses dois, nem mesmo sem como eles se classificam, mas eles viraram companhia ocasional um do outro nestas férias. Ficaram juntos na festa de Azimio. Talvez eles tenham concordado em se portar como casal na escola, o que seria muito estranho dada era a fama de Puck – "Tem planos para hoje à noite?" – ele disse de forma vulgar.

"Te aviso se eu estiver afim" – Santana desdenhou. Talvez eles não estejam namorando de verdade.

"Ou... acordou do lado esquerdo da cama?"

"É com o pé esquerdo, idiota..." – o empurrou e saiu para a classe.

"O que deu nela?" – voltou a atenção para mim.

"Ela só está sendo Santana."

"Ok, se ela não quer, então estou livre. Gostaria de um encontro, senhorita Fabray?" – Puck era mesmo um cretino, um mulherengo incorrigível.

"Você entende que eu tenho um namorado, certo? E que ele é o seu amigo."

"Finn? Do jeito que você fica com ele, não me parece estar tão interessada. Eu, por outro lado, posso te proporcionar um bom tempo. Tenho certeza que vai adorar."

"Assim como a minha irmã gostou? Acho que não."

"Não vai saber enquanto não experimentar..." – abriu um sorriso cretino e saiu caminhando como se fosse o maioral para encontrar um grupo de amigos.

A abordagem confirmava que eu estava na lista de Puck. Por outro lado, quem naquela escola não estava? Tinha certeza que ele pegava tudo que aparecesse na frente. Se a maluca da Suzy Pepper disser que vai abrir as pernas, ele entra.

Por outro lado, Puck tinha lá charme e muito mais apelo do que meu próprio namorado. Frannie disse que é melhor perder a virgindade para esse tipo de cara porque ele sabe fazer direito. Quem sabe Puck não me ajudaria um dia? Quem sabe ele curaria a comichão e essa minha mania de olhar para as meninas. Eu teria de fazer algum dia e não era tão ruim assim pensar em ir com ele, ao contrário do que sentia com Finn. De como eu me sentia horrível em tocá-lo mesmo que por cima das roupas. Por cristo, como senti nojo de quando ele ejaculou na jacuzzi da minha casa no fim de semana passado. Tenho arrepios só de pensar que a minha pele teve contato com o sêmen dele através da água. Mas Finn era o "cara" de McKinley High. Mais do que isso: era a paixão secreta de Rachel Berry-Lopez.

O avistei entrando nos corredores com o casaco vermelho do time e a área de herói. Forcei um sorriso. Era o meu homem, certo?

"Olá!" – fingi entusiasmo e o beijei – "Você está bem com este casaco."

"E você linda como sempre neste uniforme del... de cheerio."

Saímos de mãos dadas pelo corredor. O ano seria longo, mas por hora, as novidades.

"Acabei de confirmar com as meninas: vamos fazer o clube da castidade neste ano" – disparei.

"Você o quê?" – Finn estava chocado.

"Clube da castidade. Eu sou a presidente dele" – informei com toda doçura.

"O que isso significa?" – Finn agora ficou confuso e baixou o tom de voz – "Que nós nunca vamos..."

"Significa que existem limites que os jovens devem respeitar durante uma relação duradoura" – me aproximei sedutora – "Que nós podemos nos beijar, trocar carícias mais profundas quando for o momento" – passei a mão de leve no agora conhecido volume do meu namorado – "Mas sexo só depois do casamento!" – me afastei com a pose bitch – "A juventude está caminhando para um lugar escuro, Finn. Precisamos ser a centelha de resistência para manter os valores familiares e cristãos a salvos. Foi isso que o pastor da minha igreja explicou e nós devemos nos esforçar para cumprir os ensinamentos da bíblia."

"Ok?"

"Eu comunico quando acontecer o primeiro encontro."

"O quê... mas?"

"Lógico que você vai me dar todo apoio como bom namorado que é."

"Claro!" – Finn não poderia estar mais confuso.

"Ótimo!" – estiquei o pescoço, dei mais um beijo rápido nele.

...

(Rachel)

Primeiro dia de aula deveria ser como o primeiro de janeiro: o dia mundial da paz. Não em William McKinley High. O campo de guerra no campus era constante. A começar pelas péssimas notícias que recebi quando soube que Sandy Ryerson continuaria à frente do coral. Mas não por muito tempo se dependesse de mim. Se ele continuasse a me ignorar, talvez visitasse o diretor e contasse algumas historinhas de como o professor do coral estava tentando descaradamente entrar nas calças de Hank Saunders desde o semestre passado. Se é que não conseguiu ainda.

Por hora, precisava trocar a minha roupa por causa de um slushie de limão: era um dos meus favoritos porque não tinha corante suficiente para manchar o tecido. Peguei a minha mochila no armário com a minha muda de roupa. Passei pelo intragável casal Fuinn pelo corredor e tive de revirar os meus olhos. Não estava com paciência para eles, principalmente com ela. Quinn só não me atacava gratuitamente quando ia à minha casa. Lá ela não podia me chamar de Ru Paul, Man Hands, Treause Trail, Stubbles e That Thing. Será que esqueci algum?

Quando entrei no banheiro de costume, fiquei surpresa ao vê-lo ocupado por uma garota asiática em trajes góticos. Devia ser uma caloura, porque nunca a tinha visto circulando antes, a não ser que ela fosse uma integrante misteriosa das skanks.

"Vo-você teve sorte! Não vai ter a roupa manchada" – ela puxou assunto comigo.

"Como soube que os outros mancham?"

"Me-meu a-amigo Artie me contou."

"Caloura?" – ela acenou – "Prazer, Rachel Berry-Lopez" – estendi a mão e ela aceitou.

"Ti-tina Cohen-Chang."

Voltei para a pia para lavar o meu rosto.

"Artie disse que o de uva é o pior" – ela ofereceu toalhas de papel – "Eles sempre atacam com o de uva ou com o de framboesa quando se veste roupa branca."

"Não tinha reparado!" – dei mais uma boa olhada para a menina – "É por isso que você se vestiu de preto? Para evitar slushies?"

"Ah não! Isso é porque eu tenho um estilo!" – Tina falou a sério e eu mal podia acreditar que estava sendo esnobada por uma novata.

"Bom... que você seja feliz dentro deste seu... estilo" – disse em tom de cinismo – "É importante que tenhamos ao menos um por mais estranho e clichê que ele seja."

Tina se retirou do banheiro com uma carranca no rosto. Ainda bem. Não foi uma das melhores apresentações. Terminei de me limpar e coloquei o melhor sorriso Rachel Berry-Lopez no rosto. Havia um campo de batalha me esperando fora daquele banheiro e eu estava determinada a triunfar com meu talento.

...

(Santana)

Eu odiava Quinn Fabray. Odiava com todas as minhas forças. Só mesmo uma recatada, falsa moralista para inventar uma droga de clube da castidade. Era constrangedor ter de dar a notícia às demais meninas logo no primeiro dia de aula, em que tudo que você quer conversar era no tanto que as férias foram boas, ou uma droga. Depende de quem, de como e do ponto de vista, claro.

O meu mal-humor ainda era maior porque não tinha ainda visto minha Brittany. A família dela passou mais de um mês na Califórnia porque o pai dela, que é jornalista e cartunista, participou da Comic-Con em San Diego e depois foi fazer um projeto especial à convite do Los Angeles Times. Levou a família inteira no processo. Brittany chegou ontem à noite e não consegui falar com ela. Mal nos falamos nas férias. Quando cheguei do México, dois dias depois ela embarcou para o outro lado do país. Só me restou Puck e ele estava mais interessado em certas partes do meu corpo do que em ser meu amigo.

Cruzei com Brittany no intervalo do terceiro para o quarto horário, que era o maior antes do almoço. Parecia que o meu coração saltou. Ela estava linda: e com novo corte de cabelo. Agora cultivava uma franja um pouco mais longa para ser colocada de lado. Estava chique. Nos abraçamos no meio do pátio externo.

"Estava com saudades" – disse baixinho no ouvido dela. Queria beijá-la com propriedade, mas não podia fazer no meio do pátio com a escola inteira a testemunhar.

"Eu também."

Ergui o meu dedinho que ela logo entrelaçou com o dela. Tinha que me encontrar com as principais cheerios para comunicar a última loucura dos Fabray, mas preferi dedicar os dez minutos de intervalo a Brittany.

"Não te vi na entrada da escola" – comentei.

"Eu me atrasei. Acordei um pouco tarde."

"Como foram as coisas na Califórnia?"

"Foi incrível. Mamãe me levou para assistir um espetáculo de dança. Eles fizeram uma coreografia incrível. Ainda fiz um curso de duas semanas com uma das companhias que existem por lá. Posso mostrar alguns passos para a gente usar nas apresentações das cheerios."

"Tenho certeza que a treinadora e Quinn vão aprovar. Você é perfeita" – minha admiração pelo talento dela para a dança era genuína. Isso sempre trazia boas lembranças – "Estava pensando... o que acha de aproveitarmos esse tempinho visitando o nosso lugar especial da escola?"

"San! Mas se a gente for pega como quase aconteceu na última vez? Não é melhor esperar até chegar à sua casa, ou na minha?"

"Poderia, mas é que eu não vou agüentar esperar..."

Os garotos hormonais usavam o armário do zelador para ter rapidinhas com suas respectivas garotas. Aquele lugar era muito parecido com um motel expresso: um casal ocupava, fazia as coisas e depois desocupava para o próximo. Brittany não merecia um motel expresso e eu era muito mais esperta do que isso. Levava minha garota para a sala de balé, que só era usada nos fins de semana. Ou os camarins do auditório do colégio na vez em que nós fizemos na escola na última semana de aula o semestre passado.

O horário que entrava era da turma especial. Meus pais me colocariam de castigo se eu matasse essa classe mais uma vez. Minha vez com Brittany teria de esperar, por isso a sala de balé bastou para que a gente pudesse ao menos trocar alguns beijos saudosos.

Deixei a hora do almoço para estourar a bomba. Quinn parecia ocupada conversando com a treinadora, logo a responsabilidade seria mesmo minha. Com os pinkies ligados, Brittany e eu nos aproximamos da mesa em que estavam as cheerios mais populares depois da tríade formada por mim, Quinn e Britt. As meninas me olharam com expectativa. Eu raramente falava com elas todas, a não ser para dizer algo importante relativo ao time.

"Vocês estão convocadas para o novo clube da castidade" – anunciei num fôlego só

"O quê!" – foi a reação da maioria das garotas.

"Fabray decidiu que vai ser pastora e vai começar a praticar essa bobagem evangelista conosco. Nossos encontros serão terças e quintas depois das classes. Alguma dúvida?"

"Fabray está abusando. Por que eu deveria ir a um clube da castidade de uma virgenzinha frustrada?" – Mandy reclamou.

"Apenas apareça e sorria. Ou estará fora das cheerios e vai virar o alvo preferencial de slushies da escola, superando a minha irmã. Fui clara?" – silêncio – "Foi o que pensei... aviso quando Fabray definir o primeiro encontro. Se será nesta semana ou na próxima".

Virei as costas. Não tinha mais nada a acrescentar. Ou elas cumpriam a determinação ou receberiam algum tipo de retaliação de Quinn. Era como funcionava o joguete: a capitã precisa ser aliada e, ao mesmo tempo, uma espécie de torturadora chantagista. Eu, como segunda no comando, tinha de reforçar a ameaça. Sorte que Quinn era uma figura muito mais carismática do que a irmã dela jamais pensou em ser, ou não se sustentaria.

Minha missão no primeiro dia de aula estava cumprida. Não havia nada extraclasse para fazer no primeiro dia de aula, então fui embora de bicicleta junto com a minha irmã. Encontrei com ela na saída e voltamos para casa em companhia de Matt Rutherford. Ele era um dos poucos garotos do time de futebol que ainda não tinha carro. Também não tinha ainda 16, assim como eu e Rachel. Ele morava mais da escola próximo do que nós, mas era legal pedalar com ele de vez em quando até a metade do percurso. Matt era espirituoso e mais inteligente do que os outros garotos do time. Talvez não mais inteligente do que Mike Chang, mas este era asiático com pais clichês que exigiam excelência.

Chegamos em casa e estranhei que os meus dois pais estivessem por lá àquela hora ao mesmo tempo. Deixamos nossas bicicletas na garagem e entramos pela cozinha. Não esperávamos encontrar papai por lá. Logo ele que preferia deixar as panelas para meu pai, que às vezes (e põe às vezes nisso) dava uma de chefe.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, papai?" – perguntei. Rachel estava ao meu lado.

"Aconteceu nada. Por que pensariam que sim?"

"Vocês dois em casa no meio da tarde?" – Rachel justificou – "Faz tempo que não vejo isso acontecer."

"Fiquem tranqüilas, pois está tudo normal" – dei de ombros e ia para o meu quarto – "A não ser um pequeno detalhe" – ele disse antes que tivéssemos a chance de sair da cozinha. Paramos.

"Que detalhe?" – Rachel perguntou.

"O pai de vocês está lá na biblioteca com uma calculadora em mãos. Gostariam de me acompanhar?"

Calculadora em mãos e requisição da nossa presença só poderia significar uma coisa: cartão de crédito.

"Queiram se sentar, meninas" – papi disse com um falso sorriso no rosto, desses que causavam medo. Rachel e eu sentamos à mesa redonda e nos olhamos. Estávamos nervosas – "Chegou pelo correio uma fatura muito interessante do cartão de crédito" – meu sangue gelou – "Fiz os cálculos e fiquei surpreso quando descobri que tenho uma dívida de quase três mil dólares feita pelo cartão da senhorita Santana Berry-Lopez e outra de quase mil dólares da senhorita Rachel Berry-Lopez. Vocês têm algo a falar a respeito?"

"Bom, papi. Eu gastei esse dinheiro em coisas essenciais" – esfreguei as mãos.

"Igualmente!" – Rachel estava com o rosto paralisado, como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

"Vamos ver... 347,39 dólares na Victoria's Secret. O que há de essencial nisso?"

"Minha vida social agitada na escola exige que esteja sempre bem apresentável!" – expliquei.

"Apresentável em roupa íntima!" – Rachel revirou os olhos – "Foi nisso no que deu vocês dois terem aliviado na vida sexual dela!"

"Então a conta de 460,00 dólares na Mecy's e 546,32 na Diesel foi para o bem da sua vida social?" – papi continuou com o sorriso congelado no rosto.

"Você pegou o espírito!" –piadinhas não me salvariam. Só não podia evitá-las.

"A que foram aplicados os 432,90 na Target?"

"Meu novo celular! Eu pesquisei e lá era o lugar mais em conta para comprar o meu modelo e o da Britt que eu vou dar no aniversário dela semana que vem!"

"E os 470,80 na Amazon?"

"Meus DVDs e meus CDs raros de bandas inglesas".

"Como assim 143,20 só de Breadstix?"

"Na verdade foram 157,52 dólares no Breadstix contando com os 10% da gorjeta. Puck é um duro que sai do restaurante sem pagar..."

"Sério?" – Rachel encarou a irmã – "Você decorou esse valor da porcentagem?"

"Não, fiz a conta agora de cabeça".

Eu sabia que causava impacto com minhas contas de cabeça. Era simples para mim, como se lembrar de palavras mais elaboradas do dicionário. Todo o conhecimento estava ali, e só precisava de um pequeno esforço para usá-los.

"E você gastou pouco mais de 400 dólares em outras pequenas contas!" – papai continuou a inquisição.

"Ah, papai, o senhor sabe: cinema, pipoca, livros, pizzas, comida chinesa, acessórios, os biscoitos que vocês recusam incluir na lista de compra do mercado..."

"Realmente, Santana, faz todo sentido" – a voz de papai era carregada de ironia.

"E você, senhorita Rachel" – papi continuou – "O que são esses 643,90 na Amazon?"

"Isso foi para complementar a minha rica coleção de musicais. Não acho que deveria poupar investimento para a construção de uma carreira que terá um futuro brilhante, certo pai e papai?"

"Hum... e esses 230,87?"

"Roupas!"

"É que ela compra tudo na Sears e no brechó" – revirei os olhos – "por isso sai mais barato. Se Rachel fosse um pouco menos brega, ela gastaria mais em roupas."

"Estão achando que isso aqui é uma brincadeira?" – papi disparou nervoso – "Está achando que eu ganho uma fortuna por mês ou que o pai de vocês estuda para descobrir uma árvore de faz brotar notas de cem dólares? E se me recordo muito bem, principalmente dona Santana, essa é a terceira vez que vocês me fazem deparar com uma dívida abusiva no cartão de crédito só neste ano. Pois isso acaba aqui e agora. Mandei reduzir o limite do cartão de ambas para 300 dólares por mês. Está claro?"

"Papi, não!" – me levantei da cadeira com o choque – "O senhor vai arruinar a minha vida!"

"Não mija, a senhorita é que vai arruinar o nosso bolso nesse ritmo. Ou vocês aprendem a se virar com pouco ou eu corto o cartão de crédito de uma vez e vocês vão ter de trabalhar para comprar roupas, presentes para amiguinhas e o raio que parta. Ficou claro?"

Meus pais atiraram uma faca nas minhas costas e cortaram minhas asas. Doeu. Era humilhante. Lágrimas correram livres pelo meu rosto e corri para o meu quarto. A vida era tão injusta. Custava eles terem sido um pouco mais tolerantes?

"Valeu por ter estragado tudo, Satan!" – ouvi Rachel gritar da porta do meu quarto.

"Some daqui, diva do inferno!" – gritei de volta.

Estávamos todos no inferno financeiro. Nossos pais fecharam a torneira que eu sabia ter abusado, mas a culpa não era minha se eles nunca mostravam o contracheque para eu ter uma noção melhor dos meus limites. O que faria só com 300 dólares por mês? Teria de fazer um plano financeiro razoável se quisesse sobreviver com essa ninharia.


	20. 7 de setembro de 2010 – Óvulo fecundado

**7 de setembro de 2010 – Óvulo fecundado**

(Quinn)

Estava nua abaixo da cintura. Puck estava sobre mim fazendo movimentos ritmados com os quadris de vai e vem, vai e vem. Não sabia se gostava ou não daquilo. Minha mente estava confusa por causa do álcool. Precisava reorganizar minhas idéias. Ponto um: estava na cama com Puck. Ponto dois: estávamos fazendo sexo. Ponto três: era a minha primeira vez. Ponto quatro: bebi wine coolers demais. Ponto cinco: minha auto-estima estava abalada.

Como cheguei àquele ponto?

Tudo começou com os eventos intensos que marcaram a semana anterior. Soube que o coral estava sob nova direção do professor William Schuester depois que um aluno denunciou o velho careca traficante por assédio sexual. A escola inteira sabia quem era o fornecedor interno, menos o diretor, aparentemente. De qualquer forma, o aluno cuja identidade era mantida em sigilo tirou o velho careca da sala de aula. Senhor Schuester assumiu a posição e montou um novo coral com as presenças de Rachel Berry-Lopez, o garoto da cadeira de rodas, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones e a menina freshman asiática gótica. Era só mais uma combinação de perdedores naquela escola. Até fique com pena de Rachel: ela nunca participava de uma iniciativa vencedora. Não achava que se envolver com aquele grupo de nada pudesse ajudá-la.

Precisava manter a minha torcida só para mim. Por fora, tinha de mostra estar feliz por mais um retumbante fracasso da diva loser número 1 de McKinley High. Mas as coisas começaram a mudar quando saí para um dos intervalos e vi Santana às gargalhadas com Brittany. As duas estavam conversando em uma das mesas do pátio externo.

"Ei!" – me aproximei da dupla – "Boas novidades?"

"Talvez!" – Santana limpou as lágrimas que corriam de tanto ela rir.

"Ficaram sabendo da confusão no novo coral? Dizem que Mercedes Jones quase saiu nos tapas com a sua irmã."

Santana disparou a rir mais uma vez. Brittany, àquela altura, estava cuidando para que a amante secreta dela não engasgasse ou coisa parecida. Fiquei sem entender. Logo ela que já havia me dado um soco no olho para defender Rachel. Achei que ela fosse ficar nervosa com a notícia.

"O coral..." – Santana tentou respirar para falar – "aquele bando de fracassados..." – e ria. Eu não entendia a graça.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntei diretamente à Brittany porque Santana estava incapacitada de estabelecer um diálogo normal.

"Não soube?" – Brittany sorriu enquanto amparava Santana.

"Não soube o quê?"

"Seu namorado entrou para o coral."

"Eu sabia que ele era gay!" – Santana disparou.

Meu mundo parou. Nem em um milhão de anos eu poderia esperar por aquilo. Santana apontou para mim e teve outra crise de risos. Entendi a razão por ela estar se divertindo tanto. O abalo que a notícia provocou me deixou incapaz de pensar rápido em uma resposta ou talvez numa ameaça. Saí dali furiosa. Não me importava se Finn fizesse parte de mil corais e se apresentasse transvertido de drag queen. O que me interessava era de que ele e Rachel Berry-Lopez estariam juntos, cantando duas vezes por semana durante sabe-se lá quanto tempo.

"Diz que não é verdade! Diz que você não entrou para o grupo de perdedores do coral!" – fechei a porta do armário de Finn na cara dele. Ele saltou para trás e me puxou gentilmente para uma sala vazia, como se falássemos do assunto mais delicado do mundo. Naquele momento, era mesmo.

"Eu não tive escolha, ok? Eu fui obrigado..."

"Por quem?"

"Olha Quinn. Não é nada demais. Só são alguns ensaios por semana. Nada demais. Nem vai atrapalhar nos meus treinos de futebol. E eu até que gosto de cantar."

"Finn Hudson, você tem meia hora para ir até esse professor e pedir para sair."

"Quinn... não vai dar."

Finn tocou no meu braço como se quisesse me fazer entender, mas eu saí da sala e só não bati a porta no processo por causa do sistema de amortecedores que impedia. Andei pisando duro pelos corredores. Sentia raiva, medo, paranóia, ciúmes. Precisava de um plano de emergência. Foi quando vi Puck conversando com alguns amigos. Situações extremas requerem medidas drásticas.

"Olá Puckerman" – forcei um sorriso – "Será que a gente poderia conversar em particular?"

"Claro" – colocou no rosto o sorriso cínico e nós fomos para um canto mais discreto – "O que deseja, princesa?"

"Finn entrou para o coral."

"Ouvi dizer. E daí se ele quer ser um perdedor?"

"O problema é que ele não pode. Quero que faça a vida dele um inferno a ponto de ele desistir."

"E o que eu ganho em troca?"

"Eu!"

Não acreditei no que estava fazendo. Não era meu estado racional. Tinha acabado de me oferecer a Noah Puckerman, o galinha da escola que dormiu até com a minha irmã. O sujeito que posava de namorado de Santana Berry-Lopez, o meu braço direito nas cheerios. Tudo porque vi o meu plano ruir em manter Finn e Rachel longe um do outro. Podia sentir essa ameaça no meu estômago: se descuidasse, eles ficariam juntos e eu teria de passar pela tortura diária de presenciar os beijos deles, as trocas de olhares. Com o coral envolvido, ainda teria de vê-los cantar um para o outro. Minha moral na escola ficaria abalada, minha popularidade, assim como a minha sanidade. Eu, Quinn Fabray, estaria perdendo terreno para a diva loser Rachel Berry-Lopez.

Fiquei quase doente no fim de semana quando soube que Finn, meu namorado, estava de encontro marcado com Rachel, minha arquiinimiga, e o resto dos perdedores para assistir a uma apresentação do coral de Carmel. Por que Rachel Berry-Lopez não foi para aquela escola infeliz como desejava? Por que ela tinha de parar em McKinley só para me atormentar, para confundir meus pensamentos, meus desejos e meus sentimentos? Se não tivesse de cruzar com ela todos os dias na escola, não me questionaria tanto os meus desejos, minha sexualidade, e ficaria mais feliz ao lado de Finn. Rezava para que Puck fizesse o serviço dele. Que ele atacasse meu namorado e humilhasse o suficiente a ponto de fazê-lo desistir.

Quase aconteceu. No breve período em que Finn disse estar fora do coral, fui uma das pessoas mais felizes do mundo. Estava até disposta a premiar meu namorado. Talvez permitira que ele tocasse nos meus seios enquanto eu o fazia feliz com a minha mão debaixo das roupas dele. Poderia fazer aquilo. Então o vi conversando com Rachel nos corredores da escola. Tentei mostrar a ela quem é que mandava naquele terreno. Santana, inclusive, me acompanhava. Mesmo assim Finn mudou de idéia.

No dia seguinte, estava andando com Santana pelos corredores depois das classes. Estávamos descansando um pouco antes do treino quando vimos movimentação dos alunos que faziam parte do clube de jazz carregando instrumentos para o auditório. Até aí nada de interessante. Foi quando Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones e a menina asiática passaram por nós ajudando a carregar equipamentos. Estavam usando camisetas vermelhas, como se fosse um uniforme. E riam.

"Parece que o coral vai aprontar alguma" – Santana comentou, mas ela não se importava. Era indiferente a tudo.

Foi quando pensei em alertar a treinadora, que não estava contente com a possibilidade de alguns parcos recursos da escola fossem desviados para um coral estúpido. Ela decidiu ver o que se passava. Santana e eu acompanhamos.

Entramos pelos camarotes do auditório e pegamos o acesso para as áreas técnicas, onde estava escuro e não seríamos vistas. Dali, da sacada, a música começou.

Meu coração disparou em conflito. Era a segunda vez que presenciei Rachel cantar ao vivo. A primeira foi na horrível adaptação de O Mágico de Oz feita pelo teatro comunitário. A segunda foi ali, cantando com alegria "Don't Stop Believin", um rock antigo dos anos 1980 de uma banda que não gostava. A voz poderosa de Rachel invadiu meus ouvidos de forma prazerosa. Ela tinha melhorado muito desde o Mágico de Oz: algo que não conseguia perceber bem no áudio sofrível das músicas que ela postava no MySpace. Também estava linda em roupas normais e com o cabelo solto, sem ser escovado, que mostrava o corte bonito escondido pelos inúmeros arcos que usava e nas formas que o prendia.

Rachel cantava solta com meu namorado, que também era bom. Um dos meus pesadelos se concretizava ali. Ele parecia mais feliz dançando e cantando com aquela diva egocêntrica do que todas as vezes que dei a ele alguma alegria.

Sabia que aquele era o meu fim. O talento dela, cedo ou tarde, iria superar meu rostinho de beleza clássica. Eu perderia o coração de Finn, se é que algum dia eu o tive, e me tornaria invisível. Talvez até para a escola inteira. A treinadora também sentiu que eles seriam problema, ou não teria nos deixado para trás sem fazer comentários.

"Nem foram tão bem assim" – tentei minimizar junto com Santana – "Querer ir longe cantando rock brega antigo? Me poupe" – meu disfarce e pose bitch quase ruíram com a resposta da minha segunda no comando.

"Sei que terei de torcer contra porque eles são os perdedores da escola e nós os combatemos. Faz parte do jogo. Mas a minha irmã estava incrível e eles são bons. Outra coisa: não é música brega, Fabray. Aquilo é um clássico."

Santana me deixou sozinha assim que viu Brittany passar no fim do corredor e correu até ela. Fiquei ali plantada, parada. Sem chão.

Andei devagar, quase arrastando os pés, até o vestiário para colocar minha roupa de treino. Lá ouvi um grupo de cheerios reclamar do clube de castidade. Não notaram a minha presença.

"Precisamos arrumar um jeito de tirar o poder daquela gorda. Odeio fingir gostar dela, ainda mais depois daquele maldito clube" – disse uma. Sabia que estavam falando de mim.

"Concordo com a droga do clube. Mas se não é ela, quem seria nossa capitã? Você?" – questionou outra – "Não acho que seja elegível."

"E se a gente começar a apoiar Lopez?" – disse uma terceira.

"Lopez é capacho da Fabray, não vai rolar..."

A conversa me enjoou. Eu? Gorda? Aquela foi a cereja do bolo.

O treino foi o mais bagunçado e caótico desde o dia em que assumi a frente do time. A treinadora não compareceu e eu não estava com cabeça. Santana e Brittany tomaram a frente e conseguiram segurar até o final. Foi um alívio quando finalmente cheguei até a segurança do meu carro e pude ir para casa. Assim que abri a porta, encontrei a minha mãe maquiada, se arrumando às pressas.

"Seu pai e eu vamos a uma festa. Ele me avisou de última hora!" – disse aflita.

"Festa de quem?"

"De Marshall Greene. Oh, você sabe o quanto eles são refinados. O que acha deste vestido?" – mostrou um preto com brilho discreto.

"Está elegante, mamãe."

"Ótimo!"

Suspirei e fui para o meu quarto. Estava me sentindo para baixo, triste, confusa. Queria fazer algo extremo para anular aquela confusão de sentimentos. Talvez ficar bêbada e andar na linha do trem. Decidi por algo semelhante: liguei para Puck.

Quando meus pais saíram, não deu cinco minutos e ele bateu à porta com uma caixinha de seis garrafas de wine cooler em mãos.

"Olá" – disse sedutor e me deu um beijo nos lábios sem a menor cerimônia. Aceitei – "Sabia que você me convidaria cedo ou tarde."

"Entre e, por favor, fale pouco."

Puck sabia ficar confortável na casa alheia. Ele pegou uma garrafa e ofereceu para mim. Eu estava mesmo disposta a me embebedar. Abri a tampa e tomei um bom gole. Sentei no sofá ainda a certa distância dele.

"Eu fracassei em fazer o seu namorado deixar o coral. Queria saber o que te fez me chamar mesmo assim?"

"Talvez eu goste de você."

"Mesmo?" – ele sorriu. Não comprou o meu papo.

"Talvez eu só queira me sentir bem por hoje" – tomei mais algumas goladas.

"Dia duro?"

"Duríssimo" – terminei a primeira garrafa e peguei a segunda.

"Não está indo muito rápido?" – ele se referia a garrafa.

"Rápido é bom" – encarei Puck. Olhar para ele não era tão desagradável do que para Finn. Gostava da pele mais morena e do moicano. Puck também tinha um corpo bonito e forte para um adolescente de 17 anos. Havia boatos que ele tomava esteróides para ficar musculoso daquele jeito.

Ele encurtou a distância no sofá e me beijou. Até nisso era melhor do que Finn. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Tinha pegada. Estava me sentindo bem e só parava as carícias para beber mais um pouco. Não me importei quando ele tocou em meus seios. Precisava sentir desejada de alguma forma. Senti um arrepio bom quando ele deitou sobre mim e começou a passar a mão em minhas pernas. Pronto. Estava com o pedaço de carne da noite garantido.

"Que tal irmos ao seu quarto?" – ele sugeriu ao pé do meu ouvido enquanto devorava meu pescoço. Apenas concordei.

Descartei a segunda garrafa e subi as escadas virando a terceira. Meus pensamentos começaram a ficar embaçados e isso era bom. Puck esperou eu terminar a garrafa antes de me deitar na cama e ficar sobre mim no processo. Ele se mexia como se quisesse me devorar.

"Diz que eu não sou gorda!"

"Você está em ótima forma, babe" – ele focou o corpo para ficar entre as minhas pernas.

Mexia a pélvis experiente dele contra o meu sexo e comecei a ficar molhada, como nunca aconteceu com Finn.

"E proteção?" – perguntei assim que ele levou as mãos para tirar a saia do meu uniforme.

"Deixa comigo."

Puck puxou a minha saia e calcinha de uma vez só. Jogou as roupas no chão e voltou a deitar-se sobre mim, beijando a minha boca e devorando o meu pescoço. Quando quis tirar a minha blusa, recusei.

"Deixa ela aí" – determinei.

"Quero te mostrar como é bom ser beijada aí."

"Não... só faça o que tem de fazer."

Ele tirou a camisa e se ajoelhou por um instante para desabotoar a calça jeans e descê-la o suficiente para liberar o pênis ereto.

"Quer tocá-lo?"

"Não."

"Aposto que nunca viu um como este."

"Não mesmo. Eu sou virgem."

Isso não o afetou. Ele não se deitou sobre mim imediatamente. Primeiro passou a mão no meu sexo e o massageou. Aquilo era bom. Era gostoso. Então senti um dedo me penetrar. A sensação foi de incômodo. Era a minha primeira vez.

"Você está molhada" – sorriu.

Então deitou-se sobre mim mais uma vez e voltou a mexer a pélvis, mas agora sem tecido de roupas entre nossas genitálias. Começou a me beijar com mais calma. Eu estava me perdendo na sensação. Senti a cabeça do pênis dele em minha entrada. Ele penetrou de uma vez e eu serrei os dentes para não gritar. A dor e o álcool me confundiram por um instante.

"Relaxa!" – ordenou – "Senão vai doer mais."

Puck me deu um ou dois minutos antes de começar a se mexer. Eu sabia que estava nua da cintura para baixo. Ele estava sobre mim e dentro de mim. Fazia movimentos de vai e vem, vai e vem. Era o sexo que tanto temia e ansiava ao mesmo tempo. A dor foi abrandando aos poucos, mas o prazer prometido e ansiado não vinha. Não era ruim, no entanto. Era estranho, sem dúvidas, sentir alguém se mexendo dentro de você. Alguém não, um pênis relativamente grosso e grande. Puck mudou de posição, segurou uma das minhas pernas e começou a se movimentar com mais rapidez e força. Quando achava que meu corpo havia começado a reagir, acabou. Puck chegou ao orgasmo e começou a desacelerar até parar. Ele me beijou antes de se retirar.

"Foi incrível!" – sorriu e rolou o corpo de lado.

"É... foi incrível!" – disse por dizer.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim, acho que só um pouco tonta..."

"Isso acontece às vezes, ainda mais na primeira vez."

"Experiente com virgens?"

"As coisas não são bem assim."

"Você precisa ir..." – disse quase sussurrando. Estava tonta – "Meus pais..."

"Eles não foram a uma festa?"

"Festa de adulto termina cedo."

"Ok!" – Puck levantou-se. Vestiu a camisa descartada e subiu a calça – "Te vejo amanhã na escola?"

"Impossível a gente não se cruzar".

"Quinn" – Puck disse antes de sair do meu quarto – "Eu realmente gosto de você e isso teve um significado especial para mim" – eu o encarei. Minha mente ainda estava embaçada pelo álcool, mas conseguia sentir sinceridade.

"Obrigada!"

"Vai me levar até à porta?"

"Estou nua."

"Metade nua."

"A metade que te interessa" – Puck sorriu. O meu amargor foi entendido como piada.

Sentei na minha cama e passei a mão pelos meus cabelos. Procurei minha calcinha e a vesti. Fiz algo que jamais pensei na vida: andar pela casa só em roupas de baixo. E assim desci as escadas acompanhada do meu amante. Esse era o status de Puck.

Abri a porta e me senti estranha quando brisa fria da noite atingiu minha genitália sensível através do tecido úmido. Foi um refresco, um prazer interessante.

"Você tem um corpo incrível, Quinn, e lindas pernas grossas. Se alguém disser o contrário, entenda como pura inveja. Não é verdade. Você é linda por inteiro."

"Obrigada" – estava sensível e comecei a chorar. Irônico. Tudo que precisava era de algumas palavras para levantar minha alto-estima. Puck beijou a minha testa e me abraçou.

"Tem certeza que não quer que fique mais um pouco? Poderia te fazer companhia. O que disse é verdade: gosto de você e me importo."

"Meus pais devem mesmo estar logo aqui e eu não quero problemas."

"Tem certeza?" – apenas acenei.

Nos beijamos pela última vez e Puck foi embora. Fechei a porta, subi as escadas e fui direto ao banheiro. Estava estranha e diferente. Talvez as meninas se sentissem assim depois da primeira relação. Deixei a água cair sobre o meu corpo. Vi que tinha um pouco de sangue no chão sendo diluído. Ouvi dizer que uma virgem poderia sangrar ou não na primeira vez, que variava de mulher para mulher. Eu sangrei e senti dor. Pacote completo para mim. Enxuguei meu corpo, fechei a porta do meu quarto. Peguei a minha manta e deitei ali mesmo, nua. Dormi. Nem vi meus pais chegarem.

...

16 de setembro de 2010

A presença de Finn no coral parece que encheu Rachel de confiança. Ela passou a semana inteira me desafiando. O primeiro confronto foi nos armários, quando ela escutou uma conversa entre eu e meu namorado numa tentativa de fazê-lo desistir do coral. Disse na minha cara que ela e Finn tinham uma conexão, mas por ser uma mulher honrada, não precisaria roubar o meu homem. Nunca ri de um slushie atirado na cara dela. Mas o duplo que ela recebeu em seguida de Puck e de um colega lavaram a minha alma.

Ficou comum espiar Rachel e Finn caminhando lado a lado pelos corredores. Eles conversavam com naturalidade e eu sabia que meu relacionamento estava em perigo. Em grave e real perigo. Rachel me desafiou pela segunda vez ao ir a uma sessão do clube da castidade e dizer na minha cara que meninas também querem sexo. Fiquei com ódio dela e excitada como nunca.

Mas o golpe de misericórdia veio na primeira apresentação do coral diante da escola. Rachel e o bando com quem passou a andar, inclusive meu namorado, ensaiaram uma coreografia sexual para a música "Push It", do Salt-N-Pepa. Ela de saia, joelheiras, suspensório e camiseta azul insinuava posições sexuais com Finn na frente de toda escola. Na minha cara. Percebi que se não atacasse logo, perderia o controle de vez. Declarei guerra!

"Vamos o quê?" – Santana deu um pulo de dois metros quando disse qual era o meu plano.

"Nós vamos fazer uma audição para entrar no coral" – repeti com calma.

"Olha, eu tenho sido uma leal escudeira e sempre cumpri com o nosso acordo apesar dos seus últimos abusos. Mas existe o meu mundo e existe um grupo de perdedores personificado naquele coral do qual a minha irmã faz parte. Essas coisas não devem ser misturadas."

"Só que a sua irmãzinha está de olho no meu namorado e eu preciso defender o que é meu."

"Então faça isso sozinha. Peça uma audição para o professor Schuester e cante 'Fly To The Moon'. Defenda o seu território! Só não me envolva."

"Eu posso convencer Brittany a vir comigo mesmo sem você. Eu sei que ela adora cantar. Já imaginou a Britt no coral de perdedores sem você para defendê-la?"

"Eu te odeio, Fabray. Eu legitimamente te odeio!"

"Não preciso que goste de mim, Lopez. Só que cumpra o seu papel e fique ao meu lado."

Passamos um pedaço da tarde ensaiando "Say a Little Prayer For You". Percebi que a boa voz devia ser coisa de família: Santana cantava muito bem. Brittany nem tanto. Mas era eu quem deveria ficar à frente. Eu iria fazer parte daquele coral custe o que custasse. Rachel Berry-Lopez e Finn Hudson não poderiam ficar juntos.


	21. 03 de dezembro de 2010 – Shelby Corcoran

03 de dezembro de 2010 – Shelby Corcoran

02 de dezembro de 2010

(Quinn)

Gostaria de acreditar em médiuns. Imagine se existisse um tão excelente que preveria o meu infortúnio no ano. Ficar grávida, me prender ao namorado que não gostava e viver de caridade na casa dele, ter problemas para controlar os anseios do verdadeiro pai do meu bebê, lidar com uma maluca que queria adotá-lo. O fato mais duro de todos: ser expulsa de casa pelo meu próprio pai. Queria ter acesso a uma boa previsão. Poderia não acreditar na hora, mas, lá no íntimo, me prepararia para a desgraça maior. Provavelmente faria menos besteiras. Começaria não dormindo com Puck. Infelizmente não há como voltar atrás

A gravidez me deixou numa posição delicada e quase desesperadora. Dediquei todo o tempo procurando salvar a minha pele com as armas que tinha a disposição. Minha luta contra Rachel Berry-Lopez não era mais por ciúmes, posse e egoísmo. Fiz de tudo para que Finn ficasse ao meu lado porque precisava de alguém com o mínimo de estabilidade e Puck não era confiável. Rachel ainda queria Finn, mas eu não poderia deixar porque ficaria desamparada no mundo.

Não consegui me sustentar por muito tempo. O golpe final foi desferido ironicamente por Rachel. Caí na armadilha dela, quando disse que bebês de pais judeus poderiam nascer com certa anomalia genética. Entrei em pânico porque, apesar de tudo, amava o meu bebê e queria que ela nascesse com saúde. Fui cobrar exames de Puck. Ela nos pegou e contou tudo a Finn na véspera das competições locais de corais. Foi o caos.

Em meio ao choro e ao desespero, acontecem coisas curiosas. Eu, Quinn Fabray, ex-capitã das cheerios e ex-popular, estava acabada, no chão. Fui reduzida a nada. Então fiquei calma para encarar a realidade: era apenas uma Maria Ninguém grávida aos 16 e Rachel amava outra pessoa.

Depois da briga entre Puck e Finn quando toda minha farsa foi descoberta, saí da sala em prantos. Fui ao banheiro, lavei meu rosto e procurei respirar fundo. Meia hora depois, sentei num dos bancos da escola. Rachel foi ao meu encontro. Ela estava ali de blusa azul de manga cumprida – coincidentemente a mesma cor do vestido que usava –, disposta a dar a cara literalmente à tapa. Eu a encarei e refleti sobre a ironia da situação: era eu quem deveria dar minha cara à tapa. Rachel estragou tudo. Mas eu já havia estragado tudo primeiro. Como condená-la? Olhei para ela com os olhos embaçados em lágrimas.

"Você poderia ir agora? Eu gostaria de ficar sozinha."

Rachel respeitou e se levantou. Se ela pudesse entender o significado daquela cena, teria celebrado o drama posteriormente. Ao pedir para ficasse sozinha, eu a estava "libertando". A pequena diva merecia ser feliz mesmo que ao lado de um idiota como Finn Hudson, e prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais se colocaria no caminho. Se eu realmente gostava dela, deveria deixá-la livre.

...

**03 de dezembro de 2010**

(Santana)

Drama, drama, drama e um pouco mais de drama. Parece que só foi o que aconteceu ao longo do semestre. Novela de disputa de poder entre o senhor Schuester e a treinadora Sylvester. Novela em relação à gravidez de Quinn, cujo pai era o meu parceiro de cama, e o quadrilátero amoroso completado por Finn "Fetus Face" Hudson e minha irmã. Novela nas cheerios porque a treinadora quis deixar em suspenso a nova capitã. Novela lá em casa por conta de um telefonema de zaide. Ele às vezes liga para dizer que meu potencial era desperdiçado em Ohio. Mas desta vez ele falou em Nova York com papai. Mais especificamente em Stuyvesant High School.

Pelo que entendi, um amigo de zaide, ex-aluno desta escola, disse que poderia usar a influência para que eu fizesse o exame de admissão. Papai acha interessante. Ele e zaide discordam em quase tudo sobre tudo. Mas no ponto que diz respeito a minha educação existe um quase consenso. Papai nasceu em Nova York, embora tenha ido ainda criança para Cleveland. Ele é apaixonado pela cidade natal: algo que herdou de bubbee. Não é à toa que é um dos maiores entusiastas o sonho de Rachel em relação à Broadway. Acho que ele nunca tinha pensado o mesmo quanto a mim, embora sempre defendesse a idéia de que eu merecia escolas especiais. Mas qual, ele nunca disse. A sugestão de zaide foi propícia para reacender os debates. Papai achava válido. Papi era contrário.

Eu também era contrária. Queria sim sair um dia de Lima e de Ohio. Não sabia como e nem para onde. Talvez para o mesmo lugar que Brittany fosse. Por hora, tinha de honrar um compromisso que estabeleci comigo mesma para ajudá-la.

Minha relação com Brittany era a única situação não dramática ao longo do semestre. Por causa do meu status sexual com Puck, ela decidiu que também teria direito a uma relação aberta. Não gostei, mas concordei. Fico com Puck e com ela. Brittany fica comigo e com quem mais quiser. Tudo bem que gostaria que fosse mais seletiva, porque é duro agüentar o ciúme em saber que ela já esteve com mais gente do que consigo contar nos dedos. Britt descobriu que gosta de transar e de experimentar com pessoas diferentes. Não gosto disso. Mas não abro mão de Puck, e isso me deixa com pouca moral para discussões. Gosto dele, somos bons parceiros de cama. Então aceito o termos. O único alerta que fazia a Brittany era em relação à necessidade da proteção. Se ela se tornasse um DST ambulante, estaria ferrada.

Não era minha situação ideal de relacionamento, mas quando via todo drama do quadrilátero amoroso, agradecia por ter a máxima: "sexo não é namoro." Minha vida estava indo muito bem sem a necessidade de um relacionamento formal. Não era como Rachel, que se empenhou tanto em tirar Finn de Fabray. O egoísmo dela acabou prejudicando o coral inteiro.

Por isso fomos às seletivas locais sem o principal cantor da equipe e com nossa lista do repertório vendida às outras equipes. Simplesmente não tínhamos o que apresentar. Claro que o resto do time me acusou por causa da minha proximidade com a treinadora. Por mais que quisesse assumir o posto vago de capitã, não iria sacanear algo que eu adorava fazer parte.

"Vocês entregaram o repertório. Vocês nem queriam estar aqui. São apenas espiãs idiotas de Sue Sylvester" – Kurt Hummel acusou a mim e Brittany assim que o time se reuniu a pedido da minha irmã em uma das salas de preparação reservadas às equipes.

"Isso é um fato. Ela nos pediu para espionar" – Quinn entregou com a cara de sonsa que deus lhe deu. Hipócrita. Só porque estava com dor de cotovelo por não pertencer mais às cheerios.

"Olhe aqui" – parti para a defesa – "Podemos ser cheerios, mas nenhuma de nós entregou a lista do repertório."

"Bom. Eu entreguei, mas não sabia que ela ia fazer isso" – Brittany confessou. Eu não sabia disso. Fechei meus olhos por dois segundos por frustração. Precisava agir rápido ou todo mundo iria cair matando em cima dela.

"Ok" – fui me afastando da minha melhor amiga para chamar atenção para mim – "Acreditem se quiserem, mas ninguém está me forçando a ficar aqui. Se vocês comentarem isso, vou negar, mas gosto de estar no coral. É a melhor parte do meu dia, ok? Eu não sacanearia."

Estava sendo sincera. Odiei ser forçada por Quinn para entrar no grupo. Sempre gostei de cantar no chuveiro, mas daí a se apresentar num palco não era a minha. No início, estava realmente empenhada em sacanear, como foi determinação da treinadora. Até que fizemos a primeira apresentação no auditório da escola como pré-requisito competitivo. Foi uma surpresa perceber que gostava de verdade de estar ali, que me importava com o trabalho e com alguns daqueles perdedores.

"Acredito em você!" – Rachel olhou para mim e afirmou com convicção.

Ela nunca tinha se manifestado ao meu favor na frente dos perdedores. A gente quase nunca trocava palavras uma com a outra durante as reuniões e os ensaios. Foi uma grata surpresa.

Claro que depois, no clímax, aparece Finn como um herói com uma música dos Rolling Stones que ensaiamos em uma hora. Nem assim conseguia gostar dele. "You Can't Always Get What You Want" foi uma apresentação passável. Também não precisava fazer muito para derrotar os adversários daquela rodada.

De arrepiar foi o que a minha irmã fez. Quando ela disse que tinha algo preparado desde quando tinha quatro anos, imaginei que ela se referia a qualquer grande número de Barbra Streisand. Sorri quando soube que seria "Don't Rain on My Parade", de Funny Girl – o filme favorito de Rachel. Minha irmã costumava cantar essa música sempre que estava alegre e se esgoelava ao praticá-la na casa da piscina. O problema era a quantidade de vezes. Chegava a um ponto que eu queria calar a boca dela a qualquer custo. Mas veja só: a chateação valeu à pena. Rachel Berry-Lopez foi brilhante.

Acredito que venceríamos de qualquer forma, até se repetíssemos nossos números, como "Somebody To Love" ou o emocional (que gostei bastante) "Keep Holding On". Mas o toque de brilhantismo de Rachel fez aquela competição ficar marcada para a história... nem que fosse apenas a de Lima. Claro que não falaria isso para ela. Não assim com tanto entusiasmo.

A gente se esbarrou nas comemorações em cima do palco e nos abraçamos.

"Fez o seu trabalho direitinho!"

"Missão cumprida!" – ela abriu um sorriso do tamanho do mundo e depois foi procurar Finn em meio a confusão de pessoas em cima do palco. Não que fosse difícil encontrá-lo.

Meus pais estavam na platéia. Eles sempre procuravam prestigiar tudo que fazíamos. Fui a primeira a chegar até eles após nossa comemoração com meus coelgas. Abracei os dois.

"Parabéns, docinho" – papai me deu um beijo na testa – "Você foi divina. Que ótimo presente antecipado de Hanukkah."

"E a gente pensando que só existia uma cantora na família" – papi me abraçou.

"Vocês podem ficar surpresos um dia" – provoquei.

Rachel se aproximou de mãos dadas com Finn. Eles finalmente iriam ficar juntos. Ainda não estava certa do que sentia sobre a minha irmã ter conquistado o namorado dos sonhos dela, sobretudo por ser alguém que não ia com a cara. Mas ali não era lugar para ser crítico. Deixei a estrela da família com os meus pais e fui procurar Brittany já no meio da multidão no saguão e nas dependências do teatro. Ela estava junto a Mike e Matt brincando e se divertindo. O astral era ótimo, muito melhor do que quando vencemos o campeonato nacional com a cheerios.

Resolvemos comemorar bebendo algumas root beers e tiramos no palitinho quem ficaria responsável para enfrentar a multidão próxima ao bar para comprar algumas. Típico: perdi. As root beers não eram vendidas junto com os refrigerantes, mesmo as sem-álcool. Significava que teria de convencer o barman para ser atendida. Abrindo espaço aqui e ali, cheguei até ao balcão e tentei de todas as formas chamar a atenção do bastardo. Nada. Nem ia pedir algo ilegal para a minha idade. Mais algumas tentativas e nada.

"Que droga!" – resmunguei alto – "Eu só queria root beer... e sem álcool ainda por cima".

"Root beer?" – uma voz feminina questionou. Olhei para o meu lado e reparei na mulher morena bonita que estava tomando dry martini.

"É!" – respondi com irritação – "Uma droga de root beer. Eles só vendem aqui nessa droga de bar em vez do outro caixa de água, suco e refrigerantes."

"E por que você não bebe um suco?" – a mulher questionou enquanto bebericava o drink.

"Porque eu quero uma droga de root beer. Minha equipe acabou de vencer a droga competição e se não posso comemorar com uma cerveja de verdade, pelo menos que seja com uma droga de root beer sem álcool. É pedir muito?"

"Você fala 'droga' demais" – o tom de voz da mulher era repreensivo – "E você é jovem demais para falar em beber cerveja."

"Eu só queria ser atendida, ok?"

"Amigo!" – a mulher chamou o barman, que a atendeu prontamente – "Você poderia ver..." – olhou para mim e eu indiquei quatro dedos – "quatro root beers?"

"Sim senhora!" – o barman me encarou enrugando a testa. Apenas faça o trabalho, loser.

"Obrigada!" – finalmente dei uma boa olhada para a mulher e tive a impressão de que ela era muito parecida com alguém próximo. Só não conseguia lembrar quem. Também não ia me estressar com uma bobagem daquela.

"Shelby Corcoran" – a mulher estendeu a mão.

"Santana" – retornei o gesto.

"Santana Berry-Lopez?"

"Como sabe?"

"Seu nome está escrito no programa como integrante do Novas Direções, de William McKinley High."

"Oh! E você reparou nisso? Em nomes de pessoas que nunca viu?" – minha mente começou a trabalhar. Não era normal. Encarei a mulher com desconfiança – "Olha moça, aviso logo que não vai rolar, ok?"

"O quê?" – ficou confusa.

"Não sei por que guardou o meu nome num folheto, mas vou logo dizendo que não saio por aí flertando com gente mais velha. Com todo respeito, a senhora é bonita, mas não sou disso. Talvez daqui uns quatro anos quando for sophomore na faculdade e estiver entediada..."

Achei que ela fosse se sentir constrangida, mas o efeito foi uma gargalhada aberta e alta.

"Sem segundas intenções aqui" – Shelby levantou as mãos e neste meio tempo o barman entregou as garrafas e deixei o dinheiro no balcão – "Só quis ajudar!"

"Desculpe..." – voltei a atenção a Shelby – "A gente vê cada coisa por aí que é impossível não se armar."

"Não se desculpe. A propósito, o seu coral fez mesmo um bom trabalho. Parabéns."

"Obrigada!"

"A solista foi formidável."

"Ela é uma peça rara. Obrigada mais uma vez pela ajuda" – forcei um sorriso e virei as costas.

Só queria saber de ficar com meus amigos e comemorar. Ergui as quatro garrafas e eles deram gritos de alegria.

Foi um dia de glória lá em casa. Matt fez a gentileza de deixar Rachel e eu em casa, e fiz a minha comemoração particular com meu parceiro antes de entrar. Foi ótimo deparar com um jantar de primeira quentinho me esperando à mesa. Decidimos voltar à escola no ônibus junto com todos os outros e depois fomos recebidas por nossos pais com um jantar de primeira. Rachel estava nas nuvens pela performance, pelo título e, sobretudo, por ter conquistado o tão sonhado namorado. Como todas essas garotinhas deslumbradas, a gente mal saiu da mesa e ela já estava ao telefone com o Frankenteen. Rezei para que essa felicidade dela durasse que a tornar-se menos chata e egocêntrica. Da minha parte, bom, Puck passou mais tarde e a gente fez uma pequena comemoração dentro do carro dele.

...

**04 de dezembro de 2010**

Gostava do inverno, mas era chato não poder pular na piscina lá de casa de manhã cedo depois de um dia de glória. Entre todas as terapias que existiam no mundo, nada, para mim, era a melhor delas. A água tinha um poder restaurador impressionante. Não é que a piscina lá de casa fosse de tamanho semi-olímpico, mas era grande o suficiente para dar cinco braçadas e mergulhar de uma ponta a outra. A gente nada, só escuta o barulho da água, a gostosa sensação do corpo flutuando. Era ótimo. Pena que estava caindo as primeiras nevascas em Ohio e não havia aquecimento no mundo que pudesse competir com isso num ambiente externo. Se ficar na água não era possível, então ir à estufa ajudar papai a cuidar das orquídeas e das outras plantas substituía. Mexer com terra também era muito bom.

"Por um acaso a senhorita estava de novo com Puckerman na frente da casa do John?" – dei um pulo com o susto quando papi apareceu de repente. John era o vizinho. Era ótimo ficar por lá por causa das árvores.

"Claro que não!"

"Oh, então o nosso vizinho teve uma ilusão de ótica ontem à noite?" – John, o vizinho, não tinha nada contra a minha família, mas nutria antipatia particular por mim só porque aprontei uma ou duas contra ele.

"O senhor sabe que ele me detesta."

"Sim, te detesta, mas o sujeito não é de inventar mentiras. Olha aqui hija, eu já falei em mais de uma ocasião que não me importo mais com o que você faz e com quem faz fora desta casa, desde que esteja segura. Mas eu não tolero esse tipo de dissimulação dentro de casa. Eu não te criei assim."

"Corrigindo..." – papai interrompeu – "Nós não te criamos assim."

"Ok... Puck passou aqui depois do jantar. E daí que a gente trocou alguns beijos em frente à casa do vizinho? Nada além. Não aconteceu nada. Ele só não entrou porque o senhor não vai com a cara dele."

"Não vou com a cara dele, mas nunca o proibi de vir aqui apesar de ter todos os motivos para fazer o contrário. Você conhece as regras, Santana. Da próxima vez que Puckerman quiser vir conversar, que ele bata a droga da porta e se comporte como uma pessoa civilizada qualquer. Não como um moleque metido a bandido. Eu não quero mais passar a vergonha de escutar reclamação de vizinho porque a minha filha fica se esfregando com um sujeitinho na frente da casa dos outros. Você está de castigo pelo resto do fim de semana!"

"Papi!" – ele nem esperou a reclamação e saiu da estufa. Tentei pedir arrego para meu outro pai. O castigo estragaria a festa que tinha para ir – "Papai..."

"Sem apelo pro meu lado, Santana. Você sabe o que penso e acho sim que Juan às vezes exagera na bronca. Só que a senhorita é reincidente neste crime. Eu endosso o castigo e ainda aconselho a baixar a bola. O seu aniversário e de Rachel está próximo, o tão sonhado carro também, mas para você ficar sem carteira por seis meses pouco custa."

"O senhor não deixaria de assinar a minha autorização para o exame!"

"Sem o menor arrependimento. Aliás, me divertiria muito ver a sua irmã fazer o papel de motorista e te levar para a escola pelo resto do ano letivo."

"Eu odeio vocês dois!" – saí da estufa pisando duro e com lágrimas nos olhos. Aquilo era muito injusto. Eu perderia a que prometia ser a melhor festa do ano na casa de Oliver Brumm, um dos mais populares sêniors da escola.

Olhei para o lado do vizinho língua grande e vi o cachorro beagle safado dando um passeio no quintal da casa alheia. Aquele animal cavara uma passagem por debaixo do cercado de madeira coberto por uma "cerca viva" que dividia os quintais e boa parte das residências do bairro. Saí correndo atrás do cachorro até que o animal escapuliu para a segurança da própria casa pela pequena passagem "secreta". Que ódio daquele cachorro. Senti um mal-cheiro. Olhei para o sapato. O beagle havia deixado uma "lembrança" no meu quintal.

Já que passaria o fim de semana confinada em casa, ao menos poderia ter alguma diversão me vingando. Durante o almoço, prestei atenção na conversa entre Rachel e os meus pais sobre apresentar Finn oficialmente no almoço de domingo. Papai topou no ato e papi não se opôs. Rachel me encarou e uma idéia veio à mente. Sorri. Ela queria apresentar o idiota oficialmente à família? Para isso, ela teria de contar com a minha colaboração para que o evento acontecesse sem falhas. Claro que isso teria um preço. Esperei o momento certo para abordá-la: no quarto dela enquanto se preparava para treinar alguns vocais. Assim que me viu, soube o que pretendia e sentou à beira da cama.

"Qual o preço para você não arruinar o meu domingo?" – Rachel parecia frustrada.

"Eu tenho alguns assuntos não-resolvidos com o vizinho e aquele irritante cachorro. Nós vamos invadir a casa dele hoje e contra-atacar."

"Mas eu não quero morrer!"

"Que mal pode acontecer?"

"Quando estou contigo? Todos!"

"Exagerada!"

"Refresco de memória número 1" – Rachel apontou para o centro da própria testa – "Essa minha cicatriz aqui é culpa sua! Você me jogou de cima de uma árvore no desespero de sair correndo quando invocou de roubar maçãs da vizinhança."

"Era um desperdício deixar todas aquelas frutas apodrecerem e a torta que abuela fez com as maçãs roubadas foi a melhor que comi em toda minha vida!"

"Refresco de memória numero 2" – Rachel apontou para uma cicatriz no ombro – "Você me atingiu com uma flecha."

"Que drama! Nem entrou muito na pele!"

"Santana, você enfureceu aquele troglodita do Blake, a gente teve de sair correndo para não apanhar na rua e você inventou de usar o arco e flecha indígena que ganhou do tio Pedro durante a corrida. Só que a flecha me atingiu!"

"Ninguém mandou você estar atrás de mim."

"Você sempre correu mais rápido que eu!" – Rachel bufou – "Refresco número 3" – apontou para uma cicatriz no pé direito – "Na viagem ano passado ao Chile, a menina que você brigou enfiou o bastão de esqui no meu pé."

"Você só levou três pontos!"

"Não Santy! Peça qualquer outra coisa. Juro que eu cumpro. Mas outra invasão não! Nós estamos velhas demais para isso."

"Olha, Ray. Essa será a última vez. Prometo! E amanhã, quando o seu namoradinho estiver aqui, eu serei a madre Tereza."

"Você é judia."

"Por isso mesmo."

Apesar de todas as nossas diferenças, Rachel sempre foi a minha parceira favorita na hora de aprontar com os outros. Ela sempre resistia, argumentava contra, mas o que seria de mim sem a companhia dela na hora do mal feito? Minha infância não teria metade da graça. Além disso, minha irmã era mais corajosa e determinada do que aparentava. Sentei com ela e contei rapidamente o plano da minha pequena vingança.

Passei uma boa parte da tarde observando a casa do vizinho. A tarefa de Rachel era roubar uma garrafa de vodca no bar dos nossos pais. Eles colocavam as garrafas caras dentro de uma mini-adega com tranca com senha. Rachel sabia o código porque o descobriu por acaso, mas ela não me dizia a combinação de jeito nenhum. Logo, ela que pegasse a garrafa.

O linguarudo do vizinho só saiu à noite. Corri até o quarto de Rachel e a puxei para a nossa missão. Pular a cerca pelo nosso quintal era mais complicado. A gente não era cachorro para passar por de baixo. Precisamos correr para frente da casa e pulamos a cerca que bloqueava o acesso para o quintal. Ali era mais fácil para mim por causa da agilidade adquirida nos treinos das cheerios. Rachel, como sempre, teve mais dificuldade. O cachorro começou a latir e a pular em cima de mim. A sorte é que ele conhecia o nosso cheiro e não nos mordeu. Logo perdeu o interesse e nos deixou livre para circular. Corri até o espaço do canil onde se encontrava as vasilhas de água e comida enquanto Rachel ficou na cerca para alertar sobre qualquer aproximação. A vasilha de água do cachorro estava pela metade. Esse bicho ia me agradecer pelo resto da vida. Abri a garrafa de vodca e aumentei o volume do recipiente. O beagle dos infernos adorou.

"Seu pequeno alcoólatra! Devia se envergonhar!" – o bicho começou a ter uma reação engraçada, como se tivesse consumido uma droga dessas que deixavam o sujeito hiperativo. Era hilário!

"Santy!" – Rachel gritou sussurrando – "John chegou."

"Droga!"

Sondei rapidamente aquele quintal sem-graça. A cerca viva que separava nossas casas parecia muito mais alta que o normal do lado dele e saltá-la era improvável. Comecei a suar frio. Vi a garagem ser aberta e momentos depois algumas luzes serem acesas. Dei mais uma olhada no ambiente e a única saída que tinha era subir no canil e pular para o quintal do outro vizinho. Peguei a mão de Rachel e indiquei para que ela subisse primeiro no telhado da casa do cachorro. Nessas horas de enrascada, Rachel não pensava. Ela fazia e pronto. Fiz o mesmo em seguida e saltei cerca acima. Caí de mau-jeito, e o tornozelo doeu. Engoli o grito e fiquei encolhida contra a mureta da casa dos Robinsons. Dalí ouvimos John começando a xingar para o céu. Touchdown. A minha alegria e o doce sabor da vingança compensaram o tornozelo dolorido.

Mas Rachel e eu ainda precisávamos dar o fora dali. Se o senhor Robinson nos descobre, ia dar bronca e John descobriria as autoras do crime. Acreditava que ele desconfiava, mas ele não era o tipo que acusava sem provas. Os Robinsons tinham um quintal que parecia mais um jardim de infância por causa dos brinquedos que os filhos ainda pequenos aproveitavam. A família estava em casa, mas não nos perceberam. Procurei ser pragmática. Mais um muro e a gente encontraria o bosque – como a vizinhança chamava o pequeno parque arborizado que dividia setores entro do próprio bairro. Mas a divisória ali era mais alta do que o normal por questão de segurança. Precisei rodear o quintal como um gato, sempre abaixada e vi que a cerca da casa que dava acesso à rua estava sem cadeado. Com cuidado para não fazer barulho, abri o portão e fiz sinal para que Rachel se aproximasse. A gente escapou e a família Robinson jamais saberá quem esqueceu o portão aberto naquele dia.

Rachel e eu andamos naturalmente de volta para casa e cada uma seguiu para o respectivo quarto. Perdi uma festa por causa daquele entojo, mas vendi caro o hábito dele para fofoca. Dormi satisfeita.


	22. 30 de dez de 2010 – pacto da cerveja

**30 de dezembro de 2010 – papo com cerveja**

(Rachel)

"Ray?"

Santana entrou no meu quarto. Trazia duas latas de cerveja consigo. Eu estava arrumando o meu guarda-roupa para descartar as peças que não usava mais. Era um hábito que tinha baseada numa superstição. Abuela sempre dizia que era preciso se desfazer das coisas velhas para que as novas pudessem entrar e a melhor época para tal era dezembro, próximo a virada do ano. Nesta mesma época, tia Maria organizava uma campanha de doações de roupas para o grande bazar que tradicionalmente acontecia na igreja em janeiro. Eles vendiam as peças e objetos doados a um preço simbólico para famílias pobres. Havia uma explicação racional para isso: a pessoa costuma valorizar muito mais o que ela compra, mesmo que seja usado e barato, do que as coisas que são doadas. Fazia bem para a auto-estima. O dinheiro arrecado ia todo para a manutenção da paróquia.

Sempre acreditei que fazer o bem independia de religião e tinha prazer em doar as roupas e coisas que não queria mais. Santana também fazia lá sua contribuição, mas não era disciplinada e ritualista como eu. Por ela, tanto fazia doar em dezembro quanto em maio. Era só uma questão de disposição.

"Não vai fazer a sua seleção deste ano?" – estava com uma pilha de roupas mutuadas no chão.

"Estou com preguiça!" – revirei os olhos. Típico – "Vim te propor um brinde" – esticou a lata de cerveja para mim. Não entendi aquilo. Santana sabia que eu não bebia. A não ser o shot de tequila com sal e limão que abuela mandava eu tomar quando estava gripada – "Isso é por a gente ter passado no exame de motorista."

"Cerveja?"

"O que tem?"

"Santy, é ilegal beber até que se tenha 21 anos."

"Negativo. É ilegal comprar bebidas e se embriagar publicamente até que se tenha 21. Não estamos em público!"

"Impressionante como você distorce a lei."

"Só quero fazer um brinde e ter um bom momento com a minha irmã. Não posso?"

"Tomando cerveja?"

"Uma lata não vai te embebedar!"

Talvez ela tivesse razão. Bebia root beer sem álcool e gostava. Diziam que cerveja tinha gosto próximo e era só uma latinha. Meus pais sequer colocavam cervejas sob a proteção da mini adega.

"Ok!"

"Ok?"

"É só para experimentar, certo?"

"Eu só tenho essas duas latas, Ray. Juro!"

Peguei uma latinha e abri. Cheirei o conteúdo e não achei o odor particularmente atraente. Beberiquei um pouco. O gosto tinha um amargor que não era de todo mal. Além disso, o baixo teor alcoólico fazia a bebida descer bem a garganta, bem diferente do shot de tequila. Descobri que era mentira do gosto ser parecido com root beer, mas até que cerveja não era de todo ruim. Tinha lá algum apelo.

"Então?" – Santana ficou na expectativa.

"Não é tão mal assim" – sorriu – "Vamos brindar ao exame somente?"

"Sei lá... Ao ano que se aproxima?"

"Que tal aos nossos amores?"

"Brindar a Finn Hudson? Nem pensar!"

"Mas você não deseja que eu seja feliz? E eu brindaria a Puck e a Brittany."

"Ray, Brittany e eu..."

"Santy, eu não nasci ontem e Brittany freqüenta nossa casa desde quando tínhamos sete anos. Além disso, eu já vi vocês duas juntas na piscina algumas vezes."

"Você tem um ponto. Então vamos brindar a nossa permissão para dirigir, ao ano novo e aos nossos amores."

"No seu caso..."

"Nem comece a falar, toupeira" – era bom provocar Santana quando ela estava de bom humor. Em vez de bronquear, ela ria e relaxava. Levava tudo na esportiva. Gostava de ver minha irmã nesse estado – "Precisamos brindar também a esse ano maluco. Olha só? Sobrevivemos."

"E não é que é verdade? Eu sobrevivi aos seus planos malucos, aos slushies, a Quinn Fabray, àquela conversa com papai por sua culpa".

"Eu sobrevivi a Andy Mastrantonio, a uma apendicite, a Frannie Fabray, a Sue Sylvester..."

"Não te entendo!"

"Não entende o quê, Ray?"

"Está claro que não gosta tanto assim de ser cheerio. Você confessou nas competições locais que o coral é a melhor parte do seu dia. Então porque você não faz a troca de uma vez?"

"Eu perderia a minha popularidade e você sabe o quanto isso garante certa proteção naquele raio de escola."

"Entendi..."

"Britt adora ser cheerio" – Santana desabafou – "Ela gosta de dançar e as apresentações das cheerios são sempre muito físicas e artísticas. Isso cai como uma luva para ela. Eu é que tenho de passar um dobrado para acompanhar" – tomou um gole da cerveja e riu sozinha.

"É verdade que você pode ser capitã das cheerios agora que Quinn está definitivamente fora por causa da gravidez?"

"Se não for eu, vai ser Britt. Mas a treinadora disse que só vai anunciar depois do break".

"E se ela te confirmar?"

"Eu viro intocável, mesmo também fazendo parte do coral."

"E eu continuo sendo a diva deslumbrada alvo de slushies..."

"Desculpe, Ray. Se bem que você já não é mais o alvo preferencial."

"Não. Artie e Kurt são."

"Então ao que vamos brindar?"

"Agora que a minha cerveja está quase no fim?"

"Ah! Você gostou!"

"É bom ficar tomando enquanto se conversa. E momentos assim entre nós ficaram muito raros neste ano. Por que Santy?"

"Acho que faz parte de crescer. Não sei..."

"Será que nós vamos nos afastar a ponto de se falar pouco e depois ser quase desconhecidas uma para a outra?"

"Que bobagem! Apesar de tudo, você é a minha irmãzinha 29 minutos mais jovem."

"Mas acontece a todo instante. Não vê aquelas histórias de irmãos que moram longe e ficam anos sem se ver e até mesmo sem se falar?"

"Não será o nosso caso."

"Mesmo você me odiando?"

"Eu não te odeio. Só às vezes!" – Santana sacudiu a lata. Não restava muito do líquido dela. Ela esticou uma das pernas, que inicialmente estavam cruzadas – "Em vez de fazer um brinde, vamos fazer um pacto: seja lá o que acontecer depois de irmos para a faculdade: você para Nova York e eu para o onde o vento levar. Ou independente do que a vida aprontar, nós não vamos nos distanciar por muito tempo. Sempre vamos encontrar uma forma de tomar uma cerveja juntas nem que seja só uma vez por ano. O que acha?"

"Pacto da cerveja?"

"Se você quiser nomear desta forma..."

"Parece bom!" – estendi a minha quase vazia – "Que o pacto da cerveja seja feito!"

Santana chocou a latinha dela contra a minha e bebemos o último gole do líquido.


	23. 12 de abril de 2011 – Plano de Shelby

**12 de abril de 2011 – Plano de Shelby**

**08 de abril de 2011**

(Rachel)

Minha vida seguia um equilíbrio delicado. Professor Schuester passou a me dar mais solos depois do meu brilhante desempenho na competição local de corais. Estava mais que certa que minha vida entrava aos poucos nos trilhos. Eu tinha uma boa família, apesar de Santana. Jesse apareceu na minha vida de repente e se revelou um bom namorado depois que Finn me trocou por popularidade e para flertar com a minha própria irmã. Não entendi. De uma hora para outra a pessoa que afirmava detestá-lo passou a ficar interessada? O que era aquilo? Santana cravou uma facada no meu peito e deixei de conversar com ela até mesmo dentro de casa.

Jesse entrou em cena transferido de Carmel High e fez a minha vida ficar um pouco melhor. Minha vida voltou a voltou a ter um pouco mais de normalidade. O problema é que nunca consegui esquecer Finn. Ele ainda era o grande amor da minha vida.

Um dia, por causa de uma atividade sugerida pelo professor Schuester, fiz um vídeo-clipe da música "Run, Joey Run". Jewfro filmou e editou em troca de um beijo nos lábios. Convenci Sandy Ryerson a fazer uma participação especial e chantageei Santana para participar do projeto. Brittany veio naturalmente. Apesar de não querer falar com minha irmã, precisava de duas anjos atraentes. Tina e Mercedes não faziam meu tipo, Quinn recusaria e estava grávida. Sobraram as duas. O toque final foi fazer uma edição com os três namorados que tive: Finn, Jesse e Noah. Adorei o clipe. Pena que os meninos odiaram e meu namoro terminou por ali.

Jesse ainda fez uma última aparição na minha casa, como se fosse uma despedida. Começou a falar de desejos e sonhos. Revelei o meu maior e mais secreto: conhecer a minha mãe biológica. E como num passe de mágica apareceu uma fita K7 no meio das minhas coisas endereçada a mim. Era minha mãe querendo me deixar uma mensagem, mas em vez disso, ela cantou "I Dreamed a Dream", da peça "Os Miseráveis". Num estalo de dedos, minha fantasia tomou conta e logo imaginei um dueto com ela. Não suportei a emoção.

"Ei Hobbit!" – Santana entrou no meu quarto sem ser chamada, como sempre – "acabei de cruzar com o seu ex-namorado espião..." – ela finalmente reparou em mim – "... por que você está chorando? Aquele bastardo fez alguma coisa contigo?" – Santana correu em minha direção. Estava sentada em minha poltrona ainda emocionada por escutar pela primeira vez a voz da minha, nossa mãe.

"Não foi ele! Jesse não fez nada de errado."

"Então?"

"Você pensa na nossa mãe?" – limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto.

Santana suspirou, deu dois passos para trás e sentou-se na beira da minha cama. Entre os vários assuntos que nunca discutíamos, talvez este fosse nosso maior tabu. Quando era pequena e perguntava sobre minha mãe, meus pais repetiam a história da inseminação, de que procuraram pela mulher perfeita, do nascimento de Santana e o meu. Isso aparentemente a satisfazia, mas eu, de tempos em tempos, voltava ao assunto. Não entenda mal, meus pais fizeram um trabalho extraordinário. Nunca deixaram faltar nada para nós. Eu e Santana sempre tivemos quase tudo que queríamos – eles só recusavam nos dar aquilo que não fosse apropriado ou que não fosse nos trazer algum bem. Temos família grande, amigos, amor, tudo. Mas esse buraco nunca foi tapado. Mesmo com a melhor família do mundo, eu precisava também da minha mãe. Era pedir demais?

"Às vezes" – Santana confessou – "Pensava mais quando era pequena. Em certos acontecimentos da minha vida. Hoje em dia, nem tanto."

"Se você soubesse onde ela está agora, neste momento, você iria encontrá-la?"

"Ray, seja como for, já se passaram 16 anos e isso é tempo demais na vida de uma pessoa, sobretudo de um adulto. Penso que nossa mãe biológica já deva ter marido, outros filhos e nós ficamos no passado. Papi e papai são mais que suficientes para mim. E quando preciso de uma ajuda feminina, sempre dá para recorrer a abuela e a tia Rosa, e bubbee também... mas só em última necessidade" – abriu um sorriso discreto – "Mas nunca a tia Maria, porque carola do jeito que é, a gente correria o risco de ficarmos presas em um convento" – soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, dessas que só ela sabia fazer e que tinha a capacidade de deixar qualquer ambiente mais leve.

Abuela era mesmo a figura feminina mais importante da nossa vida. Não conseguia imaginar minha infância e adolescência sem a presença dela. Tia Rosa era sempre muito legal conosco, mas morava em outra cidade, assim como bubbee. Tia Maria era triste. Tentava converter Santana e eu ao cristianismo sempre que tinha uma oportunidade.

"Ray!" – Santana chamou a minha atenção depois de eu ter fugido para a lua por alguns instantes – "Por que você desenterrou esse assunto?"

"Acho que é só mais uma daquelas crises que de vez em quando acontecem."

"Rachel..." – ela falou num tom grave, baixo, que ela costumava fazer quando sentia que estava escondendo alguma coisa ou mentindo.

"É sério Santy. É só mais uma das minhas crises."

Santana levantou-se da minha cama e deu um selinho nos meus lábios. Fazia tempo que ela não demonstrava carinho por mim desta forma.

"Vou tomar um banho. Achei que a minha vida fosse ficar melhor sendo a capitã das cheerios. Ledo engano! Qualquer coisa..." – se virou antes de sair de uma vez do meu quarto – "não me chame."

...

**11 de abril de 2011**

O dia começou como qualquer outro: a primeira coisa que fiz após levantar ás seis da manhã foi fazer os meus exercícios, tomei um banho rápido, Santana e eu disputamos a pia para escovar os dentes e me arrumei para ir à escola. Enfim: rotina. Fomos tomar meu café da manhã. Santana já estava em seu uniforme de cheerio (sério, ela tinha sete desses: um para cada dia da semana e dois extras para os dias de jogos). Papai resmungava porque meu pai estava fazendo ovos com bacon naquela manhã. Santana só não comia carne de porco por causa de nossa religião. Papai era vegetariano e eu era vegan. A guerra em relação ao cardápio costumava ser dividida, mas quando meu pai decidia fritar bacon, aí era reclamação por todos os lados.

"Droga papi, eu queria comer ovos, mas você estragou tudo colocando esse bacon nojento."

"Toda carne é nojenta e inapropriada para uma alimentação verdadeiramente saudável. Isso sem mencionar que os animais são maltratados e abatidos com requintes de crueldade" – tentei ajudar.

"Cala a boca, tampinha. A conversa não chegou à cozinha."

"Nós estamos na cozinha, Satan!"

"Meninas!" – papai falou alto – "Sim, o pai de vocês foi extremamente rude em fritar esse pedaço de carne de porco e gordura sabendo dos nossos princípios. Mas isso não é motivo para gritaria."

"Eu não acredito em vocês!" – meu pai falou como se estivesse profundamente ofendido – "Eu sou o médico da casa e vocês deveriam confiar que os meus hábitos alimentares são exemplares para todos nós. Bacon é gostoso, eu estou com vontade de comê-lo e assim vou fazê-lo, com ou sem o consentimento de vocês três."

O silêncio voltou a reinar. Eu comi pão integral com geléia de morango e suco de laranja. Papai me acompanhou. Santana engoliu um prato de cereais com leite e meu pai ficou com seus ovos fedidos com bacon. Logo cada um foi para o seu destino: nós para a escola, papai para a universidade comunitária e meu pai para o hospital. Santana praticamente me jogou dentro do carro porque estava atrasada para pegar Brittany. Era a nossa rotina agora que ganhamos um carro, exceto quando nossa amiga avisava que outra pessoa a levaria, como a mãe dela ou um garoto qualquer que ela tivesse feito sexo na noite anterior. Mas o normal era chegarmos as três juntas. Sempre que o carro parava na frente da casa de esquina azul claro no Green Oak, Santana buzinava três vezes para Brittany sair e eu pulava para o banco de trás, ligava o ipod e me desligava da conversa inútil e vulgar que as duas teriam logo pela manhã.

"Se não for pedir demais" – disse ainda no estacionamento da escola – "será que daria para eu não levar um slushie na cara hoje? Esqueci de trazer uma roupa reserva."

"Não sou eu que ordena, loser. Agora dá o fora." – ela me expulsava assim para aproveitar um pouco do tempo e beijar Brittany.

"Te vejo na aula de geografia!" – disse só por dizer. Santana iria me ignorar de qualquer forma. Era como se não fizéssemos cinco classes juntas.

Passei o período da manhã inteiro sozinha porque Jesse não foi a escola e não estava disposta a me socializar com os outros integrantes do coral. No final do quinto período, antes do almoço, recebi o telefonema da minha espiã em Carmel (pagava 15 dólares por semana). Ela me informou que Jesse havia voltado para a antiga escola e, por conseqüência, ao Vocal Adrenalina. Pior, a compra que a escola dele mandou fazer denunciava um número de Lady Gaga. Eu me apavorei! Todos os meus dramas pessoais tinham importância reduzida pela idéia de não conseguir ganhar as regionais. E se tinha uma coisa que eu gostava era de ganhar. Minha carreira dependia disso.

Dediquei o resto do meu tempo apurando a notícia, como uma perfeita jornalista investigativa. Descobri a loja que fizeram as encomendas, a quantidade, tudo. Corri até a sala de ensaios e encontrei o clube discutindo um assunto bobo referente aos trajes novos da Tina... não estava preocupada. Tina só me chamava atenção quando professor dava a ela um solo que era do meu total interesse. Como não era o caso, apenas ignorei o debate e disparei as novidades e o pessoal reagiu exatamente como imaginei: nosso título estava em risco e precisávamos descobrir mais sobre o nosso inimigo o quanto antes.

...

**12 de abril de 2011**

Brittany estava lá em casa planejando com Santana o visual Gaga que elas usariam para uma apresentação interna do coral. Óbvio que elas me deixaram de fora. Não liguei. Estava habituada em ficar de fora e outra razão era porque descobrir sobre o meu inimigo me interessava mais. Informação é sempre a arma mais valiosa em meio de uma guerra. Meus atos eram mais que justificados: era a capitã do coral e isso delegava certas responsabilidades: inclusive o trabalho sujo. Mercedes e Quinn passaram lá em casa para me apanhar. A gente tinha combinado de espionar os ensaios do Vocal Adrenalina naquele fim de tarde. Mercedes foi pela diversão, mas Quinn tinha semelhante motivação em vencer.

Quando chegamos ao auditório, a treinadora Shelby Corcoran estava bronqueada pela forma robótica com que os integrantes do Vocal Adrenalina estavam executando a coreografia Gaga. Então ela parou tudo, mandou os alunos dela sentarem no auditório e começou a lição de como se deveria comportar em cima de um palco: com emoção e organicidade. Ela olhou imponente para os alunos na platéia e passou a cantar uma música de "Funny Girl", o meu musical favorito.

Meu coração disparou, minhas pernas perderam completamente a força por alguns segundos e acho que comecei a suar frio. Todos esses anos estudando canto deixaram meu ouvido apuradíssimo. Não só era capaz de identificar qualquer tom, como também tinha talento raro para gravar e reconhecer todo tipo de timbre. Conhecia dezenas de cantores apenas pelo murmurar. Aquela voz era a mesma gravada na fita K7. Era a voz da minha mãe. Shelby Corcoran era a minha mãe e eu tinha certeza absoluta. Levantei-me, apesar dos protestos de Mercedes e Quinn, e fui em direção ao palco. Estava hipnotizada, emocionada e totalmente fora de mim por causa da linda voz. No final, assim que Shelby terminou a última nota, eu me aproximei de vez.

"Senhora Corcoran... eu sou Rachel Berry-Lopez... eu sou sua filha."

Shelby, minha mãe, imediatamente dispensou os músicos e o coral. Eu pedi para que Quinn e Mercedes fossem embora, mas que antes avisassem Santana no celular para me buscar no auditório da Carmel o quanto antes. E tinha de ressaltar a situação de emergência. Conhecendo minha irmã, ela demoraria no mínimo meia hora para vir me buscar caso eu ligasse. Isso porque a Carmel ficava a cinco minutos de carro da nossa casa. E quando disse meia hora de espera era numa situação em que Santana estivesse bem-humorada. Do contrário, ela gritaria comigo e falaria para eu voltar a pé. Se as meninas ligassem, por outro lado, ela ficaria preocupada e reagiria mais rápido. Talvez em 15 minutos? De qualquer forma, teria algum tempo para uma primeira conversa com minha mãe.

Ao ver que o meu pensamento virou realidade, um pânico bateu sobre mim. Mal conseguia olhar para o rosto de Shelby e, por isso, sentei-me em uma poltrona distante da que ela estava, uma fileira à frente. Ela confessou que "plantou" Jesse em McKinley High e manipulou as coisas para que chegássemos àquele ponto. Legalmente, ela só poderia me procurar quando eu fizesse 18 anos, a não ser que a procurasse antes. Tinha esse desejo, mas os meus pais sempre bateram na tecla de que "regras são regras". A minha curiosidade os feriam.

"Você se arrepende?" – perguntei hesitante. Tinha muito medo da resposta.

"Sim. Não. E muito!"

"Quando decidiu que era a hora de me procurar?"

"Eu te vi cantar na competição local. Você foi extraordinária! Você era eu!"

Conversar com a minha mãe pela primeira vez na vida era emocionante. Mais ainda quando percebia que suas pequenas impressões eram iguais as minhas. Era como se a genética finalmente tivesse feito sentido. Então minha mãe perguntou:

"Como se sente?"

"Com sede!" – virei-me e encarei o rosto dela pela primeira vez desde o início de nossa conversa. Vi que estava intrigada, esperando por uma explicação – "Quando era pequena e ficava triste, meus pais sempre me traziam um copo com água. Com o tempo eu não sabia mais se estava triste ou simplesmente com sede."

Foi quando ela surtou ou algo assim. Mesmo eu propondo um jantar, ela disse em pânico que simplesmente ligaria depois e começou a descer do auditório, me abandonando pela segunda vez. Antes que ela tivesse a chance de sair, Santana chegou com a cara fechada, de braços cruzados, e com a sutileza característica.

"Rachel!" – ela gritou – "Que merda aconteceu? Quinn me ligou de um jeito que me fez parecer que você estava sendo torturada ou algo assim. E agora você está aí... inteira! Saiba que quando chegarmos em casa, juro que vou te ensinar a não interromper meus negócios por nada" – neste momento, Shelby parou e olhou para cima do auditório onde Santana estava.

"Santana..." – eu disse com lágrimas nos olhos – "essa é Shelby Corcoran, nossa mãe."

Minha irmã sempre foi um poço de imprevisibilidade quando o assunto era emoções. Ou ela reagia com exagero passional, ou se transformava numa pedra de gelo. A segunda opção aconteceu ali.

"Senhora Corcoran!" – ela cruzou os braços.

"Santana!" – Shelby disse à distância – "Ainda gostando de root beer?" – não entendi a pergunta e minha irmã também não respondeu. Shelby se pertubou pela segunda vez – "Vocês duas vão me desculpar, mas eu realmente preciso ir."

Assim que minha mãe se retirou, Santana correu ao meu encontro e me abraçou. Ficamos alguns minutos ali até que eu conseguisse me recompor e ir para o carro. Ironicamente, Santana viu um jarro de água em cima da mesa do diretor. Ela pegou o copo, encheu de água e trouxe para mim. Chorei ainda mais.

A volta para casa foi silenciosa. Subi direto para o meu quarto enquanto Santana ficou lá em baixo explicando o que tinha acontecido para os nossos pais. Era o óbvio presumir isso porque logo eles chegaram com mais um copo de água, me fazendo carinho e dizendo no meu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem. Era a mesma reação que sonhava que minha mãe fizesse comigo assim que me encontrasse. As fantasias que temos por vezes são bonitas demais para a dura realidade. Meus pais me ajudariam melhor se me deixassem sozinha e eles entenderam bem isso. Pouco depois, Santana chegou com uma bandeja com um sanduíche de alface, cenoura ralada e tomate e um copo de suco de laranja.

"Você não desceu para o jantar! Precisa comer, Ray."

"Como você pode estar assim?"

"Assim como?"

"Você acabou de descobrir quem é a nossa mãe e fica assim: como se nada tivesse acontecido?"

"É que não procurava por ela" – colocou a bandeja com o lanche no criado mudo e sentou-se na cama, com as costas encostadas na cabeceira – "como te disse antes: ela nunca me fez tanta falta assim. Agora tudo que sei é que a mulher que doou o óvulo e alugou a barriga para que a gente pudesse nascer trabalha na escola do nosso bairro e dirige o nosso principal adversário. Mas o que isso muda em minha vida na prática?" – ela me encarou – "Pelo jeito que Corcoran saiu correndo, provavelmente nada!"

"Ela decidiu me procurar quando me viu na competição local. Classificou a minha apresentação como extraordinária... e mandou que Jesse plantasse arquivos nas minhas coisas para que pudesse ir até ela" – então me lembrei de algo – "Por que ela te perguntou sobre root beer?"

"Bom..." – Santana se arrumou – "no dia da competição eu fui comprar root beers para Britt, Matt e Mike. Pra comemorar. Mas o barman não queria sequer me atender. Shelby estava por ali e me ajudou. Ela fez o pedido por mim" – o olhar dela ficou longe – "A cena veio toda à minha cabeça agora. Você sabe que quando me apresento a estranhos só digo o meu primeiro nome. Mas ela perguntou se eu era Santana Berry-Lopez. E depois comentou que a solista do coral era ótima ou algo assim."

"Você falou primeiro com nossa mãe!"

"Por acidente, mas acho que sim. O que não entendo, Ray, é porque ela precisou armar toda essa palhaçada para falar conosco."

"Não se lembra das regras? Ela não poderia nos procurar até que a gente fizesse 18 anos. Se a gente se encontrasse antes desta idade, deveria ser por iniciativa minha ou sua."

"Então Corcoran armou a situação... percebeu que você poderia ser mais fácil de atrair do que eu... para depois nos rejeitar de novo?" – a voz de Santana crescia em raiva – "Rachel, você não sabe como eu gostaria de bater em você por ter caído feito uma patinha nessa história."

"Achei que não se importasse."

"É claro que eu me importo!" – franziu a testa – "Ela não tem o direito de bagunçar a nossa vida num dia para no outro agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Quem ela pensa que é para fuder com a cabeça dos outros?"

"Você não acha que ela está tão confusa e emocional como nós?"

"Coma o seu sanduíche, ok?" – Santana se levantou da minha cama e foi saindo do quarto sem responder a minha pergunta.


	24. 15 de abril de 2011 – Primeira despedida

**15 de abril de 2011 – Primeira despedida**

14 de abril de 2011

(Rachel)

Não fui à escola. Não consegui me levantar da cama. Papai ficou tão preocupado que ligou para a escola dizendo que não poderia comparecer por causa de uma emergência familiar. Fiquei grata por um problema meu ter este status. Faltar ao trabalho não era tão simples para meu pai. Ele foi ao hospital meio a contragosto e visivelmente irritado com o que minha mãe aprontou. Meu pai não era do tipo impulsivo, mas temia que ele a visitasse para tirar satisfações. Rezava para que o lado racional dele falasse mais alto. Ele entrou em contato com o psicólogo para que eu pudesse ser atendida o quanto antes. Como médico, pensava que essa era a forma mais eficaz de resolver certos problemas: dentro de uma clínica ou num consultório.

"E quanto ao coral?" – papai perguntou – "Vai faltar também à atividade que você mais gosta?"

"Não sei... não fiz uma roupa Gaga!"

"Como?"

"É a nossa tarefa da semana: apresentar uma música da Lady Gaga com trajes inspirados nela e tudo mais. Por causa de todas essas coisas que aconteceram... acabei não fazendo e não sei se valeria a pena aparecer com as minhas roupas normais."

"Não sei como vocês jovens possam gostar tanto de Lady Gaga. Nunca fez nada original e clama ser a maior diva da atualidade. Apesar de que acho interessante alguns dos trajes."

"Ah, eu gosto dela. Mas não consigo pensar em uma roupa inspirada em Gaga que possa ser feita em uma manhã e que represente o meu estado de espírito."

"Lembro que ela usou uma roupa de sapos. Tenho uma aluna que disse que seria a roupa dela para o Dia das Bruxas deste ano, só que em vez de sapos, usaria teddys. Daí ela me mostrou uma foto e achei sensacional" – papai sorriu e uma luz se acendeu na minha cabeça.

Corri até o porão e procurei pela caixa de animais de pelúcia velhos meus e de Santana. Papai e eu costuramos os bichos em um dos meus pijamas e trabalhamos duro nisso com ajuda de Clara enquanto Prudence cuidava do nosso almoço. Depois de comermos um delicioso rizoto com salada e carne de soja, papai me deixou na escola. Ainda do corredor, pude ouvir que a turma discutia os ventos do dia anterior.

"Shelby Corcoran, a técnica deles, é a mãe de Rachel e Santana."

"Obrigada por informar, Wheezy!" – Santana disse em tom irônico – "E por espalhar!"

"Estamos ferrados" – Noah esbravejou – "Rachel vai nos abandonar e se juntar ao Vocal Adrenalina."

"Nunca!" – fiz a minha entrada triunfal – "Não quero falar sobre o assunto e ainda estou processando as novidades. Meus pais já marcaram um analista e eu estou vestindo um traje Gaga que representa as privações da minha infância."

"Este deve ser o traje do sapo" – Kurt apertou os olhos e, ironicamente, o sapo de pelúcia saltou.

Não queria drama, não queria mostrar ainda mais fragilidade para eles. Eu era a capitã do time. Fui logo puxando a turma das garotas e Kurt para o palco, que era onde me realizava, onde me sentia uma rainha, onde brilhava. Nossa apresentação foi matadora e confesso que fiquei orgulhosa quando minha irmã fez o solo final. A voz de Santana é abrasiva, sensual, diferente. Aos poucos ela estava ganhando confiança e tinha certeza que logo ia fazer solos tal como a irmãzinha aqui. Ou melhor... deixa pra lá. Eu ainda sou a estrela da Broadway da família, certo?

O fato é que depois da nossa apresentação, a depressão voltou. Santana usava um traje super sensual, mostrando que nada abala sua estima apesar do nosso drama familiar. Quanto as outras garotas? Todas tão bem... Brittany estava incrível, sexy, e Quinn era a coisa mais adorável do mundo com a roupa de estrela cadente. Chegava a ser injusto ter ao seu lado uma menina tão linda e atraente mesmo quando grávida. E eu? Tinha bichos de pelúcia pendurados no pijama. Minha estima estava péssima

"Santana" – a puxei no intervalo para a apresentação dos meninos. Eles iriam se preparar para fazer um número do Kiss – "me dá a chave do carro?"

"Aonde vai?"

"Será que você pode apenas confiar em mim e não fazer tantas perguntas?"

"Confiar em você? Está vendo um hospício aqui por perto?"

"O carro também é meu, sabia? E se não me der as chaves, vou contar pros nossos pais que você foi para a detenção ontem por ter sido pega sexting Puck em pleno teste de física" – essa história de Santana ser um gênio nas matérias exatas era um aborrecimento. Ela terminou a prova antes de todos, ficou entediada e começou a passar mensagens sacanas pelo celular só pra se distrair. A professora a flagrou. Todos eles sabiam da condição de Santana por isso não consideraram como cola. O que não seria mesmo. Era nada mais do que um puro ato de indisciplina punível com detenção – "e ainda conto que foi você a responsável por invadir a casa do vizinho e colocar vodca na água daquele cachorro irritante só porque o dono ainda mais irritante reclamou que você ficava se esfregando com o Puck na árvore em frente a casa dele."

"O quê? Você foi junto comigo, tampinha! Você também odeia aquele velho escroto."

"É... mas foi você que teve a idéia, executou o plano que quase matou o cachorro! Eu só vigiei as suas costas, como sempre faço."

Com relutância e depois de fazer mil recomendações terroristas do tipo "se você arranhar ou bater vai pagar cada centavo do mecânico" e yada, yada, yada, Santana me deu as chaves. Eu corri até o estacionamento em direção ao nosso Nissan preto. Dirigi rumo a Carmel, onde sabia que minha mãe estaria comandando os ensaios do coral naquele horário. Cheguei exatamente no momento que ela estava dispensando a turma com comentários ácidos e cruéis. Posso ter herdado a aparência e o talento da minha mãe, mas Santana, com certeza, puxou a personalidade.

"Mãe?"

"Uau" – admirou-se assim que me viu – "Seus trajes estão ficando piores."

"É importante" – e mostrei a roupa por baixo do casaco.

"Oh meu bom deus!" – ficou genuinamente chocada.

"Meus pais não podem resolver isso. Eu preciso de uma mãe agora."

O que eu queria dizer é que havia coisas que só uma mãe poderia me ajudar. Sobretudo para alguém como eu cuja presença feminina mais forte era da avó que tinha palavras sábias para dizer, mas não estava o tempo todo presente e havia alguns bons anos de diferença de geração que gerava desencontros para certos assuntos. Amava abuela, mas não a queria naquele momento. Precisava da minha mãe.

Shelby me levou até uma espécie de sala de figurino da escola. Não sei descrever muito bem o momento, mas enquanto ela discursava sobre vestidos, adereços e Lady Gaga, eu não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto aquilo era bom. De ter realmente alguém que me amparasse e trabalhasse de modo que pudesse elevar a minha auto-estima pela primeira vez na vida. Deus sabe o quanto rezei por uma mãe, por um colo e por um abraço.

Minha mãe parecia se divertir me fazendo experimentar os assessórios mais inusitados. Ela morou em Nova York, conheceu os bastidores dos grandes musicais, fez pequenos papéis na off off Broadway. Certamente a frustrada, porém importante experiência na cidade a fez crescer muito. Bom ou mal, Shelby teve a oportunidade de conhecer muitas pessoas das áreas técnicas, como os figurinistas.

Enquanto ela adaptava adereços num vestido preto e cinza, contou uma história que dividiu um apartamento de um quarto no Harlem com um amigo gay que estava na cidade para ser estilista. Foi esse amigo que a ensinou a se vestir bem, a combinar peças e assessórios. Achei fabuloso conhecer um pouquinho da vida dela. O vestido ficou perfeito em alguns poucos minutos. Depois ela prendeu o meu cabelo e me emprestou óculos e sapatos.

"Uau!" – sorriu pra mim orgulhosa depois de meia hora de trabalho – "você vai arrasar."

"Obrigada mãe!" – senti vontade de abraçá-la, mas não estava bem certa de como ela reagiria. Essa relação de amigas parecia deixá-la mais confortável. Achei melhor manter a distância.

"Dê um alô em Santana por mim?" – acenei positivo.

Olhei para o relógio e precisava correr. A apresentação dos meninos já deveria estar começando àquela altura. Peguei o carro e corri um pouco mais que o permitido para chegar à tempo. Corri pelos corredores e, quando cheguei ao auditório, me dei dois minutos para acalmar a respiração e fazer outra entrada triunfal. Os meus trajes mereciam.

"Desculpe, me atrasei" – atrai todos os olhares das garotas, Kurt e do professor Schuester.

"Você está linda, Rachel!" – mal acreditei que Santana estava me elogiando na frente de todo mundo com um sorriso orgulhoso no canto do rosto.

"Obrigada. Minha mãe que fez."

Então vi que o sorriso no canto do rosto dela ficou aberto genuíno. Não me contive e gargalhei. Era tão bom dizer aquela frase. Algo de que fui privada ao longo dos 16 anos da minha vida. Santana sempre soube que o assunto "mãe" era mais importante para mim do que para ela. Chegamos em casa no início da noite. Meu pai havia chegado do hospital e papai estava na cozinha preparando o nosso jantar. Santana correu para o banho, que era o tempo da comida ficar pronta. Eu tive de esperar. Papai havia preparado um delicioso jantar vegetariano (com o filé de peixe grelhado à parte para a minha irmã e meu pai). E assim comemos em paz enquanto falávamos sobre as coisas que fizemos ao longo do dia. O psicólogo acabou sendo esquecido e mencionar o nome Shelby foi evitado. Papai e Santana venceram a guerra do controle remoto comigo e ficaram assistindo um programa sobre florestas tropicais no Discovery Channel. Não era o meu favorito e tão pouco entendia como aquilo podia ser tão fascinante. Preferia a reprise do seriado de médicos.

Os comentários sobre mogno, reflorestamento e resinas me entediavam. Quem em sã consciência imagina Santana conversando sobre qualidade da terra para plantio? Subi para meu quarto com o propósito de assistir algum filme no meu computador. Pelo menos era essa a intenção depois de um pouco de rotina relaxante naquela casa. Mas logo o filme dos eventos do dia passou em minha mente. Minha mãe foi tão legal comigo. O que aconteceu em nosso primeiro encontro deve ter sido uma espécie de pânico. Como os pânicos gay que meu pai tinha no início do relacionamento com papai. Pelo menos foi o que papai nos contou. Talvez a minha mãe tenha surtado por perceber que realmente tinha duas filhas crescidas depois de todos estes anos. Minha intuição dizia para ser paciente. Quem sabe um encontro casual? Peguei meu celular.

"_Alô?_"

"Alô, Shelby? Aqui é Rachel" – procurei ser ponderada e casual.

"_Rachel!_" – ela parecia surpresa do outro lado da linha – "_Aconteceu alguma coisa? Santana está bem?_" – ela pergunta sobre Santana? E eu?

"Não! Eu só liguei para dizer que o vestido foi um sucesso" – um silêncio desconfortável seguido de um suspiro alto quase me ensurdeceu ao telefone – "Santana achou lindo, inclusive."

"_Fico feliz em saber._"

"Sim, foi um dia muito especial para mim. Não é sempre que se pode contar com o apoio dos meus dois pais... e da minha mãe."

"_Rachel... não acho que isso vai funcionar._"

"O quê? Por quê? O que é tão complicado?" – mais silêncio e suspiros. Então estourei – "Por que você armou uma situação para que eu te encontrasse? Por que você me ajudou hoje à tarde se não quer nada mais comigo?"

"_Eu cometi um erro. Sonhei com uma situação e me deparei com uma realidade muito diferente que não sei como lidar. Não espero que você entenda, não é algo que se fale por telefone e espera que o outro possa absorva toda a mensagem. Não é simples Rachel._"

"Então explique para mim, em pessoa! Amanhã no auditório da Carmel."

"_Ok. Eu te encontrarei lá às 19h depois dos ensaios do coral. Pode ser?_"

Assim que desliguei o telefone, chorei baixinho, sozinha, no escuro.

...

15 de abril de 2011

"Eu te odeio" – Santana cruzou os braços – "Te odeio por me arrastar para cá. Te odeio porque está chovendo lá fora. Te odeio por tudo que há de errado no mundo."

Estávamos no auditório da Carmel. Eu, com o meu vestido vermelho, e minha irmã ao meu lado com uma calça jardineira e blusa (achava que ela se transformava numa adorável nerd naqueles trajes). Não foi tão complicado assim arrastá-la para o colégio do nosso bairro. Bastou um pouco de chantagem emocional misturada com um pouco de lógica. No caso, se algo desse muito errado e eu me matasse, a culpa seria inteiramente dela. Acho que Santana não via tantos problemas em me ver morta, mas odiaria levar a culpa.

"É sua mãe também" – ignorei a carranca dela e analisei as partituras da música que tinha pesquisado na internet.

"Mas é o seu drama."

"Você deveria me agradecer porque eu te conheço muito bem e sei que se arrependeria depois por ter desperdiçado a chance."

"É, eu deveria te agradecer por ter perdido a chance de estar a meio caminho de um maravilhoso orgasmo na casa do Puck a essa hora."

"Eu não preciso ouvir sobre sua vida sexual!"

"Por deus, nem eu!" – minha mãe nos interrompeu e nos surpreendeu – "Isso foi mais perturbador do que poderia imaginar."

Ela se aproximou de nós, deu a volta no piano e ficou à nossa frente. O instrumento musical entre nós passou a funcionar como um escudo. Só não tinha certeza se era nosso ou dela. Shelby estava elegante, vestida em uma jaqueta de couro fino, bijuteria discreta combinando com o traje urbano chique. Fiquei imaginando se um dia poderia ser tão sofisticada quanto.

"Como os pais de vocês chegaram a esses nomes? Rachel e Santana?"

"Santana e Rachel" – minha irmã resmungou – "Eu sou a mais velha."

"Papai era um grande fã do seriado Friends" – desconversei – "e meu pai é fanático pelo Carlos Santana. Tem até uma guitarra autografada que ninguém pode encostar."

"O papai que você se refere é Hiram?" – acenei – "Isso é bem a cara dele. E Juan tinha uma coleção maravilhosa de discos de vinil quando o conheci. Ele tem muito bom gosto para música."

"Continua assim" – Santana ensaiou um sorriso – "A coleção que tem lá em casa é enorme. Fica tudo no porão... meu pai diz que um tornado pode levar a casa inteira, menos a coleção de discos."

Shelby riu discretamente. Em seguida a seriedade tomou conta dos nossos rostos e um breve silêncio contaminou o ambiente. A tensão era tão grande que se fosse possível condensá-la, talvez nos sufocaria.

"Sei que você me chamou aqui para dizer adeus" – me esforcei para não começar a chorar.

"Eu realmente queria que isso tivesse acontecido como imaginei. Que tivesse dado certo com vocês duas."

"Dado certo?" – Santana ironizou – "Você sequer tentou. Para mim, você tem medo."

"Você não entende Santana. Não é tão simples. Queria poder compensar de alguma forma todo esse tempo de ausência. Mas sabe quando foi que mudei de idéia? Quando você contou sobre os seus pais te trazerem água quando fica triste. Percebi que nós nunca teríamos algo assim. É tarde demais para nós e penso que tudo que poderíamos compartilhar agora seria extremamente confuso para você. Para vocês duas."

"De novo, confuso para quem, senhora Corcoran?" – sempre ficava tensa quando minha irmã entrava em modo combativo. Ela cruzou os braços e colocou aquele olhar de superioridade que era tão característico – "Essa é a justificativa mais babaca e covarde que já ouvi na minha vida. Mas também eu nem sei porque estou assim. Você não é a minha mãe."

"Você é minha mãe" – corrigi, mas ponderei – "Por outro lado, me sinto tão mal em querer correr para os seus braços e você me dizer que tudo vai ficar bem. Mas..." – as palavras me faltaram.

"Fique tranqüila, senhora Corcoran" – Santana fechou a cara e encarou minha mãe enquanto passava as mãos nas minhas costas, como se quisesse me confortar e me proteger ao mesmo tempo – "da minha parte não há sentimento parecido."

"É que, pra você, eu sou apenas a progenitora biológica. Nesse sentido, realmente não sou a sua mãe. Mas você tem razão: eu tenho medo. Tenho desejos e necessidades que fazem não me encaixar na vida de vocês e vice-versa. Ainda assim, eu sou mãe. Você é 50% eu, e esse valor genético é inegável. Querendo ou não, vocês duas são parte de mim e a última coisa que faria seria prejudicá-las de alguma forma. Por isso sei que o melhor é não levarmos isso adiante. Seria confuso para vocês e para mim. A última vez que as vi, vocês tinham centímetros e tinham acabado de sair de dentro de mim. Sequer tive a chance de amamentá-las. É difícil conciliar essa imagem com o que vocês são agora: adolescentes bonitas, talentosas e cheias de saúde. Eu não fui responsável por isso. Vocês não precisam de mim. Não do jeito que eu sonhei quando armei o plano. Eu perdi."

"Isso quer dizer que não poderemos nos ver mais? Que devemos fingir que a gente não se conhece?" – senti meu coração bater mais forte, quase desesperado.

"Seria uma tolice. Vamos encarar da seguinte forma: que a distância que vamos manter agora será saudável por agora. Mas no futuro, nada impede que nós três possamos ficar mais próximas, nos conhecer melhor. Vamos construir isso a passos pequenos, devagar, para que a gente possa se habituar umas com as outras. Daí, quem sabe?" – então Shelby me encarou – "E não pense que eu vou facilitar as coisas nas regionais só porque vocês estão no time adversário."

"Manda ver" – sorri rapidamente para, em seguida, fazer outro grande esforço para segurar minhas lágrimas.

"Posso dar um abraço de despedida?" – fiquei surpresa por ter sido Shelby a pedir.

Santana foi a primeira a dar a volta no piano e deu um abraço rápido. A impressão que tive é que o gesto seria ainda mais breve se Shelby não a tivesse segurado um pouco mais. Eu não. Na minha vez eu procurei prolongar o momento o máximo que pude. Respirei fundo para sentir o perfume que ela usava, o xampu. Pequenas coisas que poderia memorizar e guardar.

"Você poderia fazer um favor?" – acenei positivo e ela abriu a pasta – "Quando estiver com sede, você pode tomar água neste copo?" – abriu a embalagem e me mostrou uma taça de vidro enfeitada com uma estrela dourada desenhada – "Tenho mania de estrelas" – aceitei o presente, apreciando ainda mais o leve carinho nos meus cabelos – "Eu não sabia bem o que poderia te dar, Santana" – tirou um envelope e o entregou a minha irmã – "Breadstixs é o meu restaurante favorito nesta cidade e achei que você poderia ter um belo jantar acompanhada por alguém que realmente goste."

A doce ironia da genética. Assim como estrelas era uma mania minha, Breadstixs era a obsessão de Santana. Quando não era o macarrão a bolonhesa, era o filé enorme com cebolas que ela pedia. Isso sem falar na obsessão dela pelos pãezinhos.

"Recomendo o filé acebolado" – Shelby continuou – "é o meu favorito. E os pãezinhos!"

Santana arregalou os olhos e eu sempre achava gozado o jeito que ela ficava quando era surpreendida e depois fazia aquela cara de "eu não confio em você nem por um segundo".

"Antes de você ir embora, você cantaria comigo?" – fiz o pedido. Shelby parecia interessada – "Sempre tive essa fantasia de fazer um dueto contigo. Isso significaria muito pra mim."

"Claro! Seria uma honra."

"Brad!" – gritei e ele saiu da coxia. Shelby me encarou desconfiada. Bom, eu já tinha planejado essa parte, por isso pedi um grande favor ao professor de música da nossa escola e integrante do nosso coral – "Ele sempre está por perto!"

O pianista sentou-se ao instrumento e Santana arrumou um espaço no banco ao seu lado. Comecei a cantar e Shelby pegou num instante o espírito da canção. Foi incrível! Ela é uma cantora fabulosa. Com certeza foi o melhor dueto que fiz na vida. Ao final, ela apenas me fez um elogio, um carinho rápido e se retirou do auditório. Não segurei mais as lágrimas. Senti braços me envolvendo, me consolando, braços estes que eram de Santana. Ela também os olhos úmidos. Choramos juntas por algum tempo até que tivéssemos condições de recolher nossas coisas e ir embora dali.


	25. 07 de maio de 2011 – Segunda despedida

**07 de maio de 2011 – Segunda despedida**

20 de abril de 2011

(Rachel)

Na semana seguinte do encontro com Shelby, na escola, estava como um trapo ambulante, remoendo tudo que tinha dado errado na minha vida. Tive vários solos negados pelo professor Schue, fui rejeitada por diretores de teatro de bairro, montagens amadoras, por todos os namorados que tive (Jesse, Finn e Noah), pela minha própria mãe. Tinha ânsias de vômito em pensar que a única pessoa que me desejava era Jewfro... ou melhor... Jacob Ben Israel. Era uma maldição?

Sei que para os outros integrantes do coral, inclusive para o professor Schue, o problema da minha depressão era apenas um coração quebrado. Não os culpo. Apenas os bons observadores conseguem enxergar o quadro todo e, para ser honesta, quem naquela escola tinha essa sensibilidade? Apenas Santana estava sabendo de tudo e ela se recusava a dizer qualquer palavra que fosse a respeito. Desde que saímos de Carmel naquele dia, as palavras "Shelby" e "mãe" passaram a ser proibidas entre nós. Era o jeito dela.

No intervalo entre o terceiro e o quarto período, recebi o telefone de Jesse para encontrá-lo do estacionamento da escola. Corri esperançosa para encontrá-lo, afinal, uma coisa boa deveria acontecer na minha vida depois da montanha russa emocional. Como fui ingênua ao pensar que Jesse faria as coisas melhorarem. Tudo que ele fez foi me atrair a uma tocaia em que o time principal do Vocal Adrenalina fez de mim alvo de uma avalanche de ovos. Meu ex-namorado ainda aplicou o golpe de misericórdia bem no meio da minha testa.

Todos foram embora satisfeitos com o triunfo de abalar psicologicamente o membro mais destacado da principal equipe adversária. E eu lá, parada, melecada de ovo, lutando para não chorar. Não voltaria para a escola só para passar por mais humilhação. Seria um regozijo para aquelas pessoas, na realidade. Olhei o horário. Papai estava em classe. Não tinha certeza quanto ao meu pai. Acredito que seria a folga após uma maratona de plantões. Por um segundo, pensei em ligar para ele. Pensei bem: meu pai ficaria tão irritado que seria capaz de processar Jesse, Shelby e toda Carmel. Melhor não.

Então mandei a mensagem para a única pessoa que restou:

**"**_**Jesse me machucou. Estou no estacionamento**_**"** – eu

Nunca vi Santana atender um pedido meu tão rápido. Quando ela me viu cobertas de ovos, chorando, não disse uma palavra. Não precisava. Abriu o porta-malas e pegou alguns plásticos e sacolas. Num trabalho rápido, forrou o banco do passageiro.

"Quem foi?" – perguntou séria.

"Vocal Adrenalina."

"Quer: Jesse!" – não respondi e Santana respirou fundo, pronta para socar o que visse pela frente, de preferência alguém do grupo adversário – "Só vou te deixar em casa, ok? Tenho que voltar logo" – ela falou naquele tom de voz sério de quando estava planejando fazer alguma coisa, mas não queria ser descoberta.

"Santy, não vá fazer besteira! Não vale à pena."

"Slushies são uma coisa. Uma equipe inteira se reunir para jogar ovos tem outra conotação".

"Eles retaliaram em cima de mim porque Noah e Finn furaram os pneus dos carros deles. Eu sou a capitã do coral, principal solista e ex-namorada de Jesse. Natural que eles tenham escolhido a mim para se vingarem".

"Esse papo não me convence".

"Olha aqui, Santana! Você não vai fazer nada!"

"Embora eu quisesse muito, Ray, não poderia! Não hoje. A competição nacional das cheerios é neste fim de semana. A treinadora Sue está tirando a nossa pele. Em especial a minha. Infelizmente eu não tenho como fazer nada, mas acho que você deveria contar o que aconteceu para os meninos do coral. Isso não dá para ficar impune".

"Não vou contar para ninguém! Passar por mais uma humilhação?"

"Se você não contar, eu conto e aumento a história. Isso está passando dos limites. Primeiro aquele afronte no auditório, depois o estrago na nossa sala e agora os ovos?"

"Ok, mas vai ser do meu jeito".

"Jesse precisa aprender. Nunca fui com a cara daquele arrogante prepotente".

Santana parou o carro em frente a nossa casa e eu saltei. Acreditei que ela não faria nada para revidar e secretamente agradeci por Sue Silvester estar arrancando a pele das cherrios. Santana não poderia se meter em confusão com as nacionais tão próximas. Jamais arriscaria ser suspensa depois de tudo que fez para ser a capitã do time.

O carro do meu pai estava em frente à garagem. Sinal de que deveria entrar em casa com o máximo de cuidado para não cruzar com ele. O barulho da água vindo do quintal indicou que ele talvez pudesse estar aproveitando a piscina. Subi as escadas com calma e entrei no banheiro, fiz o meu máximo para tirar o cheiro de ovo do meu cabelo, sequei-o, fui para o meu quarto, coloquei uma roupa velha e deitei na cama para curtir toda a minha miséria.

"Rachel? Hija?" – Meu pai entrou no quarto – "Por que está aqui a essa hora?"

"Santana me trajo" – respondi em espanhol. Ele gostava quando respondia na língua nativa dele sem que Santana estivesse por perto.

"Está enferma?" – sentou-se ao lado da minha cama e passou a mão no meu rosto para ver se estava com febre.

"Estoy bien... sólo um poco triste."

Ele se levantou e dois minutos reapareceu no meu quarto com um copo d'água e o colocou em cima do meu criado mudo.

"Gustaria hablar?"

"Ahora no."

"Me gustaría pedir una pizza... pero se puede preparar un delicioso almuerzo para ti. ¿Qué tal una ensalada verde con tomates, zanahoria y la piña picada y sazonada con salsa de mostaza y miel? Como toque final, de postre, bananas caramelizadas pueden hacer aquellos que usted ama."

"Seria muy bueno! Gracias!" – açúcar era tudo que eu precisava naquele instante. Sorte ter um pai médico e metido a gourmet.

O almoço beirou a perfeição. Ficamos os dois na bancada da cozinha saboreando a comida e conversando sobre pequenas trivialidades. Ele contou que tiraria três semanas de folga do hospital para que a nossa família pudesse viajar nas férias de verão. Meus pais cogitavam a Europa, talvez Londres. Ir para algum lugar da América Latina também nunca estava descartado em nossa família. Era sempre uma opção barata de se passar as férias e se sentir como um rei.

A lembrança mais forte que tenho na última vez em que estivemos no Chile, tirando o rasgo no pé por culpa de Santana, foi quando estávamos no sítio do primo de meu pai, numa vinícola a beira dos Andes onde a gente tomava caldos e vinhos enquanto ouvíamos Mercedes Sosa cantar "Gracias a La Vida" na varanda da casa enquanto abuela contava pela enésima vez como conheceu Violeta Parra. Aquela imagem casava perfeitamente com o meu estado emocional. Olhei com mais atenção para o meu pai. Ele parecia cansado também.

"Desculpe por ter ido procurar Shelby."

"Não a culpo por nada, mi estrella. Entendo que há coisas que eu e seu pai não conseguimos suprir, por mais que a gente tente."

"Não é verdade. Vocês fazem um trabalho maravilhoso. Eu não poderia pedir por pais melhores."

"Obrigado" – ele disse piscando para mim num perfeito charme latino.

"O senhor falou com ela depois disso?"

"Eu não deveria te contar, mas acho que é madura suficiente para entender certas coisas. Sim, eu e seu pai e nosso advogado nos encontramos com Shelby. Hiram estava disposto a processá-la por quebra de contrato..."

"Não pai!" – entrei em pânico.

"Posso terminar de falar?" – disse austero e eu silenciei – "Decidimos não fazer isso justamente por causa desse tipo de reação que teve agora. Levamos em consideração de que você não gostaria. Não tenho certeza quanto a Santana. E querer mantê-la longe de vocês também não fazia mais sentido. Então achamos melhor usar o bom-senso. Shelby foi autorizada a visitar as duas desde que vocês queiram e ela avise antes."

"Não acho que Shelby vá querer nos visitar."

"Shelby sempre foi um tanto confusa quanto ao que deseja."

"Como a conheceu?" – agora que eu sabia quem era a minha mãe biológica, achei por bem saber de mais detalhes sobre esta parte da história.

"Foi por causa da clínica de fertilização em Cleveland. Uma funcionária nos mostrou o arquivo de Shelby com currículo e foto, e decidimos marcar um encontro. Mas em vez de ser no escritório, como fazia parte da política da clínica, conseguimos burlar as regras e fomos até a lanchonete em que ela trabalhava. Shelby tinha 20 anos na época. Era uma jovem sonhadora, aparentemente doce. Em 15 minutos de conversa, percebemos que não era uma dessas coitadas. Era muito inteligente, interessante e esperta. Demais até. Hiram não gostou dela, mas eu insisti."

"Por quê?"

"Shelby era linda. Ainda é... Ela tinha um brilho nos olhos diferente. Mais ou menos como os que você tem quando fala do sonho de ir a Nova York."

"Então o papo de pesquisa minuciosa de uma mulher perfeita baseado em inteligência, talento e beleza..."

"Continua sendo verdade. Shelby é tudo isso. Olha só as filhas que ela gerou para nós! Você e Santana são lindas e perfeitas."

"Isso é engraçado e estranho."

"O que é engraçado e estranho?"

"Vendo o senhor falar assim dela, mesmo depois do que ela fez, parece até um apaixonado."

"Apaixonado?" – meu pai deu uma dessas risadas irônicas e nervosas de quando ele é surpreendido – "Não é isso, Rachel."

"Pai..." – procurei ser cautelosa – "Posso te fazer uma pergunta sobre uma situação hipotética?"

"Tenho certeza que vou me arrepender, mas sim, pode."

"Você trocaria papai por uma mulher?"

"Rachel, eu não sou um aventureiro, mas se um dia o meu casamento chegar ao ponto de não poder mais ser reparado, se eu encontrar outro alguém bom para mim, e este alguém for uma mulher. Por que não? A gente precisa continuar vivendo."

"Pai..."

"O quê?"

"O seu casamento já precisou ser reparado?"

"Rachel..." – ele ficou desconfortável. Era melhor não insistir.

"Deixa para lá."

"Relacionamentos são complicados, mesmo os mais duradouros. O que posso te garantir, mi estrella, é que seu pai e eu sempre colocamos você e sua irmã em primeiro lugar. Sempre vamos lutar para que a nossa família permaneça uma unidade sólida."

Papai chegou e nós três conversamos um pouco mais sobre coisas bobas enquanto assistirmos televisão juntos. Papai estava interessado em saber como estavam os preparativos para as regionais e se eu sabia que música ia cantar. Ficou empolgado com a minha última apresentação. Santana entrou em casa ainda molhada de suor e com o humor insuportável. Os treinos foram tensos. Era o primeiro ano que competiria como capitã do esquadrão e havia mesmo muita responsabilidade nos ombros dela. Quanto a mim? Simplesmente fui dormir ainda me sentindo miserável, ouvindo o irritante latir do cachorro do vizinho por causa de alguma bobagem. Peguei-me desejando que minha irmã poderia ter sido bem-sucedida na operação "vodca no cachorro" e tive pesadelos com frangos zumbis.

No outro dia eu contei o que aconteceu para o coral e professor Schue teve a melhor idéia de vingança da face da Terra: cantamos um funk e mostramos que não éramos autobots. Portanto, éramos superiores.

...

**07 de maio de 2011**

Santana, Brittany, Kurt e as cheerios venceram o campeonato nacional. Se isso não serviu como alívio no coral, ao menos o ambiente na minha casa ficou muito melhor. Agora Santana só estava irritada por Sue Sylvester ter declarado que acabaria conosco nas regionais. Todos nós estávamos. Nem mesmo a nossa incrível apresentação particular para a Carmel nos animou por muito tempo. Para a maioria dos colegas de coral, o que doía era a perda de um momento prazeroso, o fim de amizades e camaradagens inusitadas feitas ao longo do ano. Eu perderia uma chance a mais de fazer carreira, um meio de mostrar o meu talento para grandes platéias. Então uma constatação ainda pior me abateu: perderia os únicos amigos que fiz em anos.

Minha irmã disse uma vez que eu namorava porque são sabia conquistar amigos de outra forma. Foi um comentário ácido que fez pouco depois que ela soube que quase perdi a minha virgindade com Jesse. Não era verdade. É que temos perspectivas diferentes sobre o assunto. Para Santana, namorar é se jogar na cama em bases regulares. Para mim, namorar é a amizade e o companheirismo mais profundo, para só então vir a parte sexual. A amizade sempre vem em primeiro lugar, certo? Senão, Finn não seria mais aquele a me dar o maior incentivo mesmo que nós não estivéssemos mais juntos.

O coral me trouxe outras coisas importantes além de expor o meu enorme talento. É verdade que Kurt e eu éramos rivais, que Mercedes nunca falou propriamente comigo. Tina e Artie também não falavam comigo a não ser quando estávamos em grupo. Matt falava com Santana e eu só ficava junto. Não tinha certeza se Mike sabia sequer falar, embora seja grande admiradora das habilidades dele para a dança. As cheerios não contavam. Santana é minha irmã, eu conheço Brittany a minha vida toda e Quinn... pelo menos ela deixou de me torturar, o que foi um grande avanço no meu caderno. Noah deixou de me enxergar apenas como um alvo para arremessos de slushies ou a criatura incômoda que ele esbarrava sempre que chegava na minha casa, sem os meus pais presentes, para fazer sexo com a minha irmã.

De todos os meus "amigos", Finn era aquele que estava presente nos momentos cruciais. Foi ele quem me abriu os olhos e acreditar no potencial do nosso coral. Éramos poderosos juntos e poderíamos passar por cima de Sue Sylvester e do Vocal Adrenalina se realmente acreditássemos e nosso potencial. O professor Schue entrou em sintonia depois, mas quem levantou o meu ânimo foi Finn. No ensaio na escola, reconfiguramos "Don't Stop Belivin", o nosso clássico particular. Eu iniciaria o dueto com Finn, Santana e Noah passaram a fazer a segunda entrada, Artie reforçava o os vocais de Finn e Mercedes fazia as linhas finais. Foi um orgulho ver minha irmã pegar suas primeiras linhas de solo em uma competição importante como as regionais. Torcia para que isso fosse uma constante, desde que eu continue a ser a estrela.

Finn e eu ainda precisávamos ajustar "Faithfully" e por isso eu o convidei para fazermos alguns ensaios extras lá em casa, no salão da casa da piscina para não incomodar ninguém e por meu quarto, apesar do isolamento acústico, não é espaçoso o suficiente para praticarmos a dança. E deus sabe o quanto Finn precisava de vários ensaios extras nessa parte de coordenação com as pernas.

"Uau!" – ele disse assim que entrou lá em casa e se deparou com papai lendo o jornal na sala – "tinha me esquecido do quanto a sua casa é legal."

"Boa noite meu jovem" – papai tirou os óculos de leitura – "faz algum tempo que não o vejo. Seja bem-vindo."

"Obrigado senhor... Berry-Lopez."

"Hiram" – papai sorriu no canto do rosto, não ligando muito com o embaraço do meu amigo, ou seria namorado? – "Vão ensaiar na casa da piscina?"

"Sim" – respondi depressa – "As regionais são amanhã e não temos tempo a perder."

"Uau!" – Finn distraiu-se mais um pouco no ambiente – "não me lembrava daquela televisão gigante daquela sala. Aposto que é animal jogar Halo ali."

"Halo?" – papai ficou intrigado.

"O jogo Halo, senhor Berry... Hiram."

"Oh, não entendo muito de jogos eletrônicos. Mas as meninas brincam de wii fit às vezes."

"E Mario Kart" – Santana saiu da cozinha ainda mastigando pão com geléia e sentou-se ao lado de papai. Na certa eles iriam começar a ver mais um documentário sem-sal – "Então Finn... voltou as boas com a minha irmãzinha?"

"Eu... hum..."

"Finn e eu estamos nos acertando e isso definitivamente não é da sua conta."

"Meninas!" – papai suspirou um pouco mais alto – "Já não está muito tarde para as duas se confrontarem? Rachel, porque você e Finn não vão ensaiar logo? Já são seis horas e acredito que duas horas será tempo suficiente para os dois praticarem até a perfeição. E Santana, a senhorita não tinha feito um acordo comigo?"

Eu não sei de que acordo papai estava falando, mas pela expressão da minha irmã era algo sério. Claro que ia fazer de tudo para descobrir o que era. Mas depois. Tinha outras urgências a tratar. Puxei Finn em direção ao quintal porque não iria perder o meu tempo precioso com minha curiosidade.

"Finn e eu estaremos na casa da piscina, caso precisem."

O ensaio foi perfeito, como sempre. Havia um tempo que não fazia duetos com Finn, mas não perdemos a sintonia. Primeiro ensaiamos com o playback. Depois aprimoramos no piano, para atingir as notas com perfeição. Eu tinha um pouco de técnica como instrumentista o que era útil em ensaios sem profissionais. Dentro de casa, papai era o verdadeiro pianista da família. Ou, pelo menos, é quem melhor dominava o instrumento. Bubbee era professora de piano clássico. Ensinava crianças de famílias ricas enquanto zaide trabalhava como operário numa grande fábrica de tecido em Nova York. Antes disso, ela ajudava o pai dela a tocar em festas junto com bandas de jazz. Foi assim que eles construíram uma pequena fortuna. Papai contava que bubbee o obrigava a praticar no mínimo três horas todos os dias até quando ele fez 13 anos. É a idade que a pessoa torna-se responsável por suas próprias ações de acordo com a cultura judaica.

Papai largou o piano por muitos anos, para desgosto da bubbee. Ele disse que só voltou a fazer as pazes com o instrumento quando eu nasci. Por coincidência, foi nessa época que ele também voltou a falar com zaide desde quando saiu do armário para a família. O meu nascimento e de Santana ajudou o lado Berry em muitas coisas. Meus avós moram no subúrbio de Cleveland, numa casa bem maior do que a nossa. Construíram uma pequena fortuna quando decidiram arriscar a sorte em Ohio. A gente costumava celebrar o hanukkah todos os anos com eles e também os visitávamos esporadicamente. Apesar da maior distância, gostava da casa dos meus avós Berry. Zaide tinha a missão sobre a Terra de me estragar e de convencer Santana a seguir os passos dele. Bubbee era mais durona e seca, porém nunca nos negou ajuda quando precisamos.

"Rachel?" – Finn interrompeu meus pensamentos – "Você ficou longe. Está tudo bem?"

"Está sim. É que a minha vida familiar não anda fácil e a gente ainda tem todos os problemas do coral, você sabe, com Sue Sylvester no comitê julgador. Às vezes a minha mente divaga nas horas de concentração."

"Não se preocupe muito com essas coisas. Vai ficar tudo bem e eu estarei sempre aqui para te ajudar no que for necessário."

Finn sorriu de um jeito sincero. Ele tinha esse charme inocente, casto, que sempre me encantava. Houve um silêncio confortável antes de ele se aproximar e me beijar. Nossos lábios se tocaram e nos envolvemos na sensação prazerosa. Senti a língua dele passando pelos meus lábios, gentilmente pedindo permissão para entrar. Permiti. Era tão bom sentir os lábios deles nos meus. Era confortável, como sentar num sofá grande e dormir enquanto se assiste televisão.

"Rachel!" – nos separamos ao ouvir a voz de Santana – "Papai pediu para avisar que está na hora do nem-tão-Finnocence-assim se despedir. Temos todos de acordar cedo amanhã, não é mesmo? Além disso, papi chegou!"

Levei Finn até a velha caminhonete dele e me despedi com mais um beijo. Estávamos prontos para um relacionamento. Isso me deixava feliz.

Fiquei com insônia naquela noite. Tudo passava em minha mente ao mesmo tempo: as regionais, competir contra Vocal Adrenalina, contra Jesse e contra minha mãe, Sue Sylvester, o fim do coral caso a gente não avançasse às estaduais. Dormi apenas quatro horas e acordei como um trapo. Não falei com ninguém no café da manhã, e agi como se estivesse em piloto automático.

Santana e eu saímos com nosso carro para pegar Brittany e depois os vestidos na costureira. A confecção de nossas roupas atrasou e como capitã, coube a mim pegar a roupa de todo mundo cedinho antes de seguir viagem para Columbus. Finn e os outros integrantes do coral iriam de ônibus escolar junto com professor Schue e os garotos da banda. Combinamos de encontrar todos na porta do auditório da Ohio State University, onde aconteceria a competição. Era um lugar fácil de achar e eu tinha já memorizado percursos principal e alternativos no Google Maps caso o nosso GPS se danificasse por alguma terrível razão. Era sempre bom ficar precavido e diminuir a margem de erros e problemas.

Estava ansiosa para terminar tudo. Acreditava que Santana também. Foi a primeira vez que ela beijou Brittany na minha frente, assim, ciente da minha presença, e não disse uma palavra depois. As duas foram no banco da frente trocando carinhos ocasionais ao longo do trajeto. Eu teria achado a coisa mais adorável do mundo se não estivesse tão perdida em meus pensamentos enquanto observava os grandes prédios da cidade se aproximando no horizonte. Chegamos ao local primeiro que o resto do pessoal, mas isso estava previsto. Santana contatou Puck pelo celular. O nosso coral deveria chegar dentro de meia hora. Como a capitã registrada, eu tinha poder de reservar nossa sala de espera e camarins junto à organização do evento. Foi o que fiz para ir adiantando as coisas.

Novas Direções seria o segundo a se apresentar, por isso nos foi autorizado ocupar dois dos camarins imediatamente: um feminino e um masculino. Teríamos mais duas escolas entre a nossa apresentação e a do Vocal Adrenalina. A última era a high school que estava representando a cidade de Columbus. Pelo que estudei dos nossos concorrentes, nossa única ameaça era mesmo a Vocal Adrenalina. Estávamos falando da atual campeã nacional. O resto não representava ameaça. A competição era feita em duas partes. A primeira, no início da tarde, era mais rápida e servia para eliminar cinco das dez escolas concorrentes. A regra era apresentar um número mais tradicional, econômico em coreografias para um júri técnico. Escolhemos "Somebody to Love" para a primeira parte. A segunda parte, com as cinco escolas restantes, teria de ter números mais elaborados. O público pagante costumava chegar só para a última parte. Geralmente, apenas os pais e professores dos alunos é que compareciam nas eliminatórias.

"Os vestidos ficaram lindos! Por que a gente não pode usá-los para a competição da tarde?"

"Eles devem ser mostrados apenas para o grande momento, Britt" – Santana explicou.

"Isso estragaria a nossa surpresa" – disse arrumando as camisas azuis e as gravatas que usaríamos. Nós três, por exemplo, viemos de calça jeans e o All Star preto para otimizar alguns detalhes. Não tinha certeza quanto ao resto do coral.

"Meninas!" – Mercedes e Tina entraram no camarim, seguidas de Quinn, que parecia exausta por causa da gravidez avançada. Até onde sabia, ela poderia entrar em trabalho de parto a qualquer momento e isso me deixava sim preocupada com o estado de saúde dela. A primeira providência que tomei foi de fazê-la sentar – "Ainda bem que vocês já ocuparam o camarim! Hey, os vestidos chegaram inteiros" – Mercedes procurou na caixa o dela – "Uau! Isso ficou uma beleza."

"Uma pena que não teremos tempo para ajustes" – Tina analisou a peça que tinha o nome dela – "De qualquer forma, trouxe linha e agulha."

"Trouxeram as blusas e as gravatas?"

"Estão nas mochilas."

Tina abriu a dela e também Mercedes para tirar as roupas e pendurar dos cabides. A exceção seria Quinn, que se apresentaria de vestido azul marinho, do mesmo tom de nossas camisas, mas com a gravata e o all star. As coisas dela estavam juntas com as de Mercedes. Com a forma coletiva, arrumamos o camarim num instante, pendurando o restante das camisas, experimentando os vestidos para fazer pequenos ajustes. Tina e Kurt eram os mais habilidosos em pequenas costuras, mas não foi preciso fazer nada significativo. Um ponto aqui, um reforço acolá. Encontramos Finn, Noah e o restante do coral e da banda na sala verde, onde os corais ficam antes das apresentações para se concentrarem. Um grupo também estava lá passando o tempo, mas não tínhamos tempo para muitas socializações.

"Muito bem, pessoal" – professor Schue nos agrupou no canto da sala – "temos uma hora de almoço. Vamos ao restaurante aqui na vizinhança, mas nada de comer demais, ok? Priorizem salada" – e os meninos resmungaram. Claro que eles não iam seguir a recomendação – "Depois temos mais meia de descanso e podem fazer o que quiserem neste tempo, menos explorar a cidade. Aconselho um pequeno cochilo, se possível. A gente alugou um ônibus-leito para isso. Às 14h30 voltaremos todos para os camarins para a eliminatória da tarde. Somos os segundos a se apresentar. Como o intervalo entre um grupo e outro é de apenas cinco minutos, então vamos ser acompanhados apenas por Brad. Estamos entendidos?" – ninguém se manifestou – "A segunda parte começa às 19h em ponto com 15 minutos de intervalo entre cada apresentação."

"E se a gente não se classificar, professor Schue?" – Artie, sempre ele, levantou a mão.

"Nem penso nessa possibilidade."

Na saída do auditório, cruzamos com o Vocal Adrenalina pela primeira vez. Eles haviam acabado de estacionar. Todos vieram em seus carros particulares e três vans traziam os equipamentos. Minha mãe passou por mim e Santana. Ela nos cumprimentou educadamente, assim como também o professor Schue e todo o resto. Meu coração disparou, mas mantive a minha postura. Naquele momento, minha mãe era apenas a senhora Corcoran, diretora do nosso principal adversário. Ergui a cabeça e apenas um pensamento veio à mente: eu iria vencer.

Nossa apresentação de "Somebody to Love" foi perfeita. Brad deu um show particular ao piano. Os outros grupos foram medíocres, até mesmo Vocal Adrenalina, que fez uma apresentação burocrática, embora tecnicamente perfeita, de "All We Need Is Love". Não demorou muito até sabermos do resultado positivo: fomos classificados em segundo lugar atrás, justo, dos nossos rivais. Logo, os meninos da nossa banda começaram uma correria particular para instalar os instrumentos e fazer a passagem de som, enquanto ficamos reclusos nos camarins fazendo cabelo, maquiagem e nos concentrado para o grande final.

"Nossos pais chegaram" – Santana me mostrou a mensagem de texto pelo celular. Eles sempre estavam presentes nas competições importantes. Nem que fosse pelo menos um deles – "Vai falar com eles?"

"Melhor não. Prefiro ficar concentrada. E você?"

"Também não. Estou um pouco nervosa."

"Mesmo? Logo você, a badass Santana Lopez, capitã das cheerios campeãs nacionais de 2011?" – provoquei.

"Não enche, Ray. Não Enche!"

Minhas mãos estavam geladas e suadas ao mesmo tempo. O primeiro grupo fez medley com hit da Olivia Newton-John, que era uma das juradas. Pura jogada para levar vantagem, eu diria. Passaram os 15 minutos de intervalo, tempo em que um comediante entretém a platéia enquanto há uma correria danada no backstage para deixar tudo pronto. No caso, era a nossa banda que corria para plugar os instrumentos, se posicionarem, enquanto professor Schue corria com o técnico de iluminação que contratamos para ajustar as luzes. O Nova Direções se apresentaria em segundo, o que não era muito bom para nós. O Vocal Adrenalina fecharia a competição, o que era excelente para eles.

O tempo passou depressa demais e quando dei por mim, Finn e eu estávamos no hall de entrada do auditório, ouvindo o apresentador anunciar nosso grupo. Eu olhei para o meu namorado e sorri nervosa. A hora tinha chegado e tínhamos uma apresentação de cinco a dez minutos para cumprir. Era a nossa jornada. Na medida em que a música avançava, fui me soltando, ganhando confiança. Eu era Rachel Berry-Lopez, futura estrela da Broadway, e fui brilhante, assim como todo o resto do coral. Finn fez uma das melhores performances dele. Professor Schue foi muito feliz quando determinou que Noah fizesse algumas linhas, assim como Santana em "Don't Stop Belivin". Isso deu equilíbrio ao nosso time, pois mostrou que tínhamos várias peças valiosas.

Então veio a parte caótica. Logo após nossa apresentação, Judy Fabray, a mãe de Quinn, entrou na sala de espera. Eu não presenciei a conversa, só sei que logo em seguida, Quinn estava começando a entrar em trabalho de parto. Foi uma loucura. A Judy a levou até o carro junto com Mercedes e Noah. Santana levou mais gente no nosso carro e eu não tenho certeza como o resto do coral foi ao hospital. Eu decidi ficar. No mínimo, ou o diretor ou o capitão de cada equipe deveriam estar presentes no anúncio do resultado ou o coral seria desclassificado por atitude anti-esportiva. Gostaria de dar o meu apoio a Quinn, claro. Por outro lado, nãopodeia desconsiderar todo o esforço parar chegar até ali só para e perder de graça. Mandei uma mensagem de texto para Santana e pedi para que ela me deixasse informada de tudo. No mais, fiquei lá no fundo do auditório esperando nossos maiores adversários entrarem.

Logo nos primeiros movimentos de "Bohemian Rhapsody", suspirei. Era possível sentir que eles seriam épicos. E assim foram. Jesse não era Fred Mercury, mas tecnicamente ele fez um solo impecável. Também era a melhor coreografia que vi o Vocal Adrenalina desenvolver ao longo o semestre. Um trabalho brilhante feito por minha mãe e auxiliares. "_Goodbye everybody, i've got to go/ Gotta leave you all behind/ And face the truth/ Mama, oh, i don't want to die/ i sometimes wish i'd never been Born at all_".

Cruzei os braços, no final da apresentação, quando senti que Jesse havia me localizado no fundo do auditório e saí. Entrei na porta de acesso aos camarins e me tranquei naquele que estava reservado ao Novas Direções. Andei de um lado ao outro sem saber direito o que fazer, até que tive um impulso depois que os gritos de comemoração dos integrantes do Vocal Adrenalina tinha passado pelo corredor e agora estavam longe. De onde estava, vi o coral da Carmel comemorando na sala verde. Foi quando, sorrateira, consegui entrar no camarim deles, onde sabia que minha mãe estava. Encontrei-a preparando chá verde numa caneca com água quente.

"Parabéns. Vocês foram muito bem."

"Obrigada, Rachel" – disse sem olhar diretamente para mim, como se o saquinho do chá fosse mais interessante.

"Acontece que Jesse, por mais tecnicamente perfeito que seja, não tem muito coração. E você sabe disso perfeitamente" – disparei num fôlego só – "os melhores dias do Vocal Adrenalina ficaram para trás e é por isso que tenho uma proposta a fazer: venha para a McKinley. Você e o professor Schuester podem ser co-diretores e há tanto que pode nos ensinar... há coisas que só você pode me ensinar."

"Oh Rachel!" – ela suspirou profundo – "eu não quero mais essa vida. Eu estou cansada de dirigir corais. Eu quero uma vida de verdade! Foi preciso acontecer tudo aquilo conosco para eu me dar conta de todas as coisas que perdi. Preciso de uma casa, um jardim e um cachorro" – então ela me encarou nos olhos – "preciso de uma família! Eu perdi a minha chance contigo e Santana e não vou deixar que isso aconteça novamente."

Antes que ela continuasse a dizer qualquer outra frase que tivesse o poder de cortar a minha carne com a rejeição, em me virei para ir embora.

"Onde está o resto da sua equipe?"

"Estão no hospital" – abri a porta – "Quinn teve o bebê."

"Ela está bem?"

"Sim, está. Ela teve uma linda garotinha" – não tinha notícias do nascimento ainda, mas todos sabiam há meses qual era o sexo da criança e eu precisava dar uma resposta para não sair tão por baixo. Pelo menos, precisava manter as aparências até sair daquele maldito camarim.

Não era porque as pessoas me chamavam de rainha do drama, mas estava me sentindo morta por dentro. Era duro demais ter uma mãe rejeitar pela segunda vez. Corri para o nosso camarim e lutei para não chorar. Foi quando recebi a mensagem de texto de Santana: "Quinn teve o bebê. Estamos voltando". Tive de lutar ainda mais para segurar minhas emoções.

O time quase todo, exceto Noah e Quinn, lógico, voltaram à tempo de subir ao placo para ouvir o anúncio dos resultados. Primeiro o terceiro colocado, depois o segundo. As três equipes restantes permaneciam no palco para ouvir o nome do grande vencedor. Havia um pouco de sadismo neste tipo de formato, além de gerar expectativas na platéia.

Quando Sue anunciou Vocal Adrenalina como o grande vencedor das regionais, eu estava conformada. Tinha imaginado que eles levariam o título por causa da apresentação épica. Recolhemos nossas coisas num instante e nos arrumamos para ir embora o mais rápido possível. Era quase meia-noite, mas eu não ligava em pegar a estrada junto com Santana depois de um dia intenso apesar dos apelos dos nossos pais.

"Estou bem para dirigir papai!" – Santana estava com uma lata de Red Bull em mãos – "Rachel vai com vocês e eu deixo Britt em casa."

"Nem pensar, senhorita! Olha o estado de vocês duas. Mal conseguem manter os olhos abertos. Você e Rachel vão com Juan. Eu vou dirigindo o carro de vocês com a Brittany."

"Posso pegar uma carona, senhor Berry-Lopez?" – Mercedes se ofereceu – "Não estou animada para encarar o ônibus junto com o resto."

"E eu posso também?" – foi a vez de Tina.

"Claro! Tem vaga para as duas."

"Para três?" – Kurt também se ofereceu.

"Claro. Contigo temos carro cheio!"

As garotas ficaram felizes por ficarem uma hora a menos na estrada. Meus pais estavam certos numa coisa: no momento que Santana e eu entramos no confortável Honda, apagamos pelo cansaço. Acordei nos braços do meu pai, já subindo as escadas para me deixar no meu quarto. Com muito reluto, tomei um banho morno rápido, coloquei um pijama velho e apaguei novamente. Tudo que queria na vida era dormir por cem anos e esquecer tudo que tinha vivido naquele sábado.

...

**08 de maio de 2011**

Acordei com o barulho suave de Santana nadando na piscina. Sempre era assim: quando ela queria parar de pensar em alguma coisa ou esquecer certas preocupações, ela ia nadar cedo. Dizia que não existe lugar mais tranqüilo do mundo do que debaixo da água. Eu? Minha cabeça não se esvazia nem na água e nem em lugar algum. É impossível seguir qualquer filosofia ou religiosidade de origem oriental. Mas admiro quem mantém a mente quieta e o coração tranqüilo por um tempo admirável. Vesti um top e um short, dei bom dia para os meus pais e fui direto para a piscina. Sentei na borda e coloquei os meus pés na água levemente aquecida. Vi a sombra de Santana debaixo d'água se aproximar e emergir ao meu lado.

"Milagre você se aproximar da piscina a ponto de molhar os pés" – aquele não era o meu lugar favorito da casa.

"Isso não dá certo pra você? Por que não para mim?"

"Porque eu sou um peixe e você é um gato que foge da água."

"Cuidado! Gatos comem peixes."

"Não os tubarões... ou os golfinhos" – Santana caiu na gargalhada com a analogia que eu não entendi.

"Eu sei que você é quase um gênio da matemática e das ciências exatas, mas claramente anda faltando muito às aulas de biologia que não tratam de botânica ou de sexualidade humana. Sinto-me, pois, na obrigação de explicar que, embora ambos tubarão e golfinho certamente se encontram no topo da cadeia alimentar marinha, estes são animais completamente diferentes entre si..."

Santana riu ainda mais forte, me fazendo perder a linha do meu pensamento, o que me deixou confusa. Num movimento rápido e preciso, ela segurou os meus braços e me puxou para dentro d'água. Odeio aquela água com cloro. Odeio! Tinha minhas razões para não suportar. Ainda tinha o aditivo de Noah limpar aquele tanque uma vez por semana e eu não confiava na eficiência dos serviços dele. Outro complicador é que aquela parte em específico da piscina quase que me encobria. E eu não sabia nadar.

"Que droga, Santana!" – lutei para alcançar a borda, mas a minha irmã me segurava.

"Relaxe, Ray. Não brigue com a água, ou comigo. Eu não vou deixar você se afogar."

"Você diz isso toda vez" – me agarrei a Santana como se minha vida dependesse disso. Quando dei por mim, meu corpo estava colado ao dela, com minhas pernas em volta da cintura e meus braços enrolavam o pescoço dela – "Isso é esquisito!" – me referi à sensação de conforto e segurança que senti depois que me acalmei mais.

"Eu só costumo ficar assim com Britt ou Puck, sabia?" – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido e deu um beijo no meu pescoço, me trazendo de volta para a realidade.

"Ew... ew... ew" – tentei me libertar, mas Santana me segurava.

"Deixe de besteira, Ray" – ela estava se divertindo comigo, isso era certo – "até parece que a gente nunca se beijou".

"A gente só dá selinhos fraternais e inocentes. Não chupões no pescoço."

"Que exagero. Só foi uma bicota" – ela revirou os olhos – "Agora tampe o nariz que a gente vai mergulhar."

"Nã..." – sempre achava a sensação de ficar embaixo d'água estranha e apavorante. Não podia evitar. Piscina não era o mesmo que uma confortável banheira. Havia o som mais intenso, a luz mais brilhante, toda a ondulação, a transparência... e a sensação de falta de ar. Foi um alívio quando emergimos – "eu juro que vou te matar!" – me agarrei ainda mais forte a ela.

"Por deus, Rachel, você está tremendo!" – ela andou até a escada da piscina, onde me deixou. Eu aproveitei a oportunidade e saí. Sentei encolhida na espreguiçadeira, deixando que o sol me esquentasse e me secasse um pouco. Santana também saiu da piscina. Pegou a toalha que estava largada no chão e foi em minha direção – "Pronto!" – ela colocou a toalha em volta das minhas costas e sentou-se ao meu lado na espreguiçadeira – "Como se sente?"

"Molhada e com frio!"

"Isso é óbvio" – deu uma pausa – "Como se sente?"

"Não já te respondi?"

"Agora estava me referindo às coisas que aconteceram ontem."

"Triste! O coral vai acabar porque perdemos... a vida na escola vai voltar ao mesmo inferno de antes com todos jogando slushies na minha cara, falando ainda mais coisas sobre mim, me dando apelidos e você não fazendo nada para me defender... fora a minha chance de alcançar a Broadway estar cada vez mais distante."

"Quanto drama!"

"É porque não é contigo. Você é popular, a poderosa capitã das cheerios. As pessoas têm medo de você. Eu tenho medo de você."

"Verdade!" – ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, até que Santana o rompeu – "Corcoran veio falar comigo ontem depois que anunciaram o resultado. Ela primeiro deu parabéns a equipe e pelas minhas primeiras linhas de solo em competições."

"E daí?"

"Ela perguntou se você estava bem e depois disse que eu deveria olhar mais por ti."

"Enquanto vocês estavam no hospital com Quinn, eu a procurei. Sem entrar muito em detalhes, Shelby disse que não coordenaria mais corais porque precisava de um lar e de uma família. Uma que naturalmente não incluía eu e você porque era tarde demais para nós."

"Ela disse isso pra você?" – a voz crescendo em revolta.

"A última parte, que a gente não estava incluída, ficou subentendida."

"Oh! Rachel..."

"Eu tinha de fazer uma última tentativa. Ela é a nossa mãe e eu não poderia deixá-la sair de nossas vidas sem aproveitar até a última oportunidade. Infelizmente ela continuou sem nos querer... sem me querer."

"É ela quem perde" – Santana passou o braço no meu ombro e me puxou para ficar mais próxima a ela – "não querer a companhia das incríveis irmãs Berry-Lopez? Sinal de que ela não nos merece e só pode ser maluca. Então a gente tem mais é deixar esse episódio lastimável para trás" – silenciou-se por um minuto – "Mas ela estava certa em um ponto: sendo a mais velha, eu tenho mesmo de cuidar mais de você."

"Como se 29 minutos fizessem diferença!" – revirei os olhos.

"Fazem toda!"

"Santana, eu não sei se é um segredo, mas que tipo de acordo você fez com papai?"

"Nada demais, Ray. Ele quer a mesma coisa que Shelby sugeriu".

Naquele momento o cachorro do vizinho passou por um buraco que exista debaixo da cerca de madeira que dividia o nosso quintal e o do vizinho. Sem a menor cerimônia, aquele beagle demoníaco fez cocô no jardim de papai e depois pegou um par do chinelo de Santana. Minha irmã saiu correndo atrás do bicho, que latiu muito antes de correr e passar debaixo o mesmo buraco cavado na cerca.

"Ok Ray, desta vez nós vamos colocar mais vodca na água desse cachorro miserável."

"Nós?"

"Alguém tem que olhar as minhas costas!"


	26. Férias de verão de 2011

**Férias de verão de 2011**

(Quinn)

"Quinnie, que tal Cleveland?" – mamãe estava tentando procurar um lugar para passar as férias. Algo que a gente pudesse pagar.

Ela deixou papai depois que descobriu que ele a traia com uma mulher tatuada. Não tive a oportunidade de ver ainda a tal para dizer se a forma atroz com que é descrita por mamãe condiz ou não. O processo do divórcio entre os dois estava quase concluído depois de uma curta negociação. Minha mãe ficaria com a casa e o carro e uma pensão que não seria grande coisa. Certo é que o dinheiro seria curto e não conseguiríamo manter o padrão de vida em que estávamos habituadas. Tudo passou a ser contado.

Aos poucos, mamãe começou a entrar na nova realidade. A gente não podia mais pagar empregadas, consumir como antes, e vender a casa por uma menor entrou em discussão. Mas ela ainda queria fazer um sacrifício e pagar uma viagem para comemorarmos meu aniversário de 17 anos.

"Ou talvez a gente pudesse economizar o dinheiro. O que acha?"

"Nada disso. Vamos viajar juntas, pegar a estrada. Merecemos depois deste ano" – olhou mais uma vez as opções na tela do computador – "A gente não conhece Niagara Falls. Não fica tão caro passar uma semana na cidade e podemos ir de carro e ainda conhecer o Canadá."

"Que tal Pittsburgh? É uma grande cidade não muito distante para ir de carro e deve ficar em conta."

Mamãe voltou à tela do computador e digitou o nome da cidade no Google.

"É uma boa idéia."

Não estava tão interessada assim em viajar. Tudo que gostaria era de ficar no meu canto. Ter uma filha, segurá-la, olhar para o rostinho dela e ter de entregá-la para adoção foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que fiz na vida. É uma dor pior do que a do parto. Dores físicas passam rápido. Essa dor da ausência leva uma vida.

Puck desapareceu depois que as aulas encerraram. Nenhum telefonema. Nada. Se era assim que ele me amava, imagine se me odiasse? As únicas pessoas do coral que perguntaram como estava passando depois que as aulas encerraram foram Mercedes e Santana. O telefonema de Santana foi uma surpresa, aliás. Não achava que ela ainda se importaria depois que nosso pacto foi rompido. Acabamos por rir pelo fato da mãe dela ter adotado justo a minha filha.

As coisas na minha família também não eram melhores. Meus avós ainda estavam chateados comigo, primeiro por causa da gravidez fora do casamento. Depois por ter entregado minha filha para adoção. Minhas tias e primos raramente falavam comigo. Frannie me ligou duas vezes. Ela disse que só passaria uma semana em Ohio para me ver e minha mãe. Ainda não a perdoei por ter virado as costas para mim durante o ano. Também não poderia me surpreender: Frannie sempre ficou do lado do meu pai por mais errado que ele estivesse.

"Pittsburgh!" – mamãe falou alto – "Estou pesquisando a cidade. Oh, Quinnie, há tanto o que ver lá. Teremos uma semana cheia."

"Quando pensa em ir mesmo?"

"Na semana do seu aniversário, claro. Oh, Quinnie, vamos poder visitar os museus, os pontos turísticos e ainda jantar em um bom restaurante. Quem sabe você não conhece um bom rapaz para namorar?"

"Namorar?" – gargalhei com um gosto ácido na boca.

"Qual é a graça?" – levou a mão à cintura e fez pose – "Namorar sim. Você é muito jovem e precisa conhecer novos rapazes. Não vai cometer os mesmos erros agora que está mais experiente."

"Como ficar grávida?" – provoquei.

"Por exemplo!"

"Não sei se quero um homem na minha vida."

"Está amarga agora e desiludida, mas vai querer. É questão de pouco tempo."

"Como pode ter certeza?"

"Uma mulher não deve ficar sozinha, Quinnie. Sobretudo uma jovem e bonita como você. Cedo ou tarde, vai sentir falta de ter um homem."

"Mesmo? E quanto à senhora? Já está sentindo falta de ter um homem ao seu lado?" – minha mãe me encarou com uma carranca memorável.

"Estou numa outra etapa da vida e acabo de sair de um casamento de quase 25 anos."

"Mas ainda tem carne e sangue nas veias. Tem desejos."

"Ainda tem muito que aprender sobre a vida, Quinnie."

"Sim, ainda tenho. Mas ao menos sei o que eu não quero agora."

"Se não quer um namorado e aproveitar sua juventude, o que faria?"

"Sei lá, mãe. Talvez arrume um emprego."

...

(Rachel)

Foi a nossa primeira vez na Inglaterra, onde não apenas aproveitamos para fazer turismo regular em Londres, como também para experimentar um pouco do modo de vida local. Tudo com a ajuda inestimável de Lars Nicoln. Ele fez faculdade com papai na OSU e os dois permaneceram muito amigos mesmo depois que o aventureiro e biólogo (hoje professor em Cambridge) voltou à terra natal. Se Lars não fosse tão bem casado e totalmente heterossexual, juro que meu pai, o doutor Juan Lopez, explodiria de ciúmes em certos momentos.

O casal Lars e Susan Nicoln tem três filhos: Eddie era o mais velho e estudava em Oxford; Joss, o do meio, tinha a minha idade; e Carol, a caçula, era só uma garotinha pré-adolescente. Foi na companhia dos dois mais velhos que Santana e eu tivemos a graça de ir ao nosso primeiro grande festival de rock: o Reading. Antes, eu só tinha ido a dois musicais da Broadway em viagens de presente de aniversário a Nova York. De rock, só mesmo os festivais colegiais que acontecia em Lima, que a gente ia para prestigiar os garotos que nos acompanhava no coral. Reading era outro mundo. Uma experiência marcante na minha vida e de minha irmã.

Toda a família Nicoln convenceu nossos pais a permitir que fôssemos a um fim de semana do festival inglês anual mais respeitado. Meus pais estavam relutantes em nos deixar ir. Sabíamos que meu pai freqüentou alguns grandes festivais americanos na época da faculdade teve experiências com álcool e sexo nessas ocasiões. Ele tocava guitarra e formou uma banda de covers no colégio só para pegar as meninas. Como se ele precisasse do artifício. Papai não era de curtir rock, mas também teve seus momentos em festivais e sabia o que era comum acontecer neles.

Em resumo: meus pais ficaram preocupados muito mais até com que Santana poderia aprontar do que comigo em si. Mas os Nicoln garantiram que os meninos tomariam conta da gente e nada de ruim nos aconteceria. Dois dias de debates depois, Santana e eu estávamos viajamos de carro com Eddie, Joss e Laura (amiga dos meninos) para Reading, que ficava nas proximidades de Londres. Demorava mais tempo para sair da capital do Reino Unido do que chegar propriamente na outra cidade. Primeiro fomos até o hotel para registrar nossa entrada. Os meninos tinham reservado um quarto e três camas. O jeito foi pedir colchões extras. Estava tão habituada com o jeito burguês do meu pai que seria estranho dormir num quarto coletivo com garotos que conhecíamos há uma semana. Falei para mim mesma que era espírito de festival de rock.

Quando chegamos à arena, meu primeiro momento foi de ficar aterrorizada com aquela multidão de tipos estranhos. Tinha um cara com moicano roxo enorme, coisa que Noah apenas sonharia. E também uma garota com incontáveis tatuagens pelo corpo. Lima era uma cidade careta ao extremo que jamais comportaria tipos com a metade da estranheza do que alguns que circulavam. Uma multidão se aglomerava em frente ao palco principal em que New Found Glory tocava.

"Bacana, não é?" – Laura puxou assunto e me ofereceu a lata de cerveja.

"Diferente" – procurei a minha irmã. Ela parecia muito entrosada com Joss.

"Não quer um gole? Não bebe?"

"Experimento."

"Então experimente um pouco. É melhor beber um pouco de cerva até para matar a sede. Já viu a fila para comprar bebidas?"

Laura tinha um ponto. Peguei a latinha e dei um gole. Depois outro antes de devolver a latinha meio cheia. Ela abriu um sorriso fantástico.

"Conheci um cara que fez a tatuagem de um quadro que a mãe dele pintou" – apontou casualmente para um tipo esquisito – "Ele levou um mês para terminar, mas ficou lindo. Tem tatuagens?"

"Não."

"Eu tenho uma" – levantou a camiseta e revelou o delicado desenho de uma estrela em arranjos tribais.

"O que significa?"

"Uma homenagem a minha mãe. Minha estrela-guia, sabe?"

Laura precisou de pouco para me fazer ver o lado bom daqueles estranhos. Terminei por achar beleza na diversidade, na energia das bandas em cima do palco, da empolgação do público, das pequenas coreografias com os braços levantados que eram feitas. Tudo tão bonito. Fiquei encantada em particular com o show de Noah And The Wale no segundo palco e me diverti muito com o Offspring no principal.

Ainda no primeiro dia, Santana experimentou o primeiro cigarro de maconha, além de ter ficado com Joss. Os dois sumiram por alguns instantes na arena e eu tive a certeza que fizeram sexo em algum buraco. Quase entrei em pânico quando Santana sumiu, mas Laura me acalmou. Disse que conhecia Joss há tempo suficiente para saber que ele não era um idiota.

No segundo dia de festival, tudo era familiar: o público, o resto do que um dia foi gramado, os shows, os intervalos, as filas para tudo. Mas uma coisa foi diferente: a minha proximidade com Laura. Ela era uma figura estranha com uma pele mais branca do que de Quinn, olhos azuis e cabelos escuros quase crespos. No seu jeito exótico, era linda, fascinante. Fui ficando fascinada com o jeito dela, a espontaneidade, a inteligência.

"Broadway?" – ela gargalhou enquanto e eu bebi um pouco de cerveja na minha lata – "Claro que os britânicos são os melhores no teatro!"

"Não me venha com blasfêmia."

"Aí é você quem diz blasfêmias. O maior autor de teatro do universo foi inglês! Diga um americano que se equipare com o velho William?" – não tinha mesmo um ator com o mesmo gigantismo – "E nossos atores também são os melhores."

"Aí não. Aí é forçar a barra."

"Julie Andrews, Kate Winslet, Jude Law, sir Ian McKellen, Rachel Weisz, o elenco dos filmes de Harry Potter!" – soltou uma gargalhada gostosa.

"Meryl Streep, Barbra Streisand, Gene Kelly, Judy Garland, Elizabeth Taylor..."

"Hey, eu não sou uma especialista, mas todo mundo sabe que Elizabeth Taylor é inglesa."

"Só nasceu, meu bem" – começamos a rir.

Começou o show do Bombay Bicycle Club. Laura balançava o corpo de um jeito quase hipnótico. Ela virou para mim e sorriu. Então, ao som de "You Already Know", ela encostou os lábios nos meus. Aceitei. Ela me envolveu nos braços dela e aprofundou o beijo. Não sabia se era o festival, o ambiente, as cervejas, a música, ou a culpa era da própria Laula, mas parecia que estava flutuando quando a língua dela invadiu a minha boca.

"_Said Love was painted gold/ like all things growing old/ the paint peels and slowly falls/ you already know/ you already know/ you already know_"

Nosso namorico durou quatro incríveis dias. Quando voltamos a Londres, Laura foi uma anfitriã acima da média e me levou para locais que os próprios londrinos gostavam de freqüentar. Com ela, conheci Camden Town, onde encontrei tipos tão exóticos quanto ela e comprei discos e CDs feito uma lunática embriagada com tantas novidades. A gente andava de mãos dadas pelas ruas, tomávamos sorvete, falávamos alto, nos beijávamos em público. Coisas que mal pensaria em fazer em Lima com Finn. Essa liberdade de grande cidade só me fez ficar mais determinada em sair daquela mediocridade e ganhar Nova York.

Depois que nos despedimos na tarde da véspera da minha família pegar o avião de volta aos Estados Unidos, a minha ficha caiu e pensei que fosse pirar de confusão e de culpa por causa do Finn. Ele, afinal, era o meu namorado. Santana agarrou a gola da minha camiseta e me encostou contra a parede de uma forma nada gentil.

"Escute bem, Rupaul. O que fizemos em Londres, o que vivenciamos em Londres, vai ficar em Londres. Você teve um grande momento aqui e por milagre não se comportou como uma chata recalcada. Então faça um favor a si mesma: guarde isso lá no fundo da sua memória e não sinta culpa. Você se permitiu viver o momento pelo menos uma vez, por dios".

"Mas o que significa eu ter ficado com Laura? Eu nunca tive atração por ninguém de mesmo sexo e... será que eu sou gay?"

"Esse seu lance com a Laura significa que você não está disposta a se limitar e pegou com uma grande gostosa. Pontos pra você, hobbit. Não quer dizer que você seja isso ou aquilo. Não quer dizer nada. As pessoas não precisam colocar rótulos em tudo. Nem nos outros e nem em si mesmas."

"Acho... acho que você tem razão".

"Claro que tenho! Agora vamos terminar de arrumar o raio dessa mala porque amanhã cedo estaremos no caminho de volta a loser town".

Foi um dos melhores conselhos que minha irmã me deu. Compensou até a folga na gola da minha camiseta do musical Anne.

Levou uma semana até que nos habituássemos de novo à rotina da nossa pequena Lima, Ohio. Santana voltou a se alternar entre as camas de Brittany e Noah enquanto eu e Finn continuamos nosso confortável e rotineiro namoro. No fim de semana que antecedeu nosso retorno à escola, Finn passou a tarde na minha casa e nós apreciamos um bom filme na enorme TV da sala, com meu pai fazendo o jantar, papai cuidando da estufa. Santana estava fora de casa numa festa de alguma cheerio. Eu estava cheia de vida, de novas experiências e ainda podia gozar do conforto de algumas certezas. Naquele momento, juro que pensei que a minha vida fosse perfeita.


	27. 21 de outubro de 2011 – Guerra de nervos

**21 de outubro de 2011 – Guerra de nervos**

(Quinn)

As palavras da minha mãe ecoavam todos os dias na minha cabeça.

"Seu pai disse que não vai pagar a sua faculdade, Quinnie, e nós não temos dinheiro para isso. Sinto muito."

Eu não poderia ser uma fracassada de Lima. Não queria o destino da família da minha mãe, que sempre se conformou com a vidinha na cidade. A única e mínima chance que teria para conseguir sair daquele inferno com alguma segurança seria por meio de uma bolsa de estudos, e o caminho mais curto para conseguir isso seria pelas cheerios. O prestígio da treinadora Sue Sylvester poderia garantir uma em alguma universidade do centro-oeste americano. Poderia ser qualquer uma, desde que em outra cidade.

Por isso que derrubei Santana da capitania das cheerios usando contra ela uma fofoca que a mesma espalhou: cirurgia para colocar silicone nos seios. Óbvio que era mentira. Era pouco provável que ela conseguisse autorização dos pais para fazer uma cirurgia desta natureza. Mas foi o suficiente para a treinadora derrubá-la e colocá-la na base da pirâmide. Deu pena, porque Santana foi uma boa aliada e fez um ótimo trabalho à frente das meninas na minha ausência. Ainda estava trabalhando numa maneira de mantê-la próxima e vinculada a mim sem ter que ameaçar Brittany. Apesar de tudo, Santana era uma aliada que não podia perder.

Fase do plano número dois: precisava reconquistar a minha popularidade. A melhor forma de acelerar o processo era pegar um namorado bonitinho. O garoto transferido, Sam Evans, foi perfeito. Ironicamente, ainda contei com um empurrão e apoio de Rachel Berry-Lopez e Finn Hudson. Não sabia dizer as razões para ela fazer isso. Não sabia se fazê-lo ficar comigo o manteria também no coral ou se Rachel realmente se importava. Não queria alimentar as minhas esperanças. O fato é que Rachel ainda estava com Finn e eu perdi a guerra.

Ao menos Sam era um cara legal. Um tanto ingênuo e por vezes cheio de si. Ele beijava razoavelmente bem, tinha pegada, sabia estabelecer um diálogo razoável e era um quarterback que realmente conseguia jogar. Ou seja, tudo que Finn Hudson jamais foi capaz. Não era um sacrifício ficar com Sam, mas também não era o que queria para mim. Meu namorado tinha a minha simpatia e carinho, mas não o meu amor.

"Oi Quinn" – Rachel apareceu na minha frente com um sorriso forçado. O que ela ia querer desta vez? Que eu pulasse do telhado da escola?

"O que quer?"

"Quem disse que quero alguma coisa?"

"Lopez, corta o papo. Toda vez que você se aproxima de mim nesses últimos meses, ou é para me pedir favores ou para tentar me manipular."

"Eu nunca tentaria te manipular" – ela se fez de chocada.

"Até porque não conseguiria" – me aproximei como uma predadora – "Ainda não entendeu que sou eu quem escolhe ceder ou não aos seus apelos?" – ela arregalou os olhos. Senti receio e um pouco de medo. Era bom. Ela precisava entender que não era a HBIC da escola. Esse era o meu papel e minha adversária chamava-se Santana Berry-Lopez – "O que precisa?" – recuei um passo.

"Santana."

"O que tem ela? Está dando em cima do seu homem? Finn sempre teve um fraco por ela" – provoquei.

"Ela está passando dos limites em casa e na escola. Meus pais seguram as coisas em casa. Mas aqui... preciso que alguém a freie um pouco e a única pessoa forte o suficiente para contê-la nesta escola é você! Ela não é a sua grande rival? Faça alguma coisa!"

Comecei a rir. Que ironia, de repente, eu ser a solução dos problemas entre as irmãs Berry-Lopez.

"Qual é a graça?" – Rachel franziu a testa e ficou com um adorável olhar de garotinha assustada.

"Não vai dar."

"Como assim?"

"Santana pode estar para baixo neste momento, e sim, nós somos rivais. Por outro lado, ela continua a ser uma das principais peças das cheerios e o time precisa dela em forma, motivada e mais ou menos sã. Também não estou com vontade de ter uma parte roxa e dolorida no meu corpo tão cedo. Sinto muito, Lopez 2, mas vai ter que arrumar outro jeito de lidar com os ataques da sua irmã."

"Por favor, Quinn. Estou desesperada."

"É mais fácil você fazer Brittany e Artie terminarem. Aí seus problemas estarão resolvidos."

"Eu..." – arregalou os olhos – "Como sabe?"

"A pergunta é: quem não sabe?" – empinei o meu rosto – "Isso também não é problema meu."

Rachel olhou para o chão e falou baixinho.

"Kurt foi atacado mais uma vez por Karofsky. Queria te convocar para uma reunião com as garotas para a gente discutir o problema. Precisamos arrumar uma forma de protegê-lo."

"Quando?"

"No intervalo do almoço na nossa sala."

"Estarei lá."

...

(Santana)

Dizem que o inferno astral é o período de 30 dias que antecede o seu aniversário. Não sou uma pessoa supersticiosa, mas se inferno astral existe, então devo ter subvertido as regras e entrado nele desde que meu ano junior na escola começou. Quinn, aquela cobra cascavel, me derrubou das cheerios se beneficiando de um boato que espalhei numa festa quando usei um sutiã com enchimento. Ela sabia que eu dificilmente desmentiria o falatório só para não me passar por mentirosa na escola e levou o caso para a treinadora Sylvester. Perdi a posição nas cheerios porque fui acusada de ter problemas com a minha imagem, então era sinal de que não tinha confiança e auto-estima o bastante para continuar a ser capitã.

Pelo menos Quinn passou o dia com os meus cinco dedos quentes no rosto dela.

Outra indicação de que estava no meu inferno astral: Brittany. De repente o nosso acordo de ter uma relação aberta e secreta foi para os ares. Ela queria exclusividade e parar de se esconder. Eu surtei. Tive um pânico gay. Fiquei com medo de assumir qualquer coisa com ela e virar alvo de homofóbicos como Karofsky. O que Kurt sofria era o exemplo perfeito de que o silêncio era a melhor política em troca da integridade física. Meus pais se envergonhariam de mim. Brittany também se decepcionou comigo mais uma vez.

Artie teve sorte. Duvido que ela o amasse como me amava, mas como ela estava cansada dessa história de experimentar e buscava um relacionamento estável, aquele quatro rodas ganhou a princesa. O que Artie tinha de especial além de ser um nerd com um pouco de inteligência. Ele era aluno destaque assim como Mike Chang e Quinn Fabray. Mas nenhum deles era genial. Nenhum fazia parte da turma especial. Eu era a grande crânio da matemática de McKinley, de Lima e talvez de todo o Ohio. Uma pena que isso não me adiantava nada no quesito coragem.

Se fosse um personagem, seria o Leão do Mágico de Oz antes de conhecer Dorothy.

"Oi Santana!" – Finn passou sorrindo para mim.

"Oi!" – retornei com falso entusiasmo.

"Como vão as coisas?"

"Incríveis como sempre. Não está a fim de pegar um pouco dessa energia?" – insinuei e o coitado sorriu envaidecido. Idiota.

"Seria ótimo... mas eu estou com Rachel."

"Hum..." – o provoquei passando o meu dedo indicador pelo tronco dele – "Quando estiver cansada da diva irritante, me procure."

Saí sem olhar para trás. Idiota! Nojento! Se eu sugerisse um ménage a trois envolvendo a minha irmã, ele toparia na hora. Aposto que o pintinho dele ejacularia só em me ver beijando minha própria irmã. Ele seria capaz de achar tudo perfeitamente natural. Deus sabe como me arrependo por ter ido para cama com esse saco de batatas suadas. Só não foi a pior transa da minha vida porque Andy Mastrantonio foi imbatível. Sinto nojo de mim mesma toda vez que me lembro. Uma pena que Rachel está tão cega por aquela baleia orca. Para ela, Finn é o grande herói da escola, talvez da pátria, e nada do que eu faça a será suficiente para ela enxergar o poço de hipocrisia que era o namoradinho dela.

Sentia falta de Brittany. Precisava dela. Queria um pouco de afago e carinho. Um de verdade e não do pênis do Puck, embora um orgasmo não seria mal. Mudei de idéia. Precisava relaxar e aquele moicano sabia das coisas. O encontrei conversando com o quatro rodas. Os dois ficaram mais amigos depois que Puck saiu da prisão.

"Ei!" – me aproximei – "Está com tempo?" – disse ignorando Artie.

"Pra você? Quase sempre!"

"Que tal a gente se encontrar naquele canto em cinco minutos?"

"Cê ta falando sério? Santana Berry-Lopez precisando de uma urgente. O dia deve estar tenso."

"Topa ou não?"

"Toparia, mas tenho um assunto com Karofsky para resolver."

"Vamos reunir os caras do time para dar um ultimato para ele deixar Kurt em paz" – Artie explicou melhor – "As meninas também estão se movimentando. Brittany foi para uma reunião convocada por Rachel. Acho que vai ser na nossa sala."

"O quê?" – o sangue subiu.

"A gente precisa fazer algo, ou Karofsky vai acabar matando Kurt" – Artie deu tchau e seguiu com Puck para dentro do colégio.

Rachel está tão em guerra comigo que nem mesmo me incluiria para discutir algo de extrema importância. As coisas estavam mesmo feias entre nós. Fui até a nossa sala, que é aonde o coral ensaiava. Ela ia ver. As coisas não poderiam ficar assim.

...

(Rachel)

Imaginei que depois da nossa derrota nas regionais, a imagem do coral fosse ficar pior. Podia lidar com alguns slushies, xingamentos, ironias e Sue Sylvester. Mas as coisas começaram a sair do controle. Na primeira semana da escola, a rotina entre ensaios, desentendimentos e aulas aumentou consideravelmente. Começo por Santana. Ela quis chamar ainda mais atenção na escola, como se ela já não fosse vista e reconhecida. Para isso, usou um método engenhoso.

Minha irmã começou um boato de que teria colocado silicone nos seios e apareceu na escola com um sutiã com enchimento. Foi o suficiente para criar efeito psicológico em massa. Ela só não contava que Quinn fosse jogar sujo e usar a informação para recuperar o lugar de capitã das cheerios. As duas se atracaram no corredor e eu não consigo entender como não foram suspensas. Alguns alunos gravaram tudo no celular e postaram no YouTube. Virou hit em McKinley. É possível ver a briga por uns três ângulos diferentes. Não fosse pelo professor Schue, Quinn teria levado uma surra. Incrível é que nada disso afetou de forma negativa a popularidade dela.

A maior vulnerabilidade social da minha irmã continuava a ser o coral. Santana não estava brincando quando disse nas competições locais que os ensaios eram a melhor parte do dia. Sentia que o envolvimento pessoal dela era cada vez maior. Participava mais, dedicava-se mais, cantava mais. Noutro dia, eu a flagrei no porão da nossa casa pesquisando a discografia da Tina Turner, o que se concretizou num dueto explosivo com Mercedes no clássico "River Deep Mountain High". Se o professor Schue não fosse tão ingênuo em achar que as duplas concorrentes votariam na "melhor" em vez de si mesmas, e se eu e Finn não tivéssemos competido para perder em favor de Barbie e Ken (Quinn e Sam), Santana e Mercedes teriam levado o prêmio. Elas mereciam.

E Quinn? Acho que ela me tolerava mais. Não é que tivéssemos feito alguma amizade, embora não me importaria se acontecesse. Era algo que desejava, inclusive. Pela interação dela com Mercedes, acredito que seja uma boa companhia. Mas é difícil dizer qualquer coisa a respeito da eterna capitã das cheerios. Depois que Quinn deu a luz a Beth nas regionais, ela ficou mais quieta na escola, mais discreta e até mais isolada. Não era possível adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça ou mesmo de ler as expressões faciais. Era como se Quinn estivesse sempre pensando duas vezes antes de dizer qualquer coisa, até mesmo nas ofensas contra mim: mais sutis e elaboradas. Ela começou a namorar Sam Evans com um certo empurrão meu e de Finn. Não demorou muito até eles se tornarem o casal mais diabético da escola – palavras de Santana. Eu só acho que fazia todo o sentido.

Os outros garotos do coral não eram como Quinn. Sabia exatamente o que esperar de Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Noah, Kurt, Mike. Até mesmo de Sam. Ele tinha personalidade previsível, desmistificada em poucas semanas de convivência. Era um sujeito bem intencionado, mas constantemente em busca de aceitação. Mais ou menos como Finn. Às vezes ficava incomodada por meu namorado ser tão preocupado com popularidade, em ser líder do grupo. Meu pai dizia que o grau de Q.I de Finn reduzia as chances dele em ser aceito em uma boa faculdade. Ou ele entrava por uma bolsa pelo futebol americano, ou esquecia isso e se concentrava no ramo da construção civil. Se meu pai era um admirador de Finn? Não mesmo. Não o destratava, mas também não fazia questão em manter uma conversa com ele. Papai era mais flexível e até considerava meu namorado um bom menino. Estava ciente de que as chances de Finn sair de Lima pelo estudo não era das melhores. Mas o que meu pai e todos os outros que criticam não sabiam era que Finn carregava um coração imenso dentro de si.

Certo dia, Brittany começou a namorar Artie a sério. Quando soube, vi que as coisas iriam desandar. Lembro que Santana me deu as chaves do carro para que eu voltasse para casa sozinha (isso nunca era um bom sinal) e só apareceu no outro dia na escola e com uma tremenda ressaca. Aparentemente, ela tentou curar suas dores na usual companhia de Noah. Apesar de não ter mudado a relação de amizade com Brittany e continuado a agir quase do mesmo modo na escola, Santana descontava a frustração em mim. As ofensas ficaram mais pesadas e a gente mal conseguia conviver dentro de casa. Quando comandei o coral na ausência do professor Schue, achei que ela fosse me matar na frente de todo mundo só porque fui democrática e estava disposta a aceitar sugestões para o meu solo nas competições locais. Ainda me chamou de doida em espanhol.

Eu não sou de ferro, não tenho sangue de barata e já tinha os meus problemas. Minha irmã podia me atacar o quanto quisesse, ótimo, mas eu não iria deixar as agressões impunes. Fiz a minha parte para evitar atritos: procurei não estar à presença dela, até mesmo quando tive a idéia de reunir as meninas para pensássemos em algo de modo a evitar que Kurt fosse agredido e ameaçado por Karofsky. Não deu certo.

"Que história é essa de só convidar as garotas com namorados para defender Kurt?" – Santana gritou na minha cara assim que entramos no nosso carro – "Você perdeu a noção do ridículo? Não sabe que Mercedes é a melhor amiga dele? E você a deixou de fora só por causa dessa regra idiota?"

"Eu me recuso a dialogar enquanto você estiver gritando feito uma descontrolada. Loca!"

"¿Loca? Cuando llegamos a casa y me pongo mis manos sobre su cuello, entonces usted sabrá que eres loca" – de alguma forma, Santana ficava ainda mais assustadora quando gritava em espanhol.

"¿Sabes qué? Buena suerte con eso" – cruzei os braços e olhei para a paisagem da janela ao meu lado.

Fui para casa tremendo de medo. Considerei, inclusive, pular com o carro em movimento quando Santana desacelerou numa faixa de pedestre. Ao chegamos, saí do carro e praticamente corri até Prudence e Clara. Elas sempre me defendiam de Santana. Foi com o que contei, porque minha irmã tinha todo o jeito que cumpriria a promessa. Quando viu que não seria possível me assassinar, roubou uma cerveja na geladeira, subiu as escadas bufando e se trancou no quarto. Nem quis ir experimentar os vestidos que usaríamos no casamento do senhor Hummel com a minha sogra.

Peguei o carro e fui sozinha ao ateliê. Tina e Brittany já tinham passado por lá. Quinn estava ajudando a costureira a resolver um problema no vestido de Mercedes enquanto a minha sogra apenas palpitava. Ela já tinha experimentando a roupa dela.

"Rachel!" – minha sogra disse forçando certo entusiasmo – "Pensei que viria mais cedo."

"Tive alguns problemas."

"Problemas com Satan?" – Mercedes disse, provocando risadas discretas de Quinn.

"Não é da sua conta."

"Claro! Por que seria? Logo você que acha que reuniões para defender meu melhor amigo não são coisas que me dizem respeito."

"Meninas?" – minha sogra parecia confusa.

"Coisas da escola, Carole" – desconversei – "Por que Kurt não veio?"

"Ele disse que precisava ajudar o pai dele e Finn com uma coisa. Não quis dizer o que era" – então minha sogra desconversou e voltou a atenção para a costureira que agora arrumava a barra do vestido de Mercedes.

O meu vestido estava quase perfeito. Precisava apenas de um ajuste na alça, nada que um ponto não resolvesse. Aproveitei e experimentei o de Santana. A gente tinha o mesmo corpo e tamanho de manequim, exceto que ela era um pouco mais alta e tinha naturalmente mais seios. Se ficasse ajustado na minha cintura, então serviria no corpo dela. A costureira fez o seu melhor e saímos juntas do ateliê satisfeitas com o resultado. Aquela era a melhor roupa de dama de honra que tinha visto. Escolha de Kurt e Mercedes. O casamento seria no final da manhã do dia seguinte e eu precisava chegar em casa logo para colocar a minha máscara facial e os pepinos nos olhos. Minha pele teria de estar em perfeitas condições.

"Rachel, hija!" – meu pai me abraçou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça – "Onde esteve?"

"Estava experimentando o vestido para o casamento amanhã. Peguei o meu e de Santana."

"O que deu na sua irmã hoje, falando nisso? Ela recusou jantar no Breadstixs e agora está no quarto ouvindo Fiona Apple."

"Dor de cotovelo por causa da Brittany" – simplifiquei o caso.

"Ainda?"

"Essa vai demorar a passar."

Pendurei o vestido dela na maçaneta da porta e depois avisei que a roupa estava lá. Não fiquei esperando nenhum movimento amigável e fui logo cuidar dos meus negócios: banho, secar cabelo, cuidar da minha beleza. Mais do que o casamento da minha sogra com o pai do Kurt onde todo o coral estaria presente. Aquele era o primeiro evento social familiar que eu teria oficialmente como namorada de Finn. Não podia negar que estava ansiosa para um dia de alegria. Seria um grande alívio ao stress que passava nas últimas semanas.


	28. 02 de dez de 2011 – Lógica de Santana

**02 de dezembro de 2011 – Lógica de Santana**

1º de dezembro de 2011

(Rachel)

Santana tirou a virgindade de Finn. Santana transou com Finn. Santana fez sexo com Finn num quarto de um hotel vagabundo uma semana depois de ele ter terminado comigo pela primeira vez. Santana e Finn. Por mais que tentasse enxergar argumentos lógicos do tipo: eu estava com Jess quando a tragédia aconteceu, o fato da minha própria irmã ter transado com o meu namorado sempre voltava à mente. Era revoltante! Era repugnante!

A bomba estourou da pior maneira possível. Tive a sensação do caos que seria instaurado no coral pelo sonho confuso e agitado na noite anterior. Primeiro Kurt nos abandonou por causa das ameaças de Karofsky. Depois o professor Schue anunciou que Barbie e Ken fariam o dueto da balada. Uma blasfêmia, uma burrice. Quinn tem uma voz doce e bonita, mas está longe de ser boa suficiente para ser solista principal em uma competição. E Sam? Um colírio para os olhos, mas era apenas a minha quarta opção de dueto atrás de Finn, Artie e Noah. Eu levava as competições muito a sério e tinha pouca paciência com a visão amadorística que o professor Schue frequentemente apresentava.

Lógico que briguei com o professor na frente do coral. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido, sobretudo por se tratar de uma etapa vital para irmos às nacionais. Finn estava ao meu lado. Mesmo ele, que é lento, entendia perfeitamente quando era o momento de se usar as melhores armas do grupo. Eu até aceitaria o casal de gêmeos univitelinos na apresentação oficial do coral para um membro do corpo de jurados e para a escola. É o que chamamos de "convite": o que nos habilita a competir com outros corais no campeonato. Não era o caso.

Quando Santana chamou Finn de hipócrita. Foi a gota d'água para todas as pesadas agressões verbais que suportava nas últimas semanas. Então a chamei de burra nas entrelinhas, coisa que ela está longe de ser, mas tinha perfeita noção do quanto Santana era particularmente sensível a esse tipo de xingamento. Tudo por causa da Brittany. Minha irmã passou a vida escolar quase inteira defendendo a amiga dela por causa do aprendizado lento. Brittany tem Q.I um pouco abaixo da média de um estudante comum, mas coitado daquele que se lembrasse deste detalhe. Acho que Santana não pensou quando disparou o "segredo". Mas quando o fez, a voz dela era tão calma, que tremi na base da espinha.

O professor Schue interferiu e nos mandou parar com o assunto. Dois minutos depois, parecia que todos tinham esquecido a discussão e já estavam planejando a apresentação, o repertório. E eu ali, paralisada na cadeira. Nem consegui assimilar direto quando professor Schue anunciou Santana, logo ela, como solista de "Valerie", versão Amy Winehouse e Mark Ronson. Era o tipo do número planejado para ser vencedor. O mundo tinha virado e eu não sabia. Nem mesmo a consulta a senhora Pillbury foi de grande ajuda.

"Então hobbit" – Santana usou o retro visor do carro para arrumar o batom – "animada para o primeiro solo da sua irmã mais velha?"

"Você poderia ter a dignidade de não falar comigo?" – lutei contra as lagrimas.

"Como desejar" – deu a ignição e fomos para casa em silêncio.

Meu relacionamento com Finn entrou em crise. O que mais me revoltava era ver que Finn sorria e dava corda a cada pequena insinuação de Santana, que fazia questão de reforçar as provocações quando passava por mim no corredor. Eu me perguntava o que tinha feito para merecer o demônio dormindo no quarto ao lado? Minha vida estava um lixo. Até Noah rejeitou a oportunidade de tirar a minha virgindade. Aquele mundo era real?

A competição local aconteceu no auditório público de Lima, próximo a prefeitura. Era um lugar de destaque onde aconteciam os maiores espetáculos que chegavam à nossa pequena cidade. Não estava particularmente entusiasmada com a etapa: seria coadjuvante pela primeira vez e logo para pessoas que não tinha muito apresso naquele momento. A melhor coisa que aconteceu naquele dia foi ter encontrado Kurt, conversado com ele e ter percebido que sim, eu tinha um amigo.

A amizade com Kurt era quase o oposto da minha relação com o coral. O fato de todos saberem o que tinha se passado entre Finn e Santana foi como ter recebido facadas nas costas. Sabe aquela história da mulher traída ser a última a saber? Exemplo perfeito aqui. Finn disse apenas o óbvio. Lógico que estava me lixando se ele era virgem ou deixava de ser. Meu problema era o fato de ele ter dormido com a minha irmã. Será que só eu enxergava isso? Será que Finn, apesar de toda a sua lentidão, não entendeu que a pior coisa que ele poderia fazer para me magoar era se envolver com ela? Logo com ela?

Ainda assim entrei naquele palco. Não por causa do discurso demagogo classe "c" do professor Schuester, mas por ser uma profissional. Era certo que ter uma carreira da Broadway me faria deparar com brigas mais intensas cinco minutos antes de entrar no palco e cantar como se não houvesse amanhã. Fui coadjuvante de uma Quinn Fabray e Sam Evans que não conseguiam sequer fazer sombra à minha dupla com Finn. Sorri atrás de tanta gente e fiz a coreografia com perfeição, mesmo sendo um número medíocre que provocou hiperglicemia em metade do auditório.

Ajudei Santana a arrumar o chapéu estilo Winehouse, entrei no personagem da história, sorrindo e a acariciando de forma incestuosa. Fiz a minha parte. "Valerie" foi a salvação da lavoura, porque sem a performance vigorosa da minha irmã e a coreografia de Brittany e Mike, teríamos perdido. E mesmo com a felicidade da vitória, não me permiti comemorar com o coral. Santana, Brittany e Mike estavam sendo tratados como heróis, inclusive por Finn, e não agüentei ver aquilo. Não tinha lugar para mim no grupo. Por isso corri até Kurt e praticamente implorei que me tirasse dali. Sabia que meus pais estavam na platéia, como sempre, mas não quis vê-los. Só queria fugir por poucas horas. Santana, Finn e todo Novas Direções me fariam mal.

"Será que a gente poderia ir a outro lugar primeiro... qualquer um?" – implorei a Kurt.

"Pizza para comemorar o empate?" – ele forçou um sorriso. Vi que ele teve a sensibilidade de ver o quanto estava mal e precisando de um amigo – "Vou falar com Blaine e Mercedes que vou sair contigo".

"Eu conheço um lugar ótimo que serve massas veganas e normais." – agradeci com o olhar, em especial por ele não ter cogitado ficar com Blaine e Mercedes. Nada contra o amigo dele, mas Mercedes ainda fazia parte do coral que estava me esforçando para ficar longe.

Diferente do Breadstixs, o Azurri era um restaurante menor e mais escondido. O acesso era uma portinhola onde descíamos as escadas e éramos servidos no porão do prédio. Ficava em downtown, na rua boêmia muito freqüentada pelos alunos que estudam no campus que a OSU mantém na cidade, além dos garotos da Community College e jovens adultos. Estudantes de high school, como eu e Kurt, eram presenças estranhas naquele ambiente. Mas a comida do restaurante valia enfrentar os olhares atravessados.

"Como descobriu esse restaurante? É incrível!" – Kurt estava admirado pela decoração ousada, inspirada nos times italianos de futebol.

"Meu primo Júlio trouxe eu e Santana aqui uma vez."

"Bonito?"

"Lindo... e totalmente hétero, se é o que está perguntando. Os homens Lopez costumam ser machões. Meu pai é o único num relacionamento gay."

"E da outra parte? Algum primo interessante e gay?"

"Os Berry? Não faço ideia! Papai é filho único e os demais parentes estão perdidos em algum lugar da Cecília."

"Berry não é um sobrenome italiano."

"É que os meus bisavós mudaram de nome quando vieram para a América porque achavam que assim seriam aceitos. O sobrenome original era Haenel."

Não conversamos sobre problemas. Falamos do cabelo engomado de Blaine, de como a nova escola dele realmente parecia ser uma Hogwarts gay (e que nós seriamos definitivamente da Grifinória), dos musicais da Broadway e as melhores divas, das viagens que fiz ao exterior. Kurt, que nunca saiu dos Estados Unidos, me confidenciou que o primeiro lugar que gostaria de conhecer era Milão por causa da moda e porque os italianos são mais atraentes que os franceses. Fiquei com vontade de falar sobre Laura, mas sabia que Kurt não era muito bom em segurar a língua e, cedo ou tarde, acabaria contando tudo a Mercedes, que se encarregaria em espalhar para todos os outros.

Não é que tivesse vergonha desta minha experiência com uma garota. Não mesmo. Apenas achava que meus amigos e colegas não teriam como entender e interpretar tudo da forma correta: de que Laura foi uma pessoa importante para me mostrar que não deveria me limitar. Também queria evitar dar munição a Finn. Ele fez sexo com Santana quando terminamos e mentiu sobre ainda ser virgem. Eu fiquei com Laura enquanto ainda estávamos namorando e omiti a informação. As férias, o festival de rock e o outro país não eram bons atenuantes.

Kurt me deixou em casa quase onze horas da noite. Encontrei meus pais me esperando na sala com rostos nada amigáveis. Pareciam estar a ponto de chamar a polícia.

"Onde a senhorita estava?" – era evidente que meu pai estava se esforçando muito para não estourar.

"Estava com Kurt Hummel comendo uma pizza em downtown para comemorar a classificação das nossas equipes."

"Rachel... não é que a gente não confie" – papai tentou ser mais moderado – "mas você não é de sair sem avisar e ainda por cima não conseguimos te achar pelo celular."

Rapidamente verifiquei a minha mochila. O meu celular estava desligado e seria uma perda de tempo verificar a quantidade de chamadas não atendidas.

"Desculpe" – mostrei o celular – "a bateria deve ter acabado" – menti um pouco.

"Vá para o seu quarto e descanse porque amanhã você tem escola..." – meu pai falou com calma, pausado – "e quando você e sua irmã voltarem, nós vamos ter uma conversa séria. O clima insuportável dentro desta casa vai acabar aqui e agora."

Apenas acenei e subi ao meu quarto, preocupada com o amanhã. A última vez que tivemos uma conversa séria com o meu pai, o doutor Juan Lopez, eu e Santana ficamos duas semanas de castigo sem internet, com celulares confiscados (liberados apenas na hora de ir para a escola) e ainda tendo de fazer todo o serviço doméstico da casa sob supervisão de Clara e Prudence. Foi um pesadelo. Mas o que temia de verdade não era o castigo: era o estrago psicológico que a conversa iria causar. Meu pai era bom em fazer os outros se sentirem culpados mesmo sem estar com a razão.

...

02 de dezembro

Levantei mais tarde no outro dia. Pulei a minha meia hora diária de exercício e fui direto para o chuveiro. Cruzei com Santana em diversos momentos, mas a gente não trocou uma palavra que fosse. Nem em casa e nem na escola. Aliás, o coral estava um alvoroço. Professor Schue ainda estava em clima de comemoração e até ofereceu uma canção "pacificadora" para nós. Quinn e Sam andavam pela escada como o moral elevado. Eles eram o casal do momento. Finn continuava a flertar com Santana na minha cara. O resto do grupo curtia a rotina medíocre e feliz. Ninguém levou slushie e por um dia éramos bons vencedores.

Chegamos em casa às três e meia da tarde. Ou quase isso. O meu coração bateu mais forte quando vi apenas o Honda preto estacionado na garagem. Iríamos levar uma bronca homérica crua e seca do dr. Juan Lopez e elas sempre era piores quando papai não estava lá para ser advogado de defesa. Desci do carro tremendo. Santana não estava muito melhor. Entramos em casa com cautela, com a inocente idéia de que se a gente ficasse quieta, sem respirar, talvez meu pai não percebesse a nossa presença.

"Buenas tardes, hijas" – fechei os olhos e respirei fundo esperando o berro – "sígueme." – meu pai disse com uma voz tão calma e pousada que fez o meu medo ficar ainda maior.

Cruzamos o jardim até a casa da piscina. Meu pai fez sinal para que entrássemos no banheiro, que era o menor de toda a casa. Não entendi e Santana também não.

"Pai, por qué estamos aquí en el cuarto de baño?" – perguntei.

"Tengo un problema importante a resolver en el hospital. Vuelvo en un par de horas, pero hasta entonces, ustedes dos se hablar y resolver sus problemas aquí, encerrada en el baño."

"Pai! Não! Por favor. Santana vai me matar!"

"Hable! Cuando regrese, voy a abrir la puerta."

Meu coração disparou quando ouvi o clique da chave nos trancando numa área pequena de dois por três metros quadrados ocupados por uma privada verde, uma pia da mesma cor e um boxe minúsculo com chuveiro. Pior, estava trancada junto com a última pessoa da face da Terra que gostaria de ficar naquela situação.

"Não tem como pular a janela" – Santana analisava maneiras de escape. Ela era a mestra em pular janelas: a dela e alheias – "A gente vai se machucar muito para sair e vai ser impossível entrar de volta pelo mesmo caminho. Se papi descobrir, vai ficar ainda mais puto."

"E a fechadura da porta? Você sabe abrir cadeados com arame."

"Tampinha, pensa um pouco: eu levo uma meia hora, mas abro o raio da porta, a gente sai, cada uma cuida da sua vida e no menor sinal, a gente corre para cá e se tranca de novo, certo?" – acenei positivo – "Só que você se esqueceu que hoje Clara e Prudence estão em casa. Na certa papi avisou elas. Depois, eu levaria mais meia hora para trancar a porta com um grampo de cabelo. Então relaxa, senta aí no chão e espere o tempo passar!"

Santana abriu a porta do boxe de vidro temperado e fechou. Eu sentei no chão, contra a porta do banheiro. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo: eu olhando para a privada e ela para o chuveiro.

"Faltam 17 dias para o nosso aniversário" – eu não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem falar e conversas casuais eram melhores do que o silêncio incômodo num clima pesado.

"Eu sei!"

"Domingo acender a primeira vela do menorah."

"Eu sei!"

"Vamos estar em Cleveland no próximo fim de semana para celebrar o Hanukkah."

"Rachel! Dá para você calar a boca?"

Calei. Não por muito tempo. Meu pai tinha um ponto em nos colocar nessa situação ridícula: a gente não tem como evitar a outra se presas no menor banheiro da casa. Santana passou semanas pisando em mim, falando barbaridades, e até se insinuando para o meu namorado na minha cara. Isso não era normal e eu merecia satisfações. Criei coragem e soltei a pergunta que estava entalada na minha garganta.

"Por que você transou com Finn?"

Santana não demonstrou surpresa. Ela me encarou e balançou os ombros em sinal de que aquilo não fosse nada de mais.

"Todos estavam naquela onda maluca de ser Madonna e a treinadora tinha dito alguma coisa a respeito de manter o domínio sobre os homens... uma bobagem assim."

"Por deus! O que a Sue Sylvester entende de homens? Ou relacionamentos?"

"Boa pergunta" – ela riu um pouco e depois voltou a olhar para o chuveiro – "Brittany deu a idéia. Naquela cabeça maluca que ela tem, sugeriu que eu tirasse a virgindade de Finn porque era assim que as mulheres dominavam os homens. Seria um ganho se eu dominasse o garoto mais popular da escola. Fui ainda mais maluca em aceitar o desafio."

"Você sequer pensou em mim ou nos meus sentimentos quando simplesmente jogou Finn na cama de um hotel barato só porque Britt falou. E o que Brittany fala é quase sempre uma ordem."

"Você não está enxergando o grande quadro aqui" – Santana levantou o tom de voz um pouco e finalmente olhou para mim – "Não pensei nos seus sentimentos na hora, ok? Fiz por impulso. Agora o que você ainda não entendeu é que eu não estava sozinha naquela cama e não fiz nada que ele não quisesse. Dou ainda uma informação extra, Man Hands: não precisei nem de dois minutos para fazê-lo topar."

"Mas você tinha dado em cima dele antes. Umas duas horas depois que ele terminou comigo, para ser mais exata."

"A primeira vez que dei em cima dele foi um favor a treinadora para aquela missão idiota em destruir o coral. Eu só queria deixá-la feliz para sacramentar o meu lugar de capitã das cheerios. E outra, eu não o fiz terminar contigo. Ele achou que você estava atrapalhando a popularidade dele, por isso te deu um pé na bunda. Agora posso te garantir uma coisa: minhas últimas ações foram bem mais altruístas."

"Altruístas? Você passou essa última semana dando em cima do meu namorado na minha cara! Você foi baixa! Usted actuó como una puta!"

Santana abriu a porta de vidro do boxe num segundo, e no outro estava me prensando contra a porta do banheiro com as mãos dela segurando os meus ombros.

"Retire o que disse" – Santana estava quase rosnando, mas não tive medo. Não mais. Não sobre isso.

"Não!"

"Retire o que disse Rachel, ou eu não vou responder por mim."

"Não!" – falei mais firme, mais alto – "Pode me bater o quanto quiser, mas não vou retirar o que disse. Você já me machucou muito mais do que poderia fazer fisicamente."

Santana me largou e deu dois passos para trás. Arrumou o rabo de cavalo. Baixou a tampa do acento do vaso sanitário e sentou-se ali. Eu permaneci contra a porta, arrumei o meu vestido e voltei a sentar no chão.

"Seu ex-namorado é um hipócrita" – Santana voltou a falar depois que um silêncio quase mortal envolveu o minúsculo banheiro – "Estou feliz por aquele idiota ter te deixado."

"Claro! Daí você pode pular na cama dele sem culpa."

"Rachel, você namorou Finn por quanto tempo? Cinco meses?"

"Sete meses, se quer saber."

"Tanto faz. Falo do que vi, e o que sei é que o senhor perfeito nunca teve a dignidade de te defender em nenhuma ofensa que eu ou o resto do coral dirigiu a você. Ele nunca chegou pra mim e disse para que parasse de flertar com ele. Não teve a coragem de te dizer que não era mais virgem, fazendo você imaginar cenários ideais feito uma idiota. Ele nunca apoiou uma idéia sua, nem mesmo as interessantes. Quando você se sentiu superior uma vez na vida, ele ficou inseguro e te puxou para baixo. Isso só são os fatos relacionados diretamente a você. Há várias outras coisas que sei sobre Finn."

"Por favor!" – meu tom era irônico – "continue."

"Kurt."

"O que Kurt tem a ver?"

"Eu sei das histórias. Mercedes não é exatamente boa em guardar segredos, mas eles costumam ficar só entre nós do coral, por mais incrível que possa parecer. A gente só se esforça para que eles não cheguem aí" – apontou para mim – "porque você é incapaz de manter esses assuntos só entre o grupo. Você surta e em dois segundos a escola inteira sabe a respeito."

"Eu sei guardar segredos!"

"Quinn que o diga! Você armou para que ela confessasse que Puck era o pai de Beth na frente de todo mundo. E tudo porque você queria o namorado dela."

"Finn tinha todo o direito de saber."

"Mas cabia a Quinn, e só a ela, contar. Por deus, Rachel, eu que tenho um relacionamento de quase dois anos com Puck me dignifiquei a ficar quieta."

"Relacionamento? Você fica é pelada regularmente com Noah e Brittany há quase dois anos. E sabe-se lá com quem mais. Ah sim, vez e outra você também gosta de se deitar com o namorado dos outros só para mudar um pouco de rotina."

"Por favor, não me faça bater em você" – Santana respirou fundo e deu uma breve pausa antes de continuar – "Finn foi todo heróico, vestido de Lady Gaga para defender Kurt de Karofsky, lembra disso? Lembra de quando aquele troglodita ameaçou bater neles e nós chegamos na hora? Isso só aconteceu depois de Finn tomar uma dura homérica do senhor Hummel. Mercedes disse que Finn chamou Kurt de bicha. Só então ele se tocou. E no casamento entre os pais deles? A serenata de Finn para Kurt foi linda. O que você convenientemente se esqueceu é que o olho roxo era de Sam, Puck estava com as costelas machucadas, Mike tinha um galo na cabeça e, meu deus, até o chauvinista do Artie numa cadeira de rodas foi para a porrada para defender o amigo. Ah sim... eu me lembro muito bem da ausência de Finn quando o senhor Hummel adoeceu e ficou em coma. Essas histórias são só as que dizem respeito a Kurt porque eu te garanto que existem várias outras do seu ex-namorado com os outros do coral. Você quer que eu continue? Já falei sobre Tina? Já falei em como Finn a ignora até no coral? Ou Mercedes? Ou como Finn desconsidera a existência de Mike, que é companheiro de time? Posso contar todas essas histórias. Temos um bom tempo antes de papi aparecer e destrancar a porta."

"Você fala como se os outros fossem perfeitos e Finn, o vilão" – limpei as lágrimas de raiva do meu rosto.

"Não são. A diferença é que ninguém está interessado em bancar o herói da escola. Talvez Sam. Mas eu não culpo o seu queridinho. Cada um sabe de si, não é verdade? Cada um sobrevive como dá. Agora o que me deixa bestificada é te ver cega e engolindo todas as agressões e idiotices daquele cretino."

"Quem vê assim, até pensa que você nunca engoliu essas coisas de Noah. Aliás, com certeza você engoliu muita coisa de Noah."

"Sim, já engoli esperma dele uma vez ou outra, mas desaforo, irmãzinha, nunca! Eu não namoro Puck e muito menos penso em ter uma vida ao lado dele. Nós somos bons parceiros de cama que partilha de algum ciúme e só."

"Então você foi uma sacana todo esse tempo só para que eu visse a realidade?" – ergui a cabeça e encarei Santana deixando claro de que ela precisaria fazer melhor para me convencer de que ela era a boa moça.

"Sim e não... por um lado, eu sinto prazer em te irritar e isso nunca vai mudar. Por outro, você é minha irmã, você é uma Berry-Lopez, é durona, sabe o que quer desde os dois anos de idade e, verdade seja dita, você é a estrela da família. Você nunca baixou a cabeça e deixou-se abater com slushies ou com as provocações pesadas de Quinn só porque ela é uma frustrada reprimida. Por isso me embrulha o estômago te ver se rastejando por alguém que não merece" – a voz de Santana estava mais engasgada, mais emotiva e eu podia ver os olhos dela ficando úmidos – "Eu te amo, Ray. Você está acima de todas essas merdas, sabia?"

"Desculpe Santana, mas está muito difícil dizer o mesmo agora, ou acreditar em tudo que disse" – cruzei os braços e desviei o olhar para a pintura texturizada do banheiro. Se fosse encarar Santana, meu coração derreteria e eu a perdoaria em três segundos. Não podia deixar as coisas tão fáceis. Não quando ela me magoou tanto.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Nenhuma de nós conseguia encarar a outra. Tudo que se ouvia era a voz de Clara falando com Prudence sobre a queda de temperatura prevista para o fim de semana.

"Vou deixar Finn em paz, ok? Juro que não vou me meter mais. A vida é sua" – ela rompeu a quietude.

"Muito obrigada por finalmente entender!" – levantei um pouco a voz.

"Só quero que escute bem uma coisa, Ray: pense bastante antes de correr para os braços de Finn e implorar um perdão que você é quem deveria dar."

Santana pegou um punhado de papel higiênico e começou a picotar perdida nos próprios pensamentos. Eu estava fazendo um grande esforço para absorver tudo que ela tinha dito. Era difícil aceitar a lógica vinda de alguém que te feriu. Em especial se esse alguém era minha própria irmã. Internamente, estava lutando contra um monte de coisas, de pessoas, de fatos. Era duro!

"E Brittany?" – mais uma vez rompi o longo silêncio, este nem tão desconfortável – "Você diz com propriedade o que eu deveria fazer, mas não te vejo com essa mesma força para lutar por ela."

"Mais uma vez: casos diferentes. Isso da Britt começar a namorar Artie foi minha total culpa. Não tive a coragem de dar o que ela precisava, de assumir nosso relacionamento por razões muito pequenas. E Artie estava ali disponível, desesperado por uma namorada, por um pouco de romance. Eu odeio a ideia, mas Artie está fazendo bem a Britt. Então eu espero, fico na minha e vou ser a amiga que ela merece e precisa. Por enquanto eu aceito. Por enquanto..."

"Eu sempre achei que vocês fossem terminar juntas" – sorri.

"Quem sabe? Como diz o papai: o rio só pára de correr quando o leito seca por completo. Mas..."

"... até lá, muita água passa por debaixo da ponte" – terminei a frase.

"É isso aí, hermana."

"Falando em água, dá para você sair do vaso sanitário? Preciso usar."

Santana voltou sentar-se dentro do boxe e virou o rosto para outro lado a fim de me dar o mínimo de privacidade. Não que aquilo fosse uma situação incomum. Eu achava extremamente desagradável ver alguém fazendo necessidades fisiológicas e vice-versa. Pouco depois, escutamos o barulho da chave e o clique da porta sendo destrancada. Era papai.

"Juan avisou que surgiu uma cirurgia de emergência. Um caso raro que serve para a base de estudos dele. Acho que vocês estão livres do sermão final, por hora" – papai sorriu com jovialidade – "espero que tenham se entendido."

"É" – Santana passou o braço pela cintura de papai – "a gente conversou."

"Ótimo! O jantar está na mesa."

A melhor notícia do dia, com certeza. Meu estômago estava reclamando do jejum prolongado. Mas antes, peguei na mão de Santana e a fiz esperar um pouco ali na casa da piscina. Esperei que papai saísse.

"O que foi Ray?"

"Eu retiro o que disse. Não estou dizendo que você está perdoada... mas sim, retiro o que disse."

Santana deu um meio sorriso.

"Obrigada!"


	29. 12 de dezembro de 2011 – O pior dia

**12 de dezembro de 2011 – O pior dia**

08 de dezembro de 2011

(Rachel)

A cada vela que acendíamos do menorah, eu pedia fervorosamente que Finn Hudson pudesse voltar a namorar comigo. Mas a força da minha prece era menos intensa a cada dia. Santana cumpriu o que prometeu e não mexeu mais com ele. Foi muito difícil admitir que Finn continuou a flertar mesmo assim. Sempre que ela passava o ignorando, ele se virava, checava o traseiro e ficava com aquele característico sorriso de lado. Depois dizia que se importava comigo apesar de tudo. Aquilo estava me matando. Eu mal conseguia encarar a minha irmã na volta para casa com o olhar de "eu te avisei" escancarado. Será que era tão errado assim ter um pouco de esperança em retomar tudo que tínhamos de bom?

"_Rachel" –_ Kurt disse ao telefone _– "o que você pensaria se Jewfro te deixasse em paz?"_

"Talvez nem repararia, depois acho eu ia estranhar... ei! Entendi!" – traduzindo: se começasse a ignorar Finn, ele olharia para mim como Rachel. Não como a garota desesperada que grudou no pé dele.

"_Esse é o mesmo conselho que Blaine me deu com uma freqüência considerável quando cheguei aqui: se esforce menos. Santana está na dela e não quer nada com Finn, certo? Significa que você tem tempo para desenvolver a estratégia. Não atropele as coisas, querida!"_

Kurt não sabia lidar muito bem com os próprios problemas. Ele era apaixonado por Blaine, estudava com ele, mas não sabia como se iniciar esse tipo de conversa. Mas na hora de aconselhar outras pessoas, era incrível, por mais contraditório que fosse. Senti mais confiante depois que falei com Kurt. Uma pena que a gente só tenha se tornado mais próximos, a ponto de trocar algumas confidências, quando ele saiu na nossa escola. Seria bom tê-lo por perto, mesmo sendo o meu maior adversário em potencial vocal. Santana tinha certa razão: era bom ter algum amigo que não fosse meu namorado para variar.

Estava a caminho do último ensaio do coral da semana. Por hora, estávamos testando algumas canções para que a gente pudesse chegar mais fortes e organizados até as regionais. Aprendemos a lição no ano passado: talento e coração não eram suficientes. Para vencer as regionais, e mais ainda se a gente quisesse chegar bem às nacionais, teríamos de estudar os corais adversários, identificar fraquezas e virtudes e tentar montar uma apresentação onde nossas maiores qualidades pudessem ser ressaltadas e, ao mesmo tempo, mostrar uma melhor solução para as falhas dos outros.

Ensaiamos essa estratégia em "Valerie" com a dança de Brittany e Mike. Não vou analisar a balada de Quinn e Sam porque a desconsidero. Prefiro estudar "Valerie", que em minha opinião, e de Mercedes e de Kurt, foi a que contou. Santana não tem técnica de canto, mas ela teve personalidade, agressividade (não que ela tivesse qualquer problema com a parte da agressividade), e foi intuitiva. Minha irmã tem voz potente e um timbre diferenciado, mas precisa domar alguns engasgos e vibratos. Uma pena que seja tão difícil convencê-la ir a uma aula de canto. Ela também precisava deixar de ser preguiçosa e fazer melhor os exercícios técnicos que o professor Schue nos passa. Não são ideais, mas ajudam.

A coreografia de Brittany e Mike foi espetacular, mas tirou um pouco da unidade, um quesito que vale pontos na avaliação técnica. Essa nossa falha, além de uma música ruim, foi o que possibilitou o empate com os Warblers. Se tivéssemos ajustado melhor, ensaiado melhor, teríamos sido declarados os únicos vencedores. Nossos passos não ficaram bem sincronizados e eu esbarrei duas vezes em Lauren. Ninguém poderia exigir coisa alguma dela naquela ocasião porque ela caiu de pára-quedas no coral para salvar a nossa pele. Mas agora, se ela quiser ficar, vai ter de suar a camisa. Os vocais de apoio estavam ótimos, no entanto. Harmonizaram muito bem com o timbre "Winehouse" de Santana.

"Acho que você está exagerando, Rachel" – professor Schue me repreendeu novamente. Por alguma razão, esse tipo de coisa está perdendo o efeito – "Novas Direções não foi montado para ser uma máquina como o Vocal Adrenalina. O nosso grupo é sinônimo de coração, de alma. Estamos aqui, sobretudo, para nos divertirmos, para colocar os nossos corações na arte da música. Dar vazão aos inúmeros talentos que dispomos."

"Manter corais competitivos é caro para as escolas, professor Schue. Auditório, banda, profissionais de iluminação, engenharia de som, figurino... uma coisa a treinadora Sylvester tem razão: se a gente não joga para vencer, então qual o ponto? Seria melhor transformar o coral numa mera atividade de recreação. Mudar de mentalidade não significa perder o coração, ou nossa alma."

"Estou com a smurfete" – Santana disse enquanto lixava as unhas. Arregalei os olhos. Era a primeira demonstração pública de apoio que a gente trocava em semanas – "Sei que não gostam, mas a organização das cheerios é modelo de organização e ousadia. Por mais maquiavélica que seja Sue Sylvester, ela montou uma ótima estrutura para o time que dá certo. Sei que a gente não dispõe dos mesmos recursos no coral, mas isso não quer dizer que não podemos estabelecer uma equipe de apoio compromissada e melhorar nosso planejamento. A gente precisa parar de ser amadores que deram sorte."

"Agora o mundo vai cair! Satan e a diva entraram em sintonia. Cuidado." – Mercedes disparou e recebeu um "high five" de Quinn. Revirei os olhos para as duas e voltei a minha atenção à classe.

"A gente precisa parar de desperdiçar nosso tempo e energia e começar a focar melhor num objetivo. Senão vamos ficar eternamente fazendo números impressionantes para um auditório vazio. Como aconteceu com a produção de 'The Rocky Horror Show'. Estamos aqui para nos divertir, nos sentir bem. Mas que mal tem se preparar melhor nas competições?" – Mike também deu opinião, o que era incrível – "Vão me taxar de maluco, mas sim, estou com as Lopez".

"Eu não entrei aqui para enfrentar a mesma pressão do time de futebol" – Sam retrucou.

"Professor Schue" – era Tina – "o senhor mesmo vive promovendo competições entre nós. De duetos, meninos contra as meninas... o senhor sempre joga para ganhar."

"Competições servem para manter o time motivado" – Finn falou em tom de liderança – "E nós sempre nos viramos bem com o improviso."

"Sim, sempre nos demos bem diante de jurados estranhos e pouco qualificados" – rebati – "No momento em que uma cantora profissional, atriz de musicais, esteve no júri, nós perdermos. Verdade seja dita, vocês não estavam lá para saber, mas o Vocal Adrenalina foi épico. Para fazer um número daqueles, levaríamos um mês de ensaios."

"Nós vamos chegar a algum lugar?" – Artie ergueu os ombros.

"Eu nem sabia que a gente estava andando!" – eu ameacei rir de Brittany, mas Santana, que estava logo atrás de mim, chutou a minha cadeira. Não foi nada discreta.

Por fim, o grupo ficou dividido e o professor Schue decidiu (que surpresa!) promover uma nova competição como forma nos fazer enxergar as vantagens e defeitos tanto de um ponto quanto de outro para termos uma melhor avaliação. Eu, Santana, Mike, Tina e Puck teríamos de planejar um número onde o foco principal seria técnica e produção. Quinn, Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Brittany e Artie fariam outro com foco no improviso. Lauren, senhora Pillsburry e um "convidado especial" iriam julgar e o grupo vencedor seria diretamente responsável pelos números das regionais.

"Temos de ser épicos e para isso temos de escolher uma música igualmente épica" – disse enquanto ajudava meus pais a colocar as malas no carro. Eles estavam nos esperando chegar da escola para que pudéssemos pegar a estrada para Cleveland passar o último dia do hanukkah com meus avós.

"No que você pensou?" – papai era quem mais gostava de escutar as minhas idéias para o coral.

"'Champagne Supernova', do Oasis. Todos vão esperar que façamos algo mais Broadway... mas se ao contrário a gente provar que consegue fazer uma apresentação visceral e tecnicamente perfeita, as regionais vão ficar em nossas mãos."

"Eu gosto de Oasis" – Santana vestiu o casaco de frio e ficou de pé diante porta da esquerda do banco de trás do carro. Era sempre assim quando viajávamos juntos: ela se sentava no lado esquerdo e eu no direito do banco de trás – "a música é ótima, mas se você pensa em algo assim, não acha mais legal fazer Radiohead?"

"Só porque você gosta mais deles do que do Oasis."

"O olho caolho do Thom Yorke é sexy."

"Eu NÃO ouvi isso!" – meus pais reclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Acho que a gente deveria considerar também "It's Oh So Quiet", da Bjork. Ficaria bem na sua voz. É jazz, indie e épico ao mesmo tempo. E não é Broadway."

"Desde quando você pesquisa música indie?"

"Há muitas coisas que você não sabe ao meu respeito, Rachel."

"Vocês nunca pensam em Carlos Santana ou algo em espanhol?" – meu pai reclamou fechando o porta-malas.

...

09 de dezembro de 2011

(Santana)

O Hanukkah na casa dos Berry não costumava mudar ao longo dos anos. Zaide aproveitava a presença de papi para garantir consultas médicas gratuitas. Há algum tempo que ele sofre de diabetes, que era um foco de interesse nas pesquisas do dr. Juan Lopez. Operar diabéticos era mais delicado e arriscado. Ele, como cirurgião geral, quer descobrir uma forma de promover a cicatrização mais rápida em um paciente com esta doença. Zaide tinha plena consciência do trabalho do meu pai e por isso mesmo se aproveitava: mostrava todos os exames que tinha feito recentemente, pedia para medir a pressão e falar de prognósticos. Zaide achava que ia morrer a qualquer instante de algum mal súbito. Meu pai não reclamava dessa parte. Os dois se bicavam quando zaide insinuava que eu deveria assumir os negócios, virar uma empresária. Papai também não gostava da pressão. Ele sofreu a mesma coisa quando jovem e não desejava o mesmo para mim.

"Estive conversando com meu amigo Caleb Weiz" – zaide sentou na poltrona de couro e acendeu um cachimbo – "Ele me reafirmou que intercederia por Santana para que ela faça testes de admissão para Stuyvesant sem precisar passar pelos caminhos normais."

"Não creio que este seja um assunto para discutir num feriado, avi" – papai sempre ficava incomodado com as intromissões de zaide, sobretudo na frente de papi.

"Mas essa sua teimosia em não falar está comendo tempo precioso dela. Santana não é uma menina comum. Ela deveria estar em Nova York aprendendo em uma das melhores escolas do país."

"Zaide! Por favor!" – praticamente implorei para que os adultos da sala mudassem de assunto – "Estou feliz onde estou."

"Digo o que é certo, yeled" – zaide me ignorou e focou nos adultos – "Eu dei todas as oportunidades que pude a você. Mas não vejo que faz o mesmo por sua bat."

"Desculpe Joel, mas este não é um assunto que te diz respeito" – papi deu um murro do braço do sofá – "Hiram e eu somos perfeitamente razoáveis em tudo que diz respeito às nossas filhas e eu gostaria, em nome da nossa amizade e da paz, que o senhor parasse de se meter."

"Joel!" – bubbee cutucou zaide – "Você prometeu!"

Zaide encarou os olhos verdes intensos de bubbee e se calou. A família inteira respirou aliviada. Meus avós nunca discutiam sobre a Broadway de Rachel. Como a cabeça da minha irmã era mesmo avoada, acho que eles pensavam que os palcos e o deslumbre das celebridades talvez seja o melhor caminho para ela. Eu não tive a mesma sorte. Zaide insiste que eu herde integralmente as fábricas de tecido. Quer que eu as administre assim que me formar para que ele finalmente aposentar e fazer um cruzeiro pelo mundo junto com bubbee. É o sonho dele que eu vá para Harvard, que me forme com honras e méritos. Não tinha certeza se era o meu. Estava focada em outras coisas da minha idade e em Brittany.

Minha teoria era de que zaide queria que eu realizasse todos os sonhos que ele traçou para papai e não concretizou. Não pôde freqüentar uma universidade por ser pobre e ficou frustrado por papai entrar na OSU para fazer Botânica em vez de Economia e Negócios. Rachel era uma nulidade, então sobrou para mim. Dizia abertamente que pagaria todos os meus estudos caso passasse em Harvard para a Faculdade de Negócios.

Bubbee não participava desta ou qualquer outra discussão que envolvesse o futuro de Rachel ou o meu. Ficava sempre quieta, meio desinteressada. Uma imagem forte que tinha de bubbee, além dos intensos olhos verdes, era da figura austera comigo, embora ela se derretesse com Rachel. Não sei se era porque estava na cara que eu não era filha biológica de papai ou se a minha irmã simplesmente conseguia se comunicar pela música. Era tradição comemorarmos o hanukkah com um número especial de Rachel cantando alguma canção judaica com bubbee ao piano. Raramente eu participava, e quando fazia, era para a segunda voz. Bubbee era dona de uma coleção impressionante de partituras de músicas clássicas e do jazz, além da biblioteca de autores judeus. No meio da biblioteca da casa ficava o imponente piano steinway de calda preto que ela tocava à perfeição.

Era tradição celebrarmos sempre o último dia do Hanukkah em Cleveland com meus avós. Zaide, papai e eu colocávamos o nosso kipá. O pequeno chapéu era uma simbologia de que Deus está sempre acima de nós e que deveríamos ser humildes. As mulheres judias não tinham essa obrigação, mas digamos que fui sentenciada. Fiz uma travessura quando criança e fui dedurada por rabi Amnon. Levei uma surra de papai. Por causa disso, para me vingar, invadi o quarto dele durante uma festividade e roubei as cuecas. Levei tudo para o jardim de inverno da casa e taquei fogo. Quase queimei o resto da casa no processo. Rabi Amnon ficou furioso e disse que dali adiante teria de usar o kipá. Mesmo sendo mulher, eu tinha clara necessidade de lembrar que Deus está acima de mim. Fazer o quê?

Rezávamos à mesa, bubbee pedia para que Rachel a acompanhasse nas canções judaicas. Acendíamos a última vela do menorah e então ceávamos: um banquete e tanto para os seis. Depois trocávamos presentes, em geral pequenas jóias. Todo ano era a mesma coisa e eu adorava.

No dia seguinte, pouco antes de voltar para Lima, encontrei zaide no escritório. Bati à porta e entrei devagar, respeitando o espaço dele.

"Boker tov, zaide."

"Boker tov, Santana" – ele sorriu para mim e acenou para que sentasse.

"Trabalhando no domingo?"

"Io. Só checando alguns números das fábricas..."

"Posso ajudar?" – sabia que ia me lascar com a pergunta, mas não podia evitar. Biológico ou não, ele era o meu avô querido e eu o amava. Zaide me entregou algumas planilhas cheias de números. Eu os lia bem.

"O que vê?"

"As coisas estão indo bem, zaide. Mas parece que precisa fazer alguns cortes de funcionários para melhorar as finanças. Não é o que diz esse gráfico?" – apontei e zaide acenou positivo – "Por outro lado, demitir me parece crueldade" – ele sorriu e tirou os óculos.

"O que você faria?"

"Não sei dizer. Talvez investisse em capacitação de alguns funcionários para melhorar a relação com produtividade antes de fazer cortar cabeças."

"É uma possibilidade" – pegou de volta as planilhas – "Você é uma natural, sabia?"

"Só me entendo bem com os números."

"Deveria estar fora de Ohio."

"Eu quero sair de Ohio" – fui sincera – "Mas não antes da escola. Tenho meus amigos, minha casa, meu conforto."

"Não acha que uma das melhores escolas do país valeria o sacrifício?"

"Talvez."

"Você poderia ir para Harvard, Santana. Seu destino é ser grande. É um desperdício ficar perdendo tempo naquela cidadezinha."

"Ainda posso ir a Harvard... tudo bem que é mais complicado ser aceita com cheerios e coral figurando nas minhas atividades extracurriculares."

"Stuyvesant poderia te dar esta chance. Não desperdice a oportunidade. Meu amigo Caleb Weiz me garantiu que não se furtaria em te dar assistência e até ofereceu um estágio na empresa dele."

"Zaide, tudo é muito tentador, mas não quero pensar nisso agora."

"Vou procurar manter essa janela aberta o máximo de tempo que puder, Santana. Espero que seja o suficiente até o momento que resolva pensar à sério."

"O que tiver de ser, será. Não é o que o senhor sempre diz?"

Ele se levantou e fez um afago na minha cabeça. Não estava satisfeito com a minha reluta, mas também não ia me pressionar além do aceitável. No meio da tarde, depois de recuperar de um almoço digno de realeza, nos despedimos. Abracei meus avós, e o resto da minha família fez o mesmo. Papai sempre ficava por último. Ele disse: "Amo vocês", antes de entrar no carro e partirmos de volta a Lima.

...

12 de dezembro de 2011

(Rachel)

Cheguei animada para reunir o meu grupo do coral e apresentar minhas propostas. Tinha pesquisado algumas coisas na internet como alguns dos novos musicais inspirados em bandas de rock, clipes do Oasis, figurinos, possíveis arranjos para aproveitar as cinco vozes. Mostraria ao professor Schue que poderíamos ser épicos e tecnicamente perfeitos sem perder o coração. Mas primeiro, teria de esperar a aula de cálculo, a última antes do intervalo do almoço. Santana estava distraída e aparentava que não aprontaria para cima da professora. Quinn estava ao lado dela, Mercedes estava na bancada imediatamente ao lado das duas e eu, como sempre, sentava mais à frente. Por mais que tentasse prestar atenção, não conseguia me concentrar. Meu sexto sentido dizia que algo estava prestes a acontecer.

"Santana e Rachel Berry-Lopez" – a senhora Pillsbury interrompeu a aula – "vocês poderiam pegar as suas coisas e me acompanhar?"

Meu coração disparou. Olhei para Santana duas cadeiras atrás e ela tinha perdido a cor. Olhei para os outros estudantes da nossa turma. Quinn e Mercedes estavam com a testa franzida, pareciam preocupadas. Arrumei as minhas coisas o mais rápido que pude e segurei na mão da minha irmã quando ela passou por mim. Estava gelada.

"Sabe o que aconteceu?" – sussurrei para Santana, mas ela me fez sinal negativo.

A senhora Pillsbury nos acompanhou até os armários e pediu para que guardássemos tudo. A essa altura, estava prestes a vomitar no meio do corredor de ansiedade. O rosto da nossa orientadora não era dos melhores.

"Senhora Pillsbury, você poderia dizer o que está acontecendo?" – minha voz foi quase um sussurro.

"Guardem primeiro os materiais. Explico logo."

"Não! Explica agora!" – Santana explodiu – "Não vê que esse suspense está nos matando?"

"Ligaram do hospital" – me apoiei em Santana porque as minhas pernas estavam bambas – "por favor meninas. Vamos até a minha sala."

"Pelo amor de deus, o que aconteceu?" – lágrimas já corriam nos nossos rostos.

"Será que a gente poderia..."

"Não!" – Santana segurou o braço dela com força – "Só diga o que aconteceu. Não sei se vou conseguir dar dois passos além daqui."

"Houve um acidente... com o pai de vocês, Hiram. Eu não sei de mais detalhes, meninas, juro. O que o seu outro pai, o dr. Lopez, está neste momento na sala de cirurgia..."

Não ouvi mais nada. Tudo ficou escuro.

**...**

(Santana)

Hiram Joel Berry-Lopez nasceu em 14 de agosto de 1966 em Nova York. Era filho do operário Joel Berry e da música Sarah Berry. Apesar dos pais pobres, teve uma boa infância em uma das maiores metrópoles do mundo numa época de revolução de comportamento. Os Beatles lançaram o revolucionário Revolver, de longe o meu favorito deles. Lennon disse que era mais popular que Jesus Cristo. Ainda na polêmica religiosa, Bob Dylan é chamado de Judas por tocar com uma guitarra elétrica. Neil Young forma o Buffalo Springfield. Elizabeth Taylor entra em cartaz com "Quem tem medo de Virginia Woolf", filme que lhe daria um Oscar. A Guerra do Vietnã estava no auge, mulheres queimavam sutiãs nas ruas e passaram a usar minissaia.

Lógico que papai não viveria nada disso. Ele desfrutaria de uma infância tranqüila no Brooklin sem luxos, mas sempre com comida na mesa, água quente, luz elétrica e um apartamento modesto e limpo. Ainda criança, mas já crescido o suficiente, mudou-se para Cleveland, Ohio. Joel Berry, coma ajuda de Sarah, havia economizado o suficiente para abrir uma pequena fábrica de tecidos com a ajuda de um financiamento de Lionel Weiz, o ex-patrão. O negócio de Joel prospera do centro-oeste americano e, aos poucos, o pequeno Hiram começa a desfrutar de uma vida de confortos. Fez high school em Cleveland e foi aceito para Ohio State University, em Columbus, onde pôde cursar Botânica, contrariando o desejo do pai. Papai contava que o dia que saiu de casa para ir morar num dormitório da OSU foi um dos dias mais felizes da juventude dele. Foi como se os pulmões dele se enchessem de liberdade.

Ainda na faculdade, assumiu ser homossexual para o pai. A notícia não foi bem recebida por Joel e eles deixaram de se falar. Com a mãe, Sarah, só restou o freqüente contato por telefone. Foi em Columbus que conheceu o recém-aposentado jogador dos Buckeyes de futebol americano e futuro médico Juan Ernesto Lopez. Primeiro os dois se esbarravam pelo campus e ficaram amigos. Numa festa, Hiram tentou beijar Juan. Terminou com um nariz quebrado. Um ano depois, conquistou o namorado e futuro marido.

Hiram e Juan realizaram um casamento simbólico em Cleveland testemunhado por poucos amigos e a família Lopez. Na época, Juan era médico residente e Hiram trabalhava como técnico de laboratório em meio a agrônomos. Eles superaram os obstáculos e passaram a ter uma boa vida juntos. Um dia chegou a necessidade de formar uma família com filhos. Procuraram por uma doadora enquanto economizavam dinheiro para pagar a barriga de aluguel e todo o tratamento de fecundação. Encontraram a jovem Shelby Corcoran, de apenas 20 anos, num catálogo de uma clínica e entraram em contato. Shelby aceitou doar dos óvulos e gerar o filho do casal por um dinheiro que seria suficiente para ela tentar a sorte na Broadway com segurança por três bons anos, no mínimo. Acabou gerando dois, ou melhor, duas garotinhas: eu, Santana Berry-Lopez, e minha irmã, Rachel Berry-Lopez.

Nosso nascimento foi muito comemorado na família Lopez e ainda promoveu a reaproximação de Hiram com os pais. Nós quatro nos mudamos para Lima, Ohio, seguindo uma oportunidade de emprego oferecida a Juan Lopez como cirurgião. Hiram precisou correr atrás de emprego com duas crianças no colo. Muito mais do que Juan Lopez, que estava na cidade americana natal (onde se estabeleceu depois de chegar de Santiago, Chile). Hiram recebeu ajuda da comunidade judaica e foi rabi Amnon quem abriu espaço para que ocupasse uma vaga de professor na Community College local.

Desde então, formamos uma família não-convencional muito feliz. A estabilidade do relacionamento dos meus pais sempre foi um porto seguro para todas as crises que eu e minha irmã passamos típicas ou não da nossa idade. Mas isso foi quebrado às vésperas do nosso 17° aniversário.

Aquele dia começou como qualquer outro: banho, briga com Rachel, muito sono. No café da manhã, papi comeu ovos mexidos, eu enchi a barriga de cereal com banana enquanto Rachel e papai ficaram com a comida de coelhos que tanto apreciavam. Comíamos enquanto conversávamos sobre a agenda do dia. Eu e Rachel tínhamos escola. Meu pai só deveria voltar ao hospital no início da noite. Papai tinha mencionado uma chácara que ele visitaria como parte de um trabalho de consultoria que ele estava desenvolvendo em paralelo às aulas na Community College. Era um belo dinheiro extra. Eu e minha irmã nos despedimos dos nossos pais com a rotineira bitoca nos lábios.

Hiram Berry-Lopez, papai, se despediu do marido com um carinhoso beijo na boca prometendo chegar pouco depois do almoço. Saiu do perímetro urbano de Lima e pegou a rodovia estadual. Dizem testemunhas que um dos pneus da caminhonete estourou. O carro descontrolou e capotou várias vezes ao cair em uma pequena ribanceira.

Enquanto os paramédicos comunicavam o hospital mais próximo (o de Lima), pai foi avisado sobre o acidente. Ele decidiu correr para lá e fazer alguma coisa. Preferiu trabalhar para salvá-lo a simplesmente esperar desesperado no corredor, apesar de isso ser contrário às regras por estar emocionalmente envolvido com o paciente. Mas os Lopez sempre quebravam algumas. Foi papi quem operou minha apendicite, por exemplo. Os dois chegaram ao local praticamente juntos. Papai tinha múltiplas fraturas e sangramento interno e papi, apesar de tentarem impedir, entrou na sala de cirurgia para tentar concertá-lo. Ele era o melhor e papai precisava dos melhores. Ele ficou mais de cinco horas lutando pela vida do marido em cima da mesa cirúrgica. Enquanto isso, uma enfermeira ligou do hospital para a escola.

Rachel desmaiou assim que soube. Eu só não fiz o mesmo porque tive de acudir a minha irmã. Abaixei ao lado dela, arrumei o corpo e levantei as pernas dela, como papi ensinada nos primeiros socorros. Rachel voltou rápido a consciência, mas a forcei ficar alguns minutos deitada, mesmo com alguns otários curiosos passando pelo corredor e com a senhora Pillsbury correndo para pedir ajuda. Voltou com a treinadora Sue Sylvester.

"Precisamos levar Rachel para a enfermaria" – senhora Pillsbury estava aflita.

"Não!" – disse firme – "Nós vamos ao hospital para ver o meu pai."

"Mas Rachel não pode."

"Ela vai" – disse firme, desafiadora, apesar de estar à beira de um colapso – "É o nosso pai, treinadora! Vai ser muito pior se você nos obrigar a ficar aqui."

"S, precisa ver o que é melhor para ela" – a treinadora insistiu.

"Eu sei o que é melhor para minha família. Hospital. Agora!" – berrei.

Ajudei minha irmã a se levantar. Rachel estava confusa, mas não podia parar para explicar as coisas. Passei o braço dela nos meus ombros e a segurei firme pela cintura. Fomos caminhando devagar até o estacionamento para o carro da senhora Pillsbury. Tive de agradecer, porque não teria condições de dirigir, muito menos Rachel. A impressão que tive foi que o caminho foi longo demais, mas chegamos.

Assim que a recepcionista nos viu, pediu para que entrássemos na sala de espera privativa do centro cirúrgico. Não era um procedimento encaminhar parentes ao espaço em questão, mas tivemos esse privilégio por sermos filhas do chefe cirurgião e, àquela altura, todos os funcionários mais familiares estavam cientes do que acontecera.

A sala tinha nada de especial. Havia uma televisão que estava desligada, sofás, um suporte com revistas de três anos atrás, um filtro de água com galão de 20 litros, um quadro na parede e uma lixeira. Fiz com que Rachel sentasse ao meu lado no sofá. Ela dizia sentir náuseas e tontura. Permaneci o tempo inteiro com um braço em volta dela e às vezes a forçava a escorar a cabeça dela contra o meu ombro. O tempo parecia estacionado. Os ponteiros não andavam, os minutos não passavam, as horas pareciam dias. Mas permaneci ali pacientemente até vir um médico residente. Olhei para ele e prendi a respiração. Rezei para ele trazer boas notícias.

"Nós conseguimos deter o sangramento interno e estabilizá-lo..." – o médico dizia e eu fazia o máximo de esforço para pescar o contexto das informações. Como era complicado me concentrar – "...ele está lá na sala iniciando os procedimentos finais da cirurgia..." – e olhou para a Pillsbury – "o outro pai das meninas, o paciente, precisa de doadores de sangue. Uma vergonha que o estoque do hospital esteja baixo. Se for possível convocar a família e amigos..."

"Eu vou doar!" – me prontifiquei.

"Não creio que tenha peso suficiente" – o médico advertiu enquanto dava uma olhada na minha irmã – "e mesmo assim não adiantaria para o seu pai porque fui informado que o tipo sanguíneo de vocês duas é do tipo B+. Precisamos de O+."

"O meu sangue é O+" – senhora Pillsbury se prontificou – "eu posso doar e aviso outras pessoas para fazerem o mesmo."

"Obrigada!" – minha voz saiu um sussurro.

"E quanto a você, Rachel" – o médico colocou a mão no rosto da minha irmã– "vou te colocar na enfermaria. Você precisa tomar um soro com um medicamento para aliviar esse mal-estar."

"Não!" – ela respondeu firme, o que me surpreendeu – "você traz o soro e o remédio que eu tomo... mas vou ficar aqui."

"Bobagem. Nós vamos mantê-las informadas aqui ou na enfermaria da mesma maneira. Você não vai naquelas lá de baixo da emergência, se é o que está pensando. É uma aqui deste andar."

"Ray..."

"Ok. Pode ser."

Senhora Pillsbury informou que havia algumas pessoas aguardando notícias na sala de espera comum do hospital, e que nossos amigos do coral estavam cientes e a caminho. Não queria que nossos amigos tivessem o trabalho. Peguei o celular da senhora Pillsbury e conversei com o professor Schue. Agradeci a preocupação, mas não queria lidar com ninguém estranho. Soubemos depois que algumas pessoas do coral, alunos de papai e colegas de trabalho vieram doar sangue e esperar por notícias, mesmo que a gente não estivesse disposta a vê-los. Achei comovente.

"Você acha que ele vai conseguir?" – Rachel me perguntou.

"Papai que não se atreva a nos deixar" – brinquei e apertei a mão dela – "Eu ficaria em desvantagem na disputa pela televisão".

Papi apareceu na enfermaria ainda com a touca cirúrgica. Ele estava exausto e arrasado. Cumprimentou a senhora Pillsbury e agradeceu por ela estar conosco todo esse tempo. Primeiro me abraçou. Rachel estava tomando soro na veia com medicação, por isso ele a abraçou com mais cuidado para em seguida sentar-se pesadamente na cadeira.

"Hiram chegou..." – deu uma pausa como se tivesse de se lembrar das palavras. Rachel e eu começamos a chorar mais forte – "em péssimo estado. A equipe conseguiu estabilizá-lo, e as máquinas agora estão fazendo o trabalho delas para sustentar a vida dele, mas vai ser uma luta muito difícil!"

Meu pai quebrou bem na nossa frente. Foi comovente e assustador ao mesmo tempo. Ele era o tipo do homem que não se permitia extravasar emoções na nossa frente. Sim, eu já o tinha visto chorar, mas lágrimas discretas e olhos marejados. Nunca o choro aberto e desesperado. Apressei-me em abraçá-lo e chorei junto. Senti outro braço nos envolvendo. Rachel tinha arrancado o maldito soro para se unir a nós.

...

(Rachel)

Senhora Pillsbury teve a gentileza de nos levar até em casa no meio da tarde. A primeira coisa que fizemos foi tomar um banho, juntas mesmo para não perder tempo. Desde os oito anos que não dividíamos o banheiro daquela forma. Cada uma correu para o próprio quarto e trocamos de roupa. Meu pai tinha dito que deveríamos ficar em casa, mas não iríamos dar ouvidos. Santana trocou o uniforme por uma calça jeans, tênis e camiseta, além do casaco de frio. Eu também troquei o meu vestido por uma roupa semelhante. Teria achado interessante a coincidência numa circunstância melhor.

"Meninas?"

A voz feminina que nos chamou no andar de baixo definitivamente não era da senhora Pillsbury. Das escadas vi a mulher mais alta, cabelos negros, segurando no colo um bebê loirinho de meses de vida. Shelby e Beth. Elas eram as últimas pessoas que esperava ver. Shelby estava morando em Troy, uma cidadezinha encostada em Dayton que fica a 50 minutos de carro de Lima. Foi uma surpresa.

"O quê..." – estava confusa. Santana veio logo atrás.

"Aparentemente o meu telefone está na lista de pessoas que precisam ser avisadas em caso de uma emergência. Tão logo soube que Hiram sofreu um acidente, peguei a estrada junto com Beth. Consegui falar por telefone ainda a pouco com Juan, e ele me mandou para cá. Tenho ordens expressas de segurar as duas aqui e vou cumpri-las custe o que custar. Juan disse que não há necessidade de vocês voltarem para o hospital e Hiram não pode receber visitas na UTI."

"Que moral você tem para nos prender aqui?" – Santana berrou e eu achei por bem segurá-la mesmo ainda me sentindo fraca – "É uma estranha! A senhora P é mais família que você!"

"É um desejo do seu pai. Não importa o que aconteceu no início do ano. Estou aqui para ficar de olho em você que farei, a senhorita querendo ou não. Se não quiser ver a minha cara, então suba para o seu quarto e fique por lá. " – Shelby conseguia ser uma HBIC mais assustadora que Quinn ou Santana. Voltou-se para a senhora Pillsbury – "Emma, não tenho como agradecer por toda a assistência e apoio. As meninas estão em boas mãos agora e se você não se importa..."

"Tudo bem. Rachel..." – ela me abraçou e me beijou no topo da minha cabeça – "estarei disponível para o que precisar" – e abraçou Santana com igual carinho antes de ir embora. Para em seguida voltar de repente – "quase ia me esquecendo..." – tirou da bolsa nossos celulares e os colocou em cima da mesa da sala. Agradecemos mais uma vez.

Beth estava linda. A semelhança que ela tinha de Quinn era notável. Estava em roupas quentes por causa do inverno que já se fazia presente e olhava para todas as direções, curiosa com o novo ambiente. Logo ficou inquieta e Shelby a colocou no carpete para que engatinhasse um pouco. Aproveitou o momento para romper o silêncio estranho.

"Talvez não queiram ouvir isso agora, mas senti a falta de vocês."

"Obrigada Corcoran, mas preferia ir para o hospital dar apoio ao meu pai"

"Estou com Santana!"

"Ok, vamos esclarecer algumas coisas aqui. Em primeiro lugar, nada de 'Corcoran'. Isso é frio demais, informal demais mesmo com no nosso histórico. É 'mãe' para vocês. No máximo 'Shelby'" – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e continuou – "Vocês têm que ser um pouco racionais aqui: Juan está neste momento cuidando e Hiram. Ele está concentrado toda a energia e o coração dele nisso. Daí vocês aparecem no hospital e aí? Ele vai ficar preocupado com as duas e também com Hiram. Isso não vai ajudar em nada, muito pelo contrário. O melhor que podem fazer é ficarem aqui, comer alguma coisa e rezar por Hiram."

"Mas..." – Santana tentou contra-argumentar, apenas para ver Shelby com o dedo estendido e uma expressão repressora.

"Não apenas eu sou a adulta aqui, como também sou a sua mãe e você vai me obedecer agora".

Santana suspirou e se resignou. Shelby relaxou um pouco mais quando sentiu que venceu a minha irmã no breve jogo de nervos. Eu aproveitei para abraçá-la brevemente. Apesar de tudo, estava grata por Shelby ter aparecido no momento em que mais precisávamos. Santana preferiu sentar-se no carpete para brincar com Beth, nos ignorando.

"Está com fome?" – ela me perguntou.

"Não... eu... nem sei o que fazer."

"Manter a mente ocupada faz bem. Vamos deixar Santana com a irmãzinha dela. Pelo visto, as duas se deram muito bem. Enquanto isso, você me ajuda a preparar alguma coisa na cozinha. Soube que foi preciso você tomar soro e medicamentos na veia. Sinal de que precisa comer, ficar firme para ajudar seu pai, ok?"

Shelby tinha toda razão e eu a odiava por isso. Tinha de me fortalecer pelos meus pais. Não ia ajudar em nada se caísse doente. Fiz pouca coisa além de indicar onde ela poderia encontrar panelas, talheres, e a despensa. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em papai, mas dar atenção a ela ajudou a me distrair, a me sentir menos fraca. E Shelby mostrou que estava ali por querer, para nos ajudar com o que precisássemos. Foi reconfortante, de certa maneira, saber que mesmo a mãe que tinha me rejeitado duas vezes quis estar presente num dos piores momentos da minha vida apenas para me apoiar. Ela cozinhou rápido. O cheio estava ótimo, mas a gente mal conseguiu tocá-la. Não tínhamos estômago.

A casa encheu no final da tarde. Todos do coral e o professor Schue apareceram, além de abuela, Júlio, Daniela e tia Maria. Parece que houve tensão com o reencontro de Noah e Quinn com Shelby e Beth. Não consegui prestar muita atenção no drama. Aquela casa cheia estava me deixando claustrofóbica e corri para a segurança do meu quarto. Era bom ficar isolada no meu mundinho enquanto o caos se estabelecia no andar debaixo. Não sei precisar quanto tempo depois, Santana juntou-se a mim trazendo Beth no colo.

"Shelby, Quinn e Puck estão conversando lá em baixo na biblioteca e acho que Sam está surtando" – ela deitou-se na minha cama e colocou o bebê entre nós. Comecei a brincar um pouco com Beth – "Brittany me beijou na boca na frente de todo mundo, e deus sabe o quanto eu estava precisando, só que agora a tia Maria está surtada por causa disso e Artie está com uma tromba na cara. Mike e Tina foram buscar o nosso carro lá na escola e já devem estar chegando. Finn só passou. Queria te ver, mas eu não deixei. Então ele disse alguma coisa estúpida que não lembro e foi embora. Acredito que ele me chamou de bitch egoísta. Tia Rosa ligou e disse que estará aqui amanhã de manhã. Júlio está dando em cima da Mercedes" – nosso primo mais velho tinha um fraco por gordinhas. O problema é que Júlio tinha 23 anos e Mercedes, 17. Por enquanto um romance entre os dois seria crime – "Professor Schue pensa que é relações públicas. Abuela está a um passo de mandá-lo à merda" – abuela tem pouca paciência com pessoas como o professor Schuester. Ela era uma militante de esquerda muito objetiva e até um pouco agressiva. Não lidava bem com tipos bonzinhos inseguros.

"Não perdi muita coisa, então."

"Não mesmo!" – Santana virou-se para o meu lado – "segurando bem?"

"Eu só queria que meu pai chegasse logo com notícias."

"Duas."

O quarto ficou quieto, silencioso. Apenas Beth fazia sons adoráveis de bebê no alto dos sete meses de idade. Ao menos ela me fazia rir.

"Santy..." – olhei para a minha irmã, que cochilava. Ela parecia exausta. Eu também estava.

Voltei a minha atenção para a minha outra irmãzinha, que babava em cima dos meus bichos de pelúcia. E eu achando aquilo a coisa mais adorável do mundo. Foi quando alguém bateu em minha porta e em seguida a abriu devagar, hesitante. Era Quinn.

"Oi" – ela estava colada à porta, sem tirar os olhos do bebê – "eu conversei com sua mãe e... ela..."

"Quer segurar Beth?" – perguntei.

Quinn mordeu os lábios, limpou as lágrimas e então se aproximou com cautela. Primeiro sentou-se no fim da cama e assistiu a filha rolando de lado e batendo a mãozinha no rosto de Santana, que imediatamente resmungou o nome da pequena. Mesmo eu vivendo toda a crise, só de observar a cena, me emocionava e era positivo. Quinn inclinou-se na cama e acariciou de leve primeiro as perninhas e depois todo o corpinho do bebê. Ela ria e chorava.

"Quinn" – Santana resmungou – "pegue sua filha no colo, criatura!"

"Santana, porque mesmo dormindo você consegue ser irritante?" – rebati.

Quinn não comentou, parecia estar num transe enquanto continuava a acariciar Beth, perdida no próprio mundo. Depois levantou-se e voltou a posição inicial, sentada.

"Aos poucos" – murmurou mais para si mesma e depois nos olhou como se finalmente tivesse notado nossa presença pela primeira vez – "Shelby disse que permitiria que eu a visite de vez em quando... em datas especiais, como aniversário ou em alguns feriados."

"Bom pra você, Quinn" – Santana foi sincera.

"Você não deveria cometer com sua filha o mesmo erro que Shelby e nossos pais fizeram conosco" – completei.

"É" – limpou mais uma vez as lágrimas no rosto e riu quando Beth rolou mais uma vez para cima de Santana, que pegou o bebê e a ergueu. Beth abriu um largo sorriso e mexeu as perninhas e os bracinhos. Santana a colocou com cuidado de volta a cama e então se sentou.

"Tem certeza que..."

"Não... se eu a pegar no colo agora... posso sair correndo com ela..."

"Entendo!" – Santana e Quinn trocaram olhares cúmplices.

"Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu ao pai de vocês. Passei no hospital para doar sangue e rezo para que ele possa se recuperar."

"Obrigada" – Santana e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Vou deixar vocês descansando" – levantou-se da minha cama e foi em direção à porta – "se vocês precisarem de qualquer coisa... eu não tenho muito que oferecer, e sei que a nossa relação nunca foi das melhores... com nenhuma das duas... mas quero que saibam que podem contar comigo. De verdade. Eu realmente me importo com vocês. Mais do que imaginam."

Acenamos positivo e Quinn deixou o meu quarto.

"Isso foi intenso!" – comentei, mas Santana me ignorou, perdida nos próprios pensamentos.

Poucos minutos depois de Quinn, foi a vez de Shelby entrar no meu quarto, e foi menos formal e hesitante do que a nossa colega. Avisou que a maioria das pessoas tinham ido embora, só ficando na casa tia Maria e abuela. Disse que ia passar a noite conosco, mas antes precisava sair para comprar algumas coisas, como escova de dente. Perguntou se poderia deixar Beth aos nossos cuidados. Por que não? Ela não era a minha irmã caçula? Talvez Beth tenha operado alguns milagres em nossa família.

Santana e eu descemos para ficar com abuela. Eu não sei o que de especial aquela velha senhora chilena tinha, mas só de ficar próxima, eu me acalmava. Era quase o mesmo efeito que papai transmitia quando me abraçava na sala de TV e me ninava dizendo palavras doces e reconfortantes.

"De cualquier manera, Dios sólo se reserva lo mejor. La confianza en Dios, mi niña."

Eu e Santana ficamos encostadas em abuela, nos beneficiando do amor de nossa avó. Santana acabou dormindo no colo de nossa velha até o momento em que meu pai chegou ainda com o jaleco no corpo. Ele passou direto para a biblioteca, onde se sentou na poltrona favorita dele. Nós o seguimos, ansiosas por qualquer informação.

"Hiram... eu sinto minhas filhas" – começamos a chorar novamente, dessa vez mais forte – "eu fiz de tudo... juro que fiz. Mas ele teve morte cerebral. Ele não vai voltar mais para nós."

Hiram Joel Berry-Lopez morreu jovem, aos 45 anos, em 12 de dezembro de 2011. Ele deixou duas filhas e um marido.

Eu vou sentir tanta falta do meu pai...


	30. 14 de dezembro de 2011 – Vida que segue

**14 de dezembro de 2011 – Vida que segue**

(Rachel)

Não gosto muito de cenários clichês. Como uma boa conhecedora de peças teatrais e musicais, observo com atenção não apenas ao desempenho performático dos atores envolvidos, como também nos detalhes estéticos. E há certas coisas que acho desnecessárias. Não entendo a razão de todo enterro ser encenado com meia luz e fumaça de gelo seco para parecer poético. É assim no teatro, na televisão e muitas vezes no cinema. Porque nunca está fazendo um sol de rachar num enterro? Está sempre nublado, ou nevando levemente ou chovendo. A não ser quando o filme é policial e o detetive identifica o bandido ou a testemunha chave justo ali. Ironicamente, o enterro do meu pai teve um cenário clichê. Foi realizado no final da tarde. Havia um leve nevoeiro no cemitério, estava muito frio e as pessoas usavam pesados casacos pretos de inverno.

Os homens da minha família conduziram o caixão simples, sem ornamentos, como é a tradição judaica. Papai foi enterrado com uma roupa branca sem detalhes e o xale de orações. Não usamos flores nem cantamos nos enterros. Fiquei aliviada por Noah ter explicado tal detalhe para o coral, mas estou quase certa de que eles vão fazer um número especial tão logo Santana e eu voltarmos à escola. É sempre assim. George, o cantor sacro da nossa sinagoga, recitou os versos "o Senhor dá e o Senhor tira – bendito seja o nome do Senhor", enquanto jogava as três pás de terra em cima do caixão.

Rabino Amnon fez um sermão emocionado. Ele e papai eram bons amigos. As palavras doces de rabi me fizeram chorar pela primeira vez no enterro. Segurei na mão do meu pai ao meu lado. Ele queria permanecer forte para mim e Santana. Não precisava fazer isso. Não me importava se nós três estivéssemos quebrados e carentes. Estaríamos em nosso direito. Santana usava o kipá e segurava o de papai em suas mãos. Shelby estava ao lado dela. Beth ficou sob cuidados de alguém em casa, eu não perguntei com quem. Cemitérios não são mesmo locais para bebês. Os Lopez estavam quase todos presentes, assim como o coral mais Kurt, Blaine, treinadora Sylvester, senhora Pillsbury e o marido dela, Carl Howell. A família de Brittany também se fez presente. Prudence e Clara com seus respectivos maridos também fizeram questão de prestar respeito a papai e solidariedade conosco. Havia muitos alunos, colegas de trabalho e amigos dos meus pais. Papai era um professor querido e considerado. O jeito amigo e tranqüilo dele conseguiu ser maior do que o preconceito que nossa família foi vítima inúmeras vezes.

Zaide começou a recitar o Kadish e nesse momento as lágrimas correram pelo rosto de Santana. Meu avô estava arrasado com a morte do filho único e nem posso imaginar o que se passava na mente dele. O que podia afirmar era que ele recitava a oração com fervor sem-igual ao mesmo tempo em que se esforçava para manter a postura firme de homem forte. Bubbee teve uma crise nervosa e não suportou ir ao enterro. Ela estava medicada em minha casa. Era provável que zaide e bubbee passariam o luto conosco, que consiste em três dias de confinamento dentro do lar. Na verdade era uma semana, mas apenas os três dias eram essenciais em nossa tradição. Mas qual outro lugar, que não a minha casa, eu gostaria de estar numa ocasiões dessas? Tudo que queria era me fechar no meu quarto e dormir para só acordar quando todo esse pesadelo tivesse chegado ao fim. O único problema é que esse sonho ruim era um desses definitivos porque papai não voltaria mais.

As pessoas nos cumprimentaram antes de ir embora após o sepultamento. Não fazíamos recepções como era tradição entre os cristãos americanos e eu sinceramente não sabia qual era o ponto nisso: enterrar vários dias depois da morte e ainda fazer recepção. Não. Eu preferia o isolamento judeu. Quando chegamos em casa, dei uma olhada no quarto de hóspedes onde estava bubbee. Ela parecia calma em seu sono induzido pelo sedativo que meu pai passara mais cedo. Zaide entrou no quarto de hóspedes, fechou a porta e lá ficou. Santana fez o mesmo. Papai se isolou desolado na biblioteca. Eu me vi naquela casa com Shelby. Minha mãe então fez a melhor coisa que alguém poderia ter feito por mim em um momento como aquele: me deu colo.

...

19 de dezembro de 2011

(Santana)

Meu corpo estava dolorido. Era o mal de ser uma cheerio: quando parava de me exercitar, meus músculos reclamavam. Eu parei por completo nos meus dias de luto e depois continuava a não querer sair do meu quarto. Olhei para o lado e acariciei os cabelos de Brittany. Ela dormiu comigo na véspera do meu aniversário. Queria me dar de presente uma boa noite e alguns orgasmos. Agradeci a oferta, mas não pelo sexo em si. Queria sentir um pouco de carinho, de calor humano e conforto que só ela poderia me proporcionar.

"Bom dia!" – ela disse rouca antes de me beijar.

"Bom dia!" – abri um sorriso tímido. Há dias que não sorria, nem mesmo forçava um.

"Feliz aniversário, San" – mais um beijo.

"Obrigada."

"O que vai querer fazer hoje?"

"Vou ficar em casa. Acho que papi vai promover um jantar para eu e Rachel. Parece que Shelby vem. Talvez abuela."

"Não parece animada."

"Papai não vai estar em nenhum outro jantar meu de aniversário ou de qualquer outro evento importante da família, Britt."

"Mas o tio ia ficar chateado em te ver assim por causa dele. Ele sempre gostou da sua risada, San. E eu também. Talvez devesse rir um pouco para fazê-lo feliz."

"Eu voltarei a rir, Britt. Só preciso de mais algum tempo. Ainda está recente demais... dói demais."

Brittany me encarou com aqueles insanos olhos azuis. Recebi mais um beijo antes de ela levantar da cama e me dar uma bela visão do corpo nu. Foi até a mochila que trouxe e tirou um pacotinho.

"Pra você" – sentou na minha cama com as pernas cruzadas.

Vi Brittany nua centenas de vezes, e em outras dezenas tive o sexo dela em minha boca, mas sempre me impressionava um pouco quando ela ficava daquele jeito, tão natural e íntimo. Peguei o pacotinho e o desembrulhei. Era um par de brincos de ouro pequenos e redondos com uma pérola no meio. Simples e elegantes. Tirei o que estava usando e coloquei os novos. Beijei-a em agradecimento.

"Obrigada, Britt. Eles são perfeitos, assim como você é."

"Disponha."

Levantamos da cama e tomamos um banho juntas. Quando saímos do quarto, cruzei com bubbee, que me deu um abraço apertado de aniversário. Depois foi a vez de zaide.

"Feliz cumpleaños!" – papi ensaiou um sorriso ao me abraçar – "Dios te bendiga y te hace feliz."

"Gracias, papi" – estava faltando alguém – "Donde está Rachel?"

"En La biblioteca. Siento que Ella es nostálgica. Su presencia le hará bien."

"Veré qué puedo hacer."

Encontrei a minha irmã vendo álbuns de fotografias. Estava sentada à mesinha com a cabeça apoiada no braço. Primeiro beijei a cabeça dela e depois dei uma boa olhada no que ela estava vendo.

"Nossa festa de aniversário de 9 anos?" – sentei ao lado de Rachel – "A gente fez pizza com boliche! Esse dia foi legal."

"E você jogou a bola de boliche no pé do palhaço que estava animando a festinha ao lado" – e Rachel disparou a rir. Eu acompanhei. Era bom dar uma boa gargalhada após dias. Papai teve de pagar uma compensação pelo inconveniente ao pobre do palhaço. Mas o que podia fazer? Ele me chamou de fracota desajeitada.

"Inaceitável!" – Rachel ironizou.

"Totalmente" – olhei bem para a minha irmã. Rachel ainda estava com o rosto inchado, o que era compreensível – "Tem planos para hoje?"

"Nenhum."

"Nem mesmo com Finn?" – arrisquei.

"Não falo com Finn desde o dia... você sabe."

"Bom. Todos os nossos amigos, exceto Britt, estão dando espaço para nós."

"É..."

"Além disso, estamos indo passar o ano em Cleveland..."

"Eu sei."

"Há de ser nada."

"Vocês vão para Cleveland?" – Brittany nos surpreendeu – "Oh, e feliz aniversário, Rach!" – abraçou a minha irmã.

"Sim. Não te disse?" – Brittany balançou negativamente a cabeça – "Achamos que zaide e bubbee ia gostar disso. Papi também vai."

"Oh! Bom, vou viajar também."

"Para onde?" – fiquei curiosa.

"Para Los Angeles. O jornal de lá chamou meu pai para outro trabalho. Acho que ele vai ficar por lá. Não sei bem... meus pais andam conversando muito a respeito."

A notícia caiu como uma bomba. Se o tio vai para Los Angeles e ele é do tipo que carrega todo mundo juntos, isso queria dizer que havia boas chances de Brittany estar dizendo adeus a Ohio. Não sabia direito o que pensar. Era a maldita Califórnia cheia de oportunidades para ela. Mas e eu?

...

(Rachel)

Meu aniversário não teve comemoração. Não havia espírito para tal. Não quando papai havia sido enterrado há menos de uma semana. Recebi telefonemas de Kurt, Mercedes, da senhora Pillsbury, do professor Schuester e surpreendentemente de Quinn. Sem contar as lembranças dos meus familiares. Reparei que o telefone de Santana tocava numa freqüência bem maior do que o meu. Não que isso fosse incomum. Todos os anos era a mesma coisa. Senti falta de Finn. Depois de tudo que passamos juntos, mesmo com nosso rompimento feito aos gritos no corredor da escola, confesso que esperava grandiosidade. Mas tudo que recebi foram pêsames no dia do enterro de papai.

A família se reuniu na mesa de jantar que raramente usamos a não ser em dias especiais. Não havia muita gente. Apenas, nós, zaide e bubbee, Brittany, abuela, além de Shelby e Beth. Fizemos um jantar porque papai iria querer. Ele não era o tipo do homem que gostasse que as pessoas lamentassem por ele. Ao contrário, sempre teve horror a esse tipo de coisa. Zaide sentou-se em uma cabeceira da mesa e um pai na outra. Ele andava tão deprimido que a gente mal conversou ao longo do dia. Abuela e bubbee prepararam os favoritos meu e da minha irmã: babaganouch com azeite, bolinhos de quinua e soja, cordeiro ao forno, uma baita salada verde com cogumelos e morangos, além de torta de banana para a sobremesa. Os pratos não combinavam entre si, mas foi um detalhe que ninguém deu importância.

Dispensamos presentes. Os únicos que recebemos foi aqueles que papai já havia comprado e meu pai entregou pela tarde. Ele me deu uma caixa de musicais clássicos com todos aqueles extras sempre saborosos de se assistir. Santana ganhou um "grande laboratório de química", como uma piada interna deles, além de uma jóia com um pingente em forma de estrela de Davi. Ela imediatamente substituiu o colar que ela usava com o pingente de cheerio pelo novo.

"E agora o presente das meninas" – zaide anunciou enquanto comíamos a sobremesa.

"A gente tinha combinado em não dar presentes" – meu pai falou irritado.

"Acabei de perder um filho, Juan. Acho que posso e mereço ter essa satisfação de dar alguma coisa às minhas netas."

Ninguém argumentou contra. Como poderíamos? Meu pai não gostou de ter sido peitado mais uma vez por zaide. Pude até ouvir ele resmungando "judeu teimoso". Um ambiente constrangedor que se instalou na mesa. Abuela se segurava para não falar algumas boas e bubbee estava de cabeça baixa. Zaide se levantou e entregou um envelope para mim e Santana.

"Passagens para Nova York?" – mostrei o conteúdo do meu ingresso – "E ingressos para Chicago?"

"Estão marcadas para início de janeiro. A hospedagem no Hilton também está reservada. Acredito que essa viagem vá fazer bem a você e sua bubbee."

"Obrigada zaide."

Era um presente perfeito e seria celebrado caso as circunstâncias fossem outras. Olhei para Santana que franzia a testa para o envelope dela.

"Zaide, eu também tenho passagens para Nova York, mas cadê o meu ingresso para o musical?"

"Gostaria que você fosse a minha acompanhante em alguns encontros. São alguns negócios que vou firmar" – zaide levantou-se, rodou a mesa e bateu nos ombros de Santana – "Precisa estar bem preparada, minha neta."

"Joel" – meu pai se levantou da mesa ainda mais irritado – "será que a gente poderia conversar em particular na biblioteca, agora?"

Eu tracei o meu destino aos dois anos de idade. Desde cedo sabia que o meu destino estava em Nova York no papel de uma grande estrela da Broadway. Tudo que fiz foi para que pudesse me preparar para um futuro que eu mesma construía. Sabia o quanto era afortunada por traçar a minha própria estrada e ter uma família que me proporcionava tudo para que eu alcance meu sonho. Bem mais afortunada que Santana. Percebi e entendi a pressão que ela sofria para seguir o sonho dos outros. Talvez essa fosse essa a razão par Santana gostar tanto de jardinagem: plantas não falam, não exigem muito e nem requerem matemática.

...

09 de janeiro de 2012

(Rachel)

Santana e eu não voltamos à escola até janeiro. A rigor, perdemos apenas uma semana de aula em dezembro porque logo veio a pausa para as festas de fim de ano. Em vez das festas na casa de Abuela, optamos pela reclusão em Cleveland junto com bubbee e zaide. Meu pai tirou licença do hospital para também ficar conosco. O ano novo foi igualmente "agitado". Bubbee fez a ceia com ajuda minha e de Santana enquanto meu pai e zaide procuravam selar a paz num jogo de sinuca. À meia noite, na falta de alguém para beijar, Santana e eu trocamos um selinho. No dia seguinte, embarcamos para Nova York. O musical Chicago era esplêndido. Senti que Santana ficou com uma ponta de inveja. Em vez de se divertir na Broadway, ela foi a um jantar de negócios e conheceu as dependências de Stuyvesant. Zaide estava jogando sujo.

Na volta à escola, logo antes do primeiro período, tive uma surpresa quando abri o armário: havia uma rosa e um bilhete de Finn pedindo para encontrar com ele na sala do coral. Por algum motivo estranho, meu coração não disparou. Embora quisesse muito conversar com ele para resolvermos nossos problemas, minha ansiedade era bem menor. Quase zero. Depois da morte de papai, todo esse drama adolescente me pareceu sem fundamento. O primeiro período era História, classe que fazia junto com Tina, Mike e Noah. O casal asiático me cumprimentou, perguntou se estava bem e se precisava de alguma coisa. Achei amável por parte deles, mas agradeceria se as pessoas pudessem simplesmente voltar à normalidade. Incomodou também os olhares dos demais do coral, como se eu fosse uma coitada. Odiava a sensação. Quando a aula terminou, fui até a sala do coral com o coração aberto para falar com o meu ex-namorado. Talvez esse possível acerto com Finn fosse benéfico.

"Oi Rach!" – ele se aproximou para me abraçar brevemente – "Feliz aniversário atrasado, feliz natal e feliz ano novo. Tudo está atrasado, não é?"

"Acontece!"

"Está se sentindo melhor?"

"Gostaria que as pessoas parassem de perguntar isso."

"Desculpe."

"Não é culpa sua" – nos sentamos nas cadeiras e ficamos em silêncio.

"Estive pensando em tudo que aconteceu e por mais que eu tentasse me concentrar em outras coisas, você sempre voltava aos pensamentos. Sinto sua falta, Rachel. Sei que não sou perfeito, mas você me completa, você me apóia e me faz sentir bem. Eu realmente te amo e gostaria muito mesmo que a gente pudesse passar por cima de tudo... de Santana, de Puck. A gente deveria passar por cima de todos estes obstáculos e nos dar mais uma chance."

Curioso é que imaginei Finn fazer inúmeras vezes um discurso semelhante desde que ele rompeu comigo. Mas depois que ouvi o real, não soou correto. Do jeito que as palavras foram colocadas, pareciam até que Noah e minha irmã eram vilões nessa história. Estavam tão longe disso. Noah foi decente e Santana... toda a raiva que senti por ela ter feito sexo com Finn havia passado. Achei vazio e infantil trazer isso à tona. Noah e Santana nunca foram problemas se pensar bem. A nossa relação é que tinha muitos poréns. Quais exatamente eu ainda não tinha parado para pensar. Finn era um bom amigo. Talvez o primeiro bom amigo que tive em todos esses anos. Mas Santana tinha razão: ele foi um bom namorado.

"Você já pensou em só ser o meu amigo, sem qualquer outro interesse por trás?" – perguntei ainda pensando alto.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Amigo. Como Kurt é amigo de Mercedes. Um amigo sem interesses românticos?"

"Kurt é gay. Por isso ele consegue ser amigo de uma garota sem se interessar por ela."

"Logo, a resposta é não!"

"Não estou entendendo..."

Olhei fixamente para Finn. Segurei um dos ombros dele a fim de fazer com que ele se inclinasse. Então o beijei devagar, aprofundando a carícia aos poucos. Por mais que a sensação fosse boa, as borboletas em meu estômago estavam mais quietas. Precisava pensar melhor a respeito. O que eu desejava mais: o namorado ou o amigo?

"Isso quer dizer que nós voltamos?" – Finn disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Talvez" – me afastei – "Santana tinha razão em algumas coisas e eu preciso refletir melhor a respeito."

"Santana?" – a expressão dele se fechou – "Você vai dar ouvidos logo a especialista em estragar a vida das pessoas?"

"Ela é minha irmã, Finn. Você sabia disso?"

"Ela pode ser a sua irmã, Rachel. Não quer dizer que Santana se importe contigo ou com seus sentimentos. Tudo que ela sabe fazer é nos criticar e nos colocar para baixo."

"Minha irmã é uma bitch boa parte do tempo, concordo. Mas ela tem uma característica muito interessante de ser extremamente honesta com as pessoas. Enfim, Santana costuma dizer que eu preciso mais de amigos do que de um namorado. Que as pessoas fingem ligar para mim muito mais por causa do meu talento e porque precisam dele de alguma maneira."

"Ela está errada."

"Será? Você, por exemplo. Por que ficou comigo se eu não sou sexy como Santana ou bonita, como Quinn?"

"Porque eu te amo, Rach... Talvez seja uma das poucas pessoas que ama alguns dos seus defeitos. Sem mencionar que você tem tanto talento e..." – ele fechou os olhos assim que percebeu que disse exatamente o que eu não queria ouvir.

"Também te amo Finn. Você é o homem dos meus sonhos. Talvez o meu número 1. Mas eu não sei se quero ficar contigo."

"Rach..."

"Seja meu amigo. Meu cúmplice. Então veremos."

Virei as costas e fui para a aula de cálculo, a mesma que Santana e eu fomos retiradas quando comunicaram o acidente de papai. A conversa com Finn me fez chegar atrasada, mas a professora fez vistas grossas. Tinha a impressão que ela amoleceria comigo e minha irmã pelo menos nas duas primeiras semanas de aula. Pedi desculpas e sentei na cadeira vaga ao lado de Quinn, que gentilmente me mostrou algumas anotações no caderno. Havia coisas que havia perdido na semana de ausência na escola, mas conseguiria pegar tudo em pouco tempo. Agradeci o gesto de Quinn. No meio de uma explicação os olhos da classe se voltaram a Santana. Com a sutileza de um hipopótamo, minha irmã corrigiu um erro de colocação da professora. O pior de tudo foi a arrogância que ela demonstrou: praticamente chamou nossa professora de burra amadora e depois foi ao quadro consertar.

"Eu juro que a professora ia colocar Santana em detenção depois que foi corrigida na terceira vez. Às vezes eu não sei qual a Berry-Lopez é a mais maluca" – Quinn disse bem humorada na saída da classe, o que me surpreendeu. Passamos a andar lado a lado no corredor uma vez que faríamos juntas a classe de Literatura Inglesa.

"Pelo menos eu não enfrento meus professores" – disse quando cheguei ao meu armário para trocar os livros.

"Você? Rachel Berry-Lopez?" – gargalhou – "Metade do corpo docente está aí para discordar" – estava abismada com Quinn. Não conhecia esse lado sarcástico e bem-humorado dela. Era agradável e charmoso. Quinn levantou uma das sobrancelhas, um movimento que era típico dela, quando percebeu a minha admiração – "O que foi?"

"Você, Quinn Fabray, está conversando comigo no meio dos corredores da escola? O pior: você está sorrindo?"

"E daí?"

"É algo que não acontece todos os dias."

"Você é uma anã que rouba as roupas da sua avó para ir à escola e é irritante na maior parte do tempo. Mas até que eu gosto de você. O que disse naquele dia, no seu quarto, foi sincero. Eu me importo contigo."

"Obrigada?"

"Desencana Rachel. Ainda vou encontrar muitas formas de infernizar a sua vida. Mas por hora, só não estou afim."

"Não sei se isso é um motivo de agradecimento" – sorri quando pegamos caminho definitivo à próxima classe.

"Pode apostar que é, Lopez 2" – ela bateu o caderno de leve nas minhas costas – "Sem mais, temos mais uma classe para agüentar. E isso vai ser muito mais fácil se você permanecer em silêncio. Então se você puder fazer o favor, não passe a metade da aula discutindo com o professor se Otelo foi ou não uma vítima do ciúme."

"O que há de errado em aprofundar a discussão?"

"Estamos estacionados em 'Otelo' há tempos. Meu ensaio sobre o livro já até criou mofo! Depois, quero chegar logo em Tennessee Williams."

Balancei a cabeça e sorri. A vida segue. Às vezes ela nos dá rasteiras, pressiona nossos ombros, tira nossas ilusões para colocar diante dos olhos uma realidade áspera. Perder um pai foi uma dor indescritível e nem me arrisco dizer como as coisas vão acontecer daqui para frente. É simplesmente impossível. Mas a vida segue, o tempo caminha e a gente vai levando.


	31. 29 de janeiro de 2012 – Sou gay

**29 de janeiro de 2012 – Sou gay**

(Quinn)

Abri os olhos sem muita vontade. Tinha acordado há algum tempo, mas mantive meus olhos cerrados num tolo desejo de fingir que estava sozinha. Senti a mão de Sam percorrendo meu dorso. Ele sabia que estava acordada e não tive mais como fingir. Virei para o lado e o vi com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Bom dia."

"Dia" – minha voz saiu rouca.

"Como se sente?"

"Dolorida" – disse sem pensar e provoquei reação de culpa em meu namorado – "Oh, não foi por causa disso" – me apressei em explicar – "É consequência dos treinos da semana. As competições estaduais das cheerios estão chegando e a treinadora está cuspindo fogo."

Isso era a mais pura verdade. Os treinos das cheerios da semana haviam sido tão duros que me peguei questionando várias vezes se valia à pena passar por tudo aquilo para garantir a bolsa de estudo que me tiraria de Lima. Era estressante de acordar às cinco e meia da manhã para treinar, depois estudar, e no meio tempo controlar um bando de meninas vaidosas que me esfaqueariam pelas costas num piscar de olhos. Foi um erro mal calculado trair Santana e tirá-la da capitania logo no início do ano. Aprendi a duras penas o quanto perder uma aliada como ela foi delicado. Seria mais sábio garantir a volta ao esquadrão e permanecer como a segunda no comando por um tempo. Santana ia acabar cometendo um erro que custaria a liderança por ser impulsiva e emocional. Ela não era como eu. Mas lado Fabray falou mais alto e tive de derrubá-la logo.

A quase surra que levei no corredor da escola numa briga com Santana deixou muito claro que tinha perdido o meu braço direito. Ainda contava com uma ajuda tímida de Brittany, mas só porque ela sempre teve espírito de grupo. Muito mais do que eu e Santana, que sempre gostamos de nos rivalizar, apesar da aliança. Mas eu sabia que isto estava prestes a também se romper. Depois da morte de Hiram Berry-Lopez, Santana parece que perdeu todo o tesão de estar nas cheerios, se é que ela um dia já teve algum, e Brittany estava determinada a apoiá-la em tudo que fosse preciso. Achava que seria questão de tempo para Santana desistir de vez. Todas as meninas tinham essa impressão, menos a treinadora Sylvester, porque ela também estava menos e menos interessada na equipe e no trabalho. Era complicado segurar toda essa barra. Se não fosse uma bitch de mão cheia, o ambiente dentro das cheerios estaria insustentável.

Fora as cheerios, ainda precisava fazer bicos para garantir algum dinheiro para as minhas despesas pessoais. A pensão que minha mãe ganhava era à conta. Tínhamos o dinheiro para pagar água, luz, telefone, gás, internet e mercado. Sobrava pouco para comprar uma roupa ou sapato. Mamãe economizava em um mês para ter alguns pequenos luxos no seguinte. Começou a costurar também. Fazia reparos e conseguia tirar o suficiente para pagar as bebidas. Ela arrumava a casa, costurava, fazia comida e, no fim do dia, tomava a (grande) taça de vinho barato.

Assim que fui expulsa de casa, uma das primeiras ações do meu pai foi vender o meu carro. Depois ele vendeu todas as minhas jóias e doou as roupas e sapatos que ficaram para a rede Goodwill. Ou seja, voltei para a casa com as mesmas coisas que tinha colocado na mala. Deparei-me com um quarto fantasma, só com os móveis. Graças ao bom Cristo tive a intuição de levar junto a minha máquina fotográfica. Não podia depender da curta pensão da minha mãe para ter roupas, sapatos e um ingresso no cinema. Então comecei a fazer pequenos serviços de babá e de reforço escolar. Não era grande coisa, mas ao menos podia comprar um vestido novo sem comprometer no orçamento.

Daí a necessidade em permanecer no topo da pirâmide das cheerios. As meninas da sociedade sabiam da fragmentação do lar Fabray, por isso usava a minha força de capitã para mantê-las caladas e submissas.

O coral funcionava como um momento de lazer. Apesar de toda briga e das confusões semanais, a atividade era um respiro. As coreografias eram sempre leves, mas nem por isso menos elaboradas e bonitas. O clima era mais descontraído. Às vezes podia cantar meus demônios em metáforas musicais e era gratificante observar os colegas fazerem o mesmo. E tinha Rachel cada vez mais em forma tanto fisicamente quanto vocalmente. Era a parte que mais gostava, em especial porque consegui me aproximar dela e a gente começava a desenvolver uma boa amizade. Uma pena que Hiram precisou morrer para que eu criasse coragem de tentar fazer parte da vida de Rachel de forma positiva, sem me importar com o que a minha família ou os garotos populares fossem pensar de mim.

Se isso era tudo que poderia ter de Rachel Berry-Lopez, então que assim fosse. Poderia ser Quinn Fabray, capitã das cheerios, bitch, com um namorado bonito à tira-colo, aluna do quadro de honra, membro do coral e amiga da diva loser.

"Como está?" – devolvi a pergunta ao meu namorado.

"Diferente" – a resposta surpreendeu.

"Diferente como?"

"Bom" – ficou vermelho de vergonha – "Foi a minha primeira vez."

As palavras dele caíram feito uma bomba. Sam parecia tão confiante e ousado que para mim era fato ele ser um garoto experimentado sexualmente. Lembro de ele ter comentado sobre uma namorada na antiga cidade.

"Mas... você..."

"Eu quis contar, mas fiquei com medo."

"De quê?"

"De você me ver diferente. De agir diferente comigo."

Olhei bem para Sam e apertei os lábios. Ele tinha razão neste ponto: sim, eu agiria diferente se soubesse antes que era virgem. Poderia ter enrolado mais. Por maior que fosse o meu carinho pelo meu namorado, se soubesse que era virgem certamente teria adiado o sexo e abusaria ainda mais da grande paciência que ele tinha comigo. Decidi ir para cama com Sam porque ele mostrava sinais de que estava chegando ao limite, que não daria mais para segurar. Eu não era uma virgem, um bebê passou pela a minha vagina e não tinha mais reputação da família a zelar. Minhas desculpas para manter minhas pernas fechadas estavam cada vez piores e Sam não merecia tamanha indiferença. Ou a gente ia para o próximo passo ou o namoro terminava. Escolhi a primeira opção.

Decidi então fazer um encontro especial. Nós jantamos no Breadstixs, fomos dançar num dos poucos bares que não expulsam menores de 18 em Lima por apresentar carteiras falsificadas de identidade de péssima qualidade, e depois o convidei para ir a minha casa. Comprei camisinhas na farmácia e fiz o que achava que tinha de fazer. Procurei curtir o momento, diferente do que aconteceu na minha primeira vez com Puck. Sam ficaria triste caso conhecesse a realidade dos fatos da outra metade do casal.

Puxei o rosto do meu namorado e o beijei. Primeiro na testa, no rosto e depois na boca.

"Obrigada por ter confiado a mim."

"Eu te amo!"

Lá estava a maldita frase ótima para quem diz, e angustiante para quem a recebe e não sente o mesmo. Ficar muda o machucaria, beijá-lo sem responder também e todo o clima seria quebrado. Sam era um sujeito decente demais para ter a magia da primeira vez quebrada, sobretudo depois de quatro meses de namoro. Menti.

"Eu também te amo!" – complementei comum outro beijo na boca.

"Queria ficar aqui para sempre!" – Sam abriu um sorriso.

"Mas temos que ir à missa!" – fechei os olhos quando a frase saiu pragmática demais – "Você sabe" – amenizei o tom – "Por mais que deseje estar aqui contigo, temos nossas obrigações com a igreja e com a comunidade."

"Claro" – ele me encarou de um jeito engraçado – "Quinn, eu sei que não é certo fazer essa pergunta, mas... como fui?"

"Você foi ótimo e eu estou plenamente satisfeita."

Era mentira. Sam se atrapalhou em alguns momentos e não cheguei ao orgasmo. Sim, eu sabia o que era ter um. Meus dedos e o brinquedinho com pilhas que comprei ainda durante a gravidez com o dinheiro do Puck me proporcionavam alguns. O corpo masculino não me atraía. Sam tinha um corpo perfeito, mas que achava rígido demais, pesado demais. Além disso, ele durou pouco. Não de uma forma ridícula como Finn Hudson, mas dos dois rounds em que tivemos, ele gozou bem antes que tivesse alguma chance.

"Aonde vai?" – perguntou assim que me levantei da cama e vesti meu hobby.

"Banho!" – respondi seca.

"Posso?" – Inclinei novamente na cama para beijá-lo e forcei um sorriso – "Há coisas que prefiro fazer sozinha."

Tomei o meu banho. Um demorado. A água do chuveiro na minha nuca era relaxante e me energizava. O vapor da água quente embaçou o espelho. Eu o limpei e encarei a minha imagem refletida ainda embaçada.

"É... eu sou gay!"

Admiti para mim mesma em voz alta pela primeira vez na vida.

Coloquei um vestido amarelo, um casaco grosso por cima e um cachecol. Sam e eu descemos as escadas em encontramos minha mãe com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto. As regras do lar Fabray flexibilizaram bastante depois que meu pai foi embora e mamãe definitivamente não se importava que meu adorável namorado dormisse comigo dentro de casa. Ela até incentivava, desde que aquilo fosse mantido entre eles e eu realmente usasse proteção para não engravidar de novo. Sugeriu até que fizesse o uso da pílula. Aparências ainda eram muito importantes.

"Eu ia bater na porta e perguntar se vocês me acompanhariam na missa de hoje."

"Vamos sim, mãe."

"Que bom!" – olhou para o genro – "O que você prefere para o café, Sam? Ovos mexidos ou panquecas?"

...

(Santana)

"Essa cidade é um lixo."

"Não. É apenas pequena" – Rachel ponderou.

"Duas coisas que ainda não entendo. Uma: por que Shelby decidiu morar neste buraco? Dois: por que estamos neste buraco neste exato momento?"

"Você quer uma resposta franca?" – Rachel rebateu e decidi que era melhor ficar calada. Não estava disposta a ouvir.

Depois que adotou Beth, Shelby chegou a cogitar voltar à Nova York, mas decidiu que a metrópole não seria o ambiente mais saudável para uma mãe solteira criar um bebê. Aceitou uma oferta de emprego para ser professora de iniciação musical em uma Elementary School de Dayton. Depois financiou uma casa em Troy porque era mais barato e o buraco de cidade ficava a apenas 20 minutos do emprego. Ela também deixou na entrelinhas que preferiu o trabalho em Dayton por nossa causa.

Shelby tornou-se uma pessoa mais presente depois que papai morreu. Papi a recebia bem, eu adorava Beth, e Rachel queria a mãe na vida dela. Não houve dramas quanto a presença dela. Da minha parte, enquanto ela mantivesse razoável distância, estaria tudo bem. Não queria me conectar emocionalmente com mais ninguém. Era doloroso demais saber que as pessoas que mais amava estavam me abandonando. Papai foi-se em definitivo. Nunca mais vou vê-lo sorrir, cuidando do jardim, da estufa ou discutindo com Rachel sobre musicais e divas.

Brittany também ia embora de Lima. O tio aceitou o emprego no Los Angeles Times como editor de arte. Ele já estava lá arrumando tudo para receber o resto da família, que ia em definitivo no verão. Era a maldita Los Angeles, cheia de oportunidades. Além de estudar, Brittany teria a chance de ingressar nas melhores companhias de danças. Era o destino dela. E o meu? Estava inclinada a aceitar a proposta de zaide. Talvez devesse mesmo fazer o teste de Stuyvesant, morar um ano em Nova York e me preparar para Harvard. Conversei com o amigo de vovô, o senhor Caleb Weiz, e ele me garantiu que teria um estágio na empresa dele e toda a assistência que precisasse. Se quisesse, poderia até me hospedar na casa dele em Kings Point. Era um casarão enorme para um velho milionário, viúvo e solitário. Os dois filhos morreram antes que pudessem dar netos para herdar uma fortuna. Pobre infeliz.

Papi era contra. Ele me acusava por deixar-me influenciar por zaide. Por outro lado, havia uma questão irrefutável: Stuyvesant era uma das melhores escolas do país e abriria as portas para as grandes universidades. Papi, por exemplo, sonhava com Princeton ou Yale. Não foi admitido em nenhuma das duas. Ficou na OSU, que era muito boa, mas longe do ideal que sonhou para si. Nunca sonhei com Harvard, Yale, ou Princeton. Mas seria uma burra se negasse a importância em entrar nessas instituições. E já que Brittany não estaria mais aqui, qual era o ponto de ficar em McKinley?

"Vire à esquerda" – Rachel olhava o GPS do celular.

"Esta?"

"É!"

Virei o carro de uma vez. Rachel era uma péssima navegadora. Avisava as viradas em cima da hora. Sorte que a cidade não era grande coisa e o trânsito não existia.

"É essa rua."

Era um lugar desses arrumadinhos com casas iguais, gramados cortados, quintais coletivos.

"Acho que é aquela casa verde ali."

"Tem certeza?" – dirigia lentamente pela rua residencial.

"Bate com a descrição" – encostei o carro em frente da casa. Respirei fundo para criar coragem para descer. Quem diria que estava fazendo a minha primeira visita oficial a minha mãe biológica? – "Tira o kipá!" – Rachel comentou. Estávamos na sinagoga antes de pegar a estrada.

A gente mal desceu do carro e vimos a porta da frente se abrir.

"Meninas!" – apareceu com Beth no colo.

"Olá Shelby" – disse.

"Oi mãe" – Rachel disse.

Bati palmas em frente a Beth para ver se ela ia no meu colo. Devia estar dengosa, ou mal-humorada, porque virou o rostinho para mim. Fui rejeitada, mas de um jeito todo adorável. Shelby, claro, riu da minha cara. Insisti mais um pouco. Não deu certo. Então a peguei à força e a joguei para o alto. Beth começou a gargalhar. Pronto, ganhei a princesinha. Esperei Rachel abraçar Shelby para entrarmos. Eu não fazia questão do abraço dela, mas prometi para Rachel que ia tentar. Ao menos ficaria na minha.

A residência era dessas pequenas e funcionais. A sala abrigava a televisão e um sofá confortável. Havia brinquedinhos de Beth espalhados. O banheiro era bem decorado, o quarto de Shelby era simples e quase espartano. O quartinho de Beth, logo ao lado, tinha decoração amarelo-claro. Havia um quarto menor que Shelby qualificou ser o de bagunça. Além da cozinha pequena e funcional, com uma mesinha de canto para quatro pessoas. Tudo estava no lugar (exceto os brinquedinhos na sala), tudo era muito limpo. Foi surpreende saber que uma mulher sofisticada como Shelby pudesse também ser caseira e organizada. Rachel puxou isso dela, e começava a achar que a minha bagunça não veio com os meus genes.

"A entrada para o porão é do lado de fora, ao lado da garagem. Mas não vale à pena mostrar. É só um lugar onde tem a máquina de lavar e a secadora" – explicou.

"É uma ótima casa!" – Rachel elogiou.

"A vizinhança é boa?" – questionei – "Quer dizer, é uma cidade red neck. Esse povo tem algum problema por você ser mãe solteira?"

"Não tenho que dividir a minha vida com nenhum deles, Santana. Também não tenho nada a esconder. Ou teria?"

"Eu não sei da sua vida, Shelby."

"Santana!" – Rachel advertiu – "A gente não veio aqui para brigar."

"Tem razão. Vim aqui para brincar com Beth" – ainda dei uma provocada.

"Aproveite e brinque um pouco com a sua irmãzinha enquanto Rachel me ajuda com o almoço. Deixei para cozinhar a pasta para depois que vocês chegassem. A comida fica mais saborosa. Espero que goste de molho a bolonhesa."

"Eu gosto. Mas Rachel..."

"É vegan" – abriu um sorriso – "Eu não esqueci, filha, por isso comprei macarrão de soja. Não há ninguém que barre o meu macarrão ao alho e óleo com um pouco de manjericão. E fiz uma salada espetacular. Está na geladeira!"

Rachel sorriu agradecida pela consideração da mãe. Não podia negar que Shelby tinha boa mão na cozinha. Ela estava se esforçando para manter uma conversa agradável e uma boa relação que fosse capaz de apagar os desastrosos primeiros encontros. Rachel contava episódios sobre a nossa infância com uma constrangedora riqueza de detalhes. Eu ficava em silêncio e só me pronunciava quando achava que precisava me defender.

"Tenho curiosidade em saber sobre a época em que esteve em Nova York" – Rachel disse quando terminávamos de ajudar na cozinha.

"Foram os anos mais insanos que tive na vida" – Shelby disse com ar nostálgico.

"E a Broadway?"

"O que posso dizer, Rach? Eu trabalhei em várias produções off-off-Broadway. Também emprestei a minha voz para um comercial local. Tive agentes de merda e conheci diretores e produtores. Alguns muito bem para o meu gosto."

"Você dormia com esses caras?" – estava genuinamente curiosa.

"Por duas vezes sim. Precisava de um papel e dormi com o diretor para conseguir."

"Isso é nojento!" – reagi e Rachel se manteve em silêncio.

"Não discordo. Por outro lado, quando se tem 25 anos e se está desesperada por um emprego porque o aluguel está atrasado há dois meses e a sua barriga está vazia, a gente faz tudo para sobreviver. Eu nunca me prostituí se é o que estão pensando, mas sim, fiz coisas movida pela necessidade. Nova York é linda e impiedosa. A Broadway é um meio onde é preciso aprender a lidar com todo tipo de gente. Há pessoas com boas intenções, como em todo lugar, e também os lobos maus. Fiz muitas amizades boas em nova York. E conheci muito outros que preferia ter passado longe."

"Como os tais diretores que dormiu?" – perguntei.

"Não. Esses eram do tipo normal de cretinos. O primeiro agente que arrumei, por exemplo, queria me envolver num negócio de prostituição. Ele pegava essas atrizes sonhadoras bobas e bonitinhas que chegavam à cidade e marcava encontros com clientes dele. Dizia que era bom acompanhar essas pessoas e fazê-las felizes em troca de oportunidades."

"Nojento!" – Rachel contorceu o rosto.

"Mas você chegou..." – estava curiosa.

"Não. Saí fora antes de me prostituir. Cheguei a sair com um baixo executivo na primeira vez porque estava disposta a fazer o que fosse preciso para chegar à Broadway. Mas o abandonei no restaurante. Teria sido o meu fim se tivesse levado o encontro até a cama. Então o tal agente arrumou um segundo cliente na semana seguinte. Entendi no que estava me metendo e saí fora."

"Como pôde se meter nisso?" – Rachel estava indignada.

"O escritório bonito dele enganava e eu cheguei a Nova York apenas com uma amiga de referência. Depois soube que ela tinha se tornado uma prostituta de agência. Não dessas de rua."

"E depois disso?" – Rachel queria que continuasse.

"Ainda tinha dinheiro que recebi para gerar vocês duas então não precisava imediatamente de um emprego. Comprava jornais e recolhia panfletos de convocação de audiências. Fiz para teatro, comerciais, televisão. Consegui coisas pequenas. Nesse meio tempo, contratei um agente bem ruim, mas que ao menos não era um gigolô" – ela fez uma pausa, como se tivesse se lembrado de um detalhe importante – "Aliás, Rachel, se você for mesmo a Nova York, me lembre de te dar uma lista de agentes idôneos. Pessoas que podem ser um bando de cretinos na lida, mas que são sérios no que fazem e tem nome a zelar. Infelizmente tinha um currículo ruim quando caí nas mãos de um cara realmente sério. Ele me arrumou uma audição num papel secundário quase figurativo num piloto de seriado. Consegui a vaga, mas o piloto foi rejeitado pela emissora. Foi quando desisti de vez. Nessa época, estava fazendo cursos e me ofereceram um emprego de professora de canto numa escola primária em Nova Jersey."

"Mas você fez coisas boas em Nova York. Aconteceram coisas boas..." – Rachel queria um sopro de alento na história.

"Claro que sim, Rachel. Hoje, com a experiência, eu faria muitas coisas diferentes. Não teria certas atitudes. Mas não me arrependo nem por um segundo em tentar o meu sonho. Eu cresci como pessoa em Nova York. Aprendi a lidar com todo tipo de gente, cantei em bares, fui garçonete, fiz boas amizades, aprendi a me vestir, estudei, e trabalhei na Broadway. Só que off-off."

"Você se apaixonou em Nova York?" – Shelby ficou vermelha e abriu um sorriso envergonhado com a pergunta de Rachel. Então pediu para que a gente a seguisse até o quarto de bagunça.

"Eu perdi muita coisa com as várias mudanças" – abriu uma das portas da estante e tirou uma caixa de papelão – "Mas jamais me perdoaria se ficasse sem certos objetos. Essa caixa guarda boa parte da minha memória afetiva de Nova York."

Permitiu que a gente tirasse os objetos da caixa. Eram canhotos de ingressos, cartazes das peças que ela fez, bugigangas que deviam ter valor sentimental, um uma miniatura de táxi amarelo, muitas fotos de Shelby novinha com outras pessoas.

"Quem é esse homem?" – apontei para um homem moreno e muito atraente que aparecia com certa freqüência nas fotos.

"Peter Lawson. Foi o meu namoro mais duradouro. Ele era músico e costumava tocar nos vários bares folk que existem no Village."

"Ficou famoso?" – perguntei.

"Que nada!" – Shelby gargalhou – "Ele arrumou um emprego formal e depois casou com outra mulher. Nessa mesma época, eu arrumei o emprego em Nova Jersey e não tinha mais ilusões da Broadway."

"Por que não deu certo?"

"Às vezes, mesmo o amor que você pensa ser o maior e mais sincero, não dá certo por uma razão ou outra. Distância, objetivos diferentes, carreiras diferentes. Traições e perda da confiança" – vasculhou a caixa e tirou uma fita K7 – "Isso aqui seria o nosso suposto disco de sucesso. Nós compomos todas as músicas e gravamos em um estúdio do amigo dele. Tudo em um take só. O disco nunca saiu, mas a prova dele está aqui" – colocou a fita no aparelho de som.

Os arranjos não eram bons, o violão não era bem tocado e logo se entendia porque Peter Lawson não fez sucesso. As letras tinham lá algum atrativo e eram mais valorizadas pelos vocais excelentes de Shelby. O que não entendia era como ela não conseguiu dar certo na Broadway se parecia ter o que era necessário: voz, beleza, postura... talvez tenha faltado sorte.

"Não é mal!" – comentei.

"Um crítico com certeza detonaria esse trabalho, mas este é um dos mais importantes da história em minha opinião porque aqui estão meus sentimentos, minhas próprias palavras. Se vocês querem saber a fundo como foi a minha vida em Nova York, talvez seja mais simples escutarem essa fitinha porque ela diz muito mais do que se eu ficasse uma semana contando histórias."

"Posso ficar com ela?"

"Não Rachel. Isso daqui é a matriz. Se puder esperar um pouco, faço uma cópia digitalizada e te entrego assim que ficar pronta. Fica bom assim?" – Rachel acenou positivo.

Fomos embora no início da noite. A visita foi surpreendentemente agradável. Ainda não era possível dizer que Shelby fazia ou não parte da família como eu entendia. Era um primeiro passo.

...

30 de janeiro de 2012

(Rachel)

A visita à casa da minha mãe foi verdadeiramente inspiradora. Passei a noite pensando em várias coisas que poderíamos fazer para as regionais. Não passamos desta fase no último ano, mas foi merecido porque a nossa preparação foi péssima e o Vocal Adrenalina foi épico. Sabia que o professor Schuester estava mais disposto a receber minhas idéias, então esperava que ele levasse em consideração uma que poderia ser todo o diferencial desta etapa. Uma que poderia nos levar às nacionais. Durante o nosso encontro no coral, pedi para falar diante da turma. Estavam todos presentes, menos Quinn.

"Pessoal, tenho uma idéia que pode nos levar até as nacionais. Finn, por favor, os tambores" – ele sorriu para mim e tocou a caixa da bateria. Quando ele parou, disparei – "Músicas originais!"

"O quê?" – Santana foi a primeira a questionar – "Isso é ridículo e eu sei muito bem de onde você tirou isso!"

"Nunca seríamos tão bons quanto às canções que os outros grupos possam apresentar" – Artie entrou na discussão – "Imagine se alguém faz Bowie, Beast Boys ou mesmo Amy Winehouse, como fizemos nas locais?"

"Seria humilhante!" – Kurt completou com dramaticidade e Mercedes gesticulava negativamente com a cabeça.

"Quem apóia a idéia ridícula da minha irmã que levante a mão!"

Ninguém levantou o braço. Nem mesmo Finn. Nem mesmo o professor Schuester se manifestou.

"Ótimo, agora quem está a favor de planejar algo épico para as regionais usando uma música realmente boa?"

Todos levantaram os braços. Saí da nossa sala derrotada. O professor Schuester queria fazer o número de "Sing", que era só uma música mediana com um contexto original completamente diferente daquele em que apresentamos junto com a treinadora Sylvester. Senti meus pés pesados e fui me arrastando pelos corredores.

"Rachel!" – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. Era Quinn.

"O que foi?" – não sei porque, mas esperava que ela fosse jogar um slushie na cara. Seria até refrescante.

"O que houve?" – ela perguntou com jeito de preocupada.

"Sam não te disse?" – ela acenou negativo – "Eu sugeri fazer uma música original para as regionais. Algo com nossas próprias palavras, nossos sentimentos. Acho que isso surpreenderia do que se fizéssemos os usuais covers de karaokê arranjados para várias vozes. Infelizmente ninguém do coral apoiou. Acharam estúpida a idéia."

"Mas essa é uma ótima idéia" – arregalei os olhos. Quinn estava concordando comigo? O mundo ia acabar? – "Acredito que a gente possa fazer uma letra melhor do que muitos sucessos por aí. Algo muito melhor do que... sei lá... '_I, I love you like a love song baby/ and i keep hitting re-pe-pe-peat_" – Quinn fez uma engraçada imitação de Selena Gomez. Resolvi entrar no clima.

"Ou mesmo essa: '_So i put my hands up/ they're playing my song/ and the butterflies fly away/ noddin my head like yeah/ movin my hips like yeah'_" – fiz uma imitação desafinada e tudo mais de Miley Cyrus.

"E essa, que é insuperável: '_It's Friday, Friday/ Gotta get down on Friday/ everybody's lookin forward to the weekend, weekend/ Friday, Friday/ gettin down on Friday/ everybody's lookin forward to the weekend'_."

"Ai você apelou, Quinn!" – gargalhamos.

Nunca tinha prestado atenção antes, mas Quinn tinha uma risada ótima. Então houve um momento estranho. Ela me encarou nos olhos e eu me senti capturada. Ela tinha olhos lindos, mas eles nunca me encararam com aquela intensidade. Era sempre com certo ódio e rancor. Daquela vez podia dizer que havia algo diferente. Não sabia dizer o quê.

"Bom..." – ela quebrou o encanto e me senti constrangida sem saber exatamente a razão – "Podemos depois nos encontrar para trabalhar em uma canção original."

"Seria legal. Que tal a gente começar a discutir amanhã no almoço? Tenho certeza que poderemos usar este tempo em casa para pensar em algo brilhante a apropriado."

"Perfeito" – Quinn abriu um sorriso. Isso também era raro. Sam e Finn chegaram juntos até nós, então nos despedimos – "Te vejo amanhã!" – disse mais alto. Quinn olhou para trás e acenou. Depois andou de mãos dadas com Sam.

"Combinar o quê?" – Finn estava curioso.

"Um projeto que vamos trabalhar juntas."

"Oh! Legal. Você quer uma carona para casa?"

"Não, vou voltar com a minha irmã. Mas obrigada. É muita gentileza sua."

"Não há de quê" – colocou o meio-sorriso no rosto – "Sabe Rachel, eu não me manifestei lá na sala, mas queria dizer que acho interessante a idéia da música original. E se há alguém capaz de mostrar que Santana e os outros estão errados, é você."

"Obrigada, Finn. Seu apoio significa muito para mim."

Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo de leve e breve nos meus lábios.

"Rachel!" – Santana gritou no fim do corredor – "Anda logo! Não tenho o dia todo."

"Tenho que ir... minha irmã..."

"É, eu sei como é Santana" – disse levemente irritado – "Nos vemos amanhã."

"Com certeza."


	32. 08 de fevereiro de 2012 – Get it right

**08 de fevereiro de 2012 – Get it right**

04 de fevereiro de 2012

(Quinn)

Quando Rachel falou do projeto sobre escrever uma música original, achei mesmo incrível. O que não esperava é que ela viesse com umas idéias estranhas. Escreveu música sobre arco de cabelo ou sobre a saga do nascimento dela. Um horror! Rachel não estava entendendo o próprio sentido da música original, então eu apresentei um verso de um poema que fiz.

"_What have i done/ Wish i could run/ Away from this ship going under/ Just trying to help/ Hurt everyone else/ Now i feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders."_

Não quis explicar as circunstâncias que me levaram a escrever tais coisas. Foi algo que rabisquei no meu caderno durante as férias enquanto absorvia o fato de ter entregado a minha filha, a minha Beth, para adoção. Rachel aceitou o meu silêncio, e disse que gostou muito daquilo. Seria o início de uma música cheia de drama, paixão e outros sentimentos fortes.

Na sexta-feira começamos a trabalhar duro nos versos seguintes. Escrevemos e reescrevemos várias frases dentro de um ritmo primário até que chegamos a algo assim:

"_All the things you can do when you are good enough__/ but all that I touch tumbles down/ cause my best intentions/ keep making a mess of things/ I Just wanna fix it somehow/ but how many times Will it take/ for me to get it right._"

Estávamos desenvolvendo o resto da música quando Mercedes invadiu o auditório junto com Artie. Os dois estavam falando ao telefone e depois estouraram a bomba: Santana deixou as cheerios e estava promovendo uma festa comemorativa só com as pessoas do coral na casa dela no fim de semana. Rachel entrou em pânico. Explicou que o dr. Juan Lopez viajou para um Congresso e confiou que as filhas se comportassem. Eu entrei em pânico porque sem Santana ou Brittany, a nossa apresentação nas regionais com as cheerios ficaria comprometida.

Fiquei com raiva e fui tirar satisfações. Cheguei a empurrando: como ela poderia fazer aquilo com o time? Santana me empurrou de volta, seguidas vezes até que eu caísse no chão. Então ela disse com uma estranha calma: "Tenho que estudar para Stuyvesant e preciso desistir de uma atividade ou não terei tempo. Entre as cheerios e o coral, fico com o Nova Direções." Foi quando soube que Brittany estava de mudança para Los Angeles. Realmente não tinha mais razão para que Santana ficasse em Lima se ela tinha uma rota segura de escape.

Fiquei com inveja de Santana. Quem me dera se tivesse uma chance, qualquer uma, por menor que fosse, para sair de Lima e deixar todo esse inferno para trás.

Sam me buscou em casa e depois passamos na casa de Mercedes. Nós três fomos os primeiros a chegar ao casarão Berry-Lopez. A festa ia acontecer na casa da piscina, não sei se por bom-senso de Santana ou pela lógica de Rachel para manter a casa intacta.

"Olá amigas!" – Rachel nos respondeu alegrinha demais para o meu gosto.

"Oi gente!" – Santana estava arrastando um balde enorme cheio de cerveja e wine coolers. Tinha uma garrafa de tequila em cima do balcão – "Repara não. Tive de amaciar Rachel antes da hora."

"Você embebedou a sua irmã?" – Mercedes ficou perplexa.

"Quem disse que eu estou bêbada?" – Rachel protestou. Santana aumentou o som e a primeira coisa que Rachel fez foi puxar Mercedes para o centro do salão/pista de dança. Começou a dançar feito uma alucinada. Era até engraçado.

"Está servida Quinn?" – Santana me ofereceu uma garrafa de wine cooler. Más lembranças. Experimentei um pouco de cerveja na latinha que Sam abriu. Nunca gostei do sabor.

"Tem energético?"

"No frigobar."

Kurt, o amigo dele Blaine, da nova escola, Tina e Mike chegaram em seguida. Puck apareceu com Lauren, Artie e Brittany. Finn chegou sozinho. Em pouco tempo a festa, mesmo com um seleto pequeno grupo, ficou animada. Quase todos bebiam muito, menos eu, Kurt e Finn.

Sam me beijava e quando ele não estava com os lábios colados nos meus, eu dançava com Puck, Lauren, Tina e Mercedes no melhor estilo Allison Reynolds, personagem de "The Breakfast Club". Adorava esse filme e tinha certa fixação pelas produções de John Hughes. A vantagem de namorar um garoto nerd, é que Sam, mesmo embriagado, entendeu tudo num instante, até a parte em que fui ao chão. Brittany dançava sensualmente ao redor da cadeira de Artie e eu não entendia qual era a relação deles. Oficialmente ainda estavam juntos, mas todo mundo viu o beijo na boca que Brittany deu em Santana no dia em que Hiram Berry-Lopez morreu. Eu sabia que as duas ainda dormiam juntas. O mais maluco de todos era Blaine. Até então só o conhecia como o principal vocal no nosso time adversário e provável interesse romântico de Kurt. Gostei dele.

Rachel começou a gritar para girar a garrafa depois de falar com Finn. Acho que os dois discutiram. Meu coração disparou porque era o tipo da brincadeira que só dava certa quando todos estavam bêbados. Santana ficou de fora. Disse que não queria correr o risco de ter que beijar a própria irmã. Eu também não quis participar. Todos os outros riam e curtiam o momento. Puck girou a garrafa e beijou Lauren. Todos incentivaram. Brittany girou e caiu em Sam. Santana ficou louca de ciúmes enquanto Artie sorria. Bizarro que oficialmente ela nem era namorada de Brittany. Eu não mexi um fio de cabelo. Sequer tive ciúmes. Mas quando Rachel girou a garrafa e caiu em Blaine, prendi a respiração e fechei os olhos. Fiz de tudo para não repetir Santana. Mas essa era a minha vontade.

Rachel, como sempre, arrumou uma forma de pegar no microfone e fez um número karaokê com Blaine. As vozes deles casaram muito bem. Finn não gostou da história. Disse depois do número que ia embora perguntou quem gostaria de ir com ele. Mike e Tina concordaram. Santana convenceu Finn a arrastar Artie. A festa minguou a partir daí e as pessoas se dispersaram.

"Você viu Blaine por aí?" – Kurt me perguntou.

"Não" – olhei o meu redor. Sam estava passado no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Mercedes. Puck e Lauren estavam se agarrando num canto. Santana, Brittany, Rachel e Blaine estavam ausentes. Meu coração disparou com uma intuição – "Vem comigo!" – puxei Kurt pela mão.

"Por que estamos indo para a casa principal?"

"Porque a luz da cozinha está acesa a porta escancarada e tenho uma boa intuição de onde possam estar Rachel e Blaine."

Encontramos com Santana e Brittany se agarrando como se não houvesse amanhã nas escadas. Eu, sem o menor constrangimento, interrompi.

"Que merda, Fabray, o que você quer?" – Santana esbravejou.

"Cadê a sua irmã?"

"Sei lá. Acho que está com Blaine... não lembro e não quero saber."

"E se ela estiver fazendo o que não deve com Blaine?" – Kurt apelou.

Santana arregalou os olhos e subiu a escada aos esbarrões com a ajuda de Kurt. Eu deixei Brittany para trás. Todos para trás, e fui a primeira a ir ao quarto de Rachel. Ninguém lá. Fiquei confusa. Desci as escadas correndo, estava tensa. Santana começou a gritar coisas que não entendi e muito menos prestei atenção. Circulei rapidamente por aquela casa grande até que reparei a porta semiaberta da biblioteca. Sabia que o cômodo tinha isolamento acústico, mas só a portas fechada. Escutei um murmúrio lá dentro e abri a porta. Rachel estava deitada no tapete sendo beijada por um Blaine sem camisa.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – Kurt gritou atrás de mim.

Rachel levou um susto e começou a rir em seguida. Blaine caiu para o lado e ficou com os olhos arregalados.

"Zão acontezeu zada" – Rachel falou arrastando as palavras. Estava mais que bêbada. Diria que estava próxima a ter um coma alcoólico.

"Zó foram uns beijinhos" – Blaine sorriu com jeito de paspalho.

"Hora de ir para casa!" – Kurt pegou Blaine pelo braço, o levantou com uma força que achei que não tivesse, e saiu arrastando o bêbado.

"Rachel!" – Santana chegou atrasada, quando eu já estava ao lado da irmã dela ajudando-a a se levantar – "O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Sua irmãzinha quase tem um romance de uma noite só com Blaine."

"Aquele desgraçado abusou dela?" – Santana disse arrastada e com raiva.

"Não" – coloquei o braço de Rachel no meu ombro – "Acho que é melhor dermos essa festa por encerrada em definitivo."

Praticamente carreguei Rachel até o quarto dela e a coloquei na cama.

"Blaine é zão legal..." – ela deu umas risadinhas enquanto eu tirava os sapatos dela – "Beija melhor do que o Finn..." – mais risadinhas.

"É melhor você dormir" – vasculhei o armário dela em busca de uma manta.

"O que está fazendo?" – Santana nos alcançou novamente – "Roubando coisas?"

"Procurando uma coberta para sua irmã" – disse firme e procurei não me ofender.

"Na última gaveta."

Subentendi que ela estivesse se referindo à cômoda. Puxei a gaveta e tirei uma manta rosa. Cobri Rachel que logo se aconchegou. Ela estava quase adormecida.

"Embrulhe os pés" – Santana disse ainda nos observando da porta.

"Como?"

"Embrulhe os pés!" – repetiu com mais ênfase – "Rachel tem pés frios e ela não está usando meias."

Fiz o que Santana ordenou. Fiquei tentada em ficar um pouco, mas não pegaria bem. Então apenas saí do quarto e apaguei as luzes.

"Precisa de alguma coisa?" – perguntei à Santana.

"Não... só dê o fora!"

Sempre gentil. Mesmo bêbada. Voltei à casa da piscina. Puck e Lauren aparentemente estavam usando o quarto de lá. Sam e Mercedes dormiam no sofá. Kurt tinha arrastado Blaine de volta para casa e não me preocuparia com Brittany e Santana. De qualquer forma, não tinha lugar para mim e não podia simplesmente pegar o carro de Sam e voltar para casa. Voltei à casa principal. Não me atreveria ir aos quartos. Lembrei que o sofá da sala de televisão era confortável. Aninhei-me por lá.

...

06 de fevereiro e 2012

"Q!" – a treinadora me gritou. Eram seis e meia da manhã, fazia frio de congelar os ossos e teria de resolver pepinos.

"Cherrie" – gritei para uma das principais cheerios – "Comande o treino, por favor."

Segui a passos pesados até o escritório da treinadora. Não estava com disposição em ouvi-la após um fim de semana atípico em que fui a uma festa alcoólica na casa das Berry-Lopez, dormi num sofá, passei frio, acordei no outro dia com o corpo dolorido e uma casa cheia de gente passando mal ou com dor de cabeça.

"Sente-se, Q" – odiava ouvir o tom de voz calmo e cheio de veneno da treinadora. Obedeci – "Santana Lopez e Brittany Pierce saíram da equipe."

"Sim senhora, estou ciente."

"Imaginei que sim, já que é próxima das duas. Santana entregou o uniforme e disse que iria fazer um teste para outra escola."

"É um motivo justo, treinadora."

"Acontece que aquela guria de etnia indefinida permaneceu no coral apesar dos tais estudos. Pior, fez com que a nossa principal dançarina fizesse o mesmo."

"A senhora quer que eu as convença a voltar?"

"Não, Q. O caso delas me fez instituir novas regras de aceitação nas cheerios. Quem estiver envolvido em outros clubes da escola, principalmente no coral, não será mais aceito."

"Treinadora, a senhora quer que eu saia do coral?"

"O exemplo começa pela capitã."

"Mas eu não posso!" – levantei-me da cadeira – "Estabeleci compromissos. Além disso, tenho plena consciência de que consigo conciliar todas as atividades que me disponho a fazer. Sou capitã das cheerios, pertenço ao coral e ainda trabalho. Dou conta de tudo que me propus a fazer. Não é justo a senhora me pedir para sair, justo a atividade que considero ser o meu lazer."

"Muito comovente, mas a minha decisão é irrevogável e sem exceções. Se você quiser ficar conosco e garantir sua bolsa de estudos no ano que vem, desista do coral."

"Preciso pensar a respeito" – disse firme.

"Tem até o fim da semana. Agora dê o fora daqui."

Minha cabeça entrou em parafuso. Minha escolha era óbvia. Precisava da bolsa de estudos para dar o fora de Ohio. Mas que dor sair do coral justo num momento bom em que estava em razoável paz com o grupo, inclusive com Rachel. Estávamos fazendo uma música juntas, por Cristo. Corri até o vestiário exclusivo das cheerios. Precisava pensar, dar alguns murros nas portas dos armários. Qualquer coisa. Em vez disso, fiquei quieta num canto isolado e escondido pra chorar sozinha. Poucos minutos depois, vi que alguém entrou. Olhei o relógio. O treino ainda não havia terminado. Escutei vozes e risadas familiares. Brittany e Santana. Lembrei que elas ainda teriam de esvaziar os armários, mas não me movi do meu discreto esconderijo. Não queria falar com elas, muito menos que me notassem.

"Sabe" – Brittany começou – "acho que Blaine vai namorar com a Rach. Os dois deram tão certo na festa."

"Britt, Blaine é gay!"

"Não é não. Eu teria sentido isso."

"O seu gaydar é péssimo, Britt!" – Santana riu frouxo.

"Mas eu jurava que Blaine estava todo apaixonado por Rachel..."

"Como você não sentiu que Blaine é gay? Até eu bêbada consegui perceber."

"Oras, o meu gaydar é muito bom. Fui eu que descobri que Cherrie era gay."

"Não... você descobriu porque flagrou aquela estúpida tentando me beijar naquela festa."

"Viu. O meu gaydar é perfeito. Pode fazer um teste."

"Hum... vamos ver" – Santana parecia que estava se divertindo com a brincadeira – "Mercedes?"

"Essa é fácil. Ela gosta de homens apesar de nunca ter namorado!"

"Ela namorou... ou quase..."

"Como assim?"

"Ela ficou pelo menos uma vez com o meu primo Júlio. Sei que ele está todo encantado com Mercedes, mas os dois não podem namorar legalmente falando porque ela ainda não tem 18."

"Uau!" – Brittany aplaudiu – "Manda outra!"

"Fabray?" – minhas orelhas empinaram.

"Quinn é gay!" – meu coração disparou com a resposta de Brittany. Ela não poderia saber. Nunca dei sinais na escola e sempre me portei como a rainha heterossexual. Oras, eu engravidei e fiquei com três garotos populares. Como ela poderia perceber que eu era gay?

"Nem vem! Ela é, no máximo, uma reprimida."

"E qual é a diferença?"

"Boa pergunta, Britt. Mas eu nunca senti nada diferente nela, a não ser a implicância particular com a minha irmã. Primeiro eu achava que era por causa do Finn. Depois pensei que não podia ser só isso. Mas do jeito que ela fica com Sam, pendurada no pescoço dele, então achei que estava pensando demais!"

"Tem algo que me diz que ela é gay. Ela não é como você ou como eu que somos bi curiosas. É diferente. Eu não sei explicar" – pensando friamente, não poderia estar impressionada com a boa percepção de Brittany. Às vezes tinha impressão que a ex-cheerio entendia as coisas muito melhor do que o resto do grupo.

"Tá. E Rachel?" – Santana continuou com o joguinho.

"Essa é fácil. Gosta de homens, mais especificamente do Finn."

"Certo e errado!" – meu coração disparou pela segunda vez.

"Como assim?" – essa era a pergunta que eu fazia mentalmente junto com Brittany.

"Rachel já ficou com uma menina na viagem que fizemos a Londres no verão passado. E não foi uma qualquer não: ela pegou uma mulher linda que tinha uma tatuagem e tudo mais."

"Deixa de mentira San."

"Não é mentira! Não lembro bem o nome dela... parece com Lauren... Laura... enfim, a gente foi para o festival de Reading com os filhos de um casal amigo dos meus pais. E tinha essa menina que era amiga deles. Só sei que no segundo dia do festival, o que vejo? Rachel e a garota tentando dar um nó com as línguas. Elas ficaram juntas até a véspera da gente voltar para os Estados Unidos."

Meu sangue ferveu e não consegui pensar direito. Fiquei tonta. Todo esse tempo me contendo, achando que Rachel era incapaz de olhar diferente para outra garota, que jamais poderia me ver do jeito que eu gostaria. Por que não eu? Por que Rachel tinha de se envolver com uma menina antes? Por que não tive a chance? Esperei Santana e Brittany saírem antes de sair do meu esconderijo e gritar dentro do vestiário.

Rachel não tinha problema em ficar com garotas, mas nunca poderia ser eu. Nosso histórico era péssimo: os slushies, os xingamentos, os bate-bocas, as ameaças. E o fato de que o amor, naquele momento, era unilateral e secreto. Mas quem pode pedir racionalidade a alguém no meio de uma crise de ciúmes? Eu queria descontar em alguém. Entrei na sala de ensaios e vi a própria sentada ao piano com a letra que a gente estava desenvolvendo em mãos.

"Quinn!" – a menina disse em tom jovial e alegre – "Eu fiz alguns ajustes na primeira estrofe da música e acredito que essa música mereça mais um verso para intercalar com o refrão..." – ela parou quando me viu ofegante – "O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Brigou com Sam?"

"Por que para estar com raiva eu teria necessariamente ter brigado com Sam? Ah sim! Lembrei que sou uma Barbie. Eu só faço sentido se tiver um Ken!"

"Quinn?"

"Quer saber Rachel? Você não é o centro do universo. Você fica aí dando o sangue por uma música ridícula achando ela pode trazer Finn de volta para os seus braços. Mas quer saber a verdade? Você nunca o terá de volta!"

"Você ainda o quer? Seja sincera Quinn."

"E se eu quiser?" – perdi o senso e gritei.

"Você vai ter uma boa briga pela frente" – Rachel levantou-se do piano e se aproximou de mim, parecia determinada, mas ainda demonstrava medo.

"Por quê? Por que se incomodar em lutar se no final você vai deixar essa cidade? Você vai viver o seu sonho na Broadway enquanto eu vou ficar aqui sendo uma professora de escola pública, talvez casada com Finn, e vou ter um monte de filhos dele."

"As coisas não serão assim!"

"Não? Então você vai ficar em Lima com o amor da sua vida?" – minhas risadas histéricas misturaram às minhas lágrimas – "Acorda, Rachel!"

"Finn e eu estamos destinados a ficar juntos!"

"Finn em Nova York? Um idiota sem-talentos na cidade grande? Você nunca vai fazer isso direito! Você não pode ter tudo o que deseja."

Rachel recolheu as coisas.

"Eu vou terminar a música sozinha" – a voz saiu endurecida e ela saiu da sala. Ainda fiquei lá dentro procurando recuperar o meu fôlego. O que tinha feito? Que estupidez ter me descontrolado daquela forma.

...

08 de fevereiro de 2012

Parece que fiquei anestesiada nos último dias. Tinha que digerir a revelação sobre Rachel, das minhas burrices e covardias. Mas ainda tinha alguns dias de coral, o que era um alento. Por isso deixou propositadamente para responder a treinadora na sexta-feira. Queria me despedir.

No encontro do dia, sentei-me ao lado do meu namorado e fiquei surpresa quando Rachel se levantou.

"Eu sei que vocês recusaram minha proposta de fazer uma música original, que a minha idéia era ridícula. Ainda assim eu fiz uma canção em parceria com Quinn Fabray. Uma que diz muito o que estou sentindo neste momento. Tudo bem, se vocês não quiserem uma música original, mas eu gostaria que você ouvissem essa" – acenou para Brad – Santana?" – a irmã dela se levantou e se posicionou dois passos atrás.

Rachel começou a cantar lindamente com Santana fazendo a segunda voz. Meu coração disparou.

Reparei também que ela fez algumas modificações. Em vez de "_All the things you can do when you are good enough_", mudou para "_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_". E acrescentou o verso: "_So I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air/ And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair/ Yeah I'll send out a wish, yeah I'll send up a prayer/ Then finally, someone will see, how much I care_".

Procurei esconder as lágrimas. No fim da apresentação, vi que Finn parecia comovido com as palavras. Idiota. Não posso falar por Rachel, mas os versos diziam respeito a mim. Não era uma canção de amor. Vi o modo como Rachel olhou para o panaca. Como poderia deixá-lo ganhar dessa forma? Em vez de me resignar pela enésima vez, veio uma realização. Meu tempo estava se esgotando, minhas chances também. Decidi que faria diferente. Precisava encarar o fato de que amizade com Rachel nunca seria o suficiente. Precisava partir para a conquista. Ou tentava lutar pela minha própria felicidade ou seria uma frustrada pelo resto da vida. O que teria a perder?

Enquanto o restante do coral se animou com a idéia de apresentar uma música original, sai da sala e fui direto ao escritório de Sue Sylvester.

"Q?" – a treinadora disse sem ao menos tirar os olhos do caderno de anotações – "Pensou bem a respeito sobre quem deve escolher?"

"Sim, treinadora. É por isso que estou aqui para entregar o cargo."

"O quê?" – Sylvester finalmente ergueu a cabeça e me encarou com espanto. Não esperava essa resposta – "Você tem mesmo consciência de tudo que vai perder, Fabray? Sua bolsa de estudos, sua chance de sair?"

"Tenho... infelizmente tenho sim. Mas eu escolho o coral! Vou devolver o uniforme amanhã pela manhã."

Virei as costas e sai do escritório. Ouvi o som de algo pesado sendo derrubado dentro da sala. As regionais aconteceriam em nove dias e havia muito trabalho a ser feito: uma nova canção, ensaios, coreografia, arranjos com a banda. Mais ainda... tinha um coração a conquistar.


	33. 19 de fevereiro de 2012 – Beijo roubado

**19 de fevereiro de 2012 – Beijo roubado**

18 de fevereiro de 2012

(Rachel)

"Santy, seus vestidos são muito curtos e colados no corpo!" – dei uma boa olhada no guarda-roupa da minha irmã. O relógio marcava cinco e vinte da manhã.

"Agora que você percebeu?" – colocou a mala dela na porta do quarto.

"Você precisaria de uma roupa mais adequada para ver um musical na Broadway."

"Primeiro: eu não estou indo à Nova York para assistir musicais, ao contrário de você. Segundo: não vou assistir a uma droga de musical. Terceiro: se tiver a oportunidade de sair, vai ser para ir a um show, não para o teatro. Quarto: mesmo se quisesse ir ao teatro, acho que minhas blusas, minhas botas e minhas calças são perfeitamente adequados."

"Ainda acho..."

"Ray, eu vou à Nova York para fazer uma droga de prova, ok?"

Olhei sério para a irmã. Santana tinha preparado uma mala maior do que a minha. Separei as roupas que usaríamos na competição mais duas mudas além de um pijama. Era mais do que suficiente para um fim de semana. Santana não. Além das coisas da competição, ela preparou uma mala para passar três dias em Nova York, sendo que em um deles, ela passaria em Stuyvesant High School fazendo um teste de admissão. Caso ela passasse, e a minha intuição dizia que sim, se mudaria para Nova York no verão. Era muito estranho pensar nisso.

"Quais a chances reais de você passar?" – sentei na cama enquanto observava Santana arrumar uma pequena mala de mão.

"Remotas!" – resmungou – "Tem certeza que você quer discutir isso às cinco da manhã?"

"Como remotas? Você é um gênio!"

"Posso ser para os padrões de Lima. Não se esqueça que a educação que recebo em McKinley é inferior ao que é visto em Stuyvesant. Ouvi dizer que os alunos de lá aprendem calculo de nível universitário. Como eu posso competir com isso?"

"Mesmo você fazendo classe especial?"

Santana resmungou. Não gostava de ser lembrada que freqüentava duas vezes por semana a classe dos super-nerds de McKinley, como costumava dizer. Era uma aula de conteúdo avançado freqüentada por apenas 11 alunos: aqueles que tinham QI acima do normal e precisavam de estímulos especiais. Santana era assim com a matemática. Ela não gostava de falar a respeito, mas um dia ela contou que passa a maior parte do tempo em silêncio fazendo exercícios e que pouco interage com os colegas dentro de classe, a não ser nas dinâmicas de grupo. Por outro lado, apreciava ser testada academicamente. Tinha pouca paciência com o trivial e a professora de cálculo era sua principal vítima. Chegava a ser bulling.

"Acha que vamos passar pelas regionais desta vez?" – mudei de assunto.

"Nosso número da primeira etapa é muito bom, mesmo que polêmico. Sinceramente, acho que é o nosso mais forte. Mas se a gente conseguir passar a primeira etapa, as músicas inéditas vão impactar. Temos de pensar que desta vez precisamos eliminar 11 equipes para passar às nacionais."

"O que me preocupa é que a única equipe que temos conhecimento são os Warblers. Ao menos sabemos que eles são previsíveis. Blaine deve cantar alguma coisa da Pink, ou Katy Perry, ou qualquer outra música pop que figure no top 10 da Billboard da semana."

"Verdade!" – Santana deu uma risadinha – "Por outro lado, no fator conjunto, eles são superiores. Se à capela fosse um número obrigatório, estaríamos perdidos porque a gente é quase um grupo de solistas e nossas harmonizações costumam ser fracas" – comecei a gargalhar o que confundiu Santana – "O quê?"

"Eu nunca imaginei discutir contigo aspectos técnicos do coral nem em meus melhores sonhos!"

"Você deveria jogar água neste rosto. Vamos sair daqui a pouco" – terminou de arrumar a mala de mão.

"Brittany vai conosco?"

"Não... ela optou ir no ônibus com os outros. Será só eu e você desta vez."

"Não sei por que a gente não pode convidar Finn."

"Não fico no mesmo ambiente com aquele idiota por questões profissionais. Ainda mais no meu carro. Embrulha o meu estômago saber que você ainda está na dele."

"Não tenho interesse por mais ninguém."

"É que você não abriu seus olhos para mais ninguém. No momento em que você o fizer, vai se assustar no quanto as coisas vão começar a mudar, inclusive o seu conceito em relação àquele imbecil."

"Pára de falar assim dele!"

"Eu paro assim que você deixar de colocá-lo no meio da nossa conversa."

Peguei a mala de Santana e saí arrastando ela escadaria abaixo. Passei por meu pai e nem o cumprimentei. O desdém de Santana por Finn me irritava. Eles tinham um passado e não gostavam um do outro. Entendi essa parte. Apenas esperava que ela agisse com um pouco mais de superioridade em troca da paz, afinal, Finn e eu estávamos nos entendendo de novo e para voltarmos a namorar oficialmente era questão de semântica. Santana estava errada. Não é que tenha fechado meus olhos para outras pessoas. Tive Jesse e até Puck. Beijei Blaine, que é gay. Mas Finn sempre foi aquele que preencheu meus sentimentos e vontades. Não havia mais ninguém.

Coloquei a mala de Santana ao lado da minha e meu pai foi se adiantando para colocar tudo dentro do nosso carro. O plano era chegarmos primeiro à casa dos nossos avós e depois seguir para o teatro em Cleveland. Por causa do maior número de escolas, as competições aconteceriam em dois dias. No primeiro, 12 se apresentariam e sete seriam eliminadas. As cinco melhores voltariam no dia seguinte onde só uma seria classificada para as grandes nacionais. O coral passaria a noite no albergue, mas seria bobagem encarar quarto coletivo se a gente tinha algo mais confortável. Além disso, Santana não ficaria mesmo com a equipe com uma viagem a Nova York marcada. A casa estava aberta caso mais alguns colegas decidissem ficar por lá e economizar dinheiro. Era possível que as meninas do grupo fossem juntar a nós. Isso também era dinheiro economizado para as possíveis nacionais.

Saímos de Lima às seis da manhã. Levamos conosco um beijo de boa-sorte do nosso pai, que naquele ano não poderia estar presente. No mais, o trajeto foi ameno. Conversamos pouco ao longo da hora e meia de estrada e chegamos em Cleveland à tempo de tomar café da manhã com nossos amados avós. Zaide estava excitado com a viagem. Ele tinha convicção que Santana iria conseguir passar na prova e, assim, ter acesso à melhor educação e preparação possível para dar prosseguimento aos negócios familiares. Bubbee, por outro lado, parecia mais interessada na competição. Artes sempre foi assunto para ela.

"Por que não posso ir hoje?" – bubbee perguntou ligeiramente ofendida.

"Porque é o dia mais cansativo. Depois, os melhores números são feitos sempre no segundo dia" – Santana argumentou. O que ela não queria era que bubbee visse o primeiro número que a deixaria a velha judia chocada.

"E sobre as meninas dormirem aqui?" – perguntei.

"Não vejo objeção" – zaide respondeu.

Aquilo era a forma que ele costumava autorizar certas coisas dentro da própria casa. E quando zaide falava imperativo, não restava muito espaço para bubbee discordar e fazê-lo mudar de opinião.

"Vou dizer para as moças" – leia-se empregadas – "prepararem a casa anexa" – era uma versão da casa da piscina da minha casa. A diferença é que não havia piscina na mansão e a casa externa tinha o propósito de servir como um apartamento privado para hóspedes especiais – "Quantas são?"

"Cinco, tirando Rachel e eu... presumindo que a gente vai dormir em nosso quarto aqui."

"Bobagem!" – Joel bateu a mão à mesa – "São suas amigas e aposto que vão querer ficar com elas. Quando chegarem da competição, e espero eu com boas notícias, vão encontrar a casa anexa devidamente preparada para receber todas."

Saímos para o teatro. Fui conduzindo o meu carro e Santana teve o prazer de dirigir o novíssimo cadillac de zaide. O carro parecia uma nave espacial pelo painel cheio de recursos e por ser suave. Mal se escutava o barulho do motor. Nem mesmo o honda do meu pai era tão bom. Uma das primeiras coisas que reconheci assim que cheguei ao local de competição foi o ônibus fretado pelo Novas Direções estacionado. Nosso time foi direto para o local por causa do atraso na saída ainda em Lima. Melhor porque a bagagem das garotas já poderia ser transferida para o bagageiro dos dois carros.

"Rachel que me desculpe, mas nós vamos tirar na sorte para ver quem volta com Santana" – Mercedes brincou ao colocar a mala no bagageiro do cadillac.

"Por mim, tudo bem!" – Santana sorriu.

Fui surpreendida pela aproximação de Quinn com uma máquina fotográfica em mãos. Ela sorriu e tirou uma foto minha. Não me lembrava em vê-la com uma máquina em mãos e sequer sabia que Quinn gostava de tirar fotos. Parecia ser uma pessoa mais leve também, depois que deixou as cheerios. Estava até mais bonita, se é que era possível.

"Essa vai ficar ótima!" – sorriu e me mostrou o resultado. Impecável.

"Não sabia que fotografava!"

"Desde que me conheço por gente" – levantou a máquina – "Essa foi uma das poucas coisas que meu pai não conseguiu me tirar quando me expulsou de casa. Essa máquina ficou na minha mala onde quer que fosse."

"Vai fotografar o evento?"

"Estava pensando mais em registrar o nosso backstage."

"A gente poderia montar uma galeria na nossa sala de ensaios! Seria inspirador, principalmente se a gente conseguir vencer."

"É uma boa..."

"Rachel, Quinn..." – Mike nos chamou.

Era hora de nos vestirmos e nos concentrar. O Novas Direções seria o sétimo grupo. Pela quantidade de times, só foi permitido uma música para cada em uma performance de mínimo de dois minutos e máximo de cinco minutos. E assim procedeu a competição que começou no meio da tarde com teatro cheio. A maioria dos conjuntos optou por músicas conhecidas do repertório popular. Coisas como a belíssima "Sound of Silence", uma ótima adaptação de "Let it Be" e outra inusitada de "Gimme Shelder", dos Stones, e "Snow (Hey oh)", dos Red Hot Chilli Peppers.

Foi um choque quando nosso time entrou com roupas pretas de brilho fosco, como se fosse sair para uma festa na noite e Artie começou a cantar "Blame It (on the alcohol)". O restante do coral acompanhou com uma coreografia sensual, bem condizente à música. Artie, Mercedes, Puck e Santana comandaram e o resto fez o papel na composição dos vocais. A platéia ficou dividida. Competições de corais tradicionalmente atraiam gente mais velha e o Vocal Adrenalina, que tinha um público rejuvenescido, não estava naquela eliminatória. Os mais jovens aplaudiram de pé. Os mais velhos aplaudiram respeitosamente. Isso criou tensão nos bastidores.

"Eu sabia que foi uma má escolha de repertório!" – Finn reclamou – "Deveríamos ter composto outra música inédita para essa parte também!"

"A gente foi impecável" – rebateu Santana – "Você está reclamando porque não aceitamos mais um patético dueto seu com Rachel!"

"O patético dueto meu e de Rachel garantiu um campeonato!" – Finn se levantou irritado de uma das cadeiras do camarim.

"Qual? Porque no último dueto seu, a gente perdeu!" – Santana colocou a mão na cintura e o encarou desafiadora. Eu acompanhei tudo no canto da sala tensa e em silêncio. Queria manter a minha neutralidade.

"Vocês dois querem parar?" – Mercedes se meteu – "O resultado ainda não saiu. Não sabemos de nada! Então só comecem a se baterem depois que os jurados derem a sentença."

O grupo ficou em silêncio. A tensão reinou até que o professor Schuester convocou o time para os resultados de classificariam para o dia seguinte. E foi por um triz. O Novas Direções foi o último classificado. A gente se abraçou, mas estávamos tensos. Santana e Finn sequer se cumprimentaram. Eu e Finn dividimos um discreto beijo na boca. Quinn e Sam fizeram o mesmo. Mike e Tina foram menos discretos. Não importava, cumprimos nosso objetivo que era nos classificar para o domingo. Aí sim mostraríamos nossas canções inéditas.

Santana levou no cadillac Mercedes, Tina e Brittany. Fiquei com responsabilidade de conduzir Lauren e Quinn. Dirigi seguindo a minha irmã de volta à casa dos nossos avós.

"Ligue o rádio!" – Lauren exigiu durante o caminho.

"Eu apreciaria o silêncio depois de tanta cantoria e barulho" – Quinn relaxou no banco do passageiro – "Se não fosse tarde e a gente não tivesse competição amanhã, bem que eu gostaria de ir às margens do Erie. Deve ser como ver o mar."

"Exceto pelas ondas grandes" – sorri – "Você nunca viu o lago?"

"Nunca vi de perto!" – achei surpreendente.

"Rocky River, onde meus avós moram, é um bairro próximo ao lago. Não tão próximo para se ir à pé, mas é perfeitamente viável ir de bicicleta ou de carro. Tem um parque público com praia. Pelo menos é onde meus avós costumavam levar eu e Santana. Se quiser e tivermos tempo, posso te levar lá."

"Seria ótimo."

Quando chegamos à casa, nos preocupamos em apresentar as meninas para só depois se recolher à casa anexa. Elas ficaram impressionadas com a elegância e conforto do lugar. O banquete pronto também causou uma ótima impressão.

"San, eu já achava aquela casa da piscina espetacular. Mas isso daqui..." – Mercedes abocanhava um pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

"Eu sei... Que dia!" – minha irmã comeu um pedaço de sanduíche.

"Aqui tem uma coleção de DVDs" – Tina chamou a atenção das demais.

"Zaide sempre compra filmes bons para os hóspedes ou para quando Rachel e eu passamos o fim de semana. Ele próprio não é muito chegado em cinema" – Santana analisou a coleção – "Que Tal 'Slumdog Millionare'?"

"Tem a coleção completa de Harry Potter!" – Mercedes se interessava mais pelos filmes de fantasia.

"Qualquer coisa, menos filme de terror!" – terminei o meu lanche.

"Vamos de Harry Potter. Pelo menos relaxa!" – Lauren foi mais racional.

"Tem pipoca nos armários e o microondas está logo ali" – Santana informou.

"Eu faço!" – Quinn se prontificou.

Ela pegou três embalagens e estourou as pipocas. Não encontrou bacias, mas havia várias vasilhas coloridas de acrílico para sobremesas. Encheu-as de pipoca e distribuiu entre as meninas. Depois sentou ao meu lado no colchão. Eu não estava com saco para ver filme. Estava cansada por causa do dia. Quando menos percebi, dormi.

...

19 de fevereiro de 2012

Assim que comecei a despertar, estava completamente relaxada. Então reparei que havia um corpo encaixado ao meu de forma perfeita. Estava confortável. Pensei que fosse Santana. Estava habituada em amanhecer assim toda vez que dormíamos na mesma cama. Mas tamanho foi o meu susto quando vi que a minha irmã estava espatifada sozinha no colchão ao lado. O braço sobre a minha cintura era pálido. Olhei discretamente para trás. Quinn. Meu coração disparou. Não sabia se estava constrangida ou feliz? Quer dizer, sempre desejei proximidade com Quinn, a amizade dela. Mas o que sentia era estranho, diferente. Não sabia definir. Talvez fosse melhor simplesmente ignorar. Talvez Quinn fosse como Santana e o fato de ter se encaixado contra o meu corpo durante a noite foi circunstancial.

Com cuidado, tirei o braço dela da minha cintura e me levantei. Corri até o meu quarto dentro da casa principal, onde estavam as minhas coisas. Precisava tomar um banho para ficar bem disposta. Bubbee nos proporcionou um café da manhã de rainhas, e nunca vi rostos tão satisfeitos das minhas colegas diante de uma refeição. O relógio ainda marcava nove e meia da manhã e não tínhamos muito que fazer até as três da tarde, horário em que deveríamos ir ao teatro para nos concentrar. Pensei em Quinn, no que ela me disse sobre não conhecer o Erie.

"Vem comigo" – peguei na mão dela.

"Para onde?" – ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Para um lugar que você nunca foi."

Entramos no meu carro e em menos de dez minutos estávamos no parque na beira do imenso lago. Era só um pedaço de terra público uma vez que a maior parte da costa da cidade foi lamentavelmente loteada e privatizada. Teríamos de andar um pouco mais, até o museu Rose Hill, para apreciar um pouco mais da costa e da praia. O espaço do parque seria suficiente.

"Isso é lindo!" – Quinn sorriu e tirou os sapatos assim que pisou na areia – "Parece o mar."

"Só que de água doce!" – sorri.

Ela molhou os pés naquela água gelada. Admirei-me pela coragem. As pessoas que visitavam o mar ou qualquer outra porção de água que julgasse significativa tinham essa mania. Pelo menos papai e Santana eram assim. Eu não. Tinha medo de qualquer porção de água que ultrapassasse a altura dos meus quadris em profundidade. Ela pegou a máquina e começou a tirar uma série de fotos.

"Está fazendo tempo bom" – procurei conversar – "Precisa vem isso aqui no pôr do sol. O tom do céu fica rosa e lilás vivos. É maravilhoso. A gente não tem um céu desses em Lima. Você tiraria boas fotos" – ela apontou a máquina para mim e disparou algumas vezes. Fiquei com um pouco de vergonha.

"Você vem muito aqui? Digo, em Cleveland?"

"Pelo menos três vezes por ano para visitar zaide e bubbee."

"Por que chama seus avós assim? Zaide e bubbee? Acho bonitinho, mas não entendo o significado. É apelido deles?"

"Zaide e bubbee significam vovô e vovó em hebreu. Só isso. Os Berry representam a parte judia da família e Santana e eu aprendemos a falar um pouco de hebreu. A gente usa basicamente nas festividades, como no hanukkah."

"E o espanhol?"

"A gente fala com mais frequência por causa dos Lopez. A maior parte da família mora em Lima e abuela raramente fala em inglês. Meu pai fala muito em espanhol conosco em casa, principalmente com Santana."

"Interessante" – Quinn voltou a apreciar a paisagem – "Deve ser divertido crescer em meio a essa diversidade étnica e cultural. Uma pena que esse não seja o caso da minha família. Os Fabray são americanos típicos e tradicionalistas. Seria um escândalo ter alguém na família com o tom de pele mais escuro do que o meu."

"Eu não conheço outra realidade. Talvez seja por isso que estranhe tanto o seu modo de pensar."

"Nem sempre o que a gente esbraveja da boca para fora é necessariamente o que realmente pensamos" – Quinn tinha os olhos castanhos esverdeados que mudavam de cor conforme a luz. Naquele momento, quando me encarou, os olhos estavam completamente verdes. Eram lindos e intimidadores ao mesmo tempo.

"Isso não me parece sensato" – desviei o meu olhar e me voltei para o lago.

"Nem todos tem o luxo de se mostrar de forma tão cristalina como você, Lopez 2."

"Mesmo? Isso quer dizer que existe outra Quinn Fabray que eu deveria conhecer?"

"Vai depender do quanto você estaria disposta a descobrir" – aquela conversa tomou um rumo desconfortável. Quinn me desafiava como uma predadora e não creio que isso era só jogo de cena. Ela realmente era uma, agia como uma.

"Acho melhor a gente ir embora" – cortei o assunto – "Temos uma competição a encarar."

A volta para casa foi silenciosa. Quinn não trocou mais uma palavra que fosse comigo, nem mesmo quando saímos outra vez para o teatro. Zaide e bubbee nos acompanharam. Foram no carro deles transportando três das meninas enquanto nós dividíamos espaços com as bagagens. Eu fiquei temerosa em voltar dirigindo sozinha e optei pelo ônibus com os outros para Lima. Santana pousaria em Nova York na segunda pela manhã junto com zaide. O carro ficaria em Cleveland para que ela pudesse retornar para casa tão logo chegasse da metrópole.

As meninas ocuparam um único camarim. Seríamos os terceiros a se apresentar, que era uma posição ruim. Mas a gente tinha muita confiança e certeza de que daria certo. Estávamos preparados, bem-ensaiados e tínhamos um grande trunfo na manga. Quem mais pensaria em músicas originais?

Coloquei o meu vestido. Fechei os olhos e procurei me concentrar o máximo possível. Procurei não falar com ninguém antes de subir ao palco. Fiz o aquecimento da minha voz, me alonguei e fiquei dez minutos olhando fixamente para o palco antes de entrar. Quando finalmente o fiz, com passos seguros, comecei a cantar "Get it Right" com o coração. Santana era a segunda a entrar e tinha de ficar três passos atrás e dois passos para o lado esquerdo. Ela faria a segunda voz. No meio da música, as outras meninas apareciam e completaram o coro. Santana uniu-se a elas em uma coreografia suave e correta enquanto eu me doava. Parecia estar em outro mundo, uma sensação estranha de flutuar no palco. Não ouvia nada, não via ninguém. Quando me dei conta, percebi as pessoas na platéia aplaudindo de pé. "Loser Like Me" foi executada para um público ganho.

Fomos perfeitos e vencemos.

Todos estavam em festa e eu mal acreditava que tínhamos conseguido logo com uma composição minha, numa sugestão dela inspirada nas experiências da minha mãe. Vi o grupo se abraçando, algumas pessoas se beijando. E todos estavam me cumprimentando. Mas da mesma forma que precisei ficar só para entra no palco, precisava também de me isolar para descarregar a adrenalina, recuperar o fôlego e domar as emoções. O camarim estava vazio e foi para lá que discretamente me dirigi. Levei a mão ao rosto e respirei profundamente várias vezes. Ouviu a porta se abrir. Tinha certeza que era Finn, mas preferi permanecer de costas.

"Todo mundo está feliz pela vitória, mas acho que ninguém nunca saberá o verdadeiro significado que isso tem para mim. É Nova York, a cidade que mais amo neste mundo, da qual eu estou destinada. Eu sinto isso! Eu já estive lá algumas vezes, só que agora tudo é diferente. O modo como vou chegar lá vai ser diferente. Foi uma conquista com o coração e por todo o sentimento bom que eu tenho por você..."

Quando me virei em direção a Finn, levei um susto. Era Quinn. Não tive tempo de me desculpar ou dizer qualquer outra coisa. Ela colocou a mão no meu rosto e me puxou para um beijo nos lábios. Era um toque firme, determinado. Meu coração disparou. Bateu tão forte que eu poderia ter um enfarte. Não sabia se era bom ou ruim, só que nunca havia sentido aquilo na minha vida. Quinn deu um passo para trás e me olhou por um segundo antes de virar as costas e sair do camarim sem dizer uma palavra, sem me dar explicações. Eu também não conseguia falar. Fiquei ali parada, perplexa, ainda sentindo a impressão dos lábios dela nos meus. Tinha uma sensação estranha no meu estômago. O meu corpo todo tinha reagido e não entendia por quê.

Se ficasse mais um minuto naquela condição, piraria. Decidi sair dos camarins e vi que nosso grupo estava se despedindo de Santana.

"Você está aí, Hobbit!" – ela se libertou do abraço de Tina e veio em minha direção. Abracei minha irmã com força.

"Vocês já vão?"

"Zaide e bubbee querem se despedir de você."

"Boa sorte, Santy."

"Obrigada, Ray."

Fui até meus avós e me despedi deles também. Olhei Santana ir embora com certa nostalgia e o desejo egoísta ardente de que ela falhasse no teste.

Então me reuni com o resto da turma. Embarcaríamos ainda naquela noite para Lima para economizar mais um dia de hospedagem.

"Oi Rach!" – Finn se surpreendeu com um beijo suave nos lábios – "Onde esteve?"

"Despedindo dos meus avós."

Ele sorriu e passou o braço sobre meus ombros. Olhei ao meu redor. Nosso time estava realizado. Mike girava Tina no ar. Brittany ria com Mercedes, Artie, Puck e Lauren. Sam trocou um beijo com Quinn e ela sorriu. Parecia iluminada. Linda como sempre.

Balancei a cabeça. Não precisava daquele tipo de pensamento na minha vida, mesmo sabendo que era perfeitamente natural que uma mulher admirasse outra, inclusive no aspecto físico. Eu gostava de Finn. O amava. Era o amor da minha vida. Certo?


	34. 23 de março de 2012 – Stuyvesant

**23 de março de 2012 – Stuyvesant**

(Rachel)

Finn e eu estávamos nos beijando novamente no intervalo entre a segunda e terceira classe. Desde que vencemos as regionais que Finn se empolgava mais e mais empolgado com o nosso namoro enquanto eu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não estava tão certa do que realmente queria no campo amoroso. Diariamente checava os pontos: Finn estava comigo, eu o amava e não havia dúvidas de que ele era o homem da minha vida. Correto? Então por que não conseguia permitir que nosso contato íntimo avançasse? Por que não conseguia conversar com ele sobre certas coisas da minha vida? Informações que namoradas compartilhavam com namorados? Finn estava autorizado a tocar em meios seios por cima da roupa (algo que ele não se privava em fazer) a gente trocava carinhos como um casal normal. Só precisava parar às vezes por conta de um pequeno problema que ele tinha ao ficar muito excitado. Nada que me incomodasse. Sentir a ereção dele era um sinal irrefutável de que Finn me desejava.

Papai um dia me disse que os meus planos de me manter virgem poderiam mudar quando conhecesse a pessoa certa. Finn era esse alguém. Então por que não tinha esse desejo ainda? Por que ao sentir a ereção dele, não sentia vontade de tocá-lo nem que fosse por cima da roupa? Era o que as meninas faziam, como na vez em que escutei Santana falando de como Noah adorava o jeito que ela massageava os testículos dele enquanto o satisfazia com a boca. Eu não tinha o mesmo desejo de fazer essas coisas com Finn.

"Temos de voltar" – sussurrei.

"Podemos pular uma classe" – ele continuou a me beijar, mas eu o afastei gentilmente.

"Má idéia" – sorri discretamente – "Já estamos nos arriscando demais com essas escapadas."

"Por quê? Todos os casais da escola fazem isso e não significa que estão fazendo algo de errado."

"Tenho minhas razões e você sabe quais são."

"Não estou propondo ou te forçando a me dar a sua virgindade" – Finn revirou os olhos – "Eu só quero ficar um pouco mais contigo."

"E eu digo que preciso estar na classe de cálculo para poder passar nos testes. Não sou Santana, Finn, preciso me esforçar um pouco mais. E você mais ainda."

"Você sua mania de se comprar com Santana" – ele disse irritado.

"O quê?"

"É sempre assim: não se acha tão bonita, ou tão sexy ou tão inteligente. Deveria parar com isso, você é muito melhor do que ela. Seu talento é único, você é única."

"Assim como todas as outras pessoas do planeta" – resmunguei.

"O quê?"

"Eu sei quem eu sou, Finn, e não estava me comparando com a minha irmã. Isso se chama referência, não comparação" – me afastei.

"Desculpe, Rach. Não queria..."

"Deixa para lá" – passei a mão nos meus cabelos para deixá-los apresentáveis – "Vamos?"

Finn segurou minha mão e saímos do nosso canto para andar pelo corredor em direção a minha classe. Cruzamos com a última pessoa que gostaria de ver no mundo nos últimos dias. Sam parou para conversar com Finn enquanto segurava a mão da namorada dele. Não conseguia olhar para outro lugar que não naquele enlace de dedos. Aquilo me incomodava. Estar diante de Quinn também.

Desde o dia do beijo, em Cleveland, que evito falar com ela, mas era impossível naquela escola. Quinn e eu tínhamos classes juntas e também o coral. Ela nunca disse por que fez aquilo e eu também não procurei saber. Pior: agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Quinn continuava a ser gentil, não fazia comentários sobre o meu namoro ou o dela e sabia manter distância apesar dos pequenos toques. Era um tormento. Todas as vezes que sentia a pele dela no meu braço ou nas minhas costas era como se aquela sensação se prolongasse mais do que o normal. O pior de tudo: ela cheirava incrivelmente bem.

Finn e Sam se cumprimentaram antes de cada casal seguir o seu caminho. Olhei para trás. Flagrei Quinn também olhando para trás. Virei o rosto rapidamente.

"O que foi?" – Finn enrugou a testa.

"O que foi o quê?"

"Você parece ofegante."

"Estou?" – nem tinha percebido, mas estava – "É o desânimo de ir para a próxima classe."

"Mas você disse..."

"Eu tenho de ir, claro. Se não fosse pela matemática, a gente ainda estaria às sós."

Finn sorriu no canto do rosto e me deixou na porta da sala.

...

(Santana)

O celular parece que queimava em minhas mãos. Consultei na internet o resultado dos alunos que foram aceitos para entrar em Stuyvesant. Nem sabia que havia tanta gente tentando até que no dia do teste me deparei com uma sala lotada de candidatos. Ainda soube que faziam testes em escolas de outros estados, geralmente de capitais ou grandes cidades. Não era o caso de Lima. A lista de gente que queria entrar em Stuyvesant era enorme para um número limitado de vagas. Depois das provas, vinha o processo de currículos e entrevistas. Eu fiz os dois num dia só por causa da influência do senhor Weiz. Na semana seguinte à prova saiu o resultado das pessoas convocadas para a entrevista, meu nome estava lá, sinal de que havia passado no teste. Hoje saiu o resultado de quem conquistou a vaga. Berry-Lopez, Santana. Lá estava. Meu coração paralisou.

Stuyvesant High School e Nova York se tornariam uma realidade para mim a partir de agosto. Não queria demonstrar nada a Brittany, mas estava muito assustada com tudo aquilo.

"Você precisa falar com ela!" – Brittany me encorajou.

"Talvez eu deva esperar chegar em casa..."

"Hoje a gente vai ficar até tarde por conta do coral, se esqueceu?"

"E daí?"

"Eu te conheço. Os ensaios vão te distrair e você vai se esquecer. Aí você vai arrumar um jeito de se distrair e de se esquecer pelos próximos meses e só vai contar na hora em que estiver arrumando as malas."

"Rachel não vai reagir bem."

"Meu pai sempre diz que se é para levar uma injeção, melhor tomar logo."

"Você vai ficar próxima, certo?"

"O tempo todo!"

Tinha de contar a Rachel. Papi foi quem me ligou dizendo para consultar a lista, sinal de que estava ciente e não muito entusiasmado. Zaide ainda não sabia ou teria me ligado. Tinha de contar a Rachel, a abuela e ao resto da família. Ainda estava pensando se falava ou não com Shelby. Conferi mais uma vez a tela do meu celular. O resultado estava lá. Meu nome ainda estava lá. Respirei fundo e peguei na mão de Brittany para ir até à mesa onde estava Rachel e mais alguns dos nossos colegas.

"Santana!" – minha irmã sorriu – "Estávamos discutindo uma lista para as nacionais. Temos algumas observações importantes, inclusive no que diz ao seu respeito..." – franziu a testa ao ver a minha expressão tensa – "O que foi?" – e começou a ficar ofegante – "Ai meu deus, alguém morreu?"

"Não!" – procurei acalmar o começo de surto – "Mas aconteceu uma coisa e eu preciso falar contigo..." – olhei para os demais que observavam curiosos – "Num lugar mais reservado. Talvez na sala de ensaios?"

"Não! Fala logo, eu agüento."

"Rachel..."

"É algo que os meninos não podem ouvir? É um segredo? É algo muito ruim?"

"Não é segredo e nem é algo ruim. Na verdade é até uma boa notícia!" – comecei a ficar ainda mais nervosa. Rachel tinha essa capacidade.

"Então dê a boa notícia para todos."

"Ray..." – tinha esperança de que ela captasse a urgência. Não era à toa que eu a chamaria pelo apelido de infância na frente de todos. Mas o efeito foi contrário. Rachel cruzou os braços e fechou a cara. Não tinha o que fazer e mostrei a tela do meu celular – "Eu fui aceita em Stuyvesant. Não sei como, mas fui. É uma oportunidade que não dá para deixar passar..."

"Que vaya al infierno!" – ela gritou e me assustou. As outras pessoas também.

"O quê!"

"Eres un mentirosa. Usted ha dicho que sus posibilidades eran remotas."

"Disculpe."

"Si te vas?"

"Probablemente!"

"Era lo que querias? Deshágase de La ciudad de perdedores? Yo?"

"No Rachel. Yo nunca queria deshacerse de cualquier cosa..."

"Mentira!" – Rachel começou a falar alto – "Papá nos há dejado y no puedes soportar a permanecer com nosotros más."

"Rachel, por favor, escúchame!" – tentei pegar no braço de Rachel, mas recebi um tapa no meu queixo. Isso me irritou. Então a agarrei pelos dois braços – "Quieres dejar de actuar como um niño estúpido?"

"Eres un estúpido y cobarde" – gritou – "Déjame ir!"

"No!" – a forcei ainda mais – "Usted va a escuchar ahora..."

"Me haces daño, idiota!"

"Cállate tonta!"

"Tire as mãos dela!" – ouvi Finn gritando no refeitório.

"San!" – Brittany me agarrou pela cintura e neste meio tempo, Mike já tentava impedir que Finn fizesse algo estúpido enquanto Tina se posicionou entre eu e Rachel.

"Que vaya al infierno, Santana. Al infierno!" – Rachel gritou e saiu correndo.

"O que você fez?" – Finn chegou cantando de galo – "O que fez a ela desta vez?"

"Não é da sua conta!" – eu o empurrei o mais forte que pude.

Finn esbarrou em Mike e se desequilibrou. Caiu de bunda no chão e eu aproveitaria a oportunidade para dar um chute na cara dele. Mas Brittany me segurou outra vez com a ajuda de Tina e Mercedes. As pessoas começaram a gritar em volta e isso chamou a atenção da treinadora Beiste.

"Essa briga acaba agora!" – ela gritou – "Os dois na minha sala agora!"

"Mas eu não fiz nada!" – gritei – "Esse seu atleta idiota que chegou me agredindo."

"Santana" – a treinadora fechou a expressão de forma que senti medo – "Na minha sala agora ou você vai ser suspensa."

Finn, o nervozinho, andou na frente. Eu fiz questão de ficar para trás. Procurei meu celular. Estava com Mercedes. Nem sei como foi parar nas mãos dela.

"Satan?" – Wheezy sorriu fraco – "Parabéns... Nova York, correto?"

Acenei e segui para a sala da treinadora.

...

(Quinn)

Sam estava me falando de detalhes da produção de "Avatar" e de como James Cameron iria desenvolver as outras três histórias seguintes. Gostava de cinema, mas o jeito que ele falava me deixava entediada. O meu almoço era mais interessante, mesmo que a comida da escola fosse sem-graça. A confusão na mesa de Rachel me chamou a atenção e me deu uma boa desculpa para ignorar meu namorado por completo. Ela começou a gritar com Santana e parecia alguma coisa relacionada a Stuyvesant. Presumi que Santana tivesse passado no tal teste.

Quando Rachel saiu correndo do refeitório, não pensei duas vezes. Deixei Sam sozinho e fui atrás dela. Segui-a sem a intenção de me esconder e a vi entrar numa sala. Parei de frente à porta. Rachel estava lá dentro chorando. O que deveria fazer? Não estava acostumada a consolar pessoas ou dizer palavras de alento. Era mais fácil ajudar a destruir com pequenos comentários certeiros. Tinha me especializado nisso ao longo dos anos. Respirei fundo e entrei.

"Vete, Santana!" – Rachel falou firme.

"Rach? Sou eu" – caminhei com cautela até ela.

"O que quer?" – virou o rosto de lado. Estava chorando muito e isso partiu o meu coração.

"Nada! Quer dizer, talvez queira um ombro para chorar?"

Ajoelhei-me em frente a ela. Rachel não fez menção em sair correndo ou de me evitar. Isso me deu um pouco mais de coragem. Devagar, passei meus dedos nos cabelos dela e não fui rejeitada. Então me sentei ao lado e a abracei de forma que ela pudesse se encaixar contra o meu corpo.

"Por quê?" – ela perguntou.

"Hum?"

"Por que está aqui e sendo legal comigo?"

"Porque sou a sua amiga e me importo contigo."

Rachel me encarou com os olhos embaçados antes de enterrar a cabeça entre meu tórax e braço. Então recomeçou a chorar sem cerimônia. Com um braço eu a sustentava, com o outro, passava a mãos nas costas dela para confortá-la. Não estava fazendo isso como parte do meu plano de sedução que articulava desde o dia que deixei as cheerios. Finn era um idiota que eu tinha asco, mas precisava reconhecer que ele era uma figura forte na vida de Rachel. Entendi que desviar o foco dela para outra pessoa, no caso eu, requeria ações subliminares concisas. Soube que ela gostava de fragrâncias cítricas, então comprei um perfume novo. Menti dizendo que não conhecia o lago Erie para instigá-la a me levar até lá, com sorte, sozinha. E foi o que aconteceu. Esperei a besta fera da Santana dormir para me deitar ao lado de Rachel e me fazer o papel de concha maior. Foi um dos melhores sonos da minha vida. Calculei a hora certa para beijá-la e depois evitei o assunto propositadamente, mas continuava a tocá-la sempre que tinha chances. As reações de confusão dela indicavam que estava dando certo.

Mas ali, no chão daquela sala de aula, não era uma ação premeditada.

Enquanto Rachel chorava, eu continuava a abraçar firme. Por uma das coisas que não se explica, a música "True Love Ways", de Buddy Holly, veio à minha mente e comecei a murmurá-la. Senti que Rachel foi se acalmando até que deixou de chorar. Continuei a embalando de leve e murmurando a canção. Quando me dei conta, Rachel estava cantando baixinho comigo. "_Throughout the days/ our true love ways/ will bring us joys to share/ with those who really care/ Sometimes we'll sigh/ sometimes we'll cry/ and we'll know why/ just you and I/ know true love ways_".

Encarei Rachel quando ela levantou o rosto. Estava tão bonita e tão frágil que assustava. Peguei no rosto dela com cuidado e carinho e a puxei para um beijo nos lábios. Meu coração disparou ao mesmo tempo em que senti paz e conforto no contato íntimo. A princípio, minha carícia era tênue, tímida. Como Rachel não recuou, pressionei um pouco mais os meus lábios contra os dela, agora em condições de sentir o gosto residual do batom com o salgado das lágrimas. Eram lábios tão macios que dei como certa a condição de ficar ali para sempre.

Rachel continuava a responder, então pressionei um pouco a ponta da língua entre os lábios dela e pedi silenciosamente para entrar. Rachel permitiu. Com calma, comecei a explorar pela primeira vez a textura da língua, a maciez, o gosto. Era tudo tão bom. O prazer que aquilo me proporcionava era incrível. Não sei por quanto tempo o beijo se estendeu. Mas foi longo. A gente se perdeu uma na outra e eu achava que era assim que as coisas deveriam ser. Então Rachel se afastou, mas não de mim. Continuou confortavelmente em silêncio nos meus braços.

"Ela vai embora!" – falou baixinho.

"Presumi quando vi vocês brigando. Ouvi dizer que Stuyvesant é uma excelente escola."

"É uma das melhores do país. Talvez do mundo."

"E Santana foi aceita. Quantos conseguem algo assim? Você deveria se orgulhar dela."

"Eu me orgulho... todos os dias."

"Mas quantas vezes você diz isso?"

"Raríssimas!" – Rachel sorriu timidamente – "Ela não me daria o gostinho. Nem eu a ela" – então ergueu a cabeça para olhar diretamente para o meu rosto. Ainda estava frágil – "Eu reagi mal, não foi?"

"Um bocado!"

"Eu só não queria que ela fosse embora... se bem que Santana deve estar soltando foguetes por sair de Losertown."

"E se fosse o contrário?"

"Como assim?"

"E se fosse contigo? Ia ficar feliz em ir embora e deixar a família?"

"Não!" – Rachel estava chocada com a hipótese – "Mesmo se fosse sair daqui direto para a Broadway, eu ainda sofreria muito."

"Aposto que Santana também está sofrendo e..." – alguém abriu a porta, nos interrompendo.

Um dos professores entrou na sala e começou a se arrumar para a aula quando percebeu nós duas alunas sentadas no chão no canto da sala. Sem dizer uma palavra, levantei-me e ofereci a mão para ajudar Rachel a também ficar de pé. Desculpei-me com o professor e saí de mãos dadas com ela. Andamos lado a lado pelo corredor até achar um banheiro. Rachel precisava de água fria para lavar o rosto inchado pelo choro. Permaneci ali, ao lado dela, a ajudando. Era onde pertencia.

...

(Rachel)

Foi um dia confuso em vários sentidos. Santana, Quinn, Finn. Os três giravam na minha cabeça. No caso da minha irmã, explicar meus sentimentos era mais simples: eu não queria perdê-la. A idéia de Santana ir a Nova York e me deixar aqui em Lima me assustava. Santana era a minha melhor amiga, apesar de tudo, de todas as nossas brigas e confusões. Ela era uma das pessoas que mais amava neste mundo. Ver-me longe dela era doloroso e impensável. Bem ou mal, existia um cordão umbilical invisível entre nós que não nos permitia ficar separadas por muito tempo por mais bronqueada que uma estivesse com a outra.

Finn e Quinn eram antagonistas de uma história confusa. Eu amava Finn, mas o beijo de Quinn me fez sentir coisas que nunca imaginei. Meu estômago e meu baixo ventre reagiam ao toque dela e estava aí algo que nunca havia senti com o meu próprio namorado. Não sabia se era porque Quinn era uma pessoa próxima, ou porque era uma garota. O que significava aquilo? A pessoa que me torturou e rivalizou comigo por tanto tempo agora me beijava e me confortava como poucos. O que eu sentia por ela? Qual era a intenção de Quinn? Minha cabeça girava e latejava.

Ouvi alguém bate a porta do meu quarto e depois o ranger do abrir. Era Santana. Ela entrou devagar e foi deitando ao meu lado. A gente ainda não havia se perdoado pela horrível briga no refeitório, mas o nosso relacionamento não seguia certos padrões. Santana não era de me pedir desculpas, e eu sempre a perdoava em silêncio.

"Oi" – se enfiou de mancinho debaixo das minhas cobertas.

"Como está?"

"Morrendo de medo" – uma confissão tão direta era rara. Isso fez o meu coração ficar ainda mais apertado.

"Então não vá."

"Ray... se eu fosse uma pessoa qualquer nesta mesma situação... uma colega... o que diria?"

Franziu a testa e pensei com cuidado. Então encarei minha irmã nos olhos.

"Diria para você ir a Nova York e estudar em Suyvesant."

Então entendi tudo pela primeira vez. Santana tinha de ir, mas estava morrendo de medo. Ela não queria me deixar e ao nosso pai, mas precisava.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda" – a voz de Santana saiu como um sussurro desesperado.

"Como?"

"Me encoraje."

"Posso te irritar tanto que você vai fazer as malas em 30 segundos" – forcei um sorriso já começando a chorar.

"Seria um começo" – riu chorando.

"Eu tenho tanto orgulho de você!" – disse o mais firme que a minha voz tremulante permitia – "Quando a gente era pequena, sempre gostava de te observar. Você fazia coisas tão incríveis... era a craque do nosso time de futebol, subia em todas as árvores do nosso bairro, escalava muros, aprontava com a vizinhança... eu pensava que você poderia voar se quisesse" – então falei séria, com a voz firme – "Hoje, eu tenho certeza disso" – Santana já estava se derretendo em lágrimas naquela altura – "Não vou mentir, quero que você fique porque sou uma idiota egoísta. Mas a verdade é que você é muito maior, Santy. Lima não é o seu lugar..."

"Nem o seu, Ray..."

Não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Nem eu.


	35. 25 de abril de 2012 – Planos

**25 de abril de 2012 – Planos**

(Rachel)

Sabe quando falam de que o casamento esfriou, ou mesmo o namoro? Em geral, as pessoas relacionam isso à queda da frequência sexual com seus respectivos parceiros a ponto de isso virar um problema. Eu não era sexualmente ativa, mas do meu jeito poderia dizer que meu namoro com Finn esfriou. Já não o beijava com o mesmo entusiasmo, ou contava os minutos para ficar com ele, conversar com ele. Evitava, inclusive, de convidá-lo a ir a minha casa e passar uma horinha no meu quarto quando meu pai não estava e Santana prometia não perturbar (desde que eu me comportasse).

A culpa de tudo isso atendia pelo nome de Quinn Fabray. Ela não saía da minha cabeça, atrapalhava o meu sono e despertava coisas em mim que não entendia. Procurava ficar longe dela, mas não conseguia. Não era por causa das classes ou do coral. Buscava a simples companhia em que poderia conversar sobre pequenas coisas. Era mais fácil com ela do que com Finn.

Quinn não forçava as coisas e também não fazia um único comentário sobre os momentos em que a gente se beijou. Se tocasse no assunto, ela simplesmente sorria e falava de outra coisa. Acho que era porque ainda estava com Sam e eu tinha Finn e talvez não acreditasse que uma relação com uma garota fosse algo digno de investimento. Sobretudo por ser uma Fabray. A questão também me envolvia. Será que eu queria um relacionamento com ela? Será que era interessante me deixar envolver por alguém que bagunçava tanto com meus sentimentos?

"Muito bem, pessoal" – o professor Schuester entrou na sala – "É hora de começarmos a planejar nosso repertório para as nacionais. Lembrando que a competição acontece em três dias, dois eliminatórios, e precisamos aprontar no mínimo seis números. Alguma sugestão?"

"Podemos fazer uma homenagem aos rappers, já que estaremos em Nova York" – Artie opinou e teve apoio de Mercedes.

"Ok, mas se a gente fizer isso, mais da metade do coral vai ficar sem função" – Quinn bronqueou – "Além disso, todas as vezes que fazemos rap, o resultado é desastroso. Branco demais."

"A gente pode fazer músicas inéditas" – Finn sorriu – "Deu certo nas regionais e pode dar certo nas nacionais."

"É uma boa idéia" – o professor sorriu.

"Não sei se é bem por aí" – Santana protestou – "Rachel e Quinn passaram mais de uma semana para aprontar uma música passável. A gente fez cinco canções horríveis antes de compor coletivamente uma levada pop barata exaltando o nosso lado loser. Isso porque a banda fez o favor de elaborar um arranjo em cima da hora. Agora você diz que precisamos de seis números? Como vamos compor algo decente em duas semanas e ainda concorrer com outros times fortíssimos que vão apresentar músicas conhecidas para ganhar o público e o júri?"

"Respira, Satan, você não é Rachel!" – Kurt ironizou. Ele estava de volta a McKinley após um breve período em Dayton.

"Graças a deus, Prancy Smurf" – respondeu com rispidez – "O que digo é que fazer um set inteiro de músicas inéditas é arriscado. A gente diz as palavras que saem no nosso coração e de todas as metáforas bonitas que conseguirem pensar. Tudo iria por água abaixo com o primeiro que cantar qualquer coisa da Madonna ou que figura atualmente na Billboard."

"Você está sendo pessimista, como sempre" – Finn rebateu.

"Estou? Então que tal você fazer as seis músicas e provar que estou errada, moobs. Aliás, se você tiver a capacidade de fazer uma única que preste até amanhã, dou o meu braço a torcer."

"Não vou entrar no seu jogo."

"Então você admite que não pode" – Santana gesticulou com os braços – "Há mais alguém aqui que consiga fazer isso? inventar música, fazer o arranjo e fazer todo mundo ensaiar em exatamente em 15 dias?" – ninguém se manifestou – "Foi o que pensei. Mais uma vez o professor Schuester deixa tudo em cima da hora para montar um set às vésperas porque somos todos coração. Desculpe. Não vai acontecer desta vez."

"Não quer dizer que não devamos tentar" – Tina disse timidamente.

"Girl Chang, se estiver disposta a arriscar um trabalho de dois anos por algo duvidoso, esteja à vontade. Mas eu não sei se vou querer fazer parte disso."

Para a surpresa de todos, Santana levantou-se e saiu da sala. Fiquei perplexa. Esse era o tipo de atitude que eu tomaria, não ela. Diferente do restante do grupo, eu tinha de relevar e ponderar. Ninguém além de mim e talvez de Brittany sabia o estresse que minha irmã passava. As coisas estavam confusas lá em casa depois de Stuyvesant. Santana e meu pai discutiam muito. Por um lado havia o orgulho dele por ter uma filha capaz de entrar nas melhores escolas. Por outro, ele estava com o orgulho ferido por perder uma queda de braço com zaide, que custaria a ausência de Santana em casa um ano antes do que deveria. Minha irmã, por sua vez, tinha de defender a decisão que tomou e ainda brigar para ter a carta de emancipação assinada, o que permitia total autonomia em Nova York para resolver contratos de aluguéis e pepinos na escola. No fogo cruzado estava eu. Como se não bastasse o meu intenso conflito interno.

A turma começou a discutir sobre o que deveríamos fazer para as nacionais. A maioria parecia disposta a fazer músicas originais, mas tinha de concordar que Santana tinha um ponto. Fazer "Get it Right" deu muito trabalho. Foram horas e horas ao lado de Quinn para encaixar as palavras dentro de uma melodia imaginária, fazer os arranjo que no final foram muito simples e triviais. Isso não seria suficiente para um evento nacional realizado na Meca do teatro americano. Os jurados estavam acostumados a assistir as melhores peças, as melhores vozes. Precisávamos de algo mais.

"O que acha, Rachel?" – Finn me perguntou.

"Acho o quê?"

"De nós dois fazermos as baladas e o resto do time as canções de grupo?"

"Acho que vocês perderam a noção da realidade" – disparei.

"Então o que sugere?" – professor Schuester ficou na expectativa.

"Não sei. Ainda preciso pensar a respeito."

Peguei as minhas coisas e saí da sala. Não foi de maneira tão dramática quanto a minha irmã, mas sim, o estilo Berry-Lopez reinava. Não sabia para onde Santana tinha ido, mas eu preferi seguir para o auditório. Pensava melhor quando estava em cima do palco. Entrei pelos bastidores e liguei as luzes. Fiquei andando de um lado a outro procurando afastar meus dramas amorosos para pensar em uma solução para o coral. Como dizia o ditado: não adianta nadar só para morrer na praia.

"Está tudo bem?" – suspirei em desânimo ao ver Quinn. O universo não estava me ajudando.

"Não!"

"Preocupada com as nacionais" – ela afirmou – "A gente sempre acha uma solução. Desta vez não será diferente."

"Está muito confiante."

"Concordo que talvez não seja o momento de canções originais. Isso significa um repertório de boas canções. Não será tão difícil selecionar seis daqui para o final desta semana."

"Alguma música em mente?"

"Nenhuma em especial. Sam veio escutando country, que ele adora, e não consigo tirar Ricky Nelson da mente. Não é um bom parâmetro" – ela sorriu – "Se fosse pelo menos o John Mayer, estaria feliz."

"Gosta de John Mayer?"

"Você não?"

Apenas sorri. Eu não gostava. A gente trocou pequenos sorrisos e olhares e constatei que era verdade: Quinn tinha o poder de hipnotizar com o olhar, com os lábios bem desenhados, os dentes brancos e certinhos. Quando dei por mim, aqueles lábios estavam contra os meus. Era a terceira vez que aquilo acontecia e a sensação era maravilhosa. A língua de Quinn, a maciez, as borboletas no meu estômago, o jeito que ela me segurava. Queria me perder ali, mas ironicamente isso me fez despertar. Rompi o beijo e a empurrei gentilmente.

"A gente tem que parar com isso."

"Por quê?"

"Eu não sei o que pretende, Quinn. De uns meses para cá você tem sido gentil comigo como nunca antes. De repente, começou a me induzir a trair o meu namorado e está deliberadamente traindo o seu. Eu não sei qual é o seu jogo, mas não quero entrar nele."

"Não existe jogo algum."

"Não é o que parece, Quinn Fabray. Do jeito que as coisas caminham, não é o que parece! Você me confunde e isto está me fazendo mal. Ou você me diz quais são as suas verdadeira intenções ou pare de fingir que é minha amiga."

Fiz a minha segunda saída dramática em menos de meia hora.

Encontrei Santana sentada e tomando o parco sol daquele dia. Sentei-me ao lado dela e não dissemos uma palavra por um longo tempo.

"Odeio essa gente" – ela resmungou – "Ainda bem que estou de partida."

"Não odeia. Você só está com a cabeça cheia nesses dias e com razão."

"É!" – voltou a olhar para o nada – "Achei a proposta idiota. Não vai dar para fazer algo de qualidade a tempo. Se fossem duas músicas, acredito que daria, mas seis?"

"Também acho" – Santana olhou para mim com a testa franzida – "O único tema de música de consigo pensar agora é sobre os arcos de cabelo que você vive usando depois que deixou de amarrar o cabelo todos os dias" – ela riu – "Na verdade eu não consigo pensar em nada."

"A gente deveria ir ao cinema."

"Não está passando nada de interessante que a gente ainda não tenha visto."

"Então vamos ver algum filme bom lá em casa. Preciso relaxar."

Assistimos "Easy Rider".

...

26 de abril de 2012

"Sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll!" – disparei diante da turma numa reunião extra. Tive a idéia enquanto assistia Easy Rider. O filme me inspirou a fazer algo nesse sentido.

"O quê?" – Kurt gritou – "Pirou?"

"Nunca estive mais lúcida, Kurt. Em vez de músicas originais, podemos criar apresentações teatralizadas com músicas que falam sobre a juventude ao longo do tempo. O sexo, a sensualidade, a relação com as drogas e a música. Assim podemos incluir canções de várias épocas e estilos dentro de um só propósito. Criamos uma unicidade em todas as nossas apresentações."

"Espera aí, Rachel, não acha que isso é um pouco pesado para se abordar vindo de adolescentes de 16 e 17 anos?"

"Eu tenho 18!" – gritou Mike e os outros riram.

"Gosto da ideia" – Noah se manifestou – "Considerando que odeio quase todas as músicas que a gente coloca nas competições, seria bom finalmente fazer algo próximo do que vivo."

"Sobre a suposta censura de idade" – Santana articulou – "É bom mantermos em mente que tudo pode ser adaptável. Crianças lêem versões infantilizadas de McBeth, por exemplo."

"O que é isso?" – Noah fez cara de avoado.

"A peça amaldiçoada de Shakespeare" – expliquei – "Muita gente a coloca como sendo uma peça sobre o mal e há muita mística em torno dela... onde esteve nas aulas de inglês, por um acaso?"

"Por aí..."

"E como você vai se formar neste ano?" – Tina questionou. Mike, Lauren e Noah eram os seniors do coral.

"Tenho os meus meios."

"O que quero dizer" – Santana retomou a palavra – "Que tudo é adaptável a uma determinada faixa de público. Não se pode falar sobre drogas às crianças da mesma forma em que é discutido entre adultos, mas assim é possível dentro de um contexto adequado."

"Vocês duas armaram isso?" – Finn parecia confuso – "Como?"

"Talvez a gente converse em casa, Finnept" – Santana disse com grosseria.

"Em vez de criar músicas ao acaso, é possível selecionar algumas outras boas e criar algo diferente eu torno delas que vai além de uma coreografia padrão."

A ideia incendiou o coral inteiro e, no final, chegamos a uma lista prévia de números. Saí da escola entusiasmada e com a mente cheia para dar o meu melhor. Foi quando vi Sam cabisbaixo num canto. Lembrei que ele ficou o tempo inteiro calado na reunião, mas atribuí isso à ausência de Quinn.

"Oi Sam" – ele me olhou com desinteresse – "Como está?" – quis ser simpática.

"Indo..."

"Sabe por que Quinn não veio?"

"Não sei. Não tenho mais nada a ver com ela."

"O quê?"

"Quinn terminou ontem comigo. Sequer me disse uma boa razão. Simplesmente terminou."


	36. 09 de maio de 2012 – Nova York

**09 de maio de 2012 – Nova York**

(Rachel)

As competições nacionais eram feitas em três dias, aonde 15 equipes de todo país iriam se combater. A primeira etapa, realizada na quinta-feira, era a competição técnica. Os jurados olhavam unidade, postura, harmonia de vozes. Não era bom negócio fazer uma música inteira solo, porque o conjunto conta mais pontos nesta parte do que a individualidade. Dali, dez grupos voltam para casa. Na sexta-feira as coisas se complicam porque entra o valor artístico, mas com ainda grande enfoque na técnica. Imagine fazer um espetáculo como os das regionais sabendo que o caráter dele é apenas eliminatório? São dez grupos nessa fase, para sobrar apenas cinco.

Sábado é o grande espetáculo. A casa tem todos os acentos ocupados, o público está sedento por diversão. O grande talento também precisa se comunicar bem, emocionar, ganhar a platéia que influencia diretamente a opinião dos jurados-celebridades. Esse é ponto aqui, porque tecnicamente todas as cinco equipes restantes se equiparam: já são as melhores do país. Há mais coisas em jogo. Diretores e produtores da Broadway assistem à competição. Eles buscam os melhores solistas, as pessoas mais interessantes, os melhores intérpretes para estar em espetáculos off-off-Broadway que servem para testar um determinado conceito para um espetáculo maior. Há atores que dão mais sorte ao começarem no elenco de espetáculos pequenos e, ao mesmo tempo, integram o elenco de suplentes de peças maiores.

Em resumo: era a minha primeira grande chance.

Era também a última grande apresentação do atual grupo do Novas Direções. Noah, Mike e Lauren iriam se graduar naquele verão. Mike foi aceito na OSU e devia cursar engenharia civil, ou algo assim, Lauren iria tentar a sorte na Community College e Noah ia sobreviver de alguma forma. E havia Brittany. O pai dela se mudou para Los Angeles. Ela a irmã e a mãe estavam de malas prontas. O senhor Pierce era jornalista e cartunista. Como jornalista ele era o editor-chefe do jornal da cidade Lima Post. Como cartunista, fazia trabalhos para a The New Yorker e até publicou uma ghaphic novel independente muito legal que era uma crônica sobre a guerra no Afeganistão. O Los Angeles Times o chamou para coordenar a editoria de arte. Era a primeira oportunidade do senhor Pierce num jornal grande e recebendo um salário respeitável. Não tinha mesmo como deixar passar. Ainda havia Santana que iria para Stuyvesant. Minha irmã moraria em Nova York primeiro que eu.

Considerava este um final melancólico para o coral. No próximo ano letivo, teríamos de recomeçar a trabalhar duro para reconstituir o grupo com o mínimo de 12. Até para isso as nacionais eram fundamentais para o futuro do Novas Direções. A revelia do professor Schuester e de Finn, o coral fechou as músicas para as três etapas dentro de um grande tema: drogas, sexo e rock'n'roll. Não era incomum para os profissionais do meio, mas tinha ousadia se vinda dentro de um grupo de adolescentes de high school. Um fator favorável foi que o Vocal Adrenalina ganhou um campeonato nacional com "Rehab" e "Mercy". Planejamos três atos distintos: drogas, sexo e rock'n'roll. Claro que tínhamos um plano "B" na manga caso a gente não possa colocar o primeiro em prática, é uma precaução que tomamos depois de termos aprendido a lição na nossa primeira competição.

"Será que essa sua idéia maluca vai dar certo?"

"É um risco, Quinn. Mas a gente precisa se diferenciar dos outros corais de alguma forma. Este é um meio muito competitivo, e considero a possibilidade de posições mais rigorosas no que diz respeito à criatividade por se tratar da terra da Broadway e um dos lugares com os melhores profissionais..."

"Ok, ok... já entendi!" – Quinn revirou os olhos e depois sorriu – "Você já rezou essa missa milhões de vezes."

Eu estava cada vez mais enfeitiçada por aquele sorriso, e os olhos. Quando soube que ela terminou com Sam por minha causa, para mostrar que não estava mais disposta a fazer joguinhos de sedução, achei que o mundo fosse acabar ou que ela só poderia estar de gozação com a minha cara num plano muito perverso. Disse que me daria espaço em prol da competição nacional. Isso foi importante para que pudesse me concentrar nos números. A gente ensaiou todos os dias por três horas. Fiquei satisfeita em ver que todos encaram aquilo com o maior profissionalismo, apesar do humor de cão da minha irmã. Mas na hora de embarcar no ônibus leito, sabendo que Finn ocupava duas poltronas na frente por causa das pernas compridas, Quinn não hesitou em viajar ao meu lado.

Sam estava na poltrona ao lado do outro lado do corredor junto com Noah. Ele olhava para cá de vez em quando. Não superou o fim do namoro, ao passo que eu secretamente fiquei feliz. Apesar de tudo, não gostava mais de vê-los juntos. Admito que sentia ciúmes. Na poltrona à frente de Sam, estava Santana. Ela escolheu ficar sozinha, não que alguém além de mim quisesse arriscar tentar sobreviver ao azedume. Brittany ficou ao lado de Artie, mesmo que os dois tivessem terminado oficialmente. Mas ainda eram muito amigos. Tina e Mike , Mercedes e Kurt, Lauren, professor Schuester e Brad. E tinha os meninos da banda junto com os dois garotos que cuidariam das mesas de luz para nossas apresentações.

"Meu pai viu na internet um apartamento quarto e sala em Little Italy para alugar" – disse a Quinn. Mesmo com os dois brigados, ele não deixava de querer ajudá-la.

"O quê?"

"Santana. É possível que ela more num quarto e sala sozinha em Little Italy. Já pensou? O apartamento não fica longe de Stuyvesant e ela pode ir para a escola de bicicleta. A avenida Broadway está próxima dali, sabia?"

"Vai ser estranho não ver Santana no próximo semestre."

"Santana vai morar em Nova York primeiro do que eu. Isso é estranho!"

"Às vezes tenho a sensação de que você vai acabar em NYC mais cedo do que pensa" – Quinn virou o rosto para a janela e franziu a testa.

"Sentiria saudades?" – provoquei.

"De você?" – ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

"Sinceramente, consideraria uma grande ofensa por você sentir falta de Santana e não da minha. Logo eu que fui sua grande adversária na escola."

"Você? Minha grande adversária? Vai sonhando Lopez 2. Você foi o meu alvo favorito. Lopez 1 foi a minha grande adversária... ainda é."

"Quinn, você vai negar que fui a sua principal modelo enquanto você desenvolvia suas habilidades artísticas?"

"O quê?"

"Ora, as pornografias que você 'publicava' no banheiro e a coleção de caricaturas minhas que você tem num certo caderno. Além disso, roubei quase todos os namorados que você teve na escola: Finn, Noah. E não se esqueça que dei um empurrão discreto para você ficar com Sam. Seja verdadeira, eu fui a pessoa mais marcante da sua vida escolar."

"Não fale assim!" – ela fechou a expressão, bronqueada.

"Assim como?"

"Como se estivesse se despedindo."

Quinn olhou de novo para a janela e dessa vez me ignorou por um longo tempo. O ônibus estava quieto naquele instante e atribuo ao cansaço pela longa viagem. Sam continuava a olhar para cá. Quinn nunca comentou uma vírgula sobre a relação dela com Sam. Ela sempre foi muito reservada nesse sentido. Mas um bom observador percebia (e eu era uma) que as coisas mudaram entre eles a partir das regionais. Por coincidência (ou não), o mesmo dia em que ela me beijou pela primeira vez. A máquina fotográfica passou a ser uma companhia freqüente. Fiquei impressionada quando vi as fotos dela no facebook das regionais e da nossa ida ao Lago Erie. Todas artísticas, com controle interessante da luz. Ela também escreve bem, habilidade que também desconhecia até compormos juntas. Antes, não me surpreenderia se visse Quinn vestida em um terninho bem cortado e matador trabalhando numa grande empresa de advocacia. Minha visão mudou. A imagem passou a ser de uma linda mulher viajando pelo mundo, vestida num colete de imprensa, denunciando injustiças através das lentes de uma máquina fotográfica.

"Vou pegar água. Quer alguma coisa do cooler?" – Sam ofereceu, já pulando as pernas de Noah.

"Não, obrigada!" – Quinn sequer tirou os olhos da janela e confesso que gestos assim eram capazes de fazer o sangue congelar. Ela é o tipo da pessoa que naturalmente intimida.

Sam se dirigiu até a frente do ônibus, onde estavam o professor Schuester, Brad, Lauren e Finn. Achei curioso por Finn não ter vindo até nós uma única vez. Ou estava dormindo ou estava entretido demais com o videogame portátil. Finn me irritava quando o assunto eram os jogos eletrônicos. Ele agia como um meninão por vezes e era capaz de preferir o jogo infernal a ficar comigo. A não ser que nossa ação envolvesse ficar deitados na cama comigo em cima dele de preferência me movendo de forma a criar fricção nas partes que o interessava.

"NYC à vista" – professor Schuester gritou e o ônibus todo comemorou, menos Quinn que parecia estar alheia.

"Não está animada?" – franzi a testa e ela finalmente virou o rosto em minha direção.

"Por que estaria?"

"Eu estaria só por ser Nova York e olha que estive na cidade neste ano. Ainda temos as nacionais para competir. Isso não é razão para se animar, ou pelo menos para se ficar ansioso?"

"Talvez" – e me ignorou quase por completo.

Quase. Embora o seu rosto tenha voltado para a janela, senti o braço dela se mexendo contra o meu até que ela finalmente pegou a minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Senti mais arrepios na espinha e borboletas se batendo dentro do estômago. Ainda lutava contra a idéia de estar me apaixonando por Quinn Fabray.

Enfrentamos trânsito intenso para conseguir chegar ao local de hospedagem no Harlem. O albergue estudantil era um prédio de quatro andares agradável por dentro. Cobrava diária de 15 dólares e permitia que os hóspedes ficassem até 15 dias por lá. No térreo havia a recepção, a cozinha/refeitório, e o salão comum com televisão e mesas de jogos. Funcionava um pub no subsolo, mas não era permitida a entrada de pessoas com menos de 18 anos. Os quartos mais baratos ficavam no segundo andar. Todos tinham o próprio banheiro. Os quartos mais caros e maiores, de 30 dólares a diária, com camas em vez de beliches, ficavam no terceiro andar. O quarto andar era onde moravam os donos do albergue. Imaginei que o apartamento deveria ser enorme. Havia também o terraço com algumas mesinhas com guarda sol, espreguiçadeiras. Era onde os hóspedes costumavam fazer pequenas festinhas e outras coisas mais.

Coisa boa termos saído de Lima com tudo reservado porque o albergue estava lotado. Além das habituais pessoas de outros países que aproveitam as cidades do mundo inteiro viajando de forma econômica, um coral adversário da Carolina do Norte também estava hospedado no local. Procuramos ser simpáticos ao cruzarmos com eles pelos corredores do segundo andar. A recepção não foi a mesma. Pegamos nossas coisas e nos acomodamos onde nos era direito. Fiquei feliz em ver que os quartos eram amplos e limpos com três beliches e armários individuais com cadeados. As regras da casa não permitiam quartos mistos no segundo andar. Um casal, por exemplo, deveria pagar obrigatoriamente por um quarto do terceiro andar. Era uma política adotada para evitar com que o albergue se transformasse num motel barato. No nosso quarto, no primeiro beliche à esquerda, mais próximo à janela, ficaram Quinn e Tina. Santana e eu dividimos o beliche à direita imediatamente ao lado. Mercedes e Brittany ficaram com o beliche à esquerda mais próximo a porta do banheiro.

"Que estranho esse outro coral" – Tina sorriu enquanto arrumava o lençol na cama de cima.

"Eu tive a impressão que a cabeça daquele ruivo ia explodir quando souberam que éramos adversários" – Mercedes comentou.

"Talvez eles planejassem fazer ensaios extras e nós estragamos os planos" – pelo menos foi assim que interpretei a reação do outro coral.

"Podemos tentar espionar" – Mercedes cogitou.

"Como vocês são infantis" – Santana resmungou enquanto deitava na cama de cima.

"Acordou do lado errado da cama, Lopez 1?" – Quinn provocou.

"Interessada em saber o lado da cama que eu durmo, Fabray?"

"É o esquerdo" – Brittany respondeu.

"Ei, Quinn e Santana" – Mercedes se meteu – "Dá um tempo, ok? É como o professor Schue disse: Essa é a hora da equipe. Nada de brigas!"

"Tem uma cafeteria muito boa aqui perto" – Tina mudou de assunto – "vi no Google Maps. Alguém está afim?"

"Descafeinado para a Santana!"

"Quinn!" – agora foi a minha vez de brigar.

"Como se você não fosse ter um igual, Lopez 2" – Quinn sorriu.

"Concordo" – Mercedes bateu nos ombros de Quinn – "Dê cafeína para as Lopez e como resultado teríamos uma Taz-Rachel-Mania falando pelos cotovelos e uma dr. Santana House. Ninguém sobreviveria para as nacionais."

"Obrigada pela parte que me toca, Mercedes, mas saiba que eu tenho hábitos muitos saudáveis de vida, além das minhas próprias vitaminas regulares que previnem malefícios. Em outras palavras, eu não preciso e nem aprecio fazer uso de certas bebidas estimulantes... humf..." – Quinn me agarrou por trás para tapar a minha boca usando energia excessiva.

"Tira as patas de cima dela, tubbers" – Santana levantou-se da cama e pulou do beliche em dois segundos. No outro, era a Brittany que a segurava pela cintura.

"Isso aqui está saindo do controle" – Tina chegou para conter Santana.

"Era só uma brincadeira" – Quinn me soltou – "eu não machucaria Rachel. Por Cristo, qual o seu problema?"

"Las chicas están con razón. Usted está sobrepasando los limites" – segurei Santana pelos ombros e tive o cuidado de falar em espanhol porque sei que as outras meninas tinham dificuldades em entender.

"Pode me largar, ok?" – ela disse para Brittany. Usei o momento para segurar a mão de Santana e a puxei para fora do quarto. Minha irmã ainda teve o despeito de empurrar Quinn no caminho.

"Tenemos que hablar ahora."

Éramos recém chegadas no albergue e o salão comum estava cheio àquela hora. Puxei Santana em direção ao terraço que a gente tinha acesso por escadas internas (havia também a externas de incêndio). Pensei corretamente. O terraço estava vazio. Não era grande coisa e as espreguiçadeiras eram bem mais velhas e sujas do que aparentavam nas fotos. Senti nojo delas porque logo veio à minha mente todos aqueles filmes com casais que fazem sexo nos terraços de prédios como aquele. Na dúvida, preferi ficar em pé de braços cruzados. Santana estava de costas para mim, olhando uma paisagem que nem era grande coisa. Ela dava para uma quadra de cimento em uma pequena praça com alguns garotos jogando basquete de rua.

"A sua bronca passou do limite" – ela continuou parada, olhando para o horizonte com o pensamento que parecia longe – "Estou ciente que você está estressada, mas as nossas amigas não tem nada a ver com isso. Brittany é culpada por sua escolha miserável, e nem nosso pai... ou a morte de papai."

"Ray, me faz um favor? Me deixa respirar por dois segundos? Em cinco minutos eu prometo que vou descer e conversar contigo com calma. Respondo o que quiser, ok? Mas só me deixa ficar aqui um pouco longe dos outros" – e sentou-se em uma das espreguiçadeiras nojentas. Eu quis a impedir de fazer isso, mas... bom, ela já tinha se sentado mesmo.

"Cinco minutos!"

Desci as escadas que davam acesso ao telhado e estava com o intuito de ir para o quarto, quando Brittany me abordou no meio do caminho. A expressão era de tristeza.

"A culpa é minha" – ela falou olhando entre os dedos, como se tivesse quebrado o vaso da casa e escondido os cacos no fundo de uma gaveta para ninguém ver.

"Do que você está falando?"

"San está zangada e a culpa é minha. Eu vou me mudar para Los Angeles e é por isso que ficou zangada. Agora ela vai ter que se mudar também para esta cidade, quando o que queria mesmo era ficar com você, com o seu pai e comigo. Se eu ficasse em Lima, San também ficaria, mas eu não posso. Minha mãe me matriculou numa companhia de dança em Los Angeles onde eu vou poder fazer tudo melhor. É o que eu gosto de fazer, Rach. Minha dança é a única chance que tenho de ser alguém com a própria identidade. Dói muito saber que isso machuca Santana".

Brittany tinha razão em parte. Ela era um dos motivos pelo aborrecimento de Santana, mas nunca a culpada. Deus que me perdoe, mas comecei a sentir muita raiva de zaide por toda a pressão que colocou nos ombros da minha irmã para assumir o comando das fábricas e todos os outros negócios que construiu. Se não fosse por isso, talvez Santana nunca saísse de Lima. Pelo menos, não dessa forma.

"Ela está lá em cima, no telhado" – disse a Brittany – "faça o seguinte: vai lá e conversa com ela. Santana sempre se sente melhor quando você se explica e vocês fazem as pazes. Não acha que é o momento de passar por cima de tudo isso?" – por fazer as pazes entre as duas entendo por "fazer uma rapidinha". Meu pensamento se voltou novamente para espreguiçadeira e meu estômago revirou um pouco.

"Você acha que ela vai me perdoar e ficar de bem com todo mundo?"

"Tenho certeza! Santana não resiste aos seus doces beijos."

"Nem eu resisto aos dela. Obrigada Rach." – nos abraçamos brevemente e Brittany tomou o caminho das escadas.

Pelos corredores, a tensão entre o Novas Direções e o coral da Carolina do Norte era física. Se assim não fosse, o professor Schuester não estaria no meio dando qualquer lição de moral para os meninos. Não estava interessada nas discussões e agradeci por a porta do quarto das meninas ficar antes do aglomerado de gente.

"Sua conversa com Santana foi rápida" – Quinn era a única no quarto. Estava deitada de costas na cama dela ouvindo música no ipod.

"Onde estão as meninas?"

"Saíram para ir ao tal café. Disseram que trariam para nós e garantiram que para você e Santana seria descafeinado."

"Tanto faz" – sentei na minha cama – "Desculpe pela atitude de Santana. A briga, o empurrão, tudo. Ela... a gente não está atravessando uma fase muito boa lá em casa e minha irmã tende a descontar na primeira coisa que se mexe. Geralmente sou eu, mas desta vez tudo tomou proporção maior."

"Aceito suas desculpas com uma condição"

"Qual?"

"Me dá um beijo!" – meu coração saltou uma batida.

"O quê?" – eu estava surpresa e excitada ao mesmo tempo com a súbita atitude de Quinn.

"Você ouviu. Eu quero um beijo seu de desculpas"

"Você, Quinn Fabray, quer me beijar?"

"Fala como se a gente não tivesse feito isso antes. Mas sim, eu quero!"

Eu me aproximei e me inclinei. Dei um beijo de leve nos lábios dela.

"Satisfeita?"

"Foi... interessante. Mas sei que você pode fazer melhor" – me olhou nos olhos, me desafiando.

Eu estendi a minha mão ara que ela se levantasse também e a puxei contra o meu corpo. Então ela passou uma das mãos por trás do meu pescoço e nossos lábios se encontraram. Não demorou até que nossas línguas também. Acho que entrei em transe. Era sempre bom estar assim com Quinn e confesso que estava com saudades. Não queria nem pensar no que aquilo significava para o meu namoro com Finn.

"Você não faz idéia há quanto tempo eu queria fazer isso de novo" – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido – "Ter de ficar próxima a você, cantar contigo, ter de respeitar o seu espaço e te ver com aquele idiota. Uma tortura, Rach."

"É?" – ainda estava boba.

"É! Eu quero você Rachel Berry-Lopez" – beijou mais uma vez meus lábios – "Terminei com Sam para te mostrar que estava livre para você e só para você" – e veio o sorriso que me matava – "Me disseram os edifícios de Nova York costumam ter telhados interessantes."

"Sim... NÃO!" – a palavra telhado me fez volta a realidade e Quinn franziu a testa – "Quer dizer, não podemos ir ao terraço ou a qualquer outro lugar, Quinn. Santana e Britt estão lá em cima fazendo as pazes. E deus sabe o quanto isso é fundamental não só para a qualidade da minha vida doméstica como também para a competição amanhã. Além disso, ainda estou com Finn."

"Ainda? Quer dizer que amanhã você pode não estar mais?"

A porta se abriu de repente e nos afastamos de imediato, num tempo de reação fantástico que merecia ser medido. Kurt entrou no nosso quarto com o rosto bem corado.

"Rachel querida" – ele colocou as mãos no meu ombro – "precisamos acabar com esses trogloditas da Carolina do Norte. É questão de honra!"

"O que era aquele tumulto, mais precisamente?" – perguntei.

"Puck fez uma piada com a namorada do solista e, surpresa, eles não agüentaram a brincadeira."

"Típico" – Quinn revirou os olhos e voltou a colocar o fone do ipod. Como sempre, ela estava se lixando para esse tipo de confusão.

"Rach!" – Finn apareceu à porta com o rosto vermelho. Definitivamente aquele não era o meu dia – "Tem um momento?"

"O que foi dessa vez?"

"Professor Schuester quer falar conosco. As coisas estão saindo do controle por aqui."

O que faltava mais acontecer? Finn me levou até um quarto do terceiro andar, onde estavam hospedados os diretores do outro coral. Professor Schue estava a nossa espera junto com uma mulher de descendência asiática e um garoto do coral, o tal ruivo que as meninas falaram antes.

"Senhora Wang" – ouvimos o professor Schue – "concordo que a atitude de um dos meus alunos foi lamentável, mas isso não apaga o fato de termos de acertar certas coisas por aqui"

"Claro! Contudo, não entendo a razão da hostilidade que o seu time tem sobre o meu desde que chegaram aqui? Em nossa escola, a Steinbeck High, não se admite tal tipo de conduta e nossos alunos são devidamente punidos quando apresentam comportamento agressivo."

"Com todo respeito, senhora" – Finn aumentou a voz – "o seu aluno aí deveria reler as regras."

"Finn!" – Professor Schue advertiu e depois recuperou a postura – "Permita apresentar primeiro. Estes são Finn Hudson e Rachel Berry-Lopez, os co-capitães do Novas Direções. Pedi a presença deles aqui e do capitão do seu time para garantir que os quaisquer termos que a gente firme por aqui possam ser cumpridos. Não sei quem começou a briga e sinceramente não me importo, mas quero estabelecer uma convivência cordial uma vez que nossos times podem ter de dividir este espaço por mais três dias."

A discussão começou. Se fossem ao menos relacionada a competição, eu seria a aluna mais atenta, sobretudo se conseguisse informações vitais para que pudesse vencer. As atitudes blazé de Quinn tinham algum fundamento: esse tipo de briga e desentendimento sinceramente não me acrescentava em nada. Então sentei no sofá do quarto, cruzei os braços e as pernas, revirei muitos os olhos e esperei a ladainha terminar. Muito barulho para quase nada. Por fim, foi estabelecido que as equipes evitassem qualquer interação.

"Aquela moça não era fácil" – Finn se referiu a diretora do outro coral assim que saímos do quarto.

"Francamente. Brigar por uma bobagem. Como se Noah fosse deixar de dar em cima de qualquer ser vivo com peitos e uma vagina entre as pernas."

"Há certas coisas que devem ficar fora dos limites."

"Concordo. Só não vejo o ponto neste caso em específico."

"Você anda defendendo muito o Puck" – Finn segurou o meu braço.

"Não seja ridículo em insinuar coisas" – fiz movimento brusco para me soltar. Finn surtaria se soubesse a verdadeira identidade da pessoa que andou me beijando nas costas dele.

"Desculpe" – ele passou a mão pelos meus cabelos – "Acho que é o estresse da competição que está levando o melhor de mim."

"Todos nós estamos nervosos e por diversas outras razões. Essa é só mais uma."

"Eu te chamaria para tomar um café, mas..."

"Não é o momento. Temos que cuidar do time."

"Exato!"

Antes que pudesse ir embora, Finn me segurou com delicadeza e me puxou para um beijo rápido nos lábios. Foi quando me dei conta de certas diferenças e do porque Finn e eu sempre acabávamos se relacionando dessa maneira: era familiar e confortável. Pensei em Quinn e o que essa nossa aproximação significava: novidade, excitação e incerteza. Os dois eram atraentes, cada um com suas características. E a competição começaria no dia seguinte. Algo me dizia que a minha vida ficaria ainda mais bagunçada do que já estava. Sobreviveríamos às nacionais?


	37. 10 de maio de 2012 – Dias de competição

**10 de maio de 2012 – Dias de competição**

(Rachel)

O auditório estava cheio, não lotado. Era um público maior do que esperávamos para o horário das três da tarde. Éramos o quarto coral a se apresentar. O terceiro grupo, Strawberry Fields, de Salen High Oregon, estava defendendo uma música da Taylor Swift. Não muito feliz, em minha opinião. A música é adolescente, doce e fraca demais, apesar da artista em questão ser uma das mais bem-sucedidas, comercialmente falando, destes últimos anos. Não faz o meu gênero e pela reação fria da platéia, diria que a escola do Oregon teria problemas em se classificar. Quando a luz apagou pela primeira vez na sala de espera, era o sinal de cinco minutos para entrarmos. Podia sentir a apreensão do nosso time crescendo.

Finn estava com aquele olhar distante, perdido. Logo começaria a andar de um lado para outro e depois ia fazer movimentos como se fosse começar a se aquecer para um jogo de futebol americano. Artie estalava os dedos, Tina olhava para todo mundo como se estivesse zangada, Lauren fazia flexões, Mike se alongava, Kurt tinha aquele olhar de quem iria sair correndo e Quinn ficava encostada em uma cadeira como se estivesse passando mal. Olhei para Finn. Depois olhei para Quinn. Queria me encostar em alguém antes de entrar no palco e não poderia ser em nenhum dos dois. Sobrou Santana.

"Como está?" – perguntei a minha irmã.

"Eu vou acabar com eles" – a confiança dela era sempre notável nesses momentos.

"Tomara, porque se você vacilar, eu te mato. Eu apostei a minha pele em você!"

"Rachel... relaxa."

Santana seria a voz principal da rodada. Era uma jogada usar a brincadeira "e se Amy Winehouse cantasse Lou Reed no The Velvet Underground" e quem tinha o timbre de voz mais próximo ao que se pretendia era Santana. Claro que a forcei a fazer exercícios comigo todas as noites para melhorar o vibrato e as tremulações.

As luzes piscaram. Sinal de irmos para a coxia o palco. Os meninos da nossa banda já estavam posicionados. A nossa apresentação teria a formação clássica bateria-guitarra-baixo, mas com arranjo um pouco mais pesado e pulsante do que o original. Ato 1: drogas.

Todos correram para as posições iniciais, com Santana à frente e ao centro do palco. Contagem regressiva, os meninos começam a tocar de uma vez. Forma-se uma parede sonora ensurdecedora que vai baixando o volume à medida que a cortina se abre. A iluminação é escura a princípio, com um spot sobre uma Santana vestida com calça jeans, all star preto e camiseta preta regata. O mash-up era a relação do usuário com o traficante. Santana encenaria como se fosse a usuária, enquanto Finn e Noah se revezariam como os traficantes. O resto de nós faríamos os vocais de apoio e o resto da encenação, com se fosse um número de um musical da Broadway, levando em conta as devidas proporções.

"_I'm wainting for my man/ 26 dollars in my hand/ Up to Lexington, 125/ Feel sick and dirty, more dead than alive/ I'm waiting for my man_". Enquanto Santana cantava a primeira estrofe sozinha, começamos a evoluir atrás. As luzes iam bailando, evoluindo. A parede sonora estava firme, mas sem sobressair-se à voz. Finn e Noah unem-se a minha irmã, revezando-se entre versos da segunda estrofe. "_Hey, white boy, what you doin'uptown?/ Hey, White boy, you chasin'our women around?/ Oh pardon me sir, it's the furthest from my mind/ I'm Just lookin' for a dear, dear friend of mine_". E todos cantam juntos "_I'm waiting for my man_".

O coral interfere mais na terceira estrofe, as luzes estão mais claras, brilhantes. "_Here He comes, he's all dressed in Black RP shoes and a big straw hat/ He's never early, he's always late/ First thing you learn is you always gotta wait/ I'm waiting for my man_". Então entra a segunda música, com arranjo alterado para poder se adequar melhor a primeira canção. Todas as vozes formam uma onda poderosa, estimulante. "_We passed upon the stairs, we spoke of was and when/ Although i wasn't there, He Said i was his friend/ which came as some surprise i spoke into his eyes/ i thought you died alone, a long long time ago/ oh no, not me/ we never lost control/ you're face to face/ with the man who sold the world_"

Finn, Noah e Santana voltam a intercalar-se enquanto o resto do coral fazia a sua parte para sustentar a harmonia. "_Up to a brownstone, up three flights of stairs/ everybody's pinned you, but nobody cares. He's got the woks, gives you sweet taste/ ah then you gotta split because you got no time to waste_". E todos cantam "_i'm waiting for my man_". Gradualmente voltamos as nossas posições iniciais, a luz escurece e Santana tem novamente o solo. "_baby don't you holler, darlin' don't you bawl and shout/ i'm feeling good, you know i'm gonna work it on out/ i'm felling good, i'm feeling oh so fine/ till tomorrow, but that's Just other time/ i'm waiting for my man_". E a nossa apresentação termina com Santana encenando o consumo da droga. A banda pára e ela começa à capela.

"_Hello darkness, my only friend/ I've come to talk with you again/ Because a vision soflty creeping/ Left its seeds while i was sleeping/ and the vision that was planted in my brain/ still remains within the sound of silence._" As meninas do coral se juntam a Santana e continuamos à capela. "_In restless dreams i walked alone/ Narrow streets of cobblestone/ Neath the halo of street lamp/ i turned my collar to the cold and damp/ When my eyes were stabbed/ by the flash of neon light/ that split the night/ and touched the sound of silence._"

Santana "morre" no palco e nós meninas removemos o "corpo" dela enquanto os meninos assumem os versos seguintes. "_And in the naked light i saw/ ten thousand people, maybe more/ people talking without speaking/ people hearing without listening/ People writing songs that voices never share/ and no one dare/ disturb the sound of silence._" Finalmente todos os integrantes do coral, vozes femininas e masculinas, se unem para os versos finais de "Sound of Silence" à capela.

Ouvimos o auditório explodir em palmas, com os presentes recebendo o final da nossa apresentação de pé. Corremos em direção ao centro do palco e nos curvamos em agradecimento. Mais do que isso: sentia que estávamos dentro, que retornaríamos na sexta-feira. Quando as luzes se acenderam na coxia e as cortinas se fecharam, a movimentação era intensa para o próximo coral. Os meninos da banda mal desplugavam os instrumentos e outros músicos já estavam ali presentes para ocupar o lugar, menos a bateria, que era a mesma para todos. Mas nós nos permitimos ficar ali um pouco para comemorar e baixar a adrenalina.

Nem parecia que Sam estava com dor de cotovelo por causa de Quinn, que Artie evitava ficar perto de Santana por muito tempo porque ainda estava ressentido com o rompimento com Brittany, que Finn e Noah estavam se estranhando, que Santana e Quinn estavam muito próximas saírem no braço, ou que boa parte dos integrantes do coral apenas me tolerava. Finn me abraçou, me levantou do chão e me girou no ar. Depois me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios na frente de todos.

"Por favor, desocupem a área" – um dos organizadores ordenou e nós obedecemos para evitar problemas como multas e desclassificações.

Saímos comemorando entre os corredores dos camarins até chegar ao nosso (que deveria ser rapidamente desocupado).

"Então Rachel, a sua tortura diária para que eu fizesse os exercícios adiantou?"

"Diria que foi um trabalho acima das expectativas" – sorri e abracei Santana. Deus sabe a dificuldade que foi fazer essa criatura trabalhar e ao mesmo tempo estar preparada a correr ao menor sinal de que ela fosse pular no meu pescoço para me esgoelar.

O professor Schuester entrou no nosso camarim animado, dando "high fives".

"Pessoal, vocês foram soberbos. Eu quis bater em mim mesmo por quase não permitir esse número. Mas a coreografia..."

"Tivemos de fazer algumas alterações" – expliquei.

"A original não tinha a agressividade necessária" – Mike levantou a mão para falar. Achava gozado esse jeitão dele – "e como o senhor precisou se ausentar, eu assumi a direção..."

De acordo com as regras, no mínimo os capitães e o coordenador do coral tinham de estar presentes quando os resultados fossem anunciados, por isso o restante do time foi dispensado para aproveitar o resto da tarde e a noite. Até mesmo eu e Finn poderíamos ir embora e só voltar na hora do anúncio. Mas eu queria e precisava conhecer os outros competidores, e o professor Schue também faria o mesmo. Finn optou por voltar mais tarde. Mas não antes de tentar me convencer em vão em sair de lá. Quinn, para a minha surpresa, tirou a máquina fotográfica da mochila e ficou.

"Vou aproveitar e registrar algumas imagens. Quem sabe eu não pego coisas inusitadas?" – ela disse num tom quase indiferente enquanto comprávamos água mineral. Sempre que ela me beijava, agia como se nada tivesse acontecido depois. Franzi a testa. Achei que seria impossível ela continuar com o joguete depois de confessar que queria ficar comigo. Será que ela estava agindo dessa forma por causa do mais recente beijo público com Finn?

Deu vontade de fazer um interrogatório, mas o intervalo de 15 minutos para o segundo bloco de apresentações estava acabando. Enquanto o time ia se dispersando, sentei-me em uma das cadeiras desocupadas logo ao lado do professor Schue e me concentrei nas apresentações. O segundo bloco era mais forte que o nosso, onde nós fomos os melhores. O coral de Steinbeck High, da Carolina do Norte, era mais tradicionalista e menos performático. Porém muito sólido e organizado. Outro concorrente fortíssimo era o coral da casa, de Nova York. Era quase como ver o filme "Mudança de Hábito 2" com a Lauryn Hill e o Jay Z à frente. Precisei tomar um pouco de ar no intervalo.

"Estamos tão mal assim?" – Quinn me encontrou no hall de entrada.

"Esse bloco de cinco foi muito forte, e o Vocal Adrenalina ainda nem se apresentou."

"Ei" – Quinn pôs a mão no meu rosto – "vai dar certo, ok?"

"Será? E se eu briguei tanto com o professor para no final estar errada?"

"O que vi é que o público nos ovacionou e por mais que odeie admitir, Santana, Puck e Finn foram acima das expectativas. Os meninos da banda fizeram um arranjo excelente e a gente conseguiu se virar muito bem à capela para cumprir a exigência técnica. Não há o que temer, Rachel."

"Queria ter a sua confiança."

"Vamos fazer uma aposta. Sem ao menos ver o terceiro bloco, eu te garanto que nós vamos nos classificar entre os cinco primeiros" – eu tentei contra argumentar, mas Quinn levantou o dedo em advertência para que esperasse ela terminar – "e se isso se confirmar, você vai ficar me devendo um favor. Digo qual será quando chegar o momento."

"E se a gente não conseguir?"

"Aí quem vai dever um favor sou eu."

Olhei para ela ainda em calça jeans e camiseta preta com estampa do Iron Maiden. Ela era linda, mesmo quando mal-trajada. Essa minha caída estava ficando séria.

"Quinn... sobre ontem..."

"Eu sei. Precisamos conversar. Hoje, no terraço do albergue?" – acenei positivo.

A campainha de alerta para que todos se sentassem tocou. Eu fui para a mesma poltrona onde o professor Schue e eu estávamos anteriormente. Quinn sentou-se na fileira atrás, mas ficou afastada de nós. O primeiro coral, do Texas, era tecnicamente muito bom, mas acredito que erraram na escolha da música: Johnny Cash não se encaixava bem no formato. Neste meio tempo, Finn, Kurt e Mercedes voltaram ao auditório com outras roupas e banho tomado. Senti inveja do banho tomado. Então veio o Vocal Adrenalina performático e perfeito como sempre, mas com uma diferença fundamental: Corazón Sunshine era uma presença estranha apesar da voz impressionante. De certa maneira, eu preferia as lideranças robóticas e perfeitas de Jesse e Giselle no palco com Shelby na direção. Gostei mesmo foi do Lived Kennedys (referência a banda Dead Kennedys), de Idaho: era um grupo mínimo, como o nosso, porém mais homogêneo. Fizeram um mash-up impressionante de Rihanna com Lady Gaga.

Finn segurou a minha mão na hora do resultado e beijou o meu rosto, pedindo confiança. Não quis olhar para Quinn que estava logo atrás de nós, junto com Kurt e Mercedes. Parecia uma crueldade proposital, mas a organização resolveu anunciar do 10° ao 1°, deixando os eliminados presentes no palco até o último nome. Passaram os cinco primeiros e nada do Novas Direções. O coral de Carolina do Norte classificou-se em sexto. Para a surpresa minha e dos demais, o Vocal Adrenalina foi anunciado em quinto lugar. O diretor não fez cara de feliz. O grupo de Nova York foi o quarto e meu nervosismo só aumentava.

"Em terceiro lugar, ficou o Novas Direções, de Lima, Ohio."

Finn imediatamente me abraçou e me levantou do chão pela segunda vez naquele dia. Nós estávamos classificados em terceiro lugar entre 15 fortes competidores. Professor Schue recebeu o "medalhão" simbólico, que registrava nossa conquista e tivemos de sair do palco para continuar comemorando na lateral. O Lived Kennedys ficou em segundo lugar. O vencedor da primeira eliminatória foi New Beats, de Riverside, Califórnia. Para mim foi uma surpresa porque eu até considerava o número com música de Bruce Springsteen bom o suficiente para se classificar. Jamais para vencer. Vi como um sinal de que as nacionais trariam resultados surpreendentes de alguma forma. Só não sei se seria para bem ou para o mal.

...

Estava ansiosa para chegar ao albergue e finalmente ter a minha conversa. Precisava entender esse relacionamento torto que construía com Quinn. Tinha de pensar bem se realmente ainda queria que Finn tivesse lugar na minha vida como namorado. Por isso optei por voltar ao albergue sozinha em um dos bancos da van porque seria complexo ficar ao lado dela ou de Finn enquanto minha mente estava bagunçada no campo amoroso. Finn não tinha a menor noção desse meu recente duplo affair, e Quinn estava com aquele olhar de "eu sou a grande bitch" que fazia melhor do que ninguém: muito difícil de interpretar o que há por trás dele. De toda forma, tão logo Quinn me desse um sinal, nós iríamos para aquele telhado ter a nossa conversa.

"Schuester" – um dos garotos da banda correu até nos no hall – "problemas."

Ele nos levou até um dos quartos, onde estava acontecendo certa algazarra. Vimos Santana, Noah e Sam bêbados e parcialmente pelados jogando strip poker contra outros dois caras e uma garota do coral adversário. Havia uma platéia considerável ao redor além de duas garrafas de vodca vazias.

"TODOS, FORA!" – professor Schuester gritou. Na mesma hora, a técnica deles chegou nada feliz. Logo o quarto se esvaziou – "VISTAM-SE, AGORA!" – e virou-se mais discreto para mim – "é melhor você ir ajudar a sua irmã."

"O senhor não vai suspendê-la, correto?"

"Santana e os outros terão de ser punidos de alguma forma."

"Talvez esse incidente desagradável deva ficar entre nós" – a técnica Wang disse enquanto ajudava o vocalista principal a se levantar – "Tenho certeza que cada time pode lidar com os seus."

Santana estava mal, só de calcinha e sutiã. Ela colocou a blusa com alguma dificuldade. Eu e Brittany tivemos de ajudá-la a colocar a calça. Vi que algumas garotas ajudavam a outra menina, que estava só de calcinha, enquanto os garotos se viravam. Eles não pareciam estar tão mal assim. Noah aparentava ser o mais sóbrio do grupo de seis. Coloquei o braço de Santana sobre os meus ombros e a ajudei a sair do quarto. Quinn me auxiliou, abrindo passagem.

"Eu disse para você não jogar!" – Brittany broqueou – "Mas você nunca me ouve!"

"Eu ia arrasar eles" – Santana falou com bafo – "Schuuu é um estraga prazer."

Não dei opinião. Se falasse qualquer coisa direcionada a minha irmã, seria para xingar até a quinta geração dos futuros filhos dela. Era melhor deixar a bronca para depois.

"Britt, pega roupas limpas da mala dela? Se o armário estiver trancado, pegue roupas da minha mala" – passei um molho de chaves – "é a preta" – e olhei para Quinn – "você me ajuda a colocá-la no chuveiro?" – ela acenou positivo.

"O quê? Eu não quero que essa daí me veja pelada!" – Santana resmungou – "Essa amarelona é uma gay frustrada" – e se virou para mim como se fosse dizer uma confidência, só que para todo mundo ouvir – "cuidado que ela está a fim de te pegar. Eu não quero ver as patas dela em cima de você, Ray... porque senão, vou ter que bater nela..." – Santana estava enrolando todos os "erres" – "ouviu isso, puta? Eu vou te dar porrada se você chegar perto..."

"Quer saber?" – Quinn abriu a porta do banheiro para que pudesse entrar com Santana – "Bêbada ou não, ela é problema seu, Rachel. Eu não tenho que ouvir esse tipo de desaforo. Brittany te ajuda a lidar com a bebedeira da sua irmã. Ela já está acostumada a fazer isso mesmo."

Eu só poderia imaginar o quanto Brittany estaria acostumada. Apesar de nunca freqüentar as festas das cheerios e dos garotos populares, sabia que Santana às vezes exagerava por causa pela ressaca que ela chegava em casa ou mesmo na escola no outro dia quando dormia na casa da Britt. Ela nunca ia para casa bêbada e acho que por respeito ou por temor aos meus pais, principalmente pelo meu pai. Sempre ficavam tristes quando ela mostrava estar de ressaca. Mas desde que papai morreu, até por passar a ir menos a festas, não se encontrava mais sinais de bebedeira em Santana. Talvez Nova York e o estresse que passamos tenham contribuído.

Estava quase conseguindo tirar a roupa da minha irmã, que até colaborava, quando Brittany chegou com um pijama meu, toalha, listerine, aspirinas e uma garrafa de água.

"A gente precisa fazê-la beber água e tomar os remédios agora" – ela alertou – "vai fazer com passe menos mal amanhã."

Ainda debaixo do chuveiro, Santana foi surpreendentemente cooperativa. Enquanto a corrente fria caía sobre o corpo, ela tomou a água mineral e os remédios sem precisar de insistência. Pensei que Quinn estivesse mesmo com a razão: Brittany estava habituada com aquilo. Tão logo Santana saiu do chuveiro, ela passou a toalha pelas costas a enxugando com cuidado. O cabelo foi o último. Eu ajudei a vestir as roupas, a escovar os cabelos. Por último, Santana fez uso do listerine. Estava melhor quando saiu do banheiro, ainda assim, fiz questão de apará-la passando o meu braço firme na cintura dela.

"Hoje você dorme em baixo" – sentei-me ao lado.

"Boa noite..." – foi se aninhando sem maiores cerimônias.

Quinn não estava no quarto, mas Kurt, Mercedes e Tina se propuseram a ficar por ali conversando e também para ficar de olho caso acontecesse alguma emergência, apesar de ajuda extra àquela altura fosse desnecessária. Estava exausta e a bebedeira de Santana foi a cereja do bolo. Pensei em Quinn e imaginei que talvez ela estivesse no telhado. Resolvi conferir e, sorrateira, subi as escadas. Minha intuição não me enganou.

"Resolveu o problema da sua irmã?" – Quinn disse sem ao menos se virar para mim e eu começava a odiar esse hábito. Ela estava sentada logo naquelas espreguiçadeiras nojentas.

"Ela está dormindo."

"Pelo menos San deixou bem clara a opinião dela ao meu respeito. Hipócrita. Quem vê assim até pensa que ela é a capitã heterossexual."

"Ela estava bêbada. E ela é bissexual."

"Bêbados costumam ser muito sinceros" – Quinn levantou-se e foi em minha direção. Expressão de bitch travada no rosto. Senti-me acuada – "Acho que é válido aproveitarmos para conversar".

"Co... concordo".

"Vou deixar algumas coisas bem claras aqui, Rachel. Eu gosto de você, e quero ficar contigo. Pelo menos fazer uma tentativa para saber se a gente pode viver um relacionamento e queria saber se você também está disposta".

"Talvez sim, mas eu tenho um namorado que gosto e as coisas estão muito confusas aqui e agora."

"Correto..." – ela ficou me circulando como uma predadora. Era como se esperasse pela resposta uma vez que não pareceu desanimar – "Eu sei que você me deseja e não adianta negar" – não adiantava mesmo. Permaneci muda – "Acontece que eu não sou boa em dividir, entende?" – olhou de um jeito meio bravo, meio sério, que achei sexy e aterrorizador ao mesmo tempo. Apenas gesticulei positivo – "Não pense que você pode ficar comigo e com Finn ao mesmo tempo mais ou menos da mesma forma que a sua irmãzinha faz com Brittany e Puck. Se você quiser tentar ficar comigo, publicamente ou não, então você vai ficar comigo e mais ninguém."

"É justo."

"Ótimo. Então o que me diz?"

"Eu... eu... eu... será que você podia não fazer essa cara de quem vai me jogar um slushie a qualquer momento? Isso me deixa nervosa!" – ela deu dois passos para trás e eu respirei um pouco – "Não vou te enganar, Quinn. O que sinto por Finn ainda é forte e não creio que esse sentimento vá acabar num estalar de dedos. Mas também sinto essa atração maluca por você e tenho essa ansiedade dentro de mim de viver algo novo. Um romance novo. Ter novas expectativas. E você está aqui me oferecendo justo isso. Mas preciso pensar. Sei de suas intenções e não escondo minhas dúvidas e nem meus sentimentos. Não gostaria de trair Finn pelas costas e nem posso te dar uma resposta aqui e agora. Você terá de ser paciente."

"Entendo! Eu vou te dar espaço. Mas não demore muito com a resposta, ok?" – acenei positivo – "Acho melhor a gente descer. O dia foi longo."

...

11 de maio de 2012

Boa coisa ter ficado em terceiro lugar na primeira eliminatória: a posição fez com que o Novas Direções se apresentasse no segundo bloco, que começaria a partir das sete da noite. Estar no horário nobre da competição era uma forma da organização premiar os melhores do dia anterior, uma vez que a pontuação zerava. Outra coisa boa é que poderia dormir a manhã toda. Santana passou mal de madrugada. Vomitou e precisou tomar um segundo banho por estar encharcada de suor. Eu ajudei a fazer tudo isso mais silenciosamente possível para não acordar as outras meninas. Infelizmente Quinn acordou. Parecia que ela tinha sono leve, mas fiz sinal para que ela continuasse deitada. Se ajudasse, seria capaz de Santana a destratar e eu não tinha ânimo para agüentar essas coisas pela madrugada.

"Rachel, eu não estou doente!" – Santana resmungou. Em poucos minutos o nosso coral sairia do albergue para ir ao auditório. Decidi aproveitar o tempo para tentar tirar um pouco da rouquidão dela com chá e mel.

"Eu não estou cuidando de você, só da sua garganta, ou se esqueceu que você vai cantar uma das músicas e ainda fazer o alto nas linhas finais? Ah, claro que você se esqueceu! Porque foi beber todas ontem."

"Álcool amacia as cordas vocais."

"Se você não beber esse negócio em cinco minutos, juro que te esgoelo e você não vai precisar cantar mais nada."

Queria ter acompanhado o primeiro bloco das eliminatórias. Mas entendo que diante das circunstâncias era melhor descansar e concentrar o melhor possível. Fiquei preocupada por nosso grupo mostrar sinais de abatimento. Noah estava calado. Ele tinha me abordado mais cedo, me explicando que ele não deixaria que nada acontecesse a Santana e que o professor Schuester fez tempestade em copo d'água. Rebati que nada aconteceria a ela na cama dos outros: só na dele. Sam também estava sem graça por causa da bebedeira. Mike sentiu um pequeno incômodo na panturrilha (e o entupimos com bananas), Finn estava confuso por eu não ter permitido que me beijasse e Artie parecia que ia explodir de nervoso por conta do primeiro grande dueto dele em competições. Vestimos nossas roupas. Figurino preto e branco elegante. Professor Schue deu um sermão motivador dez minutos antes da nossa entrada, mas o meu maior estímulo já havia sido dado quando vi a mensagem no celular: meu pai estava na platéia.

Nada de entrar por trás desta vez, como era a tradição de duetos do time. Nossa apresentação começava com Mike e Brittany evoluindo em uma batida forte e acelerada vinda de pick-ups com projeções diretas na cortina. Eles seriam o casal em situação sensual. Artie entra no lado esquerdo do palco e o nosso ato 2: sexo, tem início. "_Hey girl/ is he everything you wanted in a man?/ you know i gave you the world/ you had me in the palmo f your hand/ so, why the love went away?/ i Just can't seem to understand/ thought it was me and you, baby/ me and you until the end/ but i guess i was wrong._"

Mercedes surgia do outro lado do palco para harmonizar com Artie. "_Don't wanna think about it/ don't wanna talk about it/ i'm Just sick about it/ i can't believe it's ending this way/ Just so confused about it/ i Just can't do without ya/ tell me is this fair._" Mercedes assume os vocais. "_Is this the way it's really going down? Is this how we say goodbye?/ should've know better/ when you come around/ that you were gonna make me cry/ it's breaking my heart to watch you run around/ cause i know that you're living a lie/ but that's ok baby/ cause in time you Will find_."

E chegou a nossa vez de cantar com força ainda atrás das cortinas. "_What goesa round, goesa round, goesa round/ comes all the way back around._" Depois do refrão da música de Justin Timberlake, que não cantamos inteira, a batida para e a cortina sobe revelando o restante do Novas Direções. Mike, Brittany, Mercedes e Artie retomam novos lugares no palco. A iluminação continua propositadamente baixa com as projeções, agora sobre nós enquanto o público vinha abaixo devido a um número de dança sensacional e sexy, mas de bom gosto. O novo arranjo que os meninos da

Começamos a vocalizar "Toxic" com algumas adaptações em relação a nossa primeira apresentação na escola que terminou de forma constrangedora. Em vez do professor Schuester, Noah: ele tinha o apelo necessário para a música, afinal, exalava sexo. O público continuou vindo abaixo enquanto eu, Noah e Brittany fazíamos nossas linhas de solo com Santana funcionando como um permanente backing vocal. Santana fez as linhas de alto finais e nem parecia que passou o dia com alguma rouquidão. Mais uma vez o público explodiu em palmas.

Nós explodimos nos bastidores mais uma vez. De tão animados (e sabendo que não precisaríamos correr para desocupar o camarim), sequer vimos à apresentação do grupo de Nova York, que seria o penúltimo. O time abatido do início da tarde não existia mais. Decidimos permanecer juntos nos bastidores até que a organização nos convocasse para anunciar os cinco grandes finalistas. Finn estava segurando a minha mão e eu nunca estive tão ansiosa em minha vida. Pensei em Quinn. Procurei-a com os olhos. Fui encontrá-la à minha esquerda ao lado de Tina. Ela olha para mim com a testa franzida e eu respondi com um sorriso.

Os organizadores chamaram os times. Em quinto lugar ficou o Vocal Adrenalina e mais uma vez o time não saiu do palco satisfeito. O Lived Kennedys, de Idaho, também marcou presença na grande final com o quarto lugar nas eliminatórias, e foi bom para nós por ser um grupo com o número mínimo de integrantes. Em terceiro ficou o de Nova York e o time texano que passou em 10° na eliminatória do dia anterior com a apresentação sem graça de Johnny Cash se recuperou e cravou o segundo lugar. Só havia lugar para mais um e meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. Agarrei a mão de alguém e apertei – era de Kurt. Quando o apresentador anunciou o Novas Direções, de Lima, Ohio, aí sim tive certeza que meu coração tinha saído pela boca. O grupo todo se abraçou e pulou no palco, como se tivéssemos recebido o prêmio máximo. Como era bom ser vencedor às vezes.

O nosso grupo comemorou feito louco nos bastidores. No meio dessa confusão, aproveitei para puxar Quinn para um camarim vazio e fechei a porta. Ela me encostou contra a parede e nos beijamos com paixão. Sei que estava determinada a não trair Finn, mas simplesmente não pude resistir.

...

Após muitos abraços e lágrimas de alegria, Santana me encontrou no meio de tanta gente e me puxou para fora dos bastidores para que a gente pudesse encontrar nosso pai na saída do auditório. Ele havia feito reservas no Felidia Ristorante, um dos melhores restaurantes de comida italiana de NYC. Quando chegamos até nosso pai, a surpresa: Shelby estava com ele. Troquei olhares com Santana. Não é que a gente não gostasse da companhia da nossa mãe, mas não esperávamos a presença dela em Nova York, sobretudo na companhia do meu pai. Abraçamos primeiro nosso pai e eu abracei Shelby em seguida. Santana, como sempre, foi mais fria e apenas deu um beijo rápido no rosto, como aqueles cumprimentos de brasileiros que vi uma vez.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Cadê Beth?" – Santana adorava nossa irmãzinha.

"Eu vim torcer por vocês" – Shelby sorriu para mim – "e a noite não é apropriada para um bebezinho, não acha?" – a voz era de advertência para Santana. Sempre era assim – "Beth ficou no hotel com minha mãe."

Não conhecíamos a nossa avó materna e tão pouco ouvimos histórias sobre ela. Sabíamos que ela estava viva e que morava em Greenville, Ohio, uma cidade menor do que Lima. Olhei para Santana que movimentou os ombros em sinal de "tanto faz". Entramos no taxi em direção a 58th street onde a maior interação era entre meu pai e Shelby como se fossem velhos amigos. Vi quando Santana cruzou os braços e apertou os olhos. Algo me dizia que o jantar ia render.

O restaurante era maravilhoso. Além da tradicional comida italiana, ele ainda oferecia um vasto cardápio para vegetarianos – não vegans. Precisei abrir mão dos meus princípios por uma noite para comer ingredientes feitos com derivados de leite e ovos, mas essa era a única exceção que fazia. A lasanha vegetariana estava espetacular e ficava melhor ainda com a conversa agradável entre eu, Shelby e meu pai.

"A sua técnica melhorou muito, Santana" – Shelby tentou trazer minha irmã para a conversa.

"É porque você não a viu ontem. Ela foi a nossa principal jogadora" – meu elogio era sincero – "ficamos em terceiro na eliminatória de 15 times fortes."

"Rachel me azucrinou para fazer exercícios de técnica" – e isso foi a primeira coisa que Santana falou no encontro.

"Fazer os exercícios é fundamental" – disse – "Eu mesma dedico alguns minutos do meu dia para fazer esse tipo de exercício. Às vezes até no café da manhã. Por isso a minha técnica é avançada em comparação..."

"Por que você está aqui?" – Santana me cortou e eu parei de comer apreensiva – "Digo, sinceramente?"

"Santana!" – meu pai reagiu – "Isso não é jeito de falar com a sua mãe. Ela está aqui como minha convidada para prestigiar as duas e eu exijo respeito."

"Vocês estão tendo um caso?" – ela disparou e meu pai deu um murro na mesa, chamando atenção de outros fregueses. Parecia que todo mundo parou de respirar.

"Se a gente tiver, não é da sua conta. Você não me fez assinar a sua emancipação? Se legalmente nada do que faz agora é da minha conta, exijo os mesmo direitos. Agora termine de comer."

Ficamos em silêncio e o bater dos talheres no prato ficou ensurdecedor. Acontece que Santana tinha um ponto aqui. A presença de Shelby em si não era grande coisa. Mas a forma como ela interagia com meu pai mostrava um grau de intimidade considerável. Eles se tocavam discretamente, mas eram gestos desnecessários em situações normais. Era como se eles procurassem qualquer desculpa para encostar um no outro.

"Pai" – tomei coragem de falar – "Não entenda como se eu quisesse meter na vida do senhor, ou da minha mãe, mas se por um acaso vocês estiverem... se conhecendo... acredito que Santana e eu merecemos saber. E caso vocês estejam aqui só como amigos, não vejo o porquê do clima de guerra. Era só ter dito que 'não'."

Shelby, que estava ao meu lado, encarou o meu pai e ele respirou fundo com expressão de "eu não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo". Então ele simplesmente balançou os ombros em sinal de "tanto faz", exatamente como Santana costuma fazer.

"Seu pai e eu estamos nos conhecendo."

Aquilo era uma resposta padrão para: estamos fazendo sexo sem compromisso por enquanto. Foi a minha vez de ficar chateada. Em situações normais, acho que qualquer garoto ficaria feliz em saber que os pais estão se acertando. Nosso caso era muito diferente. Meu pai estava viúvo há cinco meses de um homem que nós todos amamos incondicionalmente. E Shelby, por mais que fosse a nossa mãe biológica, era ainda uma quase estranha em nossa vida familiar. Do meu ponto de vista, a cama do meu pai nem esfriou.

"Por favor, só me diga que a inseminação foi mesmo artificial" – Santana soltou a bomba e eu só fechei os olhos à espera do impacto.

Meu pai jogou o guardanapo na mesa com raiva e saiu para tomar um ar. Estava certa que ele agrediria Santana se ficasse. Shelby encarou minha irmã, deixando claro que não ia permitir que ela vencesse.

"O que posso dizer, Santana? Apenas um óvulo foi fertilizado artificialmente. O outro foi rompido por um espermatozóide após uma longa corrida. Sabe, essas coisas que acontecem depois de uma noite deliciosa" – Santana ficou vermelha. O meu rosto também estava quente de raiva e de vergonha – "Juan e eu não estamos fazendo nada de errado!" – Shelby endureceu o rosto. A voz dela era firme – "Ele não está traindo Hiram. Nunca traiu. Hiram iria querer que Juan seguisse em frente. É isso que ele está tentando fazer. Nós somos adultos responsáveis e independentes. Sim, temos duas filhas geradas numa situação especial, num laboratório, há quase 18 anos. Mas nós descobrimos que temos muitas outras coisas em comum e aprendemos a nos gostar. Vocês não precisam aprovar do nosso envolvimento, mas espero que respeitem."

"Ele é gay, Corcoran..." – depois de um olhar assassino, Santana corrigiu – "Shelby."

"Seu pai não é gay. É bissexual. Assim como você, pelo que ouvi" – juro por deus que ouvi a minha irmã rosnar – "Mais uma vez, Santana, eu sou adulta e sei onde piso."

"Acho que a gente só precisa se acostumar com a idéia" – falei depois de um longo tempo – "a senhora há de concordar que essa situação não foi introduzida da maneira apropriada."

Nossa fome passou e pedimos a conta. Meu pai chamou um taxi para Santana e eu. Pagou adiantado. Garantiu que ele e Shelby estariam presentes na grande final e eu sei que ele cumpriria a palavra.

"Isso é repugnante!" – Santana esbravejou no táxi – "Shelby é perigosa. Será que papi não vê?"

"Ela é a nossa mãe... e talvez essa relação faça bem ao nosso pai."

"Você é ingênua, Rachel. Eu não compro essa história nem em um milhão de anos!"

"Só acho que a gente tem que dar o benefício da dúvida a Shelby. Ela tem se esforçado."

"Se esforçado em quê? Se infiltrar na nossa para fisgar papi e talvez a grana dele?"

"Meu pai nem é rico! Só leva uma vida confortável."

Santana se calou pelo resto do caminho. No albergue, pude ver que o coral da Carolina do Norte agora estava mais à vontade. Talvez os garotos fossem sair por aí, aproveitar um pouco da vida noturna de Nova York agora que não estavam mais na competição. Em contrapartida, os integrantes do Novas Direções estavam recolhidos. Santana pegou roupas limpas e foi direto para o banho, não falou com ninguém. Quinn me encarou como se quisesse ter uma conversa telepática e eu fiz sinal para que conversássemos lá fora.

"O que aconteceu?" – Quinn perguntou logo que chegamos ao telhado. Já estava de pijamas e vestia um casaco grosso de frio.

"Minha mãe e meu pai estão de caso. Santana surtou. Não foi bonito."

"Oh..." – ela me beijou de leve e me abraçou, tentando me envolver com o casaco de frio dela.

Permiti-me apreciar um pouco o calor bom do corpo de Quinn e fechei os olhos.

"Beth está na cidade?" – ela perguntou de supetão.

"Sim, aparentemente no hotel com a avó... minha avó... que eu nem conheço."

Quinn viu Beth no natal numa visita rápida. Estava satisfeita com os termos estabelecidos por Shelby para visitas, que sim, eram justos. O próximo encontro com a filha biológica dela seria na festa de aniversário de um ano. Quinn não comentou, mas podia arriscar em dizer que ela estava mais ansiosa por este evento do que pela grande final.

"Posso perguntar o que isso quer dizer?" – perguntou enquanto ainda me envolvia e me aquecia nos braços dela.

"Ainda não sei."

"Tem certeza?"

"Não."

"Do que tem certeza neste momento?"

"Não será simples terminar com Finn."

"Pareceu bastante simples para ele quando terminou contigo por duas vezes."

"Eu não sou ele."

"Não é. Você é melhor do que ele e se importa. Por isso acha tão difícil."

"Acho melhor a gente voltar ao quarto."

Quinn acenou e me libertou dos braços dela. Imediatamente senti um vazio, uma vontade de correr para ela mais uma vez. Mas mantive a compostura e descemos de volta ao nosso quarto. A grande final não seria fácil e eu tinha coisas demais na cabeça para absorver.

...

12 de maio de 2012

Toda a equipe estava nervosa com as finais. Ficamos todos no albergue na maior parte do tempo até a saída para o auditório. A exceção foi à hora que Finn e eu escapamos para almoçar em um lugar diferente do restaurante habitual adotado pelo time. O diner era logo no quarteirão seguinte, onde poderíamos conversar em paz. Mas eu não estava em paz.

"Você anda distante e estamos nos falando tão pouco nesses últimos dias" – ele observou.

"Tensa com as competições."

"Não se preocupe. Nós vamos vencer e voltar a Mckinley como heróis."

"Como pode ter certeza?"

"Porque confio no talento do nosso time e hoje será a sua vez de mostrar mais uma vez o quanto é especial" – sorri com o elogio. Pequenas gentilezas só deixavam as coisas mais complicadas – "Uma pena que não teremos nosso dueto."

"Veto do grupo, não do professor Schuester. Por mim aconteceria. Nossas vozes casam muito bem."

"Foi assim que nos apaixonamos."

"Eu era apaixonada por você bem antes disso."

"Mesmo?"

"Você foi o meu primeiro amor, Finn. E isso não teve nada a ver com a música. O fato de cantarmos bem juntos foi o algo mais."

Finn sorriu e se inclinou para me beijar. O toque dele era tão diferente de Quinn: mais desajeitado, incerto. Onde estavam as borboletas? Era confortável, mas por que ele não me fazia sentir o vulcão dentro de mim como Quinn despertava? Será que alguma vez eu realmente me apaixonei por Finn ou só o desejei demais a ponto de não enxergar nada além? Eu sempre queria demais as coisas. Sempre precisei correr atrás delas. Finn nunca correu atrás de mim, foi sempre o contrário. Nunca tive a boa sensação de ser desejada até Quinn arrombar esta porta. Era desejada e desejava. Mas não Finn. Quinn. Precisava terminar meu namoro, mas não às vésperas da competição mais importante do ano. Talvez da minha vida.

Voltamos ao albergue e nos reunimos junto com o time. Fizemos uma corrente de força no caminho. Nada de brigas. Só apoio. O auditório estava lotado. Havia gente em pé nos corredores laterais. E aquele era o maior local que qualquer um de nós havia se apresentado na vida. Era seguro dizer que estávamos diante do nosso maior público. Quinn começou a reclamar do estômago, eu suava frio, Mike se queixou de novo da panturrilha (ele não teria de dançar como no segundo dia mesmo), Mercedes mostrava tranqüilidade e Santana passou o dia todo distraída, sem falar com ninguém. Ficaria mais preocupada com minha irmã, mas aquele era o momento da grande competição. Tinha de focar em uma coisa ou em outra.

Colocamos nossos figurinos. Todos com calças jeans velhas, desbotadas, camisetas que representavam o estilo e personalidade de cada um e all stars. A ordem de apresentação seguiria a classificação do dia anterior, ou seja, o Vocal Adrenalina abriria os shows e nós encerraríamos. Como o auditório estava lotado, não tínhamos cadeiras reservadas, mas poderíamos assistir aos outros grupos de pé em dois dos camarotes que a organização reservou para atender os cinco grupos. O Vocal Adrenalina tentou uma jogada esperta ao fazer um pot-pourri de temas do James Bond (aproveitando que Pierce Brosnan era o jurado-celebridade). Mais uma vez, a voz de Corazón Sunshine foi perfeita, principalmente em "Live and Let Die" e "Goldfinger", mas a sua presença era estranha, mesmo com toda a dança, cenário e performance impecáveis. Talvez num show individual, só dela, aquilo tivesse mais impacto. Os aplausos foram longos, fortes, mas não entusiasmados.

Lived Kennedys foi o primeiro a entrar na linha do pop-rock popular ao fazer duas canções do Coldplay. A recepção foi praticamente a mesma do Vocal Adrenalina. O grupo de Nova York emocionou com um arranjo belíssimo de "No Woman No Cry" que transitava entre a versão original de Bob Marley e uma mais recente do Fugees. Foram épicos e não à toa receberam os primeiros aplausos de pé, ovacionados. O grupo texano também surpreendeu. Abriram a apresentação com uma versão reduzida de "Oye Como Va", do Carlos Santana. Não era difícil para um americano cantar, uma vez que a letra tinha apenas dois versos e era preenchida com longos solos de guitarra. De qualquer maneira, serviu para que eles fizessem um bom número de dança. Tenho certeza que no meio do público, meu pai estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Depois entraram com "Runaway" de Del Shannon. Ficou engraçado, mas foi uma sensação.

A campanhinha soou. Era o sinal para que a gente se recolhesse para a sala de espera. A impressão que tinha era de um rombo no estômago. Depois de Santana, Mercedes e Artie, agora a responsabilidade estava em minhas mãos. O coral se posicionou. Quinn e eu ficamos propositadamente por último. Ela segurou a minha mão e apertou. Desejou "quebre a perna" com um gesto de carinho discreto antes de se posicionar. Eu sorri. Ato 3: rock'n'roll

O Novas Direções foi apresentado, as cortinas se abriram e eu entrei debaixo de silêncio. Fiquei no centro do palco por alguns segundos. Ainda em silêncio andei de um lado para outro, fazendo a minha atuação. A platéia começou a ficar tensa com o não início. Então encarei as pessoas e comecei à capela. "_She's got a smile that it seems to me/ reminds of childhood memories/ where everything was as fresh/ as the bright blue Sky_". Quinn surge no palco e se une a mim para fazer a segunda voz e evoluindo a coreografia junto comigo. "_Now and then when i see her face/she takes me away to that special place/ and if i stere too long/ i'd probably break down and cry_". Os demais integrantes entraram estalando os dedos e harmonizando enquanto Quinn e eu continuávamos nosso dueto. "_Ohh! sweet child o'mine/ ohh! Sweet Love of' mine_". O coral continuava o trabalho de estalar os dedos e a se movimentar enquanto faziam os arranjos de vocalização. A platéia começou a também estalar os dedos no ritmo. "_She's got eyes of the bluest skies/ as if they thought of rain/ i hate to look into those eyes/ and see an ounce of pain_". Novamente Quinn era a minha segunda voz. "_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place/ where as a child i'd hide/ and pray for the thurner and the rain/ to quietly pass me by_". E o coral encerrava "_ohh! Sweet child o'mine/ ohh! Sweet Love of' mine_".

Nossa versão foi bem produzida, os jogos de luzes foram perfeitos e eu costumava ganhar confiança após cantar a primeira estrofe. A coreografia também tem impacto positivo. Fomos o segundo grupo da noite a ser aplaudido de pé. Mas ainda não havia acabado. As luzes explodiram, a banda entrou forte e nós começamos a pular no palco como malucos numa música pesada. Ouvimos urros vindos da platéia assim que reconheceram os riffs iniciais de guitarra. Fui para frente do palco quando a guitarrista dedilhou. E cantei com toda a agressividade que tinha. "_Load up on guns and bring your friends/ it's fun to lose and to pretend/ she's over bored and self assured/ oh, no, i know a dirty Word_". Artie, Sam, Tina e Quinn vocalizaram "_hello, hello, hello, how low..._".

A banda aumentava a agressividade na batida e a gente cantava com toda a energia que tínhamos com a minha voz liderando o coral. "_With the lights out it's less dangerous/ here we are now entertain us/ i feel stupid and contagious/ here we are now entertain us/ a mulato, an albino, a mosquito, my libido/ yeah! Yay!_". A melodia acalmava e voltava com o solo. "_I'm worse at what i do Best/ and for this gift i feel blessed/ our little group has always been/ and always Will until the end_". Agora era Finn, Mike, Santana e Brittany quem vocalizavam "_hello, hello, hello, how low..._". Voltávamos para o refrão comigo mais gritando do que cantando.

Continuei a interpretar o melhor que podia na última sequência. "_And i forget Just why i teste/ oh yeah, i guess it makes me smile/ i found it hard, it's hard to find/ oh well, whatever, nevermind_". Artie, Noah, Mercedes, Kurt e Lauren quem vocalizavam "_hello, hello, hello, how low..._". Antes de explodir para o refrão pela última vez, no final esgoelando "_a denial_". O público explodiu em aplausos e tenho certeza que se o teto fosse mais baixo, teria um ou dois malucos pendurados nele. Uma delícia ser ovacionados pelo terceiro dia seguido. Fomos perfeitos tecnicamente na primeira música e épicos no caos durante a segunda. Quem iria imaginar que Nirvana poderia ser usado num coral?

Os jurados se recolheram e teriam 15 minutos para a decisão. A organização solicitou outros 15 extas para organizar as coisa. Enquanto isso, nos recolhemos nos camarins. Não queríamos ver ninguém, não queríamos nos espalhar. Professor Schuester disse algumas palavras elogiosas, de que independente do resultado ele estava orgulhoso do trabalho e etc. Sentei-me no sofá ao lado de Kurt e Mike. Segurei a mão do meu amigo e assim permaneci até que sermos avisados para ir ao palco ouvir o resultado final.

Pierce Brosnan foi o encarregado de anunciar os vencedores e entregar os troféus (quando o coral aproveitava para tirar fotos com o ex-007). Em quinto lugar ficou o Lived Kennedys. Era mais ou menos o que previa, mas eles saíram felizes. Então o primeiro resultado levemente contestado pelo público: o grupo texano conquistou apenas a quarta colocação. Vaias constrangedoras para os jurados. Em terceiro ficou o Vocal Adrenalina e ali eles encerraram a pior campanha dos últimos cinco anos do grupo. Não deixava de ser impressionante.

Sobraram nós e o grupo de Nova York. Deveria ficar feliz em já ter o vice-campeonato garantido, o que seria histórico. Fizemos uma campanha vencedora, com conceito, coerência. Chegamos sempre entre os três primeiros em todas as etapas. Seria a nossa justiça. Brosnan fez suspense, o público também parecia apreensivo. A apresentação caótica, visceral, ou a cheia de sentimentos de consolação? Revolta ou esperança?

"Novas Direções!" – gritou Brosnan.

Aplausos, reconhecimento. Os perdedores venceram. Chorei. Todos choraram.

...

Meia hora depois do pronunciamento do resultado, quando as coisas estavam mais calmas, alguns homens começaram a circular entre os camarins, distribuindo cartões para pessoas específicas. Um homem de aproximadamente 30 e tantos anos deu cartões para mim, Santana, Quinn, Mike e Brittany.

"Vamos fazer a seleção de elenco nesta quarta. É uma peça de curtíssima temporada que vamos testar neste verão e estamos procurando jovens como vocês. Rostos desconhecidos, entende? Gostaria que vocês fizessem o teste neste endereço. Quando chegarem, digam que vieram do concurso de corais. Daremos prioridade."

Quando o homem foi embora, olhei bem para o cartão.

"Esse cara é muito esquisito. Não acha que é uma fraude?" – Quinn me perguntou.

"Dificilmente. Esses nomes aqui no cartão são de produtores premiados com um Tony. São famosos por fazerem peças off-Broadway e filmes indies de baixíssimo orçamento."

"O que é isso?" – Finn se aproximou de nós com jeito desconfiado.

"Isso?" – ergui o cartão e ele acenou – "Isso aqui, Finn, pode ser a minha primeira grande chance."


	38. 12 de maio de 2012 – Jovens em NYC

**12 de maio de 2012 – Jovens em NYC**

(Rachel)

Foi uma comemoração sem álcool no sábado. O coral foi a um restaurante de massas e grelhados e celebramos junto com professor Schuester e o resto da equipe auxiliar. Procurei ficar afastada tanto de Finn quanto de Quinn. Não só estava me preparando psicologicamente para romper com Finn, como também tinha um cartão que queimava no bolso de trás da calça. Um teste. Um teste em Nova York para uma peça de produtores idôneos. Olhava para os meus colegas de coral. Os meninos estavam felizes. Finn me encarava com um sorriso de esperança de que mais tarde a gente iria namorar e comemorar a dois. Quinn tinha a expressão de indiferença e sorria discretamente das piadas de Kurt. Às vezes jogava um olhar desses fulminantes em minha direção como se quisesse dizer: "te pego na saída". Só que isso passou a ter outra conotação entre nós. Reparei em Mike. Ele tinha a festa franzida e era menos discreto ao olhar para o cartão, o mesmo que recebi, além de Santana, Quinn e Brittany.

De volta ao albergue, segurei o braço de Mike e pedi licença a Tina para conversar com o namorado dela. Sentamos no sofá da sala do térreo e Mike parecia nervoso. Pudera, a gente nunca tinha se aproximado antes para trocar mais que três palavras em particular. Ele sempre foi amigo de Santana e Brittany. Não meu.

"Você quer ficar, não é?" – ele olhou esquisito para mim – "Digo, para fazer o teste".

"Eu não quero é ser engenheiro. Este é o sonho do meu pai" – sorriu sem jeito – "o que gostaria é de dançar por aí e se esse teatro me permitir isso, por que não?"

"Então... você vai tentar?"

"Eu tenho 18 anos e não preciso de autorização dos meus pais ou da escola. Sim, talvez fique. Por outro lado, não gostaria de fazer isso sozinho numa cidade como esta."

"E se eu ficar?"

"Mas você não tem que voltar para Lima?"

"Santana vai morar em Nova York. Posso muito bem ficar com ela. Nós três podemos."

"Você acha mesmo possível?" – ele levantou-se quando viu Tina se aproximando e me cortou – "Boa noite, Rachel. A gente se fala depois".

Não preguei o olho naquela noite. Pensei no maldito cartão. Procurei fechar os olhos e ficar quieta. Nada adiantava. Sem ter o que fazer, coloquei o meu roupão e fui até a sala coletiva. Era o único lugar do albergue que tinha uma televisão grande. Um grupo de estudantes internacionais ocupava uma das mesas de jogos e se divertia com poker. Havia um casal de namorados mais ao canto conversando e trocando beijos ocasionais. Ninguém ligava para a televisão, então decidi tomar posse. Não tinha nenhum programa que me interessasse, mesmo assim permaneci naquele sofá gasto pensando na audição de quarta enquanto a tela brilhava e fazia algum barulho. Precisava, ao menos, tentar uma vez algo fora dos espetáculos mancos de Lima produzidos por aquele traficante do Sandy.

"Ei, minha linda" – olhei para Quinn, que me beijou na cabeça antes de se sentar ao meu lado.

"Minha linda?" – franzi a testa.

"Não posso te chamar assim?"

"Pode... seria uma boa mudança. Mas ainda soa estranho vindo de alguém que passou anos me chamando de RuPaul, Man-hands, Treasure Trail..."

"Outra fase. Ficou no passado. Podemos ir em frente?"

"Sem pedir desculpas? Sem mostrar arrependimentos por todos os slushies que atirou na minha cara?"

"Você quer que eu peça desculpas?" – Quinn ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e eu sempre ficava um pouco intimidada com esse simples gesto.

"Não seria você..." – disse depois de pensar bem. Conhecia Quinn e era provável que a resposta dela me desagradaria. Também não iria procurar briga no início de namoro – "Te acordei?"

"Mais ou menos. Difícil dormir depois do que aconteceu hoje."

"Qual parte?"

"Do título, é claro. De ter feito um dueto contigo. Isso era um desejo secreto que finalmente pude realizar."

Quinn passou o braço pelo meu ombro e me puxou para que ficássemos mais juntas. O canal da televisão exibia um filme antigo, desses que passam semana sim, semana não. Não estava interessada nele. Vinha listando nos últimos dias os efeitos bons e ruins que Quinn tinha sobre mim. Descobri um novo: calmante. Aninhei-me contra o corpo dela e me senti mais relaxada.

"Rachel?" – Quinn me cutucou – "Lembra do que disse no ônibus?"

"Sobre Nova York?"

"Sobre ter a impressão de que você terminaria nesta cidade mais cedo do que esperava? Acho que o seu sexto-sentido passou um pouco para mim".

"Você também recebeu o cartão".

"Sim."

"O que vai fazer?"

"Não tenho um centavo furado e só ficaria até quarta-feira se fosse dormir na rua, comendo sobras e tudo mais. Então o que acha? Eu só posso voltar para Lima! Você é que tem um futuro brilhante aqui. Não eu" – o tom de voz era duro, mas era possível identificar um traço de emoção, de que ela estava se segurando.

"E se você ficar comigo?"

"Viver às suas custas?" – Quinn deu um pinote – "Negativo!" – disse imperativa, orgulhosa.

"Se a gente fizesse uma parceria? Ou eu te fizesse um empréstimo. Não vale a tentativa? Se a gente passar no teste, você vai ter de me pagar um jantar com o seu primeiro salário. Se a gente falhar, você me paga um jantar mesmo assim com o dinheiro de um daqueles trabalhos que você faz em Lima."

"De um jeito ou de outro você ganha."

"É o preço Quinn Fabray" – ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Ficamos em silêncio, apenas curtindo o contato uma com a outra. Foi quando outra coisa urgente passou pela minha cabeça – "Eu vou terminar com ele."

"Não era sem tempo."

"Quinn..."

"Se eu disser que lamento, seria uma hipócrita. Você pode gostar dele, Rach, mas não é o meu caso."

"Não? Então por que namorou com ele por meses?"

"Longa história" – recolheu o braço e levantou-se do sofá – "Vamos dormir, Rach. Amanhã a gente pensa melhor!"

"Amanhã a gente volta a Lima."

"Teremos tempo" – me deu um beijo de leve nos lábios assim que me puxou do sofá. Era alta madrugada e a gente precisava mesmo descansar.

...

13 de maio de 2012

Enquanto todas as meninas arrumavam as malas para voltar a Lima, eu relutava em recolher as minhas roupas e objetos. Quinn, por vezes, olhava para mim com ar de preocupação. Podia ser orgulhosa quanto ao dinheiro, mas eu sentia que ela queria arriscar. Santana não comentou nada. Acho que a oferta não a interessou. Em compensação, não parava de olhar em minha direção.

"Ok, tampinha" – Santana quebrou o gelo – "o que raios está acontecendo?"

"Você não considera ir à audição na quarta-feira?" – tentei falar o mais baixo possível para não chamar a atenção de Mercedes e Tina – "Nem ao menos tentar? Você também foi chamada, e Quinn, e Brittany, para uma bela oportunidade em Nova York!"

"Eu sabia!" – disse mais para si então me encarou – "Já vou mudar para esta cidade. Por mim tanto faz. E isso é uma carreira que você quer seguir, não eu."

"Nunca fiz uma audição fora de Lima. E são produtores premiados. Não creio que essa gente tivesse uma rede de prostituição suja e fosse recrutar novas garotas num concurso de corais, como nas histórias que ouvimos da nossa mãe. Aliás, eu perguntei a ela sobre os produtores. Disse que eram caras sérios, que gostavam de arriscar com novos atores, até porque custavam quase nada."

Santana suspirou e olhou para o chão como se estivesse elaborando argumentos irrefutáveis.

"Eu iria!" – Mercedes disparou – "Se tivesse sido chamada, não perderia a chance."

"Eu não" – Brittany respondeu e surpreendeu – "Não sei atuar e já estou com passagem marcada para Los Angeles. Quero dançar, não atuar."

"Então seria apenas eu, Mike e..." – encarei Quinn esperando alguma manifestação dela.

"Gostaria de tentar algo, mas não tenho dinheiro sobrando."

"Nem nós" – Santana categorizou – "Hobbit, não temos grana para ficar na cidade até quarta-feira e você conhece as regras."

"Regras?" – Quinn perguntou.

"Não é da..." – Santana começou a falar, mas tratei logo de cortá-la ao responder mais rápido.

"Meus pais sempre deram todo o apoio e nunca pouparam recursos para ajudar na minha carreira artística, isso não é segredo, mas se eu quiser sair pelo mundo em busca da fama antes de terminar a faculdade, não posso contar com o patrocínio deles... dele. Papai seria mais flexível com um caso assim, mas meu pai não. Ainda mais agora que Santana está de mudança."

"Já ouviu falar em cartão de crédito?" – Tina questionou – "Você pode pagar por mais três dias no albergue e comprar a passagem de volta ainda na quarta-feira. Não será grande coisa."

"Nosso limite é uma piada. Culpa da Santana que por duas vezes fez uma fortuna em dívidas no cartão" – minha irmã revirou os olhos – "a gente só tem dinheiro para a gasolina do carro, pequenas emergências e para o cinema no fim de semana. Não temos limite para pagar uma passagem de avião ou de ônibus."

"Então é por isso que Santana é obcecada em saber o limite do cartão dos caras da escola e em receber refeições grátis?" – Quinn provocou e eu sinceramente quis brigar com ela. Para quê cutucar a onça?

"É melhor do que ser uma sem-teto que sobrevive de favores junto com a mamãe alcoólatra que foi largada pelo marido para ficar com uma vadia com tatuagens!"

O que se passou nos minutos seguintes foi uma gritaria no quarto. Quinn foi para cima de Santana, que bateu as costas na escada do beliche. Mas tão logo minha irmã se recuperou do choque inicial, empurrou Quinn e deu um tapa, desses de mão cheia, bem certeiro no rosto. Era quase uma voadora de esquerda (Santana é canhota). Quinn perdeu o balanço e Santana aproveitou a chance para jogá-la no chão. Iria esmurrá-la por ali mesmo caso Tina e Brittany não a tivesse agarrado por trás e a tirado do quarto. Quinn tentou correr para revidar, mas daí foi a vez de Mercedes a segurar enquanto eu fiquei parada na frente dela implorando por calma.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – professor Schue apareceu no nosso quarto.

"Situação controlada" – Mercedes disse praticamente o expulsando.

Neste meio tempo, Kurt chegou apressado, querendo saber se Quinn estava bem depois de saber que "satanás" deu as caras novamente. Os dois amigos ficaram sentados ao lado dela, a consolando com palavras reconfortantes. Eu fiquei na cama em frente sem saber o que fazer. Queria abraçá-la. Queria me desculpar por minha irmã e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

"Kurt. Mercedes. Vocês poderiam me dar licença?"

"Sem essa, garota. Você não precisa ficar sozinha aqui."

"Preciso conversar com Rachel a sós" – Quinn reforçou.

"Ok" – Kurt se resignou – "Qualquer coisa, grite".

Sem a presença dos dois, tomei coragem, ajoelhei à frente e peguei a mão dela. Quinn segurou forte logo no primeiro contato. Para a minha surpresa, ela acariciou meus cabelos antes de se inclinar para me dar um beijo de leve nos lábios.

"Quinn... eu queria..."

"Se você se desculpar por Santana, eu vou ficar muito brava contigo. Você não precisa justificar os atos dela".

"Às vezes eu preciso."

"Eu fico!" – disse com certa raiva na voz e com fogo nos olhos – "Nem sei como vamos arrumar dinheiro, mas eu fico. Se essa é a oportunidade de sair de Lima e ainda ficarmos juntas, eu vou arriscar. Se eu conseguir vencer, ainda poderei esfregar isso na cara da sua irmã, e do meu pai e de quem mais duvidar."

Levantei-me com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Não poderia estar mais feliz com aquilo. Quinn, ainda segurando uma das minhas mãos, me puxou novamente, desta vez para que eu sentasse no colo dela. Passou o braço na minha cintura enquanto me puxava para me beijar. Nos perdemos de tal forma na sensação de prazer que só voltamos à realidade quando vimos a porta do quarto bater com força. Era Santana e eu quis morrer. Aliás, tinha certeza que ela ia me matar.

"Bem que eu reparei que vocês estavam juntas demais nesses últimos dias" – ela disse com calma assustadora – "Dá para você sair do colo dela?"

Obedeci automaticamente. Estava em pânico por ter sido surpreendida e emudeci. Nossos colegas apareceram em pânico por ter "soltado a fera". Quinn levantou-se determinada.

"Vocês poderiam dar o fora daqui?"

"Mas Quinn" – Mercedes quase implorou.

"Agora!" – disse no melhor tom HBIC que me fazia arrepiar os pelos dos braços. Os meninos obedeceram e eu me vi presa numa jaula no meio do leão e do dragão.

Quinn foi até ao meu lado e estendeu a mão dela. Estava me desafiando a assumir, ali na cara da minha irmã, um relacionamento com ela. Eu tremia feito louca, mas agarrei forte a mão de Quinn e fechei os olhos esperando o impacto da bomba. Mas tudo que ouvi foi um silêncio mortal até que Santana o rompeu.

"Desde quando essa atrocidade está acontecendo?" – falou entre os dentes.

"Não te interessa, Satan" – Quinn também não era fácil e foi ríspida.

"Claro que me interessa. Ela é a minha irmã e você é a garota que fode com a vida de todo mundo."

"Olha aqui..." – Quinn ameaçou ir para cima e foi o momento que tive de intervir ou as coisas ficariam feias. Então me meti entre o leão Fabray e o dragão Berry-Lopez.

"Parem de se atacar!" – gritei e vi que ganhei alguma vantagem – "Santana, eu e Quinn estamos começando um relacionamento e ficaria muito grata se você não se metesse. O problema é todo meu, ok? Quinn, conte até dez. Pode não parecer, mas Santana é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida e gostaria que respeitasse isso. Finn nunca respeitou."

As duas recuaram e cruzaram os braços ao mesmo tempo. O gesto era muito mais familiar em Santana do que em Quinn.

"Você não entrou no quarto apenas para dar o flagrante" – Quinn falou ainda armada.

"Não" – Santana desviou o olhar para mim – "Eu sei como posso fazer você ir àquela audição."

"Como?"

"Zaide" – pegou o celular dela e me entregou – "Liga para ele. Do jeito que quer encrenca com nosso pai, vai nos dar o dinheiro em dez segundos. Só vamos precisar sacar no banco ou pegar com algum conhecido dele. É isso, ou é Lima."

"Dar o dinheiro para nós? Você também vai para audição?"

"Posso te odiar neste exato momento, Rachel, mas eu jamais te deixaria sozinha nesta cidade."

"Isso vai nos meter numa baita encrenca!"

"Não vai ser a minha primeira."

Peguei o celular e liguei. Passei meia hora explicando duas, três vezes a minha situação até que zaide concordou em nos dar algum dinheiro. A quantia daria para eu e Santana passarmos os dias com folga. Mas havia Quinn. Com mais esta cabeça, passaríamos um pouco de aperto, segundo os cálculos de Santana. Não me importava com folgas e luxos. Tinha de mostrar a Quinn que ela também poderia ter um destino melhor do que ser uma Lima loser cujo futuro reservava ser professora de escola pública murando numa casa razoável de classe média, casada e cheia de filhos. Minha agora namorada topou as condições e sinto que as insinuações de Santana sobre ela ser uma garota de Lima ajudaram na decisão.

O próximo passo foi comunicar aos nossos pais. Meu pai pirou, disse que acertaria algumas contas com zaide, mas, por fim, se resignou. Continuou, no entanto, firme em sua promessa de que não nos ajudaria com um centavo furado que fosse. Judy Fabray não viu problema algum em deixar Quinn ficar em Nova York. Só ressaltou que não tinha condições financeiras de ajudar a filha. A pensão que ela recebia de Russell Fabray era ridícula e mal dava para pagar as despesas regulares e o supermercado. Mike ficou animado com nossa decisão e nos acompanhou. Brittany, com ela mesma anunciou, decidiu embarcar no ônibus.

Finn, na condição ainda de meu namorado, não aceitou.

"Você não pode ficar aqui sozinha, Rachel".

"Vou estar com Mike, Quinn e Santana. Muito longe de estar só!"

"Santana é uma irresponsável, Mike é um ingênuo e Quinn não sabe nem se proteger."

"Quem é você para falar assim deles?" – cruzei os braços e subi o tom – "Se você me amasse de verdade, estaria apoiando a minha decisão."

"Porque eu te amo é que estou dizendo para voltar conosco. Broadway vai acontecer, Rachel. Com o seu talento, Broadway vai acontecer de um jeito ou de outro. Mas você deveria ser paciente e não querer atropelar as coisas."

"É só um teste. É só uma experiência! Na sexta-feira estarei de volta a Lima no primeiro horário de chegada do trem à estação e aí conversaremos melhor, com mais calma. No mais, a minha decisão já foi tomada" – bati nos ombros de Finn – é melhor você ir".

"Você quer que eu vá?"

"Quero Finn. Quero que você volte para Lima e seja recebido como um herói. Sexta-feira a gente conversa, prometo. Mas eu tenho de ficar e fazer isso."

"É isso que você quer?" – disse como se estivesse fazendo um ultimato.

"O ônibus já vai sair, Finn. Não se atrase."

Não me beijou, me abraçou ou desejou boa sorte. Somente virou as costas e se uniu aos outros. A gente se despediu dos nossos colegas sob muitos desejos de boa sorte. O plano era ficarmos no albergue até quarta-feira e pegar o primeiro trem disponível para Lima. Santana verificou os horários e havia um disponível na quinta-feira no meio da manhã. Era perfeito. Mataríamos a semana de aula, mas não seria de todo ruim uma vez que já tínhamos feito nossos exames finais. Ainda iríamos às aulas na sexta-feira e estaríamos dispostos para a festa do primeiro aniversário de Beth no sábado. Seria comemorado com atraso, mas foi uma decisão de Shelby para que a gente pudesse estar presente.

O dinheiro que Mike tinha no bolso daria para os dias extras de hospedagem. A comida e a passagem de volta seriam financiados no crediário. Comeríamos em lugares baratos no almoço, comida chinesa no jantar (era barata e dois pratos "individuais" davam para quatro adultos com folga). Beberíamos somente água, andaríamos à pé e só pegaríamos táxis para ir ao The Flea, onde aconteceriam as audições. Para ir embora: o metrô (e rezaríamos para não ter nossa bagagem roubada no caminho). A calculadora de Santana funcionou como nunca e se a gente cumprisse nossas metas, talvez sobrasse alguma coisa para diversão.

Antes seria preciso pegar o dinheiro em Kings Point, onde morava Caleb Weiz, o empresário judeu amigo de zaide. Quem o conhecia melhor era Santana. Eu só o vi em uma ocasião, numa festa na casa dos meus avós em Cleveland. Caleb Weiz articulou o teste de Santana em Stuyvesant e ofereceu a ela um estágio na empresa dele. Chegar na casa dele era ruim para nossas condições financeiras. Primeiro houve o debate de quem deveria acompanhar minha irmã. Como não chegamos a uma conclusão, os quatro andariam juntos. Estudamos as linhas do metrô e o meio mais barato era pegar um metrô até a última estação laranja do Queen, para depois pegar um táxi.

Caleb Weiz morava numa região de mansões e era um sujeito que tinha vários imóveis espalhados em NYC e também em outros estados. Santana disse por alto que ele era dono de aproximadamente 80, tirando o patrimônio da empresa. Era viúvo, os filhos faleceram sem deixar netos.

Nosso táxi parou em frente a um casarão de dois andares, garagem, muitas câmeras de segurança e cachorro latindo no quintal. Santana tocou a campainha e fomos recebidos por um homem que aparentava ter 50 anos ou mais. Era "Jeeves", como Santana o chamou, mas não creio que fosse o nome verdadeiro. Devia ser o valet de Weiz. Entramos na sala e esperamos nos sofás por pouco tempo até que Weiz nos recebeu acompanhado de uma moça jovem, que deveria ter uns 30 anos. Talvez não tivesse família, mas aparentemente podia ter jovens namoradas.

"Se não é a futura presidente das empresas Joel Berry!" – cumprimentou Santana com um aperto de mão e um largo sorriso – "E não é que a pequena Rachel cresceu?" – olhou para os demais – "Não esperava que estivessem acompanhadas de amigos."

"Estes são Quinn Fabray e Mike Chang, amigos nossos da escola" – Santana introduziu.

"Esta é Lisa, uma grande amiga" – a mulher bonita e simpática nos cumprimentou um a um, depois sentou-se e ficou muda. Tava na cara que aquela era uma namoradinha que o velho usava para se entreter.

"Joel mencionou que sua irmã vai fazer um teste para uma peça" – disse enquanto Jeeves nos oferecia água.

"Sim, Quinn e Mike também vão" – achei estranho o senhor Weiz só conversar com Santana.

"E como vai ficar Stuyvesant? Não vai dizer que desistiu da escola preparatória" – Santana acenou negativo.

"Stuyvesant continua de pé, assim como os planos para Harvard. Essa peça de teatro vai ser uma coisa de verão. Pelo menos para mim."

"Sábia decisão. Lembro que viajei para a Austrália antes de entrar em Harvard. Trabalhei seis meses como ajudante de uma fazenda. Foi uma ótima experiência. Vale à pena fazer coisas do tipo antes de abraçarmos nossos destinos para valer. Se bem que Harvard fez parte dos melhores anos da minha vida. "

"Harvard é um dos melhores lugares do mundo."

"Exatamente!"

Assistimos o senhor Weiz conversar sobre negócios com Santana ao longo da nossa estadia, inclusive na hora em que nos foi oferecido o jantar (delicioso) feito pela cozinheira. Entendi porque minha irmã passou a ter o hábito de ler jornais de economia pela internet depois da morte de papai. Da minha parte, sabendo que não teríamos uma refeição tão boa nos próximos três dias, aproveitei. Mike também comia como se não houvesse amanhã. Quinn estava mais quieta. Reparei que ela observava a coleção de fotografias que decorava a sala.

"O senhor tem uma bela coleção" – Quinn apontou para os quadros.

"Sim. Algumas pessoas investem em quadros de arte. Bom, eu tenho alguns investimentos em arte também, mas o que gosto mesmo é de bons fotógrafos. Esses quadros são ampliações dos filmes originais" – apontou para uma das telas, uma fotografia em preto e branco de um homem que não se sabia se estava pulando ou em queda livre, mas tinha corpo musculoso, braços abertos, joelhos dobrados – "Aaron Siskind. Fotógrafo famoso de Nova York. É o meu trabalho favorito. Ele sempre me passa a sensação que o homem torna-se mais poderoso e soberano quando livre. Você conhece o trabalho dele?" – Quinn fez sinal negativo.

"Apenas gosto de fotografar. Infelizmente nunca parei para pesquisar sobre outros fotógrafos."

"Tem talento?"

"Não cabe a mim julgar. Digo que gosto das coisas que faço."

"Boa resposta" – senhor Weiz levantou-se e foi até outro cômodo da casa. Voltou com um livro em mãos e o entregou a Quinn – "Tenho alguns exemplares deste aqui. Mostra o trabalho de alguns dos fotógrafos mais importantes de Nova York. É seu."

"Obrigada!" – pareceu surpresa com o presente.

"Se tiver uma daquelas páginas da internet com trabalhos seus, deixe o endereço anotado."

Senhor Weiz entregou o dinheiro na saída fazendo mil recomendações e cobranças a Santana. Falava como se fosse o chefe dela ou algo parecido, o que me deixou incomodada. O pior é que ela parecia aceitar. Ele desejou boa sorte para nós e fez o favor de pagar o taxi até o albergue. Do jeito que estávamos, com dinheiro contato, nunca recusaria caridades como essa.

A primeira coisa que fizemos ao retornar foi pagar as nossas diárias até quarta-feira para só então tomar um banho e descansar. O quarto sem as meninas pareceu vazio, por outro lado seria bom não escutar mais a sinfonia de roncos de Mercedes e Tina. Liguei para o meu pai. Ele tinha acabado de chegar do aeroporto e ainda não mostrava sinais de conformismo com a nossa decisão. Estava se sentindo traído mais uma vez.

"Está entretida com o livro" – sentei-me na cama de Quinn. Era admirável como ela sempre tinha um livro consigo. Não raro, não participava das discussões no coral por estar entretida com outras histórias.

"Vem cá!" – afastou-se para a direita na cama para abrir espaço para mim. Então me abraçou assim que deitei ao lado – "Dorme comigo hoje?"

"Não acha que estamos indo rápido demais?" – brinquei.

"Não há riscos com a sua irmã dormindo logo no beliche ao lado. Sobretudo hoje que tive o desprazer de experimentar a mão pesada dela... de novo."

"Por mais que seja tentador, senhorita Fabray, vou recusar. Não sou tão fácil assim."

"Mas enquanto não chega hora de dormir e Santana não sai do banho..."

...

14 de maio de 2012

Viver uma vida de solteiro em Nova York com pouco dinheiro no bolso não é uma experiência tão excitante quanto imaginei. Lavar a roupa, por exemplo. Em casa, as máquinas exigem energia elétrica e água para trabalhar. Existe toda uma infra-estrutura montada, além de nunca faltar sabão em pó, amaciante e cestas plásticas. Há todo o espaço do porão para separar as roupas, sem mencionar e o tempo a favor. Você coloca as roupas, liga a máquina e esquece. Lavanderias públicas são diferentes. As pessoas carregam copos de moedas porque aquelas coisas só funcionam por um determinado tempo se forem alimentadas por níquel. Se você não traz os próprios produtos de limpeza, vai ter que comprar um pouco a um preço abusivo no mercado ao lado cujo dono sobrevive de esquecidos e desesperados.

Olhe o nosso caso: lavaríamos as roupas uma única vez e seria um desperdício comprar uma caixa de sabão em pó. Poderíamos conseguir um pouco com outras pessoas, ou foi o que imaginei. Mas descobri que não pode contar com a boa vontade do freqüentador da lavanderia em uma metrópole, a não ser que se disponha das moedas que estão dentro do copo descartável e alimente a máquina que a pessoa for usar. Só aí é possível ter um pouco de sabão em pó (mas não do amaciante). Claro, pessoas como nós, não pensam em levar cestas plásticas à Nova York. Como não tínhamos recursos, usamos nossas próprias malas. No caso, duas foram usadas para transportar roupas de quatro pessoas. Uma máquina não dá conta da nossa demanda, era preciso encher a pança de níquel de três delas, e depois descobrir metade das moedas disponíveis foi embora nessa operação. Ainda era preciso secar.

Não é possível ter o luxo de ocupar o espaço para separar as roupas. Isso deveria ter sido feito no quarto do albergue, mas ninguém pensou nisso até chegar à lavanderia. Quando me vi praticamente só resolvendo todos os pepinos, apertei o botão do "que se dane" e misturei roupas escuras com as claras, com calcinhas cuecas e sutiãs e apenas rezei para que as roupas não ficassem tão manchadas no fim do processo. Não se pode largar as roupas e esquecê-las por duas horas como se faz em casa. É preciso permanecer e esperar. Enquanto isso, a de se aturar indivíduos estranhos, com um de cabelo ensebado que cheirava a maconha e ainda colocava as roupas de aparência terrível nas máquinas imediatamente ao lado. Meu estômago embrulhou quando imaginei que as minhas roupas tão bem cuidadas estavam no mesmo lugar que as dele um dia estiveram.

"Nova na cidade?" – o maconheiro sentou ao meu lado e revelou dentes amarelos, porém certinhos, como se tivesse usado aparelho.

O que se vai dizer quando se tem duas malas debaixo dos seus pés? Olhei ao meu redor para ver se podia gritar em caso de uma emergência, como por exemplo, o maconheiro se revelar ser um tarado psicopata louco para tomar a minha virgindade e depois me esquartejar e me enterrar no porão. Quinn estava distraída tirando fotos em frente à lavanderia e Mike dançava como um maluco com o ipod no ouvido do outro lado da lavanderia. Tinha certeza que a moça que me vendeu o sabão em pó colocaria algumas moedas no chapéu por causa do show, o que não seria ruim porque pagaria a secagem.

"Só estou de passagem!" – respondi tentando me afastar discretamente.

"Johnny" – o seboso estendeu a mão.

"Rachel" – dispensei o cumprimento.

"Então Rachel" – eu jurava que ele estava me farejando – "está sozinha?"

"Não... aquele dançando ali é o meu amigo, e a loira tirando fotos do outro lado da rua é a minha namorada" – meu coração pulou por um segundo. Era a primeira vez que chama Quinn de minha namorada e logo numa situação ímpar. Que desperdício.

"Oh..." – e colocou um sorriso sujo no rosto. O cara não se incomodava em esconder que fantasias sujas vieram à mente. Era repugnante.

Se não fosse suficiente negociar sabão em pó, tolerar maconheiros de mente suja e esperar, você percebe que do jeito que as malas estavam as roupas sujas iriam se misturar com as limpas. Foi preciso jogar todas as sujas para uma mala, deixar a outra vazia e ainda não surtar porque o maconheiro parecia querer adivinhar a cor da minha calcinha. E pensar que ainda tinha a parte da secadora... sem amaciante.

"Ei, Rachel" – Santana chegou segurando um papel todo rabiscando com anotações – "encontrei três restaurantes próximos que atentem ao nosso orçamento..."

"Outra namorada?" – Johnny mostrou os dentes amarelos outra vez. Santana apertou os olhos para ele.

"Não, ela é a minha irmã. E você é? Versão mendiga de Jesus Cristo?"

"Johnny" – estendeu a mão que Santana apenas olhou e ignorou. Johnny pareceu mais intimidado. Santana tinha o dom de provocar esse efeito nas pessoas.

"Enfim..." – mostrou os rabiscos – "aquele restaurante que comíamos ficou caro. Encontrei uma lanchonete no quarteirão seguinte cujo chão é um nojo, mas eles servem saladas. Tem outro a três quarteirões que tem um cardápio um pouco melhor, mas a garçonete é uma cretina e eu tenho certeza que ela e o cozinheiro cospem na comida. Talvez a cozinha tenha baratas. O terceiro fica descendo a rua e está em reformas. Claro que a gente sempre pode passar no mercadinho e comprar macarrões instantâneos!"

"Chão sujo, comida cuspida, salada com cimento ou macarrão instantâneo! Quantas opções!"

"A gente pode tentar salada com cimento hoje, o chão sujo amanhã e o macarrão instantâneo depois que a dor de barriga passar."

"Por que descartou a comida cuspida?"

"Porque estou certa de que iria sair no tapa com a garçonete."

"Legal!" – Johnny definitivamente estava se divertindo conosco – "Tem um diner a uns três quarteirões daqui. A comida é boa e barata. Vocês deveriam dar uma olhada por lá. Com certeza é melhor do que comer cimento" – a gente o encarou com uma interrogação no rosto. Como podíamos confiar num maconheiro em uma lavanderia? – "Moro aqui na região faz algum tempo e, acreditem, gosto de comer algo decente. O lugar é muito simples, mas é bom de verdade. Passaria numa inspeção da vigilância sanitária."

"Obrigada" – comecei a pensar que o tal Johnny não era tão nojento assim.

A lavagem foi concluída. Agora só faltava secar e passar mais meia hora naquela lavanderia. Comecei a trabalhar e dessa vez tinha Santana para ajudar. Àquela altura, Mike estava distraído na banca de revistas que ficava próxima dali.

"Não conseguiu o amaciante? Nossas roupas vão ficar duras e fedidas."

"Eu tenho folhas de amaciante aqui!" – Johnny mostrou o pacote.

"Mas não tenho moedas extras para trocar. Usei as que tinha para o sabão em pó."

"Neste caso" – ele abriu um sorriso – "Dou seis se você beijar a sua namorada de língua na minha frente."

"QUINN!" – Santana gritou da porta da lavanderia – "Venha aqui ser útil pelo menos uma vez!"

Sempre desconfiei que a minha irmã tinha vocação para ser cafetina. Nunca imaginei, no entanto, que ela fosse começar a carreira por causa de um amaciante e me explorando.

...

Nossa primeira experiência como jovens sem dinheiro numa metrópole nos ensinou a importância saber construir um roteiro cultural interessante que custasse o mínimo. Não íamos agüentar ficar confinados no albergue, vendo televisão e jogando baralho quando a melhor cidade do mundo estava ao nosso alcance. Tenho certeza que a gente se mataria. Santana acessou a internet do celular e visitou páginas de teatro, shows indies, roteiros culturais diversos. Os shows em casas noturnas que tinham idade mínima de 16 anos ou para todas as idades eram sempre os mais caros. Com um pouco de paciência a gente foi fazendo uma lista das opções interessantes que a gente poderia usufruir pela idade e pelo pouco dinheiro que tínhamos.

Os teatros da Broadway estavam fora de alcance, os da off-Broadway também, mas haviam algumas sessões baratas nos off-off-Broadway. Alguns deles estavam promovendo ensaios abertos, desses que o público vai para avaliar o espetáculo antes da estréia. Colocamos as opções que encontramos em nossa lista. E tinha algumas outras baratas em locais turísticos, como os museus, o central park, e as ruas famosas. Eu e Santana fizemos o roteiro turístico convencional em ocasiões anteriores, mas para Quinn e Mike tudo era novo. Colocamos na lista os que achamos mais interessantes. O curioso é que mesmo com nossas opções reduzidas, não daríamos conta de cumprir o que estava de acordo com nosso orçamento em uma semana, quanto mais em dois dias.

Conheço muitos lugares e alguns países. Meus pais tinham a preocupação de mostrar o mundo a mim e Santana, mas de uma maneira confortável: tínhamos boas acomodações, dinheiro para comer em bons restaurantes, para poder entrar nos lugares. Descobri que o outro lado também tinha a sua graça e magia, principalmente na companhia de quem mais amava. O melhor dessa história é que a minha mente ficou ocupada por dois dias e isso ajudou que não ficasse maluca de ansiedade para os testes.

...

16 de maio de 2012

Acordei naquela quarta-feira sentindo muitas coisas: ansiedade, medo, angústia e também uma dor no corpo impressionante. Na noite anterior conseguimos ir a um show de rock em um pub que Johnny (que revelou não ser tão nojento assim e era até um sujeito bacana), era amigo próximo do dono do local. Ele facilitou a nossa entrada e as bebidas (Mike tinha 18 anos e podia entrar no pub pela porta da frente, mas seguiu conosco). Santana e Mike beberam com moderação e parecia que o nosso amigo asiático, sempre tão sério e tímido no coral, estava se soltando. Mike ficou com uma mulher mais velha de cabelo verde. Santana bebeu alguns copos de cerveja e curtiu o show. Eu bebi um copo de cerveja (não serviam bebidas em latas e garrafas dentro do pub em dias de show com bandas) e Quinn arregalou os olhos quando me viu colocar o líquido gelado garganta abaixo.

"Eu não sabia que você bebia com frequência" – ela gritou no meu ouvido na ocasião por causa do som alto da banda, muito boa por sinal, que pulava em cima do palco.

"Não bebo muito" – gritei de volta – "Esse é o meu máximo, normalmente" – Quinn tinha me visto beber além da conta durante a festinha que Santana e eu demos lá em casa. Aquela foi a primeira vez que fiquei bêbada na vida. Acho que ela pensou que aquele fosse um fato isolado.

"Quem te introduziu nisso?" – simplesmente apontei para a minha irmã que estava ao lado de Johnny com o abraço erguido e o copo de cerveja em punho, gritando em direção à banda – "Claro! Só podia!"

Eu era uma pessoa careta: não fumava, bebia pouco (só experimentava na maioria das vezes) e não fazia o uso de drogas. Mas Quinn conseguia ser ainda mais careta. Cheguei a pensar que ela ia exorcizar uma mulher que tinha acabado de tomar algumas pílulas com alguma bebida destilada e começou a dançar como uma louca logo à nossa frente, agarrando e beijando homens aleatórios. Aquilo não era novidade para mim, eu tinha visto coisas muito piores no festival de Reading. A diferença estava no espaço e na quantidade de pessoas. Quinn tinha familiaridade com as cenas de adolescentes bêbados ou fumando maconha nas festinhas dos garotos populares e das cheerios. Acho que as loucuras de estudantes de high school não se comparavam. Vi que Santana e Mike se divertiam. Eu procurei viver a experiência. Quinn não ficou à vontade. Não relaxou nem quando nos beijamos em público pela segunda vez. Acho que ela achava tudo perigoso (e de fato era) e não conseguiu lidar com o momento.

Voltamos de madrugada e despencamos na cama, menos Quinn que ainda teve a capacidade e ânimo de tomar um banho. Santana e eu simplesmente tiramos os sapatos, desabotoamos a calça jeans e dormimos. Boa coisa que os testes aconteceriam no final da manhã. Acordei com o despertador do celular. Meu corpo estava dolorido. A minha panturrilha, em especial, queimava e atribui o fato ao dia de longas caminhadas. Estava um prego. Quinn não estava no quarto e Santana parecia que ia acordar logo. Peguei roupas limpas e fui ao banheiro. Na minha mala não tinha sabão em pó ou amaciante, mas xampu e condicionador eram coisas que jamais faltariam. Tomei banho, lavei o meu cabelo, escovei meus dentes. Quando voltei ao quarto, Santana estava esperando a vez para fazer a higienização dela. Desci ao hall comunitário do albergue, onde encontrei Quinn tomando café da manhã em uma das mesas. Aparentemente ela tinha comprado uma caixa de um litro de suco de laranja e um pacote de torradas.

"Muito melhor" – ela sorriu quando dei um beijo de bom dia.

"O quê?" – peguei um copo descartável e me servi com o suco. Comi uma torrada.

"Seu hálito. Muito melhor agora do que aquele gosto horrível de cerveja" – não respondi.

"Saiu cedo para comprar esse banquete?"

"Estou acordada faz tempo. Tentei te esperar, mas você estava morta para o mundo, e ainda com as roupas que cheiravam a cigarro."

"Desculpa. A gente não deveria ter ido ao pub. Vi que você não estava gostando de ficar lá e sequer sugeri para que fossemos embora."

"Vocês estavam se divertindo! Não ia ser estraga-prazeres. Depois, achei respeitoso da parte de Santana e de Mike em não voltarem bêbados" – então me encarou – "Você me surpreendeu, no entanto. Nunca imaginei que, entre todas as pessoas, pudesse gostar de pubs barulhentos."

"Embora seja uma grande apreciadora das manifestações artísticas superiores, como teatro, música clássica, balé e ópera. Além, é claro, de ser uma grande fã dos grandes musicais da Broadway. Sem mencionar o jazz. Isso não quer dizer que não me permita vivenciar ambientes diferentes às vezes, ainda mais quando estou no auge da minha adolescência. É saudável estar aberta para coisas novas, Quinn. Desde que essas experiências não te façam mal ou às pessoas ao seu redor."

"Interessante..." – ela aproximou o rosto e falou perto do meu ouvido – "Isso quer dizer que você está aberta para vivenciar coisas novas, agora que está no auge da sua adolescência, como por exemplo... fazer amor comigo?" – senti o meu rosto queimar.

"Certamente eu gostaria... um dia... bem..." – meu embaraço provocou uma gargalhada gostosa de Quinn, dessas que eu não a via fazer mais há muito tempo. Ou, talvez, nunca – "Você quer... fazer amor comigo?" – perguntei baixinho, sem-jeito.

"Sim!" – olhou-me diretamente nos olhos. O tom de voz de Quinn ficou mais pesado, quase rouco – "Mas estou ciente de suas convicções e prometo que vou esperar até que esteja pronta. E quando isso acontecer, Rachel Berry-Lopez, você será minha e não terá mais volta."

"Quinn, você pode ficar à vontade para não responder. É que nunca me disse..." – olhei para as minhas unhas – "há quanto tempo você gosta de mim... desse jeito?"

"O dia que me dei conta que gostava de você desse jeito foi o mesmo que eu atirei um slushie na sua cara e te chamei de RuPaul pela primeira vez."

"Isso foi..."

"Nas primeiras semanas de aula em McKinley há quase três anos" – eu não queria expressar perplexidade tão visível, mas sim, engoli seco e arregalei os olhos. Era muito tempo se reprimindo e não era à toa que Quinn agisse com tanta agressividade.

"Imagino que o fato de você ser filha de Russell Fabray, ex-presidente do clube de celibato, ex-capitã das cheerios e ainda hoje cristã fervorosa tenha a ver com as torturas que sofri nesse tempo."

"Tudo isso, a popularidade, e por você não sentir atração pelo mesmo sexo. Passei muito tempo com raiva e frustrada por estar apaixonada por uma garota hétero, linda, com pernas incríveis e que tem uma voz perfeita. Mesmo que você transitasse no mais baixo escalão de popularidade da escola, fosse judia, e ter dois pais gays. Sem mencionar que é a irmã da minha principal adversária na escola. Não foi fácil Rach. Tive crises de proporções homéricas sobre minha sexualidade e em aceitar o que sentia por você."

"O que te motivou a me beijar nas regionais se você sabia que eu era hétero?"

"Teve a ver com o tempo que passamos juntas compondo 'Get it Right'. Naquela semana em que trabalhamos na música, eu tinha ouvido uma conversa entre Santana e Brittany sobre você ter ficado com uma menina em Londres. A princípio fiquei com muita raiva, o ciúme tomou o melhor de mim. Foi por isso que a gente teve aquela briga" – agora entendi porque, do nada, Quinn me disse coisas mesquinhas no auditório. Já tínhamos trabalhado em boa parte da canção, mas no nosso último encontro, ela falou barbaridades sem sentido – "mas isso me mostrou que você não era tão hétero quanto pensava e que eu tinha chances."

"Não sentia mesmo atração por meninas até Laura. Mas não pensei que isso fosse relevante até você. Laura foi importante para mim. Ela ajudou a abrir a minha mente."

Nossa conversa foi interrompida com a chegada de Mike com uma sacola de papel de mercado nos braços. Ele tinha um sorriso acanhado no rosto. Desejou bom dia e colocou na mesa potes individuais de geléia, pão de forma, outra caixa de suco de laranja, macarrões instantâneos, três rosquinhas e um pequeno pacote de chocolates. Quinn estampou um sorriso e pegou uma das rosquinhas.

"Chega de miséria!"

"Adoro quando tentam me subornar" – Quinn deu uma dentada na comida e murmurou satisfeita.

"Não sei do que está falando."

"Chocolate orgânico? Mike, isso é quase implorar para que a história do pub não chegue aos ouvidos de Tina."

"Aquilo vai ficar entre nós, certo?" – por deus, Mike parecia estar mesmo desesperado por nosso silêncio.

"Como uma pessoa me disse uma vez: 'o que aconteceu em Nova York, fica em Nova York'."

"Roubando minhas falas agora, smurfete?" – Santana nos surpreendeu e sentou-se ao lado de Mike à mesa – "Quanto custou tudo isso?"

"Não se preocupe, Santana" – Mike disse baixinho – "eu paguei com o meu cartão de crédito."

"Neste caso..." – sorriu e pegou a outra rosquinha.


	39. 16 de maio de 1012 – The Flea

**16 de maio de 1012 – The Flea**

(Quinn)

Precisava encarar os fatos: eu nunca teria chances de conseguir um papel na audição. Estávamos todos no táxi, Rachel falava sozinha baixinho, Santana tinha olhar distante e Mike ainda parecia impressionado com a vida numa metrópole, como se toda cena, por mais cotidiana que fosse, tivesse encanto. Não sei qual era a intenção de cada um no teste ou o que nos esperava, mas precisava traçar uma estratégia boa e urgente para conseguir ficar.

O carro parou em frente ao teatro de Tribeca que fazia parte do circuito off-off-Broadway. O lugar era muito charmoso e fiquei surpresa com isso. Estava preparada para lidar com um buraco temeroso com cadeiras velhas e quebradas, além de ratos atravessando o palco de tempos em tempos. Sem falar nas baratas. Mas o Flea tinha uma recepção bonita, um piano de calda pomposo, piso novinho, acabamento moderno e clean. Rachel explicou uma vez que a classificação dos teatros da Broadway tinha a ver com o tamanho do lugar. Os teatros da Broadway eram os pomposos gigantes para mais de 500 pessoas por sessão. Os off-Broadway eram teatros de até 500 lugares. Em geral, abriga peças menos dispendiosas e mais ousadas. Os bons dramas entram em cartaz em teatros do tipo, em geral numa curta temporada de um a três meses. Muitos off-Broadways costumam ganhar um Tony. Já os off-off-Broadway são teatros de até cem acentos que abrigam peças baratas e abrigam o circuito amador, mas nem por isso é menos popular.

Havia algumas pessoas no lobby e não havia fila do lado de fora. Achei estranho porque sabia que nessas audições para figurantes as filas costumavam ser enormes para se conseguir um lugar entre a multidão. Primeiro nos apresentamos para a moça que estava atrás da mesa e parecia controlar a situação.

"Viemos para a audição. Recebemos cartões dos produtores durante a final do campeonato nacional de corais, que aconteceu no último fim de semana. Os produtores disseram que deveríamos mencionar o fato" – Rachel se apresentou com a natural jovialidade.

"Todos vocês vão fazer o teste?" – acenamos. A mulher nos entregou uma ficha e uma senha – "Preencham e aguardem no palco sul" – foi seca e parecia entediada.

Pegamos uma caneta amarrada à mesa e preenchemos o mais rápido que a gente podia. A ficha pedia dados pessoais e currículo resumido. Mike, Santana e eu tínhamos o título do coral para preencher na parte curricular, já Rachel possuía as produções do teatro comunitário de Lima além das centenas de classes que freqüentou. A mulher recolhia as fichas e nos dava senhas. Pela ordem, Mike seria o primeiro, seguido por mim, Santana e Rachel.

Comecei a ficar ansiosa. Seguimos a sinalização e entramos no tal palco sul. Foi desanimador saber que ali estavam umas cem pessoas aguardando a audição. Ilusão nossa achar que cartão significasse exclusividade. Minha senha era a de número 87. Rachel sentou na cadeira. Estava com as mãos suadas. Santana tirou uma lixa de unha da bolsa. Mike e eu ficamos em pé.

"E se não der certo?" – ele sussurrou – "Olha só quanta gente!"

"Talvez a gente não consiga, mas ela precisa muito. Então vamos dar nosso apoio a ela."

Mike concordou.

Mais cinco minutos, chamaram a senha número 28. Isso fez com que Santana corresse para comprar um lanche em qualquer mercadinho por ali perto. Gastou dinheiro com uma garrafa de água mineral e biscoitos recheados. Foi a nossa refeição enquanto as senhas progrediam lentamente. Reparamos que as pessoas não deixavam o lugar. Mike perguntou a um dos candidatos entrevistados, que informou que os produtores pediam para que todos permanecessem para ouvir quem ficaria para o segundo dia de testes.

"Segundo dia?" – Rachel se apavorou.

"Primeiro vamos fazer o tal teste, depois a gente vê" – procurei tranqüilizar.

Muito tempo depois, finalmente chegou a vez de Mike. Levou dez minutos. Então chamaram o meu número. Respirei fundo. Rachel me deu um beijo nos lábios de "quebre a perna" e segui a moça que chamava e direcionava os candidatos. Entrei em outro palco do Flea, o norte. Entrei no palco enquanto três pessoas estavam sentados à mesa com um monte de papéis em cima.

"Quinn Fabray?" – o barbudo perguntou ainda com os olhos em minha ficha e eu acenei – "Aqui diz que a única experiência que tem é num coral."

"Sim senhor."

"Mas é capaz de atuar, dançar e cantar, correto?"

"Dificilmente, senhor" – eles fizeram uma careta e talvez me expulsariam dali, então tive de pensar rápido – "Minhas qualidades não estão em cima do palco, necessariamente. Sou fotógrafa, e no coral costumo ajudar na produção artística, como escolher figurinos e ver orçamentos" – era mentira a parte da ajuda na produção. Mercedes, Kurt e Tina costumavam pensar nos figurinos, e Santana fazia orçamentos. Eu era uma boa maquiadora, mas não julguei essa habilidade útil no momento.

"Fotógrafa? Se não é atriz e diz não ter as habilidades necessárias, então o que faz aqui?"

"Aquele moço me deu um cartão para comparecer" – apontei para o mais cabeludo – "Minha namorada também recebeu um. Ela é o talento do grupo e eu aceitei fazer isso daqui para acompanhá-la. O que preciso mesmo era arrumar um emprego, sabe? Ela vai se mudar para a cidade neste verão junto com a irmã dela e a condição para eu ficar é ter um emprego."

"E pensa em conseguir isso aqui?" – o outro, de cabelo curto desdenhou.

"Fiquei curiosa. Disseram que vocês eram os caras que costumavam fazer peças boas com atores amadores porque eles eram baratos e se deixavam explorar. Mão de obra escrava. Fico imaginando se o mesmo não aconteceria com os funcionários. Como seria possível conseguir qualidade investindo tão pouco?"

"Há sempre desesperados na cidade!" – o barbudo riu.

"Verdade!"

"Quinn Fabray, temos uma vaga de assistente de produção para trabalhar especificamente nesta peça. É trabalho escravo para desesperados, como se diz. Pagamos 70 dólares por semana. O que acha?"

"Por que está me oferecendo a vaga?"

"Gostei da sua sinceridade."

"Eu topo."

"Tem disponibilidade de começo imediato?"

"O senhor me daria duas semanas?"

"Por que eu te daria este tempo?"

"Porque preciso voltar ao Ohio para terminar pelo menos o semestre na escola e me despedir. Eu também tenho mãe."

"Outra pessoa pode pegar essa vaga enquanto isso."

"Não vai."

"Não está muito cheia de sim, senhorita Fabray?"

"O senhor pode ocupar essa vaga facilmente, mas ninguém com a minha vontade e competência. Além disso, eu sou a namorada Rachel Berry-Lopez, sua futura protagonista" – os três riram.

"Mesmo?"

"Vocês verão. Posso inclusive fazer um desafio. Se ela ficar, e ela vai ficar, o trabalho é meu: assistente de produção ganhando 70 dólares por semana."

"Você é intrigante, Quinn Fabray. Se a sua namorada for escolhida para fazer parte do elenco, o trabalho é seu."

Saí do auditório rindo de mim mesma.

...

(Rachel)

Assim que Quinn chegou da audição, Santana foi chamada. Minha irmã não parecia estar com tanta vontade assim, Quinn também não estava, mas chegou com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Disse que em vez de um papel na peça, pode ter conseguido um emprego. Mas só aceitaria de eu fosse chamada. Mais dez minutos e gritaram o número da minha senha. Cruzei com Santana no caminho e ela piscou para mim, me encorajando. Entrei na sala norte do Flea. Como Mike havia descrito, havia três homens no piso no palco, sentados atrás de uma mesa cheia de papeis e água. Reconheci um deles como sendo o que distribuiu os cartões no fim das competições nacionais. Era intimidadores, mas eu era Rachel Berry-Lopez.

"Rachel Lopez" – o avaliador barbudo se pronunciou.

"Berry-Lopez, senhor."

"Muito bem, Rachel Berry-Lopez, 17 anos, Lima, Ohio" – o embrulho de ansiedade no meu estômago não passava –"Lembro de te ver berrando Nirvana na competição de corais. Foi impressionante."

"Quais são as suas qualificações?" – o de cabelo curto perguntou.

"Nenhuma profissional. Mas faço classes de balé, interpretação e voz desde que me entendo por gente. Já venci diversas competições amadoras de canto e dança na minha cidade natal. Integrei o teatro comunitário da minha cidade e fui Dorothy na montagem de O Mágico de Oz. Atualmente sou a capitã do coral, o Nova Direções, que venceu o concurso nacional deste ano."

"Presumo então que você sabe fazer mais alguma coisa além de berrar Nirvana?" – o tom de voz do homem de cabelo cumprido era petulante, zombador. Oras, eu o faria engolir aquela carranca.

"Sou muito mais que isso."

"O palco é seu."

Ergui a cabeça, arrumei os ombros e coloquei as mãos na minha cintura. "_Don't tell me not to live/ Just sit and putter/ life's candy/ and the sun's a Ball of butter/ don't bring around a cloud/ to rain on my parede_". Respirei e fui me aproximando dos avaliadores como se estivesse com raiva. "_Don't tell me not to fly/ i simply got to/ if someone takes a spill/ it's me and not you/ Who told you/ you're allowed to rain on my parade_". Rodei como se estivesse em campo Berto, sorrindo com o sol no rosto. "_I'll march my band out/ i'll beat my drum/ and if i'm fanned out/ your turn at that sir/ at least i didn't fake it hat, sir/ i guess i didn't make it". "But whether i'm the rose/ of sheer perfection/ a freckle on the nose/ of life's complexion/ the cinder or the shiny Apple of its eye_". Depois de andar pelo palco, voltei a andar decidida até a mesa. "_i gotta fly once/ i gotta try once/ only can die once, right, sir/ oh, life is juicy, juicy and you see/ i gotta have my bite, sir_".

Reparei que algumas pessoas entraram na sala. "_get ready for me Love/ cause i'm a comer/ o simply gotta march/ my heart's a drummer/ don't bring around a cloud/ to rain on my parade_/ _I'm gonna live and live now/ get what i want, i know how_/ _one roll for the whole shebang/ one throw that Bell Will go clang/ eye on the target and wham!/ one shot, one gun shot and bam_", bati as duas mãos na mesa assustando os avaliadores para dar dois passos para trás, apontei para o de cabelo comprido. "_Hey mister Arnstein, here i am!_". Parei na frente da mesa e ali partir para o final da minha audição. "_I'll march my band out/ i'll beat my drum/ and if i'm fanned out/ your turn at that, sir/ at least i didn't fake it hat, sit/ i guess i didn't make it/ get ready for me Love/ cause i'm a comer/ i simply gotta march/ my heart's a drummer/ nobody, no nobody/ is gonna rain on my parade_".

A última nova saiu perfeita em extensão, afinação e altura. Quando puxei o ar de volta aos pulmões, a minha pequena platéia espontânea aplaudia entusiasmada. Alguns soltavam urros. Olhei para os avaliadores e coloquei minhas mãos de volta na cintura. O cabeludo estava boquiaberto e o de barba tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Esse berro ficou bom para você?"

"Saiam, por favor" – o barbudo gritou aos demais e logo a minha platéia espontânea havia desaparecido. Então ele voltou a me encarar – "muito bem, Lopez, isso foi mesmo interessante."

"Obrigada, senhor."

"Pode aguardar o resultado no palco sul."

Eu sabia que fui ótima. Talvez a peça que estavam querendo fazer não fosse estilo jazzístico como a minha canção favorita de Barbra, mas eles tinham pelo menos duas boas referências de estilo, do que era capaz. E sabia que a peça era um musical, ou não procurariam gente num campeonato de corais. A primeira coisa que fiz foi abraçar Quinn e beijá-la. Ela me envolveu nos braços e me ninou. Mais meia hora, e o avaliador cabeludo entrou no teatro. O murmúrio alto de antes sumiu para o mais absoluto silêncio. Meu estômago reclamou e fome e de ansiedade.

"Gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos. São pessoas muito talentosas que vieram aqui e isso é muito positivo para a qualidade que queremos imprimir à produção. Infelizmente, apenas 30 de vocês vão voltar amanhã para a segunda e última etapa dos testes. As pessoas escolhidas, por favor, peguem o roteiro com June para o teste de atuação. Obrigado e boa noite."

A tal June assumiu à frente. Era a mesma moça que chamou e encaminhou os candidatos o dia inteiro.

"Os candidatos que forem chamados para o teste, por favor venham até aqui na frente para pegar o roteiro. Os exercícios vão começar a partir das nove da manhã. Não se atrasem, até porque vamos fechar a porta do teatro depois deste horário e ninguém poderá entrar."

Apertei a mão de Quinn e de Santana. Meu coração disparou. June começou a ler alguns nomes. Fechei os meus olhos.

"Mike Chang" – meu coração parou. Nosso amigo parecia não acreditar. Ele correu para pegar o papel – "Rachel Lopez."

Achei que fosse desmaiar, mas Quinn pegou minha mão e me conduziu até o palco para pegar o roteiro. O papel evidenciou o tremor em minhas mãos. Aquilo era como um sonho. O meu sonho. E estava a um passo para começá-lo de verdade.

Pegamos o metrô para voltar ao albergue. Era quase meia noite e tinha pouca gente no vagão.

"Sinto muito por não ter passado, Santy" – falei baixinho, em particular, para minha irmã.

"Eu não" – falou determinada.

"Por que diz isso?"

"Rachel, eu sei que é complicado no caso desta sua cabeça deslumbrada, mas pensa" – Santana suspirou – "para ficar numa cidade como esta, dispendiosa do jeito que é, por no mínimo dois meses, significa que teremos de arrumar qualquer lugar para alugar nesse tempo. Algo que tenha pelo menos dois quartos e que seja habitável. Com o salário dos atores e esse tal estágio de Quinn, teríamos muita sorte se conseguíssemos pagar aluguel numa área da cidade que você não precise andar com um colete à prova de balas ou que não seja num prostíbulo. E ainda tem transporte, alimentação, mantimentos, lavanderia. Alguém vai precisar ganhar mais, e essa pessoa sou eu."

"Como?"

"O meu estágio remunerado nas empresas do senhor Weiz. Já ia começar em agosto mesmo! Eu só vou antecipar. E tem outras coisas."

"Que coisas?"

"Se essa peça der certo e a temporada for estendida, ou sei lá, surgirem oportunidades melhores, você não vai largar tudo para voltar a Lima. Eu te conheço Rachel. Já estou emancipada mesmo, mas se tudo isso acontecer, vou ter que convencer nosso pai a me deixar ser sua guardiã e arrumar uma escola para você. Porque, nem sob o meu cadáver você vai deixar de estudar."

Pensei em tudo que Santana disse e sim, fazia todo sentido. Eu jamais voltaria a Lima se engatilhasse uma carreira em Nova York. Olhei para a minha irmã sentada naquele vagão sujo do metrô: parecia estar esgotada. Nunca a admirei tanto quanto naquele momento. Barbra Streisand que me perdoe, mas Santana Berry-Lopez era a minha heroína.

...

17 de maio de 2012

(Santana)

"Fique calma. Concentre-se que tudo vai dar certo."

"E se não ser?"

"A gente volta a Lima e depois tenta tudo de novo."

Dava enjôo de assistir ao diálogo açucarado entre Quinn e Rachel. Meu estômago embrulhava só em pensar que as duas estavam juntas. Quem diria que a minha irmã obcecada por Finn Hudson ia acabar nas garras de Quinn Fabray. Rachel devia ter alguma coisa com pessoas cujo nome termina com dois enes. Ainda não sabia quem era o pior: se era o idiota que tratava Rachel como uma cachorrinha, ou a víbora traiçoeira. Assim que as duas se desgrudaram, me aproximei da minha irmã para dar um abraço de boa-sorte.

"Um dia extra, Santy! Como será?"

"Não se preocupe com isso, ok? Apenas consiga o raio do papel e deixe as outras coisas comigo."

Rachel me deu um beijo no rosto antes de sair com Mike. Sorri e dei tchau. Foi bom deixar de forçar o sorriso. Já estava ficando com o rosto dolorido. Quinn e eu tratamos de arrumar as malas porque tínhamos de deixar o albergue até meio dia ou contaria com outra diária. Com o nosso dinheiro, se a gente se hospedasse por mais uma noite, alguém teria de ficar em Nova York.

"Para onde vamos?" – Quinn estava carregado a mala dela e de Mike.

"Não faço idéia."

"Será que o senhor Weiz nos ajudaria?"

"Eu não quero que isso chegue aos ouvidos de zaide."

"Ele não parece ser do tipo que contaria."

"Quinn, esse cara é o meu futuro patrão. Toda distância será bem-vinda."

Era terrível não conhecer pessoas na cidade. As coisas sempre ficam fáceis quando se tem dinheiro, mas o fato era que Quinn e eu estávamos na rua sentada em malas enquanto Mike e Rachel estavam há alguns quilômetros distantes decidindo o futuro deles na cidade. Foi quando tive uma idéia arriscada. Peguei o meu celular e disquei para o número adicionado recentemente.

"Para quem está ligando?" – Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Johnny."

"Aquele maconheiro não!"

"Aquele..." – ele atendeu – "Olá Johnny, como vão as coisas?"

Não confiava em Johnny. Não seria prudente, mas eu precisava ir a um espaço que tivesse comida fácil e barata, um banheiro, cadeiras para descansar, talvez uma televisão e onde ninguém te olharia esquisito por transportar malas para cima e para baixo.

"_Você quer ir à Penn Station?_" – Johnny questionou do outro lado da linha.

"Quinn e eu precisamos de alguém para nos ajudar a ir até lá com as malas. Sei que é um incômodo, sobretudo porque somos meras estranhas que conheceu dias atrás" – Johnny parecia ponderar do outro lado ao julgar pelo silêncio.

"_Está tudo bem. Posso ajudar vocês, mas não poderei fazer companhia. Tenho um trampo, sabe?_"

"É só o que peço."

"_Onde estão?_"

"Em frente ao albergue."

Quinn olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca. Havia diferenças entre as desconfianças minhas e delas. Eu não confiava nas pessoas, mas não me furtava em pedir alguma colaboração, por assim dizer. Quinn era fechada para tudo, desconfiava de tudo, e a impressão que tinha era que os relacionamentos que construía tinham base em algum tipo de acordo. Assim como ela fez comigo e com Brittany.

Johnny era um maconheiro e um estranho cujo telefone estava salvo no meu celular. Mas ele nos ajudou na lavanderia e depois ainda nos levou para nos divertir num pub barato e divertido. Querendo ou não, era a coisa mais próxima de um amigo que tínhamos em Nova York.

Esperamos meia hora até ele chegar. Era uma figura estranha. Tinha cabelo crescido (não grande), barba um pouco alta e se trajava muito mal, largado demais, mas não sujo. Mas havia algo que me dizia para manter esse sujeito por perto. Sobretudo agora que mudaria para Nova York com a possibilidade de carregar mais três cabeças: uma delas a minha irmã.

Johnny fez a gentileza em pagar a passagem do metrô, o que representaria um sanduíche a mais para poder comer. Descemos até na estação e caminhamos até a Madison Square, onde ficava a entrada da gigantesca estação de trem. Agradecemos. Uma vez ali, apesar da multidão, as coisas ficariam mais fáceis para nós. Quinn e eu fomos até o local de compra. Independente do que acontecesse no tal teste, não teríamos mais condições de permanecer. Que Rachel desse a sorte de definir isso logo.

Compramos quatro passagens só de ida para Cleveland com partida às nove da manhã do dia seguinte. Não teríamos dinheiro para descer até Lima, mas uma vez na cidade, teríamos zaide e bubbee. Gastamos pouco mais de 500 dólares nos quatro acentos que dava direito ao carrinho de café e sinal de internet. Quinn parecia assustada em dormir na estação. Eu também estava, mas não podia demonstrar.

"Como será que eles estão se saindo?" – ela perguntou enquanto dividíamos um sanduíche e uma garrafa de água.

"Bem, eu espero" – e o assunto morreu.

Eu estava mentalmente e fisicamente cansada. Mal tinha condições de conversar. Quinn não parecia melhor. Olhei para o relógio. Eram quase sete da noite e nada de Rachel e Mike. Meu estômago começou a embrulhar de nervoso. A fome também contribuía. Então o telefone chamou. Era o toque de Rachel.

"_Santy!_" – ela parecia excitada. Rachel não camuflava bem as emoções, então aquilo era sinal de que as coisas deram certo – "_Conseguimos, Santy. Conseguimos!_"

"Que bom, Ray!" – estava genuinamente feliz – "Onde estão?"

"Saindo do teatro."

"Quero que vocês venham para Penn Station, fica na Madison Square..."

"_Sei onde é, Santy._"

"Ótimo. Então venha para cá e quando chegar me ligue de novo."

Era um alívio Mike estar acompanhando Rachel. Olhei para Quinn. Ela me encarava com expectativa e ciúme mal disfarçado porque Rachel ligou para mim. O mais legal é que sequer perguntou por ela. Pontos para a minha irmãzinha.

Em pouco mais de meia hora, os quatro estavam outra vez reunidos em frente a uma unidade do Subway com malas ao lado e a longa espera até as nove da noite. A minha energia acabou, mas a de Rachel ainda estava à toda. Eis os termos. A peça de cinco atos se chamava "Songbook" e era baseada num livro do escritor pop inglês Nick Hornby. De 30 candidatos, os produtores selecionaram dez para compor a peça de seis personagens. O restante figuraria e seriam substitutos, mas Rachel disse que a distribuição seria decidida na primeira semana de ensaios marcados para 04 de junho. Um mês de ensaios diários, estréia em julho e um mês de cartaz podendo ser prolongado para a temporada de três meses e um salário ridículo de 100 dólares por semana. Era pegar ou largar. Rachel e Mike pegaram. Quinn teria o trabalho em que receberia os ridículos 70 dólares por semana. Eu teria de sustentar a casa. Talvez fosse o meu destino.

Dormimos em turnos na estação até pegar o trem no dia seguinte. Foi um alívio finalmente dar o fora da cidade numa situação tão desconfortável. Meu corpo estava moído, minhas articulações reclamavam e eu não cheirava bem. Ninguém cheirava. Da janela dos três, víamos a paisagem bonita passando depressa. Rachel, na poltrona ao meu lado, tinha olhos de esperança.

"O que foi?" – Rachel sorriu.

"Você sabe no que está se metendo?"

"Vai dar certo, Santy."

"Como pode ter certeza?"

"É o nosso destino."

"Talvez seja o seu, mas não tenho certeza de que será o meu."

"Eu tenho."

"É o seu sexto sentido falando alto?" – desdenhei.

"Isso e a certeza de que nada é por acaso."

Queria ter a certeza dela. Para Rachel, as coisas eram simples. Ainda estava longe da realidade. Talvez Nova York ensinasse isso a ela. Talvez... olhei no relógio do celular. Ainda teríamos 11 horas de viagem pela frente. Fechei os meus olhos e capotei de sono.


	40. 24 de maio de 2012 – Adeus Ohio

**24 de maio de 2012 – Adeus Ohio**

18 de maio de 2012

(Santana)

"Usted es un irresponsable, Santana" – papi berrava conosco pela madrugada ainda no carro sem se importar com as presenças de Mike e Quinn – "Nunca debió haber firmado dicho documento. Ahora usted piensa que puede hacer todo lo que pasa em La cabeza, sobre todo lãs cosas estúpidas. Y arrasta su hermana."

"Pai, por favor" – Rachel tentou me defender – "Convencí Santana para quedarse em Nova York. Yo soy el culpable."

"Usted y su sueño de ir a La maldita Broadway" – meu velho resmungou.

"Es lo que más em este mundo, pai. Santana y mis amigos ayudaron."

"Ambos clavó um cuchillo en mi espalda. No voy a mantener en el hogar, sino que además no tedrá ningún tipo de ayuda de mi parte. Has oído?"

"Sí señor!" – Rachel e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

Papi assinou a minha emancipação e juridicamente não tinha qualquer responsabilidade sobre mim. Mas a história de Rachel também ir à Nova York foi um choque para o meu velho. Não planejei nada disso, não queria magoá-lo, também jamais pensei que a história tivesse tal fim. Estava me preparando para morar sozinha numa metrópole. Por outro lado, gosto da idéia de ter Rachel comigo, até mesmo de Quinn e Mike. Estou feliz em ter um rosto familiar e dois amigos, mesmo que um deles não seja tanto assim.

Se eu terei companhia de Rachel, isso quer dizer que papi perderá a das duas filhas. Ficará sozinho. Verdade que agora existe Shelby e Beth, por tabela. Mas essa história caiu como uma bomba. Foi tão de repente que não sei dizer o quanto esse relacionamento é sério. É provável que papi fique um tempo morando sozinho. Ou talvez ele precise mesmo. Deve ser razoável um homem curtir a viuvez por um período razoável, talvez uns seis meses ou mais.

Era alta madrugada quando ele deixou Quinn e Mike em suas respectivas cartas. Chegamos em casa sem dizer uma palavra mais. Papi estava furioso com toda situação criada em Nova York. Carregou as duas malas escadas acima só para deixá-las de qualquer jeito na beira delas. Entrou no quarto dele e fechou a porta. Rachel e eu trocamos olhares. E movimentamos das mãos. Ela colocou papel. Eu coloquei tesoura. Ganhei. O banheiro era meu primeiro.

...

19 de maio de 2012

(Rachel)

Foi um presente dos deuses pular em cima da minha cama e usar o meu banheiro depois de tantos dias. Comer a comida da minha casa também foi magnífico. Tudo ali era melhor do que a assustadora Nova York. Quem em sã consciência iria querer trocar uma casa grande, um quarto enorme, um carro, tudo do bom e do melhor para uma vida de provações numa metrópole assustadora só para viver o sonho da Broadway? Eu! Mas e Santana? Ela já teria de ir embora de qualquer forma. Seria justo antecipar? Logo ela que amava aquela casa, a piscina.

"Só teremos mais uma semana em casa. Tem certeza?" – perguntei enquanto tomávamos um café da manhã após uma noite de insônia. Nem eu e nem ela conseguimos dormir por muito tempo em parte pelo cansaço excessivo, parte por causa da discussão com meu pai.

"Tenho" – sequer olhou para mim e continuou concentrada em devorar o filé de peixe requentado.

"Mas..."

"Mas o quê, Rachel?" – Santana reagiu com agressividade – "Você vai estar naquela porcaria de peça, a sua carreira vai decolar, eu vou estudar feito uma condenada e ir para Harvard. Nossos destinos estão traçados. Então já que é para ser assim, então vamos logo enfrentar o dragão. Agora me deixa comer!"

"Você não quer ir."

"Isso não importa... não quero é estar aqui para perder mais alguém que amo... papai, Brittany... prefiro ir primeiro" – a voz dela foi diminuindo e eu a abracei. Desde a morte de papai que não via Santana chorar. Havia muita coisa acumulada.

"Você não precisa ir a Stuyvesant e eu posso me virar sozinha" – disse depois que ela estava mais calma.

"Não Ray. Essa é a coisa certa a se fazer. História encerrada."

"Hoje é a festinha de Beth" – mudei de assunto.

"Não estou com vontade de ver Shelby."

"Ela adiou a festa por nossa causa" – procurei ponderar – "Você adora Beth e ela não tem nada a ver com o caso dos nossos pais."

"Nossos pais? Quem é Shelby, Rachel?"

"Santy, não começa. Independente de qualquer coisa, ela é a nossa mãe."

"Sair da vagina dela não a faz ser minha mãe."

"Nem mesmo o fato de você ser 50% ela?"

"Rachel, eu não estou a fim de falar sobre Shelby."

"Tudo bem, mas que a gente precisa ir a festa não resta dúvida."

"Eu não vou dirigir. Não consigo manter meus olhos abertos por muito tempo."

"São apenas 40 minutos de estrada. Não será problema para mim."

"Que horas saímos?" – perguntou derrotada.

"A festa é as quatro. E precisamos pegar Quinn."

"Ela não vai desgrudar mais?"

"Quinn é minha namorada. Qual o problema?"

"Todos."

Era melhor não discutir com Santana.

Meu pai continuava gelado conosco. Ele mal deu bom dia para nós e saiu, como se não quisesse ficar nem no mesmo cômodo. Quem diria que o competente chefe cirurgião do hospital pudesse ser um birrento? Não podia reclamar. Isso a gente puxou dele. Cheguei a pensar mais de uma vez em desistir só para não deixá-lo sozinho. Da boca pra fora dizia que estava muito segura da minha decisão apesar de todas as dificuldades que passaria. No fundo eu morria de medo. Então lembrava de algumas palavras de abuela quando contava as histórias sobre a ditadura chilena que forçou os Lopez a se exilarem nos Estados Unidos: "Uno tiene que respetar El miedo. Nunca hay que subestimar. Pero cuando usted se deje llevar por El miedo, entonces renuncias a sus sueños y ideales. Tu dejas de vivir La vida y tu alma muere."

Saímos em direção a Troy pouco depois do "café". Meu corpo ainda estava moído da aventura de Nova York. A pior parte foi dormir na estação de trens e metrô. Sei que era imprudente e perigoso dirigir naquele estado, mas fui mesmo assim. Queria cumprir o prometido de ir à casa de Shelby, almoçar por lá, e ajudá-la com os últimos preparativos para a festinha de Beth. Primeiro passamos para pegar Quinn. Ela parecia em melhor forma do que nós. Apesar de ter a impressão de que mesmo que ela dormisse na lata de lixo, ainda assim acordaria deslumbrante. Quinn era linda e mal dava para acreditar que ela era minha.

"Ei!" – ela me deu um beijo rápido antes de entrar no banco de trás. Santana estava no do passageiro já dormindo.

"Dormiu bem?" – perguntei ligando o carro.

"Muito mal. Como está o seu pai? Mais calmo?"

"Nem tanto."

Por sorte, a estrada estava movimentada, o que exigiu o máximo de minha atenção. Santana roncou a maior parte do caminho e parecia que nem se importou com o volume maior do rádio. Quinn também estava em silêncio, mas não dormia. Estacionamos o carro na área logo atrás do carro de Shelby e caminhamos direto para o quintal, onde encontramos Beth brincando com uma boneca.

"Beth!" – Santana gritou para a menina com um sorriso enorme no rosto e os braços abertos.

A pequena "correu" em passos inseguros em nossa direção até ser agarrada por Santana e ganhar o colo da irmã. Não sei de onde saiu essa afinidade entre as duas, talvez a gente deva viver mesmo várias vidas. Não sei. Dei um beijo carinhoso nas bochechas rosadas de Beth e ela se curvou no colo de Santana por causa das cosquinhas. Quinn estava acanhada. Só abriu um sorriso quando Santana praticamente jogou Beth para o colo dela.

"Meninas!" – Shelby veio em nossa direção. Pelo jeito, ainda estava incerta de como agir conosco depois do fiasco em Nova York.

Resolvi quebrar o gelo primeiro e a abracei. Santana se manteve distante. Quinn a cumprimentou com educação.

"Meu irmão e minha mãe estão lá dentro ansiosos para conhecê-las."

Foi um encontro estranho. Linda Corcoran não é exatamente uma avó dessas fofas que tem como filosofia agradar os netos, como abuela. Disse que éramos bonitas, comentou que eu "era a cara da minha mãe e que Santana era a cara do meu pai" – como se a gente não vivesse espelho em casa. Ignorou Quinn por completo. "Olha só, Rachel tem a pele tão branquinha" – como se não tivesse capacidade de ficar tão morena quanto Santana se tomasse banho de sol. E era verdade: eu me bronzeava com muita facilidade. Thomas Corcoran era o típico caminhoneiro red neck que sinceramente me dava arrepios, principalmente quando deixava escapar aqui e ali que tinha idéias anti-migratórias e alguns comentários ásperos sobre certo mexicano que tinha o passado para trás. Não sabia se era verdade ou se ele estava inventando história só para nos provocar.

Em um determinado momento, Shelby chamou Quinn para comprar algumas coisas de última hora e nos deixou com o "resto da família". Santana permanecia muda à mesa enquanto Linda servia a refeição.

"Não comem porco?" – Thomas perguntou quando nos viu recusando a fatia da carne.

"Somos judias" – respondi e vi o balanço negativo que ele fez com a cabeça – "e eu sou vegan."

"O que isso significa?"

"Eu me alimento exclusivamente de frutas e vegetais".

"Mas que frescura" – ele reclamou baixinho e depois voltou a nos encarar – "Lopez... de onde é? México? Costa Rica?"

"Os Lopez vieram exilados do Chile. Meu avô era um intelectual, escritor e professor universitário. Minha avó, Miranda, era uma ativista da esquerda e foi militante do partido comunista. Ela não tem estudo universitário, mas deixa qualquer analista político no chinelo" – respondi de forma completa para deixar claro que de um jeito ou de outro, éramos latinos e longe de sermos coitadinhos estúpidos.

"Se ele era comunista, então por que não foi para Cuba? Não é o lugar desse tipo de gente?"

"Questão de oportunidade. Meu avô precisava deixar o país ou seria preso e morto. Um amigo dele, professor da OSU, o ajudou a entrar no país como exilado político. Então a família veio para cá. O plano era voltar depois da ditadura, mas ela demorou muito a passar. Meu avô prosperou, conseguiu lecionar na OSU de Lima, e a família acabou se naturalizando americana."

"Mais um que se aproveitou da terra das oportunidades. No fim, essa história de comunista é só papo furado. Bando de gente que só tem papo e tem preguiça de trabalhar".

"No creo que tengo que suport La ignorancia deste hombre" – Santana falou baixinho para mim.

"Mejor no hacer frente. Esta situación solo puede obtener más vergonzoso de lo que ya es."

"Vocês respeitem o sangue que tem. Apesar de tudo, vocês são Corcoran também" – Thomas bateu a mão na mesa e ergueu a voz – "Respeitem o país que nasceram. A essa mesa só é permitido falar em inglês."

Santana quis reagir, mas eu segurei a mão dela por debaixo da mesa. Era melhor deixar passar. De que valia conversar com um ignorante embrutecido? Depois daquele almoço, entendi porque Shelby demorou em nos apresentar o resto da família. Mais do que isso: de falar sobre eles.

A festa começou pontualmente às quatro da tarde. Havia vizinhos, muitas professoras da Elementary School que Shelby trabalhava. Várias delas também com filhos pequenos que corriam soltos na área verde. Quinn e eu evitamos trocar carícias. Aquela gente não estava preparada. Ela aproveitou todo o tempo que teve para brincar com Beth e já parecia mais confortável com a situação. Meu pai apareceu na metade da festa, sendo apresentado oficialmente como "namorado" de Shelby. Foi estranho. Ele ficou pouco, no entanto. Tinha um compromisso com alguns investidores e se tudo ocorresse bem, o hospital poderia ganhar verba extra para melhorias e na pesquisa que ele fazia para operação em diabéticos.

"Quer dizer que a mãe e o pai de vocês estão namorando?" – uma das colegas de trabalho de Shelby comentou excitada – "Vocês devem estar felizes, não é meninas?"

Apenas acenamos a cabeça e colocamos um sorriso forçado no rosto.

"O nosso carro está desbloqueado?" – Santana me perguntou.

"Tem um Ford velho atrás."

"Droga! Acha que alguém vai notar se eu sair correndo daqui?"

"Não há nada próximo, nossa casa está em outra cidade e não vi nada que a gente pudesse roubar."

"Você devia agarrar Quinn bem no meio do quintal e colocar a língua na garganta dela. Aposto que a metade das pessoas ia sair correndo. Inclusive o titio e a vovó Corcoran."

"Você só apóia o meu namoro com Quinn quando vê que pode ter algum benefício?"

"Basicamente!"

O aniversário chegou ao seu ritual final com o tradicional "parabéns para você" e a abertura dos presentes com os agradecimentos enquanto os convidados comem. Às seis da tarde, a festa estava encerrada e começamos a ajudar a limpar a sujeira. Finalmente pude ter um pouco mais de liberdade junto a minha namorada, embora ainda evitássemos a troca de carinhos. Ainda não tinha contado a novidade aos meus pais. Mas foi recompensador vê-la alegre e grata pela oportunidade de festejar o primeiro aniversário de Beth. Para nosso alívio, titio e vovó Corcoran foram embora. Confesso que passei a admirar mais Shelby depois de ver que ela precisou sobreviver à própria família para poder ir atrás do que acreditava. Fracassou, é verdade, mas não deixou de tentar.

"Que dia" – estava mais que esgotada. Sentei-me ao lado de Shelby no antiquado balanço da varanda em frente à casa. Santana e eu aceitamos tomar uma caneca de chá antes de ir embora. Minha irmã estava sentada no chão, com as pernas esticadas e cruzadas. Quinn sentou no sofá e não conseguiu sair mais. Até roncava.

"Que dia!" – a voz de Santana era carregada de ironia – "Eu achava que era um sofrimento sobreviver a Rachel, mas a família da senhora, Shelby, me fez rever alguns conceitos."

"Por deus, Santana, será que você consegue deixar o sarcasmo por dois minutos?" – ela deu um longo gole no chá – "Devia ter puxado menos isso de mim" – foi a vez de Santana tomar um gole de chá e eu flagrei o sorrisinho no canto do rosto dela – "Mas você tem razão, eles são terríveis!"

"Eles ficam sempre por perto?" – perguntei meio preocupada com a resposta.

"Raramente. Tom só vem quando fareja dinheiro. Mas não culpem minha mãe. Ela foi criada para ser submissa, entende? Meu pai era pastor mórmon. Que deus o tenha, mas ele era um cretino. Tom é só uma cópia mal-feita e menos inteligente do meu pai."

"Imagino que ele deve ter te deserdado quando você engravidou das filhas de um casal gay."

"Quase isso. Fui embora de casa depois de completar a high school. Eu não tinha grana para ir à Nova York, então me arrumei em Cleveland. Depois de um bom tempo fazendo inúmeros bicos, ouvi uma colega comentar que uma prima dela tinha se registrado numa clínica para ser incubadora de filhos alheios. E que ganharia muito dinheiro por cada gravidez. Isso me fez ir visitar uma dessas clínicas de fertilidade e fiz o registro para doar óvulos e servir como barriga de aluguel. Quatro meses depois, recebi um telefonema sobre um casal de homens gays que ficou interessado em mim. Foi quando conheci Hiram e Juan. Eles foram a minha salvação. Essa parte da história, vocês já conhecem. Meu pai me chamou de prostituta e outras coisas horríveis quando soube que engravidei por dinheiro. Ele morreu enquanto ainda estava tentando a sorte por lá. Não fui ao enterro, não fiz questão" – então passou os braços pelos meus ombros e me abraçou – "Agora é a sua vez! Tenho certeza que você vai ter mais sucesso do que eu. O produtor é sério e depois dessa peça, terá respaldo para ser representada por uma agência séria."

"Você se arrepende de não ter ido se despedir?" – perguntei voltando um pouco no assunto da família Corcoran, que também era minha.

"Não! Anos depois, tive a oportunidade de visitar a lápide dele no cemitério. Não consegui sentir nada."

"Como não?" – Santana perguntou.

"Você, melhor do que ninguém deveria saber disso. Ser pai não é uma condição biológica. Meu pai me criou, me deu comida, mas o que importava: o amor, a convivência, a participação, isso eu nunca recebi. No final, entendo que ele foi um espermatozóide que engravidou a minha mãe. Não um pai. Vocês não imaginam o quanto são afortunadas por terem Juan em suas vidas."

"Você acha mesmo?"

"Santana, o seu pai está muito ferido. Mas Juan é o tipo do homem que passa por cima de tudo e sai correndo ao seu resgate onde quer que você esteja. Nunca vi um homem que ama tanto as filhas quanto ele. E se vocês não fossem minhas filhas, eu certamente estaria morrendo de ciúmes. Vocês são a vida dele."

"Ainda assim você incentiva a nossa ida?"

"Claro! Vocês têm mais é que começar a andar com as próprias pernas. Correr atrás do destino. E vocês têm o luxo de poder arriscar com segurança, porque se algo der errado, existe sempre a possibilidade de voltar para uma família sólida e amorosa. Coisa que nunca tive."

"Mas ao contrário de você, nós vamos sem um centavo no bolso e com um trabalho que vai nos pagar uma miséria" – Santana argumentou – "Nosso carro? Já era. Vou ter que colocá-lo na mão de Burt Hummel para poder vendê-lo rápido."

"Mas vocês vão para Nova York com um trabalho garantido, algo que nunca tive. A falta de dinheiro é até saudável no caso de vocês que sempre tiveram tudo em mãos. Sinal de que vão batalhar mais, vão se unir mais. Se as coisas derem errado, se a peça for um fracasso ou se Santana odiar a escola preparatória e deixar essa idéia maluca de tomar conta de todos os negócios da família, só estarão a um telefonema de casa."

"Não é uma idéia maluca" – Santana cruzou os braços – "É também a minha vontade. Sempre achei que o mundo dos negócios seria ótimo chutar alguns traseiros. Sem falar que se mexe com dinheiro e pode ter certeza que é uma coisa que eu adoro."

"Do dinheiro ou dos números? Você sabia que ela é um gênio com números? É uma baita nerd! Diz que odeia geeks, mas sabe te explicar todas as funções do iPad3."

"Não provoca, Rachel!" – eu e Shelby rimos.

"Você só virou cheerio para disfarçar que é uma baita nerd, Santana. E nem fez isso direito porque deixou os genes de nossa mãe falarem alto e se enterrou junto com losers do coral."

"Ok é definitivo. Eu te fazer pagar por cada palavra tão logo a gente chegar em casa."

"Sim, em casa" – Shelby interviu – "Amanhã quando vocês voltarem, daí podem se digladiar. Mas hoje, meninas, vocês vão dormir aqui. Quinn já ocupou o sofá, minha mãe vai dormir num colchão no quarto de Beth e minha cama é tamanho king."

"Eu posso dirigir!" – Santana se levantou.

"Poderá dirigir amanhã. Hoje é cama!"

Shelby nos ofereceu roupas confortáveis que ficaram grandes. Ela providenciou um lençol, travesseiro e uma manta para Quinn se arrumar melhor no sofá. A vó Corcoran já estava há dias no quarto de Beth. Quando Shelby deitou-se para dormir, foi estranho. Fiquei no meio, entre ela e Santana. Nunca tinha tido essa proximidade com a minha própria mãe. Minha irmã atravessou o braço na minha cintura, como o usual, e apagou. Foi a primeira noite de sono relaxante que tivemos nas últimas semanas.

...

21 de maio de 2012

Quinn e eu decidimos não assumir nosso namoro na escola. Não por receio da parte dela. Eu pedi que não porque tivesse vergonha ou receio. Era simples questão de respeito pelo que ainda sentia por fim, e também porque soaria como mais uma bomba. A notícia de que eu e Quinn também estaríamos deixando McKinley e o coral não seria fácil.

"Rachel" – Finn me alcançou no corredor enquanto estava deixando as minhas coisas. Era a última semana de aula em McKinley antes do verão e não havia muito que fazer nas classes. Dessa forma, não teria uma boa desculpa para conversar com ele – "Ei" – ele pegou no meu braço e se inclinou para um beijo. Virei o meu rosto e dei a bochecha. Finn estranhou.

"Oi Finn."

"Como foi em Nova York? Você mal trocou duas mensagens de texto comigo."

"Coisas aconteceram" – estava querendo em vão ser evasiva.

"No tal teste? Coisas ruins?"

"Eu prefiro conversar com todos presentes."

"Por que eu não posso saber antes?"

"Para poupar saliva!" – Quinn chegou por trás de mim. Parecia que o corpo dela tinha se expandido, como um galo que levanta as penas quando atiçado.

"Quinn, você poderia nos dar licença?"

"Qual a parte do não haverá conversa antecipada você não entendeu?" – senti o aumento da agressividade. Era melhor apartar antes que algo desse errado – "Será que você é tão lento ao ponto de não conseguir entender uma frase simples?"

"Finn" – disse antes que ele tivesse tempo de responder Quinn – "Converso contigo depois, prometo."

Andei para longe dos dois. Meu coração estava disparado e achei providencial encontrar Santana e Brittany num canto da escola. Passaria o dia com elas para evitar tanto a minha namorada quando o meu futuro ex-namorado, além de perguntas e mais perguntas dos demais. Quem diria que chegaria um dia em que me tornaria grata em segurar vela?

Foi muito bom saber que a turma teve recepção digna de heróis em McKinley. O gordo cheque que recebemos para beneficiar a escola ajudou bastante. Irônico isso: todo financiamento da escola no coral foi em pagar o extra-salarial do professor Schuester e de Brad, além de nos dar uma sala. Todo resto vinha o nosso próprio bolso. Agora o coral devolveu mais dinheiro que a escola jamais nos ofereceu em dois anos de dedicação. Irônico e injusto. Mas regras são regras.

Quando chegou a hora do encontro com o coral, descobrimos que a turma planejava uma apresentação especial na quinta-feira à noite de comemoração e despedida para alguns. Uma das músicas estava definida e era uma boa sugestão. A outra deveria ser "We Are The Champions": nada mais clichê. Eu tinha minhas próprias idéias. Mas não antes de dar uma satisfação a todos os outros. Foi à frente da turma e respirei fundo antes de me pronunciar.

"Entendo que o coral passará por reformulações no próximo semestre por causa da saída de elementos importantes deste grupo. Noah, Mike e Lauren vão se formar neste sábado" – a turma espontaneamente aplaudiu – "Santana vai nos abandonar para estudar durante um ano numa das melhores escolas dos Estados Unidos" – precisava valorizar a saída da minha irmã em algo nobre – "e Brittany vai acompanhar os pais para Los Angeles. Infelizmente também preciso anunciar a minha saída."

"O quê?" – Finn foi o primeiro a reagir e a turma se descontrolou por alguns intantes. Demorou bons minutos para que todos pudessem ficar quietos de novo para escutar o que tinha a dizer – "Eu e Mike fomos aceitos para integrar uma peça off-off-Broadway chamada Songbook, que tem a produção da companhia R&J com direção do premiado James Golvi. Ele fez o roteiro em parceria com Mark Millar e a produção artística é de Roger Benz. Quem conhece teatro sabe que estes são diretores badalados e especialistas em produções indies. Eles estão usando a peça para testar algumas fórmulas. Será um trabalho árduo para quatro fins de semana no verão."

"Quatro fins de semana no verão?" – professos Schue questionou – "Rachel, estou muito feliz com essa oportunidade, mas é perfeitamente viável você fazer a peça e voltar a McKinley, para o lado do seu pai."

"Sim, mas não é o que quero, professor. Quero ficar com Santana e tentar a minha sorte" – encarei Finn e ele estava perplexo – "Mike também foi aceito no elenco" – disparei – "E Quinn... quer dizer pessoalmente?" – ela acenou a cabeça dizendo para que eu continuasse – "Quinn vai trabalhar na peça como assistente de produção e também vai ficar em Nova York conosco."

Mais uma explosão de todos falando ao mesmo tempo.

"Mas e os seus pais?" – professor Schue estava quase aterrorizado – "Vocês são apenas adolescentes. Não deveriam ficar em uma metrópole como Nova York com incertezas sendo que aqui tem todo o suporte."

"Professor Schue" – Quinn interviu – "eu faço 18 anos em julho, já sou mãe. Sou responsável pelos meus atos. Não vou deixar de estudar, que é o que pensa. Não vou simplesmente largar tudo, desistir de fazer uma faculdade. Acontece que a oportunidade bateu à minha porta e eu não vou deixar passar, mesmo que precise fazer sacrifícios."

"Só acho que vocês não deveriam amadurecer antes da hora."

"Acontece às vezes! Principalmente quando a oportunidade aparece e é preciso agarrá-la. Não quer dizer que seja algo ruim."

Fiquei ali parada na frente de uma turma perplexa. Kurt foi o primeiro a se levantar e me abraçar, desejando boa-sorte. Logo, estava envolvida por nossos colegas, assim como Quinn. Era bom sentir querida. Mas Finn não estava presente. Não vi quando ele saiu da sala. Precisava falar com ele, dar satisfações, por isso o procurei pela escola. Eu o encontrei no auditório. Estava sentado em uma das poltronas e parecia chorar. Não podia mais adiar a minha conversa come ele. Sentei-me ao lado dele e esperei.

"Eu não acredito que você esteja indo embora" – ele falou com a voz trêmula.

"Era inevitável!"

"E nós?"

"Seremos amigos, Finn" – puxei o rosto dele com delicadeza – "Você foi o meu primeiro amor e namorado. Eu te amei durante toda a minha estadia aqui em McKinley e te amarei talvez para o resto da minha vida. Mas acabou."

"Não... Rachel... a gente pode dar um jeito. Uma história como a nossa não pode simplesmente terminar assim".

"Histórias como a nossa acontecem o tempo todo" – meus olhos estavam úmidos – "Eu te amo, Finn. De verdade. Mas chegou o momento de seguir adiante. É uma nova etapa na minha vida, um novo lugar, uma nova realidade, novas pessoas. Uma que você não se encaixa mais".

"Como não? Como num dia a gente pode estar bem e no outro acabar? Coisas do tipo não acontecem simplesmente, Rachel. A gente ainda pode dar um jeito".

"Não pode. Não mais" – olhei para os meus dedos – "Finn..." – minha voz saiu miúda – "existe outra pessoa."

"Quem?" – ele perguntou alto, me assustando um pouco – "Mike?" – acenei negativo – "Eu tenho o direito de saber!" – ele se zangou e era natural.

"Quinn".

"Você está de brincadeira comigo?" – mais uma vez acenei negativo e ele se levantou de supetão, vermelho de raiva.

"Apenas aconteceu."

"Apenas aconteceu?" – ele desdenhou – "Quer dizer que uma hora você e eu estamos bem e noutra, de repente, você se encanta por ela. Por Quinn Fabray? Quer saber... eu não preciso dessa merda" – falou com desgosto e repulsa antes de sair do auditório. Eu não tinha condições ainda de sair dali. Fechei os olhos e fiquei quieta, chorando baixinho.

...

24 de maio de 2012

Nossa semana em Lima foi tão intensa que levei um susto quando chegou quinta-feira, dia da nossa última apresentação junto ao Novas Direções. Ainda na segunda-feira, Santana vendeu o nosso carro e contatou uma imobiliária em Nova York para negociar alguns apartamentos. Na ilha, o mais viável era um imóvel na Harlem Espanhola. Ficaríamos longe do Flea e de Stuyvesant, mas era o máximo que a gente poderia arcar num lugar que não fosse um puteiro ou uma cracolândia. Os aluguéis na ilha estavam estratosféricos. Outra opção seria o Brooklin ou o Bronx, bairros mais em conta do que a salgada Manhattan.

Teríamos de legar em consideração facilidade de transporte, comércio local, escolas próximas e segurança. Em qualquer uma das opções, nós ocuparíamos um apartamento pequeno de dois quartos minúsculos por um preço que cabia dentro do nosso orçamento. O plano era chegar à cidade, passar um fim de semana no albergue enquanto Santana checaria os imóveis com os próprios olhos. Assinaríamos contrato de seis meses de locação o mais rápido possível e pagaríamos dois meses adiantados. Com o resto do dinheiro da venda do carro, a gente poderia pagar o condomínio e comprar coisas para casa. Nossos salários regrados também deveriam ser economizados para as despesas de rotina: comida, limpeza, lavanderia. Além de guardar um pouco para os futuros aluguéis.

Santana acertou um emprego de verão na empresa do senhor Weiz. Ganharia 1.300 dólares brutos por mês para trabalhar seis horas diárias como recepcionista. Era o salário mínimo. Os pais de Mike deram algum dinheiro, o que seria aplicado em parte também em aluguéis futuros e condomínios. Quinn não seria capaz de contribuir com muito de antemão. Ela não tinha um trabalho e a mãe não tinha como ajudar. Em resumo: tudo que Judy pôde fazer para ajudar Quinn foi pagar a passagem de ônibus e dar mais 500 dólares. Era mais do que ganharíamos em um mês trabalhando na peça.

Teríamos de comprar móveis usados. Santana sugeriu que a gente só comprasse colchões e conseguisse algum imobiliário barato e até mesmo de preço simbólico em garages sales, em bazares promovidos em igrejas. Os móveis jogados fora seriam a última opção. Na mala, além de roupas, levaríamos lençóis, cobertores e toalhas.

No mais, foi uma semana de despedidas. Santana mesmo se despediu Brittany a semana inteira: dias que só consegui dormir com o ipod no ouvido devido às atividades intensas no quarto ao lado. Nunca tive problemas com as atividades sexuais de Santana e Brittany. Acho que por ser uma despedida, minha irmã deixou de ligar se estaria incomodando ou não. Às vezes eu ficava perplexa com o pragmatismo dela. Alguns integrantes do coral prometeram visitas, em especial na estréia de "Songbook". Tina era uma delas, por causa de Mike. Mercedes e Kurt (acompanhado de Blaine) também prometeram visitas.

Então chegou a hora da apresentação de despedida no auditório da Mckinley. Minha família estava lá para prestigiar, assim como amigos e desafetos. Era um momento especial. Seria a última vez que entraria pela platéia como integrante de um coral. Olhei ao meu lado.

"Segundo a tradição, é um casal que abre as apresentações por aqui."

"Tradições estão aí para serem quebradas. Elas engessam pessoas. Não gosto delas."

"Sempre rebelde!" – sorri para Santana – "Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, Ray. Agora vamos chutar alguns traseiros."

Santana entrou primeiro assim que as primeiras notas foram dedilhadas no violão. "_Volver a los 17 después de vivir um siglo/ es como descifrar signos sin ser sábio competente/ volver a ser de repente tan frágil como um segundo/ volver a sentir profundo como um niño frente a dios/ eso es lo que siento yo em este instante fecundo_". E o violão compassa: "_Se va enredando, enredando/ como em El muro La hiedra/ y va brontando, brotando/ como El musguito em La piedra/ como El musguito em La piedra, ay si, si, si._"

Minha vez de entrar. "_Mi paso retrocedido cuando El de usted es avance/ El arca de lãs alianzas há penetrado em mi nido/ com todo su colorido se há paseado por mis venas/ y hasta La dura cadena com que nos ata El destino/ es como um diamante fino que alumbra mi alma serena/ Se va enredando, enredando/ como em El muro La hiedra/ y va brontando, brotando/ como El musguito em La piedra/ como El musguito em La piedra, ay si, si, si._"

A minha voz começa a harmonizar com a de Santana. "_Lo que puede El sentimento no lo há podido El saber/ ni El más claro procedes, ni El más ancho pensamiento/ todo lo cambia AL momento cual mago condescendiente nos aleja dulcemente de rencores y violências/ solo El amor com su ciencia nos vulve tan inocentes/ Se va enredando, enredando/ como em El muro La hiedra/ y va brontando, brotando/ como El musguito em La piedra/ como El musguito em La piedra, ay si, si, si._"

Subimos as escadas juntas enquanto o solo da estrofe voltava para mim. "_El amor es torbellino de pureza original/ hasta El feroz animal susurra su dolce trino/ detiene a los peregrinos, libera a los prisioneiros/ El amor com SUS esmeros AL viejo lo vuelve niño/ y AL malo solo El cariño lo vuelve puro y sincero_". Modificamos um pouco a sequência original e Santana entra na estrofe seguinte enquanto evoluíamos nossa coreografia ao redor do violinista sentado no meio do palco. "_De par em par La ventana se abrió como por encanto/ entro El amor com su manto como uma tíbia mañana/ AL son de su bella Diana hizo brotar El jazmín/ volando cual serafín AL cielo le puso aretes/ mis años em 17 los convirtió El querubín_".

A cortina se abriu revelando o restante do coral que vocalizavam enquanto cantávamos o refrão pela última vez. "_Se va enredando, enredando/ como em El muro La hiedra/ y va brontando, brotando/ como El musguito em La piedra/ como El musguito em La piedra, ay si, si, si._". A platéia explodiu em aplausos. Do alto do palco, com os olhos marejados e um sorriso largo no rosto, procurei os Lopez. "Volver a Los 17" era uma música que tinha significado especial para abuela e queríamos faz essa homenagem à família. Mas as músicas especiais e fortes como esta de Violeta Parra transcende.

Santana me abraçou brevemente antes de se posicionar junco com o coral. O nosso violinista saiu do palco e eu simplesmente virei as costas para o público para me virar novamente após a breve introdução no teclado. "T_he heart is a Bloom/ shoots up though the stony ground/ there's no room/ no space to rent in this town/ you're out of luck/ and the reason that you had to care/ the traffic is stuck/ and you're not moving anywhere/ you thought you'd found a friend/ to take you out of this place/ someone you could lend a hand/ in return for Grace._" Era uma música que dizia muito sobre a minha atual situação. Eu deixei de lado técnica e usei toda a potência da minha voz, levada por completo pela emoção. "_It's a beautiful Day/ Sky falls, you feel like/ it's a beautiful Day/ don't let it get away_".

Ao final da nossa apresentação apoteótica, todos se abraçaram e se emocionaram. O Nova Direções continuaria no ano letivo seguinte com a metade dos integrantes, mas novos bons talentos seriam encontrados. O fato é que a minha contribuição chegou ao fim. Seria eternamente grata a esse grupo, a essas pessoas por tudo que conquistei: todas elas, especialmente ao professor Schuester. Se na metade do tempo achava que ele estava errado, na outra metade ele só obteve vitórias. Ele me ajudou a crescer: a todos nós. As emoções começaram a me sufocar e, por necessidade, sai para a nossa sala de ensaios. Sentei em uma das cadeiras e chorei de felicidade, de medo, de tristeza, de tudo.

"Rachel?"

"Finn?" – olhei para o lado oposto para limpar minhas lágrimas. Estava surpresa, pois ele tinha me ignorado a semana inteira depois do nosso rompimento – "não o vi chegar."

"Eu não te vi no auditório" – sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da minha – "imaginei que estivesse aqui."

"Estou me despedindo de tudo. Viajo na semana que vem."

"Você não vai voltar mesmo, não é? Digo, ao Mckinley?"

"Não! Independente do que aconteça, estou disposta a ficar com Santana em Nova York. Primeiro a gente vai ver onde morar, depois vamos nos matricular na escola próxima. Meu pai deve acertar a transferência na primeira oportunidade. E depois" – sorri enxugando as lágrimas – "este pode ser um ano cheio em que tenha de conciliar minha formação escolar com o trabalho na Broadway... off-off por enquanto."

"De todas as pessoas que vão embora, pode estar certa que você será a que mais sentirei falta. A gente passou por muita coisa neste ano. Você passou por muita coisa e nem sempre te dei o suporte merecido. Mas posso te garantir uma coisa, Rachel Berry-Lopez, eu ainda te amo e creio que uma parte de mim sempre será sua independe de qualquer de época ou lugar. É algo tão forte que tenho certeza que se sentir que tenho uma pequena chance, vou lutar por você."

Olhei para Finn, que também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Levei minhas mãos ao rosto dele e o puxei para um longo e suave beijo na boca. Não era como se estivesse traindo Quinn. É que não havia despedida mais apropriada entre eu e Finn depois que tudo que a gente viveu juntos.

"É bom Quinn cuidar muito bem de você" – Finn sorriu – "ou eu te pego de volta."

"Ela cuidará."

Saímos da sala de ensaios rememorando bons momentos de nossos duetos. Cantamos baixinho pelos corredores, só para nós, "Don't Stop Belivin" até encontrarmos Quinn. Despedi de Finn pela segunda vez: agora com um abraço amigável. Então fui até a minha namorada. Dei um beijo no rosto dela e deixamos a escola de mãos dadas. Percebi que a cena estava carregada de simbolismo. Deixava a minha adolescência primeira para trás, a minha fase inocente das primeiras descobertas e decepções. Coisas que podem ser personificadas em Finn. Então, abracei o meu futuro: Quinn. Tudo que vivi foi perfeito dentro da imperfeição. Foi romântico. Mas chegou o momento de seguir adiante para uma nova etapa mais complexa e igualmente imperfeita e boa.


	41. 02 de junho de 2012 – Outro Mundo

**02 de junho de 2012 – Outro Mundo**

(Rachel)

A primeira diferença entre Nova York e Lima é o gigantismo. Óbvio! Uma coisa é visitar a cidade como turista. Outra é morar nela. O impacto é outro em ver a metrópole quando se sabe que você vai ter de conviver com benefícios e problemas de uma das capitais do mundo. É mais assustador. A impressão que tive era de que Nova York estava mais barulhenta e agitada do que nunca. Chegamos à cidade no meio da tarde do dia 30 de maio e procuramos passar os primeiros dias como simples turistas, menos Santana, que correu para resolver problemas. Sugestão de Mike, que usou o bom argumento como forma de relaxarmos um pouco mais diante da novidade. Passamos o fim de semana fazendo programas bobos, como andar no Central Park e visitar museus. Quinn foi à igreja. Isso fez bem e ela.

Os nossos ensaios começariam na segunda-feira pela tarde. Eu estava tensa, ansiosa para começar. Logo pela manhã de sábado, Santana foi assinar a locação do apartamento que ficava em Bedford 215 North 7th Street, Brooklin. Eu queria ficar em Manhattan. Mas Santana tinha argumentos irrefutáveis. Arrumamos um apartamento por 1.200 dólares mensais numa região que, ironicamente, ficava mais próxima de Tribeca e de Stuyvesant, do que se estivéssemos em Harlem. Além disso, dificilmente havia a disposição um apartamento de dois quartos por menos de 3 mil dólares em Manhattan. Conseguimos uma pechincha e tudo que precisávamos fazer era atravessar a ponte Williamburg. Morávamos próximos a ela numa região industrial de residências simples. Havia uma estação do metrô na rua ao lado, onde poderíamos ir para a ilha carregando nossas bicicletas (o metrô de Nova York permitia). Faríamos o resto do percurso à pedaladas. Claro que a nossa providência do fim de semana seria comprar bicicletas de segunda ou terceira mão.

Enquanto Quinn e Mike arrumavam nossa mudança, Santana e eu fomos mais cedo até a nossa nova residência era numa rua de construções feias e velhas. Descemos da estação do metrô e andamos a rua vizinha até chegar a um edifício azul e pouco atraente. Tocamos o interfone e encontramos com nossa senhoria e a moça da imobiliária no apartamento do terceiro andar (sem elevador). Era uma mulher que deveria ter seus 50 anos, não muito bem vestida e com cara de poucos amigos.

"Esta é minha irmã, Rachel" – me apresentou – "ela vai estrear uma peça no Flea, em Tribeca."

"Oh, adoro teatros pequenos, são mais aconchegantes. Se puder, arrume ingressos!" – a senhoria sorriu, revelando caninos salientes. Deu arrepios.

"Claro!" – respondi forçando um sorriso – "Será um prazer."

Enquanto Santana lidava com os termos contratuais – seis meses de aluguel, no mínimo, renováveis por mais seis meses – explorei o imóvel. O banheiro tinha sido reformado há pouco tempo, assim como os armários da cozinha. De acordo com a senhoria, era a segunda locação após as melhorias, sendo que o antigo morador ficou dois meses. Isso me deixou aliviada de certa forma. A cozinha era pequena e ficava em frente a um dos quartos. A geladeira e o fogão estavam em boas condições de uso, mas precisaríamos comprar um forno microondas.

A sala era pequena, mas o suficiente para abrigar um jogo de sofá de dois lugares e uma mesa de quatro lugares. Poderíamos criar esses dois microambientes com o passar do tempo. Os quartos tinham o mesmo tamanho com um pequeno closet embutido. Havia espaço para duas camas de solteiro comuns com meio metro de espaço entre elas (cálculos meus). Fiquei de sugerir a Santana a compra um beliche, já ciente que dividiria o quarto com ela. Ganharíamos mais espaço. O outro cômodo era basicamente o mesmo, e me incomodou um pouco saber que Quinn e Mike o ocupariam. Minha namorada dividindo quarto com um homem? Era estranho, mesmo sabendo que estaria na porta ao lado.

Voltei à sala e testemunhei Santana apertando a mão da senhoria. A mulher se despediu satisfeita, contando o dinheiro de dois meses de aluguel adiantados. Santana balançou as chaves e nos abraçamos, dei um selinho nos lábios dela e choramos. Nossa mudança tornou-se realidade.

"Precisamos fazer mais três cópias da chave" – Santana me disse enquanto brindamos sentadas no chão da sala, tomando água da torneira em copos descartáveis. Ao nosso lado, a pasta com os contratos e recibos. Imaginei que andar com esse tipo de documento seria uma constante para nós

"Como eu vou trabalhar na parte da manhã e sair às duas da tarde, posso adiantar algumas coisas enquanto vocês estão no teatro ensaiando."

"O senhor Weiz te disse alguma coisa?"

"Que devo passar no departamento de recursos humanos no primeiro dia e falar com uma tal de Kate."

"Austen?"

"Por favor, nem me lembre!" – Santana era fanática por Lost e ficou inconformada com o final da série. Não pelo fim, mas porque ela continuou sem entender nada do que se passou.

Quinn me mandou uma mensagem de texto. Ela e Mike estavam chegando com as malas. Descemos da nossa nova casa – e como era estranho dizer isso – para ajudá-los com as bagagens gigantes. O pior é que a maioria das nossas coisas ficou em Lima. Enquanto aguardava o táxi, Santana aproveitou para ir a um chaveiro na esquina do quarteirão vizinho. Nesse meio tempo, Mike e Quinn chegaram. Eu e Quinn subimos com as duas primeiras malas enquanto Mike ficou para pagar o taxista. Ele ia esperar Santana. Foi um sofrimento subir três andares com aqueles trambolhos. Quando chegamos com meio palco de língua para fora e o suor escorrendo pelos nossos rostos, Quinn deixou a mala no meio da sala e começou a circular pelo apartamento com uma expressão curiosa: um misto de estranheza e encantamento. Não sei dizer se consegui ler as feições dela da forma adequada.

"Algo errado?"

"Ao contrário, na verdade. Isso é muito mais do que imaginei" – me encarou e pegou a minha mão – "Para você é uma oportunidade que se não der certo, você terá outras, mas para mim isso daqui representa tudo. Eu estava condenada a ficar em Lima... e de repente... é como se eu tivesse uma nova chance. Tudo graças a você! E Santana... mas não deixa ela saber que eu disse isso."

"Então, qual quarto vai querer?" – perguntei após nos beijar.

"O mesmo que o seu?"

"Não é que eu não queira, mas... missão impossível!"

Quinn ia comentar alguma coisa, quando Mike entrou com o resto das malas acompanhado de Santana. Não começamos a arrumar o que era possível. Até por não ter muito que fazer. Santana distribuiu as chaves do apartamento antes de descermos a um restaurante barato ali perto e brindarmos nosso primeiro almoço como residentes de Nova York. Quinn, com sua agora inseparável máquina, registrou o momento.

...

04 de junho de 2012

Achava que ensaios de teatro eram tranqüilos. Que engano. Quinn, Mike e eu encontramos com o elenco na sala Norte do Flea, onde a nossa peça seria montada. O diretor James Golvi (o mau-humorado de barba) não comentou absolutamente nada por termos chegado 10 minutos mais cedo, mas deu um esporro assustador em Mary Stein, uma das atrizes, por chegar cinco minutos além do horário. Na reunião estavam também o roteirista Mark Millar, o produtor Roger Benz, a diretora de palco Lisa Brumm, o figurinista e cenógrafo Brian Mortinson, o coreógrafo e técnico de voz Eric Grove, além dos técnicos de luz e som. Quinn poderia trabalhar com qualquer uma dessas pessoas. Teria de estar onde a necessidade pedir: carregar cenário, servir de contra-regra, comprar coisas na rua.

"Vamos trabalhar com um calendário enxuto e apertado" – Roger explicava com James em pé ao lado – "Eu sei que é preciso no mínimo três meses para se fazer os ensaios, mas estamos vivenciando uma situação diferenciada. Nosso calendário está apertado por isso nosso ensaio de cenas vai ser em período integral" – o pessoal mais experiente reclamou – "Nós vamos aumentar o salário para compensar: 200 dólares por semana" – aí houve comemoração.

"Vai ser um inferno, aviso logo" – James continuou – "mesmo com o calendário apertado, eu exijo perfeição. Ensaio de mesa hoje vai acontecer até a hora que for necessário e vamos sair daqui com o cronograma de ensaios de cenas e coreografia para a semana. Portanto, hoje a noite vocês já tem que começar a decorar falas. Na terceira semana vamos dividir um período de ensaios de cenas e um período com ensaios de marcação. A última semana vamos trabalhar intensamente nos ensaios gerais. Alguma dúvida?" – ninguém se manifestou – "Ótimo! O inferno é aqui, mas garanto que haverá compensações."

O diretor pegou os roteiros e ali distribuiu para cada um de nós com o nome da personagem correspondente. Meu coração palpitou: eu era titular. Um personagem era meu, dos seis que estariam em cena. Mike franziu a testa. Ele era um ator substituto. Lisa começou a puxar a leitura. James e Roger não estavam brincando. A primeira leitura de mesa foi tranqüila, mas na medida em que elas eram sucedidas, mais o ritmo aumentava, as discussões ficavam frenéticas. Mark modificava detalhes na hora e tínhamos de acompanhar todas as mudanças, James discutia as divisões de cenas como um lunático e os atores eram envolvidos por toda a intensidade dos eventos. Quando olhei no relógio, me assustei: era uma da madrugada.

"Santana deve estar louca da vida" – comentei com Quinn e Mike assim que saímos do Flea.

"Eu avisei. Mandei mensagem de texto" – Quinn me tranqüilizou – "Caso contrário não acha que ela já não teria ido ao Flea há muito tempo?

Quinn, Mike e eu andamos até a estação do metrô. Estávamos tão exaustos que não reparamos se era perigoso ou não. Tínhamos fome, mas os mercados pelo caminho estavam fechados àquela hora e não tínhamos ânimo de sentar num bar para comer qualquer porcaria. O saco de torradas teria de servir. Chegamos em casa e encontramos o lugar modificado. Havia uma cadeira, dessas de praia, no meio da sala. O balcão da pequena cozinha tinha um saco de pão, caixa de cereal e bananas acomodadas em uma cesta de frutas pequena. Na geladeira, galão de leite, suco e água mineral, além de frutas, algumas verduras, geléia, manteiga, bandeja de isopor com queijo branco e presunto. No freezer, alguns pacotes de comida congelada. Em cima da pia havia uma lixeirinha e, ainda dentro de sacos plásticos, biscoitos, macarrão (instantâneo e espaguete), latas de atum, milho, sopas, saches de chá, uma frigideira nova, uma leiteira e uma panelinha, algumas vasilhas de plástico, uma embalagem com seis pratos de vidro, além de copos e talheres com a mesma quantidade. No chão da cozinha, sacos com produtos de limpeza e de higiene pessoal, além de uma cesta de roupas para os dias de lavanderia. Acho que Santana ficou tão cansada que não guardou esses produtos no armário. Suspirei.

Enquanto Mike e Quinn atacaram a comida, entrei no segundo quarto, o que ficava em frente ao banheiro. Era o que dividia com Santana. Fiquei surpresa ao encontrar no chão dois colchões novinhos de solteiro, bem melhores do que o lixo com buracos que Johnny nos arrumou para sanar uma emergência. Dividi com Santana um inferno tamanho padrão de solteiro por um fim de semana. Esse estava encostado na parede junto aos plásticos. Nossos novos colchões estavam forrados com lençóis, travesseiro e cobertas arrumadas. Um deles estava ocupado por minha irmã adormecida, virada para a tela do computador já enegrecida pelo modo de economia de energia e de costas para a porta.

"Ray?" – ela virou-se para mim com a voz rouca de sono – "Que horas são?"

"É tarde. Cheguei bem. Volte a dormir."

"Ok." – virou-se novamente para a parede do quarto.

Eu arrumei as cobertas dela, fechei o computador e dei um beijo de boa noite na cabeça de minha irmã. Era um gesto de amor e de agradecimento por tudo que ela estava fazendo. Meu estômago roncou alto. Que bela forma de interromper uma cena adorável.

...

16 de junho de 2013

Estava morta. Só queria passar a manhã dormindo, mas o barulho do jackhammer trabalhando no outro lado da rua estava tirando o meu sossego e não havia travesseiros suficientes para deter o tátátátá contínuo. Tem sido assim ao longo da semana, a diferença é que não estava em casa para me incomodar. Meu olfato foi invadido pelo cheiro de panquecas que vinham da cozinha. Forcei-me a me levantar do colchão. Uma semana em Nova York e pouco lembrava a Rachel Berry-Lopez que acordava às seis da manhã para se exercitar. Primeiro porque não tinha mais o meu aparelho de ginástica. Mas só as pedaladas diárias e a correria dos ensaios compensavam.

"Bom dia" – disse rapidamente aos outros moradores antes de entrar no banheiro como um zumbi.

Mike preparava panquecas (nada vegan) e a minha boca salivou. Foi um choque quando descobrimos que não apenas ele era capaz de cozinhar relativamente bem, como também tinha a habilidade de sair o básico. Santana ficou pasma quando ele preparou salada com kani noutro dia. Quinn e minha irmã murmuravam ao mastigar o quitute, sentadas à nossa nova/velha mesa redonda de quatro lugares de terceira mão recém adquirida. O móvel apareceu na quinta-feira e me fez pensar que Santana estava visitando o lixão de Nova York depois do expediente. Tínhamos quatro cadeiras para sentar, por exemplo. As quatro eram de diferentes modelos. Ela se defendeu dizendo que andava pelo Brooklin todos os dias e pegava os móveis rejeitados nas ruas. Chegava em casa e procurava dar um trato: limpava, apertava os parafusos, colava alguma coisa nos pés para o móvel ficar alinhado. Nada de lixão, mas era lixo para os antigos donos que ainda tinha serventia para nós. Ainda bem que isso se limitava, por enquanto, aos móveis.

Resmungando, tirei o galão de suco de laranja, minha geléia para comer com pão integral.

"Não vai largar essa comida de coelho nem para provar essa delícia?" – Quinn, a devoradora de bacon, disse de boca cheia.

"Sabe Rachel, se você fosse apenas vegetariana, você sabe, daquelas pessoas quase normais que não comem carne mas ingerem alimentos feitos com ovos e leite, poderia provar essa delícia sem culpa" – Santana garfou a panqueca com mel.

"Estou ótima!"

Ao longo da semana algumas coisas foram discutidas entre divisão de tarefas e supermercado. Não tínhamos tempo para nada nos dias de semana, teríamos de trabalhar nos fins de semana. Quinn e eu faríamos a faxina e lavaríamos as roupas. Mike tomava conta da cozinha e Santana descansava. Nada mais justo. Ao longo da semana, minha irmã comprou colchões novos, encheu nossa despensa, comprou coisas novas para cozinha, como copos, talheres, duas panelas e uma frigideira, vasilhames de plástico e etc. Podia dizer que aquela ex-cheerio de 17 anos estava dando um duro danado para fazer daquele espaço um lar.

Santana apresentou o Bobby, um pote de plástico com tampa em forma de hipopótamo que fica em cima do balcão da cozinha. De tudo que a gente ganhasse, teria de contribuir de 5 a 10% com Bobby. O dinheiro coletivo iria servir para despesas urgentes como pagar um táxi, metrô, pedir comida, fazer uma pequena compra no mercado, lavar roupa (a lavanderia do nosso prédio era sinistra e eu jurava que havia gente enterrada por ali, mas havia outra no mesmo quarteirão que era o triplo do preço, mas valia à pena). Nós recebíamos ao fim de cada semana, por isso Bobby ganhava 47 dólares toda semana. Santana só recebia no fim do mês.

"Imagine se a gente começasse a gastar o nosso tempo em cafés, como em 'Friends'?" – sorri ao me lembrar de papai, que era fã número um do seriado.

"Não. Eu me mataria se visse você e Quinn fazendo as vezes de Ross e Rachel. E eu jamais daria uma de Mônica e faria um casamento chato com Mike motivado pela carência!" – Mike olhou extremamente ofendido para Santana, que nem ligou – "Depois, prefiro gastar meu tempo livre com meus amigos num bar, como em 'How I Met Your Mother'. Barney Stinson é o meu ídolo... oh não!" – todo mundo olhou curioso para a parada dramática da minha irmã – "Acabei de me dar conta que Quinn e Rachel podem ser a mais perfeita personificação de Marshall e Lily. Que pé no saco!"

"Contando que eu não entre em pânico e raspe o meu cabelo no dia do nosso casamento!" – Quinn sorriu e ficou com a mente longe dali.

"Contando que a primeira vez de vocês não seja no beliche do nosso quarto, comigo na cama de cima no melhor estilo Teddy Mosby" – cuspi o meu suco, que ainda saiu pelo nariz – "E o nosso quarto terá um beliche. Mas é claro, eu não sou como o panaca do Ted Mosby e certamente mataria Quinn antes que ela estivesse chance de te deflorar diante dos meus olhos ou ouvidos!"

"Será que dá para a gente parar com essa conversa, especialmente porque envolve a minha vida sexual?" – reclamei. Santana às vezes exagerava nessas divagações.

"Rachel, você não tem vida sexual!"

"Você que pensa..." – Quinn disse baixinho, virando de lado, mas eu ainda fui capaz de ouvir.

Não era que já tivéssemos feito algo extraordinário. Mas Quinn foi a pessoa que mais rápido chegou à "segunda base" comigo, sem pedir autorização formal e com mais paixão, devo acrescentar. Aparentemente, me ver ensaiando as cenas a deixa excitada e, na primeira oportunidade, ela me arrasta até a sala de controle do porão do Flea. É o lugar mais sossegado que temos, por enquanto. Ainda estamos trabalhando num jeito de namorar com mais tranqüilidade. O Flea nunca será o lugar ideal e, em casa, Santana não facilita. Não é que ela se importe tanto assim com a minha castidade. Isso tem a ver com a forma que ela perdeu a dela e morre de medo da história se repetir comigo.

Certa vez, quando estava pensando em ter sexo com Jesse, Santana confessou em particular que a primeira vez com Andy Mastrantonio foi horrível. Foi consensual, mas a forma que aconteceu foi muito doloroso, praticamente um estupro. Daí o fato de ela ter chorado por uma semana. Entendo que minha irmã não queria que o mesmo acontecesse comigo e desejava que eu me entregasse a alguém que realmente ame. Mas às vezes ela exagerava. Eu sabia que Quinn poderia ser a pessoa certa – acho que Santana também, ou estaria tentando boicotar o meu namoro pra valer, como fez com Finn. A gente namorava há pouco mais de um mês e Quinn me fazia sentir coisas, querer experimentar coisas, mas algumas das minhas convicções ainda estavam de pé. Conversava com Quinn, e ela sempre reafirmava que ia esperar o tempo necessário. Eu só não gostaria de perder a minha virgindade durante uma agarração no porão Flea ou apressada em casa com medo da minha irmã me flagrar.

Quinn, pessoalmente, teve uma semana de pequenas realizações e não falo só em ter chegado a "segunda base". Na sexta-feira, enquanto estava colocando fitas crepes no palco para nossas marcações de cena, Roger, o nosso produtor, inspecionou a máquina fotográfica dela e ficou impressionado com o que viu. Ele precisava fechar a arte de divulgação e folders o mais rápido e ainda não havia fechado com a agência. Julgou que as fotos de Quinn estavam perfeitas para o que ele queria e pensava e as comprou: 20 dólares por cada uma individual do elenco e 50 dólares por uma em que Mike e eu estamos dançando pelas ruas de Manhattan. Foi tirada no nosso primeiro fim de semana na cidade, próximo ao albergue. Ela faturou 250 dólares com a venda das fotos e um aumento (ridículo) no salário de 70 para 100 dólares. Não vou esquecer o rosto orgulhoso de Quinn neste dia. A foto mais cara, minha e de Mike dançando, ia se transformar no cartaz oficial.

Mike era outro que estava cada vez mais confiante e reparamos que ele participava mais e mais dos ensaios de cena. James dizia que ele era uma droga de cantor, mas era um dançarino fabuloso e ator promissor. Meu sexto sentido dizia que no final, Mike seria promovido de ator substituto a principal. A compra da foto só me fez ter mais certeza disso. Ele conversava com Tina todos os dias por mensagens de texto ou normalmente pelo skype. Disse que ela planejava vir à cidade, mas isso seria má idéia. Estávamos muito ocupados, trabalhando, e havia algumas cenas mais fortes envolvendo os demais atores (por causa da minha idade, eu não podia fazê-las, ainda assim, tinha uma cena de beijo que Quinn odiava). Não sei como Tina reagiria vendo o namorado beijando uma atriz, cinco, seis vezes seguidas... quantas vezes fossem necessárias. E Mike estava mais e mais "amigo" de Ângela Sobbs, uma das atrizes substituta.

"O que vamos fazer hoje?" – Mike perguntou casualmente.

"Estava querendo conhecer o parque McCarren. É praticamente aqui ao lado. Deve ser bom caminhar por lá" – Quinn divagou.

"Nada disso! Ainda temos de trabalhar. Hoje tem bazar daquela igreja católica" – Santana mostrou os panfletos de bazares e garages sales que recolhia pela cidade. Ela estava obcecada e determinada em fazer daquela casa um lar confortável – "Oh, e tem uma garage sale lá perto!"

Fizemos uma lista de prioridades mobiliárias. Santana já tinha comprado nossos beliches e a mesa na rede GoodWill, mas as camas estavam ainda desmontadas em nossa sala. Era um trabalho que deveria ser feito ainda naquele fim de semana. Antes, tínhamos de comprar (com um orçamento apertadíssimo): um sofá, uma estante, e se sobrar algum dinheiro, uma televisão: a mais eficiente forma de controle de natalidade.

Fechamos a casa e saímos andando a caminho da garage sale, que não ficava longe. Mas na metade do caminho, tivemos a sorte de testemunhar um casal que tinha acabado de colocar um sofá em frente a casa. Não era permitido jogar fora móveis assim. Ou você doava, vendia ou ligava para o serviço da cidade que recolhia esse tipo de material. Mesmo assim, para a nossa sorte, havia pessoas mal-educadas suficiente para dar mais ao serviço de limpeza urbano.

"Até que é confortável" – Mike testou.

"É horrível! Parece que foi feito com o mesmo tecido das saias da Rachel!" – Santana protestou com sua habitual indelicadeza.

"Mas é confortável!" – Mike insistiu – "Dá para deitar nele."

"Rachel poderia se camuflar nessa coisa! Imagine a gente sentar para ver televisão e, do nada, ser mordido por um hobbit? Pelos podem crescer em nossos pés!"

"Cala a boca, Satan!" – Quinn me defendeu – "Essas suas colocações contra Rachel já chegaram ao limite do tolerável. Transbordaram a cota diária. Agora chega!"

"Quem você pensa que é para se meter?" – minha irmã esbravejou.

"A namorada dela!"

Essa discussão foi longa. Quinn e Santana se empurraram no meio da rua por minha causa, eu fiquei desesperada no meio das duas, Mike se deitou no sofá para assistir e uma platéia se formou para torcer. Por fim, depois dos nervos acalmados, decidimos ficar com o trambolho xadrez, de três lugares, mas que era confortável suficiente para se tirar um cochilo. Mike e eu seguramos a ponta na frente, Quinn e Santana seguraram a outra e fomos os quatro carregando aquele sofá pelas ruas do Brooklin. Não foi uma cena bonita. Eu não conseguia ver o que estava na minha frente e enfiei meu pé por duas vezes em poças d'água, tropecei uma pá de vezes e ainda tinha de agüentar assobios e chacotas que as pessoas gritavam o caminho. Fora o calor infernal que estava fazendo naquela cidade. A pior parte foi subir os três andares com aquele trambolho pelas escadas. Demoramos meia hora!

"Eu nunca mais vou fazer isso na vida" – desabei no chão assim que finalmente colocamos o sofá para dentro do apartamento.

"Nem na minha época de cheerio precisei fazer tanta força" – Quinn desabou ao meu lado.

"Eu só quero morrer!" – Mike despencou no sofá.

"Alguém ainda quer ir ao bazar da igreja?" – Santana queria parecer animada, mas também estava se arrastando.

Ficamos em casa. A telinha ridícula do computador estava ótima para assistir alguns programas. Televisão e estante pra quê?

...

24 de junho de 2012

De manhã era uma correria. Primeiro disputava-se o banheiro. Não era raro ter duas pessoas disputando a pia para escovar os dentes, ou o espelho para pentear os cabelos. As batidas na porta, os xingamentos eram rotineiros. Santana sempre clamava prioridade porque era quem precisava sair mais cedo para pegar o metrô em direção ao setor financeiro da cidade, basicamente o mesmo percurso que faria para ir à nova escola, porém com uma estação a menos. Era estranho ver a minha irmã sair de casa com saia azul escuro de uniforme, sapato fechado de saltinho, blusa branca com o logo da Weiz Co. bordado. Também tinha o blazer que ela deixava no vestiário da empresa e só trazia nos finais de semana para lavar. O cabelo estava sempre arrumado com o coque impecável, maquiagem leve e batom discreto. Ela odiava o uniforme.

Minha irmã trabalhava das 8h às 14h sem direito a hora de almoço. Seria assim por mais dois meses para ganhar um salário mínimo e economizar o máximo que puder, porque assim que Stuyvesant começasse, ela teria de largar o emprego e passaria a ser uma estagiária trabalhando três vezes por semana por quatro horas em algum departamento para receber 400 dólares. Santana poderia arrumar outro emprego, mas este foi o acordo. Além disso, ela receberia a partir de agosto a mesada de 800 dólares de zaide para se manter na cidade (havia também o pagamento aluguel no acordo inicial, mas essa verba foi cortada após nossa "rebelião"). A conta daria para ela viver sozinha em Nova York, mas éramos quatro. Zaide concordou com meu pai e foi contra a minha mudança. Eu não teria ajuda dele, e Santana não ganharia extras por minha causa. Meu pai continuava firme no propósito de não dar um centavo para a gente, a não ser que o dinheiro fosse para as passagens de volta.

A rotina de Santana não era menos puxada que a nossa, mas o salário que ganhava era o aluguel da nossa casa. Tínhamos dois meses à frente de aluguel e os próximo já teriam nossa participação na divisão das contas. Ainda assim, tudo continuaria apertado, mesmo sem as despesas iniciais para montar a casa.

Mike e eu costumávamos sair correndo para o Flea. James não tinha o menor problema em dar um esporro em quem chegasse atrasado. Na verdade, acredito que ele tinha um prazer quase carnal quando berrava. Nem sempre o destino de Quinn era o teatro. Como assistente de produção – ou escrava faz quase tudo – por vezes ela tinha de ir a gráfica pegar pacotes de lotes de ingressos para a bilheteria, de folders, e o que mais fosse requisitado. Quase todos os dias, tinha de chegar com o café do Starbucks para a equipe de produção presente no teatro. Comprava água mineral para os atores, pintava e carregava cenário, colocava fita crepe para marcar o palco, servia de secretária, tirava fotos (e disso ela gostava porque rendia alguns extras). E nos momentos de folga, me agarrava na sala de controle do subsolo do Flea até que o celular tocasse ou alguém gritasse por ela, o que havia se tornado rotineiro.

Mike e eu aprendemos a arte de esperar sentados nas cadeiras do próprio Flea, ou em pé no palco. Repetíamos uma fala um milhão de vezes, um movimento um milhão de vezes, uma expressão, uma entonação, um passo de dança... tudo zilhões de vezes. Havia momentos que a gente ria porque alguém vacilava de alguma forma e ninguém conseguia controlar a gargalhada, nem James. Nesses casos, tudo acabava bem. Outras vezes, discutíamos tão forte que às vezes andava para a coxia pisando duro. Sim, começaram a me chamar de "projeto de diva". Mas só precisava tomar um pouco de água ou respirar fundo, ou receber um beijo consolador de Quinn. Começaram a chamá-la de "Valium da Lopez".

Chegávamos em casa geralmente entre nove e dez da noite. Encontrávamos Santana já de banho tomado e estômago forrado. Às vezes ela estava deitada no sofá xadrez lendo um livro qualquer. Às vezes estava sentada à mesa velha mexendo no computador. Não tínhamos mais tempo de navegar na internet como antes, por isso Santana funcionava como uma repórter de Lima: "Beth tem mais um dente"; "Nosso pai oficialmente entrou na crise da meia idade quando trocou o Honda por um Porsche"; "Shelby recebeu nova proposta para voltar à direção do Vocal Adrenalina, eles estão desesperados"; "Puck além de limpar piscinas e ser remunerado para comer mamães, agora trabalha numa loja"; "Finn e Kurt vão viajar Disney "; "Mercedes está em Nova Orleans para uma viagem que ela diz ser espiritual e deve passar em Nova York no começo do mês que vem para o aniversário de Quinn"; "Sam está namorando Cherrie, aquela cheerio que dava um braço para ficar comigo e, por causa disso mesmo, era má com Britt"; "Professor Schue está namorando a senhora Pillsbury"; "Artie está namorando uma tal de Sugar Motta"; "Britt se mudou para Los Angeles".

Sábado de manhã era dia de lavanderia e de outras atividades domésticas, como lavar banheiro e limpar a casa. No domingo de manhã, a gente pegava o metrô para a ilha. Quinn assistia a missa na igreja em frente a Washington Square. Santana e eu íamos à sinagoga que havia dentro do colégio judaico na mesma rua, dois quarteirões à direita. Mike passou a se declarar agnóstico.

É... o mundo seguia.

Tina foi a primeira colega de Lima a nos visitar, por causa de Mike. Chegou numa quinta-feira. Tudo ficou esquisito. Mike e Ângela eram amigos muito entusiasmados àquela altura. Amigos que andaram copulando pelo Flea pelo menos uma vez. No domingo à tarde, Tina e Mike se trancaram no quarto que ele dividia com Quinn, pareciam discutir. Santana e eu achamos melhor dar uma volta pela cidade e aproveitar a tarde de sol (Quinn estava fora fazendo um freeler de fotografia para o senhor Weiz).

"Acha que eles vão ficar bem?" – perguntei a Santana enquanto tomávamos root beer sem álcool andando despreocupadas pelo Brooklin.

"Não vão, não mais. A distância entre eles aumentou muito e não falo da geográfica. Mike se encontrou aqui e Tina é ainda uma garota de Lima."

"Mas nós também somos de Lima."

"Sim, e sempre seremos. Mas não pertencemos mais àquela cidade, entende? Você sinceramente se adaptaria a viver lá depois do que experimentou aqui? Acha que conseguiria voltar a ser o que era depois de passar quase um mês se virando em Nova York, sem ninguém para te controlar? A não ser eu, claro."

"Tem razão. Não seria mais a mesma."

Olhamos vitrines, entramos em algumas lojas, comemos em barraquinhas nas calçadas.

"Você anda solitária" – disse na volta para casa – "é estranho vê-la com ninguém."

"Tudo tem o seu tempo. E confesso que estou gostando desta fase solitária e tranqüila... por enquanto. Ainda estou tentando superar o que sinto por Brittany e seguir adiante."

"Não pensa mesmo em ninguém? Do trabalho talvez?"

"Eww, não!" – ela me abraçou enquanto continuamos andando – "Fique despreocupada, Ray: na hora que eu bater o olho em um, não vai ter para mais ninguém." – depois de um tempo em silêncio, Santana perguntou – "E você e Quinn? Você está certa de que é ela?"

"É uma das poucas coisas certas da minha vida."

"Fico feliz... eu nunca pensei que pudesse admitir, mas acho que ela realmente gosta de você " – e levantou o dedo em advertência – "Mas que fique só entre nós. Eu odiaria ver aquela cara de cínica para cima de mim que tenho certeza que ela vai fazer se souber" – gargalhei – "e não pense que eu vou deixar de ser uma bitch com ela" – gargalhei ainda mais alto.

Encontramos Tina na portaria do nosso edifício. Ela estava esperando o taxi com os olhos vermelhos vivos e inchados. Nós a abraçamos e ficamos com ela até o transporte chegar. Não foi fácil se despedir. Mike estava no quarto com a porta fechada quando subimos. Respeitamos o espaço e o tempo dele. E quando permitiu, demos todo apoio que nosso amigo merecia.


	42. 09 de julho de 2012 – Primeira Vez

**09 de julho de 2012 – Primeira Vez**

06 de julho de 2012

(Rachel)

"Songbook", de Nick Hornby não é um livro teatral. Era um conjunto de crônicas e críticas do autor inglês a respeito de canções que ele gostava ou que serviam de trilha sonora de algum momento. Em resumo, era uma relação direta da música com memórias específicas. Mark Millar e James Golvi se inspiraram nesse livro de crônicas, quase jornalístico, e montaram uma peça essencialmente original numa narrativa sobre a trilha sonora da vida preservando certas considerações e observações de Hornby. São cinco atos de cinco personagens: Rob, Sally, Charlie, Jamis e Christina, sendo o sexto, Nick (interpretado por Mike, que ganhou o papel no suor dos ensaios), o ponto de ligação entre eles.

Christina era a minha personagem. Era uma jovem estrangeira (falava quatro linhas em espanhol na peça), filha de um norte-americano, que se apaixonou pelos Estados Unidos não pelas memórias do progenitor e sim pelos relatos de Danny, filho de um amigo do pai. Ela se apaixona pela música, pela dança e pela televisão. A versão de "First I Look at The Purse", de J. Geils Band, que foi a mais perfeita personificação desses desejos. Era a imagem da excitação. Então ela tem a chance de ir aos Estados Unidos, a Nova York, e começa a ter problemas de relacionamento com o pai por causa do desejo que tinha em experimentar o modo de vida americano, era uma obsessão. Eventualmente, ela fica na cidade. Com o passar do tempo, Nova York perde as cores mágicas e torna-se apenas uma grande cidade. É quando "First I Look at The Purse" muda o sentido: torna-se realidade.

"_Some fellas look at the eyes/ Some fellas look at the nose/ Some fellas look at the size/ Some fellas look at the clothes_", eu quase berrava durante a peça. Tinha de colocar fúria e excitação na minha voz. "_I don't care if her eyes are red/ I don't care if her nose is long/ I don't care if she's underfed/ I don't care if her clothes are worn/ First I look at the purse!/ Some fellas like the smiles they wear/ some fellas like the legs that's all/ some fellas like the style of their hair/ want their waist to be small/ I don't care if their legs are thin/ I don't care if their teeth are big/ I don't care if their hair's a wig/ Why waste time lookin' at the waistline?/ First a look at the purse._"

Sim, Christina torna-se uma garota de programa em Nova York. O diretor James Golvi entendeu que eu era perfeita para o papel por não exalar sexualidade. Muitas das profissionais da cama que ele conhecia – as caras e discretas (James conseguia listar pelo menos 20 tipos diferentes de garotas de programas, era impressionante) –, eram assim: só se tornavam-se sexuais durante o ofício. O resto do dia eram mulheres reservadas. E Christina estava contando sua história, não trabalhando. Foi um desafio e tanto interpretá-la.

Christina se transformava em personagem de apoio nos outros atos, quando fazia mais dois solos: "You Had Time", de Ani DiFranco, no ato de Jamis (uma estudante universitária em crise com a sexualidade); e "Your Love is The Place Where I Come From", do Teenage Fanclub, que não era de ato algum, mas que era a música de Nick e também servia como resumo de "Songbook". Era encenada no final da peça comigo cantando a Nick. "_Your sadness don't lie/ your feelings can't hide/ you always know why/ but your reasons are sly/ you neves deny/ what you fell inside/ i desappear when you're not here/ in my life_". Os outros cinco harmonizavam comigo. "_I can't slip away when i see your face/ i lose my confusion/ your Love is the place where i come from/ when i'm on my own i'm lost in space/ my freedoms a delusion/ your Love is the place i come from_".

A estreia na sexta-feira foi um marco para mim. Foi aterrorizante e lindo ao mesmo tempo. Estava nervosa como nunca: é diferente você encarar um auditório fazer uma coreografia, uma dança e ir embora. Teatro, em especial naquele formato econômico de musical onde o peso da interpretação dramática vale muito mais do que a potência da sua voz, era muito mais difícil. Precisei me controlar para não me emocionar em cena. Era Broadway. Independente das dificuldades, dos sacrifícios, das dores no corpo, do dinheiro contato. Era a minha grande estréia. Era o palco do Flea. Grandes atores pisaram ali no início da carreira.

Mike entrou em cena as pessoas aplaudiram. Espera. Vinha a primeira história. Eu entrava para compor a cena. Tinha as trocas, as marcações, as falas. Esqueci três ou quatro linhas ao longo da hora e dez minutos de apresentação, precisei improvisar e numa delas, Mary Stein perdeu a deixa. Os outros também cometeram erros. Fora que fui terrível durante todo o segundo ato. Sean Lewis quis me esgoelar na coxia e Quinn (que estava como assistente de palco) o segurou. Comecei a me recuperar no terceiro, quando fazia meu primeiro solo. Cantar me ajudava a controlar os nervos. O ato em que era protagonista era o quarto. Até lá, consegui me recuperar. O final foi apoteótico para os seis sobreviventes.

A plateia aplaudiu de pé. Nós nos curvamos, agradecemos a presença do público e saímos excitados para a coxia, combinando sair para comemorar o sucesso.

"Podem vadiar como bem entender, contanto que cheguem exatamente às oito da manhã aqui amanhã" – esbravejou James – "É por isso que reservei essa estreia para parentes de vocês, convidados, amigos. Eles não criticam. E quando fazem, atenuam. Não vão comentar o desastre que foi. É por isso que não chamei nenhum crítico nessa semana. Estaríamos arruinados! Saiam daqui, todos vocês. Amanhã vamos trabalhar em cima dos seus defeitos. Vamos trabalhar duro em cima disso durante a semana. Entendido?" – nenhuma palavra foi mencionada – "No mais, obrigado..." – o tom de voz amaciou – "Eu sei que vocês estão cansados. Tem sido difícil... mas haverá recompensas."

Fui até o hall de mãos dadas com Quinn. Ela me consolava. Mike e Ângela vieram logo atrás. Gostava de Ângela: ela era calma e gentil. Santana veio ao nosso encontro primeiro sorrindo, depois ponderou.

"James?" – há muito Santana estava ciente do temperamento do nosso diretor. Foi fácil para ela ligar os pontos. Então apenas acenamos – "O que vai ser? Pizza ou comida chinesa?"

...

07 de julho de 2012

Meu pai, Shelby e Beth chegaram à cidade pela manhã enquanto estava no Flea repassando a peça inteira com meus colegas. Eles visitaram nosso apartamento à tarde. Santana seria babá da nossa pequena irmãzinha enquanto estivéssemos fora no teatro. Como sempre, Santana pulou em cima de Beth para brincar e fazer cócegas antes mesmo de dizer "oi" para nossos pais. Quinn se manteve ao meu lado. Não devia ser fácil para ela manter-se mais fria e controlada diante da pequena. Abracei meu pai e depois Shelby. Santana fez o mesmo com Beth no colo. Quinn e Mike cumprimentaram respeitando a distância.

"Então esse é o tal apartamento?" – meu pai deu uma inspecionada rápida – "É menor pior do que imaginei."

"Não seja despeitado, Juan" – Shelby ainda estava abraçada a mim – "isso daqui é quase um palácio se você considerar o pouco dinheiro das meninas" – Santana soltou Beth no chão e Quinn sentou-se no chão para brincar com a pequena. Mike a acompanhou.

"Todos os nossos móveis são de terceira... muitas mãos" – Santana apontou para o nosso sofá – "aquele ali a gente catou na rua mesmo" – a mesa e as cadeiras também, mas isso ela não confessava nem sob tortura.

"Eu lembro a época da faculdade" – meu pai sorriu discreto – "Volta e meia tinha de ajudar alguns amigos a carregar sofás, camas, tapetes... Mas para mim mesmo, nunca precisei."

"Claro, o senhor era membro de uma fraternidade!" – Santana desdenhou.

"Sério?" – Shelby ficou interessada – "Como um garoto babaca da fraternidade foi ter um magnífico e apaixonado casamento gay?"

"Primeiro, isso é preconceito! Nem todo membro de fraternidade é idiota. Eu confesso que o meu primeiro encontro com Hiram não foi dos mais felizes... e você não podia me culpar... eu era um cara que só tinha namorado mulheres até então e ainda tinha sido jogador de futebol a vida inteira. Mas sou grato por ter dado uma chance a Hiram. Ele me tornou uma pessoa melhor."

"Papi quebrou o nariz do papai com um soco" – Santana explicou melhor a Shelby e tinha um carregado tom cínico. Os dois não tinham se entendido ainda desde que deixamos Ohio.

Olhei para Quinn, que acenou de volta. Ela levantou-se do chão e pegou na minha mão. Olhei nervosa para os meus pais e soltei a pequena bomba.

"Acho que vocês já sabem, mas... mãe, pai: Quinn e eu estamos namorando."

Foi apenas uma formalidade e meu pai ainda fazia questão de algumas delas. Também era algo importante para Quinn que, mal ou bem, foi criada num meio ultraconservador e se sentia à vontade com tradições. Ela ficou nervosa, com as mãos frias. Achei bonitinho. Meu pai apertou a mão de Quinn e fez cara ameaçadora. Uma pena que não pude ficar mais para ouvir a parte das ameaças de a famosa pergunta: "Quais são suas intenções em relação a minha filha?" Estava atrasada para o Flea e precisava correr. Deixei os ingressos com os meus pais desci de metrô junto com Mike. Precisava estar lá bem antes do horário para me preparar, concentrar, maquiar, colocar o figurino e desejar muita merda. Se não chegasse na hora, Ângela, a substituta, tomava o meu lugar.

"Os críticos estão aí hoje" – Mary disparou no camarim – "Mas sem pressão."

"Eles colocaram hoje como noite de estréia" – Ângela comentou – "A primeira sessão vai ser a prova de fogo. Os homens armaram até um coquetel num restaurante, mas não será para a gente."

"Não sei vocês, mas eu tenho uma prova de fogo ainda mais complicada que um crítico" – disse enquanto terminava de me maquiar.

"Quem?"

"Minha mãe. Ela já foi atriz de peças off-off e é extremamente crítica. Canta melhor do que eu."

Os críticos vieram na primeira sessão, mas o elenco estava muito mais concentrado e as coisas correram infinitamente melhores do que na estréia. Não esqueci falas e os improvisos foram casuais. Na segunda sessão, o que incomodou foi o cansaço físico e mental. Estava exausta e nem queria pensar que ainda tinha duas sessões no domingo pela frente antes dos merecidos três dias de descanso em que eu desejaria passar longe do Flea.

"Quantas horas de sono você tem por noite?" – meu pai perguntou na saída do teatro.

"Estou bem, e com muita fome" – desconversei.

Meu pai nos levou a um elegante restaurante japonês que servia um delicioso tanuki udon e outras sopas fantásticas. Eu comi sushis vegetarianos e uma sopa de algas com macarrão de soja espetacular. Não tive receio de pedir dois pratos: não sabia quando poderia voltar a comer ali. Conversamos generalidades, evitamos assuntos amargos. Foi como se estivéssemos medo de brigar como da última vez, e tinha Quinn, que não merecia presenciar mais uma briga de família.

"Está faltando alguma coisa para vocês?" – essa foi a primeira pergunta realmente séria da noite – "Seja sincera, Rachel."

"As coisas não são mais como era viver com o senhor e papai naquele casarão. Eu sinto falta da nossa biblioteca, do meu quarto, de ter uma televisão. Às vezes, até da piscina" – sorrimos e meu pai segurou minha mão, como se me encorajasse contar algo ruim. Era assim que ele fazia para me fazer abrir sobre um assunto desagradável – "Não temos luxo, Santana quase surtou quando eu comprei com o meu salário uma dessas pequenas cômodas de plástico montáveis que são vendidas em lojas de departamentos. Mas a gente precisava de um lugar urgente para abrigar melhor nossas... roupas de baixo... enfim" – encarei meus pais – "Nosso dinheiro é contado e trabalhamos duro para ganhar pouco, por outro lado, nada nos falta. Não podemos arcar uma refeição num restaurante como esse, mas temos nossas alternativas. Não passamos fome, estamos bem de saúde, e estamos felizes porque a gente tem essa oportunidade para sair da sombra do senhor e construir a nossa história" – olhei para Shelby, que parecia orgulhosa.

"Por mim, Rachel, nem você e nem Santana sairiam debaixo da minha asa. Nunca! Eu tenho sim orgulho em saber que minhas filhas estão batalhando, crescendo..." – apontou para Quinn – "encontrando o amor" – voltou a segurar a minha mão – "mas ficaria mais feliz se vocês fizessem tudo isso na época correta, depois da faculdade" – meu pai pegou a carteira dele e começou a preencher um cheque. Shelby me encarou encorajadora e fiquei com a impressão que os dois combinaram isso antes.

"Pai!" – protestei – "Qual a parte do 'nada nos falta' o senhor não entendeu?"

"Eu sei que disse que jamais te ajudaria financeiramente se fosse procurar fama antes da faculdade. E sim, ainda não consegui perdoar Santana pela apunhalada nas minhas costas" – terminou de preencher, destacou o papel e me entregou o gordo cheque de cinco mil dólares.

"Pai, eu não posso aceitar!" – devolvi. Meu orgulho falou alto.

"Pode e vai porque eu estou mandando" – ele foi austero demais e percebeu que exagerou. Fez uma breve pausa e continuou mais ponderado – "Pense nesse dinheiro como fundo de garantia. Vai chegar um ponto que você vai precisar comprar um sapato e Quinn merece ter uma cômoda de roupa íntima, não é verdade?" – suspirei derrotada. A gente tinha dinheiro para o básico, mas não para o vestuário, devo admitir. E Quinn precisava mesmo de uma cômoda – "Quero que você desconte esse cheque e guarde o dinheiro para necessidades e emergências. Compre uma televisão se quiser e diga a Santana que foi presente meu... ou não diga nada. Pronto!"

"O senhor parou para pensar no tamanho da confusão que vai me meter com a minha irmã?"

"O bem-estar de vocês duas está em primeiro lugar. Está acima do orgulho de Santana ou do meu. Esse dinheiro estava guardado para o aluguel da quitinete de Santana. Teoricamente, essa cifra já estava destinada a ser gasta nesta cidade. Agora ele é seu, Rachel. Use com sabedoria."

"Qual a contrapartida?"

"Que vocês nunca se esqueçam que tem pai e que tem mãe, principalmente nos grandes feriados" – Shelby respondeu.

"Pai... tem duas escolas públicas que eu gostaria que o senhor considerasse para a minha transferência. E de Quinn, se o senhor puder ajudar."

"Verei isso no tempo apropriado. E claro que também posso ajudar Quinn com as questões burocráticas. Será um prazer, na verdade."

"Obrigada doutor Lopez! Eu confesso que estou perdida com a papelada" – Quinn sorriu pela primeira vez na noite.

Diferente do que aconteceu na última vez, o jantar com meus pais terminou bem. Meu pai e Shelby se permitiram, inclusive, trocar pequenas carícias na minha frente e de Quinn. Eles formavam um casal bonito. Na ausência de papai, Shelby seria mesmo a minha primeira opção para ficar ao lado do meu pai. Nós quatro voltamos ao apartamento, que estava escuro e quieto. Reparei que havia um prato sujo de chocolate e banana em cima da mesa e Shelby fez cara de desaprovação. Não era difícil ligar os pontos e concluir que Santana deu doces para Beth. As duas em questão foram encontradas adormecidas em cima da minha cama. Santana estava curvada, quase caindo, para dar mais espaço à pequena e servir de proteção ao mesmo tempo. Era uma cena fofa. Shelby agachou e deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto de Santana para acordá-la antes de ter a chance de pegar Beth.

"Mãe?" – disse baixinho – "Que horas são?"

"É tarde... preciso levar a sua irmãzinha para casa."

"Ok!" – levantou-se meio grogue de sono, com o cabeço bagunçado e a camisa suja... de chocolate. Das duas estavam sujas com chocolate em cima da minha cama! Típico. Mas adorável.

Despedimos de Beth e dos nossos pais. Santana se arrastou de volta para o quarto. Mas eu e Quinn aproveitamos o momento para namorar um pouco no nosso sofá feio e velho.

...

09 de julho de 2012

O primeiro fim de semana da "Songbook" foi de casa cheia. Os nomes de James Golvi e de Roger Benz e equipe sobressaiam até em um teatro off-off com atores estreantes e um roteirista desconhecido. Estava feliz por ter ido bem, particularmente na primeira sessão de domingo, diante da presença de mais alguns críticos, embora esses fossem de mídias menores. Percebi que a queda do rendimento na segunda sessão se repetiu. James também percebeu isso e chamou a minha atenção. Mas não foi nada que tirasse o meu bom humor. Nem mesmo o fato de só Mike ter sido o único ator a ser chamado pela assessora de imprensa para dizer algumas palavras. Estava feliz com os três dias de folga que teria pela frente, pelas pazes com meu pai, pelo dinheiro extra e inesperado, pela minha namorada, por estar trabalhando bastante naquilo que sempre sonhei.

Shelby deixou uma lista de contatos de agentes idôneos para me representar. Disse que estava na hora de começar a articular uma equipe. Muitos dos meus colegas de elenco também começavam a cogitar agentes. Diziam que era o momento. Talvez tivessem razão, mas eu iria esperar e aproveitar pelo menos os meus dias de folga. Precisava pensar em fazer algo rápido e bom para os 18 anos de Quinn.

Acordei tarde naquela manhã com Quinn sentada na minha cama com o New York Times na tela do meu iPad.

"Você quer que eu leia agora ou depois do café?" – analisei o rosto da minha namorada, mas ela era muito difícil de presumir o que ela estava pensando quando levantava apenas uma sobrancelha e ficava séria. Era frustrante.

"Depois do café?" – acho que estava entrando em pânico.

Ela simplesmente levantou-se e saiu do meu quarto. Suspirei um pouco aliviada. Juro que Quinn podia ser a pessoa mais complicada e imprevisível do mundo quando queria e fazia isso sem o menor traço de culpa ou compaixão com quem estivesse próximo. Sem mais o que fazer, levantei-me e fiz a minha higienização antes de comer bananas com mel e granola enquanto observava o movimento da rua através de nossa janela. Tinha muito que fazer naquele dia: finalmente descontar o cheque do meu pai, comprar o presente de aniversário de Quinn, e fazer algumas compras emergenciais no mercado.

"Mike?"

"Saiu logo de manhã."

Sabia que Santana estava trabalhando àquela hora. Mike era um que estava interessado em visitar agentes pelos cartões de visita que recebeu. Ainda ia preferir me guiar pela lista da minha mãe. Fazer o quê? Mike e eu éramos colegas de teto e de elenco, mas cada um tinha sua vida e tomava decisões independentes.

Enquanto comia e listava mentalmente as minhas tarefas do dia, Quinn ficou sentada no sofá lendo um livro. Sempre foi uma boa leitora, mesmo em McKinley. Eu costumava cumprir a minha responsabilidade mensal com a literatura. Santana e Mike não eram diferentes de mim. Quinn, por outro lado, devorava um livro por semana em média. Depois da missa dominical, ela costumava passar num sebo e se perdia por lá por algumas horas. Eu tentei acompanhá-la uma vez, mas não tive paciência e Quinn acabou se irritando comigo. São coisas que nunca vou entender. Quando vou a uma livraria, eu sei exatamente o que quero e sou objetiva. Quinn? Não! Primeiro ela precisa estabelecer uma "relação" com o livro candidato, compará-lo com outros, tocá-lo, ler a orelha, folhear e às vezes até cheirar. Uma hora e meia depois é que ela decide qual levar.

"Você pode ler a crítica agora... se quiser" – disse enquanto preparava para lavar a louça e organizar a cozinha ainda bagunçada do café.

"Não é tão longa, aviso logo" – Quinn colocou o marcador no livro e com calma pegou o iPad. Prendi a respiração.

_**Improvável Hornby**_

_Entre tantos romances melhor adaptáveis para outras artes do autor de 'Alta Fidelidade', o sempre audacioso diretor James Golvi resolveu inspirar-se logo em 'Songbook', um livro de crônicas e críticas musicais. O agradável resultado do pseudo-musical de mesmo nome da obra inspirada pode apreciado em sessões de fim de semana no off-off-Broadway The Flea. As crônicas do inglês Nick Hornby foram inusitadamente transformadas em histórias de cinco personagens que em comum tinham a amizade com Nick (Mike Chang) e uma vida repleta de angústias de quem está sendo chutado da adolescência para encarar a vida adulta. Golvi arriscou em convocar um elenco de amadores selecionados às pressas por pressão de patrocinadores. Uma parte foi pré-selecionada diretamente de um concurso nacional de corais realizado no final da primavera no Bronx. A forma de seleção foi encarada com ceticismo no meio, mas os instintos do diretor estavam certos: os inexperientes levaram ao palco do Flea o frescor necessário para o desenvolvimento dos personagens de idades aproximadas com os intérpretes, e igualmente inseguros. Golvi teve todo o mérito no descobrimento de Mike Chang e Josh Solano, que desempenham respectivamente na peça o alterego asiático de Hornby e o selvagem ciclista Rob. Os jovens são os melhores do elenco e devem tornar-se rostos recorrentes na comunidade teatral de NYC. Rachel Berry-Lopez é outra jovem promissora que embora precise aprimorar a movimentação e articulação no palco, tem uma voz capaz de derreter o coração gelado de qualquer crítico. A interpretação da jovem na pele da prostituta Christina em 'First I Look at The Purse' é surpreendente, além de ser potencial hit maior de 'Songbook'. O repertório da peça foi outro grande acerto do diretor Golvi: em vez de se deixar levar pelo próprio gosto musical, como muitos outros que adaptaram Hornby, sabiamente preservou as canções comentadas pelo escritor inglês..._

Interrompi a leitura de Quinn com pulos e gritos. Já seria bom demais ter uma crítica positiva no New York Times. Mas uma crítica positiva e um elogio individual (mesmo com uma crítica no meio) era mais do que poderia sonhar. Uma pena que aquela crítica só estava disponível na versão eletrônica. Caso contrário, eu iria fazer como os antigos e compraria umas 50 edições do jornal só para dar de presente para amigos e parentes, além de emoldurar a crítica. A internet era menos charmosa, mas era mais fácil. Selecionei a página e mandei por e-mail para quem consegui lembrar na hora: meus pais, professor Schuester, zaide, tio Pedro (com recomendação para mostrar a abuela), Finn.

"Você vai ter um ataque do coração!" – Quinn me segurou.

Não me fiz de rogada e a beijei, desses de tirar o fôlego. Deixei-a vermelha quando nos separamos.

"E você fazendo mistério!" – reclamei sorrindo – "Pensava que era uma crítica destruidora. Mal consegui colocar o café da manhã para dentro."

"Um pequeno mistério não faz mal a ninguém" – então Quinn passou um dos braços na minha cintura e me aproximou do corpo dela de um jeito que deixava as minhas pernas bambas, fora a respiração quente perto do meu pescoço que fazia todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiar. Quinn tinha esse poder sobre mim e conseguia exercê-lo em poucos gestos – "Que tal um cinema hoje à noite?" – sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de beijar o ponto próximo a minha orelha que me fazia meu coração descompassar e a minha respiração ficar ofegante.

"C-c-claro!" – ela continuou a doce tortura que me deixava úmida em lugares impróprios.

"Sete horas? Você e eu? Cinema e jantar?" – a outra mão boba chegou até o meu seio. E a mão não tinha timidez alguma ao me massagear ali.

"Hummm."

"Vou entender isso como um sim" – me largou de repente e ainda bem que a pia estava ali perto para eu poder me apoiar e não cair.

"Você. É. Má" – pontuei cada palavra.

Estava tonta e frustrada. Há dias que Quinn vinha fazendo esse tipo de jogo: de me seduzir de um jeito todo erótico e me largar logo em seguida. Aquilo era diferente dos agarramentos desesperados no porão: era mais denso. Estava começando a ficar frustrada com as súbitas interrupções. Muito frustrada!

"Vou sair. Preciso terminar aquele freela do senhor Weiz e Roger mandou que eu passasse no Flea. Volto lá pelas seis" – pegou as coisas dela e me deu um beijo rápido antes de sair. E eu ali, esquecida do que tinha de fazer.

...

"Uau" – Santana entrou no nosso quarto jogando as coisas dela pelo chão e eu respirei fundo para não me irritar. Ela era uma bagunceira neste sentido, enquanto eu gostava das nossas coisas todos no lugar apropriado. Mas ignorei que Santana estivesse sentada na minha cama para tirar os sapatos e jogá-los em qualquer lugar do quarto. Ela ficou até mais tarde na Weiz por conta de um evento de empresários. Ao menos ganharia hora extra – "Quinn está toda arrumada lá na sala. Vocês vão sair?"

"Vamos ao cinema" – estava terminando de pentear o meu cabelo. "É um encontro".

"Vem aqui!" – Santana pegou o estojo de maquiagem – "Nem parece que está usando batom. Se aquela loira gelada está uma deusa, você não pode parecer menos."

"Você achando Quinn bonita?" – ajoelhei-me na frente dela e fechei os olhos para ela passar a sombra.

"Nunca disse o contrário. Só a acho uma baita bitch que nem sempre joga limpo." – Santana trabalhou rapidamente no meu rosto. Era boa nessas coisas. – "Pronto!" – disse cinco minutos depois – "Está linda!"

"E a roupa?" – estava insegura.

"Bem Rachel Berry-Lopez." – ela abriu o nosso pequeno closet – "Vista essa blusa daqui. Vai ficar melhor com essa calça jeans e..." – tirou outra peça de roupa dela do armário – "com essa jaqueta" – pegou a caixa de papelão que guardava as echarpes e analisou – "Mudança de planos..."

Saí do meu quarto confiante de que estava bem, mas os meus olhos se iluminaram quando vi a minha namorada de vestido, bota de salto alto e jaqueta preta. Não conhecia este lado de Quinn: o da garota matadora, sexy. Estava habituada em vê-la em vestidos florais, de cores suaves, ou como uma adolescente comum que calçava all star. Agradeci por Santana ter me ajudado ou me sentiria uma virgem caipira ao lado dela.

"Você está linda!" – ela me deu um beijo de leve e pegou a minha mão – "Podemos ir?" – ainda estava sem palavras.

"Traga-a de volta às onze" – ouvimos Santana gritar do quarto. Revirei os olhos.

Quinn me levou para assistir "Take This Waltz", mais um filme indie de Michelle Williams de boa aceitação da crítica. A produção estava em cartaz num pequeno cinema e charmoso em Upper West Side, área nobre de NYC próxima ao Central Park. Foi uma surpresa. Imaginava que ela me levaria para ver algo como "Prometheus", no cinema que ficava perto da nossa casa. Confesso que o filme e o local que nós assistimos tinham muito mais a cara da minha namorada. Era a história de uma mulher de 28 anos que encontra um cara, e a química entre os dois é imediata. O problema é que a personagem de Williams vive um casamento feliz com outro homem.

Eu podia ter um largo vocabulário, mas Quinn era a verdadeira intelectual. Podia-se notar essas coisas nos pequenos e espertos comentários, na atenção com que ela acompanhava a história ou das piadas que ela ria enquanto eu sequer entendia o porquê da graça. Nos momentos mais lentos da história, Quinn beijava a minha mão, puxava gentilmente meu braço para fazer pequenas carícias, e eu deitava a minha cabeça nos ombros dela. Estava numa noite excepcionalmente romântica, podia-se dizer.

Depois do filme, fomos até o Calcutta Café, um restaurante indiano de preço justo e ambiente formidável. Diferente dos restaurantes badalados daquela região, lá se podia sentar à mesa e conversar sem precisar falar alto ou gritar. Sem falar que tinha cardápio vegetariano com boas opções. Experimentei o exótico Aloo Gobi Muttar, que era feito com peras, couve-flor e tomates cozidos em molho curry. Estava perfeito. Quinn me surpreendeu ao também optar por um prato leve. Carnívora do jeito que era, pensei que fosse escolher um tremendo de um pedaço de filé grelhado com cogumelos e especiarias. O amor dela por mim terminava num prato de bacon, eu podia apostar.

Para a sobremesa, um firni (espécie de arroz doce) para mim e um baklava (pão de mel) para Quinn. Bebemos refrigerante, mas compramos chá gelado para levar. Por alguma razão, Quinn disse que seria útil depois.

"Estou no céu" – andamos despreocupadas de mãos dadas pelas ruas e mascando chicletes. Mesmo àquela avançada hora da noite, estava cheia – "Essa noite está perfeita... por um acaso você a reservou para comemorar o seu aniversário. Assim na véspera?"

"Talvez" – sorriu enigmática e foi me conduzindo pelo quarteirão.

"Eu te amo Quinn Fabray"

"É o seu estômago saciado que está dizendo isso" – ela riu discretamente, mas eu a parei.

"Não digo isso por causa do encontro" – e a encarei nos olhos para que tivesse certeza da minha seriedade. Era a primeira vez que dizia isso para ela no sentido real, pleno – "Eu te amo Quinn Fabray."

Quinn sorriu ainda mais e me beijou no meio da calçada com paixão.

"Estamos quase lá!" – pegou mais uma vez na minha mão e recomeçamos a caminhar.

Paramos em frente a um edifício pequeno, mas de fachada elegante, desses com apartamentos pequenos para pessoas ricas. Quinn me mostrou uma chave e a colocou na tranca da portaria. A porta destravou.

"Como?" – estava surpresa.

"O senhor Weiz ficou muito satisfeito com o meu trabalho e decidiu me conceder um favor."

Subimos até o terceiro andar e andamos até o fim do corredor de poucas portas. Quinn pegou outra chave. Entramos num apartamento de decoração econômica e sofisticada. A sala elegante tinha quadros de fotos, móveis de madeira escura, tapete claro, um jarro enorme no canto da parede. Quinn deixou que eu explorasse um pouco o ambiente enquanto guardava o chá gelado na pequena geladeira do bar/cozinha (aquele apartamento de um quarto não era exatamente um lugar que as pessoas iam para fazer um almoço). Então ligou o som e um jazz suave na voz de Ella Fitzgerald invadiu o ambiente.

Andou em minha direção, como uma encantadora predadora, me pegou do jeito que me deixava com as pernas fracas e me beijou com calma, com suavidade. Ela estava me preparando, me encorajando. Eu podia sentir. Toda a sedução, o jantar, o passeio... tudo era uma preparação para que aquele fosse o dia.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando" – disse pausado, com cautela – "O encontro, esse apartamento, nada disso significa que a gente deva fazer algo além. Eu só queria te proporcionar uma noite especial e depois dormir abraçada ao seu lado em um bom lugar, sem ninguém para nos criticar ou interromper."

Olhei para Quinn e só havia sinceridade naqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados. Era verdade que desejava dormir abraçada comigo, de um jeito todo inocente. Por outro lado, não se importaria se o algo mais acontecesse. Sabia que também a desejava, a amava e que era a pessoa certa. Aquele talvez fosse o momento certo, mesmo sem eu ter planejado com antecipação, como teria feito se ainda fosse a velha Rachel de Lima. Peguei na mão de Quinn e começamos a dançar ao som do suave jazz. Quinn, embalada pelo ritmo, continuava a me beijar com suavidade na boca, no pescoço. Gesto que faziam meus pelos arrepiarem e o meu estômago doer de tanto que as borboletas se agitavam lá dentro. Também havia outra sensação: a de umidade lá em baixo.

"Você me daria licença?" – afastei-me e foi até o banheiro. Lá pude entrar em pânico por alguns segundos. Chequei como estava a minha aparência no espelho. Verifiquei o meu hálito e aproveitei o chuveirinho íntimo para fazer o número um e me lavar com água fresca. Então me arrumei o melhor que pude.

Encontrei Quinn ainda de pé, olhando através da veneziana da janela. Ela sorriu sem jeito e também foi até o banheiro. O meu lado feminino dizia que ela repetiria as minhas ações. Saiu cinco minutos depois com um sorriso embaraçado nos lábios. Mas continuava deslumbrante. Voltou a me beijar. Eu sabia o que ela queria e achava que talvez fosse mesmo a hora.

"Vamos ver o quarto?" – disse com a voz embaçada.

"Rachel..."

"Eu quero" – verdade que ainda estava incerta, mas queria saber até onde iria com Quinn porque tinha confiança de que ela pararia se eu pedisse.

Ela me guiou. Meu nervosismo era evidente. Àquela altura, não reparei em decoração, tamanho do cômodo. Eu só tinha foco em Quinn, nos seus olhos sábios e no seu sorriso lindo, perfeito. Nunca me senti tão amada quanto nos braços dela.

"Só vou tornar as coisas mais confortáveis, ok?"

Disse antes de desabotoar a minha calça jeans e descê-la até os meus joelhos. Ela fez com que eu me sentasse na cama. Tirou os meus sapatos e a calça. Então tirou os dela, o casaco e o vestido. Arregalei meus olhos quando a vi só de calcinha pela primeira vez. Quinn tinha um corpo lindo, com curvas, e muito feminino. As pernas eram grossas e harmonizavam bem com o quadril mais largo que o meu. O meu corpo era como o de Santana, só que menos musculoso. Quase não tinha quadril. Senti-me miúda.

Ela se aproximou, tirou minha echarpe e minha blusa antes de me conduzir até o centro da cama de casal, dessas enormes de tamanho king. Quinn se deitou ao meu lado e recomeçamos a nos beijar. Ela me encorajava a sentir o corpo dela, a conhecer as curvas. Hesitante, toquei os seios dela pela primeira vez. Eram tão macios e alvos. Minha namorada colocou a mão dela sobre a minha como se quisesse me ensinar. Eu era uma aprendiz rápida e eficiente. As mãos dela também passeavam pelo meu corpo, mas ainda acima da cintura. Até que senti os dedos no fecho do meu sutiã. Ela olhou para mim me pedindo silenciosa autorização. Eu acenei. Tão logo me vi exposta, fiquei com receio. Quinn não tinha seios grandes, mas os meus eram menores. Tentei me esconder de novo ao cruzar os braços.

"Não. Você é linda, Rach. E perfeita" – me fez descruzar os braços e massageou os meus seios enquanto recomeçou a me beijar.

Da minha boca, foi para o meu pescoço e ajustou o corpo para ficar sobre o meu no processo. Senti o peso do corpo dela sobre o meu e aquilo me fazia sentir bem. Era gostoso e trazia sensação de submissão que não achei ruim. Sabia que àquela altura estava à mercê de Quinn e só podia rezar por sua gentileza e piedade. Meu corpo pulou quando senti a boca dela no meu mamilo. Era a primeira vez. A sensação era estranha e boa. Muito boa. Meu corpo reagia como se estivesse perdendo o controle, mas estava certa de que queria mais daquilo. Quinn passou um bom pedaço de tempo beijando os meus seios e mal reparei a mão que acariciava minha coxa, fazendo círculos sobre minha pele. Quinn se reajustou novamente, desta vez colocou uma perna entre as minhas. As mãos passaram para a parte interna até que eu a senti sobre o meu sexo pela primeira vez. Meu corpo pulou involuntariamente pela segunda vez. Quinn me encarou.

"Ainda está tudo bem?"

"Está... é que... nunca..."

"Nunca?" – tirou a mão de lá e afastou um cacho do meu cabelo da minha testa.

"Eu nunca coloquei a mão lá com esse propósito. Não sabia que me sentiria assim."

"Você está me dizendo que nunca se masturbou?"

"Resisti a muitas tentações. Mas tinha de permanecer pura em todos os sentidos... para a pessoa certa, que amo" – ela abriu um sorriso imenso e lindo. Quinn tinha dentes e lábios lindos.

"Posso?"

Estava insegura, incerta, mas o toque dela foi tão bom e meu corpo estava em chamas, pedindo mais. Acenei. Senti a mão retornar ao meu sexo. Quinn começou a me massagear sobre o material da minha calcinha arruinada em umidade. As carícias me deixavam zonza e provocava ondas de choque e arrepio pelo meu corpo. Meus músculos não tinham controle, eu estava ofegante. E a parte mais estranha é que queria mais daquilo. A mão foi mais atrevida. Senti os dedos de Quinn entrar por debaixo da minha calcinha e o contato direto de peles foi ainda melhor do que poderia pensar.

"Oh meu deus!" – sussurrei alto e provoquei um sorriso nos lábios dela.

Então a mão desapareceu e Quinn olhou mais uma vez.

"Rachel. Se quiser a gente para aqui. Mas se você me deixar remover a última barreira, eu vou levar até o fim. É o que você quer?"

Naquela altura eu já não estava tão apta assim para tomar decisões importantes. Tinha a certeza que amava Quinn, que ela era a pessoa certa, e estava louca para que ela me engolisse àquela altura dos acontecimentos. Acenei.

Quinn me deu um longo beijo na boca antes de remover a minha calcinha e a dela. Então se reposicionou em cima de mim de forma que as minhas pernas ficassem mais afastadas de modo que pudesse se encaixar entre elas. Nossos sexos se tocaram e a sensação foi de explosão. Ela balançou os quadris contra os meus e aquele movimento estava literalmente me enlouquecendo com uma sensação prazerosa. A mão dela desceu novamente e começou a trabalhar no meu clitóris até então virgem. Começou devagar e foi ficando mais vigorosa gradualmente. As mãos dela lá em baixo e a boca dela nos meus seios iam me fazer entrar em colapso. O meu corpo fazia movimentos involuntários, estava ofegante como nunca. Explodi e eu soltei um grito que nem sabia que estava contendo. Foi uma das melhores coisas que senti em toda minha vida.

"O que foi isso?" – disse alguns minutos depois. Estava ainda trêmula.

"Chama-se orgasmo" – Quinn tinha um sorriso orgulhoso e me beijou de leve – "Só foi o primeiro de muitos" – ela se reposicionou e levou a mão até ao meu sexo mais uma vez – "Rachel, eu quero entrar e te ter por completo. Você me permite?"

Apenas acenei. Mais um beijo carinhoso e os dedos de Quinn tomaram outro caminho abaixo do meu clitóris. Estavam na minha entrada. Ela fez com que abrir as minhas pernas ainda mais e me invadiu com dois dedos. Meu corpo saltou pela terceira vez, mas a sensação era de invasão, de desconforto e um pouco de dor.

"Respira, Rach. Respira e procure relaxar para passar logo" – beijou a minha testa – "Eu não queria que sentisse qualquer tipo de dor, mas é a primeira vez."

Quinn me permitiu respirar, mas não moveu os dedos para fora um centímetro que fosse. Ela queria que me ajustasse e me acostumasse ao volume invasor dentro de mim. Continuou a me beijar até que relaxei um pouco. Sem aviso, ela começou a se mover. Lágrimas correram pelo meu rosto, mas não eram de tristeza. Era de puro amor. Quinn me fez sentir completa.

...

10 de julho de 2012

Acordei com a pele suave do peito e do ombro nu de Quinn contra o meu rosto. Os braços dela me envolviam protetores. Podia sentir pequenos beijos contra a minha testa. Amanheci diferente, não sabia como explicar, mas estava me sentindo amadurecida. Eu não podia desejar uma primeira vez melhor. Tudo foi perfeito: as minhas mãos atrapalhadas e inexperientes que provocaram risadas em Quinn quando a toquei e a penetrei, as reações estranhas e prazerosas que experimentei. Até mesmo a dor e o incômodo da primeira penetração tiveram o seu valor. Foi perfeito porque foi Quinn, porque foi feito por alguém que eu amava e confiava. Foi uma das manhãs mais felizes da minha vida.

"Bom dia, minha lady" – Quinn se ajeitou para que pudéssemos conversar frente a frente. Fiquei ainda mais admirada de como ela era linda. Parecia um anjo. De tirar o fôlego com os loiros finos espalhados pelo travesseiro e uma feição leve, tranqüila – "Amanheceu bem?"

"Melhor impossível" – nos beijamos.

"Tudo bem mesmo?" – apertou os olhos, como se quisesse analisar todas as minhas feições – "Sem dores, nada?" – entendi a razão da pergunta porque ela comentou certo dia, durante uma de nossas conversas sobre sexo, que se sentiu péssima e dolorida no dia seguinte e que não gostaria que o mesmo acontecesse comigo. Santana tinha um depoimento semelhante e o caso da minha irmã foi pior.

Quinn poderia ficar tranqüila. Eu estava bem e feliz.

"Lá está um pouco dolorido. Mas não de um jeito ruim."

"Hum" – a mão dela desceu pelo meu torso até descansar pelo meu quadril – "Quer uma massagem?" – assim que acenei positivo, Quinn me beijou, me fazendo deitar de costas no processo. Os lábios dela desceram pelo meu corpo e logo eu estava a gritar o nome dela enquanto recebia a minha massagem. Era aniversário dela, mas quem recebia o presente era eu.

...

Mercedes chegaria ainda naquela terça-feira histórica, no início da noite. Depois de deixar o apartamento do senhor Weiz pouco depois da hora do almoço, Quinn e eu voltamos para casa, trocamos de roupa e saímos para uma tarde nem tão romântica assim. Precisávamos fazer algumas compras para o apartamento e para nós, como a cômoda de plástico de Quinn, roupas básicas, pois as nossas da labuta diária estavam surradas demais. Tinha a televisão também. Todo mundo sentia falta de assistir a um noticiário ou um programa bobo só para esfriar a cabeça. A telinha do computador não era confortável. O dinheiro do meu pai não era para essas coisas? Não estávamos fazendo tudo certo com o nosso próprio? Então iria fazer um bom uso. Também tinha de comprar o presente de aniversário de Quinn.

Gastamos pouco mais de mil dólares e tivemos certo trabalho para colocar tudo no táxi. Achei ótimo quando entrei no apartamento e encontrei Mike e Ângela trocando saliva no sofá de casa. Não era pelo namoro, mas pelo par de braços e pernas extras para ajudar a carregar as coisas. Nosso amigo e nossa colega ajudaram a trazer as compras. Mike carregou a caixa da televisão e o pequeno raque – um meia boca de encaixe que parecia mais um caixote com uma prateleira no meio que estava a venda no setor de usados da loja. Enquanto Quinn e eu arrumamos as coisas de quarto, Mike e Ângela fizeram a instalação da nossa modesta televisão de 29 polegadas.

"De onde você tirou dinheiro para isso" – Mike ainda estava perplexo com as compras.

"Presente do meu pai" – menos informações eram sempre mais. Depois, não estava mentindo.

Comprei três camisetas básicas para casa um de nós, calcinhas novas para s três garotas (e um pacote de três cuecas para Mike), meias novas. Comprei uma blusa bonita para mim (escolhida por Quinn), por que não? Ela ganhou um vestido amarelo e azul de presente. Escolha da própria.

No relógio, cinco horas. Tivemos de correr para o aeroporto para receber Mercedes. Nossa amiga chegou com o seu velho jeito expansivo, com seu colar exagerado com o próprio nome escrito, camiseta de estampa chamativa, tênis estiloso, atitude e, principalmente, o gigantesco sorriso.

"Garota, Nova York está fazendo bem a você" – olhou Quinn de cima abaixo antes de dar um abraço demorado na minha namorada – "Você parece mais leve, mais feliz."

"Nova York opera milagres" – sorriu – "não sabia?" – piscou para mim.

"Claro que sim! Feliz aniversário, Quinn!"

Mercedes me cumprimentou com outro abraço, um bem menos entusiasmado. Essa era a Mercedes, o que poderia dizer? Minha eterna rival no coral, melhor amiga de Quinn, e parceira de Santana em duetos explosivos. Nós sempre tivemos pessoas em comum, não necessariamente coisas em comum, a não ser a atitude de diva. Senti-me deslocada e deixada de lado com Quinn e Mercedes falando como loucas no caminho de volta. Ela ficaria hospedada em nosso apartamento até sábado, dormindo no quarto com Quinn. Mike ia encarar quatro dias no saco de dormir da nossa sala. Ele dizia que preferia o chão duro a dormir todo esse tempo no apartamento que Ângela dividia com amigas. Ele dizia que as garotas não eram exemplo de higiene e organização.

Quando chegamos, Santana estava de pé encarando a televisão como se nunca tivesse visto uma na vida. Eu pude sentir que teríamos problemas. Ela saiu do transe quando viu Mercedes e a abraçou. Mas foi um movimento esquisito, como se fosse obrigatório. Mike fez o mesmo em seguida com mais sinceridade. Sentamos ao redor da nossa pequena mesa para lancharmos todos juntos e cantar parabéns para Quinn. Mercedes, claro, dominou a conversa com histórias de Lima e dos lugares que passou durante as férias com a família Jones. Ganhamos pequenas lembranças de Nova Orleans, coisas simples como canecas, copos de tequila, caixa de bombom e colares de boa sorte que são distribuídos principalmente durante o carnaval na cidade.

Apesar das muitas risadas e descontração, Santana não estava no clima de festa e reencontro. Ela se desculpou dizendo que estava com uma forte dor de cabeça e foi a primeira a se recolher. Demorei propositadamente a entrar no quarto porque sabia que a dor de cabeça era desculpa e que a gente teria de conversar. Até chegou um ponto em que não poderia mais adiar. Entrei devagar e a encontrei fazendo contas enquanto sentada no chão.

"Presente no meu pai?" – disse sem ao menos olhar para mim e eu sabia do que se tratava.

"Sim. Ele me deu um cheque quando saímos para jantar."

"Isso foi no sábado. E só agora que você me conta?" – disse ríspida, mas sem levantar o tom de voz para não chamar a atenção dos demais, especialmente de Mercedes. Ela era visita e não tinha de presenciar discussões – "essa semana mal começou e você já atirou uma montanha de coisas para eu absorver, Rachel. Você acha isso justo comigo?"

"Você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água!"

"Será? Primeiro você passa a noite fora com Quinn, e Mike era quem estava avisado" – ela se aproximou agressiva e o volume do tom de voz aumentou consideravelmente – "quando volto do trabalho vejo uma televisão nova em minha sala, móveis novos, roupas em cima da minha cama. Novamente vem Mike me dizer que tudo foi presente do meu pai. E você ainda acha que estou fazendo tempestade em copo d'água? Sinceramente, Rachel, não me importo se você passou a noite toda trepando feito uma égua com a Quinn ou se nosso pai enfiou um cheque no seu cú..."

Não sei o que deu em mim. Eu até que entendia a bronca, mas não podia aceitar aquelas ofensas. Não quando ela fazia pouco caso de uma das noites mais importantes e bonitas da minha vida. Meu sangue ferveu, o meu braço tomou impulso e a minha mão espalmada colidiu com força contra o rosto de Santana. Ela se recuperou rápido do impacto e me olhou assustada. De todas as nossas brigas de irmãs, dos tapas, dos murros, aquela foi a primeira vez que uma bateu no rosto da outra. Comecei a me sentir mal quando vi os olhos lacrimejados da minha irmã. Teria a abraçado e pedido perdão se o que ela disse não fosse tão pesado e não me deixasse com tanta raiva.

"Você não tem o direito de se referir a mim dessa maneira" – disse firme.

Santana não se mexeu ou falou. Nesse meio tempo, Quinn entrou em nosso quarto como uma leoa pronta a atacar, indo direto para cima da minha irmã. Eu a segurei. Se não o fizesse, as duas se atracariam de novo.

"Quinn, por favor, deixe a gente a sós?" – estava séria, determinada.

"Nem a pau vou te deixar sozinha com ela!"

"Quinn, depois falo contigo... tenho que resolver algumas coisas com a minha irmã, ok?" – disse firme, determinada.

"Eu vou estar atenta" – saiu com relutância.

"Vocês nunca tem um momento de tédio?" – ouvi Mercedes dizer no corredor.

Fechei a porta enquanto Santana sentou-se na minha cama, enxugando algumas lágrimas. Feri os sentimentos dela, e feio, talvez o orgulho. Muito mais do que ela feriu os meus. Sentei-me ao lado dela e ficamos assim, em silêncio, até uma ter condições de falar com alguma racionalidade.

"Nunca disse que você me deve satisfações, Ray, mas eu mereço consideração."

"Eu sei e eu errei. Não falo da minha noite com Quinn, até porque isso não foi algo que planejei e muito menos é da sua conta. Mas errei por não falar do dinheiro e quanto a isso eu me desculpo."

"Confesso que entrei em pânico quando vi Mike e Ângela terminando de instalar a televisão assim que entrei em casa" – ensaiou um sorriso – "comecei a fazer contas para saber se a gente ia conseguir pagar o condomínio."

"Não está chateada então pelo nosso pai ter dado dinheiro?"

"Não sou tão orgulhosa assim" – e me encarou séria – "Estou chateada porque você não me contou e agiu pelas minhas costas. Você é a única pessoa que eu tenho nesta cidade. Estou falando de família, Rachel, de sangue e de amor. Se a gente não puder confiar uma na outra em qualquer circunstância, isso não vai dar certo".

"Ele nos deu cinco mil dólares" – disse com calma – "Gastei mil hoje. Nosso pai disse que era o dinheiro que tinha reservado para o seu aluguel antes de eu ter dado o golpe de misericórdia sobre Nova York. Quer que eu te dê o resto? Você é melhor administradora..."

"Prefiro que esse dinheiro fique contigo. Eu administro o nosso regular. E caso a gente tenha problemas com as contas, eu grito."

"Combinado!" – agora foi a minha vez de ensaiar um sorriso.

"Obrigada pelas roupas... estava mesmo precisando."

"De nada!" – passei a mão nas costas dela em conforto.

"Então você e Quinn..." – Santana mudou drasticamente de assunto. Isso me surpreendeu, mas entrei no jogo.

"É"

"Ela... ela... você..."

"Foi uma noite linda, ela não me forçou a fazer o que não quisesse. Não me senti desconfortável. Tudo aconteceu do jeito certo e na hora certa."

"Fico... aliviada! Isso não quer dizer que você vá se mudar para o quarto dela e as regras para o sexo continuam!"

"Imaginei..."

Antes mesmo de mudarmos para o apartamento, ainda no albergue, nós quatro estabelecemos algumas regras "básicas" para certas situações, como as relações sexuais. Ficou combinado que sexo no apartamento deveria ser evitado. Mas caso não tivesse jeito, que acontecesse preferencialmente em horários que os outros moradores não estivessem em casa, no próprio quarto e cama do indivíduo, com a porta fechada e seria preciso pendurar o aviso na porta para que ninguém entre no quarto desprevenido (arrumamos um numa loja de "tudo que você não precisa" com a frase "Sandy e Danny estão conversando"). Nada de sexo à noite, quando todos os outros moradores estão tentando descansar. Neste caso, é melhor dormir com o namorado ou namorada em outro lugar. Considerava os termos razoáveis e justos. Também não passou por minha cabeça trocar de quarto. Era cedo demais.

"Quer alguma coisa? Água? Suco?" – perguntei.

"Não... eu vou ficar por aqui. Amanhã peço desculpas a Mercedes" – antes de sair, a beijei no rosto e dei uma boa olhada na minha irmã. Santana estava triste e cansada. Meu coração ficou apertado, mas não havia nada de imediato que poderia fazer para melhorar.

Encontrei Quinn concentrada na pia, lavando as louças. Ela odiava, mas entendi que fosse melhor se concentrar numa atividade simples do que ficar com a mente ligada onde não cabia a ela interferir, no caso, no meu quarto e de Santana. Abracei-a por trás e descansei minha cabeça no ombro dela – pelo menos o melhor que pude, levando em consideração a nossa diferença de tamanho. Quinn lavou e enxugou as mãos antes de virar-se para nos beijarmos.

"Então? Devo ir lá dentro e defender sua honra contra a gêmea má?"

"Neste caso, e só neste" – ressaltei – "a honra de Santana era que merecia ser defendida. Eu bati nela, Quinn. Bati no rosto da minha irmã e ela não reagiu. Omiti coisas sem necessidade e feri os sentimentos dela. Estou me sentindo péssima."

"Mas vocês conversaram? Por que todo esse tempo que vocês ficaram lá dentro..."

"Sim, a gente se entendeu do nosso jeito."

Mercedes e Mike estavam ainda na sala em frente a TV fazendo comentários ocasionais. Era uma forma de se protegerem pelo clima estranho que ficou. Olhei no relógio. Passava da meia noite. Segurei a mão de Quinn e a beijei com suavidade.

"Que aniversário você teve" – soltei um riso abafado, estranho e um pouco irônico.

"Ainda assim, foi o melhor da minha vida."

"O melhor?"

"E com o melhor presente: você."


	43. 03 de set de 2012 – Escola e emprego

**03 de setembro de 2012 – Escolas e empregos**

24 de agosto de 2012

(Quinn)

Eu não sei o que esse idiota do Finn Hudson veio fazer em Nova York. A sim, lembrei: para tentar ganhar a minha namorada de volta. Disse no telefonema que fez trabalhos extras durante o verão para conseguir o dinheiro para o fim de semana. Ele pode até ter trabalhado, mas isso só foi um artifício para aumentar a dramaticidade da história e fazer com que minha Rachel valorizasse mais a presença dele. A realidade é que Finn sempre foi o filhinho da mamãe que nunca conseguiu manter um emprego por mais de uma semana. A não ser na oficina de Burt Hummel, isso porque é do padrasto.

Rachel estava uma pilha de ansiedade quando saiu com Mike Chang para buscar o tal gigante com peitos na Penny Station. Eu não poderia porque estava trabalhando nos reparos dos cenários. Quando aceitei o estágio escravagista, não pensei que fosse para tanto. James Golvi e Roger Benz pagam muito mal, mas exigem perfeição.

"Soube dos boatos?" – Carlos, o outro escravo da produtora, disse enquanto costurava alguns tecidos.

"Sobre o quê?"

"Os medalhões estão trabalhando noutra peça. Uma off. Estive no escritório ontem e vi Roger fechando acordo com dois patrocinadores."

"Legal!" – não estava interessada naquele momento. Só pensava em Finn Hudson fazendo companhia para a minha namorada. Sozinhos. Fiz mil e uma recomendações para que Mike atrapalhasse e ficasse entre os dois, mas eu não confio na competência do meu amigo para esse tipo de tarefa.

"Legal? Se eles estão fechando com uma peça nova, é sinal de que essa aqui vai mesmo sair de cartaz e a gente perde nossos empregos."

"Será mesmo?" – Carlos ganhou minha atenção – "Ainda não entendo muito dos negócios da Broadway, mas essa peça lotou o Flea por dois meses. As críticas são ótimas. Rachel já fez umas duas entrevistas por causa disso."

"Mesmo assim, a festa de despedida ainda está marcada."

"E Rachel ainda nem tem um agente..." – disse baixinho.

"Vacilo dela. Tem que conseguir um o mais rápido possível, senão ela ficará de fora do circuito profissional. A maioria absoluta dos produtores só trabalha com atores agenciados. O que aconteceu com ela e com os outros caras da peça foi uma raridade. Uma oportunidade em um milhão, entende?"

"A minha sogra indicou alguns. Acho que Rachel vai começar por esses da lista."

O assunto morreu. Mas agora meu estômago estava embrulhado por mais coisas e todas envolviam Rachel. Estava mais preocupada com ela do que com o meu próprio emprego. Sabia que de um jeito ou e outro ia sobreviver. Os freelas que fiz para o senhor Weiz me deram uma boa referência e alguns serviços extras começavam a aparecer na página do meu Facebook que montei com fins profissionais.

Carlos e eu terminamos de fazer os reparos próximos ao meio dia e ainda esperamos Kelly Barks, a assistente direta de Roger, nos liberar. Neste meio tempo, ainda passamos um pano úmido no palco e reforçamos as marcações. Liguei para Santana. Ela estava prestes a terminar o expediente e estava contando os dias para terminar com aquele serviço. Odiava ser recepcionista e o inferno dela acabaria no fim do mês. Livrava do trabalho, mas não da empresa.

"_Rachel não te disse?_" – ela disse ao telefone.

"Disse o quê?"

"_Ela quer que a gente almoce todos juntos por causa do Finnept, mas não disse onde. Parece que ela e Mike estão rodando com gigante do interior pela cidade grande._"

Meu sangue ferveu. Só em imaginar aquele panaca, logo ele, falando imbecilidades para a minha namorada. Com certeza ele sequer lembraria que Rachel era uma garota comprometida comigo. Cinco minutos depois, recebi uma mensagem de texto da própria. Assim como Santana me adiantou, era para encontrá-los no Max, na 181 Duane st, próximo do Flea. Era o tipo do restaurante que não poderíamos entrar todos os dias, até porque é inviável gastar mais de 30 dólares todos os dias num almoço ou num jantar. Mas era um dos mais comentados pelo Roger Benz, sobretudo porque ele conhecia o proprietário. Fiquei furiosa por ela tentar impressionar o idiota.

Disse 'até logo' aos meus colegas de trabalho e fui andando até o local. Fui a primeira a chegar por lá e esperei quase quinze minutos até ver Finn e Rachel chegarem de táxi sem Mike.

"Olá Quinn" – ele me cumprimentou com o meio-sorriso cretino antes de me dar um abraço rápido.

"Bem vindo à NYC" – coloquei um sorriso falso no rosto.

Peguei na mão de Rachel e a puxei para um beijo da boca. Queria que fosse longo e bem dado, mas ela se afastou depressa. Mal pressionou os meus lábios. Olhei para Rachel, que preferia não me encarar. Ela estava nervosa e desconfortável. Podia ver por causa da maneira que colocava o cabelo atrás da orelha e mordia o canto do lábio inferior.

"Santana?"

"Ainda não chegou" – respondi seca – "Onde está Mike?"

"Solano ligou para ele" – era o outro ator da peça.

"Presumo que vocês circularam pela cidade enquanto isso."

"Fui deixar minhas coisas no apartamento primeiro" – ele se intrometeu.

"No nosso apartamento?"

"Só são três dias, Quinn. Mike concordou e tenho certeza que você também não vê problema algum em hospedarmos Finn, correto?"

"Claro que não!" – forcei outro sorriso. Este ainda mais falso que o primeiro.

Santana chegou com cara de poucos amigos. Finn fiou surpreso ao vê-la de "secretária", mas a cara de Santana foi tão ameaçadora e nem um pouco discreta que desistiu de fazer qualquer comentário.

"Ansiosa para começar a escola de luxo?" – Finn parecia à vontade para falar – "Qual é mesmo o nome dela?"

"Stuyvesant" – Santana respondeu com clara má vontade.

"Será que eles têm um coral tão bom quanto o nosso?"

"Nosso coral sempre será o melhor" – Rachel sorriu.

"Isso também não importa" – Santana continuava gélida – "Eu me matriculei para estudar Wall Street, aplicação de cálculos e álgebra avançada. Não para cantar."

"Wall Street?" – Finn fez cara de bobo – "E existe essa matéria?"

"Existe em Stuyvesant!"

"De qualquer forma" – Rachel tratou de cortar o assunto – "Washington Irving High School, a escola aonde Quinn e eu vamos, tem um excelente programa de artes. Foram eles que ficaram em segundo lugar nas Nacionais, e Sean Lewis, meu colega de elenco, estava lá. Se graduou no semestre passado."

"Foram muitas pessoas selecionadas no concurso?"

"De um elenco de dez atores, contando com os substitutos, eu, Mike e Sean fomos descobertos nas Nacionais. Os outros tiveram outras origens. Sean foi o solista em Woman No Cry."

"Isso é... legal!" – e de novo o sorriso panaca – "Será estranho concorrer contigo nas competições deste ano."

"Dificilmente" – tossi.

"Por quê?" – Finn arregalou os olhos.

"Porque a gente tem de trabalhar e estudar ao mesmo tempo. Não teremos tempo para ingressar em programa algum na escola" – Rachel explicou com certa tristeza.

"Ainda há tempo de voltarem. Não é tarde demais para você Rachel."

Primeiro ele se refere no plural, para em seguida falar apenas com Rachel. Não era tarde demais para ela? Era tarde demais para McKinley ou aquele buraco chamado Lima. Era tarde demais para Finn Hudson. Também não entendia por que aquele bobão não via a nossa presença em Nova York como uma vitória de jovens que estavam lutando com toda energia para conquistar sonhos? Só porque a nossa casa era modesta e sem luxos? Pelo menos não estávamos sentados em Lima esperando eternamente a oportunidade aparecer, como fez o professor Schuester.

Finn me irritava. Ponto! Não era à toa que sentia tanto asco quando o namorei, a ponto de querer resolver meu comichão com Puck. A ponto de não ter tido tantos problemas assim em ficar com Sam.

Felizmente o almoço não se estendeu. Encontramos com Mike na Washington Square e andamos um pouco. Menos Santana, que não estava disposta a bancar a anfitriã e voltou para casa. Só não a acompanhei, porque não deixaria minha Rachel sozinha com Finnept mais um minuto sequer. Era de embrulhar o estômago ver minha namorada apontando os lugares ao lado dele enquanto eu e Mike caminhávamos três passos atrás.

"Para de fazer caretas nas costas dele" – Mike me cutucou e falou baixinho – "Está dando bandeira."

"Eu não consigo evitar. Mais dois dias disso? Que pesadelo!"

"É melhor se segurar, Quinn, ou Rachel vai ficar chateada contigo."

O relógio virou minha obsessão. Agradeci quando deu a hora de ir ao teatro novamente. Carlos e eu revezávamos para arrumar os camarins. Quando isso acontecia, era preciso chegar mais cedo. Era a minha vez. Ficaria o fim de semana inteiro. Pobre do Finn que teria de se virar com Santana uma vez que nós outros estaríamos na labuta.

Passei no mercado de sempre e peguei as encomendas de sempre. E arrumei o camarim. Coloquei os figurinos nos locais corretos, água e comidinhas para os atores, arrumei a mesa de maquiagens. Rachel chegou junto com Mike. Eles se arrumaram, o elenco concentrou. Começou. Finn assistiu a primeira sessão da platéia e a segunda dos bastidores. E vinha o ato de Rachel. Ela beijava Sean.

"Não se incomoda em vê-la com outro cara?" – Finn sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Ela não está com outro cara. Está comigo!" – fui enfática, mesmo sussurrando – "Isso" – apontei para o palco – "chama-se representar. É trabalho."

A primeira vez me incomodou ver Rachel com os lábios grudados nos de outra pessoa. Depois me acostumei, por mais estranho que pareça. Pelo menos, para essa peça e com esse ator, não me incomodava. Também não era grande coisa. Não era beijo cinematográfico de língua, até porque Rachel tinha 17 e havia uma série de restrições. Não se podia tocar em nenhuma parte chamada erógena de atores menores de 18, e havia outros detalhes que diminuíam a sensualidade e apelo que a cena poderia vir a ter.

Quando a segunda sessão terminou, Finn abraçou Rachel com entusiasmo demais a ponto das outras pessoas olharem para mim perguntando silenciosamente o que estava acontecendo. Fiquei constrangida e furiosa.

A volta para casa foi um inferno. Eu queria estourar. Não suportava mais a presença dele.

"O que gostaria de comer para jantar?" – Rachel perguntou com um sorriso largo no rosto como se fosse uma dona de casa e estivesse falando com o marido – "Temos muita comida congelada, torradas, biscoitos, suco na geladeira e a sobra do café da manhã."

"Confio no seu bom gosto" – só faltou mandá-la sentar no colo dele.

Foi a gota d'água. Para não esmurrar Finn ou gritar com Rachel, tive de sair. Não fiz questão alguma de esconder meus sentimentos. Simplesmente saí dali batendo a porta. Desci as escadas num segundo e ganhei a rua pisando duro.

"Quinn" – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. Rachel. Pensei em não parar – "Quinn" – a voz estava mais próxima. Rachel estava correndo. Parei e me virei. Ela estava mesmo correndo em minha direção – "O que foi isso?" – disse bronqueada.

"O que foi isso?" – estourei – "Eu é que tenho de perguntar o que está acontecendo. Por que você está agindo como uma namoradinha do idiota Hudson? Você tem um relacionamento comigo, Lopez 2. Ou você se arrependeu da escolha? Quer voltar para Lima? Para ele?" – não estava ligando para o meu tom de voz no meio da rua, muito menos para a plateia das pessoas que olhavam acintosamente em nossa direção, curiosas com o bate-boca.

"Quinn. Calma!" – ela gesticulou – "Finn é só um amigo querido e eu gostaria que ele se sentisse bem. Só isso. Não tenho dúvidas aqui" – apontou para o próprio coração – "Não há razão para você agir dessa forma."

"Claro que há. Hoje você fez parecer que só existia Finn no mundo e isso dói. Sobretudo por causa da história que vocês dois tiveram. Eu não sou de ferro e nem consigo ser racional o tempo inteiro. Não é justo me pedir isso quando você se comporta como quem quer ser de novo a namoradinha dele!" – eu não queria, mas lágrimas corriam dos meus olhos.

"Ele é só um amigo e você é quem eu amo, Quinn. Deveria confiar em mim!"

"Eu confio, Rachel. Juro que confio. Mas você pode garantir que Finn vai manter distância? Que ele não vai tentar avanços? Que vai manter tudo a nível platônico? Justo o cara que cantou 'Jesse's Girls' na frente de todo mundo quando você estava namorando Jesse? Esse cara?"

Rachel abaixou o olhar. Era inegável que eu tinha um ponto e também todo o direito de ficar insegura. Ela caminhou até mim, pegou no meu rosto e me beijou na boca. Pegou na minha mão em seguida, e assim, com os dedos entrelaçados, me conduziu de volta para casa. Eu me deixei levar. Minhas pernas estavam bambas e meu corpo, trêmulo. Quando entramos novamente, nos deparamos com três pessoas tensas. Santana e Mike pareciam bloquear a porta e Finn olhava pela janela com jeito de poucos amigos.

"Rachel!" – Finn avançou até nós sem a menor cerimônia e isso me incomodou profundamente – "Eu queria sair para ver se estava tudo bem, mas esses dois impediram..."

"Tem um hotel que parece ser barato e muito confortável aqui mesmo no Brooklin" – Rachel respondeu com uma postura austera que me surpreendeu – "Hotel Le Jolie, se não me engano. Às vezes eu passo lá em frente. Fica só a alguns quarteirões daqui."

"O que está dizendo?" – fez a cara de confuso-ofendido.

"Que talvez não seja boa idéia você ficar hospedado aqui, Finn. A nossa casa é pequena e não oferece conforto para uma pessoa extra."

Meu coração parece que ia sair pela boca. Rachel Berry-Lopez estava dando um fora em Finn Hudson na frente de todo mundo? Se eu não estivesse tão cansada e com o emocional abalado, teria comemorado como se fosse um touchdown. A mochila de Finn ainda estava intacta no canto da sala. Ele pegou a bagagem e saiu do apartamento. Mike o acompanhou. Era o certo que um de nós fizesse isso.

Rachel me deu um beijo no rosto antes de soltar a minha mão e ir para o quarto dela. Tinha toda razão para estar chateada, mas quem poderia me condenar? Além disso, a idéia de "expulsar" Finn não foi minha.

"Sabe que eu odeio a idéia de você namorar a minha irmã, certo?" – Santana disse assim que ouvimos a porta do quarto das irmãs Berry-Lopez se fechar. Apenas acenei. Estava aí algo que minha cunhada sempre deixou claro para mim – "Mas Finn é pior. Você pelo menos não emperra o crescimento de Rachel. Não como ele faria e fez por algum tempo."

"Obrigada pela parte que me toca."

"Tenho que te dar razão. Finn tem uma agenda em relação a Rachel: uma que visa te tirar do caminho. Seja lá o que disse depois que surtou, foi ótimo fazê-lo sair da nossa casa."

"A idéia foi dela" – Santana ficou surpresa – "Nunca mencionei essa opção. Fiquei sabendo na mesma hora que todos vocês."

"Bom para ela" – abriu um leve sorriso – "Foi um dia longo demais..." – balançou a cabeça e também se encaminhou para o quarto.

...

03 de setembro de 2012

(Rachel)

Não consegui dormir. As imagens de uma noite arrebatadora e emocionada no Flea ainda não saia da minha mente. Foram três meses intensos na Broadway (off-off, claro) de casa cheia, algumas entrevistas e convites para audiçõ pena que nenhuma delas para espetáculos maiores. Eram sempre pessoas que se aproximavam para falar de um projeto revolucionário a ser feito num teatro tão pequeno quanto o Flea, porém de menor prestígio. Houve convites até para peças alternativas em bares. Não preciso ter um agente para recusar esse tipo de coisa. O elenco e produção comemorou o fim num bar. Quinn, Mike e eu ficamos por lá até as duas da manhã.

Falando em agente, ainda não tinha fechado com um. Estava inclinada em integrar a Ripley Actors Agency, gerenciada pelos irmãos Josh e Gary Ripley. Isto é, se eles me aceitassem. A RAA estava entre os indicados da minha mãe e tinha uma boa lista de artistas como clientes. Nenhum dos grandes de Hollywood, mas alguns da Broadway. Eles tinham um escritório bonito que empregava uma equipe de dez pessoas, além dos donos. Outra opção era a Springfield Agency, que era mais barata e menos seletiva, porém idônea.

Mas antes de pensar a fundo nisso, precisava enfrentar mais um desafio na minha vida: escola nova. Quinn e eu estávamos a caminho da Washington Irving High School. As únicas coisas que a nova escola tinha em comum com William Mckinley High School era o nome que começava com W. De resto, tudo era diferente e meio confinado. A escola tinha um programa de teatro destacado, o que era uma pena porque o trabalho como profissional poderia me impedir de usufruir. Quinn também não tinha certeza se poderia aproveitar os clubes porque precisava trabalhar. De qualquer forma, a nossa educação teria continuidade. O alarme do celular de Santana disparou. Eram seis horas da manhã. Da cama de baixo conseguia escutar e sentir a movimentação preguiçosa da minha irmã. Minutos depois, ela apareceu para mim parcialmente de ponta cabeça.

"Hora de acordar" – a voz matinal de Santana era mais grossa e rouca que o normal.

"Já estou acordada!" – na verdade, mal tinha cochilado.

Ainda no quarto escuro, vi a cabeça desaparecer. Em seguida vieram os estalos na madeira e o leve chacoalhar de Santana descendo as escadas do beliche. Saiu do quarto rumo ao banheiro. Já tinha se acostumado a fazer a higiene primeiro que todo mundo por causa do trabalho na Weiz. Ela também dizia que era mais seguro e limpo ir primeiro por causa da masturbação matinal de Mike. Algo que ele não confirmava e nem negava fazer. O próprio já se habituara ser o último a usar o banheiro pela manhã e isso de certa forma confirmava a acusação da minha irmã. Ainda da minha cama, escutei os sons do apartamento: a descarga no banheiro, portas se abrindo, "bom dias", "café", passos. Sentei-me na cama e passei a mão pelos cabelos. A porta do quarto se abriu mais uma vez.

"Ainda aí?" – Santana abriu o armário e escolheu rápido duas peças de roupa. Os materiais estavam organizados desde o dia anterior. Ela também estava ansiosa pelo primeiro dia de aula em Stuyvesant, mas não queria transparecer – "Você sabe que Quinn é outra que enrola no banheiro. É melhor vestir logo a roupa."

Eu me sentia uma zumbi, como daquele seriado Walking Dead, só que nem tão feio. Apanhei uma saia e uma blusa. Comecei a me vestir em silêncio junto com Santana. Mais barulhos externos e, desta vez, um agradável odor de café tomou conta do pequeno apartamento. Mike!

"É um saco isso!" – Santana resmungou enquanto penteava o cabelo.

"O quê?"

"Nossas escolas serem longe demais para ir de bicicleta!"

"Eu não quero nem saber..." – bocejei – "o metrô está bom demais."

"A gente nunca pegou metrô na vida para estudar" – Santana sorriu.

"Verdade. Novas experiências!"

Continuei a me arrastar quarto a fora.

"Dia, Mike."

"Dia, Rach".

"O cheiro está ótimo!" – um saco que a cozinha ficava em frente para o meu quarto. Era sempre a primeira a sentir o cheiro da comida: a boa e a ruim.

"E quando é que não está?" – levantou uma sobrancelha. Tinha um bom ponto ali: ele era o melhor cozinheiro da casa.

Segui arrastando os sapatos até o banheiro e fiz minhas necessidades diárias. Escovei os dentes. Gargarejo só depois do café. Assim que saí, dei de cara com Quinn já arrumada.

"Bom dia, minha linda!" – ela me beijou brevemente – "Está com cara de que não pregou os olhos..."

"Só consegui cochilar."

"Você não precisa ir para a escola hoje se não quiser..."

"Ela vai!" – Santana falou autoritária.

"Não é você quem decide as coisas por aqui, Satan!" – Quinn respondeu.

"Não decido por você, mas sou responsável por ela! Então que tal você se contentar com o papel de mera namorada uma vez na vida? Seria de grande ajuda!"

Senti que Quinn estava louca para dar uma resposta. Mas eu não estava disposta a testemunhar mais bate-bocas entre essas duas. Coloquei o meu dedo indicador nos lábios da minha namorada e a fiz silenciar com um gesto autoritário, mas gentil. Santana era a minha guardiã. Foi um pequeno golpe sujo desferido por meu pai. Ele poderia também ter me emancipado, mas se recusou, apesar de ter autorizado eu ficar com Santana. A questão é que se as coisas não saíssem bem, ele teria argumentos legais para me levar de volta a Lima mesmo contra minha vontade. Era um teste e, ao mesmo tempo, uma punição à suposta traição de Santana. Por causa disso, fiz um pacto com minha irmã: até as festas de fim de ano, seria uma aluna perfeita. Então completaria 18 em dezembro e legalmente seria dona do próprio nariz.

"Ela tem o prazer de me tirar do sério!" – Quinn encarou Santana, que já virava as costas.

"Eu sei disso!" – a beijei mais uma vez antes de tomar café. Necessitava urgente do estimulante.

"Johnny disse que pode me arrumar um trampo de meio período. Vai ser bom ajudar mais nas contas daqui de casa" – Mike conversava casualmente com Santana, que sorriu ao perceber o amigo se referindo àquele pequeno apartamento como um lar.

"Você não acha que eles vão renovar os contratos?" – Santana perguntou se servindo do café e comendo biscoitos.

"Do teatro?" – perguntando entrando na conversa e recebeu um aceno de Mike – "A reunião vai ser hoje de tarde. Mas a temporada foi um sucesso, seria estupidez não renovar!"

"Mesmo assim, preciso arrumar um trampo!" – Mike terminou o café – "Detesto ficar à toa. E tenho de contribuir com o aluguel."

"Ainda não tive chances de pensar nisso, mas se tudo mais não der certo, vou trabalhar como dog walker ou algo assim."

"Você?" – Santana me ironizou – "Você odeia cachorro. Eu nunca pude ter um por causa dela" – explicou a Mike.

"Pelo amor de deus, você queria ter um cachorro assassino dentro de casa."

"Pitt Bull?" – Mike tentou adivinhar.

"Pastor alemão. Mas Rachel disse que eu treinaria o cachorro para mordê-la. O que não era verdade" – ela revirou os olhos – "De qualquer forma, ela fez uma cena dramática e tanto e o assunto foi encerrado."

"Bom, de qualquer forma, vou pensar em algo."

"Sempre tem um banheiro para ser limpo" – Santana sorriu e depois olhou para o relógio – "Hora de ir. Rachel..."

"Estou comendo o mais rápido que posso!"

"Ainda bem que essa fase já acabou para mim!" – Mike sorriu – "Não vou sentir a menor falta."

Seguimos para a estação o metrô. No meu caso, o caminho era mais simples. Só precisava descer na estação da Union 14th e andar dois quarteirões. Pronto. Santana tinha de pegar duas linhas de metrô e andar algo como quatro quarteirões para chegar em Stuyvesant. Paciência. O primeiro impacto da nova escola já começou na entrada: Quinn era a única menina loira dali e já chamava a atenção dos presentes. A gente estava ciente das políticas de segurança de Irving High, mas passar pelos detectores de metais era bizarro. O uso de celulares e aparelhos com iPods eram proibidos no interior da escola e o aluno que fosse pego ficaria sem. Eu me senti estranha, como se estivesse entrando em um ambiente perigoso. Não era assim quando visitei a escola vazia junto com meu pai. Estavam ali adolescentes habituados com o ambiente urbano com todas as virtudes e, principalmente, os perigos. Embora morasse há pouco mais de três meses em Nova York, ainda era uma ingênua novata.

"O que você tem aí?" – o me parou Rachel por causa da insistência do bipe.

"Eu juro que tirei tudo e coloquei na bandeja!" – olhei com súplica para o segurança. Quinn observava tudo do outro lado dos detectores e das catracas de identificação estudantil.

"Vou ter que vasculhar a sua mochila."

"Mas..."

"Sem mais! Não fazemos exceções aqui, princesinha!"

O segurança vasculhou e não achou nada de importante. Nem mesmo lixa de unha metálica que algumas estudantes insistiam em tentar passar. Mas continuava a bipar.

"Talvez seja o casaco!" – Quinn falou alto. A cena chamava atenção de alguns estudantes – "Os botões são de metal!"

Fiz o que Quinn sugeriu e coloquei o meu casaco na bandeja. Funcionou. Aliviada, peguei minhas coisas e mais o cartão de identidade. Passei na catraca e finalmente entrei na escola. Agora teria de passar por um novo drama: encontrar os novos armários. Quinn e eu estávamos completamente perdidas naqueles corredores. Os olhares sobre nós também eram muito incômodos. Diferente de McKinley High, brancos como Quinn eram minoria. Eu ainda tinha veia latina. Sabia que havia uma pequena comunidade judaica dentro de Irving High por informações passadas pelo rabi de Nova York. Os olhares fizeram Quinn se sentir um pouco como Mercedes Jones. Ela teve um gostinho enquanto grávida, mas ali era diferente.

"Mira por donde vás, bitch" – a menina disparou por causa de um esbarrão involuntário meu. Logo algumas colegas se aproximaram prontas a encarar.

"Disculpe! Soy nueva y estoy perdida" – respondi com a voz branda. A menina de traços latinos desarmou um pouco.

"Usted habla bien el español."

"Yo hablo los dos idiomas" – estendi a mão para cumprimentar, mas a menina só olhou. Decidi se apresentar mesmo assim – "Rachel Berry-Lopez. Esta é Quinn Fabray. Este es el noso primer año aquí."

"Lopez, heim? Donde su família és?"

"Do Chile!" – respondi com orgulho.

"Gabriela Ortiz" – finalmente estendeu a mão para cumprimentar – "Estas são Amanda e Julie" – e Gabriela olhou de cima abaixo, nos avaliando – "Então vocês são algumas das carnes frescas deste ano! Nem parecem que são de Nova York."

"Aparentemente..." – sorriu meio desesperada – "Precisamos de ajuda" – disse com humildade.

"Já acharam seus armários?" – acenei negativo – "Bom, considerando que você é uma de nós, acho que podemos ajudar."

Não era que Irving fosse uma escola de gangues segregadas. Mas havia sim algumas turmas, como em qualquer outro lugar, em especial aqueles que apresentavam grande diversidade étnica. Irving recebia muitos alunos estrangeiros e desenvolvia um programa para ajudar imigrantes a aprenderem inglês. Era comum alunos hispânicos ficarem mais próximos uns dos outros e assim por diante. Essa característica ficou clara para mim logo no início, embora não me interessasse. Nunca fui de ter turmas, a não ser a do velho coral. Quinn é que não se sentia à vontade, mas não era estúpida em negar cortesia no primeiro dia de aula. E Gabriela era uma boa guia, apesar dos cacoetes de gangue.

"Acho que dessa vez você aprende a falar espanhol" – zoei Quinn um pouquinho.

"Eu ainda prefiro o francês" – ela revirou os olhos.

"E quem fala francês hoje em dia?"

"Os franceses!" – segurou meu braço de forma gentil, mas firme – "Um dia eu vou te levar a Paris, Lopez 2, e você vai saber como é ficar totalmente dependente a mim!"

...

(Santana)

Olhei para a imponente fachada de entrada da escola. Stuyvesant era linda e opressora ao mesmo tempo. O meu tempo de preguiça e certo desprezo para os estudos havia ficado para trás. Os dias de chamar a professora de cálculo de burra também. Estava ali, na área nobre da ilha de Manhattan, em um dos melhores centros de estudos de ensino médio do mundo. Stuyvesant era uma escola que priorizava matérias exatas, mas tinha um programa muito bom de esportes e de artes. Eu escolhi ficar nos esportes. Natação para ser mais exata. Não tinha condições de competir, mas era uma forma de ter a minha piscina de volta duas vezes por semana.

Fui caminhando pelos corredores. Parecia que era invisível. Diferente de McKinley, onde era praticamente e única latina (não contava com Rachel, porque, vamos ser sinceros, não era impossível, mas dificilmente ela era filha biológica de papi), a minha nova escola tinha diversidade étnica incrível. Sobressaia a população de asiáticos naqueles corredores. Pudera: elite intelectual. O hall de entrada era fabuloso e não deixava de ficar impressionada com a beleza daquela escola e nem com a escada rolante que dava acesso às salas de aula. Eu nunca tinha visto uma escada rolante numa escola até Stuyvesant. Tudo era rico e grandioso. Não podia evitar em me sentir pequena e intimidada.

Não era mais a gênio rebelde de Lima, Ohio. Ali em Stuyvesant, era apenas mais uma entre as centenas de outras mentes igualmente privilegiadas. Como já tinha estudado mais ou menos os mapas internos da escola, não foi difícil achar o meu armário. Mas tive de andar um bocado para chegar até o local em meio de rostos completamente desconhecidos. Era estranho não ter mais Britttany me esperando de manhã e sair com os dedinhos conectados pelo corredor da escola. Chequei o primeiro horário e a sala. Matemática do Mercado Financeiro era a matéria. Quando em McKinley ela teria uma classe como aquela?

Ainda teria Aplicação de Cálculos, Álgebra Avançada, Estatística, Wall Street, Economia, Microeconomia, Governo Americano, Política Externa, Literatura Espanhola. Eram matérias de um semestre só. Na virada do ano, teria de me inscrever em outras tantas. Entrei numa sala de aula ampla e limpa. Peguei uma carteira do fundo só porque ficava próxima a janela. A quantidade de alunos asiáticos era notável naquela classe. Tive vontade de gargalhar com o clichê. O professor entrou em sala com camiseta social e gravata. Mal se apresentou e já foi vomitando informações. Aquele seria um ano duríssimo. Que professor mais chato.

"A senhorita aí no fundo!" – ele gritou de repente e eu levei um susto. Demorei um pouco para perceber que o assunto era comigo – "Acha que é capaz de vir aqui e resolver esse estudo de caso?" – li rapidamente o quadro multimídia de touchscreen (havia outro auxiliar ao lado de pincel). Era um problema de cálculo de dinheiro e tempo. Demorei um pouco para me situar – "Ou será que errou de escola, menininha? Talvez seja isso para demonstrar aqui agora tamanho desinteresse e falta de atenção. Talvez, para a senhorita, estejamos falando mandarim ou japonês por aqui, certo?"

Aquilo me enfureceu. Odiava que as pessoas me subestimassem. Levantei-me do fundo e fui até a frente da sala. Evitei olhar para os meus colegas ou poderia me acovardar e sair correndo. Seria terrível para minha reputação fazer isso logo no primeiro dia. Melhor era encarar. Olhei mais uma vez para o caso, para as minhas variáveis. Montei a equação.

"Como você chegou a essa equação?" – o professor estava ao meu lado me pressionando – "explique em voz alta para mostrar que não decorou do livro" –Expliquei, assim como todo o resto do cálculo. Então entreguei o pincel para o professor e o encarei com os meus braços cruzados – "Vejam classe. Aparentemente a menininha não errou de escola" – aqueles imbecis riram.

"Talvez o senhor tenha errado de escola" – falei assim que virei as costas para voltar ao meu lugar.

"Por que não fala mais alto, senhorita... e eu não disse que deveria voltar a se sentar"

"Berry-Lopez. Meu nome é Santana Berry-Lopez" – voltei para a constrangedora posição à frente da classe. Odiava aquele tipo de sujeito prepotente.

"Ok, Berry-Lopez. O que disse?"

"Que talvez o senhor tenha errado de escola. Talvez tenha errado de época. Talvez ainda lamente que o regime da palmatória tenha sido proibido há mais de 40 anos. Talvez lamente todos os dias pela impossibilidade de uma máquina do tempo."

"O que temos aqui, classe? Uma durona! Quem sabe não pertença a uma gangue?" – me desdenhou – "A palmatória foi extinta, mas certos alunos ainda precisam de uma lição exemplar. O que acha que merece por seu desrespeito, senhorita Berry-Lopez? Palmatória não é opção. Cabresto talvez?"

"Para eu poder colocar no senhor e conduzi-lo até o estábulo?" – disparei e a turma prendeu a respiração. Talvez eu tenha ido longe demais.

"Espero que a senhorita goste muito de Stuyvesant porque ficará de detenção após as classes. E como responder um professor da maneira que fez é um ato grave, vou estender sua punição para o resto da semana. Parabéns senhorita Berry-Lopez. Foi uma bela maneira de inaugurar a sua ficha" – suspirei derrotada. Era só a primeira classe do primeiro dia de aula.

"Posso me sentar, senhor?"

"Da próxima vez, evite cochilar na minha classe."

Pelo menos os outros professores das outras classes não eram tão psicóticos. Mas o ano seria duro. Teria de estudar feito uma condenada. Na hora do intervalo do almoço, podia jurar que estava saindo fumaça da cabeça. E ainda tinha uma detenção pela frente antes de correr para trabalhar. Ia chegar atrasada na Weiz Co. Paciência. Sentei em um dos vários sofás próximos ao refeitório e comecei a massagear as têmporas. Como doíam.

"Foi uma aula... interessante" – olhei para cima. Era um cara ruivo. Parecia um Weasley – "Posso me sentar?"

"À vontade! Desculpe, mas..."

"Paul McNeil" – estendeu a mão para cumprimentar e eu só correspondi porque não queria aumentar a minha lista de inimigos tão cedo em Stuyvesant – "Até onde sei, fazemos Matemática do Mercado Financeiro e Aplicação de Cálculos juntos."

"Oh!" – sacudi a cabeça. Devia estar mesmo apreensiva para não reparar uma cabeleira ruiva daquelas na sala.

"Não são muitos que encaram o professor Collen e você praticamente o chamou de cavalo no primeiro dia de aula. Por um acaso quer virar lenda?"

Se eu soubesse das famas de determinados professores, evitaria encrenca. Era o mal de ser uma novata na escola. Apostava um milhão como o Weasley McNeil era cria de Stuyvesant. Era o tipo do cara que olhava para as pessoas que passavam de fazia cumprimentos discretos, simpáticos.

"Estão dizendo que a sua detenção de uma semana foi a mais rápida que alguém já conseguiu por aqui. Logo na primeira classe do primeiro dia! Por um acaso quer virar uma lenda?"

"Está longe de ser a minha intenção" – olhou melhor para o garoto. Até que ele era bonitinho – "Santana Berry-Lopez."

"Eu sei!" – Paul sorriu – "Metade da escola já sabe quem é você. É bastante popular, Lopez, mas as pessoas ainda não decidiram se é de um jeito bom."

"Foi um feito tão inacreditável assim?"

"Pode apostar" – Paul deu uma piscadela – "Então... é o seu primeiro ano aqui, certo?"

"Eu vim transferida de uma escola em Ohio."

"Alguma conhecida?"

"Longe disso..." – sorri mais uma vez da minha própria condição peculiar – "Mas me diga, Paul. O que há de bom para ser feito por aqui além de se matar de estudar?"

...

(Rachel)

Não esperava que as aulas no Washington fossem se estender tanto. Tive de correr da escola para o teatro como uma louca para descer até a estação de metrô correta. Quinn foi à frente, mas só porque o último horário dela era vago e a gente combinou de ir cada uma por si até o Flea. Todos estavam por lá e eu com o rosto vermelho, ombros doloridos por causa da mochila e morrendo de vontade de usar o banheiro.

"Sente-se em qualquer lugar, Lopez, e não atrapalhe" – se a minha bexiga cheia permitisse... levantei a mão antes mesmo de me sentar ao lado de Mike.

"O que foi?" – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Eu vou fazer xixi nas calças!" – falei alto, mas foi sem querer, impulsionada pelo desespero.

James fez sinal para que eu fosse ao banheiro. Corri. Na minha volta, James e Roger pareciam estar no meio do anúncio.

"...a programação vai ser igualmente dura: seis vezes por semana com uma sessão na quinta, duas na sexta, duas no sábado e uma no domingo. Os ensaios vão acontecer em um período de um mês. Nossa reestréia está prevista para janeiro para uma temporada de mais três meses. Os pré-contratos estão disponíveis para todos vocês, mas vocês só terão uma semana para aceitar ou não integrar a nova temporada."

"Nossos salários vão permanecer os mesmos?" – Andy levantou a mão – "eu não acharia justo em caso positivo."

"Vocês terão aumento. Contrato de quatro meses a 300 dólares por semana, válido a partir de 1º de dezembro. Esse valor não é negociável, independente do que digam agentes ou empresários que vocês contrataram. É pegar ou largar. Lembrando que o pré-contrato pode ser rompido a qualquer momento entre produção e atores. Mas caso a temporada continue além deste período, aí sim será possível renegociar valores."

"Então vamos passar três meses sem emprego?" – Mary levantou o braço.

"Eu não sou babá de vocês. Não sou o pai de vocês. Não é problema meu. Vocês, se quiserem, assinem o pré-contrato agora e o contrato definitivo no final de novembro. Não terei o menor problema em substituí-los. Será que alguém mais tem alguma dúvida, uma que não envolva dinheiro?"

"O senhor poderia repetir a primeira parte da informação?" – levantei a mão.

"Foi um prazer conhecê-los. Quem quiser, os pré-contratos estão ali com Lisa Brumm e para quem assinar, nos veremos na sexta-feira lá na produtora."

Mike me olhou cheio de expectativas, enquanto Quinn foi chamada para conversar em particular com Roger. Ele me explicou que a temporada de "Songbook" no Flea estaria em hiato por questões contratuais. Havia outras peças de outras produções pautadas no calendário, sem falar que havia outras produções em andamento pela R&J. O elenco voltaria a se reunir em dezembro e a peça voltaria em cartaz em janeiro. O resto deu para entender.

Ficar três meses incertos em Nova York, dependendo da minha irmã, mas com emprego garantido por quatro meses para ganhar 1.200 dólares por mês? Era o aluguel. E eu gostava de trabalhar em "Songbook". Era um ótimo texto de um formato de musical muito atraente. Peguei o pré-contrato e assinei na hora. Neste meio tempo, contrataria meu agente e andaria com cachorros. Poderia participar de audições para trabalhos curtos, talvez figurações. Havia um mundo de possibilidades em Nova York.

"Ao menos tenho um emprego de entregador" – Mike disse ainda segurando o pré-contrato.

"Quando conseguiu isso?"

"Hoje. Encontrei com Johnny no Harlem e ele me apresentou a um ex-patrão dele. É um desses hippies velhos que tem uma livraria alternativa e cultuada por malucos. Muita gente faz compra por telefone e está aí minha função. Terei até uma bicicleta."

"Johnny te deu um emprego?"

"Ele disse que as gorjetas são ótimas. É só um trampo de meio período para ajudar nas contas enquanto o meu agente não me arruma alguma coisa."

"Será que o Johnny arruma alguma coisa para mim também?"

"Algo que não seja andar com cachorros?"

"De preferência."

Quinn saiu da tal reunião rápida com Roger. Estava com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Adivinha quem conseguiu um emprego?"

Quinn assinou um contrato de meio expediente com a produtora R&J. Trabalharia como estagiária por quatro horas por dia para ganhar 600 dólares. Teria a oportunidade de acompanhar o processo de produção de qualquer peça, filme, programa de TV ou comercial que a produtora estivesse atuando. Seria ótimo para ela porque poderia estudar tranqüila, ter uma renda e ainda pegar os freelas de fotografia que de vez em quando fazia aos fins de semana. A nossa vida se ajustava cada vez mais à cidade.

Abracei Quinn de lado e assim fomos para casa. Foi uma surpresa não ter encontrado minha irmã no apartamento. Lembrei do dia de escola, que ela já não trabalharia mais como recepcionista e que agora era também uma estagiária.

"A gente podia aproveitar para namorar um pouco" – sugeri quase inocente.

"Ou a gente poderia tomar banho juntas para economizar água" – Quinn abriu largo sorriso. A idéia não era ruim e Mike não se importaria.

Estivemos juntas no sentido carnal mais duas vezes depois da nossa primeira noite. Bem que eu queria e desejava mais, só que em casa era muito difícil porque Santana era quase implacável, e a gente não tinha dinheiro sobrando para pagar hotel. Sobrou uma rapidinha do Flea, e uma vez aproveitando a saída de Mike e Santana com Johnny para um show gratuito no Central Park. Aquela foi a terceira.

Quinn e eu ficamos só nos beijos e na mão boba. Santana chegou e nos interrompeu. Estava com jeito de poucos amigos e era melhor não atiçar a fera.

"Nunca mais quero ficar de detenção na minha vida!" – reclamou à mesa enquanto Mike nos servia arroz com cenoura e frango grelhado (salada para mim).

"Detenção?" – Quinn ergueu uma das sobrancelhas – "No primeiro dia de aula?"

"Pois então... essas coisas acontecem" – Santana garfou um pedaço do peito de frango grelhado.

"O que você fez?" – Mike perguntou.

"Absolutamente nada. Foi o professor que implicou comigo!" – revirei os olhos. Conhecendo a irmã, no mínimo ela provocou – "Como foi na escola?"

"Interessante!" – limitei-me a dizer.

"Aparentemente a sua irmã vai fazer parte de uma gangue de garotas latinas" – Quinn desdenhou.

"Isso é sexy!" – Mike sorriu e recebeu a aprovação de Santana.

"Talvez eu ganhe um codinome!" – disse com o claro propósito de provocar a minha namorada – "Talvez eu passe a sair à noite de bar em bar com as chicas e só volte para casa arrastada de tanto beber."

"Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo!" – Quinn fez careta.

"Rachel vai usar lenços vermelhos amarrados na coxa e Quinn vai virar aquelas bitches de malandro com peito siliconado" – Santana levou um tapa no braço dado por Quinn, mas não se intimidou – "Eu daria um milhão de dólares para ver essa cena" – começou a gargalhar e contagiou o ambiente. Só Quinn permaneceu séria.

O jantar continuou descontraído. Santana e Quinn lavaram e secaram a louça, eu fui fazer dever de casa, Mike foi tomar banho e assim seguia a rotina no pequeno apartamento. Beijei Quinn antes de entrar no quarto. Lá dentro, Santana estava arrumando a cama para deitar e dormir. Subiu o beliche e se acomodou. Coloquei o pijama e ocupou o lugar na cama debaixo.

"Sexy gangsta bitch!" – Santana provocou no quarto já escuro.

"Cala a boca!"

"Se eu gerenciar suas atividades ilegais, vou querer 20% dos lucros!"

"Cala a boca!"

E fomos dormir entre provocações e risadinhas.


	44. 15 de outubro de 2012 – Cockblock

**15 de outubro de 2012 - Cockblock**

11 de setembro de 2012

(Rachel)

"Quantos empregos você já teve nesta cidade?" – a minha pergunta a Johnny era genuína. Não entendia como alguém pode falar em tantos ex-patrões. Ele me olhou espantado? Minha curiosidade era tão intrusiva assim?

Johnny era a pessoa que mais nos ajudava desde que chegamos a Nova York. Dava dicas de que restaurante comer, como se divertir com pouco ou nenhum dinheiro. Ele parecia conhecer todos os buracos da ilha de Manhattan e alguma coisa do Bronx e do Brooklin. Arrumou um trampo para Mike e agora tentava fazer o mesmo por mim. Precisava colocar dinheiro em casa de alguma maneira enquanto dezembro não chegava. Não podia depender de audições e deixar as coisas nas costas, sobretudo de Santana.

"Um monte" – ele respondeu com naturalidade e nenhum acanhamento – "Fui até zelador" – ele consultou mais uma vez a lista de oportunidades para jovens e outra de contatos dele – "Garçonete está descartado, correto?"

"Odiaria viver o clichê" – ele olhou engraçado para mim – "Você sabe: atriz serve mesas enquanto sonha com a fama? Ou ela prospera ou vira stripper ou prostituta."

"Ou vira uma pessoa comum, que tal?"

"Eu odiaria ser comum" – murmurei e Johnny sorriu.

"Conheço essa pet shop aqui da sua lista."

"Já trabalhou lá?"

"Não, tenho uma conhecida que processou a loja."

"Por quê?"

"Eles pintaram o labrador dela de rosa."

"Você está de gozação."

"Pior que não" – deu uma gargalhada gostosa, como se lembrasse do episódio. Precisou de alguns minutos para se recompor. Quem diria que um homem daqueles podia conhecer alguém com um labrador rosa, mesmo que por acidente – "A gente tem que traçar uma rota de trampos que você quer ver da sua lista e da minha. Assim você perde menos tempo e ainda volta para casa em tempo hábil para fazer o dever de casa."

O jeito era gastar a sola do sapato.

Logo descobri que Nova York não é a cidade das oportunidades. Pelo menos não quando se tem 17 anos, está ainda na high school, que só pode trabalhar meio período e tudo que tem no currículo é peças de teatro. A minha lista foi um fracasso. Sempre havia pessoas mais qualificadas que eu, ou mais velhas, ou com mais tempo. A moça do pet shop disse que a vaga estava errada: não era para ser balconista, mas sim para lavar cachorro e gato. Eu hesitei por um segundo e a dona mandou eu catar coquinho. No salão de beleza, a vaga era das quatro às dez e deveria atender telefone, varrer o chão, colocar as toalhas para lavar. A minha vida social ia deixar de existir. Não que ela fosse agitada, mas eu tinha uma namorada e trabalhos de escola para lidar.

O escritório de contabilidade tinha acabado de contratar e cheguei vinte minutos atrasada para o processo de seleção da cafeteria. Havia as opções do Johnny para balconista, caixa de mercado, entregadora e ajudante de cozinha. Mas eram lugares alternativos demais e fiquei com receio. Johnny vivia num mundo à parte em Nova York, só podia, porque ele conhecia os buracos mais estranhos mesmo nos redutos normais da cidade.

"Eu sou um fracasso" – era quase sete da noite quando Johnny e eu sentamos no banco da praça do Saint Nicholas Park, em pleno Harlem, próximo a estação do metrô.

"Ainda tem mais uma opção, se estiver disposta."

"Mais um lugar alternativo com donos tatuados que pertencem a um moto clube?"

"Não" – ele sorriu e me ofereceu um pouco de água – "É um amigo do meu pai, sabe? Um cara que ajudou num momento crítico. Ele tem um escritório de advocacia aqui mesmo no Harlem, se estiver disposta."

"Pode ser!"

Johnny fez uma ligação rápida e disse para nos apressarmos. Andamos alguns quarteirões e mal acreditei quando ele foi recebido como um velho conhecido num lugar na 113 E 125th. O amigo do pai dele se chamava Thomas Bressan e era um dos sócios de uma firma com 12 funcionários. Acho que ele teve pena de mim, porque me arrumou um trabalho.

Só sei que voltei para casa feliz da vida.

"Você conseguiu um emprego?" – Santana perguntou assim que cheguei em casa.

"Vou trabalhar das duas às seis para ganhar 600 dólares, mais ajuda de transporte" – disse com orgulho. Ninguém tinha ajuda de transporte ali.

"Fazendo o quê, exatamente?" – foi a vez de Mike me questionar, Quinn estava ao meu lado prestando atenção na conversa. Abri um sorriso.

"Operadora de fotocopiadora!" – aplaudi para mim mesma.

"Você vai ganhar 600 contos para tirar Xerox?" – Santana cruzou os braços, não acreditando no que ouviu – "Mais ajuda de transporte?"

"Algum problema?"

"Eu ganho a mesma coisa num estágio estressante" – resmungou – "Não acredito mesmo na justiça."

A sombra era para poucos. Infelizmente ainda estávamos todos sob o sol.

...

14 de outubro de 2012

(Quinn)

Existe um fenômeno interessante sobre fêmeas que moram juntas. Por alguma razão estranha, elas tendem a menstruar juntas, com um ou dois dias de diferença. Isso tornava as coisas interessantes, como TPM coletiva. Eu tinha pena de Mike no dia que acordava com espírito homicida. Significava que as outras duas fêmeas da casa não estariam melhores. Por outro lado, era ótimo para o meu namoro com Rachel. A gente tinha três semanas livres para fazer amor. Isso se a gente tivesse liberdade para tal. Santana era um poste, uma trave, um cockblock de primeira grandeza. Por causa dela, eu estava há um mês sem tocar na minha namorada. Claro que os nossos empregos e estudos atrapalhavam. Mesmo assim, a gente tentava arrumar uma brecha, qualquer uma, até mesmo na escola. Mas sempre aparecia alguém para atrapalhar. Uma vez foi o monitor, noutra foi uma colega gangsta de Rachel.

Essa seca estava me matando. Pior ainda porque atravessava a época do mês em que sentia mais tesão por causa dos hormônios. Estava quase que literalmente subindo pelas paredes.

"Santana!" – andava de um lado ao outro pelo quarto – "Ela é um diabo que veio para este mundo arruinar a minha vida!"

"Eu sou testemunha que ela não facilita, mas daí..." – Mike me observava sentado na cama de cima do beliche. Ele estava do jeito que parecia que se segurava para não rir.

"E daí? E daí!" – fiz uma pausa dramática – "Você não ouviu o que ela disse agora no jantar?"

Achava que teria o domingo só para mim e Rachel depois que Mike conseguiu tirar Santana de casa para nosso benefício. Mas quando estava começando a comemorar, eis que a gente recebe uma bizarra visita do zelador que gastou quase três horas com a manutenção do sistema de gás e das escadas e emergência. Eu mencionei a visita à trabalho num dia de descanso, mas tudo que Santana fez foi sorrir e depois ainda jogou na minha cara eu deveria agradecer por ela não me denunciar, porque o meu namoro com a irmã dela envolvia uma pessoa maior de idade seduzindo outra que tinha menos de 18 anos. Eu era apenas cinco meses mais velha do que as duas. Como isso é possível? Pela lógica de Santana, a gente deveria enfrentar dois meses de abstinência até a relação se tornar legal. O que não significava que ela ia parar de boicotar após esse período.

"Eu nunca tive tanta vontade de matar alguém quanto agora" – joguei os braços para o alto num gesto, ao mesmo tempo, de raiva e desabafo.

"Não agora! Ainda precisamos dela para pagar o aluguel" – Mike soltou uma gargalhada.

"Sabe o que eu acho?" –ignorei as risadas dele – "Que ela tem um radar de Rachel. Ou câmeras escondidas nesse apartamento. Vai ver que ela acessa as imagens daquela droga de iPhone. Porque toda vez... mesmo quando ela não está presente eu posso sentir que é armação dela."

"Ou você poderia ser mais racional aqui..."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Você não é exatamente discreta quando anuncia os seus dias de folga e se esquece que a sua cunhada tem inteligência e intenções de um Lex Luthor. A diferença é que em vez derrotar o Super-Homem, Santana só quer arruinar a sua vida sexual... com a irmã dela."

"Você não parece que está me apoiando aqui..."

"Eu tenho três irmãos mais jovens. Jen tem 14 e a idéia de que ela possa começar uma vida sexual a qualquer momento me embrulha o estômago. É coisa de ela ser a única menina no meio de três homens, ou sei lá. O que quero dizer é que não é a única que sente ciúmes de Rachel. Irmãos sentem muito ciúmes um do outro, em especial se forem próximos, como elas são. Acrescente o fato de Santana não gostar tanto assim de você."

"Achei que estivesse do meu lado!"

"Só estou colocando um pouco de realidade e perspectiva. Olha Quinn, uma dica preciosa: você quer ter um momento a sós com Rachel?" – baixou a voz para ter certeza de que as palavras dele não fossem ouvidas pelas outras duas ocupantes do apartamento – "Comece não comentando os dias de suas folgas durante as nossas refeições."

Franzi a minha testa. Mike tinha acabado de dizer o óbvio ululante e que não tinha enxergado antes. Eu mesma fornecia informações para Santana agir, o que me fez se sentir a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo. Não me agüentei e comecei a gargalhar em descrença. Nós dois rimos juntos. Respirei fundo e sai do quarto tentando ao máximo manter a pose. Santana estava no computador fazendo trabalhos de Stuyvesant e Rachel assistia um episódio de Grey's Anatomy. Encarei minha cunhada, que deu uma piscadela carregada de sarcasmo, antes de me juntar a Rachel no sofá. Fiz questão de passar o braço pelo ombro da minha namorada para que ela se reclinasse e ficássemos abraçadinhas.

...

15 de outubro de 2012

Era ainda a primeira classe do dia em Irving High e eu não conseguia me concentrar. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Rachel e em todas as coisas pouco elegantes que queria fazer com ela. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. No intervalo, andei de nariz empinado, tal como costumava fazer em McKinley. Não era mais líder de torcida e nem mesmo a abelha rainha, mas os anos de sendo a maior bitch da escola foram úteis para que pudesse me impor também em Irving High. O meu nariz estava ainda mais empinado pela motivação extra: estava determinada a curar o meu incômodo entre minhas pernas e Rachel Berry-Lopez não escaparia dessa vez.

"Oi!" – me aproximei da minha namorada. Ela arregalou os olhos do jeito que sempre fazia quando se sentia encurralada por mim.

"Q, Quinn?" – Rachel estava surpresa com minha agressividade. Não podia evitar. Ela olhou para Gabriela, que também parecia impressionada. E a colega latina gangsta era uma badass que não se impressionava com pouca coisa. Palmas para mim.

"Nós vamos sair daqui agora!" – escorei meu braço nos armários e deixei Rachel imprensada entre meu corpo e as portas de metal. Fingi que Gabriela nem estava ali ao lado.

"Mas e as aulas? Eu não posso..."

"Eu disse..." – inclinei minha cabeça e falei no ouvido da minha namorada – "Nós vamos sair daqui agora!" – peguei na mão de Rachel e praticamente a arrastei para fora da escola. Um dia de aula perdido não faria diferença para duas excelentes alunas.

"Para onde você está me levando?"

"Para casa!" – andamos de mãos dadas até o metrõ – "De hoje não passa!"

"E Mike?"

"Está trabalhando no trampo dele, esqueceu?"

"Mas..."

"Rachel, você não quer."

"Eu quero. Mas não acha que está um pouco..." – parecia querer encontrar as palavras certas – "agressiva demais?"

"Você não tem idéia do quanto a minha calcinha está molhada" – todos os argumentos possíveis posteriores foram invalidados.

Foi uma dificuldade subir as escadas do prédio. A gente se beijou e se agarrou o tempo inteiro desde a saída da estação no Brooklin. Pouco me importava se estivesse chamando a atenção (com certeza estava), das pessoas nas ruas, dos vizinhos, do zelador ou de quem mais fosse. Tentava andar e, ao mesmo tempo, puxar Rachel para junto do meu corpo. Nossos lábios mal desgrudavam e nossas mãos estavam em todos os lugares. Agradecia aos deuses pelo hábito da minha namorada em usar saias porque seria mais fácil de arrancar aquelas roupas. E mal podia esperar para ver Rachel nua mais uma vez. Abri a porta do apartamento apressada. Mal fechamos a porta e já fui conduzindo Rachel até o quarto dela, só porque era mais próximo que o meu. A porta estava encostada e quando abrimos, tivemos uma inesperada e desagradável surpresa. Santana estava deitada na cada de Rachel sem camisa e sutiã. Por cima dela, um rapaz ruivo igualmente sem camisa que nem eu e nem Rachel tínhamos visto antes.

"Santana!" – Rachel gritou.

O rapaz levou um susto e no pulo bateu a cabeça na parte de cima do beliche. Estava desequilibrado e se esborrachou no chão quando Santana o empurrou para o lado. Ela rapidamente pegou uma blusa qualquer para cobrir os seios e se levantou. Logo nós quatro estávamos de pé, atônitos.

"O que você está fazendo em casa com esse cara?" – Rachel apontou para o sujeito.

"O que parece, Rachel?" – Santana disse irritada – "E o que vocês estão fazendo em casa quando deveriam estar na escola?" – tentou revidar.

"Eu te faço a mesma pergunta!" – rebati e cruzei os braços. Estava aí um belo banho de água fria no meu comichão.

"Esse é Paul..." – Santana apontou para o parceiro e continuou sem-jeito – "... meu namorado" – Santana nunca havia dito essa palavra na vida nem com Puck e nem com Brittany apesar do longo relacionamento com os dois. Estava genuinamente surpresa – "Paul, esta é Rachel, a minha irmã, e... Quinn" – disse meu nome com certo desprezo.

"Prazer!" – Paul esticou a mão para nos cumprimentar. Tinha nada contra ele, então correspondi, mas Rachel cruzou os braços e olhou em advertência para o rapaz. Ele recolheu a mão, sem-jeito

"Com todo respeito ao integrante da família Weasley, mas você nunca disse que estava namorando" – Rachel falou duro. Aquilo era engraçado. Rachel agia como se fosse uma mãe que pegou o filho no flagra. Segurei para não rir. Era hilário.

"Talvez por que não seja da sua conta?" – Santana respondeu com o habitual tom mal-criado.

"Não é da minha conta?" – Rachel levantou a voz – "Por que seria? Exceto por você ser a minha irmã e eu te flagrei deitada seminua com um homem na minha cama, no nosso quarto, e em pleno horário de escola? Claro que isso não é da minha conta!"

"Paul, que tal você vestir a sua camisa e conversar comigo na sala?" – oferecei uma saída enquanto as gêmeas davam a impressão de que iriam se estapearem em questão de segundos.

O rapaz aceitou a oferta. Pegou a camiseta e correu. Eu o acompanhei. Se teve uma coisa que aprendi nesses meses morando com as Berry-Lopez era não se meter em assuntos familiares. Acreditava que o problema em questão se enquadrava. A melhor forma de se comportar diante de uma discussão gritada entre as Berry-Lopez era deixar que elas resolvessem entre si apesar da vontade de ficar e bater em Santana. Fechei a porta e as frases gritadas as duas começaram. Paul estava no meio da nossa miúda sala. Estava mortificado.

"Então aquela é a Rachel?" – Paul falou baixinho – "As descrições de Santana não foram precisas... a não ser pelo volume da voz."

"Deixe-me adivinhar! Ela falou da irmã como se fosse uma anã raquítica deslumbrada?"

"Quase isso" – ele sorriu sem-jeito.

"Desculpe, mas Santana não falou ao seu respeito, o que eu não encararia como uma ofensa se fosse você..." – procurei puxar conversa – "Há quanto tempo estão juntos?"

"Um mês."

"Um mês?" – estava surpresa de verdade – "Um mês agindo como namorados do tipo andando de mãos dadas pelos corredores da escola, trocando beijos e tudo mais?"

"É isso aí."

"Inacreditável!" – gargalhei enquanto a gritaria continuava no quarto.

"Você não acha que..." – Paul estava preocupado.

"Vai por mim. É melhor você se poupar. Mas me diga... um mês?"

"É..." – Paul olhou mais uma vez em direção ao quarto – "Foi o usual: eu pedi Santana em namoro e ela aceitou."

"E por que vocês estão fora da escola?" – Paul ficou vermelho mais uma vez.

"Nós temos um professor carrasco, o senhor Collen, que pega no pé da Santana desde o primeiro dia de aula. Bom, hoje esse professor entregou o primeiro trabalho do semestre e Santana tirou um A. O senhor Collen teve de engolir a seco porque tinha dito abertamente para a turma que ia considerar um sucesso caso ela tirasse um C. Ela ficou ainda feliz porque não levou uma detenção por jogar na cara do senhor Collen que ele deveria cortar a língua grande... bom, daí falou que nós deveríamos celebrar..."

"Já entendi!" – ao menos tudo não passou de uma horrível coincidência e não mais uma armação baixa, fria e suja de Santana para estragar a minha vida amorosa – "Agora me diga uma coisa, Paul. Uma resposta sincera é de fundamental importância apesar da pergunta ser estranha, mas... seria a primeira vez dos dois?"

Paul corou violentamente e acenou positivo. Era a glória. Após tanto tempo suportando os boicotes de Santana, foi indescritível o prazer que tive de cortar o prazer dela, mesmo que sem planejar. O gostinho da vingança era doce.

A porta do quarto se abriu. Rachel saiu primeiro com cara de poucos amigos. Ela foi até Paul e estendeu a mão.

"Prazer em te conhecer, Paul. Espero que esse fato lamentável não tenha impacto negativo na sua relação com a minha irmã ou mesmo da sua impressão a respeito da minha família."

"De forma alguma, Rachel" – ele se levantou para cumprimentar enquanto isso, vi Santana caminhar até o banheiro com um lençol embolado em mãos. Minha Rachel colocou para quebrar. Estava orgulhosa da minha pequena.

"Que tal nós quatro sairmos para almoçar?" – Rachel sugeriu aliviando as feições – "Tem um restaurante aqui perto que serve comida boa e barata. A gente poderia ir lá saber mais a respeito um do outro, uma vez que a minha irmã fez a falta de educação em não comunicar que tinha um namorado."

"Vai ser um prazer, de verdade!" – Paul sorriu com sinceridade.

Tivemos um momento surpreendentemente bom. Rachel achou que Paul fosse um pouco arrogante no sentido de se julgar intelectualmente superior a meia Nova York. Não que ele tivesse dito isso explicitamente, mas Rachel era boa em captar mensagens nas entrelinhas. Fora isso, ele não deu nenhuma razão para se criar antipatias. Minha namorada até gostou de saber que Paul se interessava por teatro, embora preferisse as peças dramáticas aos musicais. Eu gostei dele. Era um almofadinha esforçado. Santana manteve o tom de voz baixo o tempo todo e evitou dizer as ironias corriqueiras. Era uma evidência clara de que havia perdido a briga para a irmã 29 minutos mais nova.

O problema é que o meu comichão não foi resolvido e, à noite, resmunguei quando fui ao banheiro de casa assim que cheguei do trabalho e vi que a minha menstruação tinha descido e eu não teria ânimo para tentar de novo pelos próximos três dias. Depois do banho, mal toquei no jantar. Preferi ir direto para o meu quarto fazer as tarefas de casa com um cobertor enrolado nas pernas.

"Quinn..." – Mike entrou no nosso quarto.

"O quê?"

Foi até a mochila e me entregou um cartão e uma nota de 100 dólares.

"Esse é um hotel bacana, limpo. Angela costumava me levar até lá para comemorações especiais, então posso garantir que não é vulgar. A diária de um quarto simples de casal é de 50 dólares e tem um restaurante italiano muito gostoso no subsolo."

"Mike... esse dinheiro..."

"Considere um presente de natal adiantado ou o de aniversário que eu não te dei. Vai nesse hotel no fim de semana e passe uma noite com a sua garota. A não ser que um milagre aconteça, você sabe que Santana não vai aliviar. Então aproveite."

"Obrigada!" – Quinn abracei o meu amigo

"Reserve um quarto assim que puder."

"Farei isso" – aceitei o presente e dei um beijo no rosto de Mike antes de voltar aos estudos.

Naquele fim de semana, a minha seca teria fim.


	45. 29 de novembro de 2012 – Sogra

**29 de novembro de 2012 – Sogra**

26 de novembro de 2012

(Santana)

Por mais que esteja gostando da minha independência em Nova York, era bom demais voltar para a minha casa em Lima e poder ser apenas eu, Santana Berry-Lopez, filha mais velha de Juan e Hiram, bom e de Shelby, que não tem outra obrigação além de apreciar a casa e descansar. Era apenas a filha, não a chefe de uma família torta que controlava as finanças de todo mundo para conseguir pagar o aluguel, as contas, mercado, e ainda fazer milagre para que tivéssemos condições de, ao menos comprar uma peça de roupa. Era bom ser cuidada e paparicada.

Foi a glória quando papi bancou as passagens de avião para que eu e Rachel pudéssemos passar o dia de ação de graças em Lima. Quinn também ganhou passagens de lambuja porque Rachel pediu. Infelizmente não conseguimos trazer Mike e nem tínhamos dinheiro sobrando para bancar nossas próprias passagens. Os pais dele ainda estavam magoados porque desistiu de ir a OSU para ser engenheiro. Passaria o feriado de ação de graças com Johnny, Angela e alguns dos amigos do teatro. Foi uma pena, mas passagens de aviões não eram baratas para bancar para quatro pessoas.

Entrar em casa foi sensacional. Beth estava na sala andando com os passos ligeiros e ainda incertos. Estava linda a guria. Abri os braços e dei muitos beijos naquela bochecha fofa. Depois cumprimentei papi rapidamente antes de correr escadaria acima em direção ao meu quarto. Pulei na minha cama, e depois abri os braços e as pernas como se estivesse fazendo anjinhos na neve. A sensação era de pura felicidade que não consegui parar de rir. Estava no meu velho quarto, na minha velha cama grande, e no espaço onde tinha privacidade: algo que se tornou raro depois que me mudei. Nunca imaginei que Losertown pudesse ser tão boa.

"Não quebre a cama!" – Shelby apareceu na porta do quarto com Beth no colo. Assustei-me com a intromissão dela, mas não fiquei zangada. Meu humor estava bom demais para ficar com raiva de algo tão pequeno.

"Shelby, se eu soubesse o quanto ia sentir falta do meu cantinho, teria pensado mais vezes em me mudar."

"Dá para ver!" – abriu um sorriso.

"Um mundo sem ter que dividir um centímetro que fosse com Rachel!"

Rachel apareceu na porta do quarto e parecia menos impressionada e até ligeiramente ofendida. Claro que disse aquilo para valer. Rachel era um pesadelo como companheira de quarto: sempre reclamando da organização, dos sapatos fora do lugar, das roupas em cima da cama. Mas tinha de aturar. A outra opção era Quinn. Deus me livre. Mike nunca foi uma possibilidade porque isso significaria que Rachel e Quinn estariam livres para ficar que nem dois coelhos naquele apartamento. Isso eu nunca permitiria. Minha irmã podia ter deixado de ser virgem, mas ainda guardava alguma inocência que aquela vampira Fabray estava louca para terminar de sugar.

"Se você me odeia tanto, porque continua a dividir o quarto comigo?"

"Porque, minha chatíssima irmãzinha" – levantei-me da minha cama e fui em direção a ela e toquei o meu dedo indicador na ponta do grande nariz dela – "como sua irmã mais velha é meu dever cuidar de você. O que inclui impedir que você se deixe levar de vez pelas garras de certos abutres."

"Não fala assim da Quinn."

"Eu mencionei o nome dela, por acaso?" – gargalhei – "Cuidado com os atos falhos."

Ela resmungou e saiu pisando duro em direção ao quarto dela. Era bom saber que certas coisas ainda estavam preservadas. Abri o meu guarda-roupa. Tinha uma gaveta de biquínis que deixei para trás. Uma pena o frio ter apertado naquela época do ano. A piscina de Stuyvesant era aquecida, grande e boa, mas ainda preferia a da minha casa. Fazia natação duas vezes por semana em Stuyvesant. Acordava cinco e meia da manhã para poder dar algumas braçadas, mas tinha de me submeter ao apito da treinadora Ruth Mayer. Não podia simplesmente nadar e me esquecer da vida. A treinadora disse que eu seria uma ótima atleta de provas longas. Sei que sim, mas não era minha intenção entrar para a equipe competitiva. Não queria ter de treinar todos os dias e ainda ter uma carga pesada de estudos e trabalho.

Olhei pela janela do meu quarto. O nosso quintal estava transformado, maior. Era por causa da estufa de papai: não existia mais. Papi avisou que iria removê-la porque era duro ter de conviver com aquela estrutura que não era mais usada. Havia lembranças. Entendi a posição dele e não me opus. Mas o meu coração apertou ao ver aquele espaço vazio.

Voltei a me concentrar no meu quarto. Lá estavam todas as coisas que deixei para trás, cuidadosamente limpas por Clara. Ela e Prudence ainda trabalhavam para nós, apesar da casa vazia. Shelby ia a Lima em fins de semana alternados. Nos que ficava naquela porcaria de vilarejo, era papi que estava por lá. Se os dois iam ficar juntos, porque ela não voltava à Lima? Ouvi dizer que Carmel estava implorando para tê-la de volta. Voltei a deitar na minha cama, no colchão macio. Fechei os olhos. Só voltei a abri-los quando senti minha cama movimentar.

"Quem te deu autorização para entrar no meu território, tampinha?" – disse sem abrir os olhos e tinha certeza que Rachel revirou os dela.

"Kurt falou que horas seria a tal festa?"

A festa. Tinha me esquecido. Recebemos e-mails da velha turma do coral a respeito de um encontro na terça-feira na casa dos Hummel. Não estava tão animada assim para rever o pessoal. Tirando Brittany e, em menor grau, Puck, não havia ninguém que sentisse realmente falta. Brittany não estava na cidade.

"De noite, sei lá" – respondi atravessada – "A única coisa que sei neste exato momento é que quero dormir por algumas horinhas antes de fazer qualquer coisa."

"Meninas?" – papi deu pequenas batidas na porta antes de entrar – "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim!" – Rachel sorriu e abraçou mais uma vez o nosso velho pai – "Só reconhecendo o espaço de novo. A propósito: obrigada mais uma vez por ter comprado nossas passagens."

"Sei que vocês não teriam dinheiro para vir, e era inconcebível passar um dia de ação de graças sem as duas. Digamos que é um ganho para os dois lados" – fez um carinho nos cabelos de Rachel antes de se sentar na beira da minha cama – "Desculpe não ter pegado vocês em Cleveland."

"Sem problemas, papi! O tempo que tive de agüentar o terrível gosto musical de Shelby valeu à pena."

"A gente estava escutando a trilha de 'Rent'!" – Rachel reclamou – "É um clássico!"

"Entendi o seu ponto, mija!" – papi gargalhou.

"Pai!" – Rachel ficava legitimamente ofendida com o desdém aos clássicos da Broadway.

"Vocês vão querer comer alguma coisa? Aproveita que Shelby está de bom humor."

"Como está a relação de vocês dois?" – Rachel perguntou com cautela. Sabia que papi era muito reservado para discutir assuntos como aquele.

"Digamos que comecei a entender de onde veio o gênio terrível das duas" – Rachel protestou com resmungos, o que fez papi sorrir. Eu estava nem aí – "Por outro lado, a mãe de vocês me faz feliz de uma maneira que eu pensava jamais poder voltar a ser depois que Hiram se foi."

"Fico feliz pelo senhor!" – Rachel o abraçou e eu apenas observei a cena. Tudo bem que estava me acostumando com a idéia dos dois estarem num relacionamento, mas ainda tinha de passar por cima de alguns sentimentos ruins para aceitar plenamente Shelby como mãe e, como era bizarro, madrasta.

"Bom... o que querem fazer agora? Comer? Descansar?"

"Papi, se me permite, primeiro vou matar saudades da minha cama! Parece que faz dois séculos que não durmo direito."

"Tudo bem com os estudos e com o trabalho?"

"Estão sob controle. Mas não é uma tarefa fácil. Por isso que quero aproveitar o meu tempo livre para não pensar em nada que envolva Nova York!"

"Nem mesmo Paul?" – Rachel provocou.

"Quem é Paul?"

"O namorado de Santana" – dei uma almofadada bem aplicada na cabeça da minha irmã, mas ela não se intimidou – "E quando eu digo namorado, é um de verdade, pai. Desses de andar de mãozinhas dadas na escola. Dizem que teve até pedido oficial!"

"Eu não acredito!" – papi ficou meio enciumado, mas disfarçou com sarcasmo – "Nunca pensei que existia alguém que pudesse algemar a sua irmã!"

"Vocês dois, fora do meu quarto!" – atirei outra almofada. Rachel e papi sorriram e respeitaram.

Paul. Ele era um bom namorado e até que gostava dele. Não o amava como Britt e nem ele era bom de cama como Puck, mas sim, havia um gostar, um querer bem. Era forte o suficiente para sustentar uma relação. Além disso, nunca tive um namorado de verdade antes. Era uma boa experiência. Porém, até mesmo Paul era secundário diante da minha necessidade imediata. Dormir. Fechei os olhos e sonhei em paz.

...

(Quinn)

Não sabia o que fazer. Desde que entrei em casa que a minha mãe não parava de me bombardear com perguntas triviais sobre Nova York. Elogiou meu vestido. Disse que estava linda e que parecia mais amadurecida, o que definitivamente me caia bem. Perguntou se estava com fome inúmeras vezes, como era Nova York (mamãe nunca esteve lá), como eram as lojas, as ruas, as pessoas, os pontos turísticos, os restaurantes, a sociedade. Perguntou do meu trabalho, da escola. Além da última na novela, paisagismo, fofocas familiares: tudo que tinha conversado antes por telefone. Ela tinha atitudes assim quando estava nervosa com alguma coisa.

Tinha uma boa pista do que se tratava. Mamãe queria ocupar a mente com todo e qualquer tipo de conversa só para evitar o elefante branco na sala. Era a primeira vez que estava diante de mim depois do meu telefonema derradeiro semanas atrás: o que revelei que não apenas estava morando com as irmãs Berry-Lopez em Nova York, como também vivia um relacionamento amoroso com uma delas. Foi duro dizer alto para a minha mãe, mesmo que num telefonema, "eu sou gay".

Sei que foi complicado para ela absorver a informação. Logo ela, filha de pastores, heterossexual convicta, ex-mulher de um homofóbico. Decidi conversar a respeito por telefone porque achava que a distância iria amenizar o impacto e seria mais fácil para mim. Pela atitude de minha mãe, estava enganada. Procurei um pouco de oxigênio. Dei uma desculpa de arrumar minhas malas.

Era triste, mas a sensação de entrar naquele quarto era de estar numa pensão muito bonita administrada pela mãe. Não sentia como se aquilo fosse mais a minha casa, não era o meu jeito. Odiava o papel de parede floral, a cama de princesinha, não ligava para os bichos de pelúcia. Mesmo assim, gastei algumas boas horas isolada naquela "pensão" confortável. Até que ouvi o grito da minha mãe que o jantar estava pronto.

"Fiz o seu preferido, Quinnie!" – ela sorriu – "bisteca de porco bem sequinha e salada de folhas com morango."

"Parece ótimo, mãe!" – de fato meu preferido, mas não estava com fome.

"Preciso me lembrar de agradecer ao doutor Lopez pela passagem. Você acha que um buquê de lírios brancos seja conveniente?"

"Eles expressam amizade, certo?"

"De acordo com a sua tia, sim."

"É um gesto muito simpático."

"Também acho. Posso encaminhar as flores para o hospital."

Acenei e voltei a me concentrar no prato enquanto mamãe contava mais fofocas sobre a família. Certo dia viu a mulher tatuada com papai no mercado e a insultou com elegância. Enquanto ela falava, eu me forçava a comer para agradá-la. Minha mãe, claro, ainda tinha mais coisas para empurrar. Foi até a geladeira assim que notou o meu prato vazio e pegou um pote médio de sobremesa.

"Mãe, estou lotada!" – tentei recusar – "Não dá para deixar para mais tarde? Além disso, você abe que não posso exagerar."

"Hoje pode. Além disso, está em ótima forma, Quinnie. Está até mais magra do que na época em que se mudou" – forçou um sorriso para me encorajar – "Prove só um pouco! É uma receita que aprendi no clube de culinária com as meninas da igreja."

Tive de ceder e peguei os potes menores próprios para sobremesas. Servi tanto para mim quanto para mamãe. Provei um pouco da gelatina cremosa com frutas e realmente estava uma delícia. Mamãe era uma boa cozinheira, mas o talento foi pouco explorado por muitos anos em favor de deixar o serviço nas mãos das empregadas.

"Às vezes eu como esse tipo de sobremesa no almoço. É uma das favoritas de Rachel. Mas as que experimento na rua não chegam nem perto desta" – sorri, mas a alegria se foi assim que notei a ruga na testa da minha mãe.

"Quais são os seus planos para amanhã?" – mudou de assunto.

"Ao que parece, Kurt Hummel vai organizar uma festa em homenagem aos antigos membros do coral. Vou ligar para Rachel depois para ver que horas ela e Santana vão aparecer por lá até porque preciso da minha carona."

Mais uma vez a tensão na mandíbula era visível. Analisei as feições estressadas dela. Talvez fosse o momento de parar de evitar o assunto.

"Gostaria que vocês duas se conhecessem formalmente. Rachel é uma menina maravilhosa e tenho certeza que a senhora vai gostar muito dela."

"Gostaria que você não falasse tanto dessa... pessoa que te ludibriou."

"Mãe..."

"Ela só pode ser uma sedutora. Mas também com a criação que teve, só podia dar nisso. A irmã dela não era a piranha da escola? A que se deitava com qualquer coisa que andasse em duas pernas como você mesma dizia?"

"Mãe! Não! Isso não é verdade. Nunca foi. Rachel não seduziu ninguém. Ao contrário. Eu a seduzi e não joguei limpo para conquistá-la. Até forcei situações. Eu dizia aquelas coisas de Santana por raiva, porque éramos rivais e ela me tirava do sério. Ainda tira. E os pais delas são pessoas íntegras. Hiram, que papai tanto implicava e combatia, foi um homem muito bom, e Juan é uma das pessoas mais corretas que tive o prazer de conhecer."

"Os Berry-Lopez podem até ser boas pessoas como você diz. O que não entendo, Quinnie, o que me recuso a acreditar é que você seja..." – olhou para o lado. Não conseguia dizer a palavra.

"Lésbica?" – falei com calma, porém firme – "Eu sinto muito por não ser a dama que ia conquistar um príncipe como que você imaginava. Sinto mesmo. Mas a filha que vai se casar com um homem e ter uma família importante na sociedade que a senhora convive é Frannie. Não eu. Eu sou lésbica, mamãe. Gay, homossexual, sapatão, como a senhora quiser chamar. Não me importo. Não tenho vergonha do que realmente sou."

"Você não é isso!" – estava a um passo de perder a compostura – "Só está confusa... numa dessas fases de experimentar que algumas meninas têm quando vão morar fora. Isso aconteceu com algumas das minhas amigas na faculdade, e hoje elas são todas casadas e mães de família. Vai passar."

"Mamãe, olha para mim" – a segurei gentilmente pelos ombros – "Se pudesse escolher, jamais seria gay. É difícil. Muitas pessoas não entendem, estão cegas de preconceitos, e por isso mesmo não aceitam. A questão é que não se escolhe ser gay. Simplesmente se nasce assim, eu acho."

"Não se nasce assim! Eu nunca teria passado uma monstruosidade dessas a você. Não há essas coisas em nossa família! Então não se nasce assim!" – gritou – "Você é minha Quinn. Não uma desregrada."

"Mãe..." – tentei falar com mais suavidade, apesar da vontade de chorar – "sou a mesma Quinn de sempre. Vou à igreja aos domingos, devoro balinhas de menta, tiro fotografias, assisto a filmes estranhos que a senhora detesta, e amo os meus vestidos de estampas florais. Não vê, mamãe? Não há nada diferente. Eu te amo e estou aqui de peito aberto pedindo uma chance para te mostrar que ainda sou a velha Quinn. Aquela que procura ser boa filha, que gosta de honrar os compromissos, que luta para vencer na vida. Nada disso mudou. A única diferença é que estou ao lado de uma mulher que me faz extraordinariamente feliz, como nunca fui antes. Rachel só me faz bem. Eu a amo" – mamãe estava trêmula, com se fosse ter um surto a qualquer instante, mas precisava continuar – "Queria tanto que a senhora pudesse dar uma chance de te mostrar o quanto sou feliz ao lado dela. Você veria pessoalmente como Rachel é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Então entenderia que algo tão bom assim jamais poderia ser doença ou maldição."

Mamãe subiu para o quarto. Pelo menos não me expulsou de casa como papai fizera no episódio da gravidez. Suspirei, coloquei as louças na pia e uma onda forte de emoções atingiu o meu corpo. Comecei a chorar. Era tão difícil. Não sei precisar quanto tempo deixei que as lágrimas corressem livres pelo meu rosto. Então recobrei a postura. Ainda era uma Fabray e não ia fraquejar. Lavei o rosto ali mesmo na pia da cozinha, enxuguei os olhos no pano de prato e tratei de arrumar a cozinha. Lavei as louças, guardei a sobremesa na geladeira, limpei o fogão e varri o chão.

Só fui tomar banho depois que deixei tudo no lugar. Cochilei na velha cama com um pijama que havia deixado em Lima e minha mãe o lavou para a minha volta. Um barulho me despertou de um sonho confuso. Era o toque insistente das mensagens de texto do meu celular. Ainda meio grogue pelo sono, conferi a tela.

"_**Kurt confirmou a festa amanhã!**_" – Rachel

"_**Vamos sair daqui às nove. Devemos te pegar?**_" – Rachel

"_**Quinn? Está bem?**_" – Rachel

"_**Responda assim que ler. Você sabe o quanto fico agoniada!**_" – Rachel

Rachel era mesmo um amor.

"_**Estava dormindo. Está td bem aqui. Me pegue às 9!**_" – eu

O celular tocou mais uma vez.

"_**Desculpe por te acordar. Buzinaremos no horário! Te amo e te vejo amanhã**_" – Rachel

...

27 de novembro de 2012

(Quinn)

Amanheci com barulhos vindos da cozinha. Era véspera de ação de graças e seria algo normal caso minha mãe e fôssemos comer em casa. O plano era ir à casa dos meus avós, onde toda a família Penn e agregados se reuniria. Vovô andava adoentado e um pouco desgostoso com a vida. Ele, pastor e temente a Deus, jamais pensou que no fim da vida tivesse uma família com problemas sérios. Mamãe era uma senhora divorciada, meu tio militar ganhou a "promoção" de ir servir na base militar na Colômbia antes de se aposentar e estava desgostoso com a novidade, quase depressivo, meu primo Vince, filho do meio da minha tia Jane, estava na reabilitação por causa do consumo de cocaína. Ele tinha minha idade, mas nunca fomos próximos.

Desci as escadas e encontrei a minha mão arrumando as compras novas nos armários. E ela fazia nada com sutileza.

"Fez compras tão cedo, mamãe?"

"É quase meio dia."

Olhei o relógio da cozinha e fiquei constrangida por ter dormido tanto. Por outro lado, bem que merecia.

"Compras de última hora?"

"O comércio vai fechar amanhã e a maior parte das lojas em Lima também fecham hoje ao meio dia. Tive de correr."

"Compras para o almoço na casa do vovô Penn?" – olhei algumas especiarias que não eram para o cotidiano regular. Algo como molho de tomate italiano desses caros e cogumelos.

"São coisas para o jantar aqui em casa."

"Jantar?"

"Você disse que quer me apresentar àquela sua..."

"Namorada?" – ergui uma sobrancelha. Gostaria que minha mãe dissesse a palavra corretamente.

"Seja o que for... Tudo bem Quinn, você venceu. Eu vou receber essa menina Rachel na quinta-feira para um jantar."

"Sério?" – abri um sorriso do tamanho do mundo e corri para abraçar e beijar a minha mãe. Sabia que não era fácil para ela e daí a minha felicidade. Podia sentir o esforço – "Mamãe, a senhora não sabe o quanto isso me faz feliz. A senhora vai gostar de Rachel. Vai ver."

"Mas tem uma condição."

"Qual?" – fiquei alerta.

"No encontro da nossa família amanhã, não quero que você sonhe em mencionar aos seus tios ou aos seus avós sobre essa vida que está levando ao lado dessa menina. Seu avô está muito frágil e não quero que ele sinta o desgosto da neta ter se desviado ainda mais."

"Eu sou gay, mãe. Não uma desviada e promíscua! Apenas, gay."

"Eu não quero, Quinn!" – reafirmou mais duro – "Nossa família não atravessa uma boa fase e não quero que o seu novo problema seja revelado agora."

"Novo problema?" – desanimei – "Meu primo Vince é um viciado em cocaína e sou eu que tenho um novo problema?" – enfatizei o novo, gesticulando aspas no ar – "Só por que estudo, trabalho e namoro uma menina? Além disso, posso me arrepender de ter engravidado aos 16, mas jamais de ter tido Beth. Eu amo a minha filha. Ela é uma garotinha linda e tenho muito orgulho dela. Beth nunca foi um problema e como a senhora ousa falar nesses termos sobre ela?" – mamãe nunca falava sobre minha filha. Parecia querer esquecer.

"Promete?" – disse com os lábios trêmulos, evitando falar da minha filha, mas Beth não entraria em pauta nas fofocas da família Penn num dia de ação de graças. Menos mal – "Se as suas tias perguntarem sobre um namorado, sorria e minta, mas não mencione a garota. Se você fizer este favor, abro a minha casa para receber essa Rachel e até posso dar uma chance a ela. Mas esta é a condição e não é negociável."

"Ok" – suspirei derrotada – "Se amanhã perguntarem, digo que estou solteira. Está bom assim para a senhora?"

"Está perfeito."

Respiramos fundo para nos recuperarmos da discussão.

...

(Santana)

Minha casa tinha um carrão na garagem. Um porsche maravilhoso que papai dirigia quase todos os dias pra ir ao hospital, como não foi o caso de hoje porque ele estava de licença de uma semana para desfrutar o feriado conosco. Passamos o dia inteiro como família: Rachel, eu, papi, Shelby e Beth. Nos comportamos como filhotes diante de papai e mamãe urso. Acreditava que merecia guiar o carrão até a festa na casa dos Hummel. Em vez disso, sobrou o gasto Buick sedã de Shelby. Ao menos era melhor do que ser levada. Imagine a humilhação de ter quase 18, morar sozinha e ainda ser levada pela mamãe até a festinha, como ela propôs. Sentia arrepios só em pensar.

Antes da casa dos Hummel, tive de fazer uma parada na casa da Fabray. Estava começando a gostar da idéia de não ter que ver a cara de Quinn por um dia inteiro, mas teria de esperar pelo dia de ação de graças, quando não havia nada em comum marcado e rezava para a minha irmã não acabar com a minha alegria. Buzinei em frente a casa dela e não demorou muito para a porta abrir. Quinn estava usando calça jeans: uma raridade. Mas também estava frio. Se aquela louca usasse um vestidinho como sempre, eu a internaria. Minha irmã desceu do carro e encontrou com Quinn no meio do caminho. As duas se beijaram e tudo que pude fazer foi revirar os olhos. A casa dos Hummel era próxima à das Fabray, separada apenas por dois quarteirões. Quinn deveria ter ido à pé. As duas mereciam se congelar um pouco.

Finalmente chegamos à festinha. Kurt nos atendeu com o habitual sorriso sem dentes. Desta vez estava com Blaine, o macho da relação, à tira-colo.

"Não acredito que vocês realmente vieram!" – abraçou Rachel e Quinn primeiro, e depois me cumprimentou com um pouco menos de entusiasmo.

"Como vai Kurt?" – Quinn falou com o habitual tom educado e superior.

"Muito bem, e vocês estão perdendo a festa!"

Só havia o pessoal do coral: novos velhos e os que já haviam abandonado, como nós. Recebemos abraços calorosos e saudosos dos colegas. Eu sorria para todos, mas sentia falta da presença de Brittany. Finn e Rachel se abraçaram com afeto, sob olhar atento e ciumento de Quinn. Estava convencida de que Quinn e Rachel eram para valer, mas sempre haveria uma parte da minha irmã que não esqueceria Finn. Tinha certeza disso. Assim como parte de mim amaria Brittany por toda eternidade, mesmo que eu nunca mais a visse na vida.

A gente se falava pouco depois que fui para Nova York e ela para Los Angeles. Sempre estava ocupada e ela também. Mas sabia que Brittany estava arrebentando na escola de dança e que ia largar a high school. Senti muito mal por isso. O meu esforço de anos para conseguir com que ela se formasse foi para o ralo. Como os tios poderiam permitir isso? Por outro lado, Britt não tinha um futuro acadêmico. O lance dela sempre foi o palco, a dança, o movimento.

"E aí?" – Puck se aproximou de mim com um copo de cerveja em mãos. Ele o ofereceu para mim – "Faz algum tempo, Lopez. Como vão as coisas em Nova York?"

"Surpreendente bem."

"Mike?"

"Não pôde vir, mas ele está legal. Está com a namorada dele e com bons amigos."

"E você?" – disse insinuante.

"Namorando" – tomei um gole da cerveja.

"O quê?" – ele riu nervoso e descrente – "Santana Berry-Lopez namorando?"

"Lide com isso, Puckerman" – dei um tapinha no meu próprio traseiro – "Esse material aqui não será mais seu."

"Mentira sua. Óbvio que não está namorando. Você nunca foi disso."

"Rachel!" – gritei para a minha irmã, chamando a atenção de todos pela sala no processo – "Diga quem é Paul."

"O Beatle?" – ela sorriu.

"Falo sério, hobbit."

"Seu namorado!" – encarei Puck que estava boquiaberto.

"Santana está namorando?" – provoquei gritinhos de Mercedes – "O mundo vai acabar. Só podia ser 2012!"

Era bom causar impacto por algo bom. Entre prós e contras, o meu namoro com Paul McNeil tinha saldo positivo. Isso não impediu que Puck tentasse me convencer a abrir as pernas para ele, no entanto.

Da velha turma, Finn e Tina eram os únicos solteiros. Puck não contava porque ele colocava o pauzinho dele dentro de alguma coisa quase todos os dias. Kurt estava com Blaine, Sam estava com a cheerio nova do coral, Mercedes estava com meu primo Julio, Artie estava com uma garotinha irritante chamada Sugar Motta. Se fosse ele, começava a ficar de olho no irlandês novato, que esticava o olho sem qualquer discrição para cima da espalhafatosa. Além do irlandês e da aparatosa, tinham entrado em nossos lugares um sujeito que parecia Jesus Cristo adolescente, um drag queen negro, uma guria irritante que se chamava Harmony e a cheerio que namorava Sam. Parecia que a tal de Harmony era a solista feminina ao lado de Mercedes, Finn e Blaine disputavam a posição de macho alfa.

Quanta mediocridade. Minha mudança para Nova York me fez ver algumas coisas distanciadas a respeito daquela turma. Várias delas eram risíveis. Era um grupo promíscuo em que todo mundo tentava se comer. Não me surpreenderia se Finn namorasse Harmony e quisesse roubar a cheerio de Sam. Ou que Kurt se cansasse do galinho alfa para ficar com o RuPaul (esse, de verdade). Talvez Tina voltasse para Artie, não sei. O que tinha certeza é que alguns troca-trocas aconteceriam.

Mas para mim, o quadro mais interessante seria se Finn comendo Blaine, Sam com Mercedes, Kurt afogando as mágoas com Tina e Artie queimando no fogo do inferno. Não me importava com os novatos.

O novo coral fez uma apresentação especial, meio alcoólica, em homenagem aos antigos integrantes. Finn, Artie, Mercedes e Harmony foram os solistas. A tal da Harmony era mesmo boa, tanto que fez Rachel contorcer o rosto. Mesmo assim, não evitamos algumas lágrimas de saudade. O grupo desafiou os antigos integrantes a fazerem uma apresentação especial de improviso como parte de uma brincadeira. Eu, Rachel, Quinn, Puck e Lauren nos reunimos num canto da sala e fizemos um revival acústico de "Loser Like Me". Puck pegou o violão enquanto a gente improvisava uma coreografia desajeitada.

Os novos integrantes constataram que as lendas sobre Rachel Berry-Lopez eram verdadeiras: ela era a melhor. Ainda foram presenteados com uma performance exclusiva à capela de "First I Look At The Purse", que cantava na peça "Songbook". O que se seguiu foram karaokês, danças e bebidas.

Acho que exagerei um pouco na bebida no final da festa. Mesmo assim, Puck não conseguiu que eu abrisse as pernas para ele.

...

29 de outubro de 2012

(Rachel)

A quinta-feira começou preguiçosa. Levantei-me da cama e me arrastei até o banheiro. Nunca tinha comido tanto quanto no dia de ação de graças e ainda estava sofrendo as conseqüências da gula. Nunca pensei que minha mãe fosse tão boa cozinheira. Parece que ela e meu pai casaram direitinho o lado gourmet. Meu pai adorava fazer coisinhas, temperos, comidinhas. Minha mãe tinha ótima mão para cozinha. Eles fizeram o cardápio tradicional de ação de graças, mas também prepararam batata assada com berinjela, arroz, creme de espinafre e uma salada verde com tomates cereja, cenouras e azeitonas. Tudo muito bom.

Passei o dia comendo, falando besteiras com minha família e brincando com Beth. Foi um desses momentos raros de felicidade genuína.

Usei o banheiro com toda calma que precisava. Era ótimo não ter ninguém batendo à porta porque estava apertado ou atrasado ou reclamando por demorar um pouco mais. Aproveitei para tomar uma chuveirada rápida e depois vesti novamente o pijama. Desci as escadas e encontrei meus pais e Santana terminando o café da manhã. Como é que eles conseguiam depois de toda comida de ontem? Resolvi pular o café da manhã.

"Até que enfim!" – Shelby sorriu – "Achei que teria de jogar água fria."

"Por quê?" – sentei à mesa da cozinha apenas pela companhia.

"Nós vamos passar o dia fora! Esqueceu?" – meu pai advertiu.

"Oh! O churrasco na chácara do tio Pedro..." – Era o tradicional churrasco que reunia os Lopez, uma vez que o dia de ação de graças era celebrado cada um em sua casa.

"Tomara que ele faça à moda chilena! Detesto hambúrguer na chapa!" – Santana abocanhou a banana com granola e leite.

"Como você pode pensar nessas coisas?" – disse enjoada. Não era muito simpática aos churrascos na chácara do tio Pedro por motivos óbvios e porque era vítima de piadas verdadeiramente cruéis de Julio e Daniela. Até mesmo dos mais novos, Michael e Lana, filhos da tia Rosa. George tinha idade de Beth e ainda era muito novinho para me sacanear.

"Como é que ela consegue pensar em comida depois de ontem?" – minha mãe também estava impressionada com Santana.

"Nisso ela me puxou" – meu pai sorriu. Santana não tinha tendência a engordar. Nem eu.

"Mercedes também vai, se não me engano" – Santana falou com a boca cheia e só então terminou de engolir – "Falei ontem com ela. Parece que vai ser a apresentação oficial para a família!"

Era chato não poder fazer o mesmo com Quinn. Minha família sabia que eu estava namorando uma garota e isso não era problema para a maioria deles, ou para abuela. Era, talvez, para tia Maria. A oportunidade que passou, mas teria um dia de apresentações oficiais pela frente. Foi uma surpresa quando Quinn me ligou dizendo que deveria comparecer ao jantar na casa dela na quinta para me apresentar à Judy. Claro que conhecia a mãe dela, mas seria a primeira vez que ela me veria como a namorada. Sem falar que também seria a primeira vez que pisaria meus pés no lar Fabray. Não deixava de ser um momento histórico ir àquela casa que não fosse para jogar papel higiênico no jardim e na árvore ou para jogar ovos.

O telefone tocou. Minha mãe tomou a liberdade de atender. Depois retornou e esticou o aparelho sem-fio para Santana.

"Paul deseja falar contigo..." – o tom de voz era formal e brincalhão ao mesmo tempo

Santana tomou o telefone e saiu da cozinha e, principalmente, dos ouvidos alheios. Ainda assim teve de ouvir algumas risadinhas ao fundo.

"Eu não acredito que ela tem um namorado!" – meu pai franziu a testa – "Eu consigo ver Rachel num casamento de 40 anos. Mas Santana namorado uma pessoa só?"

"Paul é um cara legal, pai" – peguei Beth no colo antes que ela mexesse onde não deveria – "Metido a intelectual, mas dá para ver que ele gosta de verdade de Santana" – voltei-me para Shelby – "Mãe, vai mesmo emprestar o carro para eu ir no jantar na casa da Quinn?"

"Claro! Vai ser um prazer ver o seu pai colocando o Porsche na estrada de terra" –piscou para ele. Tudo que meu pai fez foi resmungar alto – "Nervosa por ser apresentada oficialmente à sogra?" – continuou em tom provocador.

"Ansiosa é uma palavra melhor."

A família logo se ajeitou em dois carros. Meus pais e Beth foram de Porsche. Santana e eu fomos de buick. A chácara do tio Pedro e da tia Maria ficava nos limites da cidade, no setor agrícola, muito próximo à residência de abuela. Era um local bonito, dividido em duas partes: na frente ficava o casarão principal com uma área espaçosa de lazer. O restante da propriedade era coberta pela plantação de uvas, o pomar e a pequena fábrica de vinhos caseiros. Tio Pedro era um pequeno comerciante bem-sucedido que conseguia vender os produtos nas melhores adegas de Ohio e para algumas fora dele. Ele também tinha uma fábrica de cerveja caseira próximo dali, ainda nos limites de Lima, mas quem tomava conta do lugar era Daniela. Ela era a mestre cervejeira da família. Uma bem metida e arrogante, por sinal. Júlio se interessava mais por carros antigos e estava de mudança para Chicago onde trabalharia numa montadora de motos feitas sob encomenda. Ele começou a estudar engenharia mecânica, mas largou o curso porque, segundo ele, ganharia muito mais dinheiro neste negócio do que na faculdade.

A manhã passou tranqüila. A família fez a algazarra de sempre. Abuela mandava em tudo e todos, Santana se transformava em moleque e mexia com Júlio, Daniela se comportava como se tivesse mais de 20 anos, sobretudo porque estava ao lado do namorado. Eu fazia sala para Mercedes. Tio Pedro e meu pai conversavam por horas e horas. Era o único momento em que via meu pai fumar cachimbo. Os dois sempre foram muito amigos. Tia Maria falava sobre os trabalhos na igreja até para quem não queria ouvir. Tia Rosa conversava com minha mãe enquanto o marido dela brincava com os filhos e Beth.

A dinâmica era tão boa e natural entre os Lopez que, de repente, quando mal percebíamos, estávamos todos numa grande roda perto da churrasqueira conversando sobre assuntos diversos enquanto ríamos e tomávamos cerveja e vinho. Muita gritaria em espanhol, muita algazarra, a música que não parava. Eu me sentia bem e feliz em meio à zona Lopez, mas precisei sair mais cedo.

Despedi da família e peguei o carro da minha mãe. Passei em casa para um banho rápido. Lavei os cabelos para tirar o cheiro de fumaça de churrasco e suor, coloquei a roupa que julgava mais apropriada: um vestido azul escuro, meias-calças mais grossas quentes, sapato baixo, casaco longo. O cabelo estava bem escovado com a franja para o lado. Era estranho pensar que estava indo à casa da sogra quando já morava sob o mesmo teto da minha namorada há meses. Era preciso enfrentar algumas piadas da vida, certo? Lembrei de pegar a sobremesa que tinha preparado no dia anterior. Era gentil contribuir com o jantar. Peguei o rumo das Fabray. Estacionei o carro em frente e me permitir demorar um pouco no carro para controlar minha ansiedade. Respirei fundo, repeti um mantra para que tudo desse certo e seja o deus quisesse. Toquei a campainha.

"Rachel!" – Quinn abriu um grande sorriso e me deu um beijo rápido – "Entre, entre!"

"Trouxe uma mouse de chocolate. Não é vegan, por isso acho que vai gostar!"

"Vou colocar na geladeira."

Fiquei insegura. Não sabia se deveria acompanhar Quinn ou esperar ali mesmo. Namoro em Nova York era muito mais fácil. A gente simplesmente estava em nossa casa, vivendo intimidades que certos casais demorariam meses e meses para descobrir. Mas ali em Lima, Ohio, na casa de Judy Fabray? Não tinha tanta certeza. O ambiente era bonito, bem decorado. Na sala havia retratos de Quinn e Frannie em diversas fases. Judy também aparecia em algumas imagens. Havia uma única de Russell. Mesmo sorrindo numa foto, aquele homem ainda assustava.

"Seja bem-vinda Rachel" – fiquei tensa ao ouvir a voz austera que veio das escadas.

"Bo-boa noite senhora Fabray" – de repente não sabia a melhor forma de cumprimentá-la. Optei pelo formal aperto de mãos.

"Mãe, Rachel trouxe sobremesa para o nosso jantar. Não é gentil?" – Quinn juntou-se a nós. Judy não sorria e eu estava suando frio. Pela pegou na minha mão e me conduziu até o sofá floral confortável com detalhes em madeira. Judy sentou-se na poltrona em frente e continuou fazendo uma expressão de que devoraria a minha cabeça a qualquer momento.

"Como foram esses dias festejando o feriado com sua família?" – Judy forçou um sorriso.

"Maravilhoso, senhora Fabray" – tentei falar com calma e cautela – "Consegui curtir toda a família e ainda revi amigos queridos. Esses momentos ficaram tão raros para nós depois que mudamos para Nova York."

"Nós?"

"Eu e minha irmã... acho que é seguro dizer que para Quinn também."

"Certamente não seria se ela continuasse a ser uma cheerio e garantisse a bolsa na OSU!" – Judy disse com um pouco mais de dissimulação. Isso meu deixou mortificada. Ela estava me responsabilizando por uma decisão da filha dela. Mas que culpa tive eu? Nunca interferi na vida de Quinn e na época em que ela decidiu sair das cheerio a gente sequer namorava, apesar de ter se beijado em duas ocasiões.

"Rachel não teve culpa das minhas escolhas, mamãe" – Quinn apertou a minha mão e falou em tom de advertência – "Ela não decide ou responde por mim!"

"Mas certamente exerce uma grande influência. Afinal, ela é a sua namorada, certo?" – enfatizou a palavra namorada – "Me diga Rachel, como o seu pai lida com esse ano das filhas morando fora?"

"Muito bem, eu diria..." – olhei para Quinn. Não esperava o ataque e estava preocupada em como seria o andamento do jantar – "O trabalho no hospital o deixa ocupado, mas ele tem a companhia da minha mãe agora. Por enquanto, eles se vêem aos fins de semana ou durante as folgas, mas a minha mãe tem planos de voltar à Lima e morar com meu pai. Só que ela quer terminar o ano letivo primeiro antes de deixar a escola em Dayton."

"Fico feliz por ele não ter ficado sozinho!" – disse com dureza e amargura. Eu não tendia a razão de tanta agressividade. Mas, por Quinn, iria agüentar mais um pouco. Não ia fazer a vontade de Judy e sair correndo pela porta sem lutar ou resistir um pouco.

"Mamãe, por favor! A senhora prometeu!" – Quinn interferiu se impondo – "Rachel, nós preparamos uma receita vegetariana especial para você" – procurou mudar de assunto – "Mamãe preparou. Ela faz parte do clube de culinária da igreja."

"Aposto que deve estar deliciosa!" – forcei um sorriso. O mais falso que consegui produzir.

O jantar correu no mesmo clima de tensão. Judy me atacava com comentários dúbios e eu procurava me defender da melhor forma que podia. No meio de campo, Quinn tentava ponderar e administrar. Ela estava ciente dos perrengues que Judy passava e não queria feri-la ainda mais. Por outro lado, isso também me feria porque tinha nada com os infortúnios de Judy e não era justo. No final da noite, já nas sobremesas, minha sogra disparou.

"Mate uma curiosidade, Rachel. Até que ponto os seus pais influenciaram as suas tendências homossexuais?"

Foi a gota d'água da noite.

"Meus pais nunca disseram uma palavra a respeito da minha vida afetiva, senhora Fabray!" – enfatizei o Fabray – "Quinn é a minha primeira namorada e antes dela eu ficava com homens, tal como a sua filha. Disputamos até o mesmo cara na escola: Finn Hudson. Acontece que eu me apaixonei por sua filha e estamos juntas agora. Mas não planejei nada disso. Simplesmente aconteceu. Tudo que os meus pais me disseram é que deveria ser feliz ao lado de quem fosse: homem ou mulher. Para o seu conhecimento, o relacionamento dos meus dois pais só foi um exemplo positivo de como um casal que se ama e se respeita deve conviver. Acredito que isso independe de opção sexual. Caso contrário o seu casamento ainda estaria de pé. Ao passo que meus dois pais só foram separados pela morte!"

"Você deveria ponderar a sua boca, mocinha!"

"Pára vocês duas!" – Quinn estava ofegante – "Mamãe, pára de atacar Rachel, pelo amor de Cristo."

"Não mencione o nome dele em vão!" – Judy esbravejou.

"Quinn, eu já vou indo!" – joguei o guardanapo que estava no colo em cima da mesa – "Agradeço o jantar, a sobremesa... mas eu não preciso agüentar essa merda."

Levantei-me e saí da sala de jantar pegando a bolsa. Eu era melhor do que aquilo. Não precisava passar por coisas do tipo, por mais amor que tivesse a Quinn. Sei que ela não desejava tal desfecho da noite, mas eu não era um cubo de gelo. Eu também era uma Lopez, por deus. Tinha sangue em minha veias.

"Rach, por favor, fica!" – Quinn me pegou pelo braço quando estava no meio do caminho para o carro.

"Para quê? Para a sua mãe me bombardear com indiretas e acusações? Eu não mereço isso. Não mereço passar por isso."

"Perdão. Ela disse que tentaria..."

"Quinn, eu não estou com cabeça agora."

"Perdoa" – Quinn segurou meu outro braço e procurou trazer o meu corpo para junto do dela – "Ela só está solitária e frustrada. Minha mãe ainda não aceitou o fato de eu ser gay e ontem ainda tivemos um dia estranho na casa do meu avô. Sinto muito que ela tenha se comportado mal, mas nada disso está sendo fácil. Perdoa!" – enfatizou.

Suspirei. Quinn também estava sofrendo e não seria justo descontar nela. A gente encostou nossas testas e depois nos beijamos de leve.

"Sábado você vai dormir lá em casa, certo?" – perguntei ainda de olhos fechados. A gente sairia para Cleveland pela manhã de domingo e pegaríamos o vôo de volta a Nova York ao meio dia.

"Chego depois do almoço" – Quinn se inclinou mais uma vez para me beijar.

"Até lá" – me libertei dos braços da minha namorada.

"Não vai tentar de novo?" – ela estava decepcionada. Mas eu não entraria mais naquela casa tão cedo. Santana tinha razão em alguns pontos no que dizia sobre os Fabray: aquela casa tinha mesmo um clima ruim.

"Não hoje."

"Não mais?"

"Um dia, talvez."

Peguei minhas chaves e entrei no carro. Saí de lá dando razão a todas as piadas sobre sogras.


	46. 06 de janeiro de 2013 – Jantar com Weiz

**06 de janeiro de 2013 – Jantar com Weiz**

(Quinn)

A melhor coisa de ir aos jantares mensais na casa do senhor Weiz era a comida boa e de graça. Verdade que a gente pagava o transporte para ir e sair de Kings Point, mas valia à pena. O senhor Weiz era o sujeito responsável por minha carreira paralela de fotógrafa em Nova York. Comecei fotografando o salão de beleza de Lisa Brait, a namorada dele, se é que se podia colocar a relação nesses termos. Tive contato com ela durante o freela. Minha função era fotografar o lugar e usar as imagens para o catálogo da cidade, no Google e no site da internet. Ganhei bons trocados e alguns serviços similares semana sim, semana não. Cobrava 200 dólares pelo serviço e estava montando um portfólio razoável nas redes sociais disponíveis. Conseguia alguns trabalhos de fim de semana fora do círculo de contatos de Weiz. Era um começo.

Por isso era tão agradecida pela oportunidade e fazia todo esforço para não faltar. Mike não recusava bocas livres. Apesar de não se uma pessoa que "assistida" pelo velho judeu, era um elemento importante ao fazer piadas e comentários certeiros. Rachel não era uma fã de Weiz. Santana comparecia por obrigação porque trabalhava nas empresas dele. Se não fosse pela gentileza de empregá-la nos primeiros meses em Nova York, estaríamos fritos. Depois as coisas se equilibraram. Rachel e Mike voltaram a fazer "Songbook" ganhando um salário não-miserável. Santana e eu tínhamos nossos estágios. Ela contava com a mesada do avô e eu complementava a renda com os freelas. O dinheiro das despesas da casa agora era dividido por igual. Ainda não sobrava muito no final do mês, mas já conseguia comprar um par de sapatos ou uma roupa nova.

O Senhor Weiz revelou ser um homem mais agradável do que a impressão que passou no primeiro encontro. Agia como um severo cobrador com Santana, sempre fazendo perguntas sobre economia, impressões da empresa e mercado financeiro. Era um momento da conversa em que a gente aproveitava para circular pela casa. Pelo menos na parte em que nos era permitida. Mike assaltava o pote de balinhas, eu passava o olho na biblioteca (a coleção de livros de fotografia era formidável), e Rachel sempre avançava na coleção de discos.

Às vezes Rachel e Santana conseguiam arrancar algumas histórias da época em que os avós delas moravam em Nova York e sobre a infância de Hiram. Joel era um funcionário das fábricas do pai de Weiz e os dois conviveram juntos durante a adolescência. O avô das gêmeas foi a pessoa que ajudou quando o pai de Weiz o mandou "aprender a trabalhar" e os dois tiveram algumas aventuras pelo Brooklin, onde ficava as fábricas de tecido, e por Manhattan. Ele conheceu Sarah, a avó das meninas, numa festa: ela tocava piano numa banda de jazz para ajudar o pai alcoólatra que nunca conseguia terminar um show. Sarah costumava assumir depois da segunda metade. Dizem que não era tão brilhante quanto ao pai, mas conseguia segurar as pontas dentro da banda. Era bom o suficiente para terminar o show.

Foi Weiz que apresentou Sarah a Joel Berry. Interessante é que ela namorou primeiro Weiz antes de se casar com Joel. Isso tudo em plena década de 1960, no calor da revolução social e de comportamento.

Weiz também contou o dia em que conheceu as gêmeas. Disse que foi numa festa em Cleveland na casa dos Berry. Elas corriam de um lado ara outro implicando uma com a outra, até que Juan as fez parar e as levou para um canto para dar uma bronca, que elas tinham de se comportar. Depois, Sarah as conduziu para cumprimentar "um grande amigo da família". Era o próprio. Santana dizia que só se lembrava de Weiz numa outra festa, quando tinha 14 anos.

De repente, enquanto eu folheava um livro com Mike ao meu lado, Rachel gritou com um vinil em mãos. Saí correndo para ver o que impressionou tanto a minha namorada.

"O senhor tem um disco autografado pelo Frank Sinatra?" – Rachel foi até Weiz e Santana com o disco em mãos.

Weiz pegou a capa do disco. Era nada menos do que o primeiro disco dA Voz, "The Voice of Frank Sinatra", lançado em 1946. Aquele disco tornou-se uma raridade. Eu conhecia a história de Sinatra. Papai era um fanático.

"O mérito não é meu. Não exatamente. Esse disco pertencia ao meu pai, que era um grande fã. Acho que Frank Sinatra foi o único cantor capaz de desviar a atenção do meu pai para outros assuntos. Lembro que ele parava de falar de negócios na mesma hora quando Frank Sinatra era mencionado" – Weiz explicou.

"Foi ele que pegou o autógrafo?" – Rachel estava genuinamente interessada.

"Fui eu, na verdade."

"Como?" – Weiz riu da excitação da minha namorada.

"Existia uma boate em Uptown chamada Blue Angel..."

"Eu sei! Foi onde Barbra Streisand começou a carreira" – Rachel não se agüentava e estava ficando engraçado.

"Sim, essa mesma. Era um lugar refinado onde se apresentavam os grandes jazzistas e comediantes. Eu gostava de assistir às esquetes de Woody Allen e também vi Barbra Streisand."

"Você?"

"Quando voltei da Austrália antes de cursar Harvard, fui ao Blue Angel e assisti a uma apresentação de Barbra naquela casa. Foi impressionante. Mas não falei com ela, se é o que quer saber" – Weiz sorriu ao ver a decepção infantil estampada em Rachel – "O meu encontro com Frank Sinatra aconteceu alguns anos antes. Eu ainda era um aluno de Stuyvesant. Um colega meu era filho de um dos agentes de Frank e disse que ele costumava ir à boate. Disse que ficava num canto discreto fumando um cigarro enquanto se encontrava com as amantes. Eu era um jovem impulsivo e decidi arriscar. Embora estivesse fascinado por Miles Davis na época, Frank ainda tinha uma simbologia muito forte. Seria legal encontrá-lo. Levei a capa deste disco numa pasta e eu e esse meu amigo ficamos de tocaia sem sucesso por duas noites. Na terceira, Frank Sinatra apareceu desacompanhado enquanto Miles Davis tocava. Diria que essa foi uma noite perfeita aos meus olhos. Esperamos o primeiro set do show acabar e quando as luzes se acenderam, nos aproximamos. Frank parecia solitário naquela noite e nos convidou a pagar uma bebida para ele. Foi o que eu fiz de bom grado."

"O que ele conversou?" – Mike perguntou. Também estava impressionado.

"Ele elogiou os nossos trajes. Dizia que homens elegantes sempre vestem de preto depois do por do sol. Fez algumas considerações sobre música. Ele se dizia chateado de como um gênio do porte de Bing Crosby poderia estar enfrentando ostracismo. O próprio Sinatra vivia um momento ruim na carreira naquele momento, mas Crosby era o grande ídolo e essas coisas são difíceis de entender para um fã dedicado. Também nos deus sábios conselhos."

"Que conselhos?"

"Revelaria se vocês fossem todos homens" – Weiz sorriu discretamente – "Digamos que os mesmos conselhos funcionaram uma vez com Nancy."

"O quê?" – Santana ficou confusa – "Nancy como Nancy Sinatra?"

Weiz apenas sorriu e acendeu o charuto.

"De qualquer forma, ele autografou o disco. Cheguei em casa pela alta madrugada e no dia seguinte coloquei a capa no lugar correto. Não avisei ao meu pai. Ele ficaria muito bronqueado se soubesse que passei boa parte da noite conversando e bebendo com Frank. Ele descobriu o autógrafo muito tempo depois quando eu estava na Austrália. Daria tudo para estar aqui só para ver a expressão de choque do meu velho" – tomou uma dose do whisky – "Reencontrei Frank Sinatra anos depois durante uma convenção dos republicanos, quando assumi a vice-presidência. Papai ainda era o presidente, mas já não tinha pique para o trabalho de lobby."

"Pensei que Frank Sinatra era democrata" – Rachel franziu a testa.

"Ele era o que mais interessava no momento. Frank Sinatra estava muito envolvido com John Kennedy e foi um importante apoiador para o partido recuperar os cofres depois daquelas eleições. Mas depois ele rompeu o partido para se aliar a Ronald Reagan e a Nixon. Eu nunca fui partidário, como um empresário nunca deve ser" – a lição foi direcionada a Santana e dava pra sentir pela expressão séria. Em seguida suavizou com mais uma tragada no charuto – "Apóia-se quem trouxer mais benefícios e naquela época Nixon era o nome. De qualquer forma, encontrei Frank na Califórnia numa convenção e nos cumprimentamos. Não perguntei se ele se lembrava daquela noite, isso é besteira. Um artista carismático sempre vai mentir e dizer que sim. Conversamos sobre política e percebi que o que diziam sobre Frank era verdade: de que ele tinha talento demais e caráter algum. Por isso era tão excitante. Foi um grande sujeito."

"Está aí. Eu faria um filme sobre Frank Sinatra caso tivesse a chance. Nem que fosse um desses mini-docs universitários" – Quinn comentou.

"Está chegando à época de vocês fazerem as aplicações, correto?" – Weiz sabia muito bem que sim porque estava de olho em Santana. A impressão que passava era de que não só Joel que preencheria a inscrição de Harvard por ela – "Já tem escolas em mente?"

"Harvard" – Santana disse sem entusiasmo – "Talvez Columbia..."

"Eu vou tentar a NYU. Fazer um curso de teatro na The American Academy of Dramatic Arts é a minha primeira opção. Eles têm um currículo liberal, apesar de altamente gabaritado. Funciona bem para quem não quer um programa acadêmico de três anos. Agora que estou atuando e representada por um agente, preciso levar em consideração a minha carreira."

"Eu consideraria a Saint Ann's se na época em que me formei tivesse essa perspectiva de carreira" – Mike ficou melancólico – "Talvez ainda dê para entrar, mas não sei. Estou há um ano sem pegar em um livro. Esqueci da escola."

"Gostaria de tentar NYU" – disse por dizer. Era um desejo forte, mas sabia que seria muito complicado entrar. E se conseguisse, não teria como pagar – "Mas vou investir em outras universidades estaduais próximas... a verdade é que só vou poder estudar se tiver bolsa integral, ou pelo menos um belo desconto que eu possa pagar a mensalidade com um emprego de meio período. Mas acho que é difícil!"

O jantar foi servido e o assunto das universidades foi interrompido para outros que fossem mais condizentes com temperos, sabores e receitas. O cordeiro estava uma delícia, assim como o arroz negro e as especiarias típicas da cozinha árabe. Um judeu como Weiz esbravejava que era a única coisa que "aquele povo" fez de bom. No final do encontro, o empresário me convidou para ir ao escritório. Imaginei que ele fosse me encomendar um trabalho freela. Sentei da cadeira em frente à mesa e esperei as instruções.

"Já fez a sua aplicação?" – ele perguntou.

"Perdão senhor?"

"NYU, você já fez a sua aplicação?"

"Ainda não, tenho o mês para fazê-lo. Mas eu não sei."

"O que quer estudar?" – fiquei na defensiva com uma conversa séria àquela hora da noite, mas julguei que a melhor política fosse dizer a verdade.

"Eu me apaixonei pelo trabalho de produção aqui em Nova York. Mas não sei se gostaria de continuar no teatro. Não depois que participei da produção de um vídeo institucional de uma empresa encomendada à R&J. Comecei a pensar seriamente em cinema. Gosto da parte de fotografia e poderia me especializar na área, mas voltado para a montagem de filmes e vídeos."

"E a NYU oferece isso?"

"Sim senhor. É um dos cursos mais conceituados. É tão bom quanto o programa da UCLA, mas eu não gostaria de ir para a Califórnia. Meu objetivo é permanecer na cidade."

"Acha que consegue entrar?" – ele parecia me analisar.

"É possível. Sempre pertenci ao quadro de honra da escola em McKinley High, minhas notas permanecem boas em Irving High. Tenho um currículo razoável. É possível sim."

"Então faça a sua aplicação" – meu coração disparou – "Eu não vou pagar a sua faculdade, se é o que pensa" – parecia que ele leu meus pensamentos – "Posso conversar com alguns conhecidos para te conseguir uma bolsa integral."

"Seria ótimo" – sorri animada, mas o meu lado Fabray me dizia para não me animar muito – "Mas qual é o preço? Quer dizer, não é que duvide da sua bondade e capacidade altruísta, mas a vida me ensinou que nada é de graça."

Weiz entrelaçou os dedos e sorriu para mim. Era forçado, falso, típico de um negociador muito espero. Aquele não era qualquer um.

"Eu posso ajudar e interceder por você, Quinn. Mas não penso em base de troca."

"Talvez eu tente a NYU. Por que não? Agora não pense que esteja sendo ingrata, mas não gostaria de intervenções caso decida realmente aplicar a uma universidade. Ou eu consigo pelos meus próprios méritos ou é nada."

"Respeito sua opinião e decisão, Quinn" – ergueu a mão para me cumprimentar como se estivesse se despedindo de um negociador – "Boa sorte."

"Obrigada."

Saí daquela casa com arrepios. Era a primeira vez que tinha essa sensação. Weiz não era um bom velhinho. A julgar pelo franzido na testa que Santana sempre fazia depois de cada jantar, ela também já tinha entendido isso.

...

**30 de março de 2013 – Brincadeiras no Central Park**

(Santana)

Primavera é uma estação mágica. O Central Park fica verde e florido novamente e se torna cenário ideal para acontecer uma série de pequenos festivais de música, feirinhas e outras atrações culturais que fazem o gosto da população local. Nova York se iluminava de um jeito diferente nesta época do ano: a cidade ficava mais divertida e bem humorada. Em especial depois de um inverno rigoroso que enfrentamos.

Entrei no site e peguei a agenda cultural. Havia uma programação boa para o dia, com show de Norah Jones, Fun e Jason Mraz, além de bandas menores locais. Era coisa boa e, por isso mesmo, haveria uma multidão. Mas sempre se podia observar tudo a uma boa distância e com mais conforto. Convoquei a turma. Descemos nós quatro para Manhattan e combinamos de nos encontrar com nossos amigos em frente à estação do metrô.

Mike estava solteiro. Mary Stein não quis continuar na segunda temporada da peça e Angela foi dispensada de "Songbook". O namoro com Mike também se desgastou. Apesar disso, os dois ainda se falavam, e também Rachel, afinal, foram todos colegas de elenco. Minha irmã e Mike iam fazer a última apresentação de "Songbook". Os dois estavam representados por agências diferentes, mas eu quebrava o galho no papel de empresária. A R&J estava na produção de um espetáculo baseado na obra dos Beatles para o esquema off-Broadway. Quinn disse que as coisas caminhavam e que a nova peça tinha patrocinadores e bom orçamento. A R&J tinha acionado, inclusive, a empresa de assessoria de comunicação e marketing para começar a fazer a campanha de divulgação.

Rachel foi convidada a fazer a audição para um dos papéis. Foi a única do elenco original de "Songbook" a receber o convite direto do produtor. O agente de Mike estava arrumando para ele alguns comerciais. Os contratos passavam pela minha mão e eu fazia pesquisas de mercado para ver se estavam, ao menos, condizentes.

Enquanto isso, eu continuava a minha rotina Stuyvesant-Weiz e um pouco de namoro com Paul só para relaxar. Sorri ao ver meu namorado ao lado de Johnny e da nova namorada dele, Alana. Beijei Paul primeiro, depois todos nós seguimos até o local do festival no Central Park. Estava lotado de gente. Quem seria bobo de deixar de aproveitar o dia lindo, com sol gostoso, depois de um inverno dos diabos? Sem falar na boa música.

Encontramos um bom lugar onde era possível ver o palco, escutá-lo bem e ainda estender nossas toalhas para deitarmos sem que fossemos pisoteados. Muitos casais e grupos de amigos faziam o mesmo. Havia até gente de top de biquíni. Balancei a cabeça em descrença. Estava quentinho, mas não tão quente a ponto de usar aquilo. Por outro lado, era eu com minha cabeça de Ohio falando.

A música estava ótima. Às vezes puxava Paul para o meio da multidão onde a gente dançava um pouco e se curtia sem constranger os outros casais e Mike. Não que eu me importasse, mas Paul era um sujeito mais comedido, o que era bom dentro de uma escola como Stuyvesant, mas nem tanto fora dela quando buscava, sobretudo, um pouco de diversão.

Durante o show de um grupo de indie folk local, sentei entre as pernas de Paul e encostei minhas costas contra o peito do meu namorado. Era aconchegante. O nosso lado estava Quinn sentada com as pernas cruzadas observando a multidão, o show, além de Rachel e Johnny mais adiante dançando como dois idiotas felizes. A namorada dele parecia não gostar que ele se divertia com a minha irmã ao se comportar como um dork. Mike estava deitado na toalha imediatamente ao lado de Quinn, com as mãos atrás da cabeça funcionando como um travesseiro e um boné em cima do rosto por causa do sol.

"Como é que vocês acharam aquele cara mesmo?" – Paul perguntou ao pé do ouvido, mas audível suficiente para também ser ouvido por Quinn.

"Numa lavanderia" – respondi seca. Não gostava do tom que Paul se referia a Johnny e, às vezes, a Mike. Era como se quisesse desmerecê-los por serem algum tipo de ameaça. Não eram.

"Algum problema com Johnny, Weasley?" – Quinn resmungou. Ela podia não ser a maior fã de Johnny, mas o considerava como parte da "matilha". Paul era o intruso, apesar do namoro comigo. Ela podia falar crocodilos sobre os dela, mas ai da pessoa de fora dizer as mesmas palavras. Também pensava de forma parecida.

"É que ele não tem nada a ver com vocês. É tão mais velho, para começar!"

"Por isso que ele é o nosso mestre Miyagi da sobrevivência em Nova York" – sorri no canto do rosto – "Ele nos ensinou os primeiros catas das ruas. Wax on, mão direita, wax off, mão esquerda" – comecei a gesticular e Quinn e Mike gargalhavam – "Inspire pelo nariz, expire pela boca. Wax on, wax off. Não se esquecer de respirar. Muito importante."

"Não acredito que está citando Karate Kid" – Paul franziu a testa.

"Você sabe... a academia Jedi é hierárquica demais. E o Johnny não se parece com Yoda."

"Nem com o Miyagi!" – Mike gritou.

"Não, mas ele é capaz de capturar uma mosca com as mãos!"

Quinn riu frouxo ao acompanhar o diálogo. Não era muito de fazer isso: de rir alto de perder o fôlego. Ela tendia a jogar a cabeça para trás evidenciando ainda mais o contorno da mandíbula. A pele dela estava levemente vermelha porque gente branca demais não resistia à exposição por muito tempo, apesar do chapéu e dos óculos escuros. Olhava para a minha pele bronzeada. Que sorte a minha.

Estranhava que Quinn estivesse de calças num dia daqueles. Ela sempre usava os vestidinhos. A blusa era uma bata longa de estampado bonito. Os pés descalços reforçavam a informalidade e, ao mesmo tempo, o hábito urbano de Nova York. Devo dizer que nosso grupo era particularmente atraente: vestia shorts e camiseta justa, Mike com a calça rasgada nos joelhos e camiseta regata que mostrava os infames músculos abdominais, Rachel já não vestia as roupas horríveis com tanta freqüência. Johnny? Ele deveria ser um homem muito bonito debaixo da barba e dos cabelos grandes sem corte. Alana, a namorada dele, era uma negra muito bonita, magra e elegante. Como ele conseguiu fisgá-la, não tinha a menor idéia.

"Isso, mostra mais um pouco a barriga tanquinho" – Quinn sorriu para Mike que a olhou com interrogação. Chamou também a minha atenção – "Tem uma menina que não pára de olhar para você. Está a 30° a sua esquerda."

Mike olhou em direção mais ou menos indicada e viu um grupo de três meninas que tinha reparado estar de olho em nosso grupo fazia algum tempo. Em especial na morena de sorriso bonito e com uma blusa indecentemente decotada. Dava para ver que ela tinha uma tatuagem grande nas costas. Em quem estava interessada era uma incógnita.

"Vai lá!" – incentivei – "Levanta a camisa e leva a menina para casa... quer dizer... não leve a menina para casa, ok? Eu tenho trabalho de escola a fazer."

"Qual? Aquele de pesquisa em mercado financeiro?" – Paul perguntou.

"Esse está pronto. Falta o de literatura espanhola."

"Qual autor escolheu?"

"Arturo Perez-Reverte."

"Não acha que é popular demais?"

"Nem tanto. O cara de uma cadeira na Academia de Letras da Espanha e é um ex-jornalista correspondente de guerra. Além disso, o trabalho de pesquisa que faz é fantástico. Ele passou anos e anos estudando sobre náutica e história da navegação para poder compôs a série do capitão Alatriste. Tem crédito suficiente."

"Como você pode pensar em escola num dia desses?" – Mike disse sinceramente admirado. Não o culpava. O assunto estava mesmo fora de lugar.

"É porque você nunca estudou em uma escola tão forte academicamente quanto Stuyvesant, não é mesmo?" – Paul sempre soava arrogante quando o assunto surgia. Tive de revirar os olhos para o comentário do meu namorado.

"Oh não... em McKinley a gente estudava com ábaco e nossos professores não acreditavam nesta coisa retrógrada chamada prova final" – ganhei um high Five de Quinn. Paul ficou constrangido, mas já deveria saber àquela altura que não perdoava quem fizesse pouco caso dos amigos e das minhas origens.

"Você deveria ir lá!" – Quinn cutucou Mike – "Aquela menina está praticamente te despindo com os olhos."

Mike sorriu e piscou para nós. Levantou-se de um jeito sensacional que o corpo em forma de dançarino permitia e caminhou até o grupo de meninas.

"Aposto dez como ele leva alguma" – disse.

"Aposto que ele não leva!" – Paul me desafiou – "Foi com marra demais até as meninas."

Ficamos ansiosos para ver o que acontecia. Mike foi lá, conversou e depois sentou com a morena tatuada. Os dois trocaram algumas palavras e pareciam estar se entendendo. Já podia até imaginar a cara de Paul ao me pagar os dez dólares por perder a aposta. Justo ele que era um freguês meu. De repente, uma coisa inusitada aconteceu. A morena tatuada levantou-se e foi em direção a minha irmã. Começou a dançar em volta dela, como se quisesse ganhá-la. Imediatamente olhei para Quinn, que estava bufando. Ela se levantou, foi direto em Rachel e a abraçou por trás. Deu um beijo no pescoço como se quisesse deixar claro que Rachel pertencia a ela e ficou encarando a morena, que desconfiou e se afastou. Mike estava sorrindo. O que diabos de passou?

Pouco tempo depois, Mike voltou sorrindo com um telefone escrito à caneta no braço. Ele tinha um encontro depois da peça. Eu tinha dez dólares a mais no bolso.

...

**08 de junho de 2013 – Formatura em Stuyvesant**

07 de junho de 2013

(Santana)

Acordei fazendo o peito de alguém de travesseiro. Era do meu próprio namorado, Paul. Na noite anterior aconteceu o baile de formatura. Foi lindo. A comissão de formatura conseguiu fechar o Float Nightclub por uma noite para fazer a festa. Foi uma experiência diferente. Estava habituada com a forma prosaica de cidade pequena para fazer esse tipo de evento. Em outras palavras: banda tocando em um palco montado no ginásio da escola enquanto as meninas dançam com seus pares em vestidos de gala. Stuyvesant era outra história: assim como na maioria das escolas de elite de Nova York, os bailes de formatura eram feitos em nightclubs. Em vez de vestidos pomposos, roupas luxuosas para curtir a noite. Em vez de bandas baratinhas ou do próprio coral para animar, um DJ de bom nome no circuito. Só a ausência de bebidas alcoólicas que continuava a mesma. Naquela noite, o bar do Float permaneceu fechado e toda bebida que circulou veio das garrafinhas entupidas de vodca e whisky levadas às escondidas pelos próprios alunos. Foi mágico e diferente.

A cereja do bolo foi quando anunciaram a rainha do baile: fui surpreendida com o título. Não se fazia campanhas para rainha do baile em Stuyvesant. Os mais populares em cada "categoria" eram simplesmente eleitos. Consegui ser uma das garotas populares da escola sendo eu mesma: sem acordos com cheerios ou fazendo planos de escaladas sociais. Era reconhecida pelo meu bom desempenho acadêmico, por levar várias detenções e ser suspensa duas vezes por indisciplina e também por ser sexy. Foi a glória. O momento foi ainda melhor porque as pessoas que mais amava naquela cidade estavam presentes. Quinn, Rachel e Johnny chegaram junto comigo. Mike foi depois das gravações de um comercial.

O baile de formatura de Rachel e Quinn aconteceu na semana anterior no ginásio da Irving High com a banda barata e os vestidos pomposos. Nenhuma delas foi rainha do baile, o que não importava. Foi uma boa diversão e o encerramento digno de uma etapa da vida.

No final da noite, eu e meu namorado nos despedimos dos amigos e seguimos para o quarto de hotel onde terminamos as celebrações. Foi quase épico. Paul estava inspirado e desejei que ele tivesse aquele desempenho na cama com mais freqüência. Parecia não gostar de usar a língua no lugar certo e estava lidando com alguém habituada também ao amor gay. Mas na nossa noite de formatura, ele usou a língua tão bem quanto o pênis. Fiquei feliz e relaxada.

Assim como eu, Paul tinha recebido aceitação para as grandes universidades. Ele optou por MIT e eu teria de ir a Harvard, apesar de preferir Columbia. Por isso, estávamos planejando dividir o apartamento em Cambridge, Massachusetts. Papi não gostava da idéia, mas àquela altura, também não se metia. Zaide era quem pagaria a faculdade e ele pouco se importava com quem dividisse o teto. Tudo que ele queria e sonhava era que estivesse em Harvard.

"Que horas são?" – Paul acordou meio deslocado.

Rolei para o lado da cama e apanhei o celular.

"Dez para as onze!"

"A gente dormiu tudo isso?"

"Até quando vai a diária?"

"Termina ao meio dia. Depois eles computam uma segunda" – olhou de um jeito maroto – "Eu pagaria outra diária do quarto para ficar contigo" – sorriu e me beijou.

"Não hoje!" – me afastei gentilmente.

"Por que não?" – Paul resmungou.

"Meus pais devem ter chegado à cidade para a colação de grau e talvez eles queiram fazer alguma coisa, embora duvide que meu pai queira colocar os pés dele de novo na minha casa. Ele odiou o apartamento" – então sorri maliciosa para o namorado – "Preparado para conhecer o sogro pessoalmente?"

"O seu pai vai me amar! Posso garantir" – desta vez fui eu quem iniciei o beijo – "Ainda dá tempo de tomar um banho rápido?" – Paul sugeriu.

"Acho que sim. Mas sem diversão."

"Estraga-prazer!"

...

(Rachel)

Levei um susto quando vi o relógio. Era quase meio dia e ainda estava na cama com Quinn abraçada a mim, que parecia morta para o mundo. Culpa das intensas atividades físicas da noite anterior. A gente precisava aproveitar a ausência de Santana e Quinn estava em chamas. Depois dos nossos primeiros orgasmos na noite, ainda sugeriu experimentar uma posição nova para tentar o clímax simultâneo. Falhamos no meia nove por minha culpa. Eu deixei de fazer a minha parte porque o que jeito que Quinn me devorava, com a voracidade que ela tinha, me deixava maluca e vocal. Tentamos tesourar, nos atrapalhamos um pouco por ser a primeira tentativa, mas a posição funcionou e eu adorei. Podia demorar, mas procurava aproveitar ao máximo a cada chance que tinha de ficar íntima com Quinn.

Depois disso, apaguei com um sorriso no rosto.

Era uma boa forma de encerrar uma semana de resultados e vitórias. Santana se formou, nós também. Sobrevivemos ao primeiro ano morando sozinhas em Nova York, não passamos fome e conseguimos honrar todas as contas de casa, apesar do dinheiro sempre ser curto. Quinn foi aceita em NYU com direito a bolsa integral. Mérito total dela. Ela foi munida de cartas de recomendação de James Golvi, Roger Benz e também de mais dois produtores conceituados. Conseguiu comprovar que tinha renda abaixo do mínimo e que não recebia ajuda dos pais. A NYU acatou o pedido e minha garota agora tinha permissão para estudar numa das universidades mais cobiçadas do mundo.

Eu fui aprovada na audição da adaptação teatral do filme "Across The Universe" e estava negociando um salário melhor com a ajuda da minha irmã antes de fechar o contrato e começar os ensaios. Meu agente, Josh Ripley, um dos sócios-diretores da Ripley Actors Agency, agiram para ganhar tempo enquanto não chegava o meu registro de ator profissional no sindicato. Tinha urgência. Como amadora, não tinha condições de negociar um bom salário. Ainda tinha a universidade. Embora tivesse sido aceita na Tisch, que é a escola de artes da NYU, e também na American Musical & Dramatic Academy, fiquei frustrada por não entrar na AADA, que era o meu objetivo. Ainda precisava decidir qual faculdade ir. Zaide pagaria Harvard para Santana. Ele fazia questão. Meu pai pagaria a minha faculdade. Teria de pensar bem para que o dinheiro dele fosse bem empregado.

Mas era hora de levantar. Pelo que conhecia da minha irmã, ela faria um escândalo se nos encontrasse ali, daquele jeito. Santana ainda parecia querer preservar a minha castidade perdida há quase um ano. Ou talvez fosse uma diversão para ela sabotar todas as minhas tentativas de ficar íntima e às sós com minha namorada. Estava mais inclinada a considerar a segunda possibilidade. Olhei para a minha namorada. Quinn estava tão bonita e tão em paz. Como eu a amava. Suspirei. Tinha dó de acordá-la. Olhei mais uma vez para o relógio.

"Quinn!" – sacudi ela sem cerimônia. Recebi um resmungo e as costas – "Quinn!"

"O que foi?" – respondeu grogue – "O mundo está acabando?"

"Não... mas já é meio dia!"

"E daí?" – puxou a coberta para cima da cabeça.

"Quinn, dá uma olhada e veja onde está!"

Quinn abriu os olhos e sorriu boba. Só tive pista do que ela pensou quando senti os lábios dela dando um beijo em cada um dos meus mamilos. Adorava a carícia, mas não era hora.

"Quinn!" – me libertei do abraço e me levantei procurando algumas roupas.

"Pára de dizer o meu nome com a entonação errada. Venha aqui que eu vou te fazer falar do jeito certo, sabe, com um orgasmo em curso."

"É meio dia, você está no meu quarto, e minha irmã pode chegar a qualquer momento."

"Ela está num hotel com o namorado dela..." – Quinn sentou-se na cama quase à revelia. Começou a esfregar os olhos.

"Ainda assim, precisamos arrumar as malas. Ou você se esqueceu que amanhã a gente vai para Lima e em mais quatro dias para Barcelona?"

"Você não já arrumou a sua?"

"Aminha está pronta, mas a sua não. "

Resmungando, Quinn se enrolou no lençol e saiu do quarto enquanto terminei de me vestir. Peguei as roupas sujas de Quinn e as minhas e coloquei num monte. Depois foi a vez dos lençóis da cama. Aproveitei o pique e peguei as roupas que minha irmã teimava em empilhar em uma de uma cadeira. Nunca sabia o que estava limpo e o que estava sujo. Na dúvida, ia tudo para o cesto. Ouvi a porta do outro quarto se abrir e Quinn apareceu mais uma vez em roupas frescas de ficar em casa.

"Mike não está..." – comentou.

"Imaginei. Ele estava empolgado demais com aquela menina... Só espero que ela tenha mais de 18 anos e que eles tenham usado proteção. Mike estava bêbado quando foi embora" – continuei a trabalhar na limpeza – "Tem roupa suja?"

"Hoje não é dia de lavanderia."

"É sim se vamos viajar amanhã. Eu não vou deixar esse trabalho para Mike fazer, até porque eu sei que ele não vai. Você sabe que ele tem preguiça de lavar roupa e arrumar cozinha. Quando a gente chegar daqui a 20 dias, não vou ficar surpresa se tiver copo para lavar até o teto."

Quinn revirou os olhos. No mesmo instante ouvimos a porta da frente se abrindo. Era Santana.

"Ai minhas pernas!" – ela entrou no quarto e nos encontrou colocando as roupas no cesto. Santana se abaixou e me beijou a cabeça antes de se atirar na cama – "Estou morrendo de fome."

"Bom dia para você também!" – sorri – "Não quis almoçar com Paul?"

"Com nossos pais chegando à cidade? Não... mas ele vem jantar conosco."

Quinn colocou o punhado de roupas no chão e começou a me ajudar a separar.

"Sério? Achei que o encontro ficaria para a coleção de grau. Os pais de Paul não estão em Manhattan?"

"Estão" – eles são de Nova Jersey e moravam numa cidade que ficava a caminho de Atlantic City. Não me lembrava qual – "Mas eu só vou conhecê-los na colação. Paul vai ao jantar."

Achava um arranjo desigual, mas não era meu problema. Santana trocou as roupas de noite para algumas frescas de ficar em casa. Deixou Quinn e eu dividindo tarefas de organização e foi fazer qualquer coisa na cozinha. Pegamos a cesta de roupas já separadas e descemos para a lavanderia. Cruzamos com Mike na escadaria com correspondência de dias em mãos.

...

(Santana)

"E aí, rainha do baile?" – Mike me surpreendeu enquanto estva concentrada comendo o meu baguete com queijo e tomate do resto da salada de ontem.

"Dormiu fora?" – Paul e eu fomos os primeiros a sair logo depois da minha coroação de rainha do baile.

"Não estava nos meus planos, mas sim, dormi!"

"Isso explica a cama sem lençol" – resmunguei. Era óbvio que Rachel e Quinn se aproveitaram – "Foi com aquela loira que estava dançando?"

"Achei que fosse sua colega."

"Não me lembro de tê-la visto na escola" – também prestava pouca atenção em quem estivesse fora do meu restrito círculo e amizade em Stuyvesant.

"Ela disse que te conhecia."

"Estranho!" – forcei a memória e nada veio – "Realmente não me lembro!" – reparei nas correspondências da mão de Mike – "O que tem?" – apontei.

Mike olhou os destinatários e separou dois envelopes para mim. Um deles tinha o selo de Columbia. Meu coração disparou. Entrei com pedido de financiamento de bolsa integral quando fiz minha inscrição. Podia fazer isso, uma vez que se homologava depois, mais próximo às aulas. Abri rapidamente, porque não gostava de prolongar ansiedade e sofrimento, e li o conteúdo.

"O que foi?" – Mike estava curioso.

"Tive a bolsa de estudos negada..."

"Mas essa carta era de Columbia. Você não vai para Harvard?"

"Agora mais do que nunca..."

"O que estava planejando?"

"Em ficar. Meu avô jamais aceitaria outra opção que não Harvard e é ele quem vai pagar a minha mensalidade, entende? Meu pai já vai cuidar das coisas de Rachel e não tem a menor condição de arcar com duas universidades caras só com o salário de médico. Mas eu queria ficar aqui e a chance que tinha era uma bolsa de estudos porque assim não dependeria do humor e da boa vontade de zaide. Ele jamais entenderia que não quero Harvard."

"Não há outras formas de conseguir a bolsa de estudos?"

"Há concursos de bolsas dentro das universidades. Às vezes para beneficiar alunos estrangeiros apenas. Outras vezes para beneficiar alunos do mestrado ou do doutorado. De qualquer forma, eu teria de pagar a mensalidade por algum tempo até que encontrasse algum concurso de bolsa em que pudesse concorrer" – estava frustrada e comecei a rasgar a carta – "Olha, não comenta isso com ninguém, ok? Principalmente com Rachel."

Mike fez um gesto como se estivesse fechando a boca com um zíper. Sabia que ele cumpriria a promessa por dois ou três dias. Depois sempre acabava dando com a língua nos dentes. De qualquer forma, ela estaria à caminho de Lima tão logo recebesse o diploma de Stuyvesant e Mike não teria a chance de falhar com a recente promessa. Depois o destino seria a Espanha. E depois Massachusetts para homologar a matrícula em Harvard. Rachel voltou para casa e foi logo espiar a cozinha. Quinn havia ficado na lavanderia de castigo, esperando as máquinas trabalharem em troca das moedinhas de 25 centavos. Ia ligar na hora em que tudo estivesse pronto para alguém ajudar a levar as roupas.

"Pai ligou?"

"Ainda não!" – Rachel separava as próprias correspondências e ficou interessada em uma em particular. Abriu o conteúdo e gritou em seguida – "Meu registro saiu!" – Rachel mostrou o papel – "Meu registro de atriz profissional finalmente saiu!"

Apesar da minha decepção com Columbia, fiquei feliz por minha irmã. Juro que fiquei. Abracei-a forte e dei um selinho nos lábios dela. Andei forçando essa carícia nos últimos meses para provocar Quinn. Na primeira vez em que ela nos viu trocar o selinho, teve uma séria crise de ciúmes que culminou em empurra-empurra, um tapa no rosto bem dado por mim, seguido de uma banda espetacular. Quinn caiu de costas no chão e chegou a perder o fôlego. Ela ficou uma semana vigiando e analisando todo e qualquer gesto de carinho entre Rachel e eu. Imaginei no que ela deveria ter pensado: cenas explícitas de incesto. Eu me diverti com isso, então dava um selinho em minha irmã e ria para Quinn. Como ela era boba. Rachel e eu fazíamos isso desde crianças e nunca foi problema entre nós. Mas não dessa vez. Foi uma troca de carinhos genuína, e não para provocar alguém.

Passamos o resto da tarde organizando pequenas coisas para a viagem. Meus pais estavam na cidade em dois carros. Shelby veio com o dela e Papi alugou um Hyundai. Tudo para que voltássemos à Lima de carro com conforto. Arrumei minha mala para ficar quase um mês fora de casa (era estranho relacionar Nova York com casa, lar, mas era o que sentia) e depois me arrumei para o jantar.

Paul buzinou exatamente às oito e meia. Ele era sempre pontual. Veio buscar os quatro para o restaurante onde aconteceria o encontro com meus pais. Chegamos em tempo à porta do charmoso Joanna's Restaurant, em Upper West Side – que tinha um cardápio capaz de agradar a gregos e troianos, além de ser muito bem recomendado nos guias da cidade. Johnny estava lá e fiquei boquiaberta com a transformação daquele homem. Ele tinha cortado o cabelo e feito a barba. O rosto, antes escondido pelos cachos e pela barba, agora estava luminoso. Em especial os olhos verdes. Estava limpo e, por deus do céu, Johnny era um homem bonito.

"Hey bela Santana!" – Johnny se aproximou de mim e me deu um abraço.

"Perdão, mas acho que não te conheço" – sorri e pisquei. Johnny ficou sem-jeito. Só então percebi que ele estava acompanhado de Alana. Os dois estavam juntos há alguns meses. Ela apenas sorriu pra mim.

"Resolvi mudar de cara um pouco" – voltou-se para o meu namorado e esticou a mão – "Tudo certo, Paul?"

"Tudo tranqüilo!" – respondeu sério. Parecia enciumando não sei com o quê.

"Rachel!" – Johnny soltou um gritinho afetado que fazia sempre que encontrava a minha irmã como jeito de zoar da cara dela. Ela gritou o nome dele com a mesma entonação. Os dois se abraçaram – "Oi Quinn" – o cumprimento entre eles foi mais respeitoso. De nós quatro, Quinn era a mais fria com Johnny. Mike e ele depois se cumprimentaram com os usuais apertos de mão de dois "brothers".

"Meus pais chegaram?" – perguntei.

"Isso eu não sei dizer" – Johnny ficou sem-jeito. Então lembrei: ele também não conhecia meus pais – "Rach, tem um piano bar nesse restaurante. Depois você podia dar uma canja. Estou com saudades dessa voz linda!"

"Você é convencido... e cuidado que Quinn é um poço de ciúmes!" – alertei e Johnny gargalhou.

"Quinn está certa em cuidar daquela beleza. As irmãs Berry-Lopez são os melhores partidos desta cidade."

"Por que são atraentes e de família rica?" – Paul desdenhou.

"Ah não! Porque são lindas, boa gente, têm um ótimo gosto musical e conhecem Craig Thompson."

O autor dos quadrinhos virou hit por um acaso. Mike sempre foi o fã de quadrinhos, mas ele preferia mangás. Certo dia, passou num sebo e um garoto fez uma propaganda enorme sobre o livro "Blankets". Mike comprou por cinco dólares mais para acabar com a insistência do menino do que por interesse e levou para casa. Deixou o exemplar em cima da mesa e Quinn "devoradora de livros" Fabray teve curiosidade de folhear. Leu tudo de uma vez e fez propaganda da história para os outros moradores. No outro dia, Rachel ficou entretida e, por último, eu. Quando Johnny passou no apartamento para uma visita, foi bombardeado com recomendações. A gente mal sabia que ele era um ávido leitor dos quadrinhos independentes e conhecia Craig Thompson em pessoa. O exemplar de "Blankets" de Johnny era autografado pelo autor. Passamos a tarde inteira conversando sobre o livro, sobre quadrinhos e literatura pop enquanto jogávamos Mário Kart.

Entramos juntos no restaurante. Meus pais estavam por lá, menos Beth – a menina de dois anos recém completados estava no hotel aos cuidados de uma babá arrumada pela gerência do hotel. Papi cumprimentou Paul com educação, mas praticamente o ignorou pelo resto da noite. Shelby é que parecia mais interessada em conhecer meu namorado, ou pelo menos tentava ser mais simpática. Por outro lado, Paul não se encaixava com o restante. Ele ficava muito bem quando estava às sós comigo ou, no máximo, conversando com Rachel. Nem tanto com Quinn. De repente se viu em um ambiente em que os outros à mesa tinham entrosamento de quem se conhecia e se gostava há anos. Até mesmo com Johnny era assim. Do contrário não aconteceriam tantas piadas internas sobre a necessidade vital dele ter folhas extras de amaciante. Ou quando Rachel disse que o auge da carreira será quando ela estrelar a adaptação de "Willow na Terra da Magia". Ou que eu me auto-denominava "tubafinho", a mistura entre tubarão e golfinho. Ou de Quinn ser bipolar. As risadas eram altas e Paul apenas não entendia. Talvez aquele não fosse o lugar dele. Talvez eu não devesse ficar com ele em Cambridge.

...

08 de junho de 2013

No outro dia, pela manhã, a correria foi a tônica no apartamento. Shelby e papi estacionaram os dois carros na rua em que morávamos no Brooklin, não necessariamente em frente ao prédio. Neste meio tempo, a gente se apressou com o café da manhã e com o banheiro. Descemos um pouco atrasados com as malas de viagem e partimos em direção a Stuyvesant. Estava tão em cima da hora que precisei saltar do carro e correr para junto dos colegas enquanto abotoava a beca. Valeu à pena. Meu coração disparou quando o mestre de cerimônias disse: "Santana Berry-Lopez".

Procurei andar devagar para localizar meus pais. Estavam em pé, lado a lado, e podia ver que papi estava chorando. Ele não pode ir à colação de Rachel e Quinn, e tinha certeza que estava emocionado por nós duas. Fiz um esforço para não chorar ali também, recebendo o meu canudo.

Depois de tirar fotos com família e os colegas mais próximos, além das poses tradicionais com a turma inteira, chegou o momento das despedidas. Foi a minha vez de conhecer meus sogros. Acompanhei Paul até a família dele: eram mesmo Weasleys, exceto a mãe, que era loira. Quase disparei: "senhor Weasley, é um prazer!" No entanto, me contive e cumprimentei meu sogro, deu um abraço na minha sogra e conheci os irmãos de Paul.

Foi tudo breve. Precisava ir embora pegar a estrada de volta à Lima. Puxei Paul para um canto mais reservado e o beijei.

"Você me liga quando chegar?" – acenei que sim.

"Mando mensagem de texto. Depois a gente tenta se falar por skype."

"Ok..." – voltou a me beijar, desta vez mais devagar, apreciando o momento – "Eu te amo!"

Se ele tivesse chutado a boca do meu estômago, o efeito seria o mesmo. A declaração dele me fez encarar algo que sempre soube, mas ignorava: eu não amava. Sorri. Beijei-o nos lábios e virei as costas em direção à minha família. Abracei Mike e Johnny. Disse que os veria em breve e entrou no carro com papi. Rachel e Quinn seguiriam com Beth e Shelby. Saí de Stuyvesant com uma sensação estranha: de que aquela era a última vez que veria Paul pessoalmente.


	47. 13 de junho de 2013 – Decisões

**13 de junho de 2013 – Decisões**

(Santana)

Eram tempos desesperadores para mim. Desespero número 1: ter de dormir com o iPod no ouvido porque no quarto ao lado Rachel estava fazendo uma festa particular com a namorada: Quinn Fabray – aquela bitch sedutora de atrizes ingênuas (no caso, a minha própria irmã). Elas estavam comemorando algumas coisas: além do sucesso conquistado no ano, pela primeira vez na vida, estavam dividindo o mesmo quarto e cama sem precisarem gastar com hotel e me despistar. Eu não facilitava a vida delas dentro de casa. Bom, estava fazendo o meu papel de irmã mais velha e não ia admitir a promiscuidade de Quinn sob meu teto e em cima da minha irmãzinha. Mas papi já não ligava, muito menos Shelby. Quando foi reclamar, ele disse que era burrice implicar com Rachel e Quinn e que eu também não poderia falar nada uma vez que nunca proibiu que Brittany dormisse comigo. Meus argumentos acabaram por ali.

Desespero número 2: estavam praticamente preenchendo a minha matrícula em Harvard sem ao menos considerar as outras ótimas universidades para as quais também fui aceita: Stanford e Columbia. Quando o nome Harvard entra em cena, a maior universidade do mundo, ninguém liga para mais nada. Papi estava nas nuvens e contou vantagem para os colegas do hospital, zaide comprou casacos grenás com o logo, Shelby disse que ia ligar para amigos que moravam em Cambridge para me ajudar com apartamentos caso eu não quisesse os dormitórios. Até mesmo o senhor Weiz promoveu uma pequena reunião e me apresentou para um dos meus futuros professores que estavam de passagem em Nova York com altas recomendações. Eu, por outro lado, estava odiando a idéia de ir para Massachusetts. Queria mesmo era ficar em Nova York estudando na Columbia, que também é uma das melhores universidades do mundo e ainda tinha programas de prós-graduação integrados com Harvard. Eu ficaria bem servida e não precisaria sair de casa de novo. Tinha secretamente comprado uma camiseta com o leão que simboliza Columbia.

Enquanto o Radiohead tocava no ipod, levantei-me da cama e vi a paisagem da minha janela. A piscina no quintal da casa dos meus pais em Lima, Ohio. A água devia estar quentinha após o dia inteiro de sol, boa para um mergulho noturno. Não resisti e coloquei um biquíni. Desci as escadas correndo com uma toalha em mãos. Ignorei os demais na casa e pulei dando cambalhota. A água estava uma delícia. Era bom nadar sem um apito no meu ouvido sob olhar de uma treinadora que te olhava como se você estivesse ocupando espaço por não querer competir. Nadar em casa era a melhor coisa: só tinha eu, a água e, como era noite, as estrelas.

Era melhor ter meu banho relaxante ali, naquele instante. Depois não teria mais tempo por causa da viagem à Espanha com a família e Quinn. Papi bancou a passagem, mas ela fez questão de pagar tudo em suaves prestações ou não iria. Só sei que a primeira parcela estava quitada. Shelby não gostou da idéia. Ela fazia cara de durona, de inatingível, de mulher madura no controle da situação, mas vamos falar a verdade aqui, minha velha ficava apreensiva quando Quinn estava por perto, principalmente perto da pequena. Minha irmãzinha chamava Shelby de mãe, eu de Santy, Rachel de Rach, papi e papai, e Quinn de Kim. Não era mãe e nem tia, era "Kim". Não entendia o drama. A menina só ia começar a questionar porque se parecia mais com a namorada da Rach do que com a mamãe dela quando tivesse uns cinco ou seis anos! Até lá, dava tempo de elaborar centenas de explicações. E não ia fazer mau julgamento: aquela loira gelada sempre teve atitudes dignas e contidas diante da filha biológica.

Perdi um pouco de massa muscular depois que mudei para Nova York, mesmo com a natação e a correria do dia a dia. Uma guria que gostava do Paul tentou se aproveitar da minha reluta em competir. Ela era atleta de provas rápidas, tinha ombros largos e braços grandes. Dizia que eu poderia ter atitude de badass, mas que na hora de competir de verdade era uma covarde. Menina idiota, mas cuidei dela: introduzi o banho de slushies em Stuyvesant. Disparo duplo. Fui suspensa por dois dias – um para cada copo de 500ml –, mas valeu à pena. Ninguém mexe com uma Berry-Lopez. Aliás, mexe, quando a Berry-Lopez em questão é Rachel, e não eu, Santana.

Paul estava com a família em Nova Jersey. Não conseguia de pensar nele. Caso fosse para Harvard. Ia ficar com ele porque não gostaria de chegar em Cambridge completamente só. Mas, lá no íntimo, queria terminar o namoro o mais rápido possível. Gostava de Paul, era um cara gentil e muito ambicioso. Não era grande coisa na cama. Melhorou depois que ensinei dois ou três truques. Nunca chegou perto de Puck. Muito menos da Britt. Saudades dela. Muitas. Nossas vidas tomaram rumos tão estranhos que o nosso contato se reduziu a raros telefonemas. E não peça a Britt para usar internet. Ela se confunde com tantas redes sociais, endereços de e-mail e senhas. Por outro lado, Britt tinha memória fotográfica impressionante. Conseguia reproduzir qualquer passo de dança que visse. Na cama então, que saudades.

Ela começou a dançar profissionalmente em Los Angeles. Ganhava o próprio dinheiro colocando alguns garotos da Disney no chinelo com seus passos geniais. Acho que ela estava no lugar certo.

Do fundo da piscina, vi pés rompendo a superfície. Rachel. Usei a parede para me impulsionar até o outro lado e subir ao lado dela. Era uma tentação puxá-la de roupa e tudo. Mas estava de noite e sabia que Rachel se aproximar da borda a ponto de colocar os pés na água era uma pequena vitória particular dela.

"O que está te afligindo dessa vez?" – estava séria, com aquela postura mais relaxada de corpo que fazia sempre que se mostrava disposta a ouvir meus problemas. Até que seria bom conversar com ela sem ter Quinn por perto.

"Você e Quinn gritando igual hienas no quarto ao lado?"

"Hienas? Por mais que se seja natural perder o controle vocal durante o sexo, tenho certeza que eu jamais soaria como uma hiena. Quinn, com certeza, não" – por deus, e ela ainda respondia – "Tenho certeza que não é isso que está te aborrecendo, garota Harvard." – era isso também – "É isso?" – como raios ela fazia isso?

"O quê?"

"Harvard?"

"Por que eu teria algum problema com a maior universidade do mundo?"

"Diz você."

"Só não estou certa de algumas coisas, ok? E como raios você sabia?"

"Você ainda não acredita que tenho sexto sentido? Principalmente em relação a alguém com quem dividi um espaço escuro, apertado e cheio de água por oito meses? Depois, toda vez que você nada sozinha, sem convidar ou falar com ninguém, é porque alguma coisa está incomodando."

"Entendi o seu ponto" – jurava que Rachel era meio bruxa às vezes. Não havia que pudesse enganá-la quando estava prestando atenção. Ficou me encarando, aguardando a resposta. Do jeito que era, obsessiva como era, se eu adiasse, com certeza me lembraria na hora mais inoportuna – "Eu não estou certa se quero ir para Harvard."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu gosto de Nova York, estou confortável lá, não estou a fim de mudar de estado pelo segundo ano seguido, porque Columbia também é uma das melhores universidades do mundo, bem melhor conceituada que a NYU, me desculpe mencionar, porque a Columbia tem programas integrados com Harvard, e porque os três patetas podem trocar os pés pelas mãos sem alguém racional por perto."

"E Paul?"

"O que tem ele?"

"Vocês não estavam planejando morar juntos em Cambridge?"

"Paul é legal. Você o conhece."

"Oh!" – me afastei da borda para dar mais algumas braçadas. Passou a vontade de puxar Rachel para dentro da piscina e eu só queria esquecer meus problemas. Meu reino por uma garrafa de vodca – "Zaide comprou camisetas..." – acenei positivo assim que cheguei novamente a borda que Rachel estava sentada – "nossos pais não estão exatamente cautelosos nos comentários" – acenei novamente – "E tem..."

"Ray, você poderia me dizer alguma coisa que eu não saiba?"

"Não quero que você vá para Harvard" – meu coração pulou uma batida – "Não entenda como inveja ou descaso, talvez seja mais egoísmo, mas é que a gente passou um ano complicado que, ainda assim foi um dos melhores da minha vida. Só agora você está toda pressionada para ir a Harvard, enquanto tudo que eu queria era que você ficasse comigo e Quinn e Mike em nossa casa em Nova York, no nosso apartamento. Sei que reagi mal quando você passou em Stuyvesant, mas a sua ida será ainda pior porque agora tenho certeza absoluta que não vou te acompanhar. Não há a mínima chance. Por mais que eu ame Quinn e saiba que Mike é muito protetor, não sei se estaria preparada para ficar longe da minha única família na cidade" – sorri e saí da piscina para ficar sentada na borda ao lado da minha irmã. Ela nem reclamou do aguaceiro que escorria do meu corpo e molhava um pouco a roupa dela.

"Isso vai ser pior do que a briga que comprei com nosso pai para ir a Stuyvesant" – foi a vez dela acenar – "Vai ser melhor esperar a gente voltar da Espanha para das as boas notícias." – Rachel acenou novamente – "Vamos ter que cruzar os dedos para que zaide não fique tão nervoso a ponto de cortar a grana da mensalidade ou eu vou ter que encontrar um super-emprego de meio período para poder pagar as contas."

"Santy, diz uma coisa que eu não saiba?"

"Estou grávida do Paul."

Rachel ficou tão pálida que eu precisei segurá-la caso desmaia-se. Acredito que quase aconteceu mesmo. Ela arregalou os olhos e ficou abrindo e fechando a boca como peixe fora d'água e acho que ela ia ter um AVC. Não agüentei. Era a coisa mais engraçada do mundo! Caí na gargalhada dessas de perder o fôlego.

"Você é um monstro!" – Rachel protestou feio e deu tapas nos meus ombros, mas eu não estava nem aí – "Não se brinca com isso, ok?"

"E você sempre cai que nem uma patinha."

...

20 de junho de 2013

Papi tinha alguns propósitos não declarados com essa viagem à Espanha. Ele clamava que deveríamos manter a tradição de nossas viagens de verão com a família, mesmo com Rachel e eu morando fora de casa. Até aí, eu concordava. Acontece que a família passou a incluir Shelby, Beth e, infelizmente, Quinn. Era justo e estranho ao mesmo tempo. Rachel e eu tínhamos uma dinâmica própria com nossos pais. Não sabia o que esperar de uma viagem sem papai e com mais três elementos extras.

Tentei encontrar razões para a tradicional viagem perdesse o ponto. A família agora era nova? Certamente. Shelby é minha mãe e namorava meu pai. Beth é a minha irmãzinha do coração. Mas tinha a sensação de que havia algo mais nessa história. Minha aposta: ele ia anunciar o noivado em algum programa clichê com todos nós, talvez num desses restaurantes com vista para uma paisagem de tirar o fôlego. Rachel, como sempre, ficou tão animada com a viagem e as férias que convenceu papi de que Quinn deveria vir conosco já fazendo planos particulares cheios de terceiras intenções. Quando é que ela teria a chance de ter uma lua de mel com Quinn num lugar paradisíaco com o patrocínio de papi? Pensar em minha irmã fazendo sexo com aquela Barbie sempre me revirava o estômago.

Papi queria que ficássemos o tempo todo juntos, mas Rachel mudou os planos. Ela e Quinn seguiram de trem para Barcelona no dia seguinte que desembarcamos em Madrid. Fiquei com papi, Shelby e Beth na capital e nós nos encontraríamos com o casal de coelhos desesperados apenas na semana seguinte. Por outro lado, foi melhor assim. Eu não consegui resolver todas as pendências que tinha com papi e Shelby, mas foi uma semana de paz onde pude esquecer um pouco mais os problemas. Fui assistir a um jogo de futebol com papi no estádio do Real Madrid, Shelby Beth e eu fizemos muitas compras. Vi uma peça de dança flamenca e fiz turismo regular junto aos meus pais. Enfim, aproveitei a cidade.

Na véspera de viajar a Barcelona para encontrar Rachel e Quinn, não estava com espírito bom para sai e passei o dia na piscina do hotel.

"Usted no debe beber, hija" – estava com uma caixinha tetra pack de vinho em mãos, igual aquelas de suco industrializado. Eles vendiam essas coisas boas em Madrid.

"Aquí se puede beber. Se permite desde hace 14 años." – ofereci uma bicada no meu vinho, mas meu pai se recusou.

"Es un país de locos."

"O de sábios." – rimos um pouco.

"Santana, qué pasa com usted?" – ele me encarou sério, de um jeito que derrubava qualquer muro que tentava construir para me esconder.

"No sé lo que estás hablando, papi."

"Tú no ir a divertirse, no busca hacer amigos, estar en mi compañía y su madre y Beth todo el tiempo. Esto no le es."

O vinho acabou mais depressa do que queria e precisava e meu pai ainda estava me encarando com rosto sério, mas com aqueles olhos que asseguravam que ele me amava incondicionalmente. Como era difícil manter as coisas para eu mesma em situações como aquela. E as quatro latinhas de vinho que tomei ao todo pouco ajudavam.

"No estoy segura se quiero ir a Harvard."

"Por qué no?" – o tom de voz dele foi mais ríspido, surpreso.

"Tengo muchas dudas sobre lo que quiero para mi vida."

"Después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar, ahora me dise que tiene dudas?" – devia ter ficado com a minha boca fechada. Eu sabia que era melhor deixar o assunto para depois da viagem – "Por casualidad crees que las cosas son dáciles? Que basta chasquear los dedos y hacer su voluntad?"

"Papi…"

"Sabes qué? No voy a dejar que tú arruine mis vacaciones" – papi se levantou obviamente nada feliz – "Sólo habla conmigo otra vez cuando algo de sentido entrar en la cabeza."

Era oficial: estava com um problemão em mãos. Do jeito que papi saiu pisando duro para dentro do hotel, garanto que se zaide aparecesse naquele momento, os dois apertariam as mãos e se uniriam para aplicar qualquer castigo ou punição sem se importarem se eu era uma garota crescida, maior de idade, apta a tomar minhas próprias decisões. Fui ao bar e voltei com mais caixinhas de vinho. Depois da conversa com papi, decidi que beberia todas. Sairia daquele pátio de recreação do hotel miando, confundindo macaco com cachorro. Mas não tive a chance de ultrapassar o meu médio estado de embriaguez. Shelby foi ao meu encontro ficando a minha frente de braços cruzados, rosto fechado e um olhar de águia.

"O que raios aconteceu? E por que o seu pai está lá em cima xingando você e todos os seus descendentes até a sexta geração?"

"Filhas nascem para dar desgosto. Li essa frase num livro. Legal, não é mesmo?"

"Não. Esse é o tipo da frase que o meu pai diria. Não é legal, Santana. Sem conversinhas, diga o que houve?"

"Eu só disse que não tinha certeza de que queria ir para Harvard. Não foi grande coisa."

"Ok! Isso explica porque você está agindo estranho na viagem. O que não entendo neste momento é por que não quer ir estudar em Harvard? Por um acaso se descobriu atriz, quer largar tudo e viver o sonho da Broadway igual a sua irmã?"

"Por Deus, não! Eu só queria ir para a Columbia em vez de Harvard. Mas tudo mundo pirou com a minha admissão na maior universidade do mundo que eu fiquei sem saída" – o vinho estava começando a trabalhar o meu favor – "Eu não quero ir para Mass, para Cambridge, nem morar junto com o Paul. Aliás, estou louca para terminar com ele. Em Nova York, pelo menos eu tenho a minha casa e os três patetas."

"Então você não quer largar os estudos, mudar para um circo de charlatães e se casar com um bêbado viciado em pôquer?"

"Não!" – Meu deus, o que esses dois andaram conversando?

Shelby pegou a minha caixinha e jogou no lixo. Depois me pegou pelo braço e me puxou para dentro do hotel sem se comover com os meus protestos. Levou-me para o meu quarto e me jogou uma toalha limpa do hotel. Mandou que tomasse um banho e que fosse dormir. Não sairia de lá enquanto estivesse no meu primeiro sono. Eu não entendi se ela estava muito brava comigo ou se só estava me ajudando. De qualquer forma, o filtro solar três vezes reforçado me deixava agoniada e precisava de um banho. Quando voltei ao quarto, Shelby arrumava as minhas coisas. Partiríamos no final da manhã e eu não tinha dobrado uma camiseta.

"Cama" – ordenou e eu obedeci com certo constrangimento. Ela se deitou comigo. Foi uma sensação estranha. Pela primeira vez na vida tive a minha mãe ao meu lado, me abraçando até que eu dormisse. Foi diferente e bom.

Acordei com uma leve dor de cabeça. Não deveria ter bebido tanto vinho sem a água fundamental para prevenir ressaca. Encontrei o resto da família no quarto ao lado se preparando para pegar o trem para Barcelona. Papi me deu bom dia como se tudo estivesse normal, Shelby me deu um beijo na cabeça enquanto Beth, já arrumada com um vestidinho azul de verão e cabeço amarrando num rabo de cavalo, tentava me escalar. Peguei aquele chumbinho no colo.

"Se você quer ir para Columbia em vez de Harvard, não faço objeção" – Papi colocou a mão no meu ombro, me assegurando de suas palavras – "É uma boa universidade e você ainda poderá ficar junto da sua irmã. Isso será perfeito inclusive para mim. Uma vai poder ficar de olho na outra."

"Mas não sei se zaide vai aceitar. Para ele, ou era MIT ou Harvard e não havia uma terceira opção. E o senhor não vai conseguir pagar Columbia e NYU ao mesmo tempo sem a ajuda dele. O seu salário de chefe do centro cirúrgico não é tão bom assim."

"Eu mesmo vou conversar com o seu avô, ok? E eu não quero que você se preocupe com isso. Garanto que quando voltarmos, você vai a Columbia e vai homologar a sua inscrição. O resto é comigo" – fiquei sem palavras. Coloquei Beth no chão antes de correr e abraçar papi em agradecimento. Era como se ele tivesse acabado de salvar a minha vida – "Agora será que você pode finalmente pode começar a aproveitar as férias junto com a sua família?"

...

26 de junho de 2013

Numa comparação grosseira, Madrid é como Nova York e Barcelona é Los Angeles. A primeira tem ótima vida noturna, muitas opções de lazer, vida cultural riquíssima. Barcelona tem tudo isso também, mas com menos gente, praias e uma arquitetura espetacular. Se em Madrid os serviços são bons, em Barcelona são perfeitos. Se comparado a Nova York, bom, digo que a cidade onde moro perderia de goleada. Mas existem dois defeitos fundamentais em Barcelona. Um é o catalão. Que coisa mais difícil de entender mesmo para mim, que falo espanhol (ou melhor castelhano, como se diz aqui) fluentemente e com sotaque americano quase nulo. Rachel tem muito sotaque. Ela entrega que ela é americana. Enfim, não há problema para se comunicar numa cidade cosmopolita como Barcelona. Fale um espanhol ou castelhano bem dito e tudo está certo. Ainda assim, há aqueles que te responde, vira as costas, fala catalão – essa língua caipira e metida a querer ser francês –, para fazer alguns comentários seja lá de que natureza for que, com certeza, o indivíduo não está interessado que você entenda. A segunda coisa ruim em Barcelona (na Espanha como um todo) é o Euro. Não é à toa que há uma crise econômica ainda em curso.

Chegamos a Barcelona ainda pela tarde da sexta-feira. Quinn e Rachel já esperavam na estação. Quinn tentou fazer uma média com o sogro, balbuciou algumas parcas frases em espanhol com um sotaque ridículo. Pior foi ver aquele sorrisão de bobona apaixonada da Rachel. Aquilo era nauseante. Seguimos para o apartamento que papi alugou de um amigo por um preço camarada, abaixo do preço de mercado. E que apartamento! Um luxo de três quartos muito bem mobiliado e decorado. Beth e eu dividimos um quarto, Quinn e Rachel já estavam se aproveitando do apartamento inteiro há alguns dias. Papi e Shelby finalmente iam poder ter um momento a sós. Pela manhã, Quinn e Rachel foram comigo alugar a bicicleta. Era a melhor forma de aproveitar as praias da cidade.

Mas eu queria saber menos das bicicletas e mais do sol naquela areia fina e dourada. Que saudades de uma boa praia. A última vez que estive numa praia decente foi no México há três anos. Precisava correr atrás do prejuízo. Rachel estava bronzeada (ela ficava com uma cor maravilhosa), Quinn vermelha e eu ainda com ainda com a palidez de Nova York.

"Quais os bons lugares que vocês descobriram por aqui?" – perguntei a Quinn enquanto ela reforçava o protetor solar fator mil.

"Tem uma casa noturna próxima à praia do centro. É muito boa e bem mais limpa e civilizada do que aquelas de Nova York".

"Quem indicou?"

"Manolo" – falou o nome com um sotaque engraçadíssimo. Bem gringo – "Ele mora lá no prédio. Deu em cima de Rachel, mas mostrei qual era o lugar dele" – imagino a cena da bitch em ação para defender o território.

Os anos em Lima me ensinaram a não subestimar Quinn e nunca relaxar por completo ao lado dela. É uma líder natural extremamente manipulativa. É também alguém muito perigoso quando quer passar por cima de alguns corpos e o faz com maestria. Quinn raramente conseguia me atingir de forma direta porque eu me policiava e dava pouca munição. Mas quando queria me ferrar de alguma forma, ela procurava meios de fazê-lo por terceiros. Circulando as pessoas próximas, fazendo acordos ou manipulando meus desafetos. Foi assim que ela me manteve abaixo dela na cheerios mesmo não sendo a melhor dançarina ou a de melhor forma física.

Quinn não hesita em jogar sujo. Foi dessa forma que ela conseguiu de volta a posição de capitã depois de Beth. Nem sempre jogo limpo, mas a minha sinceridade e meu sangue quente diminuem meu poder de fogo nesse jogo em que Quinn é uma professora. Se gosto de Quinn? A resposta é "respeito mais do que gosto". Éramos colegas e aliadas pela necessidade e circunstâncias, jamais fomos amigas. Ainda era assim, só que em vez de "colega", ela virou minha cunhada. O pior é que ela ama de verdade a minha irmã. Até um cego vê. Rachel a tornou mais maleável. Bom, a vida e Beth fizeram parte no processo. Quinn não me prejudicaria, por mais que a provocasse e ela sentisse ciúmes. Pelo menos não como nos tempos de Lima. E tudo por causa da Rachel. Digo o mesmo de minha parte. Mesmo assim, a providência manda que se tenha sempre um pé atrás com ela. Confiava em Quinn desconfiando. Sempre!

"Esse Manolo é bonito? Rachel não está disponível, mas a irmãzinha dela aqui está."

"Paul já sabe disso?"

"Saberá assim que voltarmos."

Manolo tinha charme. Não era nenhum Gael Garcia Bernal, mas não era de se desperdiçar. Ficamos naquele mesmo dia, depois de nos conhecer e ir a tal casa noturna. Era um lugar mais limpo porque era freqüentado pelos burguesinhos de Barcelona. Quinn era burguesa, mesmo que naquele momento fosse pobre. Eu preferia os pubs barulhentos de Nova York e de Londres. De qualquer forma, a música era agradável, a bebida não era má e tinha vários ambientes de dança, para beber e conversar ou para se agarrar com alguém. Manolo também era um burguês e não poderia pensar diferente de um morador de um edifício de classe média alta com vista para o mar. Estudava arquitetura e era bom em contar vantagem. Só resolvi ficar com ele porque precisava me "livrar" de Paul e não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

Numa tarde, dois dias antes de nossa volta, quando os outros tinham ido fazer turismo na cidade decidi transar com Manolo. Pareceu uma boa idéia na hora, havia a oportunidade e eu estava com tesão. Não tinha preservativos em minha mala. Também nunca confio nos homens e prefiro sempre ter um ao alcance das minhas mãos. Antes de descer para comprar, fui checar na mala de papi para ver se achava algum e, assim, economizar algum dinheiro. Não tinha certeza se ele tinha. Sabia que Shelby tomava anticoncepcional, ainda assim, a prudência mandava ter alternativas ao alcance porque ela ainda podia engravidar e papi era um sujeito sensato. Passei a mão dentro dos pequenos compartimentos da mala dele e encontrei uma caixa com um anel de noivado. O tesão passou. Manolo passou. Então eu saquei tudo. Papi planeijou a viagem à Espanha com toda família para pedir a mão de Shelby e fazer uma grande festa. Não tinha certeza se já o tinha feito. Iria investigar.

"Papi?" – puxei conversa numa das raras oportunidades em que eu e Rachel estávamos a sós com ele. Naquele caso, na manhã da véspera do nosso retorno, nós três estávamos na cozinha preparando um café da manhã, aproveitando que Quinn, Shelby e Beth tinham descido para a praia em frente ao apartamento. "Esta pensando em casarse? Con Shelby?"

Ele me olhou assustado. Rachel estava ainda mais. Cuspiu o suco, daqueles jeitos que o líquido sai pelo nariz.

"Qué está diciendo?" – Rachel mal se limpou – "Pai?"

"Vi El anillo de compromiso em su bolsa." – expliquei melhor.

"Santana! Usted no tenía derecho a tocar mis cosas." – papi ficou nervoso e com razão.

"Fue um accidente! Buscava condones!" – procurei logo me defender.

"Pai, esto es cierto?" – Rachel falou com mais cuidado, em tom mais cauteloso – "Te quieres casar?"

Ele olhou para nós duas. Parecia acuado e por um momento achei que fosse chorar. Então ele recobrou a postura e ergueu a cabeça.

"Shelby dijo que no" – por trás do rosto fechado e da voz firme, vi que meu velho estava ferido. E muito – "Sus madre dijo que era demasiado pronto" – virou as costas para nós e fingiu estar concentrado demais em lavar as louças, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo a se fazer.

A atitude do meu pai e até a resposta de Shelby tiveram o impacto de uma bomba na minha cabeça. Ver meus pais casados seria estranho. Vê-los separados seria pior. Rachel abraçou papi para confortá-lo enquanto eu não pude reagir, chocada demais. Interessante é que papi ficou dizendo palavras de conforto, como se fôssemos nós quem precisasse disso, como se tivéssemos ouvido a rejeição.

Desci para a praia em frente ao prédio, mesmo sem clima para festejar. Rachel veio logo atrás. Encontramos Quinn correndo com a pequena Beth enquanto Shelby tomava sol sentada numa toalha. Reparei bem e foi a primeira vez que a notei abatida.

"Meninas!" – ela sorriu para nós.

"Posso me sentar?" – perguntei.

"Claro" – deu espaço para mim. Rachel permaneceu em pé, com os braços cruzados e uma carranca no rosto.

"Shelby..." – tentei ser cautelosa, mas Rachel não tinha a mesma idéia.

"Quando ele pediu a sua mão?" – minha irmã foi ríspida.

"Ele contou?" – ficou chateada e surpresa – "Como ele pôde? Nós combinamos em não falar para não estragar as férias de vocês."

"A culpa foi minha. Eu mexi nas coisas dele e vi o anel."

"Oh, Santana..."

"A senhora ainda não respondeu. Quando ele pediu?"

"Quando saímos para aquele jantar romântico na praia" – isso foi há três dias. Eu tinha saído para dançar com Manolo enquanto Rachel e Quinn ficaram com Beth.

"Por que recusou?" – Rachel continuava nervosa e inquisitiva.

"Eu amo muito Juan, Rachel, e até considerava me mudar de volta à Lima. Mas penso que talvez estejamos sendo precipitados. Juan ainda não está preparado para casar de novo e eu preciso pensar também em Beth. Somos só nós duas na maior parte do tempo."

"Mesmo?" – questionei – "Então porque ela o chama de pai?"

"Por que você não admite que é uma covarde e está com medo?" – Rachel subiu o tom. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos – "Se fosse para terminar desse jeito, machucando o meu pai, então era melhor nem ter voltado."

Minha irmã chutou um montinho de areia e saiu pisando duro de volta ao apartamento. De nós duas, ela era sempre a apoiadora do relacionamento de nossos pais. Por isso se sentiu tão atingida. Talvez por sempre ter um pé atrás com a história, consegui me manter controlada. Mas era duro e difícil não repetir a atitude de Rachel. Era duro ver papi com o coração partido por causa de Shelby. Tinha a mesma opinião da minha irmã: eu também achava que Shelby tinha muito medo em se deixar envolver. Foi assim conosco. Foi assim como papi.

"Como será agora?" – perguntei.

"Quando voltarmos a Ohio" – os dois, porque nós e Quinn pegaríamos um voo direto para Nova York – "seu pai vai continuar em Lima e eu em Troy. Vamos nos falar sempre, até porque Beth pergunta por seu pai, mas não sei se o nosso relacionamento vai continuar" – fiquei em silêncio, olhando Quinn girando Beth e a jogando no ar como se estivessem numa propaganda dessas de mamãe-bebê.

"E nós?"

"Você e Rachel nunca deixarão de ser minhas filhas, não importa o meu relacionamento com Juan."

"Bom, a senhora nos rejeitou algumas vezes antes de entrar de vez em nossas vidas. Rachel e eu seguramos bem o trauma porque sempre tivemos uma a outra, além dos nossos amigos. Mas o meu pai é um sujeito mais solitário e sensível. Veja bem o que a senhora fez e o que vai fazer porque se eu souber que está brincando com os sentimentos dele, vou pensar em maneiras de te machucar também. Você é minha mãe e até que gosto da senhora. Mas gosto muito mais dele. Eu amo o meu pai" – levantei-me da toalha e também segui para o prédio.

Desejava que as férias fossem lembradas como um momento de boas decisões. A gente não pode ter tudo.


	48. 8 de set de 2013 –Inversão de hierarquia

**08 de setembro de 2013 – Inversão de hierarquia**

(Santana)

"Vocês o quê?"

"Quinn e eu vamos dormir juntas, no mesmo quarto, e você vai ficar agora com o Mike" – Rachel repetiu pausando palavra por palavra com a cara mais lavada do mundo enquanto Quinn tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto – "Ou é isso ou é fazer todos os serviços domésticos da casa."

"Inclusive desentupir a pia, lavar o banheiro, aspirar o carpete e limpar todos os armários... sozinha" – Quinn complementou. Era oficial, eu a odiava. Eu conseguia odiar Quinn pelo menos três vezes por semana.

Não acredito que cheguei a esse ponto de humilhação. Logo na primeira semana de aula, percebi que seria humanamente improvável fazer a minha grade de horários e créditos de forma satisfatória e ainda estagiar na Weiz Co. Poderia trabalhar em pequenos serviços dentro do campus, com no refeitório ou na biblioteca era só para os alunos realmente necessitados, apesar de me considerar uma. A faculdade de negócios da Columbia e de Economia estava muito longe de ser mais um desses cursinhos de Administração meia-boca que as pessoas fazem nas Community Colleges só para obter um certificado. Ou eu trabalhava ou eu estudava. Até poderia fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo se não houvesse tantas cobranças por um aproveitamento acadêmico perfeito nas minhas costas.

Precisei passar uma semana inteira em Cleveland para explicar e convencer zaide que ir para Columbia seria muito melhor para mim do que passar os quatro anos em Harvard. Ele relutou, passou dois dias sem falar comigo depois de jogar na minha cara todo o investimento que ele fazia na minha formação. Que eu deveria ser grata. Mas eu era. Eu amava zaide e ele estava em minhas preces, mas eu também não era um robô programado a fazer todas as vontades. Também tinha capacidade de tomar minhas próprias decisões. Ele cedeu mais depois de uma longa conversa por telefone que teve com papi. Só então voltou a falar comigo e eu voltei a Nova York com um trato estabelecido que basicamente implicava em mais estudos.

Zaide concordou em pagar Columbia e eu poderia fazer tantas matérias quisesse, mas não daria um centavo além da mensalidade. A verdade é que ele estava fazendo muito por mim sem ter a obrigação e eu não poderia falar nada ou achar ruim. Papi tinha NYU de Rachel para pagar, que também não era barato e o poder aquisitivo dele era menor porque estava sozinho. Papai não era um homem de fazer poupança e usava o dinheiro dele quase todo para manter o nosso padrão de vida. Em resumo: não havia sobras ou heranças que pudessem ser usadas para nos manter.

Ao menos os demais trabalhavam. Mike e Rachel estavam integrando lenços de peças de teatro off-Broadway e Quinn era uma funcionária efetivada na R&J Produções. E eu? Que saída tinha? Conversei com senhor Weiz sobre a impossibilidade de continuar estagiando na empresa. Tinha muitas matérias e precisava ocupar todo o meu tempo com os estudos ou não daria conta. Ele foi gentil. Disse que me daria uma mesada de 400 dólares, mas não pude aceitar. O senhor Weiz era milionário e o dinheiro era nada no orçamento, mas não era certo que um estranho fosse investir tanto dinheiro assim. De qualquer forma, ficou acertado que os jantares mensais continuariam, Weiz disse que eu teria todo suporte acadêmico que precisasse, e prometi que voltaria a trabalhar na Weiz assim que pudesse. Ficou de bom tamanho.

Mas ainda precisava comer, ter um teto, me vestir. Era aí que entrava minha irmã. Ela ganhava 3 mil dólares mensais para trabalhar em "Across The Universe" para fazer Sadie na adaptação off-Broadway. Mike ganhava mil dólares a menos no musical-comédia "Better Than This", mas tinha acertado ser o garoto propaganda de uma série de comerciais de uma pizzaria. Quinn ganhava salário mínimo: 7,50 dólares por hora de trabalho, fora os freelas que ela fazia pela cidade. Mas e eu? Efetivamente não poderia mais contribuir dentro de casa a não ser fazendo serviços domésticos e administrando as contas.

Nossos salários somados dariam conta do recado e até com alguma folga, como foi ao longo do ano anterior. E sim, com nossas contas sempre em dia, não tivemos o menor problema em renovar o contrato em mais um ano de locação com reajuste mínimo. Mas a partir do momento em que eu não pude mais contribuir as coisas mudaram de figura. Era menos um para dividir o aluguel e condomínio. A folga que a gente poderia atingir com quatro dividindo despesas já não seria tão boa. Como precisei deixar o esquema, alguns ajustes deveriam ser feitos. Foi por isso que reuni os três patetas para refazer os cálculos. Coloquei nossa planilha orçamentária na mesa, de uma forma bem simplificada porque estava lidando com artistas, em outras palavras, gente sem noção da realidade.

Chegamos às somas e divisões. Nosso aluguel era de 1,5 mil dólares mais 600 da taxa de condomínio. No esquema normal, significava que cada um deveria dispor de 525 dólares cada, fora o mercado e despesas com transportes. Com três, seriam 700 dólares. Mas nem Mike e nem Quinn tinham essa obrigação, o que significava que Rachel teria de desembolsar 1.050 por minha culpa. Ela precisava de uma sobra a mais para comprar roupas porque os agentes dela exigiam a presença em alguns eventos da Broadway para que ela pudesse se socializar com diretores, produtores e outros atores. Contato era tudo em qualquer profissão e ela tinha de estar apresentável. Tudo seria mais simples se pudesse contribuir. Mas não dá. Então coloquei nosso orçamento à mesa, falei abertamente sobre o meu problema e contei não com a aceitação dos outros, mas de Rachel. Ela era quem me sustentaria.

Para ser sincera, eu esperava a "contrapartida" e a requisição de mudança de quartos. Mas não aceitaria sem algumas negociações.

"Vocês não me consultaram sobre a troca" – Mike reclamou – "Eu não topo! Santana já me deixa maluco só em convivermos sob o mesmo teto. Eu não sobreviveria se a gente dividisse o quarto também. Que Santana faça todos os serviços domésticos."

"Todos um caramba, eu ainda sou aquela que controla as contas por aqui e que vai ao banco pagar nossas dívidas. E tem os meus serviços prestados como empresária dos dois, dos quais não fui paga. Uns 10% do valor do contrato. Eu quero fazer meus direitos valer. Eu faço o mercado e lavo as roupas, e saboto menos a vida amorosa do casal 20."

"Compras, roupas e a cozinha. Mais dormir no quarto meu quarto e de Mike nos fins de semana" – Quinn propôs.

"Continua alto. Compras, roupas, as louças apenas e dormir no outro quarto aos domingos" – rebati.

"Compras, roupas, louças, dormir no outro quarto duas vezes por semana em dias não determinados e..." – Rachel tinha um sorriso maléfico no rosto – "inversão de hierarquia."

Quinn e Mike não entenderam. Era uma coisa de quando éramos crianças. Dizia que por ser 29 minutos mais velha, estava numa posição acima e, por isso mesmo, estaria no comando. Rachel levou essa brincadeira à sério e muitas vezes se comportava como se fosse uma irmã menor. Digo, como se fosse anos mais nova que eu. A minha autoridade foi imposta de várias outras formas, até fisicamente. Não é que Rachel aceitasse como uma cordeirinha. Longe disso. Não foram poucas vezes que discutimos em público e que nos pegamos em casa em murros, arranhões e empurrões. Eu era cabeça dura. Ela era cabeça dura. Mas sempre soube ter vantagem sobre minha irmã.

Dessa vez, não tinha muita saída. Eu não tinha mais emprego, não poderia fazer cobranças a papi e nem pedir um centavo a mais que fosse para zaide. Estava de mãos atadas e sabia que estava seriamente encrencada quando vi aquele brilho nos olhos de Rachel. Aceitar inversão de hierarquia significava permitir que Rachel tivesse um poder psicológico que ela nunca teve sobre mim.

"De jeito nenhum. Meus 29 minutos de vantagem são sagrados. Eu não tenho culpa que deus me fez nascer primeiro."

"Inversão de hierarquia!" – repetiu com mais ênfase. Ela não mudaria de ideia.

"Você venceu!" – eu iria me arrepender.

Rachel bateu palmas, fez "high five" com Quinn e Mike e me deu um beijo carinhoso na cabeça.

"Depois das louças, não se esqueça de tomar um banho e fazer o dever de casa, ok? Eu vi que você chegou reclamando da quantidade de coisas e que precisava estudar, então maninha, nariz nos livros porque eu vou querer conferir suas notas no final do semestre" – eu não sabia se eu queria morrer, matar Rachel ou esganar Quinn e Mike e riam da minha cara. Acho que tudo isso ao mesmo tempo – "E se não se importa, hoje você vai dormir no quarto do Mike."

Era oficial: eu estava ferrada.

...

13 de setembro de 2013

Faculdade era uma jornada que poderia se tornar solitária se você não soubesse lidar com as adversidades. O volume de tarefas era terrível e eu achava que os professores não tinham noção de que as pessoas tinham uma vida fora da sala de aula. Isso não ajudava a fazer amizades. Muitos círculos de amizade começavam nos dormitórios e eu não estava em um. Alguns colegas de classe olhavam muito para cifras antes de estabelecer o ciclo de relacionamentos. Na faculdade de Negócios da Columbia, bem mais do que as turmas de Economia, o mundo era dividido entre os alunos pobres, os ricos e os que flutuavam entre dois mundos sem conseguir fazer parte de nenhum deles. Eu estava no terceiro caso. Na classe sobre Sistema Financeiro, olhava para a minha direita da sala de aula em forma de auditório e via o grupo elitista.

Brandon Stoles, loiro, pele perfeita, alto (mas não ridiculamente alto como Finn), super charmoso e achava que podia comer todas as meninas do campus quando bem entendesse. Bens familiares eram avaliados em pouco mais de 700 milhões, fora o dinheiro que circulava em caixa nas empresas de cosmético. O sabão líquido que gostava de usar vinha das fábricas do pai dele. Joss Faour, pele branca, cabelos negros. Nem as espinhas e o aparelho nos dentes faziam as meninas se afastarem dele e dos 530 milhões em bens. Anita Laurence, morena sem sal e herdeira única de uma fortuna avaliada em 590 milhões de uma rede de haras e produtos especiais pra cavalos. O pai dela era campeão olímpico de hipismo. Ela dava para todos os caras daquele ciclo de "amizades". Falei de Fatin Muntasir? O pai dele era um magnata do petróleo nos Emirados Árabes. Havia alguns outros bastardos que andavam com eles, filhos e filhas de advogados, banqueiros e políticos.

E tinha o outro lado. Dos garotos que entraram em Columbia por causa de bolsas de estudos. Andrew Mascarenhas, filho de brasileiro, pensava que seria o próximo Mark Zuckerberg. Por hora, ele precisava trabalhar no refeitório e fazer bicos como ser garçom nas festas dos otários da direita do auditório para conseguir pagar o dormitório e comer alguma coisa. Eu desconfiava que o bico que Izabella Richards fazia era de stripper. Era uma menina linda, de tirar o fôlego, e muito inteligente. Lucy Watson era um ser assexuado, tinha certeza, que saiu de Iwoa. Brian Goth era jogador de futebol americano da Columbia e esse era o único caso em que um indivíduo da ala pobre conseguia ser convidado para algumas festinhas dos milionários. Era quase a mesma coisa de ser exibido como um cavalo garanhão depois de um páreo a um grupo de ricos em black tie. Por último, tinha Matt Porter, um gêniozinho charmoso metido, idealista político, mas sem um centavo no bolso. Eu definitivamente dormiria com ele, mas a julgar nossas personalidades e ideais, nosso provável relacionamento seria algo semelhante ao que tive com Puck na época de escola.

Santana Berry-Lopez? O único bem concreto que papi tinha era uma casa confortável avaliada em 800 mil na área nobre da inexpressiva Lima, Ohio. E o porsche! A empresa de zaide estava avaliada em 56 milhões (e operava no verde), a casa em Cleveland valia 1,5 milhão, mais uns 3 milhões em outros imóveis menores (nenhum na cidade de Nova York) e ele tinha um pouco mais em ações e outros investimentos. Tudo chegava a 70 milhões mais ou menos. Era uma bela fortuna que um dia seria deixada para mim e Rachel, mas que eu tinha a ingrata missão e desafio de pelo menos dobrar. Eu era uma milionária em teoria, mas não tinha um centavo no bolso na prática e ainda era sustentada pela minha irmã atriz da off-Broadway. As cifras da minha família não impressionavam a primeira turma. Acredite, eles eram capazes de falar o histórico financeiro de zaide antes de pronunciar o meu nome, para em seguida virarem as costas. Bando de idiotas. A turma comum era muito pouco interessante, então passei a andar mais com a ala bolsista de jogadores, strippers, nerds, assexuados e espertinhos que querem vencer na vida a qualquer custo sem deixar que eles entrassem na minha vida. Queria saber por que razão sempre terminava na companhia dos perdedores.

"Lopez!" – quando olhei para o lado para ver quem estava sussurrando meu nome enquanto o professor palestrava, um papel voou na minha cabeça. Recado de Matt perguntando se eu iria para o pub à noite. Peguei meu celular, digitei o número dele e mandei o texto com a resposta negativa. Estava atolada de coisas para fazer em casa. Era dia de pagar contas, separar a roupa para lavar e tinha dois ensaios para entregar na segunda-feira. Depois balancei o aparelho para Matt. Que tipo de gente ainda passava papelzinho com recado?

"Qual é Lopez? Vamos tomar uma cerveja! O que custa?" – ele me alcançou na saída da classe. O sorriso de Matt era perfeito, mas não me comovia.

"Três dólares e cinqüenta centavos a lata!" – o banco fecharia em meia hora. Precisava correr.

"Aonde vai com tanta pressa?"

"Pagar contas que eu não consigo fazer pela internet" – por deus, Matt deveria tomar um simancol de vez em quando.

"E depois?"

"Matt. Faz o seguinte: eu saio contigo amanhã. Manda um texto dizendo onde que eu te encontro."

Ele se deu por satisfeito. Cheguei quase no limite do tempo. Paguei o aluguel, o condomínio, contas ridículas de cartões com limites igualmente ridículos meu e da minha irmã e de Quinn. Mike não tinha cartão e acho que ele estava certíssimo. Peguei o metrô, fui para casa e, surpresa, não tinha minhas chaves. Fiz um esforço para lembrar onde poderia ter esquecido. Pela manhã, naquela confusão de sempre, Rachel me pressionou porque estava atrasada (ela e Quinn levavam as bicicletas no metrô para circular melhor pela NYU). A Columbia ficava longe de onde morávamos, depois do Central Park.

Lembrei que, na correria, esqueci o meu molho de chaves em cima da mesa de refeições da nossa sala. Era frustrante! Eu nunca sabia onde Quinn poderia estar com o trabalho maluco que ela tinha. Naquela tarde, ela estava fazendo pesquisas em Nova Jersey. Não adiantaria. Mike fora da cidade gravando o comercial. Só me restava Rachel. Estava morrendo de fome, querendo ir ao banheiro e com parcos centavos no bolso. Andei até o teatro. Na entrada, telefonei para a minha irmã. Desligado. Se o segurança me barrasse, teria um treco.

"Não pode entrar, moça!" – eu tinha jogado pedra na cruz do dito rei dos judeus.

"Sou irmã de Rachel Berry-Lopez, ela está ensaiando 'Across The Universe'"

Era a segunda vez que ia àquele teatro. Não seria onde a peça seria encenada, mas o aluguel da sala era mais barato para ensaios. Havia um grupo mais famoso se preparando no mesmo complexo. Se não me enganava, era uma peça com Meg Ryan, daí a razão do pessoal da segurança estar mais xarope. Fiquei esperando uns cinco minutos, com mochila pesada nas costas (computador, um tijolo de livro e caderno de anotações), morrendo de fome e com vontade de ir ao banheiro. Que drama! O segurança me liberou e a primeira coisa que fiz foi correr para resolver meu problema fisiológico. Depois, aliviada, entrei na sala correta. Encontrei Rachel e colegas de elenco recebendo instruções do assistente de direção. Calculei meia hora para ter a chance de pegar as chaves de casa. E o pior era a fome que não permitia que me concentrasse para adiantar uma linha que fosse do meu ensaio. Também não tinha mais forças para andar. Sem mais, me encolhi numa das poltronas e cochilei.

"Santana?" – Rachel me sacudiu. Dois colegas de elenco estavam próximos, assistindo a cena da vida real – "O que houve?"

"Esqueci as chaves de casa..." – respondi mal-humorada – "Tô tonta de fome e tenho uma pá de coisas a fazer."

"Você não pagou as contas hoje?" – acenei positivo – "Não sobrou troco?"

"Centavos".

"Espera uns 10 minutos para a gente ir embora?"

Que escolha eu tinha? Rachel conversou com o diretor assistente e pegou alguns papéis. Não sabia o que era. Passamos numa lanchonete no mesmo quarteirão e Rachel me pagou um cheese burguer e um suco de laranja. Ela se limitou a um pedaço de torta de maçã. Não era uma situação fácil para mim e fazia um grande mal ao meu orgulho. No meu modo de ver as coisas, eu deveria cuidar Rachel, pagar os almoços e ajudar na escola, assim como fiz – e bem –, no ano anterior. Não mais. Enquanto abocanhava o meu lanche, a ficha caiu: a inversão da hierarquia foi pra valer. Na saída da lanchonete, Rachel colocou as coisas dela na cesta da bicicleta e apontou para a garupa.

"Ah, isso não!" – era eu quem sempre levava Rachel na garupa da bicicleta.

"Deixa de ser boba, Santy. Assim a gente chega mais rápido na estação de metrô, e já está escuro."

"Então eu pedalo e você vai na garupa".

"A gente reveza, ok?" – concordei.

Eu fiz um pouco mais da metade do caminho. Minhas pernas estavam me matando. Para a minha surpresa, Rachel pedalou muito mais rápido do que eu. Ela estava em grande forma. Descemos na estação e logo pegamos o trem em direção ao Brooklin. Subi as escadas enquanto Rachel trancava a bicicleta na lavanderia do prédio. Era onde elas eram deixadas por nós e pelos nossos vizinhos. Entrei em casa e vi minhas chaves e uma pinha de livros meus em cima da mesa redonda. Estavam ali só para me lembrar da quantidade de trabalhos que deveria fazer. Havia uma pilha de louça suja na cozinha. Aparentemente Quinn almoçou em casa. Fiquei com medo de ir ao banheiro e encarar o cesto de roupas que transbordavam. Deu vontade de chorar.

"A louça hoje é minha!" – Rachel massageou ligeiramente meus ombros – "Não gaste a água quente toda, ok?"

Tomei banho, deitei na minha cama e apaguei. A vida era dura.


	49. 14 de setembro de 2013 – Canabis

**14 de setembro de 2013 – Canabis**

(Santana)

Assim como em acontecia em várias universidades do país, os estudantes se alojavam em dormitórios condizentes à realidade econômica de cada um. Alguns desfrutavam o luxo das fraternidades. Outros tinham apartamentos ou dormitórios muito bons com quartos individuais. Outros, como Izabella Richards e Lucy Watson, moravam num quarto-sala alugado de um prédio velho entupido de estudantes. Isso não impedia de acontecerem pequenas festas dentro desses espaços.

Depois de uma sexta-feira dramática, não estava disposta a sair. Cumpri minha obrigação doméstica, só queria sentar no sofá e assistir a algum filme. De preferência um bem chato para que pudesse dormir no meio. Uma pena que o meu celular tocou tantas vezes. E a maior parte delas eram ligações de Matt. Ele insistiu tanto que resolvi sair. Afinal, nas palavras dele, a minha vida universitária só teria sentido com um pouco de festa e de amor livre. Peguei o metrô para Manhattan e cheguei ao apartamento de Izabella e Lucy perto das nove da noite.

Todos os amigos mais próximos de Columbia estavam por ali e outros mais que conhecia de vista. Tocava "I Can See Clearly Now", versão de UB 40, que considerava mais atraente do que a de Jimmy Cliff. Algumas pessoas dançavam no meio do quarto, havia cerveja num latão com gelo. Cumprimentei meus amigos e Brian logo me ofereceu uma lata. Não hesitei em aceitar. A cerveja estava geladíssima, uma delícia que desceu bem. Não estava ainda com espírito para dançar. Fiquei encostada num canto observando a festa que tomava conta dos corredores do andar. Sorte que boa parte dos apartamentos era ocupada pelos estudantes de Columbia dos mais diversos cursos e anos. Quem não estivesse curtindo, certamente entenderia.

"E a nossa princesinha chegou!" – comemorou Matt erguendo uma lata de cerveja. Ele estava dançando muito próximo com outra menina e não sei dizer bem como o par dele sentiu ao ver o cara que estava cumprimentar outra com tanto entusiasmo.

"Não vai dançar?" – Andrew perguntou e eu ainda não estava no espírito, continuei com a cerveja – "Achei que você curtia a julgar por aquela festa" – ele se referia à primeira em que fui antes mesmo das aulas começarem.

Era uma recepção para os calouros onde conheci todos os colegas até agora mais próximos da universidade. O comitê de boas-vindas costumava organizar uma festança no campus em plena luz do dia com a presença dos novatos. Era uma cordialidade antes do período de trotes. Eu simplesmente estava feliz por ter conseguido ficar em Columbia e em Nova York e por isso agi tão empolgada na festa de recepção.

"Curto muito dançar. Mas não agora!" – degustei um pouco mais da cerveja e depois me voltei para Izabella, que se aproximou dos amigos para descansar um pouco – "Achei que fosse trabalhar hoje."

"Não hoje! Trabalhei ontem!"

"Sábado não é um bom dia para se ter grana extra?" – pelo menos era a lenda que corria entre os strippers.

"Não é bem assim" – ela começou a explicar fazendo pose de bitch poderosa – "As strippers ganhavam uma porcentagem do que recolhem no palco e isso independe do dia da semana. As que fazem lap dance ganham um pouco mais. As garçonetes geralmente fazem programas" – tomou um longo gole de cerveja – "Tem umas garotas do palco que fazem programas por conta própria e costumavam pegar clientes nas boates, embora não seja permitido pelos donos. Também não é legal misturar. Ou é stripper ou é vagabunda, entende? São duas profissionais distintas."

"Mesmo assim, não está deixando de ganhar dinheiro?"

"Não vai fazer falta, pode apostar!" – então sorriu maliciosa – "Você é o tipo de garota que faria o maior sucesso no pole. Está sempre reclamando que não tem dinheiro... porque não tenta?"

"Não, muito obrigada!" – terminei a primeira cerveja.

"Você se acha melhor?" – Izabella desdenhou.

"Não... só não é a minha. Eu também nunca daria o gostinho..."

Não é que tivesse qualquer preconceito, mas fazer esse tipo de trabalho seria uma das últimas opções de se conseguir dinheiro. Só se estivesse no desespero. Também jamais daria o gostinho. A frase de Rachel dizendo que eu pararia no pole anos atrás ainda soava na minha mente. Foi uma das raras discussões públicas em que venceu, e logo na frente de todo o coral. As palavras de Rachel não diziam a verdade, mas foram ditas de propósito para me desmoralizar. Depois daquele dia, mesmo depois que ela se desculpou em casa, jurei nunca tocar em um pole ou entrar num clube de strippers, nem que fosse para seduzir, em privado, a pessoa que gostasse.

"As garotas mais quentes da festa então num canto paradas?" – Matt apareceu novamente, desta vez sem a companhia da garota. Ele me puxou e também Izabella ao mesmo tempo – "Não e justo! As garotas mais quentes da festa precisam dançar e fazer inveja em todas as outras."

Naquele momento tocava "Sunshine Reggae", e comecei a mover fácil em torno de Matt e Izabella. Dançamos duas músicas seguidas antes de dar um tempo para pegar mais uma cerveja. Matt sentou-se num dos bancos de plástico e enrolou um baseado. Acendeu e deu um tapa. Depois me ofereceu. Eu tinha provado maconha uma vez durante o festival de Reading na Inglaterra. Foi uma experiência interessante, mas eu relutei em continuar por causa de papai e das histórias que ele contava de como fumava e que gostaria de ter maneirado. Ele quase perdeu um ano na faculdade por causa disso e também quase perdeu papi, que sempre odiou maconheiros.

"Nunca provou?" – Matt sorriu frouxo. A cena foi observada pelos demais amigos.

"Já... mas faz tempo."

"Hora de matar as saudades então."

Hesitei, mas vi que todos os meus colegas estavam de olho em mim. Talvez tragar mais uma vez não fosse me tornar uma maconheira. Era só uma festa e eu estava entre amigos, certo? Peguei o baseado e traguei. Tossi e ganhei tapinhas nas costas de Lucy Watson. Tomei um gole da cerveja antes de tentar novamente. Fui melhor na minha segunda tentativa e Matt comemorou. Baseados circulavam entre os estudantes. O som ajudava no clima, assim como também as cervejas. Eu ria sob efeito da erva, dançava e, em certo momento, numa brincadeira dos colegas, ganhei uma lap dance de Izabella.

A erva confundia a minha cabeça, mas houve um momento em que ela pareceu querer me seduzir. Fez com que eu me sentasse na cadeira de plástico e começou a se movimentar contra o meu colo. Tentei passa a mão no traseiro dela, mas Izabella se virou com agressividade.

"Regra número 1: não pode tocar" – falou provocante e juro que Andrew gozou nas calças só em olhar.

Izabella continuou a fazer a lap dance que eu não sabia se era para mim ou só para se exibir, mas aquilo me deixou com fogo nos olhos. Uma mulher bonita como aquela, de corpo curvilíneo e seios grandes esfregando todo aquele material é para matar qualquer um. Quando terminou, estava gargalhando e enquanto eu sentia o meu rosto queimar. Ela estava acostumada com aquilo. Não era pessoal para ela. Mas era para mim. Senti vontade de pegar Izabella e agarrá-la na frente de todo mundo. Antes que tivesse a chance, senti alguém me puxar pelo braço. Ele me pegou de jeito e me beijou. Também me ganhou.

Eu estava com o maior tesão e precisava aliviar aquela pressão sozinha ou acompanhada. Foi com Matt. O apartamento dele ficava no mesmo prédio, só que dois andares abaixo. A gente saiu se beijando até lá. Ele abriu a porta com certa dificuldade porque eu não o deixava em paz. Praticamente atropelamos a porta e ele, num desses movimentos clássicos, a chutou em vez de fechar. Desabotoei a calça dele ao mesmo tempo em que ele levantava o meu vestido. Coloque a mão no sexo dele. Estava ereto, duro, pronto para a ação. Senti as mãos dele trabalhando no meu clitóris. Não precisava de tanto estímulo assim. Estava molhada o suficiente. Um dedo dele me penetrou para confirmar e eu revirei os olhos. Deveriam ter sido dois. Senti que ele queria colocar, mas eu fiz uma barreira com uma das minhas mãos e o empurrei.

"O quê?" – perguntou frustrado.

"Camisinha!" – estava ofegante.

"Como você consegue se lembrar disso depois de beber e fumar?"

"É automático."

"Eu não tenho..."

"Eu tenho. Deixa-me pegar a bolsa."

Era o mérito dos inúmeros sermões que ouvi de papai sobre sexo seguro. Nunca transei sem camisinha com um homem e sempre tinha os meus meios de estar segura. Peguei a embalagem e a rasguei entre os dentes. Os caras sempre ficavam loucos com isso. Vesti o pênis dele e o empurrei contra o sofá. Fiquei por cima e só então o guiei dele até a minha entrada. Foi ótimo.

...

15 de setembro de 2013

(Quinn)

Rachel andava de um lado para outro. Simplesmente não conseguiu dormir, e não foi por minha culpa, por uma razão prazerosa. Minha namorada estava querendo convocar a guarda nacional, os bombeiros e a polícia de Nova York por causa do desaparecimento de Santana. Tirando Mike, que gostava de ter a liberdade dele, nós três nunca deixamos de avisar sobre nossos passos. Não que fosse uma obrigação pré-estabelecida, mas numa cidade como aquela não custava nada ligar e dizer: "não vou dormir em casa", por exemplo. Muita coisa acontece em Nova York, do melhor e do pior. Noutro dia, li no noticiário popular a história de uma menina de 16 anos que foi violentada no Central Park por três caras. Essas coisas aconteciam todos os dias e a gente não podia se dar ao luxo de pensar que esse tipo de tragédia jamais bateria à nossa porta. Infelizmente era assim. Daí a necessidade de avisar para evitar preocupações desnecessárias.

Santana disse que iria a uma festinha dos amigos perto do campus de Columbia, mas não falou nada se voltaria na mesma noite ou se dormiria por lá. A gente ficaria mais tranqüila se ela tivesse respondido qualquer uma das mensagens que enviamos. Nada. Tinha minhas divergências com Santana, mas eu me importava com ela, independente de Rachel. Mike também estava tenso. Quis o endereço da tal festa para buscar Santana, mas eu descartei isso imediatamente. Seria ridículo para ela e para nós caso aparecêssemos preocupados. Então ele sugeriu ligar para Johnny ir até lá dar uma olhada nas coisas. Seria ridículo da mesma maneira. Mike cruzou os braços e também não conseguiu dormir a partir do meio da madrugada.

"Há quantas horas que Santana desapareceu?" – nunca vi Rachel tão angustiada – "São 12 horas que a polícia diz para esperar? Mas eu não sei..."

"Rachel" – a segurei nos dois braços e procurei transmitir confiança – "Vamos primeiro esgotar nossas opções, ok? Não podemos acionar a polícia de graça. Às vezes a bateria do celular dela descarregou."

"Pode ser... talvez se eu mandar mais uma mensagem..." – ela limpou uma lágrima e correu até a mesa. Não sabia se ficava com raiva de Santana ou com dó de Rachel por causa das mãos trêmulas.

"_**Só me diz que está viva...**_" – Ray

Ela digitou e colocou o aparelho em cima da mesa. Então me abraçou. Dois minutos depois, ouvimos o telefone tocar.

"_**No metrô... chego em 15**_" – Santy

Rachel quase teve um surto nervoso quando leu a mensagem. Santana estava viva e bem, por sinal. Ela se tremou toda. O celular tomou mais uma vez.

"_**Desculpe por n avisar**_" – Santy

Rachel sentou na cadeira e começou a chorar de alívio. Todos nós relaxamos. Mike sentou no sofá e começou a passar a mão no rosto. Eu procurei fazer alongamento no pescoço e me surpreendi com os estalos causados pela minha tensão. Os músculos dos meus ombros ardiam. Mas a irresponsável da Santana estava bem e a caminho de casa. Isso era o mais importante.

Rachel foi até o banheiro para lavar o rosto enquanto eu permaneci de braços cruzados andando por nossa pequena sala. Agora estávamos na expectativa de vê-la chegar para, aí sim, descansar. Eu precisava tomar um banho para relaxar e dormir. Estava desde as três da madrugada de pé, porque foi a hora que Rachel despertou e não conseguiu mais dormir de preocupação.

Ouvimos o barulho da chave na porta. Rachel voou até lá em velocidade espantosa. Mal Santana abriu a porta, já recebia um abraço da irmã dela.

"Nunca. Mais. Faça. Isso. Comigo!" – e depois a abraçou forte mais uma vez.

"Desculpe não ter avisado que ia dormir fora" – Santana a abraçou de volta – "Eu realmente não ouvi o celular."

"Você deveria ter um pouco de consideração com a sua irmã!" – aproximei com os braços cruzados e a testa franzida – "Rachel passou a noite quase toda em claro pensando em mil e uma coisas que poderiam ter acontecido contigo."

"Pelo menos você está bem!" – Mike deu um cascudinho na cabeça de Santana.

"Eu mereço a bronca. Não vai acontecer de novo!" – Rachel finalmente a libertou.

Eu não estava tão convencida que a falta de aviso fosse um mero lapso. Santana podia se fazer de inocente para a irmã dela. A mim ela não enganava. A gente frequentava as mesmas festas em McKinley e sabia o que circulava por lá. Nunca a tinha visto com maconha, só com bebida em mãos. Deixei de comparecer a muitas delas, especialmente depois que engravidei. Logo, Santana podia muito bem experimentar. Verdade que ela passou um ano quieta, mas agora que estava na faculdade, então, lógico que ia querer viver alguns dos clichês. A questão é que Santana cheirava a maconha. Ela não atendeu ao telefone porque não ouviu o celular. Ela não atendeu porque estava drogada. O pior era ver Rachel tão agradecida pela irmã está em casa que passaria por cima de algo grave.

"Posso ser uma careta recalcada como você diz, mas eu conheço esse cheiro nojento que está impregnado em você!" – esbravejei.

"Que bom!" – Santana tentou passar por mim, mas bloqueei a frente dela – "Sai da minha frente que eu quero tomar um banho. Tenho muito que fazer."

"Você não ouviu o telefone porque estava se drogando" – sem tirar os olhos de Santana, disse mais alto – "Desde quando você tem esse hábito nojento?"

"Não é da sua conta!" – ela gritou.

"Quinn, deixa pra lá" – Rachel tentou me puxar para trás, mas as coisas não seriam deixadas de lado tão fácil.

"Você mora no mesmo teto, a agora come da comida que eu pago. Pro diabo que não é da minha conta. Eu não preciso dividir meu espaço com uma viciada, uma criminosa. Deus sabe que tipo de porcaria uma pessoa como você pode trazer para esta casa!"

"Não sabia que Russell Fabray estava aqui" – Santana cruzou os braços e disse com cinismo.

"Você tem que me respeitar!" – apontei o dedo.

"Daqui a pouco vai dizer que tenho que te obedecer também" – falou com ironia – "Quer saber, Fabray, vai te fuder."

Santana me empurrou e aquilo foi o limite. Estava fora de mim e fui para cima dela. Quem pensava que era para deixar todo mundo preocupado e a mercê? Ela merecia uma lição dessas que nunca mais ia querer se aproximar de um cigarro de maconha na vida. Saí de mim e bati no rosto dela. Parece que todo mundo ficou em estado de choque, houve um silêncio breve antes de ouvir um rosnar. As coisas aconteceram rápido, e quando dei por mim, Santana estava em cima do meu corpo me estrangulando. Mike e Rachel a tiraram de cima de mim, depois Rachel se meteu entre nós.

"Basta!" – gritou – "Eu estou cansada! Chega!" – ainda ofegante, voltou-se para a irmã – "Por Favor. Vai tomar um banho ou sei lá... daí a gente conversa com mais calma..."

Santana acenou positivo e andou até o quarto dela me encarando antes de virar o rosto e as costas.

"A gente pode conversar em particular?" – Rachel baixou a voz para mim.

Embora eu ainda estivesse com vontade de ir atrás de Santana para revidar, concordei. Entramos no meu quarto e a gente se sentou na minha cama em silêncio por longos minutos. Eu precisava baixa um pouco da adrenalina e ela também. Procurei respirar fundo e deixar a tensão sair. Rachel também fazia o mesmo.

"Papai disse que fumou maconha na faculdade" – ela começou – "Disse que a experiência foi ruim a partir do momento em que se fixou nela. Ele sempre nos alertou dos perigos, mas nunca proibiu."

"Você sabia!" – acusei – "Você não pareceu surpresa" – Rachel acenou positivo.

"Eu estava presente no dia em que ela experimentou pela primeira vez..."

"O quê?" – estava surpresa e enojada ao mesmo tempo – "Não vai dizer que você..."

"Eu nunca mexi com essas coisas, ok?" – Rachel se antecipou – "Não gosto que Santana mexa com esse tipo de coisa, mas entendo que talvez faça parte do processo, assim como aconteceu com papai. Ela passou um ano nesta cidade sendo controlada demais, preocupada demais, amadurecendo mais que deveria. Todos nós. E daí se ela decidiu extravasar por um dia?"

"Você é condescendente demais. Santana merece uma dura, não um passar de mãos na cabeça."

"Quinn, eu te amo muito. Você é a mulher da minha vida..."

"Mas?"

"Eu queria que você respeitasse certos princípios. O que Santana faz é problema dela. Numa escala um pouco menor, é problema meu. E numa fração bem pequena é problema seu e de Mike. Então gostaria de pedir imensamente que suas cobranças e julgamentos sejam condizentes ao papel que você tem na vida dela. Você tinha razão em brigar por não ter avisado que ia dormir fora. Todos nós ficamos aflitos aqui, em especial porque sabemos que essa cidade não é fácil. O resto? Não é problema seu!" – Rachel disse com firmeza e me deixou desconcertada, desprestigiada e sem moral – "Outra coisa: Santana só não está trabalhando porque a gente pode segurar a onda para que ela estude. E tudo que eu vejo é a minha irmã varar madrugadas em cima dos livros, sem falar em cumprir a parte dela aqui dentro de casa. Parece que você se esquece de que por mais de um ano ela foi o nosso principal pilar financeiro. Se não fosse por Santana, a gente teria voltado com o resto do coral depois das nacionais. Também não me lembro de ela ter jogado essas coisas na sua cara!"

Aquelas palavras desceram atravessadas. Não esperava que Rachel fosse me excluir daquela forma. Precisava tomar algum ar fresco. Fui até o meu guarda-roupa e tirei um casaco. Talvez uma caminhada ao redor do parque perto de casa fosse bom para diluir a raiva que estava sentindo.

"Aonde vai?" – Rachel me segurou pelo braço.

"Andar por aí. Não posso ficar dentro desse apartamento agora!"

"Aonde vai?" – Mike fez a mesmíssima pergunta.

"Por aí!"

"Vou junto" – correu atrás de mim.

O tempo estava nublado em Nova York. Era setembro, começo do outono, e tudo começaria a esfriar vertiginosamente naquela cidade. O clima caía como uma luva no meu estado de espírito. Mike andava ao meu lado em silêncio. Acompanhava meus passos rápidos. Fomos até o McCareen Park e desacelerei os meus passos quando meus pés visaram no gramado.

"Como ela pôde dizer essas coisas para mim?" – reclamei – "A impressão que passa é que Rachel não liga a mínima para esse tipo de coisa. Drogas?"

"Maconha..." – Mike tentou argumentar.

"Drogas são drogas" – disse pausado – "Se tem uma coisa que agradeço por meu pai fazer é ter me dado uma lição dolorosa para que eu ficasse longe dessas coisas ou de companhias suspeitas."

"Mas Johnny também fuma e você não reclama dele."

"Johnny não mora comigo. Ele não é problema meu. Não pense que não goste dele. Gosto sim, ele é muito legal conosco e prestativo. Só que eu não sou apaixonada por ele como vocês todos são."

"Por mais que a preocupação seja legítima, a gente precisa dar o benefício da dúvida a San. Ela não é uma à toa come-dorme, Quinn, e está longe de ser uma marginal" – Mike ponderou – "Eu também não gosto dessas coisas. Posso beber às vezes, mas não mexo com drogas. Simplesmente não é a minha. Por outro lado, não vou passar sermão porque se trata de uma pessoa adulta. Agora, se eu ver que ela precisa de ajuda porque passou dos limites, vou agir. É isso" – achamos um banco público e sentamos. Mike continuou – "Você deve pegar mais leve com San. Ela não cometeu um crime e acho que essa noite foi só um acidente. Ela tem crédito ainda. Outra coisa: precisa relevar certas coisas ou o seu relacionamento com ela, que já não é dos melhores, vai piorar. Não é justo você pedir a Rach para fazer escolhas."

"Nunca pedi isso a ela" – me defendi.

"Nas entrelinhas é o que você mais faz. Não é justo com a tua garota. Santana é sangue de Rachel, entende essa ligação? Se não relevar algumas coisas, é você quem pode sair perdendo. E não é só com a maconha não, Quinn. No dia que você surtou porque Santana deu um selinho em Rachel é um exemplo claríssimo que precisa maneirar."

"Às vezes eu jogo pesado para cima das duas, não é?"

"Muito!" – Mike sorriu e passou a mão nas minhas costas.

"Eu não vou pedir desculpas porque eu sei que estou com a razão! Santana merece uma intervenção, mas vou esperar o momento certo, quando ela tropeçar nas próprias pernas. Daí Rachel não terá mais como negar o problema."

"Essa é a Fabray que eu conheço" – Mike sorriu e passou o braço no meu ombro, me puxando para junto dele.

"Está a fim de comer um cachorro quente lá no McGolrick?" – se referia ao parque menor e um pouco mais distante que o McCarren, mas que dava para irmos à pé. Lá realmente tinha a melhor barraquinha de cachorro quente que provamos em Nova York.

"Vamos lá!"

A gente só voltou para casa no meio da tarde. Encontramos Rachel lendo um livro sobre teatro, enquanto Santana estava sentada à mesa escrevendo o ensaio acadêmico para uma das classes na Columbia. Como o prometido, não pedi desculpas e sequer comentei sobre o que se passou. Entrei direto para o meu quarto. Foi só um dia ruim.

...

(Rachel)

Era difícil ficar o tempo inteiro entre o leão Quinn e o dragão Santana. Éramos três mulheres de temperamento forte que poderiam se matar a qualquer momento. Por isso, nesse tempo de convivência, precisei me conter e me controlar para assumir o papel de moderadora. Amava demais aquelas duas para permitir que as coisas explodissem. Entendia as razões de Quinn e concordava com muitas delas. Por outro lado, Santana precisava de defesa. Temia essa aproximação dela com a maconha, mas precisava dar o meu voto de confiança, de que ela não iria abusar.

Quando Quinn saiu de casa para dar uma volta, até senti aliviada. Sabia que ela voltaria mais calma. Além disso, Mike a acompanhou. Fui para o meu quarto e sentei na minha cama apreciando o breve silêncio. Ouvi a porta do banheiro destravar e minha irmã saiu enrolada na toalha. Vestiu-se em silêncio, penteou os cabelos e não se preocupou em secá-los. Gostava quando ela os deixava ao natural. Os cabelos ganhavam ondas leves e um volume bonito. Tentando agir naturalmente, como era da natureza dela, Santana pendurou a toalha e arrumou algumas coisas pelo quarto.

"Tem algumas coisas que posso fazer no campus. Trabalhar no refeitório talvez..." – tentou falar casualmente – "Não é muito, mas dá para ajudar a contribuir com algumas despesas daqui de casa. Também posso voltar atrás com o senhor Weiz e..." – me levantei e coloquei o meu dedo indicador nos lábios dela. Ela não precisava se justificar para mim. Então uma lágrima escapou dos olhos dela. Conhecia minha irmã bem demais para saber que estava constrangida e tão chateada quanto eu.

"Como foi a festa ontem?" – tentei colocar um pouco de entusiasmo na voz.

"Eu ganhei uma lap dance!" – ela abriu um sorriso tímido.

"Sério? E você ficou com a pessoa que te agraciou?"

"Não, foi com outra."

"Oh... potencial namorado ou namorada?"

"Potencial Puck, a missão! Matt é o nome dele. Mas não quero um relacionamento sério com ninguém por agora."

"O que, no seu caso, quer dizer relacionamento aberto que para você é só da boca para fora porque costuma se manter fiel" – revirei os olhos.

"Sabe o que eu descobri no caminho de casa?" – foi a vez de ela mudar de assunto – "Um cartaz do show que a Miley Cyrus vai fazer em Nova York!"

"Desde quando você gosta dela?"

"Pensa Ray! Quem dança para a chatinha que pensa que canta?"

"Brittany!" – Rachel mostrou alguma excitação legítima na voz.

"Bingo!"

"Você vai poder revê-la depois de..."

"Um ano, três meses e quatro dias. Mas quem está contando?" – Santana riu da própria piada, mas eu não pensava assim. Era triste.

Beijei minha irmã no rosto e fui para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa. Eu estava morrendo de fome por causa de toda apreensão e tinha certeza que Santana também precisava colocar algo no estômago. Comemos em silêncio, ela arrumou a cozinha enquanto eu fui estudar um pouco. Não demorou muito para que se unisse a mim com o computador, os livros pesados e um bloco de papel lotado de anotações. Quinn e Mike chegaram neste meio tempo. Minha namorada foi direto para o quarto enquanto Mike parou na televisão para assistir alguma coisa. Não pareciam estar com fome. Suspirei. A gente tinha um longo caminho a percorrer.


	50. 06 de outubro de 2013 – Apendicite p2

**06 de outubro de 2013 – Apendicite p.2**

01 de outubro

(Santana)

Brittany não atendia meus telefonemas. E se tratando dela, tenho certeza que trocou de número porque fez alguma bobagem com o aparelho mais antigo ou perdeu o chip. Se não era isso, não tinha outra explicação para seu desaparecimento. Não acredito que ela me deixaria de lado propositadamente. Brittany figurou no último vídeo clipe da Miley Cyrus dançando de forma sensual. Enquanto aquela ex-Hannah Putana cantava mal e balançava os quadris contra a pélvis de um musculoso sem cérebro qualquer, Brittany estava no fundo da cena escorregando pelo corpo da outra guria como se estivesse se abaixando para fazer sexo oral. Só agüentei ver o clipe uma única vez. A música era um lixo mesmo! Eu perdi o telefone da casa da Britt em Los Angeles e a escola de dança não fornecia contatos. Diz que eu deveria entrar em contato com o agente do grupo para pedir permissão. Agente? Sério?

É bem verdade que às vezes atendia alguns telefonemas de pessoas procurando por Mike e Rachel. Dias atrás marquei para o meu amigo uma entrevista para um site da internet que estava interessado em saber quem era o garoto da propaganda da pizzaria. O meu número estava registrado como sendo da "empresária" de Mike, por isso fui procurada pela imprensa uma vez que agentes não faziam esse papel. Na falta do assessor, tem o empresário. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam.

Pedi para que Quinn ligasse fingindo ser uma jornalista da NYU solicitando uma entrevista com os dançarinos da companhia, de preferência com Brittany Pierce. O sujeitinho até concordou, mas indicou outras pessoas para falar na "matéria". Quinn acabou entrevistando de verdade e foi esperta, tentou sondar sobre Brittany com os companheiros de grupo. A resposta mais comum foi de que a minha melhor amiga era a melhor das pessoas, mas que não estava por perto para poder falar e nem eles estavam autorizados a dar o contato. Quinn escreveu e publicou a reportagem no jornal da NYU. Foi convidada a trabalhar por lá e talvez aceitasse a oferta nos próximos semestres.

O pior é que ninguém da velha gangue tinha notícias. Mercedes estava em Chicago estudando design enquanto tentava gravar um disco. Era recusada pelas gravadoras porque a voz era considerada comum. A indústria procurava alguém que fizesse frente à Janelle Monae entre as novas divas negras. Kurt, que estava em Los Angeles estudando moda, também não tinha notícias. Ninguém mais do antigo coral conseguiu sair de Ohio para fazer faculdade. Sam, Artie e Tina foram para a OSU e Finn ingressou na Community College. Ele era uma anta mesmo. Só me restava esperar o show e tentar fazer uma abordagem mais direta. Em outras palavras: comprei ingressos para o show.

Matt e eu estávamos a caminho do teatro Public, na Lafayette St. em NoHo, praticamente dentro do campus da NYU. Era onde "Across The Universe" seria encenado. O elenco passou a se encontrar por lá para os ensaios das cenas. Rachel estava animada porque o Public era um dos teatros off-Broadway mais tradicionais. A publicidade e expectativa em torno da peça cresciam e a estréia só seria em dezembro após quase quatro meses de ensaios. Daqui a pouco aconteceriam as festas de apresentação, coletivas de imprensa, enfim, coisas que acontecem no meio para a divulgação. O sucesso da peça seria ótimo para Rachel, que teria o contrato renegociado após três meses. Uma peça como "Across The Universe" tinha tudo para ter vida longa, mas os produtores só contratavam pela temporada de três meses. Se a peça rendesse o esperado, haveria uma janela para renegociar contratos e maiores salários.

Matt passou o dia insistindo para visitar o meu apartamento no Brooklin. Achava que era meu namorado só porque a gente transou três vezes, incluindo uma rapidinha. Eu também fui para cama com Izabella uma vez e ela não saiu pelo campus dizendo que era a minha namorada. Aconteceu no horário de almoço. Começou com uma brincadeira inocente de falar de namorados passados. A conversa evoluiu para preferências e as conversa começou a ficar erótica. Ela disse que tinha o kama sutra regular e lésbico todo decorado e que tinha experimentado todas as posições. O pior é que começou a descrever as favoritas e disse porque eram tão boas. Fiquei em chamas. Quando menos percebi, estava sendo arrastada para o apartamento dela, que ficava próximo do campus de Columbia. Izabella era uma morena linda, de corpo de violão, e tinha um fogo incrível na cama. Fartei-me naqueles seios e ainda aprendi um truque ou dois.

Com Matt também era bom. Fizemos uma rapidinha dentro do campus e depois estivemos juntos mais uma vez no apartamento dele. O propósito era fazer uma pesquisa em dupla para a matéria de Economia, mas acabamos deixando o estudo em segundo plano com direito a um cigarrinho da erva no pós-orgasmo. Jurei que na próxima oportunidade faria trabalho com alguém que não tivesse qualquer tipo de conexão física e os negócios seriam feitos exclusivamente na biblioteca. Tanto Matt quanto Izabella eram bons de cama. O problema é que eu não gostava de nenhum dos dois a ponto de investir em um relacionamento. Era a primeira vez que experimentava uma relação meramente física. Izabella parecia entender isso bem e ela sequer dava sinais de que queria repetir a dose. Matt era diferente.

Foi um susto quando ouvi um colega de classe se referir a mim como "namorada do Matt". Passei a tentar evitá-lo, mas era difícil quando se compartilhava duas classes. Por outro lado, ser a namorada do Matt não era algo ruim, por se tratar de um sujeito atraente e desejado pela população feminina de Columbia. Na posição de "namorado", Matt quis saber mais sobre mim, minha família. Não havia segredo algum dizer que morava em Nova York com minha irmã e dois amigos no Brooklin, e que Rachel era uma atriz. Então, ele insistiu para conhecer onde morava e conhecer minha família nova iorquina. Eu não queria levá-lo para casa naquela hora porque sabia que ficaríamos sozinhos. Matt iria querer transar e, pior, fumar um baseado depois. Nada contra um pouco de sexo para relaxar, mas ele não era uma pessoa bem quista lá em casa. Também não queria exagerar no consumo da erva. Era boa demais, mas não podia permitir que ela tomasse conta de mim, assim como papai quase permitiu quando tinha a minha idade. Se ficar em casa estava fora de questão, talvez ele pudesse conhecer Rachel. Era um movimento seguro.

"Sério? Você vai ao show da Miley Cyrus?" – Matt ficou me zoando quando estávamos a caminho do Public.

"Não é por aquela sem-talento. Minha irmã é mil vezes melhor do que ela. Por deus, eu sou mil vezes melhor!"

"Então?"

"Minha melhor amiga faz parte do grupo de dançarinos." – Matt ficou satisfeito com a resposta.

Encontramos Quinn na porta do teatro falando ao celular. Pela cara, não estava feliz. Esperei ela resolver os problemas antes de me aproximar.

"Oi Quinn!"

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que odiasse acompanhar os ensaios da sua irmã."

"Eu odeio, mas Matt queria conhecê-la."

"Matt?" – Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez cara nada boa. Olhou para o relógio de repente – "Inferno! Vai me desculpar, San, mas eu preciso correr para a um pedido insano do Roger. Houve uma emergência com o cenário. Fala para a Rach que eu ligo se a gente tiver de cancelar o cinema. Mas os nossos planos ainda estão de pé por enquanto."

Acenou rapidamente para Matt e correu para rua desesperada por um táxi. Sempre achei que a gente andasse mais rápido de bicicleta nessa cidade.

"Uau! Que gata!"

"Ela mora comigo" – disse simplesmente.

"O outro amigo que você mora também é mulher?"

"Longe disso. Eu moro junto com o chinês da propaganda de pizza."

Entramos no teatro. Eu gostava mais desse do que o anterior usado para os primeiros ensaios. Era mais pomposo, tinha mais jeito de teatro, com cheiro de umidade e ar denso típico dos edifícios antigos da cidade, apesar da excelente conservação. Fomos para o palco Newman, onde foram encenados diversos musicais premiados por Tonys. E sim, todas essas histórias vieram de Rachel. Encontramos minha irmã sentada nas últimas fileiras, com as pernas esticadas apreciando um pão com salada e geléia de morango. Pão com geléia era ótimo. Pão com geléia e salada não tinha jeito de ser tão bom assim. Rachel tinha um paladar mais excêntrico do que o meu e fazia algumas combinações que eu julgava ser malucas. Em especial nos lanches que ela preparava de casa para economizar algum dinheiro.

"Santana!" – ela acenou de forma exagerada, como se eu a não tivesse a visto. Considerando que ela era uma anã dramática, não era de se surpreender – "Quem é o seu amigo?" – ela limpou a ponta dos dedos no guardanapo para cumprimentá-lo.

"Matt!" – abriu um sorriso ao corresponder o aperto de mãos – "O namorado!"

Rachel me olhou esquisito por um instante. Eu me olharia esquisito. Ela sabia da existência dos meus amigos da faculdade pelo pouco que contava e também da minha breve história com Matt. Mas daí se auto-proclamar namorado era outra história. Sinceramente, não entendia porque ele estava forçando um relacionamento estabelecido comigo. Olha para ele: tinha a maior pinta de Mark Ronson, era comunista wannabe (abuela arrasaria Matt com apenas cinco minutos de conversa), era esperto. Sempre tinha uma mulher afim. Então por quê? A remota possibilidade de ele, por um acaso, gostar de mim de verdade, não me convencia.

"Prazer, Matt!" – abriu um sorrisão teatral. Ela sempre fazia isso com desconhecidos, coisa que eu odiava. Achava cínico e falso demais – "Rachel Berry" – ela cortou o Lopez do nome artístico. Ficava mais fácil e ficou a homenagem a papai.

"Santana disse que vocês eram gêmeas."

"E somos gêmeas bivitelinas!" – Rachel respondeu a pergunta que era recorrente – "Quer dizer que fomos geradas por dois óvulos distintos..."

"Rachel!" – a interrompi – "Matt não precisa da aula de biologia" – também não queria dar explicações sobre a situação peculiar que envolveu nosso nascimento. Não disse uma palavra sobre a alta possibilidade de Rachel e eu sermos geneticamente apenas meias-irmãs, que tive dois pais e que a minha mãe recebeu uma boa grana para doar os óvulos e nos gerar. Para falar a verdade, por alguma razão, sentia que quanto menos informações Matt tivesse, melhor.

"Qual a peça você vai encenar?" – Matt continuou a conversa ligeira enquanto olhava o espaço.

"Across The Universe" – pegou no fraco de Rachel. Era melhor sentar – "É a adaptação de um filme dirigido por Julie Taymor, que por sua vez foi inspirado na obra dos Beatles. Eu não sei se você teve a oportunidade de assistir, mas é uma história espetacular sobre luta pela liberdade e pelos ideais como pano de fundo, apesar de haver o romance entre os personagens Jude e Lucy como linha de frente."

"E você é Lucy?"

"Oh não! Eu serei Sadie, que é uma cantora aspirante de Nova York com quem Jude vai morar. Ela tem um relacionamento com o guitarrista Jojo, mas tem que lidar também com Prudence, que é uma menina apaixonada por ela" – eu não conseguia evitar o riso. Isso era quase a vida da minha irmã quando ela namorava Finn e tinha de lidar com as agressões gratuitas por ciúmes de Quinn. Na vida real, a menina ganhou. Na peça, o guitarrista era quem faturava.

Prudence era interpretada por Sarah Kleist, que era uma loira bem interessante. Conheci a colega de Rachel ali mesmo, no teatro. Ao contrário do que a minha cunhada pensava, não identifiquei a menor vibração gay na outra atriz. Para mim, o ciúme dela que estava falando mais alto. Quinn pouco ligava para as cenas românticas entre Rachel e Lucas Hibbs, o belíssimo jovem ator negro que interpretava Jojo. Mas ela se contorcia toda vez que Sarah e a tal cena do beijo eram mencionadas na mesma frase. Eu nunca tinha visto até então. Teria a oportunidade de conferir durante ensaio geral aberto feito duas ou três semanas antes da estréia.

"Falando em Prudence, Quinn avisou que o programa que vocês duas combinaram está de pé até segunda ordem" – Rachel me olhou com cara de interrogação – "Quinn precisou sair correndo para resolver um problema com o cenário, acho, e pediu para dar o recado."

"Oh!"

"Se o programa furar, você pode sair para comer uma pizza comigo e Santana" – Matt ofereceu enquanto eu e Rachel trocamos olhares mais uma vez. Era coisa de irmãs. Às vezes a gente não precisava de palavras para saber o que a outra estava pensando. E Rachel me dizia telepaticamente que ela não foi com a cara de Matt.

"Seria adorável, tenho certeza" – disse com educação. O assistente de direção gritou por Rachel. Era o momento de ela entrar em ação.

Sentei na poltrona e vi a outra metade do sanduíche que Rachel havia deixado no ziploc. Experimentei e o gosto não era ruim. Estava com um pouco de fome mesmo. Acomodei-me na poltrona e assisti aos ensaios, que eram bem tediosos para quem os via de fora. Quem sabe Matt não sentia vontade de ir embora sem eu ter de escorraçá-lo. Estava com muita vontade de fazê-lo.

"Vamos para a sua casa? Você disse que a estação passava aqui perto" – Matt disse sugestivamente próximo ao meu ouvido – "Tenho erva para que a gente possa ficar relaxados..."

"Não hoje!" – olhei sério para Matt – "Aliás, queria evitar ser grosseira, mas a gente precisa esclarecer algumas coisas a respeito do nosso suposto relacionamento. Somos amigos, a gente tem boa química na cama, mas ainda estamos longe de ter um relacionamento estabelecido. Não gosto que os outros mudem o meu status de relacionamento do meu Facebook sem o meu conhecimento. E, por favor, não me confunda com uma junkie. Posso até fumar um pouco numa festinha ou outra. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja amiga da maconha, ok?"

"Pensei sinceramente que a gente tivesse um lance."

"Um lance a gente definitivamente tem, Matt" – suavizei a voz. Ele parecia ferido de verdade – "Mas ainda não chegou ao status que você acredita."

"E o que precisa mais?"

"Confiança, intimidade que não vem com o sexo, convivência."

"Entendi" – recolheu as coisas dele.

Superestimei Matt. Ele não era tão esperto quanto pensei. Foi embora do teatro sem se despedir. Para mim foi um alívio. Peguei o meu computador e comecei a trabalhar em alguns ensaios pendentes. Minha casa não era tão perto assim e eu sempre poderia gozar de uma carona na bicicleta da minha irmã. Rachel começou a cantar. "Your day breaks, your mind aches/ you find that all her words of kindness linger on/ when she no longer needs you". Parei de escrever e prestei atenção em Rachel soltando a voz acapela. "She wakes up, she makes up/ she takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry/ she no longer needs you". Essa música não estava no filme, mas Rachel havia mencionado que havia algumas diferenças significantes na peça. Ela tinha um solo a mais do que a Sadie do filme, e presumi que fosse esta canção. "And in her eyes you see nothing/ no sign of love behind the tears/ cried for no one/ a love that should have lasted years". Não pude evitar, mas pensei em Brittany. Parecia até que Rachel estava cantando para mim. "You want her, you need her/ and yet you don't believe her/ when she says her Love is dead/ you think she needs you".

Tinha medo da razão por ter ficado comovida pela interpretação da minha irmã era da música ser uma realidade. Fazia quase um ano e meio que eu não a via pessoalmente. Era outubro, o outono se fazia presente em Nova York. Brittany aparentava estar vivendo muito bem sem mim.

...

06 de outubro de 2013

Aquele maconheiro do Johnny era o cara mais bem relacionado de Nova York. O amigo de um amigo dele seria chefe da segurança no show da Miley Cyrus. O local era uma casa de prestígio com capacidade para cinco mil cabeças. Em resumo, não só a gente poderia entrar de graça, como também teríamos passagens garantidas ao backstage. Foi ótimo poder vender os ingressos que comprei por vinte dólares a mais a menininhas histéricas. Poderia seguir a carreira de cambista.

Johnny contou a novidade num desses dias em que ele aparecia lá em casa para tomar uma cerveja e fazer boca livre. Quando soube que iríamos, disse que nos acompanharia porque estava louco para comer uma dançarina. Não indo para cima da Brittany, estávamos conversados. Rachel se recusou a chegar até mesmo próxima ao local. Disse que se ouvisse a voz de Miley Cyrus, poderia ter uma crise labirintite. Ela passou a semana reclamando de uma dor fininha acima do quadril, mas culpou os ensaios da peça, que se tornaram mais físicos. Quinn ficou porque Rachel ficou e porque elas teriam o apartamento só para elas. Obviamente aquele seria um dia que eu teria de dormir no quarto com Mike, rezando para chegar e encontrar roupas limpas minhas em cima da cama de Quinn. Não me arriscaria de novo em entrar no quarto aparentemente quieto.

Na primeira vez que entrei para pegar roupas limpas, vi Quinn dormindo abraçada a Rachel coberta por um lençol. Só virei o rosto e peguei minhas coisas o mais rápido possível. Da segunda vez, quando imaginava que seria a mesma coisa, eu flagrei Quinn fazendo coisas com a minha irmã e fiquei traumatizada. Não que Quinn estivesse fazendo algo fora do comum – basicamente ela estava comendo Rachel –, mas o efeito psicológico foi o mesmo de se flagrar os pais no ato. E como diabos Rachel conseguia ficar tão quieta? Na hora, eu soltei um grito e corri para a sala envergonhada e agoniada para tirar aquela imagem atroz da minha mente. Rachel apareceu logo em seguida enrolada num hobby. Foi para brigar, mas desistiu da idéia quando viu que estava mortificada. Depois disso, pedi que sempre que Quinn fosse dormir com minha irmã, que elas separassem pelo menos um pijama no caso de eu estar fora de casa por alguma razão.

Fomos os três para o show: Mike, Johnny e eu. Era estranho estar naquele ambiente. Havia alguns fãs da época do seriado, um monte de gente da comunidade gay e outras pessoas que tinham nada a ver comigo. Mas não estava ali pela mulher que usaria o microfone e, ainda assim, seria capaz de usar playback. Mike e eu nos unimos a Johnny na arena e fomos o mais próximo possível do palco. Caminhamos, até uma distância próxima e segura para não sermos esmagados pelo bando de fanáticos que ficavam no gargarejo. Esperamos o início do show.

Começou com todos os clichês possíveis: som aumentando, banda aparecendo, a silhueta dos dançarinos através da fumaça, Cyrus saúda o público numa entrada de efeito, pirotecnia aqui e acolá e o sofrimento da música começa. Ainda não conseguia ver quem me interessava e as pessoas altas na minha frente não estavam colaborando.

"Olha a Britt!" – Mike apontou e se agitou.

Não tive dúvidas. Peguei Johnny, que era fisicamente mais forte que o magrelão do Mike, e pedi para ficar um tempo nos ombros dele. Procurar por Britt "por cima" era bem melhor. O feito de luzes no final da música atrapalhava, mas quando todas se acenderam para que o projeto de cantora pudesse conversar com o público, eu a vi vestida em trajes sexys ao lado de uns caras sem camisa. Estava linda. Brittany brilhava. Ela me viu. Foi mais à frente do palco e me encarou como se quisesse confirmar que eu era eu mesmo. Então abriu um sorrisão e acenou para mim para depois voltar às coreografias.

"BRITT!" – era a única coisa que eu gritava ao longo do show que, em si, não me interessava. As pessoas ao lado começaram a olhar curiosas. Pudera: 4.997 pessoas gritavam o nome e músicas de Miley Cyrus: três só gritavam por Brittany: até Johnny entrou na nossa farra.

Brittany, por sua vez, ficou mais no lado do palco que estávamos. Era como se quisesse fazer um show particular para nós... para mim.

"Que gostosa!" – Johnny gritou no meu ouvido – "Namorada sua?"

"Já foi!" – ele fez sinal do gueto que significava respeito.

No final do show, Johnny nos conduziu até o backstage, onde o amigo do amigo estava nos esperando para facilitar a nossa entrada. Havia muita movimentação de bailarinos, do pessoal da produção e dos convidados usuais desses shows. Tinha também algumas pessoas credenciadas que pagavam uma fortuna só para poder ter acesso ao backstage para tirar fotos e pegar autógrafos com Cyrus. E nós ali de penetra.

"Britt!" – Mike gritou.

Ela nos viu e correu em nossa direção. Abraçou Mike e depois me abraçou. Foi como se nada mais existisse.

"Não acredito que você está aqui" – o sorriso no rosto dela era enorme.

Ela então puxou o meu rosto e me deu um beijo bem dado, na frente de todo mundo. Aquilo me surpreendeu porque imaginava uma aproximação mais fria após tanto tempo sem nos vermos. Britt tinha mesmo dessas coisas, não que estivesse reclamando. Deus sabe o quanto desejei com esse momento desde que vi a porcaria daquele cartaz na parede. Nem liguei que o depravado do Johnny estivesse tirando fotos do momento. Uma delas, com certeza, apareceu com o meu dedo médio erguido bem à frente.

"Você não sabe o quanto eu senti a sua falta!" – ela finalmente me disse com lágrimas nos olhos – "E você não tem idéia do quanto você me fez feliz agora!"

"A recíproca é verdadeira!" – nos beijamos mais uma vez antes de voltarmos para nossos amigos – "Esse é Johnny" – finalmente apresentei depois de alguns minutos – "Ele é o cara que você deseja ter sempre por perto."

Folgado, ele a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto. Mas eu estava tão feliz que pouco ligava.

"A gente tem tanto que conversar..." – ela segurou a minha mão.

Antes de dizer mais alguma coisa, um homem a chamou. Ela pediu para esperar exatamente ali. Foi quando o meu celular tocou. Era Quinn. Estranhei.

"_Santana?_"

"O que foi Quinn?"

"_É Rachel... ela está para ser atendida em situação de emergência. Estamos no hospital Woodhull. Aquele grande do Brooklin. San... vem pra cá._"

Meu coração parou.

"Hospital Woodhull, Brooklin" – repeti – "Eu estou correndo para aí" – olhei para Mike e Johnny – "É Rachel! "

Olhei na direção em que Brittany tinha ido e agora desaparecido. Não ia poder esperá-la.

"Johnny, você poderia ficar e, sei lá, dá o meu celular para ela... avisar que precisei ir embora! Rachel está no hospital e eu não sei o que se passa. Só que Quinn estava aflita."

"Vai! Pode confiar!"

Eu confiei.

...

"Rachel Berry-Lopez!" – disse meio sem fôlego para a mulher do balcão de informações logo na entrada do hospital enorme e lotado de gente.

"E você é?"

"Irmã dela!" – no nervoso, tive dificuldades em achar a minha carteira de motorista, que está num dos lugares mais visíveis.

"Ok, senhorita Berry-Lopez. Vá ao corredor a sua esquerda e depois dobre a segunda direita para chegar ao ER."

Não esperei saber se Mike iria ou não entrar. Corri pelos corredores sem saber o que se passou com a minha irmã. Aquele hospital era confuso, cheio, estranho. Cheguei até a recepção do ER e corri para o balcão de informação passando na frente da pessoa que estava na fila.

"Preciso de uma informação sobre uma paciente..."

"San!" – ouvi alguém gritar atrás de mim. Era Quinn. Meu coração disparou.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Rach começou a passar mal e vomitar. Disse que a dor tinha aumentado muito. Estava com febre, inclusive. Então eu peguei um táxi e a trouxe para cá. Depois de ficar quase meia hora com ela passando mal aqui nessa recepção, um médico nos atendeu e disse que ela tinha de ir para a cirurgia de emergência e que eu não poderia acompanhar e me pediram para deixar o local. Eu quase saí aos tapas com uma enfermeira que parece mais ser de uma gangue do Harlem e um segurança me arrastou para cá" – Quinn estava desesperada. Muito mais que eu.

"Ok, fica calma" – era uma nervosa tentando acalmar uma desesperada – "Vou procurar saber do que se trata, ok?"

"Vai logo!"

Olhei por cima da cabeça de Quinn. Mike tinha entrado na ela de espera do ER. Pelo jeito, as coisas naquele hospital não pareciam tão organizadas. Melhor assim porque nosso amigo poderia ficar com ela enquanto eu tentaria pegar alguns atalhos. Voltei-me para o balcão de atendimento.

"Pegue a sua senha, por favor!" – a atendente bronqueou.

"Olha!" – pedi calma para ela e para a moça que peguei a vez – "Acabei de ser informada que a minha irmã está numa cirurgia de emergência. Não posso ficar aqui aguardando a chamada de uma senha sendo que tudo que quero é saber notícias dela."

A atendente parece que amoleceu.

"Qual o nome da paciente?"

"Rachel Berry-Lopez" – esperei a moça checar o sistema.

"Sua identidade, por favor?" – me atrapalhei mais uma vez, mas consegui mostrar minha identidade apesar das mãos trêmulas – "Santana Berry-Lopez" – ela leu em voz alta e novamente checou no sistema – "Você é a pessoa registrada no sistema público para avisar em caso de emergência com Rachel Berry-Lopez. É irmã dela, certo?"

"Sim, e o telefonema que recebi não partiu de vocês" – broqueei.

"Rachel Berry-Lopez que deu entrada, mas o preenchimento da documentação está toda pendente. Ela tem plano de saúde?"

"Tem sim senhora!" – era uma das poucas coisas que papai nunca cortou de nós quando nos mudamos – "Temos cobertura completa, inclusive procedimentos de emergência e internação" – a moça pegou um bando de formulários e me entregou junto com uma pulseira dessas de credencial descartável.

"Pegue o seu corredor à direita e fique na sala de espera da emergência. Tem uma atendente lá. Aproveite o seu tempo para preencher a papelada."

"Tenho amigos aqui esperando. E a namorada da minha irmã..."

"Olha, senhorita Berry-Lopez. Você é quem escolhe: ficar com eles ou aguardar notícias no lugar apropriado. É só um acompanhante por paciente."

Tinha mil e uma perguntas, mas não era hora. Estiquei o braço e a moça colocou a credencial no meu pulso. Fui até os meus amigos. Mike estava abraçado com Quinn, mas ela parecia mais calma.

"A atendente me colocou essa credencial. Dizem que só pode um acompanhante e preciso cuidar da burocracia" – mostrei os papéis.

"Vá saber notícias dela!" – Mike disse ainda segurando Quinn – "Eu cuido desta aqui."

Obedeci. Estava com as mãos trêmulas, o coração disparado, mas o melhor que poderia fazer no momento era entrar na sala de espera do centro cirúrgico e mandar notícias. A sala em questão era só uma parte um pouco mais reservada com visão para o ER, que era um salão cheio de macas, alguns boxes separados por cortinas, gente circulando sem parar. Era possível ver médicos correndo para as salas reservadas das laterais e alguns seguranças circulando. Entendi porque só podia um acompanhante por paciente: se eles não restringissem, não trabalhariam. Aquele hospital tinha forte política de triagem. As pessoas chegavam, eram encaminhadas ao plantonista que ou passava a medicação ali mesmo e dispensava os coitados, ou mandava passar para aquele salão em casos mais sérios. Apenas os baleados, envolvidos em acidentes sérios e outros tipos graves não passavam pela tal triagem. Quinn disse que ela e Rachel esperaram meia hora para serem atendidas, até que o médico encaminhou para a cirurgia. Essa era uma das falhas no sistema. E olha que a minha irmã deveria estar sentindo muita dor.

Fiz minha identificação com a outra atendente e procurei me concentrar na papelada porque minha irmã precisaria disso. Era tudo que poderia fazer por ela naquele momento. Concentrar nos espaços era melhor do que olhar para o espaço do ER: sempre odiei essas coisas porque passei uma boa parte do meu tempo num hospital devido ao trabalho de papi. Sempre odiei testemunhar o sofrimento alheio. Ainda assim, conheci a minha melhor amiga de uma vida num hospital.

Pedi licença para tomar um pouco de água no bebedouro e molhar um pouco a testa na pia do micro-banheiro mais próximo. Aquilo era surreal. Não tinha caneta. Não tinha nada. Um homem também na sala de espera me emprestou uma esferográfica. Preenchi o melhor que pude e ainda precisei ter paciência para ditar dados meus e de Rachel para a droga da recepcionista. Notícias que é bom, nada. Mandei uma mensagem para o celular da Quinn, mesmo sabendo que ela estava a um corredor e uma porta de distância.

"_**Só burocracia. Sem notícias**_" – Eu

No minuto seguinte recebi a resposta.

**"**_**B e Jny estão aqui**_**"** – Mike

Sorri aliviada. Sempre se podia confiar naquele maluco bastardo. Mike deve ter passado o endereço do hospital.

Um médico recém saído do centro cirúrgico veio, mas não era por Rachel. Ficou diante a uma senhora abraçada a um adolescente. Talvez fosse o filho. As notícias eram as piores possíveis e os dois começaram a chorar copiosamente diante daquelas frases automáticas do tipo. "Fizemos todo o possível", "Os danos eram muito grandes", etc. Meus olhos marejaram. Impossível não se lembrar de papai e do pior dia da minha vida. Eu odiava hospitais! A mulher não agüentou e desmaiou. Precisou ser atendida ali mesmo pela crise nervosa. Aquilo era demais para mim. Meus nervos não eram de aço. Saí daquela sala. Precisava respirar. Atravessei o corredor e passei pela recepção da triagem em direção à porta. Quinn foi imediatamente ao meu encontro.

"Rachel?"

"Não sei de nada. Preciso de ar."

"Você precisa é voltar para aquela droga de lugar e arrancar alguma notícia" – eu entendia a urgência, a raiva e preocupação de Quinn. Eu também queria o mesmo, mas o meu corpo estava mole.

"Sai daqui, Q!" – Brittany a empurrou de leve, não por maldade. Ela queria tirar Quinn de cima. Minha cunhada não entendeu bem. Não estava racional. Eu entendia a preocupação dela, mas não tinha forças.

Quinn ameaçou brigar com Brittany. Mike não deixou. Pegou-a pelo braço e a levou para um lugar afastado para ver se ela esfriava a cabeça no ar gelado da noite.

"Vem aqui, San" – Britt ficou diante de mim – "coloque as mãos no joelho, abaixe a cabeça e respire".

Era exatamente como ela fazia comigo quando a treinadora Sue exigia demais da gente. Britt era mais resistente e ajudava as outras meninas. O coração dela sempre foi enorme assim. Ela afastou o meu cabelo e senti um líquido frio correr pela minha nuca. Era a água da garrafa dela. Aquilo me fez bem.

"Melhor?" – acenei positivo. Ela me abraçou e me deu um beijo de leve – "Então agora vai lá saber notícias da Rach."

"Obrigada por estar aqui!"

Senti-me mais fortalecida. Era o efeito Brittany. Entrei de novo na sala de espera e me sentei próxima ao moço da caneta. A mulher e o filho adolescente já haviam se retirado, talvez para a enfermaria receber soro ou sei lá. Um médico, outro recém saído do centro cirúrgico, perguntou algo para a recepcionista, que apontou em minha direção. Respirei fundo.

"Você está acompanhando Rachel Berry-Lopez?"

"Sim senhor! Sou irmã dela. O que houve? Como foi? Ela está bem?"

"Sua irmã deu entrada no hospital com dores fortes provocadas por uma apendicite aguda. Nós a encaminhamos imediatamente para o centro cirúrgico para a extração do apêndice. Essas cirurgias costumam ser simples e rápidas, mas no caso de sua irmã houve uma pequena complicação devido ao vazamento de pus e a localização exótica do apêndice. O problema foi contornado com sucesso, mas houve a necessidade de se colocar um dreno. Sua irmã está na sala de recuperação neste momento" – conferiu o relógio – "Por causa da hora avançada, ela só deve ser encaminhada ao quarto pela manhã" – e colocou a mão no meu ombro – "Vai para casa, tome um banho, durma um pouco e volte pela manhã para ficar com ela, ok? Não há mais nada que você possa fazer aqui, agora." – acenei positivo.

"Obrigada doutor..."

"Sanches."

"Sanches!" – repeti.

"Por curiosidade e se não for invasão da minha parte, mas você e Rachel por um acaso são as gêmeas do doutor Juan Lopez, de Ohio?"

"Sim" – fiquei surpresa.

"Seu pai é uma referência em cirurgia geral. A gente se encontrou em alguns congressos. Dê lembranças minhas quando puder."

Isso me lembrou que eu tinha de avisar papi sobre Rachel. De qualquer forma, um gigante saiu das minhas costas. Aquela hobbit estava bem e era só o que importava. Fui dar notícias aos outros quatro barrados na recepção do hospital.

"Por deus, isso é mal de família?" – Quinn se permitiu um pouco de humor e cinismo agora que estava tudo bem.

Ela se referia a apendicite que tive aos 15 anos. Eu senti pequenos enjôos e falta de apetite na semana que antecedeu, mas eram coisas que não queria contar a papi e papai, até porque morria de medo de ser gravidez por causa da minha desastrosa primeira vez. Acabei tendo uma crise durante um treinamento das cheerios e fui levada às pressas ao hospital. O meu próprio pai me operou. E depois ele quis me esgoelar por ter escondido os sintomas. Rachel reclamou de coisas semelhantes. Eu deveria ter dado mais atenção. A cirurgia seria inevitável, mas podia ter passado sem o susto e a aflição.

Brittany pegou na minha mão na saída do hospital e a gente foi andando um pouco para aliviar a tensão antes de pegar o táxi, com Mike, Quinn e Johnny próximos.

"Rach vai ficar boa logo. Ela é forte!" – tinha certeza disso, mas ouvir Britt dizendo era muito mais reconfortante.

"Aposto que ela vai reclamar horrores assim que nos ver" – sorri – "Obrigada por ter vindo. Você foi fundamental. Aliás, como conseguiu chegar?"

"Mike ligou para o seu amigo e avisou" – olhei para trás, para ver Johnny conversando animadamente com Mike. Quinn estava ainda séria ao lado. Devia mesmo um bocado para aquele bastardo – "Não se esqueça de dar um beijo nela por mim."

"Já vai embora?" – era cedo demais e a gente nem teve a chance de colocar nossa conversa em dia. Brittany não podia fazer isso comigo.

"O voo é amanhã cedo com a equipe inteira. Tenho mais uns cinco shows com a Miley... acho que é isso. Depois vou começar a ensaiar junto com a Beyoncé. Ela paga melhor e eu gosto mais da música. Vou viajar o mundo com ela. Não é demais?" – Carl era o tal agente asqueroso que não quis me dar o contato da Brittany, mas pelo visto, era um bom administrador de carreiras. Eu estava pronta a implorar que ela largasse tudo para ficar comigo em Nova York, que eu poderia arrumar algum trabalho. Mas isso seria egoísta da minha parte. Brittany estava se saindo bem sozinha e eu não tinha o direito de atrapalhar.

"Isso é ótimo!" – disse feliz pelas conquistas da Britt e triste porque o nosso tempo foi curto demais – "Britt... por que você não atendeu mais os meus telefonemas?"

"Eu perdi o meu celular. Tive de comprar outro e não conseguia mais me lembrar do seu número. Toda vez que eu tentava ligar, caia no celular de outra pessoa!"

"Está com o seu celular novo aí?" – ela acenou e pegou o aparelho da bolsa. Eu salvei o meu telefone e fiz algumas recomendações – "Você ainda tem o seu caderno da memória?" – o caderno da memória era um artifício que criei para que ela anotasse todas as informações importantes num caderno comum que tinha de ficar guardado no quarto dela. Coisas como telefones, datas importantes, ou qualquer informação relevante que ela precisaria consultar de forma fácil e rápida.

"Sim! Foi uma das poucas coisas que eu não perdi na mudança."

"Ótimo! Então quando você chegar à sua casa tem que me prometer que vai anotar o meu número no caderno da memória. Assim, você vai perder quantos celulares quiser, mas nunca como falar comigo" – rapidamente liguei do celular dela para o meu para gravar o novo número.

"Você liga para me lembrar?"

"Sempre!"

Chegamos a um posto de taxistas em plantão. Era o nosso momento de despedida. Procurei mostrar a Brittany todo amor que tinha por ela em nosso beijo. Quando nos separamos, era como se eu estivesse nas nuvens. Não importava com quantas pessoas ficasse: Brittany era a pessoa que me fazia feliz.

"Acho que o seu amigo tirou mais fotos" – enquanto Brittany sorria largo, lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto.

"Ele vai enviar os arquivos para mim depois" – ouvi a risada escandalosa de Johnny – "Fique bem, ok?"

"Eu te amo San!"

"Te amo mais, Britt."

Mais um beijo e meu anjo da guarda entrou no táxi. Leu o endereço que havia escrito num papel e o motorista seguiu o caminho determinado. Mãos consoladoras passaram pelas minhas costas. Quinn. Olhei o relógio do meu celular. Eram quatro e meia da manhã. Dormir estava fora de cogitação. O negócio era tomar banho, arrumar algumas coisas para Rachel, como roupas frescas e escova de dente, e ir para o hospital. Quinn faria questão de estar no quarto assim que minha irmã chegasse. Ela passou as mãos pelo meu ombro. Tínhamos trabalho a fazer.

...

07 de outubro de 2013

Rachel chegou ao quarto com um mau-humor deplorável. Reclamava da dor, do dreno (nem queria ver quando a enfermeira fosse retirá-lo mais tarde sem direito a anestesia), do medicamento na veia, da camisola do hospital, da iluminação do quarto (era ruim mesmo), de que estava morrendo de sede. Eu servi um copo da água mineral a ela. Quinn sentou-se na poltrona e olhou o teto. Era assim que ela evitava brigar com a minha irmã algumas vezes. Noutras, as duas entravam no quarto e quebravam o pau. Não gostavam de discutir na frente de Mike e muito menos na minha, porque eu não conseguia segurar minhas observações e colocava ainda mais fogo.

"Essa água está gelada demais. Isso arruína a minha garganta" – respirei fundo. Estava esgotada pelas emoções do dia anterior e pelo fato de não ter pregado o olho ainda. Então, simplesmente beijei a testa da minha irmã de forma carinhosa e depois dei um selinho nos lábios.

"O primeiro beijo foi eu dizendo 'oi Rachel, estou feliz que você esteja viva apesar de tudo'. O segundo beijo foi pela Britt."

"Brittany? Ela esteve aqui?" – o doce atiçar da curiosidade: a melhor forma de domar o estado bitch insuportável de Rachel.

"Esteve no hospital. Mas saiu da cidade hoje cedo."

"Vocês ficaram bem? Pegou o telefone dela? Por que ela não te ligou mais?"

"Ray... avisei nossos pais. Mais tranqüilizei que avisei, na verdade..." – era melhor cortar o assunto – "Papi disse que não deixaria Lima por uma apendicite, mas mandou eu roubar o relatório médico para ler para ele. Shelby te mandou um beijo e perguntou se você falaria com ela depois."

"Que ela não prenda a respiração por isso."

Desde que voltamos da Espanha que Rachel se recusava a ter uma conversa civilizada com Shelby. Ela encarou as coisas dessa forma: o não de Shelby a papi foi como se minha mãe tivesse dito o mesmo a mim e Rachel. Isso me magoou também, não nego. Só não achava que era caso para romper relações por completo. Shelby não era a pessoa que mais gostava de conversar no mundo, mas era a minha mãe e eu a atendia sempre que ligava.

"Ela é a sua mãe, Rach!" – Quinn se meteu no assunto – "Pela enésima vez, Shelby não fez nada de errado contigo ao não querer casar com o seu pai e merece a sua consideração."

"Faça o que eu digo, mas não faça o que eu faço" – Rachel resmungou.

"Vocês brigaram antes da Rachel passar mal?" – perguntei.

O clima entre as duas não estava bom e o silêncio significava resposta positiva.

"Sua irmã é uma cabeça dura, só isso!" – Quinn respondeu como se não fosse grande coisa. Não o fato de Rachel ser cabeça dura, mas a razão da briga.

"Se importam se eu souber o que houve?"

"SIM!" – as duas responderam juntas. Pelo menos elas estavam concordando em alguma coisa.

"O-k. Acho que vou pra casa dormir. Quinn, eu venho para o hospital pela tarde para você descansar."

"Vai tranqüila. Qualquer coisa eu amordaço a Rachel" – minha irmã resmungou alto. Bobagem. Seja lá o que fosse essas duas iam estar de beijando no final da manhã.

"É uma boa tática."

Izabella e Matt ligaram. Falaram que para uma "caxias" como eu ter matado às aulas, só poderia ter acontecido algo. Falei de Rachel e a cirurgia de emergência. Ainda estava fria com Matt, não deixei de falar com ele, mas a gente não transou mais. Nem ele me ofereceu maconha, o que era um alívio. A carne não é tão forte assim e eu sinceramente estava determinada a não me deixar levar por esses vícios e exageros comuns de início de faculdade. A galera encontra a liberdade longe dos pais pela primeira vez e pira. Segunda-feira era o dia que mais se via gente com cara de arrependido, o que era até engraçado. Andrew e eu passávamos os intervalos adivinhando a merda que cada um tinha feito. Criávamos histórias fantásticas. Era bom não entrar nessa. Não é que tivesse virado santa e não fosse mais aproveitar das boas coisas. Já tinha ido a festas, feito amigos, bebido, dançado, fumado, transado. Podia até ter cheirado se quisesse, participado d orgias ou experimentado outras coisas, mas fui racional e forte o suficiente para entender que era melhor nem começar, ou eu me perderia. Não era uma otária e tão pouco uma perdedora, apesar dos riquinhos que me esnobavam e torravam minha paciência quererem me taxar dessa forma.

Agradeci os desejos de melhora a Rachel. Apesar do encontro breve, Matt disse boas coisas sobre minha irmã à turma. Ela virou a gêmea educada, atenciosa e de gosto refinado. Avisei também ao diretor assistente da peça sobre a ausência de Rachel nos ensaios e de antemão disse que ela voltaria a programação normal até a próxima semana. Não era uma data oficial e, por experiência própria, sabia que o ideal é que se ficasse afastado pelo menos um mês, mas conhecia Rachel e sabeia que ela se apavoraria em dar muitas chances à atriz substituta. Arrumei minhas coisas para passar a tarde com Rachel no hospital e dar um descanso para Quinn. Computador, livros e a esperança de ter ânimo para estudar um pouco. Entrei no quarto sem bater. Eu deveria aprender com erros do passado, como era estúpida. Flagrei Quinn praticamente em cima da minha irmã fazendo contorcionismo para driblar o soro, o dreno e o local da cirurgia. Cômico se não fosse perturbador.

"Que bom que vocês se entenderam" – entrei falando alto. Quinn levou um susto, se desequilibrou e esborrachou no chão. Bem feito! Rachel tentou erguer o tronco subitamente para ver Quinn no chão, mas a dor a fez deitar de novo na cama reclinada – "Que coisa linda!" – direcionei o meu melhor sorriso cínico a minha cunhada antes de oferecer a minha mão para que ela pudesse se levantar.

"As enfermeiras, pelo menos, tem a educação de bater à porta" – Rachel reclamou entre uma careta e outra de dor.

"Eu devia te processar por se aproveitar de uma inválida num hospital!" – Quinn me deu um tapa fraco nas costas e Rachel bufou – "No que estavam pensando, suas malucas?"

"A gente só estava fazendo as pazes!" – Quinn disse em tom petulante, bem próximo ao melhor HBIC dela, enquanto arrumava roupas e o cabelo.

"Que coisa mais fofa" – ironizei e ignorei em seguida mudei de assunto – "doutor Sanches já fez a visita?"

"Sim" – Quinn serviu-se de um copo de água – "Disse que a recuperação estava ótima, que o dreno seria tirado hoje à tarde e que, se tudo continuasse neste ritmo, Rachel teria alta amanhã pela manhã."

"Isso foi até você provocar novos danos físicos na minha irmã!"

"Santana!" – Rachel reclamou – "Vira a página."

Quinn foi embora uma hora depois. Ela ficou conversando amenidades com Rachel enquanto eu estudava. Era admirável a cumplicidade que existia entre as duas. Era algo que eu tinha com Brittany e isso me fez sentir saudades imediatas dela. Quinn só se despediu para valer quando precisou resolver um problema de produção em "Across The Universe".

Mike e Johnny passaram para visitar. Mike levou flores e Johnny disse que assim que Rachel ficasse boa iria levar todos nós para conhecer o "lugar mais sensacional de Nova York". Johnny era uma figura ainda misteriosa. Foi o primeiro e único amigo verdadeiro que fizemos em Nova York numa situação absurda na lavanderia. Gostava de ir a nossa casa, geralmente para ver jogos de futebol americano aos domingos e tomar cerveja com Mike. Os dois eram bons amigos. Tinha lá suas taras e comentários maliciosos, mas nunca faltou com respeito a mim, Rachel ou Quinn. A gente sabia que ele conhecia meio mundo das pessoas que lidavam com produção de shows e era próximo ao cenário da música alternativa da cidade. Era um maconheiro, mas nunca o vimos chapado. Sabíamos que ele tinha 24 anos, largou a NYU, desconfiávamos que era natural de Boston por causa o sutaque. Sabíamos que ele sobrevivia de inúmeros trampos. Ele morava numa prquena quitinete no Harlem. O lugar era relativamente descente, quase limpo (era possível usar o banheiro sem sentir nojo de alguma coisa). Johnny não falava sobre família, mas sabíamos que os pais dele tinham morrido. Como, ainda era um mistério.

No fim da tarde, doutor Sanches fez nova visita e aproveitou para retirar o dreno. Foi a melhor cena do dia. Deveria ter gravado e disponibilizado no Youtube. Depois de dez minutos chorando em antecipação sem deixar que o médico fizesse o serviço (e eu lamentando pela falta de um saco de pipoca), Rachel se resignou.

"Respire fundo e prenda a respiração! Um..." – e puxou o dreno.

"Madre de dios. Esto duele como El infierno!" – gritou com todo o ar que segurou nos pulmões.

"Uau! Jamais pensei que ela fosse gritar em espanhol" – doutor Sanches ficou admirado.

"Solta mais o ar do que gritar em inglês" – abri um sorriso enquanto Rachel estava lá estirada na cama, com lágrimas nos olhos, mentalmente amaldiçoando o médico. Ela sobreviveria!

"Certo... a evolução do quadro dela está muito boa, não há sinais de infecção, ela está reagindo à medicação como o previsto e o dreno já está descartado. Quero que ela passe mais essa noite no hospital como garantia. Se tudo continuar nesse ritmo, amanhã eu faço minhas recomendações finais e a libero."

"Obrigada!"

Quinn voltou quase dez horas da noite. Estava de banho tomado e trouxe um cobertor. A poltrona que dava uma dor danada nas costas a esperava. Rachel dormia sob efeito da medicação e nem se deu conta quando trocamos nossos "turnos". Foi liberada no final da manhã. Era terça-feira. Doutor Sanches deu uma semana de licença médica, em outras palavras, ela só voltaria aos estudos e aos ensaios no meio da outra semana. Mas conhecendo Rachel, ela nos atormentaria de tal forma que nos convenceria a deixá-la voltar antes. Naquele molde: "faça o que você quiser, só não me torre mais a paciência". Mike e eu aproveitamos aquela manhã para limpar o apartamento. Foi bom recebê-la com tudo limpo, no lugar. Na última vez que alguém da minha família freqüentou a emergência de um hospital, não voltou. Receber bem Rachel era a minha forma de agradecer a deus pela bênção. Minha irmã estava viva e saudável.


	51. 26 de novembro de 2013 – Tracy

**26 de novembro de 2013 – Tracy**

(Santana)

Às vezes me perguntava se Rachel realmente ia às aulas na NYU. Tirando um livro ou outro que a via ler, para mim ela não estudava. Pelo menos julgava que fazer curso de artes cênicas tinha alguma coisa tinha teoria, coisas como história do teatro, algo some paradigmas, semiótica, estudo do mito. Essas coisas que povoam os cursos de humanas. As únicas coisas que a vi fazendo foram dois ensaios sobre as adaptações para teatro da obra de Jane Austen e sobre cultura pop. Ela pediu para que eu formatasse e colocasse no padrão acadêmico. Estavam muito bem escritos, devo admitir. Muitos dos professores começaram a passar os trabalhos finais de semestre em meados de novembro, além de provas. Foi uma época que eu enfiei o nariz nos livros e no computador. Ficava até o final da tarde na biblioteca, ia para casa, comia alguma coisa e estudava mais até o início da madrugada. Quinn me acompanhou algumas noites fazendo os próprios trabalhos.

Para ajudar a enfrentar as madrugadas de cara no livro, Mike preparava lanches e os deixavam prontos na geladeira. A gente pouco se encontrava naquela segunda metade de novembro. A peça de Mike ia rodar pela costa leste e ele estava fazendo muitos eventos promocionais para a peça e também para a pizzaria que ele era garoto propaganda. Pela manhã, quando ficava em casa, eu, Quinn e Rachel (acho) estávamos na faculdade. Eu continuava na faculdade pela tarde e as meninas trabalhavam. De noite, sempre a partir de quinta-feira, ele tinha a peça.

Rachel fazia chás. Ela passava uns 10 minutos no mercado escolhendo os sabores e que levaria na semana. Tinham alguns muito bons. Gostava de um de pêssego que ela raramente comprava. E quando fazia essa caridade, resmungava. Não é que ela não gostasse. O problema era que eu gostava daquele sabor do chá e muitas vezes Rachel estava brigada comigo. Então ela não comprava só para implicar. O detalhe é que minha irmã sempre fazia chazinho para Quinn nas madrugadas... eu só recebia o que sobrava. Não adiantava nem protestar porque as minhas reclamações passavam direto pelos ouvidos dela.

Só descansei um pouco dessa loucura de fim de semestre quando deixei a maioria dos trabalhos pronto antes do feriado de ação de graças. Quinn, Rachel e eu fomos para Lima. Quando chegamos à cidade ainda na terça-feira, tivemos de lidar com algumas novidades e uma agenda cheia. Papi começou a namorar Tracy, uma massagista (!), e comprou um cachorro: uma filhote de labrador de cor chocolate chamada Sherry. Simplesmente linda. A cachorra animal, embora a cachorra humana não fosse de se jogar fora.

"Papi? Sherry? Sério?" – ele fez cara de inocente.

"No sé lo que quieres decir!" – abraçou-se com Tracy.

"No te parece que Sherry se asemeja a Shelby?"

"Creo que lo nombre es perfecto!" – Rachel disse enquanto brincava com a filhote.

Quinn entendeu do que estávamos falando. Ela não conseguia falar bem o espanhol, mas na convivência comigo e Rachel, ela começou a entender melhor o idioma. Pelo jeito, parecia que também não aprovava, mas não cabia a ela opinar sem ser chamada. Então ficou na dela.

"Do que vocês estão falando? Da cadela?" – Tracy sorriu como se estivesse confusa. Por alguma razão, eu não conseguia engolir aquela inocência.

"Não é da sua conta!"

"Santana!" – papi gritou comigo – "Peça desculpas!"

"Nem sonhando!" – saí de perto deles.

Tracy era uma aproveitadora, sentia o cheiro dessa gente de longe. A história de vida dela era clichê demais para não pensar o contrário. Uma mocinha de 23 anos que veio de carona de algum lugar remoto de Kentucky e era recém-chegada na cidade sem muito dinheiro no bolso e vivendo de aluguel num quartinho. Ela trabalhava no único spa de Lima, onde conheceu o papi, e depois largou o emprego para "tentar algo melhor". Conversa fiada. A história era típica da cinderela que encontrava o chefe do hospital – um homem bem-sucedido e absurdamente carente por causa de uma dor de cotovelo –, vivendo sozinho num casarão com um filhote de cachorro. Agora vem dizer que é amor? É pilantragem! Tracy seduziu um homem fragilizado com sexo do bom. Eu ia lutar para dar um fim nessa história antes que fosse tarde demais.

...

27 de novembro de 2013

(Quinn)

Não podia negar que esse era um feriado de Ação de Graças diferente. A nova namorada do meu sogro mudou a dinâmica das coisas. Rachel tentou aparentar calma e até mostrou aceitação, mas dormiu resmungando, chamando o pai de louco. Nem quis saber de mim. Por mais que quisesse, eu não palpitaria. Não depois dos inúmeros cortes que a minha namorada fez em relação às minhas opiniões sobre a família dela: que não deveria me intrometer nos assuntos. Pois bem, que assim seja. Decidi só falar se fosse solicitada e com ela apenas resmungou, não dei minha opinião sobre Tracy, o surto de Juan ou o fato que achava a briga com a mãe dela infantil e idiota. Ter um relacionamento dom Rachel era como aceitar no pacote todos os Berry-Lopez e seus respectivos problemas. Era um peso bem maior do que aquele que a minha família exercia em nossa relação.

Acho que Rachel mal escutou quando disse que Frannie estava na cidade e que teríamos um almoço com ela e minha mãe. Procurei relevar o evidente desinteresse dela pelos Fabray. Era ruim saber que a minha namorada pouco se importava se a minha mãe era uma costureira meio alcoólatra, ou se meu pai estava prestes a casar novamente numa cerimônia que sequer fui convidada. Ela estava tão absorvida nos problemas da família dela que não havia espaço para os meus.

Mesmo assim eu daria a minha opinião secreta. Tracy é claramente uma vigarista, Juan é um homem emocionalmente frágil no que diz respeito a relações românticas, Shelby é outra insegura com casca d durona (muito parecida com Santana), que precisa de empurrões extremos para encarar certas situações – mas ela era uma boa mãe para a minha Beth, não podia negar. Santana estava no limite entre a pressão dos estudos e a vida livre da faculdade, e Rachel estava insuportável com a estreia da nova peça. Todo namoro tinha seus altos e baixos e a nossa vida estava muito atribulada em Nova York.

Havia momentos que queria gritar na cara de todo mundo e mandar Rachel deixar de ser tão egocêntrica com os problemas dela. Mas então eu a via dormir ao meu lado, tão bonita e em paz, que meu coração pulsava forte e me considerava a mulher mais sortuda por tê-la ao meu lado. Afastei os cachos do rosto dela e a beijei. Rachel começou a acordar com jeito meio grogue. Abriu um olho, piscou, enrolou, e depois despertou. E sempre que o fazia, era de uma vez.

"Bom dia" – a beijei mais uma vez.

"Oi!" – olhou para os lados e procurou o relógio no criado mudo ao lado da cama – "São quase nove?" – franziu a testa e sentou-se na cama – "Está tarde! Por que não me acordou antes?"

"Porque também acordei tarde."

"Oh" – afastou os cobertores das pernas e levantou-se. Eu ainda me permiti um pouco de preguiça – "A casa está quieta..." – admirou-se.

"Talvez o mundo tenha sucumbido aos zumbis e só a gente escapou."

"Você anda assistindo Walking Dead demais junto com Mike" – pegou o roupão e saiu do quarto.

Ainda permaneci na cama. Estava com preguiça de encarar todos os Berry-Lopez e Tracy. Talvez estivesse com preguiça também de me encontrar com Frannie e Minha mãe. Era a segunda vez que a minha irmã voltava a Lima desde o dia que foi morar no Texas para fazer faculdade. Ela fez a undergraduation em Negócios e conseguiu ingressar na faculdade de Direito, que era o objetivo. Minha irmã era uma grande bitch, mas também era inteligente e esperta. Meu pai deveria estar babando de orgulho.

"Hoje temos de almoçar com sua mãe!" – Rachel entrou no quarto com jeito que tinha se esquecido do compromisso.

"Por que do espanto?"

"Santana vai pegar o carro para almoçar com Shelby" – falou com desgosto.

"Sua casa não é tão distante assim da minha. A gente pode ir à pé ou de bicicleta. Ou pedir para Santana nos deixar por lá antes de descer para Troy. Tenho certeza que a minha mãe ou Frannie nos deixará em casa depois."

Resolvido o drama e, com isso, eliminei as desculpas de transporte de Rachel para não ir ao almoço. Eu também tinha família, eu também estava com saudade da minha mãe e eu também tinha direito de estar acompanhada da minha namorada. Antes que ela procurasse outro impasse, levantei da cama e troquei de roupa.

Bastou uma pergunta simples para Santana acenar e nos deixar em frente à casa da minha mãe antes de pegar a estrada rumo à Troy. Algo me dizia que ela tinha um plano para se livrar da nova madrasta. Rachel estava nervosa e armada. Não podia culpá-la por na última vez em que esteve ali foi num desastroso jantar. Mas um ano havia se passado e minha mãe já estava mais conformada não apenas por eu ser gay, mas ainda por ter um relacionamento duradouro com Rachel. As coisas seriam melhores desta vez. Segurei na mão da minha namorada e sorri confiante antes de bater a campainha.

Frannie atendeu. Não vi a minha irmã há anos. Minha irmã estava com ar cansado, um pouco magra, mas ainda bonita e elegante.

"Se não é a ovelha negra da família?"

"Essa não é a melhor ovelha?" – ressaltei antes de abraçá-la – "Estava com saudades, Frann."

"Eu também, Quinnie."

Minha mãe apareceu na porta e eu me libertei da minha irmã para também abraçá-la. Rachel estava logo atrás, desconfiada e um pouco encolhida. Rachel se intimidava fora de ambientes que lhe eram estranhos e que ela não tinha um roteiro a seguir. Ali ela era apenas a minha namorada adentrando no lar das "víboras" Fabray, como Santana dizia pelas minhas costas. Mas tratei de aproximá-la de mim, peguei na mão dela e sentamos no sofá da sala.

"Foi um susto quando mamãe disse que você adotou o estilo de vida Berry-Lopez."

"E que estilo seria esse?" – Rachel combateu de imediato. Apertei a mão dela para não entrar no jogo. Claro que sabia que Frannie provocaria.

"O estilo colorido" – Frannie não se fez de rogada e disse simplesmente – "A notícia foi mais chocante do que quando soube que ficou grávida de Finn Hudson."

"Não foi de Finn Hudson" – abri um sorriso – "Mamãe, não disse? O pai era Noah Puckerman" – Frannie não sabia. Isso estava claro na expressão dela. A comunicação entre nós estava mesmo uma droga. Mas ela viu que tivemos algo em comum: ambas fomos experimentadas por Puck.

"Pelo menos esse capítulo já foi" – tentou desviar o assunto.

"O capítulo Puck passou há muitos anos" – pensei em mencionar Beth, mas não tinha certeza se realmente valia a pena colocar a minha filha no meio da discussão.

"Como estão as coisas em Nova York?" – mamãe perguntou casualmente.

"Bem. A universidade parece diversão frente ao trabalho que fazemos" – sorri.

"Cinema é entretenimento, correto?" – Frannie provocou.

"Mas o trabalho que se tem em fazer um filme passa longe disso."

O assunto morreu. Logo nós três nos integramos para arrumar a mesa e servir o almoço. Rachel ficou de lado da interação Fabray, o que considerei mais seguro, porque vez ou outra, Frannie e mamãe soltavam alguns torpedos para cima dela. Eram comentários que, infelizmente não tinha como controlar. Rachel também estava pouco à vontade. O jeito como ela olhava compulsivamente para o relógio era um sinal explícito do desejo dela em dar o fora da minha casa. A hora do almoço foi tensa para mim. Rachel estava monossilábica e minha mãe mal olhava para ela. Não sabia dizer até que ponto isso era um sucesso. Então Frannie, segurando uma taça de vinho de modo dissimulado disparou:

"Diga-me, Rachel... é verdade que o teatro é um antro de desajustados, porra-loucas e libertinos? Deve ser uma farra fazer parte deste mundo, não?" – provocou e eu baixei a cabeça. Rachel ia estourar.

"Embora esteja ciente desta crença popular, devo elucidar que tais estigmas são falsos. O teatro é uma arte que exige extrema disciplina e preparação física e mental. É preciso treinar as emoções para que você possa fazer uma performance correta e orgânica. Existem exercícios exaustivos de movimentação no palco e, no meu caso que sou atriz de musicais, ainda preciso passar por uma rígida dieta e me privar de certas coisas para preservar as minha habilidades vocais" – Frannie despertou a eloqüência de Rachel. Gelei.

"Sim... aposto que você usa muito a minha irmã para seus exercícios físicos e vocais" – olhei mortificada para Frannie. Insinuar a minha vida sexual era golpe baixo.

"Certamente Quinn tem grande parte na manutenção da minha forma física, embora estar com ela possa prejudicar na parte vocal por me fazer gritar com toda a força dos meus pulmões, ocasionando certa rouquidão após nossos exercícios. Ainda assim, eu jamais dispensaria tais momentos com a sua irmã" – se o jantar fosse representado por um desenho animado, ele mostraria esse momento como se Rachel tivesse dado um tapa no rosto de Frannie. Minha mãe engasgou – "Você ficaria surpresa com o que dois dedos podem fazer ao seu corpo" – levei a mão ao rosto e me preparei para o estouro.

"Você poderia ter a decência de deixar essa conversa suja fora da minha mesa?" – Mamãe surtou.

"Com todo respeito senhora Fabray, eu não vim aqui para brigar. Eu sou capaz de relevar muita coisa, mas não tenho sangue de barata."

"Mesmo?" – Frannie encarou Rachel com mais cinismo – "Um dos seus pais não é hispânico?"

Rachel levantou-se da mesa para tentar esgoelar a minha irmã, mas eu a segurei antes que tivesse chance.

"Retire o que disse sua caipira deslumbrada!"

"Frann, por favor!" – implorei ainda segurando Rachel firme nos meus braços.

"Peço desculpas!" – Frannie disse com dissimulação – "Parece que a sua namoradinha não agüenta uma piada que seja..."

"Não se faz piada com essas coisas, ok?" – adverti.

"Usted debe arder en el infierno, perra."

"Rachel!" – gritei.

"O quê?" – olhou indignada para mim – "Não disse nada demais!"

"Chega" – mamãe gritou. Estava ofegante. Todos nós. Ela passou a mão na testa e agiu como alguém que precisa desesperadamente manter a perspectiva – "E sem mais conversas sobre sexo na minha mesa."

Ficamos em silêncio. Libertei Rachel o meu abraço forçado e ela voltou a se sentar de novo. Frannie, dissimulada, parecia querer rir, mas eu estava achando a menor graça. Rachel mal conseguiu tocar na comida após a discussão mais quente. Não podia culpá-la: eu também perdi a fome.

...

(Santana)

Tudo bem que Shelby pisou feio na bola quando recusou o pedido de casamento de papi. Mas pior do que isso foi o rompimento dos dois. Não foi certo. Deveriam continuar juntos, mesmo não sendo casados, vivendo como dois namorados que criavam uma pequena. Simples. Infelizmente não foi assim. Pedido negado: relação rompida. Parece que a vida amorosa da gente nunca deixa de ficar complicada com o passar dos anos. Não foi só papi que ficou miserável a ponto de deixar se envolver por uma golpista: Shelby também estava mal. Minha mãe me recebeu de braços abertos, me encheu de beijos e carinhos. Era uma atitude estranha para a velha e bitch Shelby. Então logo entendi que a velha também estava sofrendo e muito.

"Por que Rachel não veio?" – perguntou querendo parecer casual enquando ajudava Beth com a comida.

"Almoço na casa da sogra. Com sorte, ela mata uma Fabray desta vez. Melhor ainda: ela termina com Quinn."

"Não deveria torcer contra o namoro da sua irmã."

"É que eu não posso evitar."

"Desgosta tanto assim de Quinn?"

"Eu tenho medo dela. Sempre tive um pouco, desde o tempo de McKinley. É como se ela escondesse um lado negro e tenho receio do que possa acontecer quando isso vier à tona."

"Como assim?"

"Sabe como é, mãe. Eu vou completar 19 anos mês que vem e posso dizer nessa minha saída da adolescência que sempre fiz coisas típicas da minha idade. Quinn é responsável demais, controlada demais. E ela tem momentos de estouro que fazem eu ficar preocupada com minha irmã. Quer dizer, eu sei que ela ama Rachel de verdade, mas há algo nela que me incomoda."

"Não vejo por aí. Não é que queira defendê-la, mas Quinn passou por maus bocados, San: ficou grávida aos 16, foi expulsa de casa, depois voltou a um núcleo familiar fragmentado. Ela me parece ser muito sã perto do que sofreu. Não acha que está sendo muito protetora com Rachel tentando procurar chifre em cabeça de cavalo?"

"Talvez" – silenciei e me concentrei no meu prato.

Reparei bem na minha mãe. Ela estava com aspecto cansado, triste. Pensava que se não fosse tão ocupada, talvez até deixasse se envolver por um desses garotões tipo Puck. Talvez só não o fez porque não encontrou algum, assim como papi achou Tracy. Era evidente que ela não estava feliz longe dele e vice-versa.

"Papi disse que não teria problema caso quisesse passar a ceia de ação de graças lá em casa" – ele realmente disse isso quando joguei a possibilidade.

"Não creio que Juan irá gostar de me ver agora que arrumou um brinquedo novo" – o tom era de amargura. Não a culpava.

"Ele só olhou para alguém como Tracy porque está miserável."

"Mesmo?" – o tom era irônico – "Para alguém que teve um duradouro casamento gay, o seu pai gosta muito de uma vagina."

"Mãe!" – protestei e Beth se assustou.

"Mama?" – olhou preocupada para mim e Shelby – "Por que Santy está zangada?"

"Não estou zangada, docinho" – procurei relaxar as minhas feições – "Desculpe."

"Querida" – ela limpou a boquinha de Beth com o guardanapo – "Vá brincar no seu quarto que daqui a pouco eu te ajudo a escovar os dentes."

Esperamos Beth descer da cadeirinha e correr serelepe até o quartinho de princesa que Shelby montou para ela. Tomei o suco e procurei voltar ao foco do assunto. O meu objetivo ali não era apenas visitar a minha mãe: tinha uma agenda importante e um plano.

"Você deveria voltar para o meu pai. Está miserável e ele também. Posso ter mil e uma ressalvas quanto à senhora e tenho motivos muito bons para tal, mas a verdade é que vocês formam um ótimo casal e estavam felizes juntos. Um completa o outro."

"Minha história com Juan terminou" – ela disse incerta.

"Pro diabos, mãe. Você ainda o ama e ele também."

"Santana" – ela tentou protestar.

"Mãe, olhe bem nos meus olhos e diga que você não ama mais o meu pai."

"Você está me chamando de 'mãe' só para ter mais apelo".

"Não muda de assunto! Ama ou não ama o meu pai?" – pressionei.

"Sim, eu amo Juan. Mas ele não fala comigo há um mês. É frustrante!"

"Então! Você tem que voltar com o meu pai. Vocês se amam, a senhora mesma acabou de admitir isso para mim. Não acredito que um 'não' a um pedido de casamento possa mudar isso!"

"Eu achava a mesma coisa até que ele terminou tudo."

"Ele só estava ferido... todos nós ficamos! Rachel, principalmente. Mas isso tem que terminar aqui, antes que ele se evolva de vez com aquela pistoleira."

"Juan é um adulto. Sabe o que faz."

"Não é verdade. Papi está frágil emocionalmente. Será que a senhora não vê isso? Ele arrumou uma namorada por se sentir terrivelmente só naquela casa. Eu conheço meu pai. Ele pode ser durão e rigoroso, mas não suporta a solidão."

"Ele tem uma cadela chamada Sherry! Não acha que isso é deixar muito claro o que pensa de mim?"

"Que droga, mãe! Pensei que você fosse mais racional do que ele. Não acredito que uma história como a de vocês possa terminar de uma forma tão boba. Não pode deixar aquela golpista ficar com ele, mesmo que ela seja bem mais gostosa e bitch do que você. E ela é massagista! Você não pode sair dessa batalha só porque aquela vaca é uma especialista em massagens penianas."

"O quê?" – uma coisa que eu e Rachel puxamos de Shelby foi o gosto pela competição – "Está sugerindo que aquela pilantra possa satisfazer o seu pai melhor do que eu? Você não me conhece direito, Santana Berry-Lopez" – eu odiava essa conversa de sexo entre meus pais. Era um sacrifício que deveria ser feito.

"Vá a ceia de ação de graças e ganhe essa briga! Você merece ser feliz ao lado do meu pai!"

"Reserve duas cadeiras!" – essa era a Shelby Corcoran que eu admirava.

Fiquei brincando com Beth até o final da tarde, quando deu a hora de pegar a estrada de volta a Lima. Eram apenas 40 minutos de carro, mas eu não queria pegar a estrada à noite. Sobretudo porque ficava muito tempo sem pegar na direção em Nova York e meus reflexos enferrujavam um pouco. Quando voltei para a casa, Tracy ainda estava por perto. Disse que papi a convidou para dormir lá. Aquilo começou a me incomodar como nunca. Rachel e Quinn haviam se recolhido mais cedo para o quarto. O almoço parece que foi mais animado do que imaginei. No mínimo, Frannie soltou várias pérolas.

Tracy e papi também se recolheram cedo e eu, sozinha, não consegui dormir. Peguei meu computador e fiquei navegando na internet, conversando em redes sociais com meus amigos. Mike disse que estava tudo calmo. O único imprevisto o alerta de incêndio que disparou depois da apresentação por causa de um curto no sistema de alarmes. Andrew também estava conectado. Ele, Matt e Lucy permaneceram na cidade. Disseram que o campus estava menos movimentado. Só não se esvaziou porque ali era Nova York. Andrew era um sujeito divertido. A obsessão que ele tinha pela Jean Grey, dos X-Men, me entretinha, além da imaginação fértil. Achava que ele estava no ramo errado: deveria estar trabalhando com a equipe criativa da Marvel, não querendo desenvolver o próximo Facebook.

"Sem sono?" – Tracy desceu as escadas com o roupão aberto, revelando o minúsculo baby doll.

"Estou acostumada a dormir tarde" – disse em tom seco.

"Quer companhia?"

"Tanto faz".

"Seu pai disse que você está estudando em Columbia. É uma grande universidade!"

"Não é grande coisa!"

"Não seja modesta, Santana. Eu sei que você é muito inteligente... e linda. Só me parece solitária" – não estava acreditando que ela ia fazer esse tipo de joguinho comigo. Mas resolvi dar bola para ver até onde ela iria.

"A faculdade sufoca a minha vida social".

"Não tem ninguém especial para te fazer um carinho? Como a sua irmã tem a Quinn?"

"Faz muito tempo que não sei o que é isso!" – não estava mentindo totalmente. A última pessoa que me deu um beijo na boca de verdade foi Brittany.

"Você parece que está tão tensa... não quer uma massagem?"

"Muito obrigada, mas não!"

"Eu sou boa nisso" – não tinha dúvidas quanto a esse detalhe. Aparentemente Tracy tinha dificuldades em entender que não significava não e enfiou as mãos dela nos meus ombros e... ela era realmente boa! Não foi à toa que a biscate dobrou meu velho – "você está muito tensa, Santana. Quantos nós em seus ombros!"

"Isso se chama Columbia" – eu estava me esforçando para não babar em cima do computador. Aquelas mãos trapaceiras eram mágicas. Tracy massageou minhas costas por sei lá quanto tempo até que parou com beijo em minha cabeça, daquele jeito que a pessoa se reclina demais.

"Melhor?"

"Hum hum" – confesso, estava em alfa, mentalmente exausta e não tive forças para reagir ao ataque.

"Você é uma garota muito bonita, Santana. Devia seguir o exemplo de sua irmã e arrumar um namorado... ou namorada" – disse próximo ao meu ouvido.

Eu a agarrei pela cintura e a coloquei no meu colo. Forcei um beijo, que ela respondeu cinco segundos depois. Sim, ela beijava muito bem. Então eu a soltei e a empurrei de leve.

"Desculpe... eu não sei o que deu em mim..." – me fiz de arrependida – "É melhor você voltar para o quarto".

Antes, Tracy entrou na cozinha, bebeu um copo de água por um ângulo que me era privilegiado e subiu as escadas em seguida com um "sorriso meigo" no rosto. Eu tinha que me livrar da massagista o mais rápido possível. Se Shelby falhasse, papi iria ter um desagradável flagrante no fim de semana. Não gostava da idéia de transar com esse tipo de propósito, mas eu faria o que fosse preciso para ter Tracy fora da minha casa. Precisava pensar. Talvez Rachel pudesse ajudar, apesar de ter reagido de forma indiferente a nova "namoradinha" do papai. Peguei o meu casaco grosso e fui às máquinas da piscina. Liguei o aquecedor e o filtro.

...

28 de novembro de 2013

Logo de manhazinha, pulei na água apesar daquela época amanhecer já abaixo dos 10ºC. Mas a piscina estava morninha, ótima. Nadei e planejei. Sherry (a gente tinha que mudar o nome dessa cadela) me fez companhia enquanto isso.

"Você ficou doida?" – Rachel foi à beira da piscina de pijama grosso, casacão e pantufa. Sherry pulou em cima de Rachel para ser acariciada, mas a minha irmã a ignorou.

"A água está uma delícia."

"Está uns 4°C!"

"Deixei o aquecedor ligado a noite inteira. Aqui dentro está 18°C. Olha o termômetro!" – joguei o objeto em forma de baleia em cima dela. Rachel se encolheu toda como se aquilo fosse nojento e deixou cair no chão. Típico. Sherry não desprezou o brinquedo e saiu correndo com ele na boca. Adeus termômetro – "Bom que está aqui. Preciso conversar contigo."

"Sobre... Tracy tem que sair?" – ela pegou a espreguiçadeira e puxou para beira da piscina.

"Ah, que bom que você percebeu! Você agiu tão indiferente ontem que fiquei até preocupada."

"Está brincando? A mulher é uma pistoleira! No que nosso pai está pensando?"

"Isso se chama dor de cotovelo, Ray... e solidão".

"Quinn pensa que e estou exagerando" – disse sussurrando – "Mas eu a vi checando o seu corpo duas vezes."

"Ela deu em cima de mim ontem à noite e eu entrei no jogo dela."

"O quê? O que aconteceu... você não..."

"A gente só se beijou. Queria ver até onde ela iria."

"Mas que vadia!"

Ouvimos movimentação da cozinha. Era o próprio diabo caminhando em nossa direção, seguido por Quinn logo atrás. Estava ainda mais embrulhada do que Rachel e com o rosto. Então sentou-se ao lado da minha irmã.

"Buenos dias, señorita!" – Rachel forçou um sorriso e eu podia sentir a atriz emergindo – "Usted debe estar muy disponible para salir de la cama de mi padre para venir aqui y unirse a La conversación de los demás. Creo que debe ser um proceso a tener relaciones sexuales com mi hermana par venir aqui y cara a cara com este clima helado" – Rachel falou depressa, com muita fluência, de forma que só entenderia quem falasse bem o idioma. Eu mergulhei para rir debaixo d'água.

"Vocês sempre falam em espanhol?"

"Só quando elas estão brigando" – Quinn respondeu ainda com jeito de quem estava morrendo de tédio – "Ou quando estou por perto e elas não querem que eu entenda".

"No es verdad" – Rachel era mesmo uma boa atriz. E das mais diabólicas. Uma perfeita Berry-Lopez, eu diria. Dessa vez eu tive de dar algumas braçadas para não explodir em gargalhadas na frente da Tracy.

"Nossa, que coragem a sua nadar a essa hora do dia".

"Y ni siquiera pasar La oportunidad de verla em bikini" – Rachel era louca, mas pelo sorriso forçado de Tracy, parecia que ela não estava entendendo uma vírgula – "Apuesto que es una bella paisaje".

"O seu espanhol é ótimo!" – ou Tracy não tinha mesmo entendido uma vírgula, ou ela mesma era uma atriz bem melhor do que Rachel.

"Una lástima que usted es un cabeza hueca y no puede entender" – Rachel ofendia em espanhol com rosto angelical. Eu estava me segurando para não ovacioná-la. É sério, fiquei emocionada.

"Acho que a gente deveria discutir as finanças lá de casa, não é mesmo?" – Quinn inventou um assunto qualquer – "Precisamos resolver esse assunto uma vez por todas".

"Bom... acho que a reunião é séria" – finalmente Tracy desconfiou – "Fiquem à vontade".

Rachel e eu trocamos olhares. Era algo muito estranho para se dizer. Verdade que não morávamos mais lá, ainda assim, aquela nunca deixaria de ser a nossa casa. Saí da piscina e corri para pegar o meu roupão quando Tracy já estava a caminho de volta para casa. Dei alguns pulinhos para me manter aquecida e caminhei para a casa da piscina. Entramos e Quinn fechou a porta de vidro temperado enquanto Rachel ligou o aquecedor. Lá dentro estava bem mais quente. Rachel se sentou no sofá e eu continuei de pé, me movimentando. Quinn ficou ao meu lado de braços cruzados.

"O meu espanhol é um lixo, mas 'cabeza hueca'? Rachel, você ficou maluca?" – Quinn arregalou os olhos.

"Ela não entendeu uma vírgula!" – Rachel se defendeu – "E o elogio foi bem direcionado" – disparei a rir de novo, a cara de santa da minha irmã era a melhor.

"Vocês duas tomem muito cuidado com o que vão aprontar com essa Tracy" – Quinn estava séria – "Rachel ontem estava confabulando planos nada elegantes para se livrar da moça" – essa era a minha irmã!

"Shelby é o nosso melhor tiro. Ela disse que voltaria a lutar pelo nosso pai. Mas se as coisas não forem bem hoje na ceia, a gente vai ter que armar um flagrante nada agradável. Um que vai fazer meu pai deixar de falar comigo por um bom tempo" – olhei sério para Rachel – "E faça o favor de ser ao menos diplomática com Shelby. Entendido?" – Rachel concordou.

Combinamos que só iríamos armar o flagrante se o almoço desse errado. Quinn discordou. Disse que se a gente quisesse realmente ter garantias, então tinha de se preparar. Então procuramos direcionar nossos pensamentos para coisas mais amenas. Eu ajudei papai com o peru, Rachel cuidou da salada e do purê. Quinn arrumou a mesa, as frutas, e contou boas histórias. Tracy já parecia estar sem lugar, de lado, brincando com a cadela. Ela mal conseguia interagir como papi o que confirmava a minha teoria que os dois só estavam juntos, ele por causa do bom sexo, e ela por causa do bolso. Porque não havia nada mais que os aproximasse.

Quando Shelby chegou vestida em roupas simples e elegantes, procurei observar muito bem as reações papi. Por deus, não estava errada. Eu só tinha visto brilho semelhante nos olhos dele com outra pessoa: papai. Beth fazia a parte dela ao preencher a casa com a boa energia que carregava dentro de si. Dava gargalhadas em vê-la atormentando Sherry. Até mesmo Rachel amoleceu um pouco mais com Shelby. Minha mãe cumprimentou Tracy com educação e depois a ignorou por completo, mas com classe. Não demorou a voltarmos a interagir como a família que éramos. Pontos para nós e para minha mãe que soube como neutralizar a golpista usando simplesmente a educação e a classe.

"Precisamos mudar mesmo o nome dessa cachorra" – papi comentou quando estávamos na cozinha lavando os pratos e conversando como uma família normal.

"Em vez de Sherry, por que não Lessie?" – Shelby sugeriu – "É clássico e não muda tanto assim a palavra" – ergueu a taça de vinho como se estivesse pontuando algumas coisas para papi. Era uma forma dos dois conversarem em códigos. Mais uma prova do quanto eles formavam um casal bem entrosado.

"Lessie está ótimo!" – ele abriu um largo sorriso.

Papi e Shelby passaram a tarde conversando em privado na casa da piscina. Tracy ameaçou fazer um pequeno protesto, mas Rachel e eu a convencemos a baixar a bola. Quinn desceu as escadas e sussurrou no meu ouvido. Acenei positivo e arrastei Tracy para o meu quarto. Fechei a porta.

"Eu sou a namorada do seu pai, não ela. Eu mereço respeito!" – ela se fingiu de ofendida.

"Não é que você não mereça consideração, mas aqueles são os meus pais. Pai e mãe! Dois indivíduos que tiveram duas filhas e adotaram uma terceira. Eles precisam conversar. Então fica na sua e espere ou pegue as coisas e vá embora. É mais digno".

"Tem certeza que você quer que eu vá embora?" – ela falou num misto ameaçador e insinuante ao mesmo tempo.

"Não aconteceu nada" – procurei me afastar.

"Você me beijou."

"E você me beijou de volta. Mas esse não é o ponto. A questão é que você, Tracy, não se encaixa nesta casa."

"Não brinque comigo, Santana" – eu não sabia, mas podia sentir que Tracy poderia ser capaz de muita coisa para segurar o dinheiro. Esse tipo de gente arruma até gravidez. Até essa conversa, e pelo tom de voz dela, eu não havia percebido que ela poderia ser tão perigosa assim.

"Ok, vamos com calma. O que você quer?"

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"É só uma pergunta retórica. O que você quer da vida, desta família, do meu pai, de mim, qualquer coisa?"

"Eu quero uma boa vida. Isso é pedir demais?"

"Isso não tão difícil de conseguir para alguém como você."

"Homens decentes são raros!"

"E para se ter um homem decente que possa te dar uma boa vida vale fazer qualquer coisa?"

"Você não sabe de nada da vida, Santana. Não sabe o que eu já passei" – estava demorando a ela vir com o papo da coitada.

"Não tenho a menor idéia do que você viveu. Deve ter sido realmente uma barra. Mas isso não é da nossa conta e eu não vou deixar você detone a minha família. O meu pai ama a minha mãe. Os dois vão se acertar em 30 segundos e você está fora. Aceite a derrota."

"Essa é a parte que você me oferece dinheiro?" – eu dei uma gargalhada.

"Eu? Logo eu que sou uma estudante que depende da irmã até pra comer? Desculpe Tracy."

"Você não está armando tudo isso para deixar o eu pai fora do jogo, está? Porque da forma que me beijou ontem..."

"Primeiro lugar: aquilo foi um acidente. Eu estou solitária faz um tempo e você é gostosa. Quem pode me culpar?" – procurei manter o interesse dela por mim.

Sentei na minha cama e coloquei e levei as minhas mãos na cabeça num gesto de cansaço, frustração e derrota. Tracy sentou-se ao meu lado e passou as mãos nos meus ombros.

"Você faz de esperta, mas é uma sonhadora, Santana" – começou a beijar o meu pescoço. Virei o meu rosto e ela me beijou na boca – "Você é mesmo sexy e bonita. Não consegui tirar os olhos desde que você chegou".

Tracy era tudo menos tímida. E do jeito que ela me fez deitar na cama e ficou em cima de mim e segurou os meus pulsos, deu para entender que ela tinha vasta experiência.

"Deixe a sua porta destrancada hoje à noite" – sussurrou no meu ouvido – "Talvez o meu destino seja ficar com a filha, não com o pai."

Tracy enfiou a língua na minha garganta uma última vez antes de sair de cima de mim. Eu caminhei até a minha cômoda onde Quinn disse que tinha deixado a câmera ligada, meio que camuflada entre os vidros de perfume e da maquiagem. Estava apontada para a minha cama. Excelente! Pegou a melhor cena e ainda gravou todo o áudio da conversa.

"Ei, Tracy!" – mostrei a câmera – "Gravou tudo!" – ela ameaçou partir para cima. Então eu coloquei a câmera dentro da gaveta – "Vai querer mesmo brigar? Você vai lucrar mais se sair na boa! E depois..." – peguei o meu celular e liguei para Rachel – "Vão ser três contra uma".

Tracy parecia que estava considerando as possibilidades. Essa mulher era perigosa. Mas Rachel e Quinn apareceram menos de um minuto depois.

"Algum problema, Santana?" – Rachel já foi se posicionando entre mim e a vigarista.

"Nenhum problema... estou de saída" – ela disse com ódio.

"Ah, Tracy, só um aviso sobre um possível golpe da barriga: a justiça determina exames de DNA antes do nascimento da criança, ok? Nem invente!"

"Nem tão ingênua quanto imaginei..." – foi um elogio que partiu dela.

"Obrigada!"

Tracy saiu do nosso quarto. Peguei da câmera e dei a Quinn para que ela operasse. O equipamento era dela.

"Parece soft pornô!" – Quinn estava checando a gravação – "Essa mulher é mesmo uma profissional!"

"Nem me fale! Minha calcinha está molhada." – infelizmente era verdade.

"Santana!" – Rachel protestou – "Eu não preciso ouvir isso!"

Tracy se despediu no mesmo dia, numa conversa privada com meu pai num momento em que Shelby já tinha ido para casa. Papi não ficou tão triste assim. Acho que até ficou aliviado e feliz pelo "gesto amadurecido" de Tracy. Por isso Rachel e eu ficamos quietas em relação aos eventos do dia. A vigarista não faria nada sabendo do nosso mecanismo de defesa.

...

29 de novembro de 2013

(Quinn)

Parecia que tudo voltou à normalidade na casa das Berry-Lopez. Shelby chegou com a minha Beth ainda pela manhã com direito a sacola com muda de roupa. Tinha todo jeito de que se dedicaria de corpo e alma (principalmente corpo) à reconciliação com Juan. Melhor para eles e para as meninas, que relaxaram depois que Tracy foi embora. Eu ainda tinha minhas próprias pendências com os meus. Enquanto os Berry-Lopez aproveitavam o momento em família, fui almoçar na casa da minha mãe, desta vez sem Rachel. Foi outra história, outro clima. Minha mãe ainda evitava falar coisas sobre meu relacionamento e também do encontro dias atrás. Procurei não insistir. Estava cansada disso.

Ela comentou a ceia de ação de graças na casa do meu avô e que quase tudo parecia voltar a normalidade. Nas entrelinhas, entendi que o "quase" era eu e minha sexualidade. Infelizmente para ela, o meu negócio eram as mulheres. Mesmo se um dia eu terminar com Rachel, procuraria uma namorada e não mais um cara. Isso estava tão certo para mim quanto o ar e a água.

Depois da refeição, Frannie e eu subimos ao meu velho quarto (o dela se transformou numa sala de costura) e f9icamos a conversar bobagens enquanto fazíamos as unhas. Só assim soube melhor como andava a vida dela em Austin. Frannie tinha um namorado rico, confessou que experimentou com uma amiga da faculdade duas ou três vezes em festas na companhia outros caras (leia-se orgias), mas que o negócio dela era mesmo homens. Disso eu nunca duvidei. Minha irmã sempre gostou de um pênis e nunca fez questão de negar. E conversamos sobre Nova York.

"Não acredito que você mora todo esse tempo em Nova York e nunca foi na Tiffany & Co?" – Frannie gargalhou – "Seria o primeiro lugar que eu visitaria!"

"Claro que eu já passei lá em frente!" – me defendi – "Só nunca entrei na loja."

"Oras, e por que não?"

"Existe uma grande diferença em ser turista em Nova York e em morar nela. A realidade econômica aparece. Eu não sou de entrar num lugar sabendo que não posso ter nada do que está ali disponível."

"Você é pragmática demais, maninha."

"Realista. É outra história. Eu não vivo mais no meio da alta sociedade, não sabe?"

"Infelizmente para você" – Frannie – "Você tem tudo para mudar a sua condição... é só arrumar um namorado... ou namorada rica, pelo seu caso."

"Rachel é rica. A família dela é rica, pelo menos. A diferença é que a gente vive do nosso suor em Nova York, o que, no meu modo de ver as coisas, é mais gratificante. Dou muito mais valor hoje às coisas que posso comprar do que os luxos que papai me dava quando tinha 15 anos."

"Você poderia usar melhor o seu orgulho" – ergui a sobrancelha e as mãos como se pedisse cautela – "Seu orgulho em viver dos próprios ganhos poderia ser usado no orgulho em saber aproveitar melhor o que se tem em mãos. Só dizendo, ok?"

"Está dizendo que eu deveria explorar a minha namorada?"

"Pelo menos você já viajou para o exterior com eles."

"Eu estou pagando a minha passagem, ok? Em prestações, mas estou."

"Viu, é isso que eu digo. Você é muito orgulhosa nesse sentido... orgulho machista. Aposto que se você dissesse para o seu sogro que não pagaria mais, ele nem se importaria."

"Eu não exploraria a minha namorada ou a família dela, ok? Assunto encerrado."

Olhei pela janela e achava estranha a paisagem aberta e quase bucólica da rua pouco movimentada. Lima era uma cidade que podia estimular a solidão. Claro que qualquer outro lugar poderia. Mas o excesso de espaços trazia essa forte impressão. Por muitas vezes me perguntei se conseguiria voltar a viver numa cidade como aquela. Não tinha a resposta reformulada. O fato era que achava esquisito. A impressão que tinha é que vivi uma vida inteira em Nova York.

"Papai pergunta sobre você... às vezes" – Frannie disse de forma inesperada e meu coração saltou. Apesar de tudo, amava meu pai – "Eu não queria falar dele porque sei que machuca mamãe."

"Eu sou uma decepção para ele."

"Verdade! O que não quer dizer que ele deixou de se importar. Só ter orgulho demais, entende? Essa virtude e maldição Fabray."

"Confesso que gostaria de voltar a falar com ele."

"De tempo ao tempo. Vai chegar uma hora em que vocês vão voltar a se verem."

"Tomara!" – olhei para Frannie. Estava incerta de faze a pergunta e também não sabia se queria ouvir a confirmação – "Ele... você... vocês..."

"O quê?"

"Ele sabe que eu sou gay?"

"Sabe" – Frannie respondeu seco – "Embora não compre muito a idéia. Para te ser sincera, nem eu acredito. Ainda acho que você só está passando por uma fase. Talvez papai te procure quando essa sua experimentação acabar."

"Não é uma fase. Sou mesmo gay. Gosto de vagina, não de pênis."

"Ok!" – Frannie enrugou a testa.

"Quando o vir, diga que eu o amo. Que apesar de tudo, que eu o amo."

"Darei o recado."

Ainda naquele dia, Rachel, Santana e eu fomos a uma reunião com nossos velhos amigos. A exceção de Brittany e Mike, todos estavam em Lima para o feriado. Puck estava namorando firme uma mulher mais velha, mas que tinha o feito sossegar. Pensava em montar uma loja especializada em piscinas: desde a instalação até a venda de brinquedinhos. Fiquei feliz por ele e até um pouco orgulhosa. Professor Schue estava novamente solteiro, treinadora Sue ainda tinha dificuldades em encontrar cheerios com a minha qualidade e de Santana e Britt. Kurt não estava sendo bem sucedido no curso de Moda e o relacionamento dele com Blaine havia entrado em crise. Dizia que estava pensando passar as festas de fim de ano com Mercedes. Os dois iriam para a Flórida junto com Júlio, namorado de Mercedes.

Finn assumiu a oficina, uma vez que Burt Hummel conquistou uma posição na câmara municipal, e fazia aulas na Community College. Estava no curso de Negócios, "exatamente como Santana e nem precisava de Columbia", como ele disse. Coitado. Mal sabe que enquanto ele está tentando administrar finanças de uma oficina, Santana aprendia a lidar com Wall Street e outros grandes centros internacionais de mercado. Eu quis explicar essa pequena diferença, mas Rachel não deixou. Sam vai virar biólogo. Coitado. Artie disse que seria publicitário e só se dava bem com mulheres submissas. Não estava interessada no futuro dele. Tina deixou de vez o visual Robert Smith. Bom para ela. Disse que estava inclinada a ser assistente social. Mercedes estava firme com Júlio e tinha impressão que eles acabariam se casando. O mais intrigante de tudo: nada daquilo me interessava mais. Segurei a mão de Rachel e a beijei. Mal esperava a hora de voltar a Nova York.


	52. 02 de dezembro de 2013 – Dezembro voa

**02 de dezembro de 2013 – Dezembro voa**

(Santana)

Estava animada a voltar a Nova York. A volta dos meus pais e a expulsão de uma picareta deu ânimo novo para enfrentar os últimos 15 dias do primeiro semestre de Columbia. No fim de semana aconteceria a estreia de "Across The Universe" fechado para convidados e imprensa. Rachel estava apreensiva, mas eu ainda tinha dúvidas se assistiria aos testes do meio de semana ou se deixaria para ver a peça toda montada no domingo. Era uma produção relativamente cara para o formato off-Broadway que gerava expectativas no público e na imprensa. Rachel estava preocupada em enfrentar, pela primeira vez, os eventos promocionais e entrevistas que o elenco seria submetido. A semana inteira seria assim, tanto que ela nem iria às aulas da NYU. Bom, esse era o trabalho dela.

Não havia muito que fazer na faculdade no final de semestre. Os trabalhos finais foram feitos, assim como as provas. Tudo que faria seria receber minhas notas e depois: férias! De poucas semanas, mas o suficiente para descansar a mente. Não sei quais eram os planos de Rachel, mas eu iria comemorar o meu aniversário de 19 anos com uma festa.

"Olha quem voltou com um sorrisinho no rosto!" – Matt foi caminhando ao meu lado e colocou o braço em volta dos meus ombros. Permiti. Estava de bom-humor.

"Um dia eu tenho de ir a Lima" – Izabella sorriu – "Para tirar a carranca do rosto da Lopez, deve ser um lugar muito bom!"

"É só a minha cidade natal, onde meus pais moram... nada demais."

Fui pra a última aula do dia: Economia 1 na companhia de Lucy. Tivemos o luxo de ficar trocando mensagens de textos durante a aula. Era final de semestre e tudo que o professor Guy Harris fazia era enrolar. No final da aula veio a surpresa. O professor pediu para que eu fosse ao escritório dele. Não era exatamente estranho ou raro um professor convocar um aluno. Algumas vezes já fui chamada aos escritórios para receber alguma instrução sobre trabalhos, colocações mais sérias sobre projetos e até mesmo para quebrar o pau com o professor John Thompson porque ele me deu um 'C-'. Nunca ganhei um 'A' na Columbia, mas as minhas notas eram consideradas muito boas, sempre variavam entre 'B-' e 'A-'. Aquele 'C-' foi uma ofensa, uma mancha difícil de ser engolida. Acabei ganhando a chance de refazer alguns pontos e acabei com um 'B-'. Fiquei feliz.

"Senhorita Berry-Lopez" – professor Harris não parecia que daria boas notícias – "queira se sentar, por favor."

"Algum problema, professor?"

Ele me mostrou dois trabalhos. Um era meu. O outro era de Joss Faour.

"Tenho dois trabalhos aqui: o seu, entregue no último dia do prazo estabelecido, e do senhor Faour, entregue logo no segundo dia. Ambos apresentam semelhanças assombrosas, trechos inteiros idênticos."

"O senhor está insinuando que eu trapaceei? Que eu peguei o trabalho daquele idiota e te entreguei?"

"Eu não insinuo Lopez e ainda não fiz uma pergunta".

"E precisa?"

"Berry-Lopez, você copiou o trabalho do seu colega?"

"De forma alguma! Isso é um absurdo! Eu Jamais copiaria um trabalho, sobretudo de um estúpido como o Faour que só está aqui por influência do pai."

"Esta é a sua chance de esclarecer esse mistério. De falar o seu lado da história. Como sabe, vou ter que punir um de vocês com a reprovação no curso, sem mencionar que casos dessa natureza são levados ao Conselho, onde o aluno pode enfrentar até uma suspensão. Então, o que me diz?"

"O que eu digo? Que eu fui roubada! Que entraram o meu computador de alguma forma e pegaram o meu trabalho. Isso é óbvio!"

"Como explica o fato de você ter entregue por último?"

"Havia erros de conceituação que eu só fui perceber quando fiz a minha última leitura e revi algumas anotações. Isso me fez atrasar alguns dias... porque tive de refazer partes."

"Pode citar exemplos?" – peguei o trabalho que entreguei e comecei a folhear até chegar aos pontos que queria provar. Se Faour me roubou e entregou primeiro, então a versão dele está equivocada.

"Na página 19, as minhas observações iniciais sobre as relações de déficit no setor externo e no setor privado estavam frouxas porque eu não tinha considerado o valor de poupança. Na página 28, os valores hipotéticos iniciais das taxas de juros jamais bateriam com o cenário resultante e precisei mudá-los e, finalmente na página 35 a minha conclusão tinha um erro simples, mas bem grosseiro, de referência bibliográfica."

"A senhorita tem mais alguma prova de que esteja falando a verdade?"

"Meu moleco!"

Vasculhei na minha mochila e peguei um pequeno caderno de anotações sem pauta chamado moleskine. Era um mecanismo de segurança que aprendi a usar em Stuyvesant: sempre que estivesse desenvolvendo um projeto, tinha de anotar meus pensamentos, idéias e observações num moleco, como chamávamos por lá. Assim teríamos um histórico fiel do processo de construção. Levei o hábito a Columbia. Tinha um moleco para cada uma das minhas seis disciplinas e sempre os levava comigo. Peguei o de Economia entreguei para o professor Harris. Ele tomaria nota que eu o achava um chato velho e teorizava que ele pudesse ter coleções de sungas estampadas e relacionamento secreto com uma garota de programa, mas esse era o menor dos meus problemas.

"Eu também tenho o histórico de datas do arquivo deste trabalho, caso o senhor queira verificar" – peguei o meu computador e o meu HD externo. Mostrei a data do arquivo em questão – "O senhor verá que a data bate com a do meu moleco."

"Mais alguma coisa que queria me mostrar?"

"Não que eu lembre neste momento."

"Muito bem, senhorita Berry-Lopez" – encostou-se na cadeira já passando o olho em minhas observações – "Volto a falar contigo amanhã com uma posição oficial."

Saí da sala dele com as pernas trêmulas. Eu preferia um 'C-' a acusação de ter roubado um trabalho de um colega. Matt, Izabella, Lucy e Andrew estavam me esperando perto do restaurante. Tínhamos combinado tomar uma cerveja. Quando encontrei os quatro, abracei Matt com força.

"Vocês precisam me ajudar caso eu esteja encrencada."

...

04 de dezembro de 2013

Não exagerei quando montei uma verdadeira operação de guerra contra Joss Faour e seus comparsas fraternos e de sociedade. Poderia admitir ser acusada de muitas coisas, mas eu não era uma trapaceira. Estudava duro, de verdade, madrugada adentro. Poderia provar fácil a minha inocência. Precisava estar armada era para o depois. Faour e os outros não deixariam barato. Andrew conhecia toda a sociedade geek da Columbia e nós convocamos essas pessoas para hackear todos os absurdamente milionários que andavam próximos. Izabella sabia que alguns hábitos sujos daquela turma em casas noturnas, mas eu deixaria essa munição para último caso. Não exporia a minha amiga sem necessidade. Matt comprava a erva com o mesmo traficante que fornecia cocaína e bolinhas para as festas da fraternidade daquela turma.

Rachel insistiu em ir até Columbia comigo porque disse que explodiria se não fosse atualizada a cada dez minutos, apesar de ter uma coletiva com a imprensa no final da tarde (a primeira da vida dela). Como sabia muito bem que não era exagero, permiti que ela me acompanhasse nas classes e na minha quase rotina. Rachel me fez passar apenas por dois ou três constrangimentos e teria sido o assunto do dia se não fosse o meu pequeno problema a ser resolvido. No final, até agradeci a presença da minha irmã porque me distraiu. Reuni com todos os integrantes da minha força-tarefa na hora do almoço no dormitório de Lucy e Izabella, que era o apartamento mais próximo e o mais decente. Meu time era composto por meus colegas habituais, mais dois geeks.

"Juro que tinha outra visão dos alunos de Columbia" – Rachel comentou quando viu que o time não era exatamente composto por pessoas bem vestidas e endinheiradas.

"É que você só teve contato com os fraternos naquele dia" – o pessoal da NYU era menos elitizado do que o da Columbia. Isso era fato. Mas toda boa universidade sempre vai ter seus maus elementos. Olhei para a turma de aliados – "O que temos?"

"O histórico escolar que prova que Joss Faour não é exatamente brilhante. E a data do arquivo é do dia anterior da entrega do material. Impossível fazer um trabalho desse de um dia para o outro. Simples" – Andrew mostrou alguns pedaços do material – "isso garante a sua inocência, caso precise de mais munição" – em seguida, tirou a planilha da ela e acessou um vídeo pornô caseiro – "Encontramos também duas sex tapes com pequenas orgias nas dependências da Columbia e..." – colocou em um ponto, mais ou menos na metade da barra de tempo. Apareceu a imagem de Brandon Stoles e Anita Laurence consumindo cocaína em cima do corpo de outra garota – "Esses caras são uns idiotas amadores. Nem se preocuparam com mecanismos de segurança. Isso foi simples de hackear."

"Acho que isso é o suficiente para mantê-los longe de você?" – Rachel fez cara de enojada com os vídeos caseiros.

"Que pau ridículo, não é mesmo?" – Izabella comentou com Rachel. Mal sabia que a minha irmã nunca experimentou um desses dentro dela: Rachel só teve a Quinn. Mas como não queria se fazer de rogada, afirmou como se fosse uma entendida.

"O único problema é que roubar informações é crime" – Lucy alertou. Ela era a futura advogada do grupo – "Por mais que esse material seja nojento, tecnicamente são informações. Se esses caras te abordarem, você avisa que tem provas. Se eles insistirem, a gente vai ter que arrumar uma forma de espalhar esses vídeos sem sermos pegos. A gente pode apelar para o conselho de honra da Faculdade, que é muito rigoroso com as relações entre alunos. De qualquer forma, segunda mesmo, quando você me ligou, eu dei um toque no cara dos Dunas que eu conheço."

"Dunas?" – Rachel parecia confusa.

"É a sociedade secreta local que todo mundo sabe da existência" – Lucy explicou – "O negócio é que esses caras ambicionam entrar, mas um escândalo desses arruinaria as chances deles, entende? Mas "

"Bom, se eles não recuarem de deixarem quieto, posso espalhar os vídeos sem ser pego" – um dos amigos nerds de Andrew falou – "Deixa comigo."

"Eu não quero encrenca com eles" – afirmei. Não queria mesmo. Podia odiá-los na faculdade, mas era provável que no futuro tivesse de fazer negócios em comuns com essas pessoas. O mundo que entraria era sujo assim – "Só quero que eles entendam que se eles não fuderem com a gente, a gente não fode com eles."

Olhei para o relógio. Faltavam 20 minutos para o encontro com o professor Harris. Peguei os dados com Andrew e me despedi dos demais. Rachel foi comigo. Insistiu que ficaria ao meu lado para receber a melhor ou a pior notícia. Entramos no escritório do professor, que tinha cheiro de cachimbo e madeira velha. Até que eu gostava, mas estava tensa demais para apreciar. Ele estava fazendo anotações e mal ergueu os olhos quando me sentei. Rachel pegou a cadeira ao lado da minha e esticou o pescoço para saber o que o velho professor tanto anotava.

"Quem é essa?" – ele perguntou ainda fazendo anotações.

"Minha irmã..."

"Outra Berry-Lopez?" – o tom de voz dele era de puro despeito – "Mas que ótimo!" – parou de fazer as anotações e abriu a gaveta. Reconheci o meu trabalho. Com um pincel vermelho enorme na capa.

"O quê? Eu não merecia um 'B'. Desculpe professor, mas esse era um trabalho para um 'A-' no mínimo!" – de repente esqueci todo o caso do roubo de arquivos. O professor ignorou o bravado.

"Agora a senhorita acha que é professora e está em posição de saber qual nota dar cada produção acadêmica?" – pegou também dentro da gaveta o meu moleco e jogou com certo desprezo em cima da mesa – "Eu não sou um homem de vestir sungas, senhorita Berry-Lopez. Muito menos estampadas" – o professor Harris parecia que tinha levado as minhas queixas no moleco mais a sério do que o caso da cola – "Espero que tenha considerações melhores a fazer no próximo semestre do que especular que eu saio com prostitutas" – Rachel me olhou boquiaberta. Fiz gesto para que ela ignorasse.

"Próximo semestre? O senhor está me reprovando?"

"Infelizmente eu não tenho esse poder... não com o seu desempenho acadêmico e sua inocência neste caso."

"Mas... então você sabe que sou inocente? Finalmente a lógica prevaleceu diante desse absurdo!" – senti Rachel segurando meu braço. Mas era um desabafo.

"Quer se controlar, senhorita Berry-Lopez?" – o professor brigou.

"Desculpe... mas sobre o próximo semestre, eu não posso pegar Macroeconomia. Nem teria como: é um curso de um ano e tem pré-requisito que ainda não fiz" – franzi a testa.

"Estou me referindo ao trabalho de monitoria em Economia 1".

"O quê?" – trabalhos de monitoria valiam créditos e currículo, mas não eram exatamente agradáveis. Em especial se fosse supervisionado por professores carrancudos como o senhor Harris. O estranho na história não era a monitoria em si, mas porque os alunos de semestres mais adiantados tinham a preferência, não calouros – "Isso tudo é uma vingança sórdida por que eu chamei o senhor de chato?"

"Infelizmente, senhorita Berry-Lopez, o seu desempenho acadêmico é irritantemente satisfatório. Um dos melhores que vi de um calouro em cinco anos. O 'B' que você tanto se queixou foi a maior nota da classe. Como o meu antigo monitor formou-se no semestre passado, a vaga ficou em aberto e eu realmente quero punir a senhorita pelas péssimas atitudes em sala de aula... e por essa dor de cabeça."

"Eu não roubei o trabalho!"

"Não roubou, mas deixou-se ser roubada" – o professor Harris pegou o documento de compromisso de monitoria. Colocou o papel na minha frente e a caneta. Li rapidamente os termos e, sem muitas alternativas, assinei.

"Professor..." – Rachel se manifestou pela primeira vez – "Se a minha irmã conseguiu provar a inocência dela, o que vai acontecer com o outro aluno?"

"Ele perdeu os créditos desta matéria. O resto é com o Conselho. Se o senhor Faour apelar, vai haver um julgamento em que ele e a sua irmã serão obrigados a comparecer e a se confrontar, assim como eu terei de justificar e sustentar a minha decisão a favor dela. Mas sei que não chegará a tanto. Não quando a permanência em Columbia está em risco" – encerrou o assunto.

"Então..." – fiz uma longa pausa – "Monitoria..."

"Semestre que vem. Sim. Trabalho extra para senhoria. Mais alguma dúvida, senhorita?"

"Não senhor" – peguei o meu moleco. O trabalho ficou com ele.

"Presumo que te verei na sexta-feira em classe."

"Sim senhor!"

Saímos do escritório e começamos a caminhar pela praça entre o Uris Hall, onde fica a maioria das minhas classes, e a Low Library.

"Então ele te puniu com uma monitoria... o que quer dizer créditos extras" – Rachel disse olhando a paisagem de inverno do campus – "Apesar de toda a ironia e o tom de pouco caso do seu professor, ele te fez um grande elogio. Estou orgulhosa!"

"Essa monitoria pode atrapalhar que eu faça uma atividade que não é pré-requisito para nada, e nem faz parte da grade curricular, mas que estava muito a fim."

"Qual?"

"Coral comunitário da Columbia" – Rachel ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Péssimo hábito que ela tinha pegado de Quinn. Só que no caso da minha cunhada, significava ceticismo e advertência. Rachel fazia o gesto quando surpreendida e, ao mesmo tempo, exigia respostas – "Sinto falta... de cantar... o coral comunitário é a coisa mais próxima do que tínhamos em Lima e é mais descompromissado. É só uma horinha, duas vezes por semana... duas turmas: uma à tarde com presença maior dos alunos de Columbia, e outra à noite que tem maior adesão da comunidade. Não teria saco para fazer nada à noite, mas as aulas à tarde seriam uma ótima."

"Você pegou muito pesado nesse semestre" – o tom de Rachel era de reprovação. Bom, não tenho culpa que ela pegou o mínimo de créditos na NYU e deve se formar em uns oito anos nesse ritmo. Isso se não desistir antes. Não posso ser condenada se desejo me graduar dentro dos quatro anos regulares. "Talvez devesse pegar menos matérias no próximo e se permitir ter um pouco mais de lazer saudável, um que não seja as festinhas nos dormitórios dos seus amigos com cerveja e maconha, para depois você terminar o dia na cama com o Matt."

"O quê?"

"Você pensa que engana quem? O cheiro fica impregnado em suas roupas."

"Eu não faço isso sempre, ok! E faz tempo que eu não foiço desse jeito com Matt."

"Sei que não, mas isso não quer dizer que eu fique menos preocupada" – ela cruzou os braços e paramos no meio da praça – "Antes de você enfiar a cara nos livros por causa dos trabalhos finais, por pouco não se transformou isso num hábito semanal... e aquele vídeo de colegas seus..."

"Aqueles não são meus amigos!"

"Mas são seus colegas de classe... gente que freqüenta os mesmo lugares que você dentro de uma universidade e que roubou o seu trabalho. E eu tenho a impressão de que esse é o menor dos problemas que eles podem causar. Santy, essas são pessoas que você vai ter que lidar daqui adiante. E essa sua turma que eu conheci hoje não parece ser tão melhor. O Matt... eu já não gostava dele! Menos ainda quando soube que é ele quem compra a maconha. Izabella é uma stripper, Lucy me dá arrepios e Andrew, eu não sei o que ele faz e até parece ser normal, mas é também um hacker."

"Ok, Izabella trabalha como stripper para pagar o dormitório e pra comer. A bolsa dela não cobre essas coisas. Lucy... ela é um ser estranho e eu não tenho justificativas. Matt é quem mais fuma, mas o Johnny também e nem por isso a gente deixa de contar com ele. Andrew é um doce, sem falar que é um nerd dos mais divertidos.

"Ao menos Johnny é responsável e confiável. Ele fuma longe da gente. Não se pode dizer o mesmo de Matt".

"O vídeo te assustou mesmo, não foi?" – maneirei a minha voz. Não podia condenar Rachel por se preocupar comigo.

"O meio teatral não é menos venenoso, eu estou começando a me inteirar e aprendendo a me defender. Mas Santy..."

"Ray, eu nunca cheirei ou experimentei outra coisa que não a maconha" – segurei o ombro de Rachel e olhei bem nos olhos dela – "Isso eu te garanto. Não vou entrar nessa. E muito menos vou protagonizar sex tape de orgia. Você sabe que eu sou mais esperta que isso."

"E se por um acaso você não for tão forte quanto pensa?"

"Se eu sair do meu foco, você vai usar a hierarquia em mim e vai me ajudar" – voltamos a caminhar.

"Vou poder de colocar de castigo? Você me colocava de castigo quando a gente era criança!"

"Nem em seus mais selvagens sonhos, hobbit!"

...

07 de dezembro de 2013

O teatro estava lotado para a sessão de estréia. Domingo, que seria a primeira sessão para público pago, os ingressos se esgotaram. Rachel ia trabalhar de quinta a domingo por, no mínimo, três meses. Ainda bem que Natal e ano novo caiam em dia de semana. Rachel comentou, entre um respiro e outro, que os ingressos da semana de estréia e a seguinte estavam esgotados para "Across The Universe" e a peça já tinha garantido casa cheia até a primeira semana de janeiro. Foram feitos dois ensaios gerais abertos, mas fui a nenhum. Disse que preferia guardar a minha surpresa para a ocasião. Os comentários iniciais foram muito elogiosos e já estavam projetando, inclusive, dois ou três anos de peça em cartaz.

Conversei com o agente dela e ele disse que o elenco podia terminar o semestre que vem ganhando 10 mil dólares/mês no mínimo e que eu deveria ficar atenta com a janela de revisão de valores contratuais, já que fazia as vezes de empresária. Acabei me interando de algumas coisas sobre o mercado, mas o certo mesmo é que Rachel e Mike deveriam começar a pensar na contratação de empresários profissionais da área porque eu não tinha como mais brincar de administrar. O que podia fazer era acompanhar o processo, como uma vigilante, para evitar que fossem roubados.

As luzes piscaram anunciando que a peça começaria em cinco minutos e as pessoas deveriam se acomodar. Eu estava na quarta fila no centro do palco ao lado de Johnny (Mike estava encenando a própria peça) e uma cadeira vazia ao meu lado que deveria ser ocupada por Quinn. As pessoas tinham uma coisa com a primeira fila, uma questão que era pura tolice. Dependendo do teatro, a primeira fila dava torcicolo e você ainda saía cuspido. No caso da maior sala do Public, a quarta fila era a melhor.

Quinn chegou vinda dos bastidores com o rosto vermelho e as roupas meio torcidas. Sentou-se ao meu lado com um sorriso cretino no rosto. Sem mesmo que pedisse, ofereci um chiclete. Seria desagradável ficar uma hora e meia ao lado dela sentindo cheiro de Rachel.

"Ela está mais calma agora e começou a aquecer a voz" – pegou o chiclete – "tenho certeza de que vai arrasar."

"Não duvido!"

As luzes de apagaram, as cortinas se abriram e a peça começou com um monólogo de Steve Zappa, o Jude da peça. O que se seguiu depois foi um espetáculo emocionante de cores, dança, música e interpretações. Além dos sete atores principais, havia o grupo de 10 bailarinos/atores que estavam ali exclusivamente para fazer as composições de cena e eventuais corais. Rachel? Não é que estivesse sendo irmã orgulhosa, mas ela foi a melhor atriz. Definitivamente era a melhor cantora. Acho que ela só não pegou o papel de Lucy porque a identificação com Sadie era maior ela poderia atuar muito melhor desta forma, uma vez que Rachel era sim uma atriz ainda inexperiente, e a personagem cantava mais na adaptação teatral. Algo que foi feito justo para aproveitar melhor as qualidades dela. "Across The Universe" me fez ver como uma produção bem-feita podia valorizar ou, pelo menos, não estragar os clássicos dos Beatles. Lembrei envergonhada de nossas tentativas de cantar Beatles em Lima. Ainda bem que nunca nos atrevemos a levar isso adiante numa competição.

Rachel arrancou lágrimas minhas no solo de "For No One". A primeira vez que a ouvi cantar no teatro acapela, já tinha achado lindo. Mas com o envolvimento da história, as luzes, a banda, o cenário... a dramaticidade ficou dez vezes maior. Foi um momento que Quinn agarrou a minha mão com força. Ela olhava fixamente para Rachel com o rosto em orgulho e lágrimas. Foi quando vi na mão direita dela um desses anéis de ouro de compromisso. O que eu havia perdido? Rachel também foi excelente em "Wky Don't We Do It In The Road", soberba na interpretação de "A Day in The Life" junto com Steve. O dueto com Lucas Hibbs (Jojo) em "Oh! Darling" ficou bacana, mas "Don't Let Me Down" ganhou ares épicos. Só achei que o desempenho da minha irmã em "Helter Skelter" foi abaixo. Ela não conseguiu dar a fúria necessária à música, algo como Janis Joplin poderia fazer, ou mesmo a atriz original do filme. Era uma música complicada mesmo que não se encaixava bem na voz doce, mesmo que muito potente, de Rachel. Bono Vox foi um fiasco quando tentou gravar "Helter Skelter", se servia de consolo. No resto das canções, ou Rachel participava da cena, ou fazia o coral ou algumas linhas de solo.

Não achei nada demais a cena de beijo de Rachel com Sarah Kleist, a Prudence. Minha irmã fazia uma cena bem mais quente com Lucas que rolava até mão no seio e uma pegada nada sutil na bunda durante uma insinuação de cena de sexo. Nem acho que a ciumeira de Quinn, que resmungou no beijo, foi pelo fato de Sarah ser uma mulher. Rachel comentava muitas coisas dos bastidores da peça, mas não falava muita coisa sobre Sarah especificamente. Não acreditava que ela tivesse entrado no personagem mais que deveria. Pra mim era Quinn que estava vendo demais. "Across The Universe" tinha algumas ousadias nesse sentido. A cena de Rachel e Lucas era cheia de paixão, quase explosiva, mas não havia nudez. Isso acontecia parcialmente entre Steve e Heather numa cena de amor entre Jude e Lucy. Era um momento sensual, mas de bom gosto e que fazia todo sentido a história. "Across The Universe", a peça teatral, terminava épica com "All You Need Is Love" com Steve, Rachel, Sarah e Lucas, emendando em seguida por "Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds".

Foi uma explosão de aplausos. Eu estava emocionada por Rachel, pela peça bem-feita, pela reação muito positiva da platéia ao longo de toda a história. Feliz por Quinn, que fez parte da equipe de produção de "Across The Universe", apesar de ter que fazer outros trabalhos durante o processo. Dez minutos depois de encerrada a estréia bem-sucedida, Quinn, Johnny e eu fomos até os camarins. Encontramos o elenco, equipe e outras pessoas abrindo garrafas de espumante numa celebração entusiasmada. Rachel, ainda em trajes de Sadie, era abraçada por todos enquanto tentava equilibrar o líquido em sua taça. Johnny e eu ficamos mais no canto, só a observar. Chegaria a nossa vez. Era um dia de glória para todos ali. Quando as coisas se acalmaram, Johnny e eu nos aproximamos. Meu amigo recebeu um abraço muito carinhoso e um sorriso grato, sincero.

"Você não esteve tão ruim. Deu pro gasto, hobbit."

"Fico feliz por não ter te entediado" – nos abraçamos e eu aproveitei a oportunidade de sussurrar no ouvido dela.

"Você é a pessoa mais incrível do mundo, Ray. Obrigada por estar em minha vida."

"Eu te amo tanto..." – ela também disse em meu ouvido e nos afastamos com nossos olhos marejados.

...

25 de dezembro de 2013

As críticas da peça foram positivas. Os jornais não deram notas máximas e apontaram defeitos que, sinceramente, passaram batidos para mim e, acho eu, para o público comum. Jornalistas são assim mesmo: falam mais para o nicho que eles estão inseridos do que para o público comum. Rachel recebeu destaque honroso e algumas resenhas arriscaram falar em indicações ao Tony de atriz coadjuvante. Não acho que tal insinuação a fez bem, minha irmã saiu gritando quando leu a frase, me atrapalhando no meu wii fit que papi havia despachado lá em casa depois de um ano em Nova York. Falando nos meus pais, eles só assistiriam "Across The Universe" no fim de semana pós-natal. Quando estariam aqui para celebrar o ano novo conosco. Eu e Quinn estávamos de férias, mas Rachel não teria folga na peça.

O meu semestre terminou bem. Como o previsto, a turma de fraternos e milionários ameaçou recorrer e recebeu resposta imediata. Entenderam que aquela era a turma errada para se meter. Acabamos por fazer um acordo de cavalheiros onde cada um ficaria na sua. Faour não foi suspenso, a família dele pesou, mas os créditos na matéria foram retirados, o que significa reprovação na prática. Não me incomodei. Não estava aí para eles. Queria saber do meu. Fiz um semestre limpo, com boas notas e uma monitoria empurrada a seco goela abaixo. Zaide estava satisfeito, meus pais estavam orgulhosos e o senhor Weiz, em viagem à China, mandou uma mensagem dizendo que "acompanhou com satisfação e interesse o meu progresso ao longo do semestre." Às vezes eu tinha a impressão que havia algo mais nesse entusiasmo do senhor Weiz em meu desempenho acadêmico. Era consideração demais vindo de um desconhecido.

Decidimos aproveitar as festas de fim de ano. Papi e Shelby estavam aos poucos voltando às boas e decidiram viajar para a Flórida para consolidar a reconciliação e que passariam o ano novo em Nova York conosco. Como eu e Rachel não conseguimos comemorar o Hanukkah com nossos avós – Rachel e eu fizemos nossa própria celebração em casa com a participação de Quinn e Mike –, e nossos planos de aniversário minguaram, Johnny nos convenceu a ir para as montanhas Catskill, aonde ele dizia conhecer um lugar maneiro e que era de graça. Desconfiamos um bocado, mas fomos. Catskill é uma cadeia de montanhas no centro do estado de Nova York onde existe um grande parque e áreas preservadas amplamente usadas para esporte e lazer. A paisagem é linda.

Alugamos um carro com pneus próprios para estradas escorregadias e com neve. Gostava de viagens de carro porque sempre se descobria pequenas coisas de outras pessoas. Jamais imaginei que Johnny poderia ter receio de direção, por exemplo. Mike enjoava fácil. Pior do que mulher grávida. Eu não me incomodei. Fiquei na maior parte do tempo na direção e Quinn pegou alguns trechos. O que me interessava até aquele ponto era a estrada era linda. A gente passou o tempo conversando, escutando músicas, fazendo joguinhos típicos de estradas até chegar ao desvio para uma estrada de terra. Ela levava até um conjunto de grandes chalés localizados em local de paisagem privilegiada.

"É a terceira casa à esquerda" – Johhny indicou para Quinn.

O chalé era fantástico. Bem conservado, mobiliado, com televisão, blue Ray, três bons quartos e uma suíte, cômodos grandes. Parecia que recebia limpeza e manutenção frequentemente.

"A gente só não pode usar a suíte. O resto... à vontade."

"Johnny, quem te arrumou esse chalé?" – Rachel tentou pressionar.

"Pequena, relaxa e curte, ok? Tem comida na despensa e tem um comércio pequeno, que atende essa redondeza a uns três quilômetros daqui."

Mike e Johnny dividiram um quarto, Rachel e Quinn ficaram em outro e eu me acomodei no menor (porém nem tanto assim). Rachel era mais conservadora, mas eu não tinha o menor problema em celebrar o natal. Os Lopez sempre se reuniam na casa de abuela e faziam uma grande festa. Trocávamos presentes em amigos secretos e a mesa ficava o tempo inteiro servida de assados, frutas, castanhas, arroz e um pão frito doce que abuela aprendeu a fazer no Brasil no ano que ela passou lá em exílio antes de chegar aos Estados Unidos. Era fantástico. Um dia inteiro de celebração. Abuela ainda mantinha a tradição, mas nem toda a família comparecia como antes.

"Tomei a liberdade de encomendar uma ceia no restaurante" – Johnny parecia muito animado com a nossa presença naquela casa – "assim a gente pode passar o natal com um belo almoço."

Nem todos os vizinhos estavam presentes. Na pequena vila de chalés, apenas três famílias ocupavam suas respectivas casas e todas elas pareciam conhecer Johnny muito bem. Nos bons dias que passamos por lá até o dia de natal, nos divertimos esquiando, explorando o lugar, andando, ou em casa no dia da nevasca na véspera de natal, quando jogamos jogos de tabuleiro enquanto secávamos garrafas de vinho.

Nessas conversas alcoólicas, descobrimos algumas coisas novas uns dos outros. Mike, por exemplo, admitiu que mais de uma vez pensou em desistir de Nova York quando deixou de ter o apoio dos pais e por causa das dificuldades que passamos. Quinn disse que agradece aos céus por Shelby e meu pai estarem juntos, porque o maior medo da vida dela era nunca mais ter a chance de ver Beth. Rachel teve medo de não dar certo, da humilhação que sentiria se tivesse de voltar a Lima ainda naquele ano da nossa partida. Johnny teve medo de morrer, várias vezes, mas os detalhes ficaram ocultos. Eu tive medo de arruinar tudo: as coisas com meu pai, com zaide, com toda minha família.

No dia de natal, Johnny e Mike foi ao tal restaurante buscar a ceia de natal: peru assado, bolo de frutas e purê de batatas. Mike e Johnny usaram suéteres ridículos. Não era época para tal? Quinn, cristã como era, pediu para fazer uma prece antes de atacarmos a comida. Respeitamos o momento, onde ela agradeceu pela família que encontrou e o ano bom. Trocamos presentes simples até porque ninguém tinha dinheiro sobrando. Eu mesma tinha nenhum. Ainda era sustentada por Rachel, com a ajuda de Quinn e Mike.

Só voltamos no dia seguinte bem cedo aproveitando a trégua no tempo. Rachel tinha uma peça para encenar, por isso nos apressamos. Pouco antes de entrarmos no carro, enquanto Quinn, Rachel e Mike colocavam as coisas no bagageiro, vi Johnny caminhando pela floresta até o ponto onde havia uma paisagem linda de um vale. Uma pena que naquele momento ainda estava escuro. Resolvi e o seguir e passei um tempo apenas o observando.

"Obrigado por tudo" – ele disse depois de algum tempo contemplando.

"Acho que somos nós que devemos agradecimentos" – me permitir ficar ao lado do meu amigo.

"Você é que se engana" – ele olhou para mim com lágrimas nos olhos – "Eu costumava passar algum tempo aqui... esse chalé era dos meus pais, sabe?"

"Sinto muito por eles terem morrido" – tinha impressão de que a vida que Johnny levava estava relacionada com esse trauma, mas ele não dizia. Era sempre tão fechado.

"Obrigado" – disse baixinho.

"E você não tem mais ninguém?"

"Tenho vocês!" – passei o meu braço pelas costas de Johnny até o ombro – "Tenho um irmão mais velho também... mas a gente não se fala muito, sabe?" – presumi que por causa desse tal irmão mais velho que o chalé esteja tão conservado e com comida nova na despensa – "Não comenta com os outros não, beleza? Fica só entre nós."

Eu não trairia a confiança dele. Naquele ponto, já o considerava como um irmão maluco mais velho e passei a entender porque tinha tanta consideração conosco: éramos a nova família dele.

...

31 de dezembro de 2013

Papi, Shelby e Beth foram para Nova York passar o ano novo. Rachel aproveitou o bolso generoso dos nossos pais para ver "Wiked", que ela não havia conseguido assistir desde que nos mudamos. Que saco ouvi-la comentando cada detalhe do show umas dez vezes o dia inteiro. No dia 31 de janeiro, em plena Times Square, estávamos todos no meio da multidão para acompanhar a contagem regressiva. Lá mesmo, encontrei Andrew, Izabella e Matt. Bateu meia-noite, as pessoas se abraçaram, vi Quinn e Rachel se beijando com entusiasmo. Matt parou na minha frente. O abracei e demos um selinho. Ele queria mais, sempre era assim, eu não. Abracei meus pais, Mike, Quinn, Rachel, Johnny e Izabella. Abracei Andrew e não sei o que deu em mim, o beijei na boca dele com vontade. Ele estava fofo com casaco do Mickey Mouse e me deu de presente de natal atrasado um R2D2 em versão almofada. Andrew era um nerd, dork, geek e tudo mais que for relacionado, mas acima de tudo, foi um grande amigo durante o semestre. Então o beijei. Matt sumiu na multidão.


	53. 14 de janeiro de 2014 – Novo semestre

**14 de janeiro de 2014 – Novo semestre**

(Santana)

O semestre e as aulas recomeçaram depois de um bom recesso que tivemos entre as festas de fim de ano e as duas semanas de férias de inverno. Nova York estava branca. Era bom ter novas aulas e a minha rotina quase toda restabelecida. Resolvi dar ouvidos à Rachel e pisei um pouquinho mais no freio para o segundo semestre de Columbia. Peguei só quatro matérias e mais a monitoria. No final das contas, até que foi uma boa oportunidade oferecida pelo professor Harris, porque monitorias rendiam uma espécie de mesada, algo como 50 dólares por semana, mas que era suficiente para o metrô e parte do almoço no refeitório central.

A minha nova agenda tinha um respiro para fazer atividades mais saudáveis, como ir a uma academia e ao coral comunitário. Matt, Lucy e eu só tínhamos uma classe em comum neste semestre. Tinha duas com Andrew e Izabella. De qualquer forma, só não fazia uma aula com alguns dos meus amigos mais próximos da faculdade.

Rachel é que me surpreendeu. Após o ano novo, ela soltou a bomba que só Quinn sabia até então: decidiu trancar NYU porque não estava dando conta de se dedicar à faculdade. Papi ficou furioso e disse que lavaria as mãos. Eu não me surpreendi com a decisão da minha irmã: ela não estudava mesmo.

No horário do almoço, Izabella me chamou para dar uma passada no apartamento dela. Não havia motivos sexuais por trás: eu tinha deixado o meu casaco por lá na festinha do fim de semana que ela e Lucy fizeram para comemorar o início das aulas. Foi uma celebração normal com um pouco de cerveja, um pouco de erva e um pouco de dança. Infelizmente dormi com Matt simplesmente por ele ser um sedutor e porque eu estava na seca. O problema é que ele não passava por uma boa fase e tendia a confundir as coisas. Era verdade que gostava de mim, mas não tinha de a menor condição de investir num relacionamento com alguém como ele.

Falando no diabo, vimos Matt já alto naquela hora do dia. Alguma coisa estava errada. Uma coisa era fumar um pouco nas festinhas. Outra era consumir aquilo todos os dias. Não dava. Matt me viu e foi para cima de mim, tentando me beijar como se fosse o meu namorado.

"Estava com saudades, gatinha" – eu o empurrei de leve – "Ah, San, não vai dar uma de difícil para mim. Não depois do tanto que a gente curtiu."

"Não acha que deveria cair fora!" – Izabella reclamou.

"Bella" – fiz sinal para deixar comigo – "Faz o seguinte: passo lá no seu apartamento em dez minutos. Pode ser?"

Ela acenou. Então encarei Matt. Ele achava que tinha ganho, mas não era a razão que pedi para ficar à sós.

"Vamos passar no meu cafofo?" – sorriu frouxo.

"Que tal o terraço?" – sugeri.

Apesar das pessoas fazerem vista grossa, aquele era um prédio da Columbia numa rua cheia de monitores da universidade. Não custaria nada se algum deles nos pegasse e nos multasse e depois nos mandasse para junto ao conselho disciplinar. Era aquela velha história: todo mundo sabia que alunos faziam sexo, bebiam e se drogavam nos dormitórios. A Columbia fazia vistas grossas para as coisas corriqueiras, mas punia o exagero, por exemplo, como as orgias em dormitórios quando denunciadas. Em resumo: não era bom ficar fumando na escadaria do prédio para quem quiser ver e eu não queria me ferrar por estar em companhia do Matt. Ele concordou e subimos as escadas até o telhado.

A vista não era grande coisa, nem com a paisagem de inverso. Mas havia cadeiras e um guarda sol que os estudantes do bloco trocavam a cada ano. O dia estava muito frio. Estava embrulhada em luvas, gorro e casacos pesados, mas isso não parecia afetar Matt, vestido apenas num casaco razoável e calça jeans. Sentei numa das cadeiras, mas ele permaneceu em pé, ao meu lado, terminando o cigarro.

"Está a fim de dar um tapa? Tenho mais erva" – enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um saquinho com algumas gramas de maconha.

"Não acha que é muito cedo para se ficar chapado?"

"Não é grande coisa. É só para relaxar entre as aulas. Além disso, a erva expande o pensamento. Deveria experimentar fumar um pouco entre os intervalos."

"Você precisa se controlar, Matt. Uma vez ou outra é bacana, mas você está usando com muita freqüência."

"Falou a minha mãe!" – me ironizou jogando o toco do cigarro no chão do canto do terraço – "Você não me chamou para conversar sobre essa merda, não foi?"

"Não vim. Mas queria deixar algumas coisas claras, que era o que eu deveria ter feito há um bom tempo" – respirei fundo – "Eu e você, não vai rolar."

Ele sorriu irônico.

"Quem vê assim até parece que eu quero pedir a sua mão."

"Não quer, mas não se importaria em ficar comigo. Logo você que trepa com tudo que é garota no campus, mas faz questão de ter uma para servir de oficial."

"Você é pretensiosa, mas sim, eu gostaria de ter um lance contigo e nunca neguei. Gosto de você San e não vejo o que há de errado da gente tentar uma vez. Seria legal. Acho que a gente faz uma boa dupla."

"Vou compartilhar uma historinha. Você sabia que na época da high school em Ohio estive em uma relação aberta com duas outras pessoas ao mesmo tempo: Brittany e Puck?"

"Qual é? Você devia ter o quê? 15 anos? Isso é ridículo!"

"Na verdade, foi. Nessa idade, tive minha primeira relação sexual. Foi um desastre! Quem me ajudou a superar o trauma foi a minha melhor amiga, Brittany. A gente começou a transar durante esse meu processo de cura. Quando achei que estava mais confiante, quis experimentar com um homem de novo e Puck era um cara da escola que estava sempre disponível. Ele foi mais gentil do que poderia imaginar. Me fez redescobrir que eu gostava de homens também."

"Eu posso te visualizar fazendo sexo a três, mas trepar só com mulher? Você sempre me pareceu tão... hetero."

"Eu também sinto atração por mulheres. Pelo visto não ficou sabendo, mas Izabella sabe muito bem onde fica a minha pinta na virilha" – Matt ficou boquiaberto – "Se você precisa de um rótulo, pode me chamar de bissexual. Hoje não tenho grilos quanto a minha sexualidade, mas aquela era uma época estranha. Era uma líder de torcida popular que precisava lidar com pressões que hoje parecem estúpidas. Enfim, o que aconteceu é que para manter uma reputação que me beneficiava, passei a ter uma relação pública com Puck, e de bastidores com Brittany. Isso funcionou até Brittany querer exclusividade. Fiquei com medo de ser vista como gay na escola em que estudava. Mesmo assim, esse esquema aberto deu certo por quase dois anos porque eu amava Brittany e gostava muito de Puck. Depois, em Stuyvesant, namorei firme um cara chamado Paul. Não gostava dele, mas era um sujeito inteligente e decente. Também era legal a sensação de se ter um namorado bacana na escola e não ser vista como uma predadora sexual. Só que, na real, isso não vale à pena. É cansativo investir numa relação, seja em que molde for, quando não se gosta tanto assim da pessoa. Eu não quero isso para mim. Ficar com você, seria exatamente isso. A gente pode ter boa química na cama, mas a verdade é que eu não gosto de você, Matt. Você é um bom amigo e nada além."

"Você é uma vaca, Santana Lopez" – ele se irritou – "Você deveria se lascar... como se eu tivesse perdendo grande coisa" – só faltou cuspir no chão. Eu não estava nem aí mais para Matt. Apenas virei as costas e o deixei sozinho esbravejando.

Saí do prédio me sentido leve. Rachel tinha razão sobre Matt e sobre me envolver emocionalmente e até sexualmente com viciados. Ele estava se afundando em algo ruim e era mais sério do que se podia dimensionar. Não estava abandonando um amigo, mas sim protegendo a minha sanidade. Quando ele desse uma abertura, eu o ajudaria.

Vi Andrew caminhando em direção à biblioteca. A gente se cumprimentou e eu fiquei parada o observando entrar no prédio. Ele não era um cara bonito, mas havia algo nele que me atraia. Talvez fosse o fato de eu mesma ser uma nerd no armário. Ou talvez porque ele era um sujeito muito legal e prestativo que tinha atitudes que fazia meu coração aquecer. Quem sabe num futuro próximo algo poderia rolar entre nós dois? Eu não faria a menor objeção. Olhei para o relógio. Estava atrasada para o primeiro compromisso daquilo que dizia ser minha aula anti-stress. Precisei correr e fiz uma nota mental sobre a necessidade de recuperar minha forma de atleta o mais rápido possível a uma academia. Entrei na sala com isolamento acústico dentro do instituto de música da universidade. Havia 23 pessoas nela, contando com o professor Tomine.

"Desculpe!" – fui me sentando numa cadeira.

"Você é?" – o professor checou a lista.

"Santana Berry-Lopez."

"Certo..." – anotou alguma coisa, acho que presença – "muito bem pessoal, os mais antigos sabem que este coral aqui adota linha mais performática e pop. Então quem estiver interessado em algo erudito, procure o professor Holland aqui mesmo às quintas-feiras" – todos permaneceram nos lugares – "Ótimo. Fico feliz que todos da turma saibam interpretar uma informação simples. Vamos falar neste mês das novas divas que podem ser consideradas herdeiras da Motown. Alguém aí sabe falar de algo interessante sobre a Amy Winehouse que não seja escândalos e a morte anunciada?"

Meu celular vibrou. Era uma mensagem de texto de Brittany.

"_**S, vou a NY com a B-on-c mês que vem. Não é legal**__?_"

Não pude evitar o sorriso. Olhei para o professor Tomine e para meus colegas. Eu iria arrebentar com esses nerds!

...

16 de janeiro de 2014

(Quinn)

Minha mãe gostava de dizer uma frase para justificar certas histórias que ouvia dos amigos da igreja: "intimidade gera filhos e falta de respeito". Ouvia o ditado dentro da minha cabeça toda vez que me deparava com uma situação exemplificadora. Eram as respostas atravessadas e irônicas de Santana. As grosserias recheadas de testosterona de Mike. Os mandos e desmandos de Rachel. Algumas vezes precisava descer as escadas do prédio, contar até dez e voltar a subir. Caso contrário explodiria e eu odiava quando era levada a alguns limites da tolerância. Sempre acabava frustrada e com a pecha de vilã.

Dividir o espaço com outras três pessoas diferentes entre si num apartamento pequeno era complicadíssimo. Até pensava que se conseguisse suportar e sobreviver a tal provação por dois anos, casamento seria fichinha. Sobretudo porque Rachel e eu éramos parecidas quando se falava em organização da casa e em gostar de ver tudo limpo. Momentos de isolamento eram raros, quase impossíveis naquele pequeno universo e sentia falta de ter direito a um pouco de privacidade. O primeiro ano de Nova York foi importante para aprender a ceder e relevar, afinal, aquela era a minha nova família e tinha de conviver bem com ela. Mas na medida em que ganhava força econômica com aumentos dos trabalhos de freelancer e também por causa da gratificação na produtora, a idéia de seguir adiante era cada vez maior.

Amadurecia a idéia toda vez que encontrava uma cueca de Mike na gaveta das minhas calcinhas. Que sentia o bafor do ar pesado do quarto porque ele dormia com as janelas fechadas e exalava odores nem tão agradáveis porque não tinha o hábito de tomar um banho quando chegava da rua. Dos constrangimentos iniciais de quando Mike me flagrava só com as roupas de baixo. O mesmo quando eu o flagrava completamente nu.

Se o problema de Rachel e Santana era a eterna guerra entre a organização e a bagunça, Mike e eu guerreávamos por espaços. Éramos organizados com nossas coisas, mesmo assim, a gente não conseguia chegar a um acordo pelos espaços dos livros que eu era obrigada a revender para o sebo. Era frustrante não poder levar adiante o um sonho de ter uma biblioteca, como a que existe na casa dos Berry-Lopez e até mesmo na própria casa da minha mãe. Mike tinha mania de colecionar bonequinhos. Livros e bonequinhos conseguiam coexistir até certo ponto. O problema é que meu companheiro de quarto era um ciumento e brigava sempre que eu precisava juntar tudo e colocar no canto para pode pegar um livro meu, ou mesmo guardar. Era um saco. Essa era a parte que se referia apenas ao quarto. Havia também o resto da casa.

Verdade que Santana estudava duro, mas ela tinha mania de deixar os livros dela espalhados pela casa. Isso sem mencionar que ela deixava embalagens vazias dentro da geladeira (em especial os galões de leite e as caixas de suco), não fazia seleção do lixo. Rachel também tinha certas manias. Ela exigia (não pedia) silêncio absoluto quando assistia aos seriados favoritos. Isso nos irritou de tal maneira que Santana mandou (sim, mandou) ela gravar e só assistir quando nenhum de nós estivesse em casa. Fácil de resolver? Só que essa discussão levou quase um ano. Era uma briga diária para jogar o livro no latão da rua (geralmente sobrava para mim). A gente brigava por causa das garrafas de cerveja que se acumulavam no canto da cozinha, principalmente quando Johnny aparecia. A briga quando o biscoito favorito não era comprado (e cada um tinha o seu), a briga pelo controle remoto, a briga pelo banheiro de manhã. A gente só não brigava muito com as tarefas domésticas porque era uma parte que a gente organizava relativamente bem.

No início, procurava não reclamar porque precisava me agarrar à oportunidade da minha vida. Agora com a minha vida estabilizada na cidade, pensava sinceramente que não precisava mais passar por esse tipo de situação. Poderia alugar uma quitinete no Brooklin ou no Queens se quisesse com o meu salário na produtora e meus trabalhos de fotógrafa freeler. Se Rachel morasse comigo, ficaria fácil alugar um apartamento de um quarto. Havia alguns ótimos em Park Slope, no Brooklyn, perto de Prospect Park. Era uma ótima vizinhança com bons imóveis e preços acessíveis para eu e Rachel.

"Rachel?" – atendi o celular. Estava de saída das aulas na NYU.

"_Quinn, onde está?_" – ela perguntou com a voz rouca.

"Saindo do campus. E você?"

"_Acabei de sair de uma sessão de fotos com o elenco aqui no Public. Estava pensando... será que você gostaria de ir para casa?_"

Querer ir para casa era o código de Rachel quando queria fazer amor comigo e não se contentaria com uma rapidinha em algum lugar na NYU ou em algum banheiro. Amava quando ela estava com essa disposição. Fazia uma semana que a gente não fazia amor e eu estava sentindo falta.

"A gente se encontra na estação" – desliguei.

Vinte minutos depois, estava no metrô, voltando para casa de mãos dadas com minha namorada. Eu fiquei viciada em mexer com o anel no dedo de Rachel. Eu a presenteei num momento privado antes da estreia de "Across The Universe". Ela aceitou o anel de compromisso ali no camarim do teatro, a gente se beijou e tivemos um momento nada elegante, mas muito romântico.

A nossa volta para casa também não era um momento elegante, mas tinha romance. Rachel me beijava perto da orelha e isso me deixava em chamas. Eu poderia despi-la ali mesmo nas escadarias só com o meu olhar. Rachel estava feliz com a peça e com a atenção que ela gerou para os atores. Para ela comemorar daquele jeito, é porque alguma coisa que a agradou foi dita durante a sessão de fotos. Entramos no apartamento aparentemente vazio e eu fui logo tirando a blusa de Rachel para poupar tempo no quarto. Levantei a saia dela e enfiei a minha mão por dentro da calcinha para tocá-la no sexo. Rachel estava molhada, pronta para me receber não me furtei e a penetrei ali mesmo. Fomos em direção ao quarto de Rachel aos tropeços, com meus dedos sentindo a delícia que era estar lá dentro, tão macio e quente. Mas a visão de Santana deitada na cama da minha namorada me fez retirar.

"Acorda e manda ela sair daqui" – estava ofegante e ficando sexualmente frustrada.

"Não... deixa ela" – Rachel retomou os beijos – "Vamos para o seu quarto."

"Não na cama de Mike" – Quinn afastou Rachel enjoada com a idéia.

"Na sua!"

"Eu não vou conseguir me concentrar direito em você naquela altura e naquele beliche bambo" – Mike havia prometido há mais de mês que consertaria a cama.

"Quinn, se você me deixar assim, será crueldade."

"Rapidinha?"

"Rapidinha" – a gente voltou a se beijar em direção até o meu quarto.

Ali mesmo, contra a porta fechada, tirei a calcinha de Rachel do meu caminho e voltei a penetrá-la. Fiz movimentos fortes e rápidos, pois queria que ela tivesse o merecido orgasmo o mais rápido possível. Adorava quando Rachel tentava conter os gemidos mordendo os próprios lábios e mesmo assim não conseguia. O corpo dela se tremeu todo e ela relaxou. Tão logo me retirei, Rachel ficou de joelhos e puxou a minha calcinha para baixo. Era tão injusto. Eu quase tive um orgasmo imediato tão logo senti a língua dela no meu sexo. Durei cinco minutos.

Para ter uma rapidinha assim não era preciso ir para casa. Bastava entrar no nosso lugar especial no estúdio de edição do curso de cinema da NYU: estava quase sempre vazio e o meu amigo da faculdade, Santiago, era monitor de lá e me fez o favor de reservar uma cabine para fins impróprios e urgentes por duas vezes. Não foi como queria, mas ao menos não saímos no prejuízo. Após alguns minutos recuperando o fôlego, começamos a arrumar nossas roupas. Rachel correu até a sala e resgatou a blusa que foi parar perto da janela.

Só então voltou ao quarto. Santana ainda dormia e era um alívio ver que ela não tinha sequer notado nossa presença. Ela gripou, mas até pela manhã parecia bem o suficiente para ir às aulas.

"Ray?" – ela acordou meio assustada quando Rachel tirou o cobertor pesado de cima dela. Estava também molhada de suor. Eu também estava suada, mas o motivo era outro.

"Eu disse para você não ir a aula e enfrentar esse tempo gelado!" – ela bronqueou e aquilo me pareceu paradoxo – "Só fez piorar."

"Desculpe..." – ela sussurrou e eu comecei a sentir pena da minha cunhada. Tentou puxar novamente o cobertor, mas Rachel a impediu.

"Precisa de um banho morno... Quinn..."

Ajudei Santana a se levantar e praticamente a conduzi até o banheiro. Ela quase sabotou o meu momento com Rachel. Quase, mas desta vez foi sem intenção. Estava mesmo doente. Ela agradeceu a ajuda, o que era raro. Sinal que Santana estava mesmo muito doente. Rachel veio logo atrás com roupas limpas para a irmã. Depois foi para a cozinha.

"O que está fazendo?" – foi a pequena cozinha e observou Rachel fervendo água.

"Chá. Santana está com febre alta e é sempre bom tomar um pouco de chá junto com o remédio. Alivia mais."

Nesse meio tempo, ouvimos a porta da sala bater forte. Vimos Mike passar pelo corredor praticamente atrelado com alguma garota. A jaqueta dele foi parar no chão em frente a cozinha. A porta do meu quarto bateu forte e não demorou dois minutos para a menina começar a gritar. Suspirei derrotada e ncarei a minha namorada.

"Rachel, andei pensando em algumas coisas importantes em relação a nós. O nosso namoro é sólido e a gente conseguiu atingir uma situação financeira boa o suficiente para pensar em..."

"Achar um novo lugar?" – Rachel me surpreendeu – "Também venho pensando a mesma coisa há algum tempo."

"Por que nunca me disse?" – fiquei um pouco bronqueada com a omissão.

"Estava amadurecendo a idéia para te propor..." – Rachel me beijou de leve nos lábios – "Adoro a nossa vida, mas acho que o nosso esquema chegou ao limite e não vai demorar a nossas brigas aqui dentro começarem a tomar proporções indesejáveis."

"A gente pode arrumar um apartamento bem arrumado de um quarto. Há alguns muito bons aqui mesmo no Brooklin."

"Um quarto não! No mínimo dois."

"Quando eu disse mudar, estava me referindo a nos duas!"

"Sei disso, Quinn. Mas quando penso em me mudar, visualizo um lugar maior, mas com a minha irmã junto" – desanimei – "Enquanto ela depender de mim para se manter na cidade é assim que vai ser."

"Por mais quanto tempo você vai querer dividir quarto com ela?"

"Não com ela..." – Rachel acariciou o meu rosto – "Contigo, sua bocó. O plano é Santana ter um quarto só dela. O que acha?"

"Esses termos são aceitáveis" – sorri maliciosa e beijei Rachel, mas o grito agudo vindo do meu quarto me fez recuar desanimada – "Essa menina que o Mike arrumou tem um sério problema de disfunção vocal."

Santana entrou na cozinha de banho tomado e com a testa franzida por causa dos barulhos extras.

"Quem é a guria?" – ela perguntou.

"Tenho a menor idéia" – respondi.

Rachel entregou o chá quentinho junto com o comprimido. Aproveitei para tomar um pouco junto com biscoito de chocolate. Ocupamos a mesinha da sala. Rachel ligou o rádio a uma altura boa suficiente para amenizar os desagradáveis ruídos vindos do meu quarto. Não comentamos nada, por enquanto, sobre nossos novos planos com Santana. Não era hora de falar sobre coisas importantes com outras pessoas quando o terceiro elemento estava doente e febril e o quarto estava curando coceiras dentro do quarto. De qualquer forma, estava determinada: começaria a ver um novo apartamento o quanto antes.


	54. 12 de fevereiro de 2014 Brittany

**12 de fevereiro de 2014 - Brittany**

(Santana)

O coral de Columbia tinha um trabalho diferente do que estava habituada em Lima. Os primeiros 40 minutos dos encontros de terça-feira eram para discussão e apreciação musical. Eu me deliciava em poder palpitar e pesquisar sobre Motown, pop moderno, importância política do punk, porque os Beatles foram tão revolucionários, roqueiros clássicos, soul music, hip hop e vários outros assuntos relacionados à música contemporânea. O professor Tomini palestrava por cerca de 30 minutos, mostrava um vídeo no Youtube ou tocava uma música e depois abria-se um pequeno debate que sempre era movimentado. Pensava que algumas vezes que os colegas sairiam no tapa. Eu mesma quase bati numa colega que disse que Alanis Morissette era nada em comparação aos trabalhos autorais de Joni Mitchell. Foi um insulto. Lógico que reconhecia a importância e o pioneirismo de Joni, mas não entendia a lógica comum que algumas pessoas tinham em denegrir algumas coisas para legitimar outras.

Alanis e Joni, ambas canadenses, desempenharam seus papeis na música com maestria e cada uma teve a sua importância histórica no estilo e no conteúdo das composições. Joni foi pioneira na voz feminina em temáticas fortes. Alanis herdou essa carga e contribuiu ao atualizar temas para a realidade das mulheres 20 anos depois das palavras de Joni. Portanto, uma não nega a outra, mas uma é a conseqüência e continuação da outra.

Para acalmar os ânimos exaltados, Tomini sempre passava 30 minutos de exercício técnico e em meio tempo selecionava as principais peças que usaria. O segundo encontro da semana era dedicado ao ensaio para as apresentações e eventos no campus. Havia o show mensal de corais, os festivais de música do campus e, por último, as apresentações do intervalo dos times. Mas, neste caso, só os estudantes voluntários participavam e os ensaios aconteciam numa sexta-feira junto com o grupo de cheerios de maneira independente da tutela de Tomini. Eu era um dos estudantes voluntários que cantavam um ou dois números nos intervalos dos jogos de basquete, principalmente. Mas nem todos, porque existia um rodízio e deveria se enquadrar com o planejamento da coordenadora das cheerios, que era uma mulher mais razoável do que Sue Sylvester.

Estava ansiosa por aqueles dias. A primeira apresentação do coral coincidiria com o show da Beyonce. Teria de contar com a pontualidade britânica dos eventos organizados pela Columbia para sair da apresentação dela, pegar um táxi e correr para o Madison Square Garden, em Chelsea, assistir ao show e, no final entrar nos bastidores para se encontrar com Brittany. A agenda seria apertada. Brittany chegaria a Nova York na sexta-feira e conseguiu não ser escalada para acompanhar Beyonce na série de compromissos que a cantora teria na cidade. Era um dia que ela passaria livre para ficar comigo. Sábado seria mais movimentado para nós duas e a gente só se veria praticamente depois do show, caso eu não conseguisse dormir com ela por alguma razão. Em compensação, teríamos o domingo, aproveitando mais uma série de compromissos de Beyonce. Brittany embarcaria na segunda de manhã para Londres onde enfrentaria uma turnê de quase um mês na Europa.

Tinha muito que fazer, que mostrar a ela. Passei o olho nas anotações que fiz no moleco e não gostei da programação. Brittany merecia coisa melhor. Ela sempre merecia coisa melhor. O problema é que nunca poderia oferecer algo à altura.

"Você rabiscou de novo?" – Andrew disse abismado.

"Não parece bom."

"Mas esse roteiro que você montou estava fantástico. Eu queria fazer ele. Imagine? Fazer turismo em Nova York evitando todos os lugares de turistas? É muito legal. E olha que nem tenho a oportunidade de ir a esses lugares com a freqüência que gostaria. Imagina? Ir a Tom's Diner, da Suzanne Vega? Os cenários da música de Dylan? Que demais!"

"Turístico demais."

"Essa sua amiga deve ser mesmo importante para te deixar tão ansiosa com a chegada dela" – ele sorriu sem jeito.

"É a minha melhor amiga que eu não vejo há meses" – voltei a rabiscar o moleco.

"Posso estar falando besteira, mas talvez ela queira passar mais tempo contigo para uma boa conversa do que batendo perna por aí" – Andrew especulou – "Quem sabe um programa simples em que vocês duas possam conversar e passar mais tempo juntas com qualidade seja melhor do que ficar indo de um lado para outro na cidade só para se cansar à toa..." – parou de falar de repente. Acho que se assustou com a minha testa franzida.

A questão é que Andrew era um desses geniozinhos que falava do óbvio onde ninguém o via, e as coisas passavam a fazer sentido. Era mais um dos aspectos que o fazia ser adorável. Ele estava fofo. Não resisti. Coloquei a mão no rosto dele e o puxei para um beijo de leve nos lábios.

"Quando você ficou tão esperto, seu dork?" – Andrew ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

"Às vezes posso ser brilhante para essas coisas também" – sorriu sem jeito.

"Às vezes!" – reforcei e pisquei para ele.

"Fico pensando..." – voltou a me encarar. Estava sério – "Quando você vai parar de me provocar com esses beijos e me deixar ter uma chance real?"

"Quando eu sentir que a nossa hora chegou... tenha paciência comigo."

"Você ainda pensa em Matt?"

"Nunca pensei nele, para te dizer a verdade. Não para isso" – fui sincera – "Mas ainda preciso saber o que quero para a minha vida antes de deixar qualquer pessoa nova entrar por completo, entende?"

"Quer dizer que eu posso ter esperanças?"

"Está brincado?" – abri um sorriso maroto – "A não ser que algo surpreendente aconteça você é o próximo da fila."

"Oh. Obrigado pela parte que me toca" – fingiu-se de ofendido.

"Não há de quê."

Brittany chegaria na sexta, a primeira apresentação no coral seria no sábado pouco antes do show da Beyonce, e ainda teria domingo. Todas essas informações martelavam na minha cabeça. Cheguei em casa e me deparei com Johnny fazendo serviços domésticos. Levei um susto ao ver meu amigo com luvas de plástico lavando o banheiro.

"Oi linda!" – abriu um sorriso.

"Não é que não esteja feliz em te ver, mas o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Mike disse que a pia estava vazando e perguntou se eu conhecia alguém. Daí, vim dar uma olhada e vi que eram só umas peças desgastadas. Troquei as peças da pia da cozinha e do banheiro... só que fiz um pouco de bagunça e estou arrumando tudo agora."

"Você também conserta pia?" – podia jurar que toda semana descobria uma habilidade diferente em Johnny.

"Não conserto, só faço o básico. E o problema era básico."

Quis perguntar cadê todo mundo. Olhei para o relógio e fiquei surpresa pela hora avançada. Mike e Rachel deveriam estar no trabalho e Quinn sabe deus onde. Deixei as coisas no quarto e ofereceu ao amigo um jantar expresso, que na gíria local do apartamento queria dizer comida congelada ou macarrão instantâneo. Dividimos uma lasanha e tomamos uma cerveja enquanto zapiávamos pela TV. Tinha coisas a estudar, mas decidi que teria folga até a outra semana. Nada de tarefas de faculdade até terça-feira, porque tinha certeza que não estaria em condições emocionais na segunda. Estrutura Organizacional ou Política Econômica Moderna poderiam ficar para depois. Melhor era me divertir muito com Johnny ao imitar Beavis and Butt-Head no programa de vídeoclipes da VH1, com direito a risadinha cretina e tudo mais.

Johnny só foi embora quando Quinn chegou em casa com cara de cansada. A prudência me mandou ficar quieta. Quinn fez o próprio jantar expresso e também algumas perguntas sobre a chegada de Brittany. Disse que eu deveria me preparar, pois a hora da mudança estava próxima. Achava esses avisos um saco. Tudo bem que a mudança de apartamento seria para um lugar melhor, mas era incômodo não ter escolha de querer ou não acompanhar Quinn e Rachel. Elas estavam procurando um apartamento de dois quartos (desejável dois banheiros) com aluguel de até 2,5 mil dólares, podendo chegar até 3 mil se fosse algo muito bom. Rachel andou conversando com papi, que disse que ajudaria com pelo menos 500 dólares como minha parte no aluguel, uma vez que eu era a única das filhas que estudava e merecia ajuda financeira dele. O mais irritante é que não veria nem a cor do dinheiro.

...

13 de fevereiro de 2012

(Quinn)

Estava lotada de coisas a fazer. Rachel e eu dividimos as tarefas em procurar um apartamento novo. Ela visitava os imóveis pela manhã ou nos dias de folga. Se aprovasse, eu iria ao local também num horário disponível na minha agenda, ou seja, na hora do almoço entre faculdade e trabalho, ou depois das sete da noite, quando os corretores tinham pouca paciência e humor por não estarem mais em horário comercial. O problema era que Rachel gostava de um monte de apartamentos, principalmente os luxuosos. Ela ainda não entendia que tínhamos um teto para o aluguel, mesmo que ela passasse a ganhar 10 mil de salário bruto (menos 10% do agente e descontos de impostos) na renegociação do contrato da peça.

Para que tudo fluísse bem para mim e para ela, estipulamos o teto de aluguel em 3 mil. Apartamentos sem mobílias eram mais baratos e estávamos dispostas a encarar um devido a poupança que fizemos em que poderíamos comprar móveis de segunda mão aos poucos, uma vez que esses apartamentos sempre ofereciam a cozinha completa. Inicialmente, só teríamos de comprar as camas.

Rachel gostou de um apartamento de três quartos e dois banheiros Gerritsen Beach, no Brooklin por 2,6 mil. O imóvel era lindo, mas longe de tudo. Não adiantava, apesar do belo preço. Achamos outro em Park Slope, onde queria morar, mas o apartamento tinha aspecto e cheiro de velho. Tinha outro arrumadinho em Chelsea, mas que tinha o mesmo tamanho do que morávamos: só porque era em Manhattan. É claro que ela viu um deslumbrante em Murray Hill, mas não observou que o preço era de 4 mil dólares. Rachel andava com a cabeça nas nuvens por causa do sucesso da peça e achava que podia tudo. Não era bem por aí.

Mike também ia se mudar. Mas ele era um cara mais pragmático: alugaria um apartamento de um quarto, pequeno e funcional em Manhattan. Ele não precisava mais que isso. Johnny chegou a propor que os dois morassem juntos no Brooklin, mas Mike disse que diante dos planos de mudança, além do bom salário, ia querer morar sozinho para viver a experiência.

Meu telefone vibrou.

"_Quinn?_"

"Rachel? O que foi?" – ela evitava me ligar durante as manhãs quando estava em aula. Sinal de que era algo sério.

"_Eu tenho um encontro de elenco agora para uma entrevista sobre a peça e preciso que você vá ao encontro com um corretor para mim agora às dez e meia._"

"Daqui à meia hora?" – surtei – "Rach, eu vou para a aula e tenho um encontro com corretor ao meio dia no Harlem."

"_Mas este é em Park Slope!_" – pensei melhor.

"Qual o endereço?"

"_479 4th avenue. Fica entre a 11th e a 12th. O nome do corretor é Eric Lesley. Disse que só tinha esse horário._ _Desculpe_."

"Estou indo para lá."

"_Ok, me dê notícias_."

Saí da faculdade voando. Ir a Park Slope era fácil por causa das linhas do metrô, apesar de ser mais distante do que meu atual endereço. Corri até a estação do metrô e peguei uma linha em direção ao Brooklin. O endereço indicado por Rachel era perto dali. Olhei para o relógio: era dez e quarenta. Rezei para o corretor ainda estar por lá. Achei o prédio e achei feio. Era um desses de tijolo maciço vermelho que deveria ter uns 60 anos. Ficava em frente à avenida de mão dupla, mas não havia comércio em baixo e nem bares barulhentos ao redor. Bati a porta do hall e um homem de óculos veio atender.

"Senhor Lesley?" – ele acenou afirmativo – "Eu sou Quinn Fabray e vim ver um apartamento."

"Oh, a senhorita Lopez disse que você viria mesmo no lugar dela, mas imaginava que fosse ganhar um bolo" – disse num misto de bronca e brincadeira.

"Desculpe, mas ela me avisou em cima da hora e tive de correr para cá."

O corretor sorriu e indicou as escadas. Preferia um prédio com elevador, mas era muito difícil encontrar um imóvel perfeito.

"Este é um prédio construído nos anos 1950, mas está em ótimo estado de conservação" – começou o corretor ao abrir a porta. A informação não me surpreendia porque milhares de prédios em Nova York eram muito antigos – "Ele passou por uma reforma geral no ano passado. Todo o sistema de fiação e tubulação de gás foi trocado."

Quando finalmente me deu passagem para a porta, fiquei desanimada com o que vi. A sala tinha um tamanho bom, o apartamento foi recém-pintado e parecia ser aconchegante.

"O piso da sala e dos quartos é todo em carvalho. Raridade encontrar algo assim hoje em dia" – era mesmo. Fui a apartamentos suficientes para saber que a informação procedia. Passamos à cozinha, que ficava isolada em relação à sala, o que eu também gostava – "A cozinha é muito funcional e elegante em madeira escura. Há os adicionais de aqui ter máquina de lavar e secadora" – eram facilidades que nem todos os apartamentos tinham – "Os senhorios também deixaram a cozinha completamente equipada para aluguel, que é outro diferencial" – nem tanto porque a cozinha costumava mesmo ser completa com o adicional ou não de um microondas. De qualquer forma, era um espaço bom e bem distribuído. O corretor me conduziu até aos quartos. Os dois do mesmo tamanho e um pouco estreitos – "Como é um apartamento vazado, os quartos tem visão para a área verde atrás dos prédios. É um ambiente muito agradável."

Por último, ele me mostrou o banheiro, que era pequeno e simples. Era realmente um bom apartamento, porém apenas um pouco melhor e maior do que o atual. Não era o certo, de qualquer forma. Não queria um apartamento baixo daquele jeito de frente para uma avenida grande e a minha idéia era um de dois banheiros, mesmo sabendo que era difícil com o teto que estipulei para o aluguel.

"Algo me diz que você não gostou" – o corretor sorriu sem-graça.

"É uma ótima opção num dos lugares que gostaria de morar, apesar de não ser exatamente de frente para a avenida, e está dentro do orçamento."

"Posso perguntar com quantas pessoas você vai morar?"

"Com minha namorada e a irmã dela."

"Então você não procura algo para colegas de quarto comum. Também gostaria de facilidades de casal?"

"Era o meu desejo. Algo para um casal com um filho indesejado de 19 anos."

O corretor parecia pensar em algo e pegou o celular. Pediu licença e telefonou para alguém. Conversou durante cinco minutos enquanto eu dei mais uma rodopiada pelo apartamento.

"Senhorita Fabray" – ele voltou-se para mim – "Você tem restrições em morar no Queens?"

"Depende de onde."

"Você se importaria em me acompanhar de carro até outro imóvel?"

Hesitei. Aceitar carona de um desconhecido não era uma boa política naquela cidade. Mas a minha intuição estava tinindo, que talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade. Aceitei a carona. Entramos num Ford sedã e o senhor Lesley, que era um homem de meia idade com jeito de ser bom pai de família, ligou o rádio numa estação de jazz.

"Gosta de jazz?"

"Não é muito meu estilo" – sorri sem graça – "Minha namorada é especialista em jazz standard. Acho que conhece todas as trilhas feitas para musicais. Minha cunhada gosta das divas Billie Holiday, Ella Fitzgerald e Nina Simone. Eu sou uma branquela."

"Como assim?"

"Gosto da música negra, de intérpretes negros, mas o que gosto de ouvir no meu dia a dia é pop e baladas."

"Se quiser, posso mudar a estação."

"Não precisa. Está muito bom."

Não tocava nenhuma diva do jazz. O que passava no rádio era a versão cool do gênero música, aquela variação inventada pelo grande e polêmico Miles Davis. O transito estava tranqüilo fora da ilha, então chegamos ao Queens, no bairro de Astoria e paramos num entroncamento de pistas com a 21th. O senhor Lesley apontou para o único edifício grande daquelas esquinas. Fiquei em dúvida. Ele se encontrou com uma moça.

"Senhorita Fabray, essa é a minha colega, a senhora Ayer. Ela está com a chave do apartamento que gostaria de te mostrar" – estendi a mão para cumprimentá-la.

Pegamos o elevador com o botão pressionado no sexto andar. No hall do andar fomos até o apartamento de esquina e quando a senhora Ayer abriu a porta, meus olhos se iluminaram. Estava diante de um apartamento perfeito para as minhas pretensões. A porta de entrada ficava ao lado da cozinha americana pequena, mas com espaço suficiente para, pelo menos, duas pessoas circularem. O balcão que separava a cozinha era de pedra escura.

"A cozinha foi reformada à pouco tempo" – Ayer começou a explicar enquanto eu conferia os armários. Estavam todos bons, sem falar em bonitos. Da pia/balcão, olhei para a sala branca e bem iluminada. Era maior do que a do apartamento atual e até já imaginava lugar para colocar sofá, raque, televisão e alguns quadros – "o banheiro também sofreu reformas recentes" – ela continuou o tour e entrei no banheiro que era pequeno, mas ainda assim maior do que o do apartamento atual, além de ser muito bonito e distribuído. Não se precisava ficar com os joelhos contra o sanitário para abrir a porta. A pia era estendida num pequeno balcão com armário tinha grande espelho, luzes em cima dele (Rachel iria adorar) e tinha até quadros que harmonizavam bem com o ambiente. Em frente ao banheiro, ficava um minúsculo hall. À direita tinha o armário de entrada e à frente estava um dos quartos. Entrei nele – "o piso é todo em carvalho e, como vê, o antigo dono deixou as cortinas. São novas, mas você pode, claro, substituí-las. Todos os dois quartos têm varanda e são pintados nesse tom cinza esverdeado, mas o quarto principal é um pouco maior, claro."

"Você disse principal?"

Saímos daquele quarto que era muito mais luminoso, arejado e maior do que aquele em que estávamos alojados há um bom tempo. Na sala havia duas portas lado a lado. Uma em estilo veneziana escondia as máquinas de lavar e secar. A outra ao lado, lisa e branquinha, dava acesso a um quarto maior, com duas janelas, varanda e um pequeno closet, mas com espaço suficiente para abrigar minhas roupas e de Rachel.

"As janelas são anti-ruído. E a grande desvantagem deste apartamento é que ele não é para pessoas que gostam de ambientes escuros" – a corretora sorriu – "O antigo morador era o próprio dono. Ele é designer de ambientes e só colocou material de primeira aqui dentro."

"Deu para ver" – sorri – "Digo, que o apartamento é de primeira e de muito bom gosto."

"Sim, ele comprou outro imóvel aqui mesmo em Astoria em nossas mãos."

"Fico feliz!"

"Bom... este prédio oferece sala de bicicletas, academia para os moradores, acesso ao deck do telhado que te tem uma excelente vista para a ilha, serviço de porteiro, como viu lá em baixo e área de recreação. O prédio é novo, foi comprado ainda na planta pelo proprietário, tudo nele funciona corretamente e a manutenção está em dia. A estação de metrô de Astoria é relativamente próxima, embora seja melhor chegar até lá de bicicleta, mas há pontos de ônibus de ligação aqui em frente."

"Quanto é o aluguel?"

"São 2.940 mensais. Consumo de água, energia e gás são cobrados por apartamento."

"Onde assino o contrato de reserva?"

...

(Rachel)

Quinn reclamava que eu não estava me esforçando o suficiente para encontrar um novo apartamento. Isso era uma inverdade. A questão é que a moradia ideal dela não é a mesma da minha. Por mim, pagaria o aluguel de um apartamento de quatro mil dólares em Murray Hill. Ela pensava diferente e queria algo mais barato pra que pudesse dividir igualmente o aluguel. Eu não entendia o orgulho de Quinn, mas tinha cansado de discutir. Peguei um anúncio de apartamento em Park Slope, onde ela desejava morar, eu não, e vi um apartamento que poderia se ideal. Estava disposta a fazer a vontade dela e me esforcei para gostar da idéia.

Meu telefone vibrou numa manhã em que tudo que deveria fazer era visitar mais um apartamento em Park Slope. Era Emily, a assessora de imprensa da R&J que trabalha para a peça. Ela estava nos lembrando de uma entrevista que tinha esquecido por completo. Não sei por que não anotei o compromisso na agenda, sempre sou muito responsável com essas coisas. De qualquer forma, fui obrigada a ligar para Quinn ir ao encontro com um corretor no meu lugar.

Coloquei uma roupa, penteei meu cabelo, passei uma maquiagem leve e saí de casa em direção à velha estação do metrô. Em meia hora estava no Public, local de encontro junto com alguns os meus colegas de peça. Encontrei com Lucas, que rapidamente se tornou a pessoa mais próxima a mim, muito por causa dos nossos personagens, que eram amantes, e isso exigia que tivéssemos boa química e amizade. Sarah também era uma pessoa legal e amiga. Uma pena que Quinn tinha ciúmes infundados dela.

"A pequena chegou!" – Lucas fez festa.

"Oi negão!" – trocamos um abraço.

"Ótimo, Berry chegou" – Emily, com centre, veio até nós, vestida de forma elegante e com o rádio em mãos – "Podemos começar."

"Do que se trata?" – perguntei e Emily me olhou como se fosse uma alienígena.

"É a gravação de um podcast da Broadway Express."

Broadway Express era o novo e enorme site especializado em teatro. Foi montado por alguns dos principais críticos de Nova York que uniram credibilidade com um estilo jovem e atraente. Logo se transformou num sucesso por causa das pessoas novas que passaram a trabalhar sob tutela desses críticos renomados. O vídeocast dele era um sucesso. Nossa maquiadora deu um reforço antes que a gente se sentasse em pufes arrumados no palco. A equipe da B.E era pequena, se limitando às duas pessoas da técnica que gravariam o podcast, o produtor e Phill Brazol, que era um dos comentaristas jovens. Ele conversou conosco rapidamente e anotou algumas coisas no bloco antes de começar a gravar. Não era ao vivo, mas Emily sempre impôs limite de tempo, senão ficaríamos à mercê dos jornalistas pela eternidade.

"Nada melhor do que passar um dia neste fim de inverno em Mahanttan com o elenco jovem mais quente da atualidade. Senhoras e senhores, estou aqui com os atores de Across The Universe, um grande show que está em cartaz no Public" – demos tchau neste meio tempo – "Então, pessoal, a peça é a primeira de grande repercussão que vocês fazem, correto?" – a maioria de nós acenou, menos Steve.

"Eu sou um cara mais velho, sabe? Sou o ancião do elenco."

"Pode dizer a idade?" – Phill desafiou.

"Tenho 27 anos bem vividos" – aplaudimos – "A verdade é que o elenco é jovem, mas muito bem formado e entrosado. Somos todos amigos e a química no palco não poderia ser melhor."

"Rachel" – fiquei em alerta e arrumei a postura – "Você é a caçula do elenco, correto?"

"Sim. Completei 19 em dezembro" – gritinhos dos meus colegas.

"Verdade que você veio de Ohio a Nova York direto para uma audição?"

"Mais ou menos. Participava de um coral na minha escola e viemos competir em Nova York. Isso foi há quase três anos. Roger Benz estava lá e me entregou um cartão chamando para a audição da peça Songbook depois que me assistiu. Bom, eu passei no teste e acabei ficando."

"Todos vocês são de outras cidades?"

"Nick e Steve são daqui" – Sarah respondeu – "Eu vim da Carolina do Norte, Rach é de Ohio, Lucas é do..." – estalou os dedos para se lembrar.

"Washington State" – gritou orgulhoso.

"E Heather é do Arkansas" – ela completou.

"Vocês vieram com suas famílias? Como foi a chegada na Grande Apple?"

"Cara" – Lucas começou – "Eu vim como roadie de uma banda de um colega meu. Mas daí tivemos uma briga e a banda me largou em Nova York. Fiquei com vergonha de ligar para a minha família me mandar dinheiro e decidi aproveitar para viver a aventura. Trabalhei numa loja de discos e dormia no depósito da loja, enquanto isso ia fazendo algumas audições. Trabalhava com ator em Seattle desde os 13, mas nunca havia saído do estado. Passei na segunda audição que fiz e não parei mais" – isso era mentira recorrente nas entrevistas. Lucas veio estudar teatro e se formou pela Universidade do Brooklin.

"Para que papel?"

"De árvore!" – demos gargalhadas – "Eu fui o grande salgueiro chorão falante em Twigg, que era uma peça infantil off-off."

"Alguém mais precisou trabalhar em outras coisas antes de viver só do teatro?"

"Eu tirava xerox numa firma de advogados" – disse e provoquei risadas.

"Trabalhei como babá de dia e cantava num bar à noite" – disse Sarah.

"Eu fui ajudante de tratador de cavalos" – Steve sorriu, mas essa era uma mentira que ele às vezes tentava passar – "basicamente limpava os estábulos."

"Alguém do elenco mora junto?" – Lucas e Nick levantaram as mãos.

"A gente divide um apartamento no Bronx" – Nick explicou.

"Festa quase todos os dias!" – não era bem verdade, mas era outra coisa que Lucas gostava de falar para torná-lo mais atraente.

A entrevista se arrastou mais um pouco sem mudar o tom. Com o tempo, aprendi a automatizar certas respostas, principalmente do quanto sou agradecida por integrar aquele elenco. O que não era mentira. Depois da gravação do programa, despedi-me dos meus colegas e só queria voltar para casa, tirar uma soneca e descansar antes de ter de voltar ao teatro para duas sessões. Peguei um táxi e voltei para o Brooklin. Subi as escadas com os pés meio pesados. Para a minha surpresa, encontrei Quinn. Apostava que ela se encontraria com o corretor e depois fosse direto para o trabalho, mas ao que parece, ela mudou de planos.

"Presumo que gostou do apartamento" – disse antes de rapidamente beijá-la nos lábios.

"Gostei sim, mas não daquele de Park Slope" – franzi a testa – "Rach, o que acha de morar no Queens?"

"O quê? Desde quando você quer ir ao subúrbio?"

"Nem tanto. Encontrei um apartamento lindo em Astoria. É bem localizado, o prédio é novo, oferece vários tipos de serviços, como academia, espaço de lazer e terraço. Se a gente quiser fazer uma festa para mais pessoas, por exemplo, é só reservar o salão. E o melhor de tudo: está dentro do nosso orçamento!"

"Isso é..." – fui pega de surpresa – "Bom, a gente pode pensar..."

"Deixei um sinal para o contrato."

"O quê?" – aquilo era definitivamente uma surpresa e eu não sabia se estava gostando dela.

"Marquei com os corretores amanhã no prédio para te mostrar. Eu tenho certeza absoluta que você vai amar!"

Quinn estava tão entusiasmada que não quis descarregar a minha fúria por toda essa negociação adiantada de algo que nem sequer tinha visto. Respirei fundo e contei até dez.

"Ótimo. Preciso dormir. Estou cansada e tenho duas sessões hoje..." – retirei-me para o meu quarto.

Fui trabalhar sem falar direito com a minha namorada, ou mesmo com a minha irmã, que havia chegado da faculdade repetindo o mantra: "Brittany, Brittany, Brittany". Estava feliz pelo entusiasmo dela, claro, e pela chegada da nossa amiga. Queria que alguém tivesse me precavido que as surpresas do dia estavam longe de serem encerradas. Assim que coloquei os pés no Public pela segunda vez só naquela quinta-feira, Roger Benz veio com a notícia: a peça iria excursionar por uma semana na Califórnia no verão. Bom que para aquela novidade, fiquei realmente excitada.

...

14 de fevereiro de 2014

(Santana)

Mal consegui dormir de tanta ansiedade. Mesmo assim acordei às sete da manhã com o fogo acesso. Eu finalmente viria minha Brittany, desta vez com tempo para passar com ela: um fim de semana. Repassei algumas coisas de agenda mentalmente. Ela chegaria ao meio da manhã junto com a equipe toda da Beyonce, mas a gente se veria no hotel, porque seria mais tranqüilo do que a confusão no aeroporto. Os seguranças jamais me deixariam aproximar, por mais que Brittany estivesse por lá para me colocar para dentro. Então era melhor o hotel. Fiquei sentada da minha cama, com as pernas cruzada. Meu estômago moía. Observei minha irmã pelo quarto para me distrair. Ela se arrumava para sair, só que não tinha idéia para onde.

"Reservei ingressos para Britt hoje à noite" – ela disse enquanto pegava a bolsa – "Acha que ela vai topar o jantar?"

"Eu te ligo para confirmar, mas acho que está de pé."

"Você não vai dormir em casa, não é?"

"Você e Quinn podem começar a comemorar" – Rachel gargalhou.

"Boa-sorte, Santy."

Esfreguei os olhos e comecei a me preparar para o grande dia. Tomei café e lavei as louças enquanto Mike passava a eternidade dele no banheiro. Ele se mudaria em breve. Estava esperando só a gente sair para um novo apartamento, onde não sabia, para se mudar para Manhattan. Olhei para o relógio. Eram nove e meia da manhã ainda. Arrependi por não ter ido a Columbia. Ao menos, teria meus amigos para me distrair. Peguei um livro, mas não tinha concentração para ler. Comecei a navegar à toa na internet. Nada me interessava. Mike deixou o banheiro cheiroso e bem arrumado. Disse que ia a um compromisso profissional e me deu um beijo no rosto antes de sair. Bom para ele. Olhei mais uma vez no relógio. Dez horas. O tempo não passava. Liguei a televisão. Nada. Liguei o rádio. A programação estava um lixo. Meu celular tocou. O nome de Brittany apareceu no meu visor e o meu coração disparou.

"Britt!" – disse quase sem fôlego.

"_San, ei, estou na cidade_" – era uma delícia ouvir a voz dela.

"Que bom. Fez boa viagem?"

"_Foi tudo bem... San, anota aí: estou no Hilton na Avenida das Nações. Sabe onde é?_"

"Claro!"

"_Eu reservei um quarto só para mim desta vez. Quando chegar, liga no meu celular que vou descer para te buscar._"

Entrei no banheiro e me arrumei com velocidade alucinante, mas com o cuidado de ficar cheirosa e bonita para a minha Brittany. Peguei o primeiro táxi disponível e segui para o meu destino bem no centro da cidade. Mal conseguia ver a paisagem da janela do carro e a impressão que tinha era que o trajeto de quinze minutos durou uma eternidade. A cidade parecia mais engarrafada do que nunca, mas era apenas um sinal vermelho. O coração parecia que explodiria quando o taxista parou em frente ao hotel. Paguei a corrida e nem me importei com o troco, algo que seria inconcebível em outra circunstância. Peguei o celular.

"Estou aqui!"

"_Estou descendo!_"

O mundo parou quando uma linda mulher loira de olhos incrivelmente azuis puxadinhos para cima veio até mim. Estava sem palavras. A gente apenas se abraçou forte na frente da porta do hotel. A eternidade, desta vez, era bem-vinda.

"Tem tanta coisa que eu..." – fui silenciada com o dedo indicador de Brittany nos meus lábios.

"Conversar depois."

Brittany pegou minha mão e me conduziu hotel à dentro. O quarto que ela estava hospedada era um dos mais simples, com cama de casal e banheiro. Imaginei que o de Beyonce fosse um desses de apartamento luxuoso. Minha Brittany não se importaria com essas coisas. Nem mesmo eu. Tudo que desejava era que tivéssemos a privacidade que precisávamos. Mal ela fechou a porta e começamos a nos beijar como se uma quisesse devorar a outra. Era uma delícia. Melhor ainda quando Brittany levantou meu vestido, passou a mão em minhas coxas e puxou minhas pernas para que eu as cruzasse em volta da cintura dela. Então ela me carregou numa curta viagem até a cama. Eu estava no céu. A felicidade ia explodir no meu peito.

"Você não sabe como senti a sua falta" – ela primeiro tirou o meu vestido, o puxando acima da minha cabeça. Eu não usava sutiã, e Brittany não se furtou em atacar meus seios com a boca. Gemi de felicidade e prazer.

"Não é justo" – reclamei com a voz rouca alguns minutos depois – "Você está usando roupas demais."

Sentei-me na cama e fiz questão de desacelerar nosso encontro. Tirei a blusa dela, o sutiã, a calça e a calcinha. Fiquei ajoelhada, parada, admirando a visão. Brittany estava estonteante. Inverti nossas posições iniciais. Agora estava por cima e fiz questão de trabalhá-la muito bem antes do meu golpe final. Beijei-a devagar, sensualmente, depois o pescoço enquanto minhas mãos matavam saudades dos seios e do resto do corpo. Permiti que minha boca também matasse saudades daqueles mamilos rosas lindos.

"San, agora você é que está vestida demais" – ela passou a mão no meu traseiro por debaixo da minha calcinha.

Sorri e permiti que ela a retirasse. Então a minha boca matou saudades do gosto de Brittany. Era tão bom ver como o corpo dela reagia ao toque da minha língua e das minhas mãos que passeavam pelas pernas dela, seios e pelo abdômen mais sensual que vi na vida.

"San" – ela puxou minha cabeça – "Você precisa parar, senão eu vou gozar."

"É essa a minha intenção" – sorri.

"Mas eu gostaria que depois de tanto tempo a gente pudesse ter isso juntas."

Aquilo fez meu coração parar por um segundo. Abri um sorriso.

"Com saudades de nossas tesouradas?"

"Muitas!" – ela sorriu e mudamos de posição.

Delícia em sentir o meu sexo contra o dela depois de tanto tempo. Nem tinha percebido o quanto estava próxima também, começamos a nos movimentar e revirei meus olhos de tanto prazer. Pouco depois veio o primeiro orgasmo. Mas não paramos nele. Ainda nos sentimos com nossas línguas, dedos, e quase fui à loucura quando meu sexo deslizou naquelas coxas firmes para cima e para baixo. Quando Brittany teve o último orgasmo, foi tão lindo que jurei que aquela era a minha visão favorita.

"Acho que fiquei cega!" – sorri depois de me recuperar do meu último gozo – "Não consigo mexer as minhas pernas!"

"Eu estou pronta para mais uma rodada" – Brittany me abraçou forte.

"Deixa eu respirar primeiro. Não tenho mais aquela forma da época de cheerio".

"Para mim você está perfeita... magricela como sempre... só que mais macia."

"Eu não sou magricela" – fingi de ofendida.

"Ah, mas você é" – Brittany fez um pouco de cosquinha em mim, o que era má idéia porque meu corpo estava sensível após intensa atividade sexual.

"Eu tinha planejado um roteiro de coisas a fazer para te entreter" – sorri enquanto brincava com os dedos dela – "Mas o seu plano foi muito melhor."

"No que estava pensando?"

"Mostrar a cidade, os meus lugares favoritos, comer churros e conversar..."

"Desde que comecei a trabalhar com a Miley, e agora com a Beon, viajei para tantos lugares. Você não acreditaria. Acho que já passei mais tempo dentro de um avião do que você jamais imaginaria."

"Não é bom?"

"É e não é. Para mim, as cidades não são tão diferentes assim umas das outras. Passo mais tempo com os outros bailarinos: a gente sai, vai beber, dançar em alguma boate. Isso quando dá tempo. As vezes eu só conheço aeroportos e hotéis... e os locais dos shows. Então passei a observar mais os aeroportos do que as cidades em si."

"Nunca reparei em aeroportos. Só nas filas de check-in."

"Tem sempre alguma história se passando por ali."

"Conta uma?" – Britanny ajustou o corpo contra o meu, como se quisesse me ninar.

"Certa vez, em Portland, eu vi uma família chorando muito. Eles abraçavam uma menina. Seguravam no rostinho dela e beijavam diziam palavras amorosas. Depois de algum tempo, a menina se despediu, o rosto dela estava vermelho, e ela soluçava. A família ficou por ali no saguão até bem depois da menina ter passado pelo portão de embarque. Daí eu me aproximei e perguntei para uma das pessoas porque eles estavam chorando tanto. A menina morava em Oklahoma. Ela viajou para o Oregon para doar a medula espinhal porque era compatível com um garoto que tinha leucemia. Daí fizeram o transplante e disseram que a medula pegou, ou algo assim. Então o garoto agora tinha uma chance de viver e tudo por causa daquela menina. A família toda fez questão de levá-la ao aeroporto de tão agradecidos simplesmente por ela existir e viver. E que ela faria parte daquela família para sempre. Por isso estavam tão emocionados."

"É uma história bonita."

"Eu também gostei."

Olhei pela janela do quarto e reparei que a luz do dia já tinha diminuído consideravelmente. Rolei e olhei o relógio que estava na parede. Eram quase seis e meia.

"Rachel reservou ingressos de ATU. Não precisa ir se não quiser..."

"Claro que quero ouvir Rachel cantar. Estou com saudades dela e da voz. Que horas é a peça?"

"Nove horas. Última sessão desta sexta."

Foi uma dureza, mas aos poucos saímos daquela cama em direção ao banheiro. Mas sem negócios divertidos, até porque precisávamos respirar um pouco. Eu, principalmente. Ela vestiu uma roupa casual e bonita, e pegamos o rumo em direção do Public, em NoHo. O táxi parou em frente ao imponente e histórico edifício marrom e vermelho, de janelas e portas arqueadas, com faixas das peças em cartaz penduradas em postes. Velho por fora e lindo por dentro, com pintura branca e grandes colunas. O teto era emoldurado e os lustres, elegantes. Estava habituada com aquela paisagem, mas Brittany observava tudo com certa fascinação. Entramos na maior sala, e fiquei feliz por Rachel ter lembrado sobre a quarta fileira. Sentar no gargarejo era para amadores e fanáticos, algo para as fangirls da ATU que gritavam o nome de Steve e de Nick. Encontramos Quinn acomodada na poltrona. Ela abriu um sorriso ao ver a velha amiga. A última vez que tinham se visto, meses antes, foi numa situação ímpar, num hospital, quando Rachel teve uma apendicite.

A peça começou e Brittany ficou encantada com a história. Ela não conhecia o filme e passei o nosso tempo no táxi para explicar o enredo. Brittany também não era fã dos Beatles, apesar das longas aulas de apreciação musical que dava ainda em Lima. Para Brittany, "Obladi Oblada" seguida de "Yellow Submarine" eram trilhas de algumas vezes ela escolhia na hora em que fazíamos nossa comunhão vaginal. Mas a música preferida de Brittany dos Beatles era "Lucy in The Skys With Diamonds" por causa do filme "I Am Sam", com Sean Penn e Dakota Fanning. A mãe dela dizia que o filme era uma grande inspiração.

Brittany amou a peça e mais ainda o desempenho de Rachel. Estava orgulhosa por minha irmã caminhar a passos largos em busca do sonho maior. No final da peça, eu a conduzi até aos camarins. Rachel a recebeu com um desses abraços de mamãe urso.

"É tão bom te ver!" – Rachel sorriu.

"Você foi esplendida, Rach!" – Rachel ergueu a sobrancelha. Dede quando Brittany falava esplendida? – "Viu a palavra que a Beon me ensinou?" – Brittany bateu palmas – "Ela vive me dizendo que eu sou uma dançarina esplendida" – Rachel gargalhou e depois apresentou Britt para os colegas de elenco.

Logo estávamos eu, Britt, Rachel e Quinn fomos procurar um lugar para comer. Descendo a rua do The Public, no quarteirão seguinte, havia o restaurante Chinatow, que costumava ficar cheio após as peças, mas o dono sempre reservava uma mesa ou duas para os atores e pessoas que trabalhavam no teatro. Tinha até desconto. Rachel, por exemplo, era um rosto conhecido pelas inúmeras refeições que pagaram para ela nos meses que trabalhava no teatro com ATU. Fomos bem recebidas e levadas à uma mesa não-reservada dentro do local. Fizemos nossos pedidos. Quinn e Rachel ficaram abismadas com a fome que estávamos. Não quiseram perguntar a razão de ter afirmado que só estava com o café da manhã no estômago. Imaginavam, mas era melhor deixar para lá.

Brittany contou em linhas gerais como era a vida dela em Los Angeles. Naquele ano ela resolveu sair da casa dos pais e começou a dividir um apartamento com uma colega dançarina, mas não teve a chance de decorá-lo por causa das constantes viagens dela e da amiga. Contou algumas histórias sobre Beyonce e como foi gravar clipe da música de Miley Cyrus. Em resumo: foi uma noite divertida para as quatro.

"É hora de ir" – olhei para a hora avançada na tela do iPhone.

"É uma pena que Mike não apareceu hoje" – Brittany lamentou.

"Ele disse que vai amanhã ao show. Johnny também vai. Você o conheceu?" – Rachel perguntou.

"Conheci. Nós fomos juntos ao hospital na última vez em que estive aqui" – ela se referiu ao dia em que Rachel teve uma apendicite.

Brittany e eu voltamos para o hotel e eu me preparei para ter uma das melhores noites da minha vida.

...

15 de fevereiro de 2014

Tinha me esquecido do quanto era bom amanhecer sendo usada de travesseiro. Brittany literalmente babava em cima do meu seio, mas eu não me importava. Era o paraíso que não valorizava quando o tinha em bases regulares. Se arrependimento matasse... Gostaria de voltar atrás, no início do meu ano Junior em McKinley, quando estava beijando Brittany na cama dela. Ela insinuou que a gente devesse assumir a relação e eu tive um pânico gay sem o menor sentido. Se fosse hoje, não teria reagido daquela forma: assumiria nosso namoro publicamente num relacionamento exclusivo. Não evitaria que os pais dela fossem para a Califórnia, mas, talvez, ela tivesse ficado em Nova York comigo. Infelizmente era tarde. Eu tinha uma vida em nova York e ela uma carreira em Los Angeles.

"San?" – ela disse preguiçosa – "Que horas são?"

"É cedo."

"Humm" – ela se aninhou contra o meu corpo – "Queria passar o dia aqui. Mas eu tenho trabalho."

De certa forma, eu também tinha. Era a minha primeira apresentação com o coral de música popular de Columbia e não podia faltar.

"Café aqui ou no restaurante do hotel?" – perguntei.

"Aqui! Estou com preguiça de me vestir."

Pedimos serviço de quarto e vinte minutos depois recebemos um belo café da manhã em que aproveitamos preguiçosas na cama. Ainda tivemos fôlego para fazer amor uma última vez naquela manhã antes de tomarmos um banho e sair daquele ninho provisório. Próximo a hora do almoço, desci para o saguão onde conheci alguns dos dançarinos e pessoas da equipe. O coordenador era um tal de Jim Belford, um negro alto, bonito e muito educado. Dali, despedir-me temporariamente de Brittany. Precisava trocar de roupa e me preparar para a apresentação do coral.

Encontrei Quinn e Rachel confabulando de forma conspiratória assim que coloquei meus pés em casa, daquele jeito que a pessoa muda de assunto abruptamente.

"O que foi?" – disse desconfiada.

"Nada" – Rachel colocou o sorriso teatral que não me enganava – "Você só não ia voltar na segunda?"

"Hoje tenho coral, esqueceu? Preciso trocar de roupa e ir à Columbia. Mas o que foi?" – pressionei.

"Estamos discutindo sobre Queens" – Quinn disse com voz de tédio.

"A banda?"

"Não, Queens" – Quinn insistiu.

"Sobre Elizabeth II e longas monarquias?"

"Não, bocó" – Quinn perdeu a paciência – "Sobre Queens de Nova York City. Vimos um bom apartamento lá que eu adorei, sua irmã adorou, mas ela está receosa em ir para o Queens."

"Oh!" – era tudo que podia dizer.

"É tudo que tem a dizer?" – Rachel franziu a testa.

"Não é como se tivesse direito a voto. Na época em que fechei contrato para o aluguel deste apartamento não perguntei a opinião de vocês a respeito. Simplesmente fiz o que achava que tinha de fazer."

"De escolha talvez não, mas tem direito a opinião" – Rachel insistiu – "Você vai morar conosco e eu não quero de arrastar para um lugar que te desagrade."

"Não conheço o apartamento, Ray, e só passo pelo Queens para ir aos jantares na casa do senhor Weiz. Em que bairro fica?"

"Astoria" – Quinn respondeu.

"Mais ou menos como estamos em relação à Manhattan, portanto, só que mais para cima... Não é ruim. Ficaria mais preocupada se fosse mais para o interior do Queens. Até moraria no subúrbio se estivesse casada e com filhos. Mas Astoria está ok e é só o que posso dizer" – Quinn olhou triunfante para a minha irmã – "Espero que com isso você vá me ver no coral" – brinquei. Mas estava certo que Quinn iria prestigiar junto com Johnny, uma vez que nem Mike e nem Rachel poderiam.

Troquei de roupa e esperei por Quinn antes de sairmos em direção ao campus da Columbia. A gente se apresentaria no auditório, que era enorme. Seríamos os primeiros, abrindo para o coral erudito que era acompanhado da orquestra filarmônica da Universidade. Estava nervosa, com as mãos suadas. O coral popular apresentaria quatro peças e depois o coral erudito cantaria mais três canções. Não ficaria para ver os eruditos. Adorava, mas tinha o show da Beyonce para ir, por isso me despediria com meus colegas no intervalo entre os corais.

O tema que o coral popular escolheu para a primeira apresentação mensal foi compositoras. Primeiro "Big Yellow Taxi", de Joni Mitchell, num arranjo mais furioso que o suave, ainda sim político-ambientalista, do folk original. Vimos que as pessoas ficaram positivamente impressionadas, mas o coral de Columbia sempre teve boa fama. A direção era excelente e os arranjos vocais muito bem organizados. A coreografia não era superior às elaboradas pelo Novas Direções. Ainda assim, tinham coerência com a peça musical. A banda terminava o último acorde. O coral estava todo reunido no centro do palco. À capela, uma parte começou a vocalizar "do do do do do..." e a outra parte começou a cantar: "I am sitting/ In the morning/ At the diner/ On the corner/ I am waiting/ At the counter/ For the man/To pour the coffee..." Modesta à parte, essa foi uma das versões mais incríveis de Tom's Diner, de Suzanne Vega.

Nosso coral foi imensamente aplaudido ao final daquela peça. Mas a volta da banda (que nunca saiu do lugar) fez as pessoas voltarem a sentar. Então respirei fundo. Era a solista do próximo número. Fui à frente e soltei os primeiros versos de "Hand in My Pocket", de Alanis Morissette. Escolhi uma interpretação furiosa, mas como vocal sempre controlado e afiado. Minha técnica melhorou muito. Amei os aplausos que recebi, Então voltei à minha posição e fizemos um arranjo acapela de "If It Hadn't Been For Love", de Adele. O coral foi aplaudido de pé. Eu, meus colegas e nosso professor nos abraçamos nos bastidores. Fomos muito elogiados até pela turma erudita. Mas o abraço mais apertado que recebi na ocasião ironicamente foi de Quinn. Ela parecia emocionada, como se a apresentação trouxesse boas lembranças.

Mas não tínhamos tempo a perder. Pegamos um táxi e corremos para o Garden. Os ingressos que recebemos garantiam acesso ao espaço vip, mesmo assim, o dito lugar privilegiado estava lotado e não conseguimos encontrar Johnny, nem Rachel, nem Mike. Enquanto Quinn tentava mensagens de celular durante o show, eu apenas curtia Brittany. O rebolado, o movimento do corpo, por deus, ela era hipnótica. E Beyonce era uma diva quase sobrenatural de voz estonteante que dispensava qualquer recurso de autotune. Havia momentos em que não sabia para quem olhar.

O grupo só conseguiu se reunir no final do show. Rachel estava com Johnny. Mike estava com uma colega de elenco. E todos fomos tietes nos bastidores. Ganhamos beijinhos e autógrafos de Beyonce. Rachel tentou fazer propaganda do ATU, mas foi silenciada de uma forma nada gentil por mim. Beyonce ficou chocada com meu gesto, mas entendeu quando Brittany explicou que éramos as irmãs que ela havia comentado certa vez. Ganhei um autógrafo e tiramos fotografia com a diva antes de ir embora e irmos andando até uma pizzaria minúscula chamada Amadeus. Ninguém tinha ouvido falar se era bom ou não, mas resolvemos experimentar mesmo assim. Não era excelente, mas estava ótimo. Brittany se sentiu feliz e acolhida no meio de pessoas que tanto amava. Confessou que sentia saudades de Lima e de toda a turma. Agradeceu especialmente à presença de Mike, que sentia falta do parceiro de dança dela na escola.

...

16 de fevereiro de 2014

Acordei quase exatamente na mesma posição do dia anterior, mas desta vez não havia show ou Columbia para me tirar daquele quarto. No final da noite, suada e um tanto quanto dolorida, resolvi parar para respirar e descansar. Tomei uma chuveirada e coloquei uma camiseta de Brittany para dormir. Voltei a me deitar e me aninhei nos braços dela.

"Não quero que esse dia acabe" – disse com a voz pequena – "Estou com uma sensação ruim. De que eu não deveria deixar você ir."

"Que bobagem. A gente vai se ver logo."

"Logo quando?"

"Beon vai encerrar a turnê mundial em maior para começar com o circuito de verão até o final de julho. Depois acho que ela vai parar para gravar o próximo disco e cuidar um pouco da filha dela... enfim... seja como for, eu não quero emendar trabalhos. Quero tirar férias e quando estiver livre, virei para cá ficar contigo. O que acha?"

"É um bom plano. Você pode ficar definitivamente aqui. Rachel, Mike e Quinn conhecem pessoas do meio... você pode dançar na Broadway, dar aulas... há tanto que você pode fazer aqui em Nova York. Oportunidades é que não faltam."

"Eu gostaria!"

"Então?" – encarei-a com os olhos cheios de esperança – "Fica comigo?"

"Em agosto" – Brittany me beijou suavemente nos lábios.

"Em agosto..." – repeti sentindo o sono bater.


	55. 06 de março de 2014 – Apartamento

**06 de março de 2014 – Apartamento**

(Rachel)

Uma vez ouvi tia Maria dizer que levou 25 anos para descobrir todos os defeitos do tio Pedro. Ou, pelo menos, foi o que ela disse na festa que fizeram para celebrar a data. Isso aconteceu há dois anos, quando ainda morava em Lima numa época em que Santana estudava para o teste em Stuyvesant. Meu pai estava num estado ainda amargurado por causa da morte de papai e de toda discussão familiar, eu ainda namorava Finn, Quinn ainda estava com Sam, e Santana... nunca soube direito qual era o status dela com Brittany ou com Noah. Na festa em questão, tia Maria em um dos raros momentos de brincadeira e descontração, disse que depois dos defeitos, levaria mais 25 anos para descobrir quais as vantagens e desvantagens de cada um deles. Porque na visão dela, havia um lado bom mesmo em certos desvios de caráter.

Não sei quanto aos desvios de caráter, mas com certeza comecei a fazer uma lista dos defeitos de Quinn, principalmente depois da história do apartamento. Ela tinha razão quando disse ser impossível encontrar um apartamento maior e melhor que nosso em Manhattan por menos de 3 mil. Os preços são mesmo abusivos na ilha e não é à toa que Nova York é uma das cidades mais caras do mundo. Os preços barateiam na medida em que se afasta do centro, mas isso quase sempre envolve contrapartidas. Verdade que quem tem uma vida em Manhattan, como nós duas, precisa considerar contrapartidas para morar longe do centro. Por outro lado, essa é a realidade de muitos.

O apartamento em Astoria, Queens, não torna as coisas mais difíceis para nós em relação a transporte. A localização é muito boa. Sem falar que o imóvel em si é excelente e o prédio oferece bons serviços aos moradores. Por outro lado, eu poderia ter o mesmo em Manhattan, que era o meu sonho. Porém, um aluguel de três mil dólares é o máximo que Quinn estaria disposta a pagar, na verdade, a vontade dela era até menos, mas a questão é que ela se apaixonou pelo imóvel. Disse que se a gente não dividisse despesas igualmente, então nosso trato não serviria e ela preferia continuar onde estava ou mesmo morar sozinha.

Comecei a minha lista. Quinn era: orgulhosa, ciumenta, possessiva, manipuladora, às vezes mesquinha, às vezes agressiva, contava calorias quando achava que estava fora do peso, dificilmente sorria para estranhos, não gostava de gatos, comia carne de porco, gastava tempo demais num sebo de livros, raramente usava calças fora de casa porque tinha complexo das pernas grossas (que, para mim, era defeito algum), não era boa cozinheira, obsessiva com a câmera fotográfica (verdade que era também um instrumento de trabalho), criticava alguns dos meus musicais favoritos, tinha mania de palpitar sobre minhas roupas, e tinha o irritante hábito de se desligar do mundo quando começava a ler.

Mesmo assim, eu a amava com todo meu ser, minha alma. Como podia ser possível?

Por mim, teria passado mais um mês a procura de um novo apartamento. Por Quinn, assinei o contrato de um ano de aluguel. Compramos uma cama de casal para nós, e uma solteirão para Santana. Eu queria uma de casal para a minha irmã, mas aparentemente Quinn achou que seria hilário. Passamos numa loja de móveis de segunda mão reformados e compramos um jogo de sofá (um de verdade), que fosse bonito e, ao mesmo tempo, confortável para ver televisão e vídeos. Compramos também bancos para o balcão da cozinha e uma estante que combinava com o resto da mobília, era bonita, se podia colocar a televisão e ainda abrigar a biblioteca em formação da minha namorada.

Passamos o início da semana arrumando tudo e fazendo a limpeza. Quinn usou o dinheiro dela para ampliar algumas fotografias dela para usarmos de quadro. Devo admitir que ficou uma gracinha. Até que era bom ter, finalmente, uma casa arrumada em que não sentiria vergonha em trazer as pessoas para um jantar ou para uma pequena recepção. Além disso, o salão de eventos do prédio era mesmo muito bom para se promover festas maiores.

A parte boa em se ter dor nas costas foi que Quinn fez questão absoluta que a gente inaugurasse todos os cômodos da casa antes de nos mudarmos em definitivo. Fizemos, inclusive, em cima da cama nova de Santana: algo que relutei, mas aparentemente Quinn disse que fazia parte de uma vingança. Acho que ela se referiu à vez em que flagramos minha irmã quase consumindo o namoro com Paul em cima da minha cama. Não achava que era para tanto, mas também não recusei. E foi ótimo.

No meu breve ex-quarto, Santana e eu encaixotávamos nossos últimos objetos. Havia pela sala outras com nossos livros, discos, fotos, roupas e pequenos objetos que adquirimos ao longo do tempo. Mike ainda moraria no apartamento até o fim do mês para aproveitar o aluguel já pago. Nesse meio tempo, venderíamos tudo que estivesse lá dentro num garage sale, menos o sofá: veio grátis, vai grátis ou mesmo direto para o lixão.

"É impressionante como cabe tanto lixo e papel numa simples gavetinha" – Santana reclamou. Havia dois sacos de lixo ao lado dela cheios de papel e outras coisas que jogaria fora.

"É impressionante como você deixa acumular tanto lixo numa mera gavetinha" – consertei a frase.

"Não sei por que não levamos essa cômoda. Ela nos foi muito útil ao longo desses anos."

"Hora de desapegar."

"É que..."

"Santy, você viu o tamanho do seu novo quarto? O espaço? A sua nova cama? Não vai querer levar algo bambo e velho como essa estante que ocupa quase a metade deste quarto para lá" – reclamei. A nossa estante foi adquirida num garage sale e ao longo do tempo virou um depósito de tudo que se possa imaginar. Nem mesmo eu conseguia manter a minha metade bem organizada. A metade de Santana era o caos absoluto.

"Não pode me culpar por estar saudosa."

"Ser saudosa é uma coisa. Querer que essa quinquilharia nos acompanhe é outra completamente diferente."

"Acho que não estava preparada para me mudar tão breve."

"Será para melhor" – passei a minha mão no ombro da minha irmã.

"Você não me parece tão certa" – me encarou desafiadora.

"E quando a gente tem certeza de alguma coisa?"

"Verdade" – deu um sorrisinho.

Continuamos a nossa arrumação. Fechei a última caixa com as coisas da NYU, mas não tinha certeza se permaneceria com elas. Dificilmente voltaria para a faculdade e talvez o destino daquele material fosse um sebo. Ainda tinha uma lista de coisas a adquirir para a nova casa: pelo menos mais dois jogos de lençóis para a minha cama e de Santana, um jogo de pratos e talheres decente, fazer o mercado para a casa nova...

"_Tonight/ we are Young_" – ouvi a minha irmã cantar baixinho enquanto terminava de limpar – "_So let's set the world on the fire/ We can burn brighter/ Than the Sun_"

Resolvi entrar na canção.

"_Now i know that i'm not all that you got_" – Santana parou de murmurar e prestou atenção em mim – "_I guess that i Just thought maybe we could find a ways to fall apart/ but are friends in back/ so let's raise a cup/ cause i found someone to carry me home._"

Santana sorriu e continuou o refrão

"_Tonight/ we are Young/ So let's set the world on the fire/ We can burn brighter/ Than the Sun_"

Levantei-me e estendi a mão para a minha irmã. A gente começou a dançar no quarto.

"_Carry me home tonight/ Just carry me home tonight_" – peguei um pouco do papel picado no saco de lixo e joguei na cabeça dela como se fosse confete. Não era adulto ou apropriado, mas qual era o problema.

Enquanto ainda dizia os meus versos, Santana intercedeu com a voz poderosa e peculiar que tinha.

"_The moon is my side/ i have no reason to run/ so Will someone come and carry me home tonight/ the angels never arrived/ but i can hear the choir/ so Will someone come and carry me home._"

"Mike!" – ouvimos a voz de Johnny à porta do nosso breve ex-quarto – "Cadê a câmera que a gente precisa postar isso daqui!"

Fiquei vermelha de vergonha. Mesmo sendo uma atriz preparada para enfrentar o palco, esses pequenos flagras ainda costumavam ser constrangedores. Mike chegou com um sorriso enorme e nos fotografou com o celular.

"Essa eu vou postar" – ele riu – "Pequena lembrança do nosso primeiro momento em Nova York em que vou adorar mostrar para todo mundo."

O problema era que Santana estava com o cabelo cheio de papel picado com dois sacos pretos de lixo ao lado. Imagine as legendas que ganharia?

"Apaga essa droga!" – ela saiu em direção de Mike apontando o dedo – "Apaga essa droga agora!"

Só para provocar, Mike tirou mais fotos. Ele ria. Santana pulou para cima dele com as unhas grandes na frente. No susto, Mike jogou o celular para Johnny e o pandemônio começou.

...

(Quinn)

Senhora e senhora Berry-Lopez Fabray. É muito sobrenome junto, mas não soa tão mal. Acho que perdi a noção do tempo diante da vitrine olhando aquele anel de brilhantes lindo. Seria maravilhoso se eu pudesse comprá-lo para o meu noivado com Rachel. Com um pouco mais de planejamento, conseguiria pagar em suaves prestações no cartão de crédito. Como era torturante passar em frente da loja, olhar a vitrine e imaginar a minha vida de casada com ela. Uma de verdade, sem a mala da Santana Berry-Lopez morando sob o mesmo teto.

"Procura alguma coisa, minha jovem?" – o vendedor, um senhor de meia idade, falou comigo na calçada.

"Na verdade..." – uma idéia se passou pela minha cabeça – "estou a procura de duas alianças simples de ouro."

"Temos de vários tipos" – disse me convidando a entrar.

Escolhi um par de alianças de ouro bem discretas que substituiriam as de compromisso baratinha que dei a Rachel no dia da estreia de Across The Universe. As que usávamos era só uma curtição de namoro duradouro. Mas com as alianças de ouro de verdade, eu proporia a Rachel usar o anel, um de verdade, como um simbolismo de uma nova etapa em nossas vidas.

Continuava firme na faculdade, ganhei um aumento na produtora porque, sim, eu sou muito profissional e competente. Não sou modesta quanto a essas coisas. Rachel trancou a NYU porque "Across The Universe" era um hit entre as peças off-Broadway com ingressos esgotados até o inicio de maio. Então, com mais dinheiro em casa, e com Juan colaborando com o aluguel, não havia mais sentido a gente permanecer naquele minúsculo espaço com móveis achados na rua. Foi um lugar que sempre lembrarei com muito carinho pelas boas coisas que aconteceram dentro dele. Mas é para frente que a gente anda e era o momento de darmos um salto. Daí a mudança para um lindo apartamento em Astoria.

Do velho apartamento, estava levando só os meus pertences pessoais. Rachel e eu compramos camas novas – a nossa de casal e uma solteirão para Santana (uma pequena vingança minha por uma humilhação que ela me fez passar em Columbia quando fomos ver a apresentação do coral que ela faz parte) –, e fizemos prestações para mobiliar o apartamento numa loja de móveis usados, uma boa, que restaurava antes de vender. Não deu para comprar tudo que queríamos, mas tínhamos um jogo de sala com peças que faziam parte de um mesmo conjunto, uma estante elegante e que comportava meus livros (aliás, uma biblioteca cheia seria fundamental para o sucesso da decoração), três bancos altos pra as refeições na bancada da cozinha. Rachel disse que nossa casa ainda precisava de um tapete para a sala, mas precisávamos nos reequilibrar primeiro. Gastamos demais na mudança.

Para as paredes não ficarem nuas, fiz pôsteres de algumas fotos minhas e mandei emoldurar. Rachel e eu passamos parte da semana arrumando tudo que podíamos do novo mobiliário em nossa nova casa – e fazendo nossas inaugurações privadas no processo, que incluiu a cama solteirão de Santana –, antes de nos mudarmos de vez com as coisas que traríamos do velho apartamento. Depois de dois dias embalando caixas, iríamos finalmente nos mudar. Um em que eu, Quinn Fabray, dormiria numa cama de casal com Rachel Berry-Lopez ao meu lado todos os dias. Finalmente!

Mas quando subi até o velho apartamento, o que encontrei foi Rachel nas costas de Johnny tentando estrangulá-lo enquanto Santana estava deitada no chão rindo feito uma louca e Mike... ele estava espatifado em cima de uma das nossas caixas com expressão de dor no rosto.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – corri para ajudar Mike a sair de cima, que ótimo, de uma das minhas caixas.

"Esse demônio!" – Rachel respondeu gritando ainda tentando estrangular Johnny.

Num movimento rápido, ele se curvou e Rachel, leve como é, literalmente voou fazendo uma cambalhota no ar e caindo exatamente em cima de Santana. A irmã dela ainda fez um esforço para sair do trajeto, mas não adiantou. Estava lidando com um bando de loucos, só podia. Johnny começou a rir daquele jeito que a pessoa perde o fôlego. Enquanto eu larguei Mike e fui ajudar as duas irmãs que já se batiam no chão e se xingavam em espanhol. Desisti no meio do caminho. Suspirei. Era melhor conferir o estrago da minha caixa de fotografias, apostilas da faculdade e enfeites. Não era por menos que Mike estava sentindo dor. Imaginei a minha coleção de copos espatifada. Nem quis abrir para evitar o desgosto.

Aliás, nem toda briga e discussão poderia tirar o meu bom humor naquele dia. Nada. Respirei fundo e recomecei a arrumar nossas coisas. Havia mais nada no quarto de Mike, ainda assim passei para dar uma conferida. O lugar estava bem mais vazio e era até um pouco triste. Passei no quarto das gêmeas. Estava uma zona, com papéis picados espalhados pelo chão e duas caixas: as duas ainda sem lacrar. Suspirei. Uma tinha pequenos objetos de Rachel. A outra menor eu não tinha certeza o que era aquele monte de pastas, mas deviam ser importantes. Santana era uma bagunceira para muitas coisas, menos para documentos.

"Ei" – voltei a saleta – "Aquela caixa com pastas é para jogar fora?"

"Não, sua louca!" – Santana arregalou os olhos e a confusão entre os quatro terminou ali.

Apesar de a gente só conseguir sair do apartamento no final da tarde, a mudança foi relativamente rápida por causa da força tarefa que arrumamos. Além de Mike e Johnny, meu colega de faculdade Santiago arrumou uma caminhonete e os meninos cuidaram de carregar as caixas em tempo recorde. Rachel pediu licença da peça por um dia, mas eram ossos do ofício, apesar de ela remoer o tempo inteiro sobre a possibilidade de a atriz substituta ser melhor do que ela. Bobagem. Todos nós tiramos o dia para se dedicar à mudança: eu, Mike e Johnny pedimos licença dos trabalhos, e Santana não foi à Columbia. Santiago apareceu com a caminhonete após as aulas na NYU (que eu faltei também).

A distância entre Bedford até Astoria não era grande coisa. Chegamos todos (mudanças e táxi) ao mesmo tempo. Estava excitada. Olhei para Rachel e sorri antes de destrancar a porta agora em definitivo. Nem deu tempo de fazer uma comemoração porque os meninos e Santana invadiram a minha nova sala como tratores. Descarregamos logo a caminhonete e deixamos as caixas empilhadas num canto da sala. O fim de semana seria de muito trabalho para arrumar tudo aquilo, mas estávamos cansadas demais. Ofereci cerveja aos meninos. Eu mesma não bebi. Odiava o gosto, mas era sagrado ter garrafas na geladeira por causa dos meninos e Santana. Rachel também bebia às vezes. Quando eu consumia bebida alcoólica, preferia vinho ou espumante. Uma taça e pronto. Brindamos o novo lar, eu com uma garrafa de suco de laranja. Johnny, Mike e Santiago se despediram após a cerveja. Santana sentou no sofá e ficou olhando o novo ambiente. Parecia deslocada. Eu podia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dela: sair de um ambiente que ela arrumou com praticamente nada no bolso para outro conquistado a partir, principalmente, do sucesso da irmã. E do meu dinheiro. Rachel sentou-se ao lado dela e passou a mão nas costas de Santana.

"Com medo de dormir sozinha?" – Rachel provocou.

"Vai ser esquisito depois de dois anos dividindo o quarto."

"Vamos trabalhar que temos um monte de coisas para arrumar" – cortei o início de sentimentalismo.

Ficamos até tarde da noite arrumando parte do nosso guarda roupa. A vantagem é que Rachel e eu passamos a semana mobiliando e limpando antes da mudança. Ficou um trabalho a menos, mas ainda restavam algumas roupas dentro das malas. Rapidamente chegamos a um acordo de como acomodar nossas roupas. Nosso armário era o dobro do que tínhamos no antigo apartamento e pensava em comprar uma cômoda para ter gavetas extras. No fim da noite, nós três devoramos uma pizza metade vegetariana e metade de atum e essa foi a nossa primeira refeição na nova casa. Nada romântico. O pior é que eu estava louca por uma fatia de calabresa, mas às vezes era um saco conviver com duas judias e toda a história de não comer carnes provenientes do porco. Pelo menos Rachel aliviou a história de ser vegan e virou uma vegetariana normal. Isso facilitava um monte.

"Vou ter que acordar mais cedo!" – Santana divagou.

"Por quê?" – perguntei enquanto apreciava o atum com azeitonas.

"Para ir daqui até a Columbia, vou ter que pegar duas linhas."

"O irônico é que você está mais próxima a sua Universidade agora do que antes" – observei.

"Não dá para ir de ônibus?" – Rachel perguntou.

"Confesso que não verifiquei as linhas. Mas depender de ônibus aqui é fogo!"

"Logo você se acostuma!"

"Vocês continuam com sorte!" – Santana falou com aquele tom petulante irritante – "A linha do metrô desaba direto na NYU e no Public!"

"Por que você acha que esse apartamento era perfeito... para nós?" – desdenhei.

"Você é um nojo, Fabray!"

"As duas querem parar?" – Rachel levantou a voz.

"Eu to quebrada" – Santana alongou os braços – "Vou tomar um banho e estrear a minha cama" – eu quase engasguei segurando o riso e eu vi Rachel desviando o olhar para a janela.

Santana estreou o banheiro. Não demorou nem dez minutos. Enquanto Rachel cuidava das poucas louças sujas, aproveitei a saída de Santana para preparar algumas coisas que tinha em mente no banheiro. Enchi a banheira, coloquei alguns sais para perfumar a água. Depois fui para o quarto e fiquei só de roupão. Foi quando Rachel me acompanhou.

"Três copos sujos te prenderam tanto assim?" – fiz charme.

"Fui dar boa noite a Santana. Ela ainda estava colocando os lençóis na cama e as fronhas nos travesseiros..."

"E você, como uma boa irmã, foi ajudar" – me aproximei sedutora – "Você sabia que não estreamos a banheira?" – falei sussurrando no ouvido dela. Adorava o jeito que os pelos do pescoço dela se arrepiavam.

Conduzi-a até ao banheiro e a despi entre beijos e carícias. Quando finalmente entramos na água morna e perfumada, peguei a caixinha das alianças e mostrei para ela. Rachel arregalou os olhos. Ficou muda. Tirei um dos anéis de ouro e segurei diante dela.

"Mas... outra aliança de compromisso?"

"Rach, as nossas aliaçanças de compromisso são de latão pintando" – sorri – "essas são de ouro" – vi que ela ficou pálida e procurei adianta a minha explicação –"Ainda não é um pedido oficial de casamento" – assegurei – "Eu comprei esses anéis como símbolo dessa nova etapa de nossas vidas. Você é a pessoa que me faz feliz, que me completa. Você é a razão por eu levantar e lutar dia a dia para vencer. Porque eu sei que essa batalha vale à pena quando você está ao meu lado. Eu te amo com todo meu ser, Rachel Berry-Lopez. Espero que você aceite usar esse anel e sentir-se um pouco mais comprometida comigo. Porque é assim como me sinto e isso só me dá razões para me alegrar."

Rachel sorriu e me beijou antes de estender a mão direta para que eu pudesse descartar o de latão e colocar o anel de ouro. Beijei a mão dela.

"Se isso fosse um casamento, seria o mais erótico da história" – ela soltou aquela gargalhada gostosa, alta, capaz de fazer qualquer mau humor ir para longe – "Quinn Fabray, você não tem idéia do que faz comigo. Você é tanto o meu chão, a minha base, como aquela que faz a minha mente vagar pelo espaço, me que faz querer flutuar por aí de tanta felicidade que sinto aqui" – colocou a minha mão no coração dela – "Quando eu faço aqueles exercícios de me imaginar aqui a dez anos, antes de me visualizar sendo uma atriz famosa, a primeira coisa que penso é você. Em estar ao seu lado, porque, Quinn Fabray, toda fama e riqueza do mundo fica pálido diante do amor. E você é quem eu amo de verdade, com todo meu coração."

Não pude evitar as lágrimas de felicidade quando Rachel colocou o anel no dedo da minha mão direita e a beijou em seguida. Nos beijamos e ali começamos a celebrar o início de um casamento sem sacerdócio, sem formalidades, sem papeis de cartório, sem testemunhas. Um casamento só nosso, entre nossas almas e corações.

...

(Santana)

Rachel e Quinn estavam fazendo aquilo no banheiro. Bastou sair do quarto para tomar um pouco de água para ouvir aqueles sons medonhos. Suplício! Ainda bem que aquele apartamento foi projetado para ter bom isolamento acústico (menos o banheiro, aparentemente). Estranhei entrar num quarto grande e que só tinha a minha cama de móvel ser silencioso. Estava habituada com a barulheira de Bedford, de acordar ao som de um jackhammer, com cachorro latindo ou um grito qualquer vindo da rua.

Não é que Astoria fosse um bairro nobre. Muito pelo contrário, tinha uma oficina mecânica na rua ao lado e também um jazz club. O prédio era de frente para uma avenida movimentada. Se eu abrisse a janela ou saísse para a varanda (eu tinha uma varanda!), o som da cidade estava ali. Da minha janela, eu via uma pizzaria, a loja de coisas que você não precisa ter, os prédios residenciais, sendo o vizinho um imóvel de luxo. O bairro passava por um projeto de revitalização e era possível ver muitas lojas em reformas. Ia inaugurar uma 7-Eleven na quadra vizinha, para a minha alegria. A tendência era de que em alguns anos o custo de vida subiria também em Astoria. Ainda teria muito que explorar na região. Mas bastava fechar tudo e pronto: silêncio.

Fechei a porta do meu novo quarto e os barulhos incômodos do banheiro também cessaram. Era assustador. Pensei que televisão me relaxaria, mas seria constrangedor ver minha irmã e Quinn sair do banheiro depois de terem saciado uma com a outra. Minha cama estava pronta (estava desacostumada com as dimensões maiores), as cortinas fechadas, o ar condicionado ligado no modo apenas para circular o ar, sem refrigerar. Estava fisicamente muito cansada, e por isso mesmo que o sono não vinha. Liguei o meu tablet e comecei a jogar.


	56. 09 de maio de 2014 – Ausência

**09 de maio de 2014 – Ausência**

(Rachel)

Existem algumas cidades que se rivalizam por uma razão ou outra. Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo. Madrid e Barcelona. Nova York e Los Angeles. Esses são apenas alguns dos exemplos. Podia me considerar uma nova iorquina porque sentia confortável com as roupas escuras, com os espaços cheios, as ruas estreitas, os prédios altíssimos, os costumes, as gírias, com o frio terrível no inverno e o calor infernal do verão. Sim, estava confortável com a vida em Nova York. Talvez por isso mesmo que tenha estranhado tanto Los Angeles. Logo no aeroporto, o elenco foi recepcionado por um produtor que prometia indicar as melhores festas na cidade. Meus colegas de elenco adoraram, especialmente Nick, que era um festeiro natural. Da minha parte, o entusiasmo por essa vida noturna pós-teatro praticamente não existia, a não ser que tivesse a oportunidade de conhecer grandes atores ou produtores. Mas para isso também serviam os eventos que costumava ir por recomendação do meu agente.

Cumpria os compromissos profissionais, mas não era de ir a festas de celebridades apenas por ir. Tinha de ter uma razão especial. Caso contrário, preferia ficar em casa com minha namorada e minha irmã. Melhor ainda se tivesse a companhia dos meus amigos mais queridos. Gostava de ir aos festivais de música no Central Park ou no campus da NYU, ir a restaurantes, às vezes ir a bares. Mas o que mais gostava, especialmente depois que mudei para Astoria, era de deitar no meu sofá limpo e confortável, e assistir a um filme ou televisão nos braços de Quinn. Até mesmo quando Santana estava junto resmungando qualquer coisa era perfeito. Esse era o meu dia perfeito. Não ter que ir à festas estranhas com gente esquisita. Em San Francisco, os produtores nos fizeram ir a uma festinha numa casa noturna para alimentar a imprensa local. Steve ficou com a atriz Luana Berger e pronto: olha a gente nos tablóides.

Nosso primeiro dia em Los Angeles não foi diferente. Assim que chegamos no aeroporto, elenco e equipe técnica saéram do aeroporto em vans. Parte foi para o hotel, e parte foi direto para o Mark Taper Forum, um dos três teatros que formavam o Center Theatre Group em Downtown de Los Angeles. Fiz a minha pesquisa na internet e fiquei empolgada por ser um dos principais e mais modernos teatros de Los Angeles. Fiquei ainda mais impressionada quando vi toda aquela estrutura com meus próprios olhos. Embora o Public fosse um teatro histórico e importante, Mark Taper Forum, que seria um Broadway pelo tamanho, e abrigaria o maior público que encarei na vida para uma única sessão.

Dispensei a festa na quinta-feira, mas na sexta, haveria uma recepção com o elenco nos bastidores e depois uma saída a um restaurante japonês.

"Vão aparecer algumas celebridades, talvez o elenco de Les Mis da produção local também vá. Mais importante é que dois dos críticos teatrais mais respeitados de LA foram convidados. É importante que vocês interajam e até cedam pequenas entrevistas espontâneas para os dois. Eu indicarei quem são" – disse Molly, a assessora que nos acompanhava na mini-turnê quando nos reunimos no saguão do hotel para um brunch.

"No mais, tarde livre?" – Lucas perguntou.

"No mais, tarde livre!" – Molly confirmou – "Menos para Steve e Heather que tem entrevistas a partir das três horas."

Fiquei feliz com a notícia. Planejava ligar para Brittany e perguntar se ela estaria livre no dia. Estava com saudades e também tinha muito que conversar com ela, a começar pelos planos que ela havia feito com a minha irmã de talvez se mudar para Nova York após o fim da turnê com Beyonce. Tinha de entender isso direito, até porque precisava reservar alguns cuidados com Santana. O meu sexto-sentido – ou sentido-aranha, como diria Johnny – dizia que Brittany já não estava tão entusiasmada com a idéia de ficar com a minha irmã. Essa história precisava ser tirada a limpo.

"_Alô?_" – ela atendeu. Fiquei feliz por a gente estar em Los Angeles ao mesmo tempo.

"Britt? É Rachel."

"_Rachel! Como você está?_"

"Estou em LA e com uma agenda livre à tarde. Você estaria disponível para mostrar a cidade?" – houve hesitação do outro lado da linha – "Britt?"

"_Claro Rach. Onde está?_"

"No Marriott, em downtown. Sabe onde é?"

"_O taxista vai saber. Qual é mesmo o nome do hotel?_"

"Marriott" – tive a impressão que Brittany anotava o nome em algum lugar – "Almoçamos juntas?"

"_Claro! Vai ser ótimo! Vejo você daqui a pouco_."

Brittany não parecia muito entusiasmada com nosso encontro. Desculpei-me com os meus colegas e me retirei do brunch. Não comi muita coisa mesmo. Queria me arrumar para receber Brittany. Coloquei um vestido de verão, sandálias e arrumei meus cabelos. Usei maquiagem leve, como sempre, e esperei. Então meu celular tocou. Era minha amiga. Pedi para que esperasse no saguão, então tomei o elevador para encontrá-la. Brittany estava a espera em pé, segurando um capacete enquanto olhava para o ambiente com os velhos olhos de uma garotinha curiosa.

"Britt!" – gritei e ela direcionou o olhar em minha direção. Abriu um sorriso. Corri até ela e nos abraçamos.

"Não acredito que esteja aqui! Santana veio?" – claro que ela tinha de perguntar sobre minha irmã.

"Estou em turnê com a peça. Minha irmã não disse?" – a resposta foi um aceno negativo e revirei os olhos – "Típico... mas me conte todas as coisas boas que aconteceram em sua vida nos últimos meses. Preciso saber de tudo!"

"Aqui ou num restaurante? Minha barriga está roncando!"

"Pode ser num restaurante."

Brittany me levou até o Cocina Rustica, que era um restaurante italiano ali mesmo em downtown. Ela parecia bem ambientada com a cidade a ponto de andar de moto. Era inacreditável. Lembrava que enquanto Santy e eu tínhamos as aulas de direção com nossos pais, Brittany optou por aprender a dirigir uma moto. Lambreta, no caso. Santana saiu com ela uma vez de lambreta para nunca mais. Mas não achei ruim a minha experiência na garupa de Brittany pelas ruas de Los Angeles. Ela conduziu o veículo com cuidado e prudência. Não correu e interpretou de forma correta todos os sinais de trânsito. Foi divertido. Entramos no restaurante e pegamos uma mesa. Pedi um risotto primavera com uma salada de entrada e Brittany desfrutou de um baked ziti.

"... e foi por isso que trocamos de apartamento" – terminei de atualizá-la sobre os acontecimentos mais importantes em Nova York que aparentemente Santana deixou de lado nas conversas com ela ao telefone – "Mike agora mora sozinho num apartamento de três cômodos no East Village. Ele está feliz em ter um canto só dele, mas sempre que tem um espaço na agenda e não está com uma namorada qualquer, passa lá em Astoria para ficar conosco. Tem dias que ele vai lá para assistir televisão."

"Santana não deve ter ficado feliz... pelo menos ela não pareceu quando nos falamos da última vez" – era verdade que a minha irmã não ficou animada com a mudança quase forçada e só mesmo Brittany para captar tal sentimento há milhas e milhas de distância.

"Não ficou. Mas depois se acostumou e agora acho que ela gosta dali. Quer dizer, Santy tem o próprio quarto e mais privacidade. Sem falar em espaço. Todos nós temos."

"Você sabe que ela não gosta que você a chame pelo apelido na frente de outras pessoas..."

"Você não é qualquer pessoa, Britt" – ela abriu um sorriso – "A propósito, quando vai nos visitar mais uma vez?" – de repente, Brittany emudeceu. Não sei o que fiz de errado. Foi uma pergunta tão banal e simples que a deixou desconfortável? Franzi a testa. Sim, havia alguma coisa de errado. O meu sexto-sentido nunca falhava. Mas preferi mudar de assunto – "Tem falado com Kurt? Eu só falo com ele uma vez por ano agora, quando vou passar o feriado de ação de graças na casa dos meus pais..."

"Pode parecer inacreditável, mas eu só falei com Kurt duas ou três vezes desde que soube que ele mora em LA. A última vez faz mais de seis meses... como pode morar na mesma cidade e ainda assim nunca se ver?" – ela terminou o prato dela – "Quer dizer, vocês são muito ocupados em Nova York e ainda assim conseguem se ver sempre."

"Você fala sobre Mike?" – ela acenou – "Ajuda o fato de termos morado juntos por quase dois anos. A gente se tornou uma família. Mike virou uma espécie de irmão mais velho para Santana, Quinn e eu. Mas se isso não tivesse acontecido, talvez Mike não estivesse tão próximo."

"Por que acha que isso acontece? Por que nossas amizades não duram tanto quanto o que tínhamos em Lima?"

"Acho que é coisa de cidade grande. E também daquilo que fazemos, com quem nos relacionamos, com o meio. Kurt não é um dançarino e aposto que você tem muitos amigos que dançam" – ela acenou – "Lima tem outra dinâmica. É menor e também porque pertencíamos todos a um mesmo grupo na escola. Acho que fizemos uma boa família temporária, apesar de tudo."

"Talvez esteja certa."

"Você quer ir me ver no domingo? Acho que ainda posso reservar um ingresso para um amigo."

"Acho que vou querer sim! Gosto de te ouvir cantar!"

Depois do almoço, Brittany alegou compromisso e me deixou de volta ao hotel. Pedi para que Molly reservasse um ingresso de convidado para mim uma vez que tinha direito a uma cota e não havia usado nenhuma vez na turnê. Procurei falar com Kurt, mas não tive sucesso. De tarde, pouco antes de ir ao teatro me preparar para o primeiro dia de espetáculo, liguei rapidamente para Quinn mais para dizer "oi, estou com saudades."

Foi quando percebi o quanto estava mesmo com saudades da minha namorada. Olhei para a minha aliança e liguei para a companhia aérea para adiantar minhas passagens.

...

(Quinn)

Rachel e o restante do elenco de "Across The Universe" saiu de Nova York para fazer uma mini-turnê da peça na Califórnia: fez uma apresentação única em San Francisco na quarta-feira e ainda teria um fim de semana completo (sexta, sábado e domingo), em Los Angeles. Eu não pude ir porque fiquei presa com coisas da faculdade e com detalhes do filme independente que Roger Benz iria produzir ao lado de Aaron Smith, diretor conceituado que recebeu indicações ao Globo de Ouro. Era um projeto que existia há uns quarto anos lá na produtora e, depois de assegurar dinheiro, estúdio e distribuição, ele poderia ser rodado. Lógico que seria uma honra participar do primeiro projeto de assistente de produção de um filme. Mas teria um trabalho gigantesco porque integraria a equipe de coordenação de figurantes. O que eu gostaria mesmo era ser assistente de fotografia, mas a equipe técnica de fotografia e direção de arte estava toda fechada com o diretor Aaron Smith. No máximo que conseguiria na equipe de fotografia seria como assistente de câmera. Não que fosse achar ruim.

O que foi conversado até então era que as filmagens aconteceriam nas proximidades de Toronto, por causa dos incentivos fiscais e também porque o senhor Smith (e dizer isso sempre me provocava algumas risadas) tinha um rancho naquela área, o que economizaria alguns milhares de dólares com hospedagem da equipe técnica.

Enquanto isso, na NYU, na aula de Fotografia em Cinema, o professor Richard McFeller estava contando histórias deliciosas sobre as técnicas de Gordon Willis para a iluminação revolucionária de "O Poderoso Chefão", da importância que foi domar Marlon Brandon para que ele não saísse da marcação que deveria ser perfeita para aquele tipo de técnica, além das brigas homéricas com Francis Ford Copolla. Tinha lido alguma coisa a respeito em "Easy Riders, Raging Bulls: How The Sex-Drug-And-Rock'n'Roll Generation Saved Hollywood", de Peter Biskind. Mas vez as técnicas realizadas de perto eram bem melhores do que apenas ler no livro. Isso sem mencionar o esforço que professor McFeller fazia em convidar pessoas da equipe daquela produção ou que trabalharam com o senhor Willis para nos dar uma palestra. Algo que eu apreciaria imensamente.

Com Rachel na Califórnia, meu dia foi solitário, apesar da grande carga de trabalho. Mike, a única pessoa que eu tenho em Nova York que posso desabafar sobre coisas que não falaria com Rachel, não estava exatamente disponível. Johnny e eu éramos amigos por causa dos outros, não porque tínhamos alguma conexão afetiva. Acho que não revelaria coisas sérias para Santiago: ele não era um cara sério. Santana e eu conversamos pouco em casa. Ela estava sempre ocupada com os estudos ou com os amigos da faculdade. Aparentemente namorava Andrew, um colega que lembro ter visto uma ou duas vezes, mas nunca fomos apresentados. Santana nunca levava os amigos dela em casa. Nem no Brooklin e nem no Queens. Eu também não tinha tantas pessoas assim que valessem à pena trazer para o convívio social dos meus. Santiago era o único colega da faculdade por quem tinha laços de amizade. Era mais fácil me socializar com gente do trabalho, até porque Rachel e eu tínhamos vários conhecidos em comum. O meu patrão Roger esteve em nosso apartamento uma vez, assim como parte do elenco de ATU: Lucas e Nick Brown.

"Lopez!" – cumprimentei Santana assim que a vi chegando já no meio da noite.

"Fabray! Rachel ligou?"

"Sim. Ela encontrou Brittany em Los Angeles, falou das entrevistas que fez e que está ansiosa para a peça hoje."

Entrevistas pelas quais ela não poderia mencionar orientação sexual e o fato que morava junto com a namorada. De acordo com a imensa experiência e sapiência de Josh Ripley, o agente, Rachel deveria esconder o nosso relacionamento da imprensa caso ela quisesse levar em consideração uma carreira também no cinema. Disse de forma ríspida que jovens atores gays não tinham a menor chance de desenvolver uma carreira cinematográfica por que o público ainda era homofóbico e não poderia se apaixonar por alguém com tal sexualidade, que os únicos assumidos são atores consagrados ou atrizes que figuram na lista das 10 mais gostosas das publicações masculinas. Não aceitei isso de imediato e nem mesmo Rachel, mas diante dos argumentos, nós conversamos e combinamos que nosso relacionamento seria omitido para a mídia. Por esse motivo ela não poderia usar a aliança dela, então combinamos que, em público, substituiria o anel por um colar com um pingente em forma de coroa: Queen = Quinn. Achei os termos razoáveis e, depois, não gostaria de ser acusada por arruinar a carreira de Rachel.

"Brittany?" – Santana só se interessou por essa informação.

"E entrevistas e peça" – reforcei mesmo sabendo que essa era uma parte que não mais a interessava.

"Que exploda o resto. O que ela falou da Britt?" – era a primeira vez na semana que Santana se mostrou minimamente interessada em algo que tinha a dizer. Permaneci em silêncio com meio sorriso no rosto. Ela perderia a paciência em cinco segundos – "Quinn! Fala logo!"

"Nada demais."

"Como assim, nada demais? Lógico ela falou alguma coisa! Desembucha!"

"Você é uma pessoa curiosa, Lopez. Fica com um monte de caras, mas deixaria todos por Britt. E ainda diz que a gay da casa sou eu."

"Vai te catar, Fabray!"

Saiu balbuciando em espanhol para o quarto dela. Ultimamente, ela fazia muito isso. Voltei a estudar as tarefas que tinha para a produção do filme: ajudar na convocação de figurantes. Existiam os "profissionais" cadastrados num sistema que eram perfeitos para aqueles personagens de uma fala só ou para executar algum movimento de cena mais específico. Esses eram o dobro mais caro que os amadores: aqueles que a produção catava no local para fazer movimentações simples. Muitos desses amadores topavam trabalhar até de graça só pelo prazer de fazer parte de uma produção ou na esperança de se aproximar de algum ator para tirar fotos ou pegar autógrafos. A minha cópia do roteiro, muito bem escrito por Brian Sanders, trazia algumas observações de quantos "profissionais" teria de procurar no sistema (tinha de dar preferência aos residentes de Toronto, melhor ainda se tivesse algum que morasse próximo à locação) e reservar numa convocação por e-mail para "teste de elenco".

Olhei o relógio. Considerando o fuso horário, Rachel deveria estar se preparando para entrar em cena naquele momento. Mentalizei minha lady e desejei "merda" em prece. Vi Santana atravessando o pequeno corredor com roupas limpas em mãos. Em menos de meia hora ela me aparece arrumada e perfumada. Correu para o quarto dela. Mais meia hora, saiu com os cabelos escovados, maquiada e de salto alto.

"Vou dormir fora de casa hoje."

"Está levando camisinha na bolsa?" – provoquei.

"Para a sua informação, estou."

"Ótimo. Divirta-se e procure não beber ou ficar muito chapada" – Santana parou ainda à porta e deu aquela meia volta para comprar a minha briga, mas acho que pensou melhor e voltou para o caminho dela.

"Vai pro inferno. Te vejo amanhã."

Rachel era muito tolerante com certos hábitos da irmã dela. Maconha? Ela jurava de pés juntos que Santana era usuária casual e que tinha responsabilidade e juízo suficiente para se controlar. Mas eu era do partido de que droga era droga: ou você estava dentro ou estava limpa. Sei que Rachel nunca experimentou esse tipo de coisa, o que era um alívio. Sinceramente, não saberia como agir se ela se metesse com esses lixos. Eu a amava demais para fazer vistas grossas a hábitos repugnantes. Por mim, Santana já teria levado uma surra de cinta para aprender a ficar longe dessas coisas.

Olhei o relógio novamente. Ainda não deu tempo de a peça terminar e eu odiaria ir dormir sem ao menos ouvir a voz da minha lady. Procurei me concentrar no trabalho. Quanto mais o adiantasse, mais teria o meu fim de semana livre e eu estava louca para ir a feira de livros de Nova York. Havia alguns títulos que gostaria muito de ler e era possível achar exemplares novinhos a preço de sebo. Era uma questão de procurar. Depois, poderia também ver alguns livrinhos infantis para dar como presente de aniversário para minha Beth. Um desses com muitas figuras onde ela poderia folhear, brincar, imaginar. Bem como eu fazia quando era pequena. Pensar em Beth sempre me acalmava. Muitas vezes imaginava como seria se não a tivesse colocado para adoção ou se, em vez de Shelby, outra pessoa que nunca vi na vida a criasse. Não! As coisas aconteceram como deveriam ser: podia acompanhar o desenvolvimento da minha filha e ainda tinha a chance de lutar e de crescer, de ser alguém. Quando Beth crescesse e entendesse as coisas, poderia mostrar que a minha decisão deu chance para que ela desfrutasse de uma infância maravilhosa ao lado de Shelby e de Juan, onde nada lhe faltaria: nem recursos, nem amor. E que também me deu a oportunidade de me tornar alguém que seria motivo de orgulho para minha filha.

Meu celular tocou e me tirou no mundo dos sonhos.

"_Quinn?_" – era Rachel falando de um jeito excitado.

"Oi Rachel. Como foi?"

"_Nós arrasamos. Estou tão feliz que a gente conseguiu fazer um bom espetáculo. Erramos quase nada desta vez e eu não vacilei naquela parte de 'Helter Skelter'_"

"Fico feliz" – gargalhei com a animação da minha namorada.

"_Quinn, houve uma mudança de planos. Você poderia me pegar no aeroporto segunda-feira de manhã? Consegui adiantar o meu voo_."

"Claro! Que horas?"

"_Acho que vou chegar às sete horas... te confirmo amanhã com mais calma._"

"Perfeito!" – na verdade nem tanto porque teria de faltar aulas na NYU em época dos trabalhos e provas finais – "O que vai fazer agora?"

"_A produção aqui ofereceu uma recepção para o elenco num restaurante. Estou indo para lá com o pessoal só para marcar presença. Depois vou para o hotel. Estou sentindo que vou gripar nesse clima da Califórnia._"

"Descanse o máximo que puder. Sei que está trabalhando duro nesses últimos dias."

"_Estou mesmo_!" – ouvi ruídos de pessoas gritando por Rachel ao fundo – "_Tenho que ir. Só queria dizer que está tudo bem e para te desejar boa noite_."

"E nada mais?" – provoquei.

"_E para dizer que te amo, Quinn Fabray!_"

"Também te amo Rachel Berry-Lopez. Divirta-se e depois descanse."

"_Volto a ligar amanhã. Te amo._"

Meu coração estava um pouco mais tranqüilo depois de falar com Rachel, mas nem tanto assim. Pelo menos já poderia dormir enquanto as irmãs Berry-Lopez estavam na farra: cada uma em um extremo do país.

...

10 de maio de 2014

Passei o dia quase todo fora de casa. Quando voltei com uma sacola pesada de livros, encontrei Santana com a camiseta azul sem-graça da Columbia que tinha o leão símbolo atrás. Eu precisava ter algum despeito com aquilo já que os alunos da universidade dela adoravam tirar onda com os estudantes da NYU. Diziam que era faculdade gay porque nossa cor era o violeta. Babacas.

"Você não vai?" – fiquei com cara de interrogação – "Hoje o meu coral vai se apresentar junto com as líderes de torcida antes e durante o intervalo do jogo de basquete dos Lions."

"É verdade..." – Santana tinha falando dessa bendita apresentação dias atrás, mas acabei me esquecendo – "Só vou guardar essa sacola e usar o banheiro."

Eu que queria tanto um banho demorado e colocar os pés para cima depois, só tive tempo para um xixi e para escovar os dentes. Se não fosse para o jogo e para a apresentação, era capaz de uma tempestade cair na minha cabeça depois. Não estava afim de metrô, então paguei um táxi para nós. Santana era a estrela do coral. Ela só não tinha a mesma fome de Rachel em ser a estrela dos palcos. Situações diferentes. Ao passo que Santana só participava pelo prazer de cantar, Rachel pensava em toda uma carreira que acabou se concretizando.

Encontramos Mike e Johnny esperando por nós na entrada do ginásio. Santana os abraçou antes de distribuir os ingressos e correr para os bastidores. Abracei meus amigos e nos acomodamos na arquibancada. Os Lions estavam péssimos no basquete naquela temporada para a alegria dos Violets. Eram melhores nos jogos de futebol americano e de baseball, no entanto. Eu, aluna da NYU, era obrigada a torcer para os Lions por causa da Santana. Os meninos já tinham escolhido a Columbia mesmo. O jogo começou e, como sempre, os Lions estavam fazendo de tudo para perder dentro de casa.

No intervalo do segundo para o terceiro quarto do jogo, as luzes se apagaram e houve gritos e assobios. Um conhecido jogador de futebol americano metido a rapper começou a vocalizar os primeiros versos do último sucesso da Rihanna com Usher. Logo em seguida, Santana entrava fazendo a parte da cantora enquanto as líderes de torcida evoluíam numa coreografia que não era lá essas coisas. Sue Sylvester planejava coisas bem mais interessantes conosco. O arranjo que o DJ fez para a música era mais pesado que o original. Não era o meu tipo de som favorito, mas gostei da apresentação. Santana detonava nesse tipo de música, apesar deste não ser o estilo de som que a própria escutava em casa: minha cunhada era fã de rock inglês. Era em momentos assim que me batia saudades do velho coral de Lima. Se bem que, convenhamos, o prazer de cantar por cantar era muito mais interessante para mim do que as apresentações. Rachel foi feita para os palcos, Santana não negava que tinha o gene. Eu? Cantar no chuveiro me satisfazia àquela altura.

As líderes de torcida mudaram a coreografia e entrou o restante do coral a fim de cantar um bom clássico de Nova York. Um cara loirinho com o cabelo despenteado, começou a cantar com toda a força dos pulmões. "_Last night she Said/ oh, baby, i feel so down/ oh, and turned me off/ so i, i turned around/ oh, baby, i don't care no more/ i know this for sure/ i'm walking out that door_". O coral inteiro entrava em seguida fazendo arranjos sem necessariamente entrar no solo do loiro. "_Well, i've been in town/ for about fifteen whole minutes now/ oh, baby, i feel so down/ and i don't know why/ i keep walking for Miles_". Gostei do show. Particularmente gostava daquela música dos Strokes.

Os Lions ganharam por um ridículo mísero ponto, mas era o suficiente para mantê-los vivos no campeonato. Enquanto as pessoas deixavam o ginásio animadas com a vitória, ficamos esperando por Santana. Ela apareceu de mãos dadas com um cara com jeito de nerd, mas até que de boa aparência.

"Olá pessoal, vocês já conhecem o Andrew, não é?" – o namoradinho apareceu.

Nós o cumprimentamos e saímos para comer alguma coisa. Tom's Restaurant era sempre uma boa pedida, mas costuma ficar lotado em dias de jogos dos Lions. Mesmo assim arriscamos e conseguimos comer um dos hambúrgueres mais famosos talvez do mundo. O dia foi muito cansativo, mas agradável. Só faltou Rachel. Quanto a Andrew, não o achei nada de mais. A primeira vista, parecia até uma boa influência a Santana.

Quando chegamos em casa no início da madrugada, fui tomar um banho, desses de limpar o corpo, colocar o pijama e dormir. Eu não sei em que ordem eu fiz essas coisas, só sei que apaguei. Acordei no domingo, pela manhã, com Santana me batendo com o kipá dela.

"O que foi?" – falei irritada.

"Você não vai assistir a sua missa hoje?"

Até nisso Rachel me fazia falta: era o meu despertador mais eficiente e me acordava de um jeito muito mais gentil do que a irmã dela. Não que eu quisesse esse tipo de gentileza de Santana. Levantei num pulo, mal escovei os dentes e fui para a minha missa sem nada no estômago. Vi que a secretária eletrônica tinha seis recados. Alguns deles tinham certeza que eram da Rachel, mas só poderia ouvi-los quando voltasse. Mesmo em Astoria, continuei a freqüentar a igreja a área do campus da NYU. Rachel e Santana também continuaram a ir à sinagoga na mesma rua. Mal consegui me concentrar no sermão do pastor. Tudo que conseguia pensar era no anel de ouro no meu dedo da mão e nos recados da secretária eletrônica.

...

(Rachel)

A noite em Los Angeles foi agitadíssima. Do elenco, apenas Sarah e eu não saímos bêbadas. A festinha no restaurante, que também funcionava como bar, teve saquê à vontade. E também pó e outros químicos. Era a única do elenco que nunca tinha experimentado nada além do álcool e permaneci assim. Sei que era o tipo de convivência que Quinn desaprovava, mas não podia fazer nada: tinha de conviver com aquelas pessoas, trabalhar com elas. Ela própria sabia que Nick era o mais dependente e franzia a testa toda vez que olhava para ele. Não confiava. Por outro lado, meu colega de elenco nunca entrou no palco chapado, ao contrário da grande estrela Steve Zappa. Tinha dias que era um martírio trabalhar com ele quando bebia durante a peça e depois comia todas as gruppies que apareciam e as dançarinas do elenco.

Pela manhã havia uma entrevista marcada para um grande jornal local, mas ninguém além de Sarah e eu estava em condições de aparecer. Só não tinha mais amizade com ela porque Quinn tinha muitos ciúmes, mas a verdade é que do elenco de ATU, era a pessoa mais tranqüila e caseira além de mim.

"Dia Rachel" – Sarah me cumprimentou quando nos encontramos pelo corredor – "Que festinha a de ontem!"

"Nem me fale. Tomei um copinho de saquê e foi o suficiente."

"Verdade, você sempre bebe pouco."

"Estou preocupada com os meninos. Eles beberam muito e Nick cheirou junto com Heather. Será que eles estarão bem para hoje?"

"Bom" – ela ficou reflexiva – "Com certeza eles não estão disponíveis agora" – e forçou um sorriso – "Chato que a gente não vai ter folga de verdade até o fim do ano, não é mesmo?"

"É"

Fazia parte do contrato que assinamos. Passamos todos a ganhar 10 mil dólares por mês para isso mesmo. Teríamos de trabalhar até o final do ano com poucos e curtos hiatos e havia uma turnê pelo país prevista para novembro ou dezembro. Ainda não se sabia. O restaurante ficava no segundo andar do hotel, ao lado de um centro de conferências que costumava ser alugado para encontros empresariais. Molly estava lá acompanhada de duas jornalistas: uma moça que aparentava ter 30 anos e outro rapaz mais jovem. Estavam munidos de iPhone e câmera.

"Bom dia, garotas" – se aproximou com o profissionalismo de sempre – "Esta é Linda Carson, do L.A Theater, e este é Gavin Booth, do L.A Dialy News."

Nós os cumprimentamos e sentamos à mesa para tomar café. Aquele tipo de entrevista não era comum, mas acho que aconteceu porque o Dialy News era um jornal grande e a menina do L.A Theater era uma jornalista respeitada na cidade.

"Quando vocês pretendem realizar uma turnê nacional com a peça?" – Linda Carson começou.

"Isso vai depender nas negociações que estão acontecendo entre as equipes de produção. Existe a previsão de uma turnê, mas ainda não temos as datas e locais confirmados. A minha vontade é excursionar com a peça por todo o país. Nova York é a nossa casa, mas não podemos ficar limitados só a nossa redoma de segurança. Sair pelo país é fundamental para que a gente possa mostrar um pouco da nossa arte e, ao mesmo tempo, refrigerar nossas idéias e concepções nas diferentes cidades e platéias" – respondi com segurança.

"De fato ainda não é certo, mas devemos passar por, pelo menos, oito grandes capitais. Across The Universe tem a vantagem de não ser uma peça com elenco muito grande. Somos um time de seis atores titulares, quatro substitutos e dez dançarinos. Há um cenário fixo no Public, mas a equipe de produção conseguiu produzir este de projeções que ficou muito legal e pode ser usado ao longo da estrada" – Sarah completou.

"O que acharam do público de Los Angeles?"

"Muito amável" – respondi – "O maior que deparei até agora na minha carreira. ATU é uma peça off-Broadway, nossa sala no Public é a metade do tamanho."

"Achei o público incrível, muito caloroso" – Sarah veio logo após – "Com certeza quero voltar aqui."

"É difícil interpretar Beatles?" – foi a vez de Gavin Booth e pelo visto os repórteres parecem que combinaram entre si de revezar nas perguntas.

"É complicadíssimo. Lidamos com canções clássicas que na concepção de muitas pessoas deveriam permanecer intocadas. Mas não recebemos reclamações dos fãs mais fervorosos dos Beatles. A maioria aprecia a idéia do espetáculo e reconhece a seriedade e o compromisso com a qualidade que imprimimos. Eu mesma, durante a preparação da peça, li algumas biografias e adquiri a discografia completa da banda, menos as compilações. Gostaria de ter conversado com Paul McCartney, mas não foi possível" – os jornalistas gargalharam – "Fiz o que foi possível, dentro do meu alcance, para entender melhor aquele trabalho e garantir que as interpretações das músicas fossem as mais respeitosas possíveis com o espírito delas."

"Também fiquei com muito medo de mexer com algo que eu mesma considerava impecável" – Sarah disse – "Mas a qualidade do elenco é muito boa e acredito que fizemos justiça."

"Vocês receberam alguma crítica do elenco do filme?"

"Não que eu saiba" – Sarah sorriu – "T. V. Carpio, que fez o meu personagem no filme, foi nos assistir e disse que gostou muito. Joe Anderson, Jim Sturgess e Dana Funchs também apareceram e gostaram."

"Dana disse que a minha Sadie não poderia ser mais diferente da dela e que por isso mesmo adorou" – gargalhei.

"Existe alguma música que te dê mais trabalho?"

"Helter Skelter, definitivamente" – respondi.

"I Want To Hold Your Hand, porque tenho dificuldades até hoje em cantar a versão lenta. Sempre dá vontade de acelerar para ficar como a original" – rimos.

"Rachel, você me pareceu muito bem ontem a noite com essa música..."

"É que você deu sorte de presenciar a minha melhor interpretação dela" – gargalhei outra vez – "Senão estaria me criticando em vez de elogiar."

"Como é fazer a cena de beijo lésbico que vocês duas protagonizam na peça?"

"Rachel beija muito bem!" – Sarah gargalhou e eu fiquei vermelha.

"Eu fiquei muito nervosa em fazer a cena ainda nos ensaios, mas Sarah é uma excelente profissional e me deixou à vontade. A personagem de Sarah é apaixonada pelo meu, então foi interessante que tivéssemos boa química. Quando estreamos, a gente já tinha se beijado tanto nos ensaios que tornou-se algo corriqueiro."

"Rachel, você e Lucas Hibbs fazem uma cena realmente quente no palco. Não é constrangedor?"

"Isso se aplica no mesmo caso do beijo com Sarah. No início estava envergonhada porque o elenco não se conhecia. Nos primeiros ensaios sim, foi constrangedor. Era estranho beijar e deixar que um ator que conhecia há pouco tempo passasse a mão pelo meu corpo. Depois nos entrosamos e relaxamos. Isso faz parte do teatro e falamos aqui de uma cena que tem sentido e contexto. Depois Lucas e eu, até mesmo Sarah e eu, já estamos tão à vontade no palco, e a nossa parceria é tão boa que fazemos o que tem de ser feito com naturalidade."

"O seu relacionamento com o elenco vai além dos palcos? Vocês são amigos?"

"Claro! Somos amigos" – Sarah respondeu – "Muitas vezes, depois da última sessão, o elenco todo vai a algum restaurante para se divertir e passar um bom tempo juntos. É um grupo muito harmonioso que se gosta de verdade" – era uma mentira branca que nós atores estavam instruídos a repassar.

"Não há relacionamentos mais profundos que amizades no elenco então?"

"Seria estranho se houvessem relacionamentos entre nós. Imagine se acontecesse um rompimento? O clima deixaria de ficar tão bom. Então a gente prefere se encarar como se fossemos irmãos" – respondi. O buraco era mais embaixo. Nick e Heather já foram para cama. Steve dorme com as dançarinas e Lucas já dormiu com uma das atrizes substitutas. Claro que nada disso poderia chegar à imprensa.

"Vocês estão namorando?"

"Estou em nenhum relacionamento atualmente" – respondi enquanto agarrei o pingente em forma de coroa e pedi desculpas silenciosas a Quinn.

"Eu estou namorando atualmente. Mas ele não pertence a esse mundo do teatro" – Sarah respondeu e Molly fez um sinal de que as perguntas sobre relacionamento acabavam por ali.

"É verdade que você divide o apartamento com outras duas mulheres?" – o jornalista perguntou para mim com tom malicioso.

"A mulher que você se refere é a minha irmã, Santana!" – gargalhei e o repórter ficou constrangido pela insinuação – "A outra é uma amiga nossa de infância que foi fazer faculdade em Nova York e acabou ficando conosco."

"Irmãos sempre brigam bastante. Não dá confusão você morar com sua própria irmã?"

"Nem tanto. Cada uma tem o seu espaço e sua própria vida. A minha é o teatro e a minha irmã estuda na Columbia. A gente se dá muito bem. Vim de Ohio junto com ela e foi muito importante me estabelecer em Nova York com alguém da família comigo" – não dar muito detalhes da minha vida pessoal a pessoas estranhas foi algo que aprendi com Santana, não com um assessor de imprensa. Especialmente pra alguém que dividiria as informações com outros milhares.

Os repórteres agradeceram o tempo e continuamos a tomar o café falando de coisas triviais, como música interessante e filme favorito. Ainda tentei falar com Kurt, mas sem sucesso. Talvez ele estivesse fora da cidade. O elenco só se reuniu no final da tarde para mais uma sessão da peça. Ainda bem que todos estavam em condições de atuar.

...

11 de maio de 2014

O domingo chegou preguiçoso. Estava com agenda livre, sem festas promocionais e repórteres a enfrentar. Eu, Sarah e Lucas aproveitamos o horário livre para fazer algum turismo capitalista. Passeamos por Hollywood, Beverly Hills e depois compramos bugigangas para dar de presentes. No meu caso: um vestido para Quinn, uma blusa para Santana, uma camiseta para Mike e um boné para Johnny: todos com algum motivo que caracterizasse a Califórnia. Lucas estava com ótimo astral e passou o dia sóbrio, na base do suco de laranja e água mineral. Ele tinha certos excessos, mas sabia se cuidar. Sarah comprou um monte de presentes para a família e para o namorado. Estava ansiosa pelo nosso break de verão para voltar à cidade natal para ficar com a família. Confessou saudades, coisa que entendia muito bem. Eu mesma passei o semestre praticamente inteiro sem ver meus pais e o resto da família em Ohio. Minha mãe faria a festa de três anos de Beth no fim de semana, mas nem eu e nem Quinn estaríamos presentes. Era chato e triste. Sentia falta do abraço do meu pai e dos biscoitos de abuela.

Voltamos para o hotel e nos preparamos para a última noite da peça. Foi o nosso melhor dia porque o elenco parecia mais focado por alguma razão. Certa altura, vi Brittany na platéia e quase me desconcentrei por um momento. Estava satisfeita com a presença dela. Mas algo estava errado. Quando encerramos nosso dia, o elenco saiu para a noite. Minha intenção era jantar com Brittany em algum restaurante, mas ela pediu para me acompanhar até o hotel. Não me parecia bem, por isso não fiz objeções. Talvez ela precisasse falar.

Brittany observou o meu quarto de hotel. Nada demais: apenas um lugar com uma cama macia e banheiro. Todo o elenco principal tinha o seu, os atores substitutos, dançarinos e equipe de apoio ocuparam apartamentos divididos para baratear a turnê.

"É um quarto legal esse" – Foi a primeira coisa que ela disse depois que me encontrou no camarim – "Eu só tenho um quarto individual quando viajo nas turnês se pagar do meu próprio bolso. Caso contrário, preciso dividir com mais três amigas."

"Britt, não pense que não esteja feliz por estar aqui comigo, mas você não me parece tão bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Brittany deitou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o teto. Sentei-me do outro lado já preocupada.

"Britt..."

"Lembra de quando Santana ficava de castigo e eu ia dormir na casa de vocês e a gente passava horas e horas brincando de qualquer lugar menos aqui?"

"Lembro sim!" – acomodei-me ao lado dela. A brincadeira era um mero exercício de imaginação em que inventávamos situações que desejávamos vivenciar em qualquer outro lugar do globo terrestre, menos ali naquele quarto.

"Santana sempre tinha as melhores histórias."

"Eu contava algumas ótimas!"

"Você sempre falava da Broadway..." – Brittany desdenhou e eu fechei os olhos. Deixei a minha imaginação florescer.

"Eu estou próxima a uma praia em Barcelona sentada nas mesinhas de um pequeno, mas charmoso restaurante. Olho para o relógio e fico zangada porque Quinn tinha ficado de me encontrar ali e já estava atrasada. E o copo de suco de laranja já estava no fim. Seria patético pedir outro só para enrolar. Pensei no celular. Foi o tempo de levar a minha mão para dentro da bolsa para ela chegar. Estava um pouco vermelha devido ao escaldante sol de verão. Mas aquele clima maravilhoso do mediterrâneo logo curava qualquer stress. Ela me dá um beijo antes de se sentar e pede desculpas pelo atraso. Disse que perdeu a noção do tempo tirando fotografias pela cidade. De repente uma pessoa senta-se na mesa atrás de mim e Quinn começa a se agitar de excitação. Ela discretamente tira uma foto com o celular e me mostra a razão. Era Catherine Zeta-Jones. Nós procuramos comer os nossos lanches sem perturbá-la. E quando eu pensava que não poderia mais agüentar, eis que a própria vem à nossa mesa. Ela havia me reconhecido dos palcos e decidiu dar oi. Sentou-se à nossa mesa e conversou conosco por cinco minutos. Aproveitamos para tirar fotos justas ali mesmo no restaurante, eu pedi um autógrafo e ainda trocamos informações sobre os melhores pontos turísticos da cidade!"

"Há, essa é muito boa, Rach. Muito boa mesmo!" – Brittany aplaudiu e virou-se para mim. Então ficou séria novamente. Colocou a ponta do dedo no meu nariz – "Você é tão diferente de Santana, e ao mesmo tempo tão parecida..." – olhou fixamente para os meus olhos. Comecei a ficar incomodada – "Vocês tem grande imaginação, gostam de aventuras, tem uma língua felina e se irritam com facilidade..."

"Britt... eu..."

"Eu tenho um recado para a sua irmã. Você me promete que vai entregá-lo do jeitinho que eu fizer?" – Brittany parecia ansiosa pela resposta e eu acenei positivo. Seja lá o que fosse, imaginei ser grave.

Brittany sorriu e se ajeitou na cama para ter uma posição melhor. Ela passou os dedos pela minha nuca e colou os lábios nos meus. Fiquei surpresa e meu coração disparou. Quase entrei em pânico e procurei romper aquilo de uma maneira gentil, mas quando menos percebi Brittany estava quase por cima de mim numa cama de hotel. Ela se separou e achei que aquela loucura tivesse passado, mas isso só foi o tempo de ela se arrumar de novo para forçar os lábios contra os meus mais uma vez. Parecia que ela precisava mesmo daquilo e parei de resistir ao beijo. Limites maiores não seriam forçados, certo? Assim que passei a responder às carícias, Brittany se ajeitou de novo, desta vez para suavizar o toque. Por deus, que Quinn me perdoasse, mas Brittany tinha um beijo e tanto, sem falar no corpo. Não era à toa que Santana era louca por ela. Abri a boca e permiti que a língua alheia invadisse o espaço. Podia sentir que Brittany estava colocando os sentimentos mais verdadeiros naquele beijo. Então ele foi rompido, mas ainda permaneci um tempo meio fora do ar, zonza com a sensação.

"Você faz o cacoete de San quando beija. Já te falaram isso? Eu gosto!" – Brittany sorriu e eu fiquei confusa – "Não pense que isso é ruim... algumas medidas estão erradas, mas deu para imaginar que você era San..." – sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que limpou a lágrima no canto do olho.

"Brittany, eu não entendo..."

"Eu não posso ficar com a San... pelo menos não por um bom tempo... e eu vim aqui porque precisava sentir mais uma vez, mesmo que fosse através de você... daí pensei... bom a Rach é irmã gêmea dela e deve ser parecido... e eu não estava de todo errada" – levantou-se, arrumou a roupa e me encarou séria – "Dê o recado para ela, ok?"

Brittany saiu do quarto, me deixando confusa, perplexa e ansiosa por explicações. Quando caí em si, de que deveria correr atrás da minha amiga, ela já tinha deixado o hotel. Tentei falar ao celular, mas não respondia mais. Pensei em Santana. Talvez fosse a única pessoa em que pudesse saber a razão para aquilo tudo. Se é que existia alguma. Passei o resto da noite invocada com o ataque repentino de Brittany.


	57. 12 de maio de 2014 – Irmãs e irmãs

**12 de maio de 2014 – Irmãs e irmãs**

(Quinn)

Coisas boas sobre Rachel: ela não apenas adora a palavra "precisamente" como também vivenciá-la. O voo chegou dois minutos atrasados e foi bom não precisar tomar chá de aeroporto. Ela foi uma das primeiras a sair da sala de desembarque doméstico puxando a mediana mala vermelha. Recepcionei-a com um beijo discreto, apesar da minha vontade era fazer uma cena cinematográfica na frente de todo mundo. Rachel estava cansada. Ela terminou de fazer a peça e depois seguiu para o aeroporto ainda pela madrugada. Disse que só conseguiu cochilar um pouco no avião. Uma pena que eu não a deixaria dormir tão cedo por causa das minhas necessidades. No caminho, enquanto fingia prestar atenção nas coisas sobre a turnê, só pensava no que faria a ela assim que colocássemos os pés dentro de casa.

"Quinn..." – Rachel tentou protestar quando eu a ataquei assim que fechamos a porta – "você... não... pode..." – tentou dizer entre os beijos.

"Esperar? De jeito nenhum!" – fui a guiando em direção ao nosso quarto.

Eu fui uma boa menina a semana inteira: estudei, trabalhei, fiz serviços domésticos e tolerei Santana. Precisava da minha recompensa. Estava pegando fogo e se não tivesse, no mínimo, um orgasmo antes de ir trabalhar, acho que ia enlouquecer. Joguei Rachel na cama. Não perdi tempo em arrancar a calça jeans do corpo da minha mulher e levantar o meu vestido. Foi sexo puro, sem espaço para preliminares carícias e gentilezas. Concentrei minhas ações onde mais interessava com direito a cavalgar um pouco nas belas coxas da minha mulher. Mais dois dedos dela dentro de mim e então me satisfiz.

"Você é louca" – Rachel disse ainda ofegante.

"Por que estava louca para estar junto de você?"

"Nem tanto por isso, mas é você não esperou nem eu fechar a cortina."

Olhei para a grande janela do nosso quarto. Elas estavam fechadas porque não foi louca em deixar nada aberto quando todos estão fora de casa. Porém, as cortinas eram outra história e estavam abertas. Talvez alguns vizinhos do prédio em frente viram o nosso show, apesar de ter minhas dúvidas. As grades da cerca da varanda eram pouco espaçadas e a 21st era uma avenida relativamente larga. Além disso, estávamos no sexto andar e os vidros eram levemente escurecidos. Possível era, mas não acreditava que alguém do prédio de frente pudesse nos ver sem a ajuda de um binóculo.

"Se alguém viu, foi um show e tanto" – comecei a rir e Rachel franziu a testa.

"Não se preocupa com nossa intimidade?"

"Rach, a gente já fez isso em banheiros públicos e no estúdio de edição da NYU: lugares mais eminentes de flagras e de prisões por atentado ao pudor. Acha que eu vou me preocupar com uma cortina entreaberta na minha própria casa? Depois, quando estou contigo, nada mais importa."

"Você é louca, Quinn Fabray" – ela falou sério e por um instante fiquei preocupada, que talvez tivesse feito algo que tenha a desagradado a valer – "Mas você tem o meu coração por completo."

Passei a mão pelos cabelos de Rachel e a beijei suavemente, apenas curtindo nosso momento. Mas não repetimos a dose. Apesar de querer, ainda tinha de trabalhar e era horário de almoço. Tomamos um banho a dois e corri para trabalhar apenas com uma maçã no estômago. Acabei subindo ao escritório da produtora no Bronx devorando um cachorro quente que comprei numa velha conhecida barraquinha ali perto. Jill, o dono, preparava os melhores da cidade. Juro!

Aaron Smith estava na cidade e eles teriam algumas reuniões com a produção ao fim da semana para conversar sobre o filme. Por isso que Roger e James pressionavam a todos nós na produtora. A produtora tinha 17 funcionários fixos (e mais um tanto de outros que eram contratados por projetos, como era o caso de Rachel), e todos nós estávamos trabalhamos feito loucos, principalmente por causa do filme. Havia ainda a administração da peça ATU e a produção de uma websérie, que era um projeto que James Golvi começaria a filmar.

Fiz a minha parte, como sempre, contatei agências e obtive uma lista de atores para testes de personagens de uma linha ou duas durante o filme. Era importante que eles atuassem razoavelmente bem para não estragar a cena, mesmo que fossem apenas peças de composição. Os testes seriam marcados numa data próxima ao início das filmagens e teríamos a previsão de 27 mil em gastos com esse tipo de figurante em Toronto. O preço não variava muito nos arredores da cidade, mas poderia encarecer consideravelmente caso pegássemos atores em NYC. Questão de qualificação do mercado. O preço pularia para 30 mil dólares. Claro, sempre se poderia conseguir voluntários e ainda tinha os atores amigos que faziam uma ponta apenas pela farra. Roger pareceu satisfeito com as projeções que fiz e agora o trabalho estaria por conta dos assistentes de direção de elenco do diretor Aaron Smith. Na medida em que a reunião avançava e assuntos que não me interessava eram colocados em pauta, minha paciência ia diminuindo. Não pude evitar sacudir em começar a sacudir a perna. A sensação não melhorou quando a reunião acabou e sabia que ainda precisaria trabalhar na websérie.

"Fez um bom trabalho, como sempre, Fabray" – Roger me encontrou no canto do café, que era uma espécie de copa num canto reservado do escritório.

"Obrigada" – forcei um sorriso – "Roger, sei que você disse que me daria uma resposta mas..."

"Sobre participar como assistente de fotografia?" – acenei – "Quinn, você sabe que Aaron já vem com pacote completo" – isso queria dizer que cada diretor trabalhava com os diretores de arte e fotografia da preferência, e estes com as pessoas de confiança. O que queria era a oportunidade de fazer parte da equipe de fotografia. Ficaria feliz até se me permitisse trabalhar uma semana como assistente de câmera e voltar para casa.

"Não há nem uma chance de conseguir uma função baixa?"

"Existe a websérie que James está à frente na direção."

"Mas..."

"Frank Mirror é o diretor de fotografia."

"Eu sei..."

"O próprio James vai dirigir."

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Fabray!" – Roger falou mais alto me fazendo calar – "James ainda não conversou contigo sei lá porque razão, mas você está escalada na equipe da websérie para trabalhar como assistente de Frank."

"Sério?" – a opção não era de forma alguma ruim.

"Sério!" – ele deu dois tapinhas no meu ombro – "É a sua chance, garota."

Não resisti e abracei o meu chefe. Não era o filme, mas participar de uma produção como parte da equipe de fotografia era uma grande chance e oportunidade. Mal podia esperar para contar a Rachel.

"Tem mais alguma coisa para fazer hoje?"

"Não senhor."

"Se não me engano, o elenco da peça chega hoje da Califórnia."

"Rachel adiantou o voo" – sorri.

"Não se acostume com essas gentilezas, mas vá para casa, Fabray. Vá curtir a sua mulher. Você já entregou um belo trabalho por aqui hoje."

"Obrigada" – sorri, mas sem abraços desta vez.

Eu adorava o meu patrão, adorava onde trabalhava, adorava esse meio de produção. Peguei o metrô e fui para casa. Desta vez para passar o resto do dia com Rachel. Encontrei-a logo à porta do nosso quarto com o cabelo preso de mau jeito, short velho e com uma de minhas camisetas. Ela estava sentada no chão separando as roupas sujas das limpas para jogar na máquina de lavar. Chame de cega, de doente, do que for, mas para mim, Rachel estava super sexy.

"Quinn..." – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer antes de eu atacá-la ali mesmo no chão entre a pilha de roupas sujas e as poucas peças limpas retiradas de dentro da mala.

Rachel retribuiu muito bem a minha recepção e me deu um orgasmo desses de explodir o cérebro ali mesmo no chão entre a pilha de roupas sujas. Não sei se era uma habilidade recorrente às cantoras, mas Rachel Berry-Lopez tinha uma língua particularmente talentosa. Acho que eu até fiquei ausente por alguns minutos. Um tempo depois, ouvi chaves na porta. Sem mais o que fazer, estiquei a perna e empurrei a porta do quarto, provocando gargalhadas de Rachel por este meu esforço sobre-humano. Tudo para evitar sermos flagradas. Sim, eu tinha as minhas formas de ser super-heroína. Ficamos nos curtindo por mais algum tempo até que, preguiçosamente, nos levantamos e nos vestimos. Encontramos Santana sentada à bancada da cozinha, de óculos no rosto (ela começou a usá-los para leitura, principalmente enquanto estivesse no computador), concentrada na tela. Ela tinha uma escrivaninha no quarto para estudar, mas às vezes teimava em colocar o computador na bancada da cozinha, onde a gente fazia nossas refeições.

Juro que ela fazia isso só para me irritar. Santana era mestre em tentar ampliar as fronteiras da bagunça para além do quarto dela. Tudo bem navegar no tablet sentada à bancada, ler um livro e deixá-lo em cima da mesinha de centro, o mesmo a caixa do filme. Eu tolerava até mesmo o chinelão no meio da sala e o cobertor esquecido no sofá, afinal, eram coisas caseiras e inofensivas. Pode parecer implicância em demasia minha, mas se deixasse, o inofensivo computador esquecido em cima da bancada geraria em questão de um dia um monte de folhas, cadernos e alguns livros. E se eu pegasse tudo isso e jogasse em cima da cama dela para poder arrumar a casa, Santana reclamaria porque diria que joguei as coisas dela de qualquer jeito. Era uma missa que acontecia de vez em quanto.

"Um 'C'!" – ela resmungou – "Aquele idiota me deu um 'C'! Fiquei com B- de média na matéria e sem a menor chance de recuperar."

"É bom ver você também, Santana!" – Rachel deu um beijo na cabeça da irmã enquanto eu fui à cozinha preparar algum lanche para nós três.

"Um B- não me parece ruim" – opinei.

"É que tinha as minhas chances de pegar a monitoria que eu queria muito."

"Mas professor não é um idiota?" – retruquei.

"Um idiota que foi diretor na Microsoft" – Santana resmungou – "Mas vamos falar de coisas boas. Como foi a turnê em LA, Ray?" – ouvi as duas conversando enquanto pegava os pães, geléias e biscoitos.

"Você quer saber como foi em LA ou quem eu encontrei por lá?" – Rachel provocou. Ela caminhou até a cozinha e me ajudou a pegar suco e os copos.

"Você sabe muito bem o que quero!" – Santana parecia impaciente.

"Brittany pediu para entregar um recado para você, mas não seria apropriado" – eu não tinha idéia do que Rachel estava falando e nem tão pouco ela disse com cara muito boa. Preferi deixar a conversa rolar enquanto preparava o lanche.

"Desliga o computador para a gente poder fazer nossa refeição?" – reclamei e Santana fez careta antes de me atender. Então ela voltou o assunto com a irmã.

"Não seria apropriado? Rachel! É um recado da Brittany para mim. Você tem que me dizer o que é por mais sujo que seja."

"Não é dizer. É fazer e você não iria apreciar. Tenho certeza que eu não iria."

"Apenas me dê a droga do recado!" – disse pausada e imperativa.

Rachel foi até Santana, colocou as mãos no pescoço da irmã e a puxou para um beijo. Não um desses selinhos bestas que as duas trocavam uma vez ou outra. Estava falando de um beijo de verdade, desses que Rachel dava em mim. Se era esse o recado da Brittany, não estava chocada. Perplexa fiquei em ver a coragem da minha mulher em entregá-lo num ato incestuoso. O choque me fez emudecer e ficar paralisada. Mas antes que eu retomasse a compostura e desse um corte, Rachel finalmente desgrudou dos lábios de Santana.

"Gostou do recado?" – Santana estava com os olhos arregalados (não só ela), e sem palavras – "Antes que qualquer uma das duas comecem a falar, digo que essa foi uma versão light, porque se fosse levar o recado ao pé da letra, eu teria enfiado a língua na garganta de Santana igual Brittany fez comigo."

"Você beijou a Brittany?" – esbravejei por hora mais surpresa do que enfurecida. Já não era simples aceitar a minha mulher beijar outras pessoas em cena em quatro dias da semana. Imagine vê-la fazendo isso com outras pessoas, mesmo que de forma inocente? Imagine vê-la fazer isso com a própria irmã? Imagine imaginar ela com os lábios grudados nos de Brittany? Era muito para absorver.

"Foi bem o contrário, na verdade" – Rachel se defendeu – "Brittany não me deu um aviso prévio do tipo de recado que eu deveria entregar" – olhei para Santana, que ainda estava imóvel na cadeira. Acho até que nem respirava, mas eu não estava com cabeça para conferir – "E essa nem foi a parte mais esquisita."

"Não vai me dizer que você a Brittany..."

"NÃO! QUINN!" – ela protestou – "Eu jamais faria isso contigo!" – falou com sinceridade e pude ainda identificar que ela também ficou ferida com a minha insinuação. Mas quem me culparia? Primeiro: Brittany. Segundo: Brittany não tem noção de moralidade. Terceiro: Brittany é sexy e consegue seduzir qualquer um.

"Você não pode me culpar! Acabei de te ver dando um beijo de língua na sua própria irmã!" – Sim, agora eu estava mais furiosa que chocada. E Santana continuava imóvel – "Como você se sentiria se me visse enfiando a língua na garganta de outra pessoa? Sei lá... da Santana?"

"Eu não enfiei a língua na boca da minha irmã!" – protestou, ignorou totalmente a minha pergunta e depois diminuiu a voz e olhou para Santana – "Brittany estava estranha. Mais do que ela costuma ser. Disse que me beijar era uma forma de me despedir porque não pode ficar contigo. Mas não falou a razão, só que ficou grata que a gente fosse mais parecida em... certas coisas... e que isso foi bom para que ela pudesse imaginar que estivesse contigo."

Agora além de presenciar uma das cenas mais atordoantes da minha existência ainda teria de lidar com a informação de que, aparentemente, as Berry-Lopez tinham mais coisas em comum do que gostaria de saber? Mundo exploda, por favor! Não bastasse elas terem talento especial para insultos (embora Rachel usasse mais palavras), egocêntricas, competitivas e muito emocionais. Fora os pequenos detalhes como a estranha preferência por geléia de uva enquanto o mundo prefere frutas vermelhas. Ou pelas azeitonas pretas em vez das verdes normais.

"Por um bom tempo?" – finalmente Santana se manifestou – "O que ela quis dizer?"

"Eu não sei, Santy. Acho que você deveria ligar para ela."

Santana deixou a mesa sem tocar na comida, o que era compreensível, e foi para o quarto dela. Meu coração parecia que queria sair do peito e tinha vontade de gritar. Em vez disso, larguei as coisas do jantar e saí pisando duro em direção ao nosso quarto. Bati a porta no processo e sentei na cama levando as mãos até o meu rosto. Respirava forte, precisava me controlar. Tinha vontade de chutar alguma coisa, talvez a pilha de roupas sujas. Em vez disso, chorei de raiva.

Alguns minutos depois, Rachel bateu à porta antes de entrar. Eu a olhei com raiva.

"Se eu te visse beijando a Brittany, ficaria com ciúmes" – Rachel disse de repente – "Mas ia perdoar porque ela é assim e você é a mulher mais linda do mundo. A Britt não faz nada por maldade, a não ser quando está sob influência da minha irmã. Se fosse a Santana... eu já passei por isso anos atrás e lembro o quanto foi doloroso saber que Finn fez sexo com a minha irmã. Só que contigo seria muito pior porque o que temos nem se compara. Se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa, eu me sentiria igualmente sem chão e com o coração esmagado."

"Ainda assim, você beijou outra pessoa e a desculpa do teatro."

"Foi Santana" – a voz dela ainda estava baixa.

"Como se não existissem irmãos que se comem por aí."

"Quinn" – a voz dela era de advertência – "Santana é a minha irmã e o que eu fiz a chocou também. Foi um ato bobo e impensado, ok? Não vai se repetir, até porque estou tremendamente arrependida agora..." – ela baixou a cabeça – "É que Brittany estava estranha ontem e me deixou apreensiva."

"Você poderia ter apenas dito isso a Santana!" – cruzei os braços – "Não precisava do resto."

"Não precisava" – concordou – "Desculpe, fui muito infeliz com a brincadeirinha. Não vai acontecer novamente" – havia sinceridade e arrependimento em Rachel – "Mas doeu saber que você não confia em mim."

"Nunca disse isso."

"Mas você cogitou que eu e Brittany tivéssemos feito algo mais. Quinn, o beijo só aconteceu porque ela forçou uma situação absurda. Ela não me parecia muito sã. Depois, era Brittany: a melhor amiga e o amor da vida da minha irmã; a menina que frequentava a minha casa desde criança e que eu considero como parte minha família."

"Eu entendi essa parte" – falei ríspida.

"Eu sei, mas quero te dizer... aliás... eu quero te garantir ainda que prefiro acabar tudo que temos antes de te magoar desta forma. Quinn, te peço por tudo que é mais sagrado que não desconfie da minha honestidade muito menos do respeito que tenho por você. Eu te amo e jamais te trairia."

"Rach..." – fomos interrompidas com batidas à nossa porta.

Rachel a abriu e vimos Santana parada do outro lado, no limite do quarto sem entrar como se fosse uma vampira e precisasse de convite. Pensei em dizer alguma grosseria, mas recuei tão logo percebi que ela estava chorando. Santana respirou fundo e falou com a voz engasgada.

"Britt está grávida do chefe dela na turnê da Beyonce e os dois vão morar juntos. Preciso tomar um porre."

Silêncio fúnebre. Rachel se apressou para abraçar a irmã. Aquilo me fez esquecer a discussão e também corri para ampará-la. A dor de Santana devia ser imensa. Era um exercício simples de se fazer para te ruma idéia. Imaginei estar no lugar dela e imaginei que Brittany fosse Rachel. Imaginei a dor no meu peito se soubesse que Rachel engravidou de um cara qualquer. Ia querer morrer. Santana deveria estar exatamente assim.

Minha cunhada escapou dos nossos braços e foi para o quarto dela. Não sabia o que ia acontecer, mas Rachel parecia que tinha perfeita noção. Ela correu até a cozinha e pegou uma garrafa de vinho. Sempre tínhamos uma ou duas em casa e a gente gostava de beber uma taça ou duas em ocasiões especiais. Quando Santana saiu do quarto com a blusa trocada e disposta a pegar os trocados dentro do pote de dinheiro de emergência, Rachel a segurou pelo braço e mostrou a garrafa.

"Você vai tomar o seu porre, Santy, mas não vai sair de casa hoje."

...

20 de maio de 2014

(Santana)

"Dá para você parar?"

Rachel me encarava há meia hora e aquilo me deixava nervosa. Tudo bem que ela só desempenhava o papel de irmã cuidadosa e até saiu para beber comigo no fim de semana de folga que teve. Mas existiam alguns limites. Queria que Rachel pudesse entender que eu não me mataria ou faria besteiras porque o amor da minha vida estava grávida de um imbecil. Pior, escolheu ficar com ele. Verdade que gostaria de ir a Los Angeles e dar um soco na cara do sujeitinho que transou com ela sem camisinha. Droga. Eu queria bater em todo mundo. Uma pena que ainda era um ser racional que, mesmo com uma dor enorme e legítima, tinha um namorado, e tarefas de final de semestre a fazer.

Rachel me ajudou. Foi como uma mãezona ao longo da semana. Só que ela, como sempre, levou tudo muito à sério e a forma com que ela me observava fazer o meu relatório final da monitoria me dava arrepios. Só não a expulsava de vez do meu quarto porque Quinn estava prestes a chegar e eu adoraria deixá-la um pouco mais paranóica em flagrar a minha irmã sentada na minha cama me pajeando.

"Estava pensando..."

"Lá vem problema" – resmunguei e ela fez cara de ofendida. Revirei os olhos e suspirei – "No que estava pensando, hobbit?"

"Faz tempo que a gente não caminha pela cidade por caminhar."

"Está chovendo" – apontei a janela – "E são quase seis da tarde. Não me parece ser um dia bom para caminhar, beber uma cerveja e ver vitrine."

"Eu disse que seria hoje ou agora, bocó?"

"E você quer sair espontaneamente para andar pela cidade com dia e hora marcados?" – comecei a rir. Não seria improvável vindo da minha irmã que conseguia planejar até as idas ao banheiro.

"Quer me escutar ou não?"

"Não!" – voltei a me concentrar na tela do computador – "Olha, Ray, eu realmente preciso terminar este relatório da monitoria e juro que hoje não vou esvaziar garrafa alguma. Então dá para sair do meu pé?"

Rachel resmungou e eu tive de rir um pouco. Ela se levantou da minha cama e veio até a minha escrivaninha. Como o meu quarto era grande e não pegava bem espalhar meus livros pela sala, como fazia no velho apartamento, Rachel me comprou o móvel para que eu pudesse guardar muitas coisas da faculdade adequadamente, palavras dela, e que fosse confortável suficiente para estudar. Era uma escrivaninha simples de cor preta dessas que se parece com uma estante pequena com lugar para se colocar o computador desktop (embora usasse um ultrabook), com gavetas ao lado das minhas pernas e algumas prateleiras acima. Era confortável. Tinha minha iluminaria, meus livros estavam ao alcance da mão e meus documentos enchiam as gavetas. O lado ruim é que às vezes me sentia isolada e levava as coisas para estudar na bancada que dividia a cozinha da sala. Rachel não ligava, mas Quinn odiava, não sei por quê.

"Você deveria trocar essa foto" – Rachel apontou para o único porta-retrato que tinha no quarto. Era a foto de Brittany e eu em uniformes de cheerios.

"Gosto dela" – disse carregando na indiferença.

Rachel não discutiu, o que era ótimo. Em vez disso, enfiou a cabeça sobre o meu ombro para ver o que estava escrevendo.

"Isso parece chato" – ela resmungou – "Você escreve bem, mas isso parece ser muito chato."

"Jura que você tem nada mais a estudar dos Beatles? Quem sabe um roteiro para ler, se preparar para alguma audição ou coisa assim?"

"Quer se livrar de mim tão desesperadamente assim?" – ela se fingiu de ofendida.

"Na verdade, eu quero! Preciso terminar o trabalho que é realmente chato, mas tem que ser feito hoje!"

Ela ficou olhando séria para mim como se quisesse me fazer rir. Não conseguiu. Resmungou e finalmente saiu do meu quarto. Foi um alívio. Pude finalmente me concentrar em terminar o relatório para o professor Harris. A experiência na monitoria foi excelente e valeu bons créditos extras, além de uma remuneração. Infelizmente não poderia repetir, mas não deixaria de ver o meu professor mais próximo, uma vez que pegaria mais uma matéria com ele: uma que tinha duração de um ano, mas que era praticamente toda a base do curso de Economia. Era melhor economista do que uma empresária e administradora, mas insisti em fazer as matérias de Negócios por causa do meu fatídico destino em herdar as empresas de zaide.

Pensar na faculdade ajudava um bocado para esquecer Brittany e a gravidez. Não ela em si, mas o fato de que escolheu ficar com o cara. Jamais fiquei chateada pela criança até porque isso poderia acontecer comigo. Namoro Andrew, por exemplo, e tenho uma vida sexual com ele. Mesmo fazendo uso de preservativo, acidentes acontecem. Se eu ficasse grávida e Brittany pedisse para cuidar de mim, eu deixaria, eu a escolheria. Isso não excluiria o pai da criança da minha vida: eu só optaria ficar perto do amor da minha vida. Mas não foi como Brittany pensou. A realidade era que estava grávida, que iria terminar a turnê com a Beyonce, e depois iria de dedicar a montar a casa dela com o tal Jim Belford. Não iam se casar formalmente, mas juntariam as trouxas, por assim dizer. Grande merda.

Sacudi a cabeça e voltei a me concentrar no meu relatório final. Tinha de ser um trabalho perfeito. Minutos depois, quando me preparava para redigir a conclusão, Rachel abriu a porta do meu quarto. Fiz um esboço para reclamar, mas me silenciei quando vi que ela carregava uma bandeja com um lanche. Estava mesmo morrendo de fome. Sem dizer uma palavra, colocou a comida no cantinho da minha escrivaninha para não me atrapalhar, mas que ficasse ao alcance da minha mão. Era um sanduíche de presunto de peru com queijo, folha de alface (ela nunca esquecia o "verde") e um pouco de cream cheese. O suco era de laranja feito na hora. Ainda muda, me deu um beijo na cabeça e saiu do meu quarto.

Ficava comovida com essas pequenas atitudes de Rachel. Nem sempre dizia "obrigado" a ela, mas repetia isso todos os dias em minhas orações por ter uma irmã tão boa, mesmo que um tanto quanto irritante. Verdade seja dita: estaria perdida sem ela na minha vida.

...

21 de maio de 2014

Foi uma semana infernal com Santana depressiva por causa da gravidez de Brittany. Mas o que ela queria? Não duvido do amor entre as duas, mas a distância e o tipo de vida que cada uma levava tendiam mais a afastar do que uni-las. Não existe conversa de telefone no mundo que evite acidentes assim. A própria Santana estava namorando Andrew, ou algo próximo disso. Ela pensava sinceramente que Brittany estaria em Los Angeles ou viajando pelo mundo a esperando pura e casta? Isso sequer acontecia na época de escola, quando as duas moravam na mesma cidade, estudavam na mesma escola. Brittany beijou quase toda McKinley e fez sexo com uma pá de gente principalmente na época em que éramos sophomore. Brittany trepava com um monte ao passo que Santana ficava só no papo. Parecia bastante lógico que ela fosse para cama com outras pessoas em Los Angeles, até porque era uma mulher independente e livre.

Mas um descuido aconteceu. Agora não tinha mais jeito: é esperar nascer enquanto se pensa com muito cuidado sobre o destino desta criança. E vai ser uma decisão da Brittany e do tal dançarino, não de Santana, que pensa que tem culpa e obrigações a cumprir. Rachel? Minha mulher construiu um muro ao redor da irmã e ficou de guarda. Aparentemente, Santana tinha que ser tratada como uma criança grande, com toda paciência e esmero, porque estava sofrendo.

Era difícil entender a relação dessas duas. Numa hora elas se matam e na seguinte, se amam. Não sei se é a diferença de idade ou de criação ou a própria distância, mas eu e minha irmã Frannie temos relações muito diferentes de Rachel e Santana. Frannie é três anos mais velha. Fomos criadas dentro de moldes para nos tornamos as perfeitas garotas americanas que se formariam em qualquer coisa na faculdade só para largar tudo para cuidar da família assim que a gente se casasse, de preferência virgens. Mas se não fosse possível, que tudo fosse feito com toda a discrição para atender as necessidades urgentes do eventual namorado integrante de uma família igualmente cristã e que fosse, de preferência, rico. Deveríamos ser garotas populares e desejadas na escola, rainhas do baile, atléticas, entender as regras dos principais esportes americanos, alunas que frequentasse o quadro de honra, presidentes de clubes relevantes para mostrar todo o nosso bom aproveitamento do tempo. Falando em tempo, este era precioso demais para ser desperdiçado com perdedores. E se a gente saísse da linha, Russell Fabray, meu pai, tinha uma palmatória que nos fazia lembrar todos os bons princípios familiares e metas de vida.

Frannie procurou seguir às determinações. Lembro particularmente de uma noite, poucos meses antes da graduação dela. Frannie havia sido aceita na University of Texas de Austin. Eu deveria herdar o posto de abelha rainha. Entrei no quarto dela e conversamos bem ao modo do nosso relacionamento mestre/aprendiz. Entre os avisos estavam coisas como: "Cuidado com Santana. Ela é sua maior ameaça. Faça o que for preciso para mantê-la sempre abaixo de você"; "Não há bons garotos neste momento em McKinley, o menos pior para a sua idade é mesmo o tal Hudson. É um panaca, mas está no time da escola e você deve continuar com ele "; "Continue a ignorar não só os perdedores, mas os comuns e alguns da turma de populares também. Quanto mais seletivo, melhor"; "É melhor perder a virgindade logo. Procure os garotos mais galinhas porque eles vão saber fazer melhor"; "Amizades são para depois: na escola é melhor ter aliados."

Certo dia, quando me peguei lembrando dessas conversas no quarto de Frannie, perguntei a Rachel se Santana costumava comentar sobre coisas da escola ou dar conselhos. Ela disse que falavam pouco sobre o assunto. Evitavam até. Mas o único conselho que recebeu de Santana era: "seja lá o que acontecer, mantenha a cabeça erguida porque você sabe que é melhor do que todos os outros".

Falo pouco com Frannie. Evito até depois do último encontro em Lima. É muito ruim ter de engolir os comentários sutis de como eu sou a ovelha negra da família. Fiz tudo errado em relação àquilo que me foi ensinado e determinado. Perdi o namorado para a menina que eu torturava e secretamente amava. Perdi a virgindade para o galinha da escola, mas fiquei grávida. Quando fui expulsa de casa, Frannie não me deu uma palavra de consolo na ocasião, e meu pai vendeu tudo que me pertencia: carro, jóias, mandou doar as roupas que deixei. As jóias de família foram todas para a minha irmã. Meu pai fez de tudo para que eu ficasse sem um centavo no bolso, mas aceitei os termos.

Quando pensei que morar com minha mãe faria eu ter a minha vida de volta, já não era mais a mesma, não consegui. Quanto a Frannie? Ela começou a estagiar para uma boa companhia em Huston, estava noiva de um herdeiro de uma rede de pequenos hotéis, desses de beira de estrada. Santana saberia explicar melhor porque, mas é um negócio lucrativo. Frannie tem boas relações com o meu pai e com a madrasta que nunca conheci. Diferente do que minha mãe desdenha, Antonia Bettes é uma tatuada muito rica. Enquanto Frannie tinha o futuro garantido e bem encaminhado como era o desejo do meu pai, eu estava suando um bocado para ter o meu. Mas era muito feliz morando em Nova York, com o meu casamento não-oficializado, e estava em paz com as minhas escolhas. Só queria que a minha irmã e a minha mãe reconhecessem isso.

"Dois centavos por seus pensamentos" – Rachel me abraçou por trás e me deu um beijo no rosto.

"Frannie mandou um e-mail. Disse que vem a Nova York e quer me ver" – conduzi Rachel para que ela sentasse no meu colo. Então pude enterrar o meu rosto no pescoço da minha lady, aspirando o cheiro bom dela – "Disse que quer conhecer a minha casa, como vivo. Me pareceu tão interessada que tenho até medo."

"Quando ela chega?"

"Amanhã. Disse que vem resolver algumas coisas do trabalho e que terá um dia livre no sábado. Ficará o fim de semana para aproveitar Nova York."

"Você pode levá-la para ver a peça e sair para jantar com ela, eu peço ingressos de cortesia para a primeira sessão, e a gente pode fazer um almoço de domingo. O que acha?"

"Vou conversar com ela. Ver quais são os planos. Mas gosto da idéia."

...

24 de maio de 2014

Estava ansiosa por encontrar com Frannie. O combinado era a gente se ver em frente ao Public para entrarmos juntas no lugar reservado. Acho que já tinha visto ATU umas dez vezes e passei a entender a peça como uma espécie de "Uma Linda Mulher", ou seja, um desses filmes em que se assiste umas 50 vezes e não enjoa. Entendia perfeitamente porque ATU ganhou até blogs feitos por fãs. Boa parte gritava por Steve e Nick, e havia até os ships. Rachel tinha o dela com Lucas, mas havia uma parte colorida dos fãs que adorariam que ela tivesse um relacionamento com Sarah. Se soubessem a verdade...

"Boa noite, Quinnie" – Frannie me surpreendeu estava muito elegante num vestido preto discreto de bom corte e salto alto. Ela usava o cabelo platinado num coque elegante. Senti-me mal vestida ao lado dela, mas meus trajes estavam condizentes ao das outras pessoas que foram assistir à peça.

"Frannie!" – a abracei rapidamente – "Está linda."

"Estou mesmo" – disse com a habitual falta de modéstia – "E você não está mal. Juro que teria de procurar uma nova hippie ou que te veria numa calça jeans mascando chicletes com um chaveiro do arco-íris."

"Estou grata que você não se prende a estereótipos" – ergui uma sobrancelha – "Estamos em cima da hora para entrar. Vamos?"

Foi mais uma noite tranqüila da peça. Rachel foi ótima, como sempre. Uma pena que ninguém de ATU foi indicado ao Tony de 2014. Consideraram uma injustiça, em especial a não indicação de Rachel para atriz coadjuvante. Não foi dessa vez, mas isso não me fazia sentir menos orgulho. ATU era uma peça popular e querida. Levei a minha irmã até os camarins e ela fez cara de que não estava impressionada apesar de toda a boa-vontade de Rachel em apresentar os colegas de elenco e contar boas curiosidades de bastidores. Por fim, nós seguimos para jantar enquanto Rachel se concentrava para a segunda sessão do dia.

"Sua namoradinha é boa" – comentou quando já estávamos sentadas à mesa no Shun Lee Palace, um restaurante chinês que custava o olho da cara em Midtown.

"Sou praticamente casada com essa 'namoradinha', Fran. Tenha mais respeito, por favor."

"Se não tem papel assinado, maninha, ela é uma mera namorada."

"Como quiser... eu não ligo!"

"Desculpe, Quinnie. É que eu fico me perguntando... se era para você ser gay, porque não pegou a outra Lopez? Pelo menos Santana é sexy. Rachel é irritante... como você agüenta todo aquele papinho de atriz? Piadas com maquiagem? Me poupe" – contei até 10.

"Rachel é super-sexy, Fran. E muito inteligente. Mas seria perda de tempo explicar o que seja isso para um cego" – abocanhei uma "palitada" do meu chop suey com carne de porco.

"Uhuu, a pequena Quinnie ainda tem algum brio."

"Você está mesmo querendo desperdiçar nosso tempo me provocando?"

"Não vim aqui para isso!"

"Ótimo! Então vamos aproveitar a refeição, ok?"

"Papai me ligou noutro dia" – e eu pensando que a conversa estava civilizada suficiente para não me provocar uma indigestão. Comemorei cedo demais – "Comentou que gostaria de fazer uma reaproximação. Disse que tem uma proposta a te fazer, mas não perderia o tempo dele se não estivesse interessada."

"Que proposta?"

"Ele te pagaria o curso de Direito na OSU, com direito a uma gorda mesada, caso você largasse essa bobagem de fazer cinema e esquecesse esse relacionamento gay."

"Bom... não estou interessada."

"Imaginei. Você me parece confortável demais com essa vida livre" – dei um soquinho na mesa de impaciência.

"Fran. Eu tenho uma bolsa integral na NYU, que é uma das universidades mais conceituadas do mundo. Estudo algo que eu amo, tenho um emprego onde posso atuar na área. Aliás, eu já estou fazendo isso. Ainda ganho algum dinheiro extra com a minha fotografia. Contribuo com artigos para Washington Square News com alguma regularidade, e isso é um sinal de que posso até seguir carreira no jornalismo, se quiser. Moro num apartamento maravilhoso numa boa área da cidade, junto com a mulher que amo e com a minha cunhada que não amo tanto assim, mas Santana, pelo menos, ajuda mais que atrapalha. Tenho bons amigos, tenho Mike e até mesmo o estabanado do Johnny, tenho contatos e tenho oportunidades. Por que eu largaria tudo isso por uma proposta de praticamente viver em prisão disfarçada oferecida pelo papai?"

"Quem te escuta falar desse jeito, pensa até que a sua vida é perfeita."

"É para mim! Pode não ser para você, mas funciona para mim. Às vezes gostaria muito que você fosse menos Fabray e fosse mais minha irmã" – voltei a me concentrar na minha refeição.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"É que eu sinto tanta inveja do relacionamento de Rachel e Santana. Aquelas duas brigam quase todo dia, mas quando uma mais precisa, a outra sempre está presente. É algo incondicional e natural. Você não acreditaria nas coisas que uma faz pela outra, dos sacrifícios... E o que nós temos Fran? Sangue? Sobrenome? Isso basta?" – estava me controlando para manter o volume da minha voz em um tom razoável.

"E o que você quer de mim?"

"Só que me aceite como sou. Sem ironias e piadinhas. Não é tão difícil assim."

"Eu te aceito, Quinnie. Só não concordo."

"Já é um começo" – suspirei e tomei um gole do meu vinho – "Você poderia aparecer para o almoço amanhã lá em casa já que vai ficar o fim de semana em Nova York."

"Na sua casa? A que você divide com as Berry-Lopez?"

"Sim, minha casa que é habitada por mais duas pessoas. Uma delas é a minha namorada."

"Tudo bem."

"Tudo bem?" – meu coração bateu mais rápido.

"Bom, isso seria importante para você, correto?"

"Imensamente."

"Então aparecerei para ver de perto esse seu novo estilo de vida."

"Fechado."

...

25 de maio de 2014

Estava ainda mais nervosa. A última vez que Frannie e Rachel se encontraram no ano passado, minha irmã desandou a falar pequenas insinuações ofensivas e Rachel não agüentou, respondendo com menos sutileza. Esse tratado de paz importava muito para mim e não medi esforço para fazer o melhor almoço que poderia. Deixei de ir à igreja e Rachel à sinagoga para que a gente pudesse deixar a casa brilhando. Nosso apartamento costumava ser limpo e arrumado (menos o quarto da Santana), mas eu queria impressionar. Rachel arrumou aquela zona de guerra que era o quarto da irmã dela, tirou as roupas penduradas no banheiro, deixou tudo cheiroso. Eu aspirei a casa inteira, tirei poeira dos móveis, arrumei todos os outros cômodos, joguei o lixo fora. Depois nos enfiamos na cozinha para preparar uma refeição simples, mas bem-feita e saborosa. Rachel deixou a salada pronta e ainda fez a sobremesa de gelatina com frutas. Eu preparei a "macarronada à moda Fabray", que era uma das poucas coisas que eu e Frannie fazíamos juntas para nos divertir... como irmãs.

Santana chegou da sinagoga. Ela tinha ódio declarado a Frannie, mas prometeu se comportar. Quando minha irmã chegou pontualmente às 13h, tive o orgulho de mostrar a minha casa. Acho que foi uma surpresa agradável para ela ver que eu morava num bairro em ascensão e num bom prédio, que minha casa era agradável e bonita. Quando servimos a refeição, Rachel procurou ser educada e contida, passando por cima inclusive das pequenas ironias e críticas que Frannie soltava vez e outra. Santana não abriu a boca, o que para mim já estava ótimo. Por fim, Frannie fez questão de ajudar com as louças (apesar de termos uma máquina de lavar). Santana foi estudar no quarto dela e Rachel teria de tomar um banho e se arrumar para ir ao teatro. A sessão de domingo era no mesmo horário que a primeira de sábado.

"E aí? Qual o veredicto?" – instiguei.

"As Berry-Lopez são sempre assim ou só estavam sendo educadas comigo?"

"A segunda opção, confesso. As nossas refeições costumam ser mais barulhentas... fogem do controle quando os meninos aparecem."

Rachel apareceu na cozinha de banho tomado. Ela se despediu de Frannie com um gentil beijo no rosto, e de mim com um satisfatório beijo na boca.

"Merda para você!" – eu disse.

"Obrigada" – Rachel tinha um sorriso sincero – "Como diz a Santana: vou arrasar com todos eles. Tchau Frannie!" – e me abraçou e sussurrou no meu ouvido – "Que tal hoje você usar aquele nosso pequeno amigo?" – meu sorriso escancarou. Eu adorava usar o meu pequeno amigo em Rachel. A gente só o usava em momentos mais... especiais. Talvez aquele fosse um – "Te vejo mais tarde, leãozinho" – ela gritou antes de abrir a porta.

Frannie ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, incrédula.

"Leãozinho?"

"Ela é uma lady" – não quis dar mais explicações ou a conversa se tornaria mais suja e tinha certeza que minha irmã não gostaria de ouvir tais explicações.

Frannie e eu nos despedimos. Ela não deixou claro se estava ok ou não com o que presenciou. Mas estava satisfeita de certa forma. Ainda não era o que Santana e Rachel tinham e era provável que nunca chegaria a tal intimidade e entrosamento com a minha irmã, mas algo de diferente aconteceu: a nossa interação mestre/aprendiz foi quebrada por algo melhor, mesmo que ainda estranho e sem definição. Santana saiu do quarto e foi até a geladeira pegar água.

"Não foi levar a rainha da Inglaterra até o hotel ou até ao aeroporto ou sei lá?"

"Santana, vai te catar."

"Nossa, mudou da água pro vinho, Fabray?"

Eu balancei a cabeça incrédula e comecei a rir. Santana tinha aquele meio sorriso despeitado estampado no rosto. Sabia que, lá no fundo, ela estava feliz por mim. E assim que Rachel chegasse do teatro, eu poderia comemorar propriamente pelo meu bom dia.


	58. 07 de agosto de 2014 – Ciúmes

**07 de agosto de 2014 – Ciúmes**

(Quinn)

As filmagens da websérie vão começar. Serão duas semanas de trabalho em Long Island comum elenco de dez atores, figurantes, a participação de Steve Zappa e Josh Solano, que foi revelado em "Songbook" junto com Rachel. Boatos diziam que Emma Stone, que era muito amiga de James Golvi, iria fazer uma "figuração especial". O projeto que era pequeno transformou-se em um produto especulado na mídia, graças ao trabalho eficiente de James em espalhar boatos. Ele usava muito bem as redes sociais para fazer esse tipo de coisa. Mas a melhor notícia era que deixaria de ser uma mera assistente de produção para atuar pela primeira vez na minha área. Frank gostou de mim, do trabalho que gostei e me permitiu integrar a equipe dele durante as filmagens e operaria uma câmera. Quando não estivesse por trás das lentes, faria o trabalho de assistência de fotografia. Era uma etapa importantíssima da minha formação. Na NYU, tínhamos acesso aos equipamentos e fazíamos pequenos trabalhos com eles. Mas aquilo estava longe de uma estrutura profissional. Além disso, os dois curtas de um minuto que fiz até hoje, fora os exercícios, não davam currículo para ninguém.

Mas enquanto as filmagens não tinham início, ia ter um fim de semana para fazer um ótimo freeler. Fui contratada por uma cooperativa de estilistas para fotografar uma coleção de roupas. Os modelos eram universitários, pessoas que via circular no campus da NYU, porque três, dos cinco estilistas eram também universitários. Sendo assim, não tinham grana para contratar um fotógrafo famoso profissional. Mas eu estava disponível. Era um trabalho de três mil dólares para ser feito em locações em algumas ruas interessantes da cidade. Receberia metade antes e a outra metade assim que entregasse o trabalho devidamente aprovado, como ficou acordado no contrato. Tinha em mente o Bronx, a rua do Public, onde ATU estava em cartaz, Murray Hill, e uma rua que era apaixonada em Hell's Kitchen. O plano era fazer as fotos num único fim de semana com os oito modelos/alunos. Lógico que eu não ficaria com os cinco mil limpos. Eu teria de pagar o meu assistente e alugar os equipamentos necessários. Também alugaria um carro, porque carregar equipamentos caros e alugados por aí em transporte público era loucura. Para o meu bolso sobrariam mais ou menos uns 1,5 mil dólares. Estava ótimo para um fim de semana apenas. Sem falar que um trabalho desses pode render uma clientela considerável.

Enquanto isso, o outro projeto da produtora, o filme, caminhava bem. Aaron e Roger começaram a planejar o calendário de trabalhos da produção (que eu não mais participaria). A idéia era estrear em Sundance, mas para isso, tudo deveria estar pronto até, no máximo, novembro. As filmagens seriam realizadas em setembro. Os figurantes, que ajudei a encontrar, seriam contratados próximos às filmagens. Mas o meu trabalho de assistência foi concluído. Queria muito ir para o Canadá com o pessoal para as filmagens. O projeto tinha tudo para ser excitante. "The Saint Woman" era uma comédia ligeira, de humor muito inteligente, sobre uma mulher chamada Grace, uma prostituta que volta à pequena cidade de onde nasceu e revitaliza o grupo de teatro comunitário. O detalhe é que Grace não larga o ofício dela porque precisa comer e as pessoas da cidade não sabem o que ela faz para se manter. O filme era uma crítica a sociedade americana que se preocupa mais com o cartão de visitas do que com o bem que uma pessoa pode realmente fazer. Grace, apesar de levantar a estiva do vilarejo com o teatro comunitário, ainda seria duramente criticada e depois condenada pelo que faz. Sabia que os testes para os papéis secundários deveriam acontecer em breve, mas Roger já tinha alguns nomes em mente.

"Fabray" – Roger me gritou do escritório.

A produtora não era formal. Roger e James basicamente trabalhavam dentro de uma sala fechada e todo o resto ficava espalhado em mesas num grande salão. A maioria dos funcionários contratados era para os trabalhos burocráticos e institucionais. Eu era uma das poucas que tinha função prática nas produções. Outras pessoas que circulavam pelo escritório estavam sob contratos temporários, por produção, assim como eu anos atrás para trabalhar em "Songbook". A R&J produções tinha alguns funcionários considerados capitais. Virgínia era a secretária sabe tudo; Alex cuidava do RH; Mark era o advogado; Anna era a produtora por excelência e costumava coordenar especialmente tudo que dizia respeito à pasta do teatro. Era o nome forte por trás dos sócios-fundadores da peça ATU.

"Diga!" – entrei nos escritório com meu sagrado copo de café em mãos.

"Sei que você não está mais no projeto do filme, mas por um acaso você comentou sobre ele com a sua mulher?"

"Sim, Rachel sabe do filme. Por quê?"

"Tem um papel, da filha do pastor, que acho que seria perfeito pra ela."

"Rachel? Neste filme?" – foi inevitável abrir o sorriso. Ela ia pirar!

Eu tinha lido o roteiro. A filha do pastor, Leslie, era um dos primeiros personagens do elenco jovem que adere ao teatro comunitário. Ela deveria ter entre 16 e 17 anos, tinha personalidade forte, petulante e enfrentava o pai. Havia uma boa cena entre o pastor e Leslie, talvez outra com Grace, mas não conseguia me lembrar quantas linhas de fala ela tinha. Rachel definitivamente se encaixaria.

"Digo que o papel é 50% dela, mas Lopez vai ter que fazer a audição, até porque seria interessante apresentá-la ao Aaron. Fala para a tua mulher fazer o teste e diz para aquela irmã louca dela não se meter no acerto do salário depois... Nosso orçamento é apertado para pagar os atores e precisamos de uma linha de frente forte."

"Tem o agente..."

"Eu não quero lidar com esse tipo de cretino, ok? Fica sob sua responsabilidade..."

"Certo" – fui saindo da sala.

"Ah! Fabray!" – dei meia volta – "Aquele lance que você pediu em ficar na assistência da fotografia dos próximos projetos, não comente com James, sabe como ele é" – grosso e seco. Era por isso que me dava melhor com Roger – "mas se você fizer direito na websérie, talvez, e eu digo, talvez, você vai ser efetivada no próximo projeto da produtora."

"Qual?" – a gente não ficava sabendo de tudo. As coisas nasciam naquela produtora às portas fechadas. Segredo de estado. Só aos poucos que o projeto se revelava.

"Um para a televisão" – ele piscou para mim e disse mais nada – "Agora dê o fora que preciso fazer algumas ligações" – acenei e me despedi.

Em casa, encontrei mais uma pitoresca cena entre Rachel e Santana. Minha cunhada passou duas semanas de férias com Juan, Shelby e Beth em Cuba e voltou de lá doente, com dor de estômago e gripada. Ela chegou no fim de semana com um receituário escrito por Juan em mãos. Rachel administrava aquilo tudo com tirania. Pelo menos ela teve direito à férias, Rachel e eu não tivemos esse luxo. Passamos o verão quase inteiro nos abanando em Nova York. Eu tirei só uma folga de uma semana e foi a Ohio visitar minha mãe. Rachel me acompanhou à Lima (mas ficou na casa dela). Na ocasião, Santana foi conosco e ficou por lá até a viagem para Cuba (foi praticamente um mês sem ela em casa). Eu só tiraria minhas férias completas em outubro ou novembro. Rachel? Só Cristo saberia dizer.

A questão era que Santana estava gripada, mesmo assim achava que podia continuar o ritmo habitual, que o corpo não precisava descansar para se curar: ela queria ir às festinhas dos amigos de faculdade, ir aos shows com Johnny, beber com Mike e tudo isso sob uma Nova York escaldante. Mas isso não era um mal só dela. Rachel também não absorvia bem a informação quando estava doente, o que, de fato, ela raramente ficava. Quando tinha qualquer gripe, ela fazia um drama sem precedentes. Ficava preocupada com a voz, que não podia ter dor de garganta ou estaria arruinada e etc. Eu é que não me fazia de rogada a não tinha o menor problema em passar o dia na cama tomando chás, sopas e recebendo o carinho da minha namorada. Rachel era uma excelente enfermeira. No outro dia sempre amanhecia melhor.

"Yo no necesito este alimento para los enfermos!" – Santana estava sentada no sofá com um tablet em mãos, a televisão ligada, uma caixa de lenço de papel bem usada em cima da mesa de centro, a lixeirinha ao lado dela cheia de, surpresa, lenços de papel usados – "Aún más una sopa con esa cosa verde."

"Esta cosa se llama berro verde y cuesta el ojo del hombre, pero eso es lo que le ayudará a expectorar. Ahora bien, si usted no toma esta sopa en cinco minutos te juro que me quedo el plato en la boca!"

"Buena suerte con eso, nurse Jack!"

"Boa noite para vocês também!" – passei direto para o meu quarto.

Era pura perda de tempo me meter nas discussões das duas, principalmente quando elas estavam falando em espanhol. Sinal de que a discussão acontecia há um bom tempo. Não queria dizer que fosse tarefa simples ficar na minha porque era difícil evitar o ciúme às vezes. Santana e Rachel têm uma conexão que eu jamais poderia alcançar. Biologicamente elas eram meias-irmãs. Até um cego diria chegaria a essa conclusão – mas não se podia dizer isso alto ou a terceira guerra mundial eclodiria porque na cabeça daquelas duas, elas eram 1/3 Juan, 1/3 Hiram e 1/3 Shelby. Nada disso muda o fato de elas terem saído do mesmo útero com 29 minutos de diferença. Por mais que elas brigassem, parassem de se falar e até se magoassem, havia essa cola invisível que as uniria num piscar de olhos. Eu queria ter essa cola invisível com Rachel. Sinceramente, era cada vez mais nítida a sensação de que estávamos destinadas a ficar juntas para todo o sempre. Contudo, algumas vezes quando Santana estava por perto, como nessa briga ridícula, eu me sentia a segunda na lista de prioridades. Procurava fazer o meu melhor para não mostrar meu ciúme, mas sim, ele estava ali.

"Oi!" – Rachel entrou no quarto e me beijou – "Não vai jantar? Fiz uma sopa deliciosa."

"A 'cosa verde'?"

"É agrião! Faz bem à saúde, sabia? Devoradora de bacon!"

"Se você experimentasse um pedaço de bacon uma vez na sua vida, ia me dar razão."

"Eu já experimentei bacon muitas vezes por culpa sua. Ou você se esquece que come bacon na rua e depois volta para casa para me beijar de uma forma nada carinhosa quando a gente tem nossas brigas?"

"É uma boa vingança, você tem que admitir" – sorri para mim mesma.

"Criativa, no mínimo!"

"Eu sou um gênio."

"Sem a menor modéstia e um tanto quanto arrogante."

"Você me ama!"

"Com certeza!" – sentei na cama e puxei Rachel para o meu colo. Era bom chegar em casa e encontrar a minha lady toda caseira, sempre disposta para fazer mimos e carícias. Eu era egoísta dessa forma. Às vezes eu me sentia como um daqueles machistas dos anos 1950. Pior, às vezes me sentia como meu pai.

"Tenho boas notícias" – disse enquanto minhas mãos estavam apreciando imensamente o corpo em forma de minha lady. Rachel tinha um abdômen sexy e feminino. Sem mencionar as incríveis pernas – "Roger pediu para te chamar para fazer o teste no filme..."

Como imaginei, Rachel nem esperou eu terminar a frase. Ela começou a pular feito uma maluca pelo quarto e a gritar a ponto de chamar a atenção da irmã dela, que nem bateu à porta antes de entrar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Que merda é essa?" – Santana perguntou para mim.

"Rachel vai fazer um teste para o filme que eu estou trabalhando lá na produtora."

"Ah, legal" – virou as costas e saiu ao melhor estilo Santana. Com certeza estaria revirando os olhos e murmurando qualquer coisa em espanhol. Talvez nos chamando de "otárias", ou algo assim.

"Eu preciso do roteiro... tenho de me preparar o melhor possível. Não quero dar chance à concorrência!" – Rachel estava daquele jeito hiperativo que era adorável e assustador ao mesmo tempo.

"Vai com calma, senhora Fabray" – falei sem sentir enquanto a agarrava pela cintura. Rachel arregalou os olhos e então me dei conta. Meu coração disparou. Tratava Rachel tanto como minha mulher e usava a aliança na minha mão esquerda que na minha cabeça era como se fôssemos casadas – "Desculpe... eu... eu..." – Rachel me cortou com um beijo tranquilizador.

"Nosso dia vai chegar" – e afastou os meus cabelos do meu rosto para me dar um beijo na ponta do meu nariz – "E nós vamos ter uma séria conversa a respeito dos sobrenomes, dona Fabray. Eu não estou disposta a abrir mão do meu assim tão fácil."

Meu coração derreteu. Rachel realmente pensava em se casar comigo algum dia.

...

09 de agosto de 2014

O trabalho de fotógrafa dos modelos se assemelha muito com o de babá. O mais impressionante é que lidava com gente mais velha que eu. Não muito, mas era. Eu que achava que lidar com as pessoas do meio artístico não era a tarefa das mais simples. "Intelectuais" bonitos são muito piores. Por outro lado, estava satisfeita com os resultados. Guy, o assistente que arrumei, era a filho da Virginia. Tinha 17 anos, ainda estava na high school, e era um garoto esperto que sempre procurava ganhar alguns trocados para poder ter as próprias coisas. Ofereci 300 dólares pelo fim de semana de trabalho. Dinheiro muito bem investido. A molecagem e a ingenuidade de Guy eram uma ótima distração para as peças intelectuais, artimanha que eu aproveitei bem.

"Não canso de dizer que achei genial a ideia das locações" – Guy era um menino realmente empolgado – "Nem acredito que nunca pisei os pés em Hell's Kitchen. Cara, nem conhecia a cidade que eu moro desde que nasci. E você está aqui há quanto tempo? Três anos?"

Apenas sorri e voltei a saborear a minha torta de maçã. Guy tinha um hambúrguer do tamanho de um mundo na frente dele e o devorava como um garoto típico da idade. Uma mulher morena, com traços delicados, entrou na lanchonete com mais duas amigas (eu acho) e sentou-se na mesa ao lado. Era muito atraente. Guy sorriu ao perceber que a moça começou a olhar com insistência em nossa direção. Fazia aquele joguete típico de encarar, fofocar algo com as amigas, rir, olhar de novo, olhar para as amigas, falar algo rir. De repente, a mulher levantou-se e perguntou se poderia pegar o tubo de mostarda emprestado. Olhei para a mesa dela discretamente e já havia um, as amigas dela olhavam ansiosas para cá. Decidi que seria indelicadeza dar um fora com uma resposta verbal. Apenas mas acenei afirmativo, que ela poderia ter o tubo de mostarda, e "casualmente" brinquei com a minha aliança. Ela franziu a testa, pegou o tubo e se desculpou. Guy projetou o corpo pra frente empolgado, sorrindo. Ele agia como se eu fosse um dos colegas hormonais da escola atrás de uma saia qualquer.

"Que mole, Quinn! Se fosse comigo, eu pegava!"

"Guy, sou uma jovem mulher comprometida."

"Comprometida, mas não está morta, né? O que custa experimentar? Sua namorada nem precisa saber."

"Fico feliz que tenho um cúmplice... mas não!"

Na saída da lanchonete havia uma pilha desses jornais distribuídos gratuitamente pela cidade. Tablóides de jornalismo barato cuja maioria das notícias era sugada da internet. Peguei um porque Rachel gostava de fazer as palavras cruzadas e eu o sudoku. Jornais impressos tornaram-se raros, mas eu dava todo meu apoio àqueles que conseguiam circular, especialmente os pequenos.

"Quinn, espera só um instante que eu preciso me aliviar."

"Ok!"

Enquanto Guy foi ao banheiro, folheei o tablóide. Começava com notícias da cidade, tinha uma parte de política, seguia para o caderno de esportes e fechava com a editoria cultural. Havia uma sessão de fofocas da Broadway que ocupava meia página, como se fosse uma coluna social com uma foto e várias notinhas em volta. A imagem daquela edição trazia Rachel e Lucas Hibbs andando abraçados e sorrindo um para o outro pelas ruas de Manhattan.

"_O casal coadjuvante do hit off-Broadway 'Across The Universe' pode também estar se entendendo na vida real. Fonte próxima afirma que Rachel Berry (19) e Lucas Hibbs (24) não se desgrudam nos bastidores. 'Eles estão sempre se abraçando e trocando beijos. A sintonia entre eles é impressionante', afirmou a fonte. Uma pessoa próxima aos atores afirma, no entanto, que a senhorita Berry está envolvida com um integrante da produção do espetáculo, mas não quis revelar a identidade do pretendente. Será que 'Jodie' [Jo Jo + Sadie] se transformou mesmo em 'Hiberry'?_"

Eu não sabia se ficava enfurecida com a notícia ou preocupada pela indústria da fofoca ter descoberto Rachel. Só sei que o meu sangue subiu. Fiz muito esforço para me manter profissional na última sessão de fotos com os modelos-universitários. Sorri para a maquiadora e cabeleireira. Dei satisfações aos estilistas e orientei os modelos o melhor que pude. Mas, por dentro, aquela notícia de tablóide estava me corroendo. O meu lado racional dizia que aquilo era uma mentira, que isso só aconteceu porque ATU era um hit, então as pessoas começam a ficar curiosas com a vida pessoal dos atores. Claro que Rachel não era uma atriz conhecida nacionalmente. Estava ainda inserida no mundinho de Manhattan, por pessoas do teatro quase que exclusivamente, e a coluna de fofocas do tablóide tem um nome que vai direto ao assunto: "Broadway Gossip". Nada que chegasse perto de "Hollywood Gossip" com paparazzis à espreita. Não! Foi só uma notinha mentirosa muito mal escrita de um tablóide vagabundo, sem credibilidade. Nada que possa afetar o nosso relacionamento e nossos cotidianos. Certo?

O outro lado, o de homem das cavernas que luta eternamente contra o monstro verde dos ciúmes, estava gritando. Queria chegar em casa tirar toda a satisfação que sei que merecia. Porque, apesar de ridícula, a nota não era tão mentirosa assim. Estava escrito que Rachel estaria envolvida com alguém da produção. Aqui estou eu: o "alguém" da produção de identidade não revelada. A minha parte de produção da peça já havia passado, mas ainda assim... E se essa parte da nota era verdadeira, o que impedia da primeira parte ter algum sentido? Sempre achei que aquela biscate da Sarah "Prudence" Kleist dava em cima da minha mulher na maior cara dura. Mas e se estivesse errada? Afinal, era Lucas Hibbs quem apertava os seios de Rachel, a beijava na boca e no pescoço e ainda prensava contra o cenário com as pernas dela em volta da cintura dele quatro vezes por semana.

Estava quase chegando em casa no carro alugado que só devolveria no outro dia, então olhei no relógio. A peça estava quase no fim e tive a idéia de pegar Rachel. Desviei o caminho para o Public. Entrei direto nos bastidores do teatro. Tinha livre acesso mesmo. Não quis me aproximar dos atores na coxia do teatro. Pelas canções e figurinos, eles estavam se preparando para o último ato. Dali de trás, ouvi "All You Need Is Love", emendada por "Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds". Era o fim de mais uma semana de casa cheia. Nem precisava ir à frente para conferir. Os ingressos daquela sessão estavam esgotados há muito tempo. O elenco e mais os bailarinos deixaram o palco sorridentes, mas visivelmente cansados. Lucas veio no primeiro grupo. Parecia que estava sentindo dor.

"Quinn!" – me cumprimentou rapidamente – "Desculpe não poder falar contigo, mas acho que estendi um músculo do ombro..." – e passou direto para o camarim dele.

Steve Zappa também me cumprimentou rapidamente. Estava abraçado de forma íntima a uma das bailarinas. Sarah só passou por mim, me oferecendo um meio sorriso. Depois de uma advertência que fiz a ela nos bastidores quando a peça ainda estava em fase de produção e ensaios, tinha impressão que Sarah sempre gelava em minha presença. Heather... nossa antipatia era mútua. Rachel abriu um sorriso cansado quando me viu e jogou o corpo dela contra o meu. Só tive tempo de passar meus braços em volta da cintura e das costas para ampará-la.

"Ainda bem que você veio! Parece até que adivinhou meus pensamentos."

"Como foi?" – meu coração amanteigou ao vê-la tão esgotada. Rachel parecia sempre tão frágil em momentos como aquele.

"Hoje foi... complicado. Lucas se machucou logo no início da peça, Heather estava meio chapada e tivemos de improvisar mais do que o normal."

"Mas a platéia reagiu bem..."

"É que não deixamos transparecer a seqüência de erros, acho eu" – Rachel rompeu nosso abraço e pegou minha mão, me conduzindo até o camarim que ela dividia com Sarah e Heather.

As outras atrizes odiavam quando eu entrava no camarim. Nunca falaram nada a mim e aparentemente nem a Rachel, mas eu podia ver isso nos olhos delas. Como sempre, fiquei ali quieta observando minha lady retirar a maquiagem e o figurino de Sadie, a personagem dela. Domingo era sempre o pior dia para o elenco, ao que parecia. Sempre quando alguma coisa dava errado, acontecia nesse dia da semana.

"Balinha de menta?" – Sarah me ofereceu.

"Obrigada" – peguei uma e coloquei na boca.

"Vamos pegar o táxi?" – Rachel pegou a bolsa já em suas roupas normais.

"Estou de carro" – as outras atrizes me olharam esquisito. Sabiam que a gente não tinha um carro – "É que eu fiz um trabalho fotográfico nesse fim de semana e aluguei um carro para transportar os modelos e os equipamentos."

"Vocês passam pela ponte ou pelo túnel do Queens para ir para casa?" – Sarah perguntou.

"Pelo túnel" – ergui uma sobrancelha – "Por quê?"

"Tem como me dar uma carona?" – Sarah perguntou e o pedido até que me deixou surpresa – "Hoje eu vou para a Murray Hill. Meu namorado mora na vizinhança e se vocês passam pelo túnel, então vão passar lá por perto."

"Sem problema" – acenei.

Rachel e Sarah vieram conversando ao longo do caminho como boas colegas de elenco. O namorado de Sarah era um advogado da defensoria pública e eles estavam juntos há algum tempo. Elas ainda fizeram comentários pouco relevantes sobre o cotidiano do elenco como Steve ter mania de dormir com fãs ou de como o último photoshop promocional com o elenco da peça desagradou às atrizes. Eu vi as fotos e não era grande coisa. Teria feito muito melhor. Por fim, deixamos Sarah onde ela indicou e dois quarteirões depois estávamos no túnel em direção à Astoria. Estacionamos pela primeira vez na vaga que tínhamos direito em nosso prédio e Rachel me ajudou a carregar os equipamentos. Santana tinha deixado um bilhete na geladeira dizendo que não dormiria em casa. Rachel reclamou e tive de dar razão. Até ontem, Santana estava morrendo de gripe em cima da cama. Rachel foi tomar um banho, alheia da tempestade da minha cabeça e eu preferi assim. Fiz um macarrão instantâneo e fiquei quieta, comendo aquela comida expressa com o olhar longe. Rachel saiu do banheiro de roupão, como sempre, foi até o nosso quarto, demorou um pouco para colocar o pijama e por fim, quando voltou à sala, eu ainda estava terminando o macarrão morno, quase frio. Foi quando Rachel percebeu que algo estava errado.

"Desabafa" – ela disse quando eu já estava lavando nossas louças. A princípio me fiz de desentendida – "Você está monossilábica. Daquele jeito que você fica quando tem algum problema. Desabafa."

"Rach..." – fechei a água da pia e busquei o tablóide que havia deixado no canto perto dos equipamentos. Mostrei a coluna de fofocas e observei bem as reações dela.

"Isso não é verdade!" – ela franziu a testa e depois agarrou meu braço – "A nota é mentirosa e mal escrita. E eu acho esses nomes de shippers ridículos."

"A segunda parte da fofoca, a da outra fonte, não é mentirosa. Você está mesmo envolvida com alguém da produção."

"Quinn... de novo essa desconfiança? De novo você mostra não confiar em mim?"

"E tem a foto..."

"Lucas é meu amigo. Talvez um dos colegas de elenco mais próximos que já veio aqui em casa e você sabe muito bem disso" – ela parou para analisar a foto com atenção – "Parece que a foto foi tirada no dia que fizemos aquela entrevista para a rádio. E eu saí de lá abraçado com Lucas da mesma maneira que me abraço com Mike ou Johnny."

"Nem Johnny ou Mike insinuam fazer sexo contigo em cima do palco!" – minha racionalidade foi para a China.

"Não estou acreditando nisso! Quinn Fabray, tenho perfeita noção do seu ciúmes, mas dar crédito a uma coluna de fofoca da Broadway escrita por alguém que não tem absolutamente nada para fazer? Que tirou uma história de uma foto banal?" – agarrou o tablóide, amassou e o atirou na cesta de lixo e saiu pisando duro até o quarto.

"Rach... por favor" – ela bateu a porta na minha cara e imediatamente ouvi o clique da chave – "Rach, abra essa droga de porta!"

"Não!" – a voz dela era trêmula de choro – "Você vai dormir no sofá hoje, Quinn Fabray! Agora me deixa em paz!"

"Abre a droga desta porta, Rachel Berry-Lopez!" – bati mais forte – "E venha aqui conversar como uma adulta!"

"Adulta? É você que está berrando!"

"Rachel, eu vou derrubar a merda dessa porta! Você me deve explicações!"

"Não te devo explicações e não vou abrir nada enquanto você estiver agindo como uma descontrolada. Não tem conversa! Boa noite, Quinn Fabray! Aprecie o sofá!"

"Rachel... Rachel!" – mais batidas minhas e nenhuma resposta.

Suspirei. Nota para o futuro: preciso trabalhar melhor na minha abordagem quando for questionar Rachel sobre qualquer coisa, principalmente sobre fofocas de tablóides. Rachel era uma boa atriz e estava começando a chamar atenção no mundo do teatro e possivelmente faria o primeiro filme – algo que estava fazendo um esforço mental enorme para não sabotar. Muitos seriam os tablóides. Ela precisaria esfriar a cabeça e eu também. Tomei meu banho no banheiro de Santana e me ajeitei para dormir no quarto dela, com as roupas dela. Lá pela madrugada, não sei precisar que horas, fui cutucada de forma nada gentil.

"Rach?" – disse sonolenta.

"Não, é a gêmea má!" – Santana estava com o bafo de tequila e as roupas cheiravam a maconha.

"Você não ia dormir fora de casa?"

"Mudei de idéia. Você não deveria estar dormindo no outro quarto com a minha irmã?" – ela balançou a cabeça – "Eu não estou pensando direito... vou tomar o meu banho e se você puder me preparar um café..."

Espantei o sono dos olhos e fiz exatamente o que Santana pediu. O café feito em máquina sai sempre num instante e preparei ainda um sanduíche rápido com peito de peru (presunto era proibido de entrar em casa) e queijo. Ela aparentava estar mais chapada do que bêbada e podia apostar que não colocou nada no estômago enquanto estava na farra. Santana chegou a cozinha de cabelo molhado e cara de poucos amigos. Agradeceu o lanche extra.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntei.

"A festa ficou... animada. Ou eu ia embora ou ia... cair em tentação".

"Nesse caso, que bom que você caiu fora" – estava mesmo feliz por ela ter o mínimo de juízo. Eu já era contra fazer vista grossa para essa relação de Santana com a maconha. Provavelmente eu reagiria muito mal se soubesse que ela andou experimentando algo mais. E Rachel também.

"O que você aprontou para ir dormir na minha cama?" – contei a história do tablóide em todos os capítulos enquanto Santana comia o lanche dela em silêncio e balançava a cabeça negativamente vez ou outra – "Fabray, como você é estúpida!"

"Obrigada pelo suporte, Lopez."

"Rachel jamais trairia você, sua idiota, por mais que uma fofoca ridícula de tablóide te diga o contrário. Caso ela tivesse feito qualquer coisa de errado, se sentiria tão culpada que te contaria. Sempre foi assim desde criança. Toda vez que a gente fazia alguma travessura que acabava em merda, Rachel confessava tudo para nossos pais. Eu me ferrava e ela saía como a boa moça da história."

"Ela não é mais criança..."

"Mas continua sendo a Rachel. Eu conheço a minha irmã e sei do que falo! E depois... infelizmente ela te ama. Bem mais do que você dá crédito ou mereça" – Santana colocou o prato e a caneca de café sujos na pia e foi para o quarto. Em seguida voltou com um travesseiro e uma manta debaixo do braço e os atirou no sofá – "providência divina eu ter mudado de idéia e vindo dormir em casa... você realmente merece o sofá! E ainda tem muita sorte de eu não pedir de volta o meu pijama."

Eu não tinha roupa limpa fora do quarto, só por isso peguei um pijama de Santana: um que ficava meio curto nos braços e apertado nas pernas. Santana era tão magricela quanto Rachel. Só era uns cinco centímetros mais alta. Olhei para o sofá. Ele era bonito, mas não era o melhor lugar da casa para se tirar um cochilo rápido, muito menos para algumas horas de sono. Nós o compramos por causa disso mesmo: para que a gente pudesse ter uma sala sempre arrumada. Fui até o nosso escritório, arrumei os almofadões e me virei por ali mesmo. Fiz outra nota mental: jamais procurar aliança com Santana quando o assunto for Rachel.

...

(Santana)

Não era só na universidade que presenciava o consumo de drogas mais pesadas do que a maconha, o tabaco e o álcool em excesso. Vi todo tipo de coisa circulando durante o festival de Reading. Foi quando experimentei maconha pela primeira vez aos 16 anos. Papai foi quase um junkie na época da faculdade. Acho que por ser gay assumido e as pessoas eram ainda mais cruéis com isso no fim dos anos 1980, daí a razão por ele ter se envolvido tanto com a maconha, tabaco e álcool. Não disse a nós se experimentou algo além, mas desaconselhava. Depois da Inglaterra, só foi voltar a consumir maconha novamente em Columbia e a erva tornou-se uma tônica nas festinhas que freqüentava pelo campus junto com meus colegas mais próximos. Não fumava em dias de semana quando precisava estudar firme.

Passei o último mês sem nem pensar nisso, mas as coisas mudaram quando Izabella ligou dizendo que aconteceria uma festa ótima em uma das fraternidades. Era comum esse tipo nas semanas que antecediam o início das aulas no final do mês. Estávamos voltando ao campus, havia todo o processo de confirmar matrícula nas matérias, e até mesmo fazer isso em duas etapas caso tenha entrado na lista de espera de alguma outra. O pessoal da comissão de recepção aos calouros se organizava para a grande chegada deles a partir da próxima semana, haveria mais uma boa grande festa e, então, aulas, aulas e mais aulas e uma pausa para o coral de Columbia.

Rachel me olhou torto quando disse que me encontraria com Andrew e meus colegas na fraternidade. Dormiria por lá, não na fraternidade, claro, mas no quarto do meu namorado, que ficava num dos apartamentos de estudantes de Columbia. O problema é que cheguei mal da viagem a Cuba. Tive um desarranjo no fim da semana e estava gripada. Mas se fosse pela cabeça da minha irmã, ficaria semanas de molho. Não era bem por aí. Tinha de viver. Tinha meus amigos fora do nosso circulo habitual e também um bom namorado. Peguei o metrô em direção ao campus. Como o combinado, Andrew estava me esperando na estação para caminharmos juntos.

"Oi nerd" – trocamos um longo beijo assim que nos encontramos.

"Oi espoleta" – ele pegou na minha mão e assim saímos para as ruas – "Melhorou da gripe?"

"Não vê?"

"Não parece totalmente recuperada."

"Estou bem o suficiente para sair de casa e me divertir" – Andrew não me pareceu convencido e parecia estar pensando em outra coisa – "O que foi?"

"Você não pularia essa festa para a gente ficar numa boa no meu dormitório vendo um filme debaixo do cobertor?"

"Andrew!" – reclamei – "Quero dançar e rever o pessoal."

"Mas numa fraternidade?"

"Qual o problema?" – ele me encarou como se me pedisse silenciosamente para mudar de idéia. Eu estava irredutível – "Tá legal."

Andamos até a fraternidade, que ficava num quarteirão do campus. A casa estava cheia e eu conhecia de conversar ou de vista uma boa parte das pessoas. Encontramos com Matt e uma namorada, Izabella e uma suposta namorada, Lucy e o resto da galera de sempre. Eles comemoraram a nossa chegada e em menos de dez segundos, juro, tinha um copo de cerveja em nossas mãos. O DJ mandava os universitários e amigos para a pista com remixes e batidas eletrônicas usuais, mas que significava jogar uma partida ganha. Dançamos pelo menos três músicas e eu estava me divertindo. Andrew não: o desconforto dele era claro. Não que meu namorado fosse um caretão, apesar de ser nerd. Ele também bebia cervejas e fumava maconha de vez em quando. Havia festas que saía sem consumir coisa alguma. Acho que gostava de provar aos outros que os aditivos não eram pré-requisito para ele se divertir, ou algo assim. A questão é que vi Andrew bêbado e chapado de verdade uma única vez e a gente nem namorava ainda.

Matt chegou com a erva e alguns comprimidos. Peguei a erva e comecei a fumar um pouco. Tossi. Parecia ser um pouco mais forte do que estava habituada, mas era da boa. Lucy pegou o comprimido e eu não sabia que era aquilo, mas imaginava ser um estimulante com algum efeito alucinógeno, ou algo assim. Cada um no seu barato. Andrew ainda estava no segundo copo de cerveja e, àquela altura, vimos um colega tirar a camisa. Vários outros caras começaram a fazer o mesmo para exibir o abdômen perfeito. Algumas meninas se sentiram desafiadas e ficaram de sutiã. Continuamos a nos divertir, mas o meu namorado estava incomodado.

"Vamos dar um tempo?" – ele falou alto no meu ouvido por causa da música.

"Ok!" – ele pegou minha mão e me levou para uma parte da casa menos barulhenta onde havia alguns casais praticamente se comendo. Com certeza já tinha gente transando pelos cantos. Agarrei Andrew e tive os meus beijos também.

"Vamos embora?" – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido – "Vamos para o meu dormitório ficar pelados numa cama quentinha?"

"Por que a gente não arruma um canto aqui, faz uma rapidinha e voltamos para a festa?" – sorri para a minha própria idéia: ela parecia muito boa.

"San, você não está inteira. Não acha que já foi o suficiente na erva e na bebida?"

"O quê? Você é o meu pai agora?" – disse mais agressiva.

"Você está tomando remédios e bebendo cerveja com tequila. Está fumando, o que não deveria fazer, e não está em boas condições. Essa história pode acabar mal, e eu gosto muito de você para permitir isso."

"Claro!" – sorri irônica – "Você não quer ver eu me divertir aqui, mas quer me ver de pernas bem abertas ou de quatro na sua caminha, como sempre. Depois se faz de bom moço."

"Não é isso, San!" – brigou – "Sabe que quando não você não quer, sou incapaz de triscar em você. Te levo para casa, se quiser, pago o táxi, mas isso aqui não me cheira bem e acho que a gente deveria dar o fora."

"Você vai embora!" – gritei – "Se não gosta, dê o fora daqui e não me atrapalhe. Aliás, sai da minha vida! Eu não sei por que fico com alguém como você. Deve ser caridade ou algo assim porque todos dessa festa sabem que sou areia demais para o seu caminhão."

"É isso que você quer?" – ele soou magoado e com raiva ao mesmo tempo.

"Sai da minha frente e vai embora daqui."

Virei as costas e voltei para a companhia dos meus amigos. Matt pegou mais uma tequila e voltamos a pista de dança. A batida eletrônica frenética estimulava naturalmente, mas aquela era uma festa em que circulavam muitos aditivos. Estava indiferente a quase todos eles, menos a erva. Algumas pessoas fumavam crack em cachimbos perto do banheiro, mas eu também estava indiferente a eles. Tudo que queria era me divertir um pouco. Mas algo parecia mesmo diferente com a erva. O efeito não era o usual. Era como se houvesse um aditivo qualquer misturado. Depois dos tapas e das tequilas a mais, a música alta provocava excitação diferente. O jogo de luz frenético criava efeitos surreais. Era estimulante e aterrorizador ao mesmo tempo.

"Ei, Santana!" – era Simon acompanhado de Ann, colegas do coral. Eles namoravam e ele era um dos fraternos da casa – "Está afim de um lance?"

"Ménage?" – gargalhei – "Porque é o que dá para fazer. Andrew já foi e não rola mais o swing" – eles começaram a rir frouxos.

"Se quiser logo mais, eu não me oponho" – Simon sorriu frouxo – "Tenho até um bom aditivo para nós."

"Êxtase?" – Izabella se meteu na conversa.

"Estes são Ann e Simon, colegas meus" – Santana disse rapidamente.

"Enfim... não é êxtase, boneca. Eu só mexo com os clássicos" – colocou o saquinho com o pó branco sobre a mesa – "Estão vamos nessa antes de encarar um a três? Tem o bastante para os seus amigos também, se eles quiserem contribuir numa orgia privada lá no quarto."

Fiquei surpresa, e meus pensamentos estavam confusos. Acabei subindo com os dois mais Matt, Izabella e as respectivas companhias. Antes de mais nada, o ritual da coca. Matt habilmente colocou um pouco do conteúdo do saquinho sobre a mesa e habilmente formou fileiras de tamanhos semelhantes. Enrolou um canudo com papel e as pirou a primeira. Ann foi a próxima, e Simon, e Izabella. O canudo passou pelas minhas mãos. Eu olhei para a carreira. Estava tonta, a música era alta e abafada no quarto, tinha certeza que havia algo mais no baseado. Olhei para os amigos me estimulando, eles pareciam que estavam numa ótima, soltos. Devia ser tão bom ficar solta daquele jeito. Como seria a trip? Cheguei a me inclinar diante da mesinha, como os outros fizeram anteriormente. O canudo estava na minha mão. Havia curiosidade. Todos sorriam. Devia ser bom.

Mas eu não fiz.

Deixou o canudo sobre a mesa e saí daquele quarto. A orgia aconteceria sem mim. Saí da casa dos fraternos sem fôlego. Minha mente estava confusa, mas também havia algo que me deixava em paz por ter tomado a decisão certa.

"San?" – Andrew ainda estava lá, mas do lado de fora. Ele passou os braços pelo meu ombro e me amparou.

"Você não deveria ter ido embora?" – resmunguei.

"Não te deixaria sozinha" – respondeu com simplicidade e meu coração doeu por ter pensado traí-lo deliberadamente numa orgia. Estava me sentindo péssima, baixa – "Quer ir para minha casa?"

"Quero ir para a minha."

"Ok."

Ele arrumou um táxi e fez questão de me acompanhar até Astoria, na porta do meu prédio. Passeia a viagem inteira com a cabeça deitada nos ombros dele e me sentindo um lixo. Andrew me beijou antes de eu subir e seguiu o caminho dele. Eu estava um lixo, mas a minha alma estava leve. Como era possível? Pensei em encontrar Quinn e Rachel dormindo no quarto delas, por isso me assustei quando entrei no meu quarto e vi Quinn dormindo na minha cama com o meu pijama. Cutuquei-a sem gentileza.

"Rach?" – Quinn disse sonolenta.

"Não, é a gêmea má."

"Você não ia dormir fora de casa?" – ela abriu o olho desta vez. Ficou em alerta – "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Mudei de idéia. Você não deveria estar dormindo no outro quarto junto com a minha irmã?" – balancei a cabeça em descrença. Era óbvio que as duas tinham brigado. Ou teria outra razão? – "Não estou pensando direito... vou tomar um banho e se você puder preparar um café..."

Fui até o um armário e peguei roupas limpas que cheiravam bem. Apesar de ser quase três da madrugada, lavei meus cabelos, mas não os sequei como deveria. A água morna estava uma delícia e revigorante. Sabia que ainda estava sob efeito do barato, mas, ao menos, já conseguia pensar com mais clareza a respeito do que aconteceu. Mal acreditava no que quase fiz: cheirar e estar numa orgia: tudo que jurei não fazer porque seria uma tremenda burrice. Escovei os dentes. Tirei o gosto da tequila com listerine. Sorri para mim mesma ao vestir a camiseta velha de Stuyvesant e um short de pijama. Era uma sensação confortável a de estar limpa.

Quinn me esperava na cozinha com o café pronto. Conversamos. Descobriu a razão por encontrar Quinn na minha cama: a briga com Rachel foi por causa de uma fofoca infundada nas páginas de um tablóide vagabundo. Lógico que defendi a honra da minha irmã e mandei Quinn se arrumar no sofá da casa: o que era bom para tirar um cochilo rápido e ver televisão, mas nunca para passar uma noite inteira. Deitei na minha cama. Ela nunca me pareceu tão boa. Dormi.

...

10 de agosto de 2014

(Quinn)

Amanheci com uma baita dor nas costas. Não sabia como iria conseguir ir trabalhar no meu freela. A agenda do dia era pouco apetitosa para o meu estado físico e mental. Arrependi por ter escolhido aquele sofá ou por não ter um saco de dormir sobrando dentro do armário de entrada. Seria muito melhor o chão duro do que dormir torta naquele sofá de dois lugares e meio, como diria Mike. Arrastei-me até o lado esquerdo do apartamento e encontrei destrancada a porta do meu quarto. Entrei com cautela, dando leves batidas à porta primeiro. Rachel já estava de pé, de cara fechada, arrumando a cama, tentando me ignorar ao máximo. Os olhos dela estavam inchados de chorar e eu senti vontade de bater em mim mesma. Sem dizer uma palavra, comecei a ajudá-la a arrumar o quarto.

"Esse pijama está ridículo em você!" – ela falou com a voz vacilante.

"Não tive alternativa a não ser pegar alguma coisa da anã da sua irmã" – Rachel se permitiu rir um pouco – "E se for um consolo, minhas costas estão realmente me matando."

"Bom, objetivo alcançado."

"Eu mereci, reconheço... mas, por favor, não faça mais isso" – me aproximei e tentei pegar a mão dela, mas Rachel me rejeitou – "Rach... você quer que eu me ajoelhe e implore por perdão? Eu o faria mesmo sendo péssimo para o meu orgulho."

"Você sabe o que eu quero, Quinn. Isso passa longe de meras desculpas." – ela cruzou os braços. Sempre mau sinal.

"Ok..." – encostei-me a parede e suspirei – "Eu morro de ciúmes de você, admito. Às vezes eu me controlo bem, às vezes, como ontem à noite, perco a razão com coisas estúpidas. Prometo que vou tentar trabalhar isso dentro de mim da melhor forma possível. A última coisa que quero neste mundo é te ferir por causa desse sentimento horrível."

"Melhorou. Mas ainda não é o que eu quero."

"Eu confio em você, Rachel! Realmente confio no seu bom-caráter, na sua sinceridade, na sua fidelidade. O problema sou eu, reconheço, e juro que procurar melhorar... sobretudo agora que a sua carreira só tende a crescer e as fofocas virão naturalmente... e tem esse negócio de você não poder assumir o nosso relacionamento para a mídia... isso não é pouca coisa, Rach, mas eu vou tentar porque eu te amo mais que tudo e porque eu sei que você jamais me magoaria dessa forma."

Rachel descruzou os braços e caminhou em minha direção. Então me deu um beijo no rosto.

"Um passo de cada vez, ok?" – pegou na minha mão e beijou a minha aliança – "Eu sempre te honrarei, Quinn Fabray, e entendo que há muitas coisas que precisamos trabalhar. Mas vamos dar um passo de cada vez para não perder o controle" – finalmente me beijou na boca.

Acho que entendi o que Rachel quis dizer com "um passo de cada vez". Talvez Rachel não esperasse uma melhora súbita minha, até porque seria falso e eu poderia explodir em um momento inoportuno. O que ela quer é o meu esforço sincero. Jurei para mim mesma que tentaria para o meu próprio bem.

...

(Santana)

Quando levantei, Quinn já não estava em casa e Rachel estava com roupa de ginástica arrumando alguma coisa na cozinha. Arrastei-me até lá e me debrucei na bancada.

"Vai malhar hoje?" – o nosso prédio tinha uma academia disponível aos moradores.

"Já malhei" – franziu a testa – "Não pense que não esteja feliz em te ver, mas achei que fosse dormir com Andrew."

"Eu ia. Encontrei com Andrew, a gente foi à festa e as coisas ficaram confusas."

"O que aconteceu?" – as feições dela mudaram. Ficaram peocupadas.

"Nada demais..." – tentei fugir do assunto. Pelo olhar de Rachel, sabia que era uma batalha que não poderia ganhar – "Meus amigos consumiram pó na festa, mas eu recusei e fui embora" – ela arregalou os olhos. Imagine como ela reagiria caso soubesse de toda história? Era melhor deixar a parte da orgia de lado.

"Andrew também entrou nessa?"

"Não. Disse que deveríamos ir embora, mas brigamos porque não queria dar ouvidos a ele. Bom... estava certo. Aquela festa não estava mesmo boa."

Rachel abriu um sorriso e inclinou-se para me dar um selinho. Desde o dia em que ela me beijou de verdade que fiquei um pouco surtada com esse gesto de carinho. Foi um momento assustador. Mas procurava levar numa boa porque sabia que a impressão estranha desapareceria com o tempo e tudo voltaria a ser como antes.

"Estou orgulhosa!"

"Não fique..." – suspirei – "Ray... eu cheguei muito perto desta vez de ceder a tentação para coisas mais fortes..."

"Mas você não fez!" – trocamos olhares cúmplices. Não precisamos dizer mais nada.

Tomei um copo de água antes de ir ao banheiro. Escovei os dentes, mas ainda não sentia fome ou mesmo disposição. Ainda estava doente, tinha bebido, fumando e feito quase tudo que não deveria em minhas precárias condições de saúde. Por isso voltei ao meu quarto e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas, mesmo sabendo que deveria estar um forno lá fora. O ar condicionado deixava a casa com temperatura agradável. Fiquei olhando para a cortina entreaberta. Boa coisa que as janelas eram todas anti-ruído. Não estava a fim de encarar o barulho da cidade. Só queria um pouco se silêncio e sossego. Rachel entrou no meu quarto já sem a roupa de ginástica e escapou para debaixo das cobertas quentinhas junto comigo.

"Eu estou gripada" – alertei. Rachel morria de medo de ficar doente.

"Meu corpo está devidamente imunizado" – ela passou o braço pela minha cintura.

"Aparentemente, isso não impede que seus pés fiquem quentes" – reclamei, mas isso fez com que Rachel se aconchegasse ainda mais contra o meu corpo –"Conversei com Quinn ontem depois que cheguei. Ela comentou sobre a tal nota do jornal."

"A nota absurda de jornal, você quer dizer."

"Eu te defendi, ok?

"Obrigada!" – senti o corpo de Rachel relaxar – "Ela é tão inteligente e esperta, mas fica irracional quando tem ciúmes. Como pode?" – virei o meu corpo para olhar minha irmã. Ela estava triste e isso não me surpreendia. Tinha vontade de bater em Quinn por essa.

"Não sei dizer, Ray. As pessoas reagem de formas diferentes quando estão enciumadas. Papi resmunga..."

"Você faz planos de vingança..."

"Você também... e resmunga... enfim... Quinn não se segura e surta..."

"Eu conheço esse olhar. Você ia dizer mais alguma coisa."

"Às vezes acho que Quinn surta desproporcionalmente. Não estou insinuando nada Ray, mas eu tenho as minhas reservas com ela e você sabe disso."

"Sim?" – Rachel tentou pressionar um pouco mais. Então completei meus pensamentos com seriedade.

"Eu aprendi a gostar da sua garota. Custou, e você sabe disso. Hoje eu a vejo como parte da família. Só que isso pode mudar outra vez tão logo ela te machuque de alguma forma."

"Não vai acontecer!"

A conversa se encerrou tão logo ouvimos o interfone. Rachel resmungou e foi atender. Não demorou a voltar ao meu quarto.

"Andrew está subindo."

"O quê?" – sentei-me na cama.

"O seu namorado está subindo. É melhor você se arrumar um pouco enquanto faço sala, a não ser que você que eu o mande direto para cá."

"Não!" – me levantei – "Faça a sala, por favor."

Tirei o pijama e coloquei uma roupa decente, embora ainda confortável para se ficar em casa. Vesti um short, uma camiseta baby look da Columbia, penteei meu cabelo e passei um batom. Quando saí do quarto, vi minha irmã conversando com o meu namorado. Andrew pouco vinha aqui e os dois eram pouco entrosados: sempre muito cordiais um com o outro e ficavam composturas tensas. A culpa era minha por não deixar Andrew entrar tanto assim na minha vida a ponto de não deixá-lo à vontade nem diante da minha irmã. Foi assim também com Paul. Acho que tinha medo de deixar um cara entrar na minha intimidade. Era como se traísse Brittany se abrisse meu coração para mais alguém. Mas depois de tudo que aconteceu, talvez fosse o momento de seguir adiante.

"Oi nerd" – sorri acanhada.

"Oi espoleta" – nos beijamos brevemente.


	59. 27 de agosto de 2014 – Reconciliações

**27 de agosto de 2014 – Falhas**

(Quinn)

Se pensei algum dia em sabotar a carreira de Rachel? Cogitei seriamente em não ajudá-la quando li a fofoca no tablóide. A vontade passou e a atitude que tomei em relação à carreira da minha mulher foi de não me intrometer gratuitamente. Isso significava que só levantaria a voz caso ela recebesse um convite para fazer pornografia disfarçada de "arte" ou um papel de forte apelo sexual. Aí sim, nós sentaríamos e conversaríamos a respeito dos prós e dos contras. Mas eu não proibiria. Não tinha esse poder ainda, mas chegaria o momento que sim, eu teria meus 50% oficiais. Fora isso, e a não ser que alguém me pedisse para entregar um roteiro para teste, Rachel administraria as oportunidades dela como bem entendesse: ela tinha um agente e tinha uma irmã que sabia lidar com contratos sem cobrar porcentagem.

Por isso não admiti a acusação de que pudesse ter atrapalhado de alguma forma a participação de Rachel em "The Saint Woman". O que aconteceu é que o diretor Aaron Smith já tinha um acordo com uma atriz da preferência dele para assumir o papel de Leslie, a filha do pastor, o mesmo que Roger pediu para que eu oferecesse a Rachel e a convocasse para o teste. Não sabia do tal acordo, e nem Roger. Quando levantei pela manhã, não imaginava a confusão que o dia reservaria. Minha mulher me acompanhou até o escritório da produtora porque Aaron estaria por lá acertando os últimos detalhes das contratações uma vez que as filmagens começariam em duas semanas. Todos os atores principais estavam contratados, mas faltavam alguns últimos nomes. Leslie era o último grande papel ainda sem ator anunciado oficialmente, por isso achei que estavam esperando para conhecer Rachel.

Ela entrou na sala junto com Aaron, mas eu não pude acompanhar. Fiquei ansiosa do lado de fora sem conseguir me concentrar nos detalhes da websérie, que começaria a ser filmada na próxima semana sob tutela de James na direção. Mesmo com a honra de ser câmera e assistente de câmera (que era diferente de ser assistente "do" câmera), ainda tinha detalhes de produção que não escapei em fazer. Olhava a todo o momento em direção à sala de Roger. Então a vi sair pisando duro. Tratei de correr atrás daquele furacão que saiu atropelando quem estivesse no caminho. Peguei-a já fora do escritório com o rosto já molhado em lágrimas.

"Me deixe em paz, Quinn Fabray!" – ela gritou e eu dei um passo para trás quase que instintivamente.

"O que houve lá dentro?"

"Não sei... talvez só mais uma humilhação na minha vida promovida por você!" – e tentou sair correndo, mas eu a impedi e até exagerei na força quando peguei no braço dela.

"Você, por favor, quer se acalmar e me explicar o que aconteceu?" – Rachel tentou se libertar, mas isso só me fez apertá-la mais forte.

"Está me machucando!" – eu não estava processando a informação. Só queria que ela me explicasse o que tinha acontecido na sala de Roger. Eu sabia o que se passava às vezes naquela sala. Todos nós da produtora – "Me solta!" – só quando ela soltou o grito é que eu a libertei.

Rachel saiu descendo as escadas, quase tropeçando nos degraus e fui atrás até para garantir que ela não cometesse alguma loucura. Sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer. Rachel correu até um táxi que estava parado há alguns metros da portaria. Eu ainda a alcancei e bati na janela, mas o veículo arrancou. Tentei o celular e ela não respondeu. Mais algumas chamadas e Rachel desligou o aparelho. Sem mais o que fazer, liguei para Santana.

"_Tomara que seja importante! Eu tô no meio de uma aula_" – disse reclamando em seu sussurro.

"Alguma coisa deu errado no teste e sua irmã saiu correndo daqui. Ela não me atende."

"_Tá... vou fazer o possível e te dou um toque depois._"

"Obrigada, S."

Subi novamente para o escritório bem mais cheio que o normal. A saída dramática de Rachel, claro, era o assunto comentado. Roger estava fora do escritório, mas eu não agüentaria esperá-lo para saber o que se tinha passado. Com todos os olhares em minha direção, respirei fundo e entrei na sala e encarei Aaron, que não era um sujeito ruim.

"Fabray? O que você quer?" – falou meio entediado enquanto tomava uma bebida.

"Eu queria saber o que aconteceu com a atriz que acabou de sair?"

"Por que isso seria da sua conta?"

"Não sei se Roger comentou alguma coisa, mas aquela atriz é minha namorada. Ela saiu daqui chateada e isso é sim da minha conta".

"Oh!" – Aaron tomou um gole da bebida – "Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco mal-criado".

"Ela foi tão ruim assim?"

"Não... pelo contrário. Ela é boa e eu definitivamente a chamaria para fazer outros testes. Mas eu tenho meus planos para este filme. É só isso!"

"Então você foi grosseiro? É isso?"

"É isso! Assunto encerrado?"

"Certo..." – saí do escritório não convencida, mas do jeito que Aaron estava levemente embriagado, não valeria a pena discutir.

Os diretores procuram trabalhar com um elenco de cartas marcadas, mas que, enfim, são as pessoas em que se confiam. E um projeto de um filme por vezes pode ser longo demais para se conviver com um desafeto. Mas quando o estúdio, o verdadeiro produtor executivo, faz questão de certas figuras, ou você concorda ou sai do projeto. No caso de "The Saint Woman", Aaron Smith era produtor executivo com a maior participação do capital. Ele tornou possível reunir o orçamento de 35 milhões de dólares para que o filme pudesse acontecer. Lógico que a palavra dele teria mais peso sob qualquer decisão. Por mais que Rachel fosse boa, Aaron não a queria. Infelizmente ele não avisou Roger que, por sua vez, teria me chamado atenção no sentido de evitar constrangimentos. Rachel era uma atriz descoberta pela R&J em "Songbook" e que atuava sob contrato com a produtora em ATU. Lógico que ele teria essa consideração. Meu telefone ao receber uma mensagem de texto.

"_**Rachel ta comigo" –**_** Satan**

A mensagem me aliviou em parte. Santana e Rachel tinham essa intuição bizarra de uma conseguir saber onde a outra estava nos momentos mais absurdos. Mas eu não estava bem. Não enquanto não pudesse explicar tudo. Entendia o lado da Rachel. Descontando todo o exagero dramático da cena, sim, ela tinha motivos para ficar magoada. Nem terminei as minhas tarefas do dia. Disse a Virgínia que não estava em condições de trabalhar. Cheguei em casa e encontrei o meu quarto trancado com algumas das minhas coisas no chão. Pijama, calcinha, escova de dentes. Santana não estava em casa por algum motivo, o que foi muito ruim porque não tinha ninguém mais racional por perto para esfriar as coisas. Comecei a esmurrar a droga daquela porta. Aquilo era um tremendo desaforo e eu não era mulher de aceitar aquilo de graça. Não quando tinha a menor culpa.

"Rachel, se você não abrir essa porta. Eu vou derrubar essa merda!"

"Você já gosta de sabotar a carreira alheia mesmo! O que seria uma porta?"

"Sabotar? Você está louca?"

"Você sempre ficou desconfortável com o crescimento da minha carreira!"

Não era verdade. Eu ficava feliz e orgulhosa em vê-la bem bem-sucedida. O que não gostava era de algumas das conseqüências que ela trazia: era um saco essa história de negar relacionamento e me doía toda vez que ouvia ou lia uma entrevista com o elenco do hit ATU onde Rachel Berry se esquivava das perguntas sobre relacionamentos ou simplesmente se declarava solteira. Chegou um ponto que preferi não ver mais entrevistas dela. As fofocas também não eram fáceis, por mais bloqueio mental que fizesse. Depois do tablóide, apareceram mais três ou quatro notinhas envolvendo ela e Lucas em outras publicações de fofocas da Broadway. Já tinha até perfil em rede social dedicado aos dois.

"Rachel, se você abrir essa porta, a gente vai poder conversar como duas pessoas adultas e resolver esse baita mal-entendido!"

"Não!" – a respostas provocou mais murros da minha parte.

Santana chegou nesse meio tempo com uma sacola do mercado próximo. Não parecia feliz com a situação. Mas quem faria piada daquilo? Ela me puxou pelas roupas e depois me empurrou para longe da porta. Então me encarou. Eu podia estar de cabeça quente, mas não queria confronto com Santana.

"Sua irmã se trancou lá dentro e eu não vou engolir isso! Eu não tive a menor culpa do que aconteceu".

"Eu sempre dou um desconto nesse drama de Rachel... sei que você não tem culpa" – ela disse com tom estranhamente racional e calmo.

"Então sai da minha frente!"

"Não... vá ao banheiro e lave o rosto. Então te prometo que aquela porta vai estar aberta em uns 15 minutos. Mas o que não posso fazer é deixar você falar com a minha irmã de cabeça quente".

Santana tinha razão. Ela sempre tinha quando o assunto era Rachel. Obedeci e lavei o rosto. Respirei fundo. Quando voltei à sala, Santana estava trabalhando na tranca da porta com um arame.

"Você promete que vai resolver essa confusão e eu vou poder sair daqui tranqüila para ir ao cinema com Andrew?" – ela disse entanto arrumava o arame. Acenei positivo – "Outra coisa, Fabray... olha lá o que você vai fazer quando eu abrir essa porta."

"Eu vou resolver tudo, oras!" – disse indignada.

"Falo isso como um aviso" – Santana era assustadora quando falava com calma em meio ao caos – "A próxima vez em que eu encontrar uma marca de agressão no corpo da Rachel causado por você, intencionalmente ou não, encontrar suas coisas do lado de fora do quarto será o menor dos seus problemas. Entendido?"

Engoli seco, mas acenei afirmativo. Santana voltou a trabalhar na porta. Foi bom saber que a minha cunhada era uma tremenda trombadinha. Ela começou a entortar aqui e ali até que pouco antes do prazo estipulado a porta estava aberta. Encontramos Rachel encostada à cabeceira da cama abraçando as próprias pernas. O rosto estava inchado. Mesmo assim, o meu primeiro ímpeto foi de ir para cima dela e dar uma surra. Da porta, contei até 20, respirei. Olhei para Santana e acenei, assegurando que ela poderia nos deixar sozinhas. Então fechei a porta do quarto e sentei no meu lado da cama, de costas para Rachel. Com a calma que conseguia sustentar, fiz o meu monólogo, explicando o que acontecera e que nem Roger e nem eu éramos culpados. Dar o papel a outra pessoa sem nem mesmo considerar os testes foi uma decisão unilateral do diretor.

"Ele foi um estúpido!" – Rachel disse com a voz fraca, falha – "A forma com que ele propôs o papel menor foi humilhante. Disse que se quisesse algo melhor, teria de demonstrar o quanto" – meu sangue subiu de novo. Dessa vez eu queria era arrebentar a cara de Aaron.

"Eu sinto muito por ele ter feito isso. Sinto mesmo, Rach" – finalmente me voltei para ela – "Quando Roger pediu para que você fizesse o teste, te juro que foi uma intenção sincera da parte dele. Mas depois que você me contou isso, fico feliz que não esteja envolvida. Ouvi dizer que Aaron tinha essa fama. Nunca imaginei que ele fosse se insinuar pra você."

"Graças a deus que você não está neste projeto. Seria pior."

"Rachel, eu sou funcionária da produtora, não do projeto, mas posso garantir que se fosse preciso, eu sairia".

"Não... Eu sei o quanto você ama fotografia e seria injusto. Você é uma grande profissional, Quinn. Todos te elogiam."

Acenei positivo. Vi a marca vermelha do meu aperto no braço dela. Mais uma das coisas pelas quais gostaria de me bater, nem precisaria de Santana. Peguei o braço com delicadeza comecei a massagear, como um pedido de desculpas por aquela atrocidade. Senti o corpo dela relaxar e aos poucos encostando contra o meu.

"Perdão... pela força exagerada."

"Você não teve a intenção."

"Mesmo assim, não deveria... eu jamais te levantaria um dedo..."

"Eu sei disso. Você não fez para me agredir. Eu também estava lá, lembra?"

"Acha que a gente pode falar com Santana que ela pode ir encontrar com o namorado?" – Rachel acenou positivo.

"Eu vou falar com ela."

Enquanto Rachel foi assegurar Santana que eu não era nenhuma louca psicopata que faria experiências repugnantes com ela, me deitei e fechei os olhos. Queria extrair um pouco das cenas horríveis do dia. Só voltei a abrir quando senti a cama se movimentar com o pequeno peso de Rachel procurando se aninhar ao meu lado. E assim permanecemos por um tempo que não sei nem precisar quanto.

"Na próxima vez que a gente discutir por qualquer razão..." – disse baixinho – "... por favor, não fuja de mim! Você me assustou hoje" – Rachel apenas acenou positivo com a cabeça contra o meu peito.

Logo, ela estava dormindo exausta. Eu também estava. Nem me preocupei em recolher minhas coisas ainda no chão do corredor. Fechei os olhos mais uma vez e abracei Rachel de forma que eu pudesse sentir o perfume leve e bom dos cabelos dela. Era o meu alento para o mau dia.

**...**

18 de setembro de 2014 – Judy Fabray

(Rachel)

Eu odeio sogras. Tudo bem que não convivi muito tempo com Carole para odiá-la, mas Judy Fabray era outra história. Duas tentativas de um encontro civilizado foram por terra e eu não estava afim de ir para um terceiro. Infelizmente o meu relacionamento duradouro com Quinn tornava isso impossível. Minha namorada terminou as filmagens da websérie e resolveu empregar o dinheiro extra que recebeu da produção para pagar uma viagem à Nova York à mãe dela. Isso era simplesmente desesperador para mim. Quinn ia tirar férias em outubro, por isso não entendia porque ela não esperava a ocasião para passar uma semana em Lima na companhia da mãe dela ou algo assim. Eu não faria oposição alguma. Mas não. Quinn Fabray tinha de ter a maravilhosa idéia de trazer a megera para cá: na nossa casa. Ela chegava sexta e sabia que conviver por três dias com aquela mulher seria uma prova de fogo.

"Os meus pais quando vêm visitar, pagam o próprio hotel! Por que a mama Fabray não pode fazer o mesmo?" – Santana esbravejou. Ela estava nervosa com a notícia de que deveria ceder o quarto dela para Judy. Por mim, minha sogra dormiria no saco de dormir na sala, não a minha irmã.

"Por que eu deixaria a minha mãe ficar num hotel se tenho a minha casa?" – Quinn gritou de volta.

"Então por que você não cede a sua cama e o seu quarto para ela?"

"Santy..." – estava cansada da eterna discussão. Sabia que a irmã tinha um ponto valioso: não era justo tirá-la do conforto para quem quer que fosse. Por outro lado, não queria discutir isso com Quinn. Já me bastava o estresse natural da vida da sogra. Bem que eu cogitei pagar um hotel próximo para Judy, mas Quinn estava irredutível.

"Não Rachel! Não tem justificativa."

"Mas serão só duas noites. Por que você não fica com os meninos se quiser, ou com Andrew?" – sugeri com o tom mais brando que conseguia fazer.

"O apartamento de Johnny cheia a chulé, o de Mike é povoado por garotas cheias de doenças venéreas e o colchão do Andrew é terrível e ele precisa expulsar o colega de quarto toda vez" – e me encarou – "A não ser que eu procure Matt..."

"Não!" – esbravejei. Odiava saber que Santana ainda mantinha alguma amizade com aquele rapaz, mesmo sabendo que ele era um viciado de caráter duvidoso.

"Oras, ele é o único que mora num apartamento decente e me deixaria ficar" – fez uma pausa provocativa – "eu só teria de dormir com ele. Não que eu não tenha feito isso antes."

"Pára com essa piada de mau gosto e respeite o seu namorado" – cruzei os braços – "Aliás, eu não sei como você tem coragem de ainda manter esse sujeito no seu ciclo de amizades."

"Não é ele que é o traficante daquele grupinho da faculdade?" – Quinn desdenhou – "E Santana não tem vergonha na cara."

"Quinn!" – chamei a atenção e Santana se enfureceu.

"Cuida da sua vida, Fabray!"

"Eu cuido. Você é que precisa cuidar melhor da sua."

"Vocês duas querem parar?" – esbravejei. Quinn e Santana andavam muito bélicas uma com a outra – "Quinn, minha irmã sabe o que faz e você não tem que se meter ou dar opinião na vida dela. E Santy, menor por favor" – respirei fundo – "Eu saio do quarto então. Você pode dormir com a sua mãe no quarto e eu fico no saco de dormir na sala. Ou durmo com Santy se ela deixar."

"Ok!" – minha irmã levantou as mãos – "Sua mãe pode ficar no meu quarto. Mas a minha opinião fica registrada."

"Eu prometo que te compenso depois de alguma forma, mas, por favor, Santy..."

"Rachel, são dois dias dormindo num saco de dormir nesta droga de sala."

"Faz bem à coluna!" – Quinn sorriu provocativa – "E você deu sorte que a gente comprou um. Ou então seria passar a noite inteira no sofá."

"Claro que você é exímia conhecedora do assunto já que sempre dorme aqui quando é expulsa do quarto porque fez algo estúpido" – o sorriso desapareceu do rosto da minha namorada.

"Qual a moeda de troca?" – tinha plena consciência que a irmã era uma negociante. Era no que ela estava se graduando, afinal. Por isso introduziu o assunto. Santana sorriu e pensou um pouco.

"Quinn vai ter que aspirar a casa e lavar o banheiro por um mês."

"O quê?" – segurei o riso. Quinn odiava aspirar a casa – "o banheiro tudo bem, mas aspirar casa não. E você sabe que eu tenho alergia."

"Mais um motivo para você manter a casa sempre aspirada" – Santana cruzou os braços.

"Nem pensar."

"Então escolha um."

Quinn pensou a respeito sobre o que ela odiava menos. Aspirar a casa levava séculos. Santana perdia praticamente uma manhã de sábado na faxina e aspirar era a parte mais pesada. Por outro lado, Quinn tornou-se uma exímia lavadora de banheiro. Odiava a atividade. Por outro lado, o nosso banheiro era fácil de manter limpo e de ser higienizado.

"Fico com o banheiro."

"Assunto encerrado!" – suspirei aliviada. Então a gente poderia voltar a comer em paz.

...

19 de setembro de 2014

(Quinn)

Estava ansiosa. Era a primeira vez que podia proporcionar algum lazer à minha mãe e queria que as coisas dessem certo. Sobretudo num momento em que a minha vida estava boa. Rachel continuava firme na peça, eu tinha tido minha primeira experiência profissional filmando e até mesmo Santana parece que ficou mais quieta com Andrew. Em vez de festas em que circulavam todo tipo de drogas, notei que ela começou a preferir programas mais leves com o namorado dela. Coisas como ir ao cinema, assistir eventos no Central Park, caminhar e coisas afins.

Minha mãe surgiu no saguão mais ou menos na hora prevista e não me furtei em abrir um sorriso. Corri em direção àquela mulher elegante de cidade pequena. Ela usava saia lisa na altura dos joelhos, blusa estampada em um casaco na mesma cor da saia. Estava elegante para Ohio, mas um pouco fora de Nova York. Era algo que eu consertaria em pouco tempo.

"Quinnie, querida!" – deu um beijo na minha testa da filha antes de me abraçar – "Estava com tantas saudades!"

"Eu também, mãe!" – abri largo sorriso – "Presumo que fez boa viagem."

"Foi maravilhoso. Fazia anos que não andava de avião. Oh, Quinnie, estou tão ansiosa para poder conhecer essa cidade ao seu lado" – me abraçou mais uma vez. Só então olhou para o lado e dedicou um sorriso bem mais discreto a Rachel. Não esperava festa por parte da minha mãe, por isso aprovei o esforço dela em ser cordial – "Olá Rachel" – a abraçou rapidamente – "Vejo que está muito bem."

"Estou ótima, obrigada. E a senhora também não está mal."

"Quinnie" – agarrou o meu braço e saímos andando pelo saguão – "Tenho tantas coisas boas para te contar..."

...

(Rachel)

Era sempre assim: as Fabray se reuniam e eu virava uma coadjuvante. Tudo bem que era uma reunião de família e que Quinn via a mãe poucas vezes ao longo do ano. Menos até do que eu via meus pais. É que as coisas funcionavam diferentes entre nós Berry-Lopez: meus pais vinham à Nova York sempre que tinham tempo. Judy não tinha condição financeira para tal, por isso achei nobre da parte de Quinn em querer presentear a mãe dela com um fim de semana. A parte chata: eu odiava minha sogra. E a julgar a mala que ela deixou para trás enquanto saiu de braços dados com a filha, só me fez confirmar de que minha sogra não me daria vida fácil nem dentro do meu "território". Sem ter o que fazer, peguei a mala que Judy deixou para trás e segui as duas pelo aeroporto.

Pegamos um táxi e fomos direto para casa. Santana estava na faculdade e Quinn matou o dia de aula e pegou uma folga no trabalho. Eu ainda teria uma peça a fazer à noite. O plano era almoçar em casa para depois as duas baterem perna pela cidade. Não tinha certeza de que gostaria de acompanhar.

"Quinn!" – Judy soltou um gritinho – "O seu apartamento é maravilhoso. Que estante mais linda você comprou... e a decoração da sala está divina" – resmunguei. Era como se só Quinn fosse responsável.

"Estava pensando em comprar uma mesa de quatro lugares para compor a sala de jantar, porque nem sempre é legal fazer todas as refeições na bancada da cozinha. As cadeiras altas são bonitas, mas nem sempre confortáveis. Rachel acha que não, que a gente acabaria tumultuando o espaço."

"Bom, é um espaço grande que vocês têm aqui" – Judy levou a mão ao queixo como se fosse uma autoridade da decoração – "com o móvel certo, não ficaria tumultuado."

Lógico que Quinn adorou o apoio da mãe. Ela mostrou tudo do apartamento: a estante grande que cabia os livros de Quinn, o nosso banheiro que era um local também bem decorado e de certo espaço, o nosso quarto, a varanda, o nosso closet.

"Este é o quarto de Santana" – mostrou o ambiente arrumado (Santana fez a caridade) e quase espartano. Minha irmã só tinha a cama, um criado mudo e uma escrivaninha. Fora o armário embutido – "É onde a senhora vai dormir."

"Quinn..." – Judy olhou para o quarto arrumado e bem arejado – "Não acho certo tirar a menina do conforto."

"Bobagem. Santana está ok em ceder o quarto dela para a senhora. De qualquer forma, ela costuma dormir fora de casa no fim de semana para ficar com o namorado."

"É muito gentil da parte dela, neste caso."

Deixei a mala ao lado da cama da minha irmã e revirei os olhos pela enésima vez. Quinn foi até a cozinha para terminar o almoço. Judy se juntou a ela numa alegre reunião de mãe e filha. Sentei no sofá, liguei a TV e fiquei observando disfarçadamente as duas loiras rindo e se divertindo entre o refogado de pimentões e a salada de folhas. Até que a porta se abriu. Santana apareceu de surpresa: ela almoçava no campus.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – perguntei antes que ela tivesse a chance de cumprimentar a visitante.

"Oi para você também, Rachel" – falou sem humor – "E aconteceu nada de importante. Uma classe foi cancelada porque o professor precisou ser hospitalizado às pressas. Parece que ele é diabético e às vezes tem descontroles com a taxa de glicose. O professor substituto está em Washington neste exato momento e eu não perderia o meu tempo com o monitor. Então aproveitei para vir pra casa e passar o resto do dia adiantando trabalhos. Talvez aproveite a academia mais tarde" – olhou ao lado – "Oi senhora Fabray."

"Olá Santana" – Judy Fabray se aproximou dela e apertou a bochecha da minha irmã. Ela odiava esse tipo de cumprimento de tia velha – "Está mais bonita do que me lembrava."

"Obrigada" – Santana forçou um sorriso. Ela entrou no quarto e eu a acompanhei –"Ray..." – sussurrou – "quando quiser a minha ajuda, é só dar o bat-sinal que a gente põe a megera para correr."

"Rach!" – Quinn me gritou antes que pudesse bolar um plano maquiavélico de emergência com a minha irmã. Atendi a minha namorada – "Você pode arrumar as coisas para o nosso jantar?"

"Claro!" – Quinn poderia fazer isso já que ela estava na cozinha. Entendi que ela queria que eu participasse da reunião. Abri o armário, tirei nossa louça mais bonita, armei a bancada com os pratos e o jogo americano. Os talheres também foram o de visitas. Em menos de dez minutos, tudo estava pronto.

"Provas e trabalhos à vista?" – Quinn perguntou a Santana. Foi a primeira vez que se falaram naquele dia e a pergunta teve um 'por que vê está aqui?' subentendido.

"O semestre começou pesado, faço matérias de duas faculdades e estou cheia de coisas para adiantar."

"Sem coral e cheerios neste fim de semana então" – Quinn ergueu a sobrancelha. Ela soava como se fosse a chefe da família e comandasse os assuntos à mesa e isso me deixava aborrecida.

"Amanhã não será o meu rodízio, ainda bem. Você sabe que eu odeio perder o coral."

"Gene Corcoran" – sorri.

"Gene Corcoran!" – Santana enfatizou.

"Vamos fazer as graças?" – Judy sorriu e eu troquei olhares com a minha irmã. Nossa rotina era fazer a comida e atacar.

"Hoje é algum dia especial? Devo pegar o meu kipá?" – Santana franziu a testa e Judy estranhou – "Devo fazer minhas orações com meu kipá."

"A gente nunca reza à mesa a não ser em ocasiões especiais ou em dias sagrados" – expliquei – "E quando fazemos, Santana usa o kipá."

"Você nunca pediu para usar esse kipá na minha casa" – Judy falou com certa rudez.

"Eu sei, senhora Fabray, eu não uso, mas a minha irmã sim" – não quis dar maiores explicações e Santana permaneceu em silêncio. Era uma política que ela passou a adorar com certa freqüência: silêncio. Em especial diante de pessoas que ela não gostava e que também não queria procurar briga.

Judy suspirou. No mínimo pensava que a vida da filha ao lado das Berry-Lopez poderia ser mais difícil que ela imaginava. Não fazer as graças antes do jantar? Um absurdo! Quase revirei os olhos mais uma vez só em pensar.

"Bom, se é para dar todo esse trabalho, talvez seja melhor simplesmente comermos."

A refeição estava boa. Ao menos cumpriu uma das intenções de Quinn que era fazer a mãe ter boa impressão da casa.

"Quinnie disse que você estuda na Columbia" – Judy tentou puxar conversa – "É uma grande universidade. O que faz?"

"Faço a faculdade de Negócios, com foco em finanças e Wall Street, e também de Economia. Ainda não me decidi se vou levar adiante os dois cursos ou optar por um deles. De qualquer forma, tenho até o fim deste semestre para decidir."

"Deve ser muito interessante. E você largou a faculdade, não é Rachel?" – nem ao menos olhou para mim.

"Para que eu pudesse continuar estudando..." – Santana entendeu rápido o jogo que Judy faria. Comparar nos pontos em que sabia que eu era mais fraca – "Minha faculdade é paga pelo meu avô, mas é Rachel quem me mantém na cidade. Ela não conseguiria nos manter e conseguir trabalho na Broadway presa à NYU" – sorriu e piscou para mim.

"Na verdade..." – beberiquei o vinho – "Eu até poderia atuar e estudar. Mas não em uma peça popular como a que estou agora. Quase toda semana temos de fazer entrevistas, alimentar matérias com os mais diversos temas para jornalistas. Às vezes tem sessões eternas de fotografias. Às vezes preciso comparecer em eventos sociais para interagir com outros atores, diretores e produtores. Já tivemos de entrar em estúdio para gravar a trilha sonora. Temos compromissos profissionais para ajudar a divulgar o disco. No fim do ano vamos entrar em turnê com a peça... enfim, se eu ainda estivesse na NYU ou faria um curso mal-feito ou seria expulsa por baixo rendimento acadêmico. Fiz um semestre de faculdade satisfatório e tranquei. Ainda posso voltar, se quiser" – sorriu ao ver a expressão séria da minha sogra. Foi uma excelente resposta.

"Acho que é hora da sobremesa" – Quinn levantou-se e começou a recolher os pratos vazios – "Rach? Me ajuda?"

"Claro."

...

(Quinn)

O dia em Nova York estava nublado e ameaçava chover, mesmo assim, mamãe e eu saímos pela 5ª avenida entre vitrines e o Empire State, que ela tinha loucura em conhecer. Fiquei muito feliz por ter proporcionado um tempo tão bom a ela. Lembrava de quando era pequena e ouvia os sonhos de minha mãe. Ela queria viajar à Paris (eu também), conhecer Londres (eu também) e vir a Nova York. Papai prometia algumas viagens de férias para nós, mas a gente sempre ia para alguns lugares próximos ou para o sul do país. A vez que ele nos levou à Califórnia foi uma surpresa. Ainda não podia pagar a ela uma viagem ao exterior, mas trazê-la para minha casa por alguns dias era algo que poderia fazer.

Jamais vou esquecer a expressão de deslumbramento da minha mãe em frente à Tiffany. Também não neguei a ela tomar ao menos um café por lá. Ainda passamos em frente a uma loja de móveis em que vimos uma mesa que ficaria perfeita lá em casa. Mamãe insistiu para que comprasse, mas fiquei sem-graça de dizer que aquele preço estava fora do meu orçamento. Expliquei que teria de discutir primeiro com Rachel. Batemos pernas sozinhas até o meio da noite, quando estávamos cansadas demais para fazer outros tipos de programa, inclusive ir ao teatro. Rachel poderia ter reservado ingressos, mas julguei que o melhor seria deixar para o fim de semana. Pensei corretamente.

Quando chegamos em casa, Rachel estava ausente, no teatro, e Santana estava deitada do sofá assistindo televisão. Tinha uma manta nos pés e o tênis estava jogado debaixo da mesa de centro. Estava com roupas de academia e cabelo preso.

"Já chegaram?" – ela se atrapalhou com a manta enrolada e recolheu o tênis – "Desculpe, é que voltei a pouco da academia que tem aqui mesmo no prédio" – se justificou à minha mãe – "Se me permite, eu só vou pegar minhas coisas e tomar banho... daí o quarto é todo da senhora."

Assisti Santana entrar no quarto e depois sair com roupas em mãos, mas antes de entrar no banheiro, colocou o computador dela na mesinha de centro. A manta continuou em cima do sofá. Só então foi tomar banho.

"Ela é sempre meio atrapalhada assim?" – mamãe voltou-se para mim. Não estava chocada com as atitudes de Santana, por outro lado, não a conhecia bem. Mas aquela Santana não batia com a descrição que fazia nas conversas por telefone em que eu basicamente a retratava como o diabo.

"Frannie perguntou a mesma coisa quando veio aqui" – sorri – "Mas não. A realidade é outra. Ela fica quieta quando procura evitar conflitos ou quando se sente desconfortável."

"Oh! Eu a faço ficar desconfortável? Mas é claro, Quinnie, estou tomando o quarto dela."

"Não é nada pessoal mãe. Posso garantir" – dobrei a manta para que minha mãe pudesse se sentar.

"Você parece cansada, Quinnie. E não digo isso pelo dia de hoje. Você parece realmente cansada."

"Acúmulo de muito trabalho e estudo. Eu não posso baixar a minha média para não perder a bolsa e minhas notas estão sempre no limite. Por isso que vou pegar minhas férias em outubro. Não vou viajar, mas poderei me dedicar melhor ao período mais cheio do semestre na NYU."

"Isso não é saudável, Quinnie."

"Mais um ano e eu consigo o número de créditos mínimos para me formar. Então vou agüentar. Eu já trabalho na área a mais tempo do que faço faculdade, mas é uma questão de honra" – encarei minha mãe com seriedade – "Faço por mim mesma e para provar pro meu pai que eu consegui mesmo sem a ajuda dele."

"Não deveria se desgastar tanto. Está tão magra..."

"Mães sempre vão achar que seus filhos estão magros!" – sorri.

"Mesmo?"

"É o que eu penso toda vez que vejo Beth. Olha que ela come feito um leãozinho. Eu tinha um apetite aguçado quando era criança?" – mamãe silenciou. A gente nunca conversara propriamente sobre Beth – "Mamãe?"

"Frannie era comilona. Você sempre foi um pouco enjoada para comer, sempre quieta, perdida no próprio mundo. Só melhorou depois de certa idade, que foi justo na época em que engordou."

"Ela deve ter puxado o apetite de Puck..." – comecei a guardar as louças que estavam dentro da máquina.

"Como anda o seu contato com ela?" – mamãe perguntou, o que foi bom, porque estava começando a pensar que ela tinha medo de tocar no assunto por medo de me ferir, ou por culpa.

"Eu a vejo sempre que as meninas e os pais delas se encontram. Ou quase sempre. Shelby mencionou algo sobre colocá-la no balé para ver se gastava um pouco da energia. Rachel vibrou porque ela mesma fez balé desde os três anos, como vive repetindo... Shelby não fala dessas coisas comigo, claro. São as meninas que repassam as notícias."

"Que mesquinho da parte dela" – contorceu o rosto.

"Não tenho direito legal sobre Beth. Se Shelby quisesse, nunca mais a veria. Mas ela já foi generosa quando disse que poderia ver a minha filha em ocasiões especiais quando ainda não namorava Rachel. Lógico que o meu relacionamento fez esse contato ficar maior e ao mesmo tempo estranho."

"Estranho como?"

"Bom... Beth é minha filha biológica, mas na prática ela é a minha cunhada" – soltei uma gargalhada. Aquilo era engraçado. Toda a situação era confusa e cômica.

"Não vejo graça nessas coisas."

"Você ainda não a conheceu, não é mesmo?"

"Não" – mamãe admitiu – "Andamos por locais diferentes."

"Vou pedir autorização para te levar na casa dos pais das meninas. Quem sabe no feriado de ação de graças deste ano? Talvez eles aceitem, mesmo a senhora sendo horrível com a filha deles."

"Eu não sou horrível!" – recebeu um olhar cínico meu – "Não sou! Trato Rachel como sempre fiz com todos os seus namorados."

"Mesmo? Vamos pensar hipoteticamente. Você me deixaria dormir com Rachel em casa, igual como acontecia com Sam?" – mamãe fechou os olhos e não conseguiu articular uma resposta sincera – "Foi o que pensei..." – terminei de limpar o fogão e comecei a organizar os últimos detalhes na cozinha.

"Será que podemos mudar de assunto? Eu vim aqui para passar um bom tempo contigo, não para brigar."

"Certo. Bom... amanhã gostaria de levá-la ao Central Park se não estiver chovendo. Posso emprestar o meu tênis para andarmos por lá."

"Fico surpresa que vocês ainda não têm um carro para andar em Nova York com tanta coisa que fazem."

"Eu não tenho condições de pagar um carro. Sei que Rachel teria com o salário que ganha, mas também não adiantaria muita coisa com o trânsito desta cidade. É melhor usar transporte público."

"Carro é sempre mais confortável do que dividir um ambiente pouco higiênico com centenas de desconhecidos. Não me surpreende mesmo a sua aparência cansada, filha."

Santana saiu do banho já em pijamas. Foi a vez da minha mãe poder jogar um pouco de água no corpo e se preparar para descansar. Eu ainda a ajudei com a cama antes de deixá-la à vontade e me recolher. Depois do meu banho, peguei o livro "One Day", de David Nicholls, que terminava de ler. Costumava ser assim quando não tinha um trabalho importante a fazer nos momentos que antecediam a chegada de Rachel do trabalho. A moça em questão só foi aparecer próxima da meia noite, que era incomum.

"Oi" – coloquei o livro em cima da cama. Rachel me beijou antes de se sentar ao meu lado – "Demorou hoje."

"Natalie Portman e o marido foram nos assistir, então os convidamos para jantar no lugar de sempre. Eles toparam."

"Jura?" – fiquei empolgada – "Natalie Portman?"

"Eu já tinha encontrado com ela naquele evento de caridade... mas enfim, foi legal. Parece que ela vai estrear na Broadway em breve numa peça dramática. Temporada de três meses apenas."

"Interessante" – eu era fã da atriz, mas não queria parecer uma fã desmiolada. Além disso, Rachel acabaria fazendo esse tipo de amizade em algum momento.

"Eu não fiquei muito tempo no restaurante, mas foi um ótimo encontro" – passou a mão pelos meus cabelos – "Como foi o dia com a sua mãe?"

"Foi excelente. Amanhã vamos ao Central Park."

"Isso é bom" – ela me disse com falso entusiasmo, o que me deixou um pouco irritada. Mas não ia discutir. Passou a mão pelos meus cabelos e me deu mais um beijo rápido – "Vou me arrumar para dormir."

Terminei de ler o livro enquanto isso. Quando Rachel voltou ao quarto para se deitar, simplesmente virou as costas para mim e dormiu.

...

20 de setembro de 2014

(Rachel)

Por mim, dormiria até tarde na minha caminha macia, dentro do meu quarto arejado. Então tomaria iogurte na minha varanda enquanto lia o jornal no meu tablet para depois descer até a academia antes de enfrentar um dia tediosamente doméstico em que lavaria as roupas e faria compras no mercado. E não estaria mais feliz por isso. Mas não. Precisava acordar cedo porque Judy Fabray estava em casa e Quinn não me dispensaria em acompanhá-las ao Central Park. Levantei-me e vesti uma roupa de sair por causa de Judy. Encontrei a minha irmã na cozinha engolindo um café com torrada enquanto não havia sinal da minha sogra pela casa. Quinn havia descido para comprar pães e bisnagas.

"Qual é a pressa?" – perguntei.

"Tenho aula esqueceu?"

"Verdade..." – Santana pegou aula aos sábados pela manhã no semestre, o que me parecia horrivelmente cansativo.

"Foi mal. Talvez eu vá ficar com Andrew pela tarde... não tenho certeza se venho dormir aqui hoje, ok? Mas eu te ligo de qualquer forma" – ela terminou o café e logo pegou as coisas antes de sair correndo porta afora.

Neste meio tempo, Judy saiu do quarto já impecável. Saia pouco acima dos joelhos, a blusa bem cortada, o cabelo loiro preso num coque sem nenhum fio fora do lugar.

"Bom dia, Rachel!" – abriu um sorriso falso.

"Bom dia, senhora Fabray" – gostaria muito de saber porque ela não voltou a usar o nome de solteira já que era uma mulher divorciada – "Dormiu bem?"

"Maravilhosamente bem, obrigada" – bom que ela dormiu bem.

Olhei para a sala, no espaço entre o sofá e a mesa de centro mais afastada para junto da estante, em que minha irmã passou a noite num saco de dormir. Santana, como era de se esperar, nunca arrumava tudo 100%. Sempre deixava alguma bagunça para trás. Mas ela teve a gentileza de embolar o saco e a manta para dentro do armário da entrada. Não estava disposta a conferir, por outro lado.

"Não vi você chegar do trabalho ontem" – comentou fingindo ser casual, mas entendi a insinuação por trás. Era uma atriz, afinal, e a minha vida deveria ser uma festa aos olhos de Judy Fabray.

"Recebemos um convidado especial ontem no teatro e o elenco saiu para um jantar em homenagem."

"Vocês sempre recebem convidados especiais?" – contei mentalmente até dez.

"Às vezes."

Quinn entrou e fui salva pelo gongo porque não sei se conseguiria manter a neutralidade na minha voz na próxima insinuação de Judy. Ela primeiro abraçou a mãe e me deu um beijo leve nos lábios depois que colocou as sacolas na bancada do armário da cozinha.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – não me enganava coma testa franzida de Quinn.

"James ligou agora cedo e parece que vão precisar refilmar algumas cenas da websérie. Ele perguntou se eu poderia aparecer agora de manhã na produtora para quebrar um galho."

"Vocês vão filmar hoje?"

"Impossível, mas esse trabalho de convocar todo mundo é que for necessário com certeza será meu, então..."

"Oh, filha!" – Judy falou como se estivesse sofrendo – "Que pena! Eu estava tão ansiosa para a nossa saída de hoje."

"Mas a senhora vai passear! Rachel será a sua anfitriã, certo?" – me encarou de tal forma que eu só pude concordar.

Quinn correu para a produtora e eu me vi sozinha com a megera. Não tinha assunto a conversar e aquilo ia contra a minha estratégia de evitá-la o máximo possível. Judy parecia também desconfortável. Então decidi quebrar o gelo antes que o ambiente se tornasse tóxico.

"Gostaria de tomar num jazz club que tem aqui próximo?" – ela me olhou horrorizada como se eu tivesse a convidado para ir a um prostíbulo – "A música funciona só à noite, claro, de dia eles abrem o café, que é bem agradável e gostoso."

"Não é necessário, querida. Não sou de tomar café" – disse com certa aspereza.

"Podemos ir ao Museu da imagem em movimento, que é aqui em Astoria e também é bem interessante. Podemos ir de bicicleta. Quinn adora esse lugar."

"Quinn me fez caminhar por uma vida ontem e as minhas pernas já não são tão jovens. Não resistiria a uma bicicleta."

"A gente pode visitar a ilha Roosevelt, ou pegar um táxi e ir até Manhattan. Quinn disse que vocês visitariam o Central Park, correto? A gente pode ir para lá. Ou então ir até Chelsea, que tem um polo excelente de moda."

"Não creio que o tempo esteja firme o suficiente para irmos ao parque."

"Sabia que temos um zoológico no Bronx? Fica perto de Fordham Hights. É um ótimo bairro para se passear" – forcei um sorriso. Adoraria enviá-la para uma das áreas mais pobres e violentas da cidade. A idéia me parecia tão boa que engasguei só em, pensar nas imagens.

"Está bem?" – Judy deu leves tapas nas minhas costas.

"Não foi nada" – recuperei a postura – "Fordham Hights é um dos melhores locais de Nova York. Não entendo porque é tão subestimado pelas pessoas."

"Acho que estou um pouco crescida para ir ao zoológico" – Judy negou mais uma vez.

"Bom, há uma cidade inteira para ser aproveitada e eu estou aqui a sua disposição. Posso não ser uma anfitriã ou uma guia tão boa quanto a sua filha, mas prometo que farei o meu melhor para que a senhora possa apreciar a viagem. Ficar em casa certamente é um desperdício em um lugar tão vasto e interessante quanto Nova York. Eu moro aqui faz dois anos e ainda me surpreendo com a quantidade de coisas e locais que ainda tenho a descobrir. Há áreas lindas no Brooklin e no Queens, se quiser, Manhattan é mágica, simplesmente. Por isso é um desperdício ficar aqui parada com tanto a fazer."

Estava sendo prática. Não era que desejasse passar horas com a sogra. A questão é que não se desperdiça uma viagem cara daquelas dentro de um apartamento quando se tinha tanto para se ver. Isso fez Judy raciocinar um pouco. Talvez estivesse mesmo na hora de ficarmos às sós sem a interferência de Quinn para acertar certas coisas.

"Você disse Chelsea?"

Não muito depois, o táxi nos deixou próximo a Penn Station, que era também um ponto turístico, e fomos caminhando lado-a-lado em direção à Madison Square, que imaginei ser um bom lugar para se fazer turismo com alguém como Judy Fabray. Mas ela não parecia concentrada ou interessada nas vitrines ou em minhas explicações. Ainda assim eu tentava ser o mais simpática possível.

"Quinn e eu chegamos a ver um apartamento nesta rua" – disse com bom humor quando passamos pelas W 25th – "O preço do aluguel era exorbitante, mas a gente queria entrar em um apartamento caro só para ver como era. Quinn disse que era uma advogada de Ohio que ia transferir a firma dela para Nova York. Claro que o corretor não comprou a mentira até porque somos jovens demais. Mesmo assim fez um tour, deu dicas de decoração e ainda tomou um café conosco."

"Interessante" – Judy sorriu por educação.

"Tecnicamente, Quinn foi a primeira de nós a arrumar um emprego na cidade. Quando ela recebeu o primeiro salário, a gente foi ao mercado e Johnny nos comprou uma garrafa de cerveja com o dinheiro dela para comemorarmos. Cada um tomou um gole. Quinn protestou porque a gente havia gastado justo em algo que ela não gostava. Então, quando eu recebi o meu segundo salário, ela pegou o dinheiro e comprou um cachorro-quente para dividirmos. Mas eu sou vegetariana. Então ela comeu tudo e depois fez uma infame dancinha da vingança em pleno Brooklin."

"Vocês gastaram o dinheiro da minha filha com bebida? Sendo que todos vocês não tem 21 anos?" – ela disse furiosa e eu imediatamente me arrependi de ter contato a história. Por outro lado, mas que hipócrita: ela era praticamente uma alcoólatra. Que direito ela tinha de censurar minha latinha de cerveja do fim de semana?

"Legalmente posso beber em restaurantes para acompanhar uma refeição, desde que não ordene e esteja na companhia de um responsável ou de alguém com mais de 21" – citei o livro de regra – "Mas isso não é uma regra, senhora Fabray. Eu não me embriago pelos cantos, ou minha irmã, ou meus amigos."

Ela ficou calada e continuamos a avançar. Mas eu estava ficando irritada com tudo aquilo: com o desinteresse e a censura ocasional. De que adiantava tentar fazer o melhor se a outra não colaborava? Então resolvi radicalizar.

"De todas as histórias aqui nesta cidade, a que mais gosto é daquela vez em que Quinn pediu um apartamento luxuoso emprestado a um amigo dos meus avós só para poder transar comigo."

"Como ousa?" – finalmente Judy teve uma reação de verdade, mesmo que ruim – "Como você pode abrir essa boca imunda para dizer isso da minha filha? Como se a minha Quinn fosse capaz de tal ato" – esbravejou.

"Foi assim que eu dei a minha virgindade para ela" – disse com cinismo.

"Uma pessoa como você não poderia ser pura quando..."

"Quando ela dormiu comigo pela primeira vez? Desculpe informar, mas essa é a verdade. Não estou dizendo que isso faz dela ser melhor ou pior. Me incluo nisso. Mas eu queria que você entendesse ao menos uma vez que sou só uma garota comum, não uma sugadora de almas alheias, e que o meu relacionamento com a sua filha é tão normal quanto o de qualquer outra pessoa. Não somos diferentes de nenhum outro casal considerado 'normal'."

"E é assim que você quer a minha aceitação? Dizendo que a minha Quinnie é uma sedutora de garotinhas?"

"Quem disse que eu quero a sua aceitação ou aprovação? Não preciso dela. Eu já a tenho dos meus pais e da minha família. Desculpe ser franca, mas são essas as opiniões que me importam, não a sua. O problema é que a sua rejeição a faz sofrer. Não preciso dizer para a senhora o quanto Quinn é maravilhosa. Eu vivo isso todos os dias em nossos altos e baixos. Não faz idéia do quanto a deixaria feliz se aceitasse o que ela é por completo, não só uma parte."

"Eu a aceito!" – Judy esbravejou – "Eu não aceito é você!"

"E o que eu fiz de errado, além de namorar a sua filha, para a senhora me detestar?"

A resposta não veio. Em plena Madison Square, Judy sentou-se em um dos bancos e começou a chorar. Comecei a ter pena daquela senhora. Sentei-me ao lado dela e hesitei para colocar minhas mãos nos ombros num gesto de conforto. Não tinha certeza se ela aceitaria, mas aceitou. Permaneci ali, ao lado, olhando para o chão sem saber se sentia pena ou se ficava comovida quando a realidade finalmente chegou aos olhos e ouvidos de Judy Fabray.

"Não é fácil ser criada da forma que fui e ter de admitir que, mesmo assim, uma das minhas filhas é..." – hesitou e quase engasgou – "gay. Ainda não tive sequer coragem de contar a minha família ou os meus amigos próximos. É uma derrota para mim."

"Mas isso é um absurdo e também muito triste. Quinn é uma excelente pessoa, senhora Fabray, e é desnecessário dizer isso. Ter um relacionamento com alguém do mesmo sexo não a faz ser uma desviada, uma anormal ou uma promíscua. Ou a mim. Posso até aceitar se a bronca fosse relacionada à nossa idade. Minha mãe às vezes insinua que sou jovem demais para ser tão comprometida com Quinn. Mas qual é o mal? Nenhum. Ela estuda, trabalha, e eu também. A gente vive bem num bom apartamento, ela vai à igreja, eu vou a minha sinagoga, não temos excessos, somos responsáveis e a gente se ama. Há crime nisso? Se a senhora não consegue enxergar além de um preconceito irracional, então só tenho a lamentar."

"Ela é feliz ao seu lado..." – falou hesitante e procurou um guardanapo dentro da bolsa para limpar as lágrimas.

"E eu sou ao lado dela" – falei suavemente – "Eu amo tanto a sua filha, senhora Fabray, que sacrificaria coisas importantes para mim por ela."

"Dizem que as noras têm vida mais difícil do que os genros no que diz respeito às sogras. Acho que o dito popular é mesmo verdadeiro" – forçou um sorriso enquanto ainda cuidava das lágrimas.

"É..." – sorri de forma genuína – "minha mãe sempre faz uma marcação mais dura com Quinn. Apesar de Andrew não ser um parâmetro muito bom porque ele nunca sequer foi a Ohio."

"Quem é Andrew?"

"É o namorado de Santana, desculpe tê-lo mencionado assim."

"Por nada" – ela terminou de secar os olhos, levantou a cabeça e respirou fundo. O dia estava nublado em Nova York e tinha certeza de que começaria a chover em instantes – "Não posso te garantir nada, Rachel. Mas tem a minha palavra que eu vou me esforçar quanto ao relacionamento das duas."

"É tudo que peço."

"Bom... essa praça é mesmo bonita."

"Não é o Central Park, mas olha só" – apontei para o playground – "Não é inusitado ver isso aqui?"

"É uma área linda!"

"É uma cidade linda!"


	60. 26 de set de 2014–Como Robert Rodruiguez

**26 de setembro de 2014 – Como Robert Rodriguez**

(Quinn)

"Quinn, você quer o quê?"

"Pela enésima vez, quero você estrelando o meu filme!" – Mike às vezes tinha dificuldades de entender uma informação simples.

Estávamos num bar. Eu, ele e Johnny. Mike bebericava um conhaque enquanto eu tomava a minha habitual taça de vinho. Johnny bebia a tradicional cerveja. Era assim que nos encontrávamos quando precisávamos conversar. Mas eu não os convidei para o bar após o meu expediente para reclamar. Queria encontrar com meus amigos num momento de festividade após eu ter uma idéia de como usaria minhas horas livres de férias na produtora: fazendo um filme.

No início de dezembro acontece um tradicional festival de curtas-metragens com filmes dos alunos da NYU. Era possível inscrever os trabalhos até o início de novembro, a seleção acontecia ainda naquele mês e os 20 selecionados passariam a concorrer a um total de prêmios de 10 mil dólares. Não sabia como seriam distribuídos os valores, mas receberiam o dinheiro os três melhores colocados pelo júri e o vencedor na votação popular. Havia também o reconhecimento com o "Violets", o troféu estilizado geralmente de acrílico, para as tradicionais categorias: diretor, roteiro, direção de arte, fotografia, montagem e edição, trilha original (para aqueles que faziam uma), ator e atriz. Quando vi o cartaz de convocação, conversei com Santiago. A gente poderia trabalhar juntos na produção.

Os alunos da NYU que não estivessem fazendo as disciplinas de cinema podiam alugar o equipamento a um preço muito camarada e ainda usar as estruturas para montar e editar os filmes. Como eu era aluna de cinema, podia pegar o equipamento emprestado de graça por cinco dias (pagaria extra com o mesmo preço camarada se precisasse de mais), fora o uso das estruturas. Eu tinha uma boa idéia para um filme e escrevi um roteiro que só precisaria ser lapidado e tinha algumas facilidades extras. Pela minha agenda, só precisaria de três dias de filmagens e usaria um ou dois extras para garantir caso tivesse que re-filmar.

Pensei em fazer uma homenagem a Robert Rodriguez – era fã de "Manchete" e "Drink no Inferno" – com a história de um noivo traído que, junto com o amigo, invade uma festa da ex-namorada e a seqüestra. A cena de ação seria um ganho, um atrativo a mais. O forte do filme são os diálogos de linguajar forte cheios de referências à cultura pop. Estava trabalhando duro nessa parte do roteiro. Tinha lido, inclusive, toneladas de quadrinhos clássicos, em especial dos autores Frank Miller e Alan Moore, como parte fundamental da minha pesquisa. Meu plano era filmar no último fim de semana de outubro com locações no chalé de Johnny em Catskill. Assim, ainda teria uma semana para trabalhar no grosso da produção antes de voltar a trabalhar na produtora.

Mike seria o noivo traído, o companheiro poderia ser Johnny, caso ele aceitasse. Caso contrário eu poderia chamar alguém do teatro, como Lucas Hibbs. Ele era bom ator, não era mercenário e seria mais uma forma de mostrar a Rachel que a nossa discussão foi um acidente e que o meu ciúme em relação a Lucas era coisa do passado. Verdade que os dois não fariam cenas românticas. Para a ex-noiva, claro, Rachel. Ai de mim se fizesse um projeto desses e não a chamasse. Santana seria obrigada a topar: ela ainda era sustentada por mim e por Rachel e eu jogaria isso na cara dela caso a resposta fosse negativa. Pensei para ela o papel da amiga bitch da ex-noiva que tem três linhas de fala e morre com um tiro na invasão da festa. Eu também tinha as minhas formas de vingança para todas as mal-criações que ela me aprontava.

"Eu acho a idéia fantástica!" – Johnny estava com os olhos grudados na bunda de uma garota, mas ao menos ouvia a conversa – "Conheço uns brothers que podem fazer a trilha sonora, se você quiser. Eles são foda e se amarram nesse tipo de trabalho."

"Você faria o papel do amigo do noivo?"

"Não é a minha, loira. Mas eu me amarraria em participar de outra forma... sei lá... segurando microfone, como figurante, coisas assim."

"E o chalé?"

"É garantido!"

Olhei para Mike esperando a minha resposta.

"Você venceu, Quinn!" – pulei em cima dele para um abraço apertado.

...

18 de outubro de 2014

Consegui uma bela equipe de voluntários para trabalhar no meu curta-metragem. Rachel, Mike, Lucas, Mark (um colega de faculdade estudante de artes cênicas na NYU que interpretaria o atual namorado na ex-noiva) e Santana eram os personagens com falas. Para os figurantes da festa pedi para os meus amigos convocarem amigos. Santana chamou os colegas mais próximos da Columbia e o namorado, Andrew. Eu convidei alguns outros, assim como Mike, mas quem fez o grosso mesmo foi Johnny. No total, reunimos 14 figurantes. Para a equipe técnica estava eu acumulando as funções de direção, roteirista e direção de fotografia. Roger achou interessante o meu projeto e iria montar. Ele tinha algum reconhecimento nessa área técnica, até passar a se dedicar exclusivamente a produção. De qualquer forma, ele era bem mais experiente que eu no ofício e, depois, como produtora e diretora, eu teria o poder de decisão sobre os cortes finais. Santiago ficou a cargo da produção, dos efeitos, da arte e da edição de imagens e sons.

Consegui o equipamento da faculdade e uma câmera extra com Roger. Guy seria o cara do microfone enquanto Roger e os outros colegas de faculdade que estavam no projeto – Hugh Matthews e Paris Wagner – cuidariam da parte técnica como maquiagem e efeitos. Todos sob meu comando. Minha proposta seria passar sexta e o sábado inteiro filmando a cena da festa para dispensar os figurantes o quanto antes. Usaríamos domingo para as cenas focadas em Mike e Lucas, e dos dois com Rachel, que encerraria o filme. Claro que eram planos que poderiam ser reajustados conforme visse a realidade do set. Santiago e eu ainda precisamos investir dois mil dólares de nossos bolsos para comprar mistura que simularia sangue, a maquiagem, e algumas outras coisas que viabilizariam a produção.

Mike deixou a agenda livre naquele período, Rachel e Lucas encenariam a peça na sexta e depois eles pegariam a estrada sábado de manhazinha para o chalé. Eles conseguiram a dispensa sábado e domingo. Lucas adorou a folga, mas Rachel não era muito fã da idéia de usar a substituta. Ela tinha essa neurose de que perderia o lugar se desse muito espaço para a outra atriz. Como se ela própria não tivesse se transformado na estrela da peça, passando por cima (com seu talento, claro) de Heather e Sarah. Eu estava ciente de que a ausência dos dois, logo deles, no mesmo fim de semana alimentaria rumores. Deste caso, pelo menos, eu estava vacinada.

O resto da equipe estaria no local desde sexta-feira para deixar tudo arrumado. Eu não queria correr riscos, então, promovi, sempre que era possível, ensaios com o meu elenco principal antes do fim de semana de filmagem.

"Quinn, eu não creio que isso esteja dando certo!" – Rachel resmungou – "Improvisar, tudo bem, mas o que o Mark faz é atrapalhar todo o entendimento do roteiro!"

"Rachel, minha linda..." – ela cruzou os braços e bufou. Odiava quando eu a chamava 'minha linda'. Precisava tomar ainda mais cuidado com meu tom voz e expressões – "as marcações no cinema são diferentes do teatro. Você está treinada para desenvolver uma peça inteira por duas horas sem interrupção. No cinema, as interrupções são constantes. O trabalho é pegar todos esses fragmentos e montar uma história. Entendeu?"

"Se é assim, para quê a gente está ensaiando?" – paciência é uma virtude.

Mas Rachel tinha um ponto. Não havia prestado atenção que lidava com três atores profissionais do teatro, um amador e Santana. Por incrível que pareça, minha cunhada era quem menos dava trabalho, talvez porque o papel fosse o menor. Ou talvez porque o ego dela não era tão inflamado para esse tipo de coisa. Os ensaios com meu elenco me fez mudar algumas projeções de cortes. Talvez fosse muito mais interessante diminuí-los para deixar o diálogo fluir mais do que criar cortes mínimos de câmera. Experimentei as mudanças e tudo funcionou melhor.

...

24 de outubro de 2014

Parecia até uma invasão no chalé do Johnny. Três carros grandes foram necessários para transportar equipe, figurantes e equipamentos até o local. Isso porque ainda chegaria pela manhã de sábado outro veículo com Rachel e Lucas. Fui a primeira a descer de um dos carros. Deixei Santiago coordenar a montagem do set e fui até o mirante próximo da casa para ver o visual incrível das montanhas. Estava frio, o que era esperado, e sem neve. Era o clima perfeito para nossas filmagens. Santiago fez um excelente trabalho com o storyboard, que era um recurso velho, mas muito eficaz para não nos perdermos entre as cenas. Para hoje, faríamos as tomadas da cena da festa e, se desse tempo, filmaríamos a cena da morte da Santana.

"Respirando antes do caos, Fabray?" – Andrew me surpreendeu.

"Quase isso" – acenei.

"Nunca pensei que fosse participar de algo assim. Estou animado!"

"Santana disse que você é bom com efeitos gráficos. Fico admirada por você seguir nos Negócios" – ele soltou uma gargalhada que me surpreendeu.

"Eu só pego uma matéria de Negócios neste semestre só para fazer uma aula com ela. Sabe como é... Na verdade eu já migrei para Ciências Tecnológicas" – fiquei surpresa. Santana não conversava comigo sobre essas coisas.

"Bom, talvez vamos precisar de ajuda na hora da montagem."

"Se for um efeito que eu for capaz de fazer, pode contar comigo."

A equipe inteira tinha o espírito apresentado por Andrew. Todos estavam animados com as filmagens. Santiago montava tudo dentro da sala da casa, os meninos da maquiagem arrumavam os postos, os atores vestiam o figurino e em menos de três horas a doce casa de família se transformou num set. Tínhamos um trilho, duas câmeras, dois monitores, dois microfones, cartões de memória e uma série de bugigangas. Santiago pregou o storyboard numa das paredes e discutimos as cenas a fazer. Chegamos ao consenso que o melhor era mesmo trabalhar na morte de Santana e fazer os takes da cena da festa.

A festa foi de mentira, mas as cervejas eram de verdade. As pessoas estavam animadas nos takes e todos se comportaram maravilhosamente bem na cena da morte de Santana, que não era tão simples por causa do trabalho de maquiagem. Ela me surpreendeu positivamente. Já tinha se saído bem nos ensaios, mas eu ainda tinha dúvidas se ela seguraria a barra na hora da "ação". Foi ótima. Santana não bebeu uma gota de cerveja para ter perfeita concentração. Apesar de ser uma amadora, nesse ponto ela era igual a Rachel. Às sete da noite dei como encerrado o dia de trabalho e aí que a festa começou de verdade. No final da noite, figurantes e equipe estavam com sacos de dormir espalhados pela casa, ou nas barracas armadas ao redor. Contavam piadas e bebiam vodca e tequila.

"Que festa você promoveu!" – Mike me encontrou na varanda em frente ao chalé. E me ofereceu um copo de suco com vodca, que eu recusei. Alguém tinha de ficar sóbrio e essa pessoa sempre era eu.

"Bem-vindo ao mundo do cinema" – Mike sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Se alguém dissesse que Quinn Fabray, a HBIC de William McKinley, presidente do clube de celibato, iria se transformar em uma cineasta... eu ia dizer que essa pessoa só poderia ter usado alguma droga."

"Seria mais impactante do que se alguém dissesse que eu ia terminar praticamente casada com Rachel Berry-Lopez, a maior loser/diva da escola? Aquele poço de prepotência que roubava as roupas da avó para ir à escola?"

"Olha o sujo falando do mal-lavado!" – disparamos a rir – "Como vocês estão? Você e Rachel?"

"Neste momento, muito bem. A nossa última grande briga já faz algum tempo, quando tive de dormir na sala depois" – Mike gargalhou, já afetado com a bebida – "Foi horrível. Até Santana me expulsou do quarto dela."

"Da Santana te expulsar não me surpreende. Aquela ali te jogaria pela janela no seu primeiro vacilo."

"Fora algumas brigas aqui e acolá, é sério Mike, nunca fui tão feliz, tão realizada. Rachel... ela é a mulher da minha vida, entende? Ela é o fim de jogo, é o felizes para sempre."

"Disso, ninguém nunca duvidou. Até a minha mãe sabe que vocês duas vão terminar juntas" – os pais de Mike são muito conservadores. Ainda assim, eles receberam Rachel e eu uma vez em Ohio melhor do que minha própria mãe – "Fico feliz por vocês, de verdade. Com você fora do mercado, sobram mais mulheres. Você é uma concorrência dura."

"Então sou eu que fico feliz por você!"

"É sério. Se nós dois estivéssemos num bar e a gente falasse para uma garota escolher um de nós, por mais heterossexual que ela fosse, ia te pegar. Isso é frustrante."

"Não é verdade."

"Corta essa, Quinn. Vai dizer que nenhuma nunca chegou em você?"

"Sim, algumas já tentaram flertar e teve uma em NYU que literalmente abriu as pernas e me mostrou que estava sem calcinha..." – Mike soltou uma gargalhada enquanto eu senti o meu rosto ficar quente. Aquele dia já estava todo estranho e a cereja do bolo foi essa colega de classe que tentou me seduzir no banheiro. Um momento dos mais embaraçosos, posso afirmar. Não é que me orgulhe disso, mas oportunidades para trair Rachel não faltam – "... mas eu não sou dessas, Mike. Não faria isso com Rachel."

"Sei que não!" – ele me abraçou de lado– "É por isso que eu te admiro tanto. Você tem caráter e fibra, Quinn. Queria ter só um pouco deste seu domínio da Força."

"Força? Se você me chamar de mestre Yoda de novo, está fora do filme!"

"Estraga prazeres."

"Isso é repugnante. Me chamar de um anão orelhudo e verde! Se fosse pelo menos Obi-Wan..."

...

25 de outubro de 2014

Não foi a tarefa das mais simples comandar uma equipe de ressaca. Mas acho que por isso mesmo as gravações começaram às mil maravilhas. Rachel e Lucas chegaram e já tiveram de entrar no ritmo. Por questão de logística, voltamos a nos concentrar nas cenas da festa em que o ex-noivo e o melhor amigo fazem a vingadora aparição. Gravamos primeiro as cenas gerais da festa com Rachel, depois as cenas de Rachel com Mark, os confrontos da ex-noiva com Mike e Lucas e só por último a cena da chacina. Mark não se fez de rogado e fez a melhor cena de morte, digna daqueles filmes de ação mentirosos dos anos 1980 estrelados pelo Chuck Norris onde o sujeito se joga para trás num salto espetacular. Foi lindo! Mereceu aplausos no set. Se eu tivesse recursos e equipamento, juro que teria feito a cena em bullet time, mas vai ficar apenas em slow-motion. Rachel, Mike e Lucas, os atores profissionais, ficaram com a testa franzida com os meus elogios, mas Mark entregou exatamente o que eu queria. Terminamos as filmagens às duas horas da manhã com a metade da equipe e dos figurantes bêbados. Eu mesma fui a câmera das últimas cenas, porque o nosso titular já não tinha a menor condição.

"Que noite!" – Rachel estava exausta quando entramos no quarto, o mesmo que ocupei no último natal. A maioria do pessoal acampava em volta da casa – "Eu nunca vi uma equipe tão 'animada'!"

"A gente pode se 'animar' também..." – puxei Rachel para o meu corpo e fui a conduzindo para cama. Filmagens deixava a gente com tesão e eu precisava descarregar essa energia.

"Isso não é anti-profissional?" – ela fingiu protestar enquanto fui tirando a roupa dela sem muita gentileza.

"Não sabe que é tradição no cinema o diretor dormir com a atriz?" – continuei não sendo gentil. Coloquei os braços dela acima da cabeça e amarrei os pulsos na cabeceira com a faixa do roupão.

"Mas senhora diretora, eu sou uma profissional e tenho um relacionamento estável com uma estudante de Nova York. Olha a minha aliança!" – sorri com a brincadeira de imaginação. Ataquei os seios dela e depois falei como se a tivesse forçando.

"Digamos o seguinte, senhorita, se você não for muito boazinha comigo e tentar resistir, vou cortar a sua parte do filme."

"Não é justo, senhora diretora. Eu sou uma mulher honesta e batalhei tanto por este papel. Participei de cinco audições, dei para o diretor de fotografia, fiz um oral no produtor e precisei empurrar a minha concorrente na escadaria da porta do estúdio. Juro que eu ia dar para a senhora. Só estava esperando a senhora terminar o seu período."

Parei com minhas carícias por um instante, tive de rir. Gargalhar. A voz de vítima que Rachel fez foi simplesmente sensacional. Ela também começou a rir.

"Droga Rach!" – chorava de rir – "Assim você estraga o meu espírito de lobo mau."

"Vem cá, leãozinho" – me convidou a um longo e sensual beijo na boca, desses que deixavam minhas pernas moles. O que mais odiava é que Rachel sabia que tinha esse poder sobre mim – "Que tal deixar eu cuidar de você? Precisa relaxar após um dia tenso."

"Mas eu não queria soltar você" – fiz beicinho enquanto passava meu dedo entre os seios dela – "gosto de te ver assim... a minha mercê."

"Quem disse que será preciso você me desamarrar agora? Vem cá, vem."

Abri um sorriso enorme, como se tivesse ganho um presente te natal que esperava ansiosamente, e me posicionei para que aquela língua perfeita fizesse mais um maravilhoso trabalho.

...

26 de outubro de 2014

Domingo foi um dia de despedidas. Os figurantes foram embora agradecidos pela "melhor das festas" que eles já entraram. Pela quantidade de garrafas que jogamos fora, acredito. Os amigos do Johnny eram os mais empolgados e um deles, Tony Carrs, iria desenvolver a trilha original toda em batida forte inspirada no funk dos anos 1970. Se ele se lembrasse da metade das coisas que me mostrou como exemplo, o "violets" de melhor trilha já seria dele. Sinceramente foi um alívio que a maior parte das pessoas tenha se despedido. Ficar só com o pessoal da técnica e os atores principais foi bem mais sossegado e a impressão que tinha era que o trabalho fluía muito melhor.

Aproveitamos o dia para filmarmos as cenas de diálogo entre Mike e Lucas na estrada e para filmar a cena final, quando o noivo traído seqüestra a ex, os dois têm um confronto a sós no meio da floresta que termina com ele a matando e saindo de cena com um sorriso no rosto.

"Quentin Tarantino iria chorar emocionado com esse diálogo, Fabray" – Santiago comentou – "Nunca vi a palavra 'boceta' ficar tão bem colocada dentro de uma cena que não fosse dos filmes dele" – só pude forçar o sorriso para voltar a minha seriedade e concentração em seguida. Estava mesmo era com a minha mente voltada nas atuações e nos cortes que deveria fazer – "Um dia vamos estar neste negócio juntos, Fabray."

"Eu e você montando nossa própria produtora?" – ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Por que não? A gente se dá bem e se completa. Eu sou o cara que faz a arte e você cuida da fotografia. Você tem certo talento com roteiros, mas eu ainda acho que sou melhor como diretor e você é melhor como produtor."

"Mesmo?" – sorri.

"Pense a respeito, Fabray. Pode ser nosso futuro."

"Se a gente conseguir sobreviver à faculdade primeiro, podemos pensar em algo assim."

"Isso é um trato?" – ele estendeu a mão.

"Talvez!" – correspondi ao gesto.

...

29 de outubro de 2014

(Rachel)

Quinn levou à sério essa história de Robert Rodriguez. O fato de nos reunir em bar, algo que ela não tinha o costume, foi um indício de que algo estava mudando. Quinn relaxou mais no mês em que ficou de férias na produtora. Passou a beber um pouco além da habitual taça de vinho e a rir mais. Pela primeira vez desfrutou de uma vida totalmente universitária, sem a responsabilidade do trabalho nas costas, e estava mais aberta a fazer amigos. A única coisa que não mudou foi a fidelidade dela em relação ao nosso relacionamento e o comprometimento que ela tinha com tudo que envolvesse nossa casa.

Às vezes apareciam pessoas que a paqueravam, mesmo comigo ao lado. Quinn era uma jovem mulher linda e quem eu poderia culpar por se aproximar? Santana também era sempre muito abordada por homens e mulheres. As rejeitadas de Quinn eram sempre elegantes e educadas. Santana não tinha a mesma sutileza. Minha irmã dizia coisas rudes como: "Eu não saio com gordas e você deveria considerar seriamente em não usar essa calça que te deixa com o traseiro gigantesco", sendo que a realidade era uma garota de quadris um pouco mais largos que estava longe de ter peso extra. "Você sabe, até que eu consideraria se o seu senso de moda não fosse tão século passado, época da qual sinto vergonha alheia da humanidade", tudo porque a moça usava um corte repicado retrô. "Tentar me paquerar oferecendo um drinque? Percebe-se que você tem certa tendência pedofilíaca para querer embebedar alguém que tem menos de 21 anos. Tente outra vez com uma estúpida de 15 que você pode ter mais sucesso", sendo que Santana tinha uma tequila em mãos. "Eu não saio com sapatões que acham que podem disfarçar o cheiro de testosterona fazendo chapinha no cabelo. Só se ela for modelo famosa", porque a moça, que por um acaso era mesmo modelo, vestia blazer e calça jeans. Achava inacreditável por Santana nunca ter apanhado.

Eu também era abordada às vezes por fãs que me reconhecia por causa de Across The Universe. Eram pessoas gentis que pediam um autógrafo, tiravam uma foto e iam embora. Às vezes não. Era paquera mesmo, mas eu demorava a entender as verdadeiras intenções e a pessoa simplesmente desistia. Se Quinn estivesse ao lado, o pobre ouvia um rosnado desencorajador.

Quinn resolveu chamar os amigos que participaram do filme para uma espécie de festa de confraternização. A gente se encontrou num bar em Manhattan, próximo ao apartamento de Mike. Compareceram Mike, Lucas, Johnny, Andrew, Sarah (que não tinha nada com o filme, mas eu a convidei), Santana, Mark e Santiago com a namorada. Na brincadeira, começaram a maturar Quinn com shots de tequila. Fraca do jeito que era para bebida, três shots e já estava solta.

"Deveria beber mais vezes, Fabray. Você fica menos sem-sal!" – Santana provocou.

"E você, mais tolerável!"

Assobios vieram de toda mesa. Santana se sentiu desafiada.

"Conheço muita gente que diria o contrário. Que adoraria me tolerar."

"Você se acha o último pedaço de filé. Mas na verdade é carne de pescoço!"

Mais assobios.

"Ainda assim, Fabray, um prato nobre em certas culinárias estrangeiras certamente sofisticadas demais do que o seu paladar prosaico médio americano."

Agora os assobios foram contra Quinn.

"Quer apostar como as pessoas ainda preferem bacon e fritas?"

Santana inclinou-se na mesa e disse desafiadora.

"Se a minha irmã não se importar, tenho um desafio para você: pegar dez telefones de pessoas que estão aqui neste bar."

"Não me coloque no meio da confusão de vocês duas!" – levantei as mãos.

"O que vai valer?" – inclinou-se também para encarar Santana.

"A louça... por um mês!"

"E se eu ganhar... você vai passar todas as minhas roupas de cabide por um mês."

"O quê? Mas é só o que você tem!"

"Verdade" – comentei com o pessoal da mesa e Mike confirmou – "Isso é irritante. Mais da metade do armário é para as roupas dela."

"É pegar ou largar, Satan!"

"Feito!" – as duas se cumprimentaram e Santana imediatamente se levantou.

Infelizmente, Quinn era uma novata nesse tipo de brincadeira. Enquanto ela escolheu as pessoas mais atraentes para tentar ganhar um número de telefone honestamente, Santana escolheu grupos em mesas e contou a história real da aposta, claro, difamando a adversária. Pedia apenas para que as pessoas colocassem um nome e um número de telefone qualquer num guardanapo e estavam conversados. Ganhou telefonemas em menos de 15 minutos. Voltou a se sentar à mesa com seus 19 guardanapos enquanto Quinn só tinha um telefone em mãos. Os presentes comemoraram e Santana ganhou um beijo na boca de Andrew.

"Esta é a minha garota" – Andrew anunciou orgulhoso – "a melhor carne de pescoço da cidade" – e ergueu a cerveja em brinde.

"Duvido que sejam reais!" – Mike desafiou. Quinn era a melhor amiga dele e sempre tinha postura protecionista.

"Isso não é da minha conta, tanquinho. Ganhei a aposta e agora a senhorita Fabray vai me dar a satisfação de assumir o posto na pia da cozinha."

"Quero ver um desses números!"

Mike pegou o bolo de telefones e ligou para um dos números. Alguém que se chamava Ryan. Para a surpresa dele, o telefone era real e Ryan acenou ali mesmo do bar. Santana ganhou aplausos e Quinn ficou ainda mais mortificada.

"Beba mais um shot, Quinn" – Johnny colocou a bebida diante dela – "Seja uma boa perdedora."

Quinn colocou o líquido para dentro. Mike, por sua vez, não queria se dar por vencido. Pegou outro número que tinha o nome Lily e discou. Desta vez ativou o viva voz e houve silêncio na mesa.

"_Spiegelman falando_" – falou uma voz envelhecida

"Spiegelman como Art Spiegelman?" – Mike perguntou.

Mike se referia ao famoso quadrinista conhecido pelo livro "Maus", a primeira história em quadrinhos a receber um Prêmio Especial Pulitzer, porque os jurados não conseguiram definir a categoria da obra entre biografia ou ficção. Ele era um fã, assim como Johnny, Santana e eu. Art Spiegelman era judeu e o livro é uma narrativa sobre o holocausto em que mostra como o pai do autor conseguiu sobreviver a Auschwitz. Era talvez a única obra em quadrinhos presente na casa de zaide e bubbee, em Cleveland.

"_Sim é ele_" – silêncio na mesa – "_Por favor, quem está falando?_"

"Senhor Spiegelman, meu nome é Mike Chang. Esse foi um feliz engano na verdade. Eu estava ligando para Lily, mas o número logicamente estava errado."

"_Oh! Acontece._"

"Mas queria aproveitar a oportunidade para dizer que o senhor é um ídolo. Não imagina a honra para todos nós em ouvi-lo."

"_Todos nós?_" – e a mesa estourou em gritaria. Mike levou o celular ao ouvido.

"Desculpe senhor Spiegelman. O telefone foi adquirido em uma dessas apostas idiotas para ver quem conseguia recolher mais números de pessoas aqui no bar."

"_Ah, uma brincadeira clássica! Já fiz isso algumas vezes quando era jovem._"

"Bom, não vou mais ocupar o senhor. Essa conversa já valeu a noite!"

"_Não há de quê... e por favor, responsabilidade com este número, ok?_"

"O senhor não terá problemas. Foi uma honra."

O telefone desligou e a mesa explodiu outra vez em excitação. Santana estava praticamente consagrada. Qual a probabilidade de um telefone falso ser na verdade de uma pessoa famosa?

"Beba mais um shot, Quinn!" – dessa vez foi a própria Santana que colocou a bebida diante da cunhada.

Quando o grupo achou que já tinha tido o suficiente no pequeno bar, decidimos ir para um nightclub dançar. Até mesmo eu estava animada para dançar. Fazia um bom tempo que Quinn não me levava para uma pista. Devo dizer que tivemos um grande momento. A gente se beijava sem preocupações, Mike deu um show à parte com os movimentos hipnóticos dele de dança. Johnny não sabia dançar e parecia querer ganhar meninas com o sorriso charmoso que tinha. Minha irmã sempre foi discreta na pista e Andrew não sabia dançar. Por isso os dois ficaram num canto mais reservado, e às vezes ela se unia a nós para curtir melhor a música. Quinn estava linda, solta e bêbada.

"Quer saber de uma coisa?" – Quinn disse no meu ouvido – "Estou com tanto tesão que vou te pegar aqui mesmo!" – e elevou a mão na parte interna da minha coxa.

Sorri e com algum custo levei Quinn até o banheiro. Entramos em um dos boxes onde seria menos constrangedor. Quinn parecia nem saber onde estava. Ela só se preocupava em colocar dois dedos dentro de mim e afundar a boca no meu pescoço. Eu não gostava de fazer em local público, mas no estado em que ela estava, não tinha como argumentar sem causar uma briga. E a última coisa que gostaria era de estragar a noite de um dos últimos dias de férias de Quinn. Então foi isso: desci um pouco a minha calcinha no box e deixei que ela me estocasse o suficiente para que eu fingisse um orgasmo. Não fazia esse tipo de coisa, fingir com ela: Quinn sempre me satisfazia. Mas aquela situação era diferente e desconfortável: ela estava bêbada e estávamos num banheiro nojento de um nightclub. Pessoas se drogavam ali, faziam sexo e mais outras coisas além das necessidades triviais. Ela sorriu bobo quando fingi o orgasmo três minutos depois e se deu por satisfeita. Então deixamos o banheiro e voltamos aos nossos amigos.

"Sabe o que seria legal?" – Quinn falou com a voz ainda enrolada – "A gente ir ver strippers. Eu sempre quis ver strippers!"

Santana olhou para mim que olhei de volta para a minha irmã. Quinn nunca comentou nem por alto que tinha vontade de visitar lugares como aqueles. A bebida estava mesmo fazendo um grande efeito. Johnny conhecia um clube de strippers a dois quarteirões dali e saiu para lá de braços dados com Quinn. Naquela altura, Santiago preferiu não acompanhar. Bom movimento dele, que estava com a namorada. Mike, eu, Santana e Andrew permanecemos juntos, andando passos atrás de Johnny e uma saltitante Quinn. Os meninos se divertiam como nunca com o estado dela, ao passo que eu e Santana ainda não conseguíamos acreditar no que estávamos presenciando. Johnny nos levou a um clube não muito cheio e Quinn foi direto para perto do palco olhar as mulheres dançando.

Achei constrangedor ver aquelas moças só de tanguinha fazendo contorcionismos inacreditáveis num pole enquanto um bando de macho enfiava dólares nelas. Santana também não estava apreciando. Mas Quinn, com tanto álcool na cabeça, parecia adorar.

"Rach... venha cá dançar para mim!" – Quinn falava alto e sorria frouxo – "Eu quero colocar dinheiro no seu sutiã."

"A sua namorada não é só gay. Ela é a própria pimp!" – Santana gargalhou diante do meu rosto mortificado.

"Que tal eu fazer uma dança particular para você quando chegarmos em casa?" – disse sedutora no ouvido dela – "Eu posso te cavalgar e fazer você gritar até este seu cérebro embriagado explodir."

"Isso é uma promessa? Porque eu vou cobrar."

"Que tal uma lap dance?" – Mike se empolgou, mas recebeu um olhar venenoso meu: um tão duro que precisou recuar.

Não ficamos muito tempo. Menos de meia hora, mas foi o suficiente para Quinn se dar por satisfeita. Na calçada em frente ao clube, Johnny e Mike se ofereceram para nos ajudar. Disse que não precisava, que poderia lidar com Quinn sozinha.

"Dorme comigo hoje?" – Andrew disse com voz rouca à Santana.

"Tentador... mas talvez a minha irmã precise de ajuda com a peça ali. Eu vou para casa" – agradeci silenciosamente por Santana não me deixar sozinha com uma Quinn bêbada e que provavelmente passaria mal.

Santana se despediu ali mesmo do namorado e seguiu no táxi conosco. Quinn apagou no caminho, para o meu alívio. Santana me ajudou a carregá-la para casa e a colocá-la na cama.

"Eu nunca a vi assim" – minha irmã estava impressionada. Eu também. Foi a primeira vez que vimos Quinn completamente bêbada – "Quer dormir no meu quarto hoje?"

"Não precisa. Eu me viro. Quer um chá?"

"Quero é um chuveiro" – me deu um beijo na cabeça – "Qualquer coisa, me grite."

"Obrigada."

Olhei mais uma vez para a minha namorada e amaldiçoei Robert Rodriguez.


	61. 26 de novembro de 2014 – Beth

26 de novembro de 2014 – Beth

(Quinn)

Uma das noites mais nítidas que tenho da memória foi a do nascimento de Beth. Logo depois da primeira apresentação do coral nas regionais, minha mãe veio ao meu encontro dizer que meu pai havia a abandonado por uma mulher tatuada. Minha bolsa estourou. Lembro que houve um rebuliço dos meus colegas de coral, acho que me colocaram no carro de Santana e Rachel, ou foi da minha mãe? Não lembro bem. Só sei que no hospital pedi a presença de Mercedes para acompanhar o meu parto. Puck e minha mãe iriam de qualquer forma, mas era Mercedes quem tinha me acolhido de braços abertos. Ao passo que Finn e Puck me acolheram por obrigação, ou pena, os Jones foram quem me deram abrigo porque me queriam lá, de verdade. Foi a minha primeira grande experiência com uma família normal, com café-da-manhã barulhento, conversas casuais e descontraídas à mesa. Lógico que de todas as pessoas, era Mercedes quem eu gostaria que estivesse ao meu lado.

Beth era o bebê mais lindo. A pele clarinha, como a minha, os olhos curiosos de quem em breve começaria a desbravar o mundo. Eu me apaixonei por ela imediatamente e foi por essa mesma razão que abri mão de criá-la. Não poderia dar àquele ser tão maravilhoso uma vida de incertezas na companhia de um casal de adolescentes que brincariam de casinha por um tempo e se destruiriam em seguida. Sobretudo quando o maior sentimento que dispensava a Puck era de carinho e respeito. Nunca o amei e nem poderia. Não quando, desde aquela época, meu coração pertencia a outra pessoa, por mais que eu negasse o fato para mim mesma. Que tipo de futuro poderia dar a Beth, logo a pessoa que instantaneamente era quem mais amava no mundo? Então, quando Shelby se aproximou do berçário do hospital eu tive certeza que se a entregasse Beth a ela, estaria dando de presente à minha filha a melhor das mães. Sabia que Shelby se arrependia amargamente por ter aberto mão de Santana e Rachel, por isso, ela procuraria compensar todo amor que negou às filhas biológicas. Então entreguei a minha filha. Passei as férias de verão destruída por dentro, mas fiz tudo por ela, por Beth.

E depois as pessoas me criticam tanto por eu manter a minha fé inabalável em Deus apesar de tudo de errado que aconteceu na minha vida. Do porque eu faço sempre o melhor possível para ir à igreja para escutar o sermão do pastor e fazer a minha parte. Não sou nenhuma fanática religiosa, não sou daquelas que empurra a minha fé goela abaixo nas pessoas. Está aí o meu relacionamento com uma judia para provar. Mas acredito na justiça divina, acredito que Deus abençoa e recompensa quem procura fazer a coisa certa. Ele só reserva o que há de melhor para nós. Meu sofrimento me abriu horizontes, me libertou de amarras. Não temia por mais nada em minha vida. Meu rompimento com meu pai e a desaprovação da minha mãe a respeito de algumas novas ideias me deram forças para que clamasse a minha liberdade. Lembro que o dia chave desta minha mudança de postura, quando criei coragem para lutar por tudo que queria: no dia que Hiram Berry-Lopez morreu.

Sei que é horrível, mas foi o que aconteceu. Shelby estava na casa dos Berry-Lopez tentando dar suporte às filhas no momento difícil, quando todo o coral invadiu a casa pela tarde com o mesmo propósito. Puck e eu mal entramos naquele casarão e logo vimos Beth, já com meses de idade, pela primeira vez desde o nascimento dela. Minha filha estava tão crescida e bem cuidada. Não contive minhas lágrimas. Meu primeiro instinto foi de correr, tirá-la do colo de Santana e fugir dali. Rezei para me conter. Shelby também agiu rápido ao pedir uma palavra comigo e Puck. Ela disse, em poucas palavras, que permitiria que eu e ele visitássemos Beth algumas vezes por ano, desde que ficássemos em nossos lugares: não tínhamos nenhum direito legal sobre ela e nem mesmo éramos mais reconhecidos como pai e mãe. Assim como a própria havia feito 17 anos atrás, Puck e eu assinamos um documento abrindo mão de Beth.

Shelby foi dura, mas correta. Puck agradeceu a oportunidade e foi embora. Eu pedi permissão para que pudesse vê-la. Então subi as escadas, até o quarto que sabia ser de Rachel. Encontrei a minha filha na cama entre as irmãs Berry-Lopez: Santana cochilava e Rachel, também deitada, brincava com Beth. Sentei na cama e a observei primeiro. Toquei o corpinho dela: tão linda, tão perfeita. Senti uma emoção enorme, difícil de conter. Santana acordou, disse para eu pegá-la no colo. Não era o momento. Eu precisava lidar com as novas informações com calma. Naquele instante, o que mais me interessava era saber que Beth estava bem, com uma ótima família que a acolheu com amor.

Naquele dia, quando saí do quarto de Rachel, me veio o estalo: eu iria lutar para vencer na vida. Iria lutar pelo meu amor, pelas minhas convicções e não deixaria mais me guiar por convenções superficiais de escola, ou pela voz de censura o meu pai em minha cabeça. Não seria mais tolida pelo medo, pelo preconceito. Beth não ia gostar de saber que tinha uma mãe covarde. Naquele momento, decidi que ia lutar pela minha felicidade e por aquilo que acreditava ser meus ganhos de vida. Minha luta (limpa) tem sido recompensada e recoberta de bênçãos. Isso me fez entender ainda mais clareza que Deus era amor e justiça, não censura e temor.

...

Cada vez que retornava a Lima, mais ela me parecia menor. Chegávamos de ônibus vindo diretamente do aeroporto de Cleveland. Era mais fácil e mais barato pegar voos diretos entre as maiores cidades para depois pagar a passagem do microônibus. Juan veio nos buscar no ponto de parada em frente à prefeitura e nos surpreendemos pelo novo carro: agora tinha um Audi sedã: carro de pai de família. Colocamos nossa bagagem no porta-malas. Santana sentou-se à frente enquanto eu e Rachel dividimos o espaço no banco traseiro com a cadeirinha de criança.

"O que aconteceu com o porsche, papi?"

"Está lá em casa. Temos de ter um carro seguro para a família, sabe? Não dá para colocar a cadeira da Beth no porsche" – Rachel pegou na minha mão e me deu uma piscadela, como se quisesse dizer que minha filha estava muito bem. Disso eu nunca duvidei.

"Como ela está, Juan?"

"Impossível, Quinn. Energia que não acaba mais. Ainda bem que já fui calejado e amaciado por Santana e Rachel e levo tudo numa boa. Shelby reclama porque sou um pai-avô. Mas eu passei muitos anos educando e disciplinando Rachel e Santana... ou, pelo menos, impedindo que as duas quebrassem a casa. Então agora eu me dou o direito de estragar Beth um pouco. Shelby que se vire na disciplina."

"Pai, mas que ultraje!" – Rachel reclamou – "Quem vê assim até parece que a gente era uma dessas crianças endiabradas e chatas."

"Você até que não... mas Santana... eu fiquei feliz quando ela chegou viva à puberdade."

"Papi!"

Meu coração disparou feliz ao ver que Beth estava enorme no alto dos seus quatro anos de idade. Os cabelos loiros, como os meus quando criança, cortados na altura dos ombros, franjinha, vestida em uma camiseta branca de bichinhos e uma saia-short rosa. Ela correu ao lado de Lessie, a labrador, e deu um pulo no colo de Santana, abraçando e beijando a irmã mais velha. Era admirável como as duas se davam bem.

"Ei coelhinha!" – Santana a abraçou com carinho – "ouvi dizer que você fazendo música no seu pianinho!"

"É uma música incrível que eu fiz, Santy. Todo todos os dias para os meus amigos. Quer ouvir?"

"Mais tarde, coelhinha... olha ali" – a colocou no chão e apontou para mim e Rachel – "Rachel e Quinn estão esperando por seu abraço."

Beth educadamente abraçou Rachel e depois a mim. Eu me ajoelhei para receber mais o carinho e segurei o corpinho dela junto ao meu. Shelby já se fazia presente na sala cumprimentando as filhas. E depois se dirigiu a mim com polidez, como sempre. Depois de arrumar nossas coisas nos quartos que continuavam quase preservados (o de Rachel tinha uma cama de casal queen size agora), almoçamos (comida com bacon, porque sem as meninas, o alimento foi liberado em definitivo naquela casa) e eu dediquei a minha tarde em ficar no quintal brincando com a minha filha. Rachel passou o tempo conversando com a mãe dela e eu fiquei ali, fazendo comidinha de mentira com Beth e as bonecas. Isso quando Lessie não roubava alguma coisa e eu precisava correr atrás da labrador. Santana chegou de roupão e biquíni no corpo e começou a tirar as proteções da piscina. Começava a acreditar que Rachel não exagerou quando disse que a irmã dela era uma sereia frustrada. Estava frio e eu não teria essa coragem, mesmo sabendo que a piscina era aquecida.

"Kim" – Beth correu em minha direção – "Vamos nadar com a Santy!"

"Eu não tenho uma roupa de banho!"

"Tenho um maiô preto que eu nunca usei porque ficava meio grande. Está na primeira gaveta da cômoda, mas deve estar com cheiro de guardado" – acenei agradecida para Santana.

O maiô estava com cheiro de guardado! Mas serviu no meu corpo. Ajudei minha filha a colocar o biquíni verde, as bóias de segurança nos braços e pulamos na água. Estava uma delícia. Morninha! Santana e eu ficamos brincando com Beth o resto da tarde, fazendo minha filha pular entre um colo e outro. Estar com ela, brincar com ela era incrível. Não tenho paciência com crianças naquela idade, mas as coisas mudam de figura quando se trata da minha própria filha. Ficamos assim até Shelby chamá-la para o banho antes da janta. Rachel se aproximou e eu achei estranho vê-la em suéter de bicho de pelúcia depois de tanto tempo.

"Voltou ao tempo, Ray?" – Santana gargalhou.

"Shelby pediu para a gente dar uma olhada nas roupas que ficaram porque ela quer doar. Eu vi esse suéter e não resisti... eu o adorava!"

"Mas ele vai pro saco de doações, correto?"

"Na verdade..."

"Rachel Berry-Lopez, eu juro que a primeira coisa que vou fazer é dar um sumiço nesse suéter igual eu fiz com o resto de suas roupas de vovó!" – tampei a minha boca. Falei demais. Santana bateu as mãos no meu ombro antes de sair da água.

"Se ferrou, bitch."

Juro que fiz isso visando o bem da minha namorada. Quando começamos a ter condições de comprar novas roupas, fui sumindo com as mais pavorosas de Rachel e, neste meio tempo, a proibia de repor o estoque escolhendo algo mais usável. A cada blusa de frio nova, eu "sumia" com um suéter de bicho de pelúcia e assim foi o longo processo até eliminar todas as atrocidades do guarda-roupa dela. Rachel sempre me questionava dos sumiços, mas eu me fazia de desentendida ou culpava Santana.

"Em minha defesa, eu fiz isso pensando no seu próprio bem."

Rachel colocou a mão na cintura, começou a fazer um discurso que sinceramente entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro. Desenvolvi esse mecanismo de defesa toda vez que sentia que Rachel ia começar a usar palavras demais. Às vezes eu cantava uma canção mentalmente. Gostava da Cat Power.

"... ficou claro, senhorita Fabray?"

"Claríssimo!" – eu não tinha idéia do que ela falou.

Sem ter mais o que fazer, dei um último mergulho e saí da piscina também. Tomei uma chuveirada e percebi que Rachel ainda estava chateada comigo. Depois eu consertaria. Descemos para o jantar. Uma coisa sobre os Berry-Lopez: eles falavam horrores durante as refeições e discutiam mil assuntos diferentes em cinco minutos. Naquela altura, já estava muito familiarizada com o hábito da família. Lá em casa, em Nova York, era quase a mesma coisa. Sentia-me muito bem. Meu pai sempre foi muito controlador com o diálogo à mesa. Os Jones me mostraram outra forma de relação familiar. Os Berry-Lopez escancararam isso. Santana, Juan e Shelby foram arrumar a cozinha e depois iriam disputar a televisão. Rachel subiu para o quarto e eu a segui.

"Desculpa!" – disse.

"Sério Quinn! Você tinha tanta vergonha de mim?"

"Rach, não é isso. Eu sempre te achei adorável em trajes de vovó... foi assim que eu me apaixonei por você. Só que estávamos em outra cidade, você estava começando uma carreira no teatro e só achei que não ficaria bem. E você não estava exatamente disposta a mudar de estilo depois daquelas inúmeras conversas que tivemos..."

"Então você tinha vergonha!"

"Não, Rach. Não mesmo! Estávamos em Nova York... você podia se vestir de Mulher Maravilha e andar pelas ruas que ninguém iria reparar... mas a imagem importa muito na sua profissão e eu só queria te ajudar a se vestir melhor".

Rachel deitou-se na cama e se embrulhou com as mantas.

"Eu sei que você se importa, Quinn, que você só quer o meu bem. Mas às vezes você tem um jeito muito estranho de mostrar isso. Boa noite" – sem mais o que fazer, deitei do outro lado. A madrugada era o melhor momento de fazê-la esquecer a birra da vez e eu tinha em minha mente uma bela reconciliação.

...

27 de novembro de 2014

Dia de ação de graças. Rachel e eu acordamos precisando de um banho depois do meu pedido de desculpas. O problema é que eu não estava muito disposta a sair daquela cama quentinha e me desgrudar daquele lindo corpo junto ao meu. Rachel era o melhor "bicho de pelúcias" da face da Terra.

"Bom dia" – tirei os cachos do rosto de Rachel para beijá-la preguiçosamente.

"Hummm... dia" – abriu o belo sorriso – "feliz dia de ação de graças" – falou ainda com a voz rouca.

"Só em pensar naquela comida toda... penso que talvez seja melhor a gente ficar aqui, pular o café da manhã e nos dedicar a fazer mais exercícios..."

"Concordo!"

Mal iniciamos as nossas atividades físicas matutinas, fomos interrompidas com batidas vigorosas à porta. A maçaneta girou... não tínhamos trancado a porta. Perdemos esse hábito quando nos mudamos para o apartamento em Astoria, uma vez que Santana jamais entrava no nosso quarto sem bater e sem ter autorização quando a porta estava fechada. Daí a minha expressão de pânico quando Beth entrou de supetão no nosso quarto e só tivemos tempo de cobrir nossos corpos.

"Rach, Kim! Venham ver... venham ver!"

Shelby veio logo atrás pedindo mil desculpas.

"Eu já falei mil vezes para essa baixinha não entrar no quarto das outras pessoas assim" – foi tirando Beth dali e desviando o olhar – "O avô de vocês comprou um presente adiantado de aniversário. Está lá embaixo" – e fechou à porta.

Rachel parecia uma criança quando ouvia a palavra "presente". Ela me deu um último beijo antes de pular da cama com toda energia e vestir o roupão. Juro que a chuveirada que ela tomou foi de dois minutos. Logo estava de volta ao quarto pegando roupas frescas na mala e correndo escada abaixo com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Eu fiz tudo no meu tempo. Tomei um banho de verdade, vesti roupas frescas, me arrumei e só então desci as escadas. Encontrei Juan com a testa franzida, Shelby preocupada, Rachel e Santana discutindo diante de um Honda Civic novo em folha e Beth dentro do carro se divertindo.

"Belas rodas" – abracei Rachel por trás.

"Sem dúvidas. E veio com um bilhete" – me mostrou o cartão.

_Minhas netas queridas. Estou muito feliz com o sucesso de vocês em Nova York: minha doce Rachel em sua tão sonhada carreira na Broadway; minha determinada Santana com o desempenho satisfatório em Columbia. Daí o presente antecipado do 20° aniversário das duas. Espero vê-las no hanukkah._

_Amo muito as duas._

_Do seu zaide_

_P.S.: agora que vocês têm um carro muito seguro de se andar na estrada, não têm mais desculpas para não nos ver._

Santana não estava muito feliz. Podia imaginar pelo "desempenho satisfatório" do bilhete. Logo ela que se matava em cima dos livros e daquele computador. Por Deus, eu não gostaria de sentir o peso que o avô colocava sobre os ombros dela. Entendia porque Santana evitava até falar com avô, apesar de enviar religiosamente o boletim de desempenho do semestre. Daí porque ela ficava tão desesperada quando tirava um "C" em um trabalho qualquer.

"Santy! Rach! Vamos dar uma volta?"

"Pegue a sua cadeira, coelhinha. Eu, você, Rach e Quinn vamos nos divertir enquanto a gente deixa mamãe e papai fazendo o almoço."

"Santana!" – Shelby protestou – "Onde você pensa que vai levar sua irmãzinha?"

"Relaxa mãe, só vou levá-la ao parque, ok? Trago-a de volta antes do sol ficar à pino."

"Posso levar minha bicicleta?"

"Manda ver! Tenho certeza que esse porta-malas cabe as suas quatro rodinhas."

"Não se esqueça do capacete!" – Shelby, como uma boa mãe que era, alertou.

O parque de Lima era um lugar de infância. Eu costumava brincar nos balanços e nos escorregadores junto com algumas amigas da igreja. Não tinha o costume de me misturar com as outras crianças, mas sim, me lembrava de ver Rachel, Santana e Brittany brincando por lá muitas vezes. Eu não podia me aproximar porque meu pai recomendava que não chegasse perto das filhas dos dois "amaldiçoados". Tolo. Hiram e Juan foram pais muito melhores e mais humanos do que ele jamais poderia ser. Mas lembro que às vezes brincava com Mercedes porque os Jones eram cristãos convictos (e porque o pai de Mercedes era o dentista da família), meu pai permitia "interagir" de vez em quando.

Não era o que acontecia com Beth, pelo visto. Logo ela largou a bicicletinha e saiu correndo com as outras crianças que estavam por lá aproveitando o parco sol. Fiquei contente por ela ter a liberdade para se sociabilizar que eu nunca tive. Rachel e eu ficamos cuidando, próximo aos outros pais atentos. Santana foi dar uma volta sozinha, provavelmente para esfriar a cabeça.

"Você é uma das gêmeas de Shelby?" – uma mulher se aproximou.

"Sim" – Rachel respondeu gentil, mas com dúvida na voz.

"É que eu vi vocês chegando com a pequena Beth, e você é a cara da sua mãe" – estendeu a mão para se apresentar – "Sou Lila White, trabalho com Shelby".

"Rachel! Esta é Quinn."

"Aquela outra moça é a sua irmã? Ela é praticamente a versão feminina do dr. Lopez."

"Sim, aquela é minha irmã Santana."

"É uma bela família! Parabéns".

Não pude deixar de notar que a tal Lila ficava olhando fixamente para mim e depois desviava o olhar para Beth. Sim, a minha filha era a minha cara, mas com olhos castanhos e o sorriso de Puck. Senti que ela queria comentar algo, mas optou por ficar de boca fechada. Às vezes eu realmente adorava a "educação" americana, mesmo sabendo que ela iria fazer comentários com colegas mais tarde. Era a rede regular de fofocas.

"Bom, vou deixar vocês sossegadas. Foi um prazer Rachel... e Quinn. Dê recomendações minhas à sua mãe."

Acenamos com educação e Rachel encostou-se levemente contra o meu corpo. Eu, discretamente, passei o meu braço na cintura dela.

"Quer escandalizar as mães de família?" – Rachel sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Embora eu quisesse muito, não seria legal para Beth se as mães de família começassem a comentar que a irmã dela tem namorada" – estava aí uma das coisas que eu odiava em Lima e não sentir a menor falta depois que me mudei para Nova York.

Assim que Santana retornou da breve caminhada, voltamos para a casa com Beth ainda excitada pela manhã no parque. Ela era mesmo uma criança feliz e isso me alegrava. O almoço de ação de graças aconteceu conforme a melhor tradição dos Berry-Lopez: com as preces judaicas e cristãs, muito riso, bom papo e em paz.

...

28 de novembro de 2014

Rachel e eu fomos visitar minha mãe e fiquei feliz por ela estar começando a implicar menos com o meu relacionamento com Rachel. Sei que ela ainda tinha problemas em aceitar a minha homossexualidade, mas estava se esforçando. Na volta, senti vontade de visitar Puck. Eu tinha o número mais recente dele, mas nunca liguei. Não preciso mencionar a surpresa dele quando ouviu a minha voz. Rachel e eu passamos na casa indicada, uma pequena num bairro de classe média baixa. Fomos atendidas por uma mulher bonita de cabelos enrolados castanhos e um sorriso sincero do rosto.

"Vocês devem ser Quinn e Rachel. Puck disse que viriam" – e nos cumprimentou – "Eu sou Lucy, esposa de Puck. Entrem, por favor, ele está esperando as duas no quintal."

Puck casado?

Ele estava no quintal assando uns hambúrgueres. Ele nos cumprimentou feliz. Ofereceu a sua "especialidade" do qual só eu desfrutei. Puck estava muito bem casado. A empresa de piscinas estava prosperando aos poucos e ele pensava até mesmo em reverter a vasectomia para poder ter filhos com Lucy. Em certo momento, Rachel se ofereceu para ajudar Lucy.

"Tem visto Beth?" – perguntei.

"Já a vi correndo no parque noutro dia. Cruzei com Shelby e o doutor uma ou duas vezes em downtown. Mas eu prefiro manter distância. Sei que ela está feliz e bem cuidada. Isso para mim é o suficiente."

"Shelby permite que eu a visite sempre que puder já que eu praticamente casei com a filha dela" – Puck soltou uma gargalhada e estendeu a mão para que fizéssemos 'high five' – "Claro que a condição é eu me manter no 'meu lugar', mas entendo e aceito. Minha vida em Nova York é uma loucura com a faculdade e o meu emprego... mas sempre que posso, venho com Rachel vê-la."

"Você fez a coisa certa, Quinn!"

"Como?"

"Na época eu não entendi, não gostei, mas hoje eu vejo que você tomou a decisão certa. Você fez o que foi melhor para Beth. Sou grato por isso."

Rachel e Lucy se uniram a nossa conversa e trocamos informações sobre nossos antigos colegas de Novas Direções. Dei notícias de Mike, falei da inesperada gravidez de Brittany (e Puck imediatamente ficou preocupado com Santana) e falei de Mercedes ter desistido de ser cantora e que agora estava firme no curso de design. E por Mercedes soube que Kurt firmou um relacionamento com Karofsky. Puck falou que Finn assumiu de vez a oficina do padrasto e estava indo bem. Soube por alto que Tina e Artie continuavam bem na faculdade, mas não tínhamos mais muitos detalhes. Não soubemos mais notícias de Sam, Lauren e demais. Professor Schue continuava na escola e no coral e a treinadora Sue foi para Carmel.

Saí da casa de Puck leve. No outro dia, de madrugada, Santana pegou a estrada com o carro novo para Nova York enquanto Rachel e eu não desperdiçamos nossas passagens aéreas. Chegamos à cidade já no final da noite. Quando chegamos em casa, juro que Rachel suspirou aliviada ao ver a irmã dela no quarto já em sono profundo. Ela não comentou o que se passou na cabeça dela, mas podia imaginar: Hiram morreu num acidente de carro quando dirigia em alta velocidade numa rodovia. Rachel entrou no quarto da irmã e arrumou as cobertas que estavam caídas no chão e a cobriu novamente. Depois, de mãos dadas, caminhamos para o nosso próprio quarto. Era momento de aproveitar a última semana que ficaríamos juntas antes de Rachel sair em turnê com ATU.

...

06 de dezembro de 2014

O Festival de Curtas da NYU era realizado ao longo da semana. No primeiro havia uma cerimônia de abertura com um diretor convidado que presidiria o júri. No caso, Pamela Fryman, diretora da série How I Met Your Mother. Ali acontecia uma sessão especial com o vencedor no ano anterior e um filme curta-metragem selecionado pela presidente do júri antes de acontecer um debate entre os presentes sobre cinema e mercado cinematográfico. Era uma noite interessante para os alunos de cinema e para quem estivesse concorrendo. No dia seguinte, à noite, havia a apresentação de 10 curtas, com um pequeno intervalo na metade das exibições. Esses mesmos filmes passavam novamente na tarde do dia seguinte, mas sem a possibilidade de haver voto popular. À noite tinha a exibição dos outros 10, com reprise na tarde seguinte. A premiação aconteceria ainda na mesma noite.

"A Song For Robert Rodriguez" foi exibido na segunda noite. O cine-teatro do campus estava abarrotado de gente, mas consegui colocar para dentro todas as pessoas envolvidas com o meu filme de alguma maneira. Johnny fez camisetas com Mike segurando uma pistola com uma fumaça saindo do cano. Nas costas havia escrito o nome do filme com os dizeres menores: um filme de Quinn Fabray. Ele cobrou 15 dólares por cada uma e não deu para quem quis, até porque a estampa era o máximo. Eu vesti a minha com todo orgulho. Mas quando chegou o momento do meu filme ganhar a tela grande, fiquei nervosa. Segurei firme na mão de Rachel e fiz uma oração. Meu corpo foi relaxando na medida em que percebia que a platéia reagia conforme previ. As risadas estavam "no lugar", gritinhos, uivos... e mal acreditei quando vi o cine-teatro aplaudindo o filme. Pessoas começaram a me cercar: a maioria parabenizando, outros queriam bater um papo e tinha também o pessoal do jornal na NYU tentando me arrastar para o lado atrás de alguma declaração para a matéria deles. Aos poucos, percebi que os atores também estavam cercados e agradeci pelo pequeno tumulto ter sido causado no intervalo dos blocos de exibição. Era surreal.

"Obrigada por ter pedido licença da peça hoje!" – Rachel estava se arrumando para a noite de premiação com um vestido de inverno. Ainda fazia muito frio naquele início de fevereiro após um inverno prolongado e vigoroso. Era o último fim de semana de ATU em Nova York antes da peça começar a turnê.

"Não perderia essa noite por nada neste mundo!" – passou a mão no meu rosto, removendo o pequeno borrado do meu batom – "Adorei você ter desistido da idéia de vestir a camiseta do Johnny. Esse vestido cai muito melhor em você" – ela me deu o beijo de boa sorte antes de sairmos para a NYU.

O cine-teatro estava lotado. Como era uma noite de premiações, havia excesso de convidados da organização e muita gente ficou do lado de fora. Pelo que me disseram, a edição do festival foi uma das mais bem-sucedidas e com a melhor seleção por anos. Eu vi todos os filmes. Podia dizer que pelo menos cinco, incluindo o meu, estavam no páreo. Eu tinha dois convites e preferi dá-los a Rachel e Mike. Meus colegas de NYU também presentes na produção usaram os deles para colocar pessoas nossas para dentro. Roger, como produtor bem conhecido, não teve problemas em entrar e também conseguiu colocar mais alguns dos nossos para dentro. Isso possibilitou que toda a equipe técnica e atores conseguiram lugares. Houve discursos, blá, blá, blás. Mais de 15 minutos de enrolação antes de começarem a anunciar os vencedores.

Melhor trilha original: Tony Carrs por "A Song For Robert Rodriguez"

Os aplausos animados me chamaram atenção: o meu filme tinha até torcida e não se tratavam das pessoas que participaram. Rachel abriu um sorriso. Tony Carrs fez o discurso de agradecimento mais psicodélico que eu já vi. Ninguém entendeu nada, acho que nem ele mesmo, mas todos aplaudiram no final. O prêmio para ele foi a maior barbada. Não havia mesmo concorrentes à altura.

Melhor montagem: Roger Benz por "A Song For Robert Rodriguez"

Mais aplausos para outra barbada. Roger era um baita profissional com vários anos de experiência. Ele podia até estar um pouco enferrujado, mas o talento ainda estava ali. E montar o meu filme não foi fácil. Reparei que Rachel aplaudiu apenas discretamente. Ela ainda não tinha perdoado Roger pelo episódio do teste. Sabia que isso iria passar... algum dia.

Melhor edição: Carol Barkley por "Not a Good Day"

Era um dos filmes que eu considerava um forte concorrente com o meu. Contava a história de um jovem adulto que passou um dia ouvindo "não" de todos os tipos. E quando ele finalmente escuta um "sim", simplesmente não acredita. Era uma comédia esperta, muito legal. Aplaudi o meu concorrente.

Melhor direção de fotografia: Karl Antrin por "Stay Alive"

Aplausos modestos. Fiquei decepcionada porque essa era a minha área. Karl Antrin era um colega de classe e também um bom fotógrafo. Sem querer parecer birra de perdedora, sinceramente não gostei do filme e a cotação dele não era das melhores. Uma história melodramática em uma ação que se passava no banheiro com o personagem tendo dilemas existencialistas que aluno de sociologia e intelectuais adoram. Mas a iluminação que Karl fez foi mesmo de tirar o chapéu. Era quase como se estivesse vendo um "O Poderoso Chefão" só que de um cara que pensa se vale ou não se matar.

Melhor direção de arte: Santiago Follett por "A Song For Robert Rodriguez"

Explodi de alegria. Santiago foi premiado naquilo que ele faz de melhor: arte visual. Ele desenvolveu uma grande storyboard, montou o set da forma mais aproximada possível que imaginamos e conseguimos passar bem a paisagem. Ele subiu ao palco e quase deu um mosh na platéia. Estava absolutamente radiante.

"Queria agradecer este prêmio à minha namorada, que está bem ali" – apontou para Camille – "E também a todas as pessoas que participaram do filme, especialmente a Quinn Fabray, que é a minha melhor amiga aqui nesta universidade. Valeu, Quinn, por ter me deixado embarcar e participar ativamente dessa doce idéia maluca que você teve."

Ele desceu do palco e nos abraçamos.

Melhor roteiro: William Satré por "Not a Good Day"

Outro prêmio que foi para as mãos certas. Considerava que o meu filme tinha um roteiro muito forte, mas a história de "Not a Good Day" tinha a originalidade que faltava a minha.

Melhor atriz: Rachel Berry-Lopez por "A Song For Robert Rodriguez"

Eu e Rachel demos um pulo e nos abraçamos. Não só ela. Toda a platéia reconheceu a justiça do prêmio. Ela estava ótima e arrancou muitas gargalhadas como a ex-noiva bitch. Rachel tinha um ótimo timing para comédia e conduziu o personagem dela sem cair em clichês, o que eu considerava extremamente difícil para um ator dominar. Para mim, fazer drama sempre foi mais fácil do que fazer comédia. Enquanto Rachel subia no palco para fazer o seu discurso, procurei olhar para os outros integrantes. Santana, uma fileira atrás da minha, tinha um sorriso que não cabia no rosto e lágrimas nos olhos. Mike parecia muito feliz também e Roger... ele tinha orgulho estampado no rosto.

"Nunca pensei que fosse tão bom interpretar uma bitch que leva uma merecida bala na cabeça no final" – Rachel arrancou risos discretos da platéia – "agora eu estou esperando ela acordar do coma daqui a quatro anos para se vingar do ex-noivo asiático" – aí sim a platéia de manifestou com forma com a referência de "Kill Bill" – "Queria agradecer a todo elenco e produção, principalmente a Quinn Fabray, essa diretora maravilhosa de puro talento que conduziu bravamente as filmagens com a metade do pessoal em coma alcoólico" – aqui foram risadas misturadas com aplausos – "Te amo, Quinn. Obrigada a todos."

O festival não era nenhum grande evento onde os premiados descem direto para a sala de imprensa para depoimentos rápidos. Rachel desceu as escadas e eu fiquei com muita vontade de beijá-la na frente de todos. Beijei no rosto e segurei a mão dela. Eu teria o meu lugar para comemorar mais tarde.

Melhor ator: Antony Peter por "Not a Good Day"

Fiquei triste por Mike. Ele foi incrível, mas não deu. Por outro lado, não podia deixar de desmerecer Peter: "Not a Good Day" só foi sucesso porque a atuação dele foi algo fantástico. É o tipo da produção que sem um bom ator por trás, a história não anda.

Melhor diretor: William Satré por "Not a Good Day"

Rachel olhou para mim como se quisesse me consolar. Sim, fiquei um pouco triste por não ter levado o prêmio, mas estava feliz pelo "Violet" de melhor diretor ter ido para as mãos de alguém interessante. William era o meu grande "rival" dentro da NYU. Ele escreveu um ótimo roteiro, teve a sorte de contatar um ator perfeito para o papel e conduziu tudo com maestria.

Em 3° lugar, levando um prêmio de mil dólares: "The Ritual".

Era um filme muito forte sobre trotes na universidade. Era um falso documentário que denunciava alguns abusos horríveis.

Em 2° lugar, levando um prêmio de dois mil dólares: "A Song For Robert Rodriguez".

No cinema, é o produtor que vai receber o prêmio do filme. Sob aplausos, eu e Santiago nos levantamos para aceitar o honroso 2° lugar.

Em 1° lugar, levando um prêmio de quatro mil dólares: "Not a Good Day".

William recebeu o merecido prêmio. Estava feliz por ele e satisfeita com as boas coisas que o festival apresentou. Mas a noite não havia terminado.

E o prêmio do júri popular, levando o prêmio de três mil dólares: "A Song For Robert Rodriguez".

Não acreditei. Sabia que o filme tornou-se popular e foi muito comentado no campus, e teve o lance da disputa pelas camisetas... mas foi uma surpresa. A gente nunca espera que essas coisas possam acontecer. Resolvi quebrar o protocolo e chamei toda a equipe para o palco, como acontece no Globo de Ouro. O mérito era de todos, afinal.

"Foi ótimo conduzir toda essa equipe maravilhosa, sendo que a metade, como Rachel bem lembrou, estava mesmo em coma alcoólico. Eu podia colocar os corpos no chão e fazer várias tomadas sem medo de erros de continuidade" – aplausos e risadas – "O dono do bar adorou. Disse que deveríamos filmar sempre lá em Catskill... mas sério, gostaria de agradecer a todos que estiveram ao meu lado nessa baita aventura que foi filmar 'A Song For Robert Rodriguez'. São pessoas que amo e estão no meu coração. Não vou citar nomes porque não seria justo, mas todos sabem que foram fundamentais nesse projeto. Obrigada!"

Santiago também pegou o microfone para falar alguma coisa. Não lembro. Estava ocupada demais abraçando a todos.

Depois da festa de comes e bebes (mais bebes do que comes e do qual eu saí sem colocar uma gota de álcool na boca), Rachel, Santana e eu fomos para casa. Dei boa noite para a minha cunhada e conduzi minha lady até o nosso quarto. Percebi que troféus e Rachel combinavam muito bem: ela estava iluminada, radiante. Fechei a porta e comecei a nossa celebração privada.


	62. 12 de dezembro de 2014 – Eu me demito

**12 de dezembro de 2014 – Eu me demito**

(Quinn)

"Tem certeza que pegou tudo? Escova de dentes, blusa de frio extra?"

"Sim, mamãe" – Santana disse com voz entediada.

"E os pneus do carro..."

"Já disse que estão trocados."

"Começou a nevar mais cedo neste ano."

"Eu sei!"

"Não se esqueça de me ligar quando chegar em Cleveland."

"Pode deixar" – Santana segurou nos meus ombros e me puxou para um abraço – "Volto na segunda-feira, ok? Você não vai ficar tanto tempo assim sem mim."

"Não é que eu vá sentir falta" – desconversei – "Rachel é muito preocupada contigo..."

"Ok, Fabray" – ela me cortou – "Entendi" – me deu um beijo no rosto e entrou no carro – "Feliz Hanukkah!"

Lá se foi Santana. Ela ia passar o fim de semana na casa dos avós para celebrar o hanukkah deste ano com o presente que eles deram de aniversário que ainda ia ser. Eu demonstrei muito mal que não queria ficar sozinha, e por isso sentia vontade de me bater. Mas era muito ruim subir o elevador até o sexto andar do meu prédio, chegar em casa e ver o apartamento vazio sabendo que ele permaneceria naquele estado até a volta de Santana. Pior: eu só veria Rachel no natal. Dois meses quase inteiros sem vê-la, a não ser a semana entre o natal e o ano novo, por causa da excursão the "Across The Universe" pelo país.

Rachel viajou no início da semana e ainda estava aqui perto, na Philadelphia, para fazer a apresentação. Depois a agenda seguiria para Washington DC, Atlanta, Orlando, New Orleans, Dallas, Houston, Austin, Kansas City e a pausa para o natal. Após o ano novo, o elenco da peça seguiria para a costa oeste, primeiro em Los Angeles depois em San Francisco, Portland, Seattle e uma temporada de semana em Las Vegas. Mais uma pausa de alguns dias e a turnê terminaria em Chicago, Detroit, Indianapolis, Cleveland, Pittsburgh, Boston e casa. A cada cidade que ela passava, fazia um traço vermelho. Por hora só foi uma.

A minha esperança era que tinha coisas a fazer na produtora e também havia o fator Santana, que me daria trabalho também. Por mais que odiasse admitir, ficar sem Rachel era muito ruim. Mas ficar sem Rachel e sem o barulho de Santana era muito pior. A impressão que tinha era de que a casa era enorme. Sorte que tinha de trabalhar. Peguei o metrô em direção ao Bronx e fui ao escritório esperando mais um dia de pesadelos por conta da produção da continuação da webserie e ouvir mais fofocas do set de "The Saint Woman".

"Bom dia, Fabray" – Virginia, a secretária, me recebeu com um sorriso forçado. Nunca era bom sinal – "Tem reunião hoje com os patrões depois do almoço, às duas e meia."

"Roger está na cidade?" – ele passou a semana no set de filmagens.

"Chegou ontem."

"Sabe do que se trata?"

"Isso eu não posso dizer" – odiava esses joguetes de informação de Virginia. Tudo bem que ela sabia da vida de todo mundo daquela produtora. Tudo passava pelos ouvidos dela, mas daí a fazer esse tipo de teaser era um saco.

"Por um acaso não é o fantasma do corte de pessoal que assola a produtora desde que cheguei aqui, é?" – fantasma do desemprego sempre assustava todo mundo.

"Eu realmente não estou autorizada a discutir sobre isso" – ela ficou séria – "Só não deixe de estar aqui."

Fui até a minha mesa frustrada por não ter conseguido saber mais do que se tratava a reunião. O que podia fazer era esperar. Abri o meu computador e verifiquei as tarefas do dia: todas relacionadas com a webserie. Precisava levantar o orçamento da continuação com base nos gastos com a primeira, os reajustes e nos novos itens que James pediu. Odiava fazer orçamentos. Isso era tarefa para alguém como Santana, que amava números. Eu era uma pulguinha feliz dento de um set de filmagens. Aquele trabalho burocrático não era para mim. Mas pagava o meu salário.

Almocei salada no restaurante perto da produtora (o que deixaria Rachel orgulhosa) e enrolei na barraca de frutas e comprei maçãs para distribuir entre meus colegas de produtora. Às vezes um de nós ia ao mercadinho para comprar frutas para todos, em especial em dias mais tensos de trabalho. Tinha a época da cereja, das uvas, dos morangos. Quando tudo estava mais caro: maçãs ou laranjas. Inverno era época de frutas caras. Coloquei o saco de maçãs na mesa da reunião. Na medida em que as pessoas se aproximavam, pegavam uma fruta. Muita gente comia a sua quando James e Roger chegaram à sala e assumiram a cabeceira da mesa.

"Muito bem pessoal, essa é a reunião de balanço anual da produtora" – começou James – "Devo dizer que 2014 foi um dos nossos melhores, mas precisamos fazer alguns reajustes dos projetos que serão desenvolvidos daqui para frente..."

Embora os projetos continuem em andamento, inclusive o de continuidade de ATU, o corte de cabeças finalmente foi feito. Eu me salvei.

...

13 de dezembro de 2014

Passei o dia fazendo faxina no apartamento. Limpei todos os armários da cozinha, meu quarto, o quarto de Santana, banheiro, sala, lavei roupa e passei alguns vestidos. Enquanto fazia os serviços, procurei escolher uma boa trilha sonora Toquei Adele, Joss Stone, P J Harvey, alguma coisa do Coldplay. Mas quando comecei a escutar o disco da Celine Dion e a cantar "All By Myself" com toda a força dos meus pulmões com uma taça de vinho em uma das mãos e uma barra de chocolate na outra, decidi que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Liguei para Mike.

"Ocupado hoje?"

"_Quinn? Mais ou menos, quer dizer, nada de trabalho neste mês_" – respondeu ao telefone.

"Oh, arrumou alguma namorada nova?"

"_Nada de importante. Está sozinha?_"

"Rachel está em turnê com a peça e Santana está em Cleveland na casa dos avós. É Hanukkah. E eu vou passar essa importante data judaica sozinha!"

"_Mas você não é cristã_" – ele começou a rir – E_ntendi, Quinn. Vou falar com Johnny e a gente se encontra naquele bar perto da minha casa. Pode ser?_"

"E a sua garota?"

"_Ela pode ir junto, certo? Que tal às dez?_"

"Fechou."

Pelo menos tinha algum lugar para ir e não precisava mais ficar como uma patética cantando Celine Dion pelos cantos. Isso só soava bem com Rachel. Comigo, ou mesmo Santana, era uma imagem patética da solidão ou da depressão. Apenar do frio lá fora, me animei para sair. Pensei que talvez não fosse ficar bem interferir no encontro de Mike e me posar de sexy. Então decidi por roupas que me fizessem ficar como um dos brothers. Vesti calças pretas justas, botas pretas até a altura do joelho e um casaco cinza grosso, mas com bom caimento. Penteei meu cabelo de lado, passei maquiagem leve e peguei um táxi. Sorri ao encontrar Mike com uma mulher loira num vestido sexy no interior do bar aquecido. Não sei o quanto estraguei os planos deles, mas a mulher não parecia muito contente em me ver.

"Fabray!" – ele me abraçou – "Bom te ver" – e apontou para a companhia – "Esta é Marnie. Ela é designer de ambientes" – Ótimo! Mike pegou a decoradora do apartamento dele – "Marnie, essa é a minha melhor amiga, Quinn Fabray."

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Quinn. Mike fala muito em você" – me olhou de cima embaixo e eu me segurei para não rir com o veneno que escorria.

"Igualmente, Marnie" – voltei a minha atenção a Mike – "Johnny vem?"

"Deve estar chegando."

Ele chegou dez minutos depois com o usual sorriso nos lábios, barba por fazer e o cabelo meio despenteado. Mas estava cheirando bem, que no meu livro significava sem o odor de maconha ou de cigarro. Apesar de que Johnny estava cada vez menos maconheiro em comparação ao tempo em que o conhecemos. Parecia que ele acertava coisas na vida dele.

Marnie era uma mulher interessante, bonita, mas fez questão de me mostrar em cada oportunidade que tinha que Mike estava fisgado, que era dela. Sobretudo na pequena pista de dança que havia no bar. Como se eu fosse o querer. Só estava interessada no vinho e nos petiscos, além de dançar um pouco ao lado de Johnny. Chegou um momento que os meninos nos deixaram sozinhas à mesa.

"Você e Mike se conheceram de onde?"

"Fomos colegas de escola e moramos juntos assim que nos mudamos para Nova York."

"Oh" – a cara que ela fez foi de quem interpretou errado – "Ele não disse que vocês namoraram."

"E nunca namoramos mesmo!" – sorri – "Eu namoro outra pessoa que morou conosco."

"Johnny?"

"Não. Rachel" – me segurei para não rir da cara que ela fez.

"Eu não sabia que você..."

"Que eu sou gay?" – sorri – "Mike deveria ter dito esse detalhe."

A coisa mudou de figura e Marnie relaxou com a minha presença. Eu não era ameaça para ela, afinal. Marnie era uma garota legal, mas minha posição de melhor amiga de Mike me fazia ter um pé atrás com ela. Tinha também um pouco pena dela, para dizer a verdade: Mike nunca mais teve uma namorada por mais de um mês desde Angela. Pelo menos o meu amigo não se fazia de rogado em tirar proveito da vida de solteiro, sobretudo agora que morava sozinho. Ele tinha rotatividade na cama dele ainda maior do que Johnny, aparentemente. Não pensava que isso era uma atitude saudável. Ser um pegador, por apenas ser um não fazia o meu estilo e, sinceramente, pensava não fazer o dele. Johnny ao menos procurava potenciais namoradas. Mike apenas queria pegar mulheres ter uma noite, talvez duas e pronto.

"Rachel mandou notícias?" – Johnny perguntou.

"Não hoje" – disse tentando disfarçar minha frustração.

"Santana?" – achei graça da pergunta de Johnny. Ele sempre arrumava uma forma de se lembrar de Santana em qualquer conversa que a gente tivesse.

"Johnny, meu amigo" – dei um bom gole no meu vinho – "Acha que aquela dali vai me dar qualquer tipo de satisfação? Ela ligou ontem dizendo que chegou bem em Cleveland e só."

"Quem é Santana?" – Marnie se esforçava para acompanhar a conversa entre amigos.

"Minha cunhada. Ela também mora comigo" – disse bebendo mais um pouco. Reparei que uma mulher olhava insistentemente para a mesa e decidi instigar os garotos – "Carne fresca a 35°."

"Estou fora do jogo!" – Mike abraçou a acompanhante – "Você também não deveria, Fabray" – Mike piscou para mim.

"Estou fora de mercado, Mike. Mas ainda posso brincar num bar."

"Aposta quanto?" – Johnny entrou na brincadeira de paquerar.

"Os próximos copos."

Johnny pediu ao garçom que mandasse uma bebida à moça. O mesmo que ela estivesse consumindo. Observamos o movimento e quando a moça se aproximou da nossa mesa, perguntou a quem deveria agradecer.

"A escolha é sua!" – disse procurando gastar o meu charme.

"Isso quer dizer que o cavalheiro está realmente desacompanhado?" – ergueu a taça do drink para Johnny, que abriu largo sorriso.

"Bom, deixe-me nos apresentar. Nós somos os três mosqueteiros" – ele convidou a moça a se sentar – "E Marnie" – acrescentou respeitoso – "E estamos numa missão em fazer garotas bonitas como você cair em nossas graças."

"E que mosqueteiro seria você?" – a moça continuou no jogo – "Athos, Porthos ou Aramis?"

A gente se entreolhou e começamos uma breve discussão. Lógico que eu era Athos por ser mais cerebral e fiel a quem amava. Athos era o filho mais novo de nobres, e por causa disso não era o herdeiro do feudo. Só lhe restava duas opções: religião ou o exército. Mais ou menos como eu. A herdeira do feudo era Frannie e a mim coube colocar a perna no mundo. Johnny era Porthos, por ser o mais extrovertido, alegre e impulsivo. Mike ficou com Aramis, porque era o grande galanteador. Marnie não encarou isso muito bem, pior ainda quando sequer lhe sobrou o papel de D'Artagnan, ou de Constance, nem mesmo de Milady. Ela era só uma estranha no meio de três amigos. No mínimo, esperava que o possível namorado fosse um sujeito de relacionamento. Ele um dia foi em Ohio, no duradouro romance com Tina. Mas isso ficou no passado.

"Se você estiver sozinha, conheço um amigo", a carne fresca quis ser solidária a versão moderna de Athos.

"É melhor convidar uma amiga" – Johnny piscou para mim – "Somos três mosqueteiros que se harmonizam até na preferência pelas mulheres."

A carne fresca não pareceu se abalar com o fato de eu ser gay. Ela foi muito mais perceptiva do que Marnie, por exemplo.

"Bem..." – ela sorriu – "Tenho certeza que a minha colega logo ali adoraria a companhia."

Indicou para uma negra bonita. Sorri para ela. Talvez uma dança não fosse fazer mal. Não fez mesmo. Passamos um bom tempo dançando com as garotas e bebendo um pouco além da conta. Johnny não foi para casa com carne fresca e nem mesmo eu fiz qualquer coisa que pudesse ofender minha Rachel. Era mesmo só dança com uma mulher que sequer demonstrava estar interessada. Ela também só estava ali, na minha companhia, para se divertir um pouco. Eu exagerei um pouco no vinho, fiquei tonta, e disse que ia para casa. Mike não deixou. Não queria que eu voltasse sozinha para Astoria, por isso ele me levou ao apartamento, que era próximo. Marnie não gostou disso. Planejava uma grande noite que não aconteceu e saiu para a casa dela com raiva de mim.

"Fica com a minha cama, Quinn!" – Mike tentou me conduzir para o quarto. Podia confiar nele, sabia que ele não encostaria em mim. Meu problema não era esse. Achava injusto tirá-lo do conforto da própria casa.

"O sofá está ótimo" – o sofá dele era melhor do que o meu para passar uma noite. Tirei minhas botas com alguma dificuldade, deitei e fechei os olhos. Estava tonta por causa do excesso de vinho, que deveria ser barato. Vinho bom não dava dor de cabeça.

Senti Mike se aproximar, mas continuei de olhos fechados. Ele colocou uma manta sobre mim e eu podia sentir que ficou algum tempo ao meu lado, como se vigiasse o meu sono. Acho que pensou que estava realmente dormindo.

"Eu te amo, Quinn Fabray" – ele disse baixinho e meu coração disparou, mas eu permaneci com os olhos fechados – "Sei que você pertence por inteira a Rachel. Ela é a mulher mais sortuda do mundo, sabia? Mas queria que soubesse, mesmo que dormindo, que eu te amo..." – respirou pesadamente – "Pena que você seja impossível para mim."

Senti um beijo no meu rosto e passos deixaram a sala. Então abri os olhos e desejei estar em coma alcoólico para não ouvir a confissão. Eu também amava Mike, mas não da maneira que ele gostaria.

...

19 de dezembro de 2014

"Feliz aniversário!" – pulei na cama de Santana, que resmungou alto, e comecei a fazer cosquinhas.

"Fabray!" – ela soltou um grito – "Sai de cima de mim e para de pular na minha cama!"

"O que foi? A garotinha mal acordou para os 20 anos e já está com humor do cão?" – desdenhei.

"Você deveria reservar essa energia para a outra gêmea" – ela tentou cobrir a cabeça mais uma vez.

"Eu também adoraria reservar minha energia para a outra gêmea, mas ela esta em Dallas neste momento. E infelizmente você é o que eu tenho de mais próximo dela. Então vamos acordando que eu tenho presentes!"

"Presentes, no plural?" – Santana abriu um sorriso.

"Por que você só se mexe por interesse?"

"Força do hábito."

Deixei o quarto de Santana e demorou quase 15 minutos para que ela se levantasse e arrastasse os pés até o banheiro. Teoricamente, era o último dia do semestre na faculdade para mim e o penúltimo para Santana antes das habituais férias. Eu não iria dar as caras na NYU, até porque a única coisa que tinha para fazer lá era participar das festinhas no campus de encerramento e agüentar Santiago. Não tinha certeza se Santana iria à Columbia. Mesmo assim ia aproveitar minha manhã para ficar em casa e celebrar o nascimento da pessoa que mais amava neste mundo ao lado de Beth, mesmo que tivesse de fazer isso através da irmã gêmea dela. Por isso, fiz tudo o que gostaria de ter feito para minha Rachel: um café da manhã vegetariano especial, presentes e uma boa conversa descompromissada.

Comprei um presente de aniversário especial para Rachel, mas só teria a chance de entregá-lo no natal. Para Santana, comprei o fone de ouvido que ela queria e mais uma camiseta do David Bowie estilizado que ela viu numa loja noutro dia e só não a comprou porque não tinha dinheiro. Como não pegou monitoria no semestre, Santana passou os meses completamente dura, só com o dinheiro à conta para comer no restaurante de Columbia e para o transporte. Rachel é que dava uma espécie de mesada disfarçada para que Santana pudesse, ao menos, ter direito a uma vida social.

"Que mesa bonita" – ela sentou-se junto a nossa nova mesa que comprei com parte do dinheiro extra que ganhei com o prêmio do curta-metragem. Queria estreá-la com Rachel, mas não foi possível.

"Sente-se senhorita Berry-Lopez" – Santana soltou uma gargalhada enquanto sentou-se a mesa.

"Ok, contanto que você não queira me beijar no final."

"Bom, eu não sou Brittany que beija Rachel imaginando ser você" – soltei sem querer e imediatamente me arrependi. Ficamos em constrangedor silêncio. Não deveria ter lembrado a ela do episódio mais devastador do ano para ela: Brittany grávida do próprio chefe. Mas ela sacudiu a cabeça e rompeu o clima momentaneamente ruim.

"É impressão minha ou esse café da manhã está vegetariano?"

"Mas está tudo gostoso, pode acreditar. Segui todas as receitas passo a passo e a gente poderia homenagear a sua irmã à distância."

Tinha pão integral esquentado na frigideira com azeite, banana com caramelo, queijo branco, geléia de frutas vermelhas, suco de laranja e bolo inglês que eu mesma fiz o confeito e coloquei uma cereja em cima. Santana sorriu do jeito que revelava o buraquinho na bochecha e começou a se servir. E assim desfrutamos uma boa refeição.

"Quais são os seus planos para hoje?" – perguntei.

"Por incrível que pareça, planejei nada. Estava pensando em chamar nossos amigos para comer uma pizza e depois dançar. O que acha?"

"Topo qualquer coisa. O dia é seu e de Rachel..."

"Falei com ela ontem de noitinha quando você já estava dormindo. Ela disse que gostaria de conversar contigo ainda pela manhã. Mas que ia mandar uma mensagem no seu celular antes de ligar o skype."

"Bom saber!" – estava mesmo feliz com o recado. Mal podia esperar para dar meus parabéns a minha mulher, mesmo que a distância.

"Te falei que cruzei com Paul ontem?"

"Sério? Como foi?"

"Ele estava no campus da Columbia visitando a namorada dele. Perguntou por você, Mike e Rachel. Disse que estávamos todos bem. Acho que ele vai passar essas festas de fim de ano em Nova York."

"E Andrew?"

"Estava sozinha na hora. Nem comentei com ele. Mas fiquei feliz por ver Paul bem. Ele parecia mesmo feliz ao lado da garota."

"Irônico ele arrumar uma namorada logo na universidade que ele te perdeu. Nem relacionamento a longa distância você quis tentar."

"Isso é bobagem. E eu nem gostava dele tanto assim... quer dizer... não dá para negar que Paul era um sujeito bem decente."

"Decente, mas bem chato!" – soltei a pérola e comecei a rir. Santana não levou a mal e me acompanhou.

"Realmente ele era bem chato."

"Ao menos Andrew é um nerd fofinho."

"Você diz isso por causa dos quilinhos a mais que ele tem? Isso é charme, Fabray. E não se pode negar que ele é uma gracinha."

"Ele é um gordinho bonitinho."

"Fofinho! Ele está longe de ser gordo."

"Ok, admito que Andrew não é um obeso, mas às vezes fico preocupada com vocês dois. Você sempre tão magricela suportando o peso dele..."

"É por isso que eu fico por cima" – Santana gargalhou.

"Eu não ouvi isso, Santana Berry-Lopez."

Meu celular fez o toque de Rachel. Meu coração disparou.

"_**Ligue o Skype se puder"**_ – Rachel

Liguei no meu tablet e chamei Rachel. Apareceu na tela a imagem da pessoa que mais queria ver, abraçar e beijar.

"Feliz aniversário, minha lady!" – disse tão logo tive chance e vi aquele rosto lindo sorrir.

"_Bom dia, minha Quinn. E obrigada._"

"Estava louca para te ver hoje. Fiz até café da manhã em sua homenagem."

"Verdade!" – Santana apareceu no espaço de visão, colocando o queixo dela no meu ombro – "Isso é sacanagem, Ray, logo hoje que estava sedenta por um ovo frito."

"_Você nunca se dá por satisfeita, Santy._"

"Não vão se desejar feliz aniversário?"

"_A gente fez isso ontem_" – Rachel sorriu na tela.

"Passava da meia noite quando nos falamos. Bom, você deixar vocês à vontade. Sei que vocês vão se pendurar nesse tablet mesmo."

"San" – chamei a atenção dela – "Os embrulhos em cima da cadeira são seus presentes."

Balancei a cabeça quando o rosto da minha cunhada se iluminou como de uma garotinha. Lentamente fui para o meu quarto para conversar em privado com a outra aniversariante do dia.

...

08 de janeiro de 2015

Havia muitas coisas que gostaria de adiantar a respeito da webserie, uma vez que estava atolada nela. Verdade que aprendi muitas coisas com Frank sobre direção de fotografia, mas não era um trabalho que me dava tesão em participar. Não gostava do formato e nem do tema dele. Paciência. Mais paciência teria porque tudo que gostaria de resolver na produção eram coisas que independiam de mim. Era um saco ter de depender dos outros para avançar no meu trabalho e isso me aborrecia. Cheguei em casa estressada com as coisas da R&J e tudo que queria era tomar um banho. Encontrei Santana em casa gozando a última semana que teria de férias antes do início de mais um semestre em Columbia. Ela estava ao computador enquanto a televisão passava qualquer coisa.

"Rachel ligou?" – olhei o relógio. Rachel estava do outro lado do país, em Seattle depois de passar por Portland e uma curta temporada em Los Angeles e San Francisco.

"Ela ligou para mim pela manhã" – Santana olhou por cima dos óculos. Odiava quando ela fazia isso.

"Posso saber o que ela disse?"

"Assunto nosso, na verdade... mas ela disse que tentaria falar contigo. Pode ter esquecido, não sei."

"Me esquecer? Rach jamais me esqueceria!"

"Tá!" – e voltou à atenção dela para a tela do computador – "Fabray, liga a merda do seu skype. Rachel está online."

Eu não tinha o hábito de lidar com esses instrumentos de comunicação à distância. Meu melhor meio de comunicação sempre foi o celular e o e-mail. Rachel sabia disso, por isso sempre me mandava mensagens de texto quando queria que eu ligasse o skype que ficava ou no tablet ou no meu computador. Mal conectei ao skype e ela me chamou.

"_Oi!_" – o rosto de Rachel não estava nada bom. Parecia abatida. Fiquei preocupada.

"Está tudo bem por aí?"

"_Heather teve de ser levada às pressas para o hospital. Ainda estou tremendo_".

"Apendicite?"

"_Overdose. Todo mundo sabia que ela fazia uso de cocaína, mas era ocasional até onde sabíamos. Nessa turnê, ela começou a agir como uma louca e hoje Lucas a encontrou desacordada no quarto do hotel. Foi horrível Quinn. Nunca tive tanta vontade de pegar o avião e voltar para casa_".

"Imagino. Ela está bem?"

"_Molly está com ela. Disse que está estabilizada_" – Molly era a assessora e gerente da turnê. Não a conhecia muito bem, mas até onde sabia, ela não se importava em espalhar fatos duvidosos sobre o elenco para promover a peça. Ninguém me tirava da cabeça que foi ela a responsável por vender as fofocas para os tablóides da Broadway sobre Rachel e Lucas – "_Quinn, chama a minha irmã?_"

"Tô aqui!" – Santana estava ouvindo nossa conversa o tempo todo e veio para frente da câmera.

"_Quanto você tem fumado?_" – Rachel perguntou séria.

"Quase nada. Só saí com aquele pessoal da faculdade uma vez e Andrew não é fã de ficar chapado. Sabe disso."

"_Santy, você tem que parar com essas coisas. O que eu vi hoje não foi bonito e eu não quero que esse tipo de coisa aconteça com você_" – agora Rachel estava quase em pânico e já começava a chorar. A cena deve ter assustado. Por outro lado, apesar de sentir por Rachel estar apavorada, eu gritava dentro de mim: finalmente! Santana nunca parou de fumar e Rachel fechava os olhos para esse ato repugnante.

"Ray. Primeiro se acalma, ok?" – era difícil ter uma conversa assim à distância – "Você sabe que eu não experimento outras coisas. Eu não perco meu foco".

"_Pára de dizer isso!_"

"Rach... me escuta" – me meti na história, mas era preciso porque quem estava se perdendo pelo medo era a minha mulher – "o que vai acontecer enquanto Heather se recupera?"

"_A substituta vai assumir. Não sei o que vai acontecer em Las Vegas semana que vem... está tudo muito confuso_".

"E o intervalo da turnê vai acontecer depois de Las Vegas, certo?" – Rachel acenou positivo pelo vídeo – "Foca na peça de amanhã e nas apresentações em Vegas semana que vem. Então você estará em casa por alguns dias. Enquanto isso, eu prometo que vou cuidar da Santana por você".

"_Queria estar aí com vocês agora_" – senti que ela foi ficando mais calma.

"E nós contigo" – abracei Santana de um jeito forçado, mas precisava mostrar a ela que estávamos unidas e prontas para qualquer coisa.

Santana se despediu da irmã. Eu também deixei a mesa e fui para o meu quarto para continuar minha conversa por lá. Passei a madrugada conversando amenidades com minha lady para poder distraí-la da triste situação do elenco.

...

20 de janeiro de 2015

Rachel chegou na segunda-feira no final da tarde conforme o planejado. Eu, é claro, fui buscá-la no aeroporto só para trazê-la para casa o mais rápido possível. Meu coração apertou quando a vi com o rosto sério, cansado. Estar em ATU não estava mais fazendo tão bem assim a ela, podia sentir isso. Nos beijamos ainda no saguão do aeroporto e me afastei quando senti o molhado das lágrimas no rosto dela.

"Rachel?"

"Quinn. Vamos pra casa?"

Não hesitei em ajudá-la com as malas. Fomos andando de mãos dadas até o estacionamento e eu dirigi com todo cuidado naquele trânsito maluco de Nova York. Não adiantaria nada correr. Rachel continuava em silêncio, olhando pela janela. Quando chegamos em casa, dei espaço para que ela pudesse tomar um banho enquanto Santana e eu preparamos um lanche rápido. Ela veio até a cozinha com os cabelos molhados, logo Rachel que sempre os secava antes de sair do quarto.

"Depois de Heather, o clima ficou horrível no elenco. Um começou a acusar o outro. A temporada em Las Vegas foi quase um desastre..." – então ela respirou fundo – "Sarah ficou inconformada e abandonou a turnê depois do espetáculo de quinta-feira. Ela acusou todo mundo de ficar indiferente a situação de Heather, o que não era verdade. A gente tinha um show para fazer e contratos a cumprir. Mas a saída dela provocou uma briga homérica. Nick agrediu Steve, sobrou tapa para todos os lado e até eu levei o meu... Eu não sei o que vai acontecer conosco, com a peça... Dizem que vai ter uma reunião sobre isso da R&J para discutir, apontar culpados..."

Puxei Rachel para um abraço. Podia imaginar a dor e a frustração que ela estava sentindo. Afinal, foi mais de um ano dedicado ao musical com problemas mínimos. E logo no momento que eles finalmente deixariam a off-Broadway para se preparar para estrear num teatro de 800 lugares com todo o conforto e luxo, a bomba explode. Podia imaginar o inferno que me esperava no escritório. ATU era uma das maiores fontes de rendas da produtora. Peguei Rachel pela mão e a conduzi até o quarto. Peguei-a nos braços e fiquei assim até que ela dormisse.

Arrumei logo cedo para enfrentar a NYU e depois a produtora. Depois do almoço, como sempre, peguei o metrô até o Bronx para trabalhar. Meu coração estava apreensivo. Do lado de fora da porta já era possível ouvir os gritos da discussão. Entrei hesitante. Roger me chamou no escritório, onde eu entrei tremendo pela quantidade de pessoas com os olhos sobre mim.

"Fabray, por um acaso a tua mulher deu algum indicativo de que essa merda iria acontecer?" – já fez a pergunta presumindo que eu estivesse por dentro do assunto. Mas não estava. Não exatamente.

"Rachel ficou chateada pelo que aconteceu com Heather, mas foi só. Eu mal consegui falar com ela na última semana e só fui saber da briga quando Rachel chegou ontem em casa".

"Ok... cai fora daqui!"

"Sim senhor!"

Fechei a porta do escritório individual deles e olhei para os meus colegas que estavam presentes. Todos com cara de enterro. Ali sentamos e esperamos.

"Roger acabou de passar uma mensagem de texto no meu celular. É para eu providenciar cartas de demissão" – Alex disparou e depois ficou olhando para a tela do celular, como se estivesse recebendo mais mensagens. Então olhou para mim – "Quinn, eu sinto muito!"

Rachel foi demitida, acusada de ser uma a causar distúrbios durante a turnê. E ela sequer foi chamada para se defender. Eu sabia que era mentira e não poderia aceitar. Sentei no computador do escritório e rapidamente comecei a digitar um texto objetivo e de poucas linhas. Então entrei no escritório de Roger sem pedir licença e o encarei.

"É verdade que Rachel vai ser demitida?"

"Ela foi uma das que causou distúrbios nessa turnê... não precisamos de publicidade negativa para esta peça. Sinto muito Fabray. Rachel é uma boa atriz, ótima mesmo, mas eu preciso manter a base para sustentar o espetáculo."

"O que ela fez de tão grave para os outros atores não a quererem mais por perto?"

Roger ficou sem resposta. Então entreguei o meu pedido de demissão. Sei que Rachel me chamará de anti-profissional e que eu havia prometido para mim mesma que não deixaria a carreira de Rachel interferir na minha e vice-versa. Não era o caso. Não podia continuar na mesma empresa que cometeu uma injustiça contra a pessoa que amava. Ia me sentir um traste se continuasse.

"Obrigada por tudo, Roger. Agradecerei a James na primeira oportunidade que tiver."

"Quinn..." – Roger me pegou pelo braço e me conduziu para fora do escritório, onde teríamos mais privacidade – "Você não precisa fazer isso!"

"Você vai reconsiderar o caso de Rachel?"

"Eu gosto de Rachel, ok? Ela foi revelada por mim, é uma atriz de futuro... do elenco da peça, talvez ela e Steve são os que melhor tenham chances de fazer uma carreira fora da Broadway. Mas eu não posso pensar nela agora. Tenho de pensar no que é melhor para um produto que paga o seu salário e as contas por aqui. Nick está fora, Rachel está fora. E se eles estão fora, Steve, que atrai as menininhas, está dentro. Preciso do meu astro, ok?"

"Você está certo, seja lá o que tenha acontecido... só que não me sentiria bem em saber que a demissão da minha mulher fez com que eu continuasse a receber um salário. Isso é pequeno demais. Obrigada mesmo por tudo que você fez por mim e por Rachel. Mas a minha decisão é definitiva."

Entrei de volta no escritório, peguei uma caixa de papelão e reuni as minhas coisas. Devolvi o celular da produtora e deixei com Susan a senha do computador que usava. Despedi-me de Virgínia, que sempre foi muito legal comigo, e sai. Fechei os olhos assim que cheguei à calçada. Nova York parecia mais assustadora quando se está desempregada e com contas a pagar. Mas não me arrependia. Respirei fundo torcendo para a cidade não me devorar até chegar em casa.


	63. 25 de janeiro de 2015 – Desemprego

**25 de janeiro de 2015 – Desemprego**

(Rachel)

Fui demitida da peça "Across The Universe". Eu e o Nick Brown, que fazia o Max. Isso é ultrajante para uma profissional como eu. Tive de engolir a humilhação de ser mandada para a rua e ainda agüentar esses jornais vagabundos afirmando coisas que não procedem. A versão mais usada era de que eu era uma diva destemperada que vivia criticando os meus colegas de trabalho. No caso de Nick, o envolvimento dele com as drogas estava comprometendo o andamento das apresentações. Chegou um ponto que o elenco se reuniu e pediu para que os produtores demitissem eu e Nick para que a peça continuasse em cartaz. O texto seguia com a história de que os produtores reconheciam o meu talento e yada, yada, yada, mas que ninguém era insubstituível.

O que aconteceu foi muito diferente. O casal secreto da peça, nunca foi eu e Lucas Hibbs como alguns tablóides insistiam em apontar, mas sim Nick e Heather, que fazia a Lucy. Ele estava comprometido com drogas ilegais, principalmente com a cocaína. Todos sabiam disso e faziam vistas grossas. Essa proteção não era ao acaso. Diferente do que a imprensa divulgou, Nick não trabalhava drogado e o desempenho dele não era comprometido. Ele não era um ator excepcional, como Steve Zappa, o Jude. Como cantor, Nick também era medíocre. Mas ele se ausentava durante a metade da peça, de qualquer forma e, ao lado de Sarah Kleist, a Prudence, era que menos tinha solos. Nick não atrapalhava, era um bom colega para mim e estava feliz em gastar todo o salário com cocaína. O elenco começou a ruir quando Heather se envolveu com Nick e começou a acompanhá-lo no vício. Os dois romperam antes da turnê e Heather perdeu o controle de si. A bomba estourou com a overdose que ela teve em Seattle.

Enquanto Heather foi afastada da peça na etapa de Las Vegas – de fato seria uma ruína deixá-la numa cidade como aquela onde se tem mais facilidades do que em qualquer outro lugar – nós tivemos uma reunião que se transformou em uma sessão de acusações. Sarah acusou todo mundo por negligência, teve uma crise nervosa e nos abandonou em Las Vegas. Eu defendi Nick porque ele nunca entrava no palco alterado. Era verdade. Todo mundo sabia que ele se drogava depois de deixar o palco. Talvez tenha errado nesse ponto, não sei. Se eu tolerava que minha irmã fumasse maconha, então tinha de fazer o mesmo por um colega de trabalho.

Por isso afirmei sem medo que Nick era muito mais profissional do que Heather e até mesmo do que o próprio Steve que tinha o hábito de beber conhaque entre os intervalos por causa da voz (como se chá e mel não fizesse o mesmo efeito) e não era raro ele chegar ao final da peça levemente embriagado. Mas Steve era a grande estrela, afinal. Eu disse isso na cara dele durante nossa discussão. Ele não agüentou a verdade, de que era um bêbado, de muito talento e grande voz, ainda assim: um bêbado. Nós brigamos fisicamente. Todo mundo do elenco principal após a lavagem de roupa suja. Heather me acusou de roubar o lugar ao sol dela e ficou ao lado de Steve. Mas quando pedi o apoio de Lucas, que pensava ser o meu grande amigo, ele me traiu e deu razão ao outro grupo. Nick e eu ficamos sozinhos.

Existem mais alguns detalhes não revelados nessa história. Quando eu perdi o meu papel de forma grosseira e repugnante no filme "The Saint Woman", todos me consolaram. Quando eu ganhei o prêmio de melhor atriz no festival de curtas-metragens da NYU por "A Song For Robert Rodriguez", todos me parabenizaram. E entendo a razão: era um festival amador onde atuei no filme dirigido por minha namorada, Quinn Fabray. Não havia publicidade. Mas quando os meus companheiros de elenco souberam ainda naquela turnê depois de um telefonema inesperado do meu agente que eu faria um episódio da série "Blue Life", que tinha boa audiência e crítica na TV por assinatura, aí senti que o clima amistoso terminou. Eu seria a primeira a atuar numa outra mídia e isso não foi bem recebido internamente. "Blue Life" era da produtora Pulp Fiction, cujo um dos sócios era de um desafeto declarado de James Galvin. Meu agente Josh Ripley ligou para perguntar se eu topava participar de um episódio. Disse que sim. Heather teve a overdose, houve a briga em Las Vegas e eu sequer transmiti a notícia para Quinn e Santana. Simplesmente esqueci.

Steve foi reclamar com a produção em Nova York e pediu a minha cabeça. Disse que eu tinha um gênio muito difícil e que não trabalharia mais comigo. Ele tinha o apoio de todos os outros. Os produtores tomaram uma decisão sobre o racha do elenco e optaram por me deixar de fora. Substituir dois atores era mais fácil do que substituir quatro. Além disso, Steve era o rosto da peça. Heather era a mulher bonita e atraía publicidade por causa dos ensaios fotográficos que ela fazia para algumas revistas adultas. Antes de sairmos em turnê, ela havia feito um ensaio fotográfico nu para a Playboy. Quanto a mim? Eu tenho a voz, eu tenho o talento, mas eu não tenho a beleza comercial. Isso me fazia ser mais descartável do que Heather, que não tinha a mesma voz e nem o mesmo talento, mas trazia publicidade em fotografias e trajes sensuais. Ela foi perdoada pela beleza. Eu fui condenada por minha sinceridade. Fui humilhada e caluniada publicamente.

Então me vi desempregada pela primeira vez desde que cheguei a Nova York. Meu agente disse que eu não deveria me preocupar porque ele estava fechando os detalhes para a minha participação em "Blue Life", que era gravada em Los Angeles. Só teria de ficar lá por três dias. Havia algumas audições a serem feitas na Broadway, inclusive um remake de "Funny Girl", que eu mataria para ter o papel principal. Era o meu sonho interpretar alguma coisa eternizada por Barbra. Acreditava que ficaria bem, apesar da publicidade ruim momentânea. Só não podia deixar de me sentir culpada por Quinn ter largado um emprego estável na produtora por minha causa. Cortou-me o coração quando a vi organizando currículo e agenda para gerenciar o tempo entre os trabalhos fotográficos que ela de vez enquanto pegava para fazer e procurar outro emprego. Justo na época dos trabalhos finais da faculdade.

"Quinn, vem dormir!" – beijei-a na cabeça – "Você não vai resolver nossos problemas em uma só noite".

Santana tinha feito o cálculo de nossas finanças. Com a poupança que Quinn e eu fizemos, tínhamos dois meses de certa tranqüilidade antes de o dinheiro tornar-se um problema sério. Mas Quinn era uma workaholic incorrigível. Ela estava a menos de uma semana desempregada, com trabalhos a fazer pela NYU, e ainda assim reclamava que odiava ficar parada. O fantasma do desemprego a deixava ansiosa. Todos nós estávamos.

"Eu só preciso organizar essa agenda para amanhã, ok?"

"Alguma coisa em mente?"

"Existem cinco boas produtoras em Nova York que gostaria de visitar. Vou a uma delas amanhã depois das aulas. Fora os trabalhos esporádicos em filmes ou nas próprias peças. Não há muitas estreias em vista da Broadway, mas a off-Broadway está promissora".

"Ok" – curvei-me para beijá-la de leve na boca – "Só não demore muito. Até Santana já está dormindo".

Fui para o nosso quarto e deitei no meu lado da cama. Mas só dormi quando senti o colchão balançar por causa de Quinn. Ela passou o braço na minha cintura e o meu corpo relaxou quando senti a respiração quente dela na minha nuca e os pés frios tentando se esquentar contra os meus. Era uma mania que nos fazia ter pequenas brigas. Só resmunguei de leve porque era automático, mas não era momento para brigar. Fechei os olhos e dormi.

...

26 de janeiro de 2015

(Quinn)

Existiam muitas produtoras em Nova York. A maioria era teatral porque essa era a natureza da cidade: formadora de atores sérios e tudo mais. O cinema da cidade era pautado mais por Wood Allen e as produções independentes que aqui nasciam, mas não necessariamente eram filmadas aqui. O fato é que tudo que fosse possível mandar para o Canadá, especificamente em Vancouver, seria feito. Os incentivos eram muito mais atraentes. Filmar em território americano ficou caro. Enfim, independente de locações, as produtoras ainda estavam aqui e era com isso que contava. Primeiro eu deixaria o meu currículo nas produtoras e depois eu apelaria para os classificados. Era um bom plano.

A primeira produtora, a Bad Things, era famosa por causa da atuação com a publicidade. As propagandas de televisão mais engraçadas saiam do departamento publicitário da empresa, muitos dos diretores da Bad Things atuavam no cinema independente e faziam muitos filmes para televisão e minisséries. Corria no meio que a Bad Things era um dos melhores lugares para se trabalhar. Desci na Madison e entrei no edifício novo na área. O escritório ficava no sexto andar e era nada parecido com a produtora do Roger: havia portas de vidro, gente trabalhando bem-vestida e andando rápido de lá para cá, compartimentos, o lugar era enorme.

"Pois não?" – a recepcionista me tirou do sonho.

"Gostaria de deixar o meu currículo no departamento pessoal".

"Oh, para cadastro de reserva? Claro! Identidade, por favor" – procurei o documento da minha carteira e o entreguei para a recepcionista.

"Sabe se tem uma vaga de emprego por aqui?" – disse enquanto a moça fazia o meu registro de entrada.

"Sempre há vagas para estagiários universitários. É o jeito mais fácil de entrar aqui para alguém jovem como você. Quer dizer, você pode ser estagiária, certo?" – devolveu o documento e tirou uma foto minha com a webcam.

"Sim. Ainda estou na faculdade. Na NYU".

"Bom pra você" – me entregou a credencial magnética para passar na catraca. Percebi que a produtora de Roger era amadora se comparada com a Bad Things – "atravesse o salão, pegue o corredor à direita. É a última sala".

Se da porta de vidro a imagem do salão era incrível, estar nele era mais. O barulho lembrava a de uma redação de jornal com pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo, algumas gritando, gente passando com material para lá e para cá, papéis, documentos. Podia ver uma sala enorme no corredor com uma grande mesa de reunião e uma escada que mostrava existir um segundo andar. Segui direto para o corredor indicado. O departamento pessoal era um espaço menor, mais fechado em relação ao resto com três funcionários por lá.

"Você deve ser Quinn Fabray" – olhei confusa para o homem meio obeso que me recebeu – "A informação que você deixa na recepção vem direto para o meu computador numa mensagem de alerta".

"Oh! Sim, sou Quinn" – estendi a minha mão para cumprimentá-lo.

"Loyd. Você se importaria em sentar naquele computador" – apontou para uma máquina no canto da sala – "e passar seus dados para lá?"

Enquanto fui digitalizando todas as minhas informações, observava o típico comportamento de funcionários corporativistas com suas piadas internas e o gosto pelo café. Em certos aspectos, esse mundo nunca mudava.

"Loyd, gostaria de colocar alguns anexos ao meu currículo, é possível?"

"Que tipo de anexos?"

"A cópia de um filme que eu dirigi".

"Ah, isso a gente arquiva à parte e fica fazendo parte do catálogo do RH".

Por mim, tudo bem. Meu filme podia ser visto por todos pelo Youtube e ele tinha uma boa audiência, com mensagens deixadas, inclusive, pela velha turma de Lima. Deixei o prédio da Bad Things cética de que poderia ser chamada para alguma coisa, mas tinha de ter confiança no meu currículo, que era considerado ótimo para alguém da minha idade: faria 21 anos no meio do ano. No fim de semana eu teria um freela que me renderia três mil dólares menos os descontos com os impostos. Não podia esquecer que além de ajudar no aluguel e no condomínio, ainda tinha que criar reservas para a minha viagem à Lima para o aniversário da minha filha.

Aproveitei e fui à pé mesmo ainda pela Madison onde ficava outra produtora. Essa era focada mais em filmes independentes e peças off-Broadway, mais ou menos como a R&J. Não estava na minha lista das cinco prioritárias, mas não custaria deixar meus contatos e me apresentar por lá também. Nunca se sabia. Ao longo do caminho, aproveitei para tirar algumas fotos. Gostava daquela passagem da cidade. O escritório da Razorback era logo no segundo andar escadas acima de um prédio mais antigo. Mas as semelhanças terminavam na entrada. Bati à porta de madeira e entrei com cautela.

"Pois não?" – falou um homem de barba a fazer. Havia mais duas pessoas na sala: um homem mais jovem do que o que me atendeu e uma menina da minha idade.

"Meu nome é Quinn Fabray e eu gostaria de deixar meu currículo, se fosse possível".

"Hum... prazer Quinn Fabray. Eu sou Mitchel Sanderson, um dos sócios da Razor".

"Oh, muito prazer senhor Sanderson" – estendi a minha mão para cumprimentá-lo.

"Então Fabray. Você pode me falar das suas qualificações no meu escritório".

O escritório em questão não era muito diferente do escritório de Roger e James. Uma mesa, uma estante abarrotada de papéis, um computador e um sofá providencialmente espaçoso. Inúmeras vezes eu vi Roger levar algumas mulheres para "fazer testes". Comecei a me sentir desconfortável quando ele convidou a sentar naquele lugar em vez da cadeira.

"É nova na cidade?" – Sanderson sentou-se numa distância ainda respeitável.

"Longe disso. Sou estudante da NYU. Sophomore. E trabalhei por quase três anos na R&J" – entreguei o meu currículo e ele passou o olho rapidamente, ou fingiu.

"Conheço a produtora. Ouvi dizer que tiveram problemas de elenco em 'Across The Universe'" – ele foi se aproximando e eu ficando em alerta.

"Mas a peça era muito lucrativa".

"Posso saber por que saiu de lá?"

"Pedi demissão por problemas pessoais".

"Entendo..." – ele me olhou de cima embaixo como se quisesse me devorar.

"Quinn Fabray, talvez você não tenha atualizado suas informações, mas a nossa produtora agora se dedica exclusivamente a produções eróticas para a internet. Se quiser fazer um teste para atuar, eles são marcados sempre às quartas e às quintas. Esses testes são filmados e consistem em entrevista, apresentação de exames de DST atualizados e teste de nudez diante às câmeras e uma pequena encenação porque não procuramos garotas de programas, e sim atrizes. Recomendamos depilação total. Não há relações sexuais nos testes, o ambiente é profissional aqui..." – comecei a rir de nervosa já me levantando – "Acha isso engraçado?"

"Foi um engano vir aqui. Eu não sou atriz, senhor Sanderson, e nem estou disposta em aparecer numa produção erótica."

"Bom, você é bonita. Não pode me culpar em pensar em você como estrela."

"Estou longe disso."

"Então você atua atrás das câmeras" – olhou mais uma vez para o meu currículo – "Aqui diz que está se especializando em fotografia..."

"Sim senhor" – queria sair correndo dali, mas não queria de jeito nenhum demonstrar que estava quase em pânico.

"Você tem algum problema em assistir a dois ou mais atores fazendo sexo real na sua frente, senhorita Fabray?"

"Definitivamente fotografaria nudez e com certeza filmaria uma cena de sexo, mas não trabalharia na indústria pornô."

"Entendo o seu ponto de vista e vejo que você bateu à nossa porta por engano. Realmente trabalhávamos com todo tipo de produção antes, mas o meu sócio me convenceu a nos especializarmos dentro de produções eróticas como um braço das lojas de sex shop de nossa propriedade. Bom, isso foi mesmo um grande engano" – lamentou e gentilmente devolveu o meu currículo. Levantou-se e abriu a porta do escritório – "Foi um prazer, senhorita Fabray."

"Obrigada pela atenção!" – o cumprimentei com um aceno e saí do escritório me sentindo mal e envergonhada.

Em baixo do prédio, respirei fundo. Olhei para a minha lista do dia. Ainda dava tempo de entregar mais um currículo antes de ir para casa numa produtora que só ficava três quarteirões de distância. Rachel tinha ainda alguns bicos a fazer, mas eu não podia me dar ao luxo de sentar e esperar. Não me importava em gastar a sola do meu sapato.

...

(Santana)

Eu conhecia as rotinas do senhor Weiz relativamente bem por causa dos jantares que havia na casa dele e pelo tempo que estagiei na empresa durante meu tempo em Stuyvesant. Ele passava pouco tempo na empresa até porque tinha seus olhos e ouvidos personificados em gente de confiança dele por lá. Despachava a maior parte das coisas em casa e gostava de promover partidas de golfe no Fresh Meadow Country Club. O lugar era desses campos de golfe destinados aos ricos e sabia que o senhor Weiz fazia muitos negócios por lá com políticos e outros empresários. Mas isso era durante as outras estações do ano que não o inverno. Quando a neve caía, o senhor Weiz tinha o hábito de viajar para algum lugar tropical. Provavelmente para alguma propriedade dele no Caribe acompanhado de alguma namorada qualquer.

Para a minha sorte, ele não estava no paraíso tropical: se encontrava na cidade, na mansão dele em Kings Point de onde ele desfrutava de um campo particular de minigolfe numa espécie de estufa esportiva que havia no jardim que era o dobro do tamanho da casa da piscina de zaide. Foi ali que ele me recebeu após minhas aulas na Columbia. Antes pegava o metrô até a última estação no Queens e, de lá, paguei o táxi até a mansão do velho. Desta vez tinha o meu carro para chegar até lá e foi bem mais fácil. O mordomo atendeu a porta para mim. Em seguida, Lisa me recebeu com o habitual beijo no rosto. Ela era uma mulher muito bonita. Ex-modelo trintona que dormia com o velho para ver se sobrava alguma grande dele para ela. Não que eu a julgasse. Longe disso.

"Há quanto tempo, Santana!" – sorriu por educação – "Caleb resmungava que você não aparecia mais."

"Andei ocupada com as coisas da faculdade" – disse sem-graça. De fato, fazia quatro meses que não dava as caras por lá.

"Entendo. Caleb está lá fora jogando o minigolfe enquanto fala ao celular com algum diretor da empresa."

"O de sempre então."

"É. O de sempre."

"Achei que vocês fossem viajar nesta época" – achei conveniente e educado desenvolver um diálogo descompromissado enquanto não encarava o velho.

"Caleb estava fora, na mansão dele na Costa Rica enquanto eu passei algumas semanas com meus pais, na Austrália. Caleb voltou semana passada, quase junto comigo. E você? Viajou?"

"Não tive essa chance... quer dizer... fui de carro até Cleveland visitar meus avós, se você considerar isso uma viagem válida."

"Sempre é" – me acompanhou até a porta dos fundos da casa – "Boa sorte."

Precisaria. Andei poucos metros no caminho livre da neve até o local onde o velho empresário se divertia. O encontrei no meio de uma tacada enquanto era observado por um garoto que nunca tinha visto antes.

"Santana Berry-Lopez" – disse sem ao menos se virar para mim – "Fiquei surpreso com o seu telefonema depois de meses sem notícias" – o tom não era amistoso.

"Sinto muito por ter rompido com nossos jantares, senhor Weiz. Foi um semestre tempestuoso em Columbia."

"Vê meu jovem?" – voltou-se para o moleque – "Essa é a desculpa mais usada por jovens da idade dela. Nunca admitem que a ausência é conseqüência da própria idade, dos namorados, dos compromissos sociais com pessoas da mesma idade..."

"Sinto muito mesmo, senhor..." – se a intenção dele era me deixar envergonhada, funcionou.

"Bom" – colocou o taco sobre os ombros – "Vamos ao que interessa. O que te traz aqui?"

"Não é por nada, senhor Weiz, mas eu poderia conversar contigo no seu escritório em particular?"

"Por causa do garoto?" – ele franziu a testa – "Tommy é filho do meu mordomo e ganha alguns trocados carregando meus tacos pelo campo de golfe. Mas ele veio aqui hoje para jogar uma partida com este velho e ouvir algumas histórias. Tenho certeza que o que você tiver para falar, Santana, não é segredo a ponto de que um jovem como ele não possa ouvir."

Suspirei. O senhor Weiz sabia fazer jogo duro quando queria e ele sabia perfeitamente que a situação tornava tudo mais difícil para mim. Ele estava por cima e deixou bem claro que fazia as regras. A mim cabia apenas me resignar.

"Surgiu uma emergência, senhor. Rachel e Quinn ficaram desempregadas e..."

"Como assim? Elas não estavam indo bem?"

"Rachel foi demitida por causa de uma briga de elenco e Quinn pediu demissão por causa de Rachel" – senhor Weiz levantou a sobrancelha. Era um sinal para que eu continuasse – "Embora a gente tenha uma poupança, é brutal ficar sem uma fonte de renda nessa cidade e eu não vou esperar dois meses até o nosso dinheiro secar. Sei que o senhor já prestou ajuda fundamental para a nossa fixação nesta cidade, por me ajudar com Stuyvesant, principalmente... mas isso é uma emergência e por isso queria saber se o senhor se eu poderia ter de volta aquele emprego de recepcionista..."

"Recepcionista?" – ele gargalhou como se eu tivesse contado uma grande piada – "Tudo isso para vir aqui e me pedir um emprego de recepcionista?" – o tom era de gozação e me fazia sentir como se fosse uma formiga prestes a ser esmagada.

"Lamento mesmo vir importunar o senhor para te pedir emprego" – procurei não gaguejar – "Sei que fiquei em falta, mas o que te peço não é muito, sei disso. Tenho experiência na função na sua própria empresa e tenho certeza que posso voltar a desempenhá-la bem."

"De forma alguma" – ele disse com tom petulante e eu só pude olhar para o chão – "Santana, quantos jovens como você já vieram até aqui querer ser aprendizes?"

"Dezenas?"

"Exato! A maioria não vingou porque não tinha o talento. Os poucos que restaram eram ambiciosos demais para o meu gosto. Mas ainda é preciso ter ambição. E agora você chega até a mim depois de tudo, de todos os estudos, de um bom desempenho acadêmico, para pedir um trabalho de recepcionista quando ficou muito claro que você só voltaria a estagiar na época apropriada? Estou surpreso e decepcionado".

"Senhor Weiz, eu não posso deixar a minha irmã desamparada. Rachel ainda não tem nome forte no mercado e a carreira de ator é muito instável. E tem outras coisas em jogo..."

"Parece até o seu avô falando. Já contei a você como nos conhecemos, certo?"

"Vocês eram amigos de infância".

"Joel era só o judeu pobre que freqüentava a minha casa enquanto a mãe trabalhava como doméstica. Quando fui para Harvard, não o vi mais até encontrá-lo num bar um ano depois de ter me formado. Ele estava aflito porque estava desempregado e com um casamento próximo com sua avó. Apesar de toda nossa amizade e da capacidade que eu sei que ele tinha, ele se rebaixou e me pediu para ser um mero operador. Veja só... Joel era inteligente e esperto o suficiente para ser gerente. E me pediu para ser operador de máquina".

"Mas o senhor deu o emprego..."

"Meu pai o empregou. Eu não tinha paciência com esses ataques infrutíferos de humildade. Como esses que você está tendo agora".

"Entendo..." – queria chorar de tão humilhada – "Desculpe tê-lo importunado."

"Não disse que estávamos acabado aqui, Santana" – disse austero – "Vou te dar uma tarefa, Santana, mas não será de recepcionista... você sabe que eu mantive as fábricas de tecido do meu pai por mero respeito à memória dele. Aquilo não me dá nem lucro e nem prejuízo" – acenei positivo. Era uma das muitas histórias que ele havia me contado – "algumas das funcionárias gostam de fazer panos de prato para levarem para casa. Sei que algumas bordam e vendem nas feirinhas em New Jersey e no Queens".

"O senhor quer que eu venda panos de prato?"

"Quero que você arranque essa síndrome de vira-lata e comece a pensar mais como eu. Quero que você crie uma oportunidade de negócios com panos de prato. Pense em algo lucrativo para fazer com eles e me apresente suas idéias em nosso próximo encontro na terça-feira aqui mesmo."

"Panos de prato?"

"Você ouviu bem, Santana. Quer conseguir um emprego? Monte um plano de negócio para mim com esse tipo de produto. Terá uma semana para pensar e me apresentar. É pegar ou largar."

"Claro!" – fiquei agitada – "Tenho certeza que posso pensar em algo."

"Ótimo. Quero isso e a volta dos nossos jantares. Te vejo nesta quinta-feira sem falta e ficaria muito feliz se os outros de acompanharem."

"Eles virão senhor. Tenho certeza."

"Não prometa o que não pode" – ele voltou a se concentrar no jogo – "Agora se me dá licença, Santana..."

Um não convite do senhor Weiz para participar de um jogo de golfe era sinal de que a situação não era boa. No caso, a minha situação com ele não era. Mas tive de me resignar. Saí daquela mansão sem chão. Como eu poderia criar uma oportunidade de negócios com panos de pratos feitos pelas mulheres que trabalhavam nas fábricas? E logo com um produto tão idiota com aqueles desenhos estúpidos? Toda vez que olho a um pano de prato, penso naquelas toalhinhas de cozinhas com desenhos de frutas ou flores que são vendidas nos supermercados ou nessas feirinhas de artesanato que acontecem nas pequenas cidades algumas vezes por mês. Cheguei em casa e encontrei Quinn e Rachel conversando qualquer bobagem na cozinha. Rachel parecia que estava assando os famosos biscoitos. Não estava a fim de conversa e passei direto para o meu quarto. Também estava sem fome. Liguei o computador e comecei a pesquisar sobre panos de prato. Rachel, sem falar nada, colocou os biscoitos em um prato e uma caneca de leite em cima da minha escrivaninha.

"Obrigada, Ray".

"Boa noite, Santy" – ela beijou a minha cabeça.

Peguei o biscoito e fiquei olhando os pingos de chocolate derretido na superfície marrom. Panos de prato também tinham esses desenhos estúpidos. Talvez se eles tivessem pelo menos uma estampa interessante. Sei lá, como esses desenhos malucos da arte pop ou dessas fotos que a Quinn tira pela cidade. Talvez pudesse fazer um pano de prato não para enxugar as mãos, mas como um bom enfeite... opa!


	64. 31 de janeiro de 2015 Weiz

**31 de janeiro de 2015 - Weiz**

(Rachel)

Nenhuma ligação de Josh em dias nem para me dar notícias da minha participação especial na série. Ele também não atendia o celular. Não sei se é só o meu número ou se ele estava realmente com problemas de alguma natureza a resolver. Mas ia tirar essa dúvida tão logo arrumasse um telefone de alguém que, com certeza, ele não tinha o número. Eu não podia evitar a minha ansiedade. Saia de casa para usar a academia do meu prédio. De lá mesmo podia fazer yoga para ajudar a manter a minha flexibilidade. Depois tentava ler um pouco, assistia televisão, usava a internet para falar com meus pais, fazia trabalhos domésticos. Santana e Quinn não almoçavam em casa e só chegavam ao final da tarde, por isso comecei a esperá-las com um jantar decente.

Estava preocupada com o futuro da minha carreira e também com a saúde mental das garotas que mais amava no mundo: Quinn estava claramente frustrada porque não conseguia retorno de sua peregrinação com os currículos e Santana ficou balbuciando alguma coisa sobre panos de prato, mas não quis conversar a respeito, nem mesmo sobre o jantar de clima estranho na casa do senhor Weiz. Ninguém queria conversar direito naqueles dias. Mike estava ocupado com a promoção da peça que ia estrear e Johnny... bom, a gente não sabia mesmo o que ele fazia ao certo. E nem eu tinha tanto assunto assim para falar com ele.

No sábado, enquanto Quinn fazia um trabalho fotográfico de baixo orçamento, Santana me arrastou para o restaurante Campus Eatery, que ela era própria era uma freqüentadora regular por causa da comida boa e barata. Enquanto eu degustava a minha salada de seis ingredientes e minha root beer, Santana mal tocava no peito de frango à parmigiana. Ela ficou me olhando esquisito até que tirou duas canecas da sacola e colocou na minha frente.

"O que você vê?"

"Duas canecas!"

"Sério, Capitão Obvious! O que você vê?"

"Duas canecas, que você não comeu nem a metade da sua refeição, nossas root beers, dois copos..." – Santana bufou impaciente, mas o que ela queria que eu dissesse? Eu posso ter sexto-sentido, mas não leio mentes. Sabia que ela queria falar das canecas, mas não via nada de importante nelas.

"Não vê a diferença entre uma caneca e outra?"

"Uma é totalmente branca e a outra é até bonitinha com esse desenho da Audrey Hepburn".

"Não, pateta, a diferença é que a caneca branca custa quatro dólares no Walmart e a caneca da Audrey Hepburn custa 15 dólares na Cc Gift Shop" – Santana tomou um gole da root bear.

"Então essa caneca custa 11 dólares a mais só porque tem a cara da Audrey?"

"Não! Ela custa 11 dólares a mais porque tem valor agregado: arte pop!" – ela sorriu satisfeita e abocanhou um pedaço do frango enquanto eu não entendia aonde a minha irmã queria chegar com aquela conversa. Ela me tira de dentro de casa (se bem que, por essa, eu agradeci), só para me mostrar duas canecas com diferenças absurdas de preço?

"Isso, por um acaso, tem a ver com você balbuciando nesses últimos dias sobre panos de prato?"

"Por um acaso tem sim. Eu fiz uma pesquisa por essas lojas que vendem tudo que você não precisa ter. Algumas pela cidade e outras pela internet. Eu descobri que nenhuma vendia panos de prato" – ela deu mais uma garfada no frango e eu bebi a minha root beer para ver se conseguia entender o que estava se passando.

"Santana, não é por nada, mas dá para você ir direto ao ponto?"

"Fui pedir emprego para o senhor Weiz, e como você já sabe, ele me negou. Mas disse que eu deveria criar um plano de negócio para os panos de prato que as funcionárias fabricavam e vendiam nessas feirinhas. Tenho que apresentar minhas idéias semana que vem. Não sei o que ele quer com isso exatamente. Acredito que esteja me testando antes de me dar um estágio na empresa. Ou talvez esteja me punindo por ter me afastado no semestre passado. Na dúvida, corri atrás e nas pesquisas que fiz descobri que é possível introduzir panos de prato nessas lojas de presentes, desde que se tenham valores agregados para atrair a atenção do cliente".

"Como a Andrey Hepburn".

"Eu pensei em algo mais exclusivo... como as fotografias da Quinn, aqueles desenhos legais que a Mercedes posta no portfólio dela da internet, ou como as tatuagens que o Johnny inventa".

"O Johnny desenha tatuagem?"

"Tá brincando? É um dos principais trampos dele. Vai dizer que você não sabia?" – quanto eu ia responder, Santana estapeou o ar e continuou – "Enfim... existe espaço para se colocar em prática essa idéia. Ainda estou levantando todos os valores de produção e venda, mas não é algo caro porque a estrutura já está lá, operante. E tem a parte publicitária, entende? Aquela que você chama um grupo de potenciais clientes para apresentar um produto... mas de maneira agradável, diferente daquelas reuniões chatas e formais."

"Como um show?" – comecei a ficar interessada.

"Como um evento fechado onde pode ser mostrado um filme publicitário e, depois, um show com umas quatro ou cinco músicas interpretadas por uma cantora interessante se apresentando num pequeno palco com os panos de prato fazendo o cenário..."

"Quanto tempo para armar tudo isso?"

"No mínimo uns dois ou três meses se o senhor Weiz aprovar a idéia".

"Três meses? É muito tempo!"

"Você não vai ficar sem emprego por três meses, Ray. Tem bicos a fazer e tenho certeza que vai arrumar algo bom em breve."

"Espero que não, mas... eu já estou montando o setlist da minha apresentação" – era verdade. Pensava num repertório que pudesse ser condizente com a coleção e o ambiente. Musicas pop se for um evento mais descontraído, clássicos do jazz e da Broadway se for algo formal.

"Quem disse que você seria a cantora?"

"Você não é louca em armar uma coisa dessas e não me contratar" – Santana soltou uma gargalhada gostosa. Confesso que estava com saudade da risada dela, depois de passar dias e dias com a cara amarrada.

Resolvemos ir andando para casa, como há muito tempo não fazíamos. Minha vida ficou tão estranha e agitada nos dois últimos meses que me privei até desses pequenos prazeres, como andar pela cidade conversando besteira com a minha irmã. Ela me contou histórias engraçadas da Columbia e do coral. Senti-me culpada por só tê-la visto se apresentar uma única vez quando ela fez o solo de "Where Did Our Love Go", das Supremes. Foi brilhante, por sinal. Fiquei mais uma vez orgulhosa dela. Mas toda vez que Santana tinha uma apresentação do coral era justo num horário próximo, senão do mesmo, da peça. Boa parte acontecia nos intervalos dos jogos de basquete. Era simplesmente impossível para mim.

"Você não tem falado de Andrew nessa última semana. Vocês estão bem?"

"Andrew tolera esses meus desligamentos súbitos. Ele é um sujeito legal".

"Também gosto dele. Acho que você fica muito melhor com Andrew. Ele pelo menos não quebra o seu coração em mil pedaços."

"Ainda com raiva da Britt? Ela não fez nada comigo, Ray. Merdas acontecem... quer dizer... não que eu esteja maldizendo o filho dela."

"Eu sei disso, Santy. Mas é que você ficou tão mal e o dia está se aproximando" – me referia a data em Brittany daria a luz. Segundo os cálculos da própria poderia acontecer em qualquer dia a partir de março. Santana iria gostar de presenciar o parto, mas eu era contra.

"A gente pode não falar da Brittany?" – ela franziu a testa e eu respeitei.

"Uma pena que você não ame o Andrew" – realmente achava uma pena. Sabia que a minha irmã gostava muito dele. Mas amar, isso ainda era algo exclusivo à Brittany, infelizmente.

"Bom, eu não tenho uma relação apaixonada como você e Quinn, mas a gente se entende do nosso jeito".

"Mesmo assim, eu acho uma pena, Santy. Você merece ser feliz ao lado de alguém que ame de verdade."

"Britt e eu vai acontecer na hora que tiver de acontecer, Ray. Infelizmente sou obrigada a concordar com o que a mãe dela me disse: Britt tem uma vida estável com o talzinho e eu preciso me concentrar nos meus objetivos. Respeito por agora, o que não quer dizer que não possa lutar por ela depois".

"Está mesmo disposta a lutar por ela?"

"Na primeira abertura que eu detectar"

Passei meu braço pela cintura da minha irmã e assim andamos até quando estávamos próximas de casa. Santana passou a tarde em casa trabalhando em coisas da faculdade e talvez nos panos de prato, não sei bem. No final da tarde ela saiu. Disse que ia se encontrar com Andrew e depois os dois iriam se encontrar com Johnny para ver o show do Nouvelle Vague. Não iria dormir em casa. Eu também adoraria ir, amo a música deles, as versões que fazem para clássicos, mas Quinn tinha esse trabalho a fazer e disse que não teria pique depois para ver o show. Optei por ficar com ela. Minha mente era criativa. Quando ela chegou, viu a casa à meia-luz e eu bem arrumada. Não dei espaço para que ela pensasse. Logo a puxei para um beijo desses que tenho certeza que a perna dela estremeceu.

"Uau..." – ela tinha aquele adorável sorriso bobo no rosto, mas depois entrou em pânico – "Estamos comemorando alguma coisa hoje? Algo que eu tenha esquecido ou aconteceu alguma coisa boa?"

"Não sua boba. Você não esqueceu absolutamente nada e o dia foi normal. Eu só quero te fazer se sentir muito bem depois de um dia intenso de trabalho" – disse em minha voz sedutora.

"Hummm, nesse caso..." – ela me beijou com paixão – "Por onde vamos começar?"

O meu plano era começar com o jantar, mas pulamos a refeição. Esta teve de ser requentada depois, quando já era madrugada.

...

(Santana)

Estava mais que animada para ver o show da Nouvelle Vague. Fala sério! Aqueles franceses bastardos eram demais. Não era o tipo de show para dançar, mas compensava pelo clima e pelas músicas. Só clássicos. Eu era absolutamente apaixonada pela versão de "Blister In The Sun", do Violent Fammes. E se eles tocassem "Ever Fallen In Love", do Buzzcocks, prometi para mim mesma que não ia ficar introspectiva. Quer dizer, a música era o perfeito retrato do meu não-relacionamento com a Brittany e, ao mesmo tempo, o meu melhor conselho: "_Ever fallen in Love with someone/ ever fallen in Love/ in love with someone/ever fallen in Love/ in love with someone/ you shouldn't fallen in Love with_".

O show seria em Upper East Side, próximo a Columbia. Por isso passei no dormitório de Andrew antes de irmos nos encontrar com Johnny. Como sempre, encontrei o meu namorado de cara para a tela do computador. Revirei os olhos. Como pode um sujeito tão bacana ser tão nerd? Tudo bem que eu passava boa parte do meu tempo com a cara virada para a tela a ponto até de começar a usar óculos para leitura, mas Andrew era um autêntico viciado em computador. Ele teria uma séria crise de abstinência se passasse um dia sem internet. Tinha até tenho medo de pensar.

"Oi nerd!" – segurei o rosto dele para um beijo e depois virei para o lado para cumprimentar o companheiro de quarto – "Tom, espero que você tenha um lugar para dormir hoje".

"Nem vem, Santana! Você tem um apartamento! Leva o seu namorado para lá" – ele jogou uma almofada em mim, que passou propositadamente longe. Tom não era doido em me acertar.

"Tem certeza que você vai querer discutir isso comigo? De novo?" – peguei a almofada e atirei de volta, para acertar.

"Ei Tom, quebra o galho!" – Andrew disse com mais jeito – "Isso é temporário..."

Andrew tinha planos de alugar um apartamento com alguns amigos. Cada um teria o seu quarto e esse tipo de drama não existiria mais. Mas Tom tinha um ponto: eu poderia levar o meu namorado para dormir lá em casa. E ele já foi, inclusive, em duas ocasiões. Mas é que eu achava estranho. A questão é que Andrew não era amigo suficiente nem de Rachel e nem de Quinn a ponto de elas não se importarem em vê-lo andando sem camisa pela casa. Ou algo parecido com isso. Lembro bem que na segunda vez que Andrew dormiu lá em casa e ficou para o café da manhã: foi estranhíssimo. Quinn ficava verificando a todo instante se o roupão dela estava no lugar e Rachel estava com aquele sorriso constrangido estampado no rosto. Então eu preferia resolver nossos negócios de cama no dormitório mesmo.

"Então? Como vai o seu projeto com o velho pedófilo?"

"O senhor Weiz não é um pedófilo! E o meu projeto está ganhando corpo. Aguarde só" – disse enquanto a gente andava pelo campus de mãos dadas em direção ao show.

Andrew achava que o senhor Weiz só podia ter terceiras intenções comigo por causa de toda a ajuda que ele me dava. E por causa de certas cobranças também. Algumas eram mais rigorosas quanto as de zaide e às vezes eu me questionava por quê. Talvez fosse para evitá-las que deixei de frequentar a casa dele, mesmo perdendo os deliciosos jantares. Meu próprio pai não me pressionava por causa da faculdade. Papi só me ligava para certificar se eu e Rachel estávamos bem e felizes e desandava a conversar besteiras e contar histórias engraçadas sobre minha mãe, Beth ou do resto da família. Ele não estava totalmente à parte da proximidade com o senhor Weiz. Até porque não via razão para importuná-lo com esse assunto.

Johnny estava nos esperando na porta da casa com os ingressos prometidos em mãos. Pagamos os nossos 20 dólares cada, como o combinado. Johnny levou com ele uma garota. Uma asiática com jeito vulgar. Ele fez o certo em levar uma acompanhante para não servir de vela, mas precisava parecer tanto com uma stripper, com todo respeito a minha amiga Izabella? Sacudi a cabeça e procurei esquecer.

O Nouvelle Vague entrou no palco e foi a maior sensação. Lá pelo meio do show, a stripper acompanhante ficou maluca. Parecia que ela tinha tomado alguma coisa e começou a querer invadir o palco para dar um beijo na boca nos músicos. E quando eles tocaram "Too Drunk to Fuck" aí que ela aproveitou o arranjo mais rápido para furar o bloqueio. Devo dizer que em defesa dela, a cantora Camille estava fazendo uma performance para lá de provocante. Só sei que a maluca conseguiu e subiu no palco. Chegou a dar um abraço daqueles forçosos na Camille e quando os seguranças avançaram, ela saltou em cima da platéia num mosh espetacular. Só aquilo valeu o ingresso. Eu olhei para Johnny nessa hora e fiz o sinal de respeito.

Mas o meu momento particular aconteceu quando a banda estava tocando "Teenage Kicks", dos Undertones. Cantei toda força dos pulmões. "Are teenage dreams so hard to beat?/ every time she walks down the street/ another girl in the neighbourhood/ wish she was mine, she looks so good/ i wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight/ get teenage kicks right througt the night/ come on". Quando dei por mim, Johnny estava com os braços nos meus ombros cantando junto. Então reparei na barba sempre por fazer, no cabelo comprido e meio sem corte estilo Julian Casablancas, dos Strokes. Os olhos verdes, o sorriso sempre leve. Oh. Deus. Não! Qualquer um, menos o Johnny.

...

01 de fevereiro de 2015

(Quinn)

Acordei com um raio de sol bem no meu rosto e reclamei com o dia por ter me tirado de um sonho tão bom. E como sempre acontece, aos poucos, fui recobrando os meus sentidos. Olhei para baixo do meu corpo para ver minha lady ainda desacordada fazendo do meu abdômen travesseiro. Oh sim, também tomei ciência do dolorido maravilhoso entre as pernas. Que noite! Só mesmo Rachel para me fazer um bem desses depois de um dia inteiro de chatice. É verdade que o dinheiro era interessante e Cristo sabe o quanto precisamos trabalhar, mas passar o dia fotografando hambúrguer e batata frita não é o que eu chamo de carreira.

Quando eu vi a minha casa a meia-luz, Rachel em um vestido preto tubinho com os cabelos penteados e a excelente notícia de que não seríamos interrompidas, foi o paraíso. Ganhei um banho de sais e depois uma massagem maravilhosa que começou pelos meus pés castigados de tanto andar, passou pelas minhas pernas doloridas por ficar em pé por tanto tempo, pelos meus ombros tensos pelo stress do dia e em outros locais essenciais para o relaxamento total do meu corpo, que alguns chamam de orgasmo. Só então Rachel me permitiu arrancar aquele vestido idiota do corpo dela e a minha festa começou para valer com direito a brinquedinhos que vibravam.

Olhei mais uma vez para a minha lady. Tão linda, tão em paz quando estava assim dormindo. Comecei a acariciar os cabelos dela. Era um hábito que eu nunca me cansava de fazer.

"Bom dia!" – Rachel disse com a voz rouca e preguiçosa.

"Bom dia!" – respondi já a puxando para cima, procurando receber o meu beijo matinal – "dormiu bem?"

"Apesar de ter dormido pouquíssimo, porque certo alguém estava com muita energia para gastar, posso dizer que repousei muito bem".

Ouvimos o barulho do bater de porta e então olhei para o relógio de parede do nosso quarto. Era sete e treze da manhã. Rachel e eu levantamos e tomamos uma chuveirada rápida antes do café da manhã. Era dia de missa e eu não gostava de deixar de ir, por mais que tivesse vontade de passar o dia inteiro na cama. Eu me vesti devagar. Coloquei o vestido, as botas e um casaco grosso. Penteei o cabelo ainda sentindo a preguiça e a urgência de voltar para cama. Resisti. Encontrei Santana da cozinha, debruçada no balcão da cozinha lendo a rara edição impressa do Wall Street enquanto comia uma maçã.

"Você nunca chega em casa cedo assim quando vai dormir fora" – Rachel entrou na cozinha logo atrás de mim e foi logo as coisas para fazer café. Hoje teríamos waffles e cream cheese.

"Bom dia para você também Rachel..." – Santana continuou comendo a maçã.

"Não é que eu esteja achando ruim, mas só pode ter acontecido alguma coisa."

"Não aconteceu nada demais. Fui a um show, dormi com o meu namorado e voltei para casa. O que há de esquisito?" – Rachel encarou Santana não comprando a idéia. Colocou a mão na cintura como se fosse querer tirar mais satisfações.

"Ok!" – coloquei o pó de café na máquina. Rachel que era preocupada com os horários da irmã dela, não eu – "Como foi o show?"

"Impressionante! Um dos melhores que já fui na minha vida" – agora sim Santana pareceu se animar e até ficou agradecida com a mudança de assunto – "Mas não dá para fazer algo ruim com todos aqueles clássicos no repertório".

"Tocaram Teenage Kicks?" – era uma das músicas favoritas da Santana. Ela cantava isso toda vez que tirava um A de qualquer tipo nos trabalhos acadêmicos.

"Pode apostar, Quinn! Ah, e Johnny levou uma namorada stripper que invadiu o palco, agarrou a vocalista e depois deu um mosh. Foi demais!".

Por que só eu penso que não há nada de interessante nisso? Terminei de tomar o meu café e fui me preparar para ir à missa. Rachel e Santana, como sempre, desceram para a sinagoga. Na volta da igreja, que nessa semana o pastor falou sobre o sermão da montanha, a passagem bíblica que eu mais gostava, passei em frente ao sebo de livros pela primeira vez em quase dois meses. Sentia-me culpada por não conseguir manter a minha leitura regular em dia devido a tantas preocupações como: será que terei um novo emprego em breve? Quando entrei na loja, veio aquele cheiro de papel que invadiu o meu olfato. Como senti falta dos meus livros, do meu hábito sagrado.

"Quinn! Que bom te ver... você sumiu!" – Joe era o faz-tudo do sebo. Era um nerd que às vezes eu tinha de dar um corte nas investidas, mas ele conhecia aqueles livros como a palma da mão.

"Tive um mês cheio. Quais são as novidades?"

"Chegou o seu Asimov" – arregalei os olhos.

Eu tinha lido todos os romances dele que não faziam parte das séries, que eu ia deixar para depois. Faltava "The Gods Themselves", justo o livro que era considerado a obra-prima de Isaac Asimov. Segui Joe até o lugar onde estava o meu livro, apesar de que eu não teria dificuldades em achar: estava exatamente no lugar onde ficava os demais do autor.

"Em mãos".

"Custa os cinco dólares habituais?"

"Não, esse é um presente meu para você" – abri um sorriso sincero e o beijei no rosto.

"Obrigada Joe" – e o deixei para trás com um sorriso bobo. Sinceramente, eu não entendia esses garotos grandes.

Cheguei em casa e encontrei Santana e Rachel conversando. Aproximei-me e vi minha cunhada fazendo uma espécie de apresentação com um pano de prato? Bom, ela estava balbuciando panos de prato, só não entendi a recente obsessão. Santana e Rachel pediram para que eu ficasse e ouvisse a história que em resumo era construir uma linha de panos de pratos com as minhas fotografias como estampa para ser vendidos em lojas de presentes. Ergui a sobrancelha.

"Genial!" – respondi.

As meninas comemoraram a minha resposta positiva.

...

03 de fevereiro de 2015

(Santana)

Planilhas elaboradas, plano de negócio em andamento, pesquisa prévia realizada. Acho que tinha o essencial para apresentar o pano de prato para o senhor Weiz. Aquela terça-feira foi uma das raras vezes que fui à Columbia de carro. Tinha um bom motivo, porque assim que terminasse minha última aula, pegaria meu Honda em direção a Kings Point, direto para a mansão do senhor Weiz. O combinado inicial era se encontrar na empresa, mas ele desistiu da idéia. Para mim, o lugar não importava. Como sempre, o mordomo me atendeu. Lisa não estava em casa. Aliás, o lugar parecia mais vazio que o de costume, o que estranhei.

"O senhor Weiz a espera no escritório."

Acenei para o mordomo e fui direto para o lugar. Aquele escritório tinha absolutamente tudo que um empresário precisava: computadores, telas para conferências à distância, telefones, celulares, impressoras, documentos, grande estante, sofá confortável, mesa de madeira maciça trabalhada, um tapete macio, zilhões de canetas num porta trecos e fotos de família espalhadas, em especial dos dois filhos que senhor Weiz perdeu: um por doença e outro pela violência.

"Boa tarde" – a porta estava aberta, mas bati assim mesmo para anunciar minha presença antes de entrar.

"Por favor" – ele analisava alguns papéis no momento – "entre e feche a porta.

Obedeci. Sentei-me na confortável cadeira à frente da mesa e o esperei terminar seja lá o que fosse. Foi o tempo de ele fazer uma ligação ao advogado e tomar providências que eu não sabia do que se tratava, mas eram negócios da empresa que não pareciam ser coisa grande. Se assim fosse, senhor Weiz não estaria em casa, mas reunido com alguns mandachuvas de Wall Street. Assim que desligou o telefone, voltou a atenção para mim.

"Santana Berry-Lopez" – disse como se fosse o dono total da situação e num tom que eu dizia nas entrelinhas que teria muito trabalho para convencê-lo – "Fez o que te pedi?"

"Sim senhor."

"Muito bem. Mostre!"

Eu liguei meu computador, mostrei algumas fotos da Quinn que achava interessante e, claro, um pano de prato branco. Não quis fazer muita firula, então fui direto ao que interessava: pano de prato poderia ser um produto interessante, desde que se fizesse uma diferenciação: a arte. Senhor Weiz era um fã declarado dos trabalhos da minha cunhada. Eu também achava que ela tinha talento. Então fiz um bom uso disso para manipular o velho a topar a minha idéia. No início era só uma pesquisa, um desafio. Mas depois a coisa agiu em mim como uma droga. Era legal imaginar linhas, coleções, estratégias para atrair o cliente.

"Um vídeo publicitário seria necessário para a apresentação do produto. Uma produção enxuta, curta, mas que possa passar toda a idéia e mostrar porque as pessoas comprariam" – continuei minhas explanações.

"Continue" – falou com a caneta na boca e rosto fechado. Ele não parecia impressionado com nada que dissesse e isso me deixou nervosa.

"Pensei em Quinn para esse serviço. Ela é uma profissional competente e barata. Rachel disse que faria um show de apresentação..." – ele começou a rir alto e eu sentir o um rosto corar.

"Desculpe, Santana, a idéia é ótima, sua pesquisa e linha de raciocínio estão corretos. Panos de prato modernos que também servem como meio de reprodução gráfica da arte não é exatamente original, mas de fato é um nicho pouco explorado e com campo a ocupar. Mas você comete um erro primário aqui."

"Se importaria em dizer onde está meu erro?"

"Pelo amor de deus, Santana! Eu deixei claro que gostaria de ouvir um plano de negócios para a minha empresa. Então você me vem com estratégias familiares. Fotos de Quinn, apresentação de produto com Rachel de atração? E o mais grave: deixar na mão de uma amadora a responsabilidade de promover um produto enquanto existe todo um departamento de marketing e relações públicas ao dispor dentro da própria empresa? O produto pode ser pequeno, Santana, mas ele é vinculado a um grande nome do mercado. Você deveria se envergonhar por não pensar no tamanho da empresa que pretendia prestar um serviço e oferecer algo pequeno, amador e primário. O que você pretendia com isso? Deixar o vovô feliz e comer bolinho depois?"

"Senhor" – me sentia como se estivesse esmagada no chão – "eu não estou ciente de toda a estrutura da empresa e pensei no projeto usando o que estaria ao alcance das minhas possibilidades..."

"Como não?" – ele se enfureceu e eu me perdia mais e mais. Não tinha idéia do que se passava – "É muita irresponsabilidade de sua parte não estar ciente das estruturas da empresa. Isso é básico considerar numa pesquisa. Não aprendeu isso na Columbia? Mas o que esperar de alguém que dispensa a melhor universidade do mundo porque tinha medinho de deixar a irmãzinha?"

"Senhor..." – lágrimas começaram a brotar.

"Como você pretende algum dia assumir uma grande empresa com uma cabecinha provinciana de Ohio, tal como a de Joel?" – ele gritou e eu baixei a cabeça. Lutava contra as lágrimas, mas elas eram mais fortes naquele instante.

"Talvez eu tenha mesmo mentalidade provinciana" – passei minhas mãos nos meus olhos para enxugá-los – "Mas foi assim que meu avô venceu em Ohio sem mesmo colocar os pés na melhor faculdade do mundo. Aliás, ele nunca fez uma faculdade. Zaide não nasceu em berço de ouro como o senhor" – falar do meu avô começou a me encher de coragem – "Talvez o jeito provinciano dele, e que certamente eu herdei, voltado para os valores familiares o faz ser uma pessoa feliz no fim da vida. Meu avô está longe de ser um velho miserável e sozinho porque a energia dele era tão ruim que nem os próprios membros da família sobreviveram. Com certeza o meu zaide não precisa mostrar dinheiro para fuder uma mulher 40 anos mais jovem só para não se sentir tão miserável."

Senti uma mão pesada colidir contra o meu rosto. Tão forte que me desequilibrei.

"Como ousa, sua moleca!" – ele gritou. A boca dele espumava.

"O senhor me ofendeu primeiro!" – gritei – "E eu não sou moleca! Mais respeito comigo porque eu vim aqui te mostrar um trabalho sério, não um trabalhinho de escola, como o senhor acusou!" – virei as costas e fui recolhendo minhas coisas – "Quer saber? Você e toda sua empresa que se foda. Eu é que não preciso dessa merda."

"Não se atreva a sair dessa sala!"

"É mesmo? Por quê? Por um acaso eu sou alguma prisioneira? Seu pedófilo!"

E veio a mão pesadíssima colidindo contra o meu rosto mais uma vez. Foi tão forte que me desequilibrei e só não caí por que me apoiei na mesa. Eu fiquei atordoada e o senhor Weiz parecia que também estava sem chão. Ele recuou. Foi até o bar e se serviu com uma bebida qualquer. Bebeu como se tivesse descompassado. A verdade é que eu não estava em condições de sair dali correndo, de supetão. Estava chorando de raiva, louca para colocar isso para fora, mas se o fizesse, as conseqüências poderiam ser desastrosas. Era melhor sentar e respirar antes de me recompor e deixar toda aquela merda para trás. O senhor Weiz pegou outro copo. Encheu os dois. Um ele deu outra golada e o outro foi oferecido a mim.

"É whisky" – ele esvaziou o copo dele, mas eu não toquei na bebida – "Eu ando estressado nesses dias... eu queria ter tido essa conversa há mais tempo e em circunstância melhores..." – eu ainda estava de pé zanzando pelo escritório – "Será que você poderia se sentar?"

"Isso vai depender."

"Talvez eu te conte uma história interessante."

"Talvez eu não esteja interessada."

"Hum!" – ele bufou – "Aposto o que quiser que estará muito interessada" – e olhou direto nos meus olhos, o que fez o meu corpo se arrepiar – "Você ama muito a sua avó, correto?"

"Depois de ofender zaide, vai querer ofender bubbee?" – balancei a cabeça em descrença.

"Eu jamais a ofenderia. Pelo menos não mais. Ela me deu um filho."

Meu coração e minha respiração ficaram suspensos.

"Você disse que toda a minha família morreu por minha causa. Isso é uma falta de respeito da sua parte dizer tal asneira. Mas esclareço que nem toda foi embora, Santana. Ainda tenho uma herdeira para tomar o meu lugar" – ele abriu um falso sorriso – "Ou você acha que eu fiz de tudo para você vir a Nova York, estudar na melhor escola, de ser introduzida na minha empresa e depois ser aceita em Harvard gratuitamente? Por que sou um grande amigo do seu avô?"

"Co-como?"

"Não é óbvio?"

Minha cabeça estava confusa demais para enxergar o óbvio. No fundo eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer, mas ainda assim me recusava a acreditar. Senhor Weiz voltou a se servir do terceiro copo de whisky antes de sentar-se de volta na confortável poltrona do escritório. Ficou ali à mesa na posição de poderoso chefão. E eu o odiei por isso.

"Não vai tomar o seu?" – apontou para o copo na minha frente.

"Não senhor" – ele apenas acenou e degustou de mais um gole do dele, desta vez balançando o copo e sentindo o aroma. Eu o odiei por isso também.

"Sarah e eu fomos namoradinhos, por assim dizer. Eu a conheci durante uma das festas que meu pai promovia para os sócios. O pai dela era um pianista judeu e branquelo conhecido por tocar jazz como um negro. Mas naquela época, o alcoolismo dele era tão avançado que não conseguia mais completar um set de canções junto à banda. Era aí que entrava Sarah. Ela substituía o pai na segunda metade da noite. Não era tão brilhante, mas era uma boa instrumentista – fez uma pausa e abriu uma gaveta. Tirou de lá uma carteira de charutos. Não me ofereceu desta vez. Simplesmente o arrumou e o acendeu. E o cheiro forte impregnou o ambiente.

"Eu fiquei encantado com aquela menininha de 15 anos tocando jazz em meio àqueles pretos. Era linda, miúda, de intensos olhos verdes. Eu a abordei no fim de noite enquanto ela ajudava um dos músicos a carregar o pai bêbado. Descobri o endereço dela e foi visitá-la no dia seguinte. Vou te poupar dos detalhes, Santana, mas posso dizer que ela não era mais virgem. Estava em férias de verão do meu primeiro para o segundo ano em Harvard e Sarah foi a minha companheira neste período. Só voltei a vê-la depois que me formei. Estava em Nova York assumindo funções nas empresas e nas fábricas quando Joel, o seu avô, veio pedir emprego a mim. Ele tinha recém-casado, para minha surpresa, com Sarah. Estava desempregado e veio bater à nossa porta por uma oportunidade não muito diferente do que você fez semana passada.

"Achei ridículo o gesto de humildade, mas meu pai valorizava a gratidão. Meu pai ofereceu um almoço a Joel no fim de semana. Gostava muito dele porque sempre foi um sujeito leal, assim como a mãe de Joel que até então ainda lavava roupas para nossa família. Foi um espanto quando descobri que Sarah, aquela menina linda e talentosa, tinha desposado um operário rude como Joel. Isso despertou novamente a minha inveja e cobiça. No espírito de 'ajudar ao jovem casal' contratei Sarah para me dar aulas particulares de piano. Não foi difícil seduzi-la com promessas de ajuda a Joel. Em vez de minha professora, transformei Sarah em minha prostituta particular."

"Seu filho da puta!" – disse baixo, com raiva.

"Entendo sua raiva, Santana. Mas não pense que sou o diabo que se aproveita da inocência das pessoas. Sarah sabia o que estava fazendo quando começou a dormir comigo naquela época. Esse caso durou quase um ano, e nesse meio tempo comecei a namorar a minha futura esposa. Até que um dia Sarah contou que estava grávida e que o filho era meu. Seja sincera, Santana. O que você pensaria sobre uma mulher casada que trepava comigo por dinheiro um dia me dizer que estava grávida num momento em que ela sabia que o meu relacionamento com outra mulher começava a ficar sério?"

Não respondi. Não poderia. Recusaria colocar qualquer senso crítico sobre bubbee e julgá-la como Weiz desejava que fizesse.

"Eu a enxotei naquele dia e não quis saber mais dela. Ainda assim vi Hiram nascer e crescer. Ele era muito parecido com Sarah para a sorte dele, mas o que chamou a minha atenção é que tinha traços meus, além de um sinal de nascença em comum. Sarah nunca conseguiu engravidar novamente e, anos depois, soube que Joel não era capaz de fecundar um óvulo, mas a sua avó mantém essa informação em sigilo, claro, e preferiu dizer que o problema de não engravidar mais era dela. Hiram era mesmo meu bastardo. Apesar de ser àquela altura um homem casado e com um filho de colo, passei a acompanhá-lo a distância. Não deixei de seguir os passos de Hiram nem mesmo quando Joel pegou dinheiro emprestado do meu pai para se mudar para Cleveland e montar o próprio negócio.

"Infelizmente as tragédias se instalaram na minha vida. Meu George morreu aos cinco anos de encefalite e meu Michael morreu aos 22 numa briga estúpida de bar. Minha esposa morreu de câncer e desde então nunca mais pensei em me casar de novo. Hiram não tinha o perfil de empresário, além disso era homossexual, o que para mim era difícil de entender. Mesmo assim ele teve duas filhas sendo que uma delas tem talento nato para os negócios.

"Acontece, Santana, que venho de uma família tradicional. Meu avô começou tudo e meu pai foi sagaz o suficiente para comprar a parte dos irmãos e fazer isso daqui crescer. Eu herdei e também fiz a minha parte. Infelizmente tive três filhos que estão abaixo da terra, mas ainda tenho para quem deixar. É o que eu quero: continuidade. Se deixar a minha empresa nas mãos do corpo diretor, ela será fatiada tão logo eu parar de respirar. Não é o que gostaria, Santana. E você que faz parte disso, também não."

"Mesmo?" – balancei a cabeça – "Quer dizer que o senhor fez tudo isso para me amarrar a Weiz Co.?" – comecei a rir. Mas era um desabafo amargo.

"Isso parece uma piada para você?"

"É que estou pensando na ironia de todas as coisas. Do que o senhor fez e disse antes... realmente tudo se encaixa. Mesmo assim, senhor Weiz, não sei se o senhor reparou, mas se o plano era ter um herdeiro de sangue, então o senhor falhou. E se o plano era me fazer sentir obrigada a retribuir, então o senhor também falhou. Hiram foi uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Foi o melhor pai que eu poderia ter e desejar. Ele meu melhor amigo em muitos sentidos. Mas não sou filha biológica dele. Rachel talvez seja, a gente não sabe ao certo, mas eu sou filha biológica de Juan Lopez. Não de Hiram Berry. O senhor pode ter me colocado em Stuyvesant, mas o desempenho acadêmico é mérito meu e o dinheiro da mensalidade é de zaide. O senhor pode ter me colocado em Harvard, mas eu fiz a minha inscrição para Columbia escondida e fui aceita lá sem a interferência de ninguém. A minha faculdade é mérito meu, e mais uma vez o dinheiro da mensalidade é uma cortesia de zaide. De fato eu devo ao senhor a ajuda para a permanência inicial em Nova York, de como você apresentou os primeiros clientes para que Quinn começasse os freelas de fotografia. Mas não pense que isso seja suficiente para eu me ajoelhar aos seus pés e me fazer de escrava. Agora, mais do que nunca, estou determinada a aceitar a assumir as empresas de zaide quando chegar a hora. E eu quero que a Weiz Co. se exploda."

Levantei-me e comecei a pegar minhas coisas.

"Entendo sua raiva, Santana. O que acabei de revelar não é fácil. Mas se você for realmente inteligente, não vire as costas para mim."

"É uma ameaça, senhor?"

"É um conselho."

"Fique o senhor como o seu conselho. Eu sou uma Berry, senhor Weiz. Sou neta do valente Joel Berry. Não me intimido com qualquer coisa."

Guardei minhas coisas na mochila e saí daquela mansão o mais rápido que pude.

...

(Rachel)

Mais uma manhã morosa. Eu andei pela cidade e liguei para alguns conhecidos para saber de audições. Mas não há nenhuma peça off-Broadway interessante para mim: nem falo de perspectiva salarial, mas de algo desafiador para a minha carreira. Nada! Às vezes achava que o mundo tinha me esquecido. De que valeu aparecer na televisão, todas as horas para fazer ensaios fotográficos, todas as entrevistas para jornais e rádios? Para quê tudo isso se eu me sinto tão miserável? Quando o telefone tocou, simplesmente corri para atender como uma desesperada. Que patético!

"Rachel Berry-Lopez falando..."

"_Oi Rachel. É sua mãe. Como está?_"

"Oi mãe. Estou... bem"

"_Tem certeza? Depois dessa pausa, não acho que acredito muito nisso_".

"É que estou ainda sem trabalhos em vista e sem muito que fazer. Quer dizer, tenho uma viagem a fazer para Los Angeles para gravar uma série, mas serão apenas três dias e ainda não sei de todos os detalhes."

"_Rachel, só se passaram algumas semanas desde aquele ultraje. Logo vai aparecer uma boa peça para você fazer. Você não é mais uma Maria ninguém na Broadway, minha filha. Confie nisso_".

"Não tenho tanta certeza".

"_Me desculpe, mas estou falando com a Rachel Berry-Lopez? A minha filha que tem uma estrela na barriga e um orgulho do tamanho do mundo, sem falar em determinada e que adora falar alto?_"

"Não me sinto eu mesma nesses dias".

"_Entendo... porque você não aproveita a festa de aniversário do seu pai neste sábado e não vem para passar a semana comigo e com ele? Talvez o ar de Lima te faça bem para você recarregar as energias e voltar mais forte_".

"Não tinha pensado nisso. Pode ser uma opção".

"_Pois pense com carinho. A gente iria gostar de ter você por perto_".

"Não... vocês iriam gostar de ter Santana por perto. Ela que é a filha queridinha."

"_Ah, deixa de drama. Mas falando em Santana, como está a sua irmã? Ela não fala comigo há séculos_".

"Mãe, Santana nunca fala contigo por espontânea vontade" – era verdade. Santana sempre ligava para falar com o nosso pai ou com Beth. Nunca para falar com Shelby, mesmo quando estava tudo bem entre as duas – "Mas ela está bem. Agora vai começar um negócio com panos de prato".

"_O quê?_"

"Pergunte a ela depois".

"_Com certeza. E como está Quinn? Vocês estão bem?_"

"Quinn tem sido a minha rocha. Se não fosse por ela, acho que eu já teria me jogado da ponte!"

"_Você não sabe a falta que esse seu drama me faz_" – ela disse rindo no telefone – "_Mas fico feliz em saber que tirando a sua pequena depressão, está tudo dentro da normalidade. Bom... tenho de buscar Beth na escola. Até sábado_".

"Até. Diz pro meu pai que eu mandei um beijo".

Decidi almoçar fora. Era o dia que Quinn saía mais cedo da NYU. Seria uma boa se ela pudesse me encontrar num restaurante para comer um risoto. Antes de ter a chance de me arrumar, o telefone tocou. Devia ser Shelby. Ela sempre se esquecia de falar qualquer coisa quando ligava.

"Oi mãe" – disse de imediato – "o que se esqueceu de dizer dessa vez?"

"_Rachel? É Josh!_"

"Ei Josh! Por onde você andou? Eu cansei de te ligar, mas você nunca me atendia!"

"_Estava trabalhando. Você não é a minha única cliente, Berry... enfim... tenho boas e más notícias. O que espera ouvir primeiro?"_

"Que pergunta. As más primeiro."

"_A má notícia é que a produção de Blue Life pediu para cancelar a sua participação por causa de orçamento. Eles preferem pegar uma atriz residente em Los Angeles para não ter de pagar passagens e hospedagem além do cachê" –_ suspirei. Sabia que isso ia acontecer. Era bom demais para ser verdade –_ "Agora as boas. O pessoal de "Mamma Mia" está procurando uma atriz substituta. O diretor soube que você está disponível e quer marcar um horário_".

"Tô dentro! A que horas?"

"_Espere eu terminar, ok? Tem outra proposta só que para a TV. A HBO vai fazer um piloto de uma série de seis episódios que vai ser gravada aqui mesmo em Manhattan. É uma versão do seriado canadense "Slings And Arrows". Eles te querem para o papel de Kath, que é uma atriz jovem e idealista que se envolve com um ator da companhia. Rachel, eu sei que você gosta de teatro e de musicais, mas é meu papel te aconselhar a tentar a televisão. Não é um protagonista, mas é uma produção da HBO e isso não pode ser desprezado_".

"Não dá para fazer os dois?"

"_Você faria os dois bem-feito? A audição é semana que vem. O que aconselho é você conversar com o diretor de Mamma Mia amanhã e falar dessa oportunidade na HBO. Pergunte a opinião dele. É elegante. Depois, precisa se concentrar na audição para a HBO. Vou deixar o roteiro no final da tarde na sua casa_".

"Ok, se eu não tiver em casa..."

"_Deixo na portaria. Outra coisa, Berry, amanhã sai os indicados ao Tony. Fique atenta_".

"Besteira. Não tenho mais chances de ser indicada. Não consegui no ano passado e ainda fui demitida da peça neste ano".

"_Daí porque acho que você tem chances. A associação adora dramas. Bom... tenho mais o que fazer. Até mais"_.

Mal Josh desligou o telefone e eu já comecei a correr pela casa para comemorar. Quinn ia almoçar comigo de qualquer jeito!

...

(Quinn)

Cinema dos grandes estúdios ou o cinema independente? Quando se está faculdade, você costuma ser idealista e valorizar o movimento independente. Eu também valorizava, mas não necessariamente por idealismo. Historicamente era de onde saiam as melhores histórias. Oras, pegue o Oscar. É só reparar que os prêmios de roteiro original e de atuação costumam ir para pessoas que atuaram no cinema independente. Sem mencionar que pelo menos uma das indicações de melhor filme vau para essas produções. "Little Miss Sunshine", "Juno", "The Kids Are All Right"... e sem falar que foi uma produção independente de orçamento ridículo que venceu o todo poderoso "Avatar", de James Cameron. Por isso que eu não entendia como ainda existiam colegas que insistiam em querer trabalhar nas grandes corporações. Só podiam querer briga, correto?

"Isso é uma tremenda besteira, Fabray!" – Santiago levantou a voz em sala de aula – "A censura e executivos carolas existem em todos os setores da sociedade, até mesmo os mais radicais conservam seus indivíduos mais conservadores. Se você quiser fazer cinema-arte, que vá para um desses países do leste europeu ou para o Irã, porque aqui, na América, isso não existe".

"Concordo que não existem purismos, mas não é isso que estou argumentando. Se você quer fazer uma história grandiosa, de vários efeitos especiais, então sim, vá para os grandes estúdios porque só eles terão o dinheiro necessário para desenvolver. E sim, eles são importantes no desenvolvimento da própria indústria e da tecnologia aplica às técnicas cinematográficas. Não há como negar. Mas o que defendo é a necessidade da independência no desenvolvimento de roteiristas e histórias verdadeiramente substanciais. As pessoas se importam com os filmes pequenos porque conseguem se identificar com eles. Não é só entretenimento."

"Balela!"

"Foi o próprio Aronofski que disse* aqui nessa universidade que ele é o único que acredita e quer fazer nos filmes que cria. Que ele passa anos levantando dinheiro para os projetos que desenvolve. Mas olha o que aconteceu com 'Black Swan'? Foi um filme altamente rentável mesmo com classificação 'R' e com exibição em poucas salas. A arte passa pelo cinema independente e ela pode ser acessível".

"O filme só rendeu por causa da cena de sexo lésbico entre Natalie Portman e Mila Kunis" – Santiago esbravejou.

"Não seja ridículo!"

"Muito bem..." – o professor Lander apartou a discussão – "Acredito que o bate-boca entre Quinn e Santiago ilustrou muito bem o nosso debate inicial. Agora que tal se a gente aproveitar esse sangue quente e colocá-lo no projeto do curso? Vocês vão formar grupos de cinco e desenvolver um curta-metragem de até 3 minutos cujo tema é o próprio cinema. Não se esqueça de entregar junto com a produção o ensaio sobre o processo de produção, com foco nas idéias utilizadas para o desenvolvimento da história. Dúvidas por e-mail. No mais, vejo vocês, meus queridos, semana que vem".

Enquanto pegava as minhas coisas, imediatamente fui abordada pelos meus colegas de curso, inclusive por Santiago. A gente discutia muito em sala, mas éramos bons companheiros de trabalho. Os melhores, para dizer a verdade.

"Vamos nos reunir quando? Depois das três na biblioteca está bem?"

"Como você é cara de pau, Santiago! Primeiro briga comigo em sala e depois já se oferece para fazer o projeto em parceria?" – provoquei.

"Deixa de onda, Fabray. A gente é parceiro: você produz e faz a fotografia. Eu dirijo e faço a arte. As outras tarefas a gente delega."

"Ok, você reúne o grupo e eu encontro vocês às três".

Mal saí do prédio do campus e meu telefone tocou. Era minha lady.

"Oi Rach!"

"Quinn Fabray, você tem que almoçar comigo hoje!"

"Pela sua voz, aposto que são boas notícias".

"Pode apostar. Dojo?"

"Ok, Dojo! Te encontro lá em meia hora. Pode ser?"

"Perfeito!"

Dojo era um restaurante japonês que também servia comida vegetariana, uma das melhores da cidade, segundo Rachel. Eu nunca provei, na verdade. Gostava mesmo era frango sukiyaki. Como alternativa, o filé meshi era sempre interessante. Como o Dojo ficava praticamente dentro do campus da NYU, fui andando para lá. Não demorei 10 minutos, o que era sinal de que deveria esperar pela minha mulher. Dito e feito. Precisei aguardar outros 20 minutos até Rachel aparecer. Mas tinha tempo de sobra.

"Ei linda!" – ela se aproximou com um sorriso enorme no rosto, o que fez meu coração ficar tranqüilo. Nos beijamos antes de entrar no restaurante de mãos dadas.

"Então, qual a boa novidade que fez você ficar com os olhos brilhando?"

"Consegui uma audição. Duas na verdade. Amanhã vou conversar com o diretor da peça 'Mamma Mia' e semana que vem vou fazer uma adição para o um piloto de uma nova série da HBO."

"Rachel, isso é... grande! Uau!" – e era mesmo. Eu mesma era fá número um das séries produzidas pela HBO. Para mim, eram exemplos de produção que barravam a maioria dos filmes colocados em cartaz ao longo do ano.

"Josh aconselhou que eu me dedicasse à HBO. A produção vai ser aqui em Manhattan e eu confesso que não vi as agendas, mas quero ver se é possível fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo".

"Bom Rachel... eu detesto Josh. O acho um asqueroso, mas nesse ponto ele está certo: uma produção da HBO no currículo é algo enorme".

Quem dera se ela conseguisse até uma vaga para mim na produção. Mas era algo que não pediria, claro. Se bem que era HBO. Nada mais tentador.

"Então?" – ela começou com aquela voz sugestiva – "Daqui vamos para casa comemorar?"

"Tentador..." – e como era – "mas tenho um compromisso na NYU".

"Não dá nem mesmo para uma rapidinha?"

"Não no banheiro deste restaurante" – era a maior roubada em plena luz do dia.

"Oh, que pena!"

"Mas se você quiser ficar comigo na NYU nessa tarde... eu conheço um lugar no campus que costumava levar uma atriz no tempo que ela estudava por lá..."

"Tentador, Fabray!"

Tentador demais até para ela. Claro que Rachel topou, para a minha mais absoluta satisfação. Almoçamos em tempo recorde e saímos correndo dali. Nosso antigo lugar no campus era no estúdio de edição. O pessoal do jornalismo só trabalhava por lá pela manhã e os alunos de cinema circulavam pela tarde. Nesse estúdio havia três cabines de edição com isolamento acústico que era discreta e perfeita. Corremos até lá e eu apresentei a minha identidade de estudante antes de entrarmos. Rachel soltou uma gargalhada gostosa enquanto eu a atacava contra a porta. Que saudade em estar com ela daquele jeito e naquele lugar.

Saímos de lá ainda arrumando nossas roupas. Eu nem precisava de espelho para saber que meu cabelo estava ridiculamente bagunçado. Aposto que o sorriso bobo no meu rosto denunciava o que acabara da fazer com a minha mulher. Olhei o relógio do celular. Eram três horas. Rachel me acompanhou até a biblioteca onde encontramos Santiago e os outros três do nosso grupo de trabalho. Usamos as duas horas seguintes para fechar o conceito do projeto e o que abordaríamos. A fotografia e a produção, claro, eram responsabilidade minha, mas pelo menos eu estava livre de fazer o ensaio. Só precisaria assinar o texto que seria redigido por Hillary. Picareta, eu sei, mas eu não tinha tempo para aquilo. Depois, fazer produção consumia um tempo absurdo.

Josh havia passado lá em casa a julgar pelo pacote com uma cópia do roteiro na portaria e mais alguns recados escritos num papel à parte. Conhecendo Rachel, ela não ia sossegar enquanto não lesse tudo aquilo pelo menos umas três vezes. Rachel tinha certa preguiça para a leitura regular e quase tudo que não se relacionava ao mundo do teatro ou à Broadway, mas tinha a sua compulsão no trabalho. Na época em que fazia ATU, ela estudou Beatles à exaustão. Se você perguntar em que circunstância Paul McCartney compôs "Yesterday", com certeza Rachel vai saber.

"É sobre o quê o seriado?" – perguntei enquanto ela passava o olho na sinopse.

"Sobre uma companhia teatral especializada em Shakespeare e que vai montar Hamlet..."

Rachel começou a ler e eu me perdi em meus próprios pensamentos. Agora ela ia virar uma especialista em Shakespeare. Sorri para mim mesma. Adorava essas coisas em Rachel. Peguei meu computador e comecei a trabalhar nas tarefas da faculdade. Foi quando Santana chegou em casa. Ela estava um trapo. Nem estranhei o fato dela ter chegado como um furacão sem falar nem "oi", mas porque ela largou tudo em cima da mesa e foi direto para a cozinha. Eu a encontrei abrindo a garrafa de vodca e as latas de coca-cola.

"Santana? O que aconteceu?" – fiquei preocupada.

Ela abriu a garrafa e colocou a vodca num copo, abriu a lata de coca-cola e misturou. Colocou o conteúdo goela abaixo de uma vez. Enquanto ela repetia o processo, gritei por Rachel, que correu até nós.

"O que foi?" – ela ficou assustada ao ver a aparência de Santana, que já virava o segundo copo.

"O senhor Weiz é um escroto!" – ela falou alto – "Um velho que só quer ferrar a minha vida com mentiras, essa é que é a verdade" – já foi preparando o terceiro copo, mas Rachel a parou.

"Ok Santana. Chega! Você seca a garrafa depois, mas primeiro vai me contar o que aconteceu. Ele fez algum mal para você? Ele te forçou a fazer alguma coisa? Ele tocou em você?" – agora Rachel era quem estava entrando em pânico.

"Não Ray, ele fez muito pior..."

Santana contou a história. Senti pena dela. Senti pena das duas.

...

_*Na verdade o Aronofsky falou sobre a luta para fazer os projetos dele para a jornalista Ana Maria Baiana, em entrevista cedida no blog dela, hospedado no portal da UOL._


	65. 06 de fevereiro de 2015 – Melodrama

**06 de fevereiro de 2015 – Melodrama**

(Santana)

Rachel conseguiu a primeira indicação ao Tony como atriz coadjuvante quando ninguém esperava qualquer reconhecimento por ATU. Aquela tampinha irritante que fala com toda a força dos pulmões conseguiu apesar de tudo. Demos uma pausa nos nossos dramas pessoais para comemorar madrugada à dentro num bar junto com todos os nossos amigos. Nem nos incomodamos ao com os insistentes toques no celular de Rachel de pessoas do mundo do teatro e alguns jornalistas. Era o trabalho dela. O meu era beber. Entrei de cara na vodca e voltei para casa desacordada. Bom, acredito que o meu coma alcoólico foi benéfico para o casalzinho da casa poder comemorar pelo resto da noite sem se preocupar com os gritos e gemidos. Sinceramente, não dava mais à mínima. No início eu até me preocupava com Rachel toda pura e inocente sendo molestada regularmente pela namorada. Isso terminou no dia em que vi uma cinta peniana roxa em cima da cama de Rachel e Quinn. Deixei pra lá.

Ligava mesmo era para a dor de cabeça descomunal em que tinha acordado. Assim que abri os olhos, meu estômago revirou e precisei correr entre tropeços até o banheiro. Ainda bem que o meu quarto era o mais próximo e não precisava me preocupar com os obstáculos da sala. Por deus, eu devia ter me lembrado de tomar água para evitar a ressaca. Mas é que minha cabeça estava tão cheia... Senti uma mão em minhas costas enquanto estava ainda debruçada no sanitário, me sentindo como um lixo.

"Tome um banho" – era a voz de Quinn – "eu trago suas roupas e um copo com aspirinas".

"Que horas são?"

"São quase seis da manhã. Nós vamos sair às sete".

"Hum?"

"Estamos indo para Lima, não lembra?"

Ah sim, o aniversário de papi. Eu não iria pra Lima de imediato. Minha primeira parada seria em Cleveland. Tinha de ter uma conversa muito séria com bubbee. Lentamente tirei a minha roupa e tomei um banho de morno para frio. Enquanto isso, Quinn trouxe o que havia prometido.

"Rachel está arrumando sua mochila" – oh não – "precisa de alguma coisa em específico?"

"Meu computador... droga!" – minha cabeça estava um fiasco – "Não consigo pensar muito bem agora".

Calça de moletom? Camiseta da Columbia? Parecia que eu ia viajar de pijama. Nem queria ver o que a minha irmã colocou na minha mochila. Vesti a roupa, tomei água com as aspirinas. Olhei no espelho. Por deus, estava um lixo. Escovei os dentes e encontrei as duas com as mochilas prontas na sala para o nosso fim de semana. Enfrentaríamos sete horas de estrada até Cleveland e mais elas pegariam mais uma perna de uma hora e meia de asfalto até Lima. Bom, o que eu sei é que eu não tinha a menor condição de dirigir... então não era problema meu. Só ia deitar no banco de trás e dormir.

A viajem foi tranqüila. Rachel havia preparado chá para que eu fosse bebendo ao longo da estrada, alguns sanduíches leves, frutas e suco de caixa no nosso pequeno cooler. A gente só parou na estrada duas vezes até Cleveland: uma para usar o banheiro e comer alguma coisa e outra, mais no início, porque eu fiquei enjoada e precisei tomar um dramin. Quinn tinha uma direção segura e prudente até demais para o meu gosto. Coube a Rachel providenciar a trilha sonora repleta de clássicos da Broadway. Desejei que ela não tivesse feito isso. Minha irmã não se controlava e danava a cantar alto acompanhando o canto no rádio como se fizesse um dueto.

Quando chegamos em Cleveland, zaide e bubbee nos receberam com todo amor, mas ficaram um pouco desapontados por Rachel só ter descido para dizer "oi". Bubbee me ofereceu um lanche caprichado. Apesar de não estar com fome (tinha comido um dos sanduíches de Rachel em nossa parada), aceitei o filé de peixe com um pouco de salada e depois o pedaço de torta de maçã. A cozinheira mexicana que ela tinha arrumado era a melhor.

"Você conseguiu recuperar aquela nota em Planejamento Estratégico?" – zaide parecia ansioso.

"Joel!" – bubbee chamou a atenção – "Deixe Santana respirar um pouco, pelo menos. Seu avô anda muito nervoso nesses dias. O médico disse que ele deveria tirar uns dias de descanso do trabalho, mas ele é uma mula velha".

"Eu só não vejo qual é o ponto em ficar em casa de braços cruzados".

"Acho que o ponto é não fazer nada, zaide" – sorri – "Se eu morasse por aqui, faria jardinagem para espantar o stress, que nem papai. Isso não é muito fácil morando em Nova York".

"Hiram tinha mãos de agricultor. Eu tenho mãos de operário. Operários só mexem na terra para construir, não para cultivar".

"Achei que você tinha dito que tinha plantas no seu apartamento".

"Tem um cacto no meu quarto. Rachel é um desastre com plantas. Sempre foi. Esse gosto por mexer na terra foi algo que papai deixou só para mim".

Passamos à tarde conversando até que zaide saiu a um encontro com velhos amigos. Bubbee se queixou, dizendo que os amigos dele passavam parte da noite fumando charuto e jogando pôquer. Zaide era mesmo um tradicionalista. Mas o momento foi perfeito para o que eu realmente queria. Bubbee foi ao piano na enorme biblioteca e dedilhou algumas melodias. Lembro que papai fazia o mesmo lá na casa da piscina, principalmente quando precisava pensar em problemas no trabalho ou até mesmo nas discussões um pouco mais enérgicas que ele tinha com papi. Era raro ver papai com raiva de alguma coisa, mas mesmo quando ele ficava e ia ao piano dedilhar uma melodia qualquer e eu e Rachel nos aproximávamos, ele nunca dizia que deveríamos sair ou parava de tocar. Ao contrário, Rachel gostava de sentar-se ao lado para acompanhar uma melodia simples (ela toca piano para o gasto, mas eu sempre tive dificuldades, talvez por ser canhota). Às vezes me pegava com essas crises de saudades de papai, principalmente quando estava mais melancólica.

"Eu tive uma grande discussão com o senhor Weiz nesta semana" – bubbee parou de tocar por um instante e depois continuou com uma melodia ainda mais suave.

"Espero que tudo esteja resolvido."

"Longe disso. Weiz me revelou coisas sobre o passado. Sobre coisas que acontecerem com vocês dois" – ela parou de tocar, mas não ousou olhar para mim – "Por favor, bubbee, diz que é mentira. Diz que papai não é filho dele."

"Não é" – ela foi categórica e olhou para mim com o dedo erguido – "Meu Hiram sempre foi e sempre será filho de Joel. Foi o seu avô quem o criou e que deu amor."

"Mas não foi ele quem gerou papai, não é verdade?"

"Isso não importa."

"Bubbee, o senhor Weiz deixou clara as intenções dele. Ele quer um herdeiro: ele me quer e vai usar qualquer coisa para me atingir. Por isso preciso da verdade, até porque preciso ter armas para lutar. O meu bravado tem pouco efeito e, sinceramente, não acho que ele ligue."

"Eu preciso me sentar" – deu meia volta e sentou-se no sofá da biblioteca. Eu a acompanhei – "Me traz um copo d'água?"

Corri até a cozinha e peguei água no maior copo que encontrei. Bubbee esfregava as mãos com ansiedade. Estava tremendo. Então me sentei e esperei ela começar a falar.

"O que ele disse a você?"

"Que ele namorou contigo quando você tinha uns 15 anos. E depois, quando você já era uma mulher casada com zaide, que ele te pagava para ter sexo. Foi aí que engravidou dele."

"Eu não sei que tom Caleb usou, Santana, mas na primeira vez em que ficamos juntos, eu estava encantada. Tinha apenas 15 anos, era pobre e carregava meu pai bêbado noite após noite. De repente, diante de mim, apareceu um jovem bonito, rico, que queria ficar comigo. Eu me apaixonei. Foi um dos verões mais bonitos que tive na vida. Mas então ele voltou pra a faculdade, não mandou mais notícias e achei que nunca mais o veria. Conheci Joel dois anos depois enquanto tocava na noite com os companheiros do meu pai. Mesmo sendo um sujeito pobre e até um pouco rude, foi um cavalheiro comigo. Ele me cortejou do jeito certo e eu me apaixonei outra vez. Nos casamos numa cerimônia simples com a presença da minha sogra. Meu pai estava numa cama de hospital naquela época e não pôde presenciar. Ele morreria dois meses depois.

"Joel não admitia que eu tocasse mais na noite depois que nos casamos, então comecei a dar aulas particulares de piano. Ele trabalhava duro na gráfica do jornal New York Times e conseguiu ser gerente de setor até ser demitido. Eram tempos difíceis, Santana, e seu avô não admitia ficar em casa enquanto eu ganhava dinheiro com as aulas particulares. Ele procurava emprego todos os dias e até trabalhou como faxineiro de um mercado. Mas Joel não tinha nascido para ser submisso. Minha sogra sugeriu que ele procurasse Jacob Weiz. Relutou porque achava humilhante ter de voltar às fábricas depois de ter se demitido achando que faria melhor no jornal. Jacob o recebeu de braços abertos, mas deu a ele um posto de operário.

"Dias depois, Jacob ofereceu um almoço a Joel. Queria conversar com o seu avô, dar conselhos. Joel cresceu naquela mansão como o filho da empregada e ganhou a estima de Jacob. Fiquei nervosa naquele dia porque sabia que reencontraria Caleb. Eu era uma mulher casada, mas ainda nutria um coração juvenil, Santana. Caleb estava ainda mais bonito do que me lembrava, e quando ele propôs ter aulas de piano, aceitei. Joel não sabia do nosso passado e não se opôs. Nas primeiras aulas, estava determinada a dar lições de piano, puro e simplesmente. Caleb não tinha a mesma idéia e me seduzia. Chegou um ponto que não resisti mais e ele me teve outra vez. Eu ia ao encontro semanal, a gente se deitava e no final ele dava o dinheiro pela aula.

"No início eu me deitava porque ainda gostava de Caleb e tinha ilusões. Mas depois não. Comecei a me sentir usada e desprezada. Caleb fazia... o que quisesse, já não era mais gentil, e no fim deixava o dinheiro em cima da escrivaninha para que eu pegasse quando fosse embora. Tentei terminar com aquilo, sentia nojo de mim mesma por me deitar com ele. Caleb não deixou. Disse que contaria a Joel caso eu terminasse, que o meu casamento estava nas mãos dele e era ele quem determinava quando parar. Alguns meses depois, descobri que estava grávida e tinha certeza que era dele.

"No dia que contei, ele teve um acesso de raiva, me bateu, me xingou dos nomes mais horríveis, puxou meus cabelos e deu um murro no meu estômago. Eu fui para casa arrasada e quando Joel correu para saber porque estava tão machucada, disse que tinha sido um assalto. Naquela noite eu passei mal e Joel ficou sabendo da gravidez por intermédio da enfermeira" – ela suspirou e enxugou as lágrimas – "A gente ainda lutava muito por dia melhores, Santana, e não tínhamos condições de dar todo o conforto que uma criança merecia. Mesmo assim, quando Joel soube que eu estava grávida, ele chorou de alegria. Disse que eu era a mulher mais linda do mundo e beijou a minha barriga. Prometeu que tudo ficaria bem e que ele dedicaria cada gota do suor dele para dar uma boa vida ao filho. Eu chorei de emoção e de vergonha.

"Quando Hiram nasceu, Joel era simplesmente o homem mais feliz do mundo. Ele correu pelas ruas do Bronx berrando que era pai de um grande garoto."

Ela limpou as lágrimas e, naquela altura, eu estava chorando de emoção. A admiração que tinha por zaide ficou ainda maior. Bubbee passou a mão nas minhas costas

"Tem certeza que papai não era filho biológico de zaide?"

"Sim. Quando nos mudamos para Cleveland, Joel queria ter outro filho. Deixei de tomar a pílula, mas não engravidava. Naquela época estava surgindo todas as pesquisas sobre reprodução e eu convenci o seu avô a fazer nós dois um teste para descobrir porque tínhamos tanta dificuldade. Eu peguei os resultados sozinha porque, felizmente, Joel estava ocupado demais com as fábricas. O diagnóstico foi de que Joel era infértil. Quando cheguei em casa, disse ao seu avô que a gravidez deixou algumas complicações e eu não poderia mais ter filhos. Ele chorou tanto que pensei que ele fosse querer me largar e tentar fazer filhos por aí. Mas seu avô sempre foi um homem honrado."

"E a senhora contou isso ao senhor Weiz."

"Sim, eu contei porque era uma questão de honra. Contei por orgulho. Hoje, me arrependo."

"Bubbee... eu sei que zaide tem muito contato com o senhor Weiz..."

"Você quer saber se eu falo com ele? A resposta é sim, eu continuo em contato. O tempo nos reaproximou, Santana. Quando Joel começou a se tornar bem sucedido e a entrar na sociedade aqui em Cleveland, Caleb apareceu porque seria bom fazer negócios com o seu avô. Nunca mais estivemos juntos, eu te garanto, mas tornei-me mais próxima. Uma amiga."

"A senhora estava ciente dos planos que ele tinha para mim?"

"Sim."

"Como a senhora pôde?" – estava enojada. Uma coisa era sentir raiva de um estranho. Outra coisa era sentir raiva da minha própria avó.

"Você já se prepararia para ser uma empresária por causa da pressão de Joel. Não vi nada de errado em você assumir algo que te pertencia uma vez que este era o seu caminho. Você tem direito a tudo aquilo, Santana. São bens que deveriam pertencer ao seu pai."

"Mas eu não possuo coisa alguma, bubbee."

"Ainda não."

"Desculpe, mas eu não sei se consigo. Eu tenho nojo de olhar para Weiz e não quero nada que seja dele. Rachel também pensa o mesmo."

"Rachel sabe?"

"A vodca que eu bebi no dia não ajudou a guardar o segredo".

"Não gosto dessas histórias de bebida, Santana. Sua irmã anda relatando casos envolvendo a senhorita e um copo com cada vez mais freqüência".

"Esse ano mal começou e está sendo muito estressante..."

"E qual não é?"

Às vezes eu odiava a lógica da minha avó. Ela e abuela eram mestres nesse sentido. Permanecemos um pouco mais na biblioteca antes de eu subir até o usual quarto de hóspedes que eu costumava dividir com Rachel. No dia seguinte, logo de manhã cedo, eu, zaide e bubbee pegamos a estrada em direção a Lima para prestigiar o aniversário de papi.

...

07 de fevereiro de 2015

(Quinn)

Josh ficou histérico com indicação de Rachel ao Tony. Isso significa mais dinheiro para o bolso dele, claro. Quanto mais sucesso Rachel obtiver, mais trabalhos e mais porcentagens. E com a subida dela na carreira, significa que mais às sobras eu devo ficar. Eu não me importo com os holofotes, mas que dói ser negada, isso dói. Começamos a discutir a contratação de uma assessora. Quando ela estava em ATU, havia uma, mas que resolvia problemas do elenco como um todo e só para assuntos referentes à peça. Concordava que em algum ponto ela teria de montar uma equipe para auxiliar na carreira, mas acho que as coisas estavam correndo depressa. Sobretudo num fim de semana que eu queria tranqüilidade para focar apenas na minha filha e na família. Toda vez que chego à casa dos meus sogros, tento focar 100% da minha energia em Beth. Mas a indicação da minha mulher ao Tony mexeu muito com a minha paciência.

Se era para ter um assessor, pensei em conseguir alguém próximo para a gente não cair nas mãos de um idiota vigarista escolhido pelo próprio Josh, que já era uma serpente. Não era Blaine que fazia curso de relações públicas? Mas ele ainda cursava faculdade em UCLA. E Rachel que não parava de atender telefone... e justo com a festa do almoço de aniversário do pai dela em pleno andamento. Nem mesmo a presença da minha mãe aliviava. Sim, Shelby permitiu que a minha mãe pudesse comparecer e foi a primeira vez que ela pôde ver e conversar com a neta dela, desde que mantivesse a postura. Ela não poderia chegar para Beth e dizer: "Dá um beijo na vovó". Não que Beth ligasse, ela nem mesmo entenderia, mas Beth não tinha nenhuma ligação legal comigo ou com a minha família.

Minha filha começou a perguntar algumas coisas. Quando chegamos no dia anterior à festa, Beth viu Rachel e eu nos beijando na cozinha. Mais tarde ela veio me perguntar se eu era namorada da Rachel que nem o papai era da mamãe. Eu ri de nervoso, mas depois procurei explicar com todo cuidado que, às vezes, acontecia de uma menina namorar outra menina e que não havia nada de errado nisso. Beth ainda não estava contaminada com o preconceito. Ela só balançou os ombros, disse "tudo bem", e foi brincar de videogame na sala de TV.

"Beth é a coisa mais linda, Quinnie. Ela é a sua cara" – minha mãe me deu um abraço rápido – "estou tão feliz por Shelby ter permitido que eu pudesse conhecê-la. Uma pena que levou tanto tempo".

"Levou o tempo justo, mãe. Como poderia fazer um pedido desses a Shelby se nem mesmo a senhora aceitava o meu relacionamento com Rachel, que é a filha dela?"

"Eu já te pedi desculpas e abençoei a sua união".

"Sim... depois de anos de muita insistência!"

"Não precisa falar com essa irritação toda comigo".

"Desculpe mãe" – passei a mão na cabeça – "É que essa indicação de Rachel ao Tony deixou as coisas meio agitadas lá em casa. Ela não sai do celular!"

"Você está num relacionamento estável com uma atriz em ascensão. O que esperava?"

"Está insinuando que estou sendo egoísta?" – ela acenou positivo.

Shelby convocou os convidados presentes a se servirem. Ela organizou um ambiente informal para os convidados. Mandou servir uma mesa com muitos petiscos para se pegar à vontade e contratou três pessoas para servirem as bebidas e ajudar depois com o almoço. Os convidados eram basicamente os colegas de Juan do hospital e a família Lopez. Miranda Lopez estava só sorrisos com o filho médico, e pelo reconhecimento de Rachel. A indicação de Rachel ao Tony foi muito comentado durante a festa. Beth brincava de fazer discursos de aceitação. Antes do almoço, a surpresa. Juan pediu para todos se reunissem.

"Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos aqui. Das minhas filhas, da minha família e dos meus amigos queridos. Como todos sabem, Shelby e eu estamos juntos há algum tempo. Ela foi a minha maior rocha em um dos momentos mais difíceis da minha vida: quando Hiram faleceu e, depois, quando as meninas decidiram morar em Nova York. Shelby ficou ao meu lado sem julgar, sem criticar. No passado, ela foi uma pessoa muito importante quando cedeu o corpo dela para que eu pudesse ter duas filhas lindas junto com o meu velho Hiram. Shelby continua a ser uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida por estar ao meu lado e cuidar de mim. Por ter trazido a pequena Beth, que em muito breve espero poder adotá-la como minha também" – aplausos de todos – "Shelby é o meu grande amor e meu grande forte. Eu não quero deixá-la escapar nunca mais. É por isso meus amigos, que eu usei a desculpa do meu aniversário para reunir todos e anunciar que eu estarei em alguns meses desposando esta escultural e talentosa mulher aqui ao meu lado."

As pessoas começaram a aplaudir enquanto Shelby mostrava orgulhosa o anel de noivado. Olhei para Rachel e ela estava chocada. Santana estava mais afastada, ao lado de Miranda. Parecia preocupada, mas foi a primeira das gêmeas a ir até os pais para abraçá-los. Rachel ainda hesitou antes de parabenizar aos pais. Depois do drama em Barcelona quando Shelby e Juan romperam, não as culpo por estarem temerosas e desconfiadas. O almoço foi liberado e todos puderam aproveitar carne assada, salada verde, maionese e molhos especiais. Deixei a minha mãe em casa após a festa. Ela estava feliz por ter passado um sábado diferente sem as pessoas habituais. Ainda enrolei um pouco na minha velha casa para fazer companhia e conversar antes de voltar à casa dos Berry-Lopez. Ou seria Corcoran-Lopez agora? Encontrei Rachel, Santana e as meninas contratadas jogando os descartáveis no saco de lixo. Beth também "ajudava".

"O que foi?" – Rachel estava pensativa

"Foi uma semana e tanto!" – ela me encarou – "De coisas boas e ruins."

"Conversou com Santana?"

"Ainda não. Mas pela cara que ela chegou aqui, acho que a conversa com bubbee não teve reviravoltas."

"É uma pena."

"Também acho e fico preocupada" – Rachel balançou a cabeça – "Mas prefiro me concentrar nas coisas boas."

"É melhor mesmo!" – trocamos um selinho antes de começar a ajudar na limpeza da casa.

...

09 de fevereiro de 2015

(Rachel)

Após um fim de semana estranho para mim e para a minha família, saímos de Lima logo cedinho. Shelby deixou nosso lanche pronto no cooler para que a gente não perdesse tempo para viajar. Eu tinha compromisso marcado às quatro da tarde e estava a oito horas e meia de Nova York de carro. Quinn tinha razão em ficar incomodada com o excesso de telefonemas, mas eu não tinha assessores particulares que pudessem fazer essa filtragem e ainda estava muito confusa com tudo que aconteceu. Tudo muito rápido. Não apenas nessa mudança repentina de ritmo da minha carreira, mas na minha própria família também. Eu também me preocupava com essa história do adultério de bubbee e essa possibilidade de ser neta biológica do senhor Weiz me dava arrepios... enfim.

Passei boa parte do caminho em silêncio, perdida em meus pensamentos e em tudo que me foi dito. Perguntei a Josh sobre o tapete vermelho, como entrar em contato com os estilistas, como essas coisas funcionavam. Disse que entrar no tapete vermelho com Quinn estava fora de cogitação. Ela certamente teria o convite e um lugar próximo a mim, mas se fosse entrar com alguém próximo, a melhor opção era Santana. Quando mencionei isso para Quinn, ela ficou muito brava e o ciúme pipocou. Minha namorada às vezes se esquecia o significado da palavra "irmã". Toda vez que eu tentava a elucidar durante uma crise de ciúmes, ela me lembrava do episódio do beijo. Juro que às vezes o sangue subia a ponto de me dar vontade de repetir a dose só de raiva. Eu enfiaria a língua na garganta de Santana só para dar um motivo real para Quinn reclamar.

Dei quatro entrevistas a jornalistas, três queriam apenas declarações rápidas sobre minha indicação. Um deles fez uma entrevista dessas de perfil. Dei informações gerais de que divida um apartamento com a minha irmã e a minha "melhor amiga", que morava em Lima, que estudei na NYU, mas tranquei o curso para me dedicar inteiramente ao teatro e etc, etc, etc. Por alguma razão, a relação entre irmãs dividindo o mesmo teto quando já adultas sempre despertava curiosidade de entrevistadores. Não revelei nenhuma intimidade entre eu e Santana ao repórter. Foi um exercício para não dar nenhuma informação mais pessoal que de alguma forma pudesse afetar minha privacidade ou de Santana. As historinhas de pequenas brigas cotidianas sempre faziam sucesso. O repórter sequer ficou interessado na minha "melhor amiga", o que para mim foi ótimo. Não queria expor Quinn.

Ainda tinha a minha audição para fazer. O pior é que mal consegui estudar meu papel e o teste seria na quarta-feira. Assim que chegasse a Nova York, tinha que atender a uma entrevista de rádio e tinha de conversar com o tal assessor. Boa coisa que Santana tinha o pé pesado.

"O que bubbee disse?" – perguntei enquanto tocava Kaiser Chiefs: o playlist era o iPod da minha irmã.

"Confirmou a história".

"Você está brincando?"

"Tem mais: ela se tornou amiga e confidente do senhor Weiz com o passar dos anos".

"E zaide?"

"Sabe de nada".

"Por que a família de vocês é tão complicada?" – Quinn comentou claramente irritada com alguma coisa.

"Eu não sei, Fabray... mas eu prefiro ter uma família complicada, mas que se gosta do que ter uma convencional e repleta de falsidade".

"Santana!" – repreendi e olhei para trás para ver Quinn bufando – "Ok... o que você decidiu? Vai trabalhar para o senhor Weiz?"

"Isso não, Ray. De qualquer forma, apresentei a idéia do pano de prato para zaide e ele adorou. Claro que, sem a grana do senhor Weiz, vou ter de fazer tudo de um jeito mais caseiro, com publicidade de guerrilha, mas zaide garantiu a fabricação dos panos de prato e algum financiamento. O que eu terei de fazer é vender" – deu uma olhadinha rápida para trás e levantou a voz – "Então, blondie, o que acha de ganhar 15% no valor de venda de cada peça com uma foto sua?"

"Eu não sei, Satan. Preciso pensar antes de vender minha alma".

"Vocês duas querem parar?" – berrei – "Por deus! E ainda nem passou de meio dia".

"Ela me atacou primeiro!" – Santana se defendeu – "Eu só estou oferecendo um bom negócio para mim e para ela. Todos ganham" – era verdade.

No mais, ficamos em silêncio escutando o barulho do carro misturado às melodias do rock indie do playlist da minha irmã. Chegamos à Nova York às duas da tarde. Deu tempo de tomar um banho caprichado antes de entrar ao vivo na rádio e dar uma entrevista de dez minutos e, depois, esperar Josh com o tal assessor aparecer em casa. Logan Stun era um homem calvo, magro e alto. Quinn fiou o tempo todo de mãos dadas comigo. Santana também permaneceu conosco como boa "empresária". A verdade é que ela estava com a cabeça em outro lugar, mas eu não confiaria em outra pessoa para lidar com meus acordos financeiros.

"Senhorita Berry-Lopez, eu ofereço media trainning aos meus clientes, acompanho nos eventos mais importantes, como premiações e programas de televisão, e faço todo o controle de entrevistas, além de traçar a melhor estratégia publicitária. Quanto a demais orientações, há uma pessoa dentro da minha empresa que pode cuidar disso. Os valores, claro, serão discutidos", ele disse depois de muito blá, blá, blá.

Olhei para Quinn. Ela não parecia impressionada e fez um sinal para não responder de imediato. Então me levantei, agradeci pela presença do senhor Stun e disse que responderia em breve. Quando os dois partiram e eu pude finalmente respirar, Quinn disparou.

"Eu não confio nessa gente indicada pelo Josh. Me desculpe Rachel, mas eu acho o seu agente uma cascavel das mais venenosas. Não acho legal colocar gente com o mesmo veneno próximo a nós duas... e Santana".

"Quinn, não temos muito tempo para esperar".

"Você está considerando esse escamoso?" – minha namorada estava realmente irritada.

"Não é que..." – respirei fundo, resignada – "Faz o seguinte. Eu realmente preciso estudar esse papel para a audição na quinta0feira. Então eu te dou carta branca para procurar alguém interessante até o fim da semana. O que acha?"

"Acho razoável".

"Ótimo!" – fui para o nosso quarto. Eu só queria dormir um pouco em paz. Nunca pensei que um fim de semana pudesse me esgotar tanto.


	66. 12 de fevereiro de 2015 – Oportunidades

**12 de fevereiro de 2015 – Oportunidades**

(Quinn)

Desejava acompanhar Rachel na audição. Era um ponto importante para a carreira dela caso consiga entrar numa série da HBO. Primeiro porque o canal é um papa-prêmios, condição que se justifica pela qualidade das séries e filmes que produz. Talvez Rachel não fique famosa, talvez a série não emplaque, mas com certeza será comentada só por ser um produto HBO. Que inveja. Quisera eu poder trabalhar em algo assim. Abri o meu e-mail na hora do almoço, ritual que me causava ansiedade desde que fiquei desempregada.

Havia um recibo eletrônico do depósito da lanchonete que prestei serviço. Foram 3 mil dólares para fotografar os produtos, tratar as fotos e enviar tudo pronto para que eles elaborassem o novo menu e fachada da loja. Desse dinheiro, eu teria de guardar pelo menos 500 dólares para o imposto. Tinha uma poupança só para isso. Dica de Santana, por que pagar impostos não era mole. Sempre sobrava de dinheiro na poupança quando enviava o dinheiro à receita e essa estratégia tronou-se útil porque sabia que no início do ano contava com uma reserva extra e real. Foi um alívio o pagamento. Sinal que faltaria pouco para pagarmos o aluguel de mais um mês. Juan pagava 500 dólares por Santana, o que ajudava muito. O meu dinheiro somado mataria a fatura, mas ainda faltava as taxas de água, luz e gás, além do mercado e despesas com transportes. Rachel tinha uma reserva de poupança e audições a fazer, mas não saberia quanto e quando receberia caso fechasse contrato. E tinha essa história de Santana montar uma empresa do pano de prato em sociedade com o avô dela: outra investida sem dinheiro garantido.

Massageei meus próprios ombros. Como era difícil viver no mundo adulto com tanta conta a pagar. Caso não aparecesse nada até o fim da próxima semana, juro que bateria à porta da Razorback para fotografar e filmar pornô. Eles deveriam pagar uma mixaria por produção, mas era a lei da necessidade.

Eu cheguei a explorar o site da sex shop da Razorback. Havia uma sessão de vídeos liberados mediante cadastramento. Fiz o meu e tive acesso a vídeos de até 20 minutos divididos em três categorias principais: homossexual, heterossexual e masturbação. As subcategorias vinham na sinopse de cada vídeo. Todos eles eram constituídos de uma série de curtas com uma historinha, falas, uma produção relativamente decente em que o sexo explícito, com direito a propaganda dos produtos vendidos na loja, era intercalado com a trama. Eram até engraçados e tinham muitos acessos. Entendi porque eles não queriam contratar meramente garotas de programa.

"Fabray!" – Santiago se aproximou de mãos dadas com a namorada – "Justo quem estava procurando."

"Espero que não seja para tirar de alguma enrascada com algum professor."

"Não mesmo. Você ainda está sem emprego?"

"Infelizmente."

"Olha, eu consegui um estágio na Bad Things" – arregalei meus olhos e fiz um grande esforço para não morrer de inveja.

"Uau. Isso é... grande, Tiago. Parabéns."

"É só um estágio e eles pagam mal. De qualquer forma, é a Bad Things. Enfim, isso quer dizer que vou deixar o trampo no estúdio daqui da NYU e queria saber se está interessada. O trabalho é de três vezes por semana, quatro horas por 400 dólares. Não é muito, mas pelo menos é uma grana e te permite continuar com seus freelas" – a situação estava tão ruim que eu não tinha muito que pensar.

"O que preciso fazer?"

"Se quiser, te levo lá para conversar com o Corey. Ele está lá agora. Não vai ter rolo não, Fabray. O trabalho é simples: é só editar uns vídeos para o pessoal do jornalismo, coisa que se faz em meia hora, e servir de câmera algumas vezes. E quando não tiver nada, é só tomar conta do estúdio."

Não tinha mesmo o que discutir. Na ausência de respostas entre as produtoras que enviei currículo, garantir um trabalho três vezes por semana era melhor que nada. Além disso, tinha visto um pouco da rotina de trabalho de Santiago. Ele pegou uma escala em que passava uma parte do tempo ocioso por causa do horário. Além disso, o pessoal do cinema gostava de trabalhar em cima do próprio material, e os jornalistas do "Washington Square News" resolvia a maior parte das reportagens com um iPhone para agilizar o processo. Mas havia trabalho sim. A equipe do estúdio NYU era quase toda formada pelos próprios universitários e se ganhava créditos extras para trabalhar por lá.

Acompanhei Santiago até o estúdio. O coordenador geral, Corey Blaze, estava discutindo com um dos professores no momento em que chegamos e por isso tivemos de aguardar quase 20 minutos. Não parecia uma discussão séria, ou Corey devia ter a habilidade de não levar problemas para quem tem nada com isso. A gente já se conhecia porque Santiago e eu usamos muito as dependências do estúdio para editar nossos trabalhos. E também porque Corey flagrou uma vez eu saindo de uma cabine de edição com Rachel à tira-colo. Ele não ficou surpreso quando Santiago me apresentou como a substituta dele.

"Você vai ocupar o mesmo horário do seu amigo" – acenei – "Segunda, das 14 às 18h. Terça, das 11h às 15h. Quinta, das 14 às 18h. Tem algum problema para você, Fabray?"

"Não senhor."

"Fechado. Eu tenho que te entregar um pedido de contrato, mas não estou com tempo. Faça o seguinte. Preencha o formulário você mesma, depois você passa aqui para eu assinar e daí você encaminha a papelada para a secretaria."

Ele me deu dois papéis: o formulário e uma lista de documentos necessários. Nada complicado. Levei uma hora para providenciar a primeira parte da burocracia, que era tirar Xerox e preencher o formulário. Chato foi ter de esperar Corey voltar para assinar antes de correr até a secretaria para entregar a papelada. É que o pagamento saía da NYU, por mais que o estúdio operasse com relativa independência. Minha previsão era de que terça-feira, no máximo, já estaria liberada para começar.

Ainda não era o ideal, mas a pequena renda me tranqüilizava um pouco. Teria de continuar a procurar emprego formal e também a investir nos freelas que sempre me renderam mais. Olhei para o relógio. Era fim de tarde. Rachel não me ligou para dar notícias da audição. Tentei o número dela: desligado. Procurei pensar no melhor.

...

(Rachel)

Eu estava trêmula. Ia me encontrar com Robert Zemeckis, um dos grandes diretores e produtores da indústria. Simplesmente o sujeito que fez "Forrest Gump" e "Náufrago", além do roteiro da trilogia "De Volta Para o Futuro". Nos últimos anos ele não teve sucesso na indústria, mas a especulação era de que Robert apostou até a alma dele neste projeto para tentar uma volta por cima. Josh fez a gentileza de me acompanhar, uma vez que os agentes não costumam ir a audições. Eles marcam e depois negociam valores. É assim que funciona. Por outro lado, a Ripley Actor Agency era quase uma especializada em atores de teatro e Broadway. Eu era uma das poucas clientes que podia ter abertura em outras mídias, portanto, havia certo sentido nesta atenção extra.

A assistente pediu para que eu entrasse no pequeno teatro. Havia certo sentido em eles ocuparem um espaço off-off-broadway para uma série que ia abordar justamente sobre uma companhia teatral de peças clássicas. Posicionei-me no centro do palco. Zemeckis estava numa das cadeiras ao lado de Tom Hanks, que era outro produtor, e uma mulher que supus ser Linda Saldanha, que era a diretora de elenco. Fazia todo sentido que fosse ela, até porque o outro nome feminino na ficha técnica do roteiro que li era de Brenda Flint, que era uma das roteiristas. Havia uma quarta pessoa sentada mais ao fundo. Era jovem, talvez pouca coisa mais velho que eu, com cabelos negros num corte curto, feições bonitas e harmoniosas, e parecia confiante. Tinha a nítida impressão de que o vira em algum lugar, mas não lembra onde exatamente.

"Rachel Berry" – Robert começou – "Muito obrigado por ter aceitado fazer ao teste" – olhou para papéis que deviam ser meu currículo e fotos de book – "Eu ouvi falar sobre a sua indicação ao Tony. Parabéns."

"Obrigada senhor!" – disse ainda nervosa.

"Corte o senhor, por favor!" – Tom Hanks sorriu – "Apesar dessas posições, somos todos colegas de profissão, Rachel. Relaxe."

"A gente só gostaria de fazer uma pequena entrevista para te conhecer melhor" – Robert retomou a fala – "Infelizmente, nenhum de nós pode te assistir no palco, só vídeos da peça, por isso queríamos ter este contato. Enfim, me diga alguma coisa sobre você que não esteja nessas folhas de currículo. O que está pensando agora?"

"Neste momento?" – sorri nervosa – "Estou pensando em não esquecer as falas."

"Quais falas?" – Linda perguntou.

"Da minha personagem do episódio piloto. Bom, vocês sabem como são atores de teatro, não é verdade? A gente decora para ensaiar, decora para encenar e depois de tudo, mesmo depois de um ano desempenhando aquele mesmo papel, ainda bate um medo de chegar ao centro do palco e esquecer tudo. É um pesadelo meu recorrente, inclusive. Quando fazia 'Songbook' em especial. Às vezes eu sonhava que entrava nua no palco, mas não era proposital. A platéia me encarava ansiosa e eu simplesmente esquecia o que falar. Daí eu recebia uma chuva de tomates e acordava nesta hora."

"E o que acontecia quando você de fato entrava em cena?" – Tom fez cara de curioso – "Você tem alguma técnica para relaxar ou algo assim?"

"Não sei se é uma técnica. Eu cheguei a entrar na Tisch da NYU, mas fiquei apenas um semestre e foi insuficiente para aprender técnicas dramáticas avançadas. Então digo que sou uma atriz intuitiva. Pesquiso muito sobre o tema, meu personagem, mas quando entro em cena, não sei o que acontece. Talvez seja a magia que este palco exerce sobre os atores, mas neste momento eu simplesmente desapareço e a personagem toma conta. É tão natural que até mesmo as falas improvisadas soam como ela, não como Rachel Berry. Perco o medo. Depois da peça, faço algumas ponderações sobre o meu desempenho e a dos meus colegas, porque tenho lado perfeccionista muito forte. Mas no geral é assim: eu conheço a minha personagem e preciso confiar nela."

"Na televisão ou no cinema, a técnica é um pouco diferente. Acha que consegue canalizar a sua personagem em tempos tão picados?"

"É uma questão de preparo. Não acredito em estudar tudo na hora e fazer o que sair. Acho que o processo de composição é complexo, e mesmo na TV ou no cinema, você precisa conhecer quem representa ou corre o risco de virar pastiche de si mesmo. Acredito que se isso está claro, então o ator consegue buscar o personagem no momento que for preciso. Respira, um, dois, três, e vai."

"E quando você precisar ser dois personagens?" – Tom Hanks tentou me instigar.

"Depende do personagem que é o dominante. No caso de Kath, por exemplo, interpretando Ofélia. Não pode ser Rachel Berry, vivenciando o personagem. É essencial que seja Kath. Se for uma boa atriz, tem que fazer bem. Se ela for má, então a interpretação também tem que ser ruim. Mas tudo dentro de uma lógica. O maior problema que vejo é se Kath for melhor atriz que eu. Posso lidar com uma atriz diferente, mas não melhor" – provoquei risadas e acho que era um bom sinal.

"Interessante. Mas me diga uma coisa, Rachel" – Tom Hanks entrelaçou os dedos e inclinou-se para frente como se estivesse me analisando mais à fundo – "E se Kath for mais atriz do que você pensa que é? O que fazer?"

"Neste caso, componho Kath dentro das minhas capacidades e a faço atuando procurando me superar."

"E qual a sua visão de Kath?"

"Ela é uma radical. Mas acredito que a postura que ela toma em relação à soberania do teatro é mais por uma espécie de doutrinação velada e acentuada pela falta de experiência. Kath é jovem, ela é apenas um ano mais velha do que eu. Por isso, acho que a entendo. Há coisas na vida e na minha própria profissão que vivencio e fico desapontada mais que deveria, porque sou uma pessoa idealista acima de tudo. Kath também é, mas num sentido ainda mais fechado, o que faz surgir preconceitos. Ela sofre para quebrá-los."

Tom Hanks fez sinal para Zemeckis e depois para Linda. Eles sussurraram alguma coisa antes de Zemeckis retomar a palavra.

"Ok, Rachel, aqui atrás está o jovem Luis Segal, talvez você o conheça das peças dramáticas da Broadway" – foi aí que me lembrei de onde o conhecia. Nunca vi uma peça dele, mas lembro de um cartaz de uma peça chamada Todos os Homens do Rei e de vista num encontro de caridade que reuniu atores do teatro. Um desses eventos que Josh me fez ir e doar 500 dólares para uma instituição. Acenei para Luis – "Ele foi selecionado para interpretar Jack, que é o par romântico da sua personagem. Gostaria muito que os dois fizessem uma cena. Seria possível?"

Claro que sim. Luis veio ao palco e nós conversamos brevemente sobre como iríamos no portar. Tudo sob olhar atento dos produtores. Eis a situação: Kath era uma atriz recém-formada que integrou a companhia de teatro de clássicos que passava por problemas financeiros. Era uma purista, uma militante do teatro que acreditava ser o meio de excelência das artes dramáticas. Que atores de verdade não poderiam ser formados na televisão ou no cinema. O personagem de Luis era um ator de cinema blockbuster e também uma celebridade que se aliou à companhia para uma temporada por que queria ser também reconhecido como ator sério. A companhia o aceitou no papel de Hamlet porque o nome dele atrairia patrocinadores. Kath e Jack, enquanto desenvolviam uma paixão, entrariam em conflito ideológico. Mas não antes. A cena que deveríamos fazer era o primeiro encontro dos personagens numa livraria. Ele estava alto e tentando passar despercebido, enquanto ela, que o reconheceu, agiu apenas como uma garota que encontrou o ator bonito e decidiu ir falar com ele.

Passamos a cena uma vez e percebi que nossa química era boa. Zemeckis mandou repetir, o que me deixou apreensiva. Respirei fundo e fizemos novamente. Zemeckis agradeceu e depois deu para nós duas folhas e pediu para fazer uma leitura com entonação sobre uma passagem de Hamlet. Luis leu Polônio e eu li a parte de Ofélia. Procurei dar o meu melhor.

_OFÉLIA: Oh, meu senhor, meu senhor, que medo eu tive! _

_POLÔNIO: Em nome de Deus, medo de quê? _

_OFÉLIA: Bom senhor, eu estava costurando no meu quarto quando o príncipe Hamlet me surgiu com o gibão na cabeça, os cabelos desfeitos, as meias sujas, sem ligas, caídas pelos tornozelos, branco como a camisa que vestia, os joelhos batendo um conta o outro e o olhar apavorado. _

_POLÔNIO: Como? _

_OFÉLIA: Meu senhor, eu não sei. _

_POLÔNIO: O que foi que ele disse? _

_OFÉLIA: Me pegou pelo pulso e me apertou com força, depois se afastou à distância de um braço e, com a outra mão na fronte, ficou olhando meu rosto com intensidade como se quisesse gravá-lo. E aí, me soltou: com a cabeça virada para trás foi andando para a frente, como cego, atravessando a porta sem olhar, os olhos fixos em mim, até o fim. _

_POLÔNIO: Vem cá, vem comigo. Vou procurar o rei. Isso é um delírio de amor, violência que destroi a si mesma e, mais que qualquer paixão, das tantas que, sob o céu, afligem nossas fraquezas, arrasta o ser a ações tresloucadas. Sinto muito. Você lhe disse alguma palavra rude, ultimamente? _

_OFÉLIA: Não, meu bom senhor. Mas como o senhor mandou, recusei as cartas e evitei que ele se aproximasse. _

_POLÔNIO: Foi isso que o enlouqueceu. Lamento não tê-lo observado com mais atenção e prudência. Temi que fosse só uma trapaça pra abusar de você; maldita desconfiança! Mas é próprio da minha idade, o excesso de zelo, como é comum no jovem, a ação insensata. Vem, vamos falar ao rei; ele deve ser informado._

"Isso foi muito bom, Rachel e Luis" – Zemeckis parecia feliz quando terminamos – "Realmente bom. Isso é que dá a gente lidar com esses caras de teatro, não é mesmo? Sempre arrebentam com esses textos."

"Obrigada!"

"Vamos entrar em contato com o seu agente e com o seu empresário..." – olhou uma última vez para o meu currículo – "Estou com fome. Por um acaso vocês estariam livres para um almoço? Rachel? Luis?"

...

(Santana)

"Então você vai começar esse negócio de panos de prato?" – Johnny perguntou enquanto tomava o milk-shake – "E quer que eu participe fazendo desenhos, como uma espécie de coleção de moda ou algo assim?"

"O sentido seria esse, uma coleção. Claro que ainda preciso de um mês ou dois para conseguir organizar tudo, mas zaide será meu sócio neste negócio, significa que o capital inicial e mais a matéria prima e as impressões estão todas garantidas. A mim fica a responsabilidade de abrir firma, montar site, contatar parceiros, clientes e coordenar as coleções. Pensei em imprimir nos panos de prato algumas fotos de Quinn, uns desenhos que a namorada do meu primo faz e também os seus desenhos. São três estilos distintos, mas que tem a urbanidade como tema central."

"Parece exaustivo, mas é interessante."

"Pago duzentos dólares por cada desenho ou foto e 15% em direitos por cada pano de prato vendido com uma arte da autoria."

"Não é muito?"

"É pouco para o tamanho do negócio."

"Sério?"

"É uma pequena empresa, Johnny Boy. Preciso tentar pagar os custos iniciais nos primeiros seis meses, firmar a empresa nos outros seis e só ter lucro a partir do primeiro ano."

"Tanto tempo?" – ele arregalou os olhos e parou até de tomar o milkshake.

"Se eu der muita sorte, começo a lucrar após seis meses. Eu sei que deveria procurar coisas mais pragmáticas, empregos formais, para ajudar lá em casa, mas é que talvez zaide tenha razão ao meu respeito. Talvez tenha mesmo nascido para ser empresária, para tocar um negócio, fazer planos, montar estratégias. Acho tudo isso muito gostoso. E a possibilidade de fazer uma empresa só minha é muito excitante..." – dei uma mordida no meu hambúrguer – "Além disso, zaide disse que ele pode ajudar com o aluguel enquanto me empenho no negócio, desde que eu não largue a faculdade por causa disso."

"Se é assim" – Johnny abriu um sorriso lindo. Agora que ele tratava melhor da saúde, parecia muito melhor, mais bonito e disposto.

Não sei quando comecei a reparar no Johnny desse jeito. Gostei dele como amigo desde o início, quando nos mudamos a Nova York. Certo que naquela época ele se parecia mais um mendigo bem relacionado do que qualquer outra coisa. Era mal cuidado, fumava muita maconha, só se apresentava em roupas velhas, surradas. A gente via sinais de cuidado. As roupas eram velhas, mas limpas, as unhas estavam sempre cortadas e a barba era raspada de vez em quando. Se não fosse por isso, ele se passaria por mendigo tranquilamente: um extremamente amável e prestativo, diga-se de passagem. Com o passar do tempo, Johnny mudou. Vertia-se melhor. Não que fosse um cara antenado com a moda, mas se apresentava melhor, tinha roupas novas, os cabelos tinham um corte, já não fumava tanto, os dentes não eram mais amarelões, e ele deixou de ser tão viajadão. Ainda tinha um jeito aéreo, cuca fresca, mas era nítido que falava melhor, se expressava com mais facilidade e dava indicativos que estava se arrumando na vida. Johnny tinha 25 anos e talvez ele tenha percebido que era hora mudar. Talvez tenha sido a partir daí que tenha começado a olhar para ele com mais atenção.

Para ser sincera, quanto mais arrumado ele ficava, mais bonito. Procurava me conter porque não trairia meu namorado gratuitamente (a não ser com Brittany) e nem estava disposta a terminar com Andrew. Meu namorado era uma pessoa boa que me ajudou a ponderar mais com a vida de experimentos da faculdade. Sei que Rachel sempre conversou muito comigo a respeito, mas ela não passava a maior parte do dia comigo. Essa pessoa era Andrew, e a influência positiva dele – além da minha família –, foi decisiva para que eu não caísse em pesadas tentações. Vi meus colegas próximos ficarem presos em armadilhas. Matt perdeu a bolsa porque ficou tão doidão que não conseguia mais estudar. Izabella ainda não tinha conseguido largar a vida de stripper e fazia um semestre frouxo. Noutro dia comentaram que caiu na rede um vídeo em que ela esteve presente sendo estocada por trás enquanto comia uma menina numa festinha em fraternidade. Claro que faculdade supostamente deve ser um tempo de experimentações. Mas será que isso é realmente importante? Você pode ir a festas, fumar uma erva, ficar bêbado, talvez transar com uma garota sexy nos corredores da faculdade. Faz parte. Mas se fizer disso rotina, então há um problema. Rachel e Andrew bateram muito neste martelo. Por isso respeitava meu namorado. Por isso resistiria a tentação de Johnny, mesmo que este fosse inocente em relação ao conflito que sentia.

Liguei para Johnny na hora do almoço. Era para a gente se encontrar numa lanchonete próxima a Columbia. Pensei na participação dele no negócio não porque era um sujeito talentoso. Ele tinha alguns empregos aqui e acolá. O mais constante era o de tatuador. Ele mesmo fazia desenhos e tinha um caderno com eles. Eram maravilhosos, diferentes, com estilo próprio. Seria interessante ter isso nos panos de prato.

"Qual é o próximo passo?" – Johnny perguntou.

"Primeiro preciso colocar tudo na planilha: custos operacionais, potenciais clientes, investimento em propaganda... eu tenho isso mais ou menos montado, mas não são valores para a minha realidade. O que faço agora é um estudo dirigido para as minhas possibilidades. Quero algo enxuto, para que meu avô não precise gastar tanto dinheiro e nem que eu leve tanto tempo para recuperar."

"Entendi" – ele terminou o milk-shake – "Bom, San, me considere dentro. Eu vou bolar alguns desenhos e tento te mostrar até a próxima semana, se ficar bom para você."

"Será perfeito."

"San..."

"O que foi?"

"Se eu te contar uma coisa, você mantém em segredo? Não pode comentar nem com Rachel!"

"Claro!" – não era a melhor guardiã de segredos, mas me esforçava.

"Eu escrevo..." – senti vontade de reagir surpresa, mas me contive – "É uma coisa que faço desde garoto. Primeiro eu escrevia poesias e depois comecei com histórias. Eu vim fazer faculdade na NYU porque queria me tornar um escritor. Bom... não deu para completar os estudos porque eu me perdi no meio do caminho... tive minhas razões. Mas nesse último ano, comecei a escrever de novo, coisa pequena, alguns contos. Mostrei para uma velha namorada e ela colocou os contos num blog sem o meu consentimento. Bom, um editor gostou das histórias e me encomendou um livro."

"Johnny, isso é... isso é maravilhoso" – peguei na mão dele.

"É legal saber que as pessoas gostaram, mas eu não sei se estou preparado. Quero ser bom, mas eu não sei se é o momento."

"Isso você só vai saber se tentar."

"Você acha?"

"Tenho certeza."

"Mas eu não sou um cara com produção rápida."

"Leve dois, três anos se for preciso. Se for bom mesmo, Johnny Boy, eles vão esperar. Só não deixe a chance passar. A sua ex-namorada fez bem dar este empurrão: de que adianta você ter um talento e guardá-lo na gaveta?"

"Bom... talvez eu tente escrever um livro então" – ele sorriu de forma genuína para mim e eu tive de desviar o olhar e soltar a mão dele, ou o beijaria. Ele também percebeu o clima, porque ficou sem-jeito e vermelho – "E Rachel? Como está a agitação pelo Tony?"

"Agitada" – fiquei feliz pela mudança súbita de assunto – "Ela está à procura de um assessor de imprensa, inclusive."

"Mesmo? Eu conheço um cara que trabalha num escritório de assessoria dessas que é especializada em artistas e tal. Parece ser um lugar legal, pelo menos ele fala muito bem de lá. Acho que a dona é uma tal de Nina alguma coisa. Se quiser, te dou o telefone desse meu colega para a Rachel entrar em contato."

"Acho que vai querer sim. Ela conversou com uns dois assessores e fechou com nenhum."

"Depois você me lembra, então."

"Certo."

Despedi de Johnny na lanchonete quando escurecia em Manhattan. Estava sem carro ou bicicleta e precisava correr para não chegar em casa tarde. Desci até a estação de metrô mais próxima e enfrentei o martírio de pegar vagões cheios. Era um desses dias que o transporte parecia mais uma lata de sardinha. De qualquer forma, enfrentei. Abri a porta de casa quase uma hora depois e encontrei Rachel preparando um jantar legal para três pessoas. Franzi a testa.

"Vamos comemorar alguma coisa hoje?"

"Digo que preciso dos seus talentos de empresária mais uma vez" – Rachel abriu um farto sorriso e bateu palmas.

"Você conseguiu o papel?" – fiquei entusiasmada. Ela acenou. Corri para abraçar forte a minha irmã a ponto de erguê-la do chão e depois trocamos nosso tradicional selinho – "Isso é demais, Ray!"

"Ainda não está fechado. É preciso haver o acerto de valores. Eles querem me oferecer 15 mil por episódio. Josh acha pouco, mas acho que está excelente tamanho. O que acha?"

"Quantos episódios são?"

"São dez pelo padrão de temporadas da HBO."

"São 120 mil dólares já tirando os 20% do seu agente. Com os impostos, isso dá em torno de 100 mil dólares. Nada mal, Ray."

"Foi o que eu pensei. Além disso, é uma produção de Robert Zemeckis e de Tom Hanks. Na HBO. Isso é um sonho."

"Qual é o esquema de contrato?"

"Contrato padrão de cinco anos com valores renegociáveis após o segundo ano."

"Quando é a reunião para a gente acertar isso daí?"

Ela sorriu e me abraçou de novo. Quando Quinn chegou, Rachel repetiu as boas novas eu me afastei um pouco para permitir que as duas pombinhas tivessem o momento delas. Fizemos uma bela refeição, apesar de eu ter enrolado com a comida porque estava de barriga cheia com o hambúrguer que comi na rua. Fiquei só na salada e no beliscar. Acho que Rachel nem reparou de tão feliz que estava com a notícia. Depois do jantar, Rachel entrou no quarto para "se preparar". Com certeza seria mais uma noite em que Quinn seria a maior beneficiada. Mas enquanto a festa no quarto não começava, liguei a televisão e assisti ao noticiário. Quinn desabou ao meu lado no sofá e por alguma razão não parecia feliz.

"Como foi o dia?" – não era uma pergunta que fazia com freqüência a ela.

"Nada tão excitante quanto o da sua irmã. Consegui uma vaga de estágio no estúdio da NYU."

"Isso é legal, certo? Trabalhos no campus sempre rendem créditos extras e uma ajuda de custo."

"É. Eles vão me dar 400 dólares para ficar por lá três vezes por semana" – ela resmungou – "Algumas pessoas ganham 15 mil. Outras 400. É da vida."

Franzi a testa. Era melhor Quinn arrumar alguma coisa rentável logo ou ela corria o risco de estragar a felicidade da minha irmã com o orgulho.


	67. 08 de abril de 2015 Tony

**08 de abril de 2015 - Tony**

(Quinn)

Parecia que o meu destino enquanto namorada de atriz em ascensão era ficar às sombras e todo e qualquer evento público. Rachel sempre aparecia sozinha nos eventos sociais que participava para interagir, sobretudo, com outros atores e aparecer na mídia. Não a acompanhava por uma questão de agenda. Outra razão é que o cretino do Josh Ripley desestimulava. Achei que fosse encontrar apoio entre outros profissionais, como os assessores. Nenhum nos deu apoio. A menos pior foi Nina Morris, que concordava que Rachel deveria esconder o fato de ser gay, mas ao menos ela usou argumentos gentis.

Aconselhou que o meu relacionamento com Rachel não fosse a público enquanto ela não tivesse uma carreira estável e amadurecida. Rachel estava entrando numa indústria engessada e embrutecida pela imagem e seria atirada a um mundo homofóbico, onde a privacidade é reduzida a quase nada. Se fosse ficar apenas na Broadway, tudo bem. Mas Rachel estava rapidamente sendo fisgada pela televisão e recebia alguns roteiros de cinema para ser analisados. Nina disse, inclusive, que se a carreira da minha mulher fosse forte para a direção das telas, que deveríamos o mais rápido possível providenciar romances promocionais e não descartar a Califórnia. Foi realista. E isso doeu.

Nina Morris era uma ex-aluna na NYU que montou a empresa de assessoria junto com colegas da faculdade. Dos cinco sócios iniciais, restaram dois. Era um escritório bonito, com recepção, gente circulando e com clientes interessantes. O escritório oferecia serviços personalizados, de acordo com a necessidade do cliente. Rachel era uma dos três atores que a empresa trabalhava. Fechamos com eles porque a própria se dispôs trabalhar diretamente com ela e estaria presente nos eventos como tapetes vermelhos. Havia um time que poderia acompanhar Rachel em outros eventos, com em entrevistas para a televisão. Era um serviço em teoria bom com um preço dentro do orçamento.

Rachel teria que alimentar uma conta de twitter e interagir às vezes nas redes sociais. Mas o grosso deste serviço seria realizado pela equipe de Nina. Eles também estavam treinados para administrar crises. O primeiro grande teste de assessoria veio durante o Tony.

Embora já soubesse o que aconteceria, foi difícil chegar de limusine em frente ao tapete vermelho e ver Rachel tão linda indo de mãos dadas com a irmã dela em direção às câmeras e aos fotógrafos enquanto eu, Shelby e Juan passamos rápido pelo local e logo fomos para dentro do teatro onde nos posicionaríamos nos locais indicados pela organização para os acompanhantes e convidados dos nominados. Nina acompanhou o tapete vermelho, assim como Josh. Rachel tinha a opção de entrar sozinha, mas ela estava nervosa demais. Santana era a opção óbvia. A imprensa já havia contado a história dela e a relação estreita com Santana: de como a irmã 29 minutos mais velha abriu mão de uma oportunidade no teatro para trabalhar como recepcionista e, assim, conseguir sustentar a todos no primeiro ano em Nova York.

Muitos entrevistadores ficaram interessados em Rachel por causa de "Slings And Arrows"_._ Muito se falava da produção de Robert Zemeckis e Tom Hanks. Por hora era tudo em tom especulativo, porque o piloto ainda não havia sido gravado. Isso aconteceria na próxima semana. Depois de fecharem o elenco, Rachel passou duas semanas fazendo workshop. Havia especulações de que Rachel também pudesse pegar o papel-título na nova montagem de "Gigi", o que não era verdade, mas Nina achou por bem deixar a coisa correr até o ponto de negar porque significava propaganda gratuita.

Quanto a mim? O meu caminho ainda estava truncado. Conseguia poucos freelas e trabalhava na NYU. O dinheiro deu para pagar o aluguel e Rachel tinha reservas para as contas. Mas não sabia como as coisas ficariam para o próximo mês. Santana ainda montava a empresa, Rachel tinha um salário garantido na gravação do piloto. Eu: só tinha os 400 dólares garantidos. Frustrante correr o risco de deixar Rachel pagar praticamente tudo. Mais do que isso: era humilhante.

Mas não iria remoer meus problemas num momento de brilho e expectativa para minha mulher. Por isso, sentei-me ao lado dos meus sogros e fiquei a observar o movimento do teatro. Pessoas passavam de um lado para outro, havia os lugares demarcados para os principais artistas. Nós, por exemplo, tínhamos lugares de setores, ou seja, poderíamos ocupar qualquer poltrona de um determinado lugar do teatro. Rachel e Santana eram diferentes: tinham lugares determinados.

"Estou nervosa" – Shelby esfregou as mãos – "Eu ensaiei milhares de vezes um discurso de aceitação a um Tony... mas é a minha filha com chances reais de fazer isso".

"Por quanto tempo será que ela e Santana vão ter de passar pelo tapete vermelho?" – Juan não parecia estar tão deslumbrado com o evento. Ao contrário, se portava de forma impaciente.

"Isso vai depender do trabalho de promoção da série."

Caso o piloto fosse aprovado, a ideia era gravar todo resto da série ainda em maio e estrear em outubro. Rachel passaria o verão à trabalho em Nova York, mas a vantagem é que o plano era gravar tudo de uma vez só, o que a deixaria livre boa parte do segundo semestre.

Os atores famosos começaram a chegar aos seus respectivos acentos e não demorou muito até Santana chegar até nós, mas uma das dezenas de coordenadoras a puxou.

"Quem é você mesmo?"

"Irmã de Rachel Berry."

"A acompanhante dela, certo? Seu lugar fica no corredor, sétima fileira, imediatamente ao lado da sua irmã".

Santana me pareceu irritada enquanto a coordenadora de cerimonial praticamente a empurrava em direção ao local correto. Rachel chegou não muito depois e acenou antes de se posicionar na poltrona ao lado. Fiquei feliz por conseguir ver as duas do local em que estava. À direita de Santana estava Andrew Lincoln e a esposa. Ele não estava concorrendo a nada mesmo, mas era um ator formado no teatro britânico. Tom Hanks foi posicionado na fileira à frente ao lado da esposa e de Robert Zemeckis, que também estava acompanhado da respectiva.

O diretor e o ator trabalharam juntos em "Forrest Gump" e iriam repetir a parceria em um novo filme já em fase de pós-produção. Era interessante de se ver a dinâmica dessas coisas de promoção de um produto de dramaturgia em grande escala. Logo a cerimônia teve início e de tempos em tempos Rachel olhava para trás nos procurando. Às vezes o meu telefone vibrava com uma mensagem de texto dela em comentários rápidos sobre a cerimônia. Como no momento em que Catherine Zeta-Jones ficou ao lado de Tom Hanks para apresentar uma das atrações musicais. Rachel levou a mão na testa como se fosse "desmaiar de emoção" e depois escreveu:

"_**Quase belisquei o bumbum da CZJ!**_" – Rachel

Então chegou o momento da categoria dela: Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante em Musical. A vencedora foi Jane Stolz. Minha Rachel não venceu e eu estava fileiras atrás sem poder dar um abraço de consolo. Mas mandei a minha mensagem:

"_**Ano que vem tem mais, minha lady. Não desanime**_" – Quinn

"_**Te amo muito**_" – Quinn

O resto da cerimônia perdeu toda a graça. E ainda tinha a festa. Nina acompanhou Rachel junto com outras pessoas envolvidas na minissérie em apresentações e publicidade. Aqueles eventos eram perfeitos para fazer rostos novatos como o dela ficarem mais conhecidos. Eu também aproveitei para fazer alguns contatos. Era importante também fazer o meu rosto ficar conhecido. Santana, no final, foi quem mais se divertiu. Ela não tinha interesses ali e encheu um molesquine com autógrafos. Shelby e Juan foram embora pouco depois do fim da cerimônia.

Rachel bebeu mais do que estava habituada e me agarrou assim que entramos no carro que alugamos, sem se importar com Santana bem ao nosso lado.

"Não dá para esperar chegar ao quarto?" – minha cunhada reclamou... feio.

"Fecha o olho, Santy" – Rachel disse entre risadinhas. Rachel raramente ficava de pileque, mas sempre agia engraçado.

Eu, como a única pessoa sóbria ali, tinha a minha responsabilidade de manter os impulsos da minha mulher controlados. Se estivéssemos a sós, não pensaria duas vezes em clamar por Rachel ali mesmo. Mas, para mim, saber que Santana estava olhando era algo para fazer o estômago ficar revirado. Assim, levei Rachel em banho-maria até chegarmos em casa. Tomei algumas notas mentais: da próxima vez pediria para Rachel escolher um modelo que tivesse menos pano. Era um vestido azul marinho tomara que caia maravilhoso, mas dificultava um monte chegar até o meu alvo.

...

10 de abril de 2015

(Rachel)

Incrível, mas nós seis nunca estivemos juntos no Central Park. Eu mesma visitava o espaço menos do que gostaria. É relaxante desfrutar um piquenique numa tarde de paz depois da loucura que foi a premiação do Tony. Meu pai e Shelby fizeram questão de comprar quitutes para que todos nós pudéssemos desfrutar de uma tarde de tranqüilidade. Desde que Nina e a equipe dela foi contratada, já não tinha tantos problemas assim com o meu celular, apesar de ter sido forçada a trocar de número devido à quantidade absurda de pessoas que o tinha. Quinn e Beth aproveitaram bem a tarde de sol e ficaram correndo de um lado para o outro tentando soltar uma pipa. Tenho a impressão que a pequena Beth era muito mais competente do que a minha namorada em tentar fazer o brinquedo voar. De qualquer forma, as duas estavam se divertindo e eu sabia o quanto isso era importante para Quinn. Fiquei as observando por um tempinho enquanto degustava um delicioso pêssego.

"Sua irmã está respirando?" – Shelby me fez desviar a minha atenção para o corpo que estava deitado ao meu lado com a cabeça no meu colo.

Santana babava na minha perna. Literalmente. Estava morta para o mundo. Também pudera: mal dormia mais por causa da micro-empresa que ela abriu para poder fazer o negócio dos panos de prato. Nunca a vi tão determinada em fazer alguma coisa dar certo. Santana estava resolvida. Ela fez um acordo com Quinn, Johnny e Mercedes para montar coleções distintas onde, por esse primeiro contrato. Zaide financiou os valores e ela pagou mil dólares por cinco peças de cada um e eles ainda receberiam a porcentagem de venda da peça. Era uma forma de eles se beneficiarem mutuamente: Quinn, Johnny e Mercedes teriam seus nomes e trabalhos em evidência; Santana teria o negócio dela funcionando. Andrew fez uma página muito bonita e funcional na internet. E ela já tinha contratado até a empresa que fazia administração de compras on-line, que era de uma praticidade só. Tanto stress e poucas horas de sono, no primeiro momento que passou longe disso tudo, apagou.

"Ela ainda está viva... por enquanto" – passei meus dedos pelos cabelos da minha irmã.

"Eu ainda não acredito que eu vi Lisa Minelli ao vivo recebendo o prêmio especial pela carreira" – meu pai disse com um entusiasmo engraçado. Desses que lembravam até papai quando assistia aos musicais comigo.

"Querido, às vezes o seu lado gay aflora de forma bizarra. Se fosse a Barbra, eu entenderia perfeitamente. Mas a Lisa não faz o meu tipo" – Shelby deu um selinho no meu pai. Ele sorriu meio sem-graça e ficou corado. Achei a cena adorável.

"Meu pai é um charmoso bissexual de sangue latino. É pegar ou largar, senhora Shelby Corcoran".

"Sem riscos, minha querida" – mostrou o anel de noivado pela enésima vez – "Esse já está fisgado com o meu charme".

"Sorte sua que Santana está morta pro mundo!" – gargalhei enquanto passei a mão pelo ombro e braço da minha irmã – "Com certeza ela teria uma resposta bem afiada para isso".

"Claro que teria! Ela puxou isso de mim" – e depois colocou um falso sorriso no rosto

"Mamãe! Papai!" – Beth veio gritando – "Kim quebrou a minha pipa!"

"Ela ficou presa numa árvore" – meu amor chegou com o rosto vermelho e cara de derrotada. Sentou-se ao meu lado em nossa toalha com a pipa com o mastro quebrado – "Não consegui tirar de lá inteira".

"Que tal um sorvete para compensar, pulguinha?" – Beth deu um abraço no meu pai e depois o "ajudou" a se levantar para ir atrás do moço que estava vendendo picolé e balões.

"Coitada da minha Quinn. Um gênio da fotografia, mas tão incompetente com meras pipas!" – virei o meu rosto para beijá-la na boca. Era o consolo que eu dava a ela.

"Como está a agenda de vocês para essas férias?" – Shelby nos interrompeu.

"Estou livre" – disse sem muita felicidade.

"Se tudo der certo, estarei gravando o seriado. Acho que Santana vai estar enrolada com a Rock'n'Pano. Por que mãe? Vocês não só iam viajar na lua de mel? Aliás, não disse para onde iriam."

"Seu pai quer ir para a Nova Zelândia. Disse que quer ver praia e gelo ao mesmo tempo..." – Shelby foi interrompida por uma gargalhada vinda do indivíduo que estava com a cabeça no meu colo. Ela não estava morta para o mundo?

"Seria formidável se Rachel pudesse ir" – Santana abriu os olhos – "Quando é que ela teria a oportunidade de conhecer a tribo dos hobbits? Não é todo dia que você encontra seres da mesma espécie... ai!" – dei um tapa nas costas dela. Forte. Ela se levantou daquele jeito, apertando um olho em sinal de que teria volta.

Beth voltou com a metade do rosto melecado de picolé. Assim que viu Santana desperta, correu para pular no colo dela, sujando a roupa das duas no processo. Talvez o cabelo. Beth era o único ser vivo que podia fazer isso com ela. Imagine se eu derramasse uma gota de qualquer coisa que fosse numa roupa de Santana? Ela me mataria.

Depois do nosso piquenique no Central Park, levamos nossos pais a passarem o resto da tarde em nosso apartamento. Nossos encontros estavam ficando tão raros que era saudável aproveitarmos todos os momentos que tínhamos juntos. Santana quis mostrar aos nossos pais o site da nova empresa, mas meu pai fechou o computador e disse que veria com toda a calma em Lima. Naquele momento ele só queria aproveitar um bom momento com as filhas sem se preocupar com trabalho. Nós dois acabamos indo para a cozinha preparando o jantar enquanto ficamos por ali perto ouvindo boas histórias. Shelby tinha as melhores, mas Quinn não ficava muito atrás. As confusões que ela se metia com a fotografia eram hilárias.

Teve uma vez que ela recebeu uma proposta para uma série de fotografias chamada "porto-porto" para um sujeito chamado Kelly Johnson. O dinheiro era excelente. No e-mail não tinha muitas explicações, mas o que ela entendeu é que deveria fazer uma série de fotografias com modelos no Porto Elizabeth, logo ali em Nova Jersey. Eles entraram em contato por telefone e fecharam o negócio. Quando foi no dia combinado, Quinn descobriu que o Kelly era um travesti que fazia programas na alta sociedade e que a série de fotos que ele tinha proposto era "pornô-porto" com o tal e mais dois atores em cenas XXX. Ele tinha visto os trabalhos dela no portfólio da internet, achou incrível e queria fazer uma proposta mais artística e alternativa para o pornô tendo o porto como cenário. Só que quando ele entrou em contato, digitou tudo errado e estabeleceu o mal-entendido. Quinn se desculpou, mas disse que não faria aquele tipo de trabalho. Como não houve pagamento antecipado, desfizeram tudo sem maiores problemas e de forma amigável.

"Cómo son las cosas por aqui?" – meu ai me perguntou quase que de forma confidente – "Su hermana está bien? Quiero Decir, realmente bueno?"

"Ella está tan ocupado com La nueva empresa. Pero no más nievorsa de lo que ya es"

"Tienes que manterne um ojo sobre él. Sobre todo después de este el Sr. Weiz. Hombres poderosos siempre conseguen que lo quieren para o bien o para o mal. " – meu pai estava realmente preocupado. Nós não contamos essa história com todos os detalhes justamente para dar a impressão que não havia nada demais. Mas o doutor Juan Lopez era um homem muito esperto e vivido. Papai até caía na conversa de Santana, ou na minha, quando era extremamente necessário inventar histórias. Mas meu pai não: sempre foi osso duro de roer. E quando ele dizia que estava preocupado, é porque sentia que algo estava muito errado. Era dele quem puxei meu sexto sentido.

"Essa comida sai ou não sai?" – Santana reclamou falando alto para que pudéssemos escutar, como se a nossa cozinha estivesse a metros de distância.

"Arrume os pratos!" – gritei de volta para provocar – "Está saindo a melhor salada mexicana que vocês vão experimentar na vida".

Meus pais e Beth (já adormecida) saíram lá de casa com cobranças de mais telefonemas, porque os nossos semanais não eram suficientes. E também com panos de prato da Rock'n'Pano: um deles, com a foto de Quinn, foi expressamente recomendado para chegar até abuela. Assim que eles foram embora, Santana tomou um banho rápido e logo voltou a ficar com a cara no computador, de volta aos negócios. Não ia conseguir convencer minha irmã de dar um tempo, um dia que fosse. Então fiz mais do mesmo: coloquei uma manta ao redor dos ombros dela e um copo de leite em cima da mesa.

"Obrigada, Ray"

Dei um beijo na cabeça dela antes de me recolher para o meu quarto e para os braços de Quinn. Mas qualquer dia desses, eu entupiria aquele copo de leite com sonífero. A hierarquia ainda estava invertida.

...

16 de abril de 2015

(Quinn)

Era por isso que as pessoas que trabalhavam nos estúdios eram basicamente universitários. Só mesmo essa espécie de gente para trabalhar tanto por nada. Muitos colegas pareciam felizes e gratos com a oportunidade. Eu pensava de forma diferente. Não que fosse uma mercenária, mas é que já me considerava uma profissional. Estava com um freela para o fim de semana: ia fotografar um batizado. Peguei o trabalho porque precisava da grana, mas era desesperador. Sentia como se minha carreira estivesse no fim sendo que ela mal tinha começado.

Estava a arrumar os equipamentos para uma saída de campo junto com a equipe de reportagem da WSN. Seria a cinegrafista numa matéria que deveria denunciar a demora da prefeitura em recolher detritos e restos de construções entre as ruas de Manhattan. Queria que eles fizessem essa matéria no Queens, ou no Brooklin, mas na mentalidade de muitos colegas, parece que estas regiões são outras cidades de outro estado, talvez. Tudo que eles se importavam era com a ilha. E numa coisa, morar fora dela tinha de bom: a visão do que era a cidade era muito maior.

"Fabray" – Corey me chamou quando estava colocando os equipamentos na van – "Preciso bater uma palavra contigo. Pode ser?"

"Claro!"

Ninguém gostava de bater um papo com Corey porque a maioria das vezes significava bronca ou desligamento. A única coisa que me faria lamentar sair dos estúdios da NYU era o currículo negativo. De qualquer forma, fui profissional e segui na van com meus colegas jornalistas. Achava graça porque a conversa entre eles tinha foco diferenciado do meio do cinema. Um repórter fotográfico tinha outra visão do fotógrafo de cinema. Eu buscava a perfeição da imagem. O colega queria o flagra, a denúncia, a agilidade. Até que tentava me adequar às exigências, mas eu não tinha característica de jornalista. Não era o meu lugar. Com a câmera era a mesma coisa: seguia uma orientação do repórter que usaria aquilo da forma mais objetiva possível para uma matéria. Verdade que trocávamos muitas informações. Não raro sugeria ângulos e movimentos. Mas aquilo também não era o meu lugar.

A visão sobre o cinema também era distinta. Alguns colegas do jornalismo falavam com autoridade sobre aspectos que ele não vivenciava e não tinha conhecimento. Tudo era baseado em leituras. Nós não: a gente tinha a idéia e tentava concretizá-la. Esse colocar a mão na massa dava outra dimensão do processo, muito diferente daquele de sentar-se na poltrona e receber as informações. Não sabiam o quanto as cenas eram discutidas, das brigas e discussões que certos detalhes geravam, dos conflitos de visões entre o roteirista e o diretor, fora as adequações do estúdio. O universo era muito mais complexo. Eu procurava não discutir, mas tinha horas que não conseguia ficar calada diante de tamanha asneira.

Na van estava a repórter Alice Monova, eu e o motorista. Quando era preciso, o motorista segurava o canhão de luz. No mais, eu me virava com o que tinha, sem refletores, rebatedores, medições precisas. Alice mandou a gente parar na 52st, plena Midtown, e filmamos um resto de entulho. Ela gravou a opinião de umas cinco pessoas que passavam por ali e instigava-as a reclamarem. Depois corremos para entrevistar Jesse Frampton, que era o líder comunitário da região, que disse que já tinha notificado a prefeitura e que providencias estavam sendo tomadas. Por último, visitamos o representante da prefeitura que falou a mesma coisa. Alice gravou as falas dela em frente a um prédio em reforma em downtown e voltamos ao campus para editar. Inda fiquei quase meia hora com Alice e o produtor para montar a matéria de um minuto que faria parte do webjornal semanal, que ia ao ar sempre às sexta-feiras.

Trabalho feito. Fui atender ao pedido de Corey, que estava no escritório desarrumado dentro dos próprios estúdios. Fui preparada psicologicamente para a minha demissão. Bati à porta e ele pediu para entrar. Obedeci e sentei na cadeira.

"Fabray, qual a sua disponibilidade atual? Além daqui está trabalhando em outro lugar?" – meu coração bateu forte. Sentia cheiro de demissão.

"Não. Basicamente eu faço freelas de fotografia, mas o único trabalho que tenho agendado é para este fim de semana."

"Eu tenho um amigo, Alan Gehl, que vai produzir um documentário sobre a cena folk dos anos 1960 em Nova York e ele queria um parceiro meu para fazer a fotografia, mas não houve acerto. A produção tem orçamento apertado, se é que me entende. Ele me pediu para indicar alguém, e eu pensei em você."

"Jura?" – arregalei os olhos. Meu coração disparou ainda mais, desta vez de excitação.

"Sim, você é boa aluna, profissional, e eu já vi os curtas que você faz em parceria com Santiago. São muito legais. Talvez você se encaixe no perfil que o Alan procura, por isso tomei a liberdade de te indicar" – me deu um cartão – "Liga para ele e conversa. De repente você vai gostar de mexer com documentário."

Peguei o cartão e agradeci a Corey. Quase agarrei o pescoço dele e o beijei de alegria, mas me contive. Saí do estúdio já com a minha agenda do dia cumprida e liguei para Alan.

"_Alô?_" – uma voz rouca atendeu.

"Alan Gehl?"

"_Sim. Quem fala?_"

"Aqui é Quinn Fabray. Corey, da NYU, disse que você estava em busca de gente para fazer um documentário e que queria conversar."

"_Oh, sim. Quinn Fabray, você é a garota daquele curta do Robert Rodriguez, certo? Eu vi no youtube. Achei muito legal._"

"Sou eu mesma."

"_Então, estou esse projeto de documentário há seis anos e só agora consegui grana para fazê-lo, mas só posso fazer pagamentos modestos. A minha produtora é independente e a gente não tem muitos subsídios para uma produção do tipo Michael Moore, mas é o suficiente para fazer bons filmes. Eu pago a equipe por hora de trabalho. São 8 dólares por hora de trabalho para o pessoal do apoio e assistência de produção e 15 dólares a hora para o pessoal da direção e produção. Olha, é um trabalho de pelo menos dois meses de filmagem feito em dias e horas picados por causa das entrevistas com os personagens. Se estiver afim, dá uma passada no meu escritório amanhã por volta das 15h. Tem o endereço?_"

"566 Country Road 607, Jersey City, Nova Jersey?"

"_Ah, Corey te deu meu cartão? Legal, é esse mesmo. A referência é o Exército da Salvação. Fica no prédio em frente no subsolo. A gente conversa amanhã, e se ficar acertado, te passo o cronograma que temos até agora._"

"Ok, obrigada. Te vejo amanhã."

Desliguei o telefone com o ânimo renovado. O pessoal independente era assim mesmo: pagava por dia e não valores pré-estabelecidos como nas produtoras grandes. Enquanto tivesse grana, as filmagens aconteciam. Por isso que era os documentaristas eram os idealistas do cinema. E eu gostava deles.

...

20 de abril de 2015

(Santana)

Meu objetivo não era lucrar ainda. Precisava tornar a minha marca conhecida enquanto tentava zerar os meus custos de produção. Se conseguisse fechar o ano com as contas no "elas por elas", estaria feliz. Se conseguisse ter algum lucro: seria um carnaval. Andrew montou um site espetacular, muito fácil de navegar e ainda espalhou spams. Aquele dork filho de uma mãe era mesmo espetacular com essas coisas. E ainda tinham as três coleções. Quinn fez questão de selecionar as cinco fotos que virariam estampas. Aquela loira arrogante tem mesmo boa percepção para a coisa. A minha foto favorita era de uma paisagem tirada da Estátua da Liberdade. Quinn me convenceu em não usá-la por ser comum. Em vez disso, pegou uma foto de uma cena de rua no Bronx (onde tivemos o cuidado de não colocar feições nas pessoas para evitar problemas) em uma disposição meio inclinada. Fazia quatro dias que as vendas estavam abertas, e essa foto em questão era a mais vendida. Já foram 17 unidades dela.

Mercedes também fez quatro peças geniais. A faculdade a ensinou a refinar o estilo street vulgar. As peças dela, que foram batizadas de "coleção Chicago Hits", por Mercedes Jones, eram de desenhos e formas inspirados na cidade que ela morava junto com meu primo Júlio. Foi um saco negociar com ela, porque Mercedes quer ter controle absoluto sobre tudo que envolve o nome dela. Não a culpo, mas tem momentos que ou você assina logo essa merda de contrato ou vai se lascar. Interessante é que só quando eu mandei ela ir para o diabo que a carregue foi que ela assinou a porra do contrato comigo para as quatro peças.

Johnny fez uma coleção de cinco peças com desenhos de tatuagens tribais diagramadas com as pequenas poesias que ele escrevia. Foi fácil explicar os termos do contrato a ele e fazê-lo assinar. Difícil foi resistir àquela boca e àqueles olhos verdes. Eu não queria demonstrar meu interesse pouco fraternal, mas estava ficando cada vez mais complicado me segurar.

Então a minha Rock'n'Pano começou. A empresa estava toda legalizada, com contas, contratos, tudo certinho. Zaide recebia relatórios semanais e mandava a grana. Não havia como me derrubar pelos meios legais. Mas eu estava enfrentando alguns problemas. Não conseguia, por exemplo, vender as coleções para as lojas de presentes, como havia planejado inicialmente. Também não conseguia ser recebida por alguns empresários da cidade: os mais respeitáveis, pelo menos. Tinha sim audiências com esses empresários mequetrefes que não agregariam valor algum para a minha empresa, mas que, de qualquer forma, encomendaram algumas unidades. Vendas são vendas!

Sabia quem estava colocando esses entraves. A barreira também poderia ser chamada de Caleb Weiz. Tomei a decisão de não assumir empresa alguma e mandei uma carta agradecendo pelos anos de ajuda, mas que gostaria de romper nossas relações. Rachel e eu mandamos uma carta abrindo mão de qualquer coisa que ele quisesse nos beneficiar. Foi quando os boicotes começaram. Eu pedi um horário para conversar de forma civilizada, assim de empresário para empresário, ele não me recebeu. Não sabia o que ele estava armando, mas se ele pretendia esperar até que eu o procurasse andando de joelhos pedindo perdão por ter virado minhas costas, ah, que ele não prendesse a respiração. Eu era Santana "freaking" Berry-Lopez e ele que beijasse a minha bunda!

"Santy..." – Rachel veio até o meu quarto com cara de assustada – "Tem um senhor do lado de fora. Disse que é advogado e que precisa conversar conosco".

Salvei os meus trabalhos e fui com Rachel atender o tal vampiro. Odiava o tipo, mas ele era necessário dentro do mundo dos negócios. O advogado de zaide foi quem me assessorou na abertura da empresa e na hora de fazer todos os contratos. O sujeito que estava a nossa porta era alto e com porte atlético. Não devia ter mais do que 30 anos.

"Rachel e Santana Berry-Lopez, correto?" – acenamos positivo – "Estou aqui como representante do senhor Caleb Weiz. Ele quer conversar com as duas a respeito do documento assinado por vocês sobre abrir mão de qualquer benefício que poderiam ter e pediu que eu viesse pessoalmente marcar esse encontro".

"Não vamos mudar de idéia" – Rachel falou firme. Fiquei orgulhosa.

"O meu cliente quer ter a chance de discutir essa questão diretamente com as senhoritas" – bom, eu precisava falar com esse judeu velho – "Amanhã às três da tarde na empresa?"

"Estarei lá!"

"Santana!" – Rachel protestou.

"Eu juro que ele está bloqueando meus contatos, Rachel! Se é essa a minha chance de tirar algumas satisfações, então vou aproveitar. Confirme tudo, Jeeves. E diga para o senhor Weiz não se esquecer do amendoim torrado e salgado".

"O quê?" – Rachel me olhou estranho depois que o advogado acenou e deixou a nossa porta.

"Amendoim salgado é melhor do que aquelas sementes de abóbora que você gosta tanto de comer".

Agradecemos a presença o advogado e logo ele saiu. Tinha razão nenhuma para oferecer café ao tipo ou desejar que ele ficasse por mais tempo.

"Por que você vai encontrar com esse homem?" – Rachel estava preocupada.

"Porque a gente aplicou um golpe ao cortar nossas relações e ele revidou. O bloqueio dos meus contatos foi só um aviso. Eu não quis fazer grande coisa em frente daquele capacho bonitão, mas aí vem bomba, Ray. Nesse caso, é melhor enfrentar o impacto com alguma proteção. Uma coisa eu te garanto: mal ele não vai me fazer".

"Quem te garante?"

"Bubbee disse que eu deveria confiar mais nos meus instintos. É o que estou fazendo. A questão é: você confia em mim?"

"Claro!"

"Ótimo. Mas se eu não voltar para casa ou ligar até às cinco horas..."

"Santana!" – sorri para a minha irmã e a abracei para tranqüilizá-la. Mas por dentro, estava muito preocupada.


	68. 21 de abril de 2015 Amazed

**21 de abril de 2015 - Amazed**

(Rachel)

"Você não deveria ter vindo aqui" – Santana reclamou – "devia ter ficado em casa se preparando para gravar amanhã."

"Primeiro: nós não deveríamos ter vindo aqui sem um advogado. Segundo: meu papel está muito bem estudo, obrigada por sua preocupação. Terceiro: você está em péssima forma: não come direito, não dorme direito, não pensa direito. Emagreceu a olhos vistos... De jeito nenhum que eu iria deixar você enfrentar esse Don Vitor Corleone sozinha. Quarto: esse assunto diz respeito a nós duas..."

"Por favor. Diga que não existe um quinto item!" – Santana me interrompeu.

"Eu tenho uma lista!"

"Claro que tem" – ela revirou os olhos.

Entramos na ante-sala do escritório do senhor Weiz. Não o via há mais de um mês, desde o jantar que antecedeu o fatídico dia em que ele deu um tapa no rosto de Santana e despejou em cima dela segredos de família que deveriam permanecer ocultos. Eu não saberia como iria reagir ao reencontrá-lo. A imagem que eu tinha dele de um avô substituto rapidamente se transformou para um de mafioso violento que estava louca para arrancar-lhe os olhos. Sim, eu passei a ter medo dele e, principalmente, passei a temer por Santana, por outro lado, queria descontar cada tapa que minha irmã recebeu.

Não acreditava que ele fosse fazer alguma estupidez ou que fosse dizer mais podres sobre nossa família. O que poderia haver de pior do que revelar que bubbee foi a prostituta particular dele? Isso era ainda pior do que a revelação que papai era filho biológico dele e não de zaide. O que esperava era uma conversa civilizada. Algum entendimento e que ele fosse gentilmente parar de dificultar a vida da Rock'n'Pano. Santana me explicou que o fato de muitos dos empresários de Nova York não recebê-la limitava a ação dela. Era uma redução de quase 70% do poder de demanda que era prejudicado, mas que ela estava estudando caminhos alternativos.

"Oi Cho" – Santana cumprimentou a secretária com uma surpreendente simpatia. A mulher era asiática e parecia estar em seus 40 anos – "O chefe está me esperando?"

"Diria que sim" – ela olhou com curiosidade em minha direção – "Você deve ser Rachel! Eu só te conhecia por uma foto no celular da sua irmã".

"Sim... Rachel Berry-Lopez" – a cumprimentei. Ela sorriu rapidamente e voltou a atenção para Santana mais uma vez.

"Vou anunciar a chegada das duas" – e depois inclinou-se um pouco mais sobre a mesa e sussurrou – "Tenham cautela. O humor dele está horrível e um dos advogados está lá dentro. Ouvi dizer que o senhor White está cuidando especialmente do caso de vocês, seja lá o que for".

Acabei sentindo alguma simpatia pela secretária. Santana sempre falava boas coisas da senhora Cho. Dizia que ela funcionava como uma espécie de olhos vivos de Weiz nos corredores da empresa. Todos os dias ela trabalhava na sala de recepção da presidência, apesar do presidente pouco ir à empresa em pessoa. As duas se falaram mais na época em que Santana foi estagiária e depois o contato foi ocasional. A moça tinha lá uma simpatia.

Entramos no escritório em seguida. Era a minha primeira vez ali dentro. Imaginava que fosse enorme e bem decorado. Nesse ponto, não fiquei decepcionada. Senhor Weiz estava sentado na poltrona atrás da mesa dele enquanto o advogado – o mesmo que veio nos visitar – estava em uma das cadeiras em frente. O empregado se levantou assim que me viu e pegou uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa de reuniões que tinha ali para que eu e Santana pudéssemos nos acomodar. Olhei para a minha irmã, e ela estava visivelmente tensa, com o maxilar pressionado e os olhos fixos no velho homem.

"Boa tarde Santana e Rachel. Fico grato que as duas apareceram" – ele disse com um sorriso desagradável no rosto.

"Depois de tantos boicotes e da visita do seu empregado aqui, como recusar?" – cutuquei Santana. Ela estava armada e não era uma boa estratégia diante de um mafioso.

"Boicote?" – ele franziu a testa – "Isso é uma acusação séria, senhorita Berry-Lopez, passível de processo" – apontou para o advogado que confirmou a informação – "É claro que o que quero aqui não é mais divergências. Chamei Santana aqui para um entendimento. Algo que estendo a você, Rachel. Sei que tem coisas a perguntar e eu estou disposto a tirar suas dúvidas."

"Eu conheço a história pela boca da minha irmã, senhor Weiz. Tenho certeza que ela não aumentou as informações. Então o que gostaria de saber da boca do senhor é por que agora? Por que revelar essa história agora? E por que tanto trabalho para preparar Santana sendo que você poderia deixar a sua empresa na mão de sócios que tem muito mais carinho e identificação com a sua história do que nós?"

"É uma boa pergunta, Rachel" – ele trançou os dedos e inclinou-se levemente à frente, para nos encarar melhor – "Essa revelação deveria ser feita a Hiram. Infelizmente não tive muitas chances. Nunca consegui me aproximar dele o suficiente para ser um amigo, que fosse. Minha melhor chance foi na época em que ele e Joel deixaram de se falar. Houve uma boa oportunidade neste período, mas eu a deixei passar. Então, quando Hiram morreu, disse a mim mesmo que não cometeria o mesmo engano com as duas. A questão não é o agora, Rachel. Foi o processo. O desfecho não foi como queria, mas não vou lamentar."

"E sobre a empresa?"

"Santana tem um talento único, Rachel. Ela nasceu para o mundo dos negócios e acredito que ela fará um ótimo trabalho frente à Weiz Co. Além disso, as duas são tudo que restou da minha família. O que tenho pertence a vocês."

"Tanta boa vontade!" – Santana resmungou irônica – "O senhor quer tanto que eu fique presa a sua empresa que está disposto até a sabotar a minha."

"Eu posso ter ajudado a fechar uma ou duas portas porque queria te testar, mas esses acúmulos de nãos que ouviu são frutos de um erro seu no plano estratégico. Se fosse você, revisaria todo o plano. Tenho certeza que um pouco de censo crítico vai te ajudar a enxergar a falha."

"Você é cheio de si."

"Não, você é uma jovem arrogante... mas eu não vim aqui discutir essas coisas pequenas quando chamei para uma conversa. Não quero ocupar o tempo das senhoritas, então vamos direto ao assunto. Eu recebi na semana passada um documento registrado assinado pelas duas onde dizia que abririam mão de qualquer benefício que poderiam vir a receber da minha pessoa. Eu peço humildemente que cancelem o documento. As duas são a única família que me restou. As circunstâncias que isso foi exposto não invalidam a minha vontade em deixar bens materiais para o conforto de ambas".

"O senhor tem formas estranhas de demonstrar consideração" – Santana disparou e eu estava quase a arrastando para fora do escritório. Não que tivesse alguma simpatia pelo senhor Weiz, mas tinha de admitir que a minha irmã poderia ser um tanto quanto difícil às vezes.

"O que Santana quer dizer..." – disse baixando o tom, a interrompendo – "é que a abordagem não foi apropriada. Senhor Weiz, entendo a sua posição. Concordo até em alguns pontos com o senhor, mas também não posso ignorar que tudo isso está errado. Querendo o não, o senhor forçou uma situação delicada, usou de violência física contra minha irmã, revelou informações que nos machucaram. Quando decidimos registrar o documento, queríamos, sobretudo, nos proteger. E acho que posso falar em nome da minha irmã também, mas o seu pedido para reconsiderar nossas ações não poderá ser atendido."

"A melhor coisa que o senhor fez pelo meu pai e minha avó foi rejeitá-los" – Santana disparou – "Quanto a isso, eu só tenho a agradecer. Assim a lembrança que tenho do meu pai é ele no meio de uma família feliz, que o amava incondicionalmente. Um homem realizado por dar aulas, por mexer com terra e por estudar reflorestamentos, mesmo que isso não o transformasse num homem rico. Imagine se fosse o contrário? Um empresário sem vocação ao lado de um pai carrasco e ditador. Não mesmo..."

"Santana!" – vendo o jeito que o senhor Weiz estava ficando vermelho. Mas ela não iria me escutar.

"Você é uma hipócrita Santana. Fala de amor incondicional, de liberdade, mas Joel também te pressionou a seguir essa carreira. A única coisa que fiz foi reconhecer que você tem talento para fazer mais do que administrar pequenas fábricas em Cleveland".

"Meu avô sabia que eu tinha vocação. A gente sempre se comunicou por números. Sim, zaide me pressionou, mas foi a melhor coisa que ele me fez. Era uma adolescente estúpida de 17 anos que estava disposta a viver de um casamento com um homem rico, não do meu esforço. Mas o que o senhor fez foi muito pior. Zaide fez por amor e sabe que existem limites, ao passo que o senhor age como uma merda de um mafioso que está desesperado por um herdeiro para não deixar sua grana cair nas mãos do governo federal e de um bando de acionistas sanguessugas".

"O que a minha irmã quer dizer, senhor Weiz" – tive de ponderar mais uma vez – "É que nós agradecemos por todo o suporte que o senhor nos deu. Gostaríamos de poder retribuir de alguma forma, mas não desta maneira".

"Seus argumentos são razoáveis, Rachel. Uma vergonha eu não ter dado o crédito que lhe é devido" – Senhor Weiz voltou a cruzar os dedos das mãos em sinal de reflexão. Pelo menos foi assim que interpretei – "Podemos fazer um trato. Está disposta a ouvir?"

"Não!" – disse Santana.

"Sim!" – eu respondi ao mesmo tempo.

"Anulem o documento. Meu advogado vai orientá-las em como proceder. Não vou exigir nada em troca. Sou um velho rancoroso, Rachel, e caminho para o fim da vida. O que eu fiz com o seu pai e sua avó foi imperdoável. O que fiz com Santana foi terrível, mas essa é a minha chance de reparar."

"Ah, por favor. Ele só está sendo manipulativo como sempre foi! Não caia no papo dele, Rachel".

"O senhor poderia nos dar alguns dias para pensar?" – ignorei minha irmã.

"Claro. Pegue o seu tempo."

Saímos de lá com Santana nada feliz. Não tenho culpa que ela estava sendo irracional. Quanto a aceitar ou não cancelar o documento, bom, isso teríamos de pensar com cuidado. Ainda estava inclinada a deixar as coisas como estavam e tinha certeza que Santana não ia querer ouvir uma palavra a respeito.

Foi ótimo quando saímos da empresa. O ar lá dentro parecia denso, forte. Ao passo que o ar poluído daquela área de Manhattan foi um frescor. Santana ainda não queria ir para casa, por isso decidimos pegar um ônibus e visitar um shopping Center para andar à toa. Aproveitamos para saborear um lanche. Havia uma casa de saladas muito boa no shopping de Murray Hill.

"Vamos ao cinema? Faz um século que não vamos ao cinema juntas" – disse para quebrar o gelo.

"Tenho trabalho a fazer" – Santana parecia passada, desanimada.

"A Rock'n'Pano não vai desmoronar se você tirar uma tarde de folga".

"Não... mas eu poderia perder algumas oportunidades numa única tarde e eu tenho que revisar meus planos de estratégia empresarial..."

"Santy! Um filme! E você precisa esfriar a cabeça. Depois está passando aquela comédia romântica com a Dakota Fanning".

"E daí?"

"Eu acho divertido quando você diz que ela é uma alien e que transaria com ela só para ficar grávida e provar a sua teoria" – Santana era super fã da Dakota Fanning. Só não dava o braço a torcer porque ela dizia que ter uma queda por celebridade era a coisa mais brega do mundo.

Ela concordou, o que foi uma surpresa porque me olhou de um jeito como se quisesse me jogar dentro da lata de lixo. Chegamos 20 minutos antes da sessão na série de salas que existiam ali. O filme era um lixo. A direção era frouxa, o roteiro era óbvio e as atuações eram automáticas. Mesmo assim, aquilo era um sucesso de bilheteria por causa do apelo do elenco. Claro que Santana me xingou por arrastá-la para ver "aquela droga sem lógica", palavras dela. Voltamos para casa já à noite. Agora a minha missão em cuidar da minha irmã por um dia implicava em fazê-la dormir pelo menos uma noite inteira.

"Por que você não vai tomar um banho?" – disse a impedindo de abrir o computador.

"Preciso checar os e-mails e ver há encomendas".

"Você checa isso amanhã. Hoje você já ficou estressada o suficiente".

"Ray..."

"Banho!" – fiz a minha melhor expressão homicida.

Ela suspirou derrotada e obedeceu. Enquanto isso, preparei um suco de laranja com sonífero. Conhecendo Santana, ela ia acordar de madrugada para trabalhar. Sei que o que estava prestes a fazer não era ético. Preferia pensar que a minha trapaça seria um mal necessário visando um bem maior. Ela saiu do banheiro como sempre já vestida com o pijama. Raramente se trocava no quarto, como era o hábito meu e de Quinn.

"Pronto! Satisfeita?"

"Cama!" – apontei para o quarto.

"Você não está exagerando?"

"Não, Santy! Se você não se cuida por um dia, pelo menos faça isso por mim... ou pelo nosso pai... ou por Shelby..."

"Ok..."

Entrei no quarto dela e deitei ao lado, entregando o suco no processo. Ela experimentou um pouco.

"Está bom, mas não estou com vontade".

"Você precisa forrar melhor o seu estômago" – a cutuquei bem na barriga e não deixei escapar a expressão de dor. Meu pai era médico e eu era viciada em seriados sobre o assunto. Sabia que estômago sensível e dor eram indicativos de gastrite ou, pior, de uma úlcera – "Há quanto tempo você está sentindo dor no estômago?"

"Eu não sinto dor!"

"Mentira!" – eu apertei de novo a região do estômago e novamente a careta de dor – "Santy, deita direito" – levantei a camisola até revelar o abdômen e então pressionei a região igual como o meu pai fazia com a gente. Santana não conseguiu fingir e deixou até escapar um murmuro de dor – "Precisa marcar com o gastrologista urgente. Você, nervosa e estressada como é, e ainda com uma gastrite? Combinação perigosa. É por isso que você não tem se alimentado direito? Por que dói?" – Santana me olhou derrotada e acenou positivo.

"Não queria te preocupar, ok. Nós duas temos problemas demais".

"Mas nada é mais importante do que a saúde da gente. E você se negligencia demais nesse aspecto".

"Eu não sou hipocondríaca como você".

"Eu tomo vitaminas controladas por um médico responsável indicado pelo nosso pai, não remédios! E você sabe que eu raramente adoeço".

"Tá, que seja... amanhã a gente resolve".

"Toma o resto do suco primeiro... e não tem discussão".

Só fiquei satisfeita quando vi o copo vazio. Era a certeza que tinha que minha irmã dormiria a noite inteira. Enquanto ela se ajeitava na cama, peguei uma manta fina no armário. Os dias ficavam cada vez mais quentes, mas à noite ainda fazia frio. E Santana tinha mania de dormir com a janela parcialmente aberta.

"Ray... obrigada".

"Irmãs também são para essas coisas..." – me inclinei e dei um selinho de boa noite.

Quando me virei para sair da cama, levei um susto ao ver Quinn na porta do quarto. Ela tinha a sobrancelha erguida, daquele jeito que fazia quando ela estava levemente enciumada. Aprendi com o tempo a não levar isso tão à sério.

"Boa noite, amor" – outro selinho, desta vez em Quinn, e fui para a cozinha levar as poucas louças sujas. Quinn me seguiu, o que eu já esperava – "Como foi a reunião da equipe do documentário?"

"Um saco. A produtora é do tipo metódica/paranóica com orçamento enquanto o diretor acha que pode dar jeitinhos. Pelo menos eles foram capazes de estabelecer o cronograma de trabalho racional. Vai ser o meu primeiro filme profissional como titular na direção de fotografia, então serei paciente para fazer bem" – Quinn pegou o pano de prato, um comum mesmo, e começou a me ajudar – "E o encontro com o senhor Weiz?"

"Foi razoável. Santana quase colocou tudo a perder com o jeito estourado dela. E para piorar, é possível que ela esteja com uma gastrite. Por isso que ela está se alimentando tão mal. Está sentindo dor".

"Não imaginei que pudesse ser isso".

Olhei para Quinn com o cabelo repicado em um corte bonito, a jaqueta jeans que ela gostava de usar por cima do vestido. Minha namorada conseguia ser ridiculamente linda com tão pouco. Às vezes me pegava admirada como uma garota como ela podia ficar com alguém como eu. Não resisti e a beijei com paixão.

"Já tomou banho?" – Quinn perguntou ainda abraçada a mim.

"Não!"

"Que tal uma chuveirada a dois para economizar água e salvar o meio ambiente?"

"Ótima idéia"

...

(Quinn)

Uma diferença monumental de um documentário em relação a um filme de ficção: a equipe é muito menor. As coisas precisam ser tratadas com mais objetividade também. Um projeto como esses geralmente demoram anos e anos para se concretizar. O diretor e o produtor costumam fazer primeiro uma pesquisa completa sobre o assunto, então é preciso vender a idéia para se conseguir algum dinheiro e filmar. Não é fácil encontrar alguém que financie um gênero que não dá lucro. Os documentaristas são movidos pela paixão, basicamente, e o mercado de blue ray. No caso de Lewis Gore e Alan Gehl (que era o diretor), passaram sete anos desenvolvendo esse projeto sobre o folk de Nova York sob ótica de personagens inusitados, não necessariamente dos artistas. Isso vai desde a idéia inicial, conseguir uma produtora e o levante de dinheiro. A parte das filmagens e entrevistas costuma ser a mais rápida, até porque o dinheiro já está na mão. Nossa equipe é formada por 11 pessoas, fora aqueles que serão responsáveis pela pós-produção. Num filme normal e independente, o número de pessoas envolvidas é o triplo.

Lewis Gore é um personagem interessante. Se você perguntar a ele se existe deus, vai responder: "Mas é claro! Só que ele prefere ser chamado de Bob Dylan". Obviamente Nossa Senhora é a Joan Baez. Acho que a vovó Lopez ia adorar ter uma conversa com ele. Os dois são as pessoas mais pró-Cuba que eu tive o prazer em conhecer. Mas na hora de lidar com o trabalho, Lewis se torna um cara extremamente objetivo. Alan Gehl foi jornalista, trabalhou no Washington Post por alguns anos até que decidiu largar a carreira na redação para se tornar documentarista. Ele largou o jornalismo por causa do rigor que podava a criatividade. Imagino o drama que era. Pelo pouco que vi, Alan fazia de formas alternativas em se contar uma mesma história, pensava em planos diferenciados e até em como seria a montagem. Parecia que o filme estava pronto na mente dele, e que só faltava concretizá-lo. Ele não era um entusiasta do folk, mas amava as possibilidades.

Discutimos cronogramas por dias. Fechamos tudo em 45 dias de trabalho do qual vou receber 15 dólares por hora. A produção não tinha muito dinheiro para pagar os profissionais técnicos, mas o projeto era muito bom e era o meu debut como diretora de fotografia em um longa-metragem. Nada mal para alguém como eu, mas isso já não se compara com os 150 mil que Rachel vai receber para filmar "Slings And Arrows". As filmagens do documentário começariam no início da próxima semana com uma entrevista com deus. Depois haveria uma pausa de uma semana, então voltaríamos a nos encontrar para ter a sequência de trabalho em dias alternados. Questão de agenda dos entrevistados.

Ainda não sabia se largava ou não os estúdios da NYU porque muitos dos dias de filmagem coincidiam com os meus dias de trabalho na faculdade. Primeiro tentaria remanejar horários junto a Corey. Se ele aceitasse, ótimo. Caso contrário, tchau estúdios. Estava mais tranqüila porque recebi um e-mail salvador da pátria. A comissão de formatura da turma de 2015 me contatou para fotografar os formandos para fazer os convites de formatura, fazer as fotos ampliadas deles para a festa. Seria dinheiro suficiente para eu garantir a minha parte do aluguel e mais algumas outras contas.

Ainda durante a reunião com a equipe, recebi uma mensagem de Rachel. Disse que estava indo ao cinema com Santana e que as duas jantaram fora de casa. Sinal de que eu deveria fazer o mesmo. Na saída dos trabalhos Monica, uma das assistentes de produção, me convidou para jantar. Aceitei. A gente pegou o trem para Manhattan e depois jantamos numa pizzaria antes de cada uma pegar sua respectiva estação de metrô: eu para o Queens e ela para Brooklin.

"O que achou da equipe? Foi a primeira vez que todos se reuniram" – ela perguntou.

"Acho que todos estão muito apaixonados pelo projeto. Isso vai fazer todo o diferencial" – ela soltou uma gargalhada.

"Ouvi dizer que você era muito reservada e ponderada com suas observações, Fabray. Nunca imaginei que fosse tanto".

"Eu apenas procuro fazer o meu trabalho, em primeiro lugar. Nada além. Não sou tão fechada quanto aparento" – sorri sem jeito.

"Então conte alguma coisa da sua vida!"

"Não há muito que contar. Vim de uma cidade pequena de Ohio para estudar em Nova York."

"Mas isso é a história de vários dos jovens que estão na cidade, Fabray. Eu mesma fiz a mesma coisa saí de Rhode Island, mas para estudar em City University of New York. Larguei o curso antes de me formar e estou me virando desde então. O que isso tem de diferente de você ou de centenas de outros?"

"Eu não larguei a NYU. E a minha história é desinteressante. Juro!"

"E esse anel no seu dedo? Sinal de que há alguém especial na sua vida?"

"Sim, existe".

"O sortudo tem nome?"

"A sortuda sou eu... Rachel é o nome dela".

"Oh, eu não sabia que você era gay".

"Eu não ergo bandeiras do arco-íris, não sou militante de causas políticas e muito menos vou a paradas de orgulho gay ou em boates, mas sim... eu sou gay. Isso não é um segredo, muito menos algo de que me envergonhe. Eu só não saio anunciado para quem quiser ouvir".

"Está vendo... reservada."

"Nada de errado com isso."

"Não há mesmo" – ela sorriu – "Fica mais divertido descobrir coisas sobre você."

Monica foi uma boa companhia no jantar. Deixou a impressão de que trabalharíamos bem em conjunto. Ela também me contou algumas outras coisas sobre ela. Ela tinha 23 anos e morava sozinha num quarto/sala. Disse que era bissexual, morou com uma namorada, mas precisou deixar o apartamento em Manhattan quando as duas terminaram meses atrás. Então se mudou para o Brooklin e que atualmente estava de rolo com um rapaz. Monica era uma garota urbana, com tatuagem nos braços e cabelo azul e preto. Era bonita, tinha corpo mais cheio de curvas, seios grandes. Vestia-se como uma skatista e falava muito. Dividimos as despesas do jantar e finalmente peguei o táxi para casa.

Abri a porta em silêncio. Mais por estar cansada do que qualquer outra razão. O apartamento estava quieto e pude ouvir a voz baixinha de Rachel sem conseguir entender direito do que se tratava. Parei na porta do quarto de Santana e flagrei a minha mulher se inclinando por cima da irmã dela para dar um beijo na boca. Por um instante o sangue subiu, mas me controlei. Eu não entendia essa necessidade de uma ficar dando selinho na outra. Elas eram irmãs, por favor! Eu nunca dei selinhos em Frannie. Rachel notou a minha presença e veio em minha direção. Considerando que era o único caminho que poderia seguir, já que estava na porta do quarto. Ela me deu um selinho com gosto de Santana e seguiu para a cozinha com um copo na mão. Dei boa noite a minha cunhada, que me respondeu com um resmungo, antes de seguir a minha mulher. Não havia muitas louças sujas, mas o escorredor estava cheio. Então comecei a secar e guardar enquanto conversamos rapidamente. Quando Rachel acabou de lavar, ela secou as mãos e me olhou de um jeito engraçado. Fui surpreendida por um beijo dos mais gostosos e apaixonados. Meu coração disparou e vi fogos de artifício. Como podia aquela mulher ainda causar tais efeitos em mim depois de todo esse tempo?

"Já tomou banho?" – perguntei abraçada a ela.

"Não!"

"Que tal uma chuveirada a dois para economizar água e salvar o meio ambiente?"

"Ótima idéia"

Era em momentos assim, depois de fazer amor com Rachel, quando a olhava tão em paz, que renovavam todas as minhas certezas de que eu gostaria de passar o resto da minha vida com ela.

...

22 de abril de 2015

Rachel saiu correndo do nosso apartamento. A HBO e as outras produtoras deram sinal verde (leia-se dinheiro) para começar a rodar aos episódios apesar do piloto ainda não ter sido montado, mas não editado. A produção se mobilizou e conseguiram adiantar o cronograma em duas semanas (o que geraria economia). Era o primeiro dia de gravação do segundo episódio da série e Rachel estava animada para chegar ao Classic Stage Company, na 13st, onde estava sendo gravada a série. Ou pelo menos a maior parte das cenas. Achei adorável o entusiasmo da minha mulher. Santana e eu terminamos de tomar nosso café da manhã e pegamos nossos caminhos. Ela para Columbia e eu para NYU. Só tinha duas classes e estaria livre pelo resto do dia. Trabalho havia bastante. Poderia usar o tempo livre para agilizar as fotos dos formandos: tinha de alugar alguns equipamentos, contratar um assistente, pedir o carro das meninas emprestado. Tinha de estudar no mínimo. Mas não. Estava preguiçosa.

Tirei o dia para andar pela cidade, observar as pessoas. Nem me importei com a garoa fininha. Fui até a livraria de costume. Decidi dar uma de Rachel Berry-Lopez e decidi ler algo sobre o folk americano e os anos 1960 em Nova York. Eu poderia fazer meu trabalho com conhecimento zero do conteúdo, mas não seria correto. Selecionei três livros e paguei 15 dólares por eles: exatamente o que ganharia com uma hora de trabalho. Não queria começar a trabalhar e me encontrar com "o deus", segundo Lewis, ignorante da obra dele. No caminho passei em frente a uma joalheria. Olhei pela vitrine e vi um anel de diamantes discreto e muito elegante. Ideias passaram pela minha cabeça. Por que não?

"Bom dia, senhor" – me dirigi ao vendedor – "Estou interessada em um anel de noivado" – ele me olhou esquisito. Raramente uma mulher comprava anel de noivado, a não ser que fosse por uma razão diferenciada ou por ser gay, uma vez que o casamento entre sexos iguais era permitido no estado desde 2011.

"Nós temos algumas belas opções aqui, senhorita" – mostrou uma série deles – "Você tem uma preferência?"

"Bom preço, possibilidades de prestações" – senti o meu rosto corar – "elegante e discreto".

O vendedor era bom. Ele pegou uma aliança similar a que vi na vitrine.

"Essa peça é formada por um conjunto de pequenos brilhantes fixados e trabalhados em cima do ouro amarelo revestido por ouro branco. É muito elegante e tem um preço justo. Apenas seis mil dólares que você pode pagar em até dez prestações, se necessitar."

O problema era que quanto mais prestações, mais juros e mais caro o produto. Sorri amarelo para o vendedor.

"Bom..."

"Ou se a senhorita preferir" – ele era rápido também – "Temos essa outra peça em ouro com uma pedra de brilhante. É mais simples, porém é uma peça bem acabada que sai por apenas 2.500."

Analisei o anel. Não era elegante quanto o de seis mil dólares, mas era bonito sim e eu poderia pagar sem comprometer as minhas outras contas. Sei que Rachel merecia muito mais. Sei que poderia esperar. Mas tinha esse fogo no meu peito, essa vontade.

"Eu vou levar."

Agora só teria de encontrar um momento apropriado para fazer o meu pedido oficial. No momento em que saí da joalheria, uma velha música de Paul McCartney invadiu a minha mente e saí cantarolando pelas ruas em meio à garoa.

"_Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love all the time/ and maybe i'm afraid of the way i love you/ baby, i'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time/ and hung me on a line/ maybe i'm amazed at the way i really need you_"


	69. 04 de maio de 2015 – Lobos Maus

**04 de maio de 2015 – Lobos Maus**

(Santana)

Acordei com a cabeça pesada e com uma leve ardência no meu estômago. Uma que estava ficando familiarizada. Tinha consulta marcada e sabia mais ou menos o que esperar: fazer endoscopia, levar injeção na veia, perder a memória uns 15 minutos da memória por conta da medicação e perder quase um dia inteiro grogue. Tinha feito isso uma vez em Lima com um médico amigo de papi. Deu gastrite leve na ocasião e eu passei 20 dias tomando remédio.

Era dia. Eram poucas as vezes que dormia noites inteiras por causa dos trabalhos da Columbia e da Rock'n'Pano. Sorte que o semestre estava no fim. Seria um alívio ficar praticamente três meses empenhada apenas na minha pequena empresa. Levantei, escovei os dentes e fui arrastando o meu chinelo até a cozinha. Rachel e Quinn estavam de pé. Minha irmã tinha uma série para gravar. Parece que as coisas andavam bem no set.

"Bom dia, Santy" – Rachel abriu um sorriso desses que ela dava depois de uma boa trepada com a Quinn. Como aquilo era repugnante – "Já preparei o seu café da manhã" – apontou para o copo com uma coisa verde dentro e gelatina com frutas. Eu gostava de gelatina, mas não no café. E aquela coisa verde...

"O que diabos é isso?"

"Suco de couve com um pouquinho de leite só para quebrar um pouco o amargo e dar um gosto bom".

"Esquece... cadê meu café?"

"Nada de café, Santana! Se você estiver mesmo com uma gastrite, a cafeína vai ferir ainda mais o seu estômago. Couve faz bem e ajuda a curar. E depois isso é receita da abuela".

Abuela era a doutora da medicina alternativa. Ela e papi viviam discutindo sobre eficácia de chás e outras coisas naturais. Papai é que adorava as receitas e concordava com muitas delas. Os dois se davam muito bem. As receitas de abuela incluíam suco de limão com bicarbonato para difícil digestão, chá de olho de goiabeira para cortar diarréia, ameixa preta para prisão de ventre, couve e purê de batata para gastrite, chá de maracujá para insônia, boldo para cortar ressaca, um shot de tequila para aliviar dor de garganta. A primeira vez que tomei um shot de tequila foi sob supervisão de abuela quando era criança. Eu e Rachel cansamos de tomar chá de erva cidreira para ver se a gente ficava mais calminha quando passávamos o dia na casa dela.

"No voy a tomar esa bazofia!"

"Si usted no bebe, me quedo de pie todo el dia y no voy a dejar trabajar".

"Me dá essa droga!" – admito, o suco de couve não era ruim.

"Se as duas me dão licença, acho que vou pegar o meu caminho" – Quinn disse assim que terminou o café dela.

"Você vai gravar hoje?" – perguntei.

"Sim... vou aproveitar que segunda é o dia mais tranquilo no estúdio e vou sair mais cedo para gravar o doc."

"Legal."

"Você não acha legal" – ela desdenhou.

"Não acho. O tema deste doc. é clichê."

"Santana! Acho que é um pouco cedo para embates, correto?" – Rachel se meteu.

"Se me dão licença" – Quinn deu um beijo nos lábios da minha irmã, pegou a mochila dela e saiu.

Estava morrendo de vontade de tomar o restinho do café da garrafa. O sexto sentido da minha irmã funcionou mais uma vez e ela derramou o precioso líquido negro na pia. Quase chorei.

"Não trapaceie quando chegar na Columbia" – ela me deu um beijo no rosto e me entregou minha mochila.

"Isso, me expulsa de casa!"

"Tenha um bom dia" – sorriu como a atendente de telemarketing da propaganda da TV.

Tive a oportunidade de abrir meu computador para checar minha empresa no intervalo do primeiro para a segunda aula. Haviam 27 novos pedidos na lojinha on-line. Cada unidade custava 10 dólares mais impostos. O frete mais barato saía de graça para residentes de Nova York. Tinha passado três mil dólares em vendas, menos os 15% que tinha de pagar a Quinn, Mercedes e Johnny. Não era mal para uma empresa nascente, estava perto de conseguir pagar o custo de produção da primeira remessa de panos, mas estava longe de recuperar o investimento inicial. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Tinha de estudar outras formas de fazer o produto chegar até as pessoas. Precisava de um projeto de marketing melhor e já tinha reservado matrícula em duas matérias do assunto no próximo semestre em Columbia. Mas não poderia esperar às aulas para me movimentar.

Abri o e-mail da Rock'n'Pano. Alguns Spams, e-mails de clientes com críticas, sugestões e elogios. Eu listava os mais freqüentes e relevantes. Respondia a todos eles. Por enquanto, conseguia fazer isso sozinha. Havia o telefone de um empresário querendo conversar. Bom sinal. Tudo que precisava era conseguir vendas para pessoas jurídicas. O nome dele era Robson Silva. Nome de brasileiro, pelo visto. O telefone era da Flórida.

"Gostaria de falar com o senhor Silva" – disse ao telefone.

"_É ele!_"

"Bom dia senhor Silva. Meu nome é Santana Berry-Lopez, sou proprietária da Rock'n'Pano. Recebi um e-mail do senhor querendo conversar comigo".

"_Oh sim, senhora Berry-Lopez. Eu vi o seu site e achei incrível a idéia. Tenho uma loja aqui em Miami e queria saber se poderíamos conversar sobre uma encomenda..._"

"Claro! Eu posso te passar toda a tabela de vendas para pessoas jurídicas. E mesmo que o senhor não concorde com alguns dos planos sugeridos, tenho certeza que podemos negociar uma forma que possa ficar interessante para nós dois..."

Já disse que adorava os brasileiros? Andrew era filho de um e agora Robson Silva apareceu de súbito na minha caixa de mensagens. Talvez as nuvens negras estejam começando a se dissipar. Comemorei.

"Posso saber que sorriso é esse no seu rosto?" – Andrew me surpreendeu. Agarrei o rosto do meu namorado e o puxei para um beijo na boca bem dado.

"As coisas vão dar certo... eu sinto isso!" – outro beijo.

"_Sua felicidade é a minha felicidade_" – ele disse em português. Não entendia direito o idioma apesar das similaridades. Essa frase eu reconheci e não me pareceu correta.

"Não seria 'mi casa es su casa?'"

"Meras adaptações, espoleta."

"Nerd."

Voltei para o computador. Abri meus e-mails pessoais. Tinha um e-mail da Brittany, o que fez meu coração bater depressa. Ela teve o bebê e eu não pude estar lá com ela, por ela. Robert Santana Belford nasceu no dia 11 de março. Tudo que pude fazer foi mandar flores e conversar com ela ao telefone. Infelizmente nos falamos pouco desde então. Sabia o suficiente: Brittany vivia junto com Jim numa casinha própria (dele) e pareciam felizes. Abri o e-mail. Era uma foto dela com o garoto. Robert era negro, mais claro que o pai, não dava ainda para dizer muita coisa, mas os olhos deles eram puxados para cima como os da mãe. O garoto tinha feições bonitas. Brittany estava um pouco mais cheia, porém igualmente adorável.

"Oh, sua melhor amiga mandou foto. Que linda" – Andrew espiou a tela do meu computador – "Esse é o filho dela?"

"É sim" – sorri e saí da mensagem.

"Não vai responder?"

"Depois."

Passei o olho em mais algumas mensagens. Havia uma de Mercedes perguntando como iam os negócios, outra de Shelby, algumas dos meus colegas da Columbia. estranhei ter um e-mail do advogado do senhor Weiz. Havia uma mensagem curta escrita no corpo do texto sobre entrar em contato em breve e um arquivo em anexo. Era um scan de um documento antigo. Uma nota promissória assinada por bubbee de 21 anos atrás. O que isso queria dizer?

"Problemas?" – Andrew franziu a testa.

"Talvez. Preciso correr para casa resolver algumas coisas" – fechei meu computador e fui arrumando minhas coisas na mochila.

"Espere" – Andrew segurou meu braço. Estava preocupado – "O que aconteceu?"

"Coisas de família."

"Quer que eu vá contigo?"

"Não precisa" – passei a mão no rosto dele – "Eu te ligo."

De jeito algum assistiria as demais classes do dia. Não teria cabeça para tal. Fui para casa e comecei a fazer cálculos, consultar sites jurídicos pelo meu celular e me interar. Coisas como os juros sobre o valor da nota promissória. Ela ainda era válida? Era falsa? Assim que cheguei em casa e me encontrei sozinha, peguei o telefone.

"_Alô_?"

"Alô, bubbee. É Santana".

"_Oi Santana. Quer que eu chame o seu avô?_"

"Não bubbee, eu queria mesmo era falar com a senhora".

"_Aconteceu alguma coisa? Rachel está bem?_"

"Rachel está ótima. Está gravando um seriado da HBO. Definitivamente ela deixou de ser uma loser."

"_Oh, isso é muito bom... do que você quer conversar?_"

"Bubbee eu recebi uma nota promissória assinada pela senhora. Trata-se de um empréstimo no valor de 20 mil dólares que a senhora pediu a Caleb Weiz há 21 anos. Não sei o que isso quer dizer, mas vindo de quem vem, é um aviso. Eu preciso saber com o que eu estou lidando. Por que o advogado de Weiz me mandaria isso?"

"..."

"Bubbee, por favor! É a minha segurança e de Rachel que pode estar em jogo".

"_Caleb não machucaria vocês duas!_"

"Talvez não, mas é evidente que ele não mede esforços para que a vontade dele seja feita. Se ele não me machucaria, ainda restam papi, Shelby, Quinn... meus amigos. Eu. Preciso. Saber! O que é essa nota promissória de 20 mil dólares? Por que a senhora pediu esse dinheiro emprestado?"

"_Foi por sua causa... e de Rachel..._"

"Como? A gente nem tinha nascido ainda! Quer dizer, pela data Shelby estava grávida..."

"_Hiram e Juan já tinham gasto todas as economias com o tratamento de fertilidade in vitro e pelo pagamento de Shelby. Os valores acertados eram para uma criança apenas, mas dois óvulos vingaram. Quando soube disso nos primeiros exames, Shelby cobrou um novo valor para ceder as duas crianças, ou ela levaria uma consigo. Hiram e Juan não tinham como conseguir mais dinheiro, sequer tinham mais créditos para pegar outro empréstimo no banco. A família de Juan já tinha feito a parte dela para ajudar e, naquela época, como sabe, Hiram e seu avô não se falavam. Então eu pedi esse dinheiro a Caleb sem que o seu avô soubesse e dei a Hiram. Dessa forma, vocês não seriam separadas_".

Respirei fundo e fiz o melhor para não xingar a minha mãe até a quinta geração, mesmo sabendo que eu me incluía na linha sucessória. Procurei me acalmar. Eu já sabia a razão. Precisava descobrir mais coisas.

"_Santana?_"

"Estou bem, bubbee. Só com muita raiva da minha mãe neste momento".

"_Não fique. Shelby era só uma menina da sua idade naquela época. Quando Hiram me contou, eu achei uma loucura eles contratarem uma garota tão jovem, mas disse que Juan tinha caído nas graças de Shelby, que ela era perfeita e geraria filhos lindos. Ele tinha razão nesse ponto_".

"Caiu mesmo nas graças dela... os dois estão de casamento marcado!"

Às vezes era um saco papi ser bissexual. As coisas seriam mais simples se ele fosse gay como papai. Mesmo casado com um homem naquela época, a outra cabeça dele falou mais alto por uma mulher. Deus que me perdoe, mas às vezes os dois soltavam umas que me fazia pensar que papi traiu papai com Shelby naquela época. Mas quando insinuei isso alguns anos atrás, papi quis me bater no meio de um restaurante. Sabe o que é mais contraditório? É que estava genuinamente feliz por meus pais terem se encontrado e ficado juntos após a morte de papai.

"Bubbee..." – voltei a me concentrar no assunto que interessava: a nota promissória – "Essa dívida de 20 mil dólares foi quitada?"

"_Não... Caleb disse para que não me preocupasse com isso, que era uma forma de ele ajudar Hiram. Só assinei a nota promissória como fim de registro. Você acha que Caleb pode vir cobrar?_"

"Dificilmente. Notas promissórias são prescritas depois de quatro anos. Esse documento não preocupa. O que quero saber, bubbee, é se existem dívidas ativas suas com o senhor Weiz? Você sabe se zaide possui alguma? Porque se a senhora ou zaide tiverem e ele decidi protestar na justiça, tenho medo do que possa acontecer. A causa é ganha para ele."

"..."

"Bubbee, eu fiz os cálculos por alto. Essa dívida fosse válida, ela estaria hoje em mais de 30 milhões. Isso é a mais da metade do valor das fábricas de zaide. Talvez ela até esteja dependendo de como foi conduzida à época."

"_Você acha... Caleb não faria isso... ele não é tão perverso e baixo_".

"Mas ele mandou o recado para mim!"

"_Eu... eu... eu vou conversar com Caleb... ele costuma me ouvir..._"

"Bubbee..."

"_Sim, Santana?_"

"Deixa... eu volto a ligar..."

Precisava falar com alguém, de um conselho sábio. Uma pessoa que pudesse analisar tudo do lado de fora e poder dar uma opinião bem estruturada. Mas quem? Quinn não era indicada, apesar de ela apoiar nossas decisões. Mike e Johnny? Eles não falavam a língua. Bubbee não sabe o que fazer ou dizer, zaide não pode nem sonhar com isso, papi não sabia dessa história, até porque se soubesse de toda a missa já teria vindo a Nova York colocar uma bala entre os olhos de Weiz. Por essa mesmíssima razão não falo com Shelby ou com qualquer um dos Lopez. Foi quando me lembrei do professor Harris. Ele tornou-se o meu mentor dentro de Columbia. Quando não era aluna, era monitora das classes. Sem falar que ele seria o meu mais provável orientador na minha monografia final. O professor Harris e eu tínhamos as nossas desavenças, e eu o achava muito chato e metódico, mas a gente aprendeu a se tolerar e até a se gostar. Peguei o telefone e rezei para que ele não tivesse viajado.

"_Alô?_"

"Professor Harris?"

"_Sim?_"

"Professor, aqui é Santana. Eu estou com um problema e queria saber se o senhor poderia me receber para uma conversa".

"_Problemas acadêmicos?_"

"Não senhor, pessoais. Mas eu não tenho com quem conversar. Garanto ao senhor que não são problemas desses de jovens... é um bastante sério!"

"_Neste caso, __passe aqui em minha casa às cinco da tarde. Hoje estou apenas de manhã na universidade_".

"Obrigada professor. Estarei lá."

Passei a mão no rosto. Estava tensa. Precisava arrumar alguma coisa para me distrair até lá. Qualquer coisa. Era quase meio dia e não tinha fome. Rachel iria reclamar se soubesse que não me alimentei. Comecei a trabalhar em pequenas coisas da Rock'n'Pano, comi uma banana, tomei um suco de laranja. Não tinha fome e meu estômago doía. Tomei um banho e me arrumei. Calça jeans e blusa de manga comprida. Nada sexy. Peguei meu carro e fui ao encontro.

Professor Harris morava em Dyker Heights, no Brooklyn, numa dessas casas de dois andares com cerca viva na frente em rua de classe média. Estive na casa dele durante uma ocasião, quando ele chamou alguns alunos para uma confraternização de fim de ano. O trânsito não estava de todo ruim e a minha viagem demorou menos que previa. Estacionei e bati à porta. O professor Harris me recebeu bem e logo me chamou para tomar um chá com biscoitos. Senhora Harris estava em casa. Ela era uma moça muito digna e educada. Logo que nos serviu o lanche, nos deixou à vontade para conversar. Então respirei fundo e contei toda a história. Terminei por chorar em cima da mesa, o tipo do vexame emocional que eu queria evitar.

"É uma baita história, Santana" – ele disse depois que a senhora Harris me serviu um copo de água com açúcar para me ajudar a acalmar.

"Eu não entendo isso, professor! Não entendo porque Weiz tem essa urgência!"

"Você sabe por que a máfia é um negócio familiar?" – balancei a cabeça negativamente – "porque assim as disputas são minimizadas com a instituição de um herdeiro. Quando não é de sangue, é um aprendiz treinado desde pequeno ou para ser uma ferramenta ou para assumir o legado. Assim também funciona o mundo dos negócios. Weiz é um conhecido executivo não só de Nova York, mas do país. Todos sabem da fama dele de negociador determinado, duro, agressivo. Mas também não é segredo que a saúde de Weiz está frágil. Isso gera especulação para onde vai um patrimônio estimado em 1,5 bilhão. Posso imaginar a pressão que ele deve estar sofrendo de acionistas, de outros executivos, até do governo".

"Se ele me apresentar como herdeira... e minha irmã..."

"Calmaria..."

"E essa promissória? Eu tenho medo que ela ainda esteja ativa de alguma forma."

"Santana, eu não sou médium, eu não prevejo o futuro. Minhas análises são baseadas em estudos, em movimentação de mercado. Às vezes esses conhecimentos podem ser aplicados para a vida. Às vezes não. Digo que é um risco. Quem pode apostar se Weiz vai realmente acionar essa arma? Cabe a você pagar para ver. Por outro lado... nem todo mundo tem poder para realmente fazer a diferença, entende? Não estou dizendo que você deve se submeter à vontade de Weiz, mas uma vez que você esteja no comando vai ter em mãos a oportunidade de fazer a diferença. Em poder construir algo bom. Já pensou por esse lado?"

"Não... eu não havia pensado por esse ângulo".

"Pois deveria! Eu não sou o cara que vai dizer o que você deve ou não deve fazer. Sou apenas o seu professor, e como tal aproveito para te dar mais uma lição: saiba analisar todas as possibilidades e caminhe para aquela que julgar melhor dentro dos objetivos que deseja. Te conheço tempo suficiente para entender que você não deseja o poder. Mas você quer vitórias e afirmação. Muitas vezes é preciso ter contato com o poder para conseguir vitórias que possam trazer benefícios ao coletivo e, ao mesmo tempo, proporcionem sua afirmação. Para essas coisas, é preciso muita coragem também".

"Entendi"

Professor Harris foi a minha luz no fim do túnel. Assimilei as palavras dele e então agradeci por ter me recebido e também à hospitalidade da senhora Harris. Era meio da noite quando cheguei em casa. Tínhamos visitas. Estranhei por causa da raridade em que isso acontecia, tirando as presenças de Mike e Johnny. Rachel convidou dois colegas de elenco para jantar. Rom Tyler era um sujeito não muito alto, de olhos claros, cabelos escuros meio encaracolados estilo professor Schue. Era bonito. Lembro de tê-lo visto numa participação especial na série Live Action de Satr Wars. Já Amanda Springfield era só uma loira aguada e sem-sal. Rachel nos apresentou, mas eu não estava muito para conversa. Queria Rom e Amanda fora da minha casa porque assim eu poderia conversar à sério com minha irmã. Olhei para Quinn. Ela tinha aquele sorriso forçado no rosto. Também não estava gostando da conversinha e das piadinhas internas dos atores. Foi quando me retirei para o meu quarto.

Trabalhei um pouco na Rock'n'Pano. Vi que as encomendas tinham um número estável. Robson Silva respondeu às propostas. Escolheu uma encomenda com 60 unidades. Foi menos do que eu esperava, mas era um começo. Vendia os panos a 7 dólares para pessoas físicas mais impostos, que era algo muito próximo ao custo de produção. Confirmei o pedido e enviaria a encomenda assim que o pagamento fosse efetuado. Com as vendas do dia, ultrapassei os custos de produção. Agora precisava caminhar para recuperar o investimento inicial, mas isso só aconteceria de verdade em até seis meses. Se não conseguisse rever o dinheiro nesse período, era um forte indicativo que o melhor era fechar as portas.

"Você poderia ser menos antipática com os convidados!" – Rachel invadiu o meu quarto com os braços cruzados e fazendo cara petulante. Não estava com paciência.

"Nós vamos cancelar o documento" – disse na lata para cortar o papo.

"O quê?" – Quinn também invadiu o meu território – "O que aconteceu para você mudar de opinião?"

"Uma nota promissória e algumas reflexões".

"Se importa em explicar?" – Rachel ainda estava com os braços cruzados.

Suspirei fundo. Estava cansada, passava da meia noite e eu só queria tomar uma chuveirada e dormir. Mas isso era uma decisão séria, por isso contei toda a história do que se passou no meu dia. Quanto terminei, estava encostada na cabeceira da minha cama com Rachel deitada ao meu lado e Quinn sentada na poltrona que eu gostava de ficar enquanto mexia no computador no meu quarto, fazendo meus trabalhos acadêmicos ou não.

"Precisa fazer contrapartidas" – disse Quinn – "Tipo, a promissória pela anulação do documento. Aí você destrói essa atrocidade de uma vez por todas".

"Pensei nisso e em algo mais. Não sei se vai dar certo, daí a necessidade de um advogado para nos acompanhar. Penso também em fazê-lo assinar qualquer documento em que eu possa ter algumas garantias. Preciso terminar a minha faculdade, quero ter um prazo para me preocupar apenas com o meu pequeno negócio e quero deixar zaide fora disso".

"Não gosto disso Santy. Não gosto dessa história."

"Amanhã mesmo procuro um advogado, ok? Agora me conte. Quem eram aquelas duas peças?"

...

(Rachel)

Estava tão animada com as gravações. Quando o nosso diretor começou a nos mostrar como ele queria que gravássemos a cena de ensaio no palco, apesar de difícil e exigir muito do físico (ainda bem que vou à academia quase todos os dias e quando não, faço yoga em casa), foi gratificante fazer algo distinto de um musical. Teatro dramático, principalmente os clássicos de William Shakespeare, exigia muito mais preparo. A cena tinha duas dificuldades: num momento tínhamos de como os personagens, e noutro, com nossos personagens atuando. Luis era o mais exigido porque todos estavam com os papeis estudados na série, menos ele. Era um ator de cinema que não tinha o treinamento apropriado. Taylor Moore, o nosso diretor do episódio, tinha experiência com teatro e queria que a gente fizesse uma tomada como se estivéssemos mesmo ensaiando à sério. Luis foi fantástico. Ele era um ator jovem e muito bem preparado, diferente do personagem. Eu tinha Kath em mãos, mas existia certo bloqueio quando precisava encarnar também Ofélia.

Não conseguia o balanço ideal e os takes avançavam. Minha frustração era grande, até que Lincoln me puxou para um canto. Confiava nele. Era o ator mais gabaritado e experiente entre nós, formado Royal Academy of Dramatic Art e é considerado um ator shakespeariano.

"Rachel, Ofélia é um personagem trágico" – Lincoln disse – "O noivo diz que ela deveria ir a um convento! Ela é tomada pela amargura e depois por uma aparente loucura. Ela comete suicídio. Pense nisso, pense como seria trágico ser privada do seu amor!"

"Mas e Kath?"

"Olha, querida, isso é uma armadilha. Não pense nela. Pense em Ofélia. A proposta da cena é deixar Jack constrangido, certo? Ele fica constrangido porque todos fazem o melhor, menos ele. Logo, faça o melhor e deixe as complicações de Jack para Luis. Elas não são suas."

"Ok."

Pedi um copo de água e respirei fundo. Era apenas uma passagem de Hamlet e quem deveria reagir primeiro à má performance de Jack era Grace Hemon, a Helen. Repetimos a cena e eu podia sentir os meus colegas um pouco irritados com os meus erros. Procurei bloquear. Will mandou que recomeçar a cena do início, eu segui os conselhos de Lincoln. Pode não ter sido o ideal, mas foi o suficiente para o take.

"Corta! Fechou!" – Will gritou e o elenco deu suspiros de alívio.

"Intervalo de dez minutos" – Meg a assistente gritou com uma prancheta em mãos – "Lincoln e Passon fazem o próximo take. Berry, Segal, Tyler e Springfield na espera. O resto está dispensado por hoje. Não se esqueçam de pegar o cronograma das filmagens amanhã. Vamos estar em locação."

A organização da produção do seriado era primorosa. Toda semana recebíamos em nossa caixa de mensagens um cronograma da semana com os dias que deveríamos ir para gravar, os horários aproximados e as locações. Mas havia imprevistos, por isso esse cronograma era reajustado. Às vezes com modificações significativas, outras vezes ele permanecia o mesmo. Às vezes éramos escalados apenas para ensaios se a cena envolvesse movimentos coreografados mais complexos. Como, por exemplo, a cena da briga na casa de Helen, que teve marcações precisas num espaço mínimo para elenco e produção. Se não fosse muito organizado, não sairia.

Fui para a saleta de espera junco com meus colegas. Cada um esperava de um jeito diferente. Luis era o mais fechado e mexia no celular, Amanda e Rom brincavam e interagiam mais com os demais do elenco e com a equipe técnica. Eu às vezes conversava com os demais, às vezes ficava quieta no meu canto para estudar mais um pouco da cena. Isso variava com a circunstância. Lincoln e Will eram os mais velhos e estavam sempre descontraídos com todos. George O'Nell, que fazia o diretor inseguro e deslumbrado da companhia, era um dos sujeitos mais cativantes que conheci. Jane Bright, a nossa vilã da temporada, era a atriz de maior expressão e era de lua: nos dias em que estava de bem com a vida, era encantadora. Grace se julgava a estrela e por vezes arrastava o namorado para o trailer. Havia também o pessoal do elenco secundário e convidados que gostavam muito de conversar e trocar experiências. Dependendo de quem fosse o convidado, a gente tirava fotos e tietava.

Não era dia de set cheio. Apenas parte do elenco principal e alguns do elenco secundário que tinham cenas. Segundo o cronograma da semana, eu teria um dia de folga. Minha personagem teria poucas cenas no episódio e a equipe de Slings And Arrows não adotava a política de filmar dois episódios de uma vez. Terminava um, começava o outro. Isso era importante para o elenco porque facilitava nosso entendimento e progressão nos personagens.

"Que dia!" – Amanda sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da minha – "Ainda bem que a gente só tem mais uma cena para ir para casa."

"Verdade. E amanhã é a minha folga."

"Sortuda. Amanhã eu venho aqui para gravar uma cena apenas com Rom."

"É por um acaso isso é ruim?" – ele se fingiu de ofendido – "Esteja agradecida, mulher por contracenar com este maravilhoso pedaço de carne" – começamos a rir por causa da gesticulação ridícula de Rom.

"Eu cheguei a ver "Across The Universe". Te falei?" – Amanda ignorou o nosso colega – "Achei incrível. Que voz você tem, garota!"

"Obrigada. Fazer essa peça foi bem divertido".

"Tenho vontade de fazer Broadway" – Rom não parava quieto e agora se alongava – "Fiz a adaptação de The Catcher In The Rye em L.A e só. O resto foi só trabalho de câmera. Deve ser legal fazer teatro aqui em Nova York."

"É essencial" – Luis entrou na conversa. Ele que também era outro ator da Broadway – "É outro universo, pode ter certeza. Há diferenças até entre as turmas do drama e dos musicais por aqui. Mas acho que todo mundo deveria passar pela Broadway alguma vez. É prova de fogo."

"Diferenças entre turmas?" – Amanda perguntou.

"Nada demais. É que as produções dos musicais costumam ser maiores e mais caras, ocupam os principais teatros e chamam mais atenção e mídia. Por isso o pessoal que faz drama fica com ciúmes" – mostrei a língua para Luis.

"Uma pena que você não ganhou o Tony" – Rom me alisou – "Tenho certeza que aquele prêmio ficaria muito bem em você, Berry."

"Cuidado, Rachel. Esse cara aí é o maior pegador" – Luis alardeou e Rom gargalhou – "Ele adora relacionamentos com as atrizes que contracena".

"Mesmo?" – Amanda franziu a testa e cutucou Rom enquanto eu senti meu rosto corar – "Porque nossos amigos em comum disseram o mesmo de você" – e foi a vez de Luis ficar sem jeito.

"Então? Pub depois do expediente?" – Rom sugeriu – "Estou afim de um bom whisky 12 anos".

"Não vai dar!" – refutei – "Tenho péssimas experiências com bares e trabalho. Não é uma boa combinação" – dizia isso por causa dos tempos de ATU em que Nick e Steve bebiam todas e ficavam inconvenientes. Heather fez o mesmo caminho depois.

"Então que tal um jantar?" – todos concordaram, menos eu.

"Fica para a próxima!"

"Está preocupada com quem? Cê não mora sozinha?" – acenei negativo para Rom.

"Não, seu tapado. Rachel mora com a irmã dela" – dessa vez acenei positivo, agora para Amanda – "Aliás, bem que você poderia nos convidar para um jantar na sua casa. Você e Luis são os residentes daqui. Sejam mais hospitaleiros, pessoal!"

"Claro" – Luis disse entediado – "Primeiro as damas. Rachel?"

"Se quiserem..." – fiquei receosa. Eles não sabiam de Quinn e convidar amigos de elenco para ir à minha casa significava necessariamente terem conhecimento da minha namorada. Eu tinha de escondê-la da mídia e do público. Talvez não fosse justo ter de escondê-la também os meus colegas de trabalho, muito menos fingir que ela é só uma amiga na nossa própria casa. Não seria correto e, sinceramente, essas limitações atrapalhavam minha socialização com meus colegas de Slings And Arrows. Então olhei para os meus colegas de elenco mais próximos e desabafei – "a gente pode jantar lá em casa hoje, mas primeiro tenho de avisar minha namorada."

"Você tem namorada, mulher?" – Rom franziu a testa. Senti meu rosto ruborizar e temi a rejeição deles – "Que pena, Berry. Eu estava planejando entrar em suas calças. Vou ter que mirar em outra pessoa agora" – e começou a rir – "Mas diz o seguinte: sua namorada é gostosa? Você poderia me convidar para assistir..."

"Rom!" – Amanda bateu nele por mim e eles começaram a rir – "Tenha um pouco mais de respeito."

"Ah, então vamos jantar na casa da Rachel, ela apresenta a namorada gostosa e está fechado" – Rom sentenciou.

"Vocês não se importam... que eu tenha uma namorada?" – estava admirada – "Quer dizer, eu vim do teatro que é um ambiente mais liberal e essa é a minha primeira experiência na TV."

"Berry, isso é Hollywood, apesar de estarmos em Nova York" – Rom falou sério – "Ninguém é 100% e todo mundo experimenta alguma vez."

"Mesmo Rom?" – Luis provocou.

"Quem nunca violou um traseiro cabeludo que atire a primeira pedra."

"Você violou traseiros cabeludos, meu caro. Eu não" – Luis colocou os óculos e me encarou – "Fico feliz por ser honesta conosco, Rach. Não tem mesmo que se envergonhar de nada e pode deixar que ninguém aqui vai espalhar, como é do nosso código da Broadway, certo?" – sorri. Os atores da Broadway tinham mesmo um pacto informal de não falar nada do que acontece nos bastidores ou da vida pessoal do outro – "Mas não vou poder ir ao jantar porque tenho um encontro."

Liguei para Quinn avisando que levaria alguns colegas de trabalho para jantar. Depois de gravarmos a última cena do dia, Rom e Amanda me acompanharam no táxi até Astoria. Quando Quinn atendeu a porta, pude ver algumas sombras de insegurança no olhar dela. Podia entender porque eu também estava um pouco nervosa. Então dei um leve beijo nos lábios da minha namorada e logo a apresentei aos meus colegas. Reparei que com esse gesto, eu a deixei mais relaxada. Sei que ela ficou chateada porque eu a apresentei como minha "melhor amiga" durante as festas pós-Tony. E Quinn era uma pessoa orgulhosa.

Ela estava preparando um Strogonoff de frango e uma salada de folhas picadas com morangos e molho à escolha. Eu tinha uma coleção de diferentes tipos na geladeira. Pelo menos esse era o tipo do prato rápido de se fazer e que costumava agradar. Enquanto o jantar não era servido, abri uma garrafa de vinho para os convidados.

"O que você faz, Quinn?" – percebi que Amanda estava tentando ser gentil ao trazer minha namorada ainda pouco à vontade para a conversa.

"Sou estudante de Cinema e Produção na NYU."

"Quinn vai ser uma cineasta maravilhosa. Ela fez um curta-metragem muito bom chamado "A Song For Robert Rodriguez". É só procurar no Youtube... tem muitos acessos, inclusive. Esse filme venceu o júri popular do festival da NYU. E agora ela será a diretora de fotografia de um documentário que vai ser produzido sobre o Bob Dylan!"

"Na verdade..." – ela disse sem jeito – "É sobre a cena folk de Nova York. Mas Dylan também está no vídeo".

"Interessante!" – Rom disse – "Documentaristas são os idealistas do ofício. E os maiores pedintes também".

"Ok, acho que o strogonoff está pronto" – Quinn disse de repente – "Vamos comer?"

Assim que nos servimos, Santana chegou com cara de poucos amigos. Procurei integrá-la na conversa, mas ao contrário de Quinn, ela não estava nem mesmo se esforçando a ser agradável. Deu três cortes em Rom e insinuou que Amanda precisasse de uma cirurgia plástica. E tão logo terminou a refeição, se retirou da mesa e foi para o quarto. Precisei contornar a grosseria justificando que a minha irmã estava sob muito estresse por conta na nova empresa que ela tinha aberto e até aproveitei para fazer propaganda.

"Vou trabalhar com o diretor Richard Godoy depois de gravar a série" – Rom disse já um pouco afetado pelo vinho.

"Aquele que adora garotinhas de 12 anos?" – Amanda questionou.

"Richard Godoy é pedófilo?" – quase engasguei. Richard Godoy era um cineasta respeitado e premiado com um Sundance e no Festival de Veneza.

"Não sabe?" – Amanda disse séria – "Dizem que ele costuma praticar turismo sexual em certos países. Meninas novinhas de 12 anos são as preferidas. Diretor fantástico, sem dúvida, mas tem esse podre."

"E ninguém fala nada?" – Quinn ficou indignada.

"As pessoas ouvem muitas histórias, Quinn. Mas raramente se tem provas. E quem tem, muitas vezes fica em silêncio" – Rom explicou.

"Mas se você tivesse provas?" – minha namorada pressionou.

"Entregaria anonimamente para a polícia e deixava isso nas mãos deles. A indignação só pode aparecer depois do escândalo em nosso meio, Quinn, senão você corre o risco de se queimar e aí é fim de carreira."

E assim a noite continuou. Depois da panela raspada e de duas garrafas de vinho, Rom e Amanda se despediram. Confesso que estava cansada, mas ainda tinha fôlego para dar uma bronca em Santana. Concordo que Rom foi um cretino narcisista algumas vezes, mas isso não justifica o fato de ela ter levantado a mesa fazendo terremoto e se retirado sem nem ao menos dizer boa noite. Isso sem falar na constante cara amarrada.

"Você poderia ser menos antipática com os convidados!" – entrei no quarto dela já deixando claro que estava descontente com aquele comportamento arredio.

"Nós vamos cancelar o documento" – Santana disse subitamente. Mal desgrudou os olhos do computador.

"O quê?" – Quinn estava logo atrás de mim – "O que aconteceu para você mudar de opinião?"

"Uma nota promissória e algumas reflexões" – o tom de voz de Santana era petulante e dizia nas entrelinhas: "vocês são idiotas". Mas o assunto era sério.

"Se importa em explicar?"

E ela explicou. Com mais detalhes que eu gostaria. Foi um impacto saber que Shelby cobrou mais dinheiro do meu pai e papai para não separar eu e Santana no nascimento. Quer dizer, sempre soube que minha mãe podia ser maquiavélica e manipulativa quando bem entendesse. A maior entre as bitches. Mesmo assim, doeu muito saber dessa história. A parte boa foi saber que ao menos Santana procurou alguém capacitado para pedir conselhos. Foi bom vê-la mais tranqüila e ciente do que tinha de fazer. Quando nos desejamos boa noite, passava de uma da madrugada. Eu estava oficialmente morta.

"Obrigada" – beijei Quinn – "Você foi fundamental hoje".

"Não pense que foi fácil" – a voz dela era de alerta – "Seus amigos não são exatamente pessoas fáceis que tem empatia imediata."

"Aquelas são pessoas com quem vou conviver diariamente nos próximos meses entre as gravações e o trabalho promocional. Tenho que me dar bem com eles".

"Você talvez, mas eu não gostaria que a companhia deles se tornasse freqüente".

"Quinn, já é madrugada e eu não vou discutir isso contigo" – entrei no banheiro e fechei a porta.

Deixei a água escorrer pelo meu corpo. Precisava relaxar. Coloquei minhas roupas de dormir e deitei-me. Quinn estava fingindo que dormia, eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber. Dei um beijo no rosto dela e me virei para o lado. Amanhã a gente conversaria com mais calma. O vinho, a madrugada e o dia cheio não nos ajudariam a ter qualquer conversa produtiva.

...

15 de maio de 2015

(Quinn)

Não vi Rachel se levantar. Quando acordei, ela já havia saído para gravar. Deixou o suco de couve de Santana pronto em cima da mesa, um recado para mim na geladeira para que eu não me esquecesse que hoje era dia de pagar o cartão de crédito, e que me amava. Eu não tinha documentário a fazer, nem estúdio e nem freela. O último que fiz foi de fotografar os formandos jogando softball no Central Park com uniformes e tudo mais. Idéia deles, mas que achei legal. O resultado ficou muito bom e recebi o que era devido. Não me preocupava com o dinheiro que recebia da Rock'n'Pano porque era o destino dele era ficar aqui em casa de qualquer forma. Que sentido tinha ele sair do bolso de Santana, ir para o meu para pagar nossas próprias contas? Ao menos Santana tinha condições de participar mais. Mês passado pagou a conta do celular (dela) e a internet. Já foi alguma coisa.

Tinha a NYU, mas não o primeiro horário de classe, o que me permitia ir mais tarde. Minha vida profissional e acadêmica estava corrida, difícil. Boa coisa que o ambiente doméstico estava calmo, tirando os problemas das meninas com Weiz. De qualquer forma, as coisas pareciam encaminhadas. Santana contatou um advogado e havia uma reunião marcada para discutir e oficializar os termos. De qualquer forma, minha cunhada realmente assumiria a Weiz Co. em algum momento. Cale Weiz ganhou a queda de braço. Sinceramente esperava por isso. Quando uma universitária ganharia de um empresário determinado?

"Bom dia, Q" – Santana resmungou assim que viu o copo de suco de couve para a gastrite – "Caramba, ela não desiste!"

Tive de rir com essa. Admito que essa mania quase obsessiva de querer cuidar da gente era adorável. No dia que precisei fazer três obturações, Rachel me fez trocar minha escova de dente, comprou a comprar a pasta indicada pelo dentista, mesmo que ela custasse o dobro do preço da que usávamos, e ficou controlando o listerine por um mês. Quando o líquido estacionava, ela brigava comigo. E eu odiava listerine! Por outro lado, ela tinha razão. Prevenção era fundamental. Desembolsamos quase mil dólares pelo tratamento. Isso porque eu tenho um plano de saúde. Um bem inferior ao das meninas, mas pelo menos cobria serviços de emergência do hospital e me permitia ter descontos em tratamento dentário e em exames médicos.

"Beba logo, Lopez 1. Se não te cura, pelo menos mal não vai fazer" – eu experimentei um pouco do suco uma vez. Não era ruim.

Santana virou o copo e tomou o líquido de uma vez. Tinha a impressão de que aquilo saturava a julgar que ela passou a comer menos no café da manhã.

"O que vai fazer hoje?" – Santana encostou-se no balcão da cozinha enquanto comia meia banda de mamão junto comigo. A fruta custava os olhos da cara, mas era um pequeno luxo que a gente gostava de ter de vez enquanto. E depois o fato de Rachel ser vegetariana nos forçava a ter mais diversidade de frutas e legumes em casa.

"Só NYU, mas devo ir ao banco depois."

"Contas?" – acenei – "Por que você não resolve na internet?"

"A gente não consegue sacar dinheiro pela internet."

"Bingo!"

"Sabe que a lavanderia da semana é sua, correto?" – as roupas transbordavam no cesto. Santana sempre deixava tudo para última hora quando era a semana dela de cuidar da casa.

"Faço isso hoje, fiquei tranqüila, lavo tudo depois de voltar de Columbia."

"Não vai sair depois?"

"Acho que não. Talvez Andrew venha para cá para a gente ver algum vídeo" – então ela soltou uma risadinha que me deixou intrigada – "Não é nada. É que me lembrei da sua cara com os colegas de Rachel".

"Nossa! Nem me fale" – passei a mão nos cabelos. Os colegas de elenco de Rachel eram malas metidos a engraçadinhos.

"Não é? Eu enfiaria a cabeça daquele Rom na privada e daria descarga em dois tempos. Que cretino!"

"E as notas que Amanda deu para os atores que ela já tinha dormido? Que classe!" – resmunguei.

"Costumava fazer isso na escola. Lembra?"

"E eu acreditava! Aliás, todo mundo da escola acreditava que você tinha dormido com a metade da população masculina de McKinley High. Não imagina a minha cara de choque quando Rachel me disse que você tinha mais fama do que cama".

"Os garotos não desmentiam os boatos. Também não fazia a menor questão. A fama me beneficiava".

"Por que você permitia isso em primeiro lugar?"

"Por popularidade. E para não deixar Britt levar a fama sozinha. Ela era quem havia dormido com a metade interessante da população masculina e quase todas as cheerios de Mckinley High! Mas você conhece a Britt: sempre gostou de uma boa trepada! Principalmente durante nosso ano de sophomore. Para ela não ficar mal falada, eu comecei a dizer para todo mundo que tinha transado com metade da escola e que Britt só fazia isso por causa da minha má influência. Daí eu virei a bitch, a satanás... quando na verdade os únicos caras que eu fui para cama da escola foram Puck, aquele idiota que me tirou meu v-card e Finn".

"Britt perdeu a virgindade contigo, não foi? Eu me lembro quando vocês duas mudaram o comportamento uma com a outra. Beijinhos pelos corredores após o treino da tarde e tudo mais. Aliás, desculpe por ter te ameaçado naquele dia."

"Isso é que eu chamo de desculpas tardias" – Santana sorriu – "Eu tenho o v-card da Britt, de Finn e de Paul. Não me orgulho de ter ido com Finn. Rachel ficou arrasada quando soube e a gente passou uma semana sem se falar dentro de casa até que papi nos trancou no menor banheiro da casa e só nos soltaria quando resolvêssemos nossas diferenças. Foi uma conversa e tanto" – então ela franziu a testa – "Por outro lado, foi um baita favor que fiz para aquela anã. E pra você, por tabela" – verdade. Imagino que se Rachel tivesse perdido a virgindade para Finn, as coisas poderiam ter sido muito mais complicadas para mim.

"Eu tenho o v-card de duas pessoas".

"Deixa eu adivinhar. Rachel e... Sam?" – acenei positivo – "Eu nunca imaginei que Sam ainda fosse virgem quando ele entrou na nossa escola".

"Nem eu. Ele me confessou depois que a gente fez. Mas foi importante ter ido para a cama com ele. Foi quando eu descobri que definitivamente era gay e parti para conquistar sua irmã."

"Que trágico para ele!" – Santana soltou uma gargalhada – "Você sempre gostou da minha irmã, não é? Quer dizer, eu sempre desconfiei que debaixo daquela hostilidade houvesse paixão avassaladora reprimida. Bom... tecnicamente, Brittany descobriu isso primeiro."

"Deus me livre se meu pai soubesse que era amiga da filha dos Berry-Lopez: aqueles dois amaldiçoados!" – exagerei no tom para deixar claro que estava sendo irônica com os preconceitos do meu pai – "Um dia eu falei com Frannie que queria ser amiga de Rachel, que até que gostava dela. Naquela época ainda era algo platônico, entende? Desejava a amizade. Mas ela me fez jogar um slushie em sua irmã no dia seguinte."

"Eu lembro! Rachel chorou o dia todo e eu quis seriamente te bater. Mas me contentei em esvaziar o pneu do carro da sua irmã" – disso eu não sabia. Só lembro que Frannie ficou louca da vida quando viu que tinha de trocar o pneu e não viu nenhum dos servos dela por perto – "Quer dizer, eu sei que Rachel não é uma pessoa fácil de lidar, principalmente quando ela empina o nariz e dá um ataque de diva, mas ainda assim ela é a minha irmã caçula".

"Você e seus 29 minutos de diferença..." – revirei os olhos.

"Mata uma curiosidade, Fabray. Quando você transou com Puck foi por que sentia alguma coisa por ele ou foi só para tentar afastar pensamentos gays?"

"Quando eu fui com Puck, em parte foi para fazer o que minha irmã tinha me instruído: que deveria perder a virgindade logo. Em parte porque eu tinha curiosidade, um comichão, entende?" – ela acenou talvez porque entendesse essa parte – "E também porque aquele dia foi frustrante, quase depressivo. Eu tinha visto Rachel se apresentar linda ao lado de Finn naquele ensaio do coral no auditório que a gente espionou pela primeira vez. Depois flagrei cheerios me chamando de gorda e me senti a última das mulheres. Liguei para Puck e me ofereci porque pensei que se desse para ele, tudo poderia melhorar. Não foi grande coisa e ainda fiquei grávida."

"Puck nunca levava camisinha consigo. Era eu quem carregava preservativo... sempre" – então me encarou – "E com Sam? Como ele te fez descobrir que você era gay?"

"Foi mais uma confirmação. A minha obsessão por Rachel me deu uma boa noção da minha sexualidade. Naquela época, eu achava que devia sexo a ele depois de algum tempo de namoro, ainda mais porque eu não era mais virgem e um por um ser de 47 cm ter passado pela minha vagina. Quando nós fizemos pela primeira vez, não consegui ter..."

"Um orgasmo? Se você faz, tem que ser capaz também de dar nome as coisas."

"Certo, um orgasmo. Não tive. Também foi uma coisa de pele, de estar confortável com o corpo masculino. Não estava... não completamente. Sam tinha um corpo perfeito que não me dava o tesão que deveria sentir. Homens não me atraem sexualmente. Simples. Mesmo assim, estive com Sam algumas outras vezes. Odiava colocar aquilo na boca. Odiei quando fizemos anal. Doeu feito o cão. O único momento relativamente bom era no papai-mamãe. Era gostoso, mas nunca cheguei a ter um orgasmo de verdade" – Santana soltou uma gargalhada.

"Meu deus, nunca pensei que seria tão divertido ouvir Quinn Fabray falar sobre sexo. A imagem que passava era de que você e Sam faziam vestidos em lençóis com buraquinhos nas partes" – ela terminou o café e relaxou na cadeira.

"Prefiro mulher" – fui catedrática – "É macia, beija melhor, cheira melhor, tem gosto bom, e tem os seios... as pernas... vagina quentinha e apertada..."

"Você reparou que necessariamente está falando da minha irmã, não é?" – Santana ficou brava e cruzou os braços – "Ou você esteve com outra?"

"Não. Rachel é minha única."

"Então para de falar dela! Informações demais, Fabray! Não preciso saber dessas coisas e esse assunto morre por aqui."

Eu só podia rir do comportamento de Santana. Então comecei a lavar as louças do café da manhã antes de sair de casa. Era mais um dia de normalidade na minha vida. Rachel deixou uma mensagem de texto no fim da manhã quando estava em sala na NYU. Quis saber se estava tudo bem e também para lembrar uma série de pequenas tarefas e favores que ela gostaria que eu fizesse. Era adorável e irritante ao mesmo tempo essa preocupação de Rachel em se certificar que a gente estivesse ciente da agenda do dia.

Almocei com Santiago. Conversamos sobre pequenas coisas. Ele contou como eram as coisas na Bad Thing. Trabalhava como assistente de câmera e em outras tarefas semelhantes. Disse que aquele era um lugar para se aprender porque o ritmo era intenso. A Bad Things tocava vários projetos ao mesmo tempo tanto publicidade quanto de dramaturgia. Santiago podia reclamar do salário baixo em proporção ao ritmo de trabalho. Ele era estagiário e ganhava 700 dólares (e eu louca por uma oportunidade por lá), mas gostava. Disse que estava ansioso em conhecer o set de filmagens de "The Project", que era a série deles gravada no Canadá para a ACM.

"Está uma loucura a minha vida, Fabray. Por isso que a gente não se vê mais. Aliás, eu mal tenho energia para a minha namorada. Olha que tragédia."

"Tenho certeza que ela entende" – sorri.

"E você? Como vai a vida no estúdio daqui e as coisas no doc?"

"Normais. Gravar o doc é uma delícia. Ganho pouco, mas o trabalho me mostrou que a minha vocação é fazer cinema, fazer a direção de fotografia. Adoro isso. Ganhei 900 dólares até agora. A produtora repassa o dinheiro no fim da semana de acordo com as horas trabalhadas. Ganho mais com os freelas. Mesmo assim está ótimo. Até agora deu para conciliar tudo."

"Pense pelo lado positivo: você ganhou mais trabalhando menos que eu."

O mal de Santiago é que ele tinha visão muito materialista e mercadológica das coisas. O salário era importante, mas tinha de se pesar coisas além do dinheiro. O documentário não era uma fonte de renda maravilhosa. Por outro lado, gozava de um ótimo clima de trabalho, fazia o que gostava, o ritmo era cadenciado e eu teria no meu currículo o crédito de direção de fotografia em uma produção profissional. A gente se despediu porque ele tinha de sair correndo para a Bad Things e eu tinha de ir ao banco.

Meu telefone tocou e estranhei quando vi o nome de Monica.

"Monica?"

"_Oi Quinn_" – a voz dela parecia animada pelo telefone.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Mudanças na agenda de filmagens?"

"_Ué? Eu só posso te ligar quando é algo relacionado com o trabalho?_"

"Claro que não. Desculpe" – meu rosto corou.

"_As meninas vão sair para dançar hoje_" – as meninas que ela se referia eram as que participavam das filmagens como assistentes e talvez as amigas dela – "_Arrumamos convites para a Girls Girls Girls. Não gostaria de vir com a gente?_" – a Girls Girls Girls era uma famosa boate lésbica no Brooklin. Tinha fama de atrair todos os tipos de sapatão e andrógenas de NYC. Também diziam ser um lugar bom para solteiras à caça. Não era a minha e nem a de Rachel.

"Obrigada, mas tenho planos."

"_Vamos lá, Quinn. Viva um pouco! Você é mais nova que eu, mas age como uma quarentona republicana_" – eu era republicana – "_Precisa se soltar mais enquanto pode. Leve sua garota._"

"Minha namorada está ocupada hoje e eu não vou sair sem ela."

"_Então você iria se ela fosse?_" – tentou me testar.

"Lembra que eu te falei que não gosto muito desses locais."

"_Locais gays ou locais de dança?_"

"Gays" – me senti a maior das homofóbicas. Para não dizer que minha reluta era sem razão, uma vez, Rachel, Santana e eu fomos a um bar gay no Village indicado por Roger, meu antigo chefe, e não gostamos da experiência. Até mesmo Santana ficou retraída com a quantidade de garotas não atraentes que tentaram algo com ela. Rachel e eu só não fomos incomodadas porque éramos um casal. Mesmo assim, nunca me senti tão escandalosamente olhada. Talvez porque não fosse o bar que oferecia ambiente adequado para nós. Talvez fosse uma questão de pesquisar um lugar mais em sintonia com nosso perfil.

"_Isso é uma pena. Principalmente vindo de uma lésbica assumida. Mesmo uma femme muitíssimo atraente como você tem lugar neste bar. Não há lobos maus por lá, Quinn. Só Chapeuzinhos Vermelhos levadas que buscam um pouco de diversão em paz._"

"Olha, você entendeu errado" – fiquei constrangida, mas senti que toda tentativa de consertar tornaria as coisas piores – "Eu só gostaria de ficar em casa hoje, ok? Talvez num outro dia e num outro lugar..."

"_Tudo bem, Quinn. Vou deixar você vencer este round. No próximo, você não me escapa_" – o tom dela era de paquera.

Minha intuição me dizia que eu deveria começar a me preocupar com essa mulher.


	70. 26 de junho de 2015 – Casamento

**26 de junho de 2015 – Casamento**

(Quinn)

Abri e fechei os olhos repetidas vezes. Mal acordei e a ressaca não tardou em tomar conta dos meus sentidos. Passei a mão no rosto. Olhei para baixo, para o meu abdômen. Por Cristo, até um leve movimento dos olhos me deixava tonta. Uma cabeça estava fazendo do meu corpo travesseiro. Rachel. Só de calcinha e sutiã. Eu estava vestida. Completamente vestida, aliás. Bom, não seria a primeira vez. E a luz... cadê os óculos escuros quando precisava deles? Passei a mão nos meus cabelos e joguei o meu braço para o lado. Minha mão se chocou em alguma coisa... alguém. Meu coração disparou e fiquei com medo de olhar para o lado. Por Cristo. O que eu fiz? Contei até 10 e criei coragem de virar meu rosto. Santana. Meu coração saiu pela boca quase que literalmente. Santana estava dormindo de camiseta e calcinha. "Ai meu pai, por favor não! Permita que não tenha acontecido nada demais!"

Meu estômago começou a revirar por causa do álcool e desse amanhecer traumático. Sem gentileza, tirei Rachel de cima de mim e sai apressada daquela cama Queen size. Mas na corrida para o banheiro eu me esborrachei no chão. Tropecei em alguém. Mercedes. Ela estava em poucas roupas. Não havia tempo. Eu precisava correr para o banheiro. Mal cheguei ao sanitário e despejei o conteúdo do meu estômago. Uma, duas, três vezes. Quando terminei, olhei para o ambiente. O banheiro era grande e bonito. Tinha uma banheira e dentro dela estava... Kurt... sem camisa. Parecia morto. Dei descarga e fiquei ali sentada tentando me situar. Ponto um: nós estávamos em um hotel. Um pequeno e muito charmoso que ficava nas proximidades de Cleveland à beira do lago Erie. Ponto dois: nós chegamos nele no dia anterior. Ponto três: era o casamento dos pais de Rachel e Santana. Ponto quatro: fizemos a despedida de solteiro de Shelby na noite anterior. Por Cristo, que ela não estivesse também espatifada no chão do quarto do hotel. Isso seria demais para agüentar. Eu me esforcei para me levantar e lavar o meu rosto.

"Oi Quinn!" – a voz veio por trás de mim e estava... alta como um inferno. Olhei em direção a dona. Brittany. Ela estava com um saco cheio de gelo.

"Britt! Você não parece que bebeu..." – meu cérebro não estava funcionando direito.

"Claro que não. Estou amamentando, esqueceu? Só bebi um copo de cerveja preta".

"Oh! É verdade. Não é?" – voltei a minha atenção para o saco de gelo – "Pra que isso?"

"É para colocar no tornozelo de Santana. Ela vai precisar".

"Como assim?" – quando Brittany ameaçou explicar, ouvi o grito... da própria Santana.

"POR DIOS, ME DUELE!"

Brittany correu para o quarto e eu fui atrás. Rachel estava despertando. Mercedes também. Brittany colocou o gelo no tornozelo de Santana, que se contorcia de dor. Rachel estava confusa, olhando para a própria nudez parcial e toda a situação. Mercedes se levantou com dificuldade e logo correu para o banheiro. Provavelmente também vomitaria. Kurt também devia estar despertando àquela altura. Se não, talvez estivesse mesmo morto.

"San, temos que ir para o hospital! Seu tornozelo está bem inchado".

"O que aconteceu?" – Rachel estava preocupada e aparentava também não ter memórias da noite passada.

"Ela virou o pé. Mas estava tão bêbada que nem sentiu".

"ME SIENTO AHORAAAAA!"

"Santana, meu bem, seja educada uma vez na vida e abaixa o volume!" – Kurt finalmente acordou, com aquela postura típica com dois dedos na têmpora e um braço atravessado, sustentando o outro.

"Em que quarto estamos?" – Mercedes perguntou com cara baleada.

"Seu quarto e brevemente de Karofsky também" – Brittany respondeu. Bom, ela parecia ser a única a saber de tudo.

"Onde está ele?" – Kurt estava mesmo grogue.

"Ele só chega de viagem hoje, não lembra?"

Miranda Lopez e as tias das meninas apareceram na porta do quarto querendo saber da gritaria. Quando viram Santana, trataram de ajudar. Bom, elas estavam em boa forma, além de Brittany. Tinham condições de socorrer melhor do que o resto de nós. A avó materna das meninas também apareceu. Ficou quase que encolhida na entrada do quarto espiando a movimentação. Era uma figura estranha essa senhora que mal era lembrada, mas tinha todo direito de estar ali como mãe da noiva. Escoraram Santana e a levaram para o hospital falando um monte de coisas em espanhol. Tinha certa dificuldade em entender esse idioma apesar do meu esforço para aprender. Achava extremamente sexy quando Rachel fazia amor comigo falando em espanhol. Olhei para minha lady... ela estava sem-graça em ser flagrada pela avó e pelas as tias nessas circunstâncias, só de calcinha e sutiã.

"Ok... alguém me explica o que aconteceu por aqui?" – Mercedes se jogou na cama.

"A última coisa que eu me lembro foi da gente chegando ao hotel, não me pergunte como" – Rachel respondeu – "E acho que a gente brincou de jogo da verdade... não tenho certeza... por deus..." – foi a vez de ela sair correndo para o banheiro só de calcinha e sutiã. Lentamente me dirigi ao banheiro. Não sentia segurança nos meus passos e a luz me incomodava. Encontrei Rachel debruçada no sanitário.

"Eu quero morrer" – ela disse baixinho, chorosa. Dei a descarga e a ajudei a se levantar. Lavou rapidamente a boca e saímos do banheiro com ela escorada em mim. Mercedes e Kurt foram os únicos que permaneceram, mas eu não estava interessada em parar para uma conversa.

"Vamos para o nosso quarto..." – conduzi Rachel porta afora sem ao menos dizer tchau aos amigos.

Ela aceitou meu gesto de prontidão e segurou a minha mão para ajudar a se sustentar. Foi quando o meu coração disparou. O anel. O anel de noivado que eu estava planejando dar a Rachel numa noite romântica no dia do meu aniversário. Aquele anel estava no dedo de Rachel. Acelerei o passo porque minha mulher estava semi-nua e porque não queria que ninguém visse que estava quase em pânico. O nosso quarto era o 210... sim, 210. A porta era de cartão. Procurei no bolso da minha jaqueta. Um alívio encontrá-lo intacto. Mas antes que tivesse a chance de passar o cartão, Rachel girou a maçaneta. A porta estava aberta. O nosso quarto estava com quase tudo no lugar, exceto a minha mala remexida. E eu tinha leve impressão que eu mesma fui responsável por aquilo. Rachel olhou para a mão e analisou o anel. Sentei na cama e suspirei.

"Eu tinha outros planos para o nosso noivado..." – disse baixinho.

"Noivado... eu não me lembro bem... do pedido... minha mente está confusa, mas acho plausível dizer que você foi espontânea" – ela deu uma risadinha. Eu acompanhei.

"Então? Rachel Berry-Lopez?" – me ajoelhei diante dela – "Você aceita casar comigo?"

"O quê? Sem discursos bonitos?"

"É maldade você pedir palavras bonitas para alguém que está com uma baita ressaca" – ela então me beijou nos lábios. Beijo mixuruca, mas nossos hálitos estavam podres.

"Dizem que a melhor forma de celebrar um noivado é provocando alguns terremotos... em cima da cama... depois que você escovar os dentes..." – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo minha pele se arrepiar – "Minha resposta é sim. Seria louca de não desposar o amor da minha vida" – sorri, mas a minha cabeça girava tanto que o romantismo foi embora com a descarga. Recuperá-lo levaria tempo.

"Rachel, você sabe que eu não costumo desperdiçar qualquer oportunidade de fazer amor contigo, mas eu estou nojenta, precisando urgentemente de fazer a minha higiene pessoal... e você também. Sem contar que não acho que um orgasmo vá ajudar nessa ressaca infernal" – então beijei a mão dela – "então que tal essa proposta: a gente faz a nossa higiene juntas, mãos bobas são totalmente permitidas, tomamos umas aspirinas, pedimos uma refeição no quarto e relaxamos um pouco até termos condições de celebrar propriamente?"

"Hummm... parece ótimo!"

E assim fizemos. Comemoramos nosso noivado num quarto de hotel na véspera do casamento dos pais de Rachel tomando uma sopa de legumes e assistindo reprises de "House" (Rachel era fã) deitadas na cama em confortáveis pijamas. Foi bem diferente do que tinha planejado. Eu iria levar Rachel para assistir "O Rei Leão" na Broadway, depois jantaria com ela no Tropical Sensation para depois, num passeio romântico pelo Central Park, eu pediria a mão dela. Mas eu a propus bêbada, aparentemente durante um jogo da verdade e com outros três bêbados e talvez Brittany, como testemunhas. Nunca estive tão feliz. Quando o episódio terminou e a propaganda anunciou a próxima atração, Rachel dormia. Fechei os olhos e adormeci também.

Acordei horas depois. Passava das cinco da tarde e levei um susto por ter dormido por quase seis horas. Pelo menos a cabeça estava melhor.

"Boa tarde" – Rachel beijou a minha testa.

"Dormi demais" – procurei levantar, mas era má idéia fazer rápido. Rolei de lado devagar e tomei mais uma aspirina. O porre foi épico – "Acordou faz tempo?"

"Um pouco. Só não tive coragem de me levantar. Fiquei pensando no meu anel."

"Oh" – ergui uma sobrancelha. Fiquei preocupada. E se ela mudasse de idéia.

"Precisamos planejar uma cerimônia perfeita do nosso casamento. Mas estou preocupada com o tempo. Meu semestre está todo ocupado com a nova peça."

Josh era um cretino de marca maior, mas fazia um excelente trabalho como agente de Rachel. Ele arrumou uma audição para Rachel e ela conseguiu o papel de protagonista num novo musica off-Broadway baseado em David Bowie. Não tinha muitos detalhes a respeito do projeto e Rachel ainda não havia assinado o contrato, mas ela deveria participar de todo o processo de ensaios e ficaria numa temporada de três meses no papel. Se a peça der certo, a atriz substituta, ou mesmo outra assume pelo resto da temporada. Rachel não sabe se poderá fazer a peça por mais tempo por causa do seriado, que pode ser renovado para uma segunda temporada.

"Nossa cerimônia será perfeita até mesmo se a gente sair do cartório direto para uma sorveteria."

"Sorveteria?" – ela resmungou – "Prefiro cafeteria."

"Pode ser" – eu me aconcheguei a ela – "Pensa em alguma data?"

"Penso em estações. Gosto do inverno, da neve branca..."

Ficou em silêncio. Eu também procurei não falar tão logo. Era bom imaginar o cenário, embora o inverno não fosse minha estação favorita.

"Queria ficar eternamente aqui..." – disse aconchegando Rachel contra o meu corpo. Estávamos tão em paz. Eu poderia passar toda a minha vida abraçada a minha noiva que nunca me cansaria.

"Temos o jantar com os noivos..." – Rachel suspirou.

"Será que vão notar se a gente não for?"

"Quinn... eu sou a filha da noiva... e do noivo. Lógico que vão."

"Isso me leva a outra pergunta: devemos fazer o anúncio?"

"Não sei... hoje e amanhã são dias que os meus pais deveriam ter toda a atenção para si. Que tal fazermos o seguinte: eu vou usar o meu maravilhoso anel de noivado e vou circular normalmente. Se alguém perguntar, não vou negar. Daí a gente vê o que acontece. O que acha?"

"Para mim está perfeito".

Devagar saímos da cama e começamos a nos arrumar para enfrentar outras pessoas. Rachel e eu caminhamos de mãos dadas até o restaurante preparado para a família e amigos. Muitos já estavam circulando por lá. Miranda estava com Robert no colo, e Brittany estava ali perto corujando o filho e mantendo distância razoável de Santana, sentada numa cadeira com o pé em cima de numa outra com Andrew ao lado. Brittany não parecia feliz. Nem Santana, para dizer a verdade.

"O médico disse que ela pode ter rompido os ligamentos" – Brittany carinhou a cabeça de Santana – "Pobre San, vai ter que andar de muletas por algum tempo".

"Vou ter que fazer uma artroscopia... papi entrou em contato com um colega dele de Nova York... então, já viu... não vou escapar."

O jantar de confraternização estava cheio. Beth corria para cima e para baixo junto com outras duas crianças da idade dela. Minha filha estava cada vez mais bonita e esperta. Era admirável a energia que ela tinha. Uma parte da nossa turma do Novas Direções também foi convidada. Finn, professor Schue e a senhora Pillsbury chegaram naquela tarde. Os outros não compareceram e eu podia entender. Os anos se passaram e contatos foram perdidos. Mercedes, por exemplo, só não perdeu mais o contato por causa da Rock'n'Pano e porque estava de casamento marcado com Júlio, primo de Rachel e Santana. Kurt e Finn foram convidados junto com Carole e Burt. Karofsky namorava Kurt. Era só fazer as contas. Mas gostei de rever Kurt. Pouco tinha contato com Puck e a nossa ligação se resumia a Beth. Mesmo assim, ele foi convidado. Não falava com Finn, até porque nos tornamos rivais. Mike chegou pela tarde e trouxe Johnny e Andrew consigo. Depois de tanto tempo, Santana finalmente convidou o namorado para participar de um evento da família. O professor Schue era amigo de Shelby e a senhora Pillsbury foi muito importante para as meninas quando Hiram morreu.

"Ei, garota de Nova York!" – professor Schue veio falar comigo.

"Como está, professor?"

"William, por favor. Não sou mais o seu professor Quinn. Sou um amigo distante e orgulhoso. Mas respondendo à sua pergunta, estou bem. Sabe o quanto Lima tem outro ritmo de Nova York... tudo acontece mais devagar, de forma mais prosaica."

"Nem me fale! Lima para mim soa como férias nesses dias. A gente vive em ritmo alucinado em Nova York. Cansei de comer cachorro quente nas ruas enquanto ia da NYU para fazer algum trabalho fotográfico ou de produção".

"Nunca duvidei que Rachel fosse alcançar os sonhos dela, mas você me surpreendeu. Cinema? Uau!" – ele parecia estar legitimamente feliz por mim.

"Eu me surpreendi. Foi uma ótima engenharia do destino. Encontrei a carreira perfeita para mim sem que nem ao menos sonhasse com isso. Meu plano era ficar em Lima, ser funcionária pública, me casar e cuidar dos filhos... então... tudo mudou de uma hora para outra. Foi incrível".

"E Rachel, como está?"

"Não falou com ela?"

"Ela me cumprimentou, mas ela é uma pessoa muito requisitada nesta confraternização. Mal acreditei quando soube da indicação ao Tony. Ela é mesmo uma estrela."

"Ela está filmando um seriado para a HBO agora. Tirou licença nesses dias por causa do casamento".

"E você?"

"Estou filmando um documentário... encontrei com Joni Mitchell."

"Sério?" – professor Schue estava mesmo impressionado. Sabia que ele era um fã.

"Ela gravou um depoimento para o filme. Foi muito legal".

"Fico realmente orgulhoso por saber. Todos os meus ex-alunos são bem-sucedidos naquilo que escolheram fazer. Isso é uma bênção para um educador".

Senhora Pillsbury se aproximou e eu a cumprimentei com um abraço carinhoso. Deixei os dois às sós. Era um casal que tinha toda minha torcida.

...

(Santana)

Eu não sei o que doía mais: se era a minha cabeça ou o meu pé. Não conseguia mexer a minha perna inteira, aliás. Tudo latejava. Acho que só mesmo a vodca para anestesiar tudo. Se tomar outro porre significava parar a dor, cadê o meu álcool? Tia Rosa e tia Maria me enfiaram uma saia horrível antes de me colocarem no carro. Algumas pessoas acompanhavam: abuela e aquela minha outra avó, mãe de Shelby. Qual era o nome dela mesmo? Linda Corcoran. Nunca a via ou ouvia notícias dela. Brittany pediu para abuela ficar de olho em Robby. Disse que ele tinha uma mamadeira pronta na bolsa térmica e tudo mais. Abuela sabia das coisas. O garoto ficaria bem. Então ela se enfiou no banco traseiro do carro junto comigo e continuou a aplicar o gelo. Aos poucos o gelo fazia efeito, pelo menos eu me acalmei a caminho do hospital.

"Vea lo que da de beber?" – lá vinha o sermão da tia Maria – "Usted debe aprender a no ser exageraciones. Esto no es cristiana, Santana!"

"Soy judia, tía" – quando tia Maria queria ser chata, ela era imbatível, por deus. Não aliviava nem quando a gente estava de ressaca e com o pé avariado.

"Las chicas estaban divirtiendo. Y fue la despedida de soltero de la madre de las niñas. Qué ha hecho! Ni siquiera Ana?" – tia Rosa me chamava assim. Ela era a única da família que me chamava de "Ana". Só sei que acenei positivo. Tia Rosa sempre me resgatava das chatices e carolices da tia Maria.

Brittany olhou pra mim com aquela expressão de que não entendia o que se passava. Só mesmo ela para me faze rir diante de tudo com um gesto tão banal. Era sempre assim quando ela me acompanhava nas festas dos Lopez ou na casa de abuela quando éramos pequenas. Aquele mundo em espanhol e Brittany arregalava os olhos, achando que estava em outro mundo ou país. Balancei a cabeça para ela "deixar para lá".

Chegamos ao hospital e logo providenciaram uma cadeira de rodas. Mesmo assim demorou quase meia hora para que eu fosse atendida e tia Maria estava prestes a fazer um escândalo.

"Vê se isso é humano deixar as pessoas passando mal na fila" – ela esbravejou com o forte sotaque que tinha para todos ouvirem – "Quem estiver tendo um ataque cardíaco que corra para outro lugar!"

"Maria!" – tia Rosa a conteve – "fique aqui com Santana e Brittany que eu vou me informar."

Tia Rosa voltou com um médico ortopedista. Ela sempre tinha um jeitinho especial para lidar com as pessoas e voltar uma situação a favor. O médico mandou fazer um raio x. Eu não quebrei osso algum, em compensação o médico logo cogitou que eu poderia ter rompido os ligamentos, mas era algo que só teria certeza com exames mais detalhados. Teria de fazer uma artroscopia. E depois meses dolorosos de fisioterapia. Eu sabia mais ou menos a rotina, não só porque o meu pai era médico, mas porque eu quebrei alguns ossos quando pequena. Desloquei dois dedos da mão direta e quebrei o dedão do pé esquerdo e o braço esquerdo.

Na última vez foi total culpa de Rachel. Eu estava fazendo uma velha chata da vizinhança pagar por ter nos dado pasta de dentes no dia das bruxas. Então peguei dois rolos de papel higiênico e fui esculhambar com aquele jardim horrivelmente bem cuidado. Rachel foi comigo, claro, porque ela quem vigiava minhas costas quando eu estava em ação. Mas o filho da bruxa nos flagrou no ato. Rachel ficou paralisada na hora e eu tive de puxá-la para sairmos alucinadas em nossas bicicletas enquanto o sujeito corria atrás da gente atirando com uma espingarda usando aquelas balas de borracha que arde como o inferno se pega na gente. Como eu sei? Outra pequena aventura com Rachel com participação especial de Russell Fabray – o pai de Quinn fez o papel de atirador. Mas na ocasião do dia das bruxas, nós pedalamos desesperadas até muito depois do filho da velha deixar de correr atrás da gente. A rua que antecede a nossa casa era uma pequena ladeira. Estávamos ainda pedalando rápido quando Rachel descontrolou um pouco a direção e jogou a bicicleta dela contra a minha. Ela ainda conseguiu frear, mas eu caí feio no gramado, de sair rolando e tudo mais. Fiquei com o corpo ralado e ainda tenho uma cicatriz no joelho, que se esfolou no processo. O moço, dono da casa onde caí, nos conhecia e ligou para papi e papai. Além de suportar o gesso ainda fiquei de castigo e meus pais me fizeram ir à casa da velha pedir desculpas. Rachel e eu tínhamos 10 anos.

"Tudo bem?" – Brittany me tirou do mundo dos sonhos.

"Está..." – uma enfermeira apareceu com o kit injeção para espetar meu braço e aplicar os medicamentos antiinflamatórios e para dor. Não tinha problemas com agulhas, mas Britt ficava impressionada com essas coisas – "Por que você não vai fazer companhia a tia Maria?"

"Ela me dá medo!"

"Você poderia me fazer um favor então. Estou com vontade de ler aquela revista que eu gosto... Discovery. Compra uma para mim?"

"Claro! Isso eu posso fazer".

Assim que Brittany saiu, permiti que a enfermeira fizesse o seu trabalho. Com mais 15 minutos o médico fez recomendações e orientou o tratamento com gelo até eu fazer o exame, que necessitava agendamento. Faria isso em Nova York. Nesse meio tempo, Brittany voltou com a minha revista, satisfeita por ter ajudado. Antes de ir para o hotel, tia Maria passou numa farmácia e comprou meus medicamentos muletas e um imobilizador para o meu tornozelo recomendado pelo médico. As muletas custavam caro, mas ela não se preocupou. Disse que quando terminasse de usá-las que deveria doá-las para uma dessas instituições que a igreja dela apoiava. Achei justo e fechamos um acordo.

Shelby levou um susto quando me viu chegando ao hotel de muletas e bota imobilizadora nos pés. Depois ela teve uma reação engraçada que eu não sabia exatamente se ela queria me abraçar ou gritar comigo.

"Filha..." – optou por beijar a minha cabeça. Eu não estava muito receptiva com os carinhos dela. O festejo do casamento foi a primeira oportunidade que tivemos de conversar civilizadamente depois da briga homérica por telefone por causa da grana extra que ela exigiu quando soube que teria gêmeas – "o que aconteceu?"

"Quando voltamos para cá, Santana virou o pé" – Britt respondeu por mim.

"O médico disse que ela quebrou nada, mas pode ter rompido os ligamentos..." – tia Maria completou – "Isso é o que acontece quando se bebe até cair".

"Como assim 'bebe até cair'?" – eu sabia que ela ia parar nesse detalhe – "A única que deveria ter ficado em coma alcoólico era eu! E a senhorita não fez 21 anos ainda e bebeu até cair? Santana!"

"Mas eu sou maior de 18 anos e não sou sua responsabilidade..." – e veio o olhar assassino que me fez logo me arrepender pelo bravato. Por que será que mães tinham esse poder esquisito sobre os filhos? Mesmo aqueles que não foram criados por elas?

"Eu ainda sou a sua mãe, estou aqui agora e você não vai discutir isso comigo. Você precisa ir para o seu quarto colocar esse pé para cima".

"Prefiro almoçar. Estou morrendo de fome."

"Eu mando servir no seu quarto... talharim a bolonhesa, certo?"

Brittany me deu um beijo no rosto e correu para se encontrar com Bobby. Acredito que era hora de amamentá-lo. Ela era uma boa mãe. Cuidava do garoto com muito método e cuidado. Estava surpresa com Britt e muito impressionada também. Robby era um bebê risonho e ativo, era muito esperto para um moleque de apenas três meses. Ele seria um campeão. Shelby quis dar uma de mãe preocupada e me acompanhou. Perguntou sobre todas as recomendações do médico, ficou assustada com a possibilidade de eu ter de fazer uma cirurgia.

"Não acredito que foi tão irresponsável, Santana."

"Mãe, essa é a festa do seu casamento. Será que dá para aliviar o sermão? Estou um pouco tonta, meu pé está inoperante e daqui a pouco ainda vou ter que lidar com o sermão de papi, com meu namorado e com o fato de Brittany estar bem ao alcance das minhas mãos e eu não poder fazer nada."

"Brittany está praticamente casada, filha" – ela passou os dedos nos meus cabelos – "E o seu namorado deve chegar em breve com seus outros amigos."

"Por que a vida é tão complicada?"

"A gente é que faz dela assim."

"Eu achava que Brittany e eu seríamos para sempre. Mas parece que estamos cada vez mais distantes."

"Discordo" – Shelby me encarou nos olhos. Achava curiosos os olhos verdes com o miolo castanho. Eram tão bonitos. Papai tinha olhos verdes lindos, iguais aos de bubbee. Uma pena que Rachel e eu não herdamos a cor dos olhos – "Podemos ser para sempre para as pessoas, San. Não que dizer necessariamente que isso se refira a um relacionamento amoroso. Amizades podem ser para sempre. Nunca pensou nisso?"

"Não era isso que tinha em mente."

Ouvimos batidas na porta. Beth entrou e pulou na cama. Ficou curiosa com as muletas e com a bota que imobilizava meu pé. Almoçamos nós três ali e conversamos amenidades. Papi chegou ao hotel da despedida de solteiro em Vegas. Entrou no meu quarto ciente de tudo que tinha acontecido e não parecia feliz comigo. Ele, pelo menos, se segurou e não me bronqueou. Meio mundo já tinha feito isso por ele. Engraçado é que Rachel bebeu tanto quanto eu e não era repreendida. Quando os três saíram, não fiquei muito tempo sozinha. Logo Britt apareceu. Desta vez com Robby no colo e alguns brinquedinhos na mão. Além da inevitável frauda de pano pendurada nos ombros. Ela deitou o moleque no meio da cama e depois se deitou, deixando que nós duas formássemos uma barreira protetora.

"Estou curiosa, Britt. O que aconteceu ontem?"

"Até onde você se lembra?"

"De a gente ter feito Shelby ficar bêbada como um gambá. Depois eu caí nos shots de tequila. Tomei um monte. Dos go-go boys... de dançar contigo... Mercedes querendo uma lap dance de um go-go boy, mas a gente acabou pagando para Kurt. Não lembro exatamente de quando a gente voltou para o hotel..."

"Sua mãe foi embora primeiro, carregada pelas amigas dela. Eu, você, Rachel, Kurt, Quinn e Mercedes fomos embora espremidos num táxi só. Daí, Kurt sugeriu para que a gente continuasse a festa no quarto dele e vocês pegaram todas as bebidas alcoólicas disponíveis nos frigobares. Nesse meio tempo, você virou o pé e caiu no chão. Eu te ajudei a levantar e te coloquei em cima da cama do Kurt, de onde você não saiu mais. Em vez de bebidas, Quinn mostrou um anel de noivado para Rachel, lindo por sinal, e todos nós comemoramos".

"Quinn o quê!"

"Pediu Rachel em casamento e ela aceitou" – Brittany disse como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo – "Kurt foi ao banheiro e não voltou mais. A gente começou a brincar de jogo da verdade, e logo na primeira rodada você desafiou Mercedes a fazer um streap tease. Ela disse que faria se você tirasse as calças. Só que você não estava conseguindo se levantar, então a própria Mercedes tirou as suas calças, assim, de uma vez. No processo, ela tropeçou, caiu no chão e por ali ficou. Rachel de empolgou e disse que substituiria Mercedes e que faria o show dedicado a Quinn. Ela começou a dançar em cima da cama e você disse que se recusaria a olhar aquilo, se virou de lado e dormiu. Rachel tirou a blusa e caiu por cima de Quinn quando foi tirar a saia. Elas ficaram rindo um pouco até que caíram no sono. Depois que eu me certifiquei que ninguém tinha morrido, fui para o meu quarto. A mãe da Shelby ficou tomando conta de Robby. Os dois dormiam quando cheguei."

"Bom... isso foi... patético! Não acredito que eu bebi a ponto de nem sentir uma lesão dessas."

"Eu estava de olho. Não ia deixar nada de ruim acontecer a você e aos outros".

"Costumava ser o contrário" – olhei para Brittany – "Eu é que cuidava de você".

"Eu cresci, San" – alisou a barriguinha do filho dela – "Eu preciso cuidar agora. Não ser cuidada" – acenei e forcei um sorriso quando o que queria mesmo era chorar.

"Como estão as coisas entre você e Jim?"

"Jim é um cara legal. É atencioso comigo e é um bom pai, desses que trocam fraudas e faz Robby dormir em cima do peito dele no sofá. É adorável."

"Mas você o ama mais do que me ama?"

"O meu amor por você nunca diminuiu... acho... acho que ele só ficou um pouco diferente."

"Você não me deseja mais?" – me sentia uma garotinha acuada.

"Santana, no dia que eu parar de te desejar, será o fim do mundo. Você sempre será a garota que me faz salivar de tão linda. Uma parte de mim sempre será sua não importa o que aconteça".

"Então?"

"Você tem as suas responsabilidades e eu as minhas. Tenho Robert para cuidar e estou com o pai dele. Eu não posso sem mais impulsiva como era antes, San. Eu te amo tanto... mas não posso ficar contigo agora."

"Você não se cansa em me rejeitar?" – disse com um pouco de desapontamento e de raiva.

Cruzei os meus braços e virei o meu rosto para outro lado. Então senti Brittany se mexendo na cama e, em seguida, um peso sobre o meu corpo. Ela me deu um beijo na boca que me fez derreter. Meu coração disparou como há muito tempo não acontecia. Brittany tinha esse efeito perturbador em mim.

"Isso quer dizer..." – disse abrindo meus olhos ainda inundada com a sensação do beijo.

"Que eu te amo San, e sempre te amarei. Mas eu não vou ficar contigo agora."

Ela me deu um último beijo antes de pegar Robby e sair do meu quarto. Quando me vi sozinha, chorei feito uma criança desamparada e coloquei um travesseiro no meu rosto para ninguém me ouvir.

Andrew chegou de viagem e me encontrou com os olhos inchados e com os cabelos revoltos. Sentia-me um lixo. Ele tirou cachos do meu rosto com delicadeza e beijou meus olhos.

"Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?"

"Não" – disse rouca e seca – "Você poderia me abraçar até dar a hora do maldito jantar?"

...

27 de junho de 2015

(Rachel)

Uma pessoa que diz que não gosta de festas de casamentos só pode ser muito ranzinza e que não tem um romance na vida. Eu adorava festas de casamentos. Quanto mais grandiosas melhor. Eu gostava de tudo: da cerimônia (sempre chorava), do corte do bolo, dos discursos, dos brindes, da despedida dos noivos – quando eles não saiam à francesa. Tudo era tão brilhante e bonito. E a festa de casamento dos meus pais estava ainda mais especial depois que Quinn me propôs. Eu me lembro vagamente de ela ter feito isso bêbada, mas até mesmo o reforço do pedido em meio a uma ressaca terrível foi perfeito. Será que eu sou tão incorrigivelmente romântica assim? Eu não consegui parar de olhar para a minha mão e ver aquela beleza brilhando no meu dedo. Quinn me algemou a ela e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

E no meu dia feliz, foi uma satisfação ver que quase todo mundo ali também estava. Minha família estava reunida: os Lopez sempre faziam as festas mais animadas. Tio Pedro estava esgotando o vasto repertório de piadas enquanto tia Maria o olhava atravessado para que ele calasse à boca. Santana se machucou, mas ela estava com Andrew, que finalmente foi apresentado oficialmente para a família e eu flagrei as cenas mais adoráveis entre os dois.

Jim, o tal marido de Brittany, chegou para a cerimônia. Foi a primeira vez que o vi. Era um homem enorme, mais alto, forte e encorpado que Finn. Tinha de admitir que era um negro muito bonito. Os dois formavam um adorável retrato de família feliz. Mercedes estava feliz com o meu primo Júlio. Mike estava comportado ao lado de Johnny – bati uma aposta com Quinn para saber quanto tempo Mike levaria para pegar uma mulher. Tia Rosa e tio Tony continuavam com o casamento mais harmonioso da família. Kurt e Karofsky faziam o casal mais esquisito da festa, mas de forma surpreendente eles funcionavam muito bem juntos. E tinha os meus pais. Quem diria que Shelby e Juan acabariam juntos e felizes para sempre depois de tudo que se passou?

Muita gente chegou apenas no dia da cerimônia de casamento. Bubbee e zaide foram alguns. Também vi muitos colegas de trabalho do meu pai e de Shelby, além de muitos dos amigos do casal. O irmão da minha mãe também só chegou no dia da cerimônia, o que foi bom porque evitou o stress. Thomas Corcoran era um pé no saco. Adorei ver aquele red neck preconceituoso em meio a tantos latinos. A irmã branca e americana dele estava se casando com um, teve filhas com ele. Sentia vontade de rir da cara de Thomas.

Antes da cerimônia, eu passei no quarto da minha mãe. Ela estava deslumbrante e chique. Ela sabiamente optou por não usar um vestido de noiva convencional. Escolheu um desenhado por um estilista de Columbus. Os vestidos das damas também foram os melhores que vi desde o casamento dos pais de Finn e Kurt. Minha mãe convocou eu, Santana, Beth e duas amigas dela para sermos as damas. Tio Pedro foi o padrinho de meu pai, que estava maravilhoso e também muito nervoso. Era a primeira vez que ele casava para valer com direito a registro em cartório, padre e muitos convidados. Meu pai envelhecia muito bem. Tinha aspecto jovem para os 50 anos. Estava em boa forma física e juro que o grisalho dos cabelos só o deixava mais charmoso. Entrou de braços dados com uma orgulhosa abuela, que também estava linda. Ela era uma senhorinha especial para mim.

A entrada que antecedeu a noiva foi meio estranha porque Beth saiu correndo jogando pétalas de rosas nas pessoas em vez de no chão, eu entrei em seguida, procurando Quinn entre os presentes e Santana veio ao meu lado de muleta, por último vieram as amigas da minha mãe. Shelby entrou acompanhada por zaide, o que achei uma justa homenagem e consideração. A cerimônia foi cristã, celebrada por um padre amigo de abuela. Fiquei pensando em quando chegar a vez do meu casamento com Quinn. Teríamos de planejar bem como poderíamos conciliar tradições cristãs e judaicas na cerimônia.

Na hora dos votos, meu pai aprontou uma surpresa. Fez um sinal para o trio de piano, baixo acústico e bateria que fazia uma trilha jazzística na cerimônia. Então pegou o microfone.

"Escrevi alguns textos com a ajuda do Pedro. Todos eles uma porcaria, diga-se de passagem. Eu não sou um sujeito bom de discursos e minhas filhas reclamam que sou pragmático demais. Então pensei em roubar algumas palavras. Eu não sou um cantor muito bom. Não chego aos pés da minha noiva maravilhosa ou das milhas filhas. Saibam de antemão que arruinarei um clássico e que talvez isso seja muito brega, mas, Shelby, é o que eu sinto."

A banda começou a tocar e meu pai fez um aviso antes de começar a letra.

"Aos presentes, sejam generosos. A gente só ensaiou uma vez."

E começou a cantar ainda sob eco das risadas.

"_Love me or leave me and let me be lonely/ you won't lelieve me but i love you only i'd rather be lonley than happy with somebody else._"

Juro que soltei um gritinho e levei as minhas mãos ao rosto. "Love Me or Leave Me" era um clássico. Meu pai adorava Nina Simone e essa música era o máximo. Melhor ainda que meu pai não a estragou. Ele estava no tom e no ritmo corretos. Até dançava do jeito tímido e charmoso. Meu pai era lindo.

"_You might find the night time the right time for kissing/ Night time is my time for Just reminiscing/ regretting of forgetting with somebody else._

_There'll be no one unless that someone ir you/ i intended to be independently blue_

"_I want your love, don't wanna borrow/ have ir today to give back tomorrow/ your love is my love/ there's no love for nobody else._"

A banda começou o solo do piano e eu não resisti. Juntei-me ao meu pai numa Jam inesperada. Os presentes poderiam até pensar que tínhamos combinado, mas não. Eu é que me intrometi. Cantei os versos seguintes abraçada ao meu pai.

"_Say, love me or leave me and let me be lonely/ you won't believe me but I love you only/ i'd rather be lonley than happy with somebody else_"

Quinn e eu trocamos olhares.

"_You might find the night time the right time for kissing/ Night time is my time for Just reminiscing/ regretting instead of forgetting with somebody else_"

Então meu pai e eu começamos a cantar juntos. Eu fiz a segunda voz.

"_There'll be no one unless taht someone is you/ I intended to be independently blue_"

Meu pai terminou sozinho.

"_Say i want your love, don't wanna borrow/ have it today to give back tomorrow Your love is my love/ my love is your love/ There's no love for nobody else._"

Os presentes ovacionaram o show espontâneo. Minha mão pulou nos braços do meu pai e os dois trocaram um beijo incrível na frente do altar com direito a rodopio e tudo mais. Eu também quis correr em direção a Quinn beijá-la. Mas me contive. As atenções deveriam estar nos meus pais.

Shelby limpou as lágrimas e pegou o microfone para os votos.

"Por favor, padre. Me declare logo casada com este homem porque eu preciso ter um momento com ele."

Gargalhadas. Eles trocaram as alianças. O padre proferiu a frase mais esperada. O noivo beijou a noiva mais uma vez sob muitos aplausos.

A festa também foi formidável. Shelby contratou a melhor banda com um repertório grande de clássicos da Broadway. Perfeição. Eu e Santana fizemos uma homenagem aos nossos pais. Nós duas cantamos, acompanhadas da banda o clássico "Wouldn't it be Nice", dos Beach Boys. Eu adorava a parte da música que dizia: "_Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray/ It might come true/ Baby then there wouldn't be single thing we couldn't do/ we could be married/ and then we'd be happy/ wouldn't it be nice_". Nâo cantava um ueto com a minha irmã havia tanto tempo que até havia me esquecido como Santana e eu fazíamos uma boa parceria na música. Nossas vozes se complementavam bem.

"É um anel muito bonito esse" – Finn veio conversar comigo em uma das mesas enquanto professor Schue cantava e casais dançavam. Ainda era estranho ficar ao lado dele depois de tanto tempo sem contato, apesar da nossa história. Ele foi um capítulo importante da minha vida: nunca vai deixar de ser o meu primeiro amor.

"Obrigada".

"Quinn é uma mulher de sorte por ter você".

"Nós duas somos" – sorri e olhei mais uma vez para o meu anel.

"Fiquei surpreso quando soube que você e Quinn estavam firmes apesar de Satan ao lado".

"Você já falou com ela, pelo visto".

"E como sempre, Santana me insultou e me chamou de penetra."

"Minha irmã é... peculiar. Mas me fale de você. Como estão indo as coisas? Ainda tocando a oficina do seu padrasto?"

"Burt e eu somos sócios. Ele anda ocupado com o cargo no conselho da cidade e por isso eu lido com as papeladas do escritório e com os clientes. Temos um bom lucro no fim do mês".

"Bom, os negócios estão bem... E como está a outra parte? A do coração? Ninguém especial?"

"Tive algumas meninas. Ninguém que fizesse um impacto tão forte quanto Rachel Berry-Lopez".

"Finn..."

"Eu sei o meu lugar, Rach. Você está se tornando uma grande estrela, como sempre soube que seria. Quinn é a pessoa perfeita para estar ao seu lado. Ela te adora e isso é óbvio só no jeito que te olha. O que vocês têm é de causar inveja."

"Quinn é minha vida. E eu espero que um dia você encontre alguém que possa ser a sua vida também. Você merece, Finn!"

Professor Schue terminou a apresentação dele e abriu o microfone em definitivo. Daí foi uma verdadeira festa para o antigo coral. Mercedes cantou Aretha Franklin e Tina Turner. Kurt cantou Lisa Minelli e nós três cantamos muitos sucessos da Broadway. Santana e Johnny cantaram "One Way or Another", da Blondie. Ele era mais um sujeito entusiasmado no microfone do que cantor. Mas foi legal. Johnny e Santana tinham química quando estavam juntos, por mais bizarra que a idéia parecesse. E depois Santana cantou "Caramel", da Suzanne Vega, num dos momentos mais sensuais da festa, mesmo que a cantora estivesse de muleta e uma bota imobilizadora horrível no pé. Finn cantou "Miss You", dos Stones, e eu fiquei sem jeito com a possibilidade de, talvez, ele estar cantando isso para mim.

Olá" – Quinn subiu ao palco pela primeira vez depois de toda a confusão que nós aprontamos com a banda – "Eu não tive tempo de fazer algo elaborado. Na verdade, Puck e eu ficamos ali no canto ensaiando rapidinho enquanto alguns integrantes do nosso velho coral se empurravam nesse palco. Puck uma vez disse que se inspirava em artistas judeus para cantar as meninas" – ouvi risadinhas partindo das pessoas do velho coral – "eu acho essa idéia extraordinária, sobretudo quando estou perdidamente apaixonada por uma judia que está sentada logo ali ao lado da outra judia de tornozelo avariado" – apontou em minha direção – "Rach, essa é pra você"

Puck começou a tocar a guitarra e logo a voz dos dois começaram a se harmonizar.

"_I thought Love was only true in fairy tales/ meant for someone else but not for me/ oh, Love was to get me/ that's the way it seems/ disappointment haunted all my dreams/ then i saw her face/ now i'm a believer/ not a trace/ of doubt in my mind/ i'm in Love/ i'm a believer/ i couldn't leave her if i tried_".

Definitivamente Neil Diamond agora era um dos meus favoritos. Quando eles terminaram, eu não resisti. Subi ao palco e beijei Quinn na frente de todo mundo.

"Família e amigos..." – peguei o microfone – "eu serei a esposa desta mulher maravilhosa aqui ao lado!" – e mostrei o meu anel. Foi um impacto. Por outro lado, anúncios sem impacto não faziam meu estilo.


	71. 09 de julho de 2015 – 21

**09 de julho de 2015 – 21**

**(**Rachel)

"Rachel!" – Santana me gritou pela enésima vez só na parte da manhã – "Traz o cabo do computador! Tá em cima da minha poltrona"

Eu respirei fundo e contei até 20. Santana estava me tirando do sério com essa carência repentina. Ela saiu do hospital há dois dias depois de uma cirurgia para reconstituir os ligamentos tib... tíbio... alguma coisa assim mais as palavras anterior e posterior. Eu não pude deixar as gravações quando ela operou (ficou menos de 24 horas internada), mas para Santana isso foi um ultraje. O fim do mundo. E só por causa disso, ela estava me castigando. Fiz ela esperar um pouco. Calmamente terminei de me arrumar, fui ao quarto dela, peguei a droga do cabo do computador, segui até a sala onde Santana trabalhava na Rock'n'Pano e assistia ao Discovery em cima de almofadas. A mesa de centro fora do lugar tinha uma bandeja com suco, água, biscoitos de dois tipos e pedacinhos de queijo gouda. Não que ela não pudesse sair dali. O tornozelo estava engessado, as muletas estavam em perfeito alcance e ela podia se movimentar pela casa como bem entendesse. A única recomendação era que ela não ficasse muito tempo com a perna para baixo porque poderia ser doloroso depois. Quanto mais descanso, menos dor ela sentiria. Joguei os cabos em cima dela.

"Qual o seu problema?" – ela reclamou como se tivesse toda razão do mundo.

"Neste momento: a sua infantilidade e preguiça".

"Como os inválidos sofrem nesta sociedade desumana..." – ela queria testar todos os limites da minha paciência.

"O seu namorado deve chegar daqui a pouco para passar o dia contigo. Faça um esforço e pelo menos vá atender a porta".

"Você é uma pessoa muito ruim!" – ela cruzou os braços se fazendo de vítima.

"É você é um pé no saco, Santana Berry-Lopez. Não é à toa que Quinn saiu correndo daqui".

"Sua noiva é uma loira despeitada, egoísta e pouco caridosa. Mas, pelo menos, ela ficou no hospital comigo... e Mike e Johnny e Andrew!"

"Pela enésima vez, eu não pude sair das gravações!" – então tive uma idéia. Subi na escadinha de três degraus que a gente usava para alcançar as partes mais altas da estante e fui direto ao disco raro do Clash. Santana levou meses para encontrar a droga no vinil e pagou 300 dólares por ele. Aliás, eu paguei.

"Rachel..." – ela arregalou os olhos – "Olha o que você vai fazer com esse disco."

"Digamos que ele esteja... confiscado até você começar a demonstrar um pouco mais de respeito".

"Você não faria essa maldade."

"Experimenta... neste momento você está de muleta, com gesso e é incapaz de me alcançar".

"Eu posso te bater com a minha muleta."

"Eu faço escudo do seu disco."

"Eu te odeio!" – ela disse de braços cruzados, revirando os olhos. Eu só podia sorrir.

"Fique bem sua mal-criada. Qualquer coisa, ligue." – dei um beijo no rosto da minha irmã e saí para trabalhar. Deixei o disco do Clash em cima da mesinha da sala.

Gravava o último episódio do seriado. Fecharia a minha agenda em uma semana. Depois teríamos de fazer o trabalho de divulgação, que ainda não estava com calendário fechado. Sabia que Lincoln, Rom, Grace e Jane fariam o grosso das entrevistas em Los Angeles. Luis Segal, Amanda, Will e eu atenderíamos a imprensa de Nova York. O resto do elenco ficaria à disposição para ajudar nas entrevistas por internet e telefone. Quando a série fosse estrear em outubro, já estava agendada a minha ida para Los Angeles para a festa de lançamento. Era um evento onde aconteceria uma coletiva com o elenco principal e no outro dia haveria uma festa promocional com patrocinadores e imprensa. Basicamente, eu teria que me vestir muito bem com um modelo de estilista, fazer cabelo e maquiagem e sorrir para todos os flashs.

Nesse meio tempo, em agosto, eu viajaria para Vancouver onde ficaria duas semanas filmando a minha participação no filme "As Viúvas de Eastwick". Fiz a audição e ganhei o papel de uma das netas de Cher. Era um papel pequeno que consegui fechar junto com Josh e com a produtora. Receberia 2 mil dólares (que cairiam integralmente no bolso de Josh), mais passagens e hospedagem. Aceitei pela oportunidade de trabalhar com três grandes atrizes do filme original. Pelo resto do ano, ensaiaria o musical off-Broadway "What Would David Bowie Do" para estrear em janeiro. Ficaria três meses em cartaz na peça e renovaria o contrato de forma trimestral porque assim estaria livre caso surgisse algo muito bom. Slings and Arrows poderia ser renovada para uma segunda temporada e por isso precisei fazer um contrato flexível porque escolhi priorizar a série.

No intervalo entre uma coisa e outra, tinha a minha vida pessoal e um casamento a planejar. Precisava resolver alguns embates. O primeiro é que o meu casamento teria de ser realizado em segredo. Embora os meus colegas de elenco soubessem que eu morava junto com minha namorada e Santana, essa parte da minha vida teria de ser a mais reservada possível. Caso acontecesse um furo – como alguém começar a questionar a presença de Quinn – já estava mais ou menos acertado eu me declarar bissexual e, logo em seguida, emendaria um romance promocional provavelmente com um ator gay que também não pode sair do armário. Bissexuais são sexies, segundo Nina, e são permitidas e até bem-vindas no cinema. Lésbicas declaradas era outra história.

Quinn e eu conversamos com muita seriedade sobre o assunto. Concordamos em manter tudo em segredo até certo ponto. Os vinte anos é o auge da carreira de qualquer atriz em Hollywood e nós deixaríamos ver o que rolava nesse tempo. Ajustes seriam feitos no processo. No mais, em dezembro eu e Quinn estaríamos a caminho do altar em nossa cerimônia discreta só para família e alguns amigos. Ainda não marcamos a data precisa, mas dezembro é a época mágica em Nova York e eu tenho certeza que isso só vai trazer coisas boas para a nossa união.

Mas enquanto nada disso acontecia, o que tinha de fazer era cuidar das minhas tarefas mais imediatas: gravar e, nos intervalos, planejar a festa surpresa de Quinn na melhor tradição americana: pessoas que completavam 21 anos tinham de tomar um porre. Ela já tinha comprado nossos ingressos para ver "O Rei Leão", então nós iríamos ao teatro, como o planejamento normal, comeríamos no restaurante, mas em vez de passeio romântico eu deveria a levar ao bar de música ao vivo onde nossos amigos estariam nos esperando. Não era coisa para muita gente, mas tinha os colegas mais próximos de Quinn da NYU, o pessoal do documentário, e Roger. Eu relutei para convidá-lo, mas esse cretino foi muito importante para a carreira da minha noiva.

"Berry!" – Tom Hanks chamou a minha atenção assim que cheguei ao set. Taylor Moore e Lincoln dirigiram quatro episódios cada, enquanto Zemeckis se encarregou do piloto e Tom Hanks fazia o último – "Está atrasada. Maquiagem e cabelo agora!"

"Sim, senhor!" – corri para o camarim onde as meninas estavam se vestindo.

Era dia de gravar a encenação de Hamlet. Nós encenaríamos um ato inteiro de verdade, na presença de uma platéia de verdade. Desde cedo havia fila para as pessoas comuns pudessem entrar e assistir. E eu estava atrasada. As meninas do cabelo trabalharam com rapidez, a maquiagem foi ainda mais rápida e mal virei do lado e o meu vestido já estava pendurado na porta. Troquei de roupa ali mesmo e corri para o palco. Enquanto as pessoas estavam ocupando os lugares sob a orientação da produção, Tom reuniu todo o elenco no centro do palco para as últimas instruções. Primeiro nós encenaríamos o ato como no teatro. Depois faríamos as tomadas.

Respirei fundo. Luis era o único ator em palco iniciado no teatro dramático. Os outros, como Lincoln e George, não participariam desse momento. Eu era uma atriz de musicais. Não poderíamos fazer feio. Fomos para a coxia e eu respirei fundo. Fiz a minha prece e meu ritual antes de entrar pela primeira vez em cena. Um rápido alongamento no pescoço, dedos estalados e três pulinhos. Um assopro e ação. Não era mais Rachel Berry-Lopez. Naquele momento era a trágica Ofélia. Esqueci de tudo, que aquilo era só um programa de televisão e não importa que o ato encenado fosse de apenas 20 minutos. O palco era o lugar mais sagrado pra um ator e todos sabiam disso, até mesmo quem nunca fez teatro. Pisar nele exigia merecimento e respeito. Então eu era a louca Ofélia e Luis era o príncipe Hamlet. Fizemos nosso melhor e quando a fala final do ato foi dita por Luis, os aplausos espontâneos. A platéia se levantou e o êxtase tomou conta. Era impossível explicar com palavra o efeito que os aplausos calorosos causavam em um ator. Era como uma droga, o álcool, o tabaco. Você recebia aquela dose de emoção e ela tomava conta do seu corpo como um arrepio bom. Os atores de palco se juntaram no centro e nos curvamos para agradecer.

Quando saímos de cena, tanto Lincoln quando Tom vieram nos cumprimentar satisfeitos com o resultado. Rom me deu um beijo firme na boca ainda afetado pela adrenalina e eu não me importei. Sequer percebi a presença da imprensa que foi convidada a acompanhar as gravações do dia como forma de divulgação do seriado. Pode não ter sido o melhor Hamlet, mas serviu para o propósito e ainda aproveitou para tirar um pouco dessa saudade que sentia em atuar para uma platéia presente e calorosa.

"Intervalo de 20 minutos" – gritou Tom.

Era o tempo que a platéia sairia do teatro e levaria consigo um kit promocional do seriado que tinha o logotipo nosso na frente e o logo da HBO atrás com informações do dia de estréia e o horário. Tinha também uma caneta, um folheto com informações gerais e um joguinho de origami que você montava um cubo com fotos do elenco. Era bem bonitinho, tanto que peguei alguns para presentear algumas pessoas: meu pai, Mike, Johnny, abuela e zaide. E outros três lá para casa, mesmo que depois daria confusão na hora de colocar as camisetas para lavar. Ninguém saberia qual era de quem em algumas semanas. Santana usaria a camiseta como pijama, e Quinn gostava de ficar em casa vestida quase como uma mendiga com camisetas de propaganda de tudo que era tipo e calças de moletom. Eu sempre guardava para usar caso houvesse necessidades profissionais.

"Rachel!" – um repórter se aproximou – "Você e Rom começaram o relacionamento durante as gravações?"

"Eu não tenho nada com Rom!" – respondi de forma displicente.

"Como é o seu relacionamento entre os colegas de elenco?"

"O melhor possível. Lincoln é um grande maestro para os atores mais jovens. Eu não tive o prazer de contracenar com George em muitas cenas, mas ele é adorável e extremamente profissional, e Jane é uma pessoa de grande gentileza e humildade" – os três formavam a grande tríade do elenco principal e eram os mais experientes – "Às vezes me pego surpresa com a paciência que eles têm com as brincadeiras que nós aprontamos no set".

"Quem são os mais bagunceiros?"

"Rom, Luis e Amanda são maquiavélicos. Estão sempre fazendo brincadeiras e pegadinhas. Principalmente Rom."

"O que participar de uma série produzida por Robert Zemeckis e Tom Hanks representa para você?"

"Robert é um diretor fantástico com uma carreira extraordinária. É uma honra sem igual ter a oportunidade de aprender com ele. Eu só tive a ganhar, com toda certeza. Tom é uma das pessoas mais profissionais e gentis com um ator..."

"Rachel!" – uma das assistentes chamou minha atenção – "retocar a maquiagem para entrar!"

Pedi licença para o repórter e fui cuidar dos meus negócios. O dia foi cansativo, pois adiantamos inclusive algumas cenas para depois ter um dia mais folgado. Mal tive tempo para organizar melhor o aniversário de Quinn e só esperava que Santana, Mike e Johnny tivessem feito a parte deles. Voltei para casa próximo da meia noite. Flagrei Quinn ainda acordada em nosso quarto vendo alguns vídeos no computador.

"Oi minha lady" – ela tirou o fone de ouvido assim que me viu entrar – "Como foi o dia?"

"Estou morta" – me joguei na cama – "Mas o dia foi incrível..." – e comecei a contar os principais acontecimentos. Quinn fez o mesmo e quando me dei conta, já passava da meia noite. Então eu rolei para o lado e dei um beijo caprichado em minha noiva – "Feliz aniversário Quinn!"

"O quanto você está cansada?" – ela me disse sugestivamente.

"Muito... mas prometo que amanhã eu compenso".

"Eu te amo, Rach" – ela me deu um gostoso beijo de boa noite como a última tentativa de me seduzir. Não adiantou.

"Eu te amo mais" – virei de lado e dormi.

...

(Santana)

"Atividade Paranormal é a pior franquia de filmes que eu já vi!" – fui bem enfática em minha reclamação – "Pior do que toda a saga Crepúsculo e isso é algo extraordinário. Aliás, é pior do que os filmes da bruxa de Blair. Pior que Wrong Turn."

Por incrível que pareça, não discutia cinema com Quinn. Era Andrew, além do casal de amigos da Columbia Dave e Lily que vieram me visitar. Vimos O Hobbit (Blue Ray que comprei em homenagem a minha irmã) e começamos a discutir sobre franquias. Eu era fã das clássicas como Poderoso Chefão, Indiana Jones, Batman. Gostava até de Avatar. Dave, que estudava com Andrew, era fanático por franquias de terror. Andrew era fã da Pixar, o que me levava a crer que ele era a pessoa mais inteligente do grupo.

"Que exagero. Eu gosto da idéia o primeiro foi inovador" – Dave argumentou.

"Eu gosto de Crepúsculo" – os três olharam pasmos para Lily. Ela se sentiu retraída – "Foi a saga da minha adolescência. Da sua não?"

"Não" – respondi – "Eu fui da geração dos livros do Harry Potter e de Gossip Girl. Bella Swan era uma idiota com pouco amor próprio que achava tudo bem se o carinha a matasse. Saga estúpida! É um tremendo retrocesso de valores e conquistas femininas."

"Bom... Jogos Vorazes tem protagonista forte."

"Ledo engano Lily. Katniss era uma badass turrona e sobrevivente. Fato. Mas em nenhum momento ela fez uma reflexão consistente sobre política ou direitos. Ela simplesmente reage às certas circunstâncias dentro de um estado fascista em vez de agir com convicção. Entende a diferença? Se for pensar bem, ela passou a metade da trilogia preocupada com Peeta. Não leve a mal, Jogos Vorazes é infinitamente superior a Crepúsculo. Mas se a autora se propôs a escrever uma metáfora política para adolescentes, ela poderia ter feito melhor."

"Harry Potter por um acaso provoca alguma coisa?" – Dave desdenhou mais para defender a namorada.

"Mas Harry Potter é mais messiânico e o foco político e de transformações é sutil. É uma batalha entre o mundo caduco de Voldemort contra o mundo novo de Harry Potter. Se for pensar politicamente, Harry Potter é quase uma metáfora entre conservadores versus liberais. Ou a ultra-direita contra a esquerda moderada. É diferente."

"Alguém quer mais uma cerveja?" – Andrew mudou de assunto.

"Santana, por que você precisa criticar tudo?" – Dave reclamou.

"Porque eu sou adorável desse jeito!" – Andrew voltou da cozinha com mais duas latinhas e se inclinou para me beijar antes de nos servir.

"Pode ter certeza que você é adorável."

"Bom..." – Dave olhou para o relógio e levantou-se do sofá. Acho que essa é a saideira.

Dave e Lily se despediram logo depois que o copo esvaziou. Conheci Dave no último semestre em Columbia por causa de Andrew. Ele é muito mais amigo do meu namorado do que meu. Conheci Lily por tabela. Ainda era possível estabelecer uma boa conversa com Dave, mas a namorada dele era meio cabeça de vento. Ela era freshman em CUNY e também era cheerio. Eu, mais do que ninguém poderia falar de cheerios por ter sido uma. Nem todas são gostosas bitch burras. Nunca fui uma, ou Quinn, no que diz respeito a QI, pelo menos. Lily, no entanto, era um clichê ambulante: loira, rostinho angelical, corpo perfeito, ficava calada na maior parte da conversa, mas ria quando o namorado fazia piadas, mesmo das sem-graças. Claro, estudava Moda, mas disse que o curso não era como imaginava. Claro, moda era um universo muito mais complexo do que analisar roupas de celebridades em revistas adolescentes.

Pelo menos eles me distraíram numa tarde que poderia ser solitária em frente ao meu computador em cima da Rock'n'Pano. Rachel estava terminando de gravar a peça, mas tinha outros trabalhos agendados. Quinn também estava na reta final do documentário e de férias na NYU. Não tinha idéia do que ela faria após. Também não me preocupava porque ela era a mestre em se virar.

"Será que Quinn e Rachel vão voltar para casa logo?" – Andrew falou sugestivamente agora que estávamos às sós – "A gente poderia ir para o seu quarto..."

"Não hoje!" – o empurrei – "Transar com pé engessado seja algo sexy. Preciso primeiro me acostumar com a idéia."

"Às vezes eu sinto que você está me evitando... principalmente depois do casamento dos seus pais."

"Por que eu não quis transar contigo no hotel quando estava morrendo de dor?" – de repente o mau humor tomou conta de mim.

"Talvez porque você passou boa parte do tempo me evitando em público na festa do casamento? Só queria saber o que está acontecendo?"

"Você está me atacando por que agora? Por que eu disse 'não'?" – revidei com outra pergunta. Era sempre a melhor estratégia.

Mas Andrew era um sujeito inteligente. Eu não conseguiria manter a estratégia de sair pela tangente por muito tempo. A verdade é que a minha cabeça ainda estava em Brittany e na primeira grande rejeição pós-parto. O não dela não desceu bem e também porque ela estava diferente durante as ligações.

"Olá crianças" – Quinn chegou na melhor hora possível – "Trouxe o jantar" – ela reparou na quantidade de latinhas em cima da mesa de centro – "Você passaram o dia bebendo tudo isso? Santana, você não pode! Está tomando uma série de medicamentos que não podem ser misturados..."

"EU NÃO BEBI!" – gritei para interrompê-la. Deu certo – "Andrew é testemunha" – daí o olhar de julgamento pesou em cima do meu namorado – "Não sozinho. Um casal de amigos veio me vistar."

"Oh!" – o rosto dela corou – "Desculpe Andrew."

"Por nada."

"Comprei comida mexicana. Trouxe burritos preferidos de cada um. O seu de frango, o meu de carne, o de berinjela de Rachel... eu não sei qual o seu favorito, Andrew, então trouxe um de carne com queijo porque eu sei que você come essas coisas."

"Está ótimo, Quinn. Obrigado."

"Perfeito!" – bati palmas.

Eu estava com fome. Andrew nem tanto porque bebeu pouco menos da metade das latinhas de cerveja que estavam sobre a mesinha de centro. Mesmo assim comeu o burrito durante um jantar de clima estranho. Depois ele ajudou limpar a sala (leia-se jogar fora as latinhas e passar um pano na mesinha) antes de ir embora. Quinn me ajudou a prender a sacola plástica para não molhar o gesso e nem entrar água na perna durante o banho. Passei vinte minutos debaixo do chuveiro e quando abri a porta a flagrei terminando de arrumar a sala. Revirei os olhos e fiz companhia a ela.

"Andrew é um sujeito muito legal" – Quinn falou ao acaso e eu encarei isso com estranhamento. Não havia nada melhor a dizer? – "Andrew, sabe? Ele é um sujeito legal" – ela repetiu e pensei que havia algo errado aí.

"Sim, ele é! Uma pena, mas vou terminar com ele em breve" – disparei e ela deu um salto.

"Em breve quando?"

"Não sei... em breve" – desconversei.

"Por causa da Brittany?"

"Não. Brittany não me quer... É que você começou a falar dele como se fosse fazer uma observação bombástica do tipo: ele é legal, mas eu o vi com outra garota ali na esquina. Ou que tal: ele é legal, tão legal que você não merece estar com ele. Ou talvez essa: ele é legal, mas está envolvido em atividades terroristas."

"Não precisa ser cínica" – ela resmungou.

"Qual seria o 'mas' que você usaria?"

"Mas os dois não parecem felizes no relacionamento ou é impressão minha?"

"Vou te deixar com um talvez. Nem parei para pensar a respeito ainda" – Quinn acenou e respeitou. Admirava a honestidade dela. Ela podia ser uma amiga maravilhosa quando não estava em modo bitch. Debrucei-me sobre o balcão da cozinha enquanto Quinn limpava tudo – "Decidiram alguma coisa sobre o casamento? Onde vão morar, essas coisas?"

"Eu quero alugar um quarto-sala em Manhattan, mas Rachel ainda não se manifestou. A gente não está em condições de comprar um imóvel próprio agora. Como você sabe, tudo é o olho da cara aqui em Nova York, mas vamos achar nosso próprio canto."

"Legal" – disse triste porque ainda não estava psicologicamente preparada para me separar da minha irmã – "Eu ainda não me mexi para arrumar a minha vida nesse sentido porque esse noivado ainda é recente e eu tive esse problema no pé. Mas juro que em breve também vou começar a procurar meu canto. Talvez divida o apartamento com um colega ou vá para o dormitório da universidade."

"Ou talvez você fique conosco nos primeiros meses."

"O quê?"

"Até que a gente consiga encontrar um bom espaço, o que não é fácil, vamos ficar por aqui em Astoria. Vai ser benéfico para nós rachar as despesas contigo agora que você começou a pagar algumas coisas daqui de casa outra vez. A gente tem que economizar grana no início do casamento."

"Sério?"

"Claro! É uma situação em que todos ganham".

"Se é assim..." – estendi a minha mão para cumprimentar Quinn como se estivéssemos fechando um negócio.

"Santana. Você é canhota enquanto o resto do mundo é destro!" – troquei de mão e finalmente nos cumprimentamos. Negócio fechado.

...

10 de julho de 2015

(Quinn)

Fui acordada com uma série de beijinhos no meu pescoço. Era bom voltar a existir no mundo com aquela sensação boa e com um arrepio gostoso na espinha. Trouxe o rosto de Rachel para junto ao meu e recebi um delicioso beijo na boca. Deixei que Rachel tomasse a iniciativa e ver o que ela tinha em mente. Senti as mãos dela escapulirem por debaixo da minha blusa e irem em direção aos meus seios numa torturante lentidão. Depois de massagear um pouco, Rachel se levantou ainda em cima da cama ficou de joelhos com meu corpo entre as pernas delas e fez um estranho streap tease com a camisola. Ela conseguia me seduzir mesmo se tivesse embrulhada em papelão. Juro. Levantou-se para tirar a calcinha, mas não me permitiu tocá-la. Eu ainda estava por baixo apreciando o show. Voltou a ficar de joelhos e me beijou novamente antes da minha camiseta ser descartada. A boca dela começou a dar atenção ao meu corpo, dos seios ao sul. E eu só admirando aquela vista maravilhosa dos cabelos dela esparramados junto ao meu corpo. Quando ela chegou a minha calcinha, mordeu-a e a tirou com os dentes. Eu quase tive um orgasmo só em vê-la fazer isso. Então ela começou uma tortuosa e lenta subida massageando e beijando minhas pernas.

"Rach" – estava úmida e desesperada para ser tocada. Ela me encarou e sorriu. Não ia ceder aos meus apelos.

Senti ela chegando lá, já beijando a minha virilha, eu abri as pernas em espera para sentir aquela boca e língua no lugar em que precisava. Mas Rachel levantou a cabeça, sorriu e me deu um beijo na boca antes de rolar para o lado e sentar-se na beira da cama.

"Rach" – sussurrei desesperada e frustrada. Ela sorriu malandra e abriu a gaveta do criado mudo do lado em que ela costumava dormir. Pegou um frasco. Parecia um óleo.

"Massagem" – derramou um pouco do óleo frio no meu ventre – "Li noutro dia que esse tipo de massagem ajudava com o orgasmo" – começou a trabalhar as mãos e eu revirava os olhos em prazer – "Comprei o óleo e esperei um momento especial para experimentar."

"Hummmmm" – era só o que eu conseguia falar. Seja lá onde é que ela tenha lido sobre essas técnicas, minha mulher aprendeu direitinho. A perfeição como era típico dela.

As mãos delas deslizavam fácil sobre meu corpo, nos seios, pelo ventre, pelas minhas coxas, até nos braços. Quando ela finalmente começou a massagear o meu sexo, quase explodi. Eu estava pulsando feito louca. Trabalhava no meu clitóris com as duas mãos e a sensação era mesmo inacreditável. Tive um orgasmo. Rachel não parou. Ainda havia coisas a fazer na tal massagem. Depois ela começou a trabalhar na minha vagina.

"Oh deus" – procurei abrir mais as minhas pernas. Queria dar a ela todo o acesso possível. Minha respiração estava ofegante. Era difícil me controlar com Rachel trabalhando as mãos e os dedos daquela forma.

"Tente relaxar mais, Quinn, está apertada aqui" – a voz dela era gentil, mas o que ela queria? Do jeito que estava trabalhando na minha vagina, eu só poderia estar assim. Então tive meu segundo orgasmo e ela não parou.

Era impressionante como intensas ondas de prazer passavam por todo meu corpo. Rachel já me deu milhares de orgasmos, eu diria, mas até então nenhum como aqueles. Bendita massagem. Ela continuou trabalhando na minha vagina, os dedos faziam movimentos que não eram usuais em nossa rotina até então. Senti o terceiro orgasmo vindo. Terceiro não, múltiplos, e explodi.

Acho que tive um pequeno desmaio ou algo assim, porque o mundo parece que parou. Rachel não estava mais com as mãos em mim. Ela me olhava de forma engraçada, como se algo extraordinário tivesse acontecido.

"Você ejaculou!" – Rachel estava chocada.

Olhei para "baixo" e vi que algo diferente havia acontecido. Foi a primeira vez. Nem sabia que era capaz de fazer algo assim. Tinha lido a respeito na internet, parece que nem todas as mulheres são capazes de fazê-lo, e mesmo entre as que podiam, não se garantia que sempre aconteceria. Nunca aconteceu com Rachel e achava que eu também não pertencia ao grupo estatístico, se é que ele existe. De repente fiquei com vergonha e cobri o rosto.

"Desculpe" – Minha voz saiu abafada.

"Por quê?"

"Porque... porque... deve ter sido nojento..."

"Quinn" – ela tirou a mão do meu rosto. Eu a encarei e ela tinha aquela expressão de consolo – "Isso significa que eu fiz tudo de um jeito muito certo. Orgulhe-se de mim!" – e lá estava o sorriso largo de Rachel Berry-Lopez. Só faltou colocar a mão na cintura com a coluna reta e inclinar a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado.

"Mas..." – silenciei quando Rachel lambeu um dedo. Aquilo era muito sensual.

"É bom. Quer provar?" – ela colocou o dedo médio na minha boca. Tinha o gosto os meus fluidos misturados com o óleo. O resultado não era ruim. Rachel deitou-se sobre mim e disse ao meu ouvido – "Feliz aniversário, minha deusa grega" – e nos beijamos.

"Posso provar outro líquido?" – Rachel ergueu as sobrancelhas – "Preciso que você se reposicione mais para cima porque estou com preguiça de me mexer."

Infelizmente eu não consegui retribuir da mesma forma. Ao menos Rachel não saiu da cama sem um orgasmo. Com relutância, nos levantamos, colocamos nossos roupões e tomamos uma chuveirada rápida antes de ficarmos prontas para o mundo. Coloquei a minha usual roupa de trabalho: vestido e botas (estava quente em Nova York naquela época do ano) e fui matar o meu leão do dia. As filmagens do documentário estavam terminando e, de acordo com o cronograma, aquele seria o penúltimo dia de gravações. Lewis Gore gostou muito da condução do meu trabalho e disse que me indicaria para colegas. De qualquer forma, precisava engatilhar outro trabalho e planejava uma segunda peregrinação de currículos. Tinha um casamento em curso e precisava fazer dinheiro.

Saí do meu quarto e me deparei com uma surpresa: Rachel havia também encomendado um café da manhã completo e ela segurava um buquê lindo de rosas vermelhas. Fiquei emocionada. Raramente eu recebia rosas.

"A abelha rainha das bitches é uma baita manteiga!" – Santana saiu do quarto dela já provocando e, em seguida, me deu um abraço meio atrapalhado por causa das muletas – "Eu comprei uma lembrança para você... chegou ontem pelo correio e eu não tive tempo de embrulhar... bom, eu fiquei com preguiça de embrulhar!" – e me entregou uma sacola.

Santana era uma bitch na maior parte do tempo, mas essa garota sabia agradar quando queria. Mal acreditei quando vi o Box da coleção Clint Eastwood com 35 filmes. Era simplesmente perfeito.

"Maravilha, Santana." – Rachel reclamou – "Agora é que os meus musicais não terão mais vez".

"Projeto de Barbra, eu passei a minha vida inteira vendo musicais idiotas por sua culpa. Aquela Maria de West Side Story, que você tanto se identifica, é uma imbecil e me dá enjôo. A Barbra? Eu são suporto mais olhar para aquela vesga. Então dá uma folga. Ao menos Clint é mais emocionante!"

"Cuidado ou eu troco os seus analgésicos por pílulas de farinha".

"Eu tenho muletas, prego anão. Não custa nada dá uma muletada na sua cabeça".

E essas eram as Berry-Lopez que eu sinceramente amava: sempre discutindo de forma infantil por nada. Fizemos nossa refeição em paz. Tinha todos os meus favoritos: torta de maçã, suco de amora, torradas com manteiga e orégano, queijo cheddar e... presunto. Só mesmo no meu aniversário para elas abrirem exceção com a regra de "porco não entra".

"Teatro às sete?" – perguntei a Rachel antes que ela saísse de casa.

"Estarei aqui por volta das seis para a gente poder ir juntas" – me deu um beijo rápido antes de correr para o trabalho.

"Quem vem ficar aqui contigo hoje?"

"Eu não preciso de babá caso não saiba, Fabray!" – Santana resmungou e depois falou baixinho – "Mike deve passar uma parte do dia aqui... talvez Johnny."

"Boa garota. Tente não colocar fogo na casa, ok?" – uma das medicações de Santana a deixava chapada por um tempo. Daí a nossa preocupação em não deixá-la sozinha. Pelo menos não na semana que ela teria de passar tomando esse remédio em específico.

Peguei um táxi e fui até a West 4th Street em Greenwich Village, ponto de encontro da equipe. Era uma ocasião especial porque ninguém menos que o fotógrafo Don Hunstein seria entrevistado na rua onde ele fotografou Dylan e a namorada/musa para a capa do antológico disco "The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan", considerado um dos mais importantes da história, não apenas para o movimento folk. Admirava o senhor Hunstein pela coleção de close-ups e retratos que ele fotografou. Não apenas de Dylan, mas de pessoas importantes como Miles Davis, Johnny Cash, Aretha Franklin e Billie Holiday. Sim, eu era uma fã e estava ansiosa pelo encontro.

"Bom dia aniversariante maravilhosa" – Monica foi a primeira a me receber, com um beijo molhado no rosto cedido com certo contragosto. Limpei tão logo ela virou as costas. Não sei o que tinha feito para ela achar que tinha caminho livre para tentar me seduzir. Sabia desde o início que eu era uma mulher comprometida, mas ela parecia ignorar. Procurava dar foras educados. Não sabia até quando relevaria.

"Bom dia, Monica. Bom dia a todos. Alan ainda não chegou?"

"Ele foi buscar pessoalmente Hunstein. Devem estar chegando" – respondeu Nate, que era o câmera.

Enquanto isso, nós montamos os equipamentos e eu comecei o meu trabalho. Tinha de indicar o melhor lugar para filmar e aproveitar a luz de forma que ela ficasse o mais próximo possível do padrão estabelecido. Alan havia dito que queria fazer a entrevista em movimento, então precisava estabelecer o sentido que eles deveriam caminhar com o ângulo mais favorável. Quando nosso diretor e o senhor Hunstein chegaram de táxi, aplaudimos o velho mestre. Uma reverência justa ao senhor de carreira brilhante. Eu não resisti e beijei-lhe a mão.

"Uma pena que eu não seja uns quinze anos mais jovem, menina" – ele abriu um sorriso e tocou o meu rosto – "Você não me escaparia" – fiquei vermelha e honrada.

Alan começou a fazer a entrevista e a equipe se movimentou para que tudo pudesse valer logo no primeiro tiro. Hunstein era um dos últimos entrevistados e ele estava emocionado pela lembrança da obra. Fiquei maravilhada e até me descuidei da minha função em um momento só em escutar as lembranças vivas que aquele velho senhor tinha ao tirar a famosa foto do disco de Dylan. Não só aquela, mas também nas inúmeras ocasiões que ele acompanhou o deus, segundo Lewis. De lambuja, ainda contou para a nossa equipe algumas histórias de Miles Davis e Billie Holiday. Eric, o engenheiro de som, foi o que mais se emocionou. Ele era um fã incondicional de Davis. Monica era uma grudenta, mas trabalhava muito bem. A equipe tinha água, lanches, todas as licenças necessárias em mãos, van que servia de ponto de descanso móvel. Tudo correto.

No início da tarde nos permitimos um momento tiete para pegar autógrafo e tirar fotos com o lendário fotógrafo. Mas o meu maior presente foi quando ele me deu o cartão do escritório dele e disse que eu deveria mandar meu currículo para lá. Ele me confidenciou que achou algumas pessoas da equipe um pouco amadoras, mas que ficou impressionado com o meu profissionalismo. Então disse que eu deveria entrar em contato e mostrar meu portfólio porque ele conhecia pessoas e poderia me apresentar algumas delas. Nem precisava dizer duas vezes. A primeira coisa que faria quando chegasse em casa era organizar uma cópia do meu portfólio.

A equipe se despediu feliz por ter a grana da semana em mãos. Saí com 300 dólares em mãos e peguei um táxi. Encontrei Santana chapada em cima do sofá, rindo feito uma idiota dos passos de Mike.

"Quinnie... Mike virou um polvo!" – sim, aquela era a meia hora de efeito do remédio.

"Bem que você avisou..." – Mike me cumprimentou com um abraço e um beijo no rosto – "Feliz aniversário Quinn" – foi até à estante e pegou um embrulho – "Não repare."

O pacote tinha o tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos. Quando vi, era um sapato. Exatamente o que tinha visto semanas atrás e comentei com Rachel que achei maravilhoso, mas não comprei porque meu dinheiro já estava comprometido demais.

"Um presente com dedo de Rachel..." – sorri e o abracei novamente.

"Eu liguei porque não sabia o que comprar. Então ela me deu todas as coordenadas com uma riqueza de detalhes impressionante" – lógico que sim, ou não seria Rachel.

"Já almoçaram?"

"Não tive a chance... Santana está assim há uns vinte minutos" – ela agora estava rindo das próprias mãos – "Preparei um molho de frango para fazer tortillas. Só estava esperando você chegar."

"Daqui a pouco ela apaga e dorme uns 15 minutinhos. Aí acorda como a velha Santana e a gente almoça. Pode ser?"

Dito e feito. Com Santana fora do ar, Mike e eu arrumamos a mesa e aproveitamos para conversar com mais qualidade. Disse que Johnny estava para deixar o apartamento do Harlem e pediu para ficar alguns dias no apartamento de Mike até conseguir alugar outro próprio. Ao que parece, Johnny foi pego de surpresa pelo senhorio, que vendeu o imóvel e o novo dono deu um prazo uma semana para ele se mudar. Ele aceitou, pois era incapaz de deixar um amigo como aquele desamparado. A mudança provisória aconteceria no fim de semana. No mais, Mike disse que pensava seriamente em ir para Los Angeles. Questão de oportunidade. Ele não estava tão satisfeito com o teatro ou de ser ator de propagandas. Ele fez um filme B de ação e gostou muito da experiência. Queria seguia a carreira, por isso estava em negociação com outra agência de atores com base em L.A e atrás de um empresário com bom nome.

"Talvez você encontre a mulher da sua vida em Los Angeles" – tentei ser positiva. Lembrava da confissão dele quando achava que estava adormecida por causa da bebedeira. Desde então procurei agir naturalmente com ele, mas era difícil olhar para um grande amigo e saber que ele te desejava em silêncio. Imagino que ouvir que Rachel e eu nos casaríamos não deve ter sido fácil.

"Quinn, um homem não deveria pensar em se casar até completar 30 anos. Eu vou fazer 22, portanto, mais oito anos para provar todas as mulheres que puder."

"Ah sim, a regra dos 30..."

"Verdade! Tem muitas belezas a serem descobertas nesta cidade".

"Claro..."

"E agora que você vai sair do mercado em definitivo, melhor ainda" – havia certo rancor debaixo do tom brincalhão.

"Quem vê você falando assim até pensa que eu sou uma jogadora!"

"Desculpe. É trauma. É que eu já perdi algumas presas só porque você estava ao meu lado. E isso é muito injusto".

Santana acordou do cochilo. Como sempre, ficava em alfa. Esquentamos o molho preparado por Mike e comemos as tortillas. Estavam perfeitas. Mike não tinha perdido a mão na cozinha. Ele foi embora depois de me ajudar a arrumar a cozinha enquanto Santana trabalhava na Rock'n'Pano. Fiquei agradecida por ter o momento com o meu melhor amigo.

"Precisamos de uma nova coleção, Quinn" – Santana trabalhava habilmente no computador. Digitava tão rápido que por vezes me pegava rindo desta bobeira – "Você é a campeã de vendas e é preciso renovar as estampas a cada três meses".

"Vou pensar nisso... e aquela idéia das camisetas?"

"Vou colocar em teste depois desta nova coleção, mas só vou ter condições de investir pra valer no início do ano que vem. Introduzir novos produtos não é tão simples quando se tem orçamento apertado. Isso requer mais investimentos e eu não tenho a margem financeira ideal. Depois, agora que as barreiras impostas pelo senhor Weiz caíram é que vou ter uma noção real do meu negócio".

"O advogado já formalizou tudo?"

"Ainda faltam alguns detalhes, mas não acredito que alguma coisa vá sair do acordo estabelecido".

Santana não conseguiu fazer valer todos os itens que queria exigir, mas chegou a algo próximo. Senhor Weiz tinha planos para se mudar para a França. Ele tinha uma grande propriedade em Nice e um escritório da empresa em Paris. Havia outro em Londres, caso fosse necessário. Mas Nova York? Os planos dele eram deixar tudo nas mãos de Santana com o tempo. Ela começaria como uma funcionária de um departamento qualquer, mas com destino certo à presidência. Ou era isso ou Weiz poderia reclamar uma dívida de quase 40 milhões que arruinaria Joel Berry. Esse foi o argumento final para que Santana admitisse a derrota.

"Quando que você começa a trabalhar?"

"Em setembro. Trabalho de quatro horas para não atrapalhar a Columbia."

"E quando ele se mudará mesmo?"

"Ano que vem depois do inverno. Bom, ele quer passar o resto dos dias dele torrando no sol do Mediterrâneo enquanto trepa com mulheres 50 anos mais jovens."

"É o que um bilhão e meio de dólares pode comprar" – Santana deu um sorrizinho de canto de rosto.

"Quinn, esse é o valor só da empresa dele. Não do imóvel, mas é o valor do mercado, entende? O que esse velho tem em propriedades particulares é outra história. O senhor Weiz nunca disse o que tinha exatamente, mas até onde sei, ele tem vários imóveis aqui em Nova York. Pelo menos duas grandes propriedades na Europa, incluindo essa de Nice, têm imóveis no Caribe. Vários imóveis comerciais inclusive. É possível dizer que o senhor Weiz por si só vale tanto quanto a empresa."

"Sério?" – engoli seco – "E você e Rachel são herdeiras disso tudo?"

"Não necessariamente."

"Por quê?"

"Ele pode ter outros planos deixados em testamento. Por exemplo, se ele tivesse um papagaio que amasse, poderia deixar tudo para o animal e o resto do mundo que se exploda."

"Achava que isso só fosse possível em filmes irritantes."

"Se você fizesse uma pesquisa rápida sobre testamentos, veria muita coisa bizarra."

Rachel chegou mais cedo do trabalho. Aparentemente o sacrifício de ontem deu certo. Nós tomamos um banho e nos arrumamos para nossa saída especial. Primeiro veríamos "O Rei Leão", que é o filme de animação favorito de Rachel e nunca tivemos a oportunidade de conferir a versão teatral. Rachel ficou encantada. Ela era grande admiradora da diretora Julie Taymor e desejava um dia poder trabalhar com ela no teatro. Do pessoal da peça eu só conhecia pessoalmente Donald Holder, o engenheiro de iluminação. Havia trabalhado em uma das peças que fiz assistência de produção quando era funcionária da R&J. Ele tinha um grande talento em inovar com pouca coisa, mas não era exatamente uma pessoa fácil de lidar. Pelo menos o trabalho de iluminação era fantástico.

"A coreografia é fantástica. É uma das melhores que tem na Broadway hoje em dia" – Rachel disse segurando em meu braço quando estávamos à caminho do restaurante.

"É..." – olhei para o rosto de Rachel que ergueu uma das sobrancelhas como quem me alertasse para ter cuidado com as minhas críticas – "... muito empolgante" – na verdade eu não achava nenhuma oitava maravilha do mundo, mas eu não ia querer desencadear uma discussão com Rachel no dia do meu aniversário.

No Havana Central Times Square (não era o restaurante que queria inicialmente, mas Rachel insistiu em um lugar mais próximo ao teatro), ela pediu uma salada vegetariana com tempero cubano que custava o olho da cara e eu, querendo valorizar um pouco mais o meu dinheiro, fui de pernil assado. Rachel que lidasse com isso depois. Para beber: vinho tinto. Pelo menos aproveitamos bem o ambiente romântico do restaurante.

"Acho que está na hora de te dar o meu presente de aniversário" – Rachel sorriu. Quando ela fazia isso, parecia que o mundo parava, por Cristo, como ela era adorável.

Ela retirou uma caixinha da bolsa e a abriu na minha frente. Era um anel semelhante ao que eu dei a ela de noivado.

"Eu achei que não estava certo só eu ter um anel maravilhoso. Nós duas merecemos isso. E como já conversamos, nossa relação é de parceria, de cumplicidade, de apoio mútuo e, principalmente, de amor. Seguindo este princípio, Quinn Fabray, aceite este anel de noivado, assim, não apenas eu serei a sua mulher, como você também será a minha" – eu não sei o quão grande estava o meu sorriso, só sei que lágrimas começaram a correr do meu rosto enquanto ela colocava a jóia no meu dedo e em seguida beijou a minha mão. Era o que eu havia sonhado fazer por ela, mas também estava nas nuvens por Rachel ter feito isso por mim.

Comemos nossas refeições em paz. E o pernil... talvez tenha sido pelo gesto de Rachel e todas as coisas boas que aconteceram ao longo do dia, mas aquela refeição foi uma das melhores que desfrutei em minha vida. Era o meu melhor aniversário. Depois do restaurante, Rachel me colocou num táxi e disse que havia uma segunda parte da surpresa. Logo desconfiei do que se tratava tão logo Rachel começou a mandar mensagens de textos. Paramos em frente a um pequeno pub mais reservado com música ao vivo. Sorri para mim mesma e balancei a cabeça. Rachel não poderia ter sido mais óbvia. Quando entramos, um grupo grande de pessoas começou a aplaudir e a cantar parabéns. Mike apareceu no meio de todos segurando um bolo com o desenho de uma algema. Nada como o simbolismo.

Comecei a cumprimentar um a um. Toda a equipe do documentário estava lá. Inclusive Monica. Também estavam Santiago e outros três amigos próximos da faculdade, Santana e suas muletas, Johnny, respectivos namorados e namoradas e, para minha surpresa, Roger. Não imaginaria que Rachel pudesse chamá-lo, mas pelo visto, ela superou a mágoa da demissão. Eu nem vi o bolo sendo cortado. Só sei que Rachel pegou um pedaço com as mãos e enfiou na minha boca no melhor estilo noiva. Vi que Santana estava mais retraída, sentada na mesa com o pé para cima tomando um refrigerante. De fato ela não poderia beber tomando toda aquela medicação forte. Depois, Rachel subiu ao tablado que servia para apresentações ocasionais de bandas ou para noite de karaokê e pegou o microfone.

"Amigos e demais presentes. Aquela loira que mais parece uma deusa grega ali completa 21 anos hoje. E como a tradição manda, por favor coloque nas mãos dela um Dry Manhattan agora" – Mike fez o favor de colocar o drink em minhas mãos e o pessoal só sossegou quando eu bebi tudo de uma vez. Satisfeita, Rachel voltou a falar – "Agora, uma música em homenagem a minha garota".

Nem acreditei quando a banda começou a tocar as guitarras de forma distorcidas para depois conciliá-las em um toque pesado, quase punk, porém mais melódico. Então Rachel começou uma dança provocante. "_So messed up i want you here/ in my room i want you here/ now we're gonna be face-to-face/ and i'll lay right down in my favorite place/ and now i wanna be your dog/ now i wanna be your dog/ now i wanna be your dor/ well c'mon_".

Essa era uma das músicas que Santana dizia ser "chamada para foda". Eu não gostava dos Stoogers, mas a performance de Rachel me deixou em chamas. Oh sim, eu faria Rachel ser a minha cachorrinha direitinho. Estava tão hipnotizada que levei um susto tremendo quando Johnny pegou um saco de gelo e colocou na minha cabeça.

"Que droga é essa!" – reclamei.

"É pra você se esfriar um pouco, senão você vai arrancar as roupas da tua mulher na frente de todo mundo. Não que eu me importaria em assistir".

Ele tinha razão. Eu estava tão vidrada em Rachel que poderia fazer sexo com ela em cima daquele palco pequenino e nem me daria conta da multidão em volta. A festa continuou noite adentro, onde eu basicamente dancei com Rachel a maior parte do tempo. Santana foi embora cedo. Realmente devia ser um saco ficar ali sem poder dançar e se divertir do jeito que ela gostaria. Ninguém mais arredou o pé dali até a madrugada tomar conta e na medida em que os copos iam sendo esvaziados, mais pessoas se arriscavam ao microfone. Ninguém como o mesmo sucesso da minha mulher. Eu não estava bebendo muito. Queria estar bem o suficiente para chegar em casa e dar a Rachel uma lição de não me provocar daquela forma.

"Você não disse que a sua namoradinha, Rachel, era atriz da Broadway Rachel Berry" – Monica me surpreendeu num momento em que estava pegando mais uma bebida no bar.

"Você a conhece?"

"Eu vi 'Across The Universe' umas duas vezes... que presença ela tem!"

"É... Rachel é uma pessoa única" – procurei desconversar. Monica era uma dessas pessoas que me deixava pouco à vontade.

"Por outro lado..." – Monica se aproximou de forma perigosa – "Ela é tão pequena... e você parece ser tão... faminta... sedenta por carne".

"Acho que você bebeu demais" – eu não queria confusão no meu aniversário e a afastei de mim, mas ela insistia.

"Eu posso ser a sua cachorra também. Eu posso fazer coisas contigo que você nem sonharia. Eu poderia te comer, te fazer gritar e você ia querer mais. Eu deixaria você fazer coisas que não teria coragem de fazer com ela. E Rachel nem precisa saber" – se aproximou com mais agressividade, mas eu a empurrei sem gentileza. Monica estava indo longe demais.

"Fique longe de mim!"

Voltei para o grupo de amigos em que estava Rachel. Ela tinha bebido o suficiente e ria de bobeiras do Johnny. Agradeci por não terem notado o momento de tensão no balcão do bar. Monica me observava de longe e aquilo me incomodava. Então me inclinei de forma sugestiva para Rachel e falei com voz sedutora ao pé do ouvido dela.

"Que tal a gente finalizar a nossa festa em casa?" – ela sorriu fácil. Eu peguei nossas coisas e saímos do bar. A festa continuaria em outro lugar. Longe de Monica.


	72. 16 de julho de 2015 – Rom e Monica

**16 de julho de 2015 – Rom e Monica**

(Santana)

Os moleques da escola sempre atormentaram Rachel. Eu sei que ela reclamava por eu nunca fiz nada para impedir. Nunca comentei com ela, mas tive de negociar, fazer muitas chantagens e, por vezes, ceder para manter as coisas aceitáveis. Porque, nos bastidores, eu ouvia planos muito piores contra ela do que jogar slushies e colocar apelidos. Ainda assim, fazia vistas grossas às pequenas agressões por achar que poderiam ser benéficas. Deixaria Rachel durona, a ensinaria a não abaixar a cabeça para ninguém. De fato, ela nunca abaixou. Eu é que abaixava em inúmeras ocasiões, especialmente diante dos adultos. Mas uma coisa podia dizer: nunca ninguém encostou o dedo para agredir Rachel e fui diretamente responsável por isso.

Bom... eu saía no braço quando me provocavam. Quinn, por exemplo. A gente já puxou cabelos e deu unhadas uma na outra em algumas ocasiões. Na primeira vez foi justamente por causa de Rachel. Estávamos no primeiro ano de high school não muitos dias depois que Rachel sofreu o primeiro ataque de slushies. Estava no vestiário e ouvi uma conversa entre Quinn e Frannie. Alguma coisa sobre ser importante que Quinn batesse na minha irmã na saída da escola. E sequer havia um motivo aparente para tal. Eu não esperei o fim do dia. Peguei Quinn pelo pescoço de surpresa e a joguei no chão embaixo da arquibancada para ninguém nos ver. E dei uma lição.

"Olha aqui Fabray, eu não me importo se você atormentar a vida da minha irmã. Às vezes ela é um pé no saco mesmo. Mas se você sequer pensar em encostar um dedo que seja em Rachel, é melhor deixar o seu dentista já marcado".

Depois soube que aquilo foi uma ordem de Frannie para fazer a irmãzinha dela se curar da onda gay. Só uma mente retrógrada como a dos Fabray ara pensar que pancadaria cura. Aliás, como se isso fosse alguma doença para ser curada. Bando de babacas.

Todas essas lembranças vieram a minha mente três segundos depois que eu ouvi o bate-boca vindo do quarto de Rachel e Quinn. A adrenalina subiu no meu corpo e eu reagi quando ouvi Rachel gritando "Me Larga". Larguei as muletas para lá, invadi o quarto e fui logo empurrando Quinn. Ela caiu em cima da cama e eu me posicionei entre as duas, tinha de proteger a minha irmã. Não sabia o que se passava ou porque, mas aquela não era uma briga comum entre as duas. Antes que eu questionasse, Quinn reagiu, voou para cima de mim. Claro que eu me desequilibrei e bati minhas costas violentamente contra a porta do closet, que era dessas frágeis de correr. A porta quebrou e eu me vi entre os estilhaços. Meu pé engessado não me ajudava, um dos remédios me deixavam lenta. Não costumava perder uma briga para Fabray. Aquele era um caso extraordinário. Ela subiu em cima de mim, prendeu o meu braço esquerdo no processo.

"Não se meta!" – ela disse antes de eu sentir a mão dela colidindo contra o meu rosto.

Procurei me mexer, me libertar, me defender. Não ia deixar ela me estapear assim.

"Sai de cima dela" – escutei a voz de alguém. Rachel.

Minha irmã a empurrou. Quinn caiu de lado, com o corpo contra a parede. Então ela se levantou, encarou Rachel e eu fiquei desesperada achando que ela fosse agredir minha irmã. Pensei que ela fosse para cima, mas passou direto. Calçou um chinelo e pegou a bolsa. Saiu de casa sem dizer uma palavra.

"Santy?" – Rachel disse com a voz pequena, chorosa.

Podia ver que ela tremia, mesmo assim me ajudou me levantar, mas não consegui de imediato. Senti forte dor aguda no meu tornozelo.

"Espera!" – tentava conter meu gemido de dor para não preocupá-la. Não foi possível – "Acho que me machuquei de novo" – disse sem fôlego.

Devagar, Rachel me ajudou primeiro a me sentar. Depois se posicionou de forma que eu pudesse usá-la para me levantar. Passei meu braço no ombro dela para me apoiar e ela me conduziu até a cama. Sentei na beirada e procurei respirar fundo. Vi sangue na roupa de Rachel e me assustei. Por um segundo esqueci da minha própria dor.

"Ela te machucou?" – apontei para a camiseta.

Rachel correu até o nosso banheiro e voltou com a nossa maletinha de primeiros socorros e medicamentos.

"O sangue não é meu" – ela tocou no meu braço e só então vi que tinha um estilhaço fincado no meu braço e sangrava bastante. Não tinha problemas em ver sangue e outras coisas. Vivia num hospital principalmente quando era criança por causa do trabalho de papi. Mas ver um pedaço de madeira fincado no próprio corpo era forte.

"Oh Deus!" – tentei me controlar.

"Vou tirar tentar limpar e te levar ao hospital."

O estilhaço não estava profundo. Rasgou a pele apenas e por ali caprichosamente ficou. Mesmo assim, doeu às turras quando foi retirado. Rachel limpou o corte com a mesma concentração de sempre e, por último, colocou gaze e enrolou meu braço com uma faixa para manter o machucado pressionado porque assim facilitava estancar o sangue.

"Você não devia ter feito isso!" – agora ela estava brava.

"Como não... ai... vocês estavam gritando e eu reagi, ok? Pensei que Quinn estava te machucando".

"Ela só segurou o meu pulso".

"Pra mim isso já é uma agressão... ai" – meu corpo inteiro estava latejando.

"A sua reação foi muito pior! E isso não era da sua conta".

"Claro que é! Você é minha irmã! O que aconteceu, afinal?"

"Um site de fofocas publicou uma foto de bastidor do Rom me beijando na boca" – analisou meu pé – "A gente vai ter que ir para o hospital. Mesmo que não tenha acontecido nada com a cirurgia, tem que trocar esse gesso".

"Photoshop?"

"Não, é uma foto bem real. Eu me lembro de quando foi tirada" – disse séria enquanto pegava as coisas dela me levar ao hospital. Correu até o meu quarto e mostrou que pegou a minha carteira com documentos e as muletas. Colocou a carteira na bolsa.

"Que história é essa do Rom te beijar? Ai deus" – o pé pulsava. Foi um tremendo esforço levantar e me apoiar novamente nas muletas.

"Foi no dia que gravamos a cena de Hamlet" – Rachel me seguia atentamente até a porta de casa – "No final a gente saiu extasiado do palco e o elenco começou a se cumprimentar. Eu lembro que Rom me deu um beijo na boca. Foi só algo que aconteceu no calor do momento e não significou absolutamente nada" – lágrimas já escorriam no rosto da minha irmã – "Tinha uns fotógrafos e uma jornalista da revista TV Guide... eu nunca imaginei... Quinn entendeu tudo errado..."

Ela secou as lágrimas e eu queria abraçá-la para consolar. Então elevador chegou.

"Não foi culpa minha, Santy." – ela sussurrou assim que entramos no veículo.

"Eu sei que não, Ray."

Pegamos um táxi e fomos até ao hospital. Acredito que passamos umas três horas ou mais por lá entre o atendimento, a realização de alguns exames, como raio-x, e a medicação na veia. Aparentemente minha cirurgia não foi afetada, mas o gesso foi substituído, o que seria uma nova tortura porque eu teria de passar a noite com o pé gelado sem poder fazer muito a respeito. Quinn Fabray, eu te odeio. Depois do hospital, procurei sugerir comer um sanduíche fora, andar um pouco pela cidade. Eu já conseguia andar com agilidade com as muletas. Não seria problema. Rachel recusou todas as minhas propostas de distraí-la. Minha irmã estava justamente chateada e tinha de respeitar. No táxi, no caminho de volta, ela atendeu o celular.

"Oi Mike... Ela está bem?... Entendo... Não acho... Eu sei, mas... Tudo bem... Amanhã!"

"Deixa eu adivinhar" – disse enquanto pagava o taxista – "Quinn está com Mike?"

"Está" – Rachel me ajudou a sair do carro – "Ele disse que hoje ela vai dormir por lá e que amanhã, com a cabeça fria, vem conversar."

"Ainda bem. Se ela aparecesse hoje, acho que eu racharia outro gesso e mandaria a minha cirurgia para o espaço".

"Santy, pela última vez, ela não ia me machucar. Eu conheço Quinn e ela não encostaria um dedo em mim... você é que é cabeça quente e estragou tudo!"

"Agora a culpa é minha?" – não estava acreditando que Rachel seria capaz de cogitar que eu pudesse ter qualquer culpa nisso. Eu só segui os meus instintos e correr para proteger minha irmã.

"Eu não estou afirmando nada. Quinn é um poço de ciúmes sim, mas você se precipitou" – ela disse abrindo a porta da nossa casa.

"Quer saber? Na próxima vez eu não vou mover um dedo, ok? Você que se arrebente!"

Entramos em casa com silencio mortal. Fui para o meu quarto e bati a porta de raiva. Rachel era um saco. Como podia alguém mudar de opinião tão rapidamente? Deitei na minha cama e procurei me acalmar. Depois fiquei curiosa sobre a notícia. Peguei o meu computador e digitei "Rom Tyler" no Google. Selecionei "notícias" e procurei os resultados mais recentes. "Rom Tyler é flagrado aos beijos com colega de trabalho". Manchete com seis artigos relacionados, o que significa seis sites de fofoca falando a mesma coisa. Abri o link e veio a foto dele beijando Rachel fechada num close. Havia pessoas sorridentes ao fundo, Rachel estava com roupas da peça, mas não tinha como saber a ocasião.

_A nova série da HBO 'Slings and Arrows' ainda nem estreou, mas é possível dizer que os bastidores são quentíssimos, principalmente para Rom Tyler ('Lost Treasures'). O jovem ator de 25 anos começou a viver um romance quase secreto com a colega de elenco Rachel Berry (20). Os dois foram flagrados aos beijos durante os últimos dias de gravação da série. Embora a atriz tenha negado qualquer envolvimento com Tyler, o próprio não tarda em ceder elogios. "Rachel é um doce de pessoa. Ela é extremamente profissional na hora de gravar, mas depois dá uma risada dessas contagiantes e todos ficam bem. É um prazer enorme trabalhar com alguém tão jovem e tão talentoso. Rachel é mesmo uma inspiração". De acordo com fontes da produção, os colegas de elenco aprovam o relacionamento entre os dois. "Rom começou as gravações muito agitado e ansioso. Depois que se aproximou de Rachel ficou mais concentrado. Essa relação fez muito bem a ele", disse um dos funcionários da produção. Rachel Berry fará a grande estréia dela na televisão em 'Slings and Arrows'. A atriz começou a carreira em peças off-Broadway e neste ano recebeu indicação ao Tony de atriz coadjuvante em musicais por 'Across the Universe'. Rom Tyler é mais conhecido pelo papel de Sam Madison, da série 'Almanaque', e por ter vivido um romance conturbado com a cantora Liv Watson, vocalista da banda californiana Space Riders. _

Não era a toa que Quinn tenha ficado tão possessa. O texto tinha mais qualidade e detalhes do que as notas baratas de fofocas desses tablóides que circulam pela cidade. E tinha uma foto em ótima definição dos dois se beijando. Em nenhum momento é afirmado nem por Rom e nem pela suposta fonte que os dois estão mesmo de caso. Só que são bons colegas e que a proximidade trouxe benefícios a ele, principalmente. Mas o conjunto dá a entender que existe um namorico em processo. A foto, os elogios, tudo favorece essa interpretação. Rachel bateu a minha porta e depois entrou com cautela. Tinha uma bandeja em mãos com um lanche.

"Posso entrar?"

"Pode" – me ajeitei para dar mais espaço na minha cama. Ela colocou a bandeja ao meu lado e se sentou – "Desculpe... eu pensei melhor e... acho que a briga estava um pouco quente... e você não estava lá no quarto..."

"Ok!" – olhei a garrafinha de suco de laranja e o waffles com cream cheese que eu gostava. Ela não era de fazer essas coisas, mas se preparou era porque queria pedir desculpas. Estava com fome mesmo... – "Você viu a fofoca?"

"Não. Quinn me mostrou a foto e começou a pedir satisfações. Não tive ânimo ou coragem de ler."

"Nina deveria ter te avisado" – bronqueei – "Era obrigação dela."

"Não vou tirar conclusões agora, ou hoje."

"O texto afirma absolutamente nada, mas é uma redação um pouco menos ruim do que a dos tablóides da Broadway que diziam que você estava de caso com Lucas. Lembra?" – Rachel esticou o olho para a tela do meu computador e ficou silenciosamente lendo o texto enquanto eu aproveitava o lanche.

"Rom e eu nos aproximamos no set, é verdade. Quinn sabia disso e nós três até saímos para jantar algumas vezes" – ela franziu a testa – "Mas daí para se ter um relacionamento dessa natureza é outra história".

"Eu sei, Ray. Quinn é que não raciocina direito quando tem ataques de ciúmes".

"O que é uma relação sem uma grande briga, não é mesmo?" – Rachel disse forçando um sorriso, mas já com os olhos umedecidos.

"Brigas são normais. Vocês duas discutem às vezes. Mas o que aconteceu hoje não foi legal Ray. Existem limites que não podem ser ultrapassados" – procurei falar com cuidado – "Diz a verdade. Ela não apenas pegou no seu pulso com um pouco mais de força" – Rachel balançou a cabeça e começou a chorar.

"Não" – deu um tempo para manter a conversa – "Ela pode ter exagerado na força."

Peguei delicadamente o pulso de Rachel e vi que estava roxo. Não escandalosamente roxo, mas era sinal de que uma força exagerada existiu. Meu sangue ferveu, mas não ia atacar Quinn deliberadamente. Rachel estava com vergonha e eu não ia acentuar isso.

"Quinn precisa de tratamento psiquiatra" – disse ainda procurando me conter.

"Está dizendo que Quinn tem algum problema ou algo assim?"

"Estou dizendo que Quinn passou dos limites. Isso significa alguma coisa. Não acha que isso seja sinal que vocês devem saber a razão? Nossa vida aqui é muito estressante e sempre ouço dizer que relacionamentos com atores são complicados. Não deve ser fácil pra ela, ou para você, ter de esconder o que vocês têm, por exemplo".

"Eu... eu preciso pensar melhor a respeito".

"Você sabe que eu só quero o seu bem, certo?" – Rachel acenou positivo e tentou engolir o choro. Coloquei a bandeja em cima do criado mudo e dei espaço para que ela se deitasse ao meu lado. Assim adormecemos.

...

(Quinn)

Minha manhã foi a mais normal possível. Parte da equipe do documentário se reuniu para receber o último cheque de pagamento e para se despedir depois de um trabalho que foi prazeroso. Claro que houve discussões e desentendimentos, mas nada que comprometesse o andamento das atividades. Eu voltaria a trabalhar com todos sem o menor problema, inclusive com Monica. Apesar do assédio, ela era uma excelente profissional. Não era à toa que pegava um trabalho atrás do outro. Passei no banco e depositei meu dinheiro antes de ir para casa. Rachel estava no consulado canadense para pegar o visto de trabalho. Um cidadão americano não precisava ter visto para entrar no Canadá, mas se fazia necessário um de trabalho para filmar por lá. Rachel ficaria só por duas semanas, mas como o visto valeria por cinco anos, era compensador enfrentar a burocracia. Ela tinha uma janela nas gravações, que terminariam no fim de semana. Então teríamos um breve período de folga só para nós duas.

Voltei para nossa casa. Santana tinha feito comida expressa (leia-se de microondas) enquanto resmungava contra Andrew. Aparentemente ele estava dando um gelo nela. Rachel não demorou a chegar e nós três comemos uma pouco saudável macarronada com molho cheio de sódio. Santana se voluntariou a arrumar a cozinha enquanto Rachel e eu nos recolhemos para o quarto. Ela ficou em cima da cama lendo o roteiro das Viúvas de Eastwick. Eu fui dormir. Planejava um dia de preguiça.

Dormi apenas meia horinha. Rachel estava ao meu lado deitada de bruços e ao contrário, assim a cabeça dela estava nos pés, como tinha mania de fazer quando lia um livro ou uma revista na cama. Parecia concentrada na leitura. Não sei se analisando o filme como um todo ou se a personagem dela que tinha poucas cenas e 21 linhas de fala no filme inteiro. Poderia ser menos dependendo do corte final. Então fui ao meu computador e o levei até a cama. Sentei com as costas encostada na cabeceira e abri meus e-mails. Havia um de Monica com o assunto: "Agenda Doc". Passei a ignorar qualquer mensagem que ela mandasse, menos as que podiam ser assunto profissional. Abri o e-mail. Era uma mensagem curta escrito: "Vi isso há pouco. Sinto muito. Monica", e um link reduzido. Fiquei curiosa e cliquei. Abriu a página de um site chamado Hollywood Life. Minha visão embaçou quando apareceu uma foto de Rachel beijando Rom Tyler. A princípio eu achei que fosse uma montagem, depois tentei racionalizar sobre a coisa do romance promocional. Mas Rachel e Rom não estavam envolvidos nesse tipo de coisa. Ela teria me contado, certo? Minha mente começou a rodar e eu não conseguia encontrar explicação, não conseguia raciocinar.

"Quinn?" – Rachel percebeu a minha agonia.

"Você e Rom?"

"O quê?" – ela sentou na cama e me olhou assustada.

"Desde quando você e Rom ficam de beijinhos pelo set?"

"Desculpe Quinn, mas eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Tô falando disso" – mostrei a foto no computador – "Me diz que isso é uma montagem!"

"Não é. Sinto muito, Quinn. Mas também não é nada de mais".

"Como assim? Agora colegas de trabalho saem se beijando como se isso fosse nada demais? Desculpe Rachel, mas das experiências que tive em sets eu não via isso... deve ser uma novidade" – minha voz foi crescendo a partir do momento em que fui ficando mais irônica.

"Eu acho que lembro... eu tinha acabado de fazer a cena do palco... estavam todos muito excitados e Rom me deu esse beijo... mas eu mal me dei conta disso na hora."

"Mesmo? Então se você trepar com alguém depois que do palco também não vai notar por causa da emoção do momento?"

"Isso é injusto!"

"Injusto?" – já não controlava mais o volume da minha voz – "Você confessa que beijou um cara e faz pouco caso! Acha que eu sou otária?

"Acho. Neste caso você está sendo injusta e uma idiota. Como pode pensar que eu te trairia deliberadamente?"

"Então você me trairia?"

"Não coloque palavras na minha boca! Você sabe que não!" – estava difícil respirar. Parecia que a cada resposta de Rachel, tudo piorava. Eu segurei no pulso dela. Ela tentou se libertar, mas eu não a soltei e segurei mais firme e determinada. Rachel Saiu da cama, mas eu a acompanhei.

"Você transou com ele?"

"Eu me recuso a responder esse tipo de coisa. Eu vou casar contigo, droga!"

"Responde!"

"ME LARGA!"

"Não enquanto você não me responder!"

Não vi a porta sendo aberta. Mas senti Santana agarrando a minha camiseta e me jogando contra a cama. Eu nunca bateria em Rachel por mais irada que estivesse. Por outro lado, Santana não era Rachel. Santana era a pessoa que não tinha medo em mostrar o peso da mão dela contra o meu rosto. Não dessa vez. Eu peguei um impulso, agarrei Santana e a joguei contra a parede mais próxima. Era a porta do closet. O impacto fez com que aquela fórmica e compensados vagabundos se espatifassem. Santana caiu feio, mas eu não me importava. Havia uma fúria dentro de mim que precisava ser alimentada com violência.

"Não se meta!" – disse antes da minha mão colidir no rosto. Bati o mais forte que pude.

Santana estava em posição desfavorável, mesmo assim não se entregava. Mexia de um lado para outro, procurava se defender. Cada vez que ela dificultava, mais eu queria bater.

"Sai de cima dela" – alguém me empurrou. Rachel.

Ela me empurrou tão forte que colidi com as costas contra a parede. Quis descontar. Mas vi o rosto assustada dela. Rachel estava com medo... de mim. Por mais que estivesse com raiva, eu não conseguia encarar aquele olhar. Levantei-me vi que Rachel fechou os olhos no processo. Ela realmente estava com medo de mim e não sei porque aquilo me deixava ainda mais louca da vida. Passei por ela, peguei a minha bolsa e um par de chinelos. Precisava dar o fora dali.

Não peguei o elevador. Desci seis lances de escadas em tempo recorde. Cheguei à calçada ainda me sentindo um animal enjaulado, confuso. A imagem de Rachel beijando Rom não saia da minha cabeça. Logo com o galãzinho que tinha fama de dormir com as atrizes que contracenava. E se aquele não foi um beijo casual? E se aquilo fosse algum tipo de rotina? E se ela o desejasse?Estava insegura e com raiva. Queria descontar, queria fazer Rachel sofrer da mesma forma que eu estava sofrendo. Não queria o medo dela. Queria o pagamento na mesma moeda. Foi quando a idéia surgiu e peguei um táxi.

Pedi para o motorista seguir para a Atlantic Ave em Bedford. Era uma dessas avenidas divididas pela linha do trem e, por isso mesmo, os imóveis tendiam a ser mais baratos. Era lá que morava Monica. Nunca fui à casa dela, mas tinha o endereço no meu celular. Procurei pelo prédio. Era um tão feio quanto ao primeiro em que morei quando cheguei à cidade. Interfonei.

"Monica? Aqui é Quinn."

Ouvi o clique da portaria e entrei. Subi três lances de escadas num fôlego só. Não pensava. Só agia. Ela me aguardava à porta e fui na direção dela como um animal selvagem.

"Você disse que me comeria e me faria gritar. Que eu poderia faze o que quiser."

Ela acenou e beijou minha boca. Permiti. Entramos no apartamento dela assim, nos agarrando. Até que eu a afastei. Estava em modo predador.

"Tira a roupa" – ordenei como se falasse com uma puta.

Ela sorriu.

"Agressiva, hum?"

"Cala a boca e tira a roupa."

Monica despiu-se sem a pressa de uma vassala. Mas também não deu uma de streaper. Tirou a roupa e fez com que eu a olhasse bem, que a desejasse. Ela tinha seios bonitos, fartos. Tinha o abdômen sem músculos aparentes, liso, com uma pequena barriga saliente. Definitivamente tinha mais carnes que Rachel. As pernas eram mais grossas, tinha quadril e bunda grande. Se eu tivesse um pau, o enfiaria bem ali. Ela se aproximou numa e me permitiu explorar o corpo dela. Não estava interessada ainda. Seria pragmática.

"De joelhos" – ordenei.

"Quem diria que por trás da façade femme há uma butch das mais rudes em você."

"Cala a boca e chupa."

Ela desceu minha calça de moletom e calcinha juntos. Não perdeu tempo. Atacou a boca no meu sexo. Ela me comeu bem, comeu com gosto. Usou língua e dedos. Cheguei rápido ao orgasmo. Eu gritei... por Rachel. Então a situação caiu na minha cabeça como uma bomba. Eu estava subjugando uma mulher que agiu como uma adolescente carente maquiavélica. Pior: tinha traído minha Rachel: o amor da minha vida.

"O que está a fim de fazer agora? Palmadas? Sexo cru e duro?" – ela sorria maliciosa – "Vai me fuder neste chão? Quer de eu fique de quatro?"

Levantei minhas calças. Só não estava morta porque o arrependimento não matava daquela forma.

"Desculpe" – sussurrei – "Eu não deveria..."

"Achei que o arrependimento fosse bater mais tarde" – ela sorriu e eu não conseguia decifrar que tipo era: irônico, sincero, ou meramente afetuoso. Ela se aproximou, pegou a minha mão e levou até o seio. Ele não cabia totalmente em minhas mãos, como os de Rachel.

"Vista-se, ok?" – retirei minhas mãos.

"Eu vou ficar na saudade? Estou tão molhada. Não quer sentir?" – olhei para ela e a agora familiar raiva começou a crescer.

"Você não merece ser tocada por mim" – recolhi minhas coisas – "Você é um puta que arruína a vida dos outros."

"Acha que se eu não tivesse mandado o e-mail, nunca teria visto aquilo? Deixa de ser ingênua!"

"Fique longe de mim!" – ergui o dedo. Abri a porta do apartamento, mas senti um par de mãos no meu braço.

"Fique!" – Monica quase implorou.

"Eu quero ir embora" – disse entre os dentes.

"Só sente na cama e tome uma água, ok? Eu não vou fazer nada! Palavra de escoteiro!" – foi quando reparei no apartamento. Era uma quitinete.

"Não!" – disse mais enfática.

"O que vai fazer? Se desculpar com ela agora que estão quites?"

Meu sangue ferveu. Como ela ousa? Libertei-me e fui embora sem olhar para trás. Desci as escadas como uma perdedora. Estava me sentido um lixo, o último dos seres humanos. Quando cheguei à calçada, sinceramente não sabia o que fazer. Simplesmente sentei num banco e fiquei olhando o trânsito, a linha do trem, a avenida feia e a rua meio suja. Eu estava ali andando por aquelas calçadas apertadas, usava roupas de ficar em casa, chinelo, cheirava sexo e suor, e a umidade em meu sexo só me lembrava o quanto eu era uma imbecil. Foi quando o meu celular tocou. Mike?

"_Quinn? Onde você está?_"

"Neste momento estou no Brooklin".

"_Algum freela de fotografar batata-frita?_" – ele riu no telefone.

"Nem perto disso".

"_Queria saber se você vai estar em casa hoje à noite. Eu estou em negociação para rodar um filme, mas preciso de preparo prévio, sabe? Meu provável personagem é um trapezista e lembro que você fez as fotos de divulgação da peça Circus..._"

"Eu tenho material e contatos em casa, mas não vou estar lá hoje."

"_Por quê?_ _Vai sair com Rachel? Talvez se você pedir a Santana..._"

"Mike?" – suspirei fundo. Precisava conversar com alguém – "Rachel e eu tivemos uma briga horrível. Eu não vou estar em casa e nem vou falar com ela... não posso... não agora" – Mike ficou mudo ao telefone e eu comecei a tremer de ansiedade.

"_Você está na rua sem ter pra onde ir?_"

"Algo parecido!"

"_Pega um táxi e vem pra cá_".

Foi exatamente o que fiz. Peguei o primeiro que vi. Nem tinha mais dinheiro na bolsa, mas Mike me fez esse favor e desceu para pagar o motorista. O apartamento dele, sempre bonito e bem decorado, estava diferente com algumas caixas da mudança de Johnny, que estava temporariamente por lá até arrumar um lugar novo. Sentei-me no sofá e disse um acanhado oi para Johnny, que saía do banheiro. Mike foi até a cozinha e me trouxe um copo de água. Depois pegou o celular.

"Não ligue para ela!" – ordenei quase em desespero.

"Por mais feia que tenha sido essa briga, ela merece saber que está segura, ok!"

Falou com ela e eu ali envergonhada sob olhar piedoso de Johnny e de outro atento de Mike.

"Preciso de algo forte."

Mike acenou e me ofereceu whisky. Tomei uma dose, duas, chorei como se fosse o ser mais patético do planeta. Então, depois da terceira dose, tive coragem para falar.

"Eu traí Rachel" – disparei a bomba.

"O quê?" – Mike e Johnny disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Contei a história do início. De quando vi a foto, da briga com Santana e da minha corrida até o Brooklin. Não era fácil. Não era uma pessoa que saia falando coisas da minha vida. Nem com amigos. Certo dia Monica usou a palavra "reservada" para me descrever. Ela tinha razão. Mike e Johnny ouviram tudo com atenção e tiveram a gentileza de não interromperem a minha narrativa. Deve ser coisa de homem, porque se fosse Santana ou Rachel, elas interromperiam a todo instante para pedir mais detalhes.

"Que vacilo, Quinn" – Johnny disse com sua usual sinceridade ingênua e inconseqüente – "Dar bola pra revista de fofoca? Maior furada. Querer descontar? Pior ainda."

"Já tinha lido algumas fofocas sobre Rachel antes. Mas essa tinha foto dela beijando um cara. E logo um ator com fama de que vai para cama com colegas de elenco. Ela confessou que a foto era real e eu perdi a cabeça."

"Não é por nada não, Quinn" – Mike começou – "Mais da metade dos caras que trabalham no meio tem essa fama. Mas o que eu aprendi nesse tempo é que o mundo artístico não é tão libertino como as pessoas pensam. O lance é que as histórias são parte importante do negócio e elas nem precisam ser verdadeiras. Essa da Rachel com o tal cara? É só mais uma entre milhões. Você deveria saber disso. Você trabalha no meio".

"Como você explica a confissão dela?" – disse irritada.

"Rachel beijou o cara. E daí? Sinto te informar, mas isso não é incomum. Atores se beijam na boca com uma freqüência considerável fora de cena sem aquilo significar alguma coisa. Ou você acha que o beijo entre Javier Bardem em outro cara fora do roteiro em plena cerimônia do Oscar quer dizer que o cara seja gay ou que está de caso?"

"Não! Mas isso é diferente!"

"Diferente como? Por que o Bardem tinha uma platéia gigantesca e Rachel tinha os demais colegas de elenco e jornalistas? Você não acha que se ela tivesse de caso ela não estaria mais preocupada em ser flagrada do que encostando os lábios no cara?"

"Talvez, mas..."

"Os colegas não sabem que ela é gay e comprometida?"

"Isso não é impedimento."

"Sabe Quinn. Têm horas que sinto pena da Rachel" – fiquei muda, esperando mais explicações – "Ela é atriz. Cenas de beijos e de sexo são recorrentes. Dependendo do contrato que ela assinar, vai ter de encarar até nu frontal. E tudo isso é só um trabalho. E se você surta com uma bobagem agora, como vai reagir quando ela encarar um papel mais forte, mas que seja importante para a carreira dela? Ou quando Rachel for obrigada a viver um promance?"

"Eu procuro não pensar nessas coisas" – desabafei – "Dói demais".

"Sinto dizer, mas vai doer muito mais se você não começar a ser mais tolerante e racional. Rachel não te traiu, mas você transou com uma qualquer" – Mike se levantou e foi ao quarto. De lá trouxe travesseiros, lençol e uma manta – "Eu te amo, Quinn. Você é a minha melhor amiga... Mas tem horas que eu não consigo lidar com seus ataques de estupidez. Você e Johnny que se acertem com o sofá. Boa noite."

Johnny me encarou. Eu fechei os olhos achando que lá viria outro sermão. Em vez disso, ele pegou outro copo na cozinha e se serviu de whisky além de colocar outra dose para mim.

"Trair não é correto, Quinn. Mas você não foi a primeira pessoa e nem será a última a cometer esse erro" – brindou com meu copo – "Você vai contar a ela?"

"Não me faça perguntas difíceis agora."

"Seja como for, minha amiga, a minha torcida é para que vocês resolvam isso o mais rápido possível."

"Obrigada" – estava profundamente grata por Johnny não passar sermão.

"O sofá é seu!" – ele terminou a dose dele.

"Não precisa..."

"Eu tenho o meu próprio saco de dormir" – sorriu – "Mais uma dose?"

"Vamos secar essa garrafa!"

...

17 de julho de 2015

(Rachel)

Amanheci com um braço atravessado na minha cintura e um corpo atrás do meu. Por um momento voltei a fechar os olhos e rezei para que fosse Quinn, que tudo que aconteceu ontem foi só um pesadelo e que agora, com o novo dia, tudo estaria como antes. Contudo, o braço era mais forte, moreno, os dedos mais finos e alongados. Santana. Estava no quarto dela, no meio daquele caos que ela se recusa arrumar por livre e espontânea vontade. A única coisa em ordem que existe ali é a gaveta de documentos da escrivaninha. O resto? Se não dou a minha faxina semanal, ia ter roupa empilhada até o teto. Por outro lado, amanhecer na cama de Santana naquele quarto bagunçado era reconfortante diante das circunstâncias ruins. Por pior que estivessem as coisas, sempre teria a minha irmã para me amparar. Levantei-me e a dorminhoca nem se deu conta. Virou para o lado e continuou o sono.

Peguei a bandeja em cima do criado mudo e levei até a cozinha. Cuidaria da limpeza depois. Respirei fundo antes de entrar no meu quarto. As marcas da briga do dia anterior estavam ainda vivas. A porta do closet destruída, o carpete sujo, a mancha de sangue de Santana na colcha da minha cama. Forcei a porta para conseguir ter acesso às minhas roupas e acabei danificando ainda mais. Ainda assim, era mais digno do que passar pelo rombo. Peguei uma muda de roupa e tomei um banho quente. Os músculos do meu ombro estavam como pedra. Eles ardiam. Na academia do prédio havia um professor pago pelo condomínio que agendava sessões individuais de alongamento que te faziam sair de lá flutuando. Eram 20 minutos de alongamento e pequenas massagens por 15 dólares para os moradores. Sei que ele fazia o serviço para fora e cobrava mais caro. Definitivamente iria agendar a minha sessão.

Coloquei a minha roupa de ginástica, minhas coisas na mochila, deixei um recado a Santana na geladeira e desci para malhar só com uma garrafinha de suco no estômago. Era errado, eu sei.

"Rachel" – uma vizinha do segundo andar me recebeu com um beijo no rosto – "Faz tempo que não a vejo por aqui. Que prazer" – a vizinha era uma dessas mulheres já quarentonas que vivia malhando e ficar em forma para o marido bonitão. Ela tinha um filho de dez anos, mas eu quase não o via.

"Estava atolada de trabalho" – sorri sem jeito.

"Ah, sim! Agora você é uma estrela da TV!"

"Nem tanto! Você sabe de Mark tem uma hora vaga para alongamento?"

"Mark tirou licença nesta semana. A esposa dele ganhou o bebê. É um garoto".

"Oh! Isso é maravilhoso!" – e eu nem sabia que ele tinha mulher, quanto mais grávida.

Fiquei frustrada por não ter conseguido marcar o meu alongamento, mas já que estava ali, aproveitei para fazer um pouco de cicling, esteira e uma musculação bem leve. Ao contrário de que muita gente imagina, para mim fazer ginástica é um meio eficiente para não se pensar. Eu só me concentro na atividade e pronto. Acho que é mais ou menos o mesmo efeito que nadar tinha em Santana. Ela me disse algo parecido há alguns anos. Procurei não pensar em Quinn ou em todo pesadelo do dia anterior. Uma hora depois, já tinha terminado as rotinas e estava a caminho de casa. Santana estava de pé comendo waffles e tomando café. Teimosa. Ela não podia tomar esse tipo de bebida por causa da gastrite. Eu não estava com fome. Comi apenas uma fruta.

"Como está o tornozelo?"

"Dolorido. Queria mesmo era me livrar dessa coisa" – apontou para o gesso.

"Sinto informar, mas você vai ficar com essa bota branca até o final do mês. Muletas pelos próximos três meses..."

"Eu ouvi o médico, nanica" – Santana olhou para mim séria depois da cortada que me deu – "Conseguiu dormir?"

"Só acordei agora de manhã. Sua cama não é ruim".

"Bom... existem vantagens nas dimensões reduzidas".

"Esse tipo de argumento funciona com uma paquera, Santana. Comigo soa um tanto quanto incestuoso!" – ela deu uma gargalhada. Uma tão frouxa que me fez sorrir também.

"Nossa relação sempre teve uma pitada de incesto".

"Verdade".

Nossa conversa parou quando ouvimos batidas na porta. Meu coração começou a pulsar mais forte. Quando atendi, vi uma Quinn em péssimo estado. Tinha olheiras, cabelo bagunçado, cheiro forte e parecia estar de ressaca.

"Posso entrar?" – a voz dela era tão pequena que o meu coração se quebrou.

Dei passagem para que ela entrasse na própria casa e sentou-se no sofá, como se fosse uma visita.

"Vou pro meu quarto trabalhar" – Santana pegou as muletas, mas não antes de parar em frente de Quinn – "Seja uma boa menina ou eu vou usar as minhas muletas dessa vez... no seu rosto".

Sentei na outra ponta do sofá e não conseguia parar de olhar aquela figura que vagamente lembrava a minha noiva. Estava visivelmente exausta, com uma óbvia dor nas costas. Do jeito que apertava os olhos, definitivamente estava de ressaca. Se Mike não tivesse ligado, eu teria pensado que Quinn dormiu em uma vala. Tudo que eu queria era abraçá-la e dizer que as coisas ficariam bem. Mas Santana tocou num ponto importante: existiam coisas erradas e que não poderia relevar mais. Fechar os olhos e ignorar não seria a atitude correta. Ficamos em silêncio. Eu não queria começar. Achei que isso deveria ser papel dela.

"Eu sei que passei do limites ontem" – Quinn não tinha coragem de me encarar – "E vou entender se você não me perdoar".

"Eu te perdôo. Mas acho que a gente deveria discutir alguns pontos. O seu ciúme ontem passou o limite do aceitável. O seu descontrole foi assustador."

"Concordo!"

"Santana sugeriu que talvez você pudesse procurar formas de ajuda. Conversar com um terapeuta, talvez?"

"Estou aberta a opções".

"Sei que a minha profissão não é fácil, Quinn. Tento me imaginar na posição inversa. Se você fosse atriz e eu não... como será que eu reagiria te ver beijar outra pessoa? Não é mesmo uma cena agradável, mas eu realmente me esforçaria porque eu te amo tanto que só desejaria o que fosse melhor para você e também para a sua carreira. Esse é só um ponto. Existem vários outros..."

"E como você se sentiria se eu dissesse que fiquei com outra pessoa?"

Aquela frase saiu da boca de Quinn e explodiu na minha cabeça e no meu coração. Fiquei sem reação a principio, mas depois tentei racionalizar. Bom, talvez ela só estivesse sendo hipotética, afinal, era sobre o que estávamos conversando, certo?

"Acho... acho que eu ia querer saber por que você ficou com essa pessoa, em primeiro ligar" – minhas mãos não paravam de tremer – "Ia querer saber se você fez isso por não me amara mais ou..." – droga de lágrimas que teimavam escorrer no meu rosto – "Você fez isso, Quinn? Você esteve com outra pessoa?" – não queria ouvir a resposta, mas não tinha alternativa.

"O nome dela é Monica. É provável que você a tenha visto na minha festa de aniversário. Monica trabalhou comigo no documentário e ela me assediava com pequenas atitudes, palavras, toques. Eu sempre a ignorei, juro por Cristo! Nunca quis absolutamente nada com ela. Foi Monica que me enviou o e-mail com a foto... e naquela loucura, bati na porta dela e a gente... Eu queria me vingar e a usei".

"Vocês transaram?" – minha voz estava cheia de mágoa.

"Tecnicamente."

Meu mundo caiu.

"Tecnicamente?" – procurava me controlar para não gritar, explodir.

"Acho melhor te poupar dos detalhes... mas saiba que eu me arrependi em seguida, Rach" – ela voltou-se para mim e se ajoelhou – "Foi um descontrole, meu. E agora eu quero morrer por te magoar dessa forma. Por favor, me perdoa!"

Fiquei em silêncio. Não conseguiria falar absolutamente nada. Tudo que eu conseguia fazer era chorar.


	73. 17 de julho de 2015 – Vãos

**17 de julho de 2015 – Vãos**

(Rachel)

"O nome dela é Monica. É provável que você a tenha visto na minha festa de aniversário. Monica trabalhou comigo no documentário e ela me assediava com pequenas atitudes, palavras, toques. Eu sempre a ignorei, juro por Cristo! Nunca quis absolutamente nada com ela. Foi Monica que me enviou o e-mail com a foto... e naquela loucura, bati na porta dela e a gente... Eu queria me vingar e a usei".

"Vocês transaram?" – minha voz estava cheia de mágoa.

"Tecnicamente."

Meu mundo caiu.

"Tecnicamente?" – procurava me controlar para não gritar, explodir.

"Acho melhor te poupar dos detalhes... mas saiba que eu me arrependi em seguida, Rach" – ela voltou-se para mim e se ajoelhou – "Foi um descontrole, meu. E agora eu quero morrer por te magoar dessa forma. Por favor, me perdoa?"

Fiquei em silêncio. Não conseguiria falar absolutamente nada. Tudo que eu conseguia fazer era chorar. Não conseguia acreditar em nada do que estava acontecendo. Não entendia como um beijo à toa se transformou em motivo de traição, que soava como retaliação. Foi a primeira vez? E se ela já esteve com outras mulheres em meio ao nosso relacionamento?

Quando menos percebi, Quinn estava ajoelhada na minha frente, próxima. Ela tentou segurar a minha mão, mas eu me levantei do sofá como num reflexo como se ela tivesse uma praga contagiosa. Raiva começou a pulsar dentro do meu peito.

"Não se atreva a me tocar, Quinn Fabray."

"Rach..."

"Não me chame de Rach" – falei baixo. Então encarei Quinn. Lágrimas corriam livres em meu rosto. Eu a amava mais que tudo, mas ela ultrapassou uma linha que eu não conseguiria perdoar. Foi como se ela tivesse assassinado uma parte de mim. Mal conseguia olhar para ela. A minha raiva começou a se misturar com nojo – "Você sabe onde estão as malas. Pegue uma e saia daqui."

"Rachel..."

"Eu disse: SAI DAQUI!"

Quinn perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás com o grito. Bateu as costas na mesa de centro.

"Rachel... por favor. E se eu voltar amanhã..." – o choro de Quinn também era solto.

"SAI. DA. MINHA. CASA!" – berrei com toda força que tinha.

"É melhor você sair desta sala, Ray" – uma terceira pessoa estava ali na sala: minha irmã. Ela parecia anormalmente calma. Aproximou-se lentamente com as muletas e o pé engessado que não podia sonhar em tocar ao chão por três meses. Eu não me mexi. Estava num debate interno entre matar Quinn ou sair correndo – "Ray!" – ela disse mais enfática – "Deixa que eu cuido dela. Vai para o meu quarto e esmurre um travesseiro, grite da sacada, quebre a porta do meu guarda-roupa, mas sai daqui."

Dei uma última olhada em Quinn. Eu a amava, mas naquele momento eu a odiava, a desprezava. Santana tinha razão: tinha de sair ali e esmurrar alguma coisa. Segui para o quarto da minha irmã e bati a porta com força. A porta não merecia, claro. Então atirei-me em cima da cama ainda desarrumada da minha irmã e comecei a chorar.

...

(Santana)

Claro que a privacidade que me dispus a dar a Quinn e Rachel era relativa. Abri a porta e escutei boa parte da conversa. Confesso que por pouco não saí correndo para quebrar a minha muleta na cabeça daquela bitch tão logo ouvi a confissão. Vaca! Precisei me segurar e respirar fundo. Tinha de me controlar por Rachel. Ela ia precisar de mim. Fiquei em alerta até que a ouvi berrar. Decidi que precisava entrar em ação, mas não como tinha feito no dia anterior. Tinha de ser mais racional, equilibrada. A cena deplorável no quarto da minha irmã me ensinou que se todo mundo fica de cabeça quente sem nenhum racional por perto significava caos com resultados negativos. Dito e feito.

"É melhor você sair desta sala, Ray" – me fiz presente na sala. Rachel olhou para mim com jeito de que não me queria ver ali, que não era da minha conta. Aproximei-me lentamente com a muleta e foi bom perceber que a atenção dela estava em mim – "Ray!" – disse mais enfática – "Deixa que eu cuido dela. Vai para o meu quarto e esmurre um travesseiro, grite da sacada, quebre a porta do meu guarda-roupa, mas sai daqui."

Ela relutou. Estava num debate interno ali. Por fim, e ainda bem, saiu pisando duro para o meu quarto e fechou a porta de um jeito que pensei que todos os quadros da casa fossem cair com a onda de choque do impacto. Lidaria com Rachel em breve. Quinn estava em frangalhos e chorava copiosamente. Não sabia o que pensar ou agir de imediato. Fiquei ali parada observando uma pessoa desmoronar. Tinha raiva pelo que fez, mas também pena. Sim, tinha todas as reservas do mundo em relação a Quinn, mas até mesmo para mim era triste ver um casal que se amava tanto viver aquele tipo de drama.

Caminhei até a cozinha. Deixei uma muleta encostada para poder abrir a geladeira. Peguei a jarra de água gelada que era providencial naquela época do ano em Nova York. Tinha de fazer algum malabarismo para pegar o objeto, fechar a geladeira e colocá-lo na bancada. Aos poucos, conseguia pegar o jeito em me virar sozinha com duas muletas e um pé engessado. Peguei o copo e tentei transportar o objeto sem deixar derramar água pela casa. Era uma tarefa mais difícil do que aparentava. Consegui com dificuldade com perda mínima de conteúdo. Cheguei até Quinn que estava sentada em cima do tapete da sala de estar com a testa entre os joelhos dobrados.

"Por favor, não me faça me abaixar com essa muleta e este copo na mão" – disse com voz baixa e calma. Como não vi reação da traidora, suspirei. Deixei o copo em cima da mesinha e me sentei no sofá, peguei novamente o copo e o coloquei na frente de Quinn – "Beba... vai te acalmar" – ela ergueu a cabeça. Estava com os olhos estufados.

"Não quero!" – a voz de Quinn era hesitante e embaçada pelo choro – "Ela vai sair uma hora e a gente vai conversar."

"Tudo bem... como quiser, mas enquanto você espera, beba a água porque ela vai te fazer bem" – falei mais firme.

Quinn aceitou. Bebeu todo o conteúdo. Era difícil vivenciar uma situação como aquela. Apesar de tudo, conhecia Quinn desde criança, mesmo que não falasse com ela. Éramos amigas. Talvez um relacionamento não convencional, mas ela era uma das poucas pessoas que eu poderia conversar e receber uma opinião honesta. Quinn era uma boa amiga. Comecei a passar meus dedos entre os cabelos dela. Era estranho querer consolar um pouco a mulher que traiu a minha irmã há menos de 24 horas.

"Por que está sendo legal... logo comigo?"

"Ia adiantar alguma coisa se eu viesse aqui querendo te dar uma muletada na cabeça?"

"Talvez fosse mais você!" – passou a blusa no rosto para se enxugar.

"Embora você realmente mereça, eu não quero brigar. Isso não teria serventia alguma diante das circunstâncias. Quer que eu ligue para Mike?"

"Eu não vou embora. É também a minha casa e eu estou cansada de ser expulsa" – Quinn rosnou – "Rachel vai se acalmar e vai me ouvir."

"Ok! É justo. Enquanto isso, porque você não vai para o seu quarto, pegue algumas roupas e toma um banho? Você está fedendo!"

Quinn me encarou com raiva, mas depois acenou positivo. Água era um santo remédio. Pelo menos para mim. Na falta de uma piscina, eu tomava banhos demorados. Vinte minutos deixando a água cair no meu corpo. Era o que me ajudava a pensar melhor. Talvez isso ajudasse Quinn. Peguei o copo vazio e voltei à cozinha. Apenas deixei o objeto usado na pia e peguei minha outra muleta. Caminhei até o meu quarto e encontrei a minha irmã estirada na minha cama de bruços. Ela não parecia chorar o volume de água de antes. Sentei-me na bira da cama com as costas para a cabeceira. Puxei meu pé engessado para cima da cama, processo que me causava dor depois de ter me arrebentado durante a briga. Comecei a fazer carinho nos cabelos da minha irmã, que ainda não se mexia. Por vezes massageava os ombros também, que estavam rígidos como uma rocha. Aos poucos, Rachel saiu da posição de bruços até rolar para o lado e deitar a cabeça no meu colo. Ainda ficou em silêncio e podia-se perceber que ela estava se esforçando para não começar a chorar forte novamente.

"Ela já foi?" – perguntou fraca.

"Não."

"Eu quero que ela vá" – a raiva voltou a predominar na voz de Rachel – "Não vou sair daqui enquanto ela não for embora."

"Por que você não dome um pouco e conversa com Quinn mais tarde com mais calma? Posso fazer um chá para ajudar se quiser."

"Eu a quero fora daqui!"

"Ok... tudo bem... você vai dizer isso diretamente para ela... de novo... mas só depois de dormir um pouco e esfriar a cabeça. Você vai se arrepender amargamente se tomar qualquer atitude desta natureza no calor da raiva. Sem raciocinar."

"Fica aqui comigo?" – Rachel parecia uma garotinha desamparada.

"Claro."

Era ruim me ajeitar na cama com Rachel toda chorosa e grudenta. Eu mal escorreguei para me deitar e ela já estava se acomodando contra o meu corpo. Passou o braço sob o abdômen, encostou a cabeça no ombro e fechou os olhos. Não tinha muito como me mexer naquele momento. Não tinha sono, não estava cansada realmente. Minha irmã adormeceu, mas eu fiquei remoendo os acontecimentos do dia em minha mente até me cansar e trabalhar pelo meu celular. Alguém tinha de fazer alguma coisa de útil naquela casa. Rachel acordou umas duas horas depois com os olhos muito inchados do choro.

"Por que o seu quarto não é uma suíte?" – ela resmungou e eu ergui franzi a testa.

"Não sei se você reparou, mas não há suítes neste apartamento."

"Quero usar o banheiro."

"O banheiro fica de frente para o meu quarto. Está mais perto de mim do que de você. É uma vantagem."

"E se ela estiver ainda na sala?"

"Não olhe para o lado."

"O problema é que eu preciso olhar. Preciso dizer uma última coisa..."

"Ray, pense muito bem o que vai dizer a ela. Não acho que vá querer desistir de um relacionamento assim de graça."

"De graça?" – Rachel falou baixo – "Não fui eu que saí daqui após uma briga e transei com a primeira puta da esquina."

"Entendi essa parte e você está coberta de razão, Ray. Mas cuidado como vai falar."

"Ela me traiu, Santy. Tenho um par de chifres na testa por culpa dela. Isso é imperdoável."

Eu não era a pessoa mais indicada a responder sobre o que era ou não perdoável. Logo eu que tive um relacionamento aberto com Puck e com Brittany. Eu trairia Andrew com Brittany num piscar de olhos se ela me quisesse. Tenho pensamentos impróprios com Johnny. Sei que Quinn fez uma estupidez colossal, mas eu não conseguia ficar com a raiva dela como supostamente deveria. Por alguma razão a agressão física dela quando segurou o pulso de Rachel me incomodou muito mais do que a traição sexual.

Rachel fechou a cara e saiu do quarto. Que deus a protegesse. Era tudo que poderia fazer.

...

(Quinn)

Santana me encarou com ar piedoso. Tanto que eu não sabia se ficava com muita raiva dela porque foi diretamente responsável pela confusão ou se ficava agradecida por não ter a minha cabeça rachada por uma muleta. Se Santana não tivesse invadido o quarto, talvez Rachel e eu tivéssemos uma chance de nos entender. Talvez eu não saísse de casa com tanta fúria no peito e procurasse Monica para descontar. Mas eu não estava em condições de bater boca.

"Por que está sendo legal... logo comigo?" – perguntei e a minha voz saiu um fiapo.

"Ia adiantar alguma coisa se eu viesse aqui querendo te dar uma muletada na cabeça?"

"Talvez fosse mais você!" – passei a blusa no rosto para me enxugar.

"Embora você realmente mereça, eu não quero brigar. Isso não teria serventia alguma diante dessas circunstâncias. Quer que eu ligue para Mike?"

"Eu não vou embora. É também a minha casa e eu estou cansada de ser expulsa. Rachel vai se acalmar e vai me ouvir."

"Ok! É justo. Enquanto isso, porque você não vai para o seu quarto, pegue algumas roupas e toma um banho? Você está fedendo!"

Acho que ela tinha razão. Entrou no quarto dela e eu tive dificuldades para me levantar dali. Foi duro entrar no meu próprio quarto e assistir mentalmente às cenas do dia anterior. Rachel parecia que não entrou mais ali pelo resto do dia. A cama estava do mesmo jeito, a porta do closet ainda estava quebrada com todos os estilhaços no chão. Havia um pouco de sangue na cama e fiquei em pânico. E se fosse de Rachel? Mas ela não parecia fisicamente machucada. Santana, por outro lado, tinha um curativo no braço. Talvez fosse dela. Entrei no closet. De certa forma foi um alívio ver que Rachel não queimou ou jogou minhas roupas pela janela. As pessoas achavam que isso era mito, mas vi isso uma vez em Manhattan.

Peguei uma calça, calcinha limpa, camiseta. Meu roupão ainda estava pendurado no postezinho de roupas que tínhamos no quarto. Fui para o banheiro, mas antes tentei ouvir alguma conversa no quarto de Santana. Se estivesse falando, era baixinho. Deixei a água cai livremente no meu corpo por alguns bons minutos antes de me preocupar com a chamada perfumaria. Queria ter a capacidade de bloquear imagens em minha mente, só que os slides teimavam em passar. A foto do beijo, Rachel se justificando e com expressão de medo, a minha raiva, Monica, Monica nua de joelhos, Monica sorrindo como um demônio. Era como se tivesse um pesadelo com os olhos abertos.

"O que eu fiz?" – chorei baixinho e dei um murro na parede. Um tão forte que esfolou a pele. Ao menos a dor tirou as imagens da minha mente.

Vesti minha roupa e quando saí do banheiro, procurei escutar mais uma vez o quarto de Santana. Estava tudo muito quieto. O que me restava era esperar para conversar com Rachel mais uma vez sem choro e com a cabeça fria. Sentei-me no sofá e esperei. Não sei precisar quanto tempo depois, mas dei um salto quando ouvi a porta do quarto de Santana se abrir. Ela passou do quarto para o banheiro sem dizer uma palavra. E eu ali morrendo de ansiedade. Os minutos que Rachel passou no banheiro foram uma eternidade. Ela saiu de lá com os cabelos escovados, o rosto inchado do choro, mas limpo e veio até mim com uma expressão ilegível. Sem dizer uma palavra, parou na minha frente e me encarou.

"Eu quero que você faça as malas."

"Rachel! Não!" – quis brigar, quis começar a chorar de novo. Quis ir até ela e sacudi-la para tirar essa idéia absurda da cabeça. De fato eu me levantei do sofá, mas Rachel levantou os braços num gesto de advertência para que eu mantivesse distância.

"Você me traiu da forma mais baixa e vil, independente de ter se arrependido ou não. Tudo que sei é que eu mal consigo olhar para a sua cara e não vou suportar conviver contigo por agora. Se você não tiver a dignidade para arrumar as suas coisas e ir embora até o início da noite, então vou eu."

Ela disse firme, sem vacilar. Então percebi que poderia esbravejar, brigar e apelar que ela não reconsideraria tão cedo.

"É isso que você quer?" – tentei me controlar o melhor que podia – "Que eu vá embora daqui?"

"Não é que você ficaria sem teto, Quinn" – ela disse em tom amargo – "A fulaninha pode te receber, não é mesmo?"

"Quer que eu me jogue nos braços dela?"

"Faça o que bem entender, Quinn. Eu vou para o quarto da minha irmã e vou ficar lá dentro até o fim da tarde. Se você ainda estiver aqui, então eu vou até o meu quarto, arrumo uma mala e vou procurar um lugar para ficar. Você decide."

Não tinha o que pensar. Rachel fez o prometido e entrou novamente no quarto de Santana. Eu relutei em sair da sala. Senti vontade em fazer uma pequena disputa. Era besteira, no entanto. Voltei ao meu quarto e coloquei algumas roupas minhas numa mala. Coisa pouca para ficar uns três ou quatro dias fora de casa. Talvez isso fosse o suficiente para Rachel pensar melhor e me perdoar.

Saí do apartamento e desci no elevador passando o olho pelos meus contatos no celular. Parei no nome de Monica. Fiquei tentada a ligar só de raiva. Ela me ofereceria uma cama quente e sexo fácil. Mas de que isso me adiantaria? O que isso iria acrescentar à minha vida? Apenas pioraria minha situação com Rachel. Não queria Monica, queria Rachel. Sempre quis Rachel. Apaguei o contato de Monica no meu celular e liguei para Mike.

...

18 de julho de 2015

(Santana)

Acordei mais cedo que o normal, sobretudo porque estava em férias. Ou quase. Estava exausta por causa dos eventos do dia anterior. Levantei com o corpo levemente dormente nos braços por segurar Rachel a noite inteira. Procurei não perturbar a minha irmã e pelo visto deu certo. O carpete ajudava a amortecer o som do "toc-toc" da muleta enquanto ia até o guarda-roupa. Ainda tinha alguma dificuldade para colocar calças. Não me importava tanto com as muletas, mas o gesso era cruel. Vesti o moletom, uma camiseta do Nirvana e desci do prédio.

"Bom dia Santana" – cruzei com a síndica do prédio na portaria.

"Dia" – respondi seca. A síndica era uma moça eficiente na administração do condomínio, mas era uma fofoqueira de mão cheia.

"Quinn viajou? Eu a vi pegando um táxi ontem carregando uma mala."

O nosso edifício tinha bom isolamento acústico entre os apartamentos, mas ainda assim escutávamos barulhos como furadeira, o arrastar de móveis pesados, um martelo na parede. Provavelmente alguém escutou a breve gritaria e o barulho da porta quebrando há dois dias e deve ter comentado. Não ia facilitar as fofocas.

"Ela precisou viajar às pressas para resolver problemas particulares."

"Entendo. E o pé? Como está?"

"Na mesma. Bom, se me dá licença, eu vou ali comprar o café da manhã."

"Quer ajuda?"

"Não, obrigada. Não vou comprar muita coisa."

"Ok. Dê lembranças à sua irmã."

Graças a deus. Desci um quarteirão em direção a delicatessen Gill, inaugurada no início do ano. Comprei um saco de pão integral enriquecido com grãos, como Rachel gostava. Depois passei no Café da esquina e comprei dois capuchinos. Rachel não ia implicar se tomasse café por um mísero dia. Quando voltei, encontrei minha irmã saindo do banheiro.

"Trouxe o nosso café" – forcei um sorriso. Rachel apenas acenou.

Em silêncio, foi até o quarto dela. Quinn foi embora e fez questão de deixar vestígios. O closet aberto, o guarda-roupa revirado no lado dela. Meia pelo chão. Rachel odiava encontrar meias usadas no chão do apartamento. Quinn não fazia isso. Era quase tão organizada quanto Rachel, por isso as duas eram tão harmoniosas na divisão do espaço – exceto pelas roupas de pendurar. Eu era a mestre em deixar meias pela casa. Ficavam dias no mesmo lugar se deixasse até serem recolhidas para a lavagem das roupas ou na hora da faxina semanal. Sabia que Quinn tinha deixado meias pelo chão de propósito, para forçar Rachel a recolher as coisas dela e, de repente, sentir saudades e se arrepender. Ela podia ser maquiavélica daquela forma, mesmo quando terrivelmente magoada. Quando inspecionei a casa ontem, reparei que a maior parte das roupas ficou, como se o plano era passar poucos dias fora de casa. Rachel quis jogar tudo pela janela. Eu é que não deixei. Não por Quinn, mas pelo barraco.

Arrumei a mesa como manda o figurino. Coloquei o pão recém comprado num prato, geléia, nossos cafés, pratos, talheres, gelatina, frutas, granola. Só não fiz panqueca.

"Estou sem fome" – Rachel resmungou assim que saiu do quarto com roupas frescas.

"Coma pelo menos uma fatia do pão" – insisti – "Se você não comer as refeições ao menos um pouco, sua saúde é prejudicada e você vai acabar com uma gastrite com a minha. O que acha?"

"Ok..."

Não conversamos. Eu devorei a comida enquanto Rachel apenas beliscava o pão e bebericava o café. Sequer reclamou que eu também tomava um.

"Preciso resolver algumas coisas agora pela manhã na Columbia e para a Rock'n'Pano. Nada sério, mas é que um empresário pediu algumas unidades do produto para avaliação e eu preciso também ir à UPS despachar o pacote. Volto antes do almoço. Vai ficar bem sozinha?"

"Talvez eu vá malhar um pouco."

"Perfeito!"

Limpei a boca e corri para resolver pequenas pendências na Columbia. Coisas como lista de espera em cercas matérias, resultado de processos de notas, homologações. Liguei para Andrew me ajudar. Como ia ao campus de táxi, ele poderia me esperar para ajudar. Era estranho. A Universidade ficava na área nobre da cidade que era considerada uma das capitais do mundo. Ainda assim, o campus estava com movimento modesto. Melhor para alguém que estava de muletas como eu. Encontrei Andrew no local combinado, a gente se beijou apesar do nosso período de turbulência na relação. Pedi para Andrew ir à UPS despachar o pacote enquanto eu resolvia os problemas na secretaria. Ele tinha duas pernas boas, podia caminhar mais.

Fiquei no prédio da administração da faculdade de Negócios a fim de resolver problemas de matrículas de duas matérias e aproveitei para saber se já tinham homologado o processo de uma das notas que entrei com processo. Havia entrado com recurso para reavaliação. Ganhei um B- numa prova, o que lhe daria um B de nota final, mas o professor havia ignorado certos pontos da questão dissertativa que elevariam a nota da prova e, por conseqüência, a nota final. A gente discutiu na frente da classe e o professor não deu o braço a torcer, então entrei com processo de reavaliação acadêmica enquanto o professor, como contra-ataque, entrou com um processo de avaliação disciplinar.

Fui julgada por isso e ganhei uma advertência com multa, dessas que ficavam registradas no histórico acadêmico. E se o professor fosse muito influente junto à banca, ele ainda poderia impor serviços comunitários no campus. Coisas como participar do sopão semanal em que os alunos servem a comunidade pobre e sem-teto. Acharam que eu não era delinqüente e prepotente o suficiente para ter de aprender lições de humildade.

"Aqui está o histórico escolar" – a moça da secretaria me entregou com cara de entediada. Todo o resto do campus entraria de férias até o fim de semana. Ela deveria se alegrar.

Fiquei feliz ao saber que a nota aumentada já havia sido homologada. Não estava conseguindo ver pela internet por causa de algum defeito no sistema ou algo parecido. Depois de resolver burocracias, esperei ainda 15 minutos pelo retorno do meu namorado.

"Como você vai me recompensar pelo serviço, senhorita Berry-Lopez?" – Andrew me beijou de leve antes de me ajudar a se levantar do banco no hall do prédio.

"Cinema?" – não queria levá-lo em casa por causa do estado de guerra.

"Na sua casa?" – suspirei e ele não encarou muito bem o meu gesto – "Por quê? Além de me evitar perto da sua família vai querer que eu deixe de ir à sua casa? Pensei que tivéssemos superado isso, San" – bronqueou.

"Não é nada disso, nerd. É que aconteceram algumas coisas. Quinn e Rachel brigaram feio e Quinn saiu de casa. Na verdade, ela foi expulsa. Enfim. Não é o melhor momento de namorar lá em casa."

"Nem de deixar a sua irmã sozinha, não acha?" – ele tinha um ponto.

"Então a gente vai lá em casa e assiste um musical de 50 anos junto com a minha irmã para ela se sentir melhor. O que acha?"

"É um ótimo programa."

Odiava a sensatez de Andrew.

"Nunca imaginei ver Quinn e Rachel separadas..." – ele me ajudou a descer as escadas. A rampa de acessibilidade ficava do outro lado e estava com preguiça de dar a volta.

"Eu nunca imaginei ver Quinn em nossas vidas..." – Andrew não entendeu. Percebendo a confusão dele, elaborei melhor – "Quinn sequer era amiga da minha irmã antes das duas começarem a namorar. Engraçado, isso faz alguns anos, coisa que começou ainda em Lima, mas sempre me pego surpresa ao pensar sobre o assunto. Quinn e Rachel? É muito esquisito. Eu achava que a minha irmã ia morrer ao lado do cretino do Finn Hudson, que era o cara por quem ela se arrastava pela escola. Finn era capitão do time de futebol, uma espécie de herói da escola, desses que podia fazer as maiores cachorradas que nunca estaria errado. Os dois namoraram um bom tempo. Para a minha surpresa, minha irmã trocou aquele panaca com meio-cérebro por Quinn."

"O bom da vida é que ela causa surpresas. Tudo que você pensa ser definitivo, não passa de ilusão na verdade. Eu pensava que ia casar com uma vizinha que era a minha melhor amiga. A gente passou a infância grudados e juramos que nos casaríamos algum dia."

"E o que aconteceu?"

"O de sempre. Veio a high school. Ela se transformou na gostosinha do colégio enquanto eu permaneci sendo o mesmo nerd que lia quadrinhos da Marvel. Um dia, um cara popular do time de basquete a tirou de mim."

"Ela ficou grávida? Casou com ele?"

"Nada tão drástico. Ele ganhou uma bolsa para jogar no Kansas e ela foi para a Oregon State University estudar Geologia. Acho que ela tem outro namorado por lá, não tenho certeza. A gente não se fala faz um bom tempo."

Verdade. Nem sempre os maiores amores da juventude são predestinados a ficar juntos. Veja eu e Brittany. Achava que estávamos predestinadas, mas a vida nos separava mais e mais. Pegamos um táxi de volta, porque estava calor e eu não estava a fim de entrar no forno do metrô, em especial quando o sistema de ar condicionado dos vagões dava problema. Era melhor pegar um amarelinho, mesmo pagando mais caro. Chegamos em casa próximo de meio dia e a cena que nos deparamos foi uma das mais surreais. Rachel dançava pulando e agitando os cabelos com uma garrafa de vodca em mãos.

"Você ficou doida?" – primeiro eu abaixei o som.

"Como você é estraga prazer" – me desdenhou. Estava completamente bêbada – "Oi Andrew. Veio trepar com a minha irmã? Porque eu acho que você deveria aproveitar ao máximo antes que Brittany resolva estalar os dedos e ela saia correndo igual cachorrinha no cio."

"Me dá a garrafa!" – tirei da mão dela

"De jeito nenhum" – Rachel avançou sobre mim querendo recuperar a vodca. Eu teria me desequilibrado e caído no chão se não fosse pelo meu namorado. Ele me amparou e ficou atento.

"Eu. Quero. A. Garrafa." – rosnou e tentou avançar de novo, mas Andrew a agarrou pela cintura.

"Problema. É. Seu" – aproveitei que a fera estava presa nos braços de Andrew e esvaziei o que restava da garrafa na pia da cozinha. E fiz com dó porque aquela era uma vodca muito boa.

"Não!" – Rachel protestou ainda da sala – "Eu te deixo beber quando você está deprimida."

"Mas eu sou a alcoólatra da família, a errada, se esqueceu?" – voltei a encarar a minha irmã, mas fui surpreendida com uma gargalhada irônica.

"Você? A errada? Por favor! Logo a queridinha da família! A adorável rebelde!"

"Ray..."

"O quê? Vai negar que não seja? Você? Santana Berry-Lopez? Aquela que pode tocar fogo no mundo que ainda assim todos vão amar?"

"Rachel" – coloquei mais advertência na voz.

"Estou mentindo? Você é a filha favorita, a líder de torcida da escola que todos temiam, a gênio, a mais bonita e sexy. Você é a garota da Columbia que faz duas faculdades. A herdeira de milhões de dólares. Não é isso que todos falam? E eu? Rachel Berry-Lopez? A desengonçada, a nariguda, a sem-sal. A atriz que chateia a todos com a cantoria sem-graça. Eu sou a sua sombra na nossa família! Sempre fui."

"Não é verdade" – tentei me aproximar, mas Rachel reagiu inquieta nos braços de Andrew e eu precisei manter distância – "Você é a estrela da família" – procurei amenizar.

"Você, Santy... sempre foi a mais admirada por todos sem nem precisar se esforçar. Zaide só tem olhos para você. Senhor Weiz fez toda a sujeira porque ele te queria ao lado dele. Mamãe? Você nem fala com ela por espontânea vontade, ainda assim ela só tem olhos para você. E meu pai. E Beth. E abuela. Eu sempre tive que trabalhar duro para poder agradar e não conseguia, porque você, Santy, só precisava sorrir para me obscurecer."

"Não estou entendendo esse ataque."

"Sabe Andrew, eu vou te contar uma historinha. Na escola eu namorava o cara dos sonhos. Mas bastou ela levantar as saias para ele se esquecer de mim. Sabe por que ela fez isso? Porque era uma vadia sem coração. Trepava com Brittany, com Puck e decidiu trepar também com Finn só para esfregar isso na minha cara. No mínimo ela vai querer trepar com Quinn para me matar de vez."

"Rachel, cala a boca!" – gritei.

"Sabe por que eu gostei tanto de inverter a hierarquia?" – ela levantou o dedo, apontando para mim. Estava com raiva – "Porque pela primeira vez na minha vida você ficou abaixo de mim! Você ficou aqui ó... na palma da minha mão. Dependendo de mim até para comer como nunca tinha acontecido antes. Pela primeira vez eu era a protagonista e você a coadjuvante. E sabe o que mais? Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em toda a minha vida!"

"Agora chega!" – Andrew pegou minha irmã e a jogou por cima dos ombros dele – "É melhor você se acalmar antes que diga mais alguma coisa que vá se arrepender depois."

Andrew carregou Rachel até o banheiro, a colocou dentro da banheira com roupa e tudo mais e ligou o chuveiro na água fria. Acompanhei atônita a atitude do meu namorado. Rachel se debatia para sair debaixo do chuveiro, mas ele a segurou até ela se acalmar. Eu estava em choque. Bêbados eram sinceros e eu jamais imaginei que Rachel guardava todo esse rancor sobre mim. Verdade que sempre mantive uma posição dominadora sobre ela desde crianças, mas nunca em sã consciência imaginei que isso tivesse a afetado tanto. Rachel sempre foi a minha irmãzinha e parceira, afinal. Eu a amo tanto. Acho que eu nunca parei para prestar atenção sobre como ela realmente se sentia.

"É melhor você pegar umas roupas limpas para a sua irmã..." – Andrew sentou-se a beira da banheira. Rachel estava ensopada, ofegante e começou a chorar.

Fui até ao quarto dela o mais rápido que dava conta. Peguei uma roupa qualquer e voltei ao banheiro.

"Acho que posso assumir daqui..." – disse ao namorado, que acenou e saiu do banheiro.

Passei as mãos no rosto de uma chorosa Rachel antes de desligar a água fria. Ela estava razoavelmente colaborativa. Deixou que eu tirasse a roupa dela, que a secasse e que colocasse roupas novas. Enxuguei o cabelo dela o melhor que pude e a conduzi para o meu quarto, porque o dela ainda estava a mesma zona. Suspirei frustrada e até um pouco envergonhada. Rachel passou por aquele dobrado comigo bêbada mais vezes que gostaria de admitir. Agora deu de volta uma pequena amostra do quanto isso é horrível. Ofereci um copo grande de água antes que ela caísse no sono. Estava quente em Nova York, por isso as janelas do meu quarto estavam totalmente abertas. Ao menos tinha vento.

Andrew fez o almoço, enquanto procurei arrumar o que dava conta. Ele não era um cara habilidoso na cozinha, mas sabia fazer macarrão. Foi o nosso banquete.

"Quer conversar a respeito?"

"Foi um bombardeio e tanto esse de Rachel, mas não. Agora não. Preciso digerir algumas coisas antes."

Voltamos ao silêncio. Terminamos nosso almoço, limpamos a cozinha, e ele decidiu ir embora.

"Obrigada pelo apoio" – disse à porta e dei um beijo recompensador.

"Qualquer coisa, me liga."

O beijei mais uma vez antes de ele ir embora em definitivo. Então fui fazer faxina no quarto da minha irmã. Primeiro troquei lençóis e colcha. Depois varri os estilhaços. Abri as janelas para deixar que o vento diluísse a energia ruim que ficou. Tinha um cesto de roupas para lavar, então separei algumas para colocar à máquina. Tinha mania de primeiro lavar sempre as peças brancas e claras.

Foi quando Rachel apareceu na sala reclamando de dor de cabeça. Nos olhamos e senti que havia algo pesado entre nós. Não sabia se queria discutir a relação naquele instante. Ela foi tomar água com algumas aspirinas enquanto continuei o trabalho de fazer os montinhos de roupas. Rachel ficou me observando enquanto coloquei a primeira leva na maquina.

"Desculpa" – ela quebrou o gelo – "Eu não quis dizer tudo aquilo."

"Acho que você guardou essas coisas por tempo demais" – procurei ser compreensiva.

"O que disse não é o que penso realmente."

"Mesmo?" – fui irônica. Por mais que sentisse culpada, tinha essa mania de nunca querer perder uma briga para Rachel.

"Eu te amo, Santy."

"Disso eu nunca duvidei."

"Você me magoou muitas vezes, mas é verdade que eu sempre te admirei."

"Olha Rachel, entendi o bravato. Eu posso não ter sido uma irmã exemplar, ok? Eu sei o que fiz. Sei que te magoei inúmeras vezes. Mas não é justo você jogar essa frustração na imagem que você acha que os outros fazem de mim. Você sempre foi amada por mim, pelos nossos pais e por nossa família e nunca duvide disso."

Ficamos em silêncio. Por tanto tempo que levei um susto quando o sininho de alarme da máquina soou para "dizer" que o processo de lavagem terminou. Coloquei o monte lavado dentro da secadora com algumas folhas de amaciante e depois joguei o segundo monte de roupa suja para dentro da máquina de lavar.

"Não entendo Ray" – rompi o silêncio – "Ontem você estava muito triste, mas não apelou para bebida alguma. Hoje foi isso. O que deu em você? Está certo que você se permite ter alguns pilequinhos de vez em quando em festas, mas nunca te vi tão ruim como hoje. Por que resolveu afogar as mágoas assim?"

"Porque até ontem tudo não passava de uma briguinha por ciúmes. Hoje a ficha caiu: Quinn me traiu com outra mulher e saiu de casa."

"Você mandou que ela saísse..."

"Eu sei... isso não faz doer menos."

"Tudo vai melhorar, ok?"

"Não pode prometer essas coisas."

"O tempo pode."

...

19 de julho de 2015

(Quinn)

Tinha uma mancha grande de baba no meu travesseiro. Achei ridículo. Não pela baba, porque eu era humana e isso às vezes acontecia. O problema era a situação como um todo. Minha cama passou a ser um sofá. Meu quarto era uma sala que dividia com um dos meus amigos. Homem tem cheiro forte, de chulé e de outras coisas. Por mais que o apartamento de Mike fosse grande para uma pessoa só morar, o cheiro de testosterona conseguia tomar conta. Ponto dois: eu estava ali porque a minha noiva me expulsou de casa. O pior é que não podia reclamar porque a causa foi justa. Eu a traí da forma mais precipitada e vil que poderia pensar. Se arrependimento matasse... Ponto três: havia lenços de papel espalhados ao meu redor. Chorei o dia inteiro e o meu rosto devia estar enorme de inchado. Eu realmente era a pessoa mais patética do mundo.

"Bom dia, Quinn" – Mike beijou minha cabeça e foi à cozinha. Talvez ele fizesse as panquecas. Eu também queria comida. Comeria um boi e depois dois quilos de chocolate.

Johnny fazia exercícios na barra fixada na porta do quarto de Mike. Os dois estavam sem camisa e comecei a me perguntar por que os homens tinham essa mania. Definitivamente não era por causa do calor que fazia em Nova York. Arrastei-me até o banheiro. Era sempre bom ir primeiro antes dos meninos antes que eles resolvessem despejar o esperma acumulado no vaso ou na banheira. Lavei o rosto e me olhei no espelho. Eu estava um lixo.

"Espero que hoje você aceite a oferta de tomar ar fresco" – Johnny disse assim que saí do banheiro – "mais um dia no sofá e você pode até morrer."

"Não enche!" – disse irritada.

Os dois homens saíram e me deixaram Quinn enterrada na melancolia e na televisão. Eu não estava prestando atenção no programa. Queria mesmo era escutar alguma coisa enquanto ficava sozinha chorando as mágoas e bolando mil e um planos para ganhar Rachel de volta. Mas se a mente estava ativa, o corpo estava um caco. Eu mal mexia as pernas. Não tinha força tamanha era a tristeza.

Será que Rachel estava triste como eu? Será que ela estava no sofá morrendo de vontade de comer um saquinho de cheetos? Não. Rachel não era patética como eu. Conheço minha noiva. Ela era um ser superior.

...

(Rachel)

Cheguei ao set de filmagens da série sob olhares pesados. Havia uma boa razão para tal: eu tinha que trabalhar ontem e faltei sem dar a menor satisfação. Meu celular tinha inúmeras ligações e tinha certeza que todos estavam furiosos porque a minha falta significava atraso. E atraso significava mais dinheiro gasto.

"Rachel!" – Tom não parecia feliz – "No meu trailer!"

Segui o diretor e produtor como uma menininha que sabia que ia levar um castigo por conta de uma má atitude. O trailer de Tom era o melhor que tinha entrado. Tinha sofá, chuveiro, cama. Ele poderia descansar com conforto disponível nos intervalos das gravações. Eu não. Dividia o meu trailer com Amanda, mas nem tive a chance de passar por lá. Tom mandou eu me sentar no sofá enquanto ele próprio sentou-se numa cadeira e cruzou as pernas.

"Rachel, estamos num meio difícil e estressante. Às vezes atores comentem erros ou adquirem alguns hábitos que..."

"Eu estava bêbada!" – o interrompi – "Você quer saber por que não vim, não avisei e não atendi o celular. A resposta é porque eu estava bêbada e deprimida. Eu briguei com minha noiva, ela transou com outra mulher e jogou isso na minha cara, então eu a expulsei de casa. Não tinha a menor condição de vir aqui trabalhar, por mais profissional que seja. Foi isso. Mas eu estou aqui agora e vou dar o melhor de mim em cada cena."

Deixei Tom boquiaberto. Não era minha intenção. Só disse a verdade.

"Eu sinto muito, Rachel."

"Tudo bem. Só gostaria que não comentasse, pode ser?"

"Claro. Bom... vamos ao trabalho?" – acenei e saímos do trailer

Dei uma olhada na agenda. A minha em particular estava lotada. A minha falta custaria caro no sentido do acúmulo do volume de cenas. E aquele seria, teoricamente, o último dia de gravação. Sentei na cadeira de maquiagem. Fizeram meu cabelo, passaram o pó, o batom, a sombra, e vesti a roupa de Kath. Sentei na minha cadeira e dei uma rápida lida no roteiro para me lembrar. Foi quando vi Rom chegando nas locações com jaqueta, camiseta básica branca e ar de James Dean. De repente, o meu sangue começou a borbulhar ao ver a imagem da despreocupação. Como numa febre, saí correndo em direção ao rapaz e acertei um soco certeiro e bem dado naquele rostinho bonito. Rom foi a nocaute. Mas eu não estava satisfeita. Subi em cima dele e continuei a socá-lo.

"Seu idiota, narcisista, desgraçado. Você estragou a minha vida!"

Precisou de um câmera forte para me agarrar e me tirar de cima de Rom. Algumas pessoas da produção me arrastaram para o meu trailer. Ficaram surpresos como uma menina como eu podia ser capaz de tamanha valentia para cima de um homem forte. Tomei um como de água com açúcar, a maquiagem retocou e eu gravei. Passei o resto do dia numa espécie de piloto automático em que Rom manteve distância segura de mim. Por sorte, só tínhamos uma cena para gravar e era com outras pessoas do elenco envolvidas. Ao longo do dia ouvi fofocas e teorias da razão por ter atacado Rom. Teve gente que acreditava que eu estava grávida dele.

Horas depois, já no meio da noite quando gravei a última cena da minha participação na primeira temporada de Slings and Arrows, Rom teve coragem de se aproximar.

"Posso me sentar ao seu lado?" – perguntou ainda mantendo certa distancia. Evitei olhar para ele – "Estou às escuras aqui Rach. Você me ataca e me soca sem eu ter a chance de falar bom-dia primeiro. Não mereço saber o que aconteceu?" – sim, ele merecia.

"Aquela estúpida matéria sobre a gente ser um casal e aquela estúpida foto de você me beijando aconteceram" – o rancor era evidente na minha voz.

"Rachel... essas matérias de fofocas infundadas são publicadas todo santo dia. Isso representa o quê? Uns 60% do que sai nesse jornalismo marrom? Mentiras! Você sabe como as pessoas concluem as coisas mais bizarras baseadas num simples abraço. Para essa gente, não existem amigos no nosso mundo, só potenciais interesses amorosos entre... toda combinação possível. Entendo que você tenha ficado chateada, mas é algo com que nós atores precisamos conviver."

"Quinn e eu terminamos numa confusão provocada por essa estúpida foto" – sentia a raiva pulsar no meu peito – "Não me venha dizer que preciso conviver com essa merda."

Rom abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio.

...

20 de julho de 2015

(Quinn)

Nem me despedi dos meninos que saíram para ganhar o pão. Estava se lixando para o pão. Tudo que queria era Rachel, a cama dela e a casa dela. Nesta ordem. Não tomava banho há dias. Não comia direito. Não escovava os dentes. Só ficava enterrada naquele sofá velho de frente para a televisão. Ainda por cima tive vontade de jogar o eletrodoméstico pela janela quando vi um seriado de médico, o tipo preferido de Rachel. Percebi o quanto a vida naquele instante não podia ser mais patética, por isso decidi tomar uma providência. Porque não há nada tão ruim que não possa ficar pior.

Decidi sair do apartamento pela primeira vez em dias e comprei uma caixinha de cerveja na primeira lojinha que vi. Voltei para o apartamento de Mike e fiquei tomando cerveja enquanto olhava o movimento das ruas pela janela. Comecei a me sentir melhor. Peguei outra garrafa e bebi. Cerveja tinha gosto ruim mais podia ser benéfico. Senti até vontade de ir ao banheiro fazer xixi. Até isso virou raridade nos dias anteriores.

Na sexta garrafa, liguei o rádio. Estava tocando "Big Pimpin" de Jay-Z. Aumentei o volume e comecei a cantar junto. Quase berrei nos versos: "_Me give my heart to a woman /Not for nothin' never happen'/ I'll be forever mackin'/ Heart cold as assassins, I got no passion/ I got no patience and I hate waitin'/ Hoe get your ass in/ And let's RI-I-I-I-I-IDE/ Check 'em out now RI-I-I-I-I-IDE/ Yeah/ And let's RI-I-I-I-I-IDE/ Check em out now RI-I-I-I-I-IDE/ Yeah_"

"Sabe Rachel!" – falei sozinha – "Se eu tivesse em casa agora eu ia te puxar pelos cabelos ia te colocar de quatro e introduzir o meu pequeno amiginho bem naquele lugar em que você ainda é virgem só para você aprender! Eu ia fuder tanto o seu traseiro que você nem ia conseguir sentar no outro dia. Sabia?"

A garrafa esvaziou. Fiquei irritada por não ter mais e nem eu tinha mais dinheiro na carteira. Procurei nos armários para ver se encontrava mais alguma coisa. Minha pesquisa foi recompensada quando vi uma garrafa de whisky aberta, mas ainda cheia. Era um 12 anos que Johnny bebia ocasionalmente para celebrar algumas das pequenas conquistas dele ou simplesmente pelo prazer de ter o líquido descendo a garganta. Podia não parecer, mas Johnny era um bom apreciador de whiskys. Ele dizia que aprendeu a degustar com o pai dele. Sinal de que aquele whisky deveria ser bom. Então que ele fosse colocado para dentro. Abri a tampa da garrafa e mandei ver. Estilo cowboy.

...

(sem POV)

Johnny foi o primeiro a chegar em casa. Encontrou a amiga passada no sofá da sala e reconheceu a garrafa vazia daquilo que seria o whisky favorito dele. Não ficou com raiva, embora estivesse desapontado. Quinn podia fazer muito melhor. Ajoelhou-se até a amiga que estava totalmente chapada pelo álcool. Então percebeu que estava molhada também. Estava tão bêbada que havia urinado ali mesmo, nas roupas e no sofá. Suspirou.

Pegou a amiga no colo e a levou para o banheiro. Começou a despi-la e procurou fazer o melhor dele para não apreciar a visão: Quinn tinha um corpo lindo: seios firmes, coxas grossas, abdômen forte e feminino, a pele era muito alva e, além de tudo, ainda estava depilada. Se fosse um cafajeste, talvez aproveitasse da situação. Mas ele não era. Estava longe disso. Colocou a amiga na banheira e ligou o chuveiro morno. Voltou para a sala e procurou roupas frescas na mala que sequer foi aberta desde que Quinn foi expulsa de casa por Rachel. Voltou ao banheiro, Quinn estava resmungando coisas incoerentes. Lamentou mais uma vez antes de lavar o rosto dela e higienizá-la rapidamente. Então a tirou da banheira, a secou mais uma vez evitando apreciar a visão, e a vestiu. Levou-a para o quarto de Mike. Enquanto Quinn estava ali deitada quase inerte na cama do melhor amigo dela, Johnny arregaçou as mangas da camisa e começou a limpar toda a sujeira. Foi o tempo que Mike chegou.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" – olhou ao redor – "Cadê Quinn?"

"Deitada na sua cama" – Mike lançou um olhar venenoso para o amigo, que logo consertou – "Cheguei e a encontrei passada... ela secou o meu 12 anos e mijou no sofá!"

"Oh!"

"Põe oh nisso" – Johnny pegou o saco de lixo e começou a catar as garrafas espalhadas pela casa.

Mike pegou as duas almofadas do sofá e mais sabão em pó desceu para o depósito/lavanderia do subsolo do prédio. Tirou o tecido que revestia as espumas e colocou na máquina de lavar. E aquele era um bom sofá que agora ficaria marcado para sempre pela urina de Fabray. Neste meio tempo, Johnny limpava o chão da sala. Não era um serviço espetacular, pelo menos a casa não mais fedia. Naquela noite, enquanto Quinn estava morta em cima da cama de Mike, o próprio se acomodou num saco de dormir no chão da sala ao lado do amigo. Era tão atraído por Quinn que nem assim arriscaria ficar com ela.

...

21 de julho de 2015

(Quinn)

A noite era uma criança na cidade que nunca dormia. Ergui o copo e brindei pela enésima vez junto com dezenas ilustres completos desconhecidos que estavam presentes no bar. Quer dizer, não era um bar qualquer. Ele era famoso por ser freqüentado por universitários. A maioria da NYU. Acho que eu conhecia vagamente um dos caras que estavam por lá. Não lembro bem. O que interessa é que todos estavam se divertindo muito. Peguei a minha dose de tequila e coloquei para dentro. Desceu maravilhosamente bem.

Como fui parar ali? Culpa de Mike. Ele me deixou trancada naquele apartamento sem dinheiro e sem bebidas. Johnny achou um absurdo, mas não que tivesse direito de opinião. Ele próprio precisava do teto enquanto corria atrás de um novo apartamento. Eu ainda tinha meu cartão de crédito e decidi dar uma de menina rebelada contra papai. Vesti a roupa mais razoável que trouxe na mala, desci pela escada de incêndio e andei pela cidade até encontrar um bar que me agradasse. Santiago havia me chamado várias vezes para beber ali, mas eu sempre recusava. Tudo para ser uma namorada exemplar e responsável só para no final ver o meu amor em sites de fofocas com os lábios grudados no colega galã. E aquilo sequer era uma cena! Era um beijo real! Quer saber? Perdi tempo demais sendo responsável numa época que tinha toda a compreensão para não ser. Eu sou uma universitária, afinal!

Mike estava certo quando dizia que ninguém deveria se casar antes dos 30. Santiago estava certo quando dizia que faculdade era época para se aprontar todas. Eu era uma louca, isso sim. Entrei no bar e comecei a tirar o atraso. Depois nem precisei pagar mais pelo meu consumo, havia vários otários dispostos a fazer isso para mim enquanto eu poderia dançar com todas as meninas. Uma ruiva foi mais insistente. Ela me beijou no meio da pista do bar e todos aplaudiram. Estávamos dando um show. Fiquei com ela até me aborrecer em querer sair do bar para transar. Eu mandaria ela me chupar no banheiro e depois voltaria para dançar, isso sim. Então a dispensei. Tinha outras meninas para pegar.

"Nobres colegas" – um cara subiu em cima de uma das cadeiras com um copo de cerveja em mãos.

"O que há, irmão?" – era a resposta padrão entre nós, alunos NYU e ela foi dita em coro.

"Aquela televisão está passando clipes de rap e similares. Que é uma forma de expressão cultural entendida como uma das mais sensuais da cultura moderna do nosso grandioso país."

"Deus salve a América!" – outra resposta em coro. Aquilo era muito engraçado e eu gargalhava em meio à interação.

"Então proponho um jogo. Para brindarmos essa brilhante manifestação cultural, proponho que todo tome um shot toda vez que o rapper dizer ass na música ou quando o clipe mostrar cenas de uma bundinha em forma roçando na frente de um pau... beberemos em saudação."

Definitivamente eu estava no jogo.

...

(Santana)

Estava numa noite ótima de sono quando o meu celular começou a tocar. Minha vontade era jogar o aparelho pela porta de acesso da varanda, mas quando olhei as horas, 3h47 da madrugada, fiquei preocupada. Ligações àquela hora ou eram emergências ou tragédias. Fiquei apreensiva.

"O que é?"

"_Você é Satan?_" – era a voz de um homem no telefone.

"O quê? Se isso é um trote..."

"_Não desligue. Meu nome é Ian e trabalho no Jordan's House, um bar que fica próximo ao campus da NYU. Você por um acaso conhece Quinn Charlotte Fabray?_"

"O que aconteceu com ela?" – fiquei em alerta.

"_Ela é um dos garotos que estão em estado de miséria aqui no bar e eu não sei para onde devo despachá-la no táxi. Então procurei uns contatos de família no celular dela e eu peguei o seu porque gostei do apelido._"

Menos mal que o barman ligou para mim. Pior seria se tivesse falado com Rachel. Minha irmã surtaria mais do que eu estava.

"Certo... Você vai fazer o seguinte: coloque ela num táxi e a despache para 426 W45th St. Se ela não chegar inteira em até meia hora neste endereço, eu juro que vou fazer um inferno no seu traseiro. Não me chamam de Satan à toa."

"_Ok, senhora, obrigado."_

"Obrigada você, amigo. Obrigada pela consideração. Mas faça ela chegar inteira que depois a gente pensa até numa retribuição."

Desliguei o telefone querendo matar Quinn. Mas só podia torcer para que Mike fizesse isso por mim. Imediatamente liguei para o celular de Mike.

"_Santana?_"

"Seu irresponsável, onde você está?"

"_Na rua procurando Quinn. Ela fugiu de casa!_"

"Acabei de receber um telefonema de um barman. Quinn está em coma alcoólico e o cara vai despachá-la no táxi para a sua casa."

"_Johnny ficou em caso de qualquer eventualidade. Vou colocá-lo em alerta._"

"Fala para ele receber a porcaria do táxi e me ligar tão logo o corpo de Quinn entrar em casa."

Perdi o sono. Meu coração palpitava e eu praticamente me arrastei até a cozinha para beber um copo de água. Evitei acender as luzes porque a porta do quarto da minha irmã estava entreaberta e aquela era a primeira noite que ela dormia sozinha desde quando Quinn foi expulsa. Foi um alívio voltar a ter uma cama inteira só para mim, mas de um jeito ou de outro, o casal teimava em não me deixar em paz. Espiei pela porta e Rachel estava em sono profundo. Que continuasse assim. Voltei ao meu quarto ainda à espera de um telefonema. Fiquei no escuro para não testar a minha sorte com Rachel. O telefone tocou não sei precisar quanto tempo depois, mas não esperei muito.

"_Oi San!_" – a voz de Johnny transmitia puro cansaço e algum alívio.

"Ela está bem? Está ferida... sem sinais de abusos ou coisa parecida?" – estava quase surtando.

"_Quinn está de volta ao velho sofá no mais perfeito coma alcoólico, mas em um pedaço só._"

"Graças ao bom deus!" – respirei aliviada – "Johnny... que isso não chegue aos ouvidos de Rachel, ok?"

"_Pode deixar, minha linda. Bom resto de noite._"

"Você também!"

Procurei fechar os olhos, mas estava difícil. Esse rompimento estava literalmente me matando.


	74. 22 de julho de 2015 – Vá para Lima

**22 de julho de 2015 – Vá para Lima**

(Quinn)

"Precisamos estabelecer algumas regras aqui!"

Só não revirei os olhos por doía. Minha ressaca havia atingido proporções colossais e um pequeno gesto como esse apenas ia piorar. Mike nos reuniu assim que acordei e fiquei mais ou menos disposta lá pelo meio da tarde. Johnny, coitado, nem foi trabalhar e ver as coisas dele em ordem à convocação suprema de Michael Chang, o ator. Começava a odiar atores.

"Nada de bebidas dentro desta casa até as coisas voltarem à normalidade!" – decretou. Só faltou bater literalmente o martelo.

"Não concordo" – Jonnhy falou com a usual calma, porém com uma seriedade que não lhe era muito característica. Por isso mesmo, chamou a atenção de Mike – "Cara, verdade que esse apartamento é seu e você faz dele o que quiser, mas olha só porque você está decretando esse tipo de coisa? Estão aqui nesta sala três pessoas maiores de 21 anos, criadas e vacinadas, não somos crianças. Cada um é responsável pelos próprios atos e vontades. Posso chegar para um amigo meu e dar um toque caso ache que uma certa atitude dele não esteja certa. Se acho que isso pode te prejudicar, eu tenho a obrigação de ser honesto. Mas a verdade é que eu não sou pai de ninguém. E nem vocês são os meus pais. Sem mencionar que existe uma coisa chamada bom-senso" – ainda ponderando a voz, continuou encarando Mike – "Proibir bebida dentro de casa não resolve o problema da Quinn. Trancá-la em um apartamento também não... aliás, foi uma das atitudes mais estúpidas que vi você tomar em todo esse tempo, Bro. E você Quinn" – foi a minha vez de sentir o peso do semblante de Johnny – "Eu te adoro e entendo a sua dor. Sou solidário. Mas encher a cara não vai fazer Rachel te perdoar e nem vai faze as coisas ficarem melhores. Digo mais: você deu sorte porque o barman foi um sujeito camarada demais em ligar para as pessoas pedindo um endereço. Você deu sorte que o taxista era um sujeito decente que não te estuprou no meio do caminho. E posso te garantir que seria muito fácil um sujeito desses encostar o carro numa rua qualquer e fazer miséria contigo antes de te deixar no endereço determinado."

"Eu não queria causar problemas a vocês..." – sussurrei cabisbaixa.

"Relaxa, ok? Eu não vou dizer o que você deve ou não fazer, Quinn. Não quero que você se sinta mal. Não vou deixar de gostar de você caso decida detonar outra garrafa minha de whisky daqui a meia hora. Mas o meu recado está dado. Aí é contigo."

Mike ficou com tanta raiva do discurso do Johnny que eu achava que nosso amigo se tornaria um sem-teto em dois tempos. Mas tudo que ele fez foi bater na própria perna e entrar para o quarto. Senti ainda mais culpada por causar problemas entre eles dois. Ele entrou no banheiro com roupas em mãos e saiu de lá mais ou menos arrumado.

"Diz pro Mike que eu vou chegar tarde."

"Mulher?"

"Quem dera. Tem esse amigo do Brooklin que está procurando alguém para rachar o aluguel com ele. Eu vou lá conversar, tomar uma cerveja e ver o que rola."

"Boa sorte."

"Valeu, Quinn."

Johnny me deu um beijo na testa e saiu. Eu me vi sozinha naquela sala que estava começando a odiar. Peguei o meu celular e conferi mensagens e ligações. Tinha algumas da minha mãe e de colegas. Havia uma de Alex, talvez para falar de algum trabalho novo, mas sinceramente não estava disposta a fazer coisa alguma. Queria responder ninguém. A pessoa que mais queria receber uma mensagem ou um telefone havia me esquecido. Mas eu não me esqueci dela. Cliquei no nome de Rachel e deixei a mensagem pela enésima vez.

"_**Sinto muito. Por favor, me perdoa. Eu te amo**_" – Quinn

Depois cliquei novamente em outro nome: Satan.

"_Oi_" – sorri ao escutar a voz encorpada e meio rouca.

"Oi!" – houve um silêncio.

"_O que manda?_"

"Como as coisas estão aí?"

"_Na rotina_" – Santana parecia animadinha demais.

"Ela está aí ao seu lado, né?"

"_Você pode apostar._"

"Estão fazendo alguma coisa? Parece que estão na rua."

"_Nada demais, eu e minha irmã vamos pegar um cinema daqui a pouco._"

"Ela está bem?"

"_Levando a vida._"

"Pode elaborar melhor a resposta?"

"_Neste exato momento, acho que não vai ser possível. Por que não me liga mais tarde? A gente pode combinar melhor esse negócio._"

"Ok..." – fiquei frustrada – "Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu sinto muito, San. Não posso voltar ao passado e consertar as minhas burradas, mas saiba que se ela me perdoar, te juro que vou procurar fazer tudo ao meu alcance para deixar tudo melhor, para que ela não se machuque de novo. E sinto tanto..." – comecei a chorar. Estava cansada de chorar, mas não conseguia evitar.

"_Ok, Iza. Bom saber que você está de volta. A gente se fala depois. Tchau._"

Ficou um sentimento horrível de vazio quando o telefone desligou. Chorei mais forte. Achava que a minha vida, naquele instante, era um desperdício. Sai do apartamento e andei até o mercado. Comprei uma garrafa de vodca e voltei para casa. Talvez a bebida não resolva, mas eu precisava dela.

...

(Rachel)

Eu não queria sair de casa, mas Santana insistiu que deveria me distrair. Ela estava fazendo o possível para me ajudar: passou a fazer o café da manhã, limpava a casa, procurava ficar em casa comigo, conversava as mais inimagináveis potocas. A única coisa que se recusava a discutir era sobre o dia em que fiquei bêbada e despejei certas frustrações que procurava trancar lá no fundo. Anteontem ela me levou ao teatro off-off-Broadway junto com Andrew para ver uma peça sem-graça. Ontem andamos pelo Central Park e vimos o que tinha por lá de atividades de verão. Hoje foi o cinema.

Estávamos na fila para entrar quando o telefone dela tocou. Ela me empurrou a pipoca para conseguir pegar a bolsa e ficou tensa, apesar de falar casualmente. Santana podia ser uma boa mentirosa para um monte de gente, menos para mim. eu conhecia as posturas corporais da minha irmã como ninguém.

"Quinn deixou mais um recado..." – disparei assim que ela desligou. Santana arregalou os olhos como se tivesse levado um susto – "disse o mesmo de sempre" – usei o meu treinamento para manter a minha voz casual.

"Por que você não liga para ela?" – Santana parecia um pouco engasgada, isso me levou a crer que talvez fosse Quinn ao telefone.

"Não agora..."

"Ok."

"Então Izabella está em Manhattan?" – Rachel mudou de assunto. A fila começou a andar – "Ela não tinha trancado a faculdade?"

"Pois é..." – Santana usava longas pausas quando queria ganhar tempo para inventar uma história qualquer – "Ela veio resolver algumas pendências e me chamou para sair nesse meio tempo."

"Você vai?"

"O quê?"

"Sair com ela?" – pressionei – "Ela não é uma das suas grandes amigas da faculdade? Você deveria aproveitar a oportunidade para encontrá-la."

"A gente tem que arrumar nossas coisas para viajar a Lima."

"Nós vamos viajar na sexta e isso não te impediria de sair amanhã ou mesmo hoje, correto?"

"Ray... o que você quer?" – pronto, a venci.

"Foi ela quem te ligou, não foi?" – me referia a Quinn e Santana apenas acenou – "Vocês têm se falado?" – novamente ela balançou a cabeça, só que em negativa. Acreditava nela – "O que ela queria?"

"Saber de você, claro" – disse com alguma rispidez.

"Ok" – procurei manter as minhas emoções em cheque – "Não precisa mentir para mim, Santy" – começamos a andar para entrar para a sessão.

"A questão não é essa."

"Qual é?"

"Você não quer falar sobre Quinn e também não quer falar com ela. Então não me pressione sobre isso."

"Só não me faça de boba."

"Essa é a última coisa que faria, Ray" – eu a ajudei a andar de lado na fileira até nossas poltronas. Quando nos sentamos, ela voltou a falar – "eu odeio esse gesso."

"Boa coisa que você vai tirá-lo semana que vem."

"É..."

As luzes se apagaram e o trailer começou.

...

24 de julho de 2015

(Rachel)

Não havia nada de especial acontecendo em Lima. Nada de festas de aniversários ou eventos comemorativos de qualquer natureza. Eu só queria sair um pouco de Nova York e curtir o colo dos pais por alguns dias antes de embarcar para o Canadá para fazer o filme. Santana foi junto porque não gostava de desperdiçar as oportunidades que tinha para rever a família. Quanto mais distante e mais tempo passava fora de casa, mais se sentia apegada aos velhos pais. E de abuela. Ela também não queria me deixar sozinha na estrada. Não confiava em mim ao volante de um carro. Ela não podia fazer nada, contudo. Nosso carro era automático e ela arrebentou o pé direito. Ou seja, não daria para dirigir de qualquer forma.

Ainda no fim da madrugada, eu desci e coloquei nossas bagagens no carro. Nossas malas estavam praticamente iguais em peso e tamanho. O plano era passar cinco dias descansando em Ohio. Mal esperava para chegar em casa e cair com a cabeça no travesseiro. Minha irmã certamente lamentaria olhar para a piscina e não poder entrar. Ainda mais porque era verão. Nossos pais tinham voltado da Nova Zelândia. Minha mãe ainda estava em férias e disponível. Meu pai é que já tinha voltado ao trabalho no hospital, então os dias ficariam basicamente entre as mulheres da família.

Pegamos a estrada antes das sete horas. Meu estilo de direção era diferente ao da minha irmã. Santana afundava o pé no acelerador. Eu tinha ritmo controlado, prudente e atento.

"Vamos fazer a viagem em nove horas" – ela reclamou pela enésima vez e a gente mal tinha saído de NYC.

"Eu dirijo e você fica responsável pela música. Não foi o combinado? Acontece que eu estou cumprindo a minha função com toda eficiência e você ainda está de braços cruzados."

Santana disse que preparou um playlist de músicas de estrada, ou como assim ela julgava. A maioria das canções eram antigas porque dizia que os artistas atuais não sabiam mais fazer uma boa música com melodia para relaxar enquanto se dirige. Ela descobria coisas obscuras para mim, como um grupo que se chamava Little Joy, que foi um projeto do baterista dos Strokes.

"_One too many goals/ that measure out your worth/ to seek your weight in gold/ Sat by the ivory sill/ the further out you look/ the furtherout you'll be_"

A música do tal Little Joy parecia uma coisa californiana dos 1960 cantada por um sujeito com sotaque que tinha voz preguiçosa. Não era ruim.

Ainda ouvimos a melancolia urbana do Stornoway, Yo La Tengo, Wilco e os brasileiros Bossacucanova, que Andrew mostrou certa vez e Santana gostou muito. Ela não entendia as palavras. O português tenha similaridades com o espanhol, ainda assim o idioma soava alienígena e, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente melódico. Selecionou Elis Regina. Outra dica de Andrew. Ouvimos o toque suave do piano quase inaudível por causa do ruído do carro na estrada e a voz começou firme e seca:

"_Ontem de manhã quando acordei/ Olhei a vida e me espantei/ eu tenho mais de 20 anos/ eu tenho mais de mil perguntas sem respostas/ estou ligada num futuro blue/ os meus pais nas minhas costas/ as raízes na marquise/ eu tenho mais de vinte muros/ o sangue jorra pelos furos pelas veias de um jornal/ eu não te quero/ eu te quero mal._"

"Será que essa cantora vem fazer show em Nova York algum dia?" – perguntei – "Gostei da voz dela. Tem jeito dessas cantoras que se apresentam nos clubes de jazz lá do Village."

"Só ser no Village do céu, porque essa cantora já morreu" – Santana sorriu da minha ignorância.

"Bom... você é a especialista em divas internacionais. Não eu!"

"Mas você escutava Bebel Gilberto... principalmente quando estava deprimida. E Celine Dion é canadense."

"_É preciso dizer que te amo/ Te ganhar ou perder sem engano_" – cantarolei com um fortíssimo sotaque.

"Andrew morreria de rir do seu sotaque! Até eu que saco nada de português vejo que isso daí tem nada a ver com a língua deles."

"Ele também não deve ser uma maravilha..."

"Ele disse que das cantoras americanas que tentam cantar em português, a melhor é Esperanza Spalding. Eu não tenho como opinar... mas gosto dela."

"Só pelo fato de ter impedido que Justin Bieber levasse o prêmio naquele ano..."

"Questão de bom senso de quem vota, né Ray. A qualidade do trabalho dela nem se compara. Lembra daquele show que a gente foi no Central Park?"

"Aquele que você acertou um balão de água nas costas da Sarah Michelle Gellar e saiu correndo pra não apanhar dos seguranças?"

"Eu errei o alvo... enfim... aquele mesmo com a Spalding, a Norah Jones e a Suzanne Vega."

"Bom show..." – gargalhei ao me lembrar da cara de pânico de Santana quando viu que confundiu a atriz com um desafeto da Columbia. Ficou com medo da eterna Buffy vir para cima dela como uma autêntica... Buffy. Meia hora depois, Santana voltou e assistiu ao restante dos shows.

As horas que passamos na estrada foram agradáveis e ajudaram a fazer o tempo passar mais depressa até Lima. Assim que chegamos na casa de nossos pais, fomos recebidas por minha mãe. Ela me abraçou primeiro, forte. E de repente minhas pernas amoleceram. Comecei a tremer e a chorar nos braços dela. Era uma reação que não esperava. Talvez tenha segurado demais minhas emoções nos últimos dias que não percebi que estava à beira de um colapso.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, minha menina" – ela sussurrava no meu ouvido – "vai ficar tudo bem."

Era muito bom ter um colo, ter a casa dos pais para ficar quieta num canto sem ser julgada ou questionada. Tomei um banho demorado, vesti roupas velhas, e lá estava minha mãe me esperando com uma latinha de sorvete na sala de televisão. Santana estava fazendo um bom trabalho distraindo Beth. Eu não teria paciência de lidar com alguém que parecia mais ser a versão de cinco anos de Quinn. Acomodei-me contra o corpo da minha mãe enquanto assistíamos uma novela boba. Sorvete ajudava a curar. Calor de mãe também.

...

25 de julho de 2015

(Quinn)

"Eu não agüento mais beber!" – massageei minhas têmporas. Não era só a ressaca. Meu xixi estava estranho, o número dois também, minha pele parecia verde, meus cabeços começaram a cair. Eu estava mal.

"Então pára!" – Mike esbravejou – "Esse seu empenho em afogar as mágoas já está ficando ridículo."

Não tinha nem coragem e nem moral para sequer resmungar da agressividade do meu amigo. Com muito custo, levantei-me do sofá e caminhei até ao celular que havia esquecido no carregador. Tirei o aparelho da eletricidade e comecei a ler as mensagens deixadas. Havia uma de Santana avisando que as duas estavam em Lima. Não havia maiores explicações, mas eu podia imaginar que Rachel iria procurar o apoio dos Lopez nessas ocasiões. O que deveria ser? Talvez eles fizessem uma conferência em espanhol e decidam contratar um cabrón para me dar uma lição por quebrar o coração da pequena princesa.

"Preparei torradas de pão de forma e fiz chá" – Mike ofereceu – "É melhor comer um pouco. Não lembro mais do dia em que você colocou alguma coisa nessa barriga que não fosse álcool."

Aceitei as torradas, mas dispensei o chá. Queria água gelada. A boca estava seca e estava com um hálito deplorável. A cabeça começou a girar mais rápido e precisei correr ao banheiro antes mesmo de conseguir mastigar o pão. Não bebi naquele dia, mas achei que ia morrer de tanto passar mal por causa da desidratação.

...

26 de julho de 2015

(Rachel)

Meu coração ficou minúsculo quando vi abuela com dificuldades de fazer os biscoitos que fazia num segundo outrora. Dizia que os dedos doíam. Os anos estavam passando cada vez mais depressa para a abuela. Ela ainda estava ativa como sempre e, claro, tinha as dificuldades da idade. Meu pai disse que um colega dele diagnosticou abuela com uma doença degenerativa. Ela precisava ser acompanhada por um batalhão de especialistas. Ruim era convencê-la em fazer mil tratamentos ao mesmo tempo. Essa rotina entre casa e clínicas devia ser exaustiva.

Não tinha falado direito com abuela durante o casamento dos meus pais, mas ali, percebi que ela estava mesmo com ar cansado, andava mais devagar do que me lembrava, reclamava mais de dores, algo que ela pouco fazia. De igual, só mesmo o sorriso enorme e a alegria em nos ver. Santana, como sempre, foi a primeira a abraçar e beijá-la a ponto de fazer abuela reclamar. Não se importou e ainda deu uma mordidinha no ombro. Ganhou um tapa nos braços por causa da pequena traquinagem. Eu estava mais emotiva. Abracei abuela com delicadeza e lutei para não chorar também com ela por tudo: por Quinn, pela fragilidade da saúde da minha avó, até pela morte daquele cachorro pulguento.

Daniela, minha prima, também estava por lá naquela tarde. Ela assumiu a administração das fábricas de cerveja artesanal de tio Pedro. Enquanto as duas ficaram na sala batendo papo de empresárias, abuela me convocou para ajudar nos biscoitos porque ela já não conseguia sovar como pede a receita. E sovar bem era o segredo.

"Su padre dice que hará se debut em la televisión" – comentou orgulhosa – "Mi nieta es realmente un artista!"

"Usted tiene que esperar meses para ver" – sorri – "Trajo um kit para usted. Tienes camiseta y unas pocas cosas."

"Voy a vestir La camiseta y decir con orgullo que mi nieta trabaja em el programa."

"Ia masa ya está em el punto?"

Abuela checou a textura e depois experimentou. Então acenou positivo. Já estava na hora de enrolar e moldar os biscoitos. Nós duas sentamos à mesa toda suja de farinha de trigo e começamos a segunda etapa do trabalho. Eu tinha um ritmo mais rápido e concentrado, abuela não podia mais competir eficiência com aquela juventude. Fez os bolinhos mais devagar, mas sempre de forma constante. Enquanto enrolava quatro, ela preparava dois e colocava na forma de assar.

"Cómo está tu corazón?" – encarei minha avó e franzi a testa. Aquela anciã não estava na melhor forma física, mas a mente e a capacidade de ver a alma das pessoas continuavam intactas.

"Angustiado."

"Tus ojos me dicen que. Algo anda mal con su noiva?"

"Quinn y yo nos separamos" – levantei-me e coloquei as primeiras bandejas no forno. Havia mais duas a preparar.

"Qué lástima!" – disse com sinceridade – "Eras tan armoniosa. Qué pasó?"

"Ella me há traicionado. Quiero decir, luchamos porque Quinn creia que yo La estava engañando y hecho um lío. Yo lo saqué de La casa."

"No retorno?"

Encarei minha avó. Não era uma pergunta casual, embora fosse esperada. Sabia que havia algo mais naquela mente que não se satisfaria com uma resposta simples. E pensando bem, não tinha sequer uma para dar. Não havia retorno? Pensei comigo mesma. Apesar de toda a raiva do mundo, tinha a sensação de que nada fosse definitivo.

"Él habló com Ella después?"

"No" – confessei envergonhada.

"Usted debe. Um gran amor no puede morir de forma gratuita."

"Quinn se perdió."

"Todos cometemos errores. Y si nos equivocamos, ni siquiera merecen una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo bien?"

"Alguna vez há dado uma segunda oportunidad a su marido?"

"Mi querida Rachel, su abuelo nunca perdió por segunda vez" – e sorriu de um jeito que pude presumir várias coisas.

"Eu a amo" – disse com convicção.

"Entonces La lucha."

...

29 de julho de 2015

(Santana)

Parecia uma espécie de convenção Corcoran-Berry-Lopez em pleno Breadstix. Minha mãe disse que estava com preguiça da comida de Clara e nos levou para almoçar fora. Nós duas pedimos o mesmo filé acebolado enquanto Rachel ficou no pratinho vegetariano de sempre. Beth fez confusão com o macarrão. Ela estava no direito dela. Meninas daquela idade ainda faziam bagunça com a comida, certo? Entre uma garfada e outra, eram servidos os saudosos pãezinhos que não comia fazia um tempão. Continuavam deliciosos.

"Eu não acho que tenha algo mais a conversar com Quinn" – Rachel esbravejou.

"Mas você confessou a abuela que a amava" – tentei argumentar.

"Ninguém está dizendo que vocês devam voltar, querida" – Shelby procurou modelar a voz, mas por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguia perder certo ar bitch que ela cultivou muito bem ao longo dos anos – "Mas é fundamental que possam sentar novamente e conversar a respeito."

"Eu nunca neguei que amo Quinn, mas não sei se estou preparada para vê-la tão cedo. Ela me machucou da pior maneira possível."

"Mas enquanto você não conversar com ela civilizadamente e resolver essas pendências, nunca vai ficar em paz" – Shelby argumentou.

"Sem falar que isso pode comprometer a sua performance no filme" – falei por maldade e fiz um tremendo esforço para não rir apesar do olhar de repreensão de Shelby.

"Terrorista!" – ela me acusou e recebi um leve chute na canela da minha própria mãe.

"Sei que ainda é muito recente, filha. Vocês se separaram quando? Faz uns dez dias, certo?" – ela acenou – "Realmente é pouco tempo para o tamanho do crime. Mas é preciso considerar algumas coisas. Primeiro é o tempo de relacionamento que vocês têm. Três anos não são três dias ou três meses, querida. Vocês moram há todo este tempo sob o mesmo teto. Quinn representou muitas coisas na sua vida e acho que vocês merecem, até por toda essa história em comum, ter um momento para sentar e conversar sem gritarias ou choros. Como duas adultas. Se achar que deve perdoá-la, faça isso independente da opinião dos outros. Agora se achar que essa história deverá ser encerrada, estará tudo bem. A sua irmã estará ao seu lado e se precisar de mim, pegarei o primeiro avião."

"Mãe" – ela suspirou – "Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Manda!"

"A senhora já esteve na mesma situação que eu?"

"De formas diferentes, sim. O meu primeiro namorado me traiu com uma colega próxima. Eu tinha 15 anos e achei que o mundo fosse acabar. Não o perdoei. Já em Nova York, veio Peter. Ele me traiu inúmeras vezes e eu o perdoei algumas vezes, pelos menos das que soube. A primeira vez que soube foi a pior. A última, nem tanto. No fim já estava tão desiludida com ele e tão envolvida com outras coisas, que pouco senti a separação. Na última vez, tecnicamente não foi uma traição, mas a pior de todas: foi quando soube que o pai de vocês começou a namorar aquela massagista no período em que nos separamos. Olha... foi duro porque foi num momento em que eu ia pedir para voltar e o encontrei ao lado de uma ninfeta. Só não desmoronei por completo porque precisava cuidar de Beth."

"Ao menos essa história teve final feliz" – observei.

"Foi uma dura lição. Aliás, devo a minha felicidade hoje a você, Santana. Se não tivesse ido naquele dia lá em casa para me provocar e me instigar a lutar pelo seu pai, era provável que ainda estaria amargando uma vida de mãe solteira e nem estivesse mais em Ohio."

"De nada, mãe" – abocanhei um pãozinho – "Depois eu mando a lista de presente do que quero ganhar de natal."

"A senhorita não é judia?"

"Mas eu tenho nada contra a parte dos presentes."

...

31 de julho de 2015

(Quinn)

Carregar caixas não era fácil quando se estava com uma ressaca. Estava feliz por Johnny. Ele arrumou uma quitinete para alugar em Union City, em Nova Jersey. O lugar era ruizinho, se me permite dizer. Union City tinha ruas estreitas e uma aparência caipira, mas os aluguéis eram de fato mais em conta do que uma cada vez mais exorbitante Nova York. Ele arrumou um carro com um amigo dele (o que não faltava a Johnny eram amigos e conhecidos) e fizemos um trabalho de parceria na mudança. Mike precisou viajar à trabalho no dia. Foram três viagens com as caixas, até que subimos com a última ao segundo andar do pequeno prédio cor de salmão. Mais brega impossível. O apartamento era praticamente um quarto de tamanho razoável com um banheiro pequeno, sem banheira, e a cozinha nada mais era do que uma pia um armário em cima e um frigobar num canto.

"Ao menos eu tenho o meu microondas" – Johnny disse enquanto testava o frigobar – "Olha só: tem espaço para colocar umas garrafas de cerveja e um pedaço de queijo."

"Você poderia ter aceitado a oferta daquele seu amigo e ficado no Brooklin."

"Aqui eu economizo dinheiro. O gasto com transporte é o mesmo, mas a economia com aluguel vai ser de 500 dólares. Vai valer à pena sim. Eu tenho uma cama, um banheiro, um canto para ficar sossegado. É tudo que preciso."

"Fico feliz."

"Bom... vou te deixar na casa do Mike."

Johnny não quis subir. Prometeu que voltaria amanhã para limpar a sujeira que fizemos na mudança, mas que tinha que devolver o carro para o amigo. Eu fiquei naquele espaço que sinceramente me incomodava. Não era o meu espaço, não era o meu apartamento. Tinha saudades da minha cama, do meu banheiro, do meu sofá, da minha cozinha e, principalmente, da minha Rachel.

Quis beber mais uma vez de raiva por estar sendo privada por tudo isso. Em vez disso, atendi ao telefone. Era Lewis Gore.

"_Fabray!_ _Por onde andou? Faz dias que estou à sua caça._"

"Eu tive alguns problemas particulares."

"_Está tudo bem agora?_"

"Está sim. Pode falar."

"_Que bom. Seguinte: eu tenho um trabalho ótimo para você. Um colega meu precisa de um bom diretor de fotografia para um curta que ele vai lançar no festival de Tribeca. O dinheiro é o padrão, 15. Está afim?_"

Eu não tinha um trabalho em vista mesmo.

"Claro. Você pode passar o contato dele numa mensagem de texto? Estou sem caneta e papel para anotar."

"_Posso sim. Legal que vocês vão conversar. O cara é bom, Fabray. Acho que você vai gostar de trabalhar com ele._"

Desliguei o telefone sentindo preguiça de falar com o tal sujeito, mas tinha de levar em consideração que a minha poupança era muito limitada e eu corria risco de ficar como Johnny: sozinha numa quitinete em Nova Jersey. Era melhor ir atrás do dinheiro e deixar de beber um pouco. O meu celular vibrou e fiquei impressionada com a eficiência de Lewis em mandar o contato tão rápido. Abri a mensagem.

"_**Chegamos. Ray quer conversar, mas não diga que avisei**_" – Satan

Meu coração disparou.

...

1º de agosto de 2015

(Quinn)

Não era nem oito horas da manhã quando a música do meu celular que não ouvia há dias disparou. Estava acordada e saí tropeçando nos móveis de Mike para alcançar meu aparelho.

"Rachel!" – atendi quase sem fôlego.

"Bom dia, Quinn. Gostaria de saber se você está disponível para uma conversa na hora do almoço?"

"Claro! Quer que eu vá aí?"

"Não. Lembra do Jojo's, aquele restaurante perto da Lexington, Upper East Site?"

"Sim, claro, você adorou esse restaurante..."

"Encontro contigo lá ao meio dia precisamente."

O que eu deveria fazer até lá? Estava tão ansiosa com o encontro que não conseguia pensar em virtualmente coisa alguma. Rachel marcou comigo num lugar público, mas com certo significado, pois comemos ali duas ou três vezes. Ela dizia que quando ficasse rica, gostaria de comprar um apartamento naquela região, porque era a melhor e mais bonita de Nova York. Eu brincava e dizia que nosso destino seria o Bronx. Procurei comeu um pedaço de pão e tomar um pouco de leite para não parecer tão doente devido ao abuso de álcool nos últimos dias. E tinha que tomar banho. Oh, banho... estava fedida, minhas roupas estavam fedidas. Eu não tinha como ir à minha casa pegar algo limpo, então desci do apartamento de Mike com um cartão de crédito à beira do limite para comprar uma roupa qualquer. O diabo é que a 9th naquela região tinha mais restaurantes do que qualquer coisa. Vai ver que foi por isso que Mike escolheu morar ali perto. Fiquei à porta da primeira lojinha de roupa que encontrei, uma que nem era muito boa, e esperei abrir. Uma menina asiática que destrancou as portas.

"Está funcionando?" – eu parecia mais uma mendiga com aquelas roupas fedorentas. A menina fez uma cara de nojo e acenou com relutância – "Ótimo!"

Comprei uma blusa plana vermelha, uma bermuda jeans e um par de chinelos, porque até mesmo o sapato que levei estava em condição de miséria. Só não comprei calcinhas porque a loja não vendia. Teria que ir sem. Literalmente corri de volta ao apartamento de Mike e tomei um banho como não fiz em dias. Lavei os cabelos, esfreguei minha pele, passei sabonete, limpei as unhas. Passei um dos perfumes de Mike e catei todos os trocadinhos que encontrei para pegar o ônibus. Ainda me enrolei um pouco porque confundo a quadra que ficava o restaurante, ainda assim consegui estar lá cinco minutos mais cedo.

Rachel já estava lá.

Minha noiva estava linda num vestido azul que eu adorava. O cabelo estava bem escovado, o rosto com maquiagem leve, e tinha aquele ar de jovem dama que eu amava.

"Rachel" – disse quase sem fôlego quando a vi à mesa – "você está linda!"

"Quinn!" – ela não se levantou ou permitiu que eu a tocasse – "Você está..." – parecia querer encontrar as palavras exatas enquanto sentei-me à mesa junto a ela – "diferente?"

"Digamos que não levei muitas roupas quando você me tirou de casa e eu não fui exatamente à lavanderia nesses dias. Precisei improvisar."

"Mesmo?" – ela queria não se fazer de impressionada – "E o que você estava fazendo para ficar com essa aparência pouco saudável? Emagreceu a olhos vistos, sabia?"

"Eu fiquei completamente perdida sem você, Rach."

"Soube que Mike te hospedou neste tempo. Deve ter sido exaustivo para ele ter você e Johnny num apartamento de apenas um quarto."

"A gente deu um jeito" – procurei desconversar – "Como está Santana? Ela retirou o gesso?"

"Sim, retirou em Lima. Nós passamos alguns dias na casa os nossos pais."

"Isso é ótimo" – não tinha certeza se podia dizer que sabia que elas estavam por lá – "Ela deve estar feliz por ter se livrado daquele peso."

"Mas ela vai precisar usar muletas por mais algum tempo."

O garçom veio nos atender e deixou os menus. Pedimos bebidas. Rachel, um suco de laranja natural. Eu, uma coca-cola com gelo. Tudo parecia bom naquele raio de restaurante, mas estava quebrada financeiramente. Rachel lia tudo com a concentração de sempre. Ela tinha o hábito de morder o lábio inferior enquanto escolhia e eu achava isso adorável.

"Lembro que esses aspargos quentes e o ravioli de ricota eram perfeitos."

Perfeitos e caros. Eu tinha certeza que sairia dali quebrada porque teria de pagar o meu almoço e o de Rachel.

"Não estou com tanta fome" – desconversei.

"Pode escolher um prato que eu pago o nosso almoço" – ela disse sem nem ao menos olhar para mim.

"Rachel..."

"Quinn, eu convivi contigo por três anos e não seriam alguns dias que me fariam esquecer certos cacoetes e códigos" – então me encarou – "Sem fome, no livro Fabray, significa, sem dinheiro. Portanto, eu pago."

Foi uma humilhação, mas eu engoli.

"O hambúrguer orgânico parece ótimo" – disse e Rachel acenou.

Fizemos os pedidos quando o garçom trouxe as bebidas. Eu queria introduzir o assunto que interessava, só não sabia como. Rachel estava armada durante todo o encontro e fazia um belo trabalho em esconder todas as falhas do muro. O que me restava era esperar.

"E o filme?" – disse – "você viaja nessa semana que entra, correto?"

"Na quinta-feira."

"Ansiosa?"

"Um pouco" – foi quando ela olhou para mim ela segunda vez no dia – "É quando eu preciso de você" – meu coração disparou. Eu era toda atenção naquele instante – "Quando eu viajar na quinta-feira, quero que você volte para casa. Santana tem que fazer fisioterapia todos os dias por um bom tempo e a gente sabe que ela negligencia a saúde dela como ninguém. Preciso de você lá para acompanhá-la na fisioterapia, fazê-la tomar todos os remédios e certificar de que ela se alimente direito durante a minha ausência."

"Você quer que eu volte para casa para ser babá da Santana?" – fiquei indignada.

"Sinceramente, eu não estou preparada para tomar qualquer relação que envolva o nosso relacionamento, Quinn. Não ainda. Eu não estou preparada sequer para viver sob o mesmo teto que você, e deus sabe o quanto é difícil estar aqui neste restaurante contigo. Eu vou passar duas semanas fora no Canadá. Enquanto isso, preciso de você lá em casa junto com Santana. Ela precisa dessa ajuda. Faça isso pela família que formamos ao longo desses anos. Quando eu voltar, daí nós conversamos mais. Será que posso contar contigo?"

"Claro" – não tinha outra forma, pelo visto.

"Ótimo. O meu voo é pela manhã. Eu irei sozinha ao aeroporto. No mais, você pode voltar para casa provisoriamente neste tempo nestas condições."

Se essa era a chance que ela me dava, então eu teria de agarrar com unhas e dentes, mesmo que inicialmente fosse apenas para cuidar de Santana.


	75. 06 de agosto de 2015 – Fins

**06 de agosto de 2015 – Fins**

(Quinn)

Eu traí duas vezes na minha vida. Na primeira fiquei grávida e na segunda magoei profundamente a mulher que mais amava no mundo. Foi um período de inferno e depressão em que me afundei por dias e dias na bebedeira. Sequer ouvia Mike e não estava em condições de entender o chamado de responsabilidade de Johnny. No auge da minha raiva chamei Rachel de hipócrita porque ela tinha feito a mesma coisa com Finn quando os dois terminaram. Se ela implorou por perdão na época, porque não podia mostrar um pouco de benevolência e fazer o mesmo comigo? Ah sim: "porque o que tínhamos não se comparava". O problema é que ela estava certa: não se comparava e não éramos mais adolescentes.

Depois do encontro que tive com Rachel no restaurante, parei um pouco para pensar pela primeira vez desde a confusão. Definitivamente não achava certo ver atores se beijando por aí nos bastidores. Atuar é uma profissão como outra qualquer, com formação acadêmica, representatividade, salários e contratos. Portanto, o que aconteceu entre ela e Rom não se justifica por se tratarem de profissionais no ambiente de trabalho e isso não deveria ser tratado com desdém.

Tenho sim ciúmes de Rachel e essa indiferença me levou a ter uma atitude extremada e impensada. A traição veio pelo impulso e pela raiva. Eu sabia que estava errada e mesmo assim procurei Monica. Eu não a queria, pelo contrário, mas era ela quem participava da trama. Arrependo amargamente por ter apertado àquele interfone no Brooklin, para começar. Arrependo mais ainda por querer ser honesta e ter contado. Por mais cafajeste que soe, deveria ter ficado calada e saído como vítima. Mas a gente não tem uma máquina do tempo à disposição e não é possível reparar o passado, só em aprender com ele.

Depois do meu encontro com Rachel, passei a semana inteira procurando emprego. Precisava retomar a minha vida após o baque. Tinha de fazer isso por Rachel, mas, principalmente, por mim. Consegui nada de concreto, com entrevistas e isso não pagava aluguel. Tinha o dinheiro que entraria da Rock'n'Pano, que era muito pouco, e o dos estúdios da NYU veria em setembro com a retomada das atividades. Perdi três oportunidades de freelas durante o meu período embriagado, mas talvez eu pudesse recuperar um deles, que era registrar a inauguração de uma exposição de telas de uma grã-fina numa galeria em Long Island. Fiz um preço baixíssimo e a moça estava fazendo doce porque não respondi na época certa. Ela ia topar. Ninguém cobraria menos de 500 dólares como eu.

Quando chegou a quinta-feira, tomei café da manhã com Mike e comprei flores para ele com forma de agradecimento por ter me tolerado. Então peguei o metrô e fui para a minha casa. Finalmente.

"Bom dia, Quinn" – Rachel atendeu a porta e permitiu que eu entrasse. A postura era formal, distante, mas eu entendi.

"Oi!" – Santana estava no sofá da sala de olho no computador. Mal desgrudou o olho da tela – "Faz um bom tempo, Fabray. Como passou esses dias?"

"Passando" – ainda procurava voltar a me sentir à vontade.

"Meu táxi chega em meia hora, por isso não vamos perder tempo" – Rachel evitava olhar para mim – "Preparei uma lista de recomendações e tarefas que fixei na geladeira" – apontou para a cozinha e realmente lá estava – "Suas roupas e seus equipamentos estão onde os deixou, então não se preocupe com isso. Minha irmã também disse que não se importa em você dormir aqui, mas eu me importo em você dormir na minha cama."

"Rachel!" – esbravejei.

"Falo sério, Quinn. Você quer voltar a dormir aqui?" – apontou para o chão da sala – "Comece me respeitando à distância."

"A fisioterapia de Santana é de cinco vezes por semana das 8h às 9h no Coler Goldwater Hospital. Eu a levo de carro todos os dias e não se deixe iludir com os apelos dela, não a deixe dirigir e muito menos encostar o pé no chão."

"Ok" – isso não parecia tão ruim. Dirigir para ela, esperar por uma hora, e estaria liberada.

"Talvez você precise me levar para alguns lugares, mas eu aviso com antecedência" – Santana disse.

"Por favor, não a deixe se esquecer de tomar os remédios" – Rachel retomou a palavra – "Todos os horários estão marcados na geladeira assim como a dieta recomendada. Ah, e amanhã deve chegar a encomenda com a água de coco."

"Água de coco?" – estranhei. Desde quando se consumia água de coco naquela casa?

"Abuela disse que é bom para refrescar o estômago, meu pai disse que é ótimo para repor sais para quem faz exercícios físicos e Santana ainda descobriu na internet que isso é bom para ressaca. Faça a soma" – por um momento achei que Rachel relaxou na minha presença e fiquei incrivelmente feliz com essa bobagem.

Eu sentia muita falta dessas pequenas coisas da família Lopez. Era ótimo estar de volta, embora ainda não como gostaria.

"Mais alguma coisa? Algo que precise que eu faça?" – dei um passo para mais perto dela.

"Não" – ela voltou a ficar com a postura rígida e deu dois passos para trás – "Assim que chegar ao hotel, ligo para deixar os telefones e o número do meu quarto. Vou procurar entrar em contato para saber como estão as coisas."

Ouvimos uma buzina lá em baixo. Rachel olhou pela janela.

"É o meu táxi."

Voltou-se para a irmã e a abraçou. Santana sequer se levantou. Também não podia. Quando chegou a minha vez, simplesmente não houve. Rachel não me deixou ajudar com a mala. Apenas acenou para mim, sem direito a um sorriso pequeno que fosse e foi embora. Eu ainda fiquei sem saber o que fazer dentro da minha própria casa. Santana estava ali na sala trabalhando no computador e permanecia indiferente. Ela tinha esse poder quando as coisas estavam bem em casa, imagine comigo e a irmã dela rompidas temporariamente? Tinha medo até de entrar no meu próprio quarto.

"Vou facilitar as coisas para você, Fabray" – Santana suspirou e levantou-se do sofá. Pegou as muletas e foi em direção porta afora – "Daqui a pouco eu volto."

"Vai aonde?"

"Comprar um chiclete."

Bateu a porta de casa. Ela tinha razão por que eu relaxei mais e sentei-me no sofá. Tudo ainda estava no lugar: os livros, os discos, a televisão. Nem mesmo os quadros com fotografias minhas foram retirados. Fechei os olhos e agradeci ao menor por este alívio. Levantei-me e decidi começar a me mexer. Tinha pratos a lavar na pia, uma mala suja de roupas minha, tinha ainda de procurar emprego e atender aos freelas que surgissem. A minha vida recomeçava a valer.

...

08 de agosto de 2015

(Santana)

"_Boa noite, Santana_" – vi a imagem do senhor Weiz aparecer na tela do meu computador. Queria morrer toda vez que o via, mas a dívida ativa dos meus avós com ele e os documentos assinados faziam daquele velho o meu melhor amigo.

"Como vão as coisas aí em Cabo Verde?"

"_Boas como sempre, sabe como sou: gosto de ficar longe das tormentas desta época do ano_" – senhor Weiz estava de férias antes de voltar a Nova York para iniciar o período de transição. Não para mim. Ele deixaria a presidência em março do ano que vem, quando se mudaria para Nice. Eu deveria estagiar no departamento de projetos, que é um dos mais estratégicos de uma empresa. O objetivo, segundo o velho, era que eu fizesse o caminho mais curto lá dentro.

Setembro estava perto e o frio na barriga começava a ficar intenso. Só em pensar que eu teria de acumular os trabalhos em Columbia, na minha pequena empresa e o estágio na Weiz. Era muita coisa e não tinha certeza como lidaria com tudo. Com certeza a Rock'n'Pano dançaria no plano das prioridades apesar de ser o meu bebê. Logo agora que estava começando a pagar o investimento inicial. Pensei em talvez fazer uma proposta de administração compartilhada, que basicamente significava pagar alguém para tomar conta. Por outro lado, zaide não entenderia se fizesse isso, como meu sócio e maior incentivador. Precisava arrumar uma forma.

"_Gostaria de saber se as coisas estão bem aí na sua casa?_" – Imaginava exatamente a razão. Na confusão com Rachel, viagem a Lima e com as coisas com a Rock'n'Pano, deixei de entregar um último documento ao advogado do senhor Weiz dentro do prazo prometido para oficializar as nossas algemas. Foi um atraso de três dias, droga.

"Dentro do possível. Eu estive na casa dos meus pais em Lima dias atrás gozando das minhas férias particulares. Rachel teve alguns problemas particulares e ela se esqueceu de assinar o documento. Mas deve voltar do Canadá em duas semanas e prometo levar todas as pendências. Apenas tenha um pouco de paciência. Não é que vá usar esse tempo para contra-atacar com bolinhas de gude."

Ele começou a rir à tela do computador. Eu não achava graça alguma.

"_Você é mesmo espirituosa, Santana._ _Isso é ótimo para o mundo empresarial. Mas saiba dosar._"

"O senhor não e ligou para passar sermões e conselhos, correto?"

"_Não. Por incrível que pareça, a primeira razão por ligar foi para saber se estava tudo bem aí na sua casa. Com você e sua irmã. Se as coisas caminham bem no seu pequeno negócio._"

"Agradeço a preocupação, senhor Weiz. Rachel e eu estamos bem, apesar dos pequenos problemas, e os negócios com a Rock'n'Pano caminham sem maiores problemas."

"_Ok. Devo chegar em Nova York na próxima semana. Uma pena que você esteja com o pé ruim, senão agendaria uma partida de golfe. Como não será possível, espero te ver num jantar. Nada de assuntos sérios, prometo._"

"Até lá, então."

Desliguei o skype e suspirei com certo alívio. Senhor Weiz ao menos não o diabo desta vez. Deve ser um progresso. Estava calor em Nova York e eu estava louca para tomar um sorvete ou qualquer coisa parecida. O problema é que lá fora estava um inferno e o meu quarto tinha ar condicionado e vento. Que tempo ridículo fazia aquele ano. Culpa da droga do aquecimento global. Ouvi batidas à minha porta.

"O que foi?" – abri a porta irritada. Custava Quinn ficar na dela, assistir a algum filme estúpido e me deixar em paz?

"Sua irmã me deixou uma lista de tarefas. Cuidar de você infelizmente é um dos ítens".

"Sim, eu sei, e daí?"

"Olha, fiz uma torta de legumes. Está quentinha no forno. Eu vou comer agora e se você quiser se juntar a mim, ótimo. Mas se você não quiser tudo bem. Só te peço um favor: que você se mantenha viva por duas semanas. Só duas. Assim sua irmã vai chegar e te encontrar viva. Rachel vai ficar satisfeita comigo e assim a gente vai poder reconciliar mais rápido. O que acha?"

"Você está mesmo desesperada" – Quinn estava um doce comigo desde que Rachel viajou. Verdade que não foi há muito tempo, ainda assim, era divertido testemunhar – "Mas não acha que hoje está quente demais para a gente comer torta de legumes?"

"Eu não sei o que faz bem para gastrite e que seja frio..." – ela olhou bem para o meu rosto – "você deve evitar sorvete. Está na lista de Rachel. Principalmente cerveja. Se quiser, a gente espera a torta esfriar e toma com a água de coco que está na geladeira. O que acha?" – essa era a coisa mais absurda e, ao mesmo tempo, mais hilária que ouvi no dia.

Jantamos juntas e a torta não estava mal. Não conversamos muito porque, sinceramente, nem eu estava tão à vontade assim com a presença dela. Ainda havia certo ranço em relação a Quinn por tudo que aconteceu. Por outro lado, pior seria ficar sozinha. Andrew estava fora da cidade, eu não via Mike e Johnny há um bom tempo. Estava mais que na hora de voltar a vê-los, mas não naquela noite em que meus ânimos não eram dos melhores.

"Tem planos para hoje?" – perguntei enquanto ela recolhia os pratos para lavar.

"Ia assistir um filme tomando uma coca-cola bem gelada. Você?"

"Qual filme?"

"Melancia."

"Filme de mulherzinha."

"Posso fazer pipoca extra se quiser e um pouco de suco de melão batido no gelo."

"Bom, isso seria muito trabalho, Quinn... mas eu não estou nem aí e aceito" – ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Foi até a geladeira e pegou o melão para bater no liquidificador. Aceitei porque não tinha nada melhor a fazer. Não é que eu fosse assistir filme abraçadinha ou que iríamos pintar nossas unhas juntas.

"San?"

"O que foi?"

"Você acha que tenho chances?"

A pergunta não me pegou de surpresa porque esperava que em um momento ela a soltaria. Mesmo prevendo, não tinha elaborado uma resposta ou feito uma reflexão apropriada.

"Rachel não vê traição e fidelidade da mesma forma que eu. Ela é a rainha monogâmica e o que você fez foi quase um pequeno assassinato. Acredito que ela vai acabar te perdoando porque te ama muito, mas você vai ter que mostrar serviço. Não comigo, porque sinceramente não me importo se você vai ser uma boa babá ou não. Acho essa história ridícula, inclusive, mas foi uma desculpa que Rachel arrumou de te envolver conosco novamente. Então essa é a sua oportunidade de reconquistá-la. E como eu sei que você vai concentrar as suas energias para isso mesmo, aconselho para fazer direito, porque o trincado do cristal está lá e uma segunda escorregada não terá mais volta."

Quinn acenou e ligou o liquidificador. Pouco mais de meia hora depois, a cozinha estava arrumada e ela sentou-se no sofá com distância razoável. O filme começou.

...

12 de agosto de 2015

(Santana)

"Então? O que achou? Santana?"

Estava no mundo da lua por um instante. Às vezes era confortável ficar por lá. Johnny estava em casa mostrando os novos trabalhos que ele havia feito para uma nova coleção da Rock'n'Pano. Ele era o artista que menos vendia estampas, mas era o mais entusiasmado, sobretudo agora que estava começando a amadurecer a idéia de vender camisetas. Mas primeiro faria em forma de edição limitada com estampas distintas. Não queria correr o risco de afundar os panos de prato, que estavam começando a ter uma boa saída. Por isso que preferia introduzir um segundo produto com cautela.

"Essas duas estampas aqui podem servir para as camisetas" – eram figuras tribais indígenas inspirados em ornamentos apaches. Tinham algum apelo e podiam agradar. As outras seis eram tribais de flores muito delicados. Mas só ia pegar quatro.

"Gosto das florais em camisetas. Essas apaches podem ser dos panos".

"Sim, mas as camisetas ainda estão em caráter experimental e as florais configuram uma coleção nova".

"Esse lance mais artístico atrai, saca? E tem mais apelo feminino".

"Preciso do público masculino" – disse em tom pragmático.

"Você é osso duro!"

Eu adorava Johnny. Ele era bonito, gente boa, e eu estava completamente atraída por aqueles olhinhos verdes. Só que negócios são negócios. Tinha um planejamento a seguir. Nem mesmo a cara de buldogue abandonado me faria mudar de idéia.

"Muito bem. Pago 100 dólares por cada estampa mais os 10% das vendas."

"Você é má!"

"O dinheiro está pouco?"

"Deixa o dinheiro de lado, San. Eu não ligo para isso. Tô dizendo que você é má porque nem liga para a sensibilidade do artista".

"Quem disse?" – me senti ofendida.

"Eu digo!" – ele pegou uma das estampas florais e encostou o papel na minha camiseta numa posição de lado – "Não vê? Essas flores precisam estar ao lado do coração. Olha como elas ficam lindas perto de alguém ainda mais bonito, como você, que as valorizam e dão sentido a elas" – isso era sério? Johnny falando que eu era bonita assim tão próximo era um convite para perder o controle. Algo que estava muito perto de acontecer.

"Satan!" – Quinn chegou em casa e quebrou o nosso clima. Foi um alívio para ser sincera – "Ei, Johnny! Não sabia que você vinha hoje aqui."

"Santana não tem sensibilidade artística" – reclamou mais uma vez – "Você prefere essa estampa numa camiseta ou num pano de prato?" – mostrou o papel para Quinn. Ela se aproximou e deu uma olhada nos demais trabalhos que estavam espalhados pela mesa.

"Vestiria essas daqui" – apontou para as tribais apaches – "São mais originais".

Não agüentei e comecei a rir. Johnny estava com a cara no chão, coitado. Não tinha mais o que fazer, então, derrotado, fechou o negócio comigo. Agora só precisava negociar com Mercedes e checar o trabalho de um jovem designer que Kurt indicou. Ele dizia que o tal cara era espetacular e só precisava de uma chance para despontar. Ainda não sabia se ia abrir espaço para mais um artista. Não queria gente estranha por enquanto. De qualquer forma, iria receber o amigo do Kurt como consideração.

"Vamos beber para fechar o negócio?" – Johnny sugeriu – "Minha amiga Janet vai tocar no Rockwood Music Hall hoje à noite".

O Rockwood era uma casa noturna famosa do Village por ser reduto de artistas folk e de jazz. Por noite, um monte de gente agendava performances de uma hora e ficava se revezando nos palcos. O primeiro palco era para os desconhecidos em busca do sol e o segundo já se apresentavam gente com um pouco mais de calibre. Muitos intelectuais, aspirantes a artistas e contestadores em geral passavam por ali. Era o tipo do lugar que era a cara de Quinn e de Rachel. Eu ainda preferia pubs mais barulhentos e pés-sujos. Tinham mais autenticidade e espírito. Se era para falar de artistas, acho que a vulgaridade desses pubs tinha a sua beleza.

"Por mim, tudo bem" – Quinn balançou os ombros – "Preciso mesmo sair um pouco".

"Só se depois a gente sair para dançar".

"Santana, você está de muletas e fazendo fisioterapia".

Quinn fazia questão de me lembrar das misérias da vida. Estava livre do gesso, o que era ótimo, mas o meu tornozelo ainda tinha de passar por um doloroso processo de reabilitação em forma de uma hora diária na fisioterapia. E como tudo ainda era recente, ainda não podia nem pensar em encostar o meu pé no chão, apesar do bom meu bom progresso. Palavras do fisioterapeuta, não minhas. Mesmo assim ele teimava em não me deixar dirigir até o fim da segunda semana, quando ele iria "pensar no caso".

"Ok, vamos à terra da filosofia barata. Pelo menos lá serve um bom vinho e podemos dividir algumas garrafas."

"Uma taça no máximo, ok? Eu bebi a minha cota de álcool do ano" – Quinn contorceu um pouco o rosto. Ainda difícil visualizar aquela moralista no modo de vida dos desajustados, boêmios e viciados.

Combinamos de nos encontrar no Rockwood mais tarde. Nesse tempo, liguei para Andrew e o convidei. Nós estávamos um pouco distanciados e achei que essa fosse uma boa oportunidade para que pudéssemos ter conversa mais amena, com amigos ao redor. Tomei um banho prolongado e me arrumei. Mesmo sem o gesso ainda tinha meus momentos atrapalhados para me vestir por não poder forçar meu pé ainda. Até podia colocar o pé no chão, desde que não colocasse meu peso sobre ele, o que era quase impossível. Segundo o fisioterapeuta, eu teria de recuperar toda a parte muscular primeiro antes de voltar a andar normalmente. Enquanto isso, colocar uma calça jeans era uma acrobacia.

Quinn e eu fomos de táxi até o Rockwood porque seria um saco encontrar estacionamento por lá, e chegamos meia hora depois do combinado. Era charmoso chegar tarde nesse tipo de encontro. Andrew estava do lado de fora me esperando com um rosto fechado. Eu o beijei na boca quando nos encontramos e as feições dele não mudaram. Johnny apareceu por lá acompanhado de Mike, a presa da vez de Mike e mais um casal. Eram pessoas agradáveis, mais velhas. Dave era vendedor de seguros e Anna era professora de matemática de high school. Os dois eram amigos próximos de Janet, a cantora. A acompanhante de Mike se chamava Drell, era uma atriz/ginasta/bailarina que trabalhava no Cirque Du Soleil. Mike vai rodar um filme de ação onde ele vai fazer um cadete do FBI que era um ex-trapezista. Antes precisava se preparar para o papel e acabou chegando em Drell. Figura simpática!

Janet subiu ao palco e começou um repertório de canções próprias com ela ao violão, acompanhada de um baixista e um percussionista. Não era o meu tipo de música. Eu não sabia se Quinn estava gostando mais do show ou da garrafa de vinho. Talvez dos dois, sei lá. Contanto que ela não me desse problema para voltar para casa, estaríamos bem. Não podia carregar bêbados. Johnny brincava e estava muito à vontade. Ele passava a mão pelos meus cabelos e falava coisas engraçadas. Andrew não parecia estar animado nem com a música e nem com a companhia. Chegou a um ponto que isso precisava conversar.

"Podemos ir lá fora?" – falei no ouvido dele por causa do som.

Andrew concordou, então resolvemos sair da casa noturna. As noites de Nova York eram relativamente amenas e confortáveis em comparação ao calor do dia. Estava apenas com uma blusa sem manga e me sentia bem vestida. Andrew não. Estava com um casaco fino e alguém precisava estar doente para vestir aquilo àquela época. Ou muito fora do ambiente. Ele estava insatisfeito com alguma coisa. Comigo? Provável.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – perguntei – "Sua cabeça parece estar em outro lugar".

"Eu nunca fiquei tão pouco à vontade com seus amigos".

"Mike, Johnny e Quinn? Eles fizeram alguma coisa que o deixou desconfortável?"

"Para começar? Johnny não para de te paquerar na minha frente."

"Johnny?" – reclamei – "Ele age desse jeito desde quando a gente se conheceu" – o que era mais ou menos verdade.

"E você já tinha essa paixonite por ele desde essa época?" – eu olhei para ele confusa e Andrew apenas balançou a cabeça – "San, eu te amo! Você é a garota mais bonita e quente de Columbia, é esperta e inteligente. Sinceramente, acho fabuloso que você fume uma erva e ainda cante e toque músicas do Bob Marley na versão que o The Police faria. Você é brilhante no que faz, mesmo sendo mesquinha com boa parte das pessoas, principalmente os meus amigos..."

"Deixa eu concluir... sou o máximo, mas você quer terminar comigo" – era melhor poupar o discurso.

"A gente namora há mais de um ano e a grande verdade que eu procurava passar por cima é que você não gosta de mim."

"Isso é mentira!" – esbravejei e apontei o dedo – "Eu gosto de você."

"Mas você me ama?" – ele perguntou mantendo a voz em cheque. Eu não consegui responder porque não havia resposta. Na verdade, havia uma sim, mas ele não gostaria de ouvi-la – "Foi o que pensei" – ele andou um pouco em círculos e passou a mão pelos cabelos – "Toda vez que dizia que te amava, você nunca respondia de volta. Nunca fui a sua prioridade, mas eu achava que estava tudo bem. Que estava ok ocupar o espaço mínimo que você me reservava na sua vida. Mas depois que você voltou do casamento dos seus pais, sei lá... simplesmente não estava mais interessada. Não é uma sensação das mais agradáveis, San."

"Desculpe! É que eu..."

"Existe a Brittany, não é mesmo?" – olhei estranho para ele – "Qual é Santana? Quando você não fala da faculdade, dos negócios ou reclama da Rachel, o assunto é sua preciosa amiga Brittany que mora na Califórnia" – Andrew riu de mim – "Ela vem tão naturalmente que você nem percebe, não é?"

"Brittany está presente na minha vida desde quando éramos crianças. Ela é minha melhor amiga... e o amor da minha vida" – falar de Brittany mesmo numa situação como essas me fazia bem. Então encarei o meu agora ex-namorado – "Mas ela optou ficar fora da minha vida romanticamente falando. Bom, você a conheceu no casamento dos meus pais. Ela tem um marido e um filho. E deixou claro na ocasião que queria investir nele. Por isso que o meu humor não estava dos melhores na ocasião. Some ao fato de eu ter detonado meu tornozelo. Desculpe" – Andrew acenou.

"E Johnny?"

"Johnny é uma paixonite, Andrew: uma que dá e passa" – aproximei-me dele e o segurei pelas mãos com delicadeza. Ele olhava para baixo – "Quero que saiba que eu gosto de você. De verdade. Mas você tem razão em tudo que disse ao meu respeito. Só queria que soubesse que te considero um amigo. Um dos maiores que tive até hoje e não quero perder esse laço" – estava sendo sincera aqui. No início do namoro eu tinha forte atração por ele, depois me acomodei até que isso se transformou em um incômodo. Por outro lado, Andrew sempre foi um belo amigo. Nunca me deixou na mão.

"Então estamos resolvidos" – acenei positivo – "Nunca pensei que terminar o namoro contigo fosse tão civilizado. Você é sempre tão abrasiva" – nós dois rimos, sem-jeito – "Não que esteja levando tudo numa boa. Para falar a verdade, está difícil segurar..." – o surpreendi com um beijo, desses de deixar as muletas caírem no processo. Era a nossa despedida como namorados, afinal. E tinha de agradecer Andrew por ter me ensinado algumas coisas positivas em se ter uma relação estável. Poderíamos ter dado certo se eu o amasse. Mas eu amava Brittany. E na ausência dela ainda tinha essa atração maluca por Johnny. Minha cabeça estava cheia o suficiente.

"Obrigada... por tudo."

"Acho melhor você voltar para os seus amigos" – ele se abaixou e pegou minhas muletas caídas, num gesto de gentileza.

"Certo!" – limpei as lágrimas.

"Dê um abraço em Rachel por mim" – acenei positivo.

Andrew foi embora e com ele foi concluído mais uma parte da minha vida. Demorei um pouco fora do bar porque deu uma vontade maluca de chorar e chorar e não queria que os meus amigos me vissem daquele jeito. Uma mulher perguntou se estava bem e até me ofereceu um lenço. Agradeci a gentileza.

"San?" – Johnny veio me procurar e se assustou ao me ver chorando amparada por uma completa desconhecida – "San, o que houve?"

"Andrew terminou comigo."

"Ele disse alguma coisa pra você?" – senti a raiva crescer na voz de Johnny.

"Não, muito pelo contrário" – respirava fundo para tentar me controlar – "Você poderia chamar Quinn? Não estou mais em clima de farra."

Ele acenou e voltou para dentro. Saiu de lá com Quinn com cara de preocupada. Sabia que ela tinha bebido bem, mas não pareia estar de pileque. Talvez os dias seguidos de coma alcoólico tenham maturado o fígado. Pegamos um táxi e voltamos para casa. Quinn passou a mão pelos meus ombros e foi a primeira vez em semanas que tive um gesto de conforto por parte dela. Foi bom. Eu não amava Andrew. Gostava muito, mas nunca amei. Mesmo assim, terminar um namoro de tanto tempo e cumplicidade doeu muito. Bem mais que poderia imaginar.

...

13 de agosto de 2015

(Quinn)

Entre as reações de quebra de relacionamento, a de Santana foi menos traumática do que a minha. Tudo que ela fez quando chegamos em casa foi chorar um pouco no meu ombro e depois dormiu. Eu arrumei o meu saco de dormir na sala (sim, respeitei religiosamente o desejo de Rachel) e caí no sono depressa. Santana me acordou para o café da manhã e ela pouco lembrava a mulher que parecia que o mundo caiu quando Brittany anunciou a gravidez, por exemplo. Não estava feliz, assobiando para os passarinhos, mas também não tinha o ar maníaco-depressivo que ela demonstrou em outras ocasiões.

"Estamos em cima da hora para a fisioterapia" – ela lembrou.

"Vai dar tempo" – época de férias sempre dava tempo em Nova York.

Engolimos a refeição e descemos para a garagem do edifício. Cada morador tinha direito a uma vaga. Quem tinha carro, pegava a sua, quem não tinha, alugava a vaga quando havia a oportunidade.

"San, sobre o carro..."

"Pode pegar emprestado. Mas ai de você se ele voltar com um arranhão que seja."

"Obrigada."

Eu tinha uma entrevista de emprego de meio período em uma imobiliária para fotografar imóveis. Era serviço para ganhar 850 dólares por mês. Tinha de fazer o tratamento da foto, a edição e jogar na internet. Nada que não soubesse. Nada que gostasse. Mas tinha de ganhar dinheiro. Havia também um curta-metragem a fazer em que teria a oportunidade de trabalhar mais uma vez como diretora de fotografia, mas o tempo de produção era pequeno demais, tanto que valeria muito mais pela experiência e prazer em fazer cinema do que retorno financeiro.

Chegamos ao hospital e estabelecemos a nossa rotina de sempre: Santana seguiu para a sala de exercícios e eu fiquei na recepção distraída com um livro que levava dentro da bolsa. O eleito da vez foi "Labirinto", de Kate Mosse. A história não era tão boa assim, mas pelo menos o livro era grosso e dava para muitas sessões de fisioterapia.

"Senhorita Fabray?" – fechei o livro quando escutei o meu nome ser chamado. Era o fisioterapeuta acompanhado por Santana. Ela não parecia muito feliz, mas ele tinha um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios – "É um prazer revê-la" – nos cumprimentamos.

"Igualmente."

"Só queria reforçar diante de uma testemunha de que eu não a estou liberando para dirigir ainda" – Santana fez careta para o moço e só não cruzou os braços porque estava de muletas – "Embora o progresso esteja bom, e o carro seja automático, ainda não seria prudente. É melhor esperar mais uma semana para que a musculatura esteja mais firme para que ela já possa sustentar essa tensão e fazer melhor a coordenação do movimento."

"Correto, doutor" – acenei e engoli o riso. Eu queria o carro emprestado e não ia correr o risco de Santana me negar em represália porque sabia que ela faria isso – "Vamos?"

No estacionamento o meu celular toca. Reconheci o número e cheguei ao limite. Enquanto Santana se ajeitava no banco do passageiro, bloqueei e não escondi a minha irritação.

"O que foi?" – ela perguntou enquanto jogava a muleta no banco de trás – "Quem te ligou?"

"Monica" – disse simplesmente – "Esse é o terceiro número que ela insiste em falar comigo que eu tenho de bloquear" – passei a mão no rosto e confessei – "ela me liga todos os dias. Isso me deixa maluca."

"Bom, você transou com ela e nunca mais ligou depois. O que esperava?" – odiava ter de engolir à seco esse tipo de julgamento.

"Ela é uma psicótica maquiavélica que passou semanas tentando me seduzir!" – esbravejei.

"E que claramente conseguiu."

"Não em forma de sedução exatamente..."

"Ok... eu te dou esse crédito, mas Quinn, sério, se essa menina está obsessiva, não é o caso de procurar a polícia e entrar com processo?"

"Acho que não precisa chegar a tanto. Processo? Não!" – a ideia de ir a um tribunal me dava arrepios.

"Bom Quinn, você é que sabe. Contanto que essa merda que você fez não prejudique ainda mais a minha irmã..."

Santana estava com tiradas desconcertantes nos últimos dias. Ou seria porque a minha moral estava ainda baixa? Provavelmente esta opção. Tinha de tomar uma atitude, mas não sabia qual e ainda por cima tinha medo. Eu, Quinn Fabray, não sabia o que fazer.

...

20 de agosto de 2015

(Quinn)

Controle Fabray. Parecia que esse era o meu mantra dos últimos dias. A cada vez que eu recebia uma mensagem de texto de Monica, ficava mais e mais difícil manter minha calma. A minha vontade era de ir onde quer que ela esteja e fazer um estrago no rosto daquela doida psicótica. Se arrependimento matasse... Procurei respirar fundo. Estava no prédio da NYU homologando o último semestre de aulas que teria pela frente. O próximo me dedicaria apenas ao meu projeto final e pronto: formatura. Tinha de estar com a mente limpa, disposta, mas não. Tinha que me livrar de Monica, reconquistar Rachel e me casar com ela, suportar um tedioso emprego numa mobiliária, procurar meus freelas e arrumar tempo para fazer o curta-metragem.

Eu queria fazer tudo muito bem. Assim como Rachel Berry-Lopez, tinha o meu desejo de perfeição. Mas diferente dela, a minha satisfação era mais pessoal do que busca pelo reconhecimento, pelo estrelato. Por exemplo, eu queria o meu diploma. Era importante para mim, como conquista pessoal e também para mostrar à minha família que tinha conseguido sair de Lima, ter uma formação e vencer sem precisar de um centavo do bolso deles. Sim, o meu orgulho falava alto dessa maneira.

Meu celular vibrou novamente. Número desconhecido.

"_Eu não vou parar enquanto a gente não conversar. Me liga. M_"

Que vontade de morrer. Rachel chegaria no fim de semana e seria um tormento ter a praga da Monica no meu pé até lá. A última coisa que eu queria era recebê-la com a mente tumultuada de pensamentos em terceiros. Precisava e queria concentrar na reconstrução da nossa relação, em provar que ela poderia confiar em mim como antes. Mas uma coisa era certa: teria de lidar primeiro com Monica. Liguei para o número desconhecido.

"_Quinn!_" – ela respondeu ao telefone – "_Fico feliz que você pensou um pouco_".

"Sem enrolar. Diz onde e quando você quer conversar".

"_Que tal hoje à noite lá em casa?_"

"Impossível e eu não vou pisar os pés na sua casa".

"_Isso foi rude_".

"Não to nem aí. Se quiser me ver, me encontre em uma hora em Washington Square Park. Estarei te esperando logo em frente ao arco".

"_Tão impessoal assim?_"

"Quanto mais impessoal, melhor. É pegar ou largar".

"_Estarei lá!_"

Não esperava que fosse resolver tudo em uma conversa. Não era ingênua. Monica tinha um sério problema. Diria que era até patológico. Eu tive o azar de estar à mira dela. Resolvi a minha homologação e fui andando lentamente até o ponto de encontro. No meio do caminho, encontrei Santiago e Sheryl, que era uma colega minha da NYU.

"Você parece ansiosa, Quinn" – Sheryl observou. Não era surpresa: sensibilidade feminina.

"Tenho que resolver zilhões de problemas antes de Rachel chegar de viagem" – não menti.

"Quer dizer que os dias de liberdade chegaram ao fim!" – Santiago e suas observações machistas. Não foi por menos que recebeu uma cotovelada discreta em nossa amiga, ainda assim não se fez de rogado – "Veja pelo lado bom, Fabray. Você vai poder tirar o atraso" – e como eu gostaria que isso fosse verdade. Santiago era um excelente amigo, mas para o trabalho, a labuta. Eu não era louca em contar para ele meus problemas pessoais, a não ser que estivesse desesperada para falar com alguém. Qualquer um. Por outo lado, Santiago sempre reservava uma boa conversa. Fiquei distraída com ele e Sheryl.

Olhei para o relógio. Levei um susto quando percebi que precisava acelerar o passo. A merda de se estar numa faculdade de campus urbano é que estávamos submetidos a todos os humores do resto da cidade. Não era como Columbia, que era uma universidade que tinha um campus mais formal e reservado. Nova York resolveu estar fácil naquele dia. Significava que Monica estaria o horário. Ela sempre estava no horário. Essa era algumas especificidades que faziam dela uma boa produtora. Por isso não foi surpresa quando cheguei um pouco atrasada e a vi me esperando impaciente. Recobrei a minha postura, empinei o nariz e me aprontei para o primeiro round.

"Está atrasada!" – Monica era previsível.

"Eu tenho pouco tempo" – olhei no relógio para enfatizar então a encarei com a minha melhor postura bitch – "Portanto serei breve e clara. Pára de me ligar, de atormentar a minha vida. Nunca tive, não tenho, e nunca terei nada contigo. Está claro?"

"Não pode apagar o fato que você correu para os meus braços quando brigou com a sua namoradinha, Quinn".

"Óbvio. Fui ter com alguém mais insignificante possível só para deixar Rachel irritada e pensar duas vezes antes de sair beijando atores bonitinhos por aí. Se eu quisesse provocar um dano realmente grande, teria corrido para os braços de alguém importante. Desculpe minha querida, não é o seu caso".

"Não foi o que pareceu lá no apartamento".

"Porque eu deixei você cair de boca em mim e depois me recusei em tocar em você? Aliás, continuaria recusando. Será que a sua estima é tão baixa assim a ponto de você rastejar por alguém que te despreza? Que não te suporta? Escute bem porque eu não vou repetir. O que aconteceu foi um engano de alguém que estava de cabeça quente. Isso foi tudo que você representa para mim: um mero engano. Não gosto de você, não suporto olhar para a sua cara. E se você não parar de me ligar, de me mandar mensagens, é melhor aguardar o contato do meu advogado. Fui clara?" – Monica tentava manter a postura, mas era visível o nervosismo. Ou ela ia sair chorando, ou ia me dar um tapa.

"Sua namoradinha sabe que você sai ameaçando as pessoas por aí?"

"Se você pensar em chegar perto da Rachel, eu não vou responder por mim" – me aproximei de forma perigosa e a empurrei com força suficiente para que ela desse alguns passos para trás – "Agora se me dá licença, não tenho mais tempo a perder com alguém tão repugnante" – e veio o tapa. Reparei que algumas pessoas pararam, olharam a cena e como não reagi, continuaram com a vida. Eu apenas sorri para Monica, que estava desconcertada. Era o objetivo – "Esse fica de graça pelo que aconteceu" – disse em tom baixo, ameaçador – "Adeus Monica. Espero sinceramente que você encontre alguém que goste de ser atormentada."

Virei as costas e saí como se fosse a velha Quinn Fabray que comandava a escola. Fui horrível, ordinária, mas foi necessário. Se ela insistisse, não ia perder tempo e procuraria apoio judicial. Essa vaca não poderia se aproximar 300 metros de mim. Pelo menos pude, agindo como uma cretina repugnante, entregar uma mensagem de que não estava achando a menor graça nos isso fosse o suficiente para mantê-la longe de mim por alguns dias. Se ela fosse inteligente e tivesse algum amor próprio, me deixaria em paz. Se fosse uma vaca vingativa, eu teria problemas.

...

22 de agosto de 2015

(Quinn)

Meu coração palpitava. Rachel chegaria do Canadá e eu não poderia estar mais ansiosa. Levantei cedo para arrumar a casa. Dobrei o meu saco de dormir no armário da frente, guardei a manta os travesseiros, aspirei, varri, tirei poeira, lavei o banheiro, deixei a cozinha um brinco. Tudo sob olhar arregalado de Santana. Ela ficou boquiaberta o tempo inteiro com a minha disposição de deixar aquela casa um brinco para receber a minha Rachel. Que fique bem claro, amava ter a minha casa arrumada e limpa. Era algo naturalmente meu. Mas aquela era uma ocasião especial. Como toque final, desci até a floricultura mais próxima e comprei rosas vermelhas.

Rachel não quis a buscássemos no aeroporto. Santana tanto atormentou o fisioterapeuta que foi liberada para dirigir por pouco tempo em curtas distâncias. Ela queria ir ao aeroporto que era tudo menos isso, mas Rachel vetou. Disse que seria uma imprudência e sequer considerou a alternativa: eu dirigir. Não tinha outro remédio a não ser esperá-la em casa. Depois de arrumar tudo, tomei um banho, me arrumei para ela e esperei.

Rachel estava atrasada. Comecei a ficar impaciente. Não conseguia prestar atenção nem na CNN e nem no storyboard de um projeto de Santiago que recebi por e-mail. Ele estava louco para fazer um curta-metragem e depois tentar entrar em festivais por aí afora. Em determinado momento todo cineasta precisa fazer isso para fazer o nome e estava inclinada a entrar na parceria. Mas naquele exato momento, não tinha cabeça.

"A mala extraviou" – Santana disse assim que desligou o celular e eu tive dificuldade de me situar – "É por isso que ela está demorando" – repetiu – "a mala extraviou" – depois começou a rir, o que me deixou confusa – "A mala dela sempre extravia."

Levou mais duas agoniantes horas até ela chegar em casa. Chegou apenas com a mala de mão, ar cansado, cabelo um pouco bagunçado, roupas meio amassadas. Nada sexy. Super sexy, se é que fazia sentido. Ela primeiro abraçou e beijou a irmã e a olhou de cima embaixo com se conferisse se todas as peças estavam no lugar.

"Oi Quinn" – foram as primeiras palavras que ela direcionou a mim em dias, porque basicamente só falava ao telefone com Santana – "Bom te ver."

Então ela me abraçou. Foi rápido, mas imagine o que isso representou para uma pessoa que há mais de um mês não tinha a chance nem de fazer um simples gesto como esse na pessoa que amava? Foi uma eternidade, dessas que fez a minha pele arrepiar ao mero contato com a pele dela. As partes que se tocaram incendiaram-se como fogo. Então, no segundo seguinte, quase que literalmente, ela se separou e eu fiquei ainda com a sensação pulsando no corpo. Exagero? Talvez. Mas aconteceu.

"Conseguiu resolver o problema do extravio?" – perguntei ainda sem a naturalidade devida. Sentia como se fosse uma hóspede e que estava prestes a ir embora. Era horrível essa sensação dentro da minha própria casa.

"Dizem que a mala vai chegar aqui em até 48 horas. É aguardar" – Rachel também estava pouco à vontade comigo e comecei a ficar preocupada – "Bom, vou tomar um banho... e Quinn, será que depois a gente poderia conversar?"

Acenei. Minhas mãos suavam frio.


	76. 22 de agosto de 2015 – Cher

**22 de agosto de 2015 – Cher**

(Rachel)

Eu fiz um dueto com Cher. Eu, Rachel Berry-Lopez, cantei junto com Cher. Nós tínhamos feito uma boa cena. A minha personagem era a neta mais velha de Cher e era extremamente carola e cristã. Ela não admitia o comportamento libertino da avó e a recriminava. Mas é justo essa neta que herda o talento sobrenatural do bem em oposição aos filhos caçulas das três bruxas que são herdeiros do mal. Tinha duas boas cenas. Uma que a neta discute com a avó e manda ela agir mais condizente coma idade que tem. E uma segunda quando as duas fazem as pazes e a avó promete ajudar a neta a lidar com a herança mística. Havia outras pequenas cenas também para compor a trama, mas a minha grande participação se resumiu a esses dois momentos que até poderiam ser cortados na edição final. Acontecia. Não me incomodava em ter um plot secundário na trama. Estava feliz por fazer a minha estréia no cinema ao lado de três atrizes que admirava demais.

Cheguei ao set de filmagens em Vancouver muito chateada, mas logo fui envolvida com aquele clima de acampamento de férias. A equipe estava reunida fazia umas semanas e foi ótimo encontrar tudo já montado e organizado. Michelle Pfeiffer era muito profissional e reservada. Ela conversava muito com o elenco principal e diretor. Só tive a oportunidade de cumprimentá-la rapidamente. Susan Sarandon era a mais sorridente e simpática. Contei a ela que fiz o papel de Janet Weiss na amadora adaptação de Rock Horror Show feita pelo professor Schue e a senhora Pillsbury. Ela adorou saber e quis saber detalhes. Então se lembrou de algumas músicas e nós cantarolamos rapidamente. Foi ótimo.

Eu só contracenava com as três numa única cena. Seria no final do filme. Curioso é que essa foi a primeira cena que gravei. Michelle Pfeiffer precisou se ausentar. Ficou três dias no set enquanto estive presente para gravar justo o tal final e foi todo o contato que tive com ela.

Neste meio tempo, conversei muito com Cher. Tivemos logo essa identificação por sermos também atrizes de musicais e, por que não, divas. A primeira cena que fizemos foi a das pazes. O diretor Steve Antin disse que deixaria a cena mais forte para depois porque quanto mais contato tivesse com Cher até lá, melhor. Então gravei a minha cena com ela, várias pequenas, uma que eu relutava em ter qualquer relacionamento com o neto new-hippie da personagem da Susan Sarandon (mas no final eles terminam de mãos dadas). E veio a cena da briga. Nós ensaiamos apenas duas vezes. Quando foi para valer, lembrei de todas as vezes que briguei com minha família. Era algo parecido. Quando o diretor disse ação, canalizei a minha experiência de anos de vida e fizemos uma grande cena. Dois takes. Cher ficou impressionada.

"Você é mesmo boa, garotinha" – ela me abraçou já saindo do personagem com uma facilidade inacreditável. Eu, por outro lado, ainda estava sentindo os ecos da cena.

"Obrigada" – abri e fechei as mãos – "Só preciso de um minuto para sair."

"Não se envolta tanto."

O dia correu sem maiores emoções. Cinema é a arte da espera e da repetição, muito mais do que a televisão. Na prática, um personagem como o meu trabalho pouco e seria natura que metade das cenas que gravei ao longo dos dias ainda fosse cortadas na edição final. Quando o elenco foi dispensado e nós voltamos ao hotel, Cher se aproximou ainda pensando na cena em que dividimos.

"Você teve um desempenho surpreendente, Rachel. É um prazer encontrar bom material em atrizes jovens como você".

"Obrigada! Isso significa muito para mim".

"No que pensou quando fez a cena?" – fiquei sem saber o que responder na hora – "Em algum acontecimento real? É uma boa técnica, mas não se pode confiar inteiramente nisso. Há momentos que ela falha".

"Quando fiz o curso na NYU, um dos meus professores disse a mesma coisa".

"Oh, você se formou?"

"Não. Eu tranquei o curso depois que completei um semestre. Ou eu fazia bem a faculdade de artes cênicas ou eu fazia bem a minha peça da Broadway por mais estranho que possa parecer".

Conversamos versamos mais e quando menos percebi falava de coisas da minha vida e estava falando do meu relacionamento com Quinn de forma figurativa. Troquei o meu interesse romântico de gênero, inclusive, porque me lembrei das palavras da minha assessora e do meu agente em evitar dar qualquer pista sobre o meu relacionamento homossexual. Cher era uma mulher experiente e não demorou a decifrar todas as minhas metáforas triviais e ainda juvenis.

"Então você ia se casar com esse namorado" – ela disse enquanto tomava água no bar do hotel – "Não acha que é muito jovem? Você tem quantos anos? 18?"

"Na verdade tenho 20, mas nós moramos juntos há três anos. Desde o dia que pisei os pés em Nova York. Parece um avanço natural dentro do nosso relacionamento."

"Hum."

"Não me julgue" – disse um pouco aborrecida.

"Sabe, Rachel, uma garota informada como você deve ter lido minha biografia, ou pelo menos se informado no Wikipédia, mesmo que esta esteja um tanto quanto equivocada em alguns pontos. Eu fui uma garota impulsiva. Você desafiou o seu pai aos 17 para ir morar em Nova York com a sua irmã super-cérebro, pelo que entendi, e o namorado fotógrafo. Bom, eu larguei tudo aos 16 e fui para Los Angeles apenas com a benção da minha mãe na bagagem. Foi lá que conheci e me casei com Sonny aos 18. Ele era muito mais velho que eu... Ficamos dez anos juntos, oito casados, tive Chaz aos 21. Tudo aconteceu muito cedo na minha vida, mas garota, eu vivi. Hoje não penso que há necessidade de se casar a não ser que realmente se queira. Eu casei com Sonny, mas não com o cara que considero o grande amor da minha vida. O importante é amar o seu homem pelo que é, e não pelo que ele pode te prover. Mas ressalto que experiência é importante. Relacionamentos são importantes, pelo menos para mim. Mas digo que é preciso pensar um pouco em si mesma. É preciso escorregar sozinha às vezes.*"

"O problema é que eu não sei mais se estamos tão juntas assim. Nós brigamos. Feio" – procurei evitar detalhes como: Quinn me traiu com uma mulher cujo nome sequer consigo lembrar, mas enfim, é isso – "Eu viajei brigada e estou evitando telefonar para casa. Basicamente falo apenas com a minha irmã. Qui... meu namorado me feriu muito."

"Brigas são resolvidas, baby. Questão de querer."

"Eu acho que sim."

"Ou talvez precise tirar um tempo para você mesma."

"Como se estou atolada de trabalhos a fazer?"

"Você não precisa necessariamente viajar para isso."

"Pode ser" – terminei a minha taça de vinho e resmunguei.

"Rachel?"

"Sim?"

"Você sabia que Chaz se assumiu lésbica aos 17 e depois mudou de sexo?"

"Sim, claro. Quem não sabe?"

"Sabia que já fui agraciada no GLAAD?" – acenei – "Então sabe que eu tenho vasta experiência em entender certos sinais, certo?"

"O quê?"

"Você vacila toda vez que diz "namorado" e troca de gêneros algumas vezes."

"Oh!" – fiquei com o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

"Entendo que são orientações dos agentes e dos assessores" – apenas acenei com o rosto enterrado em minhas mãos – "Hollywood é uma bitch. Mas não se preocupe, baby, isso fica entre nós."

Nossa conversa saiu do âmbito pessoal e foi parar naturalmente na música. Cher me contou sobre a gravação dos discos e dos filmes que tinha feito. Comentei que gostava particularmente de "Minha Mãe É Uma Sereia". Foi quando ela me chamou para ir ao palco. Uma banda de jazz fazia alguns improvisos, sem realmente chamar atenção dos presentes, mas as coisas mudaram quando Cher subiu no pequeno palco comigo à tira-colo. Então fizemos uma jam session incrível começando por "The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss)". Foi uma noite gloriosa.

Cher me disse algumas coisas valiosas em base a própria experiência. Ela teve uma vida de amores intensos. Disse que alguns foram mais importantes que outros, mas cada um teve sua cota de valor para o bem ou para o mal. Às vezes pensava nisso e me comparava a Santana. Minha irmã já teve experiências curtas e longas com algumas pessoas. Enquanto tudo que fiz foi beijar alguns garotos na escola, uma menina durante as férias em Londres. A minha experiência sexual se resumia a Quinn. Será que eu não estava me precipitando em casar justo com a pessoa que tem o meu v-card? Eu era muito nova para decidir uma coisa dessas e a insegurança era inevitável. Na noite anterior do meu embarque de volta a Nova York, fiz uma lista para colocar em ordem tudo que pensava em sentia.

Quinn:

- prós: eu a amo, é uma ótima amante, cuidadosa comigo, me faz feliz, batalhadora, faz as melhores torradas francesas do planeta, cheira bem (ou costuma cheirar bem), linda, está relacionada com o mesmo meio que eu, inteligente, prestativa até certo ponto, não fuma, minha família a aceita, gosta de viajar, é razoavelmente sociável, temos um bom diálogo, é uma boa companhia, gosta de filmes musicais, tem voz bonita e doce (embora destreinada e fraca).

- contras: ciumenta, perde a razão quando está de cabeça quente, machista, orgulhosa, dominadora, bitch, às vezes é maquiavélica, manipuladora, republicana, às vezes perde a moderação, às vezes é indiferente, odeia os filmes da Julie Andrews, come carne de porco mesmo sabendo que sou judia e vegetariana, me traiu.

Questões:

- como posso ter certeza que ela é o amor da minha vida se eu nunca tive mais ninguém?

- será que eu quero ter uma experiência de vida sem Quinn por perto?

- será que eu sou realmente jovem demais para assumir um compromisso tão sério?

- e se eu a perdoasse só pra ela quebrar o meu coração mais uma vez?

E a mais difícil das questões?

- o que eu realmente queria?

Tive insônia.

Quando peguei o avião de volta a Nova York, estava determinada em resolver meus problemas com Quinn e acertar aos ponteiros da nossa relação. Antes tive de resolver uma série de problemas não previstos. Minha mala foi extraviada. Meus documentos e meu celular estavam na minha bolsa de mão. Mas o que me deixou chateada foi que o meu computador, minha máquina fotográfica e os presentes que comprei estavam lá dentro. E como é que pode que a companhia fosse tão displicente? Eu sou cuidadosa suficiente de colocar todas as identificações necessárias nas minhas bagagens, inclusive o número do voo que ela deveria embarcar. Esse tipo de incompetência me deixava, primeiro, decepcionada e, segundo, irada. O pior é que eu era a azarada da família. De todas as viagens internacionais que fiz, e foram muitas mesmo, só as minhas malas eram extraviadas. Uma vez aconteceu na volta do Chile e noutra vez aconteceu na ida para o Caribe. Foi horrível. Fiquei dois dias usando as roupas de Santana até que papai desistiu de esperar a companhia aérea tomar alguma providência e saímos para comprar roupas novas.

Minha casa estava em ordem. Tinha até flores frescas. Dava até gosto. E se estava nessa organização sinal de que Quinn cuidou de tudo. Ela estava mesmo se esforçando. Abracei primeiro a minha irmã. Santana parecia em ordem: aparência sadia, muletas, acho que ela não se abalou com o fim do namoro com Andrew, o que não me surpreende. E veio Quinn. Tomei a iniciativa de dar um breve abraço. Ainda me sentia estranha, acanhada, mas o desejo e a química estavam lá.

"Conseguiu resolver o problema do extravio?" – ela parecia ansiosa. Compreensível porque eu também estava.

"Dizem que a mala vai chegar aqui em até 48 horas. É aguardar. Bom, vou tomar um banho... e Quinn, será que depois a gente poderia conversar?"

Entrei em meu quarto arrumadíssimo. Santana disse que Quinn dormiu todas as noites na sala. Eu nem falei tão sério assim sobre ela não poder deitar na minha cama, mas fiquei feliz pelo respeito. Vi que o marceneiro veio arrumar a porta do closet. Ficou melhor do que era antes. Fiz a minha higiene. Quando coloquei roupas informais e voltei para a nossa sala, encontrei a mesa toda arrumada. Quinn me esperava para comer, Santana não.

"Santana desceu" – Quinn informou sem graça.

"O que? Por quê?" – pergunta idiota. Óbvio que a minha irmã achou qualquer desculpa para sair daquele apartamento. Ela realmente não gostava de se sentir confinada ao quarto.

"Não disse."

Encarei Quinn e todas as perguntas apareceram sem respostas em minha mente. Então fiz algo impulsivo. Dei dois passos à frente, passei a mão por trás do pescoço dela e a beijei. Sei que cada um relaciona uma sensação de prazer a uma imagem figurativa diferente. A minha era de um terremoto. Nunca senti um em toda a minha vida, mas penso que o meu prazer só pode ser comparado a poderosa energia liberada pelo atrito a ponto de fazer a terra tremer. Os lábios de Quinn nos meus eram como terremotos. Meu desejo estava lá, meu amor estava lá. Eu queria ficar com Quinn. Meu coração era dela. Mas eu ainda estava ferida. Tanto, que tinha medo e odiava a sensação.

"Você não sabe o quanto senti a sua falta" – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso lindo.

"Eu também" – a beijei de forma breve, porém não menos íntima – "Mas acho que precisamos resolver primeiro algumas coisas em nosso relacionamento. Coisas sérias e precisamos de soluções Quinn. Talvez até dar um tempo."

"Rachel" – ela sussurrou desesperada – "Não!"

"Escuta" – beijei os olhos antes que lágrimas descessem – "Precisamos ser realistas aqui, Quinn. Não será uma noite de amor que vá apagar o que aconteceu. Nada vai fazer isso, sobretudo porque temos problemas a resolver e não falo apenas da sua traição. Digo da nossa relação como um todo. E se a gente não conseguir trabalhar essas questões, vamos embarcar num casamento condenado."

"Bom..." – a voz dela estava trêmula e isso partia o meu coração – "então o que sugere?"

"Eu não sei" – disse sincera. Pela primeira vez em minha vida, não tinha um plano – "Eu realmente não sei" – agora estava impressionada comigo mesma – "Tudo que sei, Quinn, é que eu te amo profundamente. Acho que se fosse só a traição, seria menos complicado. Mas a nossa separação me forçou a ver coisas sobre nosso relacionamento e entendi que o problema não é apenas este."

"Como assim?"

"Você compete comigo, para começar."

"Rachel, eu não sei da onde você tirou essa conclusão, mas eu não estabeleço nenhum tipo de competição contigo."

"Mas você faz. Pode não perceber, mas faz. Você compete comigo pela chefia da casa, não aceita que eu ganhe mais e adora que a última palavra seja a sua."

"Verdade que eu não gosto que você pague as coisas por mim. Isso é o mínimo. Nós estabelecemos um padrão de vida aqui em Nova York e eu tenho que me esforçar para mantê-lo."

"Para quê?" – Quinn ficou muda e eu esperava por isso – "E isso é apenas um exemplo. Ainda tem o seu ciúme, o seu machismo e uma lista inteira que a gente ainda nem discutiu."

"Você tem uma lista?" – de repente a postura dela estava armada e Quinn pouco lembrava a criatura fragilizada de alguns minutos antes – "Porque eu gostaria imensamente de chegar essa sua lista para poder rebatê-la com a mesma calma e tempo que você teve para elaborá-la. Descarregar um monte em cima de mim de supetão não me parece justo, Rachel Berry-Lopez" – ela cruzou os braços e ficou intimidadora – "Reconheço que tenho minhas falhas de caráter. Mas você também as tem e não estou aqui interessada em jogar cada uma delas na sua cara."

"Mas deveria. Esta é a oportunidade. Manda ver" – arrisquei.

"A sua mania de perfeição me mata, para começar!" – ela disparou. Eu procurei manter a minha calma – "Você vai além do mero perfeccionismo. Você tenta ir à forma literal da palavra até que se trata dos defeitos e dos dramas. Não é fácil atender aos padrões que você considera ideais. É insano. É irreal. Há momentos que simplesmente não consigo atender à sua utopia de vida nova iorquina."

"O quê?" – fiquei ofendida. Era perfeccionista no meu trabalho, mas não carregava isso para a minha vida. Tinha planos sim e me dedicava para realizá-los, mas o que Quinn dizia era uma inverdade – "Eu nunca exigi perfeição de você, Quinn Fabray. Sempre estive feliz demais por ter você ao meu lado. Afinal, nossa, Quinn Fabray me amava!" – balancei as mãos para acentuar o tom de desdém.

"Ah, então agora eu sou uma namorada prêmio? Uma pena que este prêmio aqui não te serve quando se trata da carreira, hum? Você não tem que escondê-lo?"

"Se você considerar que sempre me considerei premiada, sortuda, agraciada, abençoada e todos os adjetivos afins por ter você ao meu lado..." – olhei para baixo e de repente um defeito na madeira da mesa ficou interessante a ponto de eu raspar a unha sobre ele obsessivamente – "Obviamente isso não e o bastante para você."

A porta da frente foi aberta e voltei a minha atenção para lá. Santana "manobrou" as muletas e trancou a porta com uma sacola plástica pendurada entre os dentes. Ela tinha ficado muito boa em se virar com os indesejados assessórios. Colocou a sacola na bancada da cozinha ao lado do fogão e pendurou as chaves dela no suporte de parede que ficava também na cozinha.

"Está armando a maior chuva..." – comentou casualmente – "Achei que estariam no quarto a essa altura dos acontecimentos" – disse em meio ao silêncio fúnebre. Como não respondemos, ela pegou novamente a sacola plástica e foi em direção ao quarto – "Estarei no meu quarto. Gritem se precisarem de mim. Mas torço que não."

Ouvi mais uma batida e parecia que a oportunidade de ter desenvolvido melhor a discussão passou. Não por culpa da minha irmã, claro. O tempo de chegada impróprio não foi proposital.

"Gostaria de deixar uma coisa clara" – Quinn recomeçou com a voz branda – "Seja como for, eu não acho que esses problemas sejam maiores do que aquilo que temos de bom."

"Mas se a gente ignorá-los, eles podem crescer e acabar conosco."

"Sinceramente, Rachel, não acho que dar algum tempo vá resolver. Se você está disposta a prosseguir ao meu lado, vamos ter que trabalhar juntas. Porque eu acho ridículo ter sair daqui passar um mês separada de você para depois reconstruir um namoro do zero, sendo que isso é impossível."

"Eu não sugeri isso."

"Nas entrelinhas, é o que significa da um tempo" – ela ironicamente fez aspas com os dedos e arregalou os olhos.

"Talvez possamos tentar outras formas de trabalhar problemas. Talvez se a gente morasse em casas separadas, você não teria essa necessidade de se sacrificar para pagar um aluguel que ficou caro para a sua realidade. Talvez você parasse com essa mania de querer ser chefe da casa. Coisa que eu odeio em você. Talvez você possa viver melhor, Quinn. Algo que não conseguiu até agora por estar sempre atolada em trabalhos que não te satisfaz. Você só tem 21 e eu estou quase lá. A gente não precisa correr tanto."

"Isso não me parece sensato. É como se fizéssemos o caminho inverso de um relacionamento. Soa ridículo e eu não vejo qual é o ponto. Sobretudo porque casar jovem nunca foi problema para nós. Então o que mudou?"

"Tudo mudou quando você deliberadamente me traiu."

Quinn voltou a encostar-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços. Respirou fundo.

"Eu te traí de cabeça quente, porque achei que você o fez primeiro com Rom. Eu quis fazer você pagar na mesma moeda."

"Isso mostra que o seu problema não é só o ciúme" – falei séria, se vacilar – "É evidente que também não confia em mim e ainda por cima é vingativa."

"Eu confio em você!"

"Só da boca pra fora!" – levantei-me e comecei a andar pela sala – "O mais ridículo é que eu te amo feito uma idiota e uma parte de mim está aqui puxando a minha orelha, mandando eu me esquecer de tudo, te perdoar e pular direto para a parte em que a gente faz as pazes lá no quarto. Mas a outra parte diz que isso seria apenas jogar a sujeira para debaixo do tapete."

"Olha Rachel" – ela se levantou e caminhou em minha direção. Segurou minhas mãos – "O fato é que seja lá o que decidirmos, os nossos problemas não serão resolvidos neste exato momento. Então porque você apenas não descansa da viagem e desse dia atribulado? É óbvio que não estamos em condições de decidir ou arrumar soluções aqui e agora."

Quinn podia ser a rainha da manipulação quando desejava. Sentia que se desse a abertura que ela desejava, ela tentaria contornar a situação até que tudo voltasse a favorecê-la. Descanso significava vitória dela nessas circunstâncias. E vitória para ela seria me fazer esquecer essas discussões, voltar para casa em definitivo e seguir a nossa vidinha sem alterações. Eu poderia fazer isso. Poderia perdoá-la, recebê-la de braços e pernas abertas. Quantas mulheres não fazem isso? Elas não são melhores ou piores do que eu.

Os olhos cor de avelã de Quinn tinham poder de hipnose. Juro. Eu inclinei minha cabeça e fechei os olhos. Não levou dois segundos para sentir os lábios dela nos meus. Ela aproximou o corpo contra o meu de um jeito que me deixava mole. Como era linda. Como era sensual mesmo depois de uma discussão. Então um trovão me trouxe de volta do mundo dos sonhos.

"Sinto muito" – minha voz saiu fraca enquanto ela beijava meu pescoço.

"Hum?"

"Sinto muito" – repeti mais alto e isso fez com que ela parasse as carícias.

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu preciso terminar contigo."

...

_*Adaptações de entrevistas diferentes de Cher extraídas do site oficial da cantora e atriz._


	77. 15 de setembro de 2015 – Amigos

**15 de setembro de 2015 – Amigos**

(Quinn)

"Essa é a última caixa, finalmente" – um amigo de Santiago resmungou e alongou as costas.

Coisa boa em se trabalhar para uma imobiliária: estava por dentro dos preços dos imóveis e das boas oportunidades. Convenci Santiago a morar comigo. Não foi difícil. Ele estava querendo sair do dormitório da NYU há algum tempo. Tudo bem que a gente foi para um lugar longe e complicado de Manhattan: Washington Heights. Pelo menos era um apartamento pequeno de dois quartos na 184th, que ficava perto de uma estação do metrô. Mas eram 1.200 dólares divididos por duas pessoas. Com o meu salário na imobiliária e o estágio de Santiago na Bad Things, a gente conseguia pagar a conta.

Consegui agilizar o contrato e por isso não me demorei muito como hóspede de Mike. Santiago não precisou assinar nada, então não houve problema para ele sair do dormitório. Meu novo lar era num prédio antigo de cinco andares com elevador. Morava no terceiro. Os quartos eram de tamanho razoável, a cozinha era americana com armários velhos, mas conservados, assim como a geladeira e o fogão, e não havia outra mobília. O banheiro era antigo e simples, sem armários, teria de jogar um litro de água sanitária concentrada e esfregar para ver se saia metade dos amarelados. Cabia uma cama de casal nos quartos, também ditados de aquecedores e ar condicionado, mas não sobrava muito espaço para outras mobílias. Os armários também eram pequenos.

Santiago foi quem trouxe praticamente tudo que tinha. Eu não. Tínhamos basicamente nossas roupas, sacos de dormir e nossos equipamentos. Ele tinha uma poltrona dessas do papai, uma estante de meio metro que colocaria no quarto dele, microondas, e uma pequena televisão de 20 polegadas. E tinha os livros. Dezenas e dezenas de livros de decoração, sobre ambiente, sobre história de veículos, técnicas de desenho, máquinas e tudo que possa ser útil a uma boa concepção cenográfica. Faltava a Santiago ter a oportunidade de efetivamente trabalhar dentro daquilo que ele tinha talento.

Poderia pegar coisas no agora apartamento de Santana e Rachel, como a mesa que eu comprei sozinha e o liquidificador, as roupas de cama e coisas assim. Mas era ridículo pedir separação de móveis e nem ficaria bem ter alguns deles naquele apartamento. Não combinava. No entanto, passaria depois para pegar os meus livros, filmes e discos que ficaram na estante. Rachel disse que não haveria problema algum. Bastaria avisar o dia. Também faria um chá de panela sem ser de casamento no fim de semana. Verdade que isso costumava acontecer antes da mudança, mas as coisas em Nova York entre amigos solteiros e duros eram diferentes.

Foi um baque quando ela decidiu terminar tudo. Eu temia a possibilidade, mas sinceramente não esperava que ela pudesse realmente acontecer. Claro que não aceitei porque aquelas palavras não entraram na minha cabeça. Comecei a chorar a implorar e num ato de desespero, a acusá-la entre outras coisas de hipócrita. Santana, claro, se meteu quando ouviu a discussão, mas não foi preciso quebrar a muleta na minha cabeça. Apesar do meu desespero, Rachel não derramou uma gota de lágrima na minha frente. Ficou ali parada, durona.

Precisei de um tempo para me acalmar, assim com na primeira vez em que fui expulsa. Mas daquela vez foi mil vezes pior porque era o fim do relacionamento com a mulher que eu mais amava no mundo. Eu queria morrer. Santana ligou para um táxi me buscar e eu saí de lá para o apartamento de Mike debaixo de uma chuva torrencial. Só não passei a semana seguinte em completo coma alcoólico porque tinha de trabalhar. Mesmo fui todos os dias de ressaca para fotografar os apartamentos para a imobiliária. Até que Mike me deu um ultimato para ir embora do apartamento dele e, de quebra, disse que autodestruição era a pior estratégia se quisesse um dia tentar reconquistar a minha Rachel. Ele tinha razão.

Procurei Johnny para dividir apartamento comigo, mas ele gosta é de viver sozinho, ao que parece. Santiago foi uma presa mais fácil, além disso, é o meu melhor amigo dentro da NYU. Agora morávamos literalmente na periferia de Manhattan, cuja metade das lojas pertencia a latinos, as pessoas falavam espanhol nas ruas, além haver ambulantes, e do meu vizinho do andar de baixo ser um traficante. Mas não, o prédio não era um cortiço ou um prostíbulo. Era bem decente. Podia até ver o meu pai dizendo: parabéns Quinn, eu sabia que acabaria assim. Mas era só um round da minha vida.

"Cerveja?" – Santiago ofereceu aos rapazes que nos ajudaram na mudança. Amigos dele, não meus. Eles eram desses caras que olhavam para Santiago com cumplicidade de macho, como se o parabenizasse pela companheira de quarto fêmea. Deu vontade de rosnar para eles. Lógico que aceitaram.

"Apartamento maneiro. Como arranjou?" – um dos caras perguntou.

"Quinn arrumou" – Santiago olhou pela janela – "Ela faz um trampo para uma imobiliária."

"Não bebe?" – o outro perguntou para mim.

"Isso não é da sua conta" – disse com um falso sorriso e os dentes cerrados. Estava cansada e impaciente.

"Opa!" – ele levantou as mãos – "Que bicho te mordeu?"

"Pessoal" – Santiago ponderou antes que eu respondesse e sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que fez um gesto sugerindo que estivesse de TPM.

Eles foram embora cinco minutos depois e eu ouvi do meu quarto um deles dizer "cuidado que a vagina dessa aí pode ser dentada". A minha poderia ser mesmo. Tínhamos nada em casa. Nada mesmo, a não ser as nossas bagagens. Era estranho não ter mais Santana se preocupando em abastecer a geladeira e o resto da despensa. Ela sempre administrou o dinheiro e essa parte lá em casa e posso contar nos dedos às vezes em que entrei num mercado para fazer as compras da semana. E quando fiz, foi um desastre porque esquecia coisas fundamentais, como rolo de papel higiênico: a falta dele era sentida sempre naquela pior hora. Antes de Nova York havia a minha mãe. Agora havia eu e Santiago. Duas pessoas que moravam fora da casa dos pais há anos e ainda assim com pouca experiência em administração doméstica. Acho que Santiago nunca usou um fogão na vida.

"Eu nunca usei um fogão na vida" – ele disse casualmente. Eu olhei para ele e disparei a rir – "O que foi?"

"Imaginei exatamente isso."

Ele sorriu e pegou duas garrafinhas de cervejas da caixinha de seis que ele comprou no caminho da mudança. Ofereceu uma para mim e aceitei porque não havia estranhos com jeito de tarados por perto. Também não gostava de cerveja, mas a primeira noite na nova casa merecia um gole.

"Sabe como é dormitório, né?"

"Na verdade não" – tomei um gole. O gosto do malte nunca descia bem – "Desde que cheguei a Nova York que dividi apartamentos com amigos e Rachel. Então, não sei, apesar de ter apelado algumas vezes para o refeitório do nosso prédio da NYU para economizar dinheiro."

"Digamos que eu sou rato de refeitório e a minha experiência culinária se resuma ao microondas."

"Bom, não sou uma boa cozinheira, mas ninguém nunca morreu com o que fiz. E Rachel gosta das minhas torradas francesas. Posso ficar com essa tarefa desde que você lave o banheiro e faça a lavanderia."

"Cada um cuida do seu quarto?"

"Cada um cuida do seu quarto!" – afirmei – "Você lava os pratos e eu organizo as coisas na cozinha e na sala. Ah, e você coloca o lixo para fora. Eu acho que vou ter que fazer o mercado para não correr o risco de só ter pipoca de microondas macarrão instantâneo e lasanha congelada em nossa despensa."

"Temos de cuidar de algumas outras regras também, Fabray. Por exemplo: noite de poker e de garotas. Como faremos?"

"Noite de garotas?" – ergui uma sobrancelha – "Você faz noites de poker?"

"Na verdade... não. Mas podemos criar essa tradição. Nós cineastas criativos podemos jogar poker, beber, fumar alguns charutos, discutir alguns roteiros e depois descer para o strip club. O que acha?"

"Fazer uma noite de poker de vez em quando pode ser divertido. Mas nada de noite de garotas, ok? Posso ser gay, Tiago, mas sou uma garota também. Há várias coisas do universo masculino que não me atraem de forma alguma."

"E falou uma lady que compartilha comigo a admiração por um bom par de peitos e uma vagina apertada."

"Errado. Uma lady que compartilha contigo a admiração pela anatomia do corpo feminino. Melhor assim?" – ele disparou a rir.

"Você é uma fresca Fabray."

"Você é um grosso."

"Ok. Quais são as regras quanto às garotas?" – pensei um pouco a respeito.

"Sem orgias, isso aqui não é uma fraternidade. E sem putas."

"Releve as putas. Elas são honestas."

"Sério, Tiago. Esse aqui é o nosso novo lar e acho que devemos fazer dele um ambiente de boa convivência, com boa energia. Se você for a algum bar e conquistar uma garota bonita, não faço restrições. Até porque duvido que uma garota de Midtown, por exemplo, venha dormir com alguém na periferia de Manhattan. Namoradas têm passe livre. Orgias e putas, não! Festas precisam ser negociadas antes e a gente pode fazer uma noite de poker uma vez ou outra com amigos em comuns. Não com os caras babacas que você chamou para ajudar com a mudança."

"E tardes de futebol?"

"Eu não vou impedir você de assistir ao futebol, mas sério Tiago, use o bom senso. Você mora com uma garota aqui. Gay, mas ainda uma garota que usa vestidos e gosta de ir ao salão fazer as unhas. Ah sim, e que tem TPM. Portanto, vamos maneirar esse entusiasmo cheio de testosterona."

Ele parou para pensar. Jogou o olho para cima e mordeu os lábios inferiores.

"E o que diz respeito ao Bro Code?" – joguei o braço para cima e comecei a rir. Santiago era um cara que poderia ser brilhante quando não pensava com a cabeça debaixo – "É sério, Quinn. Precisamos estabelecer o Bro Code entre nós. Aliás, essa é uma questão importantíssima."

"Você viu seriados antigos demais."

"Agora que está solteira, precisamos conversar a respeito. Quando formos sair, temos estar sob regência da ética do bro code."

"Por quê?"

"Porque até as mulheres héteros da cidade escolhem você" – comecei a gargalhar.

"Bom, senhor Santiago Follett. Se você cortasse o cabelo para começar, teria uma chance contra mim" – Santiago era moreno de cabelo encaracolado potencialmente bonito, se tão estivesse num tamanho grande e constantemente emaranhado dentro de um boné – "Mas não se preocupe. Não estou à caça."

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu quero Rachel de volta. Ainda não sei como fazer ou o que fazer, mas não vou gastar a minha energia com garotas que não valem à pena."

"Bom, Fabray. Você algumas vezes me acusou ser incapaz de segurar uma namorada por muito tempo, mas eu sou um sujeito de 21 anos e não estou preocupado com isso não. Acho que quando a mulher certa chegar, as coisas vão rolar de forma natural e eu vou saber. Longe de mim desmerecer Rachel ou duvidar do seu amor por ela, mas acho que você fica muito em cima dela e fecha os olhos para o mundo. Vai que a mulher não é ela, afinal? Vai que você descobre outra menina que possa te fazer mais feliz?"

"Eu acredito nos desígnios de deus, Tiago. Se existir outra mulher que não Rachel, então ele vai me mostrar um sinal ou vai arrumar uma forma de colocar essa pessoa no meu caminho e não há nada que poderei fazer para impedir. Mas se não houver, se Rachel for mesmo àquela destinada a mim, então decidi não brincar mais com fogo" – terminei a minha cerveja já quente e encostei-me à parede no lado oposto em que estava Santiago – "Rachel... me magoou muito. Tudo bem que eu perdi a cabeça e cometi o maior dos erros, mas como você reagiria diante de uma foto da sua namorada beijando o galã e ela confirma na sua cara que além daquilo ser real, não fazia parte de uma cena ou de um ensaio. Que foi um beijo 'casual' feito no 'calor da emoção'? Qual é Tiago? Nós somos da produção. Estamos no meio. Não existe isso de que atores vivem num mundo paralelo ao nosso."

"Você vai querer remoer isso de novo?" – ele franziu a testa e ficou brincando com a garrafa entre os dedos – "Já disse que estou contigo, Fabray. Só que o meu apoio ou minha condenação não vai fazer a menor diferença."

"Eu sei" – suspirei.

"Ainda são quatro da tarde. Está com fome?"

"Morrendo" – Levantei-me do chão – "O pior é que temos nada!" – ri em descrença – "Mas tem um mercadinho aqui perto."

"A gente pode comprar macarrão instantâneo, comida de microondas e alguns pratos descartáveis."

"E papel higiênico, e sabonete e uma água sanitária para lavar o banheiro."

"Nem estava me lembrando disso" – Santiago abriu um sorriso – "Viu como vamos fazer uma boa dupla? Eu sou o diretor de arte, e você é a diretoria de fotografia. Eu dirijo e você produz. O roteirista a gente contrata."

"Besta" – disse o abraçando.

"Vai dar certo. Vai dar tudo certo, Fabray. Você vai ver."

...

19 de setembro de 2015

(Santana)

"Poderíamos fechar o negócio num belo jantar. O que acha?"

Bob Crower, dono da Top Sweet, uma cadeia de lojas de gifts em Nova York e Nova Jersey, sorriu como um bastardo pegador. Era um sujeito careca que usava barba e jurava que era sexy. Mas que, de qualquer forma, era um bastardo com dinheiro naquela cidade. Estava na cola deste sujeito há algum tempo para tentar vender a minha coleção da Rock'n'Pano nas lojas dele. Eram 17 pontos, três apenas em Manhattan, que não poderia ignorar. Fechar negócio com esse cara significaria pagar todo o investimento inicial da minha pequena empresa e fazê-la zerar finalmente. O problema era que ele queria me comer em troca.

"Ou poderíamos fechar o negócio aqui" – procurei usar o meu charme, passei a ponta dos meus dedos bem de leve sobre a mão dele, daquele jeito que tinha certeza que ele estava com uma ereção a caminho – "Meu advogado encaminha o contrato ao seu escritório logo na segunda-feira e então poderemos celebrar a parceria já concretizada num belo jantar. Ouvi dizer que o La Carne em Murray Hill é espetacular."

"Tão jovem e com tão bom gosto. Aceito."

Sorri e pisquei. La Carne que eu estava me referindo era um restaurante comum onde se comia bife na chapa. Andrew me levou lá uma vez porque um primo dele estava na cidade e era o novo assistente de cozinha daquele lugar. Ao menos a comida era mesmo gostosa. O nome do restaurante enganava. Mais ainda conforme se pronunciava e eu fiz questão de deixá-lo parecer como se fosse o melhor do mundo. Crower era do tipo falso sofisticado. Vestia-se com terno, mesmo quando o encontro e o tempo pediam apenas uma camisa social. Imagino que ele deve ser um desses caras que começou debaixo até montar o próprio pequeno império vendendo bugigangas.

"Agora que estamos conversados" – ele continuou – "fale um pouco mais de você. Tudo que sei é que você é uma linda jovem que montou uma empresa com panos de prato artísticos em sociedade com o avô que é dono dos tecidos Haenel, é isso?"

"É."

"Haenel? O que significa?"

"É o sobrenome original da família do meu avô. Eles são judeus e quando vieram para a América trocaram o sobrenome para Berry porque achavam que seriam melhor aceitos. Quando meu avô montou as fábricas, quis colocar o nome fantasia de tecidos Haenel, como uma homenagem."

"Interessante" – ele terminou de tomar o vinho – "E você? É de Ohio também?" – acenei.

"Nasci em Cleveland, fui criada numa cidade pequena chamada Lima e vim à Nova York para estudar."

"Columbia, certo?" – acenei mais uma vez – "E o Lopez?"

"Bom... está na cara que a outra metade da minha família é latina."

"Você não é de se abrir muito, não é Berry-Lopez?" – soltou um sorriso tentando mais uma vez me seduzir com jeito de homem mais velho e seguro – "Algo a esconder?"

"Quem me dera" – gargalhei – "É só que a minha história não tem nada demais. Venho de uma família multirracial, hablo español, tenho uma irmã, tive uma infância e adolescência de subúrbio classe média. O que há de interessante nisso?"

Obviamente que não ia dizer a um estranho qualquer que fui criada por dois pais, que a minha mãe biológica depois se casou com um deles, que tenho quatro avôs: dois que não conheci e um que amo de paixão e outro com síndrome de Don Corleone. Definitivamente nada a se falar a um estranho. Crower pagou a conta do restaurante e tínhamos um acerto sobre distribuir meus produtos nas lojas dele em condição de exclusividade. Isso queria dizer que não poderia mais negociar com mais nenhuma loja em cidade que ele tivesse uma filial para vender meus panos de prato. Isso não contava, claro, com as vendas diretas pelo site da minha pequena empresa. Era um bom negócio e me daria certa tranqüilidade nos seis meses de contrato acertados. Significava que eu teria um parâmetro de produção e para onde escoá-la. Rachel reclamava que eu não tirava os olhos do computador nos meus momentos de folga. Mas era para isso que trabalhava tanto: para poder me encontrar com esses caras e fechar negócios.

Saí do restaurante feliz pela bela conquista para a Rock'n'Pano. Crower teve a delicadeza de me acompanhar até ao carro carregando uma sombrinha. Ainda precisava usar muletas porque não poderia ainda andar normalmente e colocar todo meu peso sobre o meu tornozelo. Mas podia andar ao menos. Nos despedidos com um aperto de mãos e mais um reforço de que na semana que entrava os contratos estariam assinados. Claro que não ia para a cama com esse cara, mas teria de manter contato e promover alguns encontros. Era assim no mundo dos negócios.

A chuva não estava forte, o que era bom, porque aquela cidade se transformava num inferno em meio às tempestades. Pude voltar para casa com tranqüilidade, estacionei meu carro na garagem do prédio e subi. Ainda bem que não encontrei com vizinhos loucos para saber da vida alheia. A impressão que tive é que as Astoria's housewives, como eu chamava algumas das vizinhas, adoraram saber do rompimento entre Rachel e Quinn. Não pelo rompimento em si, mas porque isso deu a elas pelo menos uma semana de assunto.

"Oi Santana" – minha alegria durou pouco quando saí do elevador e dei de cara com a síndica que só tinha aquela função porque não tinha mais o que fazer da vida. Ao menos o prédio era bem cuidado.

"Senhora Greenberg. O que faz aqui?" – a portaria e o andar dela não eram aquele.

"Estava visitando o senhor Borges. Ele está adoentado e fui ver se precisava de alguma coisa" – esse era o meu vizinho. Era um jornalista que todo mundo desconfiava que ele estava de caso com a síndica – "Aproveitando que estou aqui... você precisa de ajuda agora que está só?" – apontou para a minha mochila. A parte de estar só, ela se referia a Rachel, que viajou a Los Angeles para fazer a promoção do seriado.

"Estou tão acostumada a fazer malabarismo com essas muletas que virei uma especialista" – forcei um sorriso – "Se me dá licença, senhora Greenberg."

Entrei em casa e tudo que mais queria era colocar as pernas um pouco para cima. Foi exatamente o que fiz. Joguei minhas coisas em cima da minha escrivaninha e cochilei com as pernas para cima. Acordei com o celular uma hora depois. Era zaide.

"Zaide"

"_Liguei para saber se ocorreu tudo bem no encontro com o investidor._"

"Ele mordeu a isca. Contrato na mesa dele na segunda."

"_Isso!_" – ele gritou pelo telefone e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. A Rock'n'Pano era só uma despesa a mais para zaide, mas ele fazia por mim, porque queria me ver feliz e estimulada com algo que fosse só meu – "_Ninguém é capaz de resistir ao charme da minha pequena gênio._"

"Nem tanto, zaide. Nem tanto! Como está bubbee?"

"_Conhece sua avó. Está resmungando porque hoje é dia da minha noite de poker com os velhos._"

"Bubbee está preocupada porque o senhor não pode beber e nem fumar, coisa que ignora nessas ocasiões."

"_Ela resmunga porque acha que vemos revistas de mulher pelada nesses encontros. Ora, eu sou velho demais para essas molecagens_" – era impossível não rir. Zaide era um fofo, mas eu sabia que era mentira porque ele não era tão sonso assim.

"Zaide, o senhor nunca confessaria isso para mim e nunca me diria o que se passa de verdade nessas noites de poker."

"_Você e Rachel são as minhas garotinhas e essas noites de poker são encontros de homens velhos que reclamam muito._"

"Ok, zaide. Aproveite a saída com os amigos e não cometa excessos."

Foi bom zaide ter me ligado. Tinha o tal chá de panela que Quinn teve a ousadia de me convidar e eu teria igual atrevimento em comparecer. Pelo que entendi, não havia muita coisa no apartamento que ela passou a dividir com o amigo dela, então ela planejou um encontro em que os conhecidos e mais próximos tivessem de comprar coisas básicas como pratos. Pelo menos era isso que tinha na lista de opções que ela fez.

Tomei um banho morno e demorado. Era bom não ter ninguém mais para reclamar porque se ficou alguns minutos a mais debaixo do chuveiro. Quinn morava em Washington Heights. Dava vontade de rir. A primeira vez que falei com Quinn ainda na Junior High, a gente se confrontou e eu disse para tomar cuidado porque morava em Lima Heights, o que era mentira, mas isso sempre me deixava com ar ameaçador. Veja só quem morava na periferia agora. E de verdade. Claro que eu queria ver essa.

Coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa, penteei meus cabelos e fiquei em dúvida se ia ou não de carro para lá. Apertei o botão do foda-se. Se o depenassem, o seguro pagaria. Antes passei no Kmart em Chelsea para ver coisas necessárias numa casa e que não estavam na lista e que eu tinha certeza que ela não tinha. Por exemplo: faca de cozinha, tábua de legumes e carne, tesoura, caixa de ferramenta, filtro de água simples (desses que parecem uma jarra), xícara, jarra de suco. Dei uma volta na loja e comprei o filtro de água que estava num preço bom, a faca de cozinha e a lixeira (essa estava na lista).

Quinn limpava e organizava uma casa muito bem, mas era incapaz de abrir a porta da despensa e fazer uma relação das coisas que faltavam ou estavam para faltar. Ela só dava conta que era preciso comprar o detergente ou o sabão em pó quando acabavam de vez. Sinceramente, gostaria de ser uma mosca para saber como ela estava se virando com um sujeito que tinha tudo para também ser um igual tapado.

O endereço não foi difícil de achar. Fiz a baliza na frente do prédio e peguei apenas um pouco de chuva para tirar as compras do carro. Boa coisa que o prédio tinha elevador, porque seria um saco subir escadas do jeito que manda o fisioterapeuta. Bati à campainha do apartamento e um estranho atendeu. Estranhei. Olhei além da porta e fiquei tranqüila ao ver Johnny.

"Ei!" – acenei e ele veio logo me atender.

"San!" – ouvi duas vozes. Uma animada outra difícil de ler. A animada era Johnny, que estava no meu campo visual. A difícil de ler era de Quinn. Abracei primeiro Johnny antes de me voltar à anfitriã.

"Olá" – havia tensão entre nós, o que não me surpreendia. A última vez que a vi foi quando ela e Mike apareceram lá em casa cinco dias depois do rompimento para pegar o resto das roupas.

"Presentes para a casa..." – entreguei a sacola com as coisas em embrulhos e dei uma olhada ao redor. Não havia muita gente. Alguns caras e algumas garotas. Imaginei que fossem pessoas da NYU fora do nosso pequeno círculo de amizade. Eu só conhecia mais ou menos dois rapazes que participaram do filme que Quinn fez no ano passado.

"Obrigada. Não pensei que viria" – Quinn parecia ainda se ajustar com a minha presença.

"Você mandou o convite para o meu e-mail, então decidi ver como as coisas estavam. Nada mal, Fabray. O lugar não parece mal."

"O apartamento é bom sim. E o aluguel é mais barato por ficar nessa região."

"Legal..." – parecia que o assunto morria com facilidade entre nós, coisa que não acontecia antes – "bom... comprei coisas fora da lista. Filtro de água e tábua. Imaginei que não tinha uma."

"Eu comprei uma tábua, mas essas coisas nunca são demais. Obrigada. Realmente não tenho filtro de água."

"Eu... eu fico feliz em saber que está inteira. Rachel vai gostar de saber."

"Como ela está?" – juro que os olhos dela brilharam.

"Bem, eu acho. Ela viajou para L.A na quinta e deve voltar amanhã ou depois. Ainda não recebi a mensagem confirmando" – olhei mais uma vez ao meu redor – "Mike vem?" – na condição de melhor amigo de Quinn, quando as duas se separaram, ele ficou do lado dela. Acredito que é verdade que além dos bens casais também faziam a partilha de amigos.

"Ele está fora para gravar um filme."

"Ah, sim. Lembrei. No Novo México, certo?"

Era uma sensação muito estranha. Por mais que aquela à minha frente fosse Quinn Fabray, minha amiga por vários anos. O fim do relacionamento dela com a minha irmã também rompeu algo na intimidade que eu sempre partilhei com ela.

"É muito significativo para mim te ver aqui, San" – eu acenei – "Bom... fique à vontade. Há cerveja na geladeira e petiscos sobre o balcão do armário. Não é difícil de achar" – ela procurou dar um toque de humor.

"Obrigada."

Cumprimentei Santiago, o outro anfitrião, antes de colar em Johnny. Meu amigo sempre foi muito mais descolado que eu e logo arrumava assunto entre aquele bando de estudantes de cinema da NYU e afins. Logo chegou mais um cara com uma caixa de som e um computador. Então a festa deixou de ser um encontro de pessoas falando abobrinha com alguma cerveja para adquirir ares de uma festa propriamente dita. O lado bom é que não tinha muita gente. Quinn parecia muita à vontade. Em poucas ocasiões a vi entre colegas, muito menos em uma festa. Parecia uma garota normal bebendo casualmente enquanto dançava como uma nerd e às vezes esticava mal disfarçadamente os olhos para os peitos de uma garota.

"Vamos dançar?" – Johnny estendeu a mão dele.

"Não dá ainda" – lamentei sentada a um banco de plástico – "Não dá para eu me livrar disso ainda" – apontei para as muletas encostadas à parede.

"A gente pode tentar uma nova dança com quatro pernas. O que acha?"

"Interessante, mas não."

"Bom, então você pode ser a porta-bandeira e eu o mestre-sala. Então tenho que dançar ao seu redor" – e começou a dançar como se fosse um cara surtado de uma tribo qualquer.

"Dork" – lutei para me manter séria – "Mega dork."

"Vai pegar mal a gente ter vindo aqui e nem ao menos ter tentado se divertir" – ele se entregou e se agachou ao meu lado, apoiando o braço no meu colo.

"Também está fora de lugar, hum?" – acenei – "Que tal dar o fora daqui?"

"Posso ser franca? Eu quero minha casa, meu pijama e ver filmes velhos na TNT até dormir no sofá."

"Quer companhia?"

Johnny disse sério, direto nos meus olhos. Senti um arrepio na minha espinha e, de repente, fiquei nervosa, como se fosse uma adolescente temerosa. De quê, eu não sabia exatamente.

"Não" – foi o que saiu pela minha boca, mesmo que no íntimo queria dizer sim. Ele ficou sem-jeito e acenou.

"Bom, eu vou te levar até ao carro, mesmo assim, e quero que você me ligue quando chegar em casa. Seu pé ainda não está confiável e esse asfalto molhado pode ser perigoso."

"Sim senhor" – levantei-me do banquinho.

Primeiro me despedi de Santiago. Depois de Quinn, que estava alta, mas ainda longe de completamente embriagada, o que me deixava aliviada. Ainda me preocupava com ela. Johnny me acompanhou todo percurso até o meu carro. Deu um beijo no meu rosto e ficou na calçada esperando eu manobrar e ir embora. Tudo para a minha segurança, claro. Depois não sei o que ele fez: se voltou para festa ou se dali mesmo foi embora para o buraco em Nova Jersey que ele alugou. Só sei que assim que parei no primeiro semáforo, gritei dentro do carro:

"Burra!"

...

20 de setembro de 2015

(Rachel)

Ainda não era o tapete vermelho de Slings and Arrows, a HBO promoveu em Los Angeles uma festa para anunciar a programação das séries confirmadas para a temporada. No primeiro semestre a grande estreia seria de Slings and Arrows, além de outra de cunho independente. Nossa premiere aconteceria apenas em outubro em Nova York, com direito a uma festa no Classic Stage Company, onde gravamos todas as cenas no teatro. Nem todos os atores iriam à essa festa e algumas das grandes estrelas podem faltar por estarem à trabalho ou por outras razões. No caso do nosso elenco, Will Passon e Jane Bright disseram de antemão que não teriam condições de comparecer ao evento e às coletivas.

Não importa onde uma série era produzida, ou mesmo um filme: a parte promocional tinha necessariamente que passar em Los Angeles simplesmente porque era onde estavam concentrados estúdios, onde produtoras grandes tinham pelo menos escritórios, era onde Hollywood acontecia. Game of Thrones, por exemplo, era gravado todo na Islândia, mas onde estava o elenco na hora de promover a temporada? Los Angeles, e em algumas capitais pelo mundo. O plano estratégico de divulgação de Slings and Arrows havia saído e ninguém teria de fazer turnê mundial. Nosso plano se concentrava em Los Angeles e Nova York.

Desde que cheguei a Los Angeles acompanhada de Josh e Nina que não parei de trabalhar. No que as pessoas enxergam glamour e diversão nos sites da internet, eu vejo puro trabalho. Sim, fazia parte sorrir, posar para fotos, dizer bobagens para os repórteres de qualquer coisa, porque na hora eles se identificam, mas você não consegue assimilar bem. Isso era trabalho de Nina. Na sexta aconteceu a coletiva d imprensa da série e foi o momento que pude rever meus colegas do elenco principal desde o fim das gravações.

Amanda estava ótima. Tinha um novo corte de cabelo mais curto e repicado. Ficou lindo no rosto dela. Ela ia fazer um papel menor num filme e estava empolgada. Amanda aparecia com certa constância nos sites de celebridades por estar de rolo com Nathan Chass que era o rockstar da moda. Luis deu uma pausa nas filmagens de um filme independente no qual produz para passar esses dias na labuta da HBO. Ainda era o Luis: sério, intelectual, mas com algum espírito gozador por trás. Acredito que a cena de eu voando no pescoço de Rom ainda estava fresco na memória de todos porque o clima pesou quando ele chegou para a coletiva e fizeram de tudo para que não tivéssemos contato. O meu par na série era Luis e naturalmente fomos colocados juntos na coletiva. Foi o dia inteiro trabalhando para atender a imprensa e aos patrocinadores na série.

Sábado, no dia do tapete vermelho, segui o itinerário: dia no hotel, exercício leve na academia, cabelo maquiagem, vestido e saída para o tapete vermelho. Havia a atenção em cima das maiores estrelas e astros, além dos mais bonitos. E havia o trabalho daqueles que precisavam ser apresentados. Eu pertencia ao segundo grupo. Apesar de conhecida no meio da Broadway, Hollywood era outra história. Ironicamente, a fofoca do meu caso com Rom foi o meu debut nos sites de celebridades. Foi um horror quando os jornalistas desses sites começaram a perguntar se estávamos juntos porque eu estava só e ele também apareceu sem companhia.

"Rom e eu somos amigos" – repeti inúmeras vezes com um sorriso congelado no rosto.

Procurei interagir com outros atores e conhecer pessoas, mas a gente sempre acaba ficando mais atrelado às pessoas que conhece. No meu caso: ao elenco da série. No meio da noite, quando as câmeras já não trabalhavam tanto e as pessoas estavam cansadas, Rom finalmente se aproximou.

"Estava com saudades, Rach."

"Não posso dizer o mesmo" – menti porque de todo elenco, Rom era o que mais tinha fácil proximidade e entendimento. Ele acenou sem-graça.

"Ainda chateada com a fofoca."

"A fofoca que culminou no fim do meu relacionamento" – disparei e do jeito que ele ficou ferido, vi que estava sendo injusta. Rom teve parcela de culpa, mas não era também justo descontar nele todas as coisas que já vinham erradas entre Quinn e eu – "Desculpe... não é tão fácil assim me desligar de um relacionamento de três intensos anos."

"Olha, Rachel, eu realmente sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu entre você e Quinn e isso tudo me deixa mal. Queria poder reparar o mal que cometi de algum jeito e se você dissesse que embarcar para Nova York agora só para ficar de joelhos diante dela para pedir perdão adiantaria, olha, eu faria com o maior prazer."

Sorri e olhei para o rosto de Rom pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo. O mesmo rosto bonito, o jeito de galã, mas havia sinceridade do bom amigo que ele sempre mostrou ser durante as gravações.

"O que vai fazer amanhã?" – perguntei.

"Nada na agenda."

"Eu vou embarcar para Nova York só na segunda. Quer almoçar? Você sugere o restaurante já que mora aqui."

"Não" – ele ergueu o dedo num gesto charmoso – "Se é para almoçar, então que seja na minha casa. Você me chamou para jantar na sua casa em Nova York. Agora é a minha vez de ser um bom anfitrião."

"Mas isso te daria trabalho..."

"É o mínimo que posso fazer. Além disso, estaríamos mais seguros e longe de olhares na minha casa do que num restaurante" – era verdade – "Se quiser, posso chamar outras pessoas... Amanda talvez."

"Não, almoço entre nós está ótimo. Acho que precisamos mesmo conversar."

Saí da festa era início da madrugada. Nina me acompanhou, mas não Josh. Sei que ele tinha mais uma lista de outros clientes por quem trabalhar e aquela era uma boa oportunidade para tentar migrar mais algumas pessoas da Broadway para Hollywood.

Por isso ali estava dentro de um táxi a caminho de uma casa próxima do litoral em Santa Monica. Rom morava numa casa térrea com porão em Ocean Park. Era uma área linda, ensolarada, a grama da casa dele era verde, bem cuidada, havia uma árvore de médio porte à frente, mas que não tampava a visão do imóvel. A primeira impressão foi a melhor possível.

"Bom dia, senhorita Berry" – Rom já me esperava do lado de fora e correu para abrir a porta do carro – "O palácio é seu e a conta é minha" – tirou a carteira do bolso de trás e pagou o taxista.

"Que lugar maravilhoso!" – disse antes de entrar – "Lembra até o bairro que os meus pais moram em Lima, exceto que não tem esse cheirinho no mar, esse sol e é em Ohio" – ele sorriu.

"Vem, Rach, vamos entrar."

A casa era decorada estilo a de um garotão que gostava de surfar e de coisas do estilo. As paredes eram brancas, tinha uma prancha na parede, quadros com palmeiras e o mar, móveis rústicos cor de palha e almofadas azuis. Tudo muito leve e de bom gosto dentro do motivo decorativo. Foi uma surpresa para mim. A visão que Rom me passou em Nova York foi de um predador de mulheres. Um engraçado que eu adorava conversar, mas com quem jamais me envolveria. O Rom em ambiente doméstico parecia até outra pessoa. Ele vestia camiseta básica branca, bermuda e chinelo de dedo. É o máximo que se pode ficar à vontade dentro de um limite respeitável não-íntimo. E eu em cores escuras nova-iorquinas.

"Sua casa é linda" – observei enquanto ele me mostrava os cômodos.

"Estou na lida desde moleque, Rach. Trabalhei para ter algo assim e não preciso de mais que isso não."

A casa tinha ainda uma sala mais reservada que apresentava alguma bagunça, uma boa cozinha unida a uma sala de jantar, dois quartos, sendo que um deles Rom mantém mais para o irmão dele do que para hóspedes.

"Dean é... complicado" – ficou sem-graça – "Não que ele se meta com coisas ruins, mas ele é bipolar. Às vezes perde o emprego e fica sem o dinheiro do aluguel, às vezes perde a namorada e fica sem um sofá. Eu só não o deixo morar de vez aqui comigo porque aí seria ter uma responsabilidade e um problema que não dá para assumir. Mas ele sabe que o espaço está disponível por alguns dias mês sim, mês não" – começou a rir em descrença – "Pelo menos ele cuida direito da casa quando estou fora."

"Irmãos! Dão um trabalho danado, mas a gente não os abandona" – dei tapinhas nas costas dele – "Dean é mais moço ou mais velho que você?"

"Dois anos mais velho. Tenho ainda uma irmã caçula que faz faculdade em San Diego."

Continuamos o tour pela casa até que paramos pela cozinha: uma de verdade com espaço próprio. Não dessas de apartamento. Rom começou a tirar os ingredientes para o nosso almoço da geladeira e do armário. Organizou tudo em cima do balcão e eu me propus a ajudar.

"Não é que eu cozinhe" – ele disse sem-jeito – "Tem uma moça que trabalha para mim que vem aqui e deixa tudo organizado, no jeito. Comida complexa eu não sei fazer, mas receitas simples eu tiro de letra."

"E qual o cardápio de hoje?"

"Sei que você não come carne" – acenei – "Mas come leite e ovos?" – acenei novamente – "Tem uma tortinha que fica muito boa e é rápida" – começou a manejar os ingredientes – "Geralmente eu como carne orgânica quando estou aqui, mas é um saco ter que viajar sempre para trabalhar porque e gente tem que fazer concessões o tempo inteiro. A comida de Nova York é boa e variada, mas puxa, é dinheiro demais que se gasta lá. Não sei como você suporta. Quer dizer, como pode uma cidade beira-mar que não tem cheiro de mar? Que não tem sol, praia?"

"É estranho te ver no seu ambiente" – franzi a testa – "Mas acho que tudo é questão de costume. Você é daqui. E eu sou do centro-oeste americano onde a gente não tem exatamente essa luminosidade ou o cheiro de mar. Na verdade tem muita chuva e vento e às vezes tornados. Nova York vira uma espécie de Meca, muito mais que Los Angeles. Aliás, sempre foi uma para mim desde criança. Então quando cheguei lá, simplesmente pertencia àquele espaço. Foi natural."

Ele dividiu as tarefas do almoço. Eu fiquei encarregada de preparar a massa da torta, que já estava preparada na geladeira. Só tive o trabalho de abri-la e acomodá-la na forma. Enquanto isso, Rom preparava o recheio com legumes refogados e uma série de temperos numa panela. O segredo era refogar e mexer tudo com uma colher de pau. Às vezes pegava um pouco daquelas verduras já todas picadinhas pela tal moça e me dava para experimentar. Estava bom. Depois colocou tudo na forma, acomodou algumas azeitonas e colocamos a tampa da massa para levar ao forno.

Rom serviu vinho branco e arrumou a mesa para nós dois enquanto esperávamos a massa assar. Sentamos à sala meio bagunçada (realmente não me importei com isso) e conversamos.

"Por que você me beijou naquele dia?" – questionei.

"Você fez uma cena fantástica, Rach. Foi a primeira vez que vi aquele tipo de gravação para a televisão, eu estava animado com aquilo porque para mim era uma novidade. Não vou mentir, gosto de você, Rachel, e se dependesse de mim, teria um relacionamento contigo num estalar de dedos. Mas não fiz pensando nisso naquele dia. Te beijei porque te achei fantástica e reagi ao momento. Não pensei em imprensa, nos outros colegas, ou em relacionamentos ou em fofocas. Nada disso. Fiz o que fiz no calor da emoção."

"Eu não te impedi..." – admiti com um pouco de culpa.

"Olha, Rachel, estou sendo muito franco aqui. Eu sei que sou um cara com fama de pegador e eu realmente gosto do jogo, gosto do sexo. Mas eu não sou um canalha e tenho limites. É difícil me ver num relacionamento pela simples razão de que quando estou em um, eu invisto nele. Então não vai ser para qualquer uma que vou fazer isso."

"Fico lisonjeada em saber que não estou na lista de mulheres de uma noite só, e espero sinceramente que esse almoço não seja um jogo, Rom, porque eu vim aqui com a maior boa vontade e não gostaria de me decepcionar contigo. Gosto de você e gostaria de te ter no meu círculo de amizades para o resto da vida."

"Não estou jogando aqui, Rach. Eu não jogaria contigo. O beijo... olha, eu não lamento pelo beijo em si. Te beijaria um milhão de vezes mais. Lamento sim os problemas que ele causou. Lamento o seu rompimento com Quinn. Lamento de verdade isso, porque eu fui testemunha do quando você amava aquela garota."

"Obrigada" – nessa conversa toda percebi que mal tinha tocado na minha taça de vinho. Passei a maior parte do tempo brincando com o líquido. Rom também mal tocou na bebida dele.

"O que vai fazer agora de volta a Nova York?" – ele perguntou para romper o silêncio que havia se estabelecido – "Quais são os planos?"

"Broadway. Tenho uma peça a ensaiar. As primeiras leituras já aconteceram e acredito que será incrível. Vou entrar em estúdio mês que vem para colocar as músicas para vender no iTunes e faço a temporada de janeiro, fevereiro e março. Não sei se vou fazer mais. Vai depender da série e também quero dar abertura a outras oportunidades."

"Quero estar lá na estreia. Na primeira fila."

"Ah, querido, leve o guarda-chuva. Atores de musicais salivam muito."

"Ok, terceira fila, com direito a buquê de flores depois no camarim."

"Feito" – rimos.

"Você não deveria se furtar disso, sabia?"

"O quê?"

"Rir."

A campainha do timer do forno tocou dizendo que o almoço estava pronto.


	78. 03 de outubro de 2015 – Encontro?

**03 de outubro de 2015 – Encontro?**

(Santana)

"Oh, quando você disse que viria cedo, eu esperava algo menos cedo" – reclamei assim que atendi à porta para Quinn e abri passagem para que ela pudesse entrar.

"São quase nove horas. E você está sem muletas!" – ela entrou com algumas caixas de papelão dobradas debaixo do braço e as colocou encostadas no balcão que divide a cozinha com a sala. Impressionante como conseguia manter a postura bitch mesmo por baixo – "Tomando café ainda?"

Era o que parecia com a mesa posta. Quinn olhou com certo desejo para a salada de frutas e a cesta de pães, além do pote de geléia de amora que tinha uma faca enterrada dentro dele (culpa minha).

"Ainda não terminei" – disse me esforçando para não rir – "Se quiser me acompanhar, esteja à vontade."

"Ok" – ela disse sem cerimônia. Foi até a cozinha, pegou um jogo americano, uma xícara, prato pequeno, talheres e todo o conjunto. Sentou-se à mesa como a habitual aristocrática Quinn Fabray, mas esse tempo de convivência me fez perceber certos detalhes que outras pessoas ignorariam, como o fato de ela comer salada de frutas. Sim, salada de frutas, com interessante entusiasmo.

"Há quanto tempo você não toma um café da manhã?"

"Todos os dias, para a sua informação. No entanto, as minhas atuais condições financeiras e de Santiago fazem com e a gente reduza as coisas ao básico."

"Que seria?"

"Ao café... e alguns biscoitos" – ela franziu a testa – "Nem todo mundo tem salário de atriz, recebe ajuda de custo dos pais ou tem um avô secreto bilionário. Mas estou muito bem, se quer saber. Santiago e eu ainda estamos em fase de ajustes."

"Entendo" – voltei a olhar as notícias do Financial Times no meu tablet enquanto abocanhava o resto do meu pão.

"Cadê Rachel?" – outra tentativa miserável de Quinn parecer casual. Aposto que era a primeira coisa que queria perguntar tão logo entrou em casa e não viu minha irmã.

"No caso da minha irmã ter sumido daqui tão logo soube que você viria buscar parte dos seus preciosos livros, não está com essa moral toda. Ela foi ao mercadinho de produtos orgânicos que descobriu na Steinway Street. É o novo passatempo dela."

Quinn ficou pensativa e eu voltei às notícias o mercado financeiro. Nada mais do que turbulências à caminho, como se o mundo não vivesse sob estado permanente de crise econômica há quase uma década.

"Com estão as coisas na Rock'n'Pano?" – ela perguntou noutra tentativa de parecer casual – "Reparei que você depositou pouco mais de 100 dólares na minha conta. Os negócios melhoraram?"

"Vendi mais no mês passado e as coisas ficarão ainda melhores neste que entra. Fechei um bom negócio, vou conseguir pagar todas as pendências com zaide em relação à empresa e, quem sabe, começar a caminhar com minhas próprias pernas."

"É bom ouvir isso. Estou orgulhosa, San, de verdade."

"E você? Como estão as coisas no mundo do cinema?"

"Aquele curta vai sair. Vai dar para conciliar com NYU e imobiliária porque são poucos dias de filmagens. Santiago tem um projeto para rodar em festivais. É um bom roteiro, de verdade, mas estamos sem dinheiro por enquanto para realizá-lo. Fora isso, é a mesma luta de sempre. Santiago disse que vai surgir uma vaga de estágio na Bad Things. Tomara que o lobby dele lá dentro dê certo."

"Vocês vão conseguir no tempo certo."

Quinn fez a gentileza de ajudar com as louças. Ela não precisava disso, claro. Não fazia o menor sentido uma vez que agora ela vinha a minha casa na condição de visita. Uma diferente que até o mês anterior morava conosco. Terminamos o trabalho num instante e eu suspirei para o sábado que prometia ser lento e tedioso. Tinha basicamente trabalhos a fazer para a Columbia, a roupa da semana para lavar e talvez um encontro num bar com colegas no meio da noite. A presença de Quinn até que era bem-vinda por ser uma boa distração.

"Quer ajuda?" – foi a minha vez de perguntar quando Quinn abriu uma das caixas e pegou o pano que usávamos para tirar poeira dos móveis.

"Vocês se esqueceram de dar um trato na estante nesses dias."

"Não é que eu tenha tempo ou condições de escalar isso daí para limpar propriamente. Rachel é um hobbit. Ela mal alcança a terceira prateleira."

Quinn sorriu e começou a pegar os livros dela que ficavam na parte mais alta da estante. Pegava cinco ou seis, limpava e os arrumava com cuidado na caixa. Enquanto isso eu criava coragem para encarar a cesta de roupas sujas. Preferi colocar uma música discreta no som, algo baixinho para não incomodar, só para ajudar com o trabalho. Neste meio tempo, Rachel chegou carregando sacolas com legumes e outras coisas que preferia não saber, mas que em algum momento ela tentaria enfiar seja o que fosse à minha goela durante o jantar. Era chato admitir, mas sem Quinn, o meu poder de barganha em relação à comida diminuiu consideravelmente. Tornou-se uma raridade consumir carne dentro de casa desde que Rachel instituiu dieta para me salvar da gastrite e para termos mais qualidade na alimentação. Desde que ela começou a ganhar bem, o meu argumento de que comer bem custa caro foi para o espaço sideral.

Foi interessante testemunhar o tal reencontro. As duas não se viam há algumas semanas. Rachel ficou visivelmente tensa e Quinn ansiosa. Eu? Quase coloquei a pipoca para estourar no microondas. A reação das duas era melhor do que ver as comédias românticas estreladas por Meg Ryan na década de 1990. Até porque parecia que o universo tinha dificuldades em produzir bons filmes do gênero nos últimos anos. Não sei se era falta de imaginação, ou se falta de carisma no elenco envolvido. Havia uma boa história a acompanhar dentro da minha própria casa.

"Olá Quinn" – Rachel fez a voz controlada e formal – "É uma surpresa encontrá-la por aqui. Como tem passado?"

"Muito bem, obrigada" – Quinn ergueu a infame sobrancelha e naquela altura eu estava me segurando para não gargalhar. Tenho certeza que não era fácil para a minha irmã rever a ex-noiva, mas aquele controle exagerado era ridículo.

"Fico feliz em saber. Santana me informou que esteve num chá de panela de sua casa nova com Santiago" – ela disse colocando as sacolas no balcão da cozinha e provavelmente agilizaria a organização das novas compras.

"Ganhamos muitas coisas, acredito que valeu à pena fazer a festa. San nos deu filtro de água. Depois entendi que era fundamental."

"Encanamento velho?" – Rachel perguntou e ela acenou. Eu sabia disso. Mais da metade dos edifícios em Nova York tem esse problema apesar da água que abastece a cidade ser de ótima qualidade.

O celular de Rachel tocou. Ficamos prestando atenção, em especial porque o corpo tenso de repente relaxou.

"Oi" – disse como se estive em modo de paquera – "Dia livre. Trabalhei a semana inteira em ensaios exaustivos de dança para ter um merecido descanso... claro..." – e foi andando para o quarto dela – "hoje?" – gargalhou – "Vou ter que pensar no caso..." – fechou a porta.

Quinn de repente ficou ofegante. Ela desceu as escadinhas e ficou gesticulando como se quisesse achar as palavras.

"Ela está saindo com alguém?" – sussurrou gritando.

"Olha, eu não tem que dar satisfações..."

"Santana!" – ela gesticulava como se abanasse ela própria.

"Não que eu saiba" – disse sussurrando – "O mais próximo que posso dizer é que ela gostou do elenco da peça do Bowie. Talvez possa ser alguém de lá. Talvez seja Sean Lewis, que ela voltou a trabalhar. Minha irmã está realmente animada e é tudo que sei. Depois, tenho a minha vida para tocar e não escuto cada detalhe das histórias quilométricas que ela conta."

"Tá, eu sei que você não presta atenção, mas tenta lembrar..." – Quinn estava quase surtando e eu acharia hilário caso não fosse pressionada – "será que não teve ninguém que ela possa ter mencionado com mais empolgação?"

"Fora o Rom?"

Foi como se eu tivesse jogado um balde de água fria em Quinn e imediatamente me arrependi por ter entregado.

"Rom? Rom Tyler?"

"Eles são amigos, Quinn" – fiquei na defensiva.

"Depois de tudo que aconteceu, eles ainda são amigos?"

Não houve mais tempo para questionamentos. Rachel saiu do quarto e Quinn ficou num estado de contenção de raiva. Voltou a subir as escadas e a pegar os livros. Eu achei melhor não ficar muito perto. Era melhor cuidar da cesta de roupas para lavar.

"Bengala, Santy" – Rachel advertiu quando me viu atravessar a sala. Ela levava tudo o que o médico dizia ao pé da letra. A minha recuperação estava fantástica. Eu poderia esquecer as muletas, mas tinha de usar uma bengala agora para minimizar o impacto sobre o tornozelo na reta final do tratamento.

"Vou lavar roupa..."

"Eu pego a cesta" – ela deixou mais uma vez as sacolas de compra e voltou carregando a pesada cesta e a colocou próximo ao falso armário onde ficavam as máquinas de lavar e secar. Eu não poderia levantar aquele peso mesmo. Meu plano era arrastar.

Era um cenário doméstico, como antigamente, exceto que o terceiro elemento parecia querer explodir enquanto limpava a poeira do espaço vago pelos livros. Quinn arranhou a garganta para chamar a atenção para si.

"Então Rachel. Como vão as coisas na peça?"

"Vão ótimas. O cronograma está em dia e o elenco é o mais profissional com que já trabalhei na Broadway até agora."

"Algum colega em especial?" – ela tentou ser casual. Tentou, mas quem conhecia um pouco de Quinn Fabray, sabia que ela falhou miseravelmente.

"Não que seja da sua conta, Quinn."

"Ouch!" – tentei ser discreta, mas a minha interjeição saiu mais alta do que queria. De repente tinha dois pares de olhos em mim, o que me fez separar mais rápido as roupas.

"Você pareceu animada no telefonema agora a pouco. Por um acaso era Rom?"

"Rom?" – Rachel levantou a voz – "Por que seria o Rom?" – então senti um par de olho em particular bem pesado sobre mim. Procurei não encarar a minha irmã. Sabia que ela estava me chamando de fofoqueira por telepatia. Gêmeas tinham disso.

"Soube que você ainda é amiguinha dele apesar de tudo."

"Sim, nós somos amigos. E de novo, isso não é absolutamente da sua conta."

"É que fiquei surpresa por você ainda ser próxima com o cara que causou a nossa separação. Mas..." – ela levantou os braços – "Cada um com a sua consciência. Eu pelo menos posso dizer que deito a minha cabeça no travesseiro e durmo bem todas as noites."

"Mesmo?" – Rachel ficou em estado bélico – "Isso com ou sem coma alcoólico? Aliás, você se esquece muito rápido que de nós duas, quem foi para cama com outra pessoa foi você."

"Meninas!" – apelei antes que as coisas ficassem feias – "Chega, ok!" – disse enfática e dei um tempo para as duas respirarem – "Quinn, você não veio aqui para isso."

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Só vou terminar essa primeira leva de livros aqui e vou embora. Mais quinze minutos e..." – gesticulou a saída.

Quinn voltou a subir as escadas, pegou um monte de livros de uma vez, quase se desequilibrou e colocou tudo bagunçado na caixa. Fechou e lacrou de qualquer jeito. O trabalho cuidadoso inicial foi para o espaço no primeiro sinal de ciúme. Talvez não devesse mesmo ter mencionado Rom. Culpa da minha irmã que disse que se entendeu com ele e mais: a premiere de Slings and Arrows aconteceria na semana que entrava e era óbvio que ele e Rachel fariam algo juntos pela cidade.

"Quer carona?" – ofereci. A caixa parecia horrivelmente pesada para quem dependia de transporte público.

"Não, obrigada."

"Não vai ser problema" – insisti. A impressão que tinha era que o plano original de Quinn fosse esse, de conseguir uma carona, mas a irmã errada foi quem ofereceu a gentileza.

"Se quiser, eu posso mandar empacotar tudo e despachar diretamente na sua casa" – Rachel disse e o tom foi para ferir.

"Bom Rachel" – a voz desta vez saiu controlada, como se a HBIC tivesse voltado à vida – "Você pode até mandar fazer esse serviço por mim, mas se for, que seja bem feito, pois não quero que você fique com algumas das minhas coisas como suvenires. Não gostaria que você usasse meus livros para impressionar amiguinhos dizendo que leu algo que jamais abriu."

"Você. É. Nojenta."

"Acho que está na hora de você ir, Quinn" – fiz o alerta antes que as coisas ficassem feias. A comédia romântica desandou.

Ela acenou e pegou a caixa pesada. O orgulho dela era tão grande que carregaria aquilo andando pela cidade. Eu não duvidaria. Fiz questão de acompanhá-la até o elevador.

"Precisa aprender a se controlar se a quiser de volta" – disse bronqueada enquanto o elevador descia – "Ficar nesse cabo de guerra não vai ajudar."

"Você torceria por mim?"

"Sinceramente?" – ela acenou, e a porta do elevador se abriu. Nós caminhamos lentamente até a saída o edifício – "Eu torço pela felicidade da minha irmã e, por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, da sua, juntas ou separadas. O que for melhor. Ela ainda te ama muito. Mas pelo que vi agora, acho que o melhor é vocês ficarem separadas."

"Agradeço por torcer pelo meu bem-estar, San, mas não posso concordar contigo quando a ficar separada de Rachel. Isso... isso dói demais."

"Então faça a coisa certa, Fabray."

"O quê? Dar espaço? Tempo? Não estou fazendo isso?"

"Isso e espere o momento certo. Não force a barra como agora. Não quando coloca para fora tudo que ela mais odeia sobre você. Aliás, vê se dá uma melhorada nessa parte. Ajudaria se domasse o homem das cavernas que existe dentro você. Para a sua informação, Capitão Cavebray, o tacape saiu de moda há milênios."

Ela ainda estava zangada e assim partiu carregando a caixa pesada de livros que apostava um bocado de dinheiro que ficaria no meio do caminho entre Astoria e Washington Heights. Quando subi de volta para casa, encontrei minha irmã me esperando à porta com a minha bengala em mãos. Eu não conseguia me esquecer das muletas. A bengala era outro assunto. Simplesmente não conseguia fazer uso daquele pedaço de madeira. Sabia que era errado porque ainda não podia forçar o tornozelo e eu tinha seguido à risca o tratamento até ali para desandar tudo no final. Era duro.

"Não fala nada" – peguei a bengala.

...

07 de outubro de 2015

(Rachel)

Estava nervosa. Ser a atriz principal da peça "What Would Bowie Do" me dava algum poder de barganha, mas o pessoal da companhia Cosmic Stage tinha nada a ver com o meu contrato com a HBO e, portanto, com os meus compromissos profissionais com a série. O melhor que poderia fazer era me desdobrar e tentar conciliar os ensaios da peça com a época promocional do seriado da melhor forma possível.

Precisava ensaiar os números de dança e canto antes de encarar o palco propriamente dito para fazer as marcações. WWBD era um musical off-Broadway com características dramáticas e classificação indicativa de 16 anos. Havia nudez parcial na peça. No meu caso, uma cena não-explícita de sexo em que ficava de topless. Era algo ousado em minha iniciante carreira nos palcos. Era uma peça sobre descobrimento juvenil em que a personagem que tem uma doença e se vê obrigada a sair de casa e viajar no mundo figurativos das maravilhas em busca da própria cura. É uma linda metáfora sobre as dores do crescimento. O texto foi co-escrito por David Bowie e Lena Snider e o elenco tem oito atores em posições de destaque, além de figurantes e alguns dançarinos. As músicas eram quase todas originais e exclusivas para a peça, exceto "Changes" e "Life on Mars", no qual a peça foi inspirada.

"Rachel" – Jules Martin, a coreógrafa, gritou – "Está dispersiva hoje e atrasando tudo. Ou entra no passo ou precisa que Kat mostre a você o que é ter disposição para comer esse papel?" – Kat era a atriz substituta.

Olhei para os meus colegas de elenco: Sean Lewis, Will Potter, Alisha Glass, Britany Saar e Gomez Diaz, entre os que ensaiavam as cenas mais pesadas. Os demais atores eram veteranos e não estavam naquela lida. A verdade é que deixei a premiere da HBO afetar minhas obrigações da semana e a paciência de todos estava no limite. Tinha quase certeza que não conseguiria ir em casa, me arrumar e atender à premiere. O pior é que pegaria mal por ser parte do elenco principal da série.

"Não há necessidade" – olhei para Kat. Ainda não sabia dizer o quão boa atriz era, mas certamente ela dançava muito melhor. Cantar era outro plano e poucos tiravam minha confiança.

Voltei a fazer a coreografia. Não fui perfeita. Ao menos deu para passar. Will Potter, meu par romântico, o cara que apalparia meus seios, me olhou com jeito de entediado. Ele era um gay predador insuportável. Não tinha sinais que denunciavam a sexualidade dele, por isso poderia se passar por macho alfa em qualquer lugar. E ainda era um ótimo jovem ator de teatro. Acho que por isso mesmo que ele tinha certa prepotência no ar e estava convencida que me odiava. Ele era a exceção do elenco. Todos os outros eram pessoas agradáveis e amigáveis, ou ao menos profissionais. Conhecia Sean Lewis desde quando ele se apresentou no concurso de corais no ano em que o Novas Direções de McKinley High foi campeão nacional em Nova York. Depois foi selecionado junto comigo para Songbook. Foi um prazer reencontrá-lo mais seguro e experiente.

Britney era uma garota competitiva tal como a personagem que interpretava, mas sabia como trabalhar em equipe. Gomez era uma graça, um ator fácil de lidar, talentoso e que encantava sem fazer esforço algum. Alisha era sedutora e divertida. Tinha confiança assustadora quando cantava e dançava. Era ela ao telefone quando Quinn estava na minha casa. Alisha me chamou para sair e eu aceitei, mas diferente do que Quinn provavelmente pensou não foi um encontro romântico. Para começar, Alisha é heterossexual e tinha proposto uma noite de caça no qual ela arrumaria um homem para ela e seja o que fosse para mim. Aconteceu nem uma coisa nem outra. Terminamos a noite nos encontramos com Gomez e Sean, saímos para dançar e só. Encontrei com Nick Brown, meu antigo colega de Across The Universe e foi muito bom saber que ele também seguiu em frente depois que eu e eles fomos demitidos. Separar de Quinn foi doloroso, mas isso me deu a oportunidade de começar a experimentar uma leve vida de solteira que era também interessante.

"Deveria ser mais profissional, Berry" – Will reclamou no nosso intervalo – "Todos nós temos compromissos e ninguém está atropelando as coisas ao contrário de você."

"Fica na sua, Potter" – Sean me defendeu e depois começou a massagear meus ombros – "Vai dar certo" – disse ao pé do meu ouvido.

"Será? Do jeito que Martin é sarcástica, ela vai nos fazer ensaiar horas extras."

"Não sob protesto do sindicato."

Os atores da Broadway tinham horas de trabalho estabelecidas, pelo menos em teoria. Costumavam ser mais respeitadas do que no caso de muitos atores de televisão, que ganhavam por episódio e ainda tinhas de cumprir agenda promocional. De qualquer forma, desmarquei o meu cabelo e unha. Repassamos o número mais uma vez e, para a minha surpresa, Martin nos dispensou. O marido dela apareceu no ensaio e parece que os dois também tinham planos.

Nem pensei e tomar a usual chuveirada. Corri e peguei um táxi direto para casa. Tinha pouco mais de duas horas para chegar, tomar banho, me vestir, fazer, maquiagem, sair e chegar à premiere. O elenco quase todo estaria lá, além de VIPs e meus amigos.

A corrida do táxi durou 25 minutos, Santana estava praticamente pronta quando cheguei e corri direto para o banheiro. Meu banho foi o tempo certo de passar um sabonete e lavar os cabelos. Santana me ajudou a secá-los num procedimento de guerra. Por fim, vesti meu vestido curto, meus sapatos de salto alto, Santana fez uma maquiagem de emergência, uma vez que ela era muito melhor nisso que eu. Unhas? Era melhor esconder as mãos ou não me preocupar com isso. Voamos em nosso carro e Santana deu uma de motorista ao me deixar no tapete vermelho. Nina estava lá a minha espera. Meus colegas de elenco faziam o trabalho com a imprensa. Só tive tempo de ser fotografada rapidamente e corri para dentro do teatro. Não vi onde Santana ficou, ou meus amigos. Fiquei ao lado de Ruth, uma das assistentes de produção e de Nina quando começou o primeiro episódio.

A edição ficou impressionante. Era a primeira vez que assistia ao resultado final e fiquei admirada com o desempenho de Lincoln e Will Passon. Que química! Simplesmente fantásticos. Acredito que apreciaria mais Grace Hemon se ela fosse menos diva. Então veio a abertura. Dez segundos de vinheta até o logo Slings and Arrows. A primeira parte, também focada nos atores veteranos, foi ótima. O ritmo da dramédia de 40 minutos era perfeito. Eu só fui aparecer no terceiro bloco. Foi só a introdução do meu personagem com o de Rom e de Amanda. Não tínhamos muito que fazer neste primeiro episódio, parecíamos mais figurantes e Luis só apareceria no segundo episódio. Era estranho me ver pela primeira vez na tela grande de uma produção profissional. Apesar do pouco tempo de tela, acredito que poderia ter sido melhor, mas acredito que o elenco mais jovem conseguiu se sair muito bem. Luis, naturalmente, foi o melhor de nós. O segundo episódio foi exibido em seguida. Minha história e a de Luis começou a andar a partir dele. Tínhamos boa química juntos, isso era fato. Rom e Amanda, por outro lado, não formaram um bom par na tela.

Quando a sessão terminou em aplausos, Tom e Robert subiram ao palco para fazer alguns discursos e considerações. Perguntas não foram permitidas para a imprensa.

"Rachel Berry" – fui abordada por um crítico do Hollywood Reporter – "Meus parabéns. Fiquei positivamente surpreso com o piloto e a sequência."

"Obrigada" – respondi com Nina atenta à conversa.

"Parabéns mesmo. Não conhecia o seu trabalho. Sabia que você vem da Broadway, mas não imaginava. Prepare-se porque se essa série for descoberta pelos teens, você e o Luis não terão mais sossego."

Acenei e tratei de primeiro cumprimentar meus diretores e colegas de elencos. Todos estavam muitos felizes com o resultado final e de fato era um trabalho de primeira qualidade. Ganhei um beijo no rosto de Luis, de George e de Lincoln. Amanda me reservou um abraço caloroso, assim como Will Passon. Então veio Rom. Ele sorriu e me reservou um discreto beijo na cabeça. Depois nos separamos. Sabia que eu não gostaria de alimentar a indústria da fofoca com rumores sobre nós dois.

"Está linda" – disse perto do meu ouvido.

"Você que é extremamente gentil" – rebati.

A festa começou, fotógrafos faziam a festa e finalmente pude receber um abraço dos meus amigos que me prestigiaram. Johnny estava bem vestido, perfumado e num trato que a gente sabia que ele reservava para ocasiões especiais, como no dia em que ele conheceu meus pais no dia da formatura de Santana em Stuyvesant.

"Você arrebentou como sempre, Rach" – ele disse enquanto me dava um abraço de urso.

"Obrigada."

"Quem diria que aquela atriz exagerada do teatro amador em Lima conseguiria tomar jeito" – Santana desdenhou , mas não seria minha irmã se não o fizesse.

Também foi cumprimentar Sean, Alisha e Gomez. Fiquei feliz que meus atuais colegas da Broadway também prestigiaram. E assim a festa prosseguiu. Mas parecia que alguma coisa faltava. Alguém. Quinn. Apesar de tudo, ela merecia estar presente porque vivenciou todo o processo em minha companhia. Eu não enviei um convite a ela por birra, por burrice e, principalmente, pela discussão que tivemos no fim de semana. Naquela festa de bebidas e petiscos livres, procurei um lugar quieto e peguei meu celular. Cliquei no nome que fazia um mês que raramente acessava.

"_Rachel?_" – ouvi a voz dela de surpresa do outro lado da linha.

"Oi."

"_Oi... aconteceu alguma coisa?_"

"Não é que... hoje é a premiere da série e... acho que você merecia estar aqui..."

"_Oh!_"

"Desculpe, Quinn. Desculpe."

"_Eu sabia que hoje era a premiere. Johnny me contou. Mas não estou chateada. Juro. Fiquei aqui rezando para que tudo desse certo_" – não duvidava que ela torcia a favor, mas era mentira que não ficou chateada – "_Rach?_" – ela perguntou após meu breve silêncio ao telefone.

"Sim?"

"_Desculpe pelo meu comportamento no dia que fui a sua casa. Isso não vai se repetir._"

"Tudo bem" – mais um breve silêncio até que tivesse coragem de dizer as palavras – "Te vejo em breve? Quer dizer, não em um encontro porque acho ainda cedo, mas como uma boa amiga em ocasiões como essa?"

"_Eu nunca poderei ser sua amiga. Não de verdade. Mas eu adoraria te rever_" – mais silêncio porque precisava absorver aquelas palavras – "_Rachel?_"

"Até mais, Quinn."

Desliguei o celular e respirei fundo para me recompor. Empinei o nariz e voltei para a festa da premiere. Ao longe vi Santana e Johnny mais próximos do que apenas bons amigos estariam e franzi a testa. Será? Tomei o caminho oposto. Vai que meus olhos não me iludiram e havia mesmo algo mais rolando entre aqueles dois. Eu não me oporia porque adorava Johnny e, no fundo, bem que ele seria o cara certo para fazer a minha irmã esquecer Brittany de uma vez por todas.

"Que festa ótima, Rachel" – Gomez se aproximou e me entregou uma taça de vinho.

"Cuidado que elas são bem mais perigosas do que as festas de promoção na Broadway, pode apostar."

"Vejo que sim. Aquele cara não deveria ser o seu suposto namorado?"

Apontou para Rom. Até um sujeito meio desligado como Gomez sabia das fofocas.

"Ele é só um bom amigo meu. Nunca tive nada, absolutamente nada com ele... a não ser um beijo casual."

"Isso é excelente."

"Por quê?"

"Por que eu gostaria de te convidar a sair e seria muito chato se você estivesse de rolo com um colega do elenco da TV" – fiquei muda e surpresa – "Então Rachel Berry, que tal um encontro?"


	79. 13 de outubro de 2015 – Encontro!

**13 de outubro de 2015 – Encontro**

(Quinn)

A luminosidade estava uma porcaria para se controlar. Sabe quando a proposta do roteiro era de um dia nublado, melancólico, que refletisse com perfeição o espírito do personagem. Existia uma razão para que se rodasse no outono para tal. Então chega o dia das filmagens em que a equipe se dispõe realizar o projeto e faz sol em Nova York.

"Vamos usar lente azul" – disse para o câmera e para o diretor – "Sinto muito, mas a não ser que se crie uma metáfora de conflito entre clima interior do personagem e clima exterior, essa é a solução mais rápida e barata que temos."

"Usar metáforas?" – Ryan, o diretor, me questionou.

"É... como mostrar o personagem em conflito ao lado de pessoas tomando picolé na rua, crianças no parque e coisas assim. Você cria o truque, eu não preciso mexer com lente de cor e a gente não perde o dia."

"Use a lente" – Ryan decidiu – "A idéia da metáfora é boa caso tivéssemos tempo. Não é o caso."

Acenei, puxei o câmera e os assistentes para trabalhar com a lente azul. Peguei minha câmera e meus equipamentos para fazer a melhor análise de tom. Não poderia exagerar. Precisei de vinte minutos para organizar tudo e ter a aprovação de Ryan. Então ele mandou o ator se posicionar, fizemos uma última medição antes da ação. O curta-metragem era sobre o último dia de uma pessoa. O morto narra o dia em que ele morreu de forma inesperada. Ele passa o dia inteiro com uma sensação estranha, melancólico, saudoso. E depois do único momento de felicidade frívola que ele teve naquele dia, que foi um beijo no rosto que recebeu de uma desconhecida depois de um favor, sofre um ataque fulminante no meio da rua.

O alvo do filme era o festival de Tribeca de 2016, mas como a grana tinha saído naquela época, teria de ser gasta ou orçamentos poderiam ser alterados. Nunca era possível arriscar.

"Você está saindo da posição toda hora" – reclamei com o ator depois que filmamos o primeiro take – "Se ficar indo pro lado da rua vai estourar a luz."

"Mas a movimentação é melhor assim" – o ator reclamou – "Vai parecer mais natural."

"Então ponha o seu talento à prova e pareça natural dentro da marcação determinada, Phill" – comemorei a ordem de Ryan. Atores achavam que o mundo era o palco deles. As coisas não eram assim.

A cena saiu. Assim como todas as outras do dia até que o fim da tarde chegou e Ryan dispensou a equipe porque não havia mais como gravar as externas. Coloquei minha câmera e meus equipamentos próprios na mochila e saí correndo para a imobiliária. Precisei fazer acordos com o patrão. Tinha dois apartamentos para fotografar e colocar as fotos no site no mesmo dia.

"Oi Quinn" – Rose, a recepcionista, fez cara de entediada. Estava passando da hora do expediente e entendia a razão de ela mal esperar para dar o fora dali. Era ela quem abria e fechava o escritório todo santo dia – "Marion deixou as chaves dos apartamentos e os endereços. Disse que estão vazios e que é para você colocar as fotos até as dez da noite."

"Obrigada."

Peguei os envelopes e deu vontade de morrer quando vi que um apartamento ficava na E 4th St, Bowery, Manhattan, e o outro em 510 Jefferson Ave, Bed-Stuy, Brooklin. Isso para depois voltar para casa em Washington Heights, periferia de Manhattan. Por favor, me mate.

Peguei o metrô e fui para o Brooklin primeiro. Precisei consultar o mapa no meu celular para ver qual estação descia e como chegaria. A solução foi simples: gastando a sola do meu sapato. O problema era que estava escuro, mas que remédio? O apartamento ficava ao lado de uma fábrica antiga. Era vazado, mobiliado e custava uma fortuna que eu não tinha mais condições de arcar. O espaço era excelente, com dois quartos, cozinha separada da sala, banheiro e lavabo, além de área verde atrás a ser dividida com quatro vizinhos. Tirei as fotos o mais rápido que pude, fechei o apartamento e corri de volta a Manhattan. Tive medo de adiantar trabalho no metrô e ficar sem todas as minhas coisas. Pelo menos o apartamento da Bowery ficava mais próximo da estação. Este era um de três quartos gigantes que estava à venda no prédio da esquina com a Segunda Avenida. Outro ótimo imóvel que só teria nos meus mais belos sonhos.

Voltei para casa eram quase nove da noite e praticamente corri para o meu prédio. Não pelos perigos do local, que estava me habituando. O problema era puramente de prazo.

"Quinn!" – Santiago parecia preocupado quando praticamente arrombei a porta da frente e fui direto ao meu quarto pegar o meu computador – "achei que chegaria nunca. Estava preocupado?"

"Filmando e depois tive de fazer trabalhos para o diabo dessa imobiliária" – resmunguei já pegando a minha máquina para descarregar as fotos.

"Atender ao celular às vezes é bom."

"Desculpe, Tiago" – me permiti respirar – "é que o dia de hoje ainda nem terminou. E o patrão é um saco. O cara disse que quer ver as fotos às dez, então é às dez."

"Quer ajuda?"

"Não porque você pode confundir e me prejudicar."

Fiz um serviço de porco ao tratar as fotos, mas estava em estado de emergência. Usei todos os recursos automáticos do photoshop. Os músculos das minhas costas estavam como rochas e ardiam. Suor escorria pelo meu rosto. Trabalhava o mais rápido que podia dentro do máximo de atenção ou trocaria cômodos arquivos, apartamentos e seria demitida no dia seguinte. Quando terminei de postar a última imagem dentro do mínimo que a imobiliária exigia para cada tipo de imóvel, me deu uma vontade de chorar, desses desabafos que se faz quando se está á beira da exaustão. O dia foi puxado e olhar que matei aula na NYU por causa das filmagens.

"Terminou?" – Santiago apareceu à porta do meu quarto. Estava com as duas mãos no rosto, e só resmunguei.

"Hum hummm."

"Beleza, Fabray" – e permaneceu à porta do meu quarto como fazia quando tinha algo a me contar. Não que ele ficasse necessariamente à porta do quarto, mas me encarava esperando não sei o quê. Era uma espécie de cacoete de Santiago que nem sempre estava com paciência.

"O que foi?" – disse irritada querendo tirar minhas roupas do armário e finalmente tomar uma chuveirada no nosso minúsculo e encardido banheiro.

"Surgiu aquela vaga na Bad Things. Mas é estágio."

"Trabalhar no lugar dos sonhos e ganhar um salário que mal vai dar para comer?"

"O chefe vai fazer a seleção nessa semana e você tem o seu currículo registrado no banco de talentos. Acho que seria chamada de qualquer forma, mas o chefe sempre pede indicações ao pessoal que está lá. Então..."

"Impossível" – disse ríspida – "Como posso participar de um processo de seleção com um curta-metragem em curto? Essas pessoas me pagam, Santiago. As coisas não são assim."

"Foi o que imaginei" – saiu do meu quarto e eu fiquei aliviada.

Peguei minha roupa e fui tomar banho. Parecia até piada divina porque enquanto me ensaboava a água esfriou. Só podia ter feito todas as coisas que as pessoas falavam que faziam numa maré de azar ou dificuldades e um pouco mais. O que era aquilo? Purgatório, inferno astral. Era castigo? Não tinha remédio a não ser terminar o banho frio. Vesti meu pijama e meu estômago roncou. Alto. Dei-me conta que não comia nada desde o sanduíche do almoço. Passei por Santiago que assistia televisão sentado nos almofadões de segunda mão que arrumamos para ser a nossa sala. A TV ficava em cima da estante de meio metro do antigo dormitório do meio amigo e cada vez mais tinha certeza que ele roubou o móvel do patrimônio da NYU. A gente não tinha muitas opções de comida. Como dizia Santana: comer bem é caro. Peguei o macarrão instantâneo sabor bacon, coloquei água no copo e depois ao microondas.

Sabia que tinha feito um bom trabalho ao longo do dia, mas estava frustrada. Depois que pedi demissão da R&J, a impressão que tinha era que a minha vida profissional chegou a uma ladeira. Verdade que estava apenas no início dela, tinha 21 anos e muito ainda que fazer. Mas na R&J eu tinha um emprego de 6 horas, ganhava bem, tudo bem que mexia com produção em vez de fotografia, mas as coisas eram melhores. Eu joguei isso fora por causa de Rachel. Por cumplicidade a ela. No fundo sabia que não era justo, que ela jamais me cobrou tal coisa, mas o que aconteceu? Ela foi parar na droga da HBO. E eu? Era o que dava misturar as minhas relações pessoais com profissionais. Deu vontade de chorar.

"Posso te dar uma opinião?" – Santiago disse quieto.

"O quê!" – esbravejei. Minha mente e meu humor deixaram-se envolver pelo meu esgotamento físico e mental.

"Nada" – resmungou e cruzou os braços.

"Agora você fala."

"Oh, eu não sei quando será exatamente o processo seletivo da Bad Things, mas eu sei as duas formas mais simples de se entrar lá dentro. Uma é por baixo, como estagiário ou em funções menores. A outra é se tornando um fodão consolidado no mercado. Eu trabalho pra caramba lá, Fabray, e ganho um salário que só dá para o aluguel mais os tickets de alimentação e transporte. Você sabe disso. Mas a Bad Things tem uma estrutura do caramba e vale à pena fazer parte disso. Eu vejo você toda frustrada tirando foto de apartamento. Cara, isso não é vida para você. Não é a sua. Isso é trabalho legal para fotógrafo mequetrefe de festa de casamento, não para Quinn Fabray. Eu vou dizer ao meu chefe para te chamar. Se vai entrar no bolo para fazer os testes. Duram dois dias, mas não são complicados. É uma provinha de conhecimentos técnicos gerais, um teste de psicológico desses de RH e uma entrevista de dez minutos. Depois eles chamam quem passar para fazer um teste prático, que é basicamente trabalhar por lá por um dia. O melhor fica."

"Eu não sei, Tiago."

"Oh, Fabray, eu vou te indicar e eles vão te ligar. Aparecer vai ser problema seu."

...

14 de outubro de 2015

(Rachel)

Teatro St. Luke's . Ainda não havia chegado à grande Broadway, mas pela primeira vez pisava em Times Square à trabalho. Estava excitada com o bom momento que vivia em minha carreira. Slings and Arrows recebeu ótimas críticas na estreia. Ótimas mesmo dos veículos que importava: New York Times, Los Angeles Times, Washington Post, Huffington Post. Além dos populares e necessários Hollywood Reporter, E!, A.V Club, Hit Fix, EW. Embora a audiência não tenha sido espetacular dentro de um canal por assinatura como a HBO, sabíamos que estava no caminho certo e já havia burburinhos sobre a segunda temporada.

Foi uma corrente de telefonemas no dia da estreia e nos dois seguintes. Até mesmo os atores veteranos estavam ansiosos com o falatório porque havia um consenso no elenco de que todos gostariam de voltar para uma segunda temporada. Era um trabalho de três meses em média que se ganhava o justo, trabalhava-se com um ótimo texto e havia dinheiro para uma boa produção.

Rom era um dos mais animados porque era a primeira produção considerada de qualidade que ele participava aos olhos da mídia. Luis achava que a série iria ajudar a alavancar mídia para o filme independente dele. Amanda? Ela se preocupava muito com o namorado roqueiro dela.

Depois de dias incríveis na televisão: St Luke's, em Times Square.

"Ahhhh" – Alisha gritava no centro do palco enquanto a gente explorava o ambiente e tomava posse dele, ou ele de nós – "_Freedom, freedom, freedom..._" – começou a imitar o George Michael e nós começamos a rir.

"Pessoal!" – Otis, o assistente de direção, chamou o elenco no palco para conversar. Estávamos todos reunidos, inclusive os veteranos, figurantes e dançarinos – "Paul deve chegar para assumir de vez a direção na próxima semana, enquanto isso, ele pediu para e a gente trabalhasse as marcações de ato por ato em ordem para não atrapalhar o andamento do trabalho. Como dezembro é um mês curto, precisamos estar com a peça tinindo até o final de novembro para os ensaios gerais."

A peça começava comigo cantando Life on Mars à capela e foi assim que Otis sugeriu que começássemos os trabalhos no palco em que encenaríamos a peça escrita por David Bowie. Eu me posicionei no centro do placo, algumas pessoas do elenco a minha volta e outras se posicionaram nas poltronas. Respirei fundo e procurei canalizar a minha personagem para encontrar a interpretação correta.

"_It's a God awful small affair/ to the girl the mousey hair/ but her mummy is yelling, no!/ and her daddy has told her to go/ but her friend is no where to be seen/ now she walks through her sunken dream/ to the seats with the clearest view/ and she's hooked to the silver screen/ but the film is sadd'ning bore/ for she's lived it tem times or more/ she could spit in the eyes of fools/ as they ask her focus on_"

Era como se o teatro desaparecesse, o que era bom para mim porque no plano original era eu entrar e cantar em completo breu.

"_Sailors fighting in the dance hall/ oh man! Look at those cavemen go/ it's the freakiest show/ take a look at the lawman/ Beating up the wrong Guy/ Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know/ he's in the best selling show/ is there life on mars?_"

A última nota era estendida, bem Broadway e arranquei aplausos dos meus colegas. Continuei a segunda parte da canção e terminei com algumas lágrimas no rosto. Era uma canção forte e eu a cantei com vontade. Era para dizer ao St. Luke's que Rachel Berry-Lopez havia chegado.

"Lindo!" – alguns dos meus colegas aplaudiram de pé.

"Muito bom, Berry" – Otiz estava mais contido – "Bom pessoal, após essa abertura de gala, vamos dar uma passada ligeira pela peça e amanhã a gente começa pelo primeiro ato."

No final do expediente, Gomez me abordou pela enésima vez na semana. Ele me chamou para sair na premiere e eu desconversei. Ele não insistiu, pelo menos não diretamente.

"Continua impressionante, Rachel" – só tínhamos feito um ensaio de canto ainda durante as leituras.

"Obrigada."

"Sai logo com ele" – Alisha passou por nós – "E acabe de uma vez com isso."

Gomez sorriu sem-graça e eu olhei para o lado. As pessoas do elenco faziam seus próprios negócios cuidavam das próprias vidas, cuidavam dos problemas. Eram quatro da tarde e havia muito que fazer pela cidade e no dia. Santana, àquela hora, estava na Weiz Co e eu não tinha mais o que fazer pelo resto do dia a não ser ir à academia e depois preparar o jantar. Não tinha planos com mais ninguém e Gomez era uma boa companhia.

"O que tem em mente?" – perguntei.

"Que tal tomar um café? Talvez um cinema?"

Deixei um recado no celular da minha irmã dizendo que poderia chegar em casa mais tarde e o acompanhei até o Starbucks mais próximo que havia na Oitava Avenida. Gomez não era um latino típico de pele morena, como meu pai ou Santana. Ou mesmo eu. Ele era argentino, branco, olhos azuis intensos e o cabelo preto como carvão. Gomez nem era o primeiro nome, mas o segundo. O primeiro era Heráclito: Heráclito Gomez Diaz. O pai dele era professor de filosofia clássica. Os pais se divorciaram quando era pequeno e a mãe casou-se novamente com um americano. Ele veio para cá com ela e o padrasto aos seis anos e mora aqui desde então. Diz que ainda vai a Buenos Aires uma vez por ano para visitar o pai e a família.

"Eu sou americana. Meu pai é chileno e veio para cá mais velho um pouco do que você" – expliquei – "Meus avós vieram correndo de Pinochet."

"Trágico."

"Faz parte da história."

"Fala espanhol?"

"Tan fácil como salgo a cantar" – rimos – "As reuniões familiares entre os Lopez costumam ser em espanhol, e às vezes minha irmã e eu conversamos neste idioma em casa. Meu pai ainda fala muito em espanhol conosco."

"Por que não escolheu o Lopez como nome artístico. Ou manteve os dois? Ficou tão bonito: Rachel Berry-Lopez. Soa bem."

"Porque Rachel Berry-Lopez não ficaria bem no cartaz de Songbook! Muito longo. Roger sugeriu para que eu optasse, então peguei o Berry em homenagem ao meu pai que faleceu."

"Incrível você ter sido criada por dois pais gays."

"Tecnicamente, um pai gay e um pai bissexual."

A conversa estava agradável e decidimos esticar para assistir um cinema. Vimos o último filme estrelado por Leonardo di Caprio e sinceramente achei que dessa vez não haveria como a Academia não entregar a ele um Oscar.

"Mesmo?" – Gomez questionou – "A performance de Michael Fassbender foi muito superior. Aliás, estou para ver um filme que esse alemão não esteja bem. Sou o maior fã dele."

"Eu não vi o filme com Fassbender, mas sei que ele só faz filme que não me atrai: X-Men, Bastardos Inglórios, Prometheus? Não faz o meu estilo."

"E o que faz o seu estilo?"

"Musicais, por exemplo."

"Musicais? Tão literal assim?"

"A última adaptação de Les Mis para o cinema foi ótima, para o seu governo."

"Não se arme. Ator de musical aqui, Rachel."

Gomez me chamou para um drink. Algo ara fechar a noite. Aceitei, afinal, era um encontro, éramos adultos e não faria mal tomar uma taça de vinho antes ir para casa e conversamos trivialidades. Foi quando nos beijamos. Gomez era a primeira pessoa desde Quinn que eu me envolvia dessa forma e achei estranho. Era o beijo de um homem, o corpo de um homem me envolvendo nos braços. Algo bem diferente do corpo delicado, embora forte, de Quinn. Era gostoso, mas havia algo fora do lugar.

"Rachel... Berry... você é linda. Sabia?" – ele tentou me puxar de novo para mais um beijo, mas eu gentilmente não o deixei.

"Obrigada" – dei um passo para trás.

"Algo errado?"

"Não... nada de errado."

"Então? Não estamos fazendo nada aqui, nem estabelecendo compromisso. É só um beijo."

Ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e me puxou para mais um beijo. Desta vez com um pouco mais de língua. Meu coração disparou, mas não de um bom jeito. Ali estava um homem bonito me beijando, me envolvendo nos braços e causando inveja a quem passasse por nós. Gomez beijava bem dentro do meu entendimento. Havia o prazer físico, não podia negar, mas não havia coração. Tomei a iniciativa de romper a carícia mais uma vez.

"Gostaria de conhecer o meu apartamento?" – ele perguntou ainda com a mão no meu rosto.

"Não acha que está indo depressa demais?" – esse era um lado que Gomez não demonstrava ter em nossa convivência. Fiquei surpresa. Então ele se afastou e entendeu que eu não era fã do sexo casual. Eu nunca fui para esse caminho e não gostava da idéia de ter parceiros casuais ou breves. Havia outro problema ainda mais profundo além das minhas convicções: Quinn. Era atraente a idéia de ter a chance de seguir adiante e ali estava uma boa oportunidade, mas será que eu realmente gostaria?

"Bom, Rachel, pelo que vi agora, parece que temos uma boa química e boas possibilidades. Acho que nos veremos amanhã nos ensaios" – Gomez fez sinal para um táxi – "Daí você me diz qual o seu ritmo."

Assim que um carro parou à nossa frente, Gomez abriu a porta de trás e fez sinal para que eu ocupasse o espaço. Fui para casa com milhares de pensamentos pululando em minha mente. Metade deles era de culpa.

...

15 de outubro de 2015

(Rachel)

Santana enrolava com o café. Odiava quando fazia isso. O normal da minha irmã era simplesmente comer e comentar uma coisa ou duas. Não abocanhar lentamente o cereal com leite e banana enquanto me encarava como uma inquisitora. Tinha era medo dela nessas horas e me sentia novamente como a velha Rachel de Ohio acuada pela irmã popular, bitch e dominadora.

"Para com isso!" – apelei e ela não se abalou – "Para de me olhar como se estivesse me julgando."

"Eu não estou te julgando, Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez. Só estou aqui sentada à mesa somando meu café da manhã."

"Então para de olhar para mim."

"Vou olhar para quem mais? Para Filomena, a fantasminha nem tão camarada que vive escondendo as rosquinhas dos meus brincos?"

"Talvez se você colocasse suas jóias e bijuterias num lugar só, Filomena, a fantasminha não-camarada não teria como agir."

"Digamos que a Filomena, a fantasminha não-camarada estivesse atrás de você, por isso que não consigo desviar o meu olhar."

"Ok!" – esbravejei – "Eu saí com um colega ontem, por isso que cheguei tarde em casa. Feliz agora?"

"Colega? Quem?"

"Gomez, aquele que eu te apresentei na premiere."

"Oh!" – mesmo com uma resposta franca e direta, Santana continuou com o mesmo olhar. Por longos cinco minutos. Eu não agüentei.

"Não está atrasada para uma classe na Columbia ou algo assim?"

"O que você fez de errado?" – agora ela foi direta.

"O quê?"

"Oito meses dividindo espaço na mesma barriga, Ray. Acha que o sexto sentido só funciona contigo? Você transou com o cara ou algo assim? Porque eu ficaria surpresa se você perdesse a condição de gold star."

"A gente se beijou e só."

"Hum! Isso quer dizer que você está disposta a seguir adiante ou algo assim?"

"Eu... eu... sinceramente, Santy? Duvido" – praticamente desabei sobre a mesa – "Gomez é lindo, e quando ele me beijou eu senti que ele poderia me proporcionar muito prazer se eu permitisse. Desculpe a franqueza, mas o problema é que não sou que nem você. Não sei se consigo fazer isso sem um envolvimento. A única coisa que tenho certeza neste campo afetivo é que ainda amo Quinn. Quando a gente terminou, não o fiz por vingança ou raiva, nem mesmo por mágoa, mas porque achava que sem esse empurrão, ela jamais enxergaria as coisas que estavam erradas. Eu tenho esperanças de voltar, mas não antes de ver sinais de melhoras."

"Se foi esse o motivo verdadeiro, digo que foi um movimento bem arriscado, Ray. Porque enquanto você espera Quinn cair na real em relação o relacionamento de vocês, outras pessoas vão surgir neste meio tempo. Aconteceu ontem e não será a primeira e nem a única vez. Se o seu objetivo é voltar, então não brinque tanto com fogo porque uma hora alguém pode te pegar num dia particularmente carente e coisas vão acontecer, independente de você ser uma garota de relacionamento ou não" – ela disse com autoridade, apontando o dedo para mim.

"Como pode ser tão certa disso?"

"Porque coisas assim acontecem todos os dias. Foi nessas circunstâncias que eu transei pela primeira vez com Puck. Aliás, foi assim que a sua ex-namorada ficou grávida. Não duvido nada que deve ter sido assim que Shelby traçou papi pela primeira vez. E o mesmo digo daquela vigarista massagista da Tracy, lembra?" – Santana tinha um ponto mais que válido.

Minha irmã olhou para o relógio e levantou da mesa sem a menor cerimônia em deixar pratos sujos do café para eu lavar. Correu para o banheiro para escovar os dentes e depois entrou no quarto. Saiu de mochila nas costas.

"Agora sim estou atrasada."

Esqueceu a bengala encostada na parede da sala. Desisti de brigar com ela para usar o objeto. Deixaria essa responsabilidade para o médico. Organizei a mesa antes de sair para os ensaios da manhã. Estava ansiosa e com certo temor de encontrar com Gomez. Seria inevitável. Mesmo assim me esforcei. Dei bom dia para o porteiro, para o segurança, para os funcionários da produção. Cumprimentei meus colegas e procurei ao máximo não me aproximar dele. Impossível. No primeiro intervalo, ele me cercou na entrada o banheiro.

"Passei a noite pensando em você" – detestaria imaginar como – "De como seria bom a gente sair para almoçar e você me explicar como é o seu ritmo."

"Gomez" – engoli saliva – "Eu não acho que devemos continuar com essa história. Somos colegas de elenco, vamos ter de conviver pelos próximos meses e eu estou numa fase complicada. Não acho prudente ter qualquer tipo de envolvimento de natureza romântica ou sexual entre nós."

Ele endireitou a coluna e deu um passo para trás.

"Espero que não esteja jogando comigo, Berry."

"Sinto muito e me desculpe. Não deveria ter permitido que o nosso encontro chegasse a um modo mais íntimo."

Gomez acenou pouco feliz e virou as costas. Belo jeito de construir uma relação adia com meus colegas de elenco.

...

(Quinn)

Estava enlouquecendo com as discussões entre o ator e o diretor do filme. Aquele curta-metragem podia ter a genialidade que fosse e Ryan era um diretor de alguns nome em Nova York que tinha colocado trabalhos antes do Festival de Nova York e de Tribeca. O problema é que era um metódico de torrar a paciência. Phill, o ator, era outro purgante. Dava graças pelas filmagens serem apenas de uma semana e depois eu não ter que lidar mais com essa gente. Num dos intervalos, entre um take e outro, meu telefone vibrou. Número desconhecido. Tinha arrepios quando atendia a números desconhecidos depois da perseguição de Monica.

"Alô?"

"Quinn Fabray?"

"É ela."

"Aqui é Marta Gruber, trabalho na Bad Things Produções. Você cadastrou o seu currículo em nosso banco de talentos e nós o selecionamos para um processo seletivo para estagiários. Você estaria interessada em participar?" – meu coração bateu forte. Toda a conversa que tive com Santiago veio à memória em um segundo, em especial a parte que eu não merecia trabalhar numa imobiliária para tirar fotos de apartamentos.

"Claro! Quando?"

"Ótimo. A primeira etapa vai acontecer na próxima segunda-feira, 19 de outubro, a partir das 14h30."

"Segunda às 14h30" – repeti.

"Sabe o nosso endereço, senhorita Fabray?"

"Vai ser no escritório da Madison?"

"Correto, 413 Madison, 6º andar, edifício do HSBC."

"Obrigada."

...

17 de outubro de 2015

(Santana)

Odiava usar bengala. Primeiro porque achava cafona, depois porque não consegui me adaptar. O fisioterapeuta insistia com o programa, mas eu me sentia forte suficiente para caminhar normalmente. Ainda sentia dores quando exagerava, mas nada que um analgésico e quinze minutos com os pés para cima não resolvessem. Mesmo assim, a bengala foi uma ótima desculpa na hora de jogar golfe com o senhor Weiz. Ele me convocou para jogar uma partida com um amigo empresário e o filho deste cara, que tinha mais ou menos a minha idade e estudava em Yale. Aquele velho lobo queria comprar a empresa do cara, que não era grande coisa, mas o valor de imóvel dela era a parte interessante. Ele só precisava convencer que era um homem de família, avô amoroso e que por isso se importaria com todo o material humano que viria junto. O bom da bengala era que eu não precisaria jogar propriamente.

"Há quanto tempo está cursando na Columbia, Santana?" – o senhor Blaze procurou ser casual enquanto o vovô Don Weiz Carleone fazia uma tacada.

"Sou Junior em Negócios e Economia. Estou me especializando em Financiamentos e Mercado Financeiro."

"Dois cursos?" – fez cara de impressionado, embora achasse que não estava.

"Melhor fazer dois em quatro do que dois em oito. É bom otimizar o tempo" – me referi aos que ingressavam às escolas de Direito, como muitos empresários faziam. Era o que o filho do cara faria na vida: ser um sanguessuga necessário chamado advogado.

"Mais tempo, mais cuidado, mais capricho" – o filho tentou me alfinetar.

"Wall Street corre."

Weiz gargalhou e deu tapinhas em minhas costas.

"Não ligue para a minha neta. Ela sempre foi agressiva."

"Negócios nem sempre se traduzem em números" – Blaze se arrumou para fazer a jogada – "Há pessoas a se importar" – concentrou-se e jogou. Então virou-se para dar a lição de moral – "Essa é uma lição que procuro passar aos meus três filhos: as pessoas importam. Ela é a sua neta, a herdeira da sua empresa" – começou a dizer como se eu não estivesse lá – "Precisa aprender o valor do material humano, porque um negócio é muito mais que números frios. Há famílias envolvidas. Pais e filhos."

"Quem disse que não me importo?" – protestei – "Não é porque me especializo em algo aparentemente frio que seja alguém menos sensível. Escolhi o lado financeiro da empresa porque penso com números. Sou assim desde pequena. Mas na Weiz eu estagio no Departamento de Projetos, que não apenas é o mais estratégico, como também o que mais precisa pensar no material humano de uma empresa. Sem falar que eu tenho a minha própria independente de tudo isso. Uma que vendo panos de pratos com estampas de artes feitas por três grandes amigos. Invisto tempo e suor na minha Rock'n'Pano em primeiro lugar pelo prazer que tenho em fazer algo que gosto e por ter meus amigos mais queridos envolvidos comigo, para dar oportunidades à arte deles. Penso em ajudar. Então não me julgue, senhor Blaze."

Eles fecharam negócio depois dessa. Pior, Weiz e Blaze praticamente forçaram para que eu e o tal futuro advogado de Yale saíssemos juntos porque éramos jovens, universitários e seria delicado da minha parte mostrar a cidade ao talzinho. Como se o sujeito com aquele poder aquisitivo não conhecesse Nova York.

"Ele é bonito?" – Rachel perguntou enquanto eu me arrumava.

"Comum. Um sujeito feiozinho que tem dinheiro para se vestir bem."

"E Johnny?"

"O que tem ele?" – procurei me fazer de desentendida enquanto me maquiava.

"Achei que vocês estivessem... mais próximos. Pelo que entendi, você gosta dele, certo? Talvez pudesse chamá-lo para fazer companhia."

"Eu amo Johnny como amigo" – falei alto o mantra que repetia para mim mesma nas últimas semanas – "E essa é uma saída de negócios, Ray. Vou jantar com o cara, dar o fora nele e voltar para casa. A não ser que um amigo meu me convide para algo melhor. Pode ser o Johnny, como também pode ser Christine, aquela gostosinha sophomore de Columbia que eu traçaria em dois segundos."

"Mesmo?" – Rachel disse irônica.

"Qual o seu problema?"

"Nada. É que tenho reparado que os dois têm ficado mais próximos. Tive a impressão de que ficariam juntos na premiere e confesso que foi surpreendente descobrir que não aconteceu. Mais ainda porque depois você pouco falou dele. Evitou até. O que aconteceu naquela festa que eu não vi?"

"Ele me beijou."

"Você não gostou?"

"Foi bem o contrário."

"Então qual é o problema?"

Terminei a minha maquiagem e passei a mãos nos meus cabelos para dar um toque final. Deixei a minha irmã sem resposta.

...

20 de outubro de 2015

(Quinn)

Teste de conhecimentos técnicos gerais? Sinceramente, quando fui até a Bad Things junto com Santiago e fui colocada numa sala com nada menos que 26 candidatos concorrendo a quatro vagas de estágio. Processos de seleção como aqueles para estagiários aconteciam de duas a três vezes por ano sempre com o mesmo formato. E eu achando que eles iriam pegar o meu currículo e ligar para o meu celular só porque me interessei em trabalhar por lá. A prova foi um pesadelo porque caiu questões que envolvia tudo: desde a concepção da idéia até a pós-produção. Lógico que a condição de estudante de Cinema me fez ter condições de saber um pouco de tudo. Mas me tornava uma especialista em fotografia, em câmera e luz. Sem paciência para gritar ação.

Se fosse só o cinema, tudo bem, mas entraram também na prova questões obre o mundo da publicidade. Isso porque a Bad Things também é agência e muito dos departamentos trabalham para os dois fins. Essa era, inclusive, a grande frustração de Santiago lá dentro: ele não conseguia ser incluído na equipe dos projetos de ficção. Era um risco que se corria, mas era a Bad Things. Sabia nada de publicidade. Sou uma técnica que brinca de ser roteirista e diretora de vez em quando. Faço produção, embora deteste. Mas não sou uma pessoa que entraria na sala de criação de uma agência publicitária. Essa não é a minha. Procurei responder tudo com o máximo de coerência na hora da prova, deixando claro que aquela não era a minha especialidade.

A etapa seguinte foi responder umas perguntas chatinhas no esquema "marque a alternativa que mais se pareça contigo", destes testes psicológicos em que não existe uma resposta certa ou errada. Por último, deram 15 minutos para os candidatos resolverem um problema de lógica. Todas as etapas tinham tempo cronometrado. A última etapa do primeiro dia do processo seletivo foi as entrevistas. Eram duas mulheres quem chamavam as pessoas uma a uma. Elas chamavam um candidato a cada 15 minutos em média.

Eu fui a terceira a ser chamada por uma moça chamada Pâmela Brosson, que conduziu a maior parte do processo seletivo.

"Você tem algum parente ou conhecido que trabalha na Bad Things?" – foi a primeira pergunta.

"Apenas um amigo que é estagiário" – acredito que ela não se importou com o cargo de influência do Santiago porque o assunto morreu ali. Reparei que ela estava com um papel impresso à frente. Estiquei os olhos e vi que era o meu currículo desatualizado.

"Quando você se forma pela NYU?"

"Semestre que vem."

"Conte um pouco sobre a sua experiência profissional, senhorita Fabray."

"Eu cheguei a Nova York por uma oportunidade junto com amigos. Eles conseguiram um papel numa peça experimental off-off-Broadway da R&J Produções. Eu também fiz a audição para a peça, mas saí de lá com um estágio como a assistente da assistente de produção quase de regime escravocrata. Isso me deu oportunidade de crescer dentro da produtora até me tornar uma funcionária efetiva."

"Por que saiu?"

"Razões pessoais."

"O seu currículo não mostra mais nada após a saída da R&J, mas ele tem data de janeiro. O que tem feito deste então?"

"Estágio no estúdio de edição e filmagem da NYU que é usado mais pelo pessoal do jornalismo. Tive a oportunidade de atuar como diretora de fotografia no documentário "Nos Passos de Bob Dylan", de Alan Gehl, que está em fase de pós-produção. Semana passada terminei, fiz a fotografia do curta-metragem "Day", de Ryan Phillips" – tudo que dizia, ela anotava e aquilo me dava agonia – "Atualmente presto serviço a Imobiliária NY Blocks Sales & Rent."

"Você é corretora também?"

"Não, eu tiro fotografias dos imóveis que são colocados à disposição."

"Agora me diz, senhorita Fabray, o que procura ao trabalhar para a Bad Things?"

"Sinceramente? Eu tenho aluguel para pagar e contas. Cifras que o salário de estagiário da Bad Things não me supriria. Mas estou disposta a deixar um emprego que paga as minhas contas e ter que colocar mais uma pessoa dentro do meu apartamento para dividir o aluguel porque estar aqui é uma oportunidade única de carreira e de aprendizado. A Bad Things hoje trabalha com os projetos mais atraentes na minha ótica e seria um sonho fazer parte disso."

"Você acredita que pode fazer o seu nome dentro da Bad Things?"

"Eu sei que vou dar o melhor de mim. Se vou conseguir fazer o meu nome aqui dentro, bom, acho que tudo isso é conseqüência do trabalho."

"Muito bem, senhorita Fabray. Nós vamos te telefonar pela manhã te convidando ou não para retornar amanhã para retornar a segunda etapa no nosso processo."

Cumprimentei a entrevistadora, peguei minha bolsa e saí de lá um pouco temerosa achando que talvez tivesse exagerado no tom da entrevista. Por causa da hora, esperei por Santiago num chá de cadeira de uma hora no sofá da recepção da produtora.

Eles garantiram que ligariam para uma resposta negativa ou positiva. Estava no meio de uma classe com o celular em mãos aguardando pela resposta. Era uma agonia esperar. Uma resposta positiva significava mais um passo em direção a produtora em ascensão mais desejada da cidade e provavelmente a minha demissão na imobiliária. Uma resposta negativa significaria que eu deveria passar no meu emprego e pedir perdão para o meu chefe linha dura pela falta sem justificativa, que ficaria mais que contente em ter meu conto cortado desde que ele não me demitisse. Patético.

Quando meu telefone vibrou, não quis nem saber: levantei-me de supetão numa classe com apenas 15 alunos e corri para fora da classe.

"_Quinn Fabray?_"

"Sim?"

"Aqui é Pâmela Brosson, da Bad Things. Gostaria de te convidar a participar da segunda parte do nosso processo seletivo. É possível você compareceu ao escritório da produtora na Madison às 14h30 de hoje?"

"Com certeza."

"Ótimo. Nós te aguardaremos."

Dei três pulos com os braços erguidos ao lado da porta da classe e quando dei por mim, meus colegas estavam com os pescoços esticados observando a cena. Aquilo me deixou sem-graça e vermelha, mas não tirou a minha satisfação. Liguei para a imobiliária. Avisei que não iria trabalhar de novo. Acreditava que a minha demissão por justa causa era questão de horas.

Almocei com Santiago no refeitório do nosso prédio da NYU. Era o único lugar em Nova York em que a gente poderia comer à vontade por cinco dólares. Tudo que precisávamos fazer era apresentar a carteirinha de estudante. Verdade que a variação não era tão grande, que a comida perdia o gosto com o passar do tempo e a gente passou a definir o copinho de suco pela cor dele: suco de amarelo, suco de vermelho, suco de beje, etc.

"Não se afobe" – ele estava ansioso também – "Vá na boa porque eles descartam as pessoas que tentam ser prestativas demais."

"Ok."

"Eles vão te colocar para fazer o teste no departamento que eles pensam em colocar para trabalhar, mas não vão necessariamente dar uma tarefa que você tiraria de letra. Não se assuste porque o propósito é esse mesmo. Quando eu fiz o meu teste, me colocaram para organizar figurino. Passei umas três horas no depósito cumprindo uma lista de tarefas só em cima disso."

"Você contou essa história."

"Então, provavelmente, eles não vão te mandar tratar foto, nada disso. Eles querem versatilidade, lá dentro."

"Tiago!" – adverti – "Respira. Quem vai fazer o teste sou eu."

No horário certo, pegamos um ônibus em direção a Madison. Santiago me deu um carinhoso beijo no rosto de boa sorte antes de eu me apresentar a recepcionista junto aos outros candidatos que passaram para a segunda etapa. Eram doze pessoas que ficariam com quatro vagas de estágio para ganhar 650 dólares, trabalhar cinco horas, ter direito a ajuda de transporte, alimentação e ter banco de horas que jamais era convertido a mais dinheiro: apenas em folgas. Das pessoas que estavam lá, havia dois colegas meu e de Santiago na NYU. Eu torcia para que nós três pudéssemos entrar, claro, mas ali no calor da tensão, a gente mal conseguiu se falar.

"Pessoal" – Pâmela apareceu para nos recepcionar – "Por aqui, por favor."

Ela nos conduziu à mesma saleta em que fizemos as provas.

"Muito bem, vocês foram os escolhidos entre os candidatos de ontem. A segunda etapa, conforme explicamos por alto ontem, é prática. Cada um de vocês vai receber uma folha com orientações específicas" – pegou uma de exemplo e a levantou para que todos pudessem visualizar – "Essas tarefas estão relacionadas com as atividades que estagiários exercem dentro da Bad Things. Como sabem, aqui na produtora, o estagiário não cumpre uma tarefa fixa dentro do departamento. Os processos são dinâmicos e esperamos que todos os nossos colaboradores tenham esse perfil. Vocês serão divididos em quatro grupos e serão encaminhados para os departamentos. Lá serão submetidos a avaliação do respectivo coordenador. É ele quem vai decidir o destino de cada um de vocês dentro da Bad Things. Nós anunciaremos o resultado amanhã pela manhã e quem for escolhido deve comparecer ao longo da semana para resolver questões burocráticas o mais rápido possível. Boa sorte a todos e aguardem a minha chamada" – ela chamou três pessoas, distribuiu os papeis e as conduziu até um ponto da produtora enquanto os demais permaneceram a espera – "Quinn Fabray, Cecilia Harrison e Guth Bridges."

Foi a nossa vez. Cecilia era uma das minhas colegas da NYU. Se ela foi comigo no grupo, significava que naquele momento tornou-se minha concorrente direta à vaga. Pâmela nos conduziu até ao departamento de fotografia e meu coração bateu forte. Ela nos apresentou ao coordenador e nos deu nossas tarefas já pré-estabelecidas. Santiago estava certo quando disse que eles tentariam colocar o candidato dentro do departamento certo, mas para fazer algo em que não estava habituado. Na linguagem do cinema dentro da fotografia, eu não estava habituada em fazer trabalho de grip, ou seja, em lidar com a maquinaria. Minha função era subir até ao estúdio no sétimo andar, falar com The Animal. Foi o que fiz. Subi as escadas, procurei o pequeno estúdio usado para filmagens simples e fotografia.

"Por favor, gostaria de falar com o Animal?" – disse quase envergonhada para um homem de meia idade que passava por ali.

"Ah, ele está lá dentro da sala. Pode ir lá."

Estava nervosa. Olhava para a minha tarefa. Grip. Eu tratava fotos, tirava um monte delas, fazia testes de câmera, manejava, tudo. Mas grip? Era o trabalho mais braçal do departamento de fotografia ao lado do pessoal da iluminação.

"Animal?" – perguntei envergonhada um homem barbudo com cabelo grande e amarrado num rabo de cavalo curto, mas que me parecia bem normal – "Eu sou Quinn Fabray e estou aqui fazendo um teste para vaga de estágio. Me mandaram para cá."

"Que maravilha" – ele sorriu – "Não é todo dia que eles mandam uma linda garota para sujar as mãos na maquinaria" – ele pegou o meu papel e deu uma rápida lida – "muito bem, Fabray, aqui estão os equipamentos e ali está o estúdio. Agora monte conforme o solicitado."

E foi saindo.

"Você vai me deixar aqui sozinha?" – quase me apavorei.

"Por hora... grite se precisar, não tenha pressa em fazer, mas tenha pressa."

Eu tinha um papel, uma lista de equipamentos, um armário organizado e um estúdio ao lado a espera para ser montado. Trilhos, cabos, eletricidade. E ai de mim se estourar qualquer coisa dali. Teria de me vender todos os dias na quinta avenida por uns dez anos para pagar a dívida. Respirei fundo, tirei meu casaco de frio, amarrei meu cabelo e comecei a trabalhar.

...

21 de outubro de 2015

(Rachel)

Foi a vez de Gomez me evitar. Ele não recebeu bem a minha rejeição posterior e tornou-se arredio inclusive nos ensaios de palco. Sabia que ia passar porque ele era um profissional e na hora da coisa ser para valer, ele colocaria um sorriso no rosto e faria o papel o melhor possível. Mas o nosso diretor não pensava assim. Ele queria ver, e no direito dele, resultados.

"Rachel!" – o diretor chamou a minha atenção durante a passagem em que a minha personagem tira a blusa para o amado dela antes de eles fazerem amor pela primeira vez. No ensaio eu não tirava e a verdade era que Will Potter e eu tínhamos química zero.

"Sim?"

"Você já ficou nua no palco?"

"Não senhor, mas já fiz cenas mais sexuais."

"Que bom que não estou lidando com uma puritana! Fico feliz por você estar ciente de que precisa seduzir o seu parceiro e o público nesta cena. Não com sensualidade vulgar e barata, mas com sua inocência e sinceridade e também com os seus seios" – fiquei em silêncio a espera do esporro – "Agora te pergunto: como vai fazer isso para um teatro cheio de gente desconhecida se age como uma porta celibatária na cena mais romântica da peça?" – não berrou, mas o tom dele te fazia querer morrer.

"Se o problema é tirar a minha blusa..."

"Não é tirar a blusa, Rachel. Você poderia ficar nua em pêlo e se masturbar agora na nossa frente que não adiantaria. Todo o processo está errado. Está sem paixão. Parece que você está sem cabeça, fora da peça, um robô. Está travada. Está vendo esse bicha idiota na tua frente? Ele não é o Will Potter, o imbecil que está me devendo 50 dólares numa aposta. Ele é o cara por quem a sua personagem está apaixonada. Ok? Então toda vez que você pisar neste palco, entenda que a paixão da sua juventude torta neste mundo estranho é por este palhaço. Não estou nem aí se quiser cortar a cabeça dele lá atrás. Mas aqui em cima, você estará apaixonadíssima" – então levantou-se e gesticulou para todos os outros – "Isso se chama atuar, pessoal" – gritou – "Isso é muito mais do que cantar bem ou dançar bem num musical. Se vocês não encontrarem a verdade por trás até do silêncio, então não servem para estar aqui."

Queria morrer.

"Vamos fazer o ato 2, cena 4" – era uma cena que não participava. Fui saindo o palco em direção aos camarins – "Rachel!" – o diretor me gritou – "Não se demore porque quero ensaiar essa cena ainda hoje."

Sabe as cenas em que as divas quebram todo o camarim após um momento de ira. Eu queria quebrar alguma coisa. Não estava com raiva do Paul Diano. Aquele era o jeito dele, todos sabiam que era um diretor teatral duro e perfeccionista. Minha raiva era comigo mesma porque deixei minhas frustrações entrarem no palco, o que era um pecado. Em vez do ar tenso do camarim, escolhi o barulho da calçada de Manhattan para respirar.

"Esquenta não, Berry" – Will veio até mim, logo a última pessoa que esperava – "Não receber uma chamada de Paul Diano é como nunca ter trabalhado com ele. Vai por mim."

"Obrigada, Will. Mas o chato é que ele tem toda razão."

"Eu sei, você está travada. Até achei que o problema fosse comigo até o pessoal começar a comentar sobre o fora que deu no Gomez. Ele disse que você é uma jogadora."

"Engraçado como a gente leva fama com coisas tão bobas. Virei uma jogadora porque não quero ir para a cama com ele."

"Acontece... seja como for, queria ficar em bons termos contigo. Por mais profissional que a gente seja, nunca vou poder te beijar direito ou apalpar os seus peitos se a gente ficar nessa animosidade birrenta" – e estendeu a mão – "Paz?"

"Paz."

Esperei ainda meia hora para fazer mais uma tentativa da fatídica cena. Ainda estava longe do ideal, mas ao menos o diretor não me chamou mais de porta celibatária. Recebi uma mensagem de texto de Santana no final da tarde. Ela disse que iria chegar tarde em casa porque passaria num bar karaokê. O meu dia foi péssimo e pensei que talvez pudesse acompanhá-la num copo de cerveja e depois soltar a voz com uma música depressiva da Celine Dion. Precisava disso.

"_**Qual bar?**_" – Rachel

"_**Wicked Willy's, na Bleecker**_" – Santy

Sabia que bar ela se referia. Era um que ficava cheio de estudantes da NYU, o que era uma surpresa, porque o reduto de Santana girava nas proximidades do campus da Columbia em Upper West Side.

"_**Estarei lá**_" – Rachel

Fui direto para lá sem carregar qualquer colega do teatro. Peguei um táxi porque não sabia direito qual estação descer. Era mais prático. Quando cheguei ao bar, vi um grupinho que parecia fazer uma festa particular. Conhecia pessoas dali. Lá estavam Santiago e Quinn.

"Rachel!" – Johnny me encontrou à porta do bar – "Legal que você também veio."

Eu o puxei para um canto.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – disse com os olhos atentos ao grupo para ver se eles tinham notado a nossa presença. Quinn sorria e erguia uma taça. Ela era celebrada pelos demais.

"Está aqui e não soube?" – franziu a testa – "Quinn foi chamada para trabalhar na produtora que queria."

"A Bad Things?" – arregalei os olhos. Era uma boa novidade.

"Acho que é essa mesmo. Vamos lá falar com ela?"

Minhas mãos suavam. Sentia uma felicidade enorme por ela ter conseguido entrar num lugar que desejava. Era mesmo algo a se comemorar. Johnny chegou fazendo festa, me encobrindo e penso que foi proposital. Então ele se virou em minha direção.

"Olha só o que apareceu por aqui..." – ele disse.

Quinn estava surpresa em me ver. Eu estava surpresa em estar ali.

"Oi" – me aproximei timidamente e dei um beijo atrapalhado no rosto dela. Quinn abriu um bonito sorriso, franco. Ela estava linda, apesar de mais magra.

"Que boa surpresa."

"Santana contou e eu não pude faltar" – menti, mas foi por uma boa causa. Depois, era provável que comparecesse se ela me dissesse toda a história – "Meus parabéns."

"É só um estágio. Vou ganhar uma miséria. Mas vai dar tudo certo."

"Vai sim... estou orgulhosa" – olhei para o lado – "Oi Santiago" – o cumprimentei de longe. Ao que parecia, ele estava tentando traçar uma nova menina. Coitada dela.

"Quer uma bebida? Eu pago."

"Vou aceitar."

Santana chegou quase meia hora depois. Queria entender o que houve na noite da premiere porque ela e Johnny pareciam estar mais afastados que o normal deles. Só um beijo não poderia ter causado tudo aquilo entre dois grandes amigos. Ela não se abria comigo e eu não tinha como pressionar Johnny. Mas um dia eu os pegaria de jeito.

O dono do bar abriu o palco. Alguns colegas de Quinn e outros presentes no bar se arriscaram. Achei na lista uma música antiga do Big Star que conhecia dos discos do meu pai. Era uma canção boba, mas que me deu vontade de cantar naquele instante. Bem mais do que Celine Dion. Subi ao palco e não disse nada. Simplesmente soltei a voz quando o playback do violão começou.

"_I'm in love with a girl/ Finest girl in the world/ i didn't know i could feel this way/ think about her all the time/ always on my mind/ i didn't know about love/ All that a man should do is true/ i'm in love with a girl/ finest girl in the worls/ i didn't know this could happen to me_."

Saí do palco sob aplausos, mas estava com sentimentos conflitantes. Triste pelo meu dia, feliz por Quinn, e me sentindo solitária.

"Santana" – puxei a minha irmã, que bebia uma cerveja – "Eu não estou me sentindo bem e vou para casa."

"Eu vou contigo. Só me dê quinze minutos?" – acenei. Recolhi minha bolsa, me despedi de Johnny e aguardei minha irmã fora do bar.

"Rachel?" – Quinn foi atrás de mim.

"Ei."

"Foi uma escolha... interessante... digo... da música."

"É de um disco velho que tem na casa dos meus pais."

"Estive pensando..." – ela estava nervosa. Esfregava o dedo do anel da mão esquerda. Era um cacoete – "Eu tenho saudades de conversar. A gente costumava falar sobre as coisas que fizemos ao longo do dia e eu perdi isso quando nos separamos. Santiago não é a pessoa mais indicada para esse tipo de papo... Então gostaria de saber se eu poderia te ligar só para conversar. Eu sei que disse que jamais poderíamos ser amigas, mas a verdade é que sinto falta da amizade que a gente tinha independente do nosso relacionamento."

"Eu adoraria" – sorri e ela retribuiu.

"Obrigada. Obrigada por vir. Não tem idéia de como isso foi importante."

"Falo com você mais tarde" – disse quando vi Santana sair do bar. Minha irmã se despediu de Quinn com um abraço e entramos num táxi.


	80. 31 de outubro de 2015 Halloween

**27 de outubro de 2015 - Halloween**

(Quinn)

"Foi assustador" – disse ao telefone – "Santiago estava lá comigo e as pessoas pareciam muito simpáticas, mas minhas pernas tremiam."

"_Não deve ter sido tão ruim._"

"Eu me atrapalhei por completo. Parecia que tinha esquecido tudo. Fiquei quinze minutos olhando para a tela do computador tentando me lembrar como tratava uma foto. Era algo simples para web que eles precisavam 'para ontem'. Quase entrei em pânico."

"_O que você fez para se acalmar?_"

"Primeiro eu terminei a foto sob olhar desconfiado do meu coordenador, depois pedi para uma colega me explicar onde ficava a máquina de café."

"_Oh, Quinn..._" – ouvi a risada gostosa – "_Você não pode tomar café. Fica hiperativa se tomar demais, e café te dá insônia após as cinco da tarde."_

"Depois das cinco? Mesmo?" – gargalhei. Era bom ouvir os detalhes das observações de Rachel – "Não eram cinco da tarde, então acho que não terei insônia nesta noite. Mas tomei um copo cheio e só então consegui retomar o controle. Voltei outra e tratei as outras fotos. Ninguém ficou impressionado. Pelo menos fiz o que tinha de ser feito."

"_O que você fez mais?_"

"Ainda estou me familiarizando com o ambiente e o coordenador não quis me atolar de coisas, em especial depois do meu início inseguro. Então, basicamente, aprendi como funciona a organização burocrática dentro do departamento de fotografia. Coisas da agenda, divisão de tarefas, escalações. O maior volume é o da publicidade, por isso a equipe fixa se dedica mais a ela. Foi quando comecei a entender certas queixas de Santiago."

"_E quanto aos filmes? E aos seriados?_"

"Aí é que está. A Bad Things trabalha com contratos temporários para os filmes. Pelo menos uma boa parte é. Pelo que entendi, estão construindo um pavilhão de estúdio em New Rochelle para seriados e ocasionalmente filmes porque isso pouca orçamento no futuro do que usar e alugar locações como é feito hoje. Se isso acontecer, há uma boa chance da equipe fixa aumentar e ser deslocada para New Rochelle. Mas, por hora, acho que vou ficar na publicidade. É onde os estagiários atuam mais."

"_Isso é uma pena._"

"Envolve filmagem de qualquer forma. Há muitas histórias lá dentro de pessoas que cresceram na empresa e hoje só se dedicam aos filmes. Então vou me manter otimista. É uma oportunidade."

"_É bom te ver assim..._"

"Assim como?"

"_Esperançosa, animada. Fazia algum tempo, Quinn. É bom ver você se preocupar mais em fazer o que te dar prazer e menos com o dinheiro._"

"Para ser sincera, ainda me preocupo com dinheiro. As coisas aqui estão apertadas."

"_Mas você não deixa de viver._"

"Verdade!" – tinha leve impressão aonde Rachel queria chegar. Às vezes ela reclamava por eu trabalhar demais e me esforçar demais entre faculdade, emprego e freelas. Mas eu fazia de tudo para, no mínimo, não ser um peso na vida dela. Para que ela jamais tivesse que fazer nada por mim, financeiramente falando, por necessidade. E também fazia por mim, por meu orgulho – "Lembra muito aquele nosso início na cidade, menos as incertezas. Quer dizer, elas sempre vão existir, mas são diferentes. Hoje estão menos traumáticas."

"_Elas foram traumáticas algum dia?_"

"A gente não sabia se iria comer na semana seguinte."

"_Eu não via as coisas por esse ângulo. Era uma luta gostosa até, e romântica._"

"Você é romântica. Uma romântica cheia de si" – provoquei.

"_Você é que precisa exercitar o seu otimismo._"

"Mesmo?"

"_Mesmo_" – Rachel me deu uma idéia brilhante.

"Talvez possa começar agora. Vai ter uma festa de Halloween neste sábado. Vai ser no apartamento de um colega meu..."

"_Sábado?_"

"Sim..."

"_Não vai dar. Eu tenho um compromisso no sábado, coincidentemente também uma festa de Halloween, só que beneficente junto à comunidade artística._"

"Festa com ou sem fantasia?"

"_Com vestidos de estilistas, fotógrafos, pose em frete a um painel com logos das entidades assistencialistas."_

"Oh!" – senti até uma ponta de humilhação – "Você... terá companhia?" – procurei ser casual.

"_Só de Nina. Não é que a minha irmã vá abrir mão da festa da Columbia para me acompanhar. Dizem que será tão boa que os convites estão esgotados. Santana comprou um para mim e outro extra, acho que pensando em Johnny. Mas esses dois estão estranhos._"

"Estranhos como?"

"_Os dois se beijaram durante a premiere de Slings and Arrows. Mas alguma coisa aconteceu em seguida. Ela não me diz o quê. Ele não me diz o quê._"

"Hum" – não estava interessada no drama daqueles dois – "Você vai à festa da Columbia?"

"_O reduto de Santana não é tão atraente ao meu gosto, Quinn. Talvez eu vá. Eles vão fazer a festa numa casa noturna legal, vai ter um DJ decente e eu conheço algumas pessoas que irão._"

"Ok" – me sentia um pouco humilhada com o meu pobre convite. Talvez poderia contornar isso com um pouco de humor – "Rachel, poso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"_Claro._"

"Qual a cor da calcinha você está usando?"

"_Quinn!_" – ela protestou e eu comecei a rir. A indignação dela era adorável – "_Isso não tem graça!_"

"Não se finja chocada, Rach. Você sabe que eu estaria em suas calças num estalar de dedos e não tenho a menor vergonha de esconder isso."

"_Está cada vez mais abusada, Quinn Fabray. Nossos telefonemas supostamente deveriam ser para conversar civilizadamente sobre coisas cotidianas, não para descrever roupas debaixo e usar isso como um artifício libidinoso. Se você não entende isso, então..._"

"Desculpe" – a interrompi antes que ela completasse a ameaça. Não entendia porque Rachel ficava tão ofendida com essas coisas. Ninguém melhor do que eu sabia que ela não era inocente e costumava estar aberta a tentar novas coisas na cama como posições e brinquedos, desde que não fossem sadomasorquistas ou que ela considerasse degradantes. Entedia qual era a nossa relação atual. Entendia que teria de batalhar para voltarmos a namorar. Mas por que tanta birra com uma insinuação boba? Amigos também fazem leves insinuações sexuais um para o outro – "Você deve estar cansada pelo dia e tudo mais."

"_Talvez eu esteja. Boa noite, Quinn._"

"Boa noite, Rach."

Ela desligou o telefone. Levantei da minha cama, calcei um chinelo e arrastei os pés até a cozinha. Santiago desenhava enquanto a televisão passava qualquer coisa. Era uma mania dele. Fazia storyboards, coisas sobre os filmes que imaginava um dia gravar. Mas quando perguntava a respeito, ele recolhia os desenhos e dizia que só mostraria quando tudo estivesse pronto. Mais ou menos como fez com o curta-metragem que me propôs e não conseguimos realizar até agora. Deixei-o quieto com a imaginação dele e me servi com um copo de água. Não tinha fome. Estava com vontade era de ter um encontro com a minha mão ou com meu velho vibrador como me habituei a fazer depois do rompimento.

"Boa noite, Tiago."

"Durma bem, Fabray."

Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta, coloquei uma música baixinha, como sempre fazia. Sem cerimônia, tirei minhas calças do pijama junto com a calcinha. Fui até a minha gaveta e peguei meu vibrador. Deitei e tentei imaginar a cor da calcinha que a Rachel usava.

...

31 de outubro de 2015

(Rachel)

Maquiagem, cabelo, unhas. O vestido que comprei na linha exclusiva só por causa do evento e muita, mas muita paciência para lidar e sorrir para pessoas que faziam designer com maquiagens e cabelos, em vez de simplesmente pintar e escovar. E a minha "equipe" nem era famosa. Mas estava ali na sala da minha casa enquanto a minha irmã passava para lá e para cá com celular colado no rosto. Parecia animada com a festa. Pelo que consegui entender, a turma mais próxima (inclusive Andrew) se encontraria por lá.

A única pessoa próxima que teria companhia no meu evento, além de Nina, seria de Grace Hemon: não era a minha pessoa favorita no mundo. Haveria conhecidos. Vários deles: pessoas que só encontrava em eventos sociais. Verdade que admirava muitas delas pelo trabalho realizado e que era sempre interessante me aproximar e conversar um pouco para aproveitar a oportunidade. Mas costumava ser apenas isso. Estava era com inveja de Santana, isso sim. E, de certa forma, até mesmo de Quinn, que iria aproveitar uma festa caseira na casa de amigos. Se não me engano, do diretor com quem ela trabalhou no documentário.

"Por que festas de celebridade começam tão cedo?" – Santana sentou no sofá e me observou enquanto meu cabelo era escovado – "Ainda são quatro e meia."

"Antigamente os tapetes vermelhos aconteciam cedo, uma por causa da longa duração das cerimônias" – Giles explicou enquanto arrumava meu cabelo – "Era preciso dar alguma coisa aos jornais que fechavam as edições até determinada hora da noite. Os mecanismos da imprensa mudaram, mas certas tradições continuam. No caso dos eventos de caridade, é elegante fazer um evento cedo e liberar os convidados que tenham outros planos, a não ser, claro, nas noites de gala."

"Interessante" – minha irmã descascou uma banana – "Isso significa que você vai para a festa da Columbia, certo?"

"É festa a fantasia" – respondi – "Não estarei fantasiada."

"Vai sim: a roupa que você vai vestir é uma fantasia sob um determinado ponto de vista. É elegante para os seus padrões. Portanto: fantasia."

"Isso é rude!" – Giles ficou chocado.

"Viu nada" – procurei ignorar e amenizar – "Ela fala coisas piores, não ligue."

"De qualquer forma, o convite ficará contigo."

"O problema é que se eu não for, você vai querer me enforcar depois por ter gasto dinheiro à toa."

"Faça como quiser, hermana" – o celular dela tocou. Era uma mensagem de texto que ela tratou de responder depressa. Foi até a cozinha e jogou a casca de banana fora. Depois colocou os chinelos, a bolsa dentro do armário e pegou as chaves do carro – "Volto já."

"Ela é sempre assim delicada?"

"Santana é uma grandiosa bitch quando quer" – respondi sem meias-palavras –"Mas acredite quando digo que essa não foi uma das piores respostas."

Assim que terminei de me arrumar, contatei Nina e estava tudo pronto para irmos ao evento. Tapetes vermelhos eram cansativos, mas naquele meu primeiro após a premiere de Slings and Arrows, reparei certas mudanças: as repórteres que me abordaram me perguntavam muito mais sobre o relacionamento da minha personagem com Luis do que da minha presença no evento.

"Pode nos dar alguma pista sobre o destino de Kimon?"

"Como?"

"Kimon é a fusão de Kath com Simon."

"Isso seria spoilers, certo?" – de certa forma aquilo era divertido – "A série ainda está no início e vocês ainda vão poder ver o envolvimento desses dois de forma orgânica. O que posso dizer é que Simon consegue quebrar alguns dos preconceitos que existem em Kath."

"O que você acha da repercussão da série?"

"Melhor que esperava. Surpreendente de verdade" – o me mais falaria na correria de um tapete vermelho?

"Os fãs mais adolescentes descobriram a série muito rapidamente e já fazem toda uma movimentação nas redes sociais. O que acha disso?

"É parte do reconhecimento de um trabalho bem feito. Acredito que Slings tem um núcleo mais jovem com apelo e carisma. O resultado é esse. É tudo muito gostoso" – resposta padrão, automática. Era o tipo da pessoa que evitava redes sociais. Alimentava meu Twitter, meu Facebook, mas não interagia muito não. Tudo graças a Quinn e os comentários que ela deixava no meu velho MySpace. Fiquei traumatizada.

Depois das fotos, fui liberada para o evento. Estava ali à convite da organização e fiquei feliz por ser algo em decorrência ao crescimento da minha carreira e não pelas negociações do meu agente. Além disso, a organização financiava grupos de médicos que atuavam em comunidades pobres pelos Estados Unidos que ninguém imagina existir, mas há. A entidade iria homenagear alguns atores como Jane Fonda, e outros ativistas enquanto assistíamos tudo em mesas com nossos nomes marcados. Nina e eu fomos colocadas em uma com Grace Hemon, Jonas Troffer, Liz Berton, Natalie Portman e marido. Fiquei feliz por dividir a mesa com Portman. Era uma pessoa que eu costumava "esbarrar" em Nova York e sempre tínhamos uma conversa cordial.

Após os discursos, os convidados eram liberados a circular e foi colocada uma música suave para tal. Eu aproveitei e bebi espumante, comi alguns petiscos e depois de circular e posar para algumas fotos com outros atores, olhei para o convite que parecia queimar em minha bolsa. O meu vestido não era de gala. Era um curto social em que poderia circular muito bem em qualquer festa elegante de Manhattan. Talvez estivesse um pouco demais para uma boate. Mas Santana tinha um ponto: era halloween e, de certa forma, o meu vestido era uma fantasia. Um smoking serveria de fantasia num dia como esse. Conversei com Nina. Agradeci a presença dela e nos despedimos ali mesmo. Talvez ela aproveitasse mais um pouco da festa, não sei. Critério dela.

Peguei um táxi em direção a Upper West Side, nas proximidades da Columbia, onde havia a única casa noturna decente daquele velho reduto judeu da cidade. Mostrei o meu convite e ainda me cobraram a carteira de identidade. Menores de 18 anos eram proibidos e aquela gente era inteligente o suficiente para não se deixar levar por documentos falsos. Assim que fui adentrando o ambiente o som antes abafado foi subindo e o que vi foi uma festa grandiosa e muito bem produzida. Não era por menos que os ingressos foram disputados e até caros. Estava lá, no reduto de Columbia. A questão era como poderia achar a minha irmã e os amigos dela no meio daquela gente. Caminhei circulando a multidão. As pessoas estavam animadas e fantasiadas. Algumas eram criativas, havia as meninas que aproveitaram para colocar o lado vadia para fora sem ser criticadas, como um grupo vestido de sadomasorquista. E tinha várias com micro tudo. Santana e os amigos combinaram irem fantasiados de Thundercats. Minha irmã fez roupa da Willy Kit. Eu não a vi experimentando a fantasia, mas não era difícil imaginá-la com o vestidinho de um alça só.

Procurei prestar atenção na multidão, até que vi um "Thundercat" no bar pegando uma bebida qualquer. Era Andrew. Corri até ele.

"Ei!" – ele gritou e me deu um abraço.

"Viu Santana?" – disse alto no ouvido dele.

"Lá no meio!" – respondeu – "Está com os outros."

Esperei Andrew pegar a bebida. Ele pegou minha mão e me conduziu até o meio da pista de dança onde estavam os demais "Thundercats" e "Willy Kit". Santana me deu um beijo no rosto.

"Bom que cê veio!" – gritou no meu ouvido.

O grupo, claro, não se resumia só aos gatos de Thundera. Havia outras fantasias. Tinha um Rambo, um clássico dr. Spock, um Luke Skywalker e até um leão. Senti pena do coitado com a roupa quente naquele forno de gente. Pelo menos a máscara de malha parecia fresca. Santana estava em modo pesado de festa e paquerava acintosamente uma mulher maravilha. Depois de terminar com Andrew e do fiasco com Johnny, acho que ela estava em modo de caça e a presa era óbvia. Não poderia lamentar pela mulher maravilha porque, francamente, minha irmã era sexy. O leão se aproximou de mim e começou a dançar próximo. Não dava para saber quem era por trás da máscara, só que dançava relativamente bem e mantinha uma distância segura de mim: deixou claro que estava interessado sem necessariamente invadir o meu espaço pessoal de forma desrespeitosa. Gostei e me deixei levar até a sede me vencer. Fui até ao bar comprar uma garrafa de água e o leão me seguiu.

"O leão bebe alguma coisa?" – disse alto por causa da música.

"O leão bebe o que você beber" – ele disse com a voz abafada pela música e pela máscara. Franzi a teta porque apesar de todo ruído poderia reconhecer aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Sem cerimônia, fui até o leão e puxei a máscara de malha e debaixo dela revelou-se uma muito suada Quinn Fabray.

O barman me entregou a garrafa de água e eu dei a gorjeta antes de voltar a minha atenção para a minha ex-namorada. Havia conflito em mim. Não sabia se ficava feliz ou não com a presença dela na festa. É que a casualidade que poderia existir foi para o espaço. Apontei para um espaço aparentemente mais quieto do clube e a puxei para lá. Era um segundo ambiente cheio de casais e de outras pessoas que só procuravam um pouco de descanso.

"Você disse que tinha outra festa para ir!" – cruzei os braços.

"Ué, que eu me lembre bem, você não deu certeza que viria para cá também. Então porque está me atacando como se eu estivesse te perseguindo?"

"Como conseguiu entrar?"

"Com um convite, assim com todo mundo."

"Como?"

"Santana me deu."

"Santana?"

"Isso é tão difícil de acreditar?"

"Por que a minha irmã entregaria o convite extra dela logo a você?"

"Porque eu pedi e ela não viu nada demais. Aliás, qual a razão do drama se a gente estava tendo um bom momento lá na pista até você tirar a minha máscara? Por que não foi planejado por você? Qual é o problema Rachel se você concordou que eu poderia me reaproximar?"

Quinn tinha um ponto. Acho que me deixei levar pelo impacto da surpresa e reagi mal. Ela nunca escondeu que gostaria da reaproximação, eu de fato concordei em tentar manter as coisas devagar e seguras, e eu nunca confirmei nem mesmo para a minha irmã a presença na festa da Columbia. Além do mais, estava no club e me diverti com o leãozinho porque a energia era natural e respeitosa. Tomei um gole da minha água e ofereci para Quinn, que aceitou. Ela parecia sedenta.

"Aonde você arrumou essa fantasia ridícula?"

Ela olhou para si mesma e começou a rir sozinha, passando as mãos pelos cabelos umedecidos de suor.

"O coordenador do departamento de arte da Bad Things mandou se livrar de alguns modelos do estoque. Coisa que eles fazem esporadicamente porque não têm espaço para armazenar tanta coisa. Bom, eu sou estagiária de outro departamento e ainda sou nova na firma. Imagine que sou uma das últimas da fila. Tinha mais nada que se aproveitasse na caixa de doações, mas achei esse traje de halloween."

"A impressão que eu tenho é que você vai fazer planfetagem para o zoológico" – comecei a rir com a idéia.

"Não sei... estou começando a me afeiçoar por esta fantasia. Ela até que é bem costurada e se não fosse pelo rabo poderia até se passar por um pijama desses quentes de inverno. Menos a máscara, que nem faz parte do conjunto original. Eu a arrumei à parte porque seria terrível vir aqui com cabeça de leão."

"Esqueça essa máscara ridícula, por favor."

"Será um prazer" – ela sorriu – "Isso quer dizer que estamos bem? Quer dizer... que não serei expulsa daqui por aparecer e depois por dançar contigo?"

"Não posso negar que estava me divertindo e você se manteve respeitosa. A isso, agradeço."

"De nada!"

"Não force, Quinn Fabray" – adverti para que ela não enchesse o peito com a auto-confiança habitual – "Vamos voltar a dançar?"

"Seria um prazer."

Voltamos à pista, mas os Thundercats estavam mais dispersos. Eu não via mais sinal de Santana. Nem mesmo da mulher maravilha. Andrew ainda estava próximo e outra colega. Ficamos próximos a eles e voltamos a dançar. O DJ já não colocava as músicas frenéticas de dança àquela altura e era gostoso ouvir alguma melodia. Nossos movimentos foram ficando também cadenciados, o que era bom para mim uma vez que estava de salto alto e Quinn, bom, ela usava tênis: algo que colocava quase que exclusivamente para se exercitar.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Talvez fosse o ambiente, a dança, a data comemorativa e o fato de haver um monte de gente procurando alguma companhia. Ou talvez estivesse me sentindo solitária e estava diante de uma pessoa que ainda amava muito. Só sei que quando dei por mim, os lábios de Quinn estavam nos meus e o mundo parou.


	81. 01 de novembro de 2015 – The lion

**01 de novembro de 2015 – The lion**

(Quinn)

Eu estava no céu. Fazia tempo que não sabia o que era acordar na minha velha cama ao lado da mulher que mais amava neste mundo. Rachel dormia meio de lado, meio de barriga para baixo. Não podia ver o rosto dela por hora e não estava segura se ela dormia ou não. Resolvi testar a minha sorte. Passei o meu braço sobre na cintura dela, encostei-me e a beijei no ombro. Rachel se mexeu de forma que me fez perceber que ela estava definitivamente acordada.

"Bom dia, minha lady" – continuei minhas carícias.

"Quinn" – a voz dela saiu rouca, sexy.

"Humm?" – continuei a beijar aquela pele macia, bem tratada.

"Para" – Rachel se virou para de forma a olhar para cima e aquilo me deixou confusa.

"Mas?" – sentei-me na cama sem preocupar com a minha nudez – "Não vai me dizer que você se arrependeu" – seria desesperador, por isso fechei os olhos uma tentativa de não me decepcionar.

"Não" – foi um alívio. Meu corpo relaxou e voltei a respirar quando escutei a resposta dela – "Não me arrependo de ter dormido mais uma vez contigo. Foi uma noite verdadeiramente prazerosa e confesso que senti falta desse contato físico, dos seus beijos, do seu toque."

"Mas?" – sempre havia um porém. Poréns eram a especialidade de Rachel.

"A gente se precipitou" – estava bom demais para ser verdade.

"Por quê? Se fôssemos duas estranhas, diriam que tivemos um momento bom durante uma festa que acabou numa noite. Ninguém falaria nada, ninguém julgaria. Ao contrário, as pessoas iriam aplaudir. Imagine que bem faria ao meu caderninho ter transado com uma atriz da Broadway que está numa série da HBO. Sua irmã provavelmente não teve uma noite com a mulher maravilha? O problema é que somos nós, não é verdade? Ou sou eu? Não é isso?"

"O problema é definitivamente você e não é você ao mesmo tempo" – ela respondeu de um jeito que me deixou confusa – "Vou direto ao ponto aqui, Quinn. A questão é: eu quero voltar" – meu coração disparou e foi difícil me controlar para continuar a prestar atenção do que Rachel dizia – "Esses últimos dias me fizeram perceber o quanto sentia falta de nós. De como a gente se ama e de como é bom estar junto de você. Ter você em minha vida. Isso é simplesmente maravilhoso. Por outro lado, tive a certeza que se termos não forem estabelecidos, não será possível voltarmos a nos relacionar ou vamos desperdiçar essa segunda chance com coisas bobas e, desta vez, para nunca mais."

"Termos? Você quer dizer condições?" – ela acenou. Eu suspirei. Mesmo que não gostasse da idéia de impor regras e restrições, Rachel estava certa num ponto: seria preciso conduzir esse relacionamento com mais cuidado ou o explodiríamos – "Que condições são essas?"

"Continuar a morar em casas separadas é fundamental" – esperava algo nesse sentido. Não era o meu ideal, mas era um recomeço aceitável – "E eu só voltarei a morar contigo novamente quando estiver casada. Mesmo com Santana conosco, pulamos etapas em nosso relacionamento e isso não foi saudável. A gente estava a caminho do altar porque mesmo que você não tivesse essa percepção, seria só uma questão de formalizar uma condição em que vivíamos. Uma condição torta, diga-se de passagem."

"Não posso dizer que gosto, mas também não posso tirar a sua razão. A primeira coisa que fiz quando nos mudamos foi uma cerimônia simbólica a dois de casamento que eu leve à sério. Quando comprei a aliança, estava satisfeita com nossa vida, Rachel, e queria garantir o para sempre, até porque não sabia mais viver contigo de outra forma. Eu ainda não sei, mas posso tentar aprender. Adianto que será estranho para mim: difícil e estranho. Até considero um pesadelo toda essa fase sem você."

"Posso imaginar Quinn. Foi difícil me acostumar a não ter você mais ao meu lado. Mas até quando isso era amor e até quando era comodidade e dependência afetiva? Tive algum tempo para pensar a respeito e agora que para voltar a te ter aqui no sistema 24/7, preciso estar segura" – Rachel levantou-se e foi até ao armário. Pegou algumas peças de roupa e vestiu uma calcinha dessas de modelo samba-canção que a gente gostava de usar algumas vezes para dormir no pós-sexo e também uma camiseta larga. Pegou mais uma peça de roupa e um short dela maior e mais largo (os regulares dela ficavam apertados e justos demais em mim) e atirou em minha direção – "É muito estranho a gente ficar nua e ter esse tipo de conversa."

Sorri. Só mesmo a minha Rachel para ter esse tipo de pudor após tanto tempo. Vesti a camiseta velha e o short. Olhei para o chão do nosso quarto e lá estavam nossas roupas descartadas na noite anterior: o vestido de Rachel e minha fantasia de leão. O top que usava por dentro e o short de ginástica. Rachel voltou a se sentar na cama, só que dessa vez arrumando o cobertor no processo.

"Você vai estabelecer quantidade de telefonemas ou dias da semana para a gente se ver?" – tinha de perguntar por que programação e agenda eram coisas que Rachel Berry-Lopez carregava até para a vida pessoal. Comecei a ajudá-la com a arrumação da cama e do quarto.

"Tenho certeza que vamos achar um ritmo aceitável e razoável" – ela parou de arrumar e falou séria – "Eu quero romance, Quinn. Quero ser seduzida e também ter a minha chance de seduzir. Quero comer um sanduíche da esquina com suco de laranja porque sei que isso é o que a minha garota pode pagar para mim no momento, mas com a certeza de que o que ela oferece e acrescenta é muito mais do que um bem material ou um lanche barato. Eu quero poder te pagar uma ida ao cinema, um jantar a dois num bom restaurante sem que você se sinta desconfortável ou ofendida. Eu quero ter a incerteza de te ver ao longo do dia e, sinceramente, haverá outros que não vou querer de ver mesmo e amarei em ter minha cama desocupada. E quero que você não encare isso como algo pessoal. Quero ligar para você e conversar enquanto estou de pernas para cima descansando de um dia agitado. Quero ter a chance de sair com amigos e falar depois a respeito. Quero contar histórias. Quero te convidar a vir na minha casa para te fazer um jantar especial e quero ir à sua e viver a emoção de dormir na casa da minha namorada."

"Você quer muitas coisas" – disse mais para mim mesma do que para ela. Clatro que foi alto suficiente para Rachel escutar e levar as mãos à cintura – "Juntas, mas separadas, é isso que você deseja agora" – resumi.

"Essa é a parte do romance. Ainda tem a outra parte em que a gente realmente começa a ter planos juntas para o futuro. Que é diferente de fazer planos aproveitando que já estávamos juntas."

"Ok..."

"Não é 'ok', Quinn, estou falando sério aqui" – ela pegou as cobertas dobradas e praticamente as empurrou no closet, como sempre fazia quando ficava nervosa em nossas discussões – "Não pense que tudo que você terá de fazer é levar tudo isso à brisa, porque terá de trabalhar duro sim senhora se quiser um dia me levar ao altar, como era o seu plano. E vai ter que fazer isso direito , porque não quero me casar contigo e ter de ouvir a aquela frase que você me disse enquanto namorávamos."

"Que frase?"

"'Amor, vá tirando a roupa enquanto eu escovo os dentes'" – tentei protestar. Que eu me lembre eu só disse isso uma vez. Talvez duas. Olhando por outro ângulo, eu fui realmente uma cretina chauvinista em algumas das nossas noites.

"Eu vou tentar melhorar neste lado, Rachel. Por mim e por nós. Juro que vou. Mas também tenho minhas condições."

"Manda."

"Não é fácil te ver em contato íntimo com outros colegas a trabalho. É um pesadelo na verdade. Mas é parte do seu trabalho, entendo. Também estou nos negócios, em outra posição, ainda assim, ali. Sei que as vezes é preciso filmar gente simulando sexo e não ter puderes contra isso. Mas é foda, desculpe a palavra, quando a pessoa que está ali sendo gravada por uma câmera é a sua mulher. Mais ainda porque a pessoa ao lado não é voê. Mas é algo que precisa ser feito dependendo do enredo. Só peço que, por favor, não tenha intimidades além do necessário. Uma coisa é você tratar de forma carinhosa um colega de elenco. Outra é aceitar um beijo na boca e achar que é a coisa mais normal do mundo. Aquele beijo com Rom..."

"Ainda remoendo aquilo?"

"Claro que sim. Foi o catalisador para toda merda que passamos. Como poderia não remoer? Se você é amiga do sujeito, se vai continuar a trabalhar com ele. Tudo bem. Posso não gostar dele, mas aceito que tenham de passar tempo juntos ou até mesmo que se gostem como amigos. Apenas saiba quais são limites. Carícias com ele ou qualquer outra pessoa como beijos na boca, estão fora de questão. Tenha esse respeito por mim."

"E no dia que eu precisar de um beard?"

"Beard?"

"Sejamos realistas, Quinn. Eu não posso ser vista como gay neste ponto da carreira ou estarei arruinada. Atrizes jovens só revelam ser bissexuais quando tem um noivo ao lado. As gays costumam sair do armário depois dos 40. Isso é fato. Quando ficar mais conhecida, vou precisar de um beard. Eu vou ser fotografada com ele, vou beijá-lo em público, vou sair com ele, andar abraçada, de mãos dadas. Então como será?"

"Acho que teremos de esperar esse momento chegar..." – era complicado imaginar Rachel posando diante das câmeras com um galã à tiracolo enquanto eu permanecia às sombras. Esse mundo era tão injusto – "Enfim..." – procurei afastar a imagem – "Preciso que você mantenha padrões realistas no nosso relacionamento, pelo menos. Vou tentar me melhorar sim, mas não espere eu virar a namorada perfeita. Então não me pressione demais. Não ofereça coisas que sabe que vão ferir o meu orgulho só para me testar. Não pense que eu vá passar uma tarde de sorrisos amarelos com Rom Tyler para te agradar. Não esfregue na minha cara a sua vida social de atriz cheia de glamour e atenção. Pondere e tente não insultar a minha inteligência. Eu errei sim, feio. Mas não fui a única, Rach. Erramos as duas de um jeito ou de outro. Se essa é a nossa segunda chance, então temos que as duas colocar a mão na consciência e procurar fazer as correções."

"Eu entendo e aceito os seus termos. Acredito que se a gente teve trabalhar nosso relacionamento devagar, vamos encontrar naturalmente um equilíbrio."

"Então..." – me aproximei de Rachel já mais apaziguada – "Posso beijar a minha namorada e selar o nosso pacto?"

Ela acenou e nós trocamos um beijo suave. Como podia aquilo? Mesmo depois de uma noite de sexo, bastava ela me dar um beijo quase inocente para as minhas pernas balançarem e a minhas partes reagirem. Rachel tinha esse poder estranho sobre mim que talvez nunca vá entender.

"Café da manhã?" – ela rompeu.

"Ok" – eu estava com fome.

Rachel terminou de arrumar a cama com a minha ajuda e depois recolhemos nossas roupas pelo chão. Ela disse que não me preocupasse com a fantasia de leão, que poderia lavar e depois mandá-la de volta. Antes pensava em me livrar da fantasia depois da peça, mas depois não. Até que eu gostava do simbolismo. Rachel pegou geléias, pães e tudo que havia na casa para o café da manhã.

"Ovos mexidos?" – ela ofereceu, eu acenei – "Um ovo só, não muito seco, com uma pitadinha de sal" – disse o jeito que eu gostava de comê-los. Fez questão de prepará-los e me senti como uma convidada na casa.

Sentamos e saboreamos nossa refeição. Por um momento senti como antigamente, como na época em que morava com as gêmeas e era parte da família. A realidade mudou: eu era a namorada de uma e a amiga de outra. Aliás, tinha de agradecer a Santana por não ter rompido as relações comigo no processo. Ela não me chutou para fora da Rock'n'Pano que vai garantir uma renda importante para mim enquanto divido o apartamento com Santiago e faço estágio na Bad Things. Ela também foi fundamental ao arrumar o convite para a festa quando pedi. Estava disposta a dispor de um dinheiro que não podia, no entanto ela me presenteou e só me deixou uma recomendação: se eu estragasse a festa de Rachel de alguma forma, que aí sim ela passaria a estimular a irmã dela a encontrar outra pessoa. Por hora, ela segurava a onda e procurava ponderar. Eu me sentia em dívida com Santana pelo apoio.

"Quais são os seus planos para a semana?" – perguntei.

"Nenhum. Estou atolada com os ensaios e compromissos com a peça. O meu diretor quer tudo perfeito até o fim do mês porque depois a gente entra num período de licenças e feriados. Eu quero passar as festas de fim de ano em Lima."

"E no fim de semana?"

"Nada agendado."

"A gente poderia sair."

"Como num encontro?"

"Exato, como num encontro."

"Ok."

"Ok?" – abri um sorriso e quase gargalhei – "Então senhorita Berry-Lopez, aguarde que os detalhes desse encontro eu revelarei ao longo da semana em nossos telefonemas, se isso estiver bom para você."

"Estará perfeito."

Eu a ajudei a limpar a mesa do café e reparei que havia nenhum sinal de Santana ainda. Rachel ficaria preocupada logo, logo. Ficaria com ela e esperaria, mas minha namorada (como era gostoso voltar a dizer isso) disse que não precisava. Ela me arrumou uma calça para ir embora e nos despedimos com um rápido beijo. Tive de me segurar para não pular e socar o ar como se tivesse marcado um gol.

Por coincidência, na calçada em frente ao prédio, cruzei com Santana recém descida de um táxi. Ela estava com cara de ressaca e jeito de que dormiu na cama alheia. Pareceu surpresa em me ver.

"Ei."

"Oi" – ela respondeu – "Você dormiu aqui?" – acenei – "Quer dizer que você e a minha irmã..." – acenei novamente. Santana não estava em condições de ouvir longas histórias – "Parabéns, Fabray. Você conseguiu. Não estrague tudo desta vez."

"Não que queria me meter na sua vida, mas onde dormiu?"

"Eu fisguei uma mulher maravilha que se revelou ser a mulher gato..." – ela fez expressão de dor – "Falo da versão sadomasô da Michele Pfeiffer, não da versão legal e elegante da Anne Hathaway."

"Oh!"

Santana virou o ombro e puxou um pouco do tecido do casaco. Havia uma marca de mordida no ombro.

"Não quero nem ver as cravadas das unhas nas minhas costas..."

"Tem certeza que vampiros não existem?" – estava impressionada.

"Se existem, foi para nunca mais!" – virou as costas e seguiu para o interior do prédio.

Balancei a cabeça e sorri mesmo assim. Quem sabe ela não aprende e procure se acertar com Johnny e concertar seja lá o que fosse. Acreditava que ele era um cara legal para Santana. Os dois se completavam. Isso, no entanto, era problema deles. O meu estava bem encaminhado. Meu peito estava explodindo de alegria e meu espírito estava leve. Rachel era novamente minha. Fui andando para a estação do metrô com uma música em mente.

"_In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the Lion sleeps tonight/ In the jungle, the jungle, the Lion sleeps tonight..._"


	82. 19 de novembro de 2015 – O beijo

**19 de novembro de 2015 – O beijo**

(Santana)

"Oi Santana" – levei um susto quando ouvi a voz feminina vinda por trás de mim na saída do campus da Columbia. É que o timbre parecia com a da mulher gato, que evitava como se fosse uma praga. Era só Roberta, uma colega das classes de negócios que está atrás de mim há algum tempo porque queria fazer um estágio com boa remuneração e a Weiz era famosa por não pagar uma miséria. Achou que se ficasse na minha cola poderia entrar com mais facilidade na empresa dentro do departamento que desejava.

"Ei" – procurei me acalmar um pouco do susto, ainda assim estava cautelosa. A mulher gato, que fazia curso de História, andou me procurando para rodadas adicionais de nossa noite, porque, segundo dizem nas rodas de fofoca virtual de Columbia, eu tirei uma boa nota no caderninho dela. O lado ruim de ser uma bissexual assumida no campus é que vários homens e mulheres queriam pagar para ver. Andava recebendo propostas de todos os lados. Ao menos Roberta queria arrancar outra coisa de mim que não fosse minha pele, como a mulher gato: a marca da mordida ainda não havia desaparecido por completo.

"Queria saber se você teve tempo de entregar o meu currículo para o senhor Martini" – era o diretor do departamento financeiro.

Ela nem parecia se importar com o fato de que corria fofocas internas de que as estagiárias bonitinhas terminavam na cama do senhor Martini e, às vezes, de alguns dos coordenadores. Roberta era bonitinha. Não que eles fossem tarados que usavam a posição para forçar sexo com alguém. Era uma via de mão dupla. Alguns dos executivos (nem todos porque alguns eram gays e outros eram realmente respeitáveis pais de família) gostavam de uma bocetinha jovem. Algumas das meninas usavam dessas armas para subir de cargo. Parecia ser o perfil da minha colega de faculdade. Ela era do tipo que treparia até com um sem-teto num freakshow assistido pela própria mãe se isso significasse subir até onde queria. Não a julgava.

"Desculpe, não tive a chance de encontrá-lo pessoalmente e deixei o seu currículo nas mãos da secretária dele" – ela ficou decepcionada. Eu também ficaria, de certo modo. Mas não fiz promessas, logo, estava de consciência tranqüila.

"Ok" – ela ficou decepcionada. Mas o descontentamento parece que só durou alguns segundos. Logo ela recompôs a postura – "E você? O que vai fazer hoje?" – o tom mudou, passou a ser de paquera. Segurei para não rir em descrença.

Era como se Roberta achasse que deveria me estimular de alguma forma para fazer com que o currículo dela chegasse diretamente às mãos de um executivo de primeiro time. Se fosse um colega qualquer desesperado por um emprego, até que não pensaria mal. Mas ela soube por um acaso porque ouviu uma conversa entre eu e Andrew que sou herdeira de Caleb Weiz. Infelizmente era preciso ter muito cuidado com as pessoas que se aproximavam de mim de agora em diante. Também era preciso valorizar ainda mais a amizade daqueles que faziam parte o meu convívio antes dos cifrões futuros atingirem minha cabeça.

"Tenho um compromisso. Algo fechado" – acrescentei rapidamente para não dar margem para ela não se convidar.

"Quem sabe um lanche após as classes? Conheço um lugar bem discreto."

"Andrew!" – disse com alegria ao ver o meu ex-namorado passando ali por perto.

"Oi San!" – ele gritou ao longe e foi se aproximando.

"Achei que vocês tinham terminado..."

"Terminamos. Desculpe, Roberta. Falo contigo noutra ocasião."

"O que foi espoleta?" – peguei no braço dele e saímos caminhando em direção à biblioteca.

"Não consegui fazer um favor a uma colega do jeito que ela queria, então ela pensou que se me desse uma alegria eu poderia me empenhar mais."

"Oh!" – passou o braço pelo meu ombro. Velho hábito que eu não me importava que continuasse – "Ocupada hoje?"

"Como sempre. Por quê?"

"Dave vai estrear o game que ele desenvolveu hoje e nós seremos os primeiros a testar" – o paraíso nerd.

"Legal. Pena que não posso ir" – nem gostaria de ir. Gostar de jogar videogame era uma coisa completamente diferente de ser fanático que testava tudo que era brinquedinho novo e ficava horas regulares em frente a uma tela. Tinha mais o que fazer.

Despedi-me de Andrew ainda dentro da biblioteca, quando ele ficaria por lá e eu pegaria um livro para estudar em casa, ou no trabalho. A vantagem de ser uma "intocável" na empresa era que podia barganhar com o chefe. Não que fosse preguiçosa e trapaceasse, mas às vezes pedia vistas grossas para poder trabalhar num trabalho da Columbia ou em algo da Rock'n'Pano durante o meu expediente na Weiz. Não era um picareta. Cumpria minhas tarefas sem reclamar, mas fato era que não tinha trabalho a fazer ao longo de todo expediente. Muitas vezes meia hora bastava. O resto era blá, blá, blá. Especialmente quando o senhor Weiz resolvia aparecer na empresa e me chamava para acompanhá-lo junto à diretoria.

Fui trabalhar no lugar que passaria uma boa parte da minha jovem vida. Nada de novo no front. O departamento estava dividido entre fazer balanços de estratégias aplicadas e avaliações de cenários antes de desenvolver novos projetos estratégicos. Como mera estagiária, tinha de fazer o trabalho chato de planilha. Nada complicado. Só pedia atenção.

"Ainda vou explodir tudo isso..." – resmunguei entediada.

"Exploda depois de você ser presidente" – um colega ironizou – "Tenho certeza que fará um ótimo trabalho dado as suas tendências terroristas."

Não levava à sério o que os imbecis desdenhavam. Faziam porque podiam. Simples assim. Era uma espécie de lambuzar enquanto se podia, ou porque alguns desses caras tinham a menor vontade de seguir carreira dentro de uma única empresa. Era algo normal e não ligava. Terminei o meu trabalho chato e fiz um intervalo por conta própria de quinze minutos antes de mexer em coisas pessoais.

Depois do café fundamental da máquina que ficava dentro do nosso departamento (havia também a copeira que servia se quisesse, mas eu preferia o da máquina por ser mais forte), e dos biscoitinhos amanteigados, verifiquei o meu e-mail. Havia um desses de corrente religioso da tia Maria que eu nunca abria, newsletters, fotos que Shelby mandava de papi e Beth (a família havia concordado que Facebook era exposição desnecessária, especialmente por causa de Rachel depois que ela começou a fazer carreira na Broadway), e-mails de Mercedes, de Brittany e de Mike. Mike? Era uma raridade receber e-mail de Mike, até porque ele sempre ligava quando queria dizer alguma coisa. A não ser que fosse uma convocação e das grandes. Abri a mensagem. Dito e feito.

_Amigos, encontro vocês nesta sexta-feira, dia 20, depois das 21h horas, no bar de sempre perto da minha casa. Tenho um anúncio importante a fazer e espero que estejam todos lá. É importante._

Oh deus, tomara que ele não tenha engravidado alguém.

...

20 de novembro de 2015

(Rachel)

Se você sentia que era preciso reunir pessoas para um anúncio era porque algo devia ser realmente importante a ser dito. Não acredito que fazê-lo num bar fosse necessariamente apropriado. O ambiente envolve álcool e barulho e desatenção. Verdade que o apartamento de Mike é muito pequeno para qualquer reunião, a não ser que sejam para duas, no máximo três pessoas. Torna-se necessário, portanto, um espaço maior. O salão de eventos do meu prédio é muito agradável e apropriado. Bem que ele poderia me pedir para reservá-lo. Não seria um problema, a não ser o deslocamento dos amigos dele de Manhattan até Astoria, que não era distante.

Enfim, o encontro estava marcado num bar, o que era inapropriado caso ele tivesse a dizer algo realmente importante, eu estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber do que se tratava e sabia de alguém cujo anúncio não era um mistério: Quinn. Nada de anormal. Minha namorada era a melhor amiga de um dos nossos melhores amigos. O problema: ela não queria me adiantar do que se tratava por mais que insistisse e a curiosidade corroia meu estômago a ponto de que provavelmente teria uma gastrite assim como a minha irmã.

"Última chance" – discuti com a minha namorada ao celular.

"_Rachel, daqui a umas cinco horas todo mundo vai se encontrar e você vai saber do que se trata. Tenha paciência! Parece que está remoendo isso o dia inteiro._"

"Estou remoendo o fato de você saber do que se trata e eu não."

"_Óbvio!_"

"Quinn, por favor..."

"_Não, senhorita Berry-Lopez. Agora comporte-se._"

"Se você me contar agora, pode voltar comigo do bar para a minha casa eu te deixo chegar à terceira base e quem sabe marcar um home run depois do nosso encontro amanhã, caso a gente encontre ambiente privado apropriado. Talvez na minha casa. O que acha?"

"_Você deve estar desesperada de curiosidade para se oferecer dessa forma_" – ela zoava de mim pelo celular – "_Embora seja tentador voltar à terceira base após um tempo longo demais afastada por causa da sua abstinência imposta e maluca, devo acrescentar, não vou dizer._"

"Ai, você é tão frustrante!"

"_Sejamos realistas, Rach. Eu vou marcar o meu home run de qualquer jeito depois do nosso encontro._"

"Além de frustrante, naturalmente, cheia de si. Como sempre!"

"_Mesmo assim, você me ama._"

"Sorte sua, senhorita Fabray" – revirei os olhos – "Que horas você vai estar lá?"

"_Depois do expediente. Fica contramão ir em casa para depois descer novamente a Midtown._"

"Nesse caso, vou procurar chegar mais cedo para te fazer companhia."

"_Será uma honra_" – ela deu uma risadinha ao telefone.

"Até lá."

Voltei a me concentrar nos ensaios da peça. Estávamos chegando a uma etapa final em deixaríamos os fragmentos de lado para começar a ensaiar o conjunto em sequência até chegar ao ponto dos ensaios gerais. Nem queria pensar a respeito. Era minha primeira protagonista do teatro e embora sempre fui bem tratada pela crítica, tudo poderia acontecer no mundo da Broadway. Hoje amado, amanhã odiado. A nota boa era que Bowie e os patrocinadores pareciam felizes com o andamento dos trabalhos: tudo dentro do cronograma. Benefícios em trabalhar com a Cosmic Stage, uma das companhias mais experientes do mercado que, diferente da R&J, por exemplo, eram especialistas em teatro.

Como o meu expediente terminava no meio da tarde, a não ser que tivesse algo extra para fazer, costumava ir para casa e aproveitava de pequenos luxos do meu bairro. Morar em Astoria era como estar numa cidade com características de transição entre o subúrbio e o grande centro urbano de Manhattan. Podia-se, por exemplo, encontrar todas as lojas de rede, algumas de luxo e, logo ao lado, o mercadinho. Não havia prédios altos, a vizinhança era heterogênica, assim como a diversidade étnica. Eu me sentia muito bem transitando pelas avenidas do bairro de carro ou de bicicleta. Era onde eu cuidava das minhas unhas e tratava dos meus cabelos, comprava minhas frutas e vegetais orgânicos, e começava a conhecer as pessoas do bairro, como o moço da banca de revista, o senhor que tomava conta do bar de jazz, e até da menina que tinha uma lojinha de flores. Desta vez, optei por cuidar apenas das unhas.

"Curtinhas desta vez!" – pedi a Marla.

"Por quê?" – ela me olhou decepcionada – "Suas unhas estão lindas, Rachel. Grandes e elegantes."

"Então faça delas curtas e elegantes."

"Tudo bem" – ela suspirou decepcionada e começou a cortar e tratar enquanto eu repousava minha cabeça na poltrona confortável e fechei os olhos. Gostava de ser atendida por Marla porque ela conversava se você estivesse disposta a tal e sabia acompanhar razoavelmente bem. Caso contrário, ela logo percebia em que modo o cliente estava e fazia o trabalho dela em silêncio – "Assim está bom?" – unhas curtinhas, mas sem ser 'toquinho'. Pontas mais quadradinhas.

"Perfeitas."

"Qual esmalte?" – mostrou a carta de esmaltes – "Liso ou trabalhado?"

"Liso. Vou experimentar esse azul."

"Lindo tom" – ela sorriu e continuou a trabalhar – "O mesmo nos pés?" – acenei positivo.

Saí do salão com minhas unhas renovadas e preparadas para o início de um fim de semana que prometia. Quinn havia combinado comigo ao longo da semana que o nosso encontro seria por conta dela. Ela ia aproveitar a ausência de Santiago no apartamento para me oferecer um jantar preparado por ela mesma. Ao que parece, ele arrumou uma namorada (coitada) e que planejava dormir fora. Quinn disse que conseguiu no sebo um livro de receita para pessoas que sabem nada de cozinha. Ela pensou em Santiago, mas quem aproveitou de verdade foi ela. Apesar de que jura que Santiago aprendeu a fazer ovos mexidos, torradas e começava a ensaiar a fazer uma omelete. Milagres acontecem.

Por isso que Quinn estava tão certa que entraria em minhas calças no nosso encontro. Ela achava que me seduziria com comida caseira básica, mas que eu cairia de amores só por causa disso. A verdade é que me fiz de durona durante algumas semanas para que ela aprendesse algumas lições. Mas chegou um ponto que minhas necessidades começavam a falar alto e era difícil resistir a uma mulher tão linda que me amava e que me pegava de um jeito que me deixava tonta e mole e úmida em minha roupa íntima.

Coloquei um conjunto mais aquecido, porque Nova York soprava gelado àquela época do ano, arrumei meu cabelo e peguei um táxi até Midtown no famoso bar do Mike. Não que fosse dele, mas era um local decente que ficava próximo ao apartamento e ele gostava de levar alguns amigos e, principalmente, mulheres para lá. Encontrei Quinn numa mesa conversando com Roger Benz. Não era tão irritante encontrar o meu ex-patrão quando estava por cima.

"Oi" – me aproximei dos dois – "Boa noite" – estendi primeiro a mão para cumprimentar Roger e depois dei um selinho em Quinn – "Oi" – disse novamente, desta vez, só para ela e com mais calor.

"Está bem Berry. Os ares da HBO fizeram maravilha."

"Prefiro Berry-Lopez quando estamos fora do meio" – falei seca – "Mike ligou para dizer quando chegaria?" – procurei não estabelecer muito diálogo com Roger, que me encarou enquanto bebia uma dose de whisky.

"Está vindo" – Quinn respondeu. Ela também tinha um copo de whisky na frente, provavelmente cortesia de Roger uma vez que a minha namorada não tinha dinheiro sobrando para ser gasto com bebida cara em bar – "Roger contava sobre as últimas da R&J depois do naufrágio do filme Saint Woman."

"Os críticos não tiveram uma boa opinião" – alfinetei.

"Nem o público" – ele riu e parecia ser de si mesmo – "A bilheteria mal deu para pagar o custo. Ficamos no zero, mas valeu a experiência. Tem outro projeto de cinema vindo por aí. Um que Quinn bem que poderia participar se não tivesse vendido a alma ao diabo."

"Roger não gosta da Bad Things" – Quinn explicou mesmo sem precisar.

"Por que é uma produtora bem-sucedida e em crescimento?" – provoquei.

"Eles só investem naquilo que é seguro. Acho que há espaço para um pouco de arte até mesmo naquilo que é comercial. Talvez seja coisa de quem veio do teatro, não sei. Esses caras da Bad Things são pragmáticos, tecnicamente perfeitos, mas sem arte e sem alma."

"É por isso que gosto de você, Roger" – Quinn ergueu o copo – "Você sempre teve espaço para o idealismo."

"Menos no momento em que preferiu me demitir para preservar o galã que garantia a bilheteria" – disse com classe entre uma dose cavalar de cinismo – "Mas há males que vem para bem e acho que deveria te agradecer, Roger. Se você não tivesse me demitido, hoje eu não estaria na HBO em uma série com a segunda temporada renovada."

"É uma ótima série, Berry" – ele ergueu novamente o copo antes de enxugá-lo – "Você ganhou na loteria e fico feliz por ter dado o chute inicial."

"Quanto a isso, Roger, muito obrigada."

Mike foi o próximo a chegar. Embora a minha curiosidade estivesse grande, ele insistiu que esperaria as pessoas chaves da vida dele para fazer o anúncio. Na medida em que o tempo passava, mas o grupo aumentava. Vieram Santana, Johnny, o agente de Mike, alguns colegas de trabalho (alguns que tínhamos em comum). Até mesmo Angela apareceu. Não fazia idéia que Mike ainda tinha contato com a primeira namorada que teve em Nova York. Ela estava muito bem e trabalhava como coadjuvante numa peça dramática off-Broadway. Fiquei feliz em saber. Quando Mike julgou que todas as pessoas significantes estavam presentes, ele se levantou com um copo de conhaque em mãos.

"Bom, pessoal. Estou honrado que todas as pessoas significantes para mim desta cidade compareceram ao meu chamado."

"Lógico! Foi num bar!" – Josh Solano gritou – "Agora fala logo antes que metade das pessoas aqui fique bêbada demais para se lembrar."

"Você tem um ponto" – ele apontou para o colega – "Queria informar que isso aqui é uma festa de despedida" – foi um choque. Eu e Santana trocamos olhares. Estávamos confusas. Muitos estavam, menos Quinn e algumas outras pessoas, como o agente de Mike – "Isso é uma festa de despedida com as pessoas que mais gosto porque em janeiro estarei de mudança para Los Angeles. Tenho recebido algumas propostas de trabalho e entendi que administraria melhor a minha carreira se estivesse lá."

"Por quê?" – gritei quase inconformada.

"Bom, Rach, você é uma garota da Broadway. Eu tive a chance sem saber o que era realmente a minha. Descobri que me sinto mil vezes melhor diante de uma câmera do que de uma platéia. Sendo assim, lá é o meu lugar."

"Como você não me contou?" – cutuquei Quinn. Estava ainda atordoada. Ela não se importou e continuou a prestar atenção em nosso amigo.

"O lance é que vou passar dezembro quase todo fora e não vou ter outra chance boa de reunir todo mundo a não ser essa. Até porque vocês também são pessoas ocupadas e muitos aqui estão nos negócios. Deu certo trabalho para identificar essa janela e reuni-los. Mas estou feliz demais por ter conseguido. A minha vontade era de falar de cada um de vocês, do quão importantes foram para mim. Como não dá, porque senão vou causar ciumeira, me limito a falar em especial de quatro pessoas. Justo aquelas que me empurraram para essa jornada. A primeira é Roger, por ter ido ao concurso de coral e recrutado alguns jovens para fazer uma audição para uma peça altamente arriscada. Obrigado por ter colocado aquele bendito cartão em minhas mãos porque sem ele, eu estaria cursando engenharia elétrica na OSU neste exato momento. Depois gostaria de agradecer a Rachel e Santana, as gêmeas mais díspares e adoráveis que se tem notícia. Sem elas, eu não teria ficado em Nova York para fazer a audição e nem me estabelecido na cidade. Por último, gostaria de agradecer a Quinn Fabray. Cara, eu não sei nem por onde começar" – Mike se emocionou – "Como pode a menina que nem sabia da minha existência na escola ter se tornado a minha melhor amiga. Quinn foi o meu ombro amigo mais importante no período em que a minha família de sangue virou as costas por causa das escolhas que fiz. As gêmeas estiveram lá também e alguns de vocês, mas Quinn foi essencial. Era com ela com quem me abria, ela é a minha melhor amiga e é com ela que sinto à vontade de dizer coisas aqui de dentro. Obrigado por me aturar até agora, Quinn. Eu te amo e espero sinceramente que você continue a me aturar à distância."

Aplausos. Quinn se levantou e abraçou Mike. Forte, firme, de forma prolongada com direito a lágrimas, sussurros no ouvido e beijo no rosto. Foi uma cena tão afetuosa entre os dois que me dei o direito de sentir uma ponta de ciúmes. Depois Mike foi cumprimentado pelo resto de nós.

"Eu também te amo, sabia" – disse quando o abracei.

Esse foi o momento melancólico da noite. As pessoas começaram a lembrar histórias engraçadas de Mike. Coisas que eu classificaria como embaraçosas. Quinn compartilhou pelo menos uma que desconhecia. Aparentemente eles faziam alguns jogos de bar envolvendo garotas. Cheguei a cruzar os braços e reconsiderar todo o plano em ceder a Quinn durante o jantar na casa dela. Acho que estava tão centrada na minha namorada que esqueci por um momento de observar a minha irmã. Santana não parecia tão à vontade e bem e poderia jurar que a partida de Mike tinha nada a ver com o estado de espírito dela. Procurei entender razões para ela estar tão para baixo. Não poderia ser trabalho. A Rock'n'Pano fazia uma trajetória decente e as coisas pareciam sob controle na Weiz. Columbia também não era problema. Minha irmã continuava a ser uma ótima aluna dentro do possível. Então reparei em Johnny. Olhei bem para ele paquerando descaradamente uma mulher no bar que estava fora do grupo. Quis matá-lo, mas por qual razão? Até onde sabia era que ele beijou a minha irmã e depois nada. Os dois não tinham compromissos um com o outro, portanto, Johnny estava no direito de paquerar quem quisesse. A raiva não passou, só raciocinei melhor e fui ao resgate da minha irmã.

"Ele é um imbecil" – a surpreendi.

"Por quê. Ele tem nada comigo, Ray."

"Eu sei, mas é a minha obrigação sagrada de irmã te colocar para cima mesmo sem entender direito essa história."

"Talvez seja melhor ficar sem entender" – Santana terminou a cerveja. A intenção era conseguir outra, mas eu a impedi.

"Você já bebeu o suficiente e Mike fez a despedida social dele. Vamos para casa?"

"Isso não estragaria seus planos com Fabray?"

"Não!" – disse com firmeza – "Meus planos com a minha namorada são para amanhã. Hoje o meu plano é chegar em casa depois de uma noitada e ajudar a cuidar da minha irmã que está precisando de um colo."

"Digamos que talvez eu aceite..."

"Santy... sou eu... sei que as vezes você odeia contar certas coisas, mas eu sinto que precisa colocar isso para fora ou vai explodir."

"Não sou dramática como você."

"Mas está deprimida e isso me machuca."

"Ok, talvez eu queira um cobertor agora..."

Santana e eu nos despedimos de Mike e Quinn. Minha namorada ficou com uma ruga na testa pela minha saída, mas ainda teríamos o nosso encontro. Santana despediu-se de Johnny e achei corajoso e digno da parte dela mostrar que não estava por baixo. Entramos no táxi e voltamos para casa em silêncio. Santana trocou de roupa, usou o banheiro e foi para a sala com uma manta em mãos. Passava da meia noite quando ela sentou no sofá e dividiu pedaço da manta comigo. Coloquei um musical, porque sabia que ela não restaria atenção e talvez começasse a finalmente desabafar.

"Não consigo imaginar Nova York sem Mike" – ela disse casualmente.

"Foi uma surpresa. Embora isso possa acontecer com qualquer ator."

"Você se mudaria para L.A. Ray?" – a voz dela saiu miúda.

"Não tenho vontade, Santy. Mas a gente nunca sabe o dia de amanhã" – ela ficou pensativa e prestou atenção no número de dança.

"Você e Quinn agora parecem um casal de namoradas normal" – comentou – "Parecem mais soltas quando perto uma da outra do que antes."

"Achou mesmo?" – ela acenou e eu fiquei feliz em saber. Realmente tudo parecia mais leve agora que morávamos em casas separadas e não nos víamos todos os dias. É como se estivesse menos pressão sobre o relacionamento. A sensação era ótima, não podia negar.

"Johnny engordou um quilo ou dois. Reparou? E aquela garota que ele estava conversando nem era tão sexy. Tinha um nariz do tamanho do mundo" – olhou para mim – "Sem ofensa."

"Você deu sorte, Santana Berry-Lopez, só isso. E eu gosto do meu nariz."

"A ponto de vez ou outra pensar em fazer plástica nele, certo?"

"Pelo menos eu nunca implorei para nossos pais autorizarem uma cirurgia plástica para colocar silicone nos seios, o que aliás, eles sabiamente nunca deram ouvidos. Você já é peituda e queria ficar com aspecto de striper."

"Puck dizia que eu seria perfeita se meus peitos fossem maiores..." – ela divagou – "E àquela época eu tinha alguns problemas com a minha imagem como toda adolescente."

"Bobagem sua. Sempre foi linda."

"Eu poderia ser mais auto-confiante que a maioria das meninas, mas tinha minhas fragilidades. Ainda tenho."

"Por exemplo?"

"Sei lá... o que posso ter de errado para Brittany nunca me escolher como prioridade? É a minha aparência? Porque sou bissexual? Minha personalidade? O quê? Eu ligo para ela, converso por skype para sempre ter a mesma imagem da moça que cuida do filho pequeno, que tem um marido. Talvez volte a trabalhar em breve, o que é legal. Mas ela não sinaliza nada de que me quer. Nadinha. E que aqui sem saber por quê."

"Não há nada de errado contigo, Santy."

"Talvez tenha, Ray. Talvez tenha, ou por que eu tenho tanto medo de seguir adiante? De deixar Brittany para trás?"

Olhei para a minha irmã. Ela estava com a testa franzida, os olhos tristes e frágil como há muito não a via. Passei meus dedos entre os cachos dos cabelos dela e perguntei séria.

"Juro que é a última vez que pergunto, mas o que aconteceu entre você e Johnny naquela noite da Premiere?"

Ela tinha os olhos fixos em mim como se considerasse abrir a guarda ou não. Qual o ponto e não? Relaxou um pouco mais no sofá, puxou as cobertas para si.

"Nós estávamos numa ótima noite. De verdade. Flertávamos um com outro como vínhamos fazendo há algum tempo. Era divertido e não era ao mesmo tempo porque estar com Johnny me fazer sentir coisas diferentes de estar com Andrew, ou com Paul, ou com Puck."

"Não entendo..."

"Digamos que funciono assim, Ray. Eu gosto da mecânica do sexo com os caras, mas não é que eu os ache particularmente atraentes no dia a dia. Eu tive namorados ou porque o cara era bom de cama, como Puck, ou um grande amigo, como Andrew, ou porque queria viver a experiência, como foi o caso de Paul. Johnny me assusta em primeiro lugar porque sou atraída de verdade por ele. Eu o acho sexy como eu acho uma mulher sexy. Como acho Brittany sexy."

"Acho que é essa é a parte do porque você é bissexual, Santy."

"Pode ser, só que nunca aconteceu antes. A amizade entre nós sempre esteve presente, e depois que ele se arrumou e se revelou ser um cara muito bonito por trás daquele cabelo sem corte e daquela barba estranha, as coisas começaram a mudar nesse campo também. Um belo dia, me peguei seriamente atraída o Johnny. Acho que foi num show e de lá para cá fui caindo cada vez mais. Andrew percebeu e essa foi uma das razões que fez com que ele terminasse comigo. A gente via flertando de leve há algum tempo e as coisas tomaram proporções mais intensas quando terminei meu namoro. No dia da premiere, a gente se divertia com o comportamento afetado de algumas das pessoas do seu meio. A gente ria que nem criança travessa até que deixamos de rir e nos aproximamos de um jeito sério. A gente decidiu sair daquela multidão para tomar um ar fresco e foi quando a gente se beijou."

"Então?" – eu estava quase prendendo a respiração com a história.

"Foi maravilhoso. Eu me senti nas nuvens como nenhum outro cara havia conseguido fazer. Aliás, como nenhuma outra pessoa, exceto uma."

"Brittany."

"É. Brittany. Eu senti que aquele cara poderia me fazer seguir adiante. Se existe alguém que realmente tenha o poder de me fazer superar Brittany romanticamente falando, é ele. Por isso entrei em pânico. Do fundo do meu coração, não sei se estou preparada para desistir da minha Britt Britt. Então eu o rejeitei da maneira mais grosseira possível."

"Oh, Santana."

"Eu disse algo... que classificaria como muito escroto até para os padrões despreocupados de Johnny. Disse algo como 'e quem disse que pequenos órfãos não sabem beijar?', entre outras coisas menores. Não procurei contornar ou pedir desculpas logo depois. Johnny sequer respondeu. Ele fechou a cara e me deixou plantada. Foi embora, simplesmente. Não o culpo."

Johnny era um sujeito fechado quando se tratava da vida particular, e de todos nós, Santana era a maior confidente ele. Eu sabia que os dois pais dele morreram. O pai num acidente doméstico, se não me engano, e a mãe, não tenho certeza, mas parece que ela se matou e isso o abalou muito. Santana é quem sabe melhor da história de Johnny e ela não trai a confiança dele revelando coisas que supostamente não deveria. Deve ter doído muito ouvir tal comentário mesquinho da pessoa que se confia. Na minha impossibilidade de bater na minha própria irmã, até porque o mal já tinha sido feito, procurei ponderar da melhor forma que podia.

"Acho que você deveria pedir desculpas."

"Eu pedi dias depois, não se preocupe, ou não conseguiria nem mesmo olhar para o rosto dele de tanta vergonha."

"Então, minha irmã, acho que o passo seguinte é ser sincera consigo mesma. Gostar dele não é o problema. Dar a você mesma uma chance é a grande questão. Resta saber se você está disposta a ficar eternamente esperando por um amor que se arrumou com outra pessoa ou começar a desconfiar que essa sua fidelidade emocional à Brittany não vai te levar a nada neste exato momento. Ao contrário, só está te segurando. Eu amo Brittany, Santy. Ela também é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, em especial da minha juventude, e sei que ela te ama tanto a ponto de ficar realmente triste se soubesse que você se priva de tentar a própria felicidade por causa dela."

"Você acha?"

"Tenho certeza" – passei minha mão de leve no rosto da minha irmã – "Se você gosta do Johnny, converse com ele. Tente. Se não der certo, paciência. Mas vai de que dá? Vai que ele é o cara da sua vida? Você só vai saber se tentar."

"Eu te odeio, Ray. Odeio quando está certa e eu passo pela insegura da nossa dupla."

"Você é orgulhosa demais para essas coisas."

"Talvez. É que quando penso nos meus 29 minutos de vantagem..."

"Boba."

Minha irmã aproximou o rosto e trocamos um selinho antes de ela encostar a cabeça no meu ombro para dormir enquanto o filme chegava à metade. Minha vida amorosa estava encaminhada. Torcia para que a da minha irmã pudesse se resolver também.


	83. 23 de novembro de 2015 – Foi pessoal

**23 de novembro de 2015 – Foi pessoal**

(Quinn)

Rachel estava errada em uma coisa sobre musicais. Eles eram machistas em certo sentido. Quando havia uma cena de sexo, ou que o colocasse a caminho de marcar um touchdown, a música é alegre, as pessoas congratulam, e o personagem é capaz de dançar até com passarinhos. Ou quando ele sai para caçar? A mesma coisa. Eu não me lembro de um musical em que há uma cena de uma mulher dançando e cantando com passarinhos depois de uma noitada. Só na minha mente. Eu estava andando nas ruas de Nova York aproveitando a semana de folga por causa do feriado de ação de graças. Não poderia ir a Lima neste ano porque não tinha grana para pagar a passagem e trem e não queria pedir para Rachel. De forma alguma. Não depois de tudo que passamos. Por isso minha mãe vinha à cidade para ficar horrorizada com a minha nova realidade. Paciência.

Deixaria para me preocupar com os horrores de minha mãe quando ela chegasse. Por hora caminhava pelas ruas de Manhattan com vontade de dançar com as pessoas que cruzavam meu caminho. Na minha imaginação, elas faziam balé ao ritmo de "Love That Girl", de Raphael Saadiq. Mas a voz em minha mente era a minha.

"_You can tell by her smile shes such a love child/ and every man in this place would love to be in her space/ as the night settles down shed meet a loto f clever clowns/ and ill do my best to be better than the rest/ sehe is soo (so sweet and tender)/ and i'm glad (so glad we've met girl) She's sooo (so sweet and tender) and i'm glad (so glad were makin love) oh i oh i love that girl oh oooh_"

Acho que até fiz alguns passos de dança na rua.

Tudo porque Rachel e eu tivemos um fim de semana incrível no meu apartamento que só terminou domingo a tarde, quando ela voltou para a casa dela. Primeiro eu fiz um jantar romântico e nada queimou. Apreciamos um delicioso risoto e carne de soja que aprendi a fazer especialmente para ela. Tomamos vinho, conversamos amenidades e fizemos amor ali mesmo no chão da sala ao som de uma coletânea ótima que uma colega de trabalho da Bad Things que era DJ aos fins de semana fez para mim. A segunda etapa da noite maravilhosa foi em cima da minha cama. Ainda podia sentir as sensações no meu corpo. O sexo pulsante dela contra minha boca, o gosto da pele, o jeito como ela se contraía enquanto eu a penetrava com meus dedos e depois com a ajuda do meu amigo, o suor que corria entre os seios, a forma que ela gritava meu nome em êxtase. Tinha de parar de lembrar ou teria um sério constrangimento no meio da rua.

Ainda bem que o telefone tocou.

"_Fabray_?" – era Lewis Gore. Ele havia telefonado no fim de semana e conversamos rapidamente porque, francamente, estava com minha Rachel e daria atenção a ninguém mais.

"Oi Lewis, desculpe não retornar. Estava mesmo ocupada."

"_Estou sabendo. Agora você é garota Bad Thing, certo? Mas é o seguinte: tenho um projeto aqui de dois dias de filmagem. Clipe da Cat Power, Fabray. Acredita? Cat Power! Será que dá para fazer? A grana é boa. Ofereço 800 de cachê para você pilotar as luzes em dois dias._"

"Claro! Diga o dia que eu faço qualquer negócio depois no trabalho. Enforco, invento atestado médico, faço qualquer coisa. Não dá para perder."

"_Legal. Dá para você passar aqui no meu escritório para eu te apresentar o projeto e a gente discutir alguns detalhes?_"

"Agora de manhã?"

"_Pode ser. Estou por aqui o dia inteiro._"

"Estou indo para aí."

Eu ia comprar uma lembrancinha para Beth. As meninas iam para Lima passar o feriado por lá e ia aproveitar e mandar um presente meu para minha filha por elas. Não poderia vê-la, mas ao menos saberia que a 'Kim', que era namorada da Rach, não a tinha esquecido. De qualquer maneira, poderia comprar uma lembrança mais tarde e passar na casa de Rachel no fim do dia para me despedir e desejar uma boa viagem. Peguei o trem para Nova Jersey e fui até o escritório da The Beats ainda naquela manhã. Precisava ser ligeira porque tinha que trabalhar na Bad Things até a terça-feira. Não tive folga prolongada (novata) e talvez também não teria uma semana de folga nem no natal e nem no ano novo. Só gozaria o feriado regular.

Lewis me recebeu com um abraço. Ele me deu uma cópia ainda sem o corte final do nosso documentário e falou um bocado do projeto. Eu teria pouco tempo para trabalhar, mas poderia pesquisar equipamento e lentes adequados ao projeto uma vez que entraria de férias da NYU e o semestre seguinte não seria exatamente de aulas devido ao projeto final. Daria para conciliar tudo e ainda cumprir o horário na Bad Things. Gostei da idéia, dos caminhos que Lewis pensava em seguir com o trabalho com a Cat Power. Seria um curta-metragem bem produzido de quatro minutos, o tempo da canção. Nada de produções como as de Michael Jackson, Lady Gaga: apenas uma boa história relacionada com a letra da canção.

"A equipe está formada?" – perguntei a Lewis.

"Praticamente! Vai ser o mesmo pessoal do doc, ou a maioria. A gente vai ter uma reunião geral com a equipe na próxima segunda e depois de tudo definido, vamos apresentar todos a Cat. Mas será o pessoal de sempre: eu, você, Peter, Carl, Alyson, Monica..."

"A Monica?" – minha respiração pesou.

"Algum problema?"

"Tenho todos. Monica me assediou sexualmente meses atrás e foi uma das responsáveis por destruir o meu noivado. Graças ao bom senhor, hoje Rachel e eu estamos reconstruindo nossa segunda chance, mas a minha vida se transformou num inferno por causa dessa vagabunda."

"Mesmo? Eu não sabia disso, Fabray. Houve mesmo um boato de que você comeu a Monica e depois a chutou..."

"Olha, essa mulher me manipulou, provocou uma situação e não vou mentir que a gente teve um momento. Só que isso quase arruinou a minha vida e eu não a quero mais perto de mim nem por decreto."

"Não deve ter sido tão ruim assim, certo? Eu te assediei... pelo menos até saber que você era gay. Apesar de que, em minha defesa, ninguém diz que você é..."

"Lewis. Você me paquerou de uma forma grosseira e parou assim que te dei um fora igualmente grosseiro. É muito diferente do que aconteceu com a Monica. Sinto muito, mas se ela estiver neste projeto, eu vou pedir para que você entre em contato com outro diretor de fotografia."

"Assim você me deixa numa posição ingrata. Eu a considero como parte do time e já falei com ela por alto sobre isso."

"Desculpe, mas não é o meu problema. Minhas condições são essas. Fique a vontade para pensar e me dar uma resposta depois" – fui levantando e pegando as minhas coisas.

"Não! Fica aí e vamos conversar um pouco mais. Você fez um ótimo trabalho no documentário. Sério. A gente teve problemas com o som, com cortes, com edição. Mas a luz e a filmagem foram perfeitas. Você tem que fazer parte disso também, Fabray."

"A Monica?"

"Ela está fora. Posso chamar a Clarie no lugar. Presumo que para você é melhor agüentar o mal-humor dela do que o assédio" – Clarie era chata. Era mais chata do que Santana no auge da TPM. Mas era tão competente quanto a Monica. Por mim, tudo bem. Sentei novamente.

...

(Santana)

Precisava me acalmar. Johnny trabalhava regularmente num estúdio de tatuagem no Harlem. Não era um vagabundo. Tinha lista de espera e tudo mais. O dono era Grant Thompson, bastante famoso em Manhattan por ter aparecido num programa de televisão há uns cinco anos. Grant possui uma equipe de tatuadores que fazem os trabalhos menores, as mais simples. Johnny começou neste estúdio como assistente, depois teve espaço para vender alguns desenhos para a o catálogo e há mais ou menos seis meses tornou-se um dos tatuadores da equipe. Era o trampo que pagava o aluguel enquanto ele trabalhava no livro.

Eu estava ali disposta a convidá-lo para almoçar de surpresa e tinha todo um roteiro ensaiado em minha mente. Não que esse tipo de ação fosse do meu feitio. Normalmente eu apenas mandaria ver e pegaria o preço, mas era o Johnny Boy, aquele que poderia ser o cara, e aquela era uma missão especial. No meu roteiro incluía um almoço ali mesmo no Harlem num restaurante razoável com um cardápio descente. Nada de esnobismos. Johnny era um cara simples e eu já não era mais a Santana adolescente que ligava para a marca da roupa. Sabia o valor do dinheiro, do suor e das coisas. Procuraria conversar amenidades antes de entrar novamente no assunto da festa, do beijo e dizer para ele que aquilo nada mais foi do que um ataque de pânico. Era eu, Santana Berry-Lopez, reagindo como uma bitch desalmada porque tive medo de admitir que talvez ele fosse o cara certo para a minha vida. Se o meu roteiro fizesse algum efeito, Johnny se enrolaria um pouco com as minhas palavras, mas no final tudo ficaria bem. A gente concordaria em sair uma vez para ver como as coisas rolavam e gol.

Fui refazendo cada passo em minha mente enquanto me aproximava do estúdio. Estava com esperança de que tudo daria certo. Santana e Johnny? Poderia me acostumar.

Quando me aproximei do estúdio, dali mesmo da vitrine vi Johnny se aproximar de uma mulher entre as pessoas que ficavam no hall de espera. Não eram muitas. Ele sorriu para a mulher e a beijou nos lábios. Era a mesma que ele paquerou no bar no dia da despedida social de Mike. Meu coração parou e se quebrou em mil pedaços. Clichê, eu sei. Parecia coisa de desenho animado. Não quis ficar para tirar satisfações ou esclarecer. Que direito eu tinha? Dei meia volta e sai dali antes que ele me visse, apesar de que duvidasse.

Comecei a chorar feito muita adolescente idiota.

...

28 de novembro de 2015

(Rachel)

Dava para acreditar nisso? Mercedes Jones ia casar!

Ela e meu primo Julio anunciaram o noivado em privado para o núcleo familiar deles no almoço de ação de graças. Dizem que tia Maria ficou entusiasmada e até aplaudiu antes de cair no choro, mas o senhor Jones nem tanto. Não iam casar de imediato, no entanto. Planejavam a cerimônia para daqui a dois anos. Era o tempo em que Julio e ela calculavam conseguir comprar o primeiro apartamento em Chicago e de Mercedes conseguir se formar na faculdade e começar a trabalhar num emprego formal enquanto ainda tentava uma carreira na música.

"Isso é fabuloso, Cedes" – eu a abracei mais uma vez ainda sem conseguir acreditar – "Ainda não acredito que alguém conseguiu dar o laço definitivo em Julio."

As mulheres da família Lopez estavam reunidas na casa da tia Maria para um almoço especial promovido especialmente para a ocasião, uma vez que o anúncio foi na casa dos Jones. Os homens estavam em volta a churrasqueira (como sempre) provando o vinho da última safra da produção caseira de tio Pedro ou experimentando a última invenção de cerveja artesanal da fábrica administrada pela minha prima Daniela. Nós, as mulheres, tradicionalmente ficávamos a fofocar na cozinha, o melhor lugar da casa, antes que a família inteira se reunisse no grande almoço. As crianças corriam pela casa.

Daniela, como sempre, se recusava a ajudar porque ela se achava boa demais para lavar uma folha de alface ou cortar uma cebola. Não que Santana e eu fôssemos as netas mais prestativas de Miranda Lopez, mas a gente até que procurava ajudar com pequenas coisas. Minha irmã passou o feriado inteiro emburrada por causa da decepção com Johnny. Ela procurava disfarçar na casa da minha tia, mas era algo que ela jamais poderia esconder de mim. Fazer o quê? Ela teve a oportunidade e a chutou. Paciência. Abuela apenas comandava a mulherada na cozinha. Por vezes se levantava e checava as panelas ao fogo e fazia alguma consideração. Era estranho e triste vê-la daquele jeito, fraquinha. Meu pai disse que a doença dela avançava rápido e ela já não tinha mais condições de morar sozinha. Havia uma guerra em curso porque tia Maria queria levá-la para morar com ela em definitivo. Mas abuela se recusava em sair do canto dela. Papi arrumou uma moça para trabalhar na casa e contratou uma enfermeira para passar as noites monitorando abuela, mas tia Maria não confiava na empregada.

Tia Maria, minha mãe e tia Rosa eram quem praticamente estavam fazendo tudo. Santana, Mercedes e eu só cortávamos os ingredientes da salada e pronto.

"Deus sabe o quando rezei para que meu Julio tomasse um rumo" – tia Maria se queixou – "Ficava preocupada com essas meninas e a turma que ele andava quando era mais jovem."

"Ele andava com o pessoal de Lima Heights, mami, só isso" – Daniela revirou os olhos – "Como se a senhora e abuela não mobilizassem aquele pessoal todo na igreja."

"Es diferente. Uma coisa era andar com as pessoas da igreja que moravam em Lima Heights. Outra coisa era andar com os maus elementos de Lima Heights."

"Julio nunca andou com maus elementos, mami" – e voltou a explicar para Mercedes – "É que os amigos dele bebiam e fumavam e andavam por aí como qualquer adolescente sem muito que fazer numa cidade pequena e chata. Meu irmão era um bad boy irritante naquela época. Só isso."

"E você sempre foi a patricinha!" – Santana provocou. Compreensível porque Santana sempre gostou muito de Julio e de invadir o quarto dele para escutar alguns discos e tentar encontrar a coleção de pornografia, além das Playboys. Os dois são mais velhos que nós duas. Ao passo que Julio tinha a imagem de cara legal, Daniela era a megera que judiava das 'gêmeas pestes do tio Juan'. Era assim que ela nos chamava e a gente recebia beliscões sempre que tentávamos invadir o quarto dela para roubar o diário. Idéia de Santana, claro. Ainda bem que a gente cresce e as coisas mudam. Daniela deixou de ser tão chata, mesmo com a recusa de cortar a cebola.

"Você e Julio parecem ser tão diferentes" – tia Rosa comentou com Mercedes – "Como ele te conquistou, afinal?"

"Acho que foi quando ele alugou um estúdio para mim" – Mercedes sorriu – "Eu era sênior na escola e estava de namorico com Sam e os dois disputavam a minha atenção. Sam gravou um vídeo meu cantando num dos ensaios do coral e postou no Youtube pensando que isso ajudaria na minha carreira de diva. Tive algo como mil e poucos acessos e fiquei empolgada. Mas Julio alugou um estúdio para que eu pudesse gravar duas músicas e depois me convidou para jantar. O resto é história. A gente começou a namorar sem impedimentos por causa da minha idade e apesar do meu pai, planejamos ir para Chicago, eu me inscrevi para as universidades da cidade e fui aceita na University of Illinois at Chicago. Graças a deus tudo deu certo."

"Essas histórias são tão boas" – tia Rosa admirou-se.

"Considerando que a senhora tem uma coleção de comédias românticas" – Santana desdenhou amarga – "Não me admira que curta algo assim."

"Isso se chama frustração, querida" – tia Maria começou a rir – "Ela queria ter uma história romântica como a minha e de Pedro, mas acabou com um bem normal."

"Essa história de novo não" – Daniela reclamou.

"Que história?" – Mercedes perguntou.

"De como Pedro entrou para a família" – tia Maria começou com um sorriso estampado no rosto – "meu pai não queria que eu namorasse com ele porque era um intelectual e achava um absurdo uma filha dele se casar com um agricultor. E olha que meu pai era socialista. Achava Pedro um grosseiro, um moleque. Para provar que não era nada disso, ele leu em uma semana 'A História da Riqueza do Homem' e discutiu o livro com meu pai de igual para igual colocando a experiência dele como agricultor, coisa que meu pai não tinha, apesar do meu avô ter saído do campo. Pedro surpreendeu e meu pai ficou tão impressionado que autorizou a ida dele a minha casa para me namorar e pouco depois ficamos noivos. Mas, é claro, isso a gente já namorava às escondidas antes disso. Pedro e eu nos conhecemos na igreja e ele deixava atrás de um vaso que ficava na lateral do salão uma bala de mel com um poema e um bilhete combinando o lugar e o dia para nos encontrarmos."

"Nossa, isso é o que chamo de romântico. Não é à toa que Julio é assim" – Mercedes sorriu – "Meu homem pode ser durão para muitas coisas, mas, garota, quanto ele quer ser romântico é para valer."

"Não se iluda, Mercedes" – tia Rosa deu risadas irônicas – "Não falo de Julio, mas corte a metade do que sua sogra diz. Eu era pequena, mas lembro muito bem de Maria escapulindo pela janela do nosso quarto para se encontrar com Pedro e quando papi o recebeu aqui em casa, ele só o fez porque achou que Maria estivesse grávida."

"Eu casei virgem!" – tia Maria esbravejou – "Rosa não pode dizer o mesmo."

"Nem eu, mi hija" – abuela disparou e com o forte sotaque continuou tranquilamente em inglês misturado. A gente conhecia a história, mas não Mercedes e talvez aquilo fosse uma novidade para minha mãe também – "Tive alguns homens antes de conhecer mi marido. Alguns amores brutos, otros suaves. Fiquei aliviada quando Pedro se apresentou. Achava que estava passando da hora de Maria achar um homem. Não queria ter filha freira ou encalhada. Pensaria que Dios estivesse me castigando. Nunca me preocupei com Rosa. Ela sempre foi a mais ajuizada dos três."

"Como a senhora conheceu o seu esposo?" – Mercedes estava curiosa.

"Na militância en Chile. Fazíamos encontros do partidão, como se chamava o partido comunista. Naquela época a gente podia trabalhar com liberdad. Ernesto era um dos integrantes da ala intelectual e eu era militante de fazer campanha nas ruas. Todos nós trabalhávamos para tentar colocar nossos representantes no poder dentro de um regime democrático. Ernesto e eu nos conhecemos num desses encontros en Santiago. Ele colocou os olhos em mim, me achou bonita e me convidou a sair. Ernesto era um homem viril y uma mente fascinante. Me encantó. Eu engravidei de Maria com pocos meses de namoro, mas a gente só se casou depois que tivemos Juan."

"Detalhe" – tia Rosa gargalhava – "A diferença de idade entre os dois é de cinco anos."

"E eu que achava que as família latinas eram tradicionalistas" – Mercedes sorriu.

Olhares descrentes pousaram sobre Mercedes. Ela estava prestes a entrar para a família e deveria saber melhor: éramos tudo, menos tradicionalistas, apesar da tia Maria. O almoço foi a algazarra de sempre e fiquei feliz por Mercedes fazer oficialmente parte daquilo.

"Que dia" – ela sorriu num momento em que ficamos sozinhas já próxima a hora de eu ir embora com meus pais, minha irmã e Beth – "vai ser sempre assim, ano após ano?"

"A gente só pode desejar."

"A gente teve a oportunidade de conversar tão pouco. Como estão Quinn e Mike?"

"Mike vai se mudar para Los Angeles em breve e Quinn está com a mãe dela em Nova York. Ela está bem, nós estamos caminhando novamente."

"Santana falou sobre o rompimento e eu mandei e-mails que você nunca respondeu. Deve ter sido uma barra."

"Eu li... um ou dois... desculpe" – fiquei sem-jeito – "Não foi uma época muito boa para mim e nem para Quinn. Ela me traiu porque achou que eu a traí primeiro. Foi tudo um mal entendido terrível e Quinn perdeu todo o senso... desculpe Mercedes, mas eu não quero voltar a falar sobre isso."

"Entendo, colega."

"A gente está se esforçando para fazer dar certo de novo. Agora moramos em casas separadas, não nos vemos todos os dias e isso é um exercício extraordinário de confiança. E também de liberdade e espaço pessoal."

"Como assim, de liberdade?" – fiquei pensativa antes de responder.

"Por exemplo. Antes eu saía com meus colegas de elenco e ficava preocupada com horário e pelo fato de estar desacompanhada de Quinn. Era como se a minha obrigação era chegar cedo em casa e me preparar para ela. Se eu estivesse com ela, tudo bem, mas sem Quinn era como se ficasse em constante estado de tensão. Isso não me fazia bem. Agora eu procuro relaxar e aproveitar o momento independente de ela estar comigo ou não. É como se eu tivesse redescoberto a minha liberdade de solteira, mesmo dentro de um relacionamento."

"Nunca senti isso com Julio. Ele é machão e tudo mais. Só que não tenho o menor problema em sair com meus amigos de faculdade e em cantar nos bares de karaokê. Julio também adora ir aos encontros do motoclube e eu não me oponho. E olha que moramos juntos desde o momento em que colocamos os pés em Chicago. Temos nossas regras, claro, mas tudo dentro dos princípios de uma relação respeitosa."

"Isso é bom, embora não quero que tenha má impressão da minha relação anterior com Quinn. Acho que a diferença é que Julio é mais velho, embora não tão mais velho do que nós. Ele passa mais segurança, é mais experiente. A diferença de idade entre Quinn e eu é de cinco meses. A gente só bateu cabeça. Coloque a presença quase constante de Santana e você terá uma festa e tanto. Não é que minha irmã agisse para atrapalhar, mas na maior parte do tempo não fazia a menor questão de colaborar. Quando tudo explodiu, Santana teve a parcela dela, embora eu evite a todo custo envolver o nome da minha irmã nas discussões com Quinn."

"Satan sempre rivalizou com Quinn. Era previsível."

"Mas agora que Quinn não mora mais conosco, as duas ficaram mais amigas. Então prefiro acreditar que tudo que aconteceu foi para melhor."

"Tudo vai terminar bem entre vocês. Vai que na próxima ação de graça você anuncie noivado também? Aliás, seria mais digno do que um anúncio embriagado na festa de casamento dos seus pais" – comecei a rir. Santana passou por nós com a chave do carro em mãos.

"Partida em cinco minutos, Frodo. Tchau, Weezy" – foi até o carro de papai e praticamente se jogou lá dentro.

"Ela esta com essa carranca desde que cheguei..." – Mercedes observou.

"Dor de cotovelo" – simplifiquei.

"O que Brittany fez desta vez?"

"Brittany não. Johnny."

"Johnny? O Johnny que também faz coleção para a Rock'n'Pano?" – acenei – "Aquele boa pinta que foi no casamento dos seus pais junto com Mike?" – acenei mais uma vez – "Não sabia que eles namoraram."

"O problema é esse, Cedes" – ela franziu a testa sem entender – "O problema é que esses dois nunca ficaram juntos quando deveriam estar num relacionamento um com o outro."

"Eu nunca vi esse tipo de dor de cotovelo."

"Infelizmente acontece."

...

02 de dezembro de 2015

(Rachel)

Precisava rever a minha agenda de compromissos com Josh o mais rápido possível. Tinha recebido o cronograma de gravações da segunda temporada de "Slings and Arrows". Dez episódios gravados entre abril e junho com 80% da locação em Los Angeles? Minha temporada com WWBD iria terminar em março. Eu teria de praticamente sair do teatro e pegar um avião e ir para Los Angeles? Segundo o documento que recebi, a mudança para Los Angeles tinha explicação financeira. O custo da série ficaria 30% mais barata do que se fosse filmada 100% em Nova York. Isso tinha um complicador porque Josh estava negociando uma audição para um filme que seria rodado parte em Los Angeles e parte no México. Significaria que eu ficaria pelo menos uns cinco meses fora de casa. Praticamente a metade do ano. Eu queria fazer tudo, só não sabia se estava preparada. Não pelo trabalho intenso, porque passei a minha vida inteira rezando por tal momento em minha carreira, mas por me ver sozinha sem namorada ou irmã ou família por cinco meses pela primeira vez em minha vida. Estava aí uma idéia que teria de digerir antes de gritar a novidade.

"Berry!" – o diretor gritou – "Concentra para o ato um. Vamos tentar fazer a peça inteira hoje."

Sacudi a cabeça, fiz alongamento e alguns exercícios vocais junto com Sean, Will, Alisha, Britney e Gomez. Era preciso esquecer as mensagens do meu celular para trabalhar em algo sério. Estreávamos em janeiro e teríamos um mês cheio de feriados para deixar tudo pronto. O momento de acelerar havia chegado. Todos os atores e dançarinos, ainda em roupas largas e suadas, foram para as posições enquanto eu fiquei no centro do palco para minha interpretação de abertura de Life on Mars. Tentamos fazer a peça corrida e o ensaio só mostrou que há muitos ajustes a serem feitos em pouco tempo. Saí do teatro angustiada com os prazos, com a agenda e com Los Angeles. Lembrei de Mike e da decisão que ele havia tomado. Percebi que ao menos uma pessoa eu teria por lá. E Kurt, embora tivesse perdido o contato com ele.

"Rachel Berry?" – uma pessoa que estava na calçada me chamou. Ela estava com um cartaz de Slings and Arrows com a foto do elenco principal – "Você poderia assinar?"

Acenei e fui em direção a ela pegando uma caneta em minha bolsa. Era uma menina bonitinha que parecia ansiosa. Ela se vestia de um jeito meio punk e eu tinha a sensação de que tinha a visto em algum lugar. Não conseguia me lembrar onde exatamente.

"A quem devo dedicar?"

"Meu nome é Monica" – meu coração acelerou. Procurei ser racional depois de alguns segundos de paralisação, afinal, não existia só uma Monica no mundo, mas o meu sexto sentido fazia a minha mão tremer a ponto de eu não conseguir assinar o cartaz – "Meu nome é Monica" – ela repetiu quando me viu sem ação – "E nós temos uma pessoa em comum."

Dei dois passos para trás. As minhas pernas estavam bambas.

"O que você quer?" – disse numa posição passivo-agressiva.

"Poderíamos conversar?"

"O que você tiver a dizer, moça..." – olhei para os lados em busca do segurança do teatro ou da ajuda de algum colega.

"Ok" – ela gesticulou impaciente e depois levantou as mãos em sinal de paz – "Eu não vim aqui te fazer mal, ok? Eu não sou uma pessoa ruim, Rachel. Sou uma grande profissional. Sou considerada no meio e tenho condições de num futuro muito próximo assumir a posição de produção em vez de ser uma mera assistente ou assistente da assistente. Eu sou boa no que faço. Sou profissional e esse é um reconhecimento que tenho inclusive de Quinn".

"Bom para você, agora se me der licença, tenho mais o que fazer" – tentei sair, mas ela me segurou pelo braço. Por um momento pensei em gritar, mas decidi que seria uma má idéia, um escândalo desnecessário. Além disso, por mais apreensiva e por mais medo que tivesse, também estava curiosa – "O que você quer? Não acha que causou transtornos demais na minha vida ou na de Quinn?"

"Eu perdi um baita trabalho por causa dela" – Monica disparou – "Ela vai trabalhar num projeto com a minha ídolo e condicionou a participação dela com a minha saída forçada do projeto. Isso não é justo!"

"Projeto?"

"Um clipe para Cat Power. Quinn não te disse?"

"Claro que sim" – menti – "Olha, sinto muito por isso. Lamento de verdade e é só o que posso fazer."

"Não é justo! Não é justo que ela sabote minha carreira por algo pessoal."

"Desculpe Monica, mas você quer que eu interceda por você? Logo você? Quinn pode ter sido anti-profissional e possivelmente imatura como queira acusar, mas eu não sou responsável pelas ações dela. Também não a condeno por não querer ficar no mesmo espaço que você. Lamento sinceramente por ter perdido o seu trabalho. Rezo para não lhe faltar oportunidades. Agora, se me dá licença, preciso realmente ir."

Libertei-me dela e peguei o primeiro taxi que vi. Meu coração parecia que iria sair do peito. Que loucura. Nunca imaginei que um dia fosse ficar cara a cara com Monica e muito menos numa situação tão atípica quanto aquela. Cheguei em casa e, como sempre, Santana ainda estava fora a trabalho. Procurei pensar em coisas para relaxar, para esquecer. As atitudes de Quinn não eram na minha conta. Olhei para o relógio. Quinn ainda estava na Bad Things e ela odiava que ligassem para ela em horário de trabalho a não ser por uma emergência. Comi uma maçã e coloquei roupas de ginástica. Desci até a academia do meu prédio para malhar um pouco. Fazer exercícios ajudava a pensar melhor. Depois tomei um banho e foi o tempo em que Santana chegou em casa.

"Dia duro?" – ela perguntou quando nos cruzamos na cozinha – "porque eu estou em estado homicida, se não se importa" – ela pegou uma água de coco na geladeira.

"Água de coco em vez de cerveja depois de um dia ruim? Sinal de que sua gastrite atacou de novo."

"Por aí."

"Santy, eu sei que você não gosta, mas eu vou até a casa de Quinn de carro."

"Está tudo bem?" – ela franziu a testa, talvez sentindo que, assim como ela, o meu dia não foi tão bom – "Quer companhia? Posso encarar Santiago se quiser. Será bom ter alguém para matar e não sentir culpa depois."

"Não precisa. Acho que seria bom preservar a vida de Santiago ou Quinn teria sérios problemas em conseguir pagar o aluguel depois."

Peguei as chaves do carro e foi para a casa da minha namorada falar de um assunto que definitivamente não conseguiria por telefone. O trânsito em Manhattan pedia cuidados àquela época do ano por causa do inverno que se aproximava e as vias estavam sempre úmidas. Procurei ir com calma até chegar a Washington Heights, no fim de quase tudo. Santiago ficou surpreso ao meu ouvir no interfone. Ninguém esperava por minha visita. Quinn atendeu a porta ainda com as roupas que passou o dia. Tinha ar cansado e quase me arrependi por importunar.

"Rach!" – ela pediu para que eu entrasse – "Não sabia que vinha..."

"Nem eu sabia. Quinn, podemos conversar em particular?"

"Claro!"

Ela me levou até ao quarto espartano dela. Tinha nada mais do que uma cama de segunda mão e um criado mudo lotado de objetos em cima. Fechou a porta e, como sempre fazia quando Santiago estava em casa, ligava o iPod numa música baixinha para ajudar em nossa privacidade.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – estava preocupada comigo.

"Que projeto você vai participar?" – disparei. As feições dela eram de interrogação, mas logo após ficaram leves.

"Lewis me convidou para dirigir a luz do clipe da Cat Power. Foi semana passada isso... eu não te avisei antes porque queria primeiro me encontrar com ela junto com a equipe, mas... espera aí" – Quinn cruzou os braços – "Como soube?"

"Monica me contou."

"O quê?" – Quinn ficou agitada como um animal enjaulado – "O quê? Você se encontrou com essa mulher?"

"Ela me abordou na saída do teatro e disse que você a tirou do projeto. Isso é verdade? Você a prejudicou deliberadamente?"

"Olha, eu deixei bem claro a Lewis que essa mulher me assediou durante boa parte da produção do documentário, mexeu com o meu relacionamento e criou um inferno na minha vida. Na nossa vida. Então disse mesmo que se ela estivesse dentro, eu estaria fora."

"Ela disse que essa era a chance de fazer algo com a ídolo dela, Quinn. Apesar de toda raiva, de tudo que passamos por que você cedeu a ela, e não se esqueça disso, eu tive pena porque ela parecia arrasada."

"Tá" – Quinn bateu as mãos na lateral das pernas em sinal de frustração – "Aquela manipuladora de uma figa ficou triste e eu fui anti-profissional em tirá-la mesmo ela sendo uma excelente profissional por motivos meramente pessoais. Ainda assim, você pode me culpar?"

"Sim e não. Sim, porque você mesma a elogia como profissional. Se isso é verdade, seria lógico e justo ela ter o trabalho, sobretudo por ser uma oportunidade única para ela. Imagine se eu tivesse o poder de exigir a demissão de Rom porque ele me beijou? As coisas não podem ser assim. Por outro lado, o lado diabinho da minha consciência está comemorando o seu chega para lá nela" – peguei as almofadas para encostar-me à parede. A cama de Quinn não tinha cabeceira – "Monica é uma mulher bonita. Deu para entender porque você ficou atraída por ela. Ela tem corpo. Quadris e seios bem mais fartos do que o meu corpo."

"Em primeiro lugar: não ouse se comparar a ela, Rach. Você é linda. Muito mais do que Monica. Para mim, você é a mulher mais bonita e sensual do mundo. Sem falar em talentosa, interessante e inteligente" – ela sentou-se à minha frente – "Depois, eu nunca fiquei atraída por ela. O que aconteceu foi culpa de um descontrole meu. Não por atração. Pela última vez, eu não sinto absolutamente nada por ela. Nada!"

"Será que essa sombra nunca vai passar?"

"Pra mim é assunto encerrado e sepultado".

"Nós estamos fazendo a coisa certa?"

"Rachel..." – ela me encarou – "tentar uma vida contigo é o que mais quero neste mundo. A única pessoa que me impediria de fazer isso neste mundo é você. Mais ninguém. Você ainda tem dúvidas?"

"Não tenho a menor dúvida de que quero ficar contigo. Mas a insegurança bate. Ainda mais depois de tudo que passamos. Ou depois de encontros como esse."

"É normal! Eu também me sinto insegura, com esse frio na barriga constante e você tem todo direito de ter se assustado" – ela me abraçou forte – "Tudo vai ficar bem, Rach."

"Espero que sim."

"Só foi um susto, ok?"

"Hum um" – ela levou as duas mãos no meu rosto e me puxou para um beijo.

"Dorme aqui hoje?"

"Não acho que estou no espírito."

"Digo, só dormir, Rachel. A gente não precisa transar toda vez que dormimos uma na casa da outra."

"Ainda assim, Quinn, não estou no espírito. Quero a minha cama e o meu quarto."

"Não quer comer alguma coisa? Não é justo você vir aqui a essa distância toda, conversar e sair sem beber um copo d'água. Não tenho comida vegetariana expressa na geladeira, mas posso pedir alguma coisa. Pizza vegetariana ou uma salada num delivery?"

"Pizza parece bom."

"Ótimo. Eu peço a pizza e você pergunta pro Santiago porque ele foi proibido de falar sobre lingüiças na Bad Things."

"Eu vou ficar enojada com a história?"

"Um pouco" – Quinn sorriu e me beijou novamente – "Vamos?"


	84. 18 de dez de 2015 – Alô, alô, câmbio

**18 de dezembro de 2015 – Alô, alô, câmbio**

(Rachel)

Eu estava numa missão de aniversário. Santana e eu iríamos completar 21 anos. Era a nossa maior idade em definitivo. A data marcava oficialmente que éramos adultas. Não poderíamos ser mais declaradas como dependentes do meu pai no plano de saúde ou no imposto de renda. Para mim significava muito mais que isso. Era a data que cumpriria um acordo que fiz com papai quando tinha apenas nove anos de idade. Por muito tempo cheguei a esquecer o trato, mas com a proximidade da data, pelo fato de papai não estar mais entre nós e pelo ano corrido e intenso que vivi, a história não saía da minha mente.

Sei que a maior parte das pessoas quando faz 21 anos reúnem os amigos e vão se embebedar num bar qualquer. Mais ou menos como foi celebrado os 21 anos de Quinn. Aquilo era o clichê desejado. Mas não para mim. O meu aniversário seria especial em todos os sentidos porque estaria numa caçada ao tesouro. Para isso, seria imprescindível a presença de Santana. Ela não tinha idéia do que eu queria fazer e reclamou uma barbaridade quando apresentei duas passagens de avião de ia para Portland e passei uma semana fazendo intensa chantagem emocional para que ela me acompanhasse.

Santana desejava o clichê. Ela sonhava com a festa dos 21 anos desde os 12. Claro que na cabeça de pré-adolescente dela (com algumas modificações posteriores), a festa seria realizada em Las Vegas com a presença de Brittany e todos os amigos que ela julgava importantes na época. Eu não faria parte da comemoração porque Santana aos 12 anos me considerava chata, irritante, boca grande e indesejável. Nove anos depois, só consegui reverter o indesejável no conceito que a minha irmã tem de mim. Ela ainda me chama de chata e irritante. Não me chama mais de boca grande, mas deve pensar a considerar a relutância que ela tem em dividir certas coisas pessoais comigo. Levaram semanas para contar o que houve entre ela e Johnny, só para citar o exemplo mais recente.

Pulei de alegria quando chegou na manhã de quinta e vi a mala de Santana pronta para irmos ao aeroporto. Nossos laços sanguíneos e genéticos sempre falaram mais alto.

"Ok, Frodo, espero que essa viagem se faça valer, apesar de eu não saber o que possivelmente a gente vai fazer no fim do mundo chamado Oregon. Com tantos lugares interessantes para se ir à costa oeste, porque a gente vai logo ao pior?"

"Eu te conto quando chegarmos lá" – disse cantarolando.

"Para quê tanto mistério?" – Santana estava inquieta.

"Não vou estragar a surpresa" – cantarolei mais uma vez.

"Eu te odeio, Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez" – cruzou os braços – "Você é a pessoa mais irritante do mundo. Como pode isso ser humanamente possível? Qual é o problema de você me dizer a razão de me arrastar até o fim do mundo?"

"Que eu me lembre bem, você gostou do fim do mundo uma vez."

"É, u tinha uns oito anos..."

"Nove" – corrigi rapidamente.

"Tanto faz. Era uma criança e a gente viajou num verão. Não num inverno intenso às vésperas de completar 21 anos!"

"Lá é mais quente do que aqui. E tem vulcões."

"Tomara que essa viagem seja mesmo importante, Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez. Para o bem da sua integridade física!"

Eu poderia responder falando o nome completo dela também, mas Santana detestava o nome do meio e isso poderia deixá-la ainda mais nervosa. Já era bom o suficiente ela ter decidido me acompanhar sem eu precisar dopá-la ou algo nesse sentido.

O táxi não demorou a nos levar até ao aeroporto. Eu poderia ter pedido para Quinn nos levar e depois permitir para que ela ficasse com o carro. Por fim achei melhor não. Ela estava empenhada em fazer o tal clipe da Cat Power e eu não queria atrapalhar. Foi um episódio estranho para nós por causa do envolvimento da tal Monica. A tal não me procurou mais e Quinn disse por alto sobre uma conversa por telefone que teve com a tal punk. Por mais que eu quisesse saber de todos os detalhes, de ter escutado toda a conversa se tivesse a chance, Quinn preferiu não avançar na conversa. Disse apenas que ela reafirmou que os motivos foram pessoais ao pedir para barrar, que ela não gostaria de voltar a trabalhar com Monica apesar de reconhecer a boa profissional que era, e pediu mais uma vez para que o contato fosse totalmente interrompido.

O que sei é que a equipe foi formada, o projeto foi armado e as filmagens começariam hoje e se estenderiam pelo fim de semana. Quinn só teria de enforcar um dia de trabalho na Bad Things e ainda poderia passar mais tranqüila pelas festas de fim de ano. Mais uma vez ela não viajaria para Lima e nem eu. Santana passaria as festas de fim de ano com nossos pais e família, mas eu optei por ficar em Nova York com Quinn.

Nosso voo foi tranqüilo. Santana passou a viagem quase inteira com os olhos grudados no ipad. Antes fosse por causa da Rock'n'Pano: ela testou um joguinho de videogame desenvolvido por Andrew em parceria com outro rapaz. Era um desses bobinhos estilo Angry Birds feito só para passar o tempo. Parecia entretida com aquilo. Ela jogou outras coisas e viu alguns pequenos vídeos. Em resumo, fez qualquer coisa para não falar comigo. Eu só pude me resignar e ler alguns dos roteiros que Josh me passou para análise. Um roteiro razoável de um filme independente e um papel secundário de um filme pequeno cheio de nudez e sexo. Alguns diretores acham que explorar o corpo humano é fazer arte no cinema. Mas existia uma distância enorme entre fazer um soft pornô e um filme de arte explorando o tema. Não aceitaria fazer aquilo e nem pegaria o filme independente porque estava quase fechando contrato para filmar no ano que entrava. Já tinha conversado com os produtores e com o diretor. Faltava finalizar os valores e então, em agosto, começaria a filmar em Los Angeles quase imediatamente depois da segunda temporada de Slings and Arrows. Estava animada e receosa.

Ouvi o sinal para colocar o cinto e a aeromoça pediu para Santana e os demais passageiros a desligarem os aparelhos eletrônicos. Pousamos bem apesar do frio e de alguma neve. A gente se dirigiu imediatamente para o hotel. Um de pouco luxo, o que não me importava porque não precisaríamos mais que uma diária.

"Agora que desembarcamos, será que dá para você me contar?" – ela insistiu.

"Não!" – disse firme depois que deixamos as malas em nosso quarto – "Vamos pegar um táxi e ir a uma locadora de carros. Quero fazer isso logo para a gente poder cair na estrada amanhã. Quanto mais cedo, melhor."

"Amanhã é o nosso aniversário, Ray! 21 anos! Pelo menos deve haver alguns pubs legais aqui em Portland para gente encher a cara."

"Você pode encher a cara hoje. Mas saiba que vai dirigir amanhã!"

"Dirigir para onde?"

"Amanhã eu te falo."

Santana resmungou pela enésima vez. Meus planos eram específicos, estavam cronometrados inclusive. Alugamos um bom carro, passamos num mercado para comprar comidinhas para viagem, água mineral, suco em caixinha e coisas como macarrão instantâneo, e voltamos para o hotel. Jantamos e Santana não saiu, afinal. Ficou me fazendo companhia no quarto. Ou quase isso. O humor dela estava péssimo e ela passou o tempo inteiro em frente a televisão, resmungando coisas que não pude escutar com clareza enquanto eu arrumava nossas coisas e pensava positivo. Tudo iria valer à pena.

...

19 de dezembro de 2015

(Rachel)

Meu celular despertou às cinco e meia da manhã. Ainda estava escuro, mas era o velho hábito de guardei de papai sempre que nos preparávamos para viajar de carro. Levantar cedinho, antes do sol nascer, colocar as coisas no carro, tomar café da manhã e pegar a estrada. Papai como botânico adorava o ambiente aberto, a natureza, as florestas e viagens de carro. Santana também adorava, mas isso não queria dizer que ela resmungava menos. Pulei em cima da minha irmã na cama ao lado e comecei a sacudi-la.

"Ei Santy, adivinha só? Hoje é o nosso aniversário!" – o frio logo me fez entrar embaixo dos cobertores dela. Aproveitei para abraçá-la forte.

"Eu quero te matar!" – ela resmungou alto. Às vezes ficava admirado no quanto ela desejava dar o fim na minha vida. Se fosse levar a vontade ao pé da letra, teria que ter mais vidas que um gato para atender à demanda de morrer tantas vezes pela boca de Santana.

"Mata depois. Temos de nos aprontar para pegar a estrada" – dei um beijo nos lábios dela ainda debaixo dos cobertores e me levantei, puxando todas as cobertas comigo. Ouvi um grito abafado no travesseiro de horror.

"Por que você tem que ser assim? Se ao menos estivesse um dia ensolarado e quente lá fora para aproveitar!" – ela esbravejou – "Mas não! É o maldito Oregon, com suas malditas florestas de pinheiro de reflorestamento durante o maldito inverno."

"Oficialmente ainda é outono" – precisei segurar o riso ao ouvir o grito de agonia.

Eu fui a primeira a usar o banheiro. Santana ainda enrolava em cima da cama, lutando para acordar. Demoramos quase uma hora por causa da frescura da minha irmã (eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso dela) e mais meia hora para fechar a diária antes de pegar a estrada. Passamos no Starbucks que vimos ao longo do caminho, pegamos dois cafés e pegamos a rodovia em definitivo.

"Para onde Ray?" – Santana disse enquanto bebia uma golada do café – "Agora você tem que me dizer".

"Crater Lake" – fui consultando os mapas rodoviários a acessei do meu celular – "A gente pega a nº 5 e desce até Eugene e de lá pega o desvio para a rodovia secundária nº 58. Não tem mistério".

"O que tem de especial em Crater Lake? Quer dizer, a gente esteve lá quando tínhamos uns 10 anos?"

"Quando a gente tinha nove anos, Santana. Isso é birra sua ou você realmente não se lembra de quando estivemos aqui?"

"Uma das poucas coisas que eu me lembro dessa viagem foi que você quase se afogou no rio e papai precisou te tirar da água. Foi daí que você desenvolveu esse medo de nadar em piscinas, lagos e tudo mais. Algo que até hoje você não procurar tratar, o que faz muito mal. Mas fora essa sua quase morte, não vejo razão do Crater Lake ser possivelmente espiritual. Muito menos lá um bom lugar para se comemorar um aniversário de 21 anos."

"Eu te explico quando a gente chegar. Mas é importante para nós duas. Confie em mim!"

A rodovia nº 5 era um retão e em pouco mais de duas horas de viagem chegamos a Eugene, que é o berço da Nike. Mas não paramos para fazer turismo nela. Nosso fim era encontrar um banheiro e para fazer um lanche rápido. Havia um mercado que vendia pêssegos bonitos. Comprei alguns e peguei um para saborear. O resto, eu alojei na pequena cooler com os sucos e a água. Pegamos a estrada de Eugene para o Crater Lake. Não me lembrava da estrada em si, mas por causa da região de montanhas tratei de tomar um remédio para prevenir enjôo. Santana era quem dirigia, mas ela não poderia tomar um porque esse tipo de remédio dava sono. Depois, os motoristas sentiam menos do que os passageiros por alguma razão estranha.

Era a seleção musical de Santana que reinava no som do carro (exigência dela). Por alguma razão, ela estava passando por uma fase em que só escutava os clássicos como Beatles, Stones, Birds, The Allman Brothers Band e Jimi Hendrix. Posso dizer que a trilha da nossa viagem foi rock'n'roll da melhor espécie. Mais duas horas de viagem e chegamos ao resort de acampamento do Crater Lake, exatamente o mesmo em que estivemos quando éramos pequenas. Se olhar matasse alguém, Santana teria me assassinado inúmeras vezes. Mas eu tinha as minhas razões por escolher aquele resort rústico.

"Boa tarde" – disse para a recepcionista assim que entrei na sede do resort. Era a maior construção do lugar e parecia reformado. O hall de entrada e recepção parecia novo em folha e, pelo que me lembro, havia algumas facilidades por lá, como banheiro, lanchonete, sala de jogos e lugar para alugar equipamento. Os andares de cima tinham alguns apartamentos caso alguém não gostasse de chalés, creio eu. O lugar estava vazio, mas a temporada de esportes de inverno mal tinha acabado de começar – "Sou Rachel Berry-Lopez. Tenho uma reserva para um chalé".

"Claro!" – a moça consultou o computador – "Berry-Lopez, você reservou um chalé com duas camas para duas diárias".

"Correto" – mostrei a minha documentação, fiz o registro de entrada e já deixei pagas as diárias.

Uma outra moça me acompanhou e pediu a Santana para que ela colocasse o carro a posição correta do que seria a garagem do nosso chalé e mostrou rapidamente as instalações. Era um lugar simples com duas camas grandes conforme foi o pedido de reserva, banheiro, televisão, sinal de internet, aquecedor, lareira e espaço de cozinha.

"Há um restaurante no nosso prédio principal. Conforme está no contrato, oferecemos o café da manhã aos nossos hóspedes até às 10 da manhã. O restaurante volta a funcional comercialmente depois deste horário para servir pratos a La carte. Devo lembrar que as atividades no rio ficam suspensas durante o inverno e a trilha de hiking até o crater lake não é recomendada depois das duas da tarde nesta época do ano. Qualquer equipamento que vocês precisarem para fazer as atividades disponíveis podem ser alugadas na sede. Nossos guias também estarão a disposição sempre pela manhãs. Basta ligarem para agendar ou se apresentarem na sede até as 10 da manhã."

"Obrigada."

"Sem querer ser inconveniente, mas posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro!"

"Você não é a Kath de 'Slings and Arrows'?" – acenei positivo – "Achei a série fabulosa. Fiquei entusiasmada quando soube que ia ter uma segunda temporada".

"Muito obrigada. Fico honrada por você ter gostado na história".

"Posso ter um autógrafo seu e tirar uma foto..." – ela olhou por trás de mim, chamando a minha atenção. Santana estava praticamente rosnando – "... ela está bem?"

"Não liga para a minha irmã. Ela é nervosa assim mesmo" – disse enquanto assinava. Tiramos uma foto pelo celular e ela nos deixou em paz em seguida.

Eu gostei do espaço. Não me lembrava dos detalhes do chalé em que ficamos da última vez, mas era um dos maiores para famílias completas. Não tinha razão para eu alugar um daqueles quando só haveria eu e Santana. Ficamos com um dos menores, desses que costumavam ser ocupados por casais. Por isso eram mais aconchegantes. Quem sabe eu não levaria Quinn para uma viagem num lugar desses algum dia. Sei que mato não era a dela. Nem a minha para dizer a verdade, mas bem que poderia ser romântico.

"Não acredito que vou passar o meu aniversário de 21 anos num chalé no meio do nada contigo!" – Santana gritou de frustração e raiva. Eu não liguei. Tinha coisas a fazer.

Peguei um casaco de frio mais grosso e voltei até a recepção. Pedi uma pá emprestada. Acho que a moça ficou com medo de eu querer matar Santana e enterrar o corpo por ali. Por isso hesitou. Mas eu usei o meu poder persuasivo, afinal, era uma atriz que aparecia na HBO, e ela me trouxe a ferramenta pedindo o máximo de discrição porque havia outros hóspedes, pelo que entendi. Então passei de volta no chalé e praticamente arrastei Santana junto comigo.

"Vai plantar pinheiro?" – ela me ironizou enquanto entrávamos na pequena floresta. A sorte é que, apesar das melhorias, o resort preservou muitas coisas, inclusive aquela parte da floresta que me interessava em particular.

"Você vai ver. Agora me ajude a achar uma árvore de tronco torto que lembra o número 4".

"Você diz aquela ali?" – Santana apontou para exatamente para a árvore.

Comemorei. Ficaria desolada se fosse até ali e depois soubesse que a árvore tivesse sido derrubada e o local ocupado por construções. Mas o espaço em si era quase exatamente como me lembrava.

Meu pai, papai, eu e Santana fizemos uma viagem de férias pelo Oregon há alguns anos. A gente foi de Astoria, a cidade em que foi rodado o filme 'Os Goonies'. Era uma coincidência que agora residia num bairro de mesmo nome, mas em nova York. Depois de passar um dia por lá, descemos o Oregon até o Crater Lake, conhecendo as atrações que havia pelo caminho. Foram 15 dias percorrendo o estado de carro. Lembro que papai queria fazer algo diferente e sugeriu uma viagem dessa natureza em algum estado do nosso próprio país. O plano inicial era conhecer o Grand Canyon. Não sei por que não deu certo e acabamos no Oregon.

Eu nunca fui ligada a fazer esportes em rios, caminhadas em trilhas e todas essas coisas ligadas à natureza. Papai e Santana adoravam se embrenhar em florestas e em todas as coisas aventureiras. Nesse ponto, era muito parecida com meu pai, que nunca negou ser um baita burguês. Como botânico, papai adorava acampar, andar de bicicleta em trilhas, nadar em rios. Ele nos orientava na caminhada e dizia as espécies interessantes de plantas que encontrava pelo caminho. As vezes fazia joguinhos entre eu e minha irmã para ver quem sabia mais sobre coisas da natureza. Santana costumava ganhar. Eu não me importava com isso porque era uma relação que os dois tinham que nunca me interessei. Era nessas horas que preferia ficar sob a barra da calça do meu pai, o médico. Burguês como sempre foi, apreciava um ótimo hotel com academia de ginástica bem aparelhada. Se hoje Santana me chama de fresca, digamos que isso também é culpa dele. Santana seguia muito papai quando era criança. E eu o meu pai.

Atravessamos o Oregon entre pequenos chalés e acampamentos. Quando chegamos ao Crater Lake, nossa última parada no estado, nos hospedamos neste exato resort. No dia seguinte, Santana e papai entraram afoitos no rio para brincar. Era verão e fazia muito calor, mas a água dos rios do Oregon eram sempre frias por causa da origem do desgelo das montanhas. Eu quis segui-los, mas ainda estava aprendendo a nadar àquela época. Ia a contragosto nas aulas de natação. Enquanto Santana atravessava a piscina várias vezes como um peixe, eu sempre tive dificuldades. Some isso daí ao fato das crianças me zoarem durante a aula porque era pequena e medrosa. A água nunca foi meu ambiente favorito, mas eu tentava aprender a nadar, ao menos.

Então, naquele dia, quis seguir papai e Santana. Numa desatenção, escorreguei no lodo da pedra e caí em um dos vários poços formados pelo rio. Não estava preparada para aquela situação e não consegui reagir. Lembro a sensação até hoje de me debater, de não conseguir respirar e só enxergar o reflexo luminoso do sol. Até que fui puxada por alguém: papai me salvou e me tirou da água. Meu pai correu e fez respiração boca a boca até que expeli a água que tinha engolido. Foi horrível. Chorei o resto do dia de tanta vergonha. No final da tarde, papai teve uma idéia para me animar. Que iríamos enterrar ali uma cápsula do tempo com tesouros. Então pegamos objetos nossos e roubamos outros de meu pai e Santana. Colocamos tudo dentro de uma caixa de plástico dessas que parecem de pescaria e a embalamos num saco de plástico de lixo e o lacramos. Entramos na floresta como grandes aventureiros e achamos uma árvore peculiar, em forma do número 4. Ela era perfeita para marcar o local de nossa cápsula.

"Então é isso que você está procurando?" – Santana disse depois que expliquei enquanto tentava cavar o local aproximado – "Uma caixa enterrada com coisas velhas?"

"Papai disse que aquela cápsula do tempo deveria ser desenterrada quando eu fizesse 21 anos. Porque seria o máximo ter o meu primeiro momento como adulta em maior idade absoluta poder desenterrar uma cápsula do tempo para se lembrar das coisas boas e do quanto eu havia crescido. Papai disse que seria uma coisa que faríamos juntos e que aquilo era uma promessa. E caso ele não pudesse vir por qualquer razão, então que eu devesse comparecer em companhia do meu príncipe encantado para desenterrar os tesouros. Bom, no meu caso: uma princesa que não gosta tanto assim de musicais. Como papai quebrou a promessa e a minha princesa ainda tem momentos de sapo, então pensei em você. Qual outra pessoa neste mundo que eu ia querer aqui comigo para desenterrar esse tesouro senão a minha irmã? Além disso, são coisas de papai, Santy. Dizem respeito a nós duas."

"Papai sempre contava essas histórias bobas de príncipes e princesas" – Santana secou os olhos e pegou a pá. Ela tinha mais jeito do que eu – "Você vivia se imaginando em castelos. Eu não. Eu sempre quis ser o cavalheiro que lutava contra os dragões" – começou a cavar.

Logo ela esbarrou num objeto e começou a tentar tirá-lo com a mão. Eu prontamente ajudei. Mal podia acreditar que era a nossa cápsula do tempo. Puxamos a caixa. Ela estava ali perfeita, ainda embrulhada com todo esmero no saco plástico preto. Santana e eu voltamos para o chalé imediatamente. Estava frio, muito escuro e começava a nevar. Era provável que caísse uma tempestade de neve naquela noite. Já na segurança e no calor do nosso abrigo com os aquecedores em pleno funcionamento, abrimos a minha cápsula do tempo e começamos a lembrar.

"Então aqui que foram parar as minhas figurinhas de Arquivo X, e o meu CD de clássicos dos Beatles com a Turma do Snoopy?" – Santana abriu um sorriso largo – "Eu adorava esse CD. Será que ainda toca?" – ela inseriu a mídia no computador e para a nossa surpresa, sim, o CD ainda funcionava. Comemoramos.

Na cápsula tinha um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia que eu chamava de Pibu, um desenho que eu fiz da minha família: meus dois pais, Santana e eu. Tinha o chaveiro com a boca dos Stones do meu pai, a pedra em formato de ponta de lança que papai tinha achado naquela mesma viagem, a pulseira afro que papai gostava de usar, o cubo mágico de Santana (ela conseguia resolver, eu não), e o meu chaveiro do Empire State que papai havia me dado na primeira vez que me levou a Nova York. Dizia que eu conquistaria aquela cidade. E tinha também um bilhete escrito por ele à mão que abrimos com todo cuidado, pois o papel estava ressecado e velho.

"_Alô, alô Rachel do futuro!_

_Câmbio!_

_Se você está lendo essa carta, aí perto do ano 2015, é porque você completou 21 anos e deve ter se tornado uma mulher exuberante. Talvez esteja até acompanhada do seu príncipe encantando que gosta de musicais, a sua alma gêmea. Eu não poderia estar mais triste e mais feliz por isso. Triste porque significa que a minha princesinha cresceu contrariando as preces fervorosas que os pais fazem todas as noites para que vocês sejam eternas crianças. Feliz porque você deve estar radiante por viver uma vida feliz, talvez esteja prestes a conquistar a Broadway, e que alguém bom possa estar ao seu lado te fazendo muito feliz. O Hiram aqui do passado deseja que esse príncipe te trate com todo amor. Um tão grande quanto o meu. Você não merece menos que isso. _

_Aproveite e mande saudações deste Hiram do passado às outras pessoas que mais amo aí do futuro: Santana e Juan. Santana deve estar crescida, linda. Talvez uma intrépida aventureira dos sete mares. Ela não queria ser pirata? Ou seria caçadora de dragões. Oh, a mente deste velho já não funciona como antes. Ou seria porque sua irmã sempre deseja viver grandes aventuras diferentes a cada semana? Que D'us conserve esse bom espírito em sua irmã. Juan já deve ser o chefe cirurgião do hospital até 2015. E eu, bom, imagino o Hiram do futuro como um velho bobo, fazendo todos os desejos das pessoas que mais amo e me preparando para estragar todos os meus netos. Sim, porque o Hiram do passado sabe muito bem que o Hiram do futuro vai deseducar com tantos mimos e sentir um orgulho danado ao ver a família crescida e feliz._

_Vou aproveitar a ocasião e checar algumas coisas que andei pensando. Rachel do futuro, por favor, ajude o Hiram do futuro a colocar um sinal de certo na frente dos itens. Ele não deve enxergar muito bem a essa altura:_

_- Rachel aprendeu a nadar;_

_- Santana aprendeu que a torradeira não foi feita para derreter queijo;_

_- Rachel aprendeu as regras do baseball;_

_- Santana não se perdeu numa expedição na floresta amazônica;_

_- Rachel se convenceu que Liza é melhor do que a Barbra;_

_- Santana aprendeu a gostar da Liza;_

_- Rachel está feliz;_

_- Santana está feliz;_

_- Nossa família está unida, apesar de todos os tropeços que sempre acontecem._

_Você deve estar estranhando porque eu não mencionei a Broadway. É que, para mim, o que mais me interessa é a sua felicidade, não importa onde ou no que esteja fazendo no momento. Siga a vida, minha princesa. Não tenha medo de encarar esse horizonte. A vida é preciosa e interessante mesmo nos momentos de dificuldade. Pode ser que você discorde do seu velho em algum momento. Mas eu insisto: confie. Com o tempo perceberá que tudo que acontecer só vai servir para que você seja uma pessoa ainda melhor. Só não se esqueça nunca de abrir esse sorriso maravilhoso do qual sou apaixonado (e nunca nos prive de sua gargalhada). O mundo é mais bonito quando você sorri. _

_Que D'us proteja todos os seus caminhos._

_Te amo com toda a minha alma e coração._

_Hiram Joel Berry-Lopez_

_Câmbio, desligo!_

_Oregon, Crater Lake, 16 de agosto de 2004_"

Minha visão estava embaçada e eu soluçava de tanto chorar. Santana me abraçou e me aninhou contra o corpo dela. Ali ficamos quietas.

...

20 de dezembro de 2015

(Santana)

Não me lembrava de muitos detalhes da primeira vez que vim aqui. Papai dizia que era considerado um dos locais mais bonitos do mundo e também um dos mais atípicos. O Carter Lake era o lago vulcânico mais profundo que existe em território norte-americano. Ele não tem conexões externas. Em outras palavras, não alimenta e nem é alimentando por rios e outros lagos. A água dele vem exclusivamente do derretimento de neve e das chuvas anuais. E no Oregon chove muito! Ainda assim, é uma das águas mais cristalinas do mundo. Nada vive dentro dele a não ser plânctons e bactérias por causa da acidez da água. Papai é que gostava de dizer essas informações com todo entusiasmo. Do Crater Lake e de muitas paisagens naturais que ele considerava fascinante por alguma razão.

Quando Rachel me arrastou para cá sem me dizer o motivo, fiquei puta de raiva. Meu plano era ter uma festa arrasadora de 21 anos com todos os meus amigos. Primeiro em pensei em comemorar em Vegas, mas depois tive uma fase indie e pensei em me divertir num show do Franz Ferdinad (as bandas iam sendo trocadas ao longo do tempo) e depois encerraríamos a noite num jazz club para beber e dançar até o amanhecer do dia. Jazz clubs eram um luxo no meu modo de ver. No entanto, passei o meu aniversário num chalé perdido no Oregon em companhia de Rachel. Quer saber? Foi o melhor presente de aniversário que ela poderia me dar. Acho que eu reli a carta de papai umas 50 vezes. E mesmo que não seja diretamente endereçada a mim, sinto um nó na garganta em todas as leituras. O recado era para Rachel, e mesmo assim ele não deixou a oportunidade passar para dizer que me amava e que só desejava a minha felicidade.

Olhei em direção ao restaurante próximo ao mirante. Rachel estava ainda lá dentro fazendo não sei o quê. Não ia atrás dela. A grandiosidade do lago capturou a minha atenção mais uma vez. Pensei em Rachel. Nós duas passamos por alguns maus bocados neste ano tanto profissionais quando pessoais. Só a novela do senhor Weiz foi um suplício para mim só não maior do que o fora que levei da Brittany. Minha irmã precisou se superar em muitos sentidos e, ainda assim, não deixou de olhar pelas pessoas que amava, em especial por mim. Nem eu por ela, do meu jeito. Foi como papai me disse há alguns anos: estava em nossa natureza cuidar uma da outra por maiores que fossem as nossas diferenças no momento. Sim papai, onde quer que esteja (e certamente olhando por nós), procuro cumprir o que prometi ao senhor. Jamais a deixarei na mão.

"Cerveja?" – Rachel me ofereceu uma garrafinha – "Eu comprei! Mostrei a minha identidade e comprei! Não precisei pedir para outra pessoa fazer isso por mim, nem contei com a sorte e nem precisei pagar a omissão do caixa para ele liberar" – Era o que a gente costumava fazer quando comprava bebida alcoólica. Às vezes uma garrafa custava três dólares, mas pagávamos o dobro para o caixa nos deixar comprar. Claro que o 'troco', ficava embolsado.

"Que emocionante!" – revirei os olhos enquanto girei a tampa para abrir – "Eu proponho um brinde" – Rachel me olhou intrigada – "A papai. Aquele velho Berry deve estar dando muitas risadas lá no céu as nossas custas".

"Eu estendo esse brinde a nós, as irmãs Berry-Lopez. A nossa parceria e cumplicidade é para sempre, não importa o que aconteça em nossas vidas. E eu queria também brindar a você, Santy, que foi a minha rocha nesses últimos anos".

"Pode apostar!" – sorri e brindei.

Ainda estava muito emocional e as lágrimas brotaram nos meus olhos pela enésima vez desde que chegamos ao Crater Lake. Rachel beijou o meu rosto e me abraçou. Então eu sacudi a cabeça erguia garrafa e dei mais um gole no líquido. A cerveja era deliciosa. Olhei o rótulo e percebi que era produto de uma das dezenas de pequenas fábricas artesanais que existiam no Oregon. Era o estado que tinha as melhores em todo os Estados Unidos. Oregon, além de pinheiros e castores, também era sinônimo de boa cerveja, precisava admitir.

"Você deveria levar a carta de papai para mostrar ao nosso pai" – Rachel sugeriu.

"Mas ela é sua. Não acha que você deveria mostrar em pessoa?"

"Quem vai passar o natal em Lima é você, Santy. Você deveria levar a carta e também o meu abraço para nosso pai e Shelby, e para o resto da nossa família. Pense no quanto zaide e bubbee ficarão felizes."

"Enquanto isso voe se enterra em Nova York com Quinn" – não gostei em saber que ela pularia as festas de fim de ano para ficar na cidade só por causa da namorada dela.

"Vai ser bom para a gente continuar no processo. Ela não tem dinheiro para a passagem de trem, Santy. Não vou deixá-la passar sozinha uma data que é especial para ela."

"Você poderia ter pago a passagem, como sempre fez."

"Não dessa vez, Santy. Quinn e eu estamos trabalhando em algo diferente e eu não ou fazer nada para quebrar isso. Pelo menos não enquanto ela se sentir desconfortável."

"Vocês são muito complicadas."

"Olha quem fala! E você e o Johnny não são?"

"Não" – fui categórica – "Como pode ser complicado algo que sequer teve a chance de começar? Além do mais, nossa amizade sempre foi simples e natural. Diferente de você e Quinn."

"Bingo. Mesmo assim, Santy, se quer saber da minha opinião: não desista assim tão fácil e tão logo. Se existe uma chance e ele ser a sua pessoa, a sua metade, em vez de Brittany, não desista."

"Mas ele está com outra agora e eu não estou com saco de dar uma de estraga lares desta vez."

"Acontece que o meu sexto sentido diz que isso é só um caso. Que ele está esperando um sinal seu, um de verdade, para largar quem for para tentar um relacionamento contigo."

"Mesmo?" – ironizei – "O seu sexto sentido te garante isso tudo?"

"Ainda me subestima apesar de todos esses anos e de todas as vezes que acertei?"

Ela tinha um ponto válido. A intuição da minha irmã era muito afiada, especialmente no que dizia respeito das coisas sobre as pessoas que ela amava. Sobre as minhas coisas então... era um saco admitir que ela costumava estar certa sobre várias das coisas ao meu respeito.

"Vou manter isso em mente" – a abracei de lado – "Vamos pegar a estrada? Eu tenho um voo para Cleveland e você precisa voltar a Nova York para a sua princesa peste."

"Vai levar a carta?"

"Posso levar. E depois?"

"Depois você a traz de volta. É minha carta e eu não seria louca de deixar você com as minhas coisas!"

Soltamos uma gargalhada e nos abraçamos mais uma vez, desta vez forte, de verdade.

"Te amo Ray! Obrigada por me trazer na melhor festa de aniversário de todos os tempos" – sussurrei no ouvido da minha irmã.

Pegamos a estrada de volta. A neve caía suave no pára-brisa e "In My Life", dos Beatles, tocava na rádio. Adeus Crater Lake. Adeus juventude. Olá vida adulta. Agora ela chegou pra valer.

"_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before,  
I know I'll often stop and think about them,  
In my life I'll love you more.  
In my life I'll love you more._"

**FIM...**

(mas continua na 'nova' Saga Casamento)


End file.
